


Carnival of rust

by kotokoshka



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Football life, La Liga, Romance, Shower Sex, So much football, UST, a lot of foul language, man+woman team
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-04-21 12:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 250,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Она молча наблюдала за этим дьявольски притягательным, просто фатальным мужчиной, наслаждаясь каждым его движением. Не каждый день видишь живую легенду футбола на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Ей вдруг захотелось стать им, влезть в его голову, почувствовать футбол так, как чувствует его он. Честное слово, он делал с ней что-то противоестественное, при этом ничего не делая. Дьявол, не иначе.





	1. Do you breathe the name of your savior

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная вселенная (!) во временных рамках канона.
> 
> Почивший в бозе женский футбол и неуемная фантазия автора.  
> После выхода резолюции от Международного совета ИФАБ и пересмотра регламента ФИФА девушки получили право выходить на поле наравне с футболистами-мужчинами.
> 
> Poets of the fall - Carnival of rust  
> Придерживаюсь канона (допущения вынесены в примечания к главам).  
> Таймлайн: сезон 2014/2015  
> Беты: Ransezu и мятеж
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/144827234-carnival-of-rust  
> Фикбук: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3661845

_«Барселона» готова предложить десять миллионов за Альварес._  
  
Сообщается, что новый главный тренер «Барселоны» Луис Энрике находится в поиске усиления для атакующей линии и рассматривает Али Альварес в качестве кандидата. По информации источника,   
каталонцы готовы заплатить за нападающую тринадцать миллионов евро.  
Сейчас Али Альварес выступает за Баварию. Она сыграла тридцать игр, забила двадцать один гол и отдала одиннадцать результативных передач. Transfermarkt оценивает ее стоимость в десять миллионов евро.

  
  
  
Внутри словно шевелилось что-то мерзкое, склизкое, оставляющее привкус железа на языке, как будто какое-то хтоническое чудовище рычало, ворочалось, пытаясь вырваться наружу — именно так зарождалось запоздалое чувство паники. По телу ползли противные мелкие мурашки, в животе будто гудел целый рой пчел.  
  
Али Альварес с трудом разлепила глаза, пытаясь понять, где она. Пейзаж за окном практически сразу после выезда с территории аэропорта Эль Прат превратился в смазанное пятно, в котором изредка мелькали фонари, и понять, в какой части Барселоны сейчас находится везущая ее машина, было практически невозможно.  
  
Почему-то было холодно. Али поежилась, разминая затекшую от неудобного положения шею, и плотнее закуталась в тонкую ветровку. Как назло, расхваленные на все лады июльские ночи в Барселоне оказались отнюдь не летними — город встретил свою новую жительницу противным мелким дождем, а обычно аспидно-черное небо было затянуто тучами до самого горизонта.  
  
— Сеньорита Альварес, вы не замерзли? — послышалось с переднего сиденья.   
  
Али помотала головой — желание общаться с Хуаном Унсуэ, который ранее был тренером вратарей, а с приходом Луиса Энрике повысился до второго тренера, сейчас отсутствовало напрочь, особенно из-за его неутомимого стремления чуть ли не стол накрыть прямо в аэропорту. Али, конечно, предупреждали о «широте души» в тренерском штабе Барселоны, но чтоб настолько…  
  
— Сейчас мы будем на месте. На улице прохладно, это не совсем типично для этого времени года, но что поделать… — Унсуэ, обернувшись, ободряюще улыбнулся, словно извиняясь за холодный ветер и моросящий дождь.  
  
— Мюнхен не отличался теплым летом, я переживу. Но спасибо за заботу, — Альварес откинулась на сиденье и снова уставилась в окно, давая понять, что говорить больше не хочет.   
  
Стекло запотело, и она провела по нему рукавом, разглядывая едва различимые силуэты домов на улице. И тут туман неожиданно прорезали красные, синие и белые лучи, будто свет инопланетного корабля.  
  
Камп Ноу. Сердце Барселоны.  
  
Али видела «новый стадион» вживую всего один раз, но колени начинали трястись даже от воспоминаний о пережитых тогда эмоциях. Так и не ставшая за три года родной мюнхенская Альянц Арена никогда не внушала ей такого странного чувства преклонения перед своим величием. Московские «Лужники» в самом начале своей карьеры Али вообще видела раза три, хотя стадион ей нравился. Они все ей нравились, где бы ни приходилось играть, а столбенеть при первом касании незнакомого газона для нее вообще было нормой.  
  
С переднего сидения раздалось шуршание — Унсуэ снова повернулся и протянул Али несколько тонких книжек в мягких обложках.  
  
— Это путеводители по Барселоне. Я подумал, что вам будет полезно иметь хотя бы какое-то представление о городе, прежде чем вы приступите к тренировкам. Посвятите немного времени искусству и архитектуре Барселоны, я вас уверяю, вы не будете разочарованы. Вы ведь родились в Мадриде?  
  
— В пригороде, но я жила там всего пять лет, практически никаких воспоминаний уже не осталось, — кивнула Али, — так что Испания для меня абсолютно новая и неизведанная страна.  
  
Рассматривая разноцветные страницы, Али вспомнила, как в первый раз вышла из отеля в Мюнхене в поисках кофе. Тогда она приехала в город ранним утром, на часах еще не было и пяти. Когда суматоха улеглась, Альварес взбрело в голову отправиться на поиски кофейни — чем ее не устроил бар при отеле, было неясно. Естественно, в такую несусветную рань все было закрыто, людей на улицах практически было, и корявый немецкий Али понимать было некому. Она смогла найти кафе, которое открывалось в семь, но для этого пришлось почти полтора часа провести на скамейке возле входа. У Али даже телефона с собой не было, чтобы хоть как-то скрасить ожидание. Получив желанную порцию латте, она еще долго блуждала в поисках нужного поворота.  
  
Добравшись-таки до гостиницы и напугав персонал на ресепшене своим внезапным появлением, Али ретировалась в номер, где наполовину остывший кофе перестал приносить ей столь желанное удовольствие — на кровати лежала ее новая форма, заботливо оставленная агентом. Тогда она первый раз в жизни меняла клуб, уходя из Спартака, за который играла с двенадцати лет, и это было действительно больно. Попасть в клубную академию стоило просто невероятных усилий, ее приняли, а теперь отказались, вышвырнули, хотя по отношению к сильнейшей Бундеслиге сказать «вышвырнули» было уж никак нельзя, но горький осадок все равно остался.  
  
Ей так трудно было вылезти из дубля Спартака, в котором она просто напросто застряла, как в болоте — в то время еще не было фарм-клуба, поэтому приходилось довольствоваться только вторым составом. Если в Европе после выхода резолюции от Международного совета ИФАБ (1) девушки получили право выходить на поле наравне с футболистами-мужчинами и это уже не воспринималось дико и неправильно, хотя к футболисткам продолжали относиться настороженно, то наполненный предрассудками Российский Футбольный Союз (2) пресекал любые попытки не то что развиваться, но и играть хотя бы на уровне. На тренерский штаб давили сверху, Али перестали включать в заявки, и дошло до того, что бутсы она стала надевать исключительно на тренировках, а о мечте закрепиться в основе можно было вообще забыть навсегда.  
  
В это же время селекционная служба мюнхенской Баварии какими-то неведомыми путями вышла на нее, и поступило предложение продать Альварес в Германию за «баснословные» четыре миллиона евро. Руководство красно-белых даже не стало думать — предложение было довольно щедрым, учитывая то, что Али была «проблемным» игроком, и дело было вовсе не в характере. Сама Али не стремилась уходить — слишком сильными были родственные связи с клубом. Не хотелось быть одной из тех, кто делает ручкой при малейшем выгодном предложении, меняя преданность на большую зарплату. Но ее мнение не учитывалось, документы были согласованы, руководство потирало ручонки и подсчитывало прибыль, а Али спешно учила основы немецкого.  
  
Потом были матчи Бундеслиги под руководством Юппа Хайнкеса, с фееричным количеством голов. Али даже выпала честь выйти на поле в матчах Лиги Чемпионов, она выстрелила дублем в ворота и без того побитой Барселоны, выбив ее из турнира в одной восьмой финала, что болельщики сине-гранатовых ей вряд ли простили даже по прошествии двух лет. Но настоящим поводом для гордости был гол в финале, забитый после паса Роббена — того самого Роббена, который всегда жадничал, предпочитая пробивать сам. Али потом пересматривала повтор матча и поверить не могла, что эта истошно орущая девица с кубком Лиги Чемпионов в руках — она.  
  
Но спустя два года в руководстве Баварии случились какие-то кадровые перестановки, и по Зэбенер Штрассе поползли слухи о том, что Альварес собираются выставить на трансфер. Али пыталась задавать вопросы, но Гвардиола, пришедший в две тысячи тринадцатом тренировать Баварию, каждый раз отводил глаза. На ее статистику всем было плевать, и когда настало время, ее поставили перед фактом: или вечный запас, или собирай вещи. Выбор был очевиден.  
  
В один день все изменилось до неузнаваемости. Теперь она в Барселоне.  
  
С ума можно сойти.  
  
Неожиданно Унсуэ тронул ее за плечо, и Али от неожиданности подскочила и пребольно ударилась головой о крышу машины. Вежливый тренер тут же начал извиняться, называя ее то «мисс», то «сеньорита». Хорошо хоть не «мадам».  
  
— Слушайте, прекратите уже относиться ко мне, как к королевской особе, — Али сморщилась и потерла ушибленный затылок, — называйте меня просто Али. Не думаю, что вы ко всем игрокам так обращаетесь.  
  
— Хорошо, я тебя понял, — кивнул Хуан, безуспешно пытаясь пригладить вставшие дыбом из-за сильной влажности волосы, — мы на месте. Твое путешествие было долгим, тебе нужно отдохнуть. Помочь с вещами?  
  
— Нет, спасибо.  
  
Унсуэ приглашающе открыл заднюю дверь. Али неуклюже выбралась на тротуар и поставила на асфальт свою ярко-красную спортивную сумку с огромной эмблемой Баварии на боку. На каталонской земле она смотрелась нелепо. Промозглый ветер сразу же поспешил забраться под куртку, волосы прилипли к блеску на губах, и Али с отвращением отцепила их от лица. Где-то сзади водитель доставал из багажника чемоданы, что сопровождалось громким шумом и неуклюжими попытками молодого швейцара отеля  _«Pierre & Vacances»_ оказать посильную помощь в транспортировке багажа.  
  
— Дальше справишься? Я должен отзвониться Луису, что доставил тебя по месту назначения.  
  
— Я разберусь, спасибо. А вот звонить мистеру Энрике посреди ночи — не самая хорошая идея.  
  
Унсуэ улыбнулся в ответ на шпильку, но предпочел промолчать.  
  
Проходя через огромные шикарные двери отеля, Али чувствовала на себе взгляд, как будто просверливающий насквозь.  
  
Сколько же еще таких взглядов ей предстоит выдержать?  
  


***

  
  
Номер, любезно забронированный руководством Барселоны на первое время, вполне вписался в нехитрые требования, которые Али вежливо предъявила при заключении контракта — «просто, удобно и функционально». Ей хотелось иметь как можно больше пространства, а не гигантскую кровать на гнутых ножках и мебельный гарнитур, где можно было разместить делегацию из двадцати человек. Вместо всего этого Али обнаружила в своем номере небольшую кухню, совмещенную с гостиной, бежевый мягкий диван и отдельную спальню с кроватью и большим шкафом.  
  
Али сняла кроссовки в коридоре и босиком прошлепала к большому окну в темной гостиной. В своей старой квартире в Мюнхене она всегда открывала настежь все окна, как только возвращалась с тренировки. Но сейчас дождь и не думал прекращаться, все еще дробно стуча в стекло и не позволяя открыть балконную дверь без риска залить паркет.  
  
Часы в дальнем углу показывали без четверти два — до подъема оставалось меньше шести часов. От темноты ужасно клонило в сон, и если лечь сейчас, то останется мизерный шанс хотя бы попробовать выспаться. Али потерла глаза, окончательно размазывая тушь. Волнение, которое слегка поутихло по приезде в отель, вернулось с новой силой, скручивая нервы узлом. Альварес щелкнула выключателем и посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале — глаза покраснели, волосы взлохмачены, на щеке отпечаток чего-то невнятного, блеск скатался в противную белую полоску. Вид был донельзя помятый измученный.  
  
Стягивая на ходу одежду, она поплелась в душ. Вода немного взбодрила ее, ощущение чистых распущенных волос было намного приятнее, чем стягивающий мозги растрепавшийся пучок на затылке. Расчесывать волосы было лень, но нехитрые манипуляции с колтунами на голове были призваны отвлечь ее и без того уставшие от ломки по сигаретам мозги.  
  
Не помогло.  
  
Курить хотелось просто нестерпимо, в стрессовых ситуациях пагубная привычка обострялась в разы. Поборовшись с собой несколько минут, Али все-таки натянула джинсы, сунула ноги в шлепанцы, вышла на балкон и захлопнула дверь, даже не вспомнив о ветровке, оставленной на вешалке у входной двери.  
  
Огонь облизнул кончик сигареты. После первой затяжки дым проник в легкие, но ожидаемого эффекта расслабления не наступило — вонючего смрада во рту было слишком много, Али поперхнулась и закашлялась. Курение — дурацкая психологическая привычка, отравляющая и организм, и отношения с физиотерапевтами. Те, кто думают, что курят для удовольствия — просто придурки.  
  
Кое-как откашлявшись, Али устало облокотилась на мокрую балконную решетку и уставилась вниз, на сонный город, провожая взглядом изредка проезжавшие машины. Огромный металлически серый джип проехал практически вплотную к тротуару — его заднее стекло украшала большущая сине-красная эмблема, значение которой угадывалось сразу, даже если смотреть на нее с высоты третьего этажа.  
  
По закону ассоциаций Альварес подумала о новом тренере Барселоны. В газетах писали, что Луис Энрике весьма умело распределяет силы команды по дистанции всего сезона — так было в Роме, в Сельте и в Барселоне Б. Лучо слыл экспериментатором, человеком, которому не чужды ротации состава, нововведения и сложности, которые за ними последуют — чего только стоила договоренность с Ливерпулем о трансфере Суареса (с дисквалификацией на четыре месяца из-за укуса Кьеллини), а теперь еще и выцарапанная из цепких лап Президента Хопфнера (3) Альварес. Али, конечно, не собиралась грызть соперников, но проклятые гендерные стереотипы были едва ли не хуже. Несмотря на резолюцию ИФАБ, клубы не стремились покупать футболисток — в Европе девушек, играющих в «мужских» командах, можно было пересчитать по пальцам двух рук. И, по большей части, играли они в фарм-клубах, сидели сиднем в дублях или полировали скамейки в запасе, но зато «фэйр-плей», все дела…  
  
Энрике хотел спасти ее карьеру, которая рано или поздно скатилась бы в полное дерьмо. В двадцать два года было рано вешать бутсы на гвоздь, но всегда находились те, кто были лучше, быстрее, кто оказывались более забивными и выносливыми. Альварес тренировалась на износ, но казалось, что она все время бежит за уходящим поездом и никак не может догнать его, спотыкается, падает, но все равно бежит. Но сейчас поезд остановился и терпеливо ждал, пока она запрыгнет в тамбур…  
  
Луис Энрике пообещал все исправить, и она ему поверила. Это единственное, что она могла сделать сейчас.  
  
Али глубоко вдохнула посвежевший после дождя воздух. Запаха большого шумного города практически не чувствовалось — пахло пылью, табачным дымом и травой. Капли мерно стучали по крыше и ограде балкона, отбивая ритм, будто считая секунды.  
  
Секунды до презентации Али в качестве нового нападающего футбольного клуба Барселона.  
  
Сигарета дотлела до фильтра и больно обожгла пальцы, отрезвляя и выдергивая Али из водоворота мыслей, заставляя чертыхнуться, выбросить окурок и судорожно дернуть балконную дверь, стуча зубами от холода.

Кровать была жестковатой. Али закрыла глаза, пытаясь как можно быстрее уснуть. Противный запах сигарет въелся в волосы и кожу. Утро неотвратимо приближалось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Международный совет футбольный ассоциаций (ИФАБ) — международная организация, которая занимается ведением и регулированием правил игры в футбол. В Совет входят: футбольные ассоциации Англии, Шотландии, Уэльса и Северной Ирландии — и ФИФА (занимается ведением футбола на международном уровне).  
> (2) Передаю пламенный привет Мутко и всему маразму российского футбола :)  
> (3) Карл Хопфнер – президент Баварии Мюнхен
> 
> Названия клубов, стадионов, марок машин, кафе и ресторанов намерено написаны без кавычек. Все оговорено с бетами, это скромный авторский бзик. Прошу понять и простить:)  
> Важно: по непонятной автору причине главы растут в геометрической прогрессии, от четырех страниц до семидесяти


	2. In your hour of need

Утро застало Али в крайне неудобном положении — ее правая рука была закинута за голову, а попытка размять затекшую конечность привела к тому, что Альварес получила по лбу от самой себя. Обалдев от такого стечения обстоятельств, Али пролежала минуту с пульсирующей болью в голове, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Она представляла себе свое первое утро в Барселоне совершенно не так.  
  
Зарядивший со вчерашней ночи дождь прекратился, сквозь шторы проглядывали слабые солнечные лучи. За окном чирикала надоедливая птица, шумела поливальная машина, чей-то голос настойчиво кричал «Марсия! Марсия!» и еще какие-то неразборчивые испанские слова, казавшиеся нецензурными.  
  
_«Семь утра! Где ты застряла, Марсия, черт тебя дери»_ , — раздраженно подумала невыспавшаяся Али, откидывая одеяло и свешивая ноги с кровати. Футболка была влажной и липла к спине — то ли от волнения, то ли от жары в номере. Устав от дороги, Али и не подумала включить кондиционер, тем более, ночью было довольно холодно.  
  
Она содрала с себя футболку и сердито швырнула ее на пол, будто это чем-то могло помочь.  
  
После прохладного душа Али почувствовала себя намного лучше. Она натянула джинсы и достала из сумки темно-синюю рубашку-поло, которую Унсуэ вручил ей при встрече. Рубашка оказалась слегка большеватой, ноги в джинсах сразу стали какими-то короткими. Али взглянула на себя в зеркало и фыркнула — она выглядела, как гном на лыжах.  
  
Забытый возле кровати телефон просигналил, оповещая об СМС. Али загадала, что если сообщение пришло не от Movistar (1), то сегодня все пройдет отлично. Ее желание сбылось, как только она взглянула на экран.  
_Доброе утро! Я заеду в девять тридцать, будь готова. И еще раз: все будет хорошо! Я обещал!_  
  
Да, Хосе в своем репертуаре. Зачем ехать на машине, если от отеля до Камп Ноу пять минут пешком?  
  
Ее новый агент Хосе Антонио Мартин был таким активным, что Али порой казалось, что она вообще заторможенная — настолько деятельным был ее менеджер. Несмотря на вполне себе почтенный возраст (год назад ему стукнуло сорок), он с ходу решал абсолютно любые проблемы с прессой, договаривался о встречах, курировал переговоры и мог даже в три часа утра найти толкового адвоката, если вдруг у футболиста возникли вопросы относительно юридической части контракта. Он работал с Торресом, Хави Мартинесом, Хесусом Навасом и теперь с Альварес, которая была в шоке от такого «соседства».  
  
После того как в сети появились слухи о том, что Бавария планирует расстаться с одним из своих нападающих, Хосе сам раздобыл телефон тогдашнего менеджера Али из агентства SportsTotal и предложил свои услуги. Али даже ойкнуть не успела, как ее дела взял в руки предприимчивый агент. Хосе считал, что для него сотрудничество с Альварес — это «в первую очередь, вызов общественности и футбольным организациям, а только потом уже заработок». Хотелось бы верить…  
  
Желудок заурчал, взывая к усиленно подавляемому чувству голода. Али позвонила на ресепшен и заказала большую чашку американо и круассаны. Скоро вынужденный короткий перерыв в тренировках закончится, и придется отказаться от вредной еды, а пока можно съесть какую-нибудь жирную булку с шоколадной начинкой. Диетологи быстро заменят вкусное на капусту брокколи, полезное куриное мясо и отвратительный смузи с огурцом.  
  
— Улыбка года, — Али скорчила рожу своему отражению в зеркале и принялась красить глаза.   
  
Когда с макияжем было покончено, как раз постучали в дверь — горничная принесла завтрак. Али протянула девушке чаевые и сунула нос в нагромождение тарелок на подносе — пахло просто нереально вкусно. Утащив завтрак на балкон, Альварес с наслаждением затянулась сигаретой и отпила кофе — с четырьмя кусочками сахара и сливками.  
  
Как же мало надо ей для счастья, несколько свободных минут — когда же в следующий раз она сможет вот так вот выйти на балкон и не думать ни о чем?  
  
Часы показывали почти половину десятого, когда Али спешно дожевывала последний кусок круассана. На ходу допивая кофе, она покидала в сумку какие-то вещи, в беспорядке разбросанные по дивану, и выскочила из номера. Уже в лифте она нашарила в боковом кармане ярко-красную жидкую помаду, которую Али использовала только для вечера. Пришлось довольствоваться тем, что есть — Али кое-как размазала блеск пальцем, отчего вид у губ стал надутый и пошлый.  
  
Хосе, по обыкновению упакованный в костюм с иголочки, сидел в холле отеля и нервно барабанил пальцами по кожаной обивке дивана. Когда Альварес вышла из лифта, агент тут же вскочил на ноги.  
  
— Где тебя носит? Я же сказал, в полдесятого!   
  
Али фыркнула и, не останавливаясь, прошла к выходу из отеля. Хосе двинулся следом, громко топая начищенными до вырвиглазного блеска дорогущими ботинками. Он всегда так делал, когда злился.  
  
— А что за помада на тебе? Не перебор ли для утра? — Хосе заглянул Али в лицо и хмуро начал разглядывать ее губы.  
  
— Знаю, но ничего другого в сумке не нашла. Я не успела собраться, сразу легла спать, как приехала.  
  
— Тебе нужно научиться планировать свое время. Я не раз уже тебе говорил. Здесь тебе не Спартак, где можно расхолаживаться.  
  
— Я же просила… — Али забралась на заднее сиденье «Рэндж Ровера» и тут же сердито отвернулась к окну.  
  
Постоянные подколы Хосе по поводу ее самой первой команды могли вывести из себя кого угодно. Мнение Мартина, что все проблемы с периодической безалаберностью Али связаны только с тем, что ее карьера начиналась в академии красно-белых, было непоколебимо. Чем российский футбол так насолил Хосе, который и в России-то ни разу не был — неясно.  
  
— Извини, я слегка на взводе, — Хосе снова начал отбивать чечетку пальцами, когда машина двинулась с места. — Опять геморрой с клиентом.  
  
— С Торресом? Я читала в сети про аренду и Милан. Это серьезно?  
  
— Я не могу с тобой обсуждать это, ты знаешь. Клиент есть клиент. Но скажу тебе честно, я порядком устал от этой неопределенности, — с Хосе всегда так было, «клиент, обсуждать не могу», а в итоге все как на ладони. — «Россонери» не пальцем деланы, и для Фернандо вся эта заварушка может плохо закончиться, слишком долго эти долбанные «аристократы» мусолят этот договор об аренде. После истории с Ливерпулем и переходом в Челси я хоть и заработал предостаточно, но дерьмо с вентилятора и в мою сторону долетело (2), — Хосе потер красные от усталости глаза. — Ладно, хватит об этом. Ты мне скажи лучше, как твой настрой?  
  
Али пожала плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Стараюсь меньше дергаться, но получается хреново.  
  
— Я видел твою презентацию три года назад. Ты была очень не уверена в себе. Сейчас обстановка будет новой, а все остальное — контракты, журналюги и фотографии — тем же самым. Тебе не о чем волноваться.  
  
— Я обещаю, что соберусь. Но ты мне тоже пообещай не издеваться и не подкалывать меня.  
  
Хосе взъерошил свою густую шевелюру и ехидно улыбнулся:  
  
— Знаешь, ты такая противная. Слишком серьезная для своих двадцати двух. Ты — футболист, я — престарелый футбольный агент, я решаю твои проблемы, ты играешь в футбол. Расслабься и получай удовольствие от происходящего. Все, приехали, вперед! — Хосе нацепил на нос огромные солнечные очки и первым вылез из машины.  
  
Мужчина в форменной одежде персонала Камп Ноу распахнул дверь автомобиля, Али изобразила улыбку и вышла под лучи незнакомого каталонского солнца, тут же ослепившего ей глаза.  
  
Камп Ноу по обилию впечатлений, пожалуй, мог сравниться с величайшими творениями Гауди — Домом Бальо на проспекте Пасседж-де-Грасиа или собором Святого Семейства. Когда ты стоишь возле огромного застекленного входа на стадион, понимаешь, что вся Испания просто пропитана духом футбола — современной корриды, а Каталония — так особенно. От сине-гранатовых футболок просто рябило в глазах, а количество десяток на спинах исчислялось сотнями. У Али буквально захватило дух — она задрала голову вверх, уставившись туда, где на длинных флагштоках развевались каталонские флаги. Парковку и вход на Камп Ноу разделяло несколько десятков метров, но стадион уже отсюда казался огромным. В сопровождении Хосе и нескольких работников стадиона Али прошла мимо колонны автомобилей, которая тянулась вдоль ограждений, навстречу спортивному директору Барселоны Андони Субисаррете и столпившимися возле него журналистами.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, сеньорита Альварес! Как добрались? Надеюсь, вас все устраивает?  
  
— Спасибо за теплый прием, погода, наверное, тоже ваших рук дело, — лукаво подмигнула Али.   
  
Субисаррета рассмеялся и жестом пригласил ее следовать за ним.  
  
Как и ожидалось, медицинские тесты заняли чуть больше часа, и методики не отличались от немецких — Али несколько раз померили пульс, проверили состояние ног, измерили рост и вес и провели тредмил-тест. Когда ее попросили снять футболку и начали прикреплять к ее телу электроды, операторы сначала не знали, куда себя деть от смущения, а потом и вовсе перестали ее снимать.  
  
Альварес закатила глаза. Опять одно и тоже. Даже вид спортивного бра внушает людям какое-то непонятное чувство стыда, будто бы она сняла трусы и размахивает ими над головой.  
  
После короткой беседы с психологом и главным физиотерапевтом Али вернулась в холл, где ее терпеливо дожидались спортивный директор и почему-то слишком веселый Хосе.  
  
— Все прошло отлично? — поинтересовался агент, выразительно поигрывая бровями.   
  
Али непонимающе уставилась на него.  
  
— Ты о чем?  
  
— Я все о том же. Снимали или нет?  
  
Альварес сердито зыркнула на Мартина и отвернулась. Вот же клоун, не надо было рассказывать ему, что в Баварии была точно такая же история с теми же застеснявшимися операторами, которые в итоге половину материала запороли из-за своей неуемной совести.  
  
В обшитом темным деревом холле административного здания было пусто, Али беспрестанно вертела головой, запоминая детали, чтобы в дальнейшем хоть как-то ориентироваться, практически не вникая в пространные рассуждения Субисарреты. Она его не особо жаловала, ведь во время подготовки документов о ее переходе спортивный директор Барселоны был одним из тех, кто был против этого трансфера, несмотря на обновленные благодаря упорству ФИФА правила и прочие не менее важные бумажки. Хотя инициативой президента Федерации футбола «развеять гендерные стереотипы и расширить рамки понимания фразы  _«футбол — командная игра»_ » довольны были не все, и подобные трансферы до сих пор были скорее исключениями, чем правилами.  
  
Взглядом Али изучала надписи на дверях — все было исключительно на каталанском, которого она практически не знала, хотя весьма успешно справлялась с повторением основ испанского. Все же несколько лет в Баварии серьезно отразились на ее способностях полиглота.  
  
Субисаррета хмуро посмотрел в сторону Альварес, видимо, заметив ее отсутствующий взгляд. Хосе щипнул ее за плечо и прошипел: «Ты слушаешь вообще?!».  
  
— Пройдемте к лифту. Прежде всего требуется решить все формальности с подписанием контракта. Президент Бартомеу уже ждет нас.  
  
— Простите меня за невнимательность, просто я не очень знакома с каталанским, с трудом понимаю, что написано вот, к примеру, здесь, — Али ткнула пальцем в первую попавшуюся дверь.  
  
— Сеньорита, это лифт, — небрежно произнес Субисаррета, нажимая на здоровенную кнопку, которую разве что слепой не заметит.   
  
Альварес покраснела, как помидор, мысленно ругая себя последними словами, но как следует обматерить себя она не успела — двери лифта открылись, и она сразу же попала в радостные объятия президента Барселоны.  
  
— Али! Как я рад! — Бартомеу случайно царапнул ее по щеке дужкой очков. — Мы тебя заждались!  
  
— Спасибо… Я в последнее время только и делаю, что благодарю всех и вся, — неуклюже сострила Али.   
  
Сейчас можно было расслабиться. Хосеп Бартомеу всегда вел себя так, будто футболисты — его родные дети. С ним нельзя было соблюдать субординацию и быть подчеркнуто вежливым, он ценил искренность и полное доверие. Еще три месяца назад, обсуждая детали контракта по телефону с самим президентом, Альварес уже решила, что этот переход — лучшее, что могло с ней случиться.  
  
Хосе подлез под руку Али и прицепился к Бартомеу с каким-то вопросом, перемешивая в своей речи испанский и английский. Президент согласно кивал, внимательно слушая треп агента. Журналисты, направившие было объективы на разговаривающих мужчин, быстро потеряли к ним интерес и переключились на Альварес.  
  
_Вспышка._  
  
Кто-то сунул Али в руку бокал с водой, она механически отпила глоток, разглядывая присутствующих. Практически все были в строгих костюмах, отчего девушка почувствовала себя неуютно в своей простецкой одежде. Хотя презентация на Альянц Арене тоже была странной и скомканной: Али тогда практически ни с кем не разговаривала, кроме журналиста, который брал у нее интервью, и трусливо сбежала сразу же после.  
  
_Вспышка, звук затвора._  
  
Блуждающий взгляд Али наткнулся на фотографии в черно-белых рамках на одной из стен. На снимках были футболисты Барселоны, снятые во время подписания контрактов — костюмы, серьезные лица (за исключением Неймара с дурацкой прической), флаги Каталонии на заднем плане. Одна рамка была пустой, даже приглашающе пустой.  
  
_Вспышка. Еще одна._  
  
Бартомеу отделался от назойливого внимания Хосе и вернулся к Али.  
  
— Как ты? Журналисты не слишком донимают?  
  
— Я привыкла. А Хосе вас, наверное, прилично достал.  
  
— Что ты, нисколько. Он твой агент, и логично, что он переживает за тебя. Но сеньор Мартин зря волнуется, документы прошли без проволочек, несмотря на перебои связи с TMS (3). Через пару минут начнем, некоторые заминки всегда имеют место быть.  
  
Когда они вышли под палящее каталонское солнце на главную трибуну, Али вцепилась в рукав пиджака Хосе, чтобы уж не слишком демонстрировать эмоции — газон был огромным, от девиза «Mes que un Club», растянувшегося по всем трибунам, защемило где-то в груди. Чувство было такое, будто она глубоко вдохнула и никак не может выдохнуть. Собственные ощущения пугали не на шутку.  
  
— У нас еще впереди пресс-конференция, так что давайте не будем затягивать, — Али заняла свое место рядом с президентом.  
  
Фотографы тут же защелкали фотоаппаратами, вспышки еще больше слепили глаза. Спина снова взмокла — то ли от солнца, то ли от волнения. Али смотрела прямо в объективы, десятки объективов — уголки губ подрагивали, выдавая ее нервозность.  
  
— Ну и жарища, — Хосе попытался подстроиться под мелкие шаги Али, что получалось с переменным успехом — Мартин то и дело обгонял ее и тормозил всех идущих следом за ними.  
  
— Ты же часто бываешь в Барселоне, здесь всегда так?  
  
— Лето жаркое. Но бывают дни, когда поливает — будь здоров.  
  
— Лишь бы не сегодня, а то в Мюнхене убийственная жара — предвестник грозы. Эх, сигарету бы мне…  
  
— Я тебе сейчас тресну! Сигарету ей, спортсменка! — фыркнул Хосе, отходя в сторону — Бартомеу как раз поравнялся с Али, и «ласковый» разговор игрока и менеджера пришлось свернуть.  
  
— Али, смотри, вот и твоя новая форма! Постарались подогнать как можно точнее, чтобы не было никаких проблем с размером. Ты у нас особенный игрок, поэтому для нас было важно, чтобы не возникало никаких неудобств. Еще мы…  
  
Последнюю фразу Али не дослушала — ее руки сами потянулись к манекену с сине-гранатовой футболкой. Ткань на ощупь была плотная, но не слишком, как и у любой другой футбольной формы. Али пробежалась пальцами по эмблеме клуба, наслаждаясь тактильными ощущениями.  
  
— Вам нравится, судя по всему? — спросил Субисаррета. Али кивнула.  
  
—Да, очень. Так странно смотреть на это… — она заглянула за спину манекена.   
  
Но интересовала ее вовсе не фамилия.  
  
Семерка. Ее семерка. Номер, с которого началась ее футбольная карьера. В Баварии она носила тройку, потому что семерка принадлежала Рибери. А здесь это был единственный однозначный номер, оказавшийся свободным. Который был обещан кому-то другому.  
  
— Я думала, что мне… я… черт! — Али глупо взмахнула руками, будто не зная, как правильнее выразить чувства. — Вы же говорили, что семерка занята.  
  
Бартомеу хитро сощурил глаза.  
  
— Да, занята. Сеньор Мартин настоял, чтобы ты не знала. Ведь, как ты сама сказала…  
  
— Номер значения не имеет, я помню. Это очень… спасибо.   
  
Али снова посмотрела на манекен. Что-то все равно было не так, но вот что… Ах да, точно. Форма была женской. Футболка приталена, шорты чуть короче. Блин…  
  
Как для любого спортсмена, для Альварес определяющим фактором при выборе экипировки был комфорт. Поэтому она предпочитала носить мужскую форму, так как не отличалась слишком женственной фигурой и большими объемами там, где следовало бы. Предыдущий агент Али был в курсе ее предпочтений, но Хосе скорее всего пропустил все мимо ушей. Зато более важные пункты в контракте были явно в ее пользу, что делало Хосе глазах Али чуть ли не святым.  
  
_«Так, ладно, эту проблему мы еще решим. Это точно дело его кривых рук»_ , — подумала Али, разглядывая оранжевую гостевую форму. Оранжевый ей категорически не шел, он делал ее лицо нездоровым… Блин, о чем она думает вообще?  
  
— Али, пора двигаться дальше, — Бартомеу на мгновение обнял ее за плечи, позволив фотографам запечатлеть этот душещипательный момент, и повел ее в сторону длинного коридора.  
  
— Мне очень нравится Камп Ноу, — поделилась с президентом Али, — он отличается от Альянц Арены. Даже не могу сказать, чем. Атмосферой, что ли. Там все по-другому, и, скорее всего, дело в отношении к футболу не только болельщиков, но и самих игроков.  
  
Бартомеу согласно кивнул:  
  
— В каждой стране футбол воспринимается по-разному. Вряд ли это зависит от профессионализма игроков сборной или клубов. Скорее, от того, есть ли этот пресловутый «футбольный ген» в крови у жителей или нет. Например, Америка. Да, там тоже играют в тот футбол, к которому привыкли, например, в Испании или Германии. Но этот самый «ген» у американцев отсутствует, и здесь уже ничего не поделаешь. Но большинство европейских игроков уезжает доигрывать именно туда.  
  
— В Германии этого гена хватает с лихвой. Но футбол все же ориентирован на голы, я имею в виду не сборную. Чем больше забили, тем больше вас хвалит тренер. Если даже посмотреть статистику за последние годы, Бундеслига наколотила больше голов, чем большинство чемпионатов других стран. Все же дело не в технике, — Али задумчиво посмотрела вперед, мысленно подбирая нужные слова. — А в Испании такая непринужденная манера игры, как-то все живее что ли. Все же мне кажется, что такой футбол подходит мне намного больше.  
  
Бартомеу серьезно посмотрел на Альварес сквозь очки.  
  
— Значит, ты именно то, что нужно Барселоне. И мы не ошиблись, подписывая контракт.  
  
В небольшом кабинете было очень душно — количество камер и людей превышало норму настолько, что пришлось открывать окна. Али сразу же перестала чувствовать себя скованно в своей незамысловатой одежде, по крайней мере, ей было не так жарко, как остальным.  
  
Ее усадили за круглый стол. Хосе терся где-то рядом, делая серьезное лицо, когда на него направляли камеры. В руке он держал пиджак, вид у агента был уже слегка потрепанный.  
  
Президент Барселоны сказал на каталанском несколько приветственных слов на камеру. Заметив тупой взгляд Али, он повторил тоже самое на испанском и подвинул к ней коричневую папку с контрактом. Оставалось лишь поставить подпись, для того, чтобы телевидение запечатлело этот «исторический» момент.  
  
Али размашисто расписалась, для пущей красочности пририсовав к подписи какие-то закорючки. Вот и все, так просто — и она уже официально в другой стране, говорит на другом языке (скорее, пытается говорить), ей светит «другое» солнце. Только номер на спине прежний, тот самый.  
  
Да, в мире должна быть хоть какая-то стабильность.  
  
— Как же сегодня жарко, похоже, что будет гроза, — Бартомеу потянул узел галстука, но ни на йоту его не расслабил. — Тебе повезло, что не ты не надела что-то официальное.  
  
— Если бы не футболка, которую мне передал сеньор Унсуэ, я бы сейчас страдала вместе с вами.   
  
Хосеп коротко хохотнул и пропустил улыбающуюся Али вперед по лестнице на второй этаж — там находились раздевалки. Бартомеу старательно выполнял свое давнее обещание провести экскурсию по стадиону — и это помимо традиционных презентационных шатаний и фотографирований на каждом углу. Али за несколько минут узнала, где находятся медицинские кабинеты, столовая, комната отдыха, музей, даже местонахождение кофейного аппарата.  
  
Они прошли смешанную зону для послематчевых интервью, где на нее сразу нахлынули воспоминания о такой же зоне в Мюнхене. Как-то раз они с Томасом прикалывались над журналистами, пока не появился Гвардиола и не дал Мюллеру знатную затрещину, а Али получила выговор. Тогда Бавария обыграла Боруссию, забив два мяча, настроение было пьяным и шальным, и Али потянуло на подвиги. Но пришлось ограничиться истерическим ржанием в раздевалке, иначе тренер обещал надрать задницы даже тем, кто не принимал участия во всеобщем веселье.  
  
_«Это неправильно, я все время сравниваю Камп Ноу с Альянц Ареной, Барселону с Баварией… Так не пойдет, пора прекращать»._  
  
— Это, как ты видишь, твоя раздевалка, — Бартомеу провел Али между скамеек, не дав ей даже оглядеться. — Твой шкафчик! Раздевалка остальной команды находится чуть дальше по коридору, но, я думаю, с этим проблем не возникнет.   
  
Али покосилась на президента, стараясь скрыть недовольство. Ей хотелось хоть когда-нибудь занять общую раздевалку, чтобы со всеми вместе беситься после тренировок и матчей. В Баварии Гвардиола не удовлетворил ее просьбу, никак не аргументировав отказ, хотя понятно было и так — девушка, мужская раздевалка… Неужели ее все время будут воспринимать как сексуальный объект?  
  
Али присела на скамейку и вытянула ноги.  
  
— Мы не так давно закончили мелкий ремонт, к началу сезона все будет в полной боевой готовности, так сказать, — Бартомеу провел рукой по желтой надписи «Alvarez» на дверце. — Тебе нравится?  
  
— Все такое… красное. Синего не хватает, — пошутила Али, стягивая с ног кроссовки и носки.   
  
Пора было переодеться в форму и выйти на поле, Али не терпелось попробовать каталонский газон своими бутсами. Фотографы не были досадной помехой, по большому счету, ей было абсолютно плевать на кого бы то ни было, лишь бы дали мяч и оставили ее в покое. Раньше Али думала, что она одна так считает, но парни из Баварии разубедили ее, устраивая нешуточные бои во время открытых тренировок. В такие моменты она видела перед собой только ворота и мяч, больше ничего не могло ее отвлечь от любимого дела.  
  
— Я готова!   
  
Али подтянула гетры. Щитков ей еще не дали, поэтому гетры так и норовили сползти ниже к бутсам, что само по себе выглядело довольно комично. Шорты были как раз, футболка сидела как влитая, но Али все равно хотелось форму чуть побольше размером. Бутсы на ней были свои, еще со времен Спартака. Трофейно-раритетные, подаренные еще Карпиным, тогдашним тренером основной команды. Али берегла подарок для особых случаев, во время презентации в Баварии она тоже надевала эти бутсы.  
  
Хосе внимательно оглядел Али и довольно кивнул, одобряя ее внешний вид. Альварес высунула язык и выпучила глаза — Хосе тут же перестал улыбаться и покрутил пальцем у виска.  
  
Раздевалка наполнилась шумом и гамом, журналисты столпились в дверях, пропуская друг друга. Али от нетерпения почти подпрыгивала на месте, ведь сейчас она пройдет по знаменитому туннелю игроков. И за ее проходом будут наблюдать все футболисты, когда-либо игравшие за Барселону (4) — и совсем скоро там появится и ее фотография. Может, возле снимка нового вратаря — Али не помнила его фамилии — или рядом с кем-то из составов прошлых лет.  
  
Спускаясь по туннелю, Али мельком заметила лица Месси, Пуйоля, Вильи, нагловатую улыбку Алвеса, серьезные глаза Иньесты. Фотографии будто бы смотрели на нее с интересом, изучая и рассматривая во всех подробностях. Но Альварес не чувствовала себя неуютно, наоборот, это придавало ей каких-то нереальных по своим масштабам сил.  
  
На секунду потеряв связь с реальностью, Али не заметила, что в том месте, где лестница разделяется на два коридора, ведущих на поле, образовался затор, и врезалась в чью-то спину. Фотографы что-то путано объясняли Бартомеу, который выглядел очень расстроенным.  
  
— Дождь! Все же я был прав, не к добру была эта утренняя жуткая жара. Давайте сделаем перерыв — если дождь не прекратится, тогда сначала пресс-конференция, а потом фотосессия.  
  
Али совершенно не обрадовалась перспективе ожидания.  
  
Она присела на последнюю ступеньку и бездумно уставилась на ливень, который с бешеной силой бил по газону. Дождь явно не должен был зарядить надолго. Он вообще не должен был зарядить. Хотя бы не сейчас! Али хотелось как можно быстрее покончить с формальностями и вернуться в отель — разобрать вещи, хотя бы немного прогуляться по городу.  
  
Вернулся Хосе, неся в руках два картонных стаканчика. Кофе оказался противным и несладким, еще и без сливок.  
  
— Ты сахар положить забыл, — посетовала Али, отпивая горячий напиток.  
  
— Там три куска, куда больше! Сахар — белая смерть.  
  
— Белая смерть — это соль. Все идет хорошо?  
  
— Вроде бы.  
  
— Вроде?  
  
— Я бы сказал, что хорошо, но ты всегда найдешь проблемы на пустом месте.  
  
Альварес закатила глаза, на что Хосе отреагировал в свойственной ему манере — глубокомысленно промолчал. Он вообще редко реагировал на выпады и перемены настроения своих клиентов, мог выслушивать вопли по телефону, при этом заполняя бумаги с каменным выражением лица.  
  
Молчание затянулось. Али подняла глаза и увидела, что Хосе пристально смотрит куда-то вверх. Уже заранее готовясь к какой-нибудь гадости, Али обернулась.  
  
Наверху стояли два защитника Барселоны, которым, видимо не сиделось в отпуске после Чемпионата Мира — кажется, Жерар Пике и рядом с ним Дани Алвес в странного вида штанах. Пике комично возвышался над низкорослым Дани, пытаясь облокотится на его голову, что Алвесу крайне не нравилось — он дергался из стороны в сторону, норовя приложится виском об кого-нибудь из стоящих рядом.  
  
Альварес залпом допила кофе — глотать стало больно, гортань обожгло, будто в нее влили раскаленный металл. Разыгравшаяся перед глазами простая дружеская сцена вызвала у Али пугающее оцепенение.  
  
Она встала со ступенек и провела ладонью по лбу — будто бы от этого движения мысли сами собой разложатся на полочки, и наклонилась поправить окончательно сползшие гетры. И именно в этот момент парням пришло в голову спуститься вниз по лестнице. Али замерла в идиотской позе, пока футболисты проходили мимо, и ей на секунду показалось, что они слишком заняты своим разговором, чтобы обратить свое внимание на нее, но чуда не произошло — Алвес ткнул Пике локтем и едва ли не в открытую указал пальцем в сторону Альварес. Оглянувшись, Пике сказал что-то едкое, от чего они с Дани взорвались громким смехом.  
  
_«¿Que coño?.. Bruja»(5)._  
  
Али почувствовала, что пол уходит у нее из-под ног. От страха и обиды потемнело в глазах, как будто кто-то разом выкачал из нее весь воздух. Закололо где-то под ребрами, сердце заколотилось о грудную клетку, как при тахикардии. Захотелось сесть обратно на ступеньку, закрыть лицо руками и зареветь, как трехлетний ребенок, у которого отняли любимую игрушку.  
  
Альварес украдкой вытерла глаза. В такие моменты ей всегда становилось страшно — не обидно, а почему-то страшно. Страшно было быть хуже других.  
  
Не в первый раз уже над ней смеются и не пытаются даже попробовать воспринять всерьез! Чему она удивляется! И в России, и в Германии — везде было одинаково. Видимо, Альварес должна была в ноги кланяться международному совету за то, что она вообще имеет право выходить на поле. И не важно, что она шла к этому с семи лет, не занимаясь практически ничем, кроме тренировок, тренировок и еще сто раз тренировок! Плевать на то, что в двенадцать она с боем пролезла в академию, где тренировалась с мальчиками, которые смеялись над ней, постоянно подкалывали и норовили обидеть, а в таком возрасте очень сложно быть толстокожей и никак не реагировать. Ну и что, что сейчас она добилась своего и утерла всем нос — давайте посмеемся над тем, что она девушка, это же так уморительно!  
  
Прищурившись, Али посмотрела на Пике и Алвеса, которые стояли на самом верху, почти возле кромки поля, но под крышей. Алвес ногой катал мяч по полу, туда-сюда, туда-сюда…  
  
Почти мгновенно ее страх сменился злобой.  
  
Али даже не успела додумать идею до конца — ноги сами понесли ее по лестнице, ведущей наверх, к выходу. Все быстрее, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, как бы смешно это не выглядело. Туда, где хлестал дождь.  
  
Она молнией пролетела мимо футболистов, каким-то чудом выбив у Алвеса мяч, сильным ударом отправила его на поле прямо через оставшиеся ступеньки и выбежала следом.  
  
_Наконец все ненужные тяжелые эмоции остались там, внутри стадиона, а здесь, на поле, так легко. В голове пусто, под ногами мяч, дождь бьет по спине, и только зеленый газон под ногами — больше ничего не надо. А только…  
  
…чеканить мяч до потери пульса, пока Хосе что-то истошно кричит, но выскочить под ливень не рискует. Фотографы, прикрывшись чем попало, гурьбой высыпают на поле.  
  
Али задирает голову и громко смеется, через веселье выпуская наружу скопившееся напряжение. Хочется петь, кричать до хрипоты!  
  
Убрать мокрые волосы с лица, рукой стереть потеки туши на глазах — и в бой. В бой с самой собой, пытаться переиграть и обмануть себя же.  
  
Чистый дриблинг с невидимым противником, ведь самый главный враг — ты сама.  
  
Победи себя — победишь всех.  
  
Мяч перепрыгивает с ноги на ногу, мгновение — он пролетает у Али перед лицом.  
  
Секунда — и он уже за спиной — она ловит его пяткой и перекидывает через себя.  
  
Дождь застилает глаза, форма липнет к телу. Но Али все равно, пускай ее финты не так зрелищны, пусть все это выглядит как дешевый цирк, но она в своей стихии.  
  
Мяч ударяется об ограждение, Али отбивает его обратно и снова ловит. Пропускает чуть дальше — и снова к себе, будто бы он приклеен к ее ноге.  
  
С правой на левую, с левой на правую. Бедро, бутса, снова бедро.  
  
Мяч как в замедленной съемке падает на газон, но не успевает коснуться травы — Али с разворота отправляет его в другой конец поля.  
  
Один — ноль!  
  
Концерт окончен, не забудьте бинокли._  
  


***

  
  
— Ну ты даешь! — ошарашенный Хосе — первый, кого услышала Али, под аплодисменты вернувшись обратно, оставив мяч сиротливо лежать в воротах.   
  
На ее лице была улыбка до самых ушей, вид такой ошалевший, что Хосе подавился смехом, тут же сгреб ее в медвежьи объятия и сдавил до треска в ребрах.  
  
— Это было впечатляюще, — Бартомеу протиснулся к Али сквозь толпу журналистов. — Думаю, вопрос с фотосессией уже решен. Главное, чтобы ты теперь не заболела!  
  
Али вытерла воду с лица, все еще не переставая глупо улыбаться. Она была так счастлива, что готова была провести десяток пресс-конференций. Хосе вместе с Бартомеу отвели Али обратно к раздевалкам, агент говорил что-то про душ и одежду, но Альварес его не слушала. Она заметила заинтересованный взгляд Дани и невольно выпрямила спину, едва не задрав нос к потолку.  
  
Ха, ха и еще раз ха!  
  
Руководство клуба вместе с журналистами переместилось в пресс-центр, где операторы уже давно ожидали начала пресс-конференции. Хосе сидел возле раздевалки и ждал, пока Али приведет себя в порядок, все же на официальную часть презентации являться в таком виде было не комильфо.  
  
В пресс-центре было очень шумно, английская речь причудливо перемешивалась с испанской. Субисаррета раздавал какие-то указания, стоя в дверях. Когда Али появилась в его поле зрения, он едва не воздел руки к небу, настолько красноречиво-недовольным было выражение его лица.  
  
Рядом суетились какие-то девушки с микрофонами и бейджами  _«Prensa»_ , журналисты с ноутбуками в руках один за одним проскакивали в пресс-центр.  
  
— Про тебя «Mundo Deportivo» написал, — Хосе сунул Али под нос свой планшет. — Про твой выпендреж, его назвали «оригинальным способом показать свои возможности».  
  
— Ты все публикации обо мне будешь отслеживать?  
  
— Я не должен? — искренне удивился Хосе. — Это моя работа вообще-то. Ты мне за это деньги платишь.  
  
— Мы дружим, а я тебе деньги плачу! Охренеть, какая дружба, — съехидничала Али.  
  
— Альварес, иди нахер, — отмахнулся Мартин, снова утыкаясь в новости.  
  
Бартомеу вышел из зала, держа в руках футболку с седьмым номером.  
  
— Али, пойдем. Сеньор Мартин, вы тоже.   
  
Один за другим они вошли в забитый под завязку пресс-центр, и Али моментально оглохла от звуков затворов камер, которые слились в ужасную какофонию. Встав между президентом и Субисарретой (хотя Али предпочла бы на его место поставить Хосе), Альварес расправила футболку, держа ее за плечи. Несколько секунд вымученных улыбок — и можно сесть на свое место.  
  
После нескольких стандартных вопросов Бартомеу передал слово Али. Именно этот момент в презентации она не любила больше всего.  
  
— В первую очередь я хотела бы сказать, что я очень рада быть сейчас здесь. Не сомневаюсь, что множество отличных игроков мечтали бы играть за такой великий клуб, и я очень горжусь тем, что такая честь выпала именно мне. Я смогу играть бок о бок с самыми, не побоюсь этого слова, выдающимися игроками в мире и постараюсь сделать все возможное, чтобы помочь Барселоне завоевать как можно больше трофеев в этом и последующих сезонах. Я благодарю руководство Барселоны за оказанную мне честь.  
  
Али стоило огромных сил не запинаться после каждого слова — сотня смотрящих на нее в упор глаз не давала сосредоточится. Самым противным было практически неуловимое присутствие завышенных ожиданий — облажаться было нельзя никак. Уже сейчас от нее ждали каких-то невероятных свершений, как будто она встанет и, не выходя на поле, сразу выиграет все, о чем можно только мечтать.  
  
Пресс-конференция закончилась слишком быстро. Несколько дней переживаний, полтора корявых предложения и все, финита ля комедия. Как только Али закончила говорить, Бартомеу объявил о завершении презентации и поблагодарил присутствующих. Али тепло попрощалась с президентом, пообещав провести оставшиеся дни плодотворно, и отправилась на поиски Хосе, которого нигде не было видно.  
  
Ее менеджер обнаружился в коридоре, разговаривающий с каким-то мужчиной.  
  
— О, а я собирался уже тебя искать! Сейчас шуруешь за этим молодым человеком на интервью, а потом я отвезу тебя в отель.  
  
— Интервью?  
  
— Для местного телеканала. Пара слов и все.   
  
Хосе отвлекся на телефон и ушел куда-то в сторону, а Альварес покорно пошла за журналистом.  
  
Али привели в комнату, заставленную софтбоксами, и усадили в большое кресло. Ее сразу окружили ассистенты, визажист начал елозить кисточкой по лицу. Ворс попал в нос, и Али громко чихнула, едва успев прикрыть рот.  
  
Кто-то прицепил ей на рубашку микрофон, парикмахер что-то там колдовала с ее волосами.  
  
Когда камеры были настроены, свет выставлен и марафет наведен, журналист сел напротив Али и протянул ей руку для рукопожатия.  
  
— Добро пожаловать, меня зовут Эдгар Форнос, я корреспондент BarcaTV. Это стандартное интервью, займет минут пятнадцать, не больше.  
  
Запись началась.  
  
_— Добрый день, сейчас в нашей маленькой студии новый нападающий Барселоны, Али Альварес. Али, здравствуй. Презентация закончилась, волнение улеглось. Как чувствуешь себя сейчас?_  
  
Али на секунду задумалась.  
  
— Трудно объяснить. Скажу так — сбылась моя самая большая мечта. Я надеюсь, что здесь моя жизнь сложится именно так, как я всегда хотела.  
  
_— Как тебе нравится стадион?_  
  
— Это грандиозно. Когда стоишь в центре поля, чувствуешь себя таким маленьким человечком. Это… Обескураживает. Не представляю, какие у меня будут ощущения, когда я в первый раз выйду на матч.  
  
_— Есть ли у тебя какие-либо опасения?_  
  
— Они есть у каждого, кто переходит в новый клуб. Учитывая гендерные стереотипы и прочие раздражающие факторы, проблемы возникнуть могут, но я их не боюсь. Я через многое прошла и сделала все, чтобы играть на том уровне, на котором играю сейчас.  
  
_— Мы будем надеяться, что все будет хорошо. Что ты думаешь о своем будущем в Барселоне?_  
  
— Я думаю, что смогу принести пользу клубу, помогу ему оставаться на таком же великолепном уровне. Для меня очень важно то, что я смогу помочь Лионелю Месси, Неймару и другим игрокам. Я очень счастлива сейчас.  
  
_— И последний вопрос — что для тебя футбол?_  
  
— Я просто обожаю футбол. В наше время это больше, чем игра, это целая религия. В мире столько проблем — нищета, войны, кризис, но футбол дает людям надежду. Каждый матч — это история, повторить которую невозможно, ведь каждый раз на поле происходит что-то особенное. Ты просто не сможешь один раз выйти на поле и не влюбиться по уши в эту игру, с первого касания газона. Когда тебе аплодирует целый стадион, ты понимаешь — вот он, смысл жизни, то, ради чего стоит дышать. Футбол заставляет тебя быть лучше, постоянно стремиться побивать свои же рекорды — для меня это лучшая мотивация. Ни в одном виде спорта больше нет такой красоты, как в футболе — двадцать два игрока, зеленое поле, огромный бушующий стадион, финты, дриблинг, голы… Футбол может заставить радоваться, кричать, плакать — он превращает обыденную жизнь в праздник. Мне кажется, что футбол может все.  
  


***

  
  
— По моему, все прошло отлично, — сказала Али Хосе, когда они оказались в машине, вдали от Камп Ноу, вежливого президента и толп фотографов.   
  
Агент с кипой бумаг в руках пытался устроиться на сидении и не уронить все на пол.  
  
— Молодец, хорошо держалась. Только я одного не понял, что за реакция была на Алвеса и Пике?  
  
Али нахмурилась.  
  
— Не спрашивай, а. И так противно.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что они над тобой смеялись?  
  
Али только раздраженно кивнула.  
  
— Ну, поржали они, дебилы, значит. Не истериками доказывать свою состоятельность надо! Хочешь в памяти людей как Роналду остаться? Он отличный футболист, но времена Манчестер Юнайтед даже дети помнят.  
  
— Роналду — отличный пример для подражания, как по мне. Не было никаких истерик, просто мяч попинать захотелось.  
  
— Умница, попинала.  
  
— Надеюсь, что ты в восторге. Все, я устала и хочу спать!   
  
Автомобиль остановился возле отеля, Али схватила сумку и вылезла на улицу. Хосе высунулся из машины и крикнул ей вслед:  
  
— Я позвоню! Отдыхай давай!  
  
Двери отеля отрезали Али от шумной улицы. Она прошла мимо ресепшена, поздоровавшись с администратором, и поднялась на лифте на свой этаж.  
Альварес едва успела дойти до спальни, как ее ноги подкосились, и она, рухнув на аккуратно заправленную постель прямо в обуви, зарылась носом в одеяло. Хотелось в душ, пить и есть одновременно, но сил встать не было — Али могла только неподвижно лежать. Мертвая тишина была просто медом для ушей после такого суматошного утра.  
  
Она нашарила под подушкой пульт от кондиционера и врубила его на полную мощность — устройство сразу мерно загудело, гоняя по комнате ледяной воздух. Али стянула с ног кроссовки и свернулась калачиком, подтянув колени к груди. Сердце все еще колотилось. «Врачам сказать, что ли», — подумала Али, рассеяно потирая левую сторону груди. Мало ли это не просто волнение?  
  
Усталость быстро начала брать верх над ее желанием переодеться и пойти прогуляться, глаза предательски закрывались, в голове стремительно пустело… В конце концов, Али перестала бороться с собой и бессовестно вырубилась прямо в одежде.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Movistar — самый популярный сотовый оператор Испании.  
> (2) Хосе упоминает всем известную историю с переходом Фернандо из Ливерпуля в Челси перед самым дедлайном трансферного окна. В течении 14 матчей он не мог отличиться за новый клуб. В сезоне 2011/12 Фернандо забивал крайне редко, один из безголевых периодов длился почти пять месяцев. В каком-то обзоре говорили, что в Англии после предательства Торреса прямо на улицах жгли его футболки.  
> (3) TMS (FIFA) — система по согласованию трансферов (именно с ней якобы были проблемы при "переходе" де Хеа в Реал)  
> (4)  
> http://media1.fcbarcelona.com/media/asset_publics/resources/000/084/294/size_640x360/2013-08-18_ENTRENO_30_baixa.v1390817177.jpg  
> (5) ¿Que coño?.. Bruja. (исп.) — Какого хрена?.. Ведьма (или "шлюха")


	3. And taste the blame if the flavor

Хосе не позвонил — либо жара его окончательно вымотала, либо он решил дать Али время и не хотел отвлекать пустыми разговорами. Это было не похоже на Мартина, но Альварес не хотелось забивать себе голову закидонами своего агента — пускай тоже отдохнет, в конце концов, таких, как она, у него четыре человека.

Проснулась Али, когда часы показывали шесть вечера, и то только потому что в коридоре что-то громыхнуло. Альварес вздрогнула и открыла глаза — на секунду ей показалось, что она все еще в своей квартире в Мюнхене, но только пока взгляд не сфокусировался на телевизоре, стоящем напротив кровати. Реальность сразу отправила ее в нокаут — Али закрыла лицо руками и глухо застонала.

Все же она скучала… Хоть Мюнхен до конца и не стал ей домом, все-таки привычка — сильная штука. Без звуков Альянц Арены, без командирского голоса Пепа, без приколов Мюллера и отеческого отношения к ней Роббена Али чувствовала себя непривычно одиноко. Как бы она ни злилась на — будь оно трижды долбанутое — руководство Баварии, парни не были виноваты ни в чем, как и тренер. Они были ее семьей и провожали в новый клуб, как настоящая семья.

От мысли, что в этом сезоне ей, возможно, придется выйти на поле против Баварии, Али охватил животный страх. Никогда в жизни она еще не играла против своего бывшего клуба. Хотя, тот же Роберт (1) говорил, что это вполне можно пережить. Но на своей шкуре проверять, каково это, совсем не хотелось.

Али в порыве схватила телефон и остановилась на открытых контактах.

И что? Что она собирается делать? Звонить? Кому? Парням сейчас точно не до нее — закончился Мундиаль, Германия взяла кубок, страну минимум на неделю накрыло волной празднований… Какие уж тут разговоры.

От безделья Али зашла в электронную почту и обнаружила письмо от Томаса — одна фотография и все. Али открыла вложение, сердце пропустило удар — со снимка на нее смотрели смеющиеся Мюллер, Левандовски и Нойер, держащие листок с корявой надписью «Vamos, Ali!». Их лица были просто до невозможности счастливыми — четвертый Кубок Мира, добытый с таким трудом, после двух проваленных полуфинальных матчей Лиги Чемпионов был настоящим бальзамом на душу расстроенным игрокам Баварии. Но даже в эту безумно радостную и важную минуту парни о ней не забыли, и это казалось просто невероятным.

Али была искренне рада за ребят, но в финале она болела за Аргентину — команда не выигрывала главный футбольный титул с бородатых годов. Тот матч она смотрела вместе с игроками мюнхенского клуба, которых Йоахим Лев в сборную не вызвал. Когда в ворота альбиселесте все-таки влетел мяч Гетце, поднялась суматоха, раздались какие-то вопли, кто-то махал флагом и опрокидывал стулья. Парни притащили пиво, пели гимн Германии — начался Ад и Израиль.

Али не ощущала всеобщей радости — ее родная Испания сенсационно вылетела еще на групповом этапе, поэтому Али толком не смотрела плей-офф, но финал она пропустить не могла.

Лицо капитана альбиселесте до сих пор стояло у нее перед глазами — она никогда еще не видела одного из величайших игроков современности, которым она по-детски восхищалась с того момента, как он начал играть за первую команду, таким — опустошенным, расстроенным. Когда команда выигрывает — это всеобщая победа, но проигрывает всегда капитан. Страшно представить, каким будет Лионель в начале этого сезона, все же неудача на Мундиале сильно подкосила его. После финала прошла почти неделя, шумиха в прессе уже улеглась, журналы перестали тиражировать душераздирающую фотографию Лео Месси, неотрывно смотрящего на ускользнувший от него Кубок Мира (2). Но от самого нападающего не было слышно вообще ничего, что неудивительно.

Али написала пару строк Томасу и бросила телефон на диван. Мысли о Месси подпортили ей настроение, необходимо было отвлечься. Али полистала лежащий на столике путеводитель и, закрыв глаза, ткнула наугад в карту с достопримечательностями Барселоны. Провидение указало ей на Парк Лабиринт Орта, который находился довольно далеко от отеля, но, как говорится, бешеной собаке семь верст не крюк.

Быстро собравшись, Али вышла из номера, предусмотрительно натянув на голову бейсболку — не хотелось натыкаться потом на свои неудачные фотографии в газетах, но несколько журналистов, скучающих возле входа в отель, не обратили на нее никакого внимания. Всунув в уши наушники, она двинулась вверх по Carrer de Sants, разглядывая витрины и проходящих мимо людей.

В маленьком ресторане De Paolo Али заказала себе гигантский кусок пиццы c беконом — отсутствие ужина быстро дало о себе знать, и уже через двадцать минут пути она проголодалась. В ресторане ее узнали, но автограф не попросили — пока Али ждала свой заказ, официанты перешептывались и поглядывали на нее. Кто-то даже попытался исподтишка ее сфотографировать, но Альварес успела отвернуться. Вот если бы в открытую попросили — пожалуйста, а так — нет уж, увольте.

Когда Али добралась до парка, ноги вообще отказались нести ее дальше. Все же два часа дороги вышли чересчур утомительными, к тому же жара и не думала спадать. Али присела на скамейку и пролистала путеводитель по парку, который она взяла на стенде возле входа. Экскурсоводов здесь не было, потому что место было не слишком известным и малопривлекательным для туристов — большинство стремилось посетить Готический квартал. Да и знаменит этот парк был в основном тем, что там снималась одна из красивейших сцен легендарного фильма «Парфюмер: История одного убийцы» по мотивам книги Патрика Зюскинда.

Расплатившись в кассе, Альварес прошла несколько метров вместе с другими туристами и оказалась возле высокой живой арки. Народ почти сразу же разбрелся в разные стороны, и Али осталась одна. В лабиринте было необычно тихо — кипарисы глушили все звуки, пахло зеленью, воздух был влажным и свежим.

Поначалу она с легкомыслием отнеслась к кажущейся легкой задаче — пройти лабиринт. На первой развилке она повернула направо, твердо уверенная, что идет правильно — тупик. С Альварес сразу слетело ленивое сонное состояние, она невольно включилась в эту игру, перестав обращать внимание на жару.

Вернувшись обратно на развилку, она выбрала другую дорогу — и все равно оказалась в тупике. Из соседнего поворота навстречу ей вышли два пожилых немца, жестами показывая, что она на ложном пути. Али рассмеялась и решила пойти за парой. Неразрешимая, но смешная задача объединила людей разных возрастов в процессе поиска правильного решения. Азарт, адреналин — что только ни чувствовала Али в этот момент. И вот заветная минута — кажется, что они добрались до цели. Но не тут-то было!

В итоге Али добралась всего лишь до центра лабиринта — небольшой круглой площадки, от которой ответвлялись восемь дорожек. Еще восемь дорожек! Две молодые француженки, не успев отправиться по одной из тропинок, вновь и вновь возвращались обратно, не понимая, где же выход.

Однозначно, у дизайнера этого парка было отменное чувство юмора.

Вымотавшись за час брожения среди живых изгородей, Али благоразумно решила не идти дальше и ограничиться только первой частью парка, оставив другую на потом.

Солнце клонилось к закату, в это время в лабиринте практически никого не осталось, но Али все же спряталась за большой кипарис. Тишина, умиротворение, журчание стекающей воды, убаюкивающее пение птиц и чистейший воздух вызвали у Али какие-то воспоминания из детства. Она растянулась на траве и достала телефон. Парк закрывался через час, и она могла провести здесь еще достаточно времени, лениво ползая по сети.

Несколько недель назад Хосе буквально заставил Али завести страницы в социальных сетях, аргументируя это тем, что у всех они есть, а Али как белая ворона. Да, у нее была страница на Фейсбуке и ее вполне хватало — зачем нужен тот же Инстаграм и Твиттер, она не понимала. Но со временем втянулась и стала часто постить в стосорокасимвольную соцсеть какие-то изречения. У вездесущего Хосе был доступ к ее учетной записи — это было одним из условий их контракта, и он имел нехорошую привычку удалять какие-то якобы двусмысленные посты, которые его не устраивали. Иногда Али обнаруживала на своей странице какие-то тексты, которых она не писала. А страницей в Инстаграме Али пользовалась исключительно для просмотра чужих профайлов — в ее профиле было всего несколько малоинтересных фотографии.

Али без интереса пролистала практически чистый директ Инстаграма. Раз в неделю кто-то из нанятых Хосе людей чистил ее соцсети от ненужного мусора. Али все равно не использовала свои аккаунты для общения с друзьями, предпочитая разговаривать по телефону или переписываться по почте — по крайней мере, была гарантия, что ее переписку никто не прочитает.  
Ее внимание привлекло сообщение, присланное ей в директ несколько часов назад. Удивил ее не столько текст, сколько адресат.

Поздравляю с презентацией в Барселоне, надеюсь на скорую встречу в Эль Классико.

Роналду? Блядь, серьезно? Этот португальский мажор с противным лицом и гениальными навыками игры в футбол? Учитывая размеры его ЧСВ, это поздравление казалось какой-то издевкой. Али сначала хотела позвонить Хосе, но решила не оповещать агента и ответить самостоятельно.

Спасибо, жду не дождусь встречи. Сожалею о Чемпионате, — написала она. Португалия была в такой же заднице, как и Испания, и не посочувствовать она не могла. Оставалось надеяться, что он не расценит ее сообщение, как глупую шутку. Да, он тоже виноват в поражении своей страны, но не меньше, чем остальные.

Дель Боске взял на Мундиаль футболистов, которые отдали сборной как минимум, лет пять. Альварес, естественно, не попала, и молча смирилась. В конце концов, выбор Винсенте привел Красную Фурию к поражению. Чувство вины за то, что она даже не попыталась что-то сделать, грызло Али с того момента, как Испания с треском вылетела из группового этапа. А вдруг бы она справилась? Вдруг все могло бы быть совсем по-другому? Почему она не попробовала настоять и хотя бы что-то сделать и убедить упертого Дель Боске, что ее все же стоит взять в Бразилию?

Хосе, конечно, не поощрял ее самокопания, но Али всегда обвиняла саму себя в любых неудачах, будь то бездействие перед Мундиалем, проигрыш Баварии в чемпионате страны или собственный нереализованный момент в игре с мадридским Реалом — они тогда не смогли забить ни одного мяча, что после победы в Лиге Чемпионов прошлого сезона выглядело просто убого.  
Всего один момент, а потом ненавидишь себя всю жизнь. Так и сейчас.

Телефон пронзительно зазвонил, высвечивая на экране номер Хосе.

— Эй, ты проснулась? Или спишь до сих пор?

— Не сплю, я вышла прогуляться. Я в Парке Орта.

— Тебе не пора домой? Уже одиннадцатый час, — какой заботливый, аж тошнит.

— Пора, но мне далеко идти. Не пришлешь машину?

— Пришлю, говори адрес.

Али продиктовала агенту адрес парка и направилась к выходу, вытаскивая из волос веточки кипариса. Поиск обратной дороги занял меньше десяти минут.

Забравшись в машину, Али набрала Хосе.

— Я еду, спасибо. Устала, пока дошла до этого проклятого парка, все ноги стерла. Два часа пешком!

— И не лень же тебе было, — усмехнулся агент. 

Он вообще редко ходил пешком, предпочитая взирать на проходящих мимо людей из своего черного, огромного, как танк, «Рэнж Ровера» с тонированными стеклами и личным водителем.

— Тебе полезно погулять, между прочим, — парировала Али, — а то пузо отрастишь, машина возить не сможет.

— Поговори мне еще, — беззлобно одернул ее Хосе, — новости читала?

— Нет. Опять какое-то дерьмо?

— Наоборот. Судя по обсуждениям в соцсетях, болельщики в восторге от тебя. Конечно, есть и недовольные, но их так ничтожно мало, что не будем обращать внимания.

— Я очень и очень рада, честно, — заверила агента Али, — но меня как-то мало волнуют обсуждения.

— Я не удивлен. Завтра у тебя какие планы?

— Никаких, у меня же первая тренировка.

— Я выслал тебе расписание. Ты приступаешь только послезавтра, Энрике решил дать тебе день отдыха, чтобы потом тебя гонять как следует.

— Блин, еще день? И чем мне заниматься? Тут такая страшная жара, я не знаю куда себя деть.

— Можешь съездить на тренировочную базу — посмотреть, походить. Только не езди на метро, я пришлю за тобой машину.

Али хмыкнула.

— А чем тебе не угодило метро?

— С твоей зарплатой стыдно спускаться в подземку.

— Сеньор Мартин, вы гребаный сноб, — возмущению Альварес не было предела. 

Хосе заржал:

— Спокойной ночи, дорогая. Пусть тебе приснится, как я катаюсь в грязном поезде под землей и безмерно счастлив. 

Али отключилась и бросила телефон в сумку. Иногда ее агент вел себя как последний мудак.

Вернувшись домой, Али распечатала расписание тренировок и пришпилила его на пробковую доску. Одинокий испещренный цифрами листок смотрелся как-то грустно, и Али прилепила рядом свой билет на самолет.

***

 

Следующий день Али провела в бездумном шатании по тренировочной базе Барселоны. Водитель привез ее в Сьюдад Депортива Жоан Гампер днем, когда там тренировалась молодежка и воспитанники Ла Масии — Али никто не предупредил, что тренировка основного состава команды была назначена на вечер.

Оставшись одна, Али покрутилась в холле административного здания, изучив расписание и познакомившись с охранниками, которые сразу же ее узнали. Они же и сказали ей о том, что команда прибудет на тренировку через два часа. Так как ее никто сегодня не ждал, пришлось обойтись без экскурсоводов и изучать базу самостоятельно.

Разговорчивый охранник по имени Антонио проводил Али до столовой и вернулся на свое рабочее место, сославшись на руководство, которое не позволяет отлучаться надолго. Али нерешительно потопталась в коридоре и вошла в столовую, где обедали мальчики из тренировочного лагеря Барсы — они как по команде обернулись, услышав звук отрывающейся тяжелой двери.

Али в замешательстве замерла, стушевавшись под пристальными взглядами. Первым желанием было молниеносно слинять обратно в холл, но она смогла побороть смущение. Ни один из юных футболистов не рискнул подняться с места — тренер сурово взглянул на светловолосого мальчугана, который привстал, чтобы поздороваться. Видимо, в Ла Масии воспитывают уважение и трепет перед игроками основного состава, или же у них перебор с дисциплиной. Али вспомнила себя в Академии Спартака, когда кто-то из игроков — кажется, Аленичев — забрел к ним на тренировку, — они тогда чуть не перетоптали друг друга, настолько хотелось получить автограф или хотя бы просто рядом постоять с известным футболистом.

Пока Али пила кофе, уткнувшись в телефон, чтобы не смотреть по сторонам, она нутром чувствовала, что все взгляды направлены на нее. Было неуютно, неудобно и много еще разных «не». Еда казалась ей безвкусной и пресной, кофе кислым. Али не любила внимание, направленное на нее вне футбольного поля, трудно было справиться с постоянным ощущением, что на тебя смотрят и оценивают.

Обед был окончен, вереница игроков потянулась к выходу. От них отделился тот самый светловолосый мальчик и нерешительно подошел к столу, за которым сидела Али.

— Здравствуйте, — на ломаном испанском произнес он, — а можно с вами сфотографироваться?

Али в этот момент жевала салат, поэтому смогла только кивнуть с набитым ртом, пытаясь улыбнуться. Юный футболист был осчастливлен селфи с новым нападающим Барселоны, получил автограф на скомканном листочке и радостно побежал к остальным. Тренер, стоявший в это время у дверей, неодобрительно покачал головой, дескать, зачем отвлекать футболиста от трапезы. Али показала ему большой палец и вернулась к своему обеду.

Столовая опустела. Али задумчиво доедала салат, листая ленту в Инстаграме. Фотографии каких-то неизвестных людей пестрили тарелками с вкуснейшими блюдами, даже отдаленно не напоминавшими пресный набор овощей, которым приходилось довольствоваться ей. Али была склонна к полноте, и диетологи всегда ревностно следили за ее питанием. К тому же, после вкуснейшего круассана и пиццы, съеденных вчера, весы показали на полкило больше.

Альварес прикрыла глаза, представляя, что ест огромный жирный гамбургер. Ну или баварскую колбаску. Или просто прожаренный стейк… Все, что угодно, но не огурец.

От такой еды она сама скоро листьями обрастет, как хренов баобаб.

За происходящим на тренировке Али наблюдала с самой верхней трибуны, усевшись на ступеньки между рядами, чтобы ее не было видно. Охранник нехотя пустил ее на поле, несмотря на то, что уже был предупрежден о ее появлении. Скорее всего, и тренер знал, что Альварес все же принесло на базу, но она надеялась, что он не будет заострять внимание на ее присутствии и не потащит разминаться вместе со всеми. В конце концов, у нее сегодня выходной.

Первым на тренировочное поле прибыл сам Луис Энрике в сопровождении нескольких помощников и фитнес-тренера, которого Али видела во время медосмотра. Они долго бродили по полю, переговариваясь и смеясь. Али нетерпеливо поерзала на ступеньке — интересно было взглянуть на тех, с кем ей предстоит играть. Конечно, большинство игроков отсутствовало из-за перерыва после Чемпионата Мира, но хотя бы на кого-нибудь она посмотреть сможет.

Игроки медленно подтягивались на поле — Али разглядела светловолосого тер Штегена и, вроде бы, Серхи Роберто. Парни смотрелись в ярко-розовых тренировочных футболках как клоуны. Ей ведь тоже придется переодеться в эту дурацкую форму, — дать бы по голове тому, кто выбрал такой цвет — так что это вообще-то не смешно.

Команда собралась на поле — из основного состава было всего человек десять, остальные — игроки Барселоны Б, которые чуть из штанов не выпрыгивали от счастья. Али с любопытством наблюдала за всеми, особенно за тренером — Энрике стоял в стороне, сложив руки на груди — настоящее воплощение важности и серьезности. Пару раз он оглянулся на трибуны, туда, где сидела Али, но она решила, что ей показалось.

После пробежек парни разделились на две группы и стали гонять мяч, играя в набивший оскомину «квадрат», в который играли все — от профессиональных игроков до дворовых команд. Через затянувшиеся полчаса Энрике что-то прокричал ассистенту — тот принес ярко-желтые манишки и выборочно раздал футболистам. Тренировка приняла более интересный оборот, который Али любила больше всего — игра семь на семь. Альварес выбрала команду, за которую будет болеть, и внимательно следила за игрой. Когда счет стал 8-2, и следить за мельтешащими фигурами стало тяжело, она запрокинула голову в небо и закрыла глаза.

— Так и будешь здесь прятаться? — раздался голос откуда-то снизу. Али испуганно дернула головой, моментально почувствовав резкую боль в шее. Луис Энрике, стоя на бровке, смотрел на нее снизу вверх.

— Я не прячусь, просто смотрю.

— Присоединишься?

Али помотала головой.

— У меня выходной, так что я пока побуду болельщиком.

— Уверена? Я был бы рад.

— Хочу еще один день провести вне поля. Вы потом меня не выгоните с тренировок. 

Энрике, услышав последнюю фразу, удивленно поднял брови:

— Ловлю на слове! Тогда завтра в час дня. Тебе передали расписание?

— Да, буду как штык.

Энрике улыбнулся и вернулся обратно к команде. Али увидела, что на нее смотрят несколько человек и, как дура, сползла на пол и съежилась за спинкой переднего кресла.

Через полчаса тренировка закончилась, но Али еще долго дожидалась, пока все футболисты уйдут в раздевалку, чтобы, наконец, незаметно убраться с поля.

***

 

На следующий день Али перед тренировкой проверила соцсети и снова нашла в директе сообщение от Криштиану: полузащитник сдержанно поблагодарил ее за сочувствие и выразил сожаление, что Альварес не принимала участие в мировом первенстве. Подумав, Али решила, что на этом беседу можно свернуть и удалила диалог — не хотелось, чтобы на переписку наткнулись «мальчики для битья», как называл своих многочисленных ассистентов Хосе.

Подходя к огромным воротам базы, Али увидела нового голкипера Барселоны, Марка, явно кого-то ожидавшего.

— Эй, привет! Энрике попросил встретить тебя. Я Марк, — добродушно улыбаясь, вратарь протянул руку. 

Али с достоинством пожала ее.

— Али, очень приятно. А зачем меня встречать?

— Ты не знаешь, куда идти, я провожу. Тут с легкостью можно заблудиться. Понести твою сумку?

Последняя фраза испортила все впечатление. Али напряглась. Как же, блин, все хорошо начиналось.

— У меня самой руки есть, — довольно резко ответила она, но тут же пожалела — Марк был обескуражен ее реакцией.

— Извини, я не подумал. Воспитание, что поделаешь.

«Мать твою», — мысленно выругалась Али, судорожно пытаясь придумать, как сгладить неловкость.

— Я сама могу твою понести, мне не тяжело, — вымученная шутка все же разрядила обстановку — тер Штеген улыбнулся.

— Если мне надоест носить свои вещи, я обращусь к тебе. Пойдем, время поджимает. Луис не любит опаздывающих.

Они прошли через ворота и направились в сторону раздевалок. Марк всю дорогу расспрашивал Али о Германии: он сам только в мае месяце перешел в Барселону из Боруссии Менхенгладбах: они периодически встречались в матчах Бундеслиги, но Али плохо помнила его игру. Бавария, будучи одной из самых сильных команд Германии, с легкостью разделывалась с любыми конкурентами, и Али порой даже не обращала внимания, с кем они играют — главным были забитые мячи.

— А я до сих пор помню, как ты мне мяч в ворота всадила со штрафного, — внезапно вспомнил Марк. — Я тогда знатно от Шуберта отхватил люлей в перерыве. Красивый гол был.

— Я старалась, — съязвила Али. — А ты прозевал все, что можно.

— Согласен. Главное — здесь не прозевать, а то Энрике покажет, где раки зимуют.

— Думаешь? Мне он не кажется суровым.

— Это только внешне. У него отличные навыки тренера, да и годы в качестве капитана Барсы сказываются на опыте. Энрике экспериментатор, говорят, что на его тренировках никогда не занимаются одним и тем же два дня подряд, он постоянно что-то придумывает новое — какие-то разминки, игры. Мы с ним работаем всего ничего, а уже все по-другому.

— Мне не привыкать. Гвардиола зверь. Не зря они дружат.

— Ага, я представляю их телефонные разговоры, — сострил Марк.

Они остановились у входа в раздевалку первой команды, но тер Штеген зайти не спешил.

— Видишь дверь слева? — Али проследила за его взглядом, — это твоя раздевалка. Субисаррета распорядился, так что…

Али поморщилась, но ничего не сказала. Кивнув Марку, она зашла в маленькое помещение с несколькими шкафчиками, скамейкой и зеркалом на стене. Ее новая тренировочная форма висела на вешалке в углу.

Может, ей удастся убедить нового тренера в том, что ей жизненно необходимо иметь нормальный шкафчик в нормальной раздевалке? О каком командном духе и доверии может идти речь, если она сидит перед тренировками одна, как прокаженная?

Али зашнуровала новые синие бутсы и оглядела себя в зеркале. Форма сидела неплохо, но все же хотелось бы что-то попроще, что не подчеркивало бы несуществующие округлости.

«Надо напомнить Хосе», — отметила Али про себя, захлопывая двери своей раздевалки. В коридоре уже толклись парни, и когда она вышла, они радостно поприветствовали ее — кто протянул руку, кто просто дружески хлопнул по плечу. Вопреки ожиданиям, никакого напряжения не ощущалось, наоборот — все было просто, понятно и весело.

— Всем доброе утро! — послышался громкий голос Энрике. 

Команда ответила нестройным хором и толпой двинулась в сторону поля. Али догнала тренера и поздоровалась.

— И тебе привет, — Луис посмотрел на нее сквозь солнечные очки. — Отлично выглядишь!

— Это сарказм? Ваша форма явно лучше моей.

— Не скажи, твоя веселее! — рассмеялся тренер, — но меняться я с тобой не буду, даже не уговаривай.

На поле Али самостоятельно начала разминку — шея все еще хрустела после вчерашнего «происшествия», но Альварес не придала этому значения, с ней такое бывало и никогда не вызывало проблем. Помахав ногами и отжавшись пару десятков раз, Али уселась в «бабочку» и подставила лицо солнцу. Иногда в ней все же просыпалась «настоящая женщина», что со стороны выглядело довольно комично.

— Загораешь? — кучерявый Серхи Роберто плюхнулся рядом, вытягивая длинные ноги. 

Али скосила на него глаза.

— Ага, пользуюсь моментом. Какая жарища, я не могу привыкнуть!

— Месяц пройдет и адаптируешься. Мы собираемся поиграть, будешь?

— Пару минут — и присоединюсь, надо разогреться.

Сделав пару кругов по стадиону, Али подобрала откатившийся в сторону мяч и стала бездумно чеканить его левой ногой. Странно, парни вели себя так, будто она здесь уже давно — никто не обращал внимания на ее пол, и на то, что она новенькая. То ли в команде так принято, то ли дело в том, что отсутствует половина основного состава — непонятно. Но в любом случае, пока нет Месси, Неймара, Хави и остальных футбольных звезд, она успеет втянуться в коллектив.

Энрике раздал манишки и сердито окликнул Альварес — она совсем ушла в себя и отреагировала не сразу. Спохватившись, она рванула к команде, не услышав просьбу тренера взять мяч. Парни заржали, а Али смутилась, но виду не подала — по крайней мере, попыталась не подать.

Игра началась. Али носилась между игроков, как ужаленная — сказывалось отсутствие игровой практики длинной почти в месяц, а если считать скамейку запасных — и того больше. После «квадрата», в который они играли почти час, Энрике подозвал к себе Али вместе с Марком, всучил им огромную коробку и отправил на другой конец поля, ко вторым воротам.

— Я тебе говорил про инновационные методы? Наслаждайся, — сказал тер Штеген, когда они вдвоем дошли до соседней штрафной и распаковали инвентарь. 

Али взяла ярко-желтый мячик, похожий на теннисный, и на пробу отправила его рукой в сторону трибун. Тот описал дугу и приземлился в районе бровки, не долетев даже до скамеек.

— Они какие-то легкие, тебе не кажется? — Марк достал мяч и подбросил несколько раз, — что-то Энрике мудрит.

— И что мы должны тренировать? — Али заметила, что тренер идет к ним и переадресовала вопрос ему.

— Тупим с утречка? Вечереет, пора соображать. Объясняю, — Энрике достал мяч из коробки и ногой отправил его в ворота, рассчитав силу так, что тот влетел почти под перекладину.

— Марк, поработай над точностью. Так намного сложнее, чем с обычным мячом. И аккуратнее со своей спиной, ты медленно восстанавливаешься. А тебе, Али, не помешает больше концентрации — я сейчас смотрел, как ты играешь — слишком суетливо, пытаешься успеть везде и сразу, тратишь много сил и времени. Научишься контролировать этих красавцев, — Энрике ногой пнул коробку, — будешь вести себя более собрано.

— Нет, ты видел это! — возмутилась Али, когда тренер отошел на безопасное расстояние и не мог ее услышать, — суетливо! Первый день на тренировке и уже критикует!

— Он всегда так, сразу видит недостатки в технике. Не злись, он правда хочет как лучше, — примирительно сказал Марк, — пойдем развлекаться. По-моему, это будет весело!

Тер Штеген оказался прав — вскоре к Альварес присоединились остальные, устроив настоящее соревнование — кто больше раз обыграет вратаря. Когда немец свалился на газон, хватая ртом воздух и умудряясь еще и смеяться, в воротах его сменил недавно перешедший из второго состава Масип, и веселье продолжилось. Али несколько раз попала Марку мячом по лбу и проехалась по газону на животе, изгваздав новую футболку и сбив с ног Мунира, который замешкался и не успел отскочить. Энрике наблюдал за всем этим цирком со стороны, переговариваясь со вторым тренером Морено. Где-то в районе бровки толпились журналисты, которым выпала честь снимать тренировку.

— На сегодня хватит! Хорошо поработали! Завтра вечерняя тренировка, не опаздывать! На носу второй предсезонный матч! И да, завтра будем бегать! 

Последняя ремарка тренера потонула в недовольном гуле. Али поддерживала большинство — она терпеть не могла наматывать круги по стадиону. Но слово тренера — закон. Недовольно ворча, команда вернулась в раздевалку.

Марк вежливо предложил Али подвезти ее до дома, и она была ему очень благодарна — не хотелось после первой тренировки названивать Хосе. Голкипер даже предложил заехать за ней утром, и Али не стала корчить из себя благородную девицу и с легкостью согласилась.

Вынужденный перерыв в тренировках явно отразился на ее выносливости — на четвертый этаж гостиницы Али решила подняться по лестнице и, дойдя до номера, едва ли не валилась с ног от усталости.

«Каждое утро зарядка, и нахрен отговорки. И курить надо поменьше».

К тому же, постоянные утренние разминки — это возможность потом втихую сожрать что-то вредное без ущерба для фигуры.

Перекусив легким ужином из салата и индейки, Али залезла в кровать и вытянулась под одеялом. Через несколько дней возвращались игроки с чемпионата мира, и она почему-то испытывала необъяснимый трепет: они уже встречались в рамках Лиги Чемпионов, но впечатления были смазанными, их общение ограничивалось улыбками в подтрибунке и рукопожатиями перед матчем. Но сейчас все должно было быть по-другому, теперь они одноклубники. Али очень боялась произвести плохое впечатление, хотя сегодняшняя тренировка прошла более чем отлично, и поводов для опасения не было.

Но, как когда-то сказал Хосе, она всегда найдет причины для волнения и проблемы на пустом месте…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Из Боруссии в Баварию, мне даже вам объяснять ничего не нужно.  
> (2) Прикоснитесь к прекрасному: https://pp.vk.me/c621230/v621230351/e8b0/GNPdiKUcMBI.jpg
> 
> Касаемо идиом, которые используются в тексте — пишу русский аналог, для восприятия проще.


	4. Should remind you of greed

Спокойная жизнь закончилась через два дня. На носу был второй предсезонный товарищеский матч, команде предстояло лететь в Ниццу. Когда Энрике огласил предварительный состав, Али не удивилась — она в заявку не попала. Помимо этого, Энрике обрадовал футболистов тем, что обычного предсезонного тура в США и Азию не будет — вместо этого команда полетит на шестидневный стейдж в Англию на новую базу Сент Джордж Парк аккурат до второго августа.

Известие о поездке на туманный Альбион вызвало бурное обсуждение — кто-то был за, кто-то недоволен, а кому-то, например, той же Али, было все равно.

Сидящий рядом Мунир пихнул ее локтем.

— Эй, ты как относишься к поездке? Я провожу опрос.

— Надеешься, что отменят? — улыбнулась Али. — Мне без разницы, где бегать, такой ответ подойдет?

Мунир кивнул и отвернулся обратно к Траоре, который доставал молодого нападающего своим нытьем — его не устраивала резкая перемена климата.

— Чего они там возмущаются? — спросил Ракитич, который последние полчаса залипал в телефон, вместо того чтобы слушать тренера.

— В Англию не хотят. Что с них взять, молодежь, — ответил за Али Пике, раскачивающийся на стуле.

— Можно подумать, что из тебя песок сыплется, — шепотом огрызнулся Мунир. 

Спорить с наглым Жераром было себе дороже.

— Так, что там за треп на задних рядах? — нахмурился Энрике, — все уже наговорились, а вы никак не успокоитесь! Жерар, не ломай мебель!

Али обернулась назад и делано зашикала — сидящие там футболисты не успели ничего понять.

— Все, теперь тишина! — отрапортовал Пике, с грохотом опуская стул обратно.

Тренер закатил глаза и приступил к занятию по тактике. Луис Энрике проводил такие занятия не за два дня до матча, а за несколько дней, как было принято в других клубах.

Али открыла тетрадь и начала срисовывать схему, пытаясь понять, что говорит тренер. Мунир заметил, что Али периодически зависает, с непривычки не успевая за чересчур быстрой испанской речью эмоционального тренера, пододвинул ей свой конспект, и периодически подсказывал, что писать.

Энрике довольно быстро объяснил стандартную расстановку четыре-три-три на матч с Ниццей и переключился на какие-то свои идеи касательно разнообразия тренировочного процесса, живо втягивая футболистов в диалог. О поездке в Англию как-то сразу все забыли.

После выматывающего теоретического занятия Энрике выгнал команду на поле и устроил длительную разминку, отправив нападающих отрабатывать стенку — на ходу пасовать друг другу мяч. Али бегала вместе с Муниром и Сандро, самостоятельно организовав распасовку на троих.

— Молодец, Альварес! — краем уха услышала она чей-то громкий голос. 

Отвлекаться было некогда, пришлось махнуть рукой и снова нестись вперед. Ярко-оранжевый мяч мелькал перед глазами, Али неотрывно следила за чередованием ног — привет от «универсализма» Гвардиолы — один раз даже умудрившись обхитрить зазевавшегося Сандро и пробросить мяч ему между ног.

— Эй!

— Не спи! 

Мунир проскочил за спину Рамиреса и бросился за Али, которая бежала вперед к воротам, собираясь забить. Нападающий успел сориентироваться и в подкате сбил ее с ног.

Али кулем свалилась на газон, хватая ртом воздух — Эль-Хаддади со всей силы угодил ей локтем в бок.

— Блин, прости! Не ушиблась? — смущенно спросил Мунир. 

Али с трудом поднялась с газона, отряхивая замызганные шорты. Под ребрами противно заныло от удара.

— Жить буду. А вот ты бы желтую схлопотал за такое поведение! В защитника решил поиграть?

— Извини, переборщил. Давай перерыв?

Али пожала плечами и окликнула обиженного Рамиреса, который отошел к бровке перешнуровать бутсы. Пока он копался, Альварес присмотрелась к другой половине поля и поняла, чей голос она слышала.

Приехали Иньеста и Хави. Пике уже пару дней торчал на базе, не зная, куда себя девать дома — его жена уехала в тур, а остальные знаменитые футболисты Фурии Роха приехали только сегодня.

— Давайте все же прервемся на пару минут, я пойду поздороваюсь, — бросила Альварес через плечо, направляясь к команде.

— Привет, — Иньеста отвлекся от разговора с Бускетсом и протянул ей руку, следом подошел Хави. — Очень рад знакомству, наслышан о тебе.

Али во все глаза разглядывала «иллюзиониста», как в Испании называли сильнейшего полузащитника современности. Она видела, что он творит на поле, его разрезающие оборону пасы на партнеров не поддавались никакому объяснению. Андрес и Хави создавали ту самую архитектуру непобедимой сборной Испании и самой Барселоны. У Али поджилки тряслись от мысли, что она будет играть с ними в одной команде. В Баварии у нее такая же реакция была на Роббена, но тогда она была совсем зеленая и неопытная, и очень долго обращалась к Арьену на «вы».

— Как обстановка, привыкла уже? — поинтересовался Хави. 

Тренер быстро разогнал остальных, и они остались втроем возле бровки.

— Да, втягиваюсь потихоньку. Радует, что я не одна здесь новенькая. — Али опять почувствовала, что смущается и начала ковырять носком бутсы газон.

— Сейчас все соберемся и веселее будет. Хочется с Энрике поработать, интересно. Я о нем много слышал, — сказал Андрес. — После прошлого сезона нужно реабилитироваться.

— Как и после двух вылетов из Лиги Чемпионов, особенно в прошлом сезоне, — хитро прищурился Хави, наблюдая, как краска заливает Али щеки.

— Ну не надо, а! — как-то жалобно попросила она. — Я так и думала, что меня те два мяча преследовать будут!

Андрес бросил сердитый взгляд в сторону Хави.

— Не шути ты так! 

Эрнандес примирительно поднял руки, обезоруживающе улыбаясь. Так искренне, что Али сразу же перестала обижаться.

— А когда остальные приедут?

— Сегодня или завтра, не знаю. Лионель не звонил?

— Нет, — покачал головой Хави. - Он, кажется, так никому и не звонил после… 

— Не так обидно не выйти из группы, как проиграть в финале, — заметил Андрес. — Но впереди Копа Америка. Я верю, что Лео получит свой кубок, этого просто не может не произойти.

— Еще и Неймар. Он из больницы вышел, — Хави достал телефон из заднего кармана и показал фотографию лохматого полуголого Джуниора, лежащего на диване и улыбающегося во весь рот. — Он мне это прислал в ответ на мою СМС. Пижон.

— Ему можно, — хмыкнул Иньеста. — Вспомни семь-один, если ему так легче, пускай развлекается.

— Если б он не был таким классным футболистом, я бы ему в лоб дал за такое поведение, — нахмурился Хави. — Прямо выводят его показательные демонстрации.

— Все, Эль Капитано вернулся. Всем в укрытие!— засмеялся Андрес.

— Так, шпильками обменялись, день прошел не зря, — заключила Али, подтягивая гетры. — Я пойду, меня Мунир уже потерял, наверное.

Они попрощались, и Альварес рванула обратно к команде. Энрике неодобрительно покосился на нее, но промолчал. Тренировка возобновилась.

Перепрыгивая через барьеры, Али чувствовала необычайный душевный подъем. Почему-то присутствие полузащитников придало ей уверенности в себе. Хави умел мотивировать игроков — это именно он крикнул ей «Молодец». Оставалось надеяться, что с приездом гениального Лионеля Месси ее решимость не уменьшится ни на йоту.

Но мечты Али просто-напросто сдохли в муках следующим вечером.

***

 

Лионель приехал на базу самым первым. Молча прошел мимо охраны, даже не удосужившись кивнуть. Бросил беглый взгляд на расписание тренировок, возле которого толклись воспитанники академии, которые при виде нападающего едва не посваливались в обморок от восторга. Раньше бы он с радостью сфотографировался или хотя бы просто подбодрил ребят, но сейчас Лео даже не смог бы сказать хоть что-то вдохновляющее. Единственное, что вертелось на языке, это едкое «не проигрывайте в финале Мундиаля».

Пребывая в очень мрачном расположении духа, Месси дошел до раздевалки и раздраженно швырнул сумку с вещами на скамейку. После Чемпионата он полностью изолировался от внешнего мира, чтобы о футболе не напоминало вообще ничего. Спасло то, что он не поехал в Барселону, а вернулся к родителям в Росарио. Там можно было замуроваться в четырех стенах, выбросить пульт от телевизора и отдать ноутбук на растерзание племянникам. Телефон был не нужен, никто из партнеров по клубу не звонил, только слали дурацкие СМС-ки с сожалениями. После пятой Лео отдал телефон Антонеле и строго-настрого запретил его включать.

А сейчас пришлось вылезти из раковины и вернуться в Барселону. Анто с сыном остались в Росарио. Его жена была очень умной и понимающей девушкой, поэтому она дала ему время втянуться в тренировочный процесс, не отвлекая его ничем. Лео очень скучал по семье, но понимал, что ему просто необходимо побыть одному.

Лео даже не заметил, что он сидит на скамейке, запустив руки в волосы, вместо того чтобы переодеваться в форму. Тяжело вздохнув, он встал и полез в шкафчик. За спиной скрипнула дверь — перед тем, как поприветствовать вошедших, Лео старательно растянул губы в улыбке, которую было необходимо держать до конца тренировки. А уже дома можно будет снова погрузиться в пучину ненависти к себе, разочарования и прокрастинации.

В это время Али в одиночестве сидела в своей раздевалке, прислушиваясь к голосам в соседней, где переодевались парни. Она уже знала, что аргентинцы и бразильцы прибыли на базу — поющего Неймара трудно было спутать с кем-то другим. Вся команда наконец-то собралась полным составом.

Альварес уже два раза перешнуровала бутсы, подтянула гетры и три раза переделала хвост на затылке — все для того, чтобы подольше оттянуть момент.

Стук в дверь вывел ее из оцепенения. Она в последний раз взглянула на себя в зеркало и вышла из раздевалки.

За дверью она натолкнулась на скучающего Неймара, который явно кого-то поджидал.

— Будем знакомиться! — решительно сказал Джуниор, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.

Али ответила на рукопожатие, слегка робея перед бразильским нападающим. Для нее разница между всегда спокойными немцами и яркими, эмоциональными латиноамериканцами и испанцами все еще была огромной.

— Когда я последний раз тебя видел, ты была ниже ростом, — Джуниор провел ладонью у Али над головой, — а сейчас мы почти одинаковые. Тебе бы еще короткую стрижку — и ты была бы похожа на меня.

Али фыркнула.

— Спасибо за комплимент! Как твоя спина, лучше?

— Намного, но Рамон (1) запретил сильные нагрузки. Черт, я так с тоски помру! Врагу не пожелаю так свалиться.

— Я матч видела, это было страшно.

Неймар пожал плечами.

— Это да. Больно уже потом было, я сначала не понял ни хрена, орал скорее по инерции. Уже в больнице очухался и чуть не сдох.

— Главное, что сейчас все в порядке и ты снова в строю, — подытожила Али. — Не поворачивайся только ни к кому спиной.

— Ха-ха! Особенно к колумбийцам, — засмеялся Неймар и тут же добавил. — А ты крутая, серьезно!

Непонятно было, с ехидцой он говорит или нет. Али ответить не успела, вышел тренер и жестом отправил их на поле, где уже собрались остальные.

Первым она увидела Месси. Он в одиночестве стоял возле тренировочных конусов и угрюмо смотрел куда-то в сторону. Изредка мимо него проходил кто-то из одноклубников, и тогда Лионель цеплял на лицо улыбку, чтобы потом снова сменить ее на недовольную гримасу. Решимость Али подойти первой испарилась моментально. Она поздоровалась с Маскерано и Алвесом, но как-то отрешенно. Дани скомкано извинился за произошедшее на стадионе в день презентации, но Али прослушала половину слов, постоянно отвлекаясь на фигуру Лео, маячившую вдалеке. Слава Богу, в той же стороне бродил Энрике с ассистентами, и ее неуклюжие выглядывания из-за спины Алвеса не выглядели странно.

— Андрес! — окликнула Али Иньесту, застрявшего возле сваленных в кучу разделительных брусьев.

— Чего?

— Я спросить хотела, — она понизила голос. — К Лионелю сейчас опасно подходить? Я только с ним еще не поздоровалась.

Иньеста нахмурился, глядя на Месси.

— Попробуй. Не обещаю, что он разговаривать захочет, но вежливость еще никто не отменял.

Сделав несколько вдохов и выдохов и сосчитав про себя до десяти, Али бочком направилась в сторону запретной территории, где Лео находился в одиночестве.

«Ну, подумаешь! Я просто скажу ему «привет» и просто вернусь к команде», — Али пыталась успокоить себя, как могла.

Первое, что она заметила, подойдя ближе — то, как Лионель касается мяча. Ничего необычного, но Али почему-то пришло на ум слово «вкусный». Лео чеканил мяч, делая это так нежно и чувственно, что она не сдержала эмоций и судорожно вздохнула. Никакие другие прилагательные в этом случае не подходили — не футбол, а чистый секс. Во время редких встреч на поле она никогда не обращала на это внимание, не до того было. А сейчас Али замерла, прилепившись к ограждению. Лео увидел краем глаза, что кто-то стоит рядом, но повернулся лишь некоторое время спустя. На Месси даже дурацкая розовая футболка смотрелась круто. Темные глаза Лео впились Али в лицо, и она, как обычно бывало в таких ситуациях, ощутила свою незначительность, неуверенность и даже какую-то убогость.

— Ты что-то хотела? — бесцветно произнес Месси, цепляя подкинутый мяч рукой и прижимая его к себе. Снаряд сразу испачкал ему низ футболки, как бы разрушая ореол идеальности, что выглядело как настоящее святотатство.

— Я… — начала Али. — Я хотела поздороваться.

Али нутром чувствовала необходимость объяснить свое появление, нарушившее образцовую тишину вокруг гениального нападающего. Впрочем, желание сказать «здравствуй» было наглой ложью — если бы Лео не обратил на нее никакого внимания, она бы так и стояла, вылупив глаза, и даже не помыслила бы произнести хоть слово.

— Конечно, — Месси вдруг странно заулыбался. — Но мы же с тобой еще не знакомы.

— Э-э-э-э…

— Воду не подашь?

Али подняла с газона бутылку и бросила ему. Месси пил как-то жадно, прикрыв глаза, и Али едва не отвернулась, чувствуя себя крайне неуместной. Этот незамысловатый процесс в исполнении Лионеля показался ей не совсем приличным.

— Меня зовут Али. Я из…

— Баварии, знаю. Я очень рад, — Лео аккуратно положил бутылку на траву и снова углубился в чеканку мяча.

Али молча наблюдала за этим дьявольски притягательным, просто фатальным мужчиной, наслаждаясь каждым его движением. Не каждый день видишь живую легенду футбола на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Никакие матчи не могли сравниться с возможностью просто наблюдать за ним в «природных условиях». Ей вдруг захотелось стать им, влезть в его голову, почувствовать футбол так, как чувствует его он. Такие странные желания возникали у Али впервые. Честное слово, он делал с ней что-то противоестественное, при этом ничего не делая. Дьявол, не иначе.

«Даже представить не могу, что кто-то считает Лионеля настоящим дьяволом во плоти. Фантазия меня точно доведет до греха».

Но вскоре Месси перестал обращать на нее внимание, поэтому ей пришлось ретироваться. Раздававший указания Энрике обернулся, когда Али приблизилась.

— Как он там?

Али развела руками, дескать, все и так понятно. Тренер прищурил глаза.

— Ладно, один день пускай поболтается, а с завтрашнего дня я с него не слезу.

— Я думаю, придется его отправить к Вальдесу (2), — вставил Унсуэ.

Хави, разминающийся неподалеку, услышал последнюю фразу и не преминул прокомментировать:

— Я на вас посмотрю, если вы ему это предложите. Дайте Лионелю время, все образуется. День-два, и он придет в себя.

— Я с Хави полностью согласна, — влезла Али. — Если Лионелю понадобится помощь, он попросит сам.

Луис Энрике еще раз оглянулся на Месси.

— Так, психологи доморощенные, тренироваться будем?

— Будем!

— Тогда хватит протирать штаны. Неймар, что за самодеятельность! — Джуниор пытался свалить с ног Дани Алвеса, громко крича что-то и размахивая ногами. — Только спину вылечил!

У Энрике был такой тон, что Али захотелось встать по стойке смирно. Неймар тут же прекратил веселье и взял мяч.

***

 

С начала тренировок прошла почти неделя и Али окончательно втянулась. Каждое утро у нее начиналось с длительной пробежки — не важно, что в девять утра нужно было быть на базе, Али фактически заставляла себя бегать на износ, чтобы ноги вспомнили, каково работать на протяжении всех девяноста минут — столько времени на скамейке даром не проходит, и это очень плохо. Энрике, очевидно, успел обсудить с Гвардиолой ее возможности, и теперь на тренировках заставлял ее делать упор на скорость. Али уже тошнило от постоянной беготни, но спорить с тренером было себе дороже.

Отношения с одноклубниками складывались весьма удачно — Али успешно влилась в коллектив, намного быстрее, чем было в Баварии. Импульсивная Барселона намного больше подходила взрывной и вечно несущейся куда-то Альварес, чем методичная и собранная «немецкая машина». Али чувствовала себя, как дома, и не уставала благодарить Хосе за возможность играть в Испании. Агент смеялся и постоянно намекал ей, что пора бы общение с командой выносить за пределы поля, но Али никто не звал присоединиться к общим сборищам. Пока что все ее общение с футболистами сводилось к тренировкам и совместным поездкам домой, чаще всего на машине Марка. Парни хоть и дружили с ней, но пока относились настороженно. Али все понимала и не обижалась.

Но после одной из утренних тренировок, за пару дней до отъезда на сборы, лед тронулся, и Неймар предложил ей присоединиться к посиделкам у него дома, что означало безоговорочное доверие.

***

 

Али назвала таксисту адрес — мужчина никак не прореагировал, спокойно завел мотор, и машина неспешно поехала вдоль тротуара. Али откинулась на сиденье, невидящим взглядом уставившись в окно. Мимо проносились знакомые особняки, кафе и рестораны, магазин «Massimo Dutti», где Али недавно набрала целую гору странноватого вида тряпья — после особо выматывающей тренировки хотелось отвлечься и хоть на пару часов почувствовать себя обычной девушкой. Тогда она и купила эти рваные во всех местах джинсы, которые решила надеть сегодня. Весь ее внешний вид словно кричал: «Смотрите, мне на все насрать, меня ничего не волнует!».

Фешенебельный район Педральбес, где жил Неймар, был одним из самых элитных и дорогих районов Барселоны, неудивительно, что Джуниор купил дом именно там. Когда Али записывала адрес, бразилец ждал от нее какой-то реакции, вроде «О, ты живешь в Педральбес! Круто!», но она просто молча кивнула и ушла в свою раздевалку. Уже там до нее дошло, что Неймар рассчитывал ее поразить. Все же в свои двадцать с хвостиком он был сущим ребенком. Али было легко и просто общаться с ним. Ей и с другими парнями было просто. И с тренерским составом. Даже с поварами в столовой и настырными диетологами.

И все бы отлично, но… Месси.

Али чувствовала себя рядом с ним какой-то безвольной. Когда им удавалось перекинуться парой слов наедине, Али старалась держаться непринужденно. Это было сложно, словно между ними образовалась какая-то преграда. Всегда уверенная в себе и в том, что она говорит, Али терялась, забывала испанский и начинала болтать, перемешивая все языки разом.

Вылезая из такси, Али поймала себя на мысли, что она надеется, что Лео сегодня не приедет.

Дом Неймара оказался совсем не таким, каким Али его себе представляла, она даже замешкалась у ворот, решив, что ошиблась адресом — слишком незамысловатым выглядело здание. О том, что здесь и правда живет бразильский футболист, говорила только здоровенная черная Audi R8, которая вызывала какие-то нездоровые ассоциации с пауками.

Сам владелец машины высунулся из-за ворот, когда Али уже хотела звонить ему на мобильный — на стук в дверь никто не ответил. На голове у нападающего была дебильная белая кепка, в два раза увеличивающая размеры его головы.

— Хэй, ты чего тут застряла?

— Искала вход! — Али без разрешения протиснулась во двор дома, отпихнув Неймара. — Вы замуровались, что ли? Я минут пять тут стою.

— Мы у бассейна сидим, я мясо жарю. Не слышал, что ты пришла.

— В следующий раз буду орать, чтобы точно услышал, — съязвила Али, щипая Джуниора за бок.

Тут из открытой двери выскочил полуголый Пике с бутылкой пива в руках.

— Это что тут такое происходит?

— Ничего, — Неймар сделал серьезное лицо.

Пике ехидно прищурился.

— А тут брачные игрища! — заорал он, сложив руки рупором, бутылка выскользнула у него из рук и шмякнулась на траву. 

Али покраснела до корней волос.

— Жери, какого хера? Давай без тупых шуток! — Неймар потрепал Али по плечу, мол, «ничего, привыкнешь». 

Али кивнула, обдумывая, как бы отомстить надоедливому дылде-защитнику.

Али ожидала увидеть добрую половину команды, но возле бассейна сидело всего трое — Марк-Андре, Маскерано и Дани, все трое сразу же замахали руками, как только Альварес появилась в их поле зрения. Она широко улыбнулась, успев выдохнуть — Лео на горизонте видно не было.

Неймар, как гостеприимный хозяин, усадил Али на стул и вернулся к грилю вместе с Алвесом. Пока Джуниор пытался перевернуть мясо, Дани только мешал своими разговорами и беспрестанным маханием руками, лез с советами. Неймар шипел, ругался, но решетку не отдавал.

— По-моему, ужин надо спасать, — заметил тер Штеген, разглядывая разыгравшуюся сцену.

— Да ну их, — отмахнулся Маскерано, — сами пускай разбираются, я предлагал все купить в супермаркете, а не устраивать «Новичков на кухне» (3).

— Они-то разберутся, — фыркнула Али. — А мы будем голодные сидеть. Пиво на голодный желудок — мечта футболиста.

— Сейчас Лео чипсы принесет, где-то в доме были. Тебе светлое или темное? — Марк протянул Альварес две бутылки на выбор.

— Э-э-э-э… Давай светлое, — Али открыла бутылку и судорожно отпила глоток. 

Пиво тут же запузырилось, попало в нос, в горло и пролилось на майку. Альварес громко выругалась и вскочила на ноги, разбрызгивая пену во все стороны, как вынырнувший из моря кит.

— Блядь, что у вас там происходит?! — проорал Джуниор, вопли здорово его напугали. 

Марк заверил его, что все хорошо и протянул Али ворох салфеток.

— Что ж я за рукожоп такой? — Али безуспешно пыталась оттереть противно пахнущие пятна от белой майки. — Теперь буду благоухать спиртным, как заправский бармен.

Вернувшийся неизвестно откуда Пике предложил Али найти в доме какую-нибудь футболку и переодеться. Перспектива шариться по чужому дому ее не радовала, но еще хуже было сидеть мокрой до ушей.

— Эй! Где футболки у тебя лежат? — крикнула Али, отвлекая хозяина дома от спора с Дани.

— Возьми на кухне!

Марк предложил помочь, но Али помотала головой и открыла двери, даже не удивляясь, что Неймар хранит одежду вместе с едой.

В доме было странно прохладно и пусто, и каждый шаг гулко отдавался в этой пустоте. Али прошла мимо гостиной, разглядывая современную мебель и черно-белые картины на стенах. Центральное место в комнате занимала приставка и огромный плазменный телевизор. Все было до странности белое и какое-то металлическое, будто нежилое. Джуниор сказал, что сын сейчас у Каролины, но Али и представить себе не могла, что ребенок живет в такой мрачной атмосфере и носится по этим запутанным коридорам.

На кухне Али обнаружила футболки, заботливо сложенные стопкой на гладильной доске — горничная постаралась, не иначе. Сверху лежала желто-зеленая форма сборной Бразилии, и Али недолго думая взяла ее и сразу стянула прилипшую к телу майку, скомкала ее и бросила в мусорное ведро.

— Привет, — раздался за ее спиной вкрадчивый голос.

Али буквально приросла ногами к полу, не в силах даже бороться с дрожью, пробежавшей от затылка до пяток. Так стыдно ей не было еще никогда. Благо она нашла в себе силы не обернуться на звук и не продемонстрировать Лионелю — а это оказался он, как назло! — свою грудь.

— Привет. А я тут это… Переодеваюсь, — тихо сказала Али, одним махом натянув футболку. 

Было так противно от самой себя, от своей реакции и неизвестно откуда взявшегося стыда. Если бы они с самого начала нормально общались, никакой неловкости сейчас бы не возникло. Да будь это хоть Пике — Али бы сразу засмеялась и сгладила глупую ситуацию, а не стояла бы, как истукан, пялясь в стену под пытливым взглядом Месси.

— Ясно. Я тогда пойду, — все так же едва слышно сказал Лионель. 

В подтверждение его слов по полу зашелестели кроссовки, хлопнула дверь и в доме снова воцарилась мертвая тишина.

Али выругалась так, что даже у Алвеса, любившего крепкие словечки, уши свернулись бы в трубочку и отсохли. Стало наплевать даже на мокрое белье, и Альварес выскочила на балкон, который как нельзя кстати оказался буквально в нескольких метрах от нее.

В этом время во дворе дома Неймар, наконец, покончил с приготовлением мяса и поставил огромную тарелку на стол. Дани все же принес пользу, дав пару дельных советов, и помог снять еду с гриля. Жерар с видом эксперта сразу сунул нос в тарелку.

— Ваша свинина настолько недожарена, что еще хрюкает, визжит и требует пенальти!

— Иди в пень, — добродушно отшутился Неймар. — Не хочешь — жуй чипсы. Нам же больше достанется.

— Ага, сейчас, разбежался! — Жерар от души наложил мяса в свою тарелку и оглядел стол в поисках соуса.

Его суровый взгляд намекнул Джуниору, что соус остался в доме.

— Разложите по тарелкам, я сейчас.

— Али позови, ее там что, еноты сожрали?

Альварес нигде не было видно. На кухне мусорное ведро было вытащено из шкафа, и в нем лежала испорченная пивом майка, в стопке футболок не хватало самой верхней, от старой формы сборной. Неймар взял из холодильника кетчуп и краем глаза заметил мелькнувшее на балконе ярко-желтое пятно.

— Вот ты где! — обрадовано воскликнул бразилец, открывая балконную дверь. 

Альварес, напоминающая нахохлившуюся птицу, сидела на ограждении балкона, уперев ноги в скамейку. Футболка была ей велика в плечах, отчего девушка выглядела, как изрядно похудевшая сестра Халка.

— Ты чего тут сидишь? Мясо готово, пойдем, пока эти паразиты все не съели.

— Сейчас. 

Али спрыгнула с ограждения, и Неймар только тогда заметил в ее руке сигарету.

— Ты куришь?

— А что, не похоже? — вопреки словам, тон Али был не злой.

Джуниор улыбнулся.

— Энрике тебя живьем сожрет.

Альварес делано вздохнула и сделала грустные глаза.

— Я догадываюсь. Поэтому он и не узнает. Сейчас докурю и пойдем.

Они помолчали. Джуниор разглядывал ее, думая о том, что он впервые вот так смотрит на Альварес вблизи — обычно она всегда что-то делала, редко стояла на месте. Непривычно было видеть всегда активную нападающую такой задумчивой.

— У тебя очень странный дом. Но вид красивый. Я тоже хочу дом на возвышенности, с балконом. Не люблю, когда больше одного этажа, а балкон на первом мало где можно найти.

— Я по этому же критерию выбирал. А почему странный дом?

— Нежилой какой-то.

Джуниор присел на скамейку и вытянул ноги.

— Он съемный. Мы с Дави уже второй год здесь, а я не могу никак найти то, что нас устроит.

— А что с домом, в котором жил Рональдиньо? — под неодобрительным взглядом Неймара Али затянулась.

— Хозяева его отказались продавать, я уже какие только деньги не предлагал. Не судьба, видимо, — Неймар пощелкал крышкой бутылки кетчупа. — Пойдем уже! Хватит дымить!

Али последний раз втянула дым и потушила сигарету о край пепельницы, которая так кстати была приделана прямо к ограждению балкона.

— Вообще-то пепельница вот, — Неймар ткнул пальцем в здоровенный череп, стоящий на подоконнике.

— А это что?

— Это декор, — Джуниор вздохнул, рассматривая последствия в виде рассыпанного пепла и скрюченного фильтра. — Ладно, потом скажу, чтобы тут убрались.

Али вышла следом за хозяином дома. На улице их ждало холодное пиво, стейки, вредная жареная картошка, салат и Лео, мать его, Месси. Но о последнем Али предпочитала не думать.

Через два часа с едой было покончено — футболисты разбрелись по саду. Жерар принес еще пива и улегся прямо на траву, воткнув в одно ухо наушник. Али закатала джинсы и села на край бассейна, опустив ноги в воду. От выпитого слегка кружилась голова, желудок был набит до отказа, разговаривать и шевелиться было абсолютно лень.

— Али, лови! — Марк бросил ей пачку Lays, но промазал и угодил прямо в лоб Пике. 

Жерар даже не шелохнулся, только показал голкиперу средний палец.

— В яблочко! — прокомментировал Лионель, до этого почти не принимавший участия в веселье. 

Пока все набивали животы, тарахтели о первом в этом сезоне матче с Рекреативо, он почти ничего не ел, безучастно пил пиво, иногда отвлекаясь на телефон. Неймар пару раз пробовал втянуть форварда в беседу, а потом просто забил на это бесполезное занятие.

— О, у кого-то голос прорезался, — хмыкнул Маскерано. — Никак вспомнил, зачем мы тут, собственно, собрались.

— Я просто устал после тренировки. Если бы ты занимался усиленно, сейчас у тебя бы тоже не было сил на болтовню.

Хавьер на шпильку никак не прореагировал — вне поля он никогда не лез на рожон, а в команде такие подтрунивания были в порядке вещей.

Лео примирительно хлопнул защитника по плечу и протянул ему открытую бутылку.

— Кому-нибудь еще надо? 

Неймар с другого конца бассейна показал два пальца — они с Дани уселись играть в карты, лица у обоих были донельзя серьезные и напряженные, никто из них не хотел прерываться для похода за порцией выпивки.

— И мне, — Али умом понимала, что скоро будет перебор, но у нее никак не получалось расслабиться.

Лео разодрал упаковку, доставая оставшиеся бутылки. Его неспешные движения выдавали сильную усталость, но лицо было расслабленным и каким-то неправдоподобно спокойным. Он стоял вполоборота и Али могла, не скрываясь, беззастенчиво изучать его фигуру — как у долбанного греческого бога, не меньше. Лионель был безупречен, хотя одет просто: джинсы, футболка и кроссовки. Невысокий рост — Али была выше Месси на добрых пять сантиметров — с лихвой компенсировался широкими плечами, идеальными ногами и…

От своих мыслей Али стало жарко, в порыве она чуть не нырнула в бассейн с головой, чтобы охладиться, хотя вода бы точно закипела и пошла бы пузырями, как в джакузи. Так, сейчас она выпьет и успокоится. Точно успокоится.

— Держи, — прозвучало у нее над ухом. 

Али почувствовала, что от этой близости у нее горит спина и плечо, а в низу живота все пришло в броуновское движение.

— Спасибо, — она приняла бутылку, крайне необходимую в сложившейся ситуации, найдя в себе силы поднять глаза. 

Лео улыбался, но улыбка была подчеркнуто вежливой. Али мысленно порадовалась, что выпила, но расстроилась, что мало. В такие моменты она начинала краснеть и мямлить.

«Я к нему больше близко не подойду», — твердо решила Али, бросая крышку в пустой пакет из-под чипсов: Пике таки пришел в себя и успел втихую сожрать брошенный в него «снаряд».

Самое смешное, что неприличные мысли приходили в ее голову только тогда, когда они с Месси оказывались на нейтральной территории — во время тренировок Али воспринимала Лионеля лишь как партнера по команде. Но стоило только выйти за пределы поля, начиналось настоящее мысленное цунами.

Месси унес пиво Неймару и Алвесу, но назад так и не вернулся — остался наблюдать за исходом поединка. Али легла на траву, вполуха слушая разговор Пике и тер Штегена. Марк рассказывал что-то про Менхенгладбах в это время года. Хавьер, воспользовавшись моментом, дожевывал остатки мяса — одной тарелки здоровенному, как шкаф, защитнику было крайне мало. Али попросила у него салат, который состоял из несовместимых ветчины, груши и авокадо, заправленных горчицей. В этом салате явно угадывалась тоска Неймара по бразильской земле, поэтому никто, кроме Алвеса, его не ел.

— Али, твой телефон. — Марк бросил ей в руки мобильный, едва не угодивший в миску с остатками кулинарного шедевра.

— Марк, что-то у тебя с меткостью проблемы, — ехидно заметил Хавьер, оторвавшись от еды. — Надо сказать Энрике, что его метод с теннисными мячиками не имеет абсолютно никакого эффекта.

— Я тебе этот мячик знаешь куда засуну? — пригрозил Марк, исподлобья глядя на веселящегося защитника. 

Али не выдержала и тоже засмеялась, несмотря на показную обиду вратаря.

— Суки вы, ребята, — фыркнул тер Штеген, заворачиваясь в толстовку, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что его оскорбили до глубины души.

Али отвлеклась на телефон, увидев на экране СМС-ку. Естественно, это оказался Хосе.

Как дела? Второй день не звонишь, все в порядке?

Да, я у Неймара дома. Позвали на посиделки, — набрала Али. Ответ не заставил себя долго ждать.

Умничка, командный дух и все дела. Не надирайся.

Слушаю и повинуюсь, — она пожалела, что по СМС нельзя передать всю ядовитость тона голоса.

Хосе прислал смайлик, и разговор можно было не продолжать.

В половине второго парни засобирались домой. Неймар, покачиваясь в дверном проеме, пытался быть радушным хозяином и проводить всех. Подъехало первое такси, и парни общими усилиями погрузили туда самых разошедшихся — сонного Пике и едва шевелящегося Дани. Маскерано, к вящему облегчению Али, позвал с собой Месси, и они все вместе уехали первыми.

— Слушай, иди давай спать, — сказал Марк Неймару, которого уже ноги не держали. — Мы дождемся машину и уедем.

— Ладно, ребят, счастливо доехать, — промямлил нападающий, со второй попытки закрывая дверь.

Сразу после ухода Джуниора приехало такси. Пока они добирались до «Pierre & Vacances», Марк дремал, положив голову Али на плечо, а сама Альварес рассматривала фотографию, которую Неймар пару часов назад выложил в Инстаграм: все они за столом, Али в дурацкой желтой футболке с нечитаемым выражением лица. Лео сидел напротив нее, и это совпадение, такое незначительное, что вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме обратит на это внимание, вызвало у Али просто бурю странных эмоций.

Оказавшись дома, Али стянула с себя одежду и достала из холодильника бутылку белого вина. Спать не хотелось совершенно, хотелось думать. Али расположилась в гостиной на диване и положила ноги на журнальный стол.

Вино было сладким, а мысли — еще слаще. Она все еще не могла перестать смотреть на фотографию, воображение рисовало просто невероятные картины.

На ум пришел последний мужчина, к которому она испытывала влечение — один из помощников тренера Баварии, двадцатилетний Марко. Они общались какое-то время вне стадиона и даже пытались встречаться, но ничего толком не вышло — мало кому бы понравилось, что девушка постоянно не находила время на свидания. Но Марко продолжал периодически напоминать о себе, Али даже жалела иногда, что все так вышло.

Марко был хорошим, но все познается в сравнении. Сравнения с Лионелем он не выдерживал — с ним вообще мало кто мог конкурировать. У Марко не было выразительного профиля. У него не было длинных пальцев, на которые хотелось смотреть (и не только смотреть). У него не было татуировок, в которых были заключены интересные моменты его жизни. У него не было длинных ресниц. У него не было бархатного голоса. У Али не сводило от желания низ живота только потому, что он прошел мимо. Несмотря на безобидный внешний вид, у Лео с лихвой хватало природного магнетизма и харизмы.

Но у Марко не было семьи. Не было жены, ждущей его дома, и маленького сына. Это отрезвляло, но не настолько, чтобы запрещать себе мечтать.

Грехопадение было стремительным. Али залпом допила второй бокал и направилась в душ, смывать с себя остатки пролитого пива и своих неприличных мыслей, от которых просто распирало голову. Будь у нее даже лучшая подруга — она бы все равно не рассказала ей о своих безумных фантазиях, как самая настоящая жадина.

Черт, утром она будет себя ненавидеть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Рамон Каналь — главный врач клуба  
> (2) Хоакин Вальдес — психолог Барселоны  
> (3) "Новички на кухне" — популярная испанская кулинарная передача по MTV


	5. Of implication, insinuation and ill will

Если одним словом описать пятидневные сборы в Англии, правильнее всего бы подошло слово «ад». Лучо провел всего девять тренировок, но они были настолько интенсивными и выматывающими, что сил ни на что не оставалось — единственный воскресный выходной Али просидела в жилом комплексе, замуровавшись в номере с ноутбуком, и как Марк ни пытался вытащить ее на импровизированный чемпионат по игре в ФИФА, устроенный в общей гостиной, Али не поддалась. Пребывание в Англии навеяло на нее тоску по времени, проведенному в России — желтые поля за окном до боли напоминали просторы самой большой страны в мире. Каждое утро Али выходила на балкон, вдыхала чистейший воздух, вспоминала свою первую команду, и на душе у нее становилось печально и радостно одновременно.

Лионель, как и многие из основного состава, на сборы не полетел — Али была руками и ногами за, иначе сосредоточиться на тренировках у нее бы точно не получилось. Тот вечер все никак не шел из головы, собственные мысли вносили в ее аккуратный и педантично построенный мир ненужный сумбур. Но времени на то, чтобы заниматься самокопанием, у нее практически не было.

Команда то торчала в спортзале, то играла на открытых стадионах Сент Джордж Парк в присутствии болельщиков, перемежая занятия с набившими оскомину пресс-конференциями. Несмотря на довольно теплую погоду, которая установилась в Англии в конце июля, Али все время мерзла и куталась в свитер — вечером температура опускалась до плюс двенадцати, и ходить в одной футболке было невозможно.

Энрике хвалил команду за работоспособность, всячески подбадривал игроков, но спуску не давал. Они много работали над «физикой» — делали упражнения под чутким руководством Рафы Поля (1), разминались со здоровенными гимнастическими мячами, учились играть на чужих позициях, чтобы лучше чувствовать игру и команду. Помимо всего прочего, английский газон был менее пружинистым, чем испанский, особенно это чувствовалось после дождя, привычного для Бирмингема в это время года. Ноги уставали в два раза сильнее, чем на родных полях Сьюдад Депортиво Жоан Гампер.

— Тут газон какой-то другой, ты не заметила? — как-то спросил у Али Иньеста, когда они утром вышли на разминку. — На натуральном вообще играть невозможно.

— Заметила. Хочу бутсы с очень жесткими шипами. Мне еще вес не позволяет держать равновесие и меня все время заносит.

— Когда Adidas будут разрабатывать тебе бутсы, вполне можешь высказать пожелание.

— Бутсы? Разрабатывать? — искренне удивилась Али.

— Они же спонсоры команды, это обязательно. Блин, ты как инопланетянин!

— Кто бы говорил на счет НЛО, — подколола она Андреса. — Это ты у нас иллюзионист и фокусник не с нашей планеты, а я так, на побегушках.

— Ага, Лучо это не говори.

— Ни за что, я набегалась уже.

Иньеста взял мяч и окликнул зазевавшегося Хави. Уже два дня они не нарушали традицию разминаться втроем, что позволяло Али неотрывно следить за полузащитниками, которые, несмотря на некоторую разницу в возрасте, старались относиться к ней, как к равной. Но Али все равно иногда стеснялась, смущалась и путалась в обращениях.

— Слушай, скажи Лучо про бутсы. Это не дело, — Хави внимательно разглядывал ее поношенные Nike, точно такие же, как у Мюллера. — Тебе нужны свои.

— С гордой надписью «Альварес», ага, — фыркнула Али, неловко подгибая ногу, будто пряча ее от пытливого взгляда капитана. — Мне все как-то было недосуг этим заняться — когда тебя в любой момент могут посадить на банку, меньше всего хочется уделять время подобной фигне.

— Здесь тебя никто никуда не посадит, — заверил ее Эрнандес. — Это я тебе гарантирую.

— Али! Андрес! Хави! После разминки играем в «треугольник» с отскоком! — крикнул Энрике с другого конца поля, где строил в какую-то схему молодежь из Барселоны Б. 

Все восемь человек старались вести себя по-взрослому, но все равно заметно подпрыгивали от нетерпения и нервозности.

— По-моему, Лучо не до нас, — с усмешкой заметил Андрес. — Все разбрелись, даже Морено (2) за порядком не следит.

— Мелкие вчера играли вечером, когда мы в зале были, Луисито был очень и очень недоволен. Теперь отрывается, — Хави подбросил мяч пару раз и огляделся в поисках свободной части поля. — Пойдем вон туда, где Иван с Серхи, там погоняем.

***

 

Перед возвращением в Барселону команда слетала на товарищеский матч в Ниццу, и именно в тот день их провожал жуткий ливень, из-за которого все опасались подхватить простуду, а медштаб заранее рвал на себе волосы. Это был второй предсезонный матч для команды и первый для Али — до этого в день ее презентации Барселона вторым составом играла с Рекреативо в Уэльве.

Хоть Альварес в этот раз не попала в заявку, посмотреть матч с западной вип-трибуны Альянц Ривьеры было не менее круто.

Город встретил их отличной солнечной погодой, стадион Ниццы был похож на огромную прозрачную медузу, которая непонятным образом очутилась в нескольких километрах от реки Вар. Кроме Али арена почти никого не впечатлила, помимо Ракитича, с которым они до одурения фотографировались возле входа, приведя в восторг болельщиков и журналистов. Веселье длилось бы неизвестно сколько, но вернулся злющий, как тысяча чертей, Морено и едва ли не за шиворот уволок развеселившихся игроков — Али на трибуны, а Ивана — в раздевалку.

Али не могла даже представить, каково ей будет сидеть на трибуне, не имея возможности помочь команде — у нее тряслись руки, поджимались пальцы на ногах и противно тянуло в низу живота. С первых же минут Ницца плотно присела в штрафной Барселоны, два раза безрезультатно пальнув по воротам. Барселона отбивалась, Энрике орал у бровки и махал руками, но ничего не выходило. На двадцатой минуте Пике слегка задел нападающего Цвитанича, и тот кулем свалился на газон, изображая агонию.

Альянц Ривьера радостно взревела — судья указал на точку.

Марк дотянуться до мяча не успел.

Али выругалась и вцепилась руками в ограждение.

Казалось, что Ницца играет не товарищеский, а официальный матч — французы старались как можно быстрее срубить кого-то из каталонцев: досталось по ногам Бускетсу, потом Монтойе, к которому рысью побежал медперсонал. Мартин некоторое время качал головой, морщился, но смог встать и продолжить игру.

Ницца явно ничем не уступала Барселоне, только вот играла уж слишком грубо. Команда Лучо собралась, поднажала — и Серхи Роберто с навеса угодил в перекладину под облегченный громкий выдох болельщиков Ниццы. Под конец первого тайма испанцы разыграли просто шикарную комбинацию — Иньеста мог пробить сам, но он сделал передачу параллельно воротам под удар Жорди. Тот ударил по мячу что есть силы, но голкипер Ниццы оказался на месте.

Под аккомпанемент криков и аплодисментов радующихся французских болельщиков мрачный Энрике ушел в раздевалку, команда потянулась за ним. Али показала Иньесте большой палец — сегодняшний капитан заработал желтую за несвойственный ему грубый подкат. Андрес только коротко кивнул, следуя за тренером.

Второй тайм Барселона начала намного активнее — Энрике перетасовал состав, сделав сразу три замены. Проигрывать даже в товарищеском матче никто не хотел, команда окопалась в штрафной Ниццы, периодически простреливая, но безуспешно. Ницца контратаковала только раз, у Али сердце замерло в тот момент, но Пье по воротам не попал, арена разочарованно загудела, только фанатский сектор издевательски заулюлюкал. К семидесятой минуте стало понятно, что обе команды изрядно подустали — слишком быстрый темп взяли в первом тайме. Некоторое время Барселона лениво перекатывала мяч в опасной близости от ворот Кардинала, вышедшего на замену Хансенну. В конце концов, французам это надоело, и вошедшего в раж Мунира катком снесли в штрафной.

Голкипер Ниццы возмущенно закричал на судью, но тот погрозил ему пальцем и назначил пенальти.

Хави легко переиграл Кардинала и сравнял счет.

После гола команда заметно воодушевилась — пошла перепасовка, попытки прорваться по флангам. Али про себя отметила, что Лучо сделал в перерыве правильное внушение — верхних передач во втором тайме не было вообще, игра низом оказалась гораздо эффективнее. Но в итоге до финального свистка ничего выдающегося, кроме горчичника Боззети за демонстрацию приемов карате на несчастном Сандро Рамиресе, которого в команде дразнили «Канарио», не случилось.

Второй товарищеский матч завершился для Барселоны боевой ничьей.

Взлохмаченный Энрике торчал в зоне послематчевых интервью. Тренера обступили журналисты, и он терпеливо отвечал на вопросы, ведь любые послематчевые рассуждения — это набор туманных намеков и фраз с двойным дном, все равно ведь все переврут.

— Ваше впечатление от игры?

— В первом тайме мы не могли найти себе место. Во втором тайме у нас было больше моментов.

— Кто из вратарей команды будет получать больше игровой практики? Или будет ротация?

— Касательно ротации вратарей, я еще не принял конкретного решения — тер Штеген отыграл весь матч, а Масип и Браво будут играть в ближайшие два. Кто начнет играть в Лиге — я еще не решил.

— Почему сегодня не играла Али Альварес?

— Альварес выйдет в ближайшее время, мы внимательно следим за ее тренировками.

— Как вы планируете работать с новыми нападающими? Или предпочтение отдается тем, кто давно играет в клубе?

— Нет, у нас есть планы относительно форвардов, у всех будет достаточно игрового времени.

— У Мартина Монтойи травма, насколько все серьезно?

— Он повредил лодыжку, мы ждем заключения врачей.

Луис был напряжен и явно недоволен. Покончив с интервью, он догнал Али и Роберто Морено, которые шли в автобус вслед за командой.

— Монтойя? — вопросительно сказал Энрике, останавливая второго тренера крепким хватом за плечо.

— Пока ничего, как ты и сказал.

— Хреново, если б все обошлось, мы бы уже знали, — Энрике забрал у Морено блокнот и начал остервенело перелистывать страницы, испещрённые схемами. — Где-то я тут писал…

— Али, иди в автобус, — посоветовал Роб. — Поговорим на базе.

Альварес пришлось обиженно поджать губы и удалиться.

***

 

На первом послематчевом сборе Энрике сообщил, что с сегодняшнего дня все тренировки будут записываться на видео, чтобы потом подробно анализировать ошибки вместе с командой — пресловутые инновации, призванные задолбать всех несогласных с претензиями, коих, учитывая способность тренера замечать малейшие ошибки, было в достатке.

Энрике напоминал многоликого бога Шиву — ему не требовалось гонять ассистентов для того, чтобы уследить за всеми, он сам, как ястреб, наблюдал за происходящим на занятиях, не давая спуску даже ветеранам команды. Тренерский штаб путешествовал с испанским специалистом по всем его клубам — от Ромы и Сельты до Барсы Б, поэтому они прекрасно знали, что с Луисом шутки плохи.

Если говорить о других Луисах, то четвертого августа к команде присоединился необычно тихий Суарес, который получил от ФИФА разрешение тренироваться с основной командой. Официальная презентация для прессы только предстояла, но Луис не преминул воспользоваться возможностью познакомиться со своими новыми одноклубниками.

Али не повезло — когда все узнали о приезде Суареса, ее вызвали в кабинет к тренеру для серьезного разговора.

Когда она уходила с едва успевшей начаться тренировки, Неймар сделал страшные глаза и пожелал ей вернуться живой и здоровой. Али это пожелание очень напугало.

Альварес сидела в просторном кабинете тренера и изучала фотографии на стенах. Стол Энрике был завален бумагами, потрепанными тетрадками и листами с таблицами, и на вершине всего этого бардака гордо лежал ноутбук. Это вполне соответствовало взбалмошному характеру тренера, который только казался невозмутимым, как скала.

— Прости, я задержался, — Энрике плюхнулся в кресло и отпил кофе из чашки с эмблемой Барселоны. 

Типичная чашка типичного тренера.

— Ничего. У вас такой хаос…

— Тьфу, — Луис отмахнулся. — Вывалил все свои старые наработки. С таким «золотым» набором игроков нужно быть аккуратным и беречь скамейку.

Али поерзала в кресле — шорты прилипли к кожаному сидению.

— Вы что-то хотели спросить?

— Хотел узнать, как проходит твоя адаптация в команде. Я наблюдаю за тобой.

— Все хорошо, я в полном порядке.

— Этого мало. Успех тренировок зависит не только от твоих собственных усилий, потому что он определяется еще и теми ресурсами, которые предоставляют тебе партнеры по команде.

— Не вижу проблем с пресловутыми «ресурсами». У меня есть небольшая проблема в другом.

— Слушаю.

— Можно я откажусь от отдельной раздевалки?

Энрике нахмурился.

— Странная просьба. Сеньор Мартин настаивал, чтобы у тебя была личная раздевалка.

— Нахер сеньора Мартина, не слушайте его! Я в Германии это проходила. О каком успехе может идти речь, если я отсиживаюсь одна?

— Раньше у тебя такой проблемы не возникало.

— Это было раньше! Я учусь на прошлых ошибках.

— А тебя не напрягает… — Энрике замялся.

— Что я девушка? Ни разу.

— А парней?

— Я не спрашивала. Но думаю, что проблемы не будет. В конце концов, это банально неудобно: меня Марк иногда подвозит, ему постоянно приходится меня ждать. Да я половины их разговоров и шуток не понимаю, чувствую себя утконосом каким-то, они шутят, а я не знаю, где смеяться.

Энрике повертел в руках ручку и еще раз отпил кофе.

— Не знаю, в моей ли компетенции принимать такие решения. Необходимо обсудить с руководством.

— А вы не руководство? — съехидничала Али.

— Я? Я тут папа и мама, руководство в другой стороне, — Лучо поправил пиджак и взял телефон.

Разговор между тренером и президентом занял минут пять, которые Али провела, ерзая на месте и грызя ногти. Если не разрешат — пиши пропало…

— Сеньор Бартомеу согласился, при условии, что не возникнет никаких проблем.

— Спасибо! Огромное спасибо! — Али едва сдержалась, чтобы не расцеловать тренера.

Оставалось не шокировать парней. Ну или шокировать, это уже как пойдет.

Али все еще неуверенно мялась возле двери, за которой раздавался смех и крики: в стенах раздевалки все футболисты превращались в сущих детей, издевались друг над другом и веселились — по крайней мере, об этом красноречиво говорили дебильные фотографии в Инстаграмах.

Али так мечтала присоединиться к всеобщему раздолбайскому настроению, ее отделяла от команды лишь металлическая дверь, но Альварес не могла сделать ни одного долбанного движения.

«Так и будешь тут стоять?— безрезультатно ругала она себя и свою проклятую нерешительность. — Разрешение дали, хватит уже трястись».

Али нервно вздохнула, перекинула сумку на левое плечо и начала считать до десяти.

Но на цифре шесть ее рука сама толкнула дверь.

Сначала ее никто не заметил.

Неймар в углу изображал какие-то народные танцы, а несколько человек снимали его на камеру и истерически ржали. Остальные копались в вещах, разговаривали по телефонам.

И все бы ничего, но тут из душевой вышел Пике, который вместо того, чтобы прикрыть причинное место полотенцем, повесил его на шею. Естественно, он никак не ожидал увидеть Али, в легком замешательстве застывшую в дверях.

— Какого, блядь, хуя? — высоченный Жери спрятался за обалдевшего Суареса, который застыл со штанами в руках. 

На вопль Пике обернулись все — Неймар перестал веселить одноклубников, а Месси поднял глаза от телефона.

— Не хуя, а Али, — Альварес бросила сумку на лавку и не спеша стала расшнуровывать бутсы. 

Сидящий рядом Браво покосился на нее и прикрылся джинсами.

— Ты чего тут забыла? — непривычно неуверенным голосом спросил Дани Алвес.

— Переодеться пришла, тренировка закончилась, — саркастически ответила Али, снимая гетры и открывая сумку, чтоб достать шлепки. — Это ж вроде раздевалка, или я не в своем уме?

— Это наша раздевалка, — подал голос Марк. 

Али только рассмеялась.

— Было ваше — стало наше. Не волнуйтесь вы так, ваши члены и задницы нужны мне в самую последнюю очередь.

Повисла пауза, после которой Бускетс сначала фыркнул, а потом в открытую заржал.

— Тебя пристукнут за такую самодеятельность, — пробормотал ошарашенный Клаудио, который был к Альварес ближе всех. 

Али буквально физически ощущала его возмущение.

— Иди выскажи Бартомеу свои претензии.

Али стянула шорты и все, как по команде, начали изучать стены, а Браво покраснел до корней волос.

— Расслабьтесь, если будете относиться ко мне как к равной, проблем не будет, — Али взяла полотенце и прошлепала в душ. — Ней, закрой рот.

Когда за ней захлопнулась дверь, с команды спал ступор.

— И что за хрень? — задал риторический вопрос Неймар. — Нам как теперь тут ходить?

— У меня вообще-то есть девушка! — недовольству Дани не было предела, у него даже уши покраснели.

— Что ты панику наводишь? — раздраженный Хави захлопнул шкафчик, обрубая начинающиеся возмущения. — Она ж не голая здесь ходит. Если Энрике разрешил, то претензий быть не должно.

— Значит, тебя такая херня устраивает? — пуще прежнего возмутился Алвес, крайне недовольный словами капитана.

— Устраивает! — рявкнул Хави. — И причем тут твоя женщина? Из-за таких, как ты, ни о каком равноправии в футболе и речи нет!

— Иди ты со своим равноправием знаешь куда?!

— Дани! — Неймар схватил разбушевавшегося партнера по сборной и силой усадил на скамейку. — Прекрати базар! Пусть Али здесь переодевается, у нее хватит мозгов сиськами не сверкать! А у тебя должно хватить мозгов вести себя как мужик, а не как подросток в пубертатном периоде! Да что с тобой такое вообще?!

Злой Алвес не стал никого слушать и, покидав вещи в сумку, гордо удалился.

— Вот дурак, — расстроено сказал Иньеста, носящий гордое звание самого неконфликтного в команде человека. — Али расстроится.

— Один человек погоды не сделает, — отмахнулся Хави. — Еще есть недовольные?

Команда культурно промолчала.

— Ну вот, — удовлетворенно произнес капитан. — Теперь давайте собираться.

Принимая душ, Али сначала пыталась разобраться, о чем говорят в раздевалке, но кроме неразборчивых криков ничего не слышала. Оставалось надеяться, что они примут изменения нормально, хотя, окажись она сама в такой ситуации, вряд ли была бы довольна.

Специально выждав несколько минут, она выглянула за дверь и убедилась, что в раздевалке остался только Марк, привычно ожидающий, пока она соберется.

— Ты один, что ли?

— Ага, ты что-то долго, — сказал Марк, посередине предложения переходя на немецкий. 

Они практически всегда «шпрехали», когда разговаривали вдвоем.

— Да у меня в номере очень душ неудобный, скользко и напор воды я никак отрегулировать не могу, — Али закрыла за собой дверь, следя за реакцией тер Штегена на то, что она расхаживает перед ним в нижнем белье, пусть и спортивном, мало похожем на комплекты Victoria’s Secret, но все же.

Марк никакого смущения не выказал.

— Давай быстрее. Постой, ты сказала «в номере»?

— Ну да, — она быстро натянула джинсы и начала причесываться.

— Я думал, что ты переехала давно.

— Если б я нашла квартиру, то пригласила бы избранных на новоселье. С переездом мне никто помогать не собирается, мой агент занят, а насчет клуба ты и сам все знаешь. Сам же недавно переезжал из Германии.

Марк согласно кивнул.

— Вот прямо бесит такая организация. Я думал, что в таком клубе, как Барселона, проблемы с адаптацией игроков решают на раз-два.

— Разбежался. Да везде так, скажу я тебе. Разве что в России этому больше внимания уделяют, мне ребята-легионеры рассказывали. А когда я в Мюнхен перешла, так вообще — язык толком не знаю, переводчика не дали — трындец был, а не тренировки. Благо, у Пепа хватало терпения общаться со мной на испанском. Я хоть и забывать стала отдельные слова, но понимать — понимала.

— А как в команде было? Я здесь занимался, на курсы ходил все лето, к началу сезона мог уже членораздельные предложения составлять, поэтому мы уже общались нормально.

— Они все ржали, как бараны, особенно Томас. Я, когда меня не понимали, по-русски начинала громко говорить, повторяла по десять раз одно и тоже, поэтому русский матерный в Баварии теперь знают, — Али завязала хвост и взяла сумку. — Пойдем?

Али забралась на уже ставшее родным переднее сиденье спонсорской Ауди Марка. Все же в словах немца был резон — надо искать дом. А лучше квартиру — огромного двухэтажного дома, где жилых комнат было только три, Али с головой хватило в Мюнхене.

Почему-то Али подумала, что неплохо бы было снять квартиру недалеко от дома Месси.

Что за..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Рафаэль Поль — тренер по физподготовке  
> (2) Роберто Морено — второй тренер основного состава


	6. T'ill you cannot lie still

Всем известно, что переезд по работе в другой город — всегда весьма травматичное событие с психологической точки зрения, что уж говорить о переезде в другую страну! Перебраться из Мадрида, к примеру, в Дортмунд — само по себе достаточно тяжкое испытание, потому как оно требует еще и культурной адаптации, поэтому сравнивать его с переездом из Ливерпуля в Лондон — как типичный пример миграции в пределах одной и той же культурной среды, нельзя никак.

Но, как бы ни было странно, большинство клубов, естественно, имеющих большие финансовые возможности, не задумываясь выкладывают миллионы евро за легионеров, но не хотят потратить даже лишней десятки, чтобы помочь игроку обустроиться на новом месте. Напротив, все выглядит до смешного просто: «Вот тебе билет, давай, ноги в руки и пошел. И чтоб с первого дня были результаты!» В итоге несчастный футболист, не успевший как следует адаптироваться к жизни в чужой стране, не показывает тех результатов, на которые способен, и все потраченные на него деньги летят коту под хвост, а селекционные службы рвут на себе волосы, в любой момент ожидая нагоняя от вышестоящего руководства.

Безобразная организация переездов стала в футболе пугающей нормой. Сколько было таких примеров: Челси и контракт с тогда уже известным в мире Руудом Гуллитом — они заселили полузащитника в задрипаную гостиницу на окраине городка Слау. Дрогба и тот же Челси, отказавшийся помогать ивуарийцу с поиском дома и школы для детей — нападающему пришлось после изнурительных тренировок носиться по улицам Лондона, причем почти не зная английского.

А история Реала и Николя Анелька, который, будучи по натуре очень эгоистичным и погруженным в себя, действительно нуждался в грамотной организации его переезда в Испанию? В свой первый день ему даже не выделили шкафчика в раздевалке, но это было только начало. Потом — проблемы с одноклубниками, почему-то невзлюбившими нового члена команды, и Анелька был отстранен от тренировок на целый месяц — за что? Правильно, за плохую адаптацию к новым условиям (1).

Скорее всего, причина такого отношения к Анелька крылась в банальном отсутствии в руководстве мадридского клуба человека, который вызвался бы познакомить его с командой, будь это даже не одноклубник, а кто-то посторонний. Позже, как признавался сам нападающий, в команде придерживались девиза «позаботься о себе сам», чего в такой командной игре, как футбол, быть просто не должно.

Нет, были и есть исключения, например, Монако отличается поразительной организованностью таких переездов. Али думала, что и Барселона, возможно, предоставит ей человека, который поможет с начальной стадией адаптации, найдет ей квартиру или дом, расскажет о городе… Но руководство теперь уже ее клуба могло вполне посоперничать с «аристократами» в идиотском и пофигистическом отношении к легионерам, хотя считать испанку Альварес иностранным игроком было смешно и нелепо.

Али долго шерстила сайты на предмет поиска приличных недорогих квартир — все-таки ее зарплата даже отдаленно не напоминала заработки топовых нападающих, но, даже имея приличные деньги, нужно думать головой, а не покупать машины за миллионы евро — привет, Криштиану и его знаменитый гараж.

Но все, что ей предлагали просторы сети, было или слишком дорогим и вычурным, или слишком простым и находилось хер знает где. Вариант с домом в Кастельдефельсе, где жил Месси, она отмела сразу же, как слишком очевидный и глупый: даже ежу понятно, что футболистам ее уровня такое жилье просто не по карману. Да и не наездишься из такой дали, особенно без машины.

Единственным более менее приличным вариантом был район, где жил Неймар. Десять минут на машине до дверей Сьюдад Депортиво, если пешком – час. Теперь оставалось определиться с квартирой.

Али бросила взгляд на часы и набрала номер своего агента.

— Хосе? Ты не спишь? 

На другом конце провода раздалась нецензурная брань.

— Блядь! Нет, уже не сплю!

— У нас что, разница во времени пять часов? В Ливерпуле сейчас одиннадцать.

— И что? — пропыхтел Хосе. — У меня через два часа самолет!

— Но ты сам говорил, что я могу звонить тебе даже в пять утра.

— Говорил! Ладно, что там у тебя?

— Я надумала переехать и хочу, чтобы ты нашел мне толкового риелтора, который не сдерет с меня миллионы и сделает свою работу хорошо.

— Дело терпит до утра? — недовольно осведомился агент.

— Терпит. Но завтра хотелось бы заняться просмотром вариантов.

— Ладно, будет тебе риелтор, херелтор и даже черт с рогами. Я сам прилечу днем, составлю тебе компанию в поиске дома.

— Не дома, а квартиры. Хватит с меня замков с башнями. Мне нужна простая и функциональная квартира, вроде моего номера. Район Педральбес, не выше четвертого этажа.

— Задача ясна. С чистой совестью иду спать, чего и тебе советую.

***

 

— Квартира прекрасна — просторный холл с деревянным полом, естественно, с подогревом, — вещала Эстер, риэлтор из самого известного в Барселоне агентства IN3 PROYECTOS INTEGRALES S.L. — Гостиная совмещена со столовой, имеет выход на большую террасу. Кухня оборудована по последнему слову техники. Здесь четыре спальни со смежными ванными комнатами. Общий дизайн единственный в своем роде, как вы видите, использовано много элементов с различными текстурами, общая гамма выдержана в спокойных тонах, за исключением яркой картины в гостиной.

Али со скепсисом слушала риэлтора, больше внимания уделяя не осмотру квартиры, а костюму Эстер, который грозился разойтись по шву из-за необъятной груди, втиснутой в ярко-розовый жакет. Вряд ли человек с таким специфическим вкусом в одежде мог понять ее желания относительно жилья. Но Хосе был доволен, даже чересчур.

— Тебе не нравится? — шепнул он, когда Эстер процокала каблуками по полу, включая очень яркое освещение. 

Али с сомнением пожала плечами.

— Слишком много всего. Нахрена мне четыре спальни? А это что? — она ткнула пальцем в упомянутую риелтором картину над диваном в гостиной. — Это…

— Это репродукция картины Мило Муаре (2), — Эстер провела рукой по раме и продолжила с каким-то странным придыханием в голосе. — Вы слышали об этой художнице?

— Нет… — медленно проговорила Али, разглядывая размазанные по холсту красные и оранжевые пятна, ожидая какого угодно подвоха.

— Мило пишет невероятные картины. Художница накачивает куриные яйца краской при помощи шприца, затем помещает себе в… ммм, как бы сказать… — риэлтор замялась.

Али зависла, с ужасом начиная понимать, о чем идет речь.

— Между ног, давайте так скажем, — подсказал Хосе.

— Да! Спасибо. Потом она с высоты сбрасывает их на холст, выталкивая их мышцами из своего тела. Яйца падают, разбиваются, получается абстрактная живопись с брызгами. Вот эта работа называется «Рождение картины». Она — центральный элемент декора, вокруг нее строится весь дизайн помещения.

— Я даже не знаю, что на это сказать, — Али поморгала и с сомнением оглядела «шедевр».

— Вам не стоит заострять внимание на картине! Давайте вернемся к квартире. Как я сказала, полы с подогревом, кондиционер и система «умный дом» - вы, без сомнения, знаете, что это за чудо.

— Так, на этом можно закончить. Хосе, можно тебя на пару слов? — Али оттащила агента на террасу и закрыла дверь.

— Какого черта? — ее ярости не было предела. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что я буду жить здесь? Дофига умный дом взорвется после моих попыток открыть холодильник или сварить кофе, а про вагину во всю стену я вообще молчу!

— Чего ты бесишься? — Хосе был до отвращения спокоен. — Нормальная квартира, посмотри, какой вид из окон!

— Плевала я на вид из окон! Черт! — бросив попытки убедить агента в своей правоте, Али хлопнула дверью и вернулась в гостиную.

— Эстер, послушайте, пожалуйста, — риелтор заулыбалась, но Али продолжила. — Мне нужна квартира в этом районе, да. Но не с террасой и пятью спальнями, а обычная, понимаете? Обычная. Две спальни, гостиная, кухня, ванная и гардероб. И все! Не надо никаких дизайнерских решений, чем проще — тем лучше.

— Обычная, понятно. — Эстер как-то сразу сникла, даже костюм стал менее розовый. — Я сделаю пару звонков и предложу вам варианты.

Через десять минут Али пришла в ту самую квартиру, о которой мечтала: светлая, просторная, с минимумом мебели и отсутствием «дизайнерских» картин. Сочетание трех цветов — красного, белого и серого, было настолько приятно глазу, что Альварес захотелось прямо сейчас остаться здесь насовсем. И две спальни! Две, а не четыре. И унитаз не желает тебе доброго утра.

— Тебе нравится? — Хосе прошелся по кухне, где практически вся техника была зашита в полки или оформлена под металлический цвет шкафов. — Скучища какая.

— Я в восторге! — Али открыла балконную дверь, высовывая нос и осматривая стильное ограждение. — Это то, что я и хотела. Беру. Давайте бумаги.

— Бумагами я займусь сам. Эстер, дорогая, давайте утрясем вопросы с арендой без присутствия этой скучной женщины. — Али показательно фыркнула, глядя, как Хосе обхаживает риэлтора. — Она ничего не понимает в современном искусстве, в отличие от меня. Расскажите мне подробнее об этой художнице.

Али получила ключи и была рада как можно быстрее свалить из вертепа, устроенного Хосе. 

***

 

На тренировку Али предсказуемо опоздала — ей так не терпелось скорее переехать, что она сразу начала собирать раскиданные по всему номеру вещи, но ее остановило то, что в квартире практически не было никакой кухонной утвари — ничего того, что делает любой дом жилым. Пришлось отложить сборы — сначала требовалось купить все необходимое, а потом уже с чистой совестью вызывать водителя.

Али прискакала на поле последней — команда уже стояла вокруг тренера, внимательно слушая указания. Альварес попыталась как ни в чем ни бывало присоединится к одноклубникам, сливаясь с толпой и делая безмятежное лицо, но от внимания Морено ее попытки не укрылись.

— Луис, Альварес явилась. 

Лучо отвлекся, высовываясь из-за спины Маскерано.

— И что это за опоздания? 

Али потупила взгляд, бормоча извинения и начиная краснеть, из-за того что на нее уставились все разом.

— Какая квартира? Ничего не знаю. Тренировка в шесть, и вы должны быть на поле за час! Это прописано в правилах, тебе на лоб их повесить? На первый раз закрою глаза, а в следующий — штраф. Ясно?

— Ясно, тренер, — буркнула Али, насупливаясь. 

Энрике вернулся к объяснениям.

— Где гуляла? — весело спросил у нее Хави, когда команду развели по группам — Али попала в одну компанию с Матье, Хави, Суаресом и Жорди Альбой. — Тебя тут все заждались.

— Квартиры смотрела. Мой менеджер непроходимо туп. Хотел подсунуть мне квартиру с картиной, написанной женскими гениталиями, представляете? Любитель, блядь, современного искусства.

Парни переглянулись и синхронно захохотали, кроме Жереми, который с трудом разбирал слова. Суарес заметил, что француз ничего не понял, и перевел на английский. Теперь ржал уже и Матье.

— Я боюсь представить, как это выглядело! — сказал Жереми по-английски.

— Мистер Француз, всех эпитетов вашего чудесного языка не хватит, чтобы описать весь масштаб этой картины, — ответила Али. 

Очень неудобно было говорить на нескольких языках одновременно.

— Альварес, да ты полиглот! — фыркнул Хави. — На китайском тоже можешь?

— Неа. Русский, немецкий разговорный, испанский и английский. Поживешь с мое в разных странах, быстро научишься приспосабливаться.

— Мне и в Испании пока неплохо. 

Али метнула взгляд в сторону Эрнандеса, услышав в его голосе какие-то странные нотки.

— Вот и сиди в Испании, — встрял Жорди, до этого чеканивший мяч чуть в стороне, но все же участвуя в общем разговоре. 

Хави глубокомысленно промолчал.

— Ты пропустила начало тренировки, так что я тебе скажу — у нас осталось два товарняка, но Энрике тебя не включил в заявку, останешься тут с Морено. Ты не расстроилась? — Хави прищурился, ожидая от Али возмущений и обид.

— Ну и ладно. У меня все равно переезд по плану. Плюс Хосе заикался про какой-то контракт со спонсорами, но я не вникала особо, потом разберусь. Думаю, что с Кубка Гампера Энрике достаточно меня намаринует на трибунах, чтобы потом выпустить поиграть. — Али поковыряла носком бутсы газон. — Давайте делать что-нибудь, я боковым зрением вижу, как к нам приближается смертная казнь в виде мистера тренера.

— Али, ты вокруг себя целые круги по интересам собираешь, — едко заметил Энрике. — Займись делом.

— Чего вы меня цепляете! — оскорбилась Альварес. 

Тренер улыбнулся.

— Я любя, чего ты. Раз уж ты опоздала, я обязан придумать тебе наказание. Как насчет посоревноваться в исполнении штрафных?

Парни, услышав предложение тренера, замолчали и уставились на растерявшуюся Али. Отказаться было неудобно, а согласиться означало неминуемо проиграть — ну не будет же она обыгрывать своего же тренера!

Вдруг она заметила, что Месси, который в другой группе лениво перекатывал мяч вместе с Неймаром, отвлекся от своего занятия и заинтересованно глядит в ее сторону. От этого Альварес как-то расхрабрилась и кивнула.

— А давайте! Кто будет считать?

— Я буду! — вызвался Хави. — Клаудио! Иди сюда!

Браво быстро уяснил задачу и направился в сторону ворот, ехидно посмеиваясь. Энрике дал Али пятнадцать минут на разогрев и сам стал разминаться вместе с командой.

Али пробежала круг по полю, чувствуя, что от страха у нее начинают неметь пальцы на ногах. Интересно, за испуг ей скостят промахи или век не забудут, если она облажается?

Парни сориентировались и встали в стенку — Месси ожидаемо остался в стороне, предпочитая наблюдать. Али даже понять не успела, хорошо это или нет. Наверное, все же не очень — будет теперь стоять тут и мозолить глаза…

— Так, представим, что у нас матч в разгаре. Никаких подыгрываний и актерских падений — не дайте забить ни мне, ни Альварес, — инструктировал Энрике. — Играем по пять ударов, идет? Право первого уступаю тебе.

Али кивнула, подходя к мячу и разглядывая построенную стенку и Браво, который ходил в воротах туда-сюда, как тигр в клетке. Надо было решить, как пробить — высокие защитники, которые были тут очень некстати, закрывали ей обзор, времени было мало, поэтому единственное, что пришло ей в голову, это развернуть мяч ниппелем (3) к себе — благодаря этому он точно полетит сильнее. Так, бьем чуть ниже центра, почти без замаха…

Али на выдохе ударила по мячу, который описал дугу, не дав Пике дотянуться до него головой, а чилийцу — руками.

— Один — ноль! — зафиксировал Хави. — Мистер Энрике?

Лучо пробил совсем наоборот — ударил намного ниже центра, мяч полетел слишком высоко, но в девятку угодил.

Али очень удивилась — если она била ниже, мяч всегда улетал за пределы ворот.

Вот что значит мастерство. Ей еще учиться и учиться.

Не мудрствуя лукаво, она пробила второй штрафной так же, как и в первый раз, но Пике сориентировался и выпрыгнул достаточно высоко, чтобы отбить мяч головой. Али выматерилась и раздраженно уступила место Энрике, который свою попытку реализовал.

— Один – два!

При счете один — четыре ей захотелось поднять белый флаг и сдаться.

Но провиденье было на ее стороне — она не опозорилась окончательно, последним ударом сокращая разрыв.

— Два — четыре в пользу мистера Энрике, — подытожил Хави, вместе с командой аплодируя расстроенной Али и довольному тренеру.

— Молодец, Альварес, — похвалил ее Лучо. — Молодец, что не побоялась дуэли.

— Я еще отыграюсь, вот увидите, — едва слышно сказала она, стараясь сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица — еще не хватало тут при всех стоять с кислой миной.

— Продолжим тренировку! — как ни в чем не бывало Энрике зашагал к бровке, где его ждал Морено, улыбающийся во весь рот.

Али насупилась и взяла мяч, мечтая засандалить им тренеру по голове.

— Не расстраивайся ты так, — к ней внезапно подошел Лионель, даже не подошел, а снизошел — они редко общались на тренировках. — Обязательно отыграешься.

— Естественно, я это так не оставлю. 

Али не смогла сдержать улыбки. Лионель был такой доброжелательный, чего за ним она вообще не замечала, особенно по отношению к себе.

— Пойдем, Неймар там собрался фотографироваться, а желающих нет почти. Будешь третьей! — Лео потянул Али за рукав толстовки, которую она так и не сообразила снять.

— Иду.

Али, как овца за пастухом, пошла за Лионелем, не понимая, на кой черт ей нужно светиться в Инстаграме бразильца. Но Месси оказывал на нее какое-то гипнотическое действие, и оставалось только безропотно идти следом.

— О, ты ее притащил! А говорил, что она не согласится, — Джуниор тут же притянул Али ближе к себе. — Давай лучше на твой телефон сфоткаемся! У тебя инстаграм лысый и скучный. Нужно разнообразие!

— Сам ты лысый и скучный! — фыркнула Али. — Сейчас, я мобильный принесу.

Снимок вышел дебильным — Неймар строил рожи, Месси был донельзя счастливым, а Али была самой собой — слегка ошалевшая и с выпученными глазами.

— Мрак, — констатировала она, изучая фото. — Мрачный мрак. Пусть висит — люди точно ко мне на страницу заходить не будут.

Она загрузила снимок, подписав «Прекрасно!», имея в виду вовсе не тренировку. Лионель на фото получился таким красивым, что у нее заныло в груди. Черт, таким быть нельзя, у окружающих людей точно будет сердечный приступ от этой идеальности.

На следующий день команда улетела в Женеву, отыгрывать запланированный товарищеский матч с Наполи. Али осталась в Барселоне, собираясь после утренней тренировки в спортзале провести время дома, планируя переезд, и успеть пробежаться по магазинам, уломав Марка, который намеревался взять с собой свою девушку Даниэлу, составить ей компанию — все же пока по-немецки ей было общаться чуточку привычнее. Но все планы рухнули в самый последний момент.

Али замешкалась в дверях, слыша, как в недрах сумки надрывается мобильный — звонил Хосе. Скорее всего, ему что-то нужно — он редко звонил ей посреди дня, обычно их задушевные беседы случались поздним вечером.

— Алло? — с опаской проговорила она в трубку, держа телефон так, будто это была змея.

— Ты где? — с порога начал Хосе.

— Дома.

— Оставайся дома. Сейчас подъедет водитель — у нас встреча с Adidas.

— У нас? По какому поводу? — Али со вздохом закрыла дверь, засовывая карточку от номера в задний карман, чего делать вообще-то было нельзя.

— Бутсы. Сама же говорила. Я все устроил.

— Я Хави говорила! Откуда ты все узнаешь?!

— Тебе все скажи, у меня свои источники. Спускайся в холл.

Ругая агента на чем свет стоит, Али позвонила Марку и отменила встречу.

«Рэнж Ровер» привез Али в японский ресторан Koy Shunka. У Али хватило сил только закатить глаза, глядя на очередь на улице — столько фанатов сырой рыбы, завернутой в водоросли, кошмар.

Она терпеть не могла японскую кухню.

Ее провели к столику, где сидел Хосе и еще два незнакомых ей человека.

— Али, познакомься, это Паула и Диего, они будут заниматься разработкой и дизайном твоих именных бутс. 

Али пожала протянутые руки и села напротив, ощущая себя, будто в суде на скамье подсудимых. Сейчас еще приговор вынесут, не иначе.

— Мы очень рады работать с вами! — начал Диего, из-за своих больших очков напоминающий черепаху. — Для нас большая честь создать бутсы, которые помогут вам стать сильнее, быстрее и улучшить свои возможности и способности!

— Спасибо, конечно, но…

— Она тоже очень рада! — сверкнул глазами Хосе, пиная Али под столом ногой. — Давайте не будем затягивать и перейдем сразу к эскизам.

Паула раскрыла большую черную папку с цветными рисунками, разворачивая все это богатство перед Али.

— Смотрите, мы подготовили несколько вариантов. Предварительное название ваших бутс «Quicksilver7», мы взяли на себя смелость выбрать именно его, но если у вас есть другие, более интересные идеи, то…

— Нет, мне нравится! Это же переводится как «ртуть». — Али воодушевилась, ей правда очень импонировало название.

— Именно! Конечно, в первую очередь необходимо провести тесты, чтобы определить, на что стоит обратить особое внимание при создании бутс именно для ваших ног. Но сеньор Хосе уже внес некоторые предложения. Давайте обсудим!

Али хмуро посмотрела в сторону агента. Предложения он внес, ага.

— Фиксирующий носок, так? Фиксируем стопу, чтобы не ухудшалась гибкость. В тех местах, где стопа сцепляется с мячом — больше синтетики. — Али задумалась, а потом кивнула. — Хорошо. Где требуется больше защиты — материал более прочный. И, самое главное, особая технология подошвы. Данная модель будет гибридной, и подходит как для натуральных покрытий, так и для искусственной травы. Шипы более жесткие, для лучшего сцепления с газоном — вы ведь весите меньше, чем среднестатистический футболист. Вес бутс вместе со всеми дополнениями в дизайне — примерно двести тридцать один грамм.

Али было нечего сказать на все эти предложения — звучало, конечно, красиво и очень привлекательно.

— Отлично, я вижу, вы довольны. — Диего расценил молчание как согласие. — Давайте посмотрим на дизайн.

Альварес сразу отмела три варианта бутс — ярко-зеленые, желтые и красные как слишком яркие. Не понравились ей и чисто черные — слишком скучные. Серые были тоже никакие, а оранжевые — попугайские.

— Не пишите на них мою фамилию, хватит одного номера, — сказала Али, со скепсисом листая картинки, думая, что сейчас она так ничего и не выберет.

Но на самой последней было изображено то самое. Это как с квартирой — когда больше ничего смотреть не хочешь.

Они были черные, слегка блестящие, будто из кожи питона, расчерченные красно-золотыми полосами по всему верху, исключая носок. На пятке блестела семерка, а подошва была словно из огня — Али на секунду представила, как этими самыми шикарными бутсами забивает победный гол в финале Лиги Чемпионов, и у нее дрожь побежала по спине.

— Дальше можем не думать. Вот эти, — Али развернула картинку, собираясь после встречи выпросить ее себе, чтобы повесить в рамку.

Паула согласно кивнула.

— Я почему-то так и думала, — доверительно сообщила она. — Этот вариант больше всего похож на вас.

Хосе потер руки, подзывая официанта.

— Раз мы пришли к компромиссу, предлагаю перекусить! 

Али чуть ли не застонала в голос, прикрываясь меню.

— Мне тогда просто сок.

— Как хочешь. Паула, Диего?

Пока ее спутники делали заказ, Али еще раз вгляделась в изображение бутс — теперь уже ее бутс, первых. Эта мысль будоражила кровь и заставляла пальцы на ногах поджиматься от нетерпения. Ей так хотелось скорее выйти на поле и забить именно в этих шикарных бутсах, а не сидеть в ресторане, вдыхая запахи японской еды!

Она была просто обязана попасть в заявку на Кубок Гампера, даже если ради этого ей придется снова соревноваться с Энрике.

О боже, об этом лучше вообще не вспоминать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Ознакомиться с этими историями можно в гугле.  
> (2) Мило Муаре — швейцарская художница и модель, прославившаяся своими обнаженными перфомансами.  
> (3) Ниппель — клапан регулировки давления в велосипедных и автомобильных шинах, спасательных плотах и жилетах, мячах и т.п.


	7. In all turmoil, before red cape and foil

Последние дни перед матчем с Леоном Али провела в каком-то мутном тумане: куда-то ездила, что-то делала, что-то говорила, даже поцапаться с кем-то успела, но полностью переключиться с предстоящей игры на повседневные дела у нее так и не получилось — в голове все рок-н-роллилось по-черному. Даже предстоящий переезд нисколько не радовал, равно как и беготня по магазинам в поисках красивых вазочек и тарелок, непременно квадратных и черных. В итоге «великое переселение народов» было намечено на ближайший послематчевый вечер, и Хосе, умудрившийся оторваться от возможного «горизонтального общения» с Эстер (что вполне могло быть правдой), клятвенно обещал помочь, чуть ли не на своем горбу собираясь таскать вещи.  
  
Помимо этого, ей позвонил Филипп Лам, разговор с которым внес сумятицу в ее и без того запутанные мысли. Фил был очень дружелюбен и в свойственной ему манере нажелал ей удачи, успехов, забитых мячей, но в конце разговора не сдержался и посетовал, что без нее в команде стало скучновато. От этих слов Али стало так тошно, как будто где-то рядом пролетел дементор из «Гарри Поттера», высосав из нее все намеки на радость. Сменив место дислокации со страны отличного качества на страну фламенко, она сначала хотела свести общение с бывшими одноклубниками к минимуму, чтобы тоска не так снедала ее изнутри, но они сами напоминали о себе, отмечая ее на стародавних фотографиях, отправляя смешные смс-ки и письма, обижаясь, если она не отвечала. Если бы Али сама приняла решение покинуть стан немцев, возможно, было бы не так тяжело.  
  
Расслабиться хоть чуть-чуть она смогла, когда Энрике огласил стартовый состав на матч с мексиканцами — Али долго смотрела на доску, где красная точка, размером чуть меньше, чем остальные, обозначала ее. Играть рядом с Месси. Рядом с синей точкой, которая была чуть ли не в два раза больше, чем другие «игроки» — объясняя расстановку, Энрике несколько раз подряд ткнул в доску, попадая маркером прямо в обозначение аргентинского нападающего. Али скосила глаза — Лео сидел рядом с ней и от дробного стука по пластмассе почему-то морщился, будто его это раздражало. Он и на тренировке, которая последовала сразу за тактическим занятием, был словно сомнамбула, даже на просьбу Неймара помочь с отработкой очередного «финта ушами» отреагировал не сразу, только огрызнулся, будто бразилец помешал ему молча пялиться на зеленый искусственный газон.  
  
Али тогда всерьез задумалась о том, что, может, Лионелю все-таки стоит посетить клубного психолога. А если учесть, что ее саму тянуло, словно магнитом, туда, где показывался Месси, то и ей была прямая дорога в кабинет с мягким креслом.  
  
За пару дней до кубкового матча Хосе безбожно ранним утром прислал курьера с коробкой — после нескольких дней тестов и переговоров первая пара именных «Quicksilver7» наконец-таки увидела свет. Опробовать их Али удалось почти сразу — она осталась на базе после тренировки и, когда все уехали, прокралась на поле, сумев уговорить охранника включить полевое освещение.  
  
Хотя бы с ее новой экипировкой все было идеально — потраченные усилия точно стоили того. Поэтому к первому своему матчу в составе сине-гранатовых Али подошла в полной боевой готовности физически, но с абсолютным кавардаком в голове.  
  


***

  
  
— Али, можно тебя на минутку?  
  
Альварес резко повернула голову, едва не потеряв равновесие и не сверзившись со скользкой скамейки. Перед ней стоял Дани Алвес с крайне несчастным выражением лица.  
  
— Зачем? — подозрительно спросила она, памятуя недавний скандал с ее переездом в общую раздевалку.   
  
Естественно, об истерике бразильца ей рассказали почти сразу, и теперь смотреть на него без зубовного скрежета Али не могла.  
  
— Ну, надо. Отойдем?   
  
Вид у Дани был слишком уж виноватый, поэтому Али встала и пошла за ним в другой конец раздевалки, где стояли кулеры с водой.  
  
— Я хотел извиниться за свои слова… Ты же по-любому в курсе. Ну, в общем, я погорячился, — не откладывая в долгий ящик начал Алвес. — Ничего против твоего присутствия в раздевалке я не имею. Меня что-то понесло.  
  
— Я не злюсь, — Али подтянула шорты. — Со всеми бывает. Не бери в голову.  
  
— Мне просто стремно, что я орать начал. Мне Таиша сказала, что я мудак редкостный.   
  
Али сначала затупила, вспоминая, кто такая Таиша (1), а потом спохватилась и кивнула, соглашаясь.  
  
— На счет мудака спорить не буду…  
  
Дани нахмурился, но Али ловко выкрутилась из ситуации, уверенно похлопав защитника по плечу.  
  
— Но я сама хороша. Нужно было предупредить, что я заявлюсь. Так что я не меньший мудак, чем ты.  
  
Алвес перестал сердиться и улыбнулся в ответ, сгребая Али в охапку.  
  
— Дура ты, блин, — проворчал он, сдирая с ее косички сползшую резинку. — Еще и тощая, задавят тебя сегодня.  
  
— Я сама кого хочешь задавлю! Динамит хранят в маленьких коробочках, — лукаво подмигнула Али, отбирая у Дани резинку и собирая волосы в неаккуратный хвост, который должен был стать ее фишкой наравне с прическами Неймара.  
  
— Вы там братание закончили? Али, мне твоя помощь нужна! — позвал ее лохматый некстати упомянутый нападающий, который в трусах и гетрах все еще скакал перед зеркалом с расческой и гелем наперевес.  
  
Али наигранно вздохнула и вернулась обратно к своему шкафчику, вытаскивая банку с воском для волос.  
  
— Ты сам не можешь у меня взять то, что тебе надо? — посетовала она, усаживая Джуниора на скамейку и начиная поправлять его неудавшийся причесон. Недавно Неймар с чего-то решил, что Али умеет управляться с чужими волосами, и уже который раз с этим приставал к ней. Али, конечно, была девушкой — хотя бы по первичным половым признакам, — но укладывать волосы у нее не получалось никогда, по крайней мере, себе. Но Джуниору было пофигу, он никому не позволял трогать свою голову, за исключением парикмахера, а Али почему-то милостиво была допущена до золотой бразильской башки.  
  
— Не ной, а лучше сделай из меня красавца, — Неймар прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь тем, что Али шебуршится у него в волосах.  
  
— Ты и так вполне ничего. Побрейся налысо, меня достали твои патлы, — Али зачесала его волосы назад и начала приподнимать их от корней, внутренне содрогаясь от противного ощущения липкого воска между пальцами. — А лучше найми себе личного парикмахера, пусть с тобой на все матчи таскается. Вот у Роналду он точно есть, зуб даю.  
  
— У меня и так пол головы сбрито! Да и стилист у меня есть. Но если я притащу его в раздевалку, Энрике меня расстреляет нашими любимыми теннисными мячиками, да еще и с близкого расстояния.   
  
Тер Штеген при слове «мячики» поднял голову и что-то проворчал по-немецки. История о том, как он залепил Пике пакетом с чипсами быстро дошла до раздевалки, и теперь над бедным Марком стебались все, кому не лень, подсовывая ему в вещи желтые кругляши, прозрачно намекая, что ему нужно тренировать меткость.  
  
— Он сначала поржет, а потом расстреляет, — укоризненно сказал Хави, полностью одетый и готовый к выходу на поле. — Давайте, сворачивайтесь. А то сначала задушевные беседы, потом салон красоты — у нас сегодня матч вообще-то!  
  
— Презентация сначала, — поправил его Неймар. — Поэтому я хочу выглядеть пристойно.  
  
— Ты с таким причесоном выглядишь не пристойно, а отстойно, — не преминул подколоть самовлюбленного бразильца главный юморист команды Жерар, за что сразу был награжден средним пальцем — сначала от Неймара, а потом и от доморощенной парикмахерши.  
  
— Вот спелись, — слащаво протянул Пике, прячась за спиной Месси и сгибаясь в три погибели.   
  
Лионель по обыкновению не участвовал в соревнованиях по остротам, но всегда был поблизости.  
  
— Жери, не доставай, они же классно смотрятся вместе, — внезапно сказал Лео, чем вызвал бурный смех и потонувший в общем гоготе возмущенный вопль Али.   
  
Неймар только хихикал, и Али, не зная, куда выместить злость, треснула бразильца расческой по затылку.  
  
— Все, иди нахрен, — она протопала обратно к своему месту.   
  
Чертов Месси и его тупые шутки. Пусть уж лучше молчит и не лезет, куда не просят!   
  
Ругаясь про себя, Али подтянула резинки на щитках и достала из сумки новую обувь, предвкушая процесс шнурования, словно ужин в дорогом ресторане. Всю злобу сразу как ветром сдуло.  
  
— Кто-то послушал капитана! Можно? — Хави присел рядом с ней и повертел в руках бутсу. — Шикарные! Парни, идите, посмотрите!  
  
— Дизайн охуенный, — Жерар прикинул бутсу к своей здоровенной ноге. — Не то, что обычно предлагают, тебе повезло. Потаскать дашь? Я обещаю носить аккуратно.  
  
— Два раза. У тебя пальцы вылезут через носок. Отдай!   
  
Но Пике оскалился и с воплем «Подача!» кинул бутсу успевшему среагировать Клаудио, который тут же перебросил ее Лионелю. Хави, глядя на начинающееся безобразие, выразительно фыркнул и разогнал остальную команду обратно готовиться к выходу на поле. Али босиком осталась стоять напротив улыбающегося Месси.  
  
— Лео, дай сюда!  
  
— А волшебное слово?  
  
— Абра, блядь, кадабра!   
  
Если на придурочного Пике она могла обидеться, то с Лионелем такой номер не прокатывал. Каким же милым он выглядел, пряча за спиной бутсу и щуря глаза, будто в раздевалку солнце заглянуло. Да он и сам был как чертово небесное светило, но только в те моменты, когда его лицо не омрачало недовольство, а уж для кое-кого он всегда был светом в конце тоннеля, к которому хотелось нестись на всех парах.  
  
— Будешь ругаться — пойдешь на поле босиком. Или в шлепках, — Лео подмигнул и отошел на пару шагов, чтобы беспрепятственно разглядеть «добычу».  
  
— Красивые, правда. Интересный дизайн, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на Альварес, от которой разве что пар не шел — уже не от злости, а от картины перед глазами: Месси, держащий ее бутсу, да еще и говорящий «красивые», отчитывающий ее за брань.   
  
Как тут не сгореть заживо — вопрос.  
  
— Лионель, мне нужно одеваться, — промямлила Али, как всегда начиная покрываться дурацкими красными пятнами от смущения.   
  
Такая реакция начинала ее пугать и наводить на мысли о том, что в голове творится какая-то доселе неведомая херня, которой было только одно название, но произнести его означало подписать приговор самой себе.  
  
— Одевайся, я разве мешаю? — осведомился Месси, невинно хлопая ресницами.   
  
Каждое его движение было для Альварес как выстрел в упор, как укол рапиры прямо под сердце — того и гляди, кровь закапает прямо на до блеска начищенный пол.  
  
— Ладно. Одеваюсь, — покорно сказала она, отворачиваясь и снимая футболку.   
  
Взгляд Месси уже успел проделать в ее спине знатную дырищу, в которую вертолет пролетит со свистом. Икс-мен, блин. Чтоб ему минералкой поперхнуться.  
  
Али наклонилась, чтобы надеть гетры, но тут же в поле ее зрения оказалась чужая рука — Месси положил бутсу на скамейку и зачем-то взглянул ей в лицо. На короткое мгновение они пересеклись взглядами, и Али обожгло его дыханием.  
  
— Удачи, — одними губами произнес Лионель, уходя и оставляя Али в тупой позе с не менее тупым выражением лица.   
  
В эту самую секунду очень символично грянула музыка. Али дернулась, судорожно втягивая спертый воздух в легкие. Осознание, что сейчас она первый раз выйдет на поле в качестве игрока Барселоны, пусть сначала на презентацию, а не на матч, обрушилось на нее, как снежная лавина.  
  
  
— Настал самый ожидаемый момент сегодняшнего дня! — разносился по забитому под завязку Камп Ноу громкий дикторский голос. — Мы готовы представить вам состав Барселоны сезона 2014/2015.  
  
Выход тренерского штаба был встречен вежливыми аплодисментами. Физиотерапевты, фитнес-тренеры, всевозможные ассистенты были похожи друг на друга просто как две капли воды — у них даже кроссовки были одинаковые, ярко-синие.  
  
Али стояла за спиной Пике и пыталась разглядеть, что происходит на поле, но видела она только цветные флаги, растяжки каталонских цветов и огромное количество чьих-то ног. Мимо то и дело пробегал Хави, который пытался построить команду в порядке выхода на поле, потому что все кучковались и никак не хотели возвращаться на свои места. Капитан шипел, ругался, но ничего поделать не мог.  
  
— Тренеры вратарей! — прогремело сверху.   
  
Значит, после выйдут основные тренеры, а потом…  
  
Твою мать. Нервы уже на пределе. Скорее бы выйти, посмотреть на всю красоту перфоманса вблизи. Али очень хотелось узнать, как ее примут болельщики — будет ли все так же, как в Германии, когда к ней относились почти никак. Что есть она на поле, что нет. Это обижало, но не настолько, чтобы зацикливаться. Но в Испании по-другому. Болеют здесь по-другому, кричать и освистывать игроков, которые допускают ошибки — это в порядке вещей. Махать белыми флагами в знак недоверия к тренеру — вполне себе норма. Когда ты выходишь на газон испанских стадионов, можно ждать и воплей восторга, и нецензурных выкриков, и мало что будет зависеть от качества твоей игры…  
  
— Тренеры Барселоны — Роберто Морено, Хуан Карлос Унсуэ и Луис Энрике!   
  
Фамилия главного тренера потонула в аплодисментах — Лучо уже заочно любили как бывшего игрока и капитана, закрывая глаза на то, что он перебежчик из стана «врага». Энрике сегодня был в белом, что было очень символично и даже где-то смешно, словно он издевался над теми немногими болельщиками Реала, которые чисто случайно могли попасть на трансляцию презентации. Хотя, у Реала был Фигу, так что тут счет равный.  
  
— Готовы все? — громко спросил Хави.   
  
Команда хором ответила «да», но реакция получилась скомканной, все уже настраивались на выход и предстоящую игру с Леоном. Али сжала кулаки, на несколько секунд напрягаясь всем телом и тут же расслабляясь. Это всегда ей помогало унять нервную дрожь, но сегодня сработало еле-еле.  
  
Первым из подтрибунки ушел Монтойя, которого встретили весьма жидкими аплодисментами. А выход Жери, напротив, был ознаменован громким хлопаньем и выкриками с трибун — его тут очень любили, видимо, за его зашкаливающий патриотизм и бородищу.  
  
— Номер семь, Али Альварес!  
  
Неймар тут же пихнул ее в спину, потом еще и еще, подгоняя к выходу. Али замешкалась, путаясь в ногах, но конечности сами понесли ее вверх по правой лестнице туда, где начал шуметь стадион.  
  
Она не успела даже выйти, как ее оглушили аплодисменты — кто-то свистел, кричал «Vamos!», вопил ее имя. От такой сумасшедшей поддержки Али растерялась, ладно хоть смогла в ответ похлопать трибунам, направляясь к команде, выстраивающейся вдоль растянутого на поле флага. Али не шла, а летела, почти не касаясь газона, словно ее ветром несло куда-то вперед. Это был тот самый момент, когда ты понимаешь, что тебя приняли, что ты теперь «своя», за тебя болеют, держат кулаки, а тебе нужно только не подвести.  
  
Воистину, футбол — лучшая в мире игра. А для кого-то это целая жизнь.  
  
Али встала рядом с Мартином и наконец позволила себе поморгать и оглядеться. У нее помимо воли губы растянулись в улыбке — все было настолько нереальным, ярким, стадион просто горел, полыхал от единения с командой так, что не воспламениться вместе с ним было невозможно…  
  
Болельщики опять взорвались, потому что на поле появился Неймар, который со своей прической, к которой Али приложила руку, выглядел как модель с обложки журнала, весь из себя красавец. Наверное, в каждой команде должен быть такой игрок.  
  
Следующим вышел Маске, за ним почти сразу — Бартра, который улыбался так, что аж весь светился. Алекс Сонг был задумчив, потому что в команде знали, что он навострил лыжи в Вест Хэм. Жорди Альба махнул ногой прямо в объектив сидящего на газоне фотографа, напугав его до полусмерти.  
  
Далее на поле появился Серхи, потом Андриано, и Али перестала следить за происходящим, вполуха слушая болтовню — кто-то говорил про Леон, Неймар придурочно пританцовывал и напевал глупую песню из рекламы чипсов, которая во время Чемпионата мира звучала даже из чайников и микроволновок.  
  
Притихший стадион напомнил о себе, когда началось преставление вице-капитанов. Первым вышел Бускетс, гордо неся на спине пятый номер, который перешел к нему после Пуйоля. Еще в раздевалке Серхио чуть ли не с придыханием говорил о том, что для него огромная честь носить «пятерку». Али прикинула, что было бы с ней в такой ситуации — скорее всего, она бы просто в обморок грохнулась и лежала без движения. Все же с Карлесом мог сравниться только сам Карлес.  
  
Естественно, выход Серхио был встречен овациями, но даже эти аплодисменты ни в какое сравнение не шли с реакцией трибун на Лионеля. Легенда и местный бог, которому для пущей важности не хватало развевающегося плаща и блестящей рапиры, был невозмутим, его даже крики «Месси! Месси!» не могли вывести из равновесия — настолько обыденным и привычным казалось всеобщее ликование и ошалелое поклонение. Камп Ноу был готов сорвать голос и натужно хрипеть во время предстоящей игры, но не наградить аплодисментами свою главную звезду не мог.  
  
Али никогда не видела, чтобы кого-то так встречали болельщики — это было настолько круто, что у нее ладони зачесались от желания присоединиться и тоже поаплодировать, а рот приоткрылся, и на выдохе она шепотом повторила вслед за затихающими болельщиками «Месси».  
  
Поистине магические пять букв.  
  
Обладатель волшебной фамилии, так похожей на слово «Мессия», прошелся вдоль выстроившихся одноклубников, обменялся парой реплик с Маске и вдруг отчего-то решил втиснуться прямо в середину ряда, рядом с бессовестно глазеющей на него Али, при этом случайно толкнув ее плечом.  
  
Она что, ненароком подстрелила птицу счастья?  
  
— Прости! Мартин, да подвинься, ну!   
  
Монтойя проворчал что-то себе под нос, но из-за музыки разобрать, что именно он сказал, было нельзя.  
  
— Ну и каково это? — справившись с собой, спросила Али.   
  
Ей больших трудов стоило представить на месте Лионеля кого-то другого, чтобы связно выражаться, а не заикаться, как всегда. Еще и куча народу вокруг, а у нее было такое чувство, что шумный стадион провалился сквозь землю вместе со всеми людьми, и они остались с Месси одни на чудом сохранившемся поле.  
  
Мечтать не вредно, ага.  
  
— Каково что?  
  
— Когда весь стадион скандирует твое имя.  
  
Лео поднял взгляд, и Али второй раз за сегодняшний день увидела его лицо так близко. Она почувствовала, как в эту секунду под ногами с бешеной скоростью вращается земля.  
— Наивысшее счастье. Ты когда-нибудь тоже услышишь свое, — ответил Лео, тут же отводя глаза.   
  
На поле появился Хави, держащий в руках микрофон, поэтому им обоим пришлось заткнуться.  
  
Заткнешься тут, когда хочется говорить с Месси о нем самом же. Но из уважения к Хави Али закрыла рот.  
  
— Всем добрый вечер. В первую очередь, я хочу выразить благодарность тем игрокам, кто покинул Барселону по окончании прошлого сезона — Виктору, Карлесу и Сеску, — в обычно твердом голосе Эрнандеса все-таки проскользнуло горькое сожаление. — Спасибо, что вы были частью нашей семьи долгое время. Я рад приветствовать и нашего нового тренера Луиса Энрике и весь тренерский штаб. Я желаю им удачи в этом, несомненно, важном для клуба сезоне. И напоследок я хочу пообещать вам, что мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы завоевать как можно больше трофеев. Верьте в Барсу! Любите Барсу! Visca el Barca! Visca Catalunya!  
  
Под бурные продолжительные овации Хави передал микрофон Луису Энрике, который в своих белоснежных брюках и рубашке выделялся из общей массы, словно вождь какой. Еще бы знамя в руки…  
  
— Добрый вечер всем. Во-первых, я обещаю справиться со всеми проблемами прошлого сезона. Я рад быть здесь, на этом прекрасном стадионе, где столько болельщиков поддерживают нас. Это невероятно, спасибо. Эта команда уникальна своей непохожестью. И я даю вам слово, что они будут усиленно тренироваться и много работать. Но нам также нужна и ваша помощь — в трудные дни, когда что-то пойдет не так, соперник окажется неприступным, и мы не сможем с ним справиться, в такие дни мы будем нуждаться в вас больше всего. Это очень большая ответственность — закончить сезон так, чтобы вы могли нами гордиться, но мы приложим все силы. Visca el Barca! Visca Catalunya!  
  
Последние слова потонули в счастливом гуле и воплях. Трибуны окрасились сине-гранатовым, словно что-то взорвалось, и все вокруг засыпало двухцветным конфетти. Хави скомандовал «В раздевалку!», и команда нестройной толпой двинулась обратно в подтрибунку. К Али тут же подскочил чертов Алвес и повис у нее на плече.  
  
— Позвездила! — прокричал он ей на ухо. — Тебя встретили не хуже Лео, я завидую черной завистью.  
  
— Ой-ей, перестань! — прыснула Али. — Не пори чушь.  
  
— Да ты и не слышала ничего, шла, как хренов робот, глаза навыкате. Расслабься, блядь! — наградив Али щипком в бок, Дани ушлепал куда-то вперед.   
  
Альварес делано закатила глаза, на самом же деле радуясь такому поведению. Пусть уж лучше заносчивый бразилец подкалывает ее, чем орет и придирается. Ему вообще палец в рот не клади в этом плане.  
  


***

  
  
Команды топтались в подтрибунке, пока работники Камп Ноу приводили в порядок газон — матч уже и так задержали на добрых двадцать минут, болельщики начинали нервничать и синхронно топать ногами. Напряжение, которое всегда сопровождало последние дни перед началом сезона, буквально ощущалось в воздухе, но к предстоящему матчу с Леоном оно не имело никакого отношения.  
  
К возможному трофею Жоана Гампера Али, как и многие ее одноклубники, относилась со здоровым пофигизмом — все же это был по большей части товарищеский матч, тренеры наигрывали игроков, и если победить не получится, никто особо не расстроится, ведь в копилке Барселоны уже тридцать шесть таких трофеев.  
  
Мимо команды прошел Луис Энрике вместе с запасными, среди которых был счастливый до невозможности Суарес, которому сегодня торжественно было обещано игровое время — дисквалификация закончилась, а если б она закончилась еще и на уровне страны, было бы вообще отлично. Али, выходящая в основе, была почти уверена, что уругвайцем заменят именно ее, ведь Луис уже на стенку лез от желания поиграть — тренировки вполне красноречиво это демонстрировали.  
  
В отличие от радостного Суареса, Альварес, хоть и была внешне спокойной, чувствовала выброс адреналина вперемешку с настоящим животным страхом. У нее даже колени подкашивались, поэтому ей пришлось схватиться рукой за плечо стоящего впереди Неймара. Что-то они часто последнее время оказываются рядом…  
  
— Ты чего такая зеленая? — весело спросил бразилец.   
  
Али ответила только кислой улыбкой, не справляясь с волнением.  
  
— Да волнуюсь, — пожаловалась она. — Как будто первый раз. Луисито вон как шар дискотечный, а меня колбасит. Ладно презентация, выйти, помахать и постоять красиво. А тут…  
  
— Да брось, все первый матч трясутся. Это нормально.  
  
— Да я знаю, что нормально. Просто собраться трудно.  
  
— Хочешь, я тебя отвлеку? — предложил странно улыбающийся Андрес. — Тебе будет интересно. Ходят слухи, что Боруссия предложила нам Ройса, чтобы он не ушел в Баварию.  
  
Али вытаращила глаза, мгновенно забывая о трясущихся коленках.  
  
— Чего? Ройса? Я, конечно, понимаю, что «шмели» — это кузница игроков для Баварии, но Марко точно никуда не перейдет. А к нам — тем более. Клопп скорее руку себе отгрызет, чем его отпустит.  
  
— Ты уверена?  
  
— Да точно вам говорю. Еще в начале летнего трансферного окна о продолжении раздербанивания Боруссии в стане «красных» и речи не было. Не думаю, что что-то изменилось. Клопп после Роберта и Марио с трудом отошел, Гвардиола до сих пор боится с ним встречаться на нейтральной территории. А Барселоне сейчас не нужен новый полузащитник, тем более, крайний. У нас Андрес есть и вроде бы никуда не сваливает.  
  
— Ты в своем репертуаре, обо мне в третьем лице, — рассмеялся упомянутый «несваливающий» Иньеста. — Странная инфа, но слухи же не зря пошли.  
  
— Скорее их Боруссия и пустила, — подумав, сказала Али. — Дали понять Баварии, что не боги горшки обжигают и есть куда отправить своих успешных игроков, если будет нужда. А вообще, хорошо нам тут рассуждать, а мне в особенности.  
  
— Ты хотя бы отвлеклась, — Андрес положил ей руку на плечо, даря какое-то непонятное чувство умиротворения.   
  
От полузащитника так и веяло невозмутимостью — не зря они с Хави составляли тот самый костяк адекватности, который слегка пошатнулся после ухода Пуйоля.  
  
Грянул гимн Барселоны, и вся команда невольно вытянулась по струнке, а Али слегка стушевалась — ей все еще привычнее был  _Stern des Sudens_ , но все равно мурашки побежали по спине, особенно от строчки  _«som la gent blaugrana…»_ , вызывающей невероятное чувство единения со стадионом и болельщиками.  
  
Али поймала взгляд Лео и в ту же секунду поняла, что больше не боится.  
  
  
Главный арбитр поединка Альваро Искьердо во всю мощь своих легких засвистел, объявляя начало первого в карьере Али матча в составе Барселоны.  
  
Команды разыграли мяч в центре поля.  
  
С самых первых секунд Али старалась держаться своей позиции в центре без смещения на фланги, чтобы не лезть под ноги Месси и Неймару, которые прекрасно знали свою работу. Трудно было бороться со своей привычкой соваться в любую атаку — универсал, что с нее взять — даже ту, которая прекрасно обходилась и без ее участия. Настроиться на привычный спокойный темп игры не выходило — команда с самого начала прессовала Леон, который оборонялся-оборонялся, но Али все-таки успела вовремя подскочить, выцепить потерянный почти в самом центре поля мяч и броситься к чужим воротам.  
  
Али бежала, обходя защиту, выжимая из себя все силы, выискивая глазами, кому лучше отдать пас. Открылся Ракитич, следом Иньеста… Но первым был Месси. И ведь хорошо — она отчаянно хотела отдать пас ему, чтобы потом хранить этот момент у себя на задворках памяти, но Лео был слишком далеко от ворот. Пришлось тут же попятиться, боясь запнуться, перетянуть на себя двух защитников — отвести мяч чуть назад, выводя его из-под чужих ног, закружиться, чуть ли не сталкивая футболистов лбами, и изо всех сил ударить — Лионель тут же подхватил пас, передал несущемуся, как комета, Неймару, а сам маленькой молнией забежал вперед, чтобы потом после рикошета от чьей-то ноги вколотить мяч в ворота.  
  
Под счастливый гул стадиона, скандирующего «Месси», команда кинулась обнимать триумфатора, который выглядел абсолютно спокойно, принимая поздравления. Али не рискнула влезть в общую кучу, скромно возвращаясь за пределы штрафной. Еще будет время, шла только четвертая минута.  
  
Игра возобновилась.  
  
Воодушевленный Ракитич в прыжке поймал мяч и пробил в дальний угол прямо из-за пределов штрафной, но мимо. Болельщики зааплодировали расстроенному Ивану, который даже на улыбку пробегающей мимо Али не отреагировал.  
  
  
Али бросалась в любую зарождающуюся атаку, чувствуя, что ноги начинают гудеть от нагрузок — она с самого начала взяла слишком высокий темп, но замедляться было уже бессмысленно, настолько отчаянно сильно ей хотелось отличиться. Но тренер Леона, сообразив, что Али нужна на поле для забегов по длительным дистанциям, беспрерывно махал рукой, заставляя полузащиту висеть у нее на хвосте. Али материлась себе под нос, но не сдавалась — добежала до штрафной, краем глаза видя, что Лионель уже не успеет, хотела пробить сама, но защитник вовремя подставил ногу, и мяч улетел прямо в руки вратарю Леона, черт бы его побрал.  
  
— Умница! — бросил Лионель через плечо, когда они поравнялись, а игра, наконец, дошла до каталонской половины поля.   
  
Полузащитник Леона Элиас уверенно пытался прорваться по левому флангу, и атака могла бы завершиться успехом, если бы не выскочивший как черт из табакерки Дани Алвес — бразилец не дал пропахать свой фланг и вернул мяч Иньесте.  
  
Всего одно слово будто вдохнуло в Али вторую жизнь — она ускорилась, замахала рукой Андресу, который всего одной передачей разорвал к чертям всю оборону мексиканцев, которые уже не успевали добежать до ворот. Мяч коснулся ноги, и у Али будто включилась пятая передача…  
  
Первый!  
  
Как только мяч влетел в ворота, у Али тут же взаправду поле ушло из-под ног, и будто крылья выросли — она побежала вдоль бровки, повинуясь только лишь бурлящему в крови адреналину, выбросила правую руку вверх, не думая, что делает — за нее говорили эмоции, страсть, взрыв сверхновой в ее голове! Пальцы сами сложились в букву «Л», и в это мгновение Али поняла, что каждый забитый мяч будет посвящен ему — человеку, который…  
  
Додумать она не успела — тот самый человек снес ее с ног, наваливаясь сверху и утрамбовывая в газон. Следом прыгнул еще кто-то, потом еще… Но кроме тяжести тела Месси Али не чувствовала вообще ничего. Только он, только его руки, его горячечный шепот, который она разобрать не могла, да и не хотела. Мечтала только, чтобы этот момент не прекращался.  
  
В каком-то дурмане, Али, не без помощи протянутой руки Ракитича, вылезла из кучи малы, устроенной каталонцами, и потрясла головой, отчего волосы окончательно растрепались. Так, собраться… Не спать, не думать, все потом, после игры… И волосы завязать.  
  
Следующие двадцать минут команды попеременно залезали в офсайд — Али и сама умудрилась высунуться, испортив забег Неймара, который наградил ее возмущенным воплем. Она слишком много вертела головой, чтобы выбраться из быстро бетонирующейся обороны Леона, скучковавшейся вблизи ворот, и не заметила, что выбежала слишком близко. Второй мяч соперников здорово разозлил, пошли контратаки, Барселона запаниковала и начала ошибаться, но Клаудио в воротах стоял насмерть.  
  
Элиас, обиженный загубленной атакой, внезапно прострелил издали, распоров зазевавшуюся оборону, но Браво выбил мяч на угловой, пропахав пяткой газон. Стало жарковато, мексиканцы озлобились, вывели Риверу на удачную позицию для удара, позволив ему пробить в ближний, но мяч пролетел в сантиметре от ворот. Клаудио замахал руками — ему явно не нравилось, что команда начала проседать в защите. Чуть отдышавшись после аншлага в своей штрафной, Барселона медленно передвинулась в центр, но только на полминуты — мексиканцы даже не успели толком предпринять попытку отбора мяча. Али обменялась с Бускетсом мелкими пасами и, боковым зрением заметив Лионеля, отдала мяч ему, прямо как на тренировке выводя его один на один с вратарем, но сзади подкатился защитник.  
  
Расслабиться не удалось, потому что Неймар в свойственной ему манере начал дурить, перебирая ногами, но ничего путного не выходило — передачи стали обрываться все чаще. Али пару раз влезала в ошметки «тики-таки», но пасов было чересчур много. Энрике, до этого спокойно сидевший под козырьками, выскочил к бровке и начал орать что-то в сторону полузащиты, тыча пальцем в Иньесту и показывая ему какую-то непонятную комбинацию из пальцев. Андрес кивнул и попытался докричаться до Джуниора, но тот не слышал.  
  
Али, оказавшись вровень с Неймаром, решила вставить свое слово, повторив жест тренера. Неймар мотнул головой, убегая вперед. Оставалось надеяться, что он ее понял, хотя она сама не въехала, что Энрике хотел сказать.  
  
«Точно понял», — подумала Али, пасуя мяч Лионелю, который отдал идеальную проникающую передачу на Джуниора, который собрался, замкнул, крутанулся и пяткой вколотил третий мяч.  
  
В этот раз Али налетела на Джуниора, истошно вопя «Молодец!». Неймар же вцепился в Лео, сбивчиво благодаря его за идеальный, словно по учебнику, пас.  
  
_«Боже, все, что связано с Месси — невероятно. Он настолько быстр в контроле мяча, дриблинге, единоборствах… Но насколько умен Лео в плане тактики… Черт, он уже слишком недосягаем»_ , — восторженно подумала Али, обнимаясь с Лео и Джуниором одновременно.  
  
Судья не стал добавлять время, отпуская насытившуюся голами Барселону и недовольный Леон на перерыв.  
  
Во время перерыва в раздевалке царила расслабленная атмосфера. Энрике был весел, шутил и ненавязчиво отчитывал некоторых зарвавшихся, например, Неймара. Тот покивал, соглашаясь с «не финти без толку, смотри на Лионеля и Али, лучше пасуй лишний раз, не держи мяч долго», высказанное с серьезным выражением лица.  
  
— Альварес! — она отвлеклась от созерцания шнурков и подняла голову. — Все отлично, но сделай одолжение — играешь в центре, так играй! Не несись, у тебя язык на бок за полчаса. Бегай, но в своей линии, не опускайся глубоко, там и без тебя есть кому работать. Мысль ясна?  
  
— Ясна! — отрапортовала Али, стараясь скрыть улыбку.   
  
Лучо обернулся к Месси и почему-то стал говорить, понизив голос. Раздевалка тут же зашумела, словно пыталась заглушить их разговор. Али поприслушивалась, но быстро потеряла интерес. Разве что Лионель с каждой сказанной фразой становился все мрачнее и мрачнее.  
  
Морено подлез Энрике под руку и сунул ему какие-то листки. Луис пробежал текст глазами и нахмурился.  
  
— Так, Али и Хавьер, на скамейку. Моро и Жерар — разминаться. Без обид?  
  
Маске пожал плечами и сразу стянул футболку, швыряя ее мимо скамейки. Али хоть и немного огорчилась, но виду не подала — пусть Мунир поиграет, ему же тоже хочется побегать, а ей после первого гола можно и отдохнуть.  
  
Она сидела рядом с Хавьером, который вытянул ноги, мешая всем остальным запасным, развалившись чуть ли не на нескольких креслах разом. Устав за первый тайм, они лениво переговаривались, обсуждая игру. Энрике перманентно торчал у бровки, то насупливаясь, то улыбаясь, не мешая запасным трепаться.  
  
— Что-то темп черепаший, — заметил Маске. — Все уснули после перерыва? Але!  
  
— Сейчас Лучо как заорет, очухаются… Блядь! — Али поперхнулась минералкой, обливая манишку. — Дани! Вашу мать! Пните его, кто-нибудь! Такую атаку загубил!  
  
— Ты не хуже тренера орешь, — устало попрекнул ее Унсуэ, отвлекаясь от рисования схемы на планшете. — Надо придумать, как использовать твои голосовые возможности.  
  
— Издеваетесь, да? — нервно отозвалась Али, следя за тем, как Мунир попытался отдать разрезающую передачу прямо в стиле Месси, но фокус не удался, и мяч ушел в аут.  
  
— Ни в коем разе! О, Вандерлей сейчас выйдет, похлопайте легенде мексиканского футбола.  
  
Али зааплодировала, шепотом спросив у Хавьера, кто такой Вандерлей. Маскерано фыркнул и пояснил, что это бразильский полузащитник, гуляющий по арендам еще со времен молодежки Интернасьоналя.  
  
— Можно подумать, мне это о чем-то говорит, — буркнула Али, чувствуя себя глупо.   
  
Не надо было спрашивать, лучше бы в Википедии почитала.  
  
— Луис! Суарес! — рявкнул Энрике, напугав своим воплем всех на скамейке. — Разминаться, быстро!  
  
Такое ощущение, что каталонцы услышали командирский голос тренера и замерли в предвкушении выхода Луиса Суареса, который судорожно переодевался, потому что в центре поля команда занималась не игрой, а просто перекатыванием мяча туда-сюда.  
  
Но уругваец на поле выйти не успел, потому что Алвес, спешивший реабилитироваться за сорванную атаку, ломанулся по правому флангу, размахивая руками, привлекая внимание Ивана, который сгреб на себя защиту и отдал длинную передачу на бразильца. А на дальней штанге своего момента поджидал Мунир. Снова как по учебнику!  
  
После этого момента Энрике поаплодировал юному нападающему и махнул рукой в сторону Морено, который в этом матче отвечал за замены. Месси, Матье, надутый Алвес и Иньеста ушли с поля под ставшее уже привычным «Месси!». Энрике помахал руками и вызвал еще троих человек, тем самым почти полностью обновив полевой состав. Суарес все еще бегал вдоль бровки, выжидательно поглядывая на тренера.  
  
Али проводила взглядом Месси, который уселся на другой конец скамейки и открыл минералку, делая большой глоток. Боже, смотреть на это нельзя, лучше уж изучать, как Алвес снимает бутсы вместе с гетрами, оставаясь в одних щитках.  
  
Пока Альварес рассматривала ноги Дани, Хави мощно выстрелил мимо ворот, а следом Мунир серьезно решил сделать дубль, но мяч встретился со спиной защитника Леона. Каталонцы словно замерли в ожидании девятки на табло. И, наконец, их ожидание было вознаграждено — под аплодисменты на поле появился Луис.  
  
Выход уругвайца совпал с попыткой Леона атаковать, но мяч ушел куда-то в сторону, словно адресованный боковому арбитру. Но как только мяч снова коснулся газона, Сандро взял его в оборот и выдал пас на так жаждущего еще раз отличиться Моро.  
  
В общем, во втором тайме ни одной осмысленной атаки мексиканский клуб так и не смог провести. Игра у них откровенно не шла, что после пяти пропущенных мячей было вполне логично. Леон с подачи Наварро не смог реализовать угловой благодаря макушке Пике, и тут же Барселона бросилась в контратаку, на последних минутах доведя счет до шесть — ноль.  
  
После финального свистка Али будто выключилась из реальности — на автоматизме фотографировалась с кубком, не вызывающим у нее вообще никаких эмоции, жала руки игрокам Леона, которые смотрели на нее слишком пристально, отчего ей становилось неуютно. На нее навалилась какая-то ужасная усталость, как бетонная плита придавливающая ее к земле, не хотелось даже ходить.  
  
В раздевалке Али привалилась к шкафчику и молча наблюдала, как команда переодевается. Зашел улыбающийся Энрике и поздравил Али с первым забитым мячом. На добрые слова Али отреагировала вяло, потому что мыслями она была уже далеко от стадиона. Маячивший в другом конце помещения Месси стоял к Али спиной, но сейчас она не могла смотреть на него хотя бы с каплей восхищения — глаза просто закрывались. Предстоял еще переезд, за который она себя материла последними словами, потому что идея изначально была тупой. Нужно было подождать до утра, но Хосе… Дебил Хосе.  
  
— Эй! — позвал задумавшуюся Али Клаудио. — Ты здесь?  
  
Али поморгала, растерянно глядя на стоящего перед ней вратаря.  
  
— Да, просто… Что-то я вымоталась, — она потерла глаза и откинула волосы за спину. — Ты что-то хотел?  
  
— У нас для тебя кое-что есть, — Хави сел рядом и протянул ей мяч, почему-то исписанный черным маркером. — Будет честно, если ты заберешь его себе. Мы тут все расписались, на память. Первый гол за клуб очень важен.  
  
— Я знаю…   
  
Али покрутила мяч в руках, безошибочно определяя, где подпись Лео. Вот она, чуть смазанная, но такая узнаваемая, как его фирменные проходы или татуировки. Эта небольшая закорючка с первой встречи будто огнем начала выжигаться у нее в душе…  
  
— Кхм, ты еще здесь? — капитан пощелкал пальцами у Али перед носом.  
  
— Спасибо! — она из последних сил растянула губы в улыбке, но вышел какой-то замученный оскал. — А Моро не против?  
  
 — Не против! — подал голос Мунир. — Ты заслужила! Молодец.  
  
Али хмыкнула и прижала к себе мяч. Первая игра прошла так, как она и не смела представлять в своих самых сумасшедших фантазиях.  
  


***

  
  
Она не успела закрыть дверь номера, как в кармане толстовки завибрировал телефон.  
  
_«Томас»_. Боже мой.  
  
— Да? — осторожно произнесла Али, прижимая телефон плечом и забираясь с ногами в уютное кресло.   
  
На том конце провода раздался смех и неразборчивое бормотание, превратившиеся в оглушающий голос Томаса.  
  
— Поздравля-я-я-яю! — пропел Мюллер. — Девочка наконец-то вышла в старте!  
  
— Спасибо, конечно, но мне не привыкать сидеть в запасе, — в ответ съязвила она.  
  
— Скамейка будет по тебе скучать. Отличная игра, только кто-то опять носится, как незнамо кто. Я б тебя сожрал за такое.  
  
— Энрике не жалуется, ну, почти не жалуется. Как обстановка у вас?  
  
— «У вас»? Обыспанилась совсем, — притворно вздохнул Мюллер. — У нас все тип-топ, скучновато немного, не раскачались еще, но Фил тебе говорил уже. Кстати, на счет страны корриды и винограда, к нам сватают Алонсо, который из Мадрида. И мы продули в Портленде, но ты уже в курсе (2).  
  
— Блядь, ну где чертова справедливость? — Али обиженно пнула валяющийся возле кресла тапок. — Стоило мне свалить — вам привалило американское счастье. Обидно, блин.  
  
— Еще успеешь, это ж Барса, — подколол ее Томас. — Жду не дождусь встречи с вами в Лиге Чемпионов. Ставлю лысину Арьена, что мы вас сделаем.  
  
— У него точно вырастут волосы до задницы, если это случится. Друг, мне пора, у меня сегодня еще и переезд запланирован.  
  
— Ты чокнутая, могла б отдохнуть после игры. Ты звони, не пропадай. Еще раз поздравляю с первым голом!  
  
— Спасибо, Томми. Давай.  
  
Али бросила телефон на ковер и развалилась в кресле, обозревая творящийся в номере ужас — коробки с барахлом, которое она бездумно сгребала в магазинах, высились то тут, то там, и как затащить все это в машину Али даже не представляла. По привычке свалив организацию переезда на Хосе, она понятия не имела, с чего начинать. Вот и надейся на своего агента, как учит футбольный мир, уже времени половина второго! Старый хрен… Как же она устала, черт побери… Но все же переезд был необходим — хотя бы потому, что это была верная возможность оставить все мысли здесь. Оставить Месси, прочно засевшего в ее голове, все переживания по поводу адаптации. Ведь она так ждала первой игры, чтобы почувствовать себя нужной, необходимой, незаменимой. Это случилось, игра закончилась, нужно было двигаться дальше. И для этого надо сменить место дислокации и не тащить туда бередящие душу размышления, облаченные в футболку с десятым номером.  
  
Альварес уже собиралась начать названивать Хосе, как в дверь номера постучали.  
  
— Доброй ночи, — на пороге обнаружился Антонио, бессменный водитель ее агента, похожий на Джейсона Стэтхема из фильма «Перевозчик», что само по себе было тупым донельзя каламбуром.   
  
Несмотря на угрожающий внешний вид, Антонио был вежлив и обходителен. Али даже жалела, что в будущем переманить его к себе не получится — Хосе ни за какие материальные блага водителя не отдаст, они уже много лет работают вместе.  
  
— Сеньор Мартин занят, поэтому я помогу вам с вещами, — водитель оглядел развороченный номер и движением руки подозвал нескольких коридорных, выжидательно толпившихся возле лифта.  
  
Али отошла в сторону, пропуская следом за Антонио тщедушных мальчиков в ярко-малиновой форме персонала отеля. Один из них задержал взгляд на ее лице и неловко улыбнулся.  
  
— Быстрее, ночь на дворе! — подбодрил их Антонио, прихватывая сразу три огромные коробки. — Вы что тут набрали? Или это с собой привезено?  
  
— Я разошлась, признаю. Но там только самое необходимое, — парировала Али, на что водитель только широко улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы прямо как моя жена. Проверьте перед выходом, все ли взяли, чтобы не возвращаться — это плохая примета.  
  
«Плохая примета — переезжать посреди ночи, когда утром тренировка, а у тебя режим поехал», — подумала Али, бросая мимолетный взгляд на часы и перекидывая через плечо ремень спортивной сумки, которую после игры она так и не удосужилась разобрать.  
  
Последним она забрала расписанный мяч. След чьей-то подписи еле заметно отпечатался на ее белой футболке, и Альварес скрестила пальцы левой руки, надеясь, что это была подпись Лионеля.  
  
Она вышла из номера, а мысли о Месси немного повисели в воздухе и медленно просочились сквозь дверь следом за ней.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сама презентация есть на Ютуб канале Барселоны https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UhisBOfXn80
> 
> (1) Бразильская актриса Таиша Карвальо, с которой Дани встречался до 2015 года.  
> (2) Звезды MLS — Бавария, товарищеский матч в Портленде закончился со счетом 2:1


	8. Come closer in for a kill

— Али! Али, твою мать! Открой эту чертову дверь! — кричал Хосе Антонио, на протяжении добрых пяти минут безуспешно давя пальцем на звонок и колошматя ни в чем не повинную поверхность.   
  
Он уже всех соседей перебудил, если таковые тут вообще имелись, учитывая цену, которую пришлось заплатить за аренду квартиры в этом доме. За такие деньги можно было целый дворец снять, а тут клоповник какой-то. Да где ее носит!…  
  
Наконец попытки Хосе были вознаграждены: щелкнул замок, и в проеме показалась взлохмаченная новоявленная хозяйка квартиры в длинной футболке, доходящей ей почти до колен. Альварес похлопала глазами, явно пытаясь проснуться и осознать происходящее, но издевательски улыбающийся Хосе посодействовать этому не мог. Точнее, вполне смог, за что должен был огрести прямо сию секунду.  
  
— Ты охренел? — выдавила Али, бросая ненавидящий взгляд на нахально тикающие часы. — У меня тренировка вечером, какого полосатого тебе нужно в такую несусветную рань?  
  
— У меня переговоры в десять, я решил заехать. Привез тебе подарки на новоселье! — для пущей убедительности Хосе громыхнул коробкой и взмахнул какой-то длинной палкой в прозрачной пленке. — Могла бы и сделать вид, что рада меня видеть.  
  
— Я рада, но не в восемь же утра! У меня самой сегодня куча дел, консультация у диетолога, а тут ты еще, — проворчала Али, пропуская своего менеджера в прихожую и с грохотом захлопывая дверь.   
  
Хосе стянул свои фирменные лакированные ботинки и прошлепал в гостиную, поскальзываясь на ламинате. Диван в просторной комнате был завален коробками, которые Али за целый день так и не удосужилась разобрать, предпочтя скучному раскладыванию кастрюль ковыряние в Интернете на предмет слухов о продаже Марко Ройса и состоянии трансферного рынка на зиму. Подтверждения рассказу Иньесты Али так и не смогла найти.  
  
— Кофе будешь? — спросила она, разгребая место посвободнее, отпихивая в сторону ящик, доверху забитый кухонной утварью, половина которой больше напоминала средневековые устройства для пыток.   
  
Хосе в это время примеривался к креслу, собираясь потеснить лежавшую там спортивную сумку, из которой торчали штаны и почему-то длинный хвост эластичного бинта, но так и не рискнул сесть.  
  
— Конечно буду, что за вопрос.  
  
— Ну, тогда сделай и мне, раз уж пришел, — недолго думая, Али плюхнулась на расчищенный участок дивана и положила ноги на ярко-красный кофейный столик.  
  
— Я тебе что, официант?  
  
— А я не нанималась принимать гостей безбожно рано. В другой раз звони вечером и предупреждай. Вдруг я тут не одна.  
  
Хосе в своей излюбленной манере закатил глаза и скинул пиджак, засучивая рукава кипельно-белой рубашки.  
  
— Не одна? С кем, с трофейным мячом на соседней подушке?  
  
— У меня не может быть личной жизни? — оскорбилась Али. Сам того не подозревая, Хосе ткнул в больное место.  
  
— Не личной, а публичной. Все твое личное мгновенно должно становиться известным мне. И упаси Боже тебя хоть что-то утаить, усекла? — закончив тираду и получив утвердительный кивок от обалдевшей Али, Хосе удалился в сторону кухни, всерьез намереваясь сварить кофе.  
  
Каково же было его удивление, когда он обнаружил кофеварку, все еще запакованную в коробку…  
  
— Да блядь! — донеслось из глубины квартиры. — Ты издеваешься? Все, я звоню Антонио, пусть привезет кофе и что-нибудь поесть. У тебя одна трава высохшая в холодильнике, ты что, кролик?  
  
— Не ори! — закричала Али в ответ. — Я спортсменка вообще-то! Мне положено есть экологические чистые и полезные продукты!  
  
— Тебе надо, ты и ешь, а я болт клал на здоровое питание, — едко бросил Хосе, показываясь в коридоре с телефоном в руке. — Сделай одолжение — можешь для меня завести банку приличного кофе? Я даже денег могу тебе выделить, если надо.  
  
— Обещаю, даже пирожные специально буду покупать в ближайшей кондитерской, — съязвила Альварес. — Мне тоже что-нибудь закажи.  
  
— Тони, два кофе и какую-нибудь хрень — маффины, или как там это называется. Мне американо, лучше ведро, а этой… капуччино.  
  
— Я не люблю капуччино! — возмутилась «эта».  
  
— Она не любит капуччино. Привези ей то же, что и мне. Отбой.  
  
Хосе бросил телефон на тумбу под висящим на стене телевизором. Здесь уже лежал огромный клубок из разноцветных проводов и зарядок, а электронная книга прямо на кабеле свешивалась до самого пола.  
  
— Скажи на милость, почему у тебя такой бардак в квартире? Ты же позавчера переехала!  
  
Али скептически посмотрела на Хосе, естественно, не поинтересовавшегося графиком ее тренировок, с которым он клятвенно обещал ознакомиться на случай непредвиденных встреч со спонсорами или партнерами. Обещал, но — как всегда.  
  
— Я после переезда утром поехала на тренировку, где два часа потела в спортзале! К твоему сведению, после таких выматывающих занятий хочется только лежать бревном, а тебе еще и соображать надо, пока Поль вас гоняет с ковриками наперевес. Да и к тому же я не выспалась, приехала домой и вырубилась часов на пять.  
  
— А как же режим?  
  
— Режим есть режим, поэтому я сегодня собиралась встать в девять. Собиралась, блин, — Али посмотрела на Хосе, взглядом выражая все свое недовольство.  
  
— Ладно тебе ныть, — примирительно произнес Мартин, — посмотри лучше, что я тебе привез.  
  
Али с опаской взяла сначала здоровенную коробку в аляпистой подарочной упаковке, в которой что-то подозрительно позвякивало и одновременно шуршало.  
  
Хосе еще не успел вручить ей хотя бы один подарок — поводов не находилось, поэтому Альварес даже предположить не могла, что в коробке находятся…  
  
— Бокалы для глинтвейна? — Али вытаращила глаза. — Зачем мне бокалы для глинтвейна?  
  
— Пить из них, прикинь! Всегда пригодится, так что не выступай и быстро радуйся, — шутливо прикрикнул Хосе, от чего Али глупо заулыбалась.  
  
— Спасибо, они красивые, — искренне сказала она, рассматривая через окошко упаковки тонкие красные узоры на стеклянных стенках. — А там что? Что это за палка?  
  
— Это жалюзи. Я когда тут был в последний раз, заметил, что на кухне пустое окно. Заказал, вчера вот привезли. Могу сам повесить.  
  
— Давай, если тебе не лень, — Али кое-как размотала пленку и не смогла сдержать глумливый смешок.  
  
— Чего не так? — насупился Хосе.  
  
— Они зеленые. У меня красная и серая мебель на кухне. И зеленые жалюзи — это очень… — Али хотела сказать какую-то колкость, но осеклась — Мартин и правда помрачнел.  
  
— Очень круто, — улыбнувшись, продолжила она, — на контрасте будет красиво. Спасибо.  
  
— Найду кого-нибудь, чтобы повесили. Да хоть того же Тони, — повеселел Хосе. — Мне и правда лень. Кстати, где он?  
  
Стоило упомянуть имя водителя, как в дверь позвонили. Противный звук проехался Али по нервам и тут же перешел в надрывный стон, будто кто-то готовился отбросить коньки.  
  
— Так, кажется, мы слышали последний звук в жизни этого дверного звонка, — Хосе впустил Антонио и вышел из квартиры, чтобы понажимать пальцем на кнопку и убедиться, что звонок сломался.  
  
— Отлично, стоило въехать, как все начинает разваливаться, — рассмеялась Али. — Что дальше, кровать подо мной треснет? Или холодильник провалится к соседям?  
  
— Я пришлю кого-нибудь завтра, — Хосе вернулся и отобрал у водителя кофе и бумажный пакет с едой. — Антонио, не стой столбом, разгреби себе место. Альварес тут прямо магазин на диване устроила.  
  
Водитель безропотно стащил все коробки на пол, устраиваясь рядом с Али. Хосе все-таки сбросил сумку с кресла и уселся напротив них.  
  
— Черничный маффин и два круассана, — Тони раскрыл пакет с эмблемой «Старбакса» и достал большущий маффин, из-за торчащих ягод похожий на муравейник.  
  
Некоторое время они молча завтракали, переглядываясь. Али мысленно пыталась подобрать правильные слова, чтобы спросить у Хосе про Ройса. Хосе думал, куда ему сводить Эстер, а Тони — о том, что в «Рэндж Ровере» кончается бензин и нужно бы заехать на заправку, пока Мартин будет на переговорах с итальянцами.  
  
— Хосе, — несмело начала Али, — я знаю, что ты не обсуждаешь трансферное закулисье со мной, если дело не касается твоих клиентов…  
  
— Фто… Тьфу, что ты имеешь в виду? Точнее, кого?  
  
— Марко. Который Ройс.  
  
— Лучше б Маттераци. Дался вам всем этот Ройс, — фыркнул Мартин, шумно прихлебывая быстро остывающий кофе.  
  
— Ну, ты ж в курсе. Я в сети ничего не нашла, а мы с ребятами обсуждали. Хотелось бы прояснить.  
  
— Блин, ну ты приставучая. Откуда я могу знать, купит ли Барса Ройса?  
  
— Ты все знаешь. Ты же Хосе Антонио Мартин, — Али состроила глазки, но номер не прокатил.  
  
— И что? Я уже хрен знает сколько лет Мартин. Ладно. Я недавно связывался с Михаэлем Цорком (1), обсуждал вещи, которые тебе знать еще рано.  
  
Тони выразительно подавился кофе, пытаясь скрыть смешок.  
  
— Так вот, — с нажимом продолжил Хосе. — Этот дортмундский… сказал мне, что Ройс отказался переходить в Барселону, мотивируя это тем, что как минимум еще один сезон хочет провести в Боруссии.  
  
— Так значит, это были не слухи?  
  
— Нет. Иначе я бы тебе не сказал. И это не набивание цены, чтобы подороже продать его в Баварию. Он туда не перейдет, скорее ад замерзнет. Если за тридцать пять лямов не поехал в Испанию, то теми же немецкими яйцами, только в профиль, его не завлечь.  
  
— А вот и нет, — не согласилась Али. — Бавария и Боруссия — это два диаметрально противоположных клуба. Уж кому как не мне об этом знать.  
  
— Да фиг с ними. Ты все равно теперь в Барсе, — Хосе залпом допил кофе и поставил пустой стакан на единственное не заваленное вещами место на кофейном столике. — Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?  
  
— Вполне. Мне нужно собираться. Скоро ехать на консультацию, надо хоть голову вымыть.  
  
— Посмотрите на нее, она нас теперь выставляет! — притворно возмутился Хосе. — Ладно, мне все равно пора. Тогда жалюзи потом — пришлю кого-нибудь ремонтировать звонок, заодно пусть жалюзи сделают. Я позвоню. Веди себя хорошо!  
  
Напоследок потрепав Али по щеке, как несмышленого ребенка, Хосе удалился, оставив Али в одиночестве дожевывать завтрак и размышлять о нелегкой судьбе Марко Ройса, на которого, на самом деле, Али было наплевать. Но она была готова думать о чем угодно, лишь бы не зацикливаться на Лионеле Месси.  
  


***

  
  
После консультации с диетологом Али вернулась домой подавленной. Весы показали почти на четыре килограмма больше, что по компетентному мнению врачей было просто катастрофой. Рамон Каналь, просматривая результаты взвешивания, неприятно цокал языком, бросая на Али недовольные взгляды. Она ежилась на жестком пластиковом стуле, чувствуя, как в желудке противно ворочается съеденный маффин, а кофе вообще устроил революцию, отзвуки которой в тишине медицинского кабинета казались прямо ревом Годзиллы. Рукав тонометра неприятно стягивал кожу предплечья, а градусник под мышкой был просто куском льда.  
  
— Индивидуальную программу питания тебе составят к вечеру. Это не дело, еще сезон толком не начался, а у тебя после лета лишние килограммы. Даже спрашивать не буду, что ты сегодня ела на завтрак — голову даю на отсечение, что не овсянку. Это чревато, ты сама знаешь, — Каналь сморщился и посмотрел на дисплей тонометра, черкая в медкарте Али какие-то закорючки.  
  
— Знаю, — угрюмо произнесла Альварес, от стыда желая провалиться сквозь землю.   
  
Одно дело вставать на весы дома в гордом одиночестве, а совсем другое — сидеть, как провинившийся ребенок, и получать люлей. Вполне заслуженных люлей.  
  
— С сегодняшней тренировки начнешь больше внимания уделять физике — я переговорю с Полем, пусть тоже подумает насчет новых упражнений.  
  
— В зале?  
  
— И в зале, и на газоне. Резко сбрасывать вес не будем, постепенно выведем лишнее, и ты за неделю-другую придешь в форму.  
  
— Я и так в форме, вы же видели первую игру.  
  
— Видел, — кивнул главный врач. — Видел, что тебе тяжело долго бегать, ты к концу тайма устала, причем довольно сильно. Или ты не согласна?  
  
Али раздраженно фыркнула, обнимая себя руками — почему-то в кабинете было жутко холодно, хотя за окном палило солнце. Наверное, кондиционер застрял на плюс семнадцати. Любят же врачи, чтобы во время медосмотров стучали зубами…  
  
— Значит, сегодня передам тебе диету. В ближайшие дни мы найдем тебе личного врача — это была просьба твоего агента. Настоятельная, я бы сказал, — Каналь странно дернул плечом. — Он мне четыре раза позвонил.  
  
Али улыбнулась, в очередной раз ругая упрямого как осел менеджера. Потом опять будет говорить: «Я для тебя костьми лягу, а ты кофе купить не можешь».  
  
При мысли о кофе желудок снова громко заурчал, что от внимания главного врача не укрылось. Рамон смерил Али взглядом:  _«Ну, а я что говорил?»_.  
  
— Можешь быть свободна. Вечером зайди к нам померить давление. И заканчивай есть что попало, а то я Лучо донесу.  
  
— А то вы не скажете, — ехидно ввернула Али, в дверях сталкиваясь с Жорди, который тоже приехал на внеплановый осмотр.  
  
— Не скажу, если будешь хорошо себя вести и следовать рекомендациям. Доброе утро, Жорди, как твоя спина? — закончив с Али, врач моментально переключился на другого «больного», который на прошлой тренировке неудачно приземлился во время двусторонки, спиной проехавшись по чьей-то выставленной ноге.  
  
— Отлично все, — бодро ответил Альба, стягивая футболку, чтобы продемонстрировать чуть подживший синяк.   
  
Али скомкано попрощалась и поплелась на парковку, где ее ждало такси. Черт, ей нужен водитель, причем как можно скорее. И машина — хоть какая-нибудь.  
  
  
Добравшись до дома, Али швырнула сумку в угол возле входной двери, туда же полетели кеды и бейсболка. Настроение было отвратным — таксист попался чересчур словоохотливый, да и еще ярый фанат Севильи. Нонсенс — болельщик андалусийцев, живущий в Барселоне. Али пыталась из вежливости кивать головой, но потом почти перестала слушать, до самого дома рассматривая город, мелькающий за окном, изредка вставляя многозначительные «ага», «да вы что». Когда такси остановилось, водитель попросил у Али автограф, и было совершенно неясно — из уважения, или его сын и правда болеет за сине-гранатовых, разбивая сердце отцу.  
  
От жары и слишком большого количества людей на квадратный метр, случившегося с утра, у нее начала гудеть голова. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься перед вечерней двухчасовой тренировкой, Али прошлепала в свой тренажерный зал, где пока что был всего один турник, стояла беговая дорожка, а в углу висел здоровенный телевизор. Али выставила нужный режим и засекла полчаса. Пробежка была скорее даже не попыткой расслабиться, а идеей, продиктованной совестью. Умеет Каналь мотивировать на похудение, ничего не скажешь…  
  
Импровизированная тренировка затянулась: после бега — упражнения с весом (в качестве гантелей выступали здоровые бутылки с минералкой), потом — отжимания и подтягивания, после — снова бег. Все это Али проделывала в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь ее сбивчивым дыханием и еле слышным подсчетом. В голове мысли клубились, как сигаретный дым, мозг выхватывал отдельные фрагменты, но размышления не приходили к логическому концу, обрываясь посередине. Все было каким-то зыбким, кроме одного единственного имени, монолитного, как Буффон в воротах: Лионель.  
  
Лионель утром, Лионель на завтрак, обед и ужин — и пусть Каналь говорит что хочет. Лео во время разминки, Лео во время тусовок на парковке, Месси во время встреч с болельщиками, жаждущими урвать хоть клочок его внимания. Али чувствовала себя точно таким же студентом, прогулявшим утренние занятия по матлогике и, вместо того чтобы решать задачки, захотевшим непременно заполучить автограф аргентинской звезды.  
  
Но в отличие от восторженных мальчиков, щеголяющих в футболках с десяткой, Али имела право не только на автограф, но и на пару слов, будь то просьба передать воду или помочь с отработкой финта на тренировке. Только была одна небольшая проблема: они всегда работали втроем — то с Луисом, то с Тощим, то с Моро или Сандро. И Лео никогда не обращался к Али напрямую, мог сказать что-то вроде «дайте кто-нибудь воды», даже если Али в пределах видимости была одна, как сосна на горе. Будь это не Месси, она бы непременно обиделась, но раз уж это Лионель… Нужно было довольствоваться хотя бы этими редкими разговорами. Моменты, когда у них получалось худо-бедно пообщаться, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, Али просто помнила эти эпизоды наизусть: первая встреча после Чемпионата Мира, дурацкая ситуация дома у Неймара, потом — раздевалка перед игрой с Леоном, три слова на презентации в окружении хреновой тучи народа и куча мала после забитого гола. Все.  
  
Али раздраженно мотнула головой в попытке прояснить мысли, но лицо Лионеля упорно стояло у нее перед глазами — примагничивающее к себе намертво, не позволяющее ни отвести взгляд, ни подумать о ком-либо другом. За какие-то несколько дней он так прочно засел у нее в голове, что даже оставить все эти фантазии в своем бывшем номере отеля Али не смогла при всем желании. А от взгляда этих поистине дьявольских глаз можно было сойти с ума, забыть, зачем ты вообще приперлась на треклятое тренировочное поле. Вот хоть бери и сваливай в закат, тренируйся с мальчонками из Ла Масии.  
  
Спрыгнув с беговой дорожки, которая упрямо ползла вперед, Али вернулась в захламленную гостиную, чтобы найти пульт от музыкального центра. Смешно — живя в мире высоких технологий, Альварес была сущим динозавром, не удосужившимся даже плеер себе купить, предпочитая записывать музыку на диски или вовсе слушать радио. Хорошо хоть ноутбук у нее был, и телефон более-менее приличный, который было не стыдно достать прилюдно.  
  
Засунув в дисковод первый попавшийся диск и врубив музыку на всю катушку, Али принялась наводить ненавистный порядок, пытаясь разложить кухонную утварь и развесить в гардеробной одежду на маленькие симпатичные вешалки, которые она успела отхватить в Икее, где также смела с полок всевозможные подставки, стаканчики и свечки.  
  
Из-за громкого боевого вокала Бейонсе и компании Али не сразу услышала надрывающийся голосом Марко Сааресто (2) телефон, валявшийся на полу в прихожей.  
  
— Алло! — гаркнула она в трубку, пытаясь перекричать громогласное и ритмичное  _«Who run the world? Girls!»_  — бежать до здоровенных колонок было уже недосуг.  
  
— Эй! Ты где? — Суарес на другом конце провода немного растерялся и едва не запутался в словах. — Мы это… на базу поедем, тебя забрать?  
  
— Давай! — Али назвала адрес, попутно влезая в первые попавшиеся джинсы. — Через сколько приедешь?  
  
— Через час. Что у тебя там за дискотека? — поинтересовался Луис.  
  
— Настроение хорошее, хотя причин радоваться вроде как нет. Я тогда бегу собираться, лады?  
  
Скомкано попрощавшись с Луисом, Али бросила телефон прямо в самую кучу хитросплетений проводов и зарядок. Нужно было всего за час прибраться в гостиной, которая из-за обилия барахла напоминала турецкий базар. А потом можно было и на тренировку ехать, прямо в лапы Энрике, которому уже точно донесли о ее проблемах с лишним весом.  
  
Но на самом деле, тренера Али боялась намного меньше, чем кое-кого, чья фамилия начинается на букву «М».  
  
  
Суарес приехал ровно через час — видимо, понятие «точность — вежливость королей» было знакомо уругвайцу не понаслышке. Увидев из окна знакомую черную BMW, Али перекинула через плечо спортивную сумку, взяла расческу и огляделась в поисках резинки. Естественно, во время уборки она засунула все неизвестно куда, а искать в дебрях квартиры крошечную резинку времени не было, поэтому пришлось кое-как расчесаться и бежать вниз, надеясь, что в недрах сумки найдется чем собрать волосы перед тренировкой.  
  
Когда Али показалась на пороге, Суарес приглашающе открыл заднюю дверь автомобиля, чем весьма удивил — Альварес рассчитывала сесть вперед, но в голове тут же всплыло «мы заедем». Заинтригованная этим «мы», Али приветливо улыбнулась и забралась в машину. Дверь захлопнулась, оставляя в салоне приятные после яркого солнца полумрак и прохладу.  
  
— Ты быстро! Я думал, мы тут час проторчим, — подколол ее Луис.   
  
Али передвинулась на середину сиденья, чтобы удобнее было разговаривать. Она собиралась похвастаться тем, что успела за день переделать кучу дел вместо того, чтобы вертеться перед зеркалом, но ее опередили.  
  
— Я же говорил, что она быстро соберется, — раздался с переднего сиденья голос, от которого у Али моментально отнялись и руки, и язык, отчего вместо «привет, Лео» у нее вышло почти неслышное нечленораздельное «ы-ы-ы».  
  
Лионель обернулся, улыбаясь как ни в чем не бывало, такой радостный от предвкушения тренировки, будто ребенок, дорвавшийся до игрушек или конфет.  
  
— Ы-ы-ы, — все же произнесла Али, выдавая звуки за приветствие. — Поехали уже, а то почти четыре, без пробок бы доехать.  
  
— Сейчас направо, — подсказал Лео, когда машина тронулась с места, а Луис пытался что-то разглядеть на навигаторе. — Давай я тебе голос включу, куда тут нажимать… — Месси поклацал по экрану, отчего навигатор ожил и металлическим голосом произнес: «Через двадцать метров поверните направо».  
  
— И без тебя знаю, хрень компьютерная, — буркнул Луис, выкручивая руль. — София подарила пару дней назад, наш старый приказал долго жить. Я так и не успел нормальные карты загрузить, вот он и тормозит.  
  
— Покатаешься по городу с месяцок и запомнишь, — Лео наугад ткнул в какую-то кнопку на двери, приоткрывая окно. — Выруби кондей, давайте воздухом подышим. Али, ты там тоже окна открой.  
  
Али совершенно не хотелось шевелиться, но она подчинилась и опустила стекло со своей стороны, подставляя лицо палящему солнцу и ветру. Благослови Боже того, кто придумал крем для загара — пара таких поездок, и у нее лицо было бы уже цвета задницы обезьяны.  
  
— Когда пригласишь на новоселье? — поинтересовался Суарес, выруливая на забитое машинами шоссе. — Мы в предвкушении.  
  
— Сезон начнется, и приглашу, неделя осталась. Я все никак не могла вещи разобрать, сегодня все утро ковырялась на кухне. Ума не приложу, куда мне столько всякой херни. Еще и Хосе притащил жалюзи, зеленые. Для красной кухни. Дизайнер, блядь.  
  
— Не матерись, — вдруг бросил Лео, отчего Али пошла красными пятнами.   
  
Опять он ее поправляет, ну твою же мать…  
  
Месси обернулся — в его глазах плясали чертики.  
  
— Да я не всерьез, чего ты надулась, — примирительно сказал он.   
  
Все еще напоминающая испанский флаг Али неожиданно для себя показала ему язык.  
  
— Хочу и ругаюсь, — вызывающе ответила она. Это прозвучало нагло и смешно одновременно, а внутри у Али бушевал самый настоящий ураган, надежно прикрытый показным равнодушием пополам с ехидством.  
  
— Возьму и Лучо нажалуюсь, он за ругань штрафует.  
  
— И часто тебе прилетало? — влез Луис, за что Али ему чуть по голове не треснула.  
  
— Не очень. Рекордсмен у нас Жери. Вот еще и Али теперь будет огребать, если не отучится ругаться.  
  
— Намек понятен, буду молчать как рыба об лед, — констатировала Альварес, которую задело, что Лео говорит о ней в третьем лице. — А вообще, мат — это прекрасный способ выплеснуть накопившееся раздражение. Во время игр мне это помогает.  
  
— Главное, чтобы это вырезали из трансляции. Блин, мы же еще обещали Тощего забрать! — вдруг вспомнил Лионель. — Перестраивайся, нам нужен вон тот поворот.  
  
Луис что-то проворчал себе под нос и стал пытаться протиснуться в соседний ряд. Али откинулась на сиденье, чтобы не наблюдать за всеми этими маневрами, вызывавшими у нее панический страх с тех пор, как два года назад она, пытаясь сдать экзамен по вождению, чуть не врезалась в городской автобус. Права она так и не получила и с того времени больше за руль не садилась.  
  
Кое-как они добрались до дома Неймара, и Лео ушел за бразильцем, потому что тот не отвечал на звонки. Али воспользовалась моментом и пересела вперед, собираясь компенсировать отсутствие общения с Суаресом.  
  
— Надеюсь, Лео против не будет. Как твои дела в команде? Пришел в себя после…  
  
Луис побарабанил пальцами по рулю, рассеяно глядя куда-то в сторону.  
  
— Ну как тебе сказать…. — нехотя начал он. — Сборная мне еще до отбора на чемпионат в восемнадцатом не светит, а за Барселону я смогу в основе сыграть не раньше середины октября.  
  
— Суровое наказание. Слишком.  
  
— Я так не думаю. Заслужил, что уж там, — покачал головой уругваец.   
  
Вопреки сказанному, его лицо приобрело какой-то нездоровый серый оттенок.  
  
— Четыре месяца без футбола… Чуть не одичал за лето. Гонял мяч дома в саду, все кусты помять успел. Психолог попался хороший, быстро мозги на место вернул, да разве это поможет… Никаких интервью, никаких журналистов, никаких разговоров о футболе. Не жизнь, а ночной кошмар. Ну хоть с молодежкой играть разрешили теперь.  
  
— И как тебе с ними? — осторожно полюбопытствовала Али, боясь ляпнуть лишнее.   
  
Тема дисквалификации Луиса была очень скользкая, и в раздевалке ее все очень аккуратно обходили стороной, даже в его отсутствие не рискуя это обсуждать.  
  
— Нормально, только они мне выкают и боятся мяч отбирать. Эусебио (3) уже устал орать на них. Эх, как вспомню тот чертов матч, такая тоска накатывает… — Луис перестал хмуриться, но выглядел еще более несчастным.  
  
— Я видела ту игру, чуть не уснула. Две отличные оборонные команды, полный штиль у ворот.  
  
— Угу. Пока Годин не проснулся. Ну и я…  
  
— Да что ты-то, блин, все уже забыли.  
  
— Если б Морено не прозевал момент и меня б удалил, тогда забыли бы точно. Мало того, что он меня на поле оставил, так мы и забили почти сразу же. На мне в тот день столько итальянцев висело, я замучился считать. Они после Англии решили меня вообще не выпускать из виду, опека была такая плотная — на грани фола, я вообще ничего не мог делать, ни открыться хоть как-нибудь, ни мяч отобрать. Два раза только попытался от них слинять. Два раза, блин, за два тайма. Потом как в голове что-то щелкнуло, после того как Джо мне в голень заехал…  
  
— Это вообще был не день нападающих, поэтому была такая тоска в штрафных, — задумчиво произнесла Али, переваривая слова Суареса, который, очевидно, давно ни с кем не говорил на эту тему. — Баллотелли и Чиро вообще будто на поле не присутствовали.  
  
— Для Марио это нормальная ситуация, — хмыкнул Луис. — Единственное, чем он отличился, это кому-то из наших по башке коленом заехал. Да и мы тоже не лучше были.  
  
— А вот тут я с тобой не согласна. Кавани неплохо играл.  
  
— Ага, у него было почетное задание не давать Пирло ничего созидать в центре, как он обычно делает. И Буффон еще… Черт, и прострел взял, и удар прямой парировал. Да что теперь говорить. Все уже прошло. Если честно, мы еще легко отделались, по сравнению с…  
  
Луис не стал договаривать — они молча переглянулись, поняв друг друга без лишних слов. Тема с поражением сборной Аргентины в клубе не поднималась вообще ни в каком виде, о чемпионате предпочитали не вспоминать, особенно при Месси, который своим присутствием часто задавал общий тон разговоров в раздевалке.  
  
— Вон они идут уже, заводись.  
  
Месси и Неймар вышли из-за ворот, оживленно переговариваясь и жестикулируя. Али ощутила легкий укол зависти, даже не укол, а прямо выстрел куда-то область легких.  
  
_«Они вместе уже один сезон отыграли, чего ты хочешь?»_  
  
Она сама не знала, чего хотела. Наверное, оказаться сейчас на месте Неймара, пусть даже с такой же дебильной прической. Они оба смеялись сзади, а у Али руки в буквальном смысле тряслись так, что пришлось ухватиться за сиденье, впиваясь в кожаную обивку ногтями. Время тянулось, как чертова резина. Али слушала непонятные ей шутки, какие-то словечки, и внутренне вся просто кипела. Луис, точно так же не понимающий и половины разговоров, меланхолично напевал что-то себе под нос и, не отрываясь, смотрел на дорогу.  
  
От дома Неймара до Сьюдад Депортиво было всего пятнадцать минут езды, но Али показалось, будто они добирались целый долбаный час.  
  
— Все, приехали, вытряхивайтесь, — наконец сообщил Суарес, тормозя так резко, что их всех бросило вперед. Али на секунду пожалела, что была пристегнута и не стукнулась башкой о приборную панель. Помогло бы вернуть мозги на место.  
  


***

  
  
Пенальти — что ни на есть самая отвратительная несправедливость современного футбольного мира.  
  
Годы идут, футбол не останавливается, постоянно развивается дальше, но, несмотря на это движение, недостатков по-прежнему слишком много, и речь вовсе не об отсутствии так необходимых видеоповторов, навороченных систем видеофиксации голов, ненужной радуги из карточек (4), а скорее об объективном судействе, которого в реалиях современного высокого игрового темпа почти не существует.  
  
Учитывая высокий прессинг, игру преимущественно с позиции силы, неразбериху в штрафной, где мяч и ноги сплетаются в причудливый клубок, и, что самое важное, цветущую буйным цветом симуляцию, на которую так падки современные футболисты, арбитры просто не в состоянии правильно оценить обоснованность большей части претензий на назначенный пенальти.  
  
А заработать «точку» честным трудом практически невозможно. Самый популярный способ — культурно прогуливаться в чужой штрафной, ожидая, пока до тебя добежит соперник, и при его малейшем касании немедленно рухнуть на газон, сотрясаясь в конвульсиях, требуя обезболивающее, а обступившие тебя товарищи по команде будут взывать к справедливости, размахивая руками перед арбитром.  
  
О какой объективности может идти речь?  
  
Для Али пенальти всегда был чем-то находящимся далеко за пределами ее возможностей. Сколько бы она ни пыталась штудировать различные исследования, касающиеся техник пенальтистов всевозможных клубов и национальностей, сия наука ей не поддавалась, оставаясь всего лишь лотереей и по сути своей, и по факту. В немецкий период футбольной карьеры Али по настоянию тренера поначалу посвящала львиную долю своих индивидуальных тренировок именно отработке пенальти — крученых ударов, в верхний угол, под перекладину, с двух шагов. Но то ли Мануэль был настолько крутым голкипером, то ли она была слишком тупой, что Пеп оставил эту глупую идею, здраво рассудив, что пенальтист из нее не получится — здесь его упорство в попытке привить Али всевозможные навыки потерпело позорное фиаско.  
  
Оказавшись в Барселоне (читай как  _«оказавшись подле Месси»_ ), Али решила снова попробовать свои силы. Конечно, никто не собирался двигать Лионеля с пьедестала «штатный пенальтист Барсы», но за попытку денег не берут, как говорится.  
  
Взвесив все «за» и «против», Али дождалась удобного момента и после удачно отыгранной двусторонки направилась прямиком к Клаудио Браво. Им еще предстояло бежать традиционный кросс, поэтому Лучо дал футболистам немного времени на отдых.  
  
— Слушай, ты не поможешь мне? — спросила она, отвлекая вратаря от очень важного занятия, а именно от попыток оттереть следы травы от перчаток.  
  
— Чем смогу… Ты с пенальти или штрафными?  
  
От такого вопроса в лоб Али даже как-то стушевалась.  
  
— С пенальти. А как ты?..  
  
— Сама подумай, — Клаудио ехидно подмигнул и вернулся обратно в створ ворот. — Иди на точку, давай попробуем.  
  
Али взяла мяч и твердым шагом направилась к одиннадцатиметровой отметке. Сначала она была даже уверена в себе, сконцентрирована, но как только взгляд упал на Браво, который своей фигурой будто бы заполнял всю арку сверху донизу, уверенность как ветром сдуло.  
  
Именно это ей всегда и мешало — стоило встать на точку, как вратарь впереди превращался в огромное сторукое чудовище, разраставшееся во все стороны, закрывавшее сетку так, что даже не было видно штанг. Ни о какой попытке подумать, прикинуть, как пробить, уже никакой речи не было. Лишь мелькнула мысль, что кроме как в нижний угол Али никуда не сможет попасть.  
  
Так и случилось. Браво с легкостью взял мяч и кинул его обратно.  
  
— Соберись! Чего так слабо! Не боись, протаскай меня по газону, ты же можешь!  
  
«Могу, блядь, все что угодно могу», — зло подумала Али, отправляя мяч куда-то за спину Браво, но переиграть такими глупыми ударами чилийского голкипера было нельзя.  
  
После третьей попытки Али била уже механически — удар, пас, снова удар, снова пас. Клаудио хмурился, но ничего не говорил. Да Альварес и сама видела, что ничего не получается. Поймав мяч, она не стала бить снова и отошла в сторону — попить воды. Энрике торчал на другой половине поля, занятый наблюдением за накидыванием мяча в исполнении Неймара и еще двух человек, которых Али не могла разглядеть с такого расстояния, а просить кого-то помочь… Ее никто не заставлял дергать Клаудио, сама захотела, вот теперь и…  
  
— Помощь нужна? — раздался из-за спины голос Месси, второй раз за день испугавший ее до чертиков.   
  
Альварес поперхнулась минералкой, но сумела сдержать кашель ценой собственного покрасневшего, как помидор, лица. Мимо прошел Клаудио, на ходу снимающий перчатки — видимо, она его конкретно достала.  
  
— Мда, у меня не очень выходит с пенальти… Спасибо, конечно… — начала она, все еще не оборачиваясь.   
  
В голову полезли дебильные воспоминания о доме Джуниора, испорченной майке и бразильской форме. И Месси.  
  
Единственный момент, когда они действительно находились наедине. Момент, не значащий ничего и одновременно значащий слишком много.  
  
— Давай помогу. Видно же, что у тебя не выходит. Не стесняйся просить помощи. Мы же команда.  
  
Али все же обернулась, натыкаясь на нечитаемый взгляд карих глаз. Команда. Стоя рядом с ним, она помнила только одну команду — «на месте замри». Мертвой прикинься, как опоссум. Опоссумы милые... Господи…  
  
Они бы и дальше так стояли, пялясь друг на друга, если бы Лео приглашающе не развел руки, что со стороны показалось воспаленному от переизбытка эндорфинов мозгу разрешением обнять.  
  
Всего лишь пенальти. Что тут страшного? Да и разве можно ему отказать?  
  
Слегка дрожа от волнения, Али запнулась о брошенную на газоне лестницу, опять покраснела, но добралась до Лионеля целой и невредимой — расстояние в несколько метров показалось ей непреодолимо огромным, она будто сделала шагов сорок, прежде чем остановилась. Лионель уступил ей место напротив мяча, который сам же установил на точке, и вдруг положил ей руку на талию. Ладонь Месси была ужасно холодной, совсем как в тот день, когда они вместе сидели на лавке. Это невинное касание обожгло ледяным огнем, от которого заиндевели легкие, и так еле справлявшиеся с затрудненным от волнения дыханием. Лео чуть сместил ладонь и почти галантно стал медленно поворачивать корпус Али чуть в сторону, показывая правильное положение тела.  
  
Этот момент был настолько неожиданным, что Али показалось, будто она спит.  
  
За все это время он коснулся ее всего один раз, оставив в памяти Али не ее первый забитый мяч, а свой неразборчивый какой-то влажный шепот и тепло прижатого вплотную тела. Оставил запах пота вперемешку с ароматом дезодоранта и какой-то свой, ему одному принадлежащий запах — что-то среднее между самыми дорогими в мире духами и счастьем.  
  
Нет, этого, черт побери, быть не может. Сон или галлюцинация — не иначе.  
  
Но нет, Лионель и в правду был до странности близко. Щекотно дышал в затылок или в ухо — Али не могла разобраться, мешали растрепавшиеся волосы, выбившиеся из косы — нормальную резинку она так и не нашла, завязала волосы каким-то шнурком. Лионель держал ее за талию, практически прижимая к себе. До ужаса собственнический жест, словно он заявлял на нее одному ему понятные права.  
  
— Перенеси вес на левую ногу, но плавно.  
  
Голос прошил замерзшую изнутри Али насквозь, а следующее движение добило окончательно ее стремительно разжижающиеся мозги. Лео отвел в сторону мешающие каштановые пряди, ненароком коснувшись ее шеи, отчего Али ощутимо вздрогнула, даже не пытаясь скрыть волнение. Сейчас было позволительно не вести себя, как благородная девица — Месси сам это ей разрешил. Сам предложил. Сам. Месси.  
  
_«Honey, these arms that once held you are ready to fight» (5),_  — всплыла в голове строчка где-то услышанной песни.  
  
— Вот так? — она старалась говорить как можно тише, чтобы не разрушить таинство этого прекрасного момента.   
  
Лео явно наслаждался тем, что он может чему-то ее научить. Будто бы она была чертовым Скайуокером, а Лео — Оби Ваном, и постигать Силу нужно было в полной тишине.  
  
— Расслабь спину, чтобы вся сила ушла в ногу, — действия Лионеля были полны уверенности, которая не могла не восхищать. — Не надо слишком группироваться и сжиматься, должно быть больше раскованности в движениях. Ты часто пробиваешь с подкруткой — такой мяч поймать сложнее. Нужно пользоваться этим и в случае пенальти. Распрями ногу и смотри вперед, на ворота. Не на мяч, а попробуй вперед. Ноги сами знают, куда бить. И попробуй сделать паузу, совсем крошечную, просто притормози, прежде чем наносить удар.  
  
Рука больно сжала ее талию, обещая синяки, вместе с тем еще больше контролируя правильность движения, направляя корпус так, чтобы удар вышел сильнее. Али с готовностью поддалась, чувствуя, как напряжение плавно перетекает в тут же задеревеневшие мышцы ног. Ее самоконтроль, с таким упорством держащийся на соплях, наконец рухнул.  
  
Дрожь и волнение улеглись, уступая свое место странному чувству, которое закручивалось в животе. Не бабочки, что за ненужная романтика… Это было больше похоже на мерно гудящий рой разозленных пчел. Али пристально посмотрела на ворота и, вздохнув сквозь сжатые зубы, на выдохе ударила по мячу. Мяч угодил четко в девятку и затрепыхался в сетке.  
  
Улей внутри взревел.  
  
— Вот видишь, все просто, — голос за спиной был уже не такой мягкий, Лео ободряюще хлопнул Али по плечу, будто бы приводя в чувство, и тут же отпустил.  
  
Она открыла глаза и натянуто улыбнулась. Лео же смотрел на нее открыто, с долей любопытства. Волшебство момента тотчас улетучилось.  
  
— А ты говорила, что не умеешь бить пенальти, — он не спрашивал, он утверждал.   
  
Али смогла из себя выдавить только тихое «да». Ощущение было такое, будто она наврала ему с три короба.  
  
— Попробуй теперь сама, я попрошу Марка встать в ворота.  
  
Али смотрела в спину уходящему Лионелю, с трудом раскручивая заржавевшие за эти минуты шестеренки в голове. Да, безусловно, то, что показал ей Месси, было интересно и полезно. Но то,  _как_  это было показано…  
  
Али вдруг захотелось крикнуть, что она ни черта не поняла, что она дура набитая и все такое. Вдруг он вернется и покажет еще раз? А лучше пять. Чтоб наверняка.  
  
Но Лео ушел на другой конец поля, и вместо него к ней присоединился тер Штеген, с серьезным лицом расположившийся в арке ворот.  
  
Али сделала глубокий вдох, прогоняя остатки тумана в голове, и снова встала перед мячом.  
  


***

  
  
После злополучной тренировки с пенальти Али провела вечер в постели, бессмысленно сверля глазами потолок, нарушив свое золотое правило «не больше двух сигарет в день, особенно если эти дни идут подряд», выкурив сразу три, после чего ее очень долго мутило. Но от переизбытка никотина или от случившегося — было неясно.  
  
Лео дал ей попробовать себя, словно самый вкусный в мире десерт, и Али, словно наркозависимая, хотела еще и еще, намного больше, чем до того момента, как он решил помочь ей с пенальти. Ведь первый кусочек чего бы то ни было всегда самый вкусный, а о чем вообще говорить, если блюдо приготовлено лучшим футболистом мира, сервировано по высшему разряду, приправлено четырьмя золотыми мячами и маячившей в перспективе номинацией на пятый.  
  
Случай выдался буквально через пару дней. Команду пригласили на спонсорский ужин Nike, на деле оказавшийся каким-то уж слишком семейным и неформальным: футболисты, руководство, а также их подруги и жены, никаких разговоров о делах не планировалось. Али, получив приглашение с припиской «плюс один», почувствовала себя неудачницей.  
  
Почему-то в тот день ей пришло в голову впечатлить Лео своим внешним видом. Али старательно выбрала самое красивое платье, которое смогла найти у себя в шкафу (сложный был выбор, из трех-то существующих), надела босоножки на каблуках и даже попыталась придать вечно растрепанным волосам приличный вид. В итоге среди довольно просто одетых гостей скромной вечеринки она выглядела как полная идиотка, еще и платье оказалось неудобным и постоянно задиралось при ходьбе. Это была неприятность номер раз. Неприятностью номер два стало полное безразличие Лионеля не только к внешнему виду Али, но и к ее присутствию в целом. А неприятность под номером три хоть и была вполне ожидаемой, но от этого разочарование ощущалось только сильнее: естественно, Лионель приехал с Антонелой. Они появились позже всех, но их приезд стал центральным событием вечера, многие повставали со своих насиженных мест, чтобы поздороваться. Альварес даже не пошевелилась.  
  
После окончания торжественной части вечера Али устроилась в углу, пребывая в крайне мрачном расположении духа, и цедила из бокала шампанское. Несколько раз к ней подходил Неймар, который тоже пришел один, и пытался вовлечь в разговоры, но Альварес только вежливо отнекивалась и оставалась сидеть в засаде.  
  
Спустя целый час ее ожидание было вознаграждено — Лео направился в ее сторону. Но радость была недолгой — Антонела неотступно следовала за ним. Жена Месси была в красивом блестящем платье, подчеркивающем все достоинства ее фигуры. Али тут же захотела провалиться сквозь землю, чувствуя себя неуклюжей, толстой и какой-то плоской.  
  
— Вы, наверное, та девушка, о которой Лео рассказывал!  — обратилась к Али Анто.   
  
Лионель что-то пробормотал — было очевидно, что ему не слишком интересны все эти светские беседы. Правда, улыбнулся, но только из вежливости.  
  
— Да, познакомься, это Али.  
  
— Рада нашей встрече, Али, — сказала Анто и протянула руку.  
  
Странный жест. Али пробормотала нечто вроде «да, я тоже очень рада…».  
  
— Али, тебе нужно что-нибудь выпить, — Лео заметил в ее руке опустевший бокал, и, более не утруждая себя соблюдением приличий, удалился, обнимая жену за талию.   
  
Правда, далеко уйти он не успел: абсолютно все жаждали его внимания — уже через пару мгновений он сидел за одним столиком с Пике. Вечер продолжался.  
  
Али нервно схватила с ближайшего стола бутылку и налила себе вина, не утруждаясь даже подозвать официанта. Ей было стыдно за свой попугайский внешний вид и не хотелось привлекать к себе внимание, к тому же она уже где-то заляпала подол платья. Настроение скатилось в полное дерьмо. Чем ближе вечер двигался к ночи, тем больше Али сходила с ума, преследуя Лионеля взглядом и ревнуя его то к жене, то к слишком разговорчивому Луису Суаресу, то к официантам, наполняющим его бокал — ко всем. Иррациональная ревность довела Али до одной опустошенной бутылки вина и дикого желания как можно быстрее воткнуть в рот сигарету.  
  
— Ты чего тут спряталась? — Неймар плюхнулся на соседнее кресло, обдавая Али сильным амбре, от которого ее затошнило.  
  
— Здесь удобнее, — сипло ответила она, заглядывая в пустой бокал, будто бы надеясь, что вино материализуется само собой.  
  
— Как будто ныкаешься от кого-то.  
  
— Ни от кого я не ныкаюсь. Уберись, от тебя несет, как черти знает от кого.  
  
Неймар достал смартфон и демонстративно полез в Инстаграм.  
  
— Я почти не пил, это вискарь странный. Давай сфоткаемся!  
  
Али закатила глаза.  
  
— Опять ты со своим Инстаграмом! Надоело уже, не хочу я фоткаться. У меня лицо, как жопа.  
  
— У тебя красивая жопа, хватит напрашиваться на комплименты, — Джуниор вытянул руку, силясь удержать тяжелый из-за огромного золотого корпуса телефон.   
  
Али мрачно посмотрела в камеру, рассудив, что настырный бразилец все равно не отстанет.  
  
— Во-о-о-от, а ты боялась, — Джуниор потыкал пальцем в экран. — Тебя на фото отметить?  
  
— Отмечай, — Али отвлеклась на проходящего мимо официанта, хватая с подноса два наполненных бокала. — Ты будешь?  
  
— Неа. Ты чего-то сегодня тихая. Сидишь и напиваешься. Алкоголизм?  
  
— Иди ты. Просто настроения нет, — Али устало откинулась в кресле, поправляя неудобное платье.  
  
— У тебя в последнее время его часто нет, — заметил Джуниор. — Ты какая-то злая.  
— Я? Тебе кажется.  
  
— Не кажется, точно тебе говорю. Колись, что происходит?  
  
— Слушай, я, конечно, выпила лишнего, но не до такой степени, чтобы вести задушевные беседы и жаловаться на жизнь.  
  
— Зануда. Пойду найду Дани.  
  
Неймар удалился, слегка пошатываясь. Али проводила его взглядом и снова вернулась к теперь уже двум бокалам. В желудке противно заурчало — она съела один сэндвич за весь вечер, и организм яро протестовал, требуя еды. Некстати в голове всплыло укоряющее лицо Каналя.  
  
— Али! — раздалось откуда-то сбоку.   
  
Али слишком резко повернулась — ее замутило, тошнота подступила к горлу. Рядом с креслом стоял смущенный Ракитич с тарелкой в руках.  
  
— Я принес тебе поесть, ты весь вечер голодная.  
  
— Ты за мной следил, что ли?  
  
— Нет. Энрике попросил, — обескуражено ответил Ракитич, ставя тарелку на подлокотник. — Поешь, пить на голодный желудок плохо. Я пойду.  
  
Али взяла кусочек сыра и уставилась в пространство. Очень хотелось домой. Смотреть на Лео, который был весел, красив и счастлив среди друзей, было выше всяких сил. Он явно не собирался одаривать ее своей благосклонностью — за пределами поля, по крайней мере. Но вставать и лезть в гущу событий, разговаривать и улыбаться она уже не могла. Ну что ж такое, зачем он тогда начал учить ее? Рядом стоял, вел себя так?  
  
_«Он просто тебе помог, а ты придумала черт знает что_ , — внутренний голос надавил на больную мозоль. —  _Хватит фантазировать, он женат. Уймись»._  
  
Али едва сдержалась, чтобы не застонать от бессилия. Надо собраться. Надо, надо, уже стыдно перед всеми за свое поведение. Профессиональные футболисты так себя не ведут. Что стоит встать и просто пообщаться с людьми?  
  
Она с трудом поднялась с кресла, двумя руками держа тарелку с сыром, и огляделась в поисках хотя бы какого-нибудь собеседника. Естественно, первым она стала искать Лионеля, но он пропал из ее поля зрения. Антонела сидела в компании Ракель, жены Ивана — присоединяться к ним у Али не было никакого желания.  
  
— А я тебя ищу повсюду, — знакомый до бешеного сердцебиения голос заставил Али прирасти к полу. — Ты куда потерялась?  
  
Али с огромными усилиями взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Меня сегодня все ищут. Я прямо нарасхват, — она откинула волосы за спину, стараясь делать это как можно плавнее и красивее. Со стороны, наверное, смотрелось ужасно — у нее никогда не получалось кокетничать.  
  
— Ты в первый раз на спонсорском мероприятии, — Лео стянул с тарелки кусок сыра. — Поэтому тебе нужно общаться.  
  
— Кто-то включил учителя? Я смущена до неприличия, — Али состроила умильную рожицу. — А если серьезно, мне просто неудобно, что я здесь одна без пары.  
  
— Джуниор тоже. Вам нужно было прийти вместе!   
  
Али уставилась на Месси, не понимая, шутит он или нет, потому что этот бред звучал уже не впервые.  
  
— Да шучу я, — засмеялся Лео, да так громко, что Али испуганно оглянулась на его жену.   
  
Та ничего не услышала и даже не повернулась.  
  
— С ним придешь — уйдешь на рогах. Я его боюсь. Тем более, он все время лезет со своим телефоном фотографироваться.  
  
— Ну, это да, за ним есть такой грешок. Пойдем, хватит тут отсиживаться.  
  
— Лео, я пьяна и голодна, это не очень хорошая идея, — покачала головой Али.   
  
Но Месси был непреклонен. Он взял ее за локоть, и от этого невинного касания Али ударило током. Они прошли мимо Антонелы, и Лео, одной рукой все еще придерживая Али, коснулся плеча жены.  
  
— Я поговорю с президентом, не скучай, ладно?   
  
Анто улыбнулась, адресуя улыбку и Али в том числе.  
  
— Хорошо. Развесели Али, она что-то сегодня совсем не в настроении.  
  
Лионель еще что-то говорил, но Альварес не слушала, а как пришибленная глядела на Антонелу, пытаясь найти в ее лице хоть какие-то изъяны.   
  
Антонелу, как бы Али ни хотелось, ненавидеть было просто невозможно, да что там, любые отрицательные эмоции, направленные в ее адрес, казались неправильными. Она была очень жизнерадостной, активной и в то же время очень подходила достаточно скромному в обычной жизни Лионелю, дополняла его, как кусочек паззла. А еще она умела в нужный момент отойти в сторону и не мешать своему звездному мужу «звездить», как ему вздумается. Вот и сейчас она отреагировала с присущим ей достоинством — в отличие от Альварес, которой хотелось, чтобы пол под ногами провалился к чертям.  
  
Лео дотащил ее до Бартомеу и ненавязчиво втянул в разговор. Сначала Али только кивала, стараясь принять как можно более серьезный вид. Они обсудили новый комплект формы, потом перешли к чемпионату, и Али уже вошла в раж, начала спорить с Субисарретой, смеяться, доказывать что-то… В тот момент, когда Бартомеу рассмеялся очередной шпильке, до нее дошло, что Лео уже давно не стоит возле нее и именно поэтому она расслабилась.  
  
Его присутствие всегда ощущалось очень остро.  
  
Али прислушалась к себе. Шестое чувство говорило, что Месси ушел. Она украдкой оглядела зал и убедилась в своей правоте — ни Лео, ни Антонелы.  
  
Можно было ехать домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Михаэль Цорк — спортивный директор Боруссии Дортмунд  
> (2) Марко Сааресто — солист группы "Poets of the Fall"  
> (3) Эусебио Сакристан — бывший испанский футболист, полузащитник и действующий тренер. В 2014 тренировал Барселону Б, сейчас работает в Реале Сосьедад  
> (4) https://meduza.io/feature/2015/06/03/kak-nam-obustroit-futbol - просто для справки :)  
> (5) Строчка из песни Roby Fayer — Ready To Fight (Ft. Tom Gefen)
> 
> Антонела в тексте именуется женой для удобства, но каждый волен называть ее так, как хочет. Сама Анто говорила, что ее имя пишется с одной Л.


	9. Come feed the rain

— Тебе сценарий не нравится? Почему у тебя такое выражение хлебалушка, будто я тебе предложил переехать в Китайскую супер-лигу?  
  
Али одернула юбку и неприязненно покосилась на Хосе, который уже весь взмок в своем дебильном пиджаке — ну хоть бы раз вышел из образа «командира всех начальников». Ей самой сейчас было не лучше — костюмеры нацепили на нее юбку-карандаш и белую блузку, которые совершенно Али не шли из-за ее угловатой фигуры. Но сценарист рекламного ролика новых бутс  _«Quicksilver7»_  видел все именно так, Али оставалось только молча позволить сделать из себя клоуна. В довершении всего маразма на нее надели туфли на каблуках, что само по себе было тем еще аттракционом.  
  
— Нет, не нравится. Только не говори, что я вечно всем недовольна! — Али тут же прервала вот-вот готовую начаться тираду. — Просто… Это не я. Я совсем не такая. Что за бред — эксплуатировать отсутствующую у меня сексуальность? Да хоть мне ваты в лифчик напихай и боевой раскрас нарисуй на лице — из меня женщины-вамп не получится!  
  
— Это вы так думаете! — влезла визажистка. — Все получится! Давайте просто попробуем — я подобрала вам макияж, который только подчеркнет вашу красоту.  
  
— Подчеркнет что? — сама у себя спросила Али, ковыляя к креслу возле огромного зеркала, окруженного лампочками.   
  
Яркий свет только ярче выделил все недостатки на ее лице: красное пятно на щеке и неровно выщипанные брови — одна была выше другой.  
  
— Меня зовут Антонела, — представилась девушка.   
  
Али вытаращила глаза и глупо похлопала ресницами.  
  
— А можно вас называть просто Нелла? — вырвалось у нее.   
  
Визажистка вежливо кивнула и взялась за кисточки.  
  
— Конечно можно. Давайте поскорее начнем, а то сегодня так душно… Кажется, дожди идут.  
  
— Сейчас бы не помешал ливень, тут дышать нечем, — Али прикрыла глаза.   
  
Ворс кисточки приятно елозили по лицу, совсем не так, как было во время первого интервью после презентации. Али отдалась в умелые руки Неллы, в голове прокручивая сценарий будущего ролика. Бред, ну бред же: идет она, вся такая на каблуках и в офисном прикиде, а потом видит мяч и все — превращается в суперигрока. Во-первых, у блузки здоровенный вырез — с таким не то что в офис, в публичный дом бы не пустили. Во-вторых, Али не умела ходить на каблуках — одни единственные босоножки не в счет, к ним она смогла привыкнуть, пусть и не сразу. В-третьих, никто даже не собирался показывать ее футбольные навыки, хотя бы элементарные — от Али по задумке режиссера требовался секс в чистом виде. Ага, бутсы и секс.  
  
— Али, как вы? Все отлично? — пропел возникший рядом некстати помянутый режиссер, чье имя вылетело у Альварес из головы еще при первом знакомстве.  
  
— Замечательно. Мне категорически не нравится ваша идея. Нельзя ли все переиграть?  
  
— Что вы, все утверждено с представителями Adidas, мы не можем менять сюжет. Но если вы хотите внести корректировки…  
  
— Да… Нелла, погодите… — Али отмахнулась от кисточки и сердито уставилась на режиссера, который был похож на низкорослого пингвина. — Вы знаете, я готовилась к съемке, смотрела на Ютубе всевозможные рекламы… Я понимаю, что я не Криштиану Роналду и никто подстраиваться под мои хотелки не будет. Блин, я видела рекламу, снятую Гаем Ричи, которая про Арсенал, от первого лица (1), и…  
  
— Вам нужен Гай Ричи в кресле режиссера?  
  
— Да нет! Я не вижу в сценарии спорта, там один сплошной секс–секс, а я… Я так не умею. Хосе, черт побери! — Али умоляюще посмотрела на своего агента, меланхолично попивающего кофе. — Объясни им, Adidas объясни, кому угодно, я уже не могу.  
  
— Дорогой друг, — начал Мартин, обращаясь к режиссеру, который с каждой секундой все больше и больше краснел. — Давайте не будем пороть горячку, а спокойно все обсудим еще раз. И нашей Али тоже необходимо остыть, правда?  
  
Али фыркнула и повернулась к Хосе спиной. Нелла терпеливо стояла рядом, ожидая, пока Али усядется обратно в кресло, но у Альварес были другие планы.  
  
— Я выйду на воздух, ладно?  
  
И, не дождавшись ответа, Али быстро свалила на улицу, чуть ли не бегом покинув душный съемочный павильон.  
  
В кармане некстати завибрировал телефон.  
  
— Алло!  
  
— Хэй! Ты где? — раздался в трубке радостный возглас Неймара.   
  
Али едва не застонала вслух — еще его тут не хватало!  
  
— Я тут! Тут — это не дома. Чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Мы решили к тебе завалиться, раз ты не приглашаешь на новоселье! Я сейчас народ насобирал, все ждут твоего согласия.  
  
— Норма-а-а-а-а-льно, — протянула Али. — Вы собрались уже, а теперь спрашиваете мое мнение?  
  
— Не ной, лучше скажи, когда ты освободишься от своих архиважных дел.  
  
— Скоро уже, меня все бесит, и я хочу домой. А ты там с кем?  
  
— Я, Хави, Жорди, Марк и Иван, Луис еще… Вроде все.  
  
Так, это уже интересно.  
  
— И все? — с нажимом спросила Али. — Точно больше никого не будет? А то мне точно нужно знать, у меня для толпы слишком маленькая квартира.  
  
— Маленькая? Ну-ну! — рассмеялся Неймар, вообще не понимавший, как можно жить в квартире, когда есть возможность купить целый дом. – Нет, точно, больше никто. Я еще Андресу звонил, но он в отъезде, а Лео сказал, что не хочет.  
  
_«Лео сказал, что не хочет»._  
  
— Л-ладно, — с запинкой сказала Али, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. — Через час подъезжайте, адрес знаешь?  
  
— Я все знаю, — заговорщицким тоном сообщил Неймар. – Жди!  
  
Али сжала в руке мобильный так, что бампер на задней крышке хрустнул.  _«Не хочет, Лео сказал, что не хочет»._  
  
В дверь просунулся Хосе и позвал ее, но Али даже ухом не повела.  
  
— Земля вызывает звезду голубого экрана!  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Ты идешь?  
  
— Нет. Давайте закончим на сегодня.  
  
Хосе пристально оглядел Али с ног до головы.  
  
— У тебя один глаз накрашен, а второй нет.  
  
— Мне все равно. Отвези меня домой, давайте перенесем. Жара страшная, под софитами все сдохнем. И пусть подумают над концепцией. Это не дело.  
  
— И когда теперь этим заниматься? — мрачно спросил Хосе, копаясь в планшете. — У тебя вся следующая неделя забита играми.  
  
— Не знаю. Найдем время. Ну так что?  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ничего. Я просто зверски устала.  
  
Хосе, естественно, не поверил, но спорить почему-то не стал.  
  
— Иди в машину. Я пока все вопросы порешаю, а Антонио тебя отвезет.  
  
— Спасибо. Что б я без тебя делала, — рассеянно пробормотала Али.  
  
Внешне она выглядела абсолютно безразличной ко всему происходящему, а внутри у нее все просто бушевало.  
  


***

  
  
Али не успела даже достать из холодильника сок, — какое пиво и иже с ним, о чем вы? — как в дверь постучали. Ну, как постучали — начали истерично долбиться и наперебой звать хозяйку квартиры. Али чертыхнулась, оцарапав палец о край упаковки с «яблоко-груша», и побежала открывать, на ходу приглаживая волосы.  
  
Она нутром чувствовала всех тех, кто стоял за дверью — Жорди, Марк и Иван, которого Али простодушно называла Ванькой, Неймар, Суарес, Хави… Чувствовала и изо всех сил пыталась не расстроиться, ведь не их ей хотелось видеть. Совсем не их. Но внезапный холодный душ из случайно брошенных Джуниором слов «не захотел» не оставлял никакой надежды на то, что Лео решит вдруг почтить своим присутствием ее скромное жилище. Она, вроде бы, успокоилась, но когда раздался стук в дверь, ее опять словно окатило ледяной водой.  
  
Али ошиблась только в наличии Суареса — остальные все присутствовали; Иван выразительно потряс здоровым пакетом с логотипом ближайшей к дому Альварес пиццерии.  
  
— Мы со своей едой, — пошутил Джуниор, протискиваясь в двери вместе с Жорди. — Так что ты не имеешь права нас выгонять!  
  
— Я и не собиралась, забредайте!   
  
Али пропустила всех пятерых и с грохотом захлопнула дверь, надеясь, что это было похоже на порыв сквозняка, а не на выплеск ее глубоко запрятанной злости, ведь тот, ради кого изначально должно было затеваться это проклятое новоселье, вообще даже не подумал явиться.  
  
На мгновение Али прикрыла глаза и шепотом сосчитала до пяти, одновременно репетируя доброжелательную улыбку. В последнее время она довольно часто прикидывалась радостной, запихивая свои переживания куда подальше. И это даже помогало. В какой-то степени.  
  
— Проходите в гостиную, я попыталась навести красоту, но хозяйка из меня плохая.  
  
— Все нормально, — успокоил ее Хави. — Нам без разницы, где сидеть. Где кухня у тебя?  
  
— Там, — махнула Али рукой в сторону коридора. — Чайник вроде распакован. Еще сок есть. Сами разберетесь, ладно? Я сейчас.  
  
Хави недоуменно вскинул брови, а Али резко развернулась и чуть ли не бегом бросилась в спальню, где сползла вниз по стене и закрыла лицо руками, позволив себе крошечную слабость. Слез не было, только лишь непонятная апатия, отсутствие желания идти веселиться, быть гостеприимной. Лионель, сам того не желая и даже не зная, накинул на нее поводок, который был узким и сдавливал шею, не позволяя быть самой собой.  
  
Али просидела так минут пять, не меньше, сжимая ладонями лицо. Но прятаться в спальне было больше нельзя, она и так чуть себя не выдала во время телефонного разговора с Неймаром, когда с трудом смогла скрыть разочарование и обиду, поэтому нужно было вернуться как можно скорее.  
  
В гостиной никого не обнаружилось — голоса и смех доносились из кухни, где гости сами устроились на неудобных барных стульях, а Неймар и вовсе сидел на кухонном столе возле варочной поверхности.  
  
— Задницу убери со стола, что за хрень? — с порога возмутилась Али, отпихивая встретившийся на пути к свершению возмездия стул. — Не припомню, чтобы ты у себя дома так сидел.  
  
— Эти упыри все стулья заняли, а я хотел сесть выше, — поддразнил всех разом Джуниор, на что Иван ответил «за упырей получишь», для устрашения пригрозив бразильцу вилкой.  
  
— Залезь на холодильник, только не ной, — посоветовала Али.  
  
— Я ж залезу, — прищурился бразилец.  
  
— А я сомневаюсь, что ли?  
  
— Али, осторожнее, он и правда залезет, — предупредил Хави, украдкой показывая Неймару кулак.  
  
— Да ну его, — отмахнулась Али. — Давайте лучше пиццу порежем, она же горячая, греть не надо?  
  
Неймар обескуражено замолчал, обиженный тем, что Али проигнорировала его попытку ее подколоть, но со стола слез, намереваясь утащить кусок пиццы.  
  
— Что вы тут набрали? — Али деловито залезла в пакет, вытаскивая последние коробки. – Фу, диетическая пицца? Что в ней, отсутствует тесто?  
  
— Нет, она с курицей, сыром чеддер и соусом барбекю, так что вполне съедобно. Давай сюда, я ее люблю, — Жорди отобрал у нее коробку и вооружился ножом.  
  
— Там с морепродуктами есть, вкусная, — посоветовал Марк, но Али опять скривилась.  
  
— Не люблю рыбу ни в каком виде. Мне бы поострее что-нибудь.  
  
— Говорил же, что надо мексиканскую брать! — Жорди отвлекся от своей диетической и ткнул Ивана в бок. — А ты все: «она же девушка!».  
  
Ракитич покраснел до корней волос, делаясь похожим на стоящий на столе кетчуп с белой крышкой. Неймар цапнул бутылку со стола и приставил к голове Ивана.  
  
— Одно лицо, да?  
  
Все засмеялись, а Иван с серьезным выражением лица попросил у Альбы нож, и не для того, чтобы пиццу нарезать.  
  
— Ней, ты свин каких поискать! Сейчас тебе всю спесь отсандалю, только подойди!  
  
— Боюсь-боюсь, спасайте! О, «Четыре сыра», это мне! — обрадовано воскликнул Неймар, мгновенно забывая о грядущей казне.  
  
— Вы всем по целой, что ли, купили? — Али озадаченно оглядела барную стойку, заваленную коробками и салфетками. — Раз, два, три, четыре… Куда столько? Мне вообще ее нельзя, так что один кусок и все.  
  
— Это хорошее заведение, там приличные ингредиенты и нет никакой гадости. Особенно там вкусная вегетарианская пицца с тофу, но меня сегодня никто в выборе не поддержал, — под недовольный возглас Неймара Хави отрезал себе кусок «Четыре сыра» и положил на тарелку.   
  
Он был единственным, кто пользовался вилкой и ножом, остальные ели руками, и Али в том числе. И не потому что она не хотела выделяться — она просто не умела есть с помощью ножа, не было времени научиться.  
  
— Что у тебя там за палка торчит? — ткнул пальцем Жорди в подаренные жалюзи, запиханные в пространство между стеной и холодильником.   
  
Али неопределенно пожала плечами.  
  
— Это жалюзи. Но вешать некому, так что лежат.  
  
— Это жирный намек на то, что тебе нужна помощь? — подмигнул до этого молчавший тер Штеген.  
  
Он вообще был какой-то загруженный, но Али не нашла момента узнать, что случилось. Они вроде как дружили, Марк никогда не отказывался ее подвезти до базы, поэтому Али справедливо рассудила, что имеет право спросить. Нужно было только выждать момент.  
  
— Если вам не лень, можете попробовать. Там все крепления должны быть в коробке.    
  
Али взяла себе кусок самой простой пиццы — с томатами и базиликом — и села на низкий стул — барных ей тоже не хватило, поэтому она еле доставала подбородком до стойки.  
  
— И уселась такая деловая, — рассмеялся Иван. — Давайте, пока жуем, попробуем повесить. Я, кстати, никогда этого не делал.  
  
— Разберемся, — Жорди сунул в рот остатки пиццы и слез с шаткого барного стула, направляясь к холодильнику.  
  
— Интересный дизайн, — отметил Хави, разглядывая потолок с яркими круглыми светильниками по периметру. — Сочетание красного и серого, необычно. У нас дома кухня в бежевых цветах, Нурия сама выбирала, дизайнер был готов сбежать на край света. А кто над квартирой работал?  
  
— Я не знаю, что было, то и взяла.   
  
Али залихватски отхлебнула холодный сок, Хави неодобрительно покосился на нее и тут же отобрал стакан, вдобавок накапав ей на домашние штаны.  
  
— Почему ты такая безответственная? — менторским тоном начал он. — Заболеешь ведь!  
  
— Не заболею, верни мой сок, — заныла Альварес.   
  
Но капитан был непреклонен: сунул ей кружку горячего чая и отставил стакан как можно дальше.  
  
— Не верну! Чай пей, только не вздумай туда льда насыпать.  
  
— Спасибо за идею, — съязвила Али, от отчаяния отпивая противный сладкий чай, который тут же обжег горло — совсем как тот кофе в день презентации.   
  
Блин, столько времени прошло, а она до сих пор помнит даже привкус этой бурды из пластикового стаканчика.  
  
Пока они с капитаном препирались, Жорди распаковал жалюзи и вместе с Иваном пытался разложить их прямо на обеденном столе. Рядом Неймар сортировал гвозди, которые по-смешному назывались «дюбеля».  
  
— У тебя уровень есть? — спросил Иван, оглядывая кухню, будто это не место для готовки еды, а рабочий склад.  
  
— Уровень? Ага, конечно. У меня только шуруповерт где-то был, купила на всякий случай, вдруг нужно будет дополнительные полки прикрутить в гардеробной. И не надо на меня так смотреть, я же не уголь добываю в шахте, а всего лишь умею использовать шуроповерт! Он в прихожей лежит, можете взять.  
  
— Да я ничему не удивляюсь даже… — пробормотал Хави, слезая со стула. — Давайте без уровня, хотя бы линейку нужно, все идеально ровно должно быть. Крепления все есть?  
  
Пока четверо парней ковырялись с жалюзи, Али пересела за барную стойку, поближе к Марку.  
  
— Что у тебя стряслось? — вполголоса спросила она, естественно, на немецком — это позволяло им говорить в присутствии других на любые темы.   
  
Иван, который язык знал, стоял достаточно далеко.  
  
— С чего ты взяла, что что-то случилось? — так же тихо ответил Марк.  
  
— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты собственными руками кого-то задушил, а теперь готовишься идти с повинной.  
  
Тер Штеген фыркнул прямо в свою чашку.  
  
— Скажешь тоже… С Дани поругались, ее достало, что я постоянно занят. Мы только переехали, у нее здесь нет подруг, а я то на тренировках, то вот к тебе пришел… Она все утро ворчала, я сорвался и психанул, а тут Тощий позвонил, сказал, что они едут к тебе… Дани объявилась, когда мы уже в машине все сидели, еще больше обиделась.  
  
— Ее тоже можно понять. Я бы тоже не оценила, если б мой мужчина поперся к какой-то девушке, тем более после ссоры. Ты дурак, не нужно было приезжать.  
  
Марк вздохнул и повертел в руках остаток пиццы.  
  
— Сам знаю. Жалко, что в прошлый раз все сорвалось... Ты не будешь против, если я вас все-таки познакомлю? — вдруг предложил тер Штеген. — Может, у вас есть что-то общее, и вы подружитесь… Не настаиваю, но вдруг ты согласишься.  
  
Али чуть было не поморщилась.  
  
— Не знаю, я не умею находить общий язык с девушками, у меня и подруг-то нет… Но я попробую, если тебе это поможет.  
  
Марк заулыбался и потрепал Али по волосам.  
  
— Спасибо. Если уж мы завели эту шарманку, скажи, чего ты такая расстроенная?  
  
Али почувствовала, как по спине пробежал холодок, противный такой, означающий страх. Боязнь того, что ее раскусят, что ее странные чувства к Лионелю раскроются. Почти сразу страх уступил место жгучему стыду, и Али покраснела, прямо как Иван несколько минут назад, только не так сильно — чуть загорелая кожа в этот раз нехило спасла положение.  
  
— Я… — Али запнулась, путаясь в словах и мыслях, потому что они настолько разнились, что впору было замолчать минуты на две, чтобы обдумать как следует то, что нужно сказать, дабы не проколоться на ерунде.  
  
— Есть причины, — наконец туманно произнесла она, надеясь, что ответ Марка удовлетворит.   
  
Так и случилось, хвала воспитанию тер Штегена.  
  
— Ну, если ты захочешь поговорить… Я выслушаю, лады?  
  
Али посмотрела Марку в лицо, разглядывая его черты — немец и правда был красив, прекрасно сложен, вежлив и очень хорошо к ней относился. При должном упорстве он бы вполне смог ей понравиться (не будь у него девушки, естественно), но это все могло бы произойти до встречи с Лионелем. Он был единственным человеком, чье семейное положение Али вообще не волновало. Даже если бы она пыталась бороться со своим непонятно откуда взявшимся влечением, жена и ребенок Месси ситуацию бы не спасли — разум категорически отказывался сотрудничать с сердцем, которое при виде Лео просто выскакивало из груди. Влюбленность даже с рациональными и собранными людьми творит черти что. Марк — уже второй, кто замечает, что Альварес что-то тревожит. Сначала Неймар, который в каждой бочке затычка, теперь тер Штеген… Нужно было что-то с этим всем делать, причем срочно, но то, что Лео не захотел к ней прийти, и плюс еще совершенно смешной и позорный вечер в ресторане — все это изрядно встряхнуло Али и выбило ее из колеи на добрых десять километров. Теперь предстояло ползти назад.  
  
— Спасибо, если нужно — обращусь, — сухо ответила она, поворачиваясь к почему-то притихшим парням. — Блин, какой-то ад уже начинается!  
  
Возле окна и правда творилась какая-то несуразица — Ракитич залез на придвинутый к подоконнику стол и линейкой отмерял расстояние над верхом оконной рамы. Рядом с ним стоял Хави, держащий шуруповерт, Жорди меланхолично жевал пиццу, а Неймар пересчитывал гвозди, выкладывая из них какую-то фигуру.  
  
— Вы мне пол обдерете, аккуратнее, — сварливо заметила Али, придирчиво рассматривая ламинат возле ножек стола.   
  
Джуниор, закончивший свой тяжкий труд, поднял голову и улыбнулся.  
  
— Зануда! Я говорил, что ты зануда?  
  
— Уже два раза. Что ты там сделал такое? — Али перегнулась через стол, разглядывая старания бразильца. — Блядь, это что, член?  
  
— Похоже? — по-идиотски обрадовался Неймар. — Я думал, что гвоздей не хватит, впритык оказалось.  
  
— Дизайнер ты наш, е-мое, — покачал головой Хави, взирая с высоты подоконника на стоящих внизу одноклубников. — Идите пока найдите кино какое-нибудь, мы сейчас гудеть будем, — в подтверждение своих слов капитан выразительно потряс шуруповертом.  
  
— Пойдем, — Марк тронул Али за плечо, отвлекая ее от созерцания царапины на полу, которую все-таки оставили ножки стола.  
  
— Угу. Они пол испортили, паразиты! И повесьте ровно! — напоследок сказала Али, уходя вслед за Неймаром и тер Штегеном в гостиную.  
  
Когда с разметкой было покончено, Иван разобрал дизайнерские потуги Неймара и стал по одному подавать гвозди Эрнандесу. Хави старательно вкручивал их в стену, то и дело отходя на шаг назад, чтобы проверить, ровно ли все вошло.  
  
— Закончу карьеру, пойду зарабатывать на жизнь мелкими ремонтами, — пошутил он. — Неплохо выходит, такая себе терапия.  
  
— Терапия? — переспросил Ракитич, смахивая со лба мешающие волосы.  
  
— Да, здорово расслабляет. Понимаю теперь, почему Андрес занялся вином. Иногда здорово подумать о чем-то, кроме футбола… Я уже отвык от этого, в этом году Мундиаль бессовестно украл все лето.  
  
— Следующим летом отдохнешь, — сказал Иван. — А потом — Евро.  
  
— Да, Евро… — рассеянно произнес Эрнандес, глядя куда-то поверх головы Ракитича. — Еще и Евро. Так, давай еще гвоздь, почти все уже.  
  
Иван внимательно посмотрел на напряженную спину бессменного капитана сине-гранатовых и подумал о том, что Хави явно что-то недоговаривает.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день Али снова вернулась в свою родную футбольную реальность. Не сказать, что Примера дала жаркий старт — единственной командой, попортившей статистику первого тура, состоящую из единиц и двоек, была Сельта, которая на своем родном «Балаидос» вколотила в ворота Хетафе три безответных мяча. Очередь грандов чемпионата показывать свое мастерство пришла с первым матчем сине-гранатовых и Эльче под руководством Франа Эскрибы на Камп Ноу.  
  
Вторая игра была воспринята Али гораздо спокойнее первой, несмотря на то, что во время последней предматчевой тренировки Лучо отвел ее в сторону и коротко пояснил, что она сегодня опять будет играть в старте, но с заменой.  
  
— Я хочу в первом круге прогнать состав, посмотреть, кто на что годен, кого когда выпускать. Ты, надеюсь, не против? Просто если тебя что-то не устраивает, ты всегда можешь сказать.  
  
— Да ну, — отмахнулась Али. — Я не жалуюсь. А кто планируется, Моро?  
  
Энрике кивнул.  
  
— Интересная будет игра — Эльче, как по мне, по слишком уж оборонительной схеме играют, даже не в четыре, а в пять защитников, потому что один хавбек спускается глубже к воротам при необходимости.  
  
— А кто у них на острие, один, как дерево в поле? — заинтересовалась Али.  
  
— Жонатас (2), если тебе это о чем–то говорит.  
  
— Бразилец?  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Бррр, от бразильцев у меня голова пухнет, — полушутя фыркнула Али. — Ладно, пойду переоденусь, а то Хави будет над душой стоять.  
  
Али вернулась в раздевалку, где ее отсутствие было никем, кроме Хави, не замечено.  
  
Выходя на поле, Али почему-то вспомнила свое первое и пока что единственное интервью BarcaTV и свои слова о том, что футбол — это и правда что-то невероятное. Вот ты идешь по газону, который настолько идеален и зелен, что в глазах рябит. Впереди — спина с желтой девяткой, сзади дышит в затылок здоровенный Маске, грозя отдавить тебе пятки. Левая бутса чуть сильнее затянута, после гимна нужно будет ослабить шнурки… Стадион гремит, приветствуя свою команду, и как же круто поднять руку, помахать трибунам, слыша, как они кричат твое имя, надеются на тебя, верят. С чем сравнить это ощущение — разве что с любовью с первого взгляда, когда тебя как током ударяет, высокое напряжение и все такое. А в футболе ты испытываешь это каждый раз, как касаешься бутсой газона.  
  
Волшебное чувство. Сущий наркотик.  
  
Если все матчи Барселоны начинаются с традиционных перекатов мяча из центра в края, чтобы с первых минут начать задалбывать соперника, то в этот раз что-то явно пошло не так. Али краем глаза заметила несущееся мимо черное пятно, но подумала, что ей почудилось. Но тут пятно приблизилось, махнуло хвостом и высунуло язык, оказавшись черной как смоль кошкой, которая непонятно как очутилась прямо в центре поля.  
  
— У нас тринадцатый игрок? — поинтересовался непонятно у кого Андрес.   
  
Он с любопытством рассматривал напуганное животное, но не делал попыток подойти.  
  
— Она не понимает, почему тут так мало людей, а она должна идти туда, где целая толпа, — ответил за кошку Лионель. Али этот момент показался очень символичным, и она не смогла промолчать.  
  
— Лео понимает кошку, ничего удивительного!  
  
Месси ухмыльнулся и попробовал подойти ближе, но кошка тут же рванула в сторону — за ней с другого конца поля бросился Жорди, но у животного проснулась какая-то поистине дьявольская сила — кошка понеслась к бровке, но застыла прямо на линии штрафной, тараща глаза на Клаудио, который стоял у штанги и наблюдал за происходящим цирком.  
  
— Поймайте ее уже! — крикнул со скамейки недовольный Неймар, которому не терпелось посмотреть игру, а не то, как по полю гоняют живность, которая не соображает, что происходит.  
  
Наконец из-за ограждения появился работник стадиона в ярко-оранжевой жилетке и, нагнав бедную кошку, тут же схватил ее за загривок. Стадион разразился аплодисментами, а главный арбитр встречи вспомнил, зачем они, собственно, здесь собрались.  
  
Первый момент случился почти сразу же, как закончилась кошачья эпопея — полузащитник Эльче с ходу пробил издали, но мимо, Клаудио в воротах даже не дрогнул, безошибочно определив траекторию полета мяча. После этого выстрела игра снова переместилась в центр поля, где Месси обошел полузащитников и быстро перевел мяч на Рафинью, но тот замешкался и пробить не смог. Трибуны разочарованно вздохнули, Алькантара поморщился, но тут же сконцентрировался, получив пас от Али, которая забежала вперед, толкаясь с Пелегрином, который пытался ее оттеснить, но у него не вышло.  
  
Альварес получила мяч обратно под правую почти в самой штрафной — только забивай, идеальный расклад! Но ей просто не хватило времени размахнуться. Мозг лихорадочно соображал, в груди горело — Али пустилась в дриблинг, однако сразу двоих убрать финтами не удалось, мяч ушел слишком далеко — не дотянуться. Полузащитники Эльче убежали вперед, перепасовываясь, а Али обескураженно застыла на месте, переваривая случившееся.  
  
Гости еле-еле держали мяч и все же дотащили его до половины поля Барселоны. Но там возник Месси, который, даже плохо обработав мяч, едва не отдав его защите разве что в подарочную бумагу не завернутым, включил режим Бога, быстро мобилизовался и вернулся в чужую штрафную, где вляпался в офсайд.  
  
Судья назначил угловой, и честь его пробить в этот раз выпала Али. Трибуны тут же начали звать ее, подбадривать, отчего Альварес почти что наяву почувствовала, что у нее вырастают крылья за спиной. Она повертелась у флажка, высматривая Андреса — сегодняшний капитан поймал ее взгляд и показал два пальца.  
  
_«Разыгрываем»_ , — сообразила Али, отдавая мяч Рафинье и забегая вперед, но розыгрыш не удался. Пелегрин выпрыгнул и головой выбил мяч из штрафной, где его тут же подобрали полузащитники, но Ракитич, поджидавший свой момент, ловко выцепил мяч и «шлепнул» с дальнего, но мимо.  
  
Гости попробовали разжать пружину молниеносно организовавшейся контратаки, однако бдительная четверка сине-гранатовых защитников не дала им довести дело до удара, парировав все попытки. Ответила им Али, которая попыталась красиво пробить, но угодила в крестовину.  
  
В первом тайме мяч с позиции Барселоны очень полюбил каркас ворот: Али лажанула, потом Лионель продемонстрировал знание рамосовских траекторий полета мяча, и Иньеста издали черканул по перекладине. После очередного навеса Алвес почти что впечатал мяч в левую штангу под гул недовольного стадиона.  
  
— Что происходит, четвертый раз уже! — бросил Иньеста мимо пробегающей Али.  
  
— Не знаю, но мне это не нравится! — таким же озабоченным тоном ответила она, но капитан ее не услышал.   
  
Али посмотрела в сторону позиции Андреса и краем глаза увидела, что у скамейки запасных стоит Моро, уже полностью одетый в форму, только толстовка накинута на плечи.  
  
Под ребром предательски кольнуло, но времени расстраиваться не было — нужно было забить. Забить и уйти на скамейку с голом. Стадион затянул гимн сине-гранатовых, Али мотнула головой, рвано вдыхая. Воздух с трудом продирался через легкие, Альварес дышала, как загнанная лошадь — и дело было не в темпе игры. Стадион пел, а газон под ногами будто воспламенялся от каждой строчки. Али не боялась обжечь выросшие крылья, она хотела только играть. И судьба подарила ей крошечный шанс — шанс коснуться Вселенной имени Лионеля Месси. Али вырвалась вперед с мячом и на самой границе штрафной отдала ему блестящую передачу. А дальше все происходило как в замедленной съемке — именно так по мнению Али Лионель видел игру, когда он получал мяч, находясь в своей зоне, да еще и свободной: время вокруг него замедлялось, а его голова работала в привычном режиме. «Вперед, быстрее, обходим одного, о, Альварес, мяч, отлично, целимся… Вратаря пузом по газону, как меня учили… На стопу, в наклон… В угол!». И тут время возвращается обратно, а мяч лежит за спиной вратаря Эльче со смешной фамилией Тытонь, который не понимает, как это случилось.  
  
Счастливая Али обняла Лионеля после того, как его затискали свои же полузащитники. Лео был весь раскаленный, как печь, мокрый, заведенный до предела. Али неловко ткнулась ему куда-то в плечо, чуть сгорбившись — проклятая разница в росте. Месси хлопнул ее по плечу и тут же отпустил — к нему подбежал Матье и стиснул его в своих медвежьих объятиях.  
  
Футболисты Эльче, обиженные тем, как зрелищно и красиво обыграл их голкипера Месси, решили тут же отомстить и рванули в атаку. Али перемещалась по своему левому флангу, подстраховывая защиту, но Маскерано решил сделать все сам и заехал по ногам Гарри Родригесу. Судья Витьенес тут же выдал ему красную, и понурый Маске удалился с поля.  
  
К сорок пятой минуте Барселона осталась в меньшинстве.  
  
— Фол последней надежды, блядь, — выругался Лионель.   
  
Али обернулась на его голос. Глаза Лео метали молнии, но внешне он оставался спокоен, только взгляд был тяжелый-тяжелый — от него сразу стало неуютно.  
  
Эльче не смог реализовать заработанный штрафной, первый тайм голов больше не принес.  
  
Во время перерыва в раздевалке царила довольно напряженная атмосфера — Маскерано сидел на лавке, низко опустив голову, Лионель стоял рядом и на правах игрока одной сборной вполголоса ему что-то выговаривал, хотя даже Андрес ни слова Хавьеру не сказал.  
  
Али сама подошла к помощнику тренера, Жоану, и сунула нос в статистику.  
  
— Чего ты тут! — Барбара прикрыл рукой листки. — Вопросы есть?  
  
— Процент по владению.  
  
— Зачем тебе? — озадаченно посмотрел на нее Жоан.  
  
— Интересно, — пожала плечами Али.  
  
— Восемьдесят два на восемнадцать, все нормально. Вы все молодцы, с такой игрой даже вдесятером все закончится победой.  
  
— Жоан! — прикрикнул на него Энрике. — Никаких разговоров о победе до свистка. Шевелитесь, разминайтесь. Мунир! Где его черти носят?  
  
Моро отлепился от шкафчика и нервно поежился. Он все еще не мог привыкнуть к тому, что теперь играет за первую команду. Али, вернувшаяся к своему месту, посмотрела на нападающего с толикой иррациональной злости — каким бы хорошим парнем он ни был, он ее прямой конкурент. Естественно, вставать в один ряд с Месси, Суаресом и Неймаром она даже не стремилась, хоть после Баварии было слегка не по себе быть игроком замены… Вот и сейчас происходящее чуть царапнуло ее где-то внутри и так и осталось там занозой.  
  
Мунир оглянулся и встретился с Али взглядом. Альварес склонила голову к плечу и смущенно улыбнулась — парень выглядел ужасно виноватым — и показала ему большой палец, мол, все нормально.  
  
На поле команда возвращалась в чуть приподнятом настроении, кроме Хавьера, который остался в раздевалке — разговор с Месси здорово его расстроил. Али шла прямо за невысоким аргентинцем, сверлила глазами его затылок и думала, как бы она сама отреагировала, если б Лионель ее отчитал за неудачные действия на поле. Наверное, не стала бы спорить, согласилась бы со всеми промахами, а дома разорвала бы подушку в клочья от злости.  
  
Второй тайм стартовал, и сердце Али начало отсчитывать секунды до замены. Мунир бегал вдоль бровки, а Альварес бросилась в самый эпицентр атаки сразу же, отчаянно желая напоследок отличиться. Сбоку вынырнул Иван, моментально обыгравший сразу двоих, тут же забросил прямо на нее — Али дернулась, чтобы сбить защиту с толку, на секунду выключилась из реальности, прямо как Лионель — хотя куда ей до него! — и практически в одно касание всадила мяч в створ.  
  
И снова эта всепоглощающая радость, переполняющие эмоции, чужие руки на спине, на голове, и тот самый жест — буква «Л», взгляд в небо, хотя на самом же деле Али хотелось посмотреть совсем не туда, а в невозможные карие глаза. Но Лео всего лишь чуть приобнял ее, при этом что-то объясняя Рафинье, словно Али только что не гол забила, а кофе ему принесла. Заноза в сердце снова напомнила о себе, но не из-за замены, которая случилась сразу же после забитого мяча. На Камп Ноу не объявляли замены, поэтому Али едва успела сообразить, что на табло показывают семерку, а Унсуэ с бровки машет ей рукой.  
  
— Молодец! — Лучо чуть сжал ее плечо, но Али даже не почувствовала этого.   
  
Эйфория от забитого мяча куда-то улетучилась, как будто на настроение наползли мрачные серые тучи, обещающие холодный дождь. Что было тому виной — непонятно, то ли эта чертова замена, о которой Али знала заранее, но все равно расстроилась, то ли поведение Месси. Он вдруг стал каким-то отстраненным, словно Али что-то не так сделала, не то сказала. А этот взгляд после фола Маске будто все внутренности заморозил к чертовой матери. Глаза Лионеля вообще были странными — то горели каким-то просто адским (смешно даже) огнем, то сковывали льдом с головы до самых бутс.  
  
— Ты расстроилась? — спросил у нее Хави, как только Али устроилась в соседнем кресле, принимаясь с видимым облегчением расшнуровывать бутсы.  
  
— Так себе, — невнятно ответила она, ни разу не покривив душой. Ведь она сама не понимала, какого черта происходит в ее голове.  
  
— Да все нормально, ты отлично играла сегодня, пусть теперь Моро побегает. Ему пора, — Хави пригляделся, высматривая Эль-Хаддади. — Очень перспективный парень.  
  
— Угу. Он в Барселоне Б в своем первом сезоне двадцать два мяча забил, — добавил Унсуэ.  
  
— Он же не из Ла Масии?  
  
— Нет, лет в шестнадцать приехал. Но сразу как-то влился, так что надо поддерживать пацана.  
  
Али ничего не ответила, только ворот толстовки натянула на самый нос, будто хотела забраться в него целиком, чтобы только одни глаза торчали.  
  
Месси забил второй мяч, темп игры упал — тот самый момент, когда все уже и так ясно, потому что невероятных камбэков от Эльче никто не ожидал, но играть нужно было еще минут двадцать.  
  
Али попросила, чтобы ей принесли телефон из раздевалки, и полезла в интернет — внезапно ей захотелось почитать, что пишут о ее игре.  
  
_«Защита каталонцев не испытывала особого напряжения весь матч, Ракитич отменно влился в состав, Альварес феерила целый тайм, что был ей отведен Луисом Энрике, и снова забила, ну а лучшим на поле был, разумеется, Месси»._  
  
Да кто бы сомневался.  
  


***

  
  
Дома оказалось так хорошо — тихо, спокойно и даже чисто, несмотря на оставленные с прошлого вечера бутылки и тарелки из-под еды. Али задумчиво подвигала посуду на барной стойке, примериваясь — то ли уборкой заняться, то ли положить на все это болт и лечь спать, предварительно чуть поразминавшись и наградив себя горячей ванной. Желание делать ничего пересилило, и Али прямо в гостиной разделась и пошлепала в ванную, на ходу стягивая тесное спортивное бра. Честное слово, она могла бы заставить создателя такой неудобной вещи носить ее беспрерывно в качестве устройства для пыток.  
  
Вода в ванне была прямо-таки идеально горячей. Али мысленно возблагодарила дизайнеров квартиры, выбравших здоровенную джакузи вместо маленькой ванны вроде той, которая была в ее квартире в Мюнхене. Здесь же можно было раскинуть руки и ноги без опаски высунуть их из теплой воды.  
  
Али устроила голову на свернутом полотенце и стала изучать глазами потолок, ни о чем абсолютно не думая. Естественно, мысленная тишина была кратковременной, потому что Лионель Андрес Месси невежливо пнул дверь в ее мозг и без разрешения ввалился внутрь, сразу же занимая собой все свободное пространство.  
  
Казалось, что ему очень нравилось играть с ней в холодный душ — сухо поздравил после гола, отказался поехать вместе со всеми, зачем вообще бразилец об этом заговорил, только настроение испортил. Язык у него как помело…  _«Сказал, что не хочет»._  Ладно бы — жена не пустила, но  _«не хочет»_ … Тьфу.  
  
От мрачных мыслей Али отвлек сигнал телефона, оповещающий об смс. Она недоуменно посмотрела на номер, который не был записан у нее в записной книжке, пытаясь припомнить цифры — ничего. Даже намека.  
  
_Поздравляю со вторым голом! Молодец! Криштиану._  
  
Али чуть не выронила телефон, судорожно пытаясь сообразить, то ли это глупая шутка, то ли Роналду правда где–то раздобыл ее номер и теперь решил поприкалываться. Единственное адекватное объяснение мог дать только один человек, имеющий дурную привычку решать все, что касалось личных дел Али, самостоятельно.  
  
Проигнорировав смс, Али быстро нашла в списке контактов номер Хосе, клятвенно обещая себе переименовать агента с «Хосе» на «Мудак».  
  
— Алло, — недовольно отозвался Мартин. — Ты мне за поздравлениями звонишь?  
  
— За пиздюлями, — огрызнулась Али. — Ты мой номер кому-нибудь давал?  
  
— Агаааа, — прежде чем ответить, Хосе смачно зевнул. — Венгеру. Хочу продать тебя в Арсенал, у тебя ж нет деревянной медали? Медаль Лиги Чемпионов есть, а деревянной нет, не порядок.  
  
— Заканчивай паясничать! Я серьезно. Мне кто-то шлет смс-ки, подписываясь Роналду.  
  
Хосе громко фыркнул.  
  
— А тебе в твою многострадальную головушку не приходило, что это и правда может быть Роналду?  
  
— Откуда у него мой телефон? — не унималась Али.   
  
Если бы Мартин сейчас мог, он бы точно дал ей в лоб за неуместную настырность.  
  
— Ты забыла, кто его агент? Мендеш. Он мертвого из могилы поднимет и ходить на руках заставит, что ему номер твой раздобыть. Можешь быть спокойна. Отвечай, не ссы. Тебе все равно нужен мужик.  
  
— Ну тебя, сводник старый, — обиделась Али и нажала на сброс, даже не попрощавшись.   
  
Придурочный, опять свои тупые намеки вставляет, то мяч, то Криштиану, блядь, Роналду…  
  
Кстати, надо бы ответить.  
  
Али влажными пальцами потыкала в экран телефона, набирая текст сообщения. Пока она писала, на коврике возле ванной образовалось мокрое пятно.  
  
_Спасибо! Поздравляю пока что ни с чем. Али._  
  
Она три раза перечитала текст, надеясь, что он не выглядит слишком явной издевкой. Один раз она ему отвечала прилично и вежливо, к чему было скрывать свою натуру. Тем более, Криштиану вряд ли писал ей, имея в голове какой-то сексуальный подтекст — если взглянуть на его девушку, то Али сразу покажется антисексом в чистом виде.  
  
Бзззынь!  
  
_Кто–то шутить удумал?  
  
Ага, или законом запрещено?  
  
Вопросом на вопрос?  
  
Кто бы говорил.  
  
Туше. Как дела в команде?  
  
Зашибилово полное. А с чего вдруг такой интерес?  
  
Ты новенькая и прикольная. Хотел подружиться с тобой.  
  
Хотел? Да ты скорострел, Криштиану.  
  
А ты редкая язва.  
  
У вас с кем игра в первом круге?  
  
С Кордовой._  
  
_Несчастная Кордова. Будете пиздить их дома?  
  
Ага. Уже жду, заржавел весь.  
  
Смазку приобрети. Класико не за горами.  
  
Ну язва, говорю же.  
  
Телефон мой ты где нашел?  
  
Жорже.  
  
В задницу ему палку.  
  
Да ты сама доброта. Спать тебе не пора?  
  
А ты нанимался переживать за меня?  
  
Больно надо.  
  
И на том спасибо.  
  
Не благодари. Спокойной ночи. Ты молодец._  
  
Али посмотрела на телефон. Разговор вышел странный, просто перебор всех переборов разом, но безо всякого подтекста, прямой и веселый. Криштиану ей и правда нравился как человек, она даже где-то хотела быть на него похожей, иметь такое же упорство и веру в себя. Она восхищалась им, его полной противоположностью Лионелю — Криш сам себя сделал, а для этого ему пришлось положить всю жизнь в футбольные ворота, и спокойно воспринимать такую жертву было нельзя. Пусть даже сейчас Роналду имел все, что только мог пожелать, Али была уверена, что в глубине души Криштиану все еще жил тот худой и неуверенный в себе мальчик. Она сама была такой же до того, как стала профессионально заниматься футболом и мечтать о настоящих играх, поэтому, сколько бы Роналду не хорохорился, она все равно видела его почти что насквозь. И это радовало, потому что Али и правда хотела с ним дружить.  
  


***

  
  
Всю следующую неделю до выездного матча второго тура — ехать собирались на «Эль-Мадригал» (3) — Али безуспешно боролась с наваливающейся на плечи тоской. Назвать перманентное отсутствие настроения депрессией было нельзя, Альварес не любила разбрасываться этим словом, но апатия просто примагничивала ее к постели, и подъем в девять утра превращался в пытку под веселый звон будильника.  
  
Дело было не только в ее бессмысленных чувствах к Лионелю или той проклятой замене сразу после гола. Масла в огонь подлили родители, с которыми Али предпочитала общаться как можно реже. Последний их разговор приходился на день, когда Али официально стала игроком Барселоны, но она была такая сонная и уставшая, что даже толком не помнила, о чем они говорили. Отец вроде бы пожелал удачи, а мама всего лишь передала скупой привет, отказавшись брать трубку.  
  
Ее тоже можно было понять, ведь Али неважно училась в школе, а повзрослев, вообще забила на образование. Отец поддерживал ее, но не в футбольных достижениях, а в адаптации к новым условиям, особенно после вынужденного переезда в Россию — Матео Альвареса пригласили работать в российский филиал компании, которая занималась логистикой, обещали перспективы и не обманули. Али тогда было всего пять лет, она мало что понимала, но, оказавшись в новой стране, быстро поняла, чем она хочет заниматься. Футбол захватил все свободное время, и несвободное тоже. А ее мать мечтала, что Али бросит все свои «глупости» и будет заниматься танцами или, на худой конец, рисованием. Желание родительницы не сбылось, и уже и без того натянутые отношения с матерью превратились в настоящую холодную войну.  
  
Как только Али исполнилось восемнадцать, она сняла квартиру и стала общаться с семьей только по телефону. Потом случился немецкий период ее жизни, сейчас начался испанский. Али выросла и очень изменилась, но отношения с родителями так и оставались на уровне «привет-пока». И не сказать бы, что ей требовалось большее, но отсутствие рядом отцовского плеча сказывалось на ее отношениях с окружающими людьми — Хосе моментально стал ей очень близким другом, выслушивал ее нытье, ее проблемы, решал их щелчком пальцев, за что Али была ему бесконечно благодарна.  
  
Отец позвонил ей аккурат после тренировки, когда Али, уставшая как черт, ввалилась домой — перед выездом Энрике особенно зверствовал, вместо «квадрата» заставил их играть в нечто сродни американскому футболу — разделил их на две команды, убрал с поля ворота, объяснил про «тачдаун» и час издевался как мог. Али взмокла, задолбалась, опять поцарапала колено и чуть не порвала футболку, сбив с ног Неймара, который своей сережкой прицепился к ее спине, от боли заорав так, что у медперсонала чуть инфаркт не случился. К счастью, все обошлось, все остались целы — и ухо Джуниора, и тренировочная футболка Альварес.  
  
— Да, привет, пап, — Али уселась на пол прямо в коридоре и расслабленно вытянула гудящие ноги. — Ты вовремя, я только с тренировки.  
  
— Как ты до базы добираешься? — голос отца на другом конце провода был какой–то слишком обеспокоенный. — Без машины-то.  
  
— Меня парни возят, обычно Марк, наш вратарь. Как дома дела?  
  
— Все нормально, — уклончиво ответил Матео. — Все никак не мог добраться до телефона, поздравить тебя.  
  
— Пока не с чем, только начался сезон. Завтра выезд, посмотрим, как пойдет. Но я не в старте.  
  
— А почему?  
  
— Спроси у Лучо.  
  
— Тебя не расстраивает, что у вас такая атакующая тройка? Ты полсезона проведешь на лавке, не лучше было бы…  
  
— Нет, — оборвала отца Али, — не лучше. Ты прекрасно знаешь, как я хотела играть в Барселоне. Я отыгрываю по целому тайму, меня все устраивает. Матч посижу в запасе, не умру и геморрой не заработаю…  
  
— Ладно. Погоди секунду…   
  
Матео прикрыл динамик, но Али все равно расслышала голос матери: «нет, передай ей от меня привет». Проклятая заноза заныла — уже по третьей причине, черт побери.  
  
— Пап, — позвала Али. — Мне нужно идти, я сижу в прихожей на полу. Хочу в душ.  
  
— Хорошо, ты звони иногда, ладно? — голос Матео дрогнул. — Удачи тебе, мы в тебя верим.  
  
Али едва подавила в себе желание зареветь. Вот почему она не любила эти проклятые звонки: все всегда оканчивалось одинаково — «мы в тебя верим», хотя кто эти «мы» — непонятно; потом комок в горле и сигарета, которую нельзя.  
  
Промучившись бессонницей всю ночь, а потом до вечера прострадав от безделья и все той же апатии, Али приехала на Сьюдад Депортиво совершенно разбитая, даже где-то радостная от того, что ей не нужно будет сегодня выходить играть. Если б можно было подойти к Лучо и сказать ему: «эй, я не хочу сегодня даже в запас, можно я домой поеду?» — Али думать бы не стала.  
  
Погода была под стать настроению, просто идеальная — ветреная и дождливая. Пока Али ехала в такси, туч стало в разы больше, все небо заволокло, оно стало низким, свинцово-серым, кое-где пролезали тонкие солнечные лучи, а дождь усилился. Альварес вылезла из машины и сразу угодила кроссовком в лужу, заляпав белую кожу. Оставалось только руки к небу воздеть: откровенно идиотский день!  
  
Дождь лил прямо за шиворот тонкой футболки, толстовка лежала в рюкзаке и лезть туда, чтобы ее достать, означало разом промочить все вещи, поэтому Али съежилась и быстрым шагом пошла в сторону ворот. Почти у самого входа ее нагнал Марк, державший над головой куртку.  
  
— Забирайся! — позвал он, и Али тут же юркнула под импровизированный тент. — Давай, пошли быстрее, погода — пиздец!  
  
То и дело врезаясь друг в друга, они добежали до базы и залетели в холл, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны. У Марка волосы встали дыбом, словно колючки у ежа, а Али была похожа на мокрую мышь, не хватало только повисшего хвоста.  
  
— Теперь поедем вот такие, — обескураженно произнес тер Штеген, разглядывая себя в зеркало.   
  
Али стояла у него за спиной, сосредоточенно скручивая волосы в жгут, выжимая из них воду прямо в центре холла.  
  
— Думаешь, остальные подумали взять зонты? Ха-ха! — фыркнула она. — Все будем в равном положении. Пойдем, нечего тут стоять, время поджимает.  
  
Али оказалась права — промокли почти все, а Энрике демонстративно помахивал своим черным зонтиком, раздражая всех присутствующих.  
  
— Надо ему на голову вылить ведро воды, — вполголоса произнес стоящий рядом с Али Неймар, почему-то нацепивший на нос солнечные очки. — А то никакой справедливости!   
  
Али буркнула «рискни», ежась от противного ощущения прилипшей к спине футболки. Тут появился Жоан с огромной стопкой полотенец, которые тут же разобрали. Али завернула волосы, сделав на голове подобие тюрбана.  
  
— Ты так и полетишь? — со смешком спросил Джуниор.   
  
Али с церемонным видом кивнула.  
  
— Да, тебя что-то смущает?  
  
— Тебе идет. Вот так и ходи, — ответил за Неймара Бускетс. — Тебе еще нужно двух рабов с опахалами и слона. И перо павлинье, здоровое такое.  
  
— Жереми вполне подойдет на роль слона, — ехидно ввернула Али, тыча пальцем в бок упомянутого француза.   
  
Тот посмотрел на нее сверху вниз — для него даже ее метр семьдесят четыре были ростом карлика.  
  
— Самолет-то полетит в такую погоду? — поинтересовался у Энрике Хави.   
  
Луис что-то пробормотал себе под нос, перелистывая здоровенный блокнот, и рассеянно кивнул. Роберт Морено оторвался от изучения мрачного пейзажа за окном и что-то сказал на ухо главному тренеру. Энрике нахмурился и подозвал Алькантару и Ракитича. Полузащитники переглянулись и безропотно отложили полотенца.  
  
Когда команда начала загружаться в самолет, Али нагнала Рафинью, раздираемая любопытством.  
  
— Эй, слушай, что вам Лучо сказал? — сразу спросила она.   
  
Алькантара сначала смутился от такого напора, а потом сразу же улыбнулся.  
  
— А, блин, я чего-то затупил. Напомнил про Че-ры-ше-ва, так, кажется, нового хавбека, который в аренде. Сказал за ним присматривать, потому что он темная лошадка. Он неплохой распасовщик. Но мы еще поговорим об этом, как до Кастельона доберемся, если нас дождем не смоет. Ты с кем сядешь?  
  
— Я? — растерялась Али. — Могу с тобой.  
  
— Давай, — охотно согласился Алькантара, а Альварес чуть язык себе не прикусила — могла же с Месси сесть, если бы он согласился. Всю дорогу она косилась на сидящих вместе Лео и Неймара и умирала от зависти, в какой-то степени даже ненавидя бразильца.  
  
Дождем их не смыло, а Кастельон встретил команду ярким солнцем, жарой и несколькими сотнями болельщиков в аэропорту.  
  
  
Если в Барселоне погода выдалась под стать отвратительному настроению Али, то в Вильярреале все было наоборот. Несмотря на то, что был вечер — свисток судьи прозвучал ровно в девять часов, — жара стояла страшная. Газон почти что горел под ногами, воздух был тяжелый, липкий, какой-то густой, лавка под задницей Али была просто раскаленная.  
  
До пятнадцатой минуты Барселона вообще не давала «желтой субмарине» сделать хоть что-то. Трибуны недовольно загудели, когда Пике в аккуратном подкате снес Черышева, который попытался было пролезть по левому флангу, но свалился и хапнул руками газон. После эпизода с Денисом от болельщиков досталось уже Дани Алвесу — как только он касался мяча, трибуны пронзительно свистели, припоминая бразильцу давний эпизод с бананом. Али нахмурилась. Иногда она вообще не понимала, какого черта творит стадион — на месте Дани она сама сделала бы также, и никакая это была бы не провокация.  
  
К концу первого тайма Барселона заработала две обидные желтые карточки и не смогла дожать Вильярреал, уйдя в раздевалку с нулями на табло. Али поплелась последней, не испытывая никакого желания слушать наставления Энрике. Но команда есть команда, разбор ошибок обязаны слушать все.  
  
Энрике церемониться не стал, всем досталось.  
  
— Дани, не реагируй на трибуны, черт с ними. Моро — ты играешь центрфорвадом, или ты забыл? Не дави на фланг, там Лионель и без твоей помощи прекрасно справляется. Жорди, на тебе — Черышев, ты сам все видишь, то же самое касается Ивана и Рафы.  
  
Энрике еще что-то говорил, но Али уже не слушала — она отвлеклась, почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд. На секунду она решила, что знает, чьи глаза прожигают в ней дыру, но стоило обернуться, как она поняла, что ошиблась.  
Дверь гостевой раздевалки была чуть приоткрыта, и в щель заглядывал Черышев, который то ли шпионил, то ли хотел кого-то позвать. Али в упор посмотрела на полузащитника самым своим строгим взглядом, но это не сработало — Денис по-хулигански улыбнулся и подмигнул в ответ.  
  
— Альварес! Что ты там рассматриваешь! — одернул ее Лучо.   
  
Вся раздевалка тут же уставилась на нее. Али от стыда не знала куда себя девать.  
  
— Ничего, тренер, — вежливо ответила она, но Энрике уже не слушал, вернувшись к разбору ошибок.  
  
Когда начался второй тайм, Али уселась возле Неймара, который от безделья начал заплетать ей мелкие косички. На поле в это время преимуществом завладел Вильярреал: защита каталонцев чуть было не просела под натиском сначала Дениса, а потом Тригероса, и только чудо спасло Барселону от гола, точнее, не чудо, а нога Матье. Энрике после этого эпизода встал со своего места и мрачно стал ходить по бровке, а потом вдруг подозвал Неймара и отправил его разминаться.  
  
Али осталась в компании Серхи Роберто, сидящего справа от нее.  
  
— Джуниор пошел спасать ситуацию… — задумчиво произнес Серхи. — Что-то не клеится сегодня игра. Наверное, Мунира заменят. И Рамиреса точно должны посадить, он сегодня неважно бегает.  
  
— А кого вместо Сандро?  
  
Серхи лукаво покосился на Али, которая сосредоточенно оглядывала скамейку запасных.  
  
— Угадай, можешь даже не с первого раза, если Лео в центре, а Неймар рядом. Давай, у тебя же столько возможных вариантов!  
  
— Иди ты! — Али рассмеялась и откинулась в жестком кресле.   
  
Но посидеть спокойно у нее не получилось — как только Неймар вышел на поле, а понурый Моро плюхнулся на лавку, Энрике позвал ее.  
  
— Что такое? — осторожно спросила Али, подходя к тренеру, который буквально излучал раздражение.  
  
— Твою мать! Асенхо! Как он достал-то! — воскликнул Лучо, когда Лионель просто идеально пробил в верхнюю девятку, но голкипер хозяев, казалось, совершил невозможное.  
  
— Так, никаких бессмысленных перепасовок, поняла? Вышла, подхватила, потащила, забила! Нам нужен гол, парни уже устали, Лионель не может все сам делать, попробуйте втроем. Правый фланг у них провисает, Лео уже понял, теперь осталось вам помочь ему, поняла?  
  
Али судорожно кивала, с трудом осознавая, что происходит. Закончив наставления, Энрике отправил ее разминаться. Али гарцевала вдоль бровки, прозевала момент, когда Месси чуть было головой не забил, потом Неймар послал мяч над перекладиной. Время тянулось ужасно медленно, а потом…  
  
_«Альварес, номер семь, вместо Рамиреса, номер двадцать девять»._  
  
До конца матча оставалось двадцать минут, нули издевательски подмигивали с табло, а игра из преимущественно барселонской превратилась в одинаково атакующую, что Энрике очень раздражало — он орал, подгоняя команду. Али от одного особо громкого вскрика, адресованного ей, растерялась и отдала просто позорный пас на три метра вперед, подарив мяч капитану Вильярреала Бруно Сориано. Ее это так взбесило, что она сама ломанулась вперед, чтобы реабилитироваться и тут же получила от Бруно по ногам, но метил он явно в мяч, а не в ее голеностоп. Болельщики Барселоны возмущенно заорали, а Лучо на бровке мог в одиночку перекричать целый стадион. Али встала, чуть морщась — чужая бутса хорошо проехалась ей прямо по гетре, но нога вроде бы не болела. Альварес неловко протянула руку Бруно, сглаживая конфликт — на заднем плане с главным арбитром спорил Неймар.  
  
— Уймись! — рявкнула Али, подскакивая к Джуниору и хватая его за руку. — Времени в обрез, игра в мяч была!  
  
— В мяч, да, — раздраженно бросил Джуниор. — Потом получишь еще от Лучо, не могла…  
  
Команда оттеснила спорщика подальше от Альварес, и она так и не узнала, что она, по мнению бразильца, «не могла».  
  
А потом, будучи разозленной, Али все-таки смогла — Месси сделал все сам, пробив из очень неудобной ситуации — ему перекрыли дорогу два защитника, вратарь буквально растекся по линии, остальные два латераля кинулись на подмогу, и Али внезапно осталась одна перед почти пустым углом ворот. Мяч прострелил вдоль линии прямо к ее левой ноге.  
  
К девяностой минуте Барселона выжала все из «желтой субмарины», одним лишь голом придавив ее ко дну.  
  
Долгожданный свисток арбитра Карбальо ознаменовал завершение третьего в карьере Али матча в составе Барселоны — пусть даже сегодня игра для нее длилась всего минут двадцать. Оглушенная шквалом эмоций, Али осоловелело оглядывалась по сторонам, принимая поздравления. Саднила ушибленная нога, но… Три гола в трех матчах! Такой статистике можно только позавидовать.  
  
Алвес хлопнул ее по плечу, да так, что Али присела. Иньеста и Хави одновременно крепко обняли, а Клаудио разлохматил ее и без того почти распущенную косу. Али нашла взглядом Лионеля, который менялся футболками с хмурым Сориано. Месси, заметив, что она на него смотрит, ободряюще поднял большой палец. От переполняющих эмоций Али опять расхрабрилась и решила подойти, поблагодарить за отлично отработанную комбинацию и просто идеальный пас. Но ее план провалился еще до того, как она сделала хотя бы шаг — ее окликнули. Али не сразу обернулась.  
  
— Поздравляю! — сквозь столпившихся вокруг нее одноклубников пролез Денис Черышев. — Вы выдали классный матч, а концовка так вообще блеск.  
  
— Спасибо, — Али пожала протянутую руку, успевая кивать и улыбаться всем вокруг. Лионель тут же исчез из ее поля зрения. Вот черт.  
  
— Я рад с тобой познакомиться, очень много о тебе слышал! — прокричал Денис.   
  
Галдеж на стадионе не давал возможности нормально разговаривать, оставалось только орать.  
  
— Надеюсь, много хорошего? А то мало ли!  
  
— Хорошего, не сомневайся. Я…   
  
Продолжения фразы Али расслышать ну никак не могла. Она покрутила головой, высматривая относительно свободное от людей место, и, схватив Дениса за руку, утащила от шумной толпы у выхода с поля.  
  
— У вас тут очень шумно, — пожаловалась она, усаживаясь на газон напротив фанатского сектора, под завязку забитого болельщиками Барселоны.   
  
Денис сел рядом и с явным удовольствием вытянул ноги. За их спинами сразу же защелкали затворы — журналисты не преминули запечатлеть момент общения двух игроков еще недавно противоборствующих команд.  
  
— На Камп Ноу не тише, поверь. Как тебе в Испании, нравится?  
  
— Я ничего, кроме Вильярреаля из окна, не видела, последний раз была в Испании хренову тучу лет назад. Барселона не в счет, хотя у меня и времени нет любоваться на красоты.  
  
— Обязательно наверстай, пока сезон еще не в разгаре.  
  
— Постараюсь, надо только компанию найти хорошую.   
  
Денис недоуменно вскинул бровь, и Али чуть смутилась — фраза прозвучала двусмысленно.  
  
— Эмм… Да, — невпопад ответил Денис, опуская глаза.   
  
Али украдкой посмотрела на полузащитника, который сегодня на поле был вполне себе хорош, а потом уставилась на свои запачканные землей ладони.  
  
— Ты, кстати, тоже классно сегодня играл, — заметила Али, выдергивая пару травинок из газона.  
  
— Да ну, до тебя мне далеко. И если уж так, то скажу честно — я с тобой давно хотел познакомиться. Я даже на твой Инстаграм подписан.  
  
— Клятвенно обещаю подписаться в ответ.  
  
Денис смотрел на нее и улыбался. От его солнечной улыбки, так гармонирующей с цыплячье-желтой формой, Али стало странно тепло. Не жарко, а именно приятно тепло.  
  
— Раз уж заговорили про Инстаграм, давай сфотографируемся? — неожиданно предложила Али. — За знакомство, так сказать. Мне не помешает лишняя фотография, а то мой агент сам накидает туда непонятно чего.  
  
— Давай, но у меня телефона при себе нет.  
  
— Я сбегаю за своим. Никуда не уходи!  
  
Али влетела в раздевалку, запнувшись за порог — стоящий возле двери Сандро не преминул поржать над ее неуклюжестью, за что получил болезненный тычок в бок. Препираясь с Рамиресом, Али спиной чувствовала, что на нее смотрят, и в этот раз она точно знала, кто — только его глаза могли прожигать не хуже рентгеновских лучей. Телефон никак не находился — Али нервничала, трясла в руках рюкзак и тихо ругалась.  
  
— Али, ты чего? Помощь нужна? — спросил тер Штеген.  
  
— Я телефон ищу. Не могу… Черт! — Альварес раздраженно швырнула вещи на скамейку. — Куда я его дела!  
  
— Он сзади тебя лежит, на лавке, — Марк поднял аппарат и провел пальцем по прорезиненному корпусу. — Теперь я понимаю, зачем тебе такой чехол, ты как торнадо.  
  
— Сам ты торнадо, спасибо, — Али ответила Марку уже в дверях.  
  
На почти опустевшем стадионе Денис раздавал автографы, стоя возле трибун. Али замерла, не решаясь влезть и испортить общение с немногими задержавшимися болельщиками.  
  
— Эй, иди сюда! — Денис махнул рукой, боковым зрением заметив Альварес.   
  
Она приблизилась, с опаской глядя на пеструю толпу фанатов «желтой субмарины».  
  
— Спасибо, ребята, я пойду, — Денис напоследок помахал рукой трибунам.  
  
— У тебя такие отношения с болельщиками… Я завидую, — посетовала Али. — Меня, как мне кажется, не очень любят.  
  
— Глупости! Из-за Лиги Чемпионов, что ли?  
  
— Наверное.  
  
— Им просто нужно время. Ты высококлассный футболист и можешь многое принести клубу. Они это поймут.  
  
— Хватит меня хвалить, из-за тебя заработаю звездную болезнь, — Али вытянула руку, ловя в камеру их с Денисом лица. Но длины ее руки явно не хватало.  
  
— Давай сюда свой телефон, — Черышев забрал аппарат и второй рукой притянул Али поближе к себе. Сделав снимок, он сразу же ее отпустил, чуть ли не отшатнувшись — будто сам испугался своей решимости.  
  
— Спасибо. Надо купить себе монопод, или как там эта палка называется, — Али сунула телефон за пояс шорт. — Я побегу, ладно? А то меня потеряют.  
  
— Хорошо, счастливой дороги, — улыбнулся Денис.  
  
Его голос снова нагнал ее почти у самого выхода с поля.  
  
— Али, подожди!  
  
Альварес обернулась. Денис шел к ней с выражением крайней решимости на лице.  
  
— Раз уж так, ты… — Черышев смешно щелкнул резинкой шорт, явно нервничая. — Не дашь мне свой номер? Ну мало ли, вдруг тебе понадобится экскурсовод по Вильярреалю.  
  
— Давай я тебе позвоню, — Али набрала продиктованные цифры и сбросила звонок, дождавшись первого гудка. — Если тебе будет нужен проводник по Барселоне… То позвони, если найдешь — мне тоже не помешает.  
  
Денис рассмеялся и протянул ей руку. Али с достоинством пожала ее, глядя Денису прямо в глаза. Она ничуть его не стеснялась, несмотря на то, что они были знакомы всего полчаса. С Черышевым было как-то просто, понятно, весело, расслабленно… и слишком скучно — как с элементарным пазлом, где все кусочки одинаково квадратные.  
  
В отличие от кое-кого, чей пазл у Али никак не сходился из-за огромного количества деталей и неровных граней.  
  


***

  
  
Естественно, судьба не может быть к тебе благосклонной каждый день. Ты расслабляешься, плывешь по течению, а она вдруг поворачивается к тебе задницей и сообщает, что у тебя микрорастяжение. Маленькое такое, почти не чувствующееся, но врачи категорические не разрешают тебе сильные нагрузки, что уж говорить об играх… И ты остаешься за бортом тренировок с командой, занимаешься с Рафой Полем по своей собственной программе, помимо еще той чертовой системы для похудения, бесишься молча, но терпишь, выполняешь все предписания, утешаешь себя тем, что до следующего матча еще неделя, что все будет хорошо…  
  
А потом ты не попадаешь в заявку, несмотря на то, что ты уже выздоровела.  
  
— Али, тебе еще нужно до конца восстановиться. Рамон не дал разрешения, а против врачей я бессилен.  
  
Слова тренера ни капли не были похожи на утешение. Али кивнула и уткнулась взглядом в свои коленки, обтянутые тренировочными штанами, скрывающими эластичный бинт на голени. Значит, выйдут Рамирес, Неймар и Месси, хотя кого-то из них могут заменить Муниром. Бильбао, игра дома — к чему напрягать топовых нападающих. И раз Лучо вежливо объяснил причину отсутствия Али даже в запасе, то в список с приставкой «топ» она не попадает по определению.  
  
Ну и ладно, не очень-то и хотелось.  
  
На тренировке, которая, как назло, была открытой, Али напросилась к команде, но Поль все равно следил за ней, как ястреб — при малейшей попытке разогнаться рявкал и тормозил. Альварес сначала пыталась хитрить, где-то прибавляла в скорости — она прекрасно чувствовала свое тело, свою ногу, которая не причиняла никакого дискомфорта, понимала, где нужно сбавить темп. Не сказать, что врачи перестраховывались, но на носу был первый матч Лиги Чемпионов, пока еще неизвестно, с какой командой. Вот именно это, а не речь Лучо, утешало Али в тот момент.  
  
— Эй, звезда последних трех игр, иди сюда! — крикнул с другого конца поля Жорди.   
  
Али не сразу сообразила, что речь идет о ней, продолжая все так же в движении набивать мяч, пытаясь не сбиться со счета. Привычная предельная концентрация ее подводила, потому что вокруг творилось черт знает что: парни вздумали накидывать мяч головой, носились по полю и орали друг другу «быстрее!», «да ты дебил, куда бьешь-то!», «нахрена так высоко!», «пасую тебе!» и все в таком духе. Наверное, ассистенты Лучо не успевали записывать проштрафившихся за ругань.  
  
И все бы ничего, если бы мяч не был мячом для регби — где ж они его взяли вообще…  
  
— Альварес! Аллооо!    
  
Али дернулась, и мяч отскочил от бутсы и отлетел прямо к ногам тренеров, кучкующихся возле ящиков с водой. Жара стояла просто невыносимая, поэтому футболисты то и дело таскали холодный, насыщенный всякими витаминами напиток для восстановления сил, который Али никогда не пила, предпочитая простую минералку, желательно без газа.  
  
— Жорди, чего орешь! Подойди да спроси, — в ответ закричал Неймар, головой отбивая мяч в сторону замешкавшегося Рафиньи, тут же получившего по затылку.   
  
Энрике отвлекся от разговора с Унсуэ и мрачно посмотрел в сторону парней, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Иду!   
  
Али подхватила мяч и направилась в сторону ворот, где Альба и Месси по очереди возили Марка носом по газону, отрабатывая распасовку с линии штрафной. Ей не хотелось к ним присоединяться, но вот понаблюдать, как немец раз за разом не успевает даже кончиками пальцев коснуться мяча, было бы весело. Чем мрачнее становился Марк, тем радостнее улыбался стоящий возле штанги Клаудио. Здоровое соперничество вратарей явно шло обоим на пользу — на каждой тренировке они выкладывались по полной, успевая с двух сторон задолбать Хосе Рамона, который был только рад спихнуть отработку сейвов на игроков команды, чтобы хоть пять минут передохнуть.  
  
Когда Али приблизилась, издевательство над Марком прекратилось к его явному облегчению, и место в воротах занял Браво, который тут же получил в девятку от рикошета Месси.  
  
— Ну как всегда, е-мое, — деланно опечалился голкипер, вытаскивая мяч.   
  
Марк прикрылся бутылкой минералки и противно захихикал, за что Клаудио наградил его ироничной улыбкой.  
  
— Не все мне газон раскрашивать, — рассмеялся тер Штеген. — Я свое получил, твоя очередь.  
  
— Это не считается, меня Али отвлекла, — кивнул Браво в сторону Альварес, от такой несправедливости тут же захотевшей отыграться.  
  
— Ага, пришла и отвлекла сразу, какая ж я нехорошая, — она покатала ногой мяч и легким ударом отправила его в ворота, на что Клаудио сразу же среагировал. — Так, пока я тут окончательно не опозорилась, Жорди, ты чего орал через все поле?  
  
— Я тебя звал вообще-то, а ты там зависла в своих пятых-десятых измерениях. Я спросить хотел, у тебя планы есть на вечер?  
  
— Не знаю…   
  
Али нахмурилась, припоминая, что вечером она собиралась делать — вроде бы лежать на кровати и жевать салат. Однако говорить о том, что у нее нет никаких дел, да еще и при стоящем рядом Месси, было уж совсем стремно.  
  
— Не хочешь прогуляться? Тут неподалеку есть кафешка, где очень вкусная лапша. Мы с Эль Нано намылились после тренировки перекусить, а ее никто, кроме нас двоих, не ест.  
  
— Лапша? Мне ее нельзя.  
  
— А мы никому не скажем, — лукаво подмигнул Лионель, отчего Али покраснела и тут же отвела взгляд.   
  
Черт, из его рук она готова есть даже жирную пиццу с колбасой и запивать ее нефильтрованным пивом. Где инстинкт самосохранения, когда он так нужен…  
  
— Ну, раз не скажете, то я…  
  
Мимо пробежал Рафинья, крепко прижимая к себе многострадальный мяч для регби. За ним несся Пике, размахивающий руками, как вертолет. Жорди проводил их взглядом и вдруг резко помрачнел, словно вспомнил что-то неприятное.  
  
— Блинский. Я забыл совсем, договаривался с Рафой вечером к нему смотаться, помочь с машиной. У него там навигатор барахлит. Черт, давайте перенесем тогда, это надолго затянется. Без обид?  
  
— С навигатором лучше всего к Лионелю, — припомнила Али недавнюю поездку на машине Суареса, а затем неловко улыбнулась, изображая на лице что-то вроде «все окей».   
  
На самом же деле ей хотелось придушить Жорди. Подарить ей такую надежду, подразнить, а потом отобрать столь желанную «конфету». Свинство чистой воды.  
  
— Нет, я не профи, совсем, пусть Жорди разбирается, — подал голос Лео. — Обидно, блин, ну ладно. Жорди, тебя там Лучо, вроде, зовет, активно причем.  
  
Али не успела сообразить, правда ли тренеру срочно понадобился Альба, как защитник снялся с места и рысью помчался в сторону Энрике, оставив нападающих озадаченно переглядываться. Точнее, Месси переглядывался со лбом Али, потому что она опять отвела глаза. Ну какое ж блядство, и где хваленые строчки мотивирующей Бейонсе, которые недавно разрывали колонки? Какое там  _run the world_ , когда хочется сбежать и спрятаться за ближайшим ящиком с водой?  
  
Али поежилась — вблизи Месси почему-то ей стало холодно, будто ветер начал задувать ей прямо под футболку.  
  
— Эль Нано, значит, — сказала она, чтобы нарушить повисшую между ними тишину. — Я думала, что тебя иначе как «Лео» никто не называет…  
  
— Это нечасто бывает, — улыбнулся Месси. — Но я не обижаюсь. Тебе еще никто прозвище не придумал?  
  
Али в ответ покачала головой. Ей не довелось обзавестись хоть каким-нибудь интересным прозвищем, даже пресса в этом плане как-то обошла ее стороной. Не то чтобы это расстраивало, отнюдь.  
  
— Надо над этим подумать, а то что-то ты отрываешься от коллектива, — прищурился Лео.   
  
Солнце издевательски светило прямо ему в лицо, он хмурился, морщился, пыталась прикрыть глаза ладонью, а Али наслаждалась возможностью беззастенчиво его разглядывать, благо, она стояла спиной к солнцу.  
  
— Ты так переживаешь за мое «вливание» в коллектив, — приободрилась было Али, но Лионель тут же вернул ее с небес на землю.  
  
— Мы же команда, я за всех переживаю. Хорди вон каждый раз о «вы» спотыкается до сих пор, а Жери только повод дай, достал уже парня своими приколами. Смотри!  
  
Али посмотрела в ту сторону, куда указывал Месси (ей даже такие нехитрые действия доставляли непонятное удовольствие, лидер в ней в такие моменты вежливо молчал, позволяя подчиняться). Там как раз Пике загнал Масипа в центр квадрата и вместе с Маске, Рафой и Бускетсом не давал ему забрать мяч, издевательски смеясь и всячески провоцируя несчастного Хорди.  
  
— Жери всех высоких забрал, бедный Хорди, — посочувствовала Али, — не хотелось бы мне на его место.  
  
— Ты бы быстро мяч отобрала, я уверен, — внезапно сказал Лео, чем поверг Али в состояние зависания чуть ли не на целую минуту.   
  
Она уставилась на него, будто увидела на улице динозавра в погожий летний день. Ей послышалось, или?…  
  
— Слушай, раз уж Жорди меня прокатил, может, ты мне составишь компанию?  
  
Нет, это точно галлюцинации, она перегрелась и ей мерещится голос Месси.  
  
— Ы-ы-ы?  
  
— Соглашайся, будет прикольно. И лапша там вкусная, обещаю хранить твой секрет, — заверил ее Лионель.   
  
Но это слабо помогло. Только больше вогнало в ступор, из которого Али могла выйти, только если ее сильно стукнуть по голове чем-нибудь тяжелым. Сейчас бы Неймар со своим мячом для регби был бы очень кстати.  
  
— Ладно, окей… Только душ приму, — услышала Али свой собственный голос, показавшийся незнакомым.  
  
— Ага, я чуть пораньше сегодня уеду, мне нужно Тьяго к зубному свозить, а это тот еще квест. Так что буду ждать тебя на парковке.  
  
— Ы-ы-ы...   
  
Это, вашу мать, что, теперь ее фирменное выражение будет?!  
  
Али чуть повела плечами, стряхивая остатки оцепенения и снова возвращаясь в реальность. Лео ждал вразумительного ответа, а она забыла испанский, по-русски пробормотав «блядь».  
  
—  _Blyat?_  — удивленно переспросил Лионель с ужасно смешным акцентом, протянув «а», будто в песне. — Что это значит?  
  
— Пообещай мне никогда не повторять за мной русские слова, ладно? — слегка покраснела Али, сцепляя руки за спиной.   
  
Ногти впились в ладони. Стало больно.  
  
— Ладно, — озадаченно пробормотал Лионель. — Странная ты… Увидимся, я пойду.  
  
Глядя на удаляющуюся спину Месси, обтянутую бессовестно неприличной тренировочной формой, Али пожелала себе всех возможных небесных кар и казней. Блин, все так хорошо начиналось, надо было все к чертям испортить своей тупостью. Нужно всеми возможными способами вернуть себе самоконтроль, потому что по ее поведению разве что слепой не догадается, что она на него запала. Такие масляные взгляды и постоянное забывание родной речи — слишком явный признак. Уж слишком явный…  
  
Али рассеянно потерла поцарапанное колено. У нее был час на то, чтобы закончить занятия и превратиться из задолбанного и уставшего футболиста в насквозь пропотевшей тренировочной форме в девушку. Самым сложным было не успеть собраться за такое короткое время, а свалить с тренировки пораньше. Она ж не Месси, кто ее отпустит-то.  
  
Хоть последние минут двадцать и были свободным временем, Энрике следил за работой футболистов, как ястреб. Али вместе с Суаресом ковырялись возле барьеров, тихонько переговариваясь, пока Лучо не отправил их бежать заключительный кросс. Али со вздохом поправила толстовку на талии и порысила за Суаресом, взявшим с самого начала привычный быстрый темп.  
  
Она бежала, рассматривая спину уругвайца, про себя отсчитывая секунды. Тринадцать, четырнадцать… Следить за дыханием, вдох-выдох, не дышать слишком глубоко, ноги ровнее… Двадцать один, двадцать два… Нужно успеть в душ раньше остальных, если первым зайдет Маске — будет парилка… Тридцать три, тридцать четыре… Надо спросить насчет формы, пока не забыла… А бутсы классные, все-таки… Пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь…  
  
— Активнее! Чего спим! Два круга по полю и на выход! Альварес, бодрее!  
  
Пробегая мимо Лучо, наплевавшего на спортивные приметы и по обыкновению сидящего на мяче, Али нахально высунула язык. Морено, стоящий рядом, погрозил ей кулаком, а Унсуэ только сдержанно улыбнулся.  
  
— Чего ты поощряешь ее дурости? — сердито спросил Роберто, когда Али удалилась на приличное расстояние.   
  
Энрике смешно сдвинул очки на нос, разглядывая нападающую, суетливо перемещающуюся вдоль бровки.  
  
— Заслужила, пусть немного повыпендривается. Ей нужно давать выпускать пар, иначе башка взорвется от переизбытка эндорфинов. Али нравится играть, она кайф получает. Они в этом очень похожи с Месси.  
  
— Мне не послышалось? — удивленно переспросил Унсуэ. — Ты сравниваешь Альварес и Лео?  
  
— Я не стиль игры сравниваю, а отношение, — ответил Энрике, не скрывая недовольства. — Чего вы оба занудничаете, как не знаю кто! Нужно нащупать команду, найти все связующие звенья, а не бить челом перед Месси каждый раз, как он мимо проходит. Он гениален, но есть и другие игроки.  
  
— Ты смотри при нем такое не ляпни, — процедил Роберто, нервно крутя в руках шнурок свистка.  
  
— А то что?  
  
— А то прочувствуешь на своей шкуре весь гнев Месси.  
  
Лучо бросил на своего коллегу нечитаемый взгляд, прячась за очками.  
  
— Это мы еще посмотрим, кто там что прочувствует, — с расстановкой произнес Луис. — Сворачиваемся. Хуан, свисти давай.  
  
Услышав свисток, сообщающий о конце тренировки, Али сменила направление и побежала в сторону выхода с поля, все также не сбавляя темп. У самых дверей ее нагнал Неймар и цапнул за футболку.  
  
— Эй, куда намылилась вперед остальных? — весело спросил он, по обыкновению щекоча Али за бока.   
  
Она пару раз брыкнулась, но только для видимости — ее забавляло то, как Джуниор пытался с ней подружиться. Они оба были слишком похожие, тогда как Али всегда тянуло к прямо противоположным людям. И кое-кто живой тому пример.  
  
— В душ хочу успеть, а то Маске опять напустит пару.  
  
— Ты не Маске бойся, а Пикетона.   
  
Неймар выразительно поиграл бровями, при этом произнеся фразу так, что все идущие рядом расслышали каждое слово, а Жерар, о котором шла речь, сделал страшные глаза и пообещал Джуниору утопить его в душевой прямо сию секунду.  
  
Когда Али только начинала тренироваться с командой, словоохотливый Джуниор сразу ввел ее в курс дела относительно «расстановки сил» в раздевалке. Али узнала, что на кулере всегда лежит телефон Дани и упаси боже кого-нибудь его тронуть, что лучше не разбрасывать повсюду свои вещи, потому что обязательно получишь нотацию от Хави. А если хочешь осадить зарвавшегося Жери, назови его «Пикетон», и приставучий защитник тут же оставит тебя в покое, но есть риск напоследок получить от него в лоб. Дурацкое прозвище прилипло к Пике после публикации фотографий, на которых центральный защитник Барселоны встречает свою девушку с весьма конкретной «эмоцией», явно проступающей под штанами. Когда эти фото только появились на страницах журналов и газет, а прозвище, вынесенное в заголовок, стало хэштегом в твиттере, в команде сразу появилась шутка — они предупреждали друг друга, чтобы не ходили в душ, потому что там «Пикетон» (4).  
  
— Пошел ты, блин!  
  
Али не сдержалась и засмеялась вместе со всеми. Пике, который обычно выходил победителем из любой «пикировки», сдался, растолкал идущих впереди Хави и Иньесту и под общий хохот ушел в раздевалку первым.  
  


***

  
  
Про себя Али называла их встречу «почти свидание». Это было каким-то глупым самовнушением и обнадеживанием. Конечно, Лео не имел в виду ничего такого, приглашая ее в кафе, но мысли о том, что «ну он же позвал именно меня!» Али никак не отпускали.  
  
Роль будуара исполняла туалетная кабинка. Боже, она идет на «почти свидание» со звездой футбола, с самым шикарным мужчиной, которого ей только доводилось видеть, и должна готовиться к этому даже не в пропахшей потом и дезодорантами клубной раздевалке, а в туалете, между дверью и унитазом. Но все-таки это было лучше, чем вертеться перед зеркалом в присутствии команды под их дурацкие комментарии о том, что она «намылилась на свидание». Воспоминания о том, как Али всего-то причесывала Джуниора, а на деле они по мнению всех оказались «хорошей парой», были еще слишком свежи.  
  
Али быстро сполоснулась в душе и прямо на влажное тело натянула джинсы, которые противно липли к бедрам, а белье и вовсе скрутилось и врезалось прямо между ягодиц. Но времени на то, чтобы поправить одежду уже не было, тут бы подкраситься успеть.  
  
Альварес достала резинку и завязала хвост — руки тряслись, и это получилось только с третьей попытки; обычно она носила косу, но сейчас плести на голове даже что-нибудь элементарное означало застрять возле унитаза на добрых минут двадцать. Кисточка от туши ткнулась прямо в глаз, оставляя черные отпечатки на нижнем веке и брови, к блеску моментально прилипли мелкие торчащие волосинки. Али раздраженно закатила глаза, кое-как приводя лицо в порядок, стирая следы туши. Вот так всегда, ей вообще никуда нельзя торопиться…  
  
Выскочив из кабинки, она сунула руки под ледяную воду и посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Если б не шальные блестящие глаза, то она выглядела, как обычно, даже слишком прилично и аккуратно, что никак не вязалось с ее внутренним цунами под названием «почти свидание».  
  
Ровно в назначенное время Али вышла из ворот Сьюдад Депортиво и сразу увидела припаркованный недалеко черный внедорожник. Точность — вежливость королей, а Лео действительно был Королем. Когда он вышел из машины, Али не сдержала восхищенного вздоха, благо, Лионель находился довольно далеко. Да уж, как бы она не старалась, выглядеть уверенно рядом с Месси ей было не под силу.  
  
— И снова привет, — вежливо сказал Лео.  
  
— П-п-п-п-привет, — запнувшись сказала Али, до сих пор не веря, что он все же приехал.   
  
Он был слишком красив. Слишком знаменит, слишком талантлив, слишком профессионален, слишком, слишком, слишком! Тут все было слишком.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь, если мы просто пройдемся? Не хочется в такой день ездить. Кафе тут недалеко, так что…  
  
— Нет, конечно, — поспешно ответила Али, даже чересчур поспешно.   
  
Но Лео если и заметил, то виду не подал.  
  
Не спеша переговариваясь, они дошли до маленького ресторанчика недалеко от базы и заказали огромную порцию китайской еды. Если точнее, разговаривал Лео, а Али только поддакивала, стараясь прислушиваться к тому, что говорит Месси, чтобы не выглядеть уж совсем влюбленной идиоткой. Он всю дорогу рассуждал о том, только ли качество бега имеет важность при ведении мяча на скорости. Непонятно было вообще, как они на эту тему вышли, но монолог получился весьма интересным (язык не поворачивался назвать разговор диалогом). Лео, исходя из своего опыта, рассказал, что мяч лучше не отпускать больше, чем на три шага, иначе возрастает риск перехвата, особенно если против тебя играют высокие защитники. Конечно, он не мог не сказать о том, что нужно смотреть еще и вокруг себя и оценивать ситуацию, пока ты ведешь мяч. Но похвастаться таким навыком могли только высококлассные футболисты, к которым Али не относилась.  
  
— Ты попробуй завтра потренироваться сама, — советовал Лео, пока они ждали свой заказ, предварительно раздав автографы всем желающим. — Вдоль штрафной можно, но я на бровке люблю. Веди мяч прямо по линии, головой верти, с каждым разом убыстряя темп. Со временем научишься, ко мне это тоже не сразу пришло.  
  
_«Да на тебя свет божественный пролился, о каких «не сразу» ты говоришь»,_  — подумала Али, а вслух сказала:  
  
— Обязательно попробую, а то у меня и правда не хватает концентрации.  
  
Выйдя из ресторанчика, они направились в парк Торребланка, похожий на большой заросший бурьяном лес, где в это время суток народу было немного, и они могли спокойно расположиться в тени деревьев. Али смотрела, как Лео усаживается прямо на траву, одновременно распаковывая коробки с лапшой и курицей в остром соусе.  
  
— Я никогда не ела ничего подобного.   
  
Али достала палочки и неуклюже подцепила лапшу. В нос ударил резкий запах специй.  
  
— Я люблю иногда поесть фунчозу, например. Хотя пицца намного вкуснее. Но мне ее нельзя. Это все тоже вредно, но иногда можно.   
  
Лео даже палочками орудовал профессионально, а Али то и дело роняла крохотные кусочки овощей на траву и колени. Палочками она не особо умела есть, но еще и пытливый взгляд Лионеля очень сильно отвлекал.  
  
— Я тебя вполне понимаю. У меня строгая диета. Еще чуть-чуть — и я сожру самих диетологов!  
  
— Ты такая забавная… Я…   
  
Лео хотел сказать что-то еще, но его грубо прервал звонок телефона. Так не вовремя! Али бы многое отдала за то, чтобы узнать, что он хотел сказать.  
  
Лео вернулся очень быстро, Али даже не успела дожевать лапшу. Он снова сел и открыл еще одну коробку, на этот раз с картофелем фри.  
  
— Картошка в китайском ресторане? — удивилась Али.  
  
— Странный ресторан, да. Но картошка вкусная. Я люблю ее есть руками, — широко улыбнулся Лео, взял одну дольку и поднес к губам.   
  
Это было так… сексуально. Невозможно было оторвать взгляд. Али схватила бутылку с соком, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки — подавить тактильные желания было практически невозможно. Нужно было начать разговор — тренировки они уже обсудили, матч с Вильярреалом уже не стоил внимания, и теперь Али быстро соображала, как начать беседу.  
  
— Расскажи мне о Росарио, — попросила она после некоторого раздумья, которое она скрыла за тщательным пережевыванием кусочков курицы.   
  
Ей давно хотелось услышать историю жизни Месси из его уст, а не из книг и нудных газетных статей.  
  
— Ты меня удивляешь, — рассмеялся Лео. — Но только если ты расскажешь о России, или где ты там жила.  
  
— Теперь ты меня удивляешь. Ты первый, — Али прищурилась и отпила кислый грейпфрутовый сок, от которого у нее защипало в носу.  
  
Лео начал рассказывать о своей бабушке, о смазанных впечатлениях от первой своей игры в пять лет, о Ньюэллс Олд Бойз. Он все говорил и говорил… От воспоминаний о своем детстве он как-то странно размяк и сделался похожим на разомлевшего кота. От нежности в его голосе Али хотелось выть. Понятное дело, что настроение Лео было связано только с его полным погружением в воспоминания, а уж никак не с Али, но ей так хотелось верить... В любом случае, его поведение давало ей надежду. Совершенно точно, теперь она имела право надеяться, что однажды… Когда-нибудь…  
  
Черт, лучше просто слушать его голос.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Советую посмотреть, очень круто снято http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BpEX3f3vvWI  
> (2) Жонатас — бразильский футболист, нападающий испанского клуба Эльче (в 2014-2015 г.)  
> (3) Эль-Мадригал — домашний стадион ФК Вильярреал  
> (4) Это реальная история, фотографию можно найти в гугле


	10. Cos I'm thirsty for your love

Уснуть после такого вечера было невозможно — Али вертелась, два раза замоталась в простыню, как мумия, потом кое-как выбралась и в отчаянии свесила голову с постели, шаря по полу в поисках телефона. Часы показали половину третьего, экран с той самой фотографией — первой, с тусовки дома у Джуниора — пошел рябью, из-за чего Али привиделось, что сидящий на переднем плане Месси ехидно подмигнул ей.  
  
Сон как рукой сняло, но это было далеко не самое страшное — в голову, как хорошее вино, ударили еще свежие воспоминания. Телефон выскользнул из рук и с громким стуком свалился обратно на пол.  _«Надо коврик прикроватный купить»_ , — рассеянно подумала Али, снова растекаясь по подушке и сдаваясь на милость воспоминаниям.  
  
Ощущение тяжелой теплоты от обволакивающего голоса Лионеля не покидало ее с той самой минуты, как он начал говорить о ведении мяча. Да что греха таить, он мог рассказывать хоть о размножении муравьев, Али все равно бы внимала каждому слову — для нее все эти разговоры-разъяснения были просто набором отдельных слов, которые в ее голове совершенно не хотели складываться в предложения. Вернувшись домой с противной тяжестью в животе и приятной легкостью в голове, Али не нашла сил даже на то, чтобы принять душ — разделась, заползла на кровать и свернулась калачиком, пережидая накатившую от переедания тошноту. Боль в желудке прошла почти сразу, а эта чертова обманчивая «легкость» не давала расслабиться, сжимала ребра, как тиски, грозя их раздавить. Если бы вся эта муть про энергетических вампиров была правдой, Лионеля можно было бы заносить в учебники как типичного представителя. За два с половиной часа прогулки он высосал у Али все эмоции, оставив только проклятую эйфорию и почти животное желание на уровне инстинктов. Одно утешало и неслабо так — завтра выходной. Спасительный день, который она проведет как можно дальше от него. А пока можно немного повспоминать…  
  
 _— Я в школе был очень застенчивый, — рассказывал Лео, периодически прерывая монолог, чтобы взять еще кусочек картошки — он даже ел красиво, пил красиво, умопомрачительно просто. — Молчал по большей части, сидел на последней парте, у окна, часто на поле засматривался. Урок идет, а я мыслями уже с мячом бегу. Мне учеба не особенно хорошо давалась, больше шла физкультура, а математику я до сих пор ненавижу, всегда калькулятором пользуюсь. И рисовать еще любил, сейчас иногда могу в альбоме почиркать, но не показываю никому, даже Анто.  
  
— Жаль, мне было бы интересно посмотреть, — вставила Али, медленно пережевывая лапшу, стараясь лишних звуков вообще не производить.  
  
— Меня еще всегда в команду брали, когда мы на переменах делились, чтобы мяч гонять, — Лео проигнорировал фразу Альварес, будто бы она ничего вообще не говорила. Ей стало обидно, но это моментально прошло, стоило Месси улыбнуться. — Всегда чуть ли не дракой заканчивалось, потому что я много забивал, команда, в которой я играл, всегда выигрывала. Со школы я серьезно заболел футболом, даже мог день рождения пропустить, чтобы на матч пойти, а потом начались тренировки, и уже было не до праздников.  
  
— Тебе нравилось учиться?  
  
— Ну, как сказать… Я неплох был, но мне помогали, обычно Синтия, дочь маминой подруги, мы одногодки. На экзаменах я всегда сидел за ней, если что-то не знал — спрашивал. Мы часто уроки делали вместе. Мы до сих пор дружим, встречаемся, когда я приезжаю в Росарио.  
  
Али опять стало завидно. Ну что ж такое, она всем завидует — Неймару, Антонеле, даже этой Синтии, будто бы они могут заглянуть в душу Месси, а ей это непозволительно. Хотя, глупости это все. Пытаться выяснить, что у него творится в душе — это как ждать дождя во время трехмесячной засухи.  
  
— Помню, как в две тысяче пятом, после победы в молодежном кубке мира, — Лео произнес «кубок мира», и его лицо исказила какая-то непонятная гримаса, похожая на отвращение, — Синтия организовала торжественную встречу, я обещал приехать, но бессовестно опоздал на четыре или даже пять часов. Была зима, жуткая холодина, а меня ждали до утра. Я и не предполагал, что меня так встретят — с петардами, с кучей телекамер… Я был ужасно усталый, и хотел только одного — лечь в кровать и уснуть, но Синтия вся светилась от счастья, поэтому я мужественно провел с кучей людей несколько часов, а днем мама не могла меня добудиться, я даже есть не стал, с трудом добрался до кровати.  
  
— Я тебя понимаю… — рассеяно кивнула Али. — Я как-то тоже попала на такой торжественный прием, когда я года два назад вернулась на праздники домой из Мюнхена — отец постарался. Странное чувство, ты вроде бы ничего важного в этом мире не сделала, а на тебя смотрят, будто бы ты Нобелевскую премию мира собираешься получать.  
  
— Про меня всегда пишут, что я не осознаю всей славы, которая на меня свалилась. — Лео задумчиво посмотрел куда-то вдаль. — Думаю, что о тебе можно сказать то же самое.  
  
Тут Али окончательно растаяла и смутилась.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ты пришла в Барселону, теперь о тебе заговорят. Когда ты играла в Баварии, я знал о тебе только то, что ты вышибла нас в одной восьмой, а потом забила гол в финале. Я даже не помнил, как ты выглядишь, ведь девушки в футболе с некоторых пор — обычное дело…  
  
У Али было такое красноречивое выражение лица, что Лионель обескураженно замолк (если слово «обескураженно» к нему вообще применимо).  
  
— Эй, я кажется, переборщил. Извини! Ты отлично играешь, правда, — заверил ее Лео, но момент уже был испорчен.  
  
Вот так просто, извинился и все.  
  
— Можно я у тебя картошку стащу? Ты все равно не особо на нее налегаешь.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — Али пожала плечами, протягивая ему помятую коробку.   
  
На секунду их пальцы соприкоснулись, и у Альварес почему-то заложило уши, как на высоте. Намертво, хоть вставай и прыгай на одной ноге.  
  
— Тебе нравилось жить в Германии?.._  
  
На этом моменте память Али выключилась, как сломанный телевизор, мигнула на прощание и погасла, оставляя после себя чистый, ничем не замутненный мозг. Альварес сердито посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале напротив кровати. Ее лицо практически слилось с цветом постельного белья.  
  
Воспоминание о касании холодных пальцев Месси отозвалось дрожью в коленях и трепещущим чувством внизу живота. Али перевернулась на бок и вцепилась пальцами в одеяло, будто бы оно могло помочь ей справиться с нахлынувшим возбуждением.  
  
— Вот же ж блядь, как я коньки не отбросила во время чертового «обучения»? — громко спросила Али у пустоты. Пустота ожидаемо не ответила, но стало чуть легче — настолько, что Альварес смогла справиться с собой, вылезла из постели и выперлась на балкон, прижимая к себе мохнатый плед, волочившийся за ней по полу.  
  
Зачем была нужна эта коричневая громадина — непонятно, на улице было жарко, несмотря на то, что был разгар сентября. Али с ногами забралась в плетеное кресло и закурила, выпуская дым мелкими порциями, затягиваясь через раз — очередная попытка бросить. Главное, чтобы соседи сверху на нее что-нибудь не бросили, а то сидит, понимаете ли, посреди ночи и дымит как паровоз.  
  
Чем больше в ее жизни появлялось Месси и вещей, напоминающих о нем, тем тяжелее было справляться с пагубной привычкой — курением то есть. Хотя сам Лео был тем еще наркотиком — когда его мало, у тебя ломка, а когда много — тебе просто физически плохо от интоксикации. Но, если уж быть до конца честной, Али нравилось это странное чувство — пугающее, темное, наползающее на нее, как мрачная серая тень, закрывающая солнце. Сравнить ее влюбленность с тем, с чем обычно сравнивают это чувство, было нельзя — какое там счастье, свет и желание петь. Хотелось голову под подушку спрятать и не высовываться, пока он не почтит своим присутствием и не вытащит на тьму диавольскую, сатана в бутсах Adidas, черт его подери. Ха, мозг такие каламбуры выдает — закачаешься, кому-то в стендапе пора подвизаться.  
  
Али разозлилась сама на себя — затушила наполовину докуренную сигарету о край пепельницы и разодрала в лохмотья фильтр. Тигрица, вашу мать, что ни на есть облезлая тигрица.  
  
Альварес зачем-то плотнее завернулась в колючий плед. Долгожданный сон сморил ее почти сразу — наконец-то появилась возможность хоть немного отдохнуть, главное, чтобы Лионель на огонек не заглянул...  
  


***

  
  
Проснулась Али, как от толчка. Просто распахнула глаза, вздрогнула, больно ударяясь локтем о подлокотник — плед за короткий сон сполз на пол, и теперь Альварес сидела прямо на жестких деревянных прутьях, которые причудливыми узорами отпечатались у нее на бедрах и пояснице.  
  
Бормоча себе под нос, Али выбралась из неудобного кресла и потянулась. Мышцы затекли так сильно, что каждое движение отдавалось ноющей болью, которая даже спустя несколько минут не думала прекращаться. Хорошо хоть балкон на кухне, не надо далеко тащиться к вожделенному кофе и еде.  
  
Али быстро вскипятила чайник и насыпала в здоровую чашку три ложки кофе. В глазах будто было по килограмму песка, спать хотелось просто невыносимо — предстояла довольно безрадостная перспектива весь день зевать и ждать вечера.  
  
Где-то в глубине квартиры зазвонил будильник, но Али, занятая методичным размешиванием сахара в чашке, показала дверному проему средний палец. Посыл до телефона не дошел, звук усиливался, взрывая барабанные перепонки. Али швырнула ложку на стол и, сердито топая ногами, направилась в спальню.  
  
Оказалось, что помимо надоедливого будильника ее внимания требовал Криштиану, приславший еще ночью смс-ку, будто бы он знал, что Али не спит.  
  
 _Привет. Забыл совсем — как тебе жеребьевка? Я не рад только Ливерпулю. Остальные проходимые. А у вас в фаворитах вы и ПСЖ?_  
  
Али прикрыла глаза, вспоминая проклятое двадцать восьмое августа, чертову трансляцию жеребьевки группового этапа двадцать третьего розыгрыша Лиги Чемпионов УЕФА, и то, как у нее тряслись руки, и как она пыталась это скрыть, сжимая пальцами пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. Этот блядский кофе с отчетливым привкусом пластмассы был явно призван сопровождать все самые важные моменты ее жизни.  
  
Процесс вытаскивания пластиковых футбольных мячей они смотрели на Сьюдад Депортиво, практически всей командой развалившись на кожаных диванах в комнате отдыха. Али сидела, скрючившись, возле Неймара и Алвеса, которые, вместо того чтобы смотреть жеребьевку, показывали друг другу смешные картинки в телефонах. Изредка Неймар пихал Али в бок и демонстрировал ей очередную, по его мнению, «смешнявку», но Али только морщилась и брыкалась, не желая отвлекаться. Перспектива сыграть с Баварией, да еще и на Альянц Арене пугала не на шутку — Али прекрасно осознавала всю мощь команды Гвардиолы, будучи еще крошечным винтиком этого страшного механизма, который катком проезжался по всем командам Бундеслиги. А когда она выпала из обоймы, стало еще страшнее. Сердце билось где-то в горле, когда Инфантино (1) доставал очередной шарик, а комната взрывалась бурными обсуждениями. Али умом понимала, что Барселона и Бавария находятся в одной корзине, но ведь это могло означать что угодно — от неминуемой встречи в плей-офф до вылета кого-то из них еще на подступах к Берлину. Хорошо, что они сейчас не встретятся в групповом, но хорошо ли…  
  
— Думаю, что Юве в итоге точно выйдет, и матрасники, — со знанием дела произнес Андрес, разглядывая распечатанный список команд. — Мальме точно нет…  
  
— Мальме? Там Ибрагимович играл на заре карьеры? — высунулся из-за широкой спины Жереми Мунир.  
  
— Ага, только об этом уже никто не помнит, даже сам Златан, — фыркнул Хави, увеличивая громкость звука в телевизоре — гул стоял просто невыносимый.  
  
— Реалу херня попадется, зуб даю, — вставил Пике. — Лудогорец какой-нибудь!  
  
— Жери, блин! Научись уважать возможных соперников! — возмутился Иньеста. — «Какой-нибудь» Лудогорец с двенадцатого года бессменный чемпион Болгарии.  
  
— Сейчас нам опять Аякс выпадет, и будет смешно, — некстати влезла Али, жаждавшая принять участие в разговоре. На нее  _так_  посмотрели, что ей захотелось провалиться внутрь дивана. Лучше б молчала, твою мать.  
  
— Смешно будет, согласен, — Хави широко улыбнулся и тут же сменил тему, заглянув в листок Андреса. — О, Зенит! Это где Халк играет, и этот, Гарай.  
  
— ФК Бавария, группа Е, — прозвучало из телевизора. Али позеленела и вцепилась руками в гладкий подлокотник дивана. Неймар сочувственно на нее посмотрел и слегка сжал ее напряженную ладонь, но Али даже не ощутила прикосновения. Она переживала за свою бывшую команду, но где-то на самом дне души желала им самых сильных соперников — пусть вылетят, пусть она будет потом себя проклинать за эти мысли, но лишь бы не…  
  
— Барселона, группа F.  
  
Тут Али не смогла сдержать радостной улыбки, губы сами по себе растянулись, прямо как у Джокера — со стороны это точно смотрелось жутко. Ее трясло, как в лихорадке, но внешне Альварес выглядела спокойной, только глаза бешено блестели и рот казался разорванным. Начиналось самое интересное…  
  
В итоге к концу трансляции Али еле-еле соображала. В голове отложились только соперники Баварии — Манчестер Сити, Рома и российский ЦСКА. Если последний расстроил, потому что он был вполне проходим, то Сити и Рома очень даже обрадовали. Был шанс. Господи, это ужасно, она будет гореть в аду за свои крамольные мысли!  
  
— Ну что, друзья, Али у нас Нострадамус, оказывается! — привлек всеобщее внимание Хави. — Кто там говорил про Аякс? Наши голландские друзья снова едут на Камп Ноу!  
  
— Прекрати, я просто пошутила, — отмахнулась Али.   
  
Вскинутая рука затряслась так сильно, что это невозможно было не заметить. Дани открыл было рот, чтобы подколоть ее, но Али быстро зажала руку между коленей.  
  
— А я говорил насчет Реала! — все никак не мог успокоится Пике. — Им помогают, я точно уверен!  
  
— Уймись! У тебя каждый год одна и та же песня! — осадил его Хави. — Так, хватит штаны просиживать, у нас ПСЖ, родные голландцы и АПОЭЛ, причем последний вроде как семнадцатого числа уже. Давайте время терять не будем.  
  
На выходе из комнаты Али нагнал тер Штеген.  
  
— Как ты? — поинтересовался он, придерживая перед Альварес тяжелую дверь.  
  
— Ничего. Волновалась жутко, сама не знаю, почему, — Али вздохнула, бросив взгляд в окно — небо заволокло свинцовыми тучами, задул ветер, а команда еще даже не размялась. Кажется, придется бегать под дождем, если только Лучо не смилостивится над своими футболистами и не отправит играть двусторонку в зал. Это был плюс, но кросс в спортзале — это просто ужас как неудобно.  
  
— Боишься на Баварию попасть?  
  
— А ты бы не боялся вляпаться в Гладбах? — Али внимательно посмотрела на Марка, на лице которого не было ни тени сомнения.  
  
— Нет. Это футбол. Ты неизбежно встретишься со своим бывшим клубом, пусть даже в предсезонном товарняке. Относись проще, ты если так будешь зацикливаться, крышей тронешься. Я за тобой наблюдал, так ты зеленая была, прямо как Халк.  
  
— Я была готова все крушить, как Халк, — съязвила Али, вконец расстраиваясь.   
  
В словах Немца был резон, только вот как засунуть себе их в голову?  
  
— Давай сейчас на поле выместим всю злость? Твою энергию в мирное русло нужно, а то ты сама взорвешься и все вокруг разнесешь.  
  
Али не нашлась, что ответить, и молча вышла за тер Штегеном, хлопнув дверью изо всех сил — это слабо помогло придти в себя, но попытка не пытка.  
  
  
 _Все прекрасно, я довольна. И вас поздравляю, все в принципе проходимо_ , — набрала Али, меланхолично попивая кофе. День начался как-то по-дурацки — сначала это дебильное кресло, потом смс-ка от Криштиану, что дальше? Вместо съемок вызовут на ковер к Лучо? Прямо не знаешь, чего ожидать.  
  
Завтракая, Али позвонила Хосе и попросила прислать водителя — ей клятвенно обещали предложить какие-то другие варианты сценария, но ушлый Хосе все разведал и по большому секрету сообщил ей, что никаких изменений не предвидится, разве что чудо произойдет, и на сценаристов прольется божественный свет вкупе с новыми «гениальными» идеями. Али скрепя сердце согласилась сниматься в том, что есть. Когда ты не звезда, выбирать не приходится, тем более, это был ее первый опыт сотрудничества с фирмой, занимающейся производством бутс. Так что пришлось прикрыть рот и включить все свои актерские способности.  
Еще б они были.  
  


***

  
  
Антонио приехал прямо к указанному времени, минута в минуту, и терпеливо ждал, пока Али спустится. А она застряла в прихожей, распутывая наушники, которые завязались настоящим морским узлом. Али терпеть не могла «уши Чебурашки», которые носили почти все футболисты (а у Роналду так вообще были свои, именные), предпочитая им обычные «капли», которые постоянно на ней горели — то рвались, то отваливался штекер, или один наушник внезапно переставал работать. И какие бы дорогие марки Али ни покупала, заканчивалось все одинаково печально.  
  
Забравшись в гостеприимный черный салон машины, Али поздоровалась с Тони и разлеглась на сидении.  
  
— Нам ехать где-то полчаса, так что можете подремать, я не буду включать музыку.  
  
— Мне не мешает, я в наушниках. Спасибо, что так быстро приехал.  
  
— Это моя работа, сеньора. Отдыхайте.  
  
Тони нацепил очки и полностью погрузился в контроль за дорогой. Али включила плеер, наугад ткнув в список песен. Палец угодил в Poets Of The Fall, которых Али любила безумной любовью. Иногда ей казалось, что они пишут то, что вертится в ее голове. Мелодичный голос Марко Сааресто проникал в подкорку мозга, растекался там, как липкий мед, опутывал своими сетями и медленно расслаблял, даря ощущение умиротворенности.  
  
Али успела послушать прекрасную  _«Sleep Sugar»_  не менее десяти раз, прежде чем Рэнж Ровер остановился, а Тони снял очки и обернулся назад.  
  
— Приехали. Сеньор Мартин где-то там, кажется, он на кого-то кричит. Советую поторопиться, а то и вам достанется.  
  
Али сдержано поблагодарила Антонио и вылезла из машины.  
  
После прохладного салона раскаленная улица казалась сущим адом, только сковородок не хватало. Водитель увез ее далеко от центра Барселоны, к началу одной из извилистых улочек, где в это время суток обычно почти не было людей — жара заставляла всех попрятаться по домам. Но сегодня здесь был просто аншлаг — операторы, куча массовки в разномастных костюмах, два здоровых крана, опущенных к земле — к ним мужчины в синей форменной одежде привинчивали камеры. Али увидела свою визажистку Неллу, но та ее не заметила, занятая гримом какой-то девушки. Альварес нахмурилась, разглядывая весь этот цирк шапито, не внушающий ей никакого доверия.  
  
— Привет, дорогая! — деловито произнес Хосе, как по волшебству появляясь откуда-то сбоку и зачем-то чмокая Али в щеку. — Ты как раз вовремя, Нелла по-быстрому разделается с массовкой и займется тобой.  
  
— Как я понимаю, ничего не изменилось?  
  
— Я сделал все, что мог, — развел руками Хосе. — После этого балагана едем на какой-то стадион или что-то вроде того, там снимаем остальную часть. До десяти вечера уложимся.  
  
Али чуть было не застонала в голос.  
  
— Блядь, вот тебе и выходной! Гадство. Ладно, веди меня, куда я могу сесть, пока до меня очередь не дошла. И телефон мой возьми, у меня батарея садится, найди, куда воткнуть можно!  
  
Нелла освободилась довольно быстро и с нескрываемым удовольствием принялась за Али. Одновременно ее еще и причесывали, чему Альварес была несказанно рада — утром у нее не было никакого желания расплетать вчерашнюю тугую косичку.  
  
— Боже, какие у вас прекрасные волосы! — восхитилась Мария, девушка-стилист, которую в приказном порядке пригнали из столицы специально для этих съемок. — Я бы все отдала, чтобы иметь такую шевелюру!  
  
— Забирайте! — беспечно отозвалась Али, умудряясь еще и кофе потягивать из высокого стакана с трубочкой, чем несказанно мешала Нелле красить ей щеки румянами и еще какой-то блестящей, пылящей во все стороны фигней. — Они меня достали, а отстричь это богатство все руки не доходят. Можете прямо сейчас отрезать, я только рада буду.  
  
Мария попыталась убедить Альварес, что это все глупости и за такой шикарной копной всего лишь нужно правильно ухаживать, но после того, как расческа в очередной раз застряла, девушка оставила попытки, безуспешно воюя с зацепившимся зубчиками.  
  
— Вы часто голову моете?  
  
— Раз в три дня где-то, и то если не лень. Они не пачкаются почти, как солома торчат только.  
  
— Я вам дам одну штуку, она поможет их приручить, — Мария порылась в сумке и протянула Али ярко-розовый бутылек с помпой. — Это сыворотка, наносить каждый раз после мытья, лучше побольше, вам не помешает. Если уж это не поможет избежать путаницы, то тогда и правда лучше подстричься. Сейчас попробуем все же расчесать и выпрямить.  
  
— Я к вам приду на стрижку, хорошо? — улыбнулась Али.   
  
Нелла накрасила ей только верхнюю губу, из-за чего улыбка вышла клоунской.  
  
— Буду вас ждать, — ответила Мария, вооружаясь брашингом, похожим на расплющенного ежа. — Анто, дай нам немного времени, а то у тебя приличной работы не получится, тут такой масштаб трудов.  
  
— Я тогда кофе выпью пока, а то за утро ни разу не присела. Вы отлично выглядите, Али, даже с одной губой!  
  
Альварес сконфуженно улыбнулась и посмотрела в зеркало. Глаза стали определенно больше, видимо, из-за темных теней, скулы четче, а губа пухлее. Она сама на себя была не похожа, выглядела, прямо как Дженнифер Лопес в ее лучшие годы.  
  
— Можно у вас спросить? — несмело начала Мария, как только Нелла (для Али она все равно была Нелла, хоть тресни). — Если, конечно, вы не против таких разговоров…  
  
— Не знаю, о чем вы, но давайте, — великодушно разрешила Али.  
  
— Как вам играть в мужской, ну, то есть, смешанной команде, это же теперь так называется…  
  
— Как? — Али задумчиво почесала подбородок, ногтями сцарапывая приличный слой тонального крема. — Весело. Мы все время ржем, конечно, не во время тренировок — нас за приколы тренер на британский флаг порвет. А в раздевалке и на посиделках совместных животы болят. У нас очень дружная команда, поэтому у меня не было никаких проблем с адаптацией.  
  
— А они все нормально отнеслись к тому, что вы теперь с ними играете? Ну, как сказать…  
  
— Я поняла. С недавних пор это норма, конечно, не всем это по душе, можно понять. Столько лет правила почти не претерпевали изменений, а тут такие кардинальные перемены… Резолюция вышла давно, я даже не помню толком, как это было. Помню, что мир разделился на две половины, а я рвалась играть, как раз футбольную академию вроде бы закончила, были перспективы, я зацепилась. Зубами прямо скажем. Подводные камни были вполне ожидаемы, как и палки в колеса. Но это футбол, тут все возможно. Если ты сильный — справишься, за карьеру тебя не раз сломает об колено, но если ты хочешь играть, то выдержишь все.  
  
— Вам сеньор Мартин помогает? Голову поверните немного, пожалуйста.  
  
— Если бы не он, я бы здесь не сидела. Еще бы от него толк был в других, не менее важных вещах, тогда Хосе не было бы цены…  
  
— Хватит меня хаять на каждом углу!   
  
Али в зеркале увидела покрасневшего от жары агента. Он даже пиджак снял, видимо, совсем невмоготу было.  
  
— Молчу-молчу! Мне идет? — кокетливо спросила Али, разглядывая выпрямленную часть волос. Они так красиво и здорово блестели, что в ее голову закрались сомнения — может, просто купить «утюг» и не обрезать все это богатство? Вдруг Лионелю нравятся длинные волосы…  
  
— Эй! Ты оглохла от своей красоты? — Хосе пощелкал пальцами у нее перед носом, пытаясь привлечь ее внимание.   
  
Али, как всегда, вспомнив о Месси, выключилась из реальности, зависнув где-то между «сейчас» и «может быть, когда-нибудь».  
  
— Я задумалась, прости…  
  
— Не прощу, — буркнул Хосе. — Красивая ты, слов нет. Все мужики твои. Кстати, о мужиках, тебе звонил «Тощий». Это кто?  
  
— Конь в красном драповом пальто. Телефон верни, пожалуйста.  
  
— Нормально, я ж тебе говорил, что твоя личная жизнь — моя личная жизнь!  
  
— Это никакая не личная жизнь! — вспыхнула Али, получив свой мобильный. — Это просто Неймар! Ума не приложу, что ему от меня надо в мой законный выходной.  
  
Хосе был бы не Хосе, если б не пристал с этой темой, его даже наличие людей вокруг не смущало, в том числе и Марии, которая тут же навострила уши.  
  
— Никак на свидание хочет тебя пригласить.  
  
— Десять раз. Перестань меня подкладывать под моих одноклубников.  
  
— Я? Да никогда! Я о тебе забочусь, цени! От отсутствия секса скоро станешь злая, как собака.  
  
— Грррр! — Али показала зубы и для верности выпучила глаза. — Поздно уже. И да будет тебе известно, что нерастраченную сексуальную энергию можно сублимировать во что угодно. В футбол, например.  
  
— Сделаю вид, что я верю во все эти бредни, — Хосе отобрал у Али стакан, содрал крышку и залпом допил остывший кофе. — Фу, гадость. Я вас оставлю, так и быть, через полчаса начнем. Раньше сядем — раньше выйдем, как говорится.  
  
— Говори в другом месте, от тебя уже голова болит. Иди отсюда, я тебя прошу.  
  
Хосе удалился, а Али тут же набрала номер Джуниора.  
  
— Привет, ты звонил? У меня съемки.  
  
— Хай! Я по этому поводу и звоню, хотел подъехать посмотреть.  
  
— Чего ты там не видел, звезда экрана?  
  
— Зануда, уже третий раз говорю. Мне просто скучно, Каро забрала Давида, сижу, не знаю, куда себя деть. Так куда нам ехать?  
  
— Нам? — Али ощутимо напряглась.  
  
— Ага. Я с Дани, Немцем и Андресом договорился вечером в покер поиграть, может, еще кого захватим. А пока с тобой затусим.  
  
— Ладно, мне тут все равно допоздна торчать. Я тебе адрес смс-кой скину, спрошу у кого-нибудь.  
  
— Блеск. Тогда жду!  
  
— Они явно переживают за вас, — доверительно сообщила Мария, когда Али положила телефон на стол. — Решили приехать, поддержать, это здорово.  
  
— Да, вот только когда они приедут, вы перестанете так думать. Они шумные и приставучие.  
  
— Прямо все?  
  
— До единого. Но я их люблю, куда деваться. Вы не знаете, где мы находимся?  
  
В ответ Али получила только невнятное пожимание плечами.  
  
— Спросите лучше у своего агента или Антонелы, я же не местная.  
  
Можно подумать, отосланный подальше Хосе внезапно решит вернуться — небось уже нашел себе другую жертву для своих острот.  
  
Али оказалась права: пока Мария колдовала с ее волосами, ушлый агент пристал к группе костюмеров и ассистентов и теперь что-то активно им доказывал. Альварес сидела в мягком складном кресле и через зеркало наблюдала за разыгрывающимся позади нее представлением.  _«Впервые на арене — Хосе Антонио Мартин и дрессированные ассистенты!»_ Агент махал руками и тыкал папкой куда-то в сторону здоровенного блестящего на солнце трейлера, в который Али тут же навострила лыжи, едва заприметив эту махину, хоть есть куда спрятаться от невыносимой жары. Кучкующиеся ассистенты, в большинстве своем юные девушки, выглядели такими донельзя несчастными, что Али решила спасти их от геенны огненной и громко позвала Хосе.  
  
— Извинись сначала, а то я с тобой разговаривать не буду! — проорал агент, на что Али только глаза закатила.  
  
— Извини!  
  
Хосе заметил, что она смотрит на него в зеркало и сделал страшные глаза. Девушки под шумок быстро слиняли, но, впрочем, агенту было уже не до них.  
  
— Сначала выставила, а потом зовешь, — посетовал Мартин, усаживаясь рядом с Али на шаткий стул.   
  
Мария благоразумно отошла чуть в сторону, не переставая насиловать выпрямителем оставшиеся пряди волос.  
  
— Ну, извини, правда. Жарища страшная, а мне еще костюм этот идиотский напяливать. Ты чего там напал на народ?  
  
— Про трейлер спрашивал, это твой. Так что можешь туда сбежать, когда будет перерыв, еду тебе принесут. Есть пожелания?  
  
— Ты все равно не закажешь мне то, что я хочу, — Али снова потянулась к столу за телефоном. — Так что сам решай. Главное, чтобы побольше овощей. И скажи мне адрес, парни хотят подъехать.  
  
Мартин вытаращил глаза.  
  
— Чего? Зачем они тут?  
  
— Да не знаю я, Ней сказал, что ему скучно. Я не против, они не будут же мешать, — как можно убедительнее произнесла Али, но Хосе был не дурак.  
  
— Ага, ты сама-то в это веришь? Будете придуряться, как обычно, видел я ваши тренировки.  
  
— Я во всеобщем развлекалове почти не участвую, — оскорбилась Альварес. — Так что не надо тут валить с больной головы на здоровую.  
  
— Сама же ныла, что у тебя от меня башка болит, так что словами не разбрасывайся. Давай телефон, я напишу адрес и как проехать.  
  
Мария как раз закончила с прической, уступая бразды правления Нелле. Али сунула мобильный в протянутую руку Хосе и приготовилась становиться еще более красивой.  
  
Шумные и приставучие, естественно, явились невовремя — съемки ролика как раз вошли в самую активную стадию. Под светом софитов — будто солнца им мало было! — Али успела два раза расплавиться к чертям, а потом снова собраться в бесформенную кучу непонятно чего. Режиссер уже устал орать «еще дубль», продолжая мило улыбаться Али, которая была зла, как сто чертей, самых злобных чертей на свете.  
  
— Али, пожалуйста, спину чуть прямее, а шаг не такой широкий! У тебя все прекрасно получается! — прокричал он в мегафон.   
  
Али вымученно улыбнулась и вернулась в самое начало узкой улочки. От лиц массовки уже в глазах рябило, похуже даже, чем от яркого солнца.  
  
Перед ней поставили довольно простую задачу — пройти с одного конца дороги до другого, при этом сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица и ровную спину. Учитывая то, что на ногах у нее были туфли с каблуками не меньше одиннадцати сантиметров, все это казалось невозможным в принципе. Каблук то и дело попадал в выбоины на асфальте, Али кренило в бок, как Пизанскую башню, и она еле удерживала равновесие. После каждого такого фортеля приходилось начинать сначала.  
  
Хосе предложил отснять Али до пояса, а красивую походку в туфлях отдать дублерше, но Альварес, уже вошедшая в раж, наотрез отказалась. Если сначала идея ролика Али бесила, то сейчас она воспринимала ее как вызов самой себе. Блин, она смогла пробиться в основу Барселоны, а теперь что, будет пасовать перед какими-то треклятыми каблуками? Ну, конечно!  
  
— Давайте еще дубль! А потом — перерыв!  
  
Взмокшая ассистентка уже в который раз щелкнула у Али перед носом хлопушкой. Альварес выдохнула, концентрируясь.   
  
 _Все просто, просто иди и смотри вперед. Вспомни, как Лионель говорил о ведении мяча? Что он предлагал, тренироваться на линии? Так тут та же линия, только мяча нет. Первоочередная задача — просто добраться из пункта А в пункт Б, при этом не потеряв наносного внешнего лоска. Что тут сложного? Шаг, шаг, еще шаг, голову выше… Что там дальше? Взглядом окинуть пространство, ища свободную зону… Ища нужную точку — правую камеру, на которую нужно посмотреть… Оценить расстояние, ускорить бег, то есть шаг, защитники, то есть массовка, за спиной, выйти один на один, вести мяч, не отводя взгляда от арки ворот и вратаря, то есть камеры, и… гол!_  
  
— Снято!  
  
Съемочная группа вдруг разразилась аплодисментами. Али моргнула, думая, что ей чудится и от жары мозги расплавились, но нет — овации предназначались именно ей.  
  
— Вот так бы сразу! — Хосе радостно потер ладони, видимо, уж очень обеда жаждал. — Умница моя! Пойдем перекусим, у меня уже желудок к позвоночнику приклеился.  
  
Али содрала пыточные туфли и босиком пошлепала за агентом к трейлеру, где ее ждала еда, дай Бог, чтоб вкусная, и ведро ледяной минералки. Когда она проходила мимо режиссера, он воодушевляюще поднял большой палец — они всей командой смотрели отснятый материал и бурно радовались. Али даже не стала интересоваться, что в итоге вышло из первой части ролика — потом, все потом.  
  
Когда железная дверь трейлера отрезала ее от улицы, Али тут же кулем свалилась на первый попавшийся диван.  
  
— Я все время лежу, это нездорово, — глухо сказала она, утыкаясь лицом в подлокотник, одной рукой шаря по низкому столику, заставленному коробками с едой. — Скоро на поле тоже буду валяться.  
  
— Я тебе дам валяться! Марш обедать!   
  
Хосе начал одну за одной открывать емкости с салатами. Али выбрала себе порцию греческого, где брынзы было побольше, и с наслаждением начала жевать.  
  
— Ты адрес отправил? — чавкая, спросила она.   
  
Хосе молча сунул ей телефон.  
  
— Да, Неймар ответил, что они скоро будут. Только зачем — нам ехать на вашу базу. Руководство выделило поле, на котором тренируется молодежка, чтобы мы доснимали оставшийся кусок, где ты в форме бегать будешь. Кстати, бутсы вот, а я их искал по всей площадке, черт!  
  
— Значит, с нами поедут, — меланхолично произнесла Али, закидывая ноги на диван. — Весело будет, мяч погоняем. Мне ж там только бегать надо будет, да?  
  
— Да, остальное за тебя команда, отвечающая за визуальные эффекты, сделает. Я видел наработки, очень круто. Отдаленно похоже на последнюю рекламу Месси, с желтыми бутсами, где он по Барселоне бегает. Что-то типа этого.  
  
О каком ролике шла речь, Али уже не дослушала, ее царапнуло «реклама Месси» (2). Блин, это ж здорово!  
  
— Если бы не такое начало, как мы сейчас снимали, было б вообще заебись, — все-таки не удержалась она.  
  
— Хорош тебе жаловаться, отсняли и ладно…   
  
Хосе прервал стук в двери трейлера. Агент нахмурился и встал со своего кресла, куда Али тут же переложила ноги.  
  
— Ой… — послышалось с улицы. — Здрасте. А мы Али ищем.  
  
— Она лежит. Хотите посмотреть? — радушно предложил Хосе.   
  
Ответом ему было многозначительное молчание.  
  
— Прекрати издеваться! Заходите, я тут ем. Это Хосе, не обращайте внимания на него.  
  
— Жуй давай, я пошел в машину. Ты со мной поедешь или как?  
  
— Или как, — смело ответил Неймар, который и выдал забавное «здрасте». — У меня хватит места в машине на всех.  
  
— Прелестно. Не опаздывайте, — Хосе напоследок пригрозил пальцем и ушел, освобождая место в трейлере для Неймара, Марка и Дани.  
  
— А где Андрес? — поинтересовалась Али, разглядывая вошедших.  
  
— В машине остался, по телефону разговаривает, — ответил Алвес, спихивая ноги Али с кресла. — Нас пропускать не хотели, прикинь! Ней снял очки, так там охрана в осадок выпала. Автографы битый час раздавали.  
  
— А то ты расстроился, — подколол Алвеса Марк, скромно устроившийся на колченогом стуле.   
  
Дани молча махнул рукой в сторону голкипера.  
  
— Фрррр! Как тут дела твои?  
  
— Нормально, автографы не раздаю, и на том спасибо. Еда есть, все отлично! Отсняли первую часть, сейчас на Сьюдад Депортиво поедем.  
  
— И чего мы тащились в такую даль? — недовольно спросил Неймар. — Сразу написать не могла, думала, что за твои признания в пламенных чувствах я тебе все прощу?  
  
У Али глаза на лоб полезли.  
  
— Чего, блин? Какие, нахрен, признания?!  
  
Джуниор не стал вдаваться в подробности, а просто сунул Али под нос свой айфон.  
  
 _«Passeig del Born (3), в самом начале — налево. Люблю, целую, муа!»_  
  
Али захотелось кого-нибудь прибить.  
  
— Это не я, — сердито бросила она, отпихивая Неймара от себя. — Я просила Хосе отправить смс. Идиот, блин, я его убью, как увижу, а увижу я его скоро.  
  
— Будем считать, что я поверил, — протянул Джуниор, в каком-то несуразном шекспировском порыве прижимая руки к груди. — О, как ты могла, бессердечная, я тебе поверил!  
  
— Блин! Ну е-мое! — Али даже не знала, что сказать, изъясняясь одними междометиями. — Блин!  
  
— Расслабься, это будет наш секрет! — Дани заговорщицки прижал палец к губам, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
  
— Мы никому не скажем… разве что команде. Укрепим братство, у нас не должно быть тайн друг от друга!  
  
— Дебилы, — мрачно изрекла Али, дожевывая мгновенно опротивевший салат, одной рукой вытаскивая из коробки свои бутсы. — Идите в машину, я вас найду.  
  
Шутливо переругиваясь и толкаясь, Неймар и Дани вывалились из трейлера, громко хохоча. Марк чуть задержался, спрыгнул с лестницы и галантно подал Али руку. Видимо, юбка и макияж так на нее повлияли, что она сделала реверанс и лучезарно заулыбалась.  
  
— Тебе очень идет… Глаза, в смысле, — коряво, но искренне сказал тер Штеген.   
  
На нем сегодня была ядовито-оранжевая футболка, от которой глаза резало.  
  
— Да, сомнительно бы я выглядела без глаз. Кстати, я их лишусь, если ты будешь в таких ярких шмотках передо мной ходить, хоть она и классно смотрится на тебе. Даниэла выбирала?  
  
— Да, — кивнул Марк, — она всегда мне дарит все безумное, я такое сам бы не купил. Кстати, она спрашивала о тебе.  
  
— Спрашивала?  
  
— Да… Я дам тебе ее номер, хорошо?  
  
— Окей, мы ж с тобой говорили об этом… Я только за, — Али одернула задравшуюся юбку. — Cобираюсь по магазинам прошвырнуться, так что мы с ней отлично время проведем. Вот только когда…  
  
— После Кипра? Если все нормально пройдет, — предложил тер Штеген. — Как раз там будет короткая передышка.  
  
— Посмотрим, ключевое слово — если. Так, вы где машину оставили? — Али огляделась в поисках Ауди Неймара, но среди аккуратных рядов автомобилей «паучищи» не было.  
  
— Вот, в самом дальнем ряду. Неймар сегодня на Панамере.  
  
Как в подтверждение слов Марка, с другого конца парковки раздался разухабистый хип-хоп, здоровенная черная машина лихо тронулась с места и покатила вдоль рядов, сверкая на солнце, словно шкура змеи — странная ассоциация, но авто и правда было похоже на пресмыкающееся, длинное, капот словно прижат к земле, а передние фары похожи на злые глаза. Порше совершенно не в стиле Неймара, да и Ауди не в его стиле, ему бы больше подошла какая-нибудь кислотного цвета Мазератти, под цвет футболки Марка.  
  
«Пижон», — с непонятной теплотой в груди подумала Али. Джуниор иногда напоминал ей брата, который чисто теоретически мог бы у нее быть. Разница между ними была лишь в том, что Али не относилась к жизни с девизом «бери от этой сучки все», скорее, ей был присущ здоровый цинизм — за чуть больше, чем пять лет своей карьеры она научилась бороться со многими напастями, благодаря черному юмору и довольно крепким нервам.  
  
Которые были, как канаты, пока она не перешла в Барселону.  
  
Так, кажется, пора делать на дереве зарубки, чтобы подсчитать, сколько раз за день в ее голову забредет кое-кто.  
  
Пока они добирались до базы, Али так разморило от жары, что она извернулась на заднем сидении, задвинув Марка и Иньесту друг к другу почти вплотную, и вырубилась, положив под голову свой рюкзак. Ее даже не смутило то, что она так и не переоделась после съемок, тесная юбка не давала нормально подогнуть ноги, а блузка вылезла из-за пояса и теперь вся была мятая, будто из жопы. Но желание прикорнуть пересилило желание по приезду выглядеть прилично, поэтому Али уцепилась за свой шанс и изо всех сил постаралась уснуть.  
  
Тем временем машина доехала до парковки близ Сьюдад Депортиво, но Али и не думала просыпаться.  
  
— Вы ее будить собираетесь? — по голосу Неймара было понятно, что он опять смеется.  
  
— Да пусть спит, — ответил Андрес.  
  
— Устала, дайте ей отдохнуть. Все равно без нее не начнут.  
  
— Никогда не думал, что девушки могут так храпеть. Пиздец, может у нее нос заложило?  
  
— Дани, блядь, не вздумай при ней это ляпнуть.  
  
— Не матерись!  
  
— А чего я-то? Это ж кошмар. Али! Али, проснись!  
  
— Не трогай ты ее! Дани!  
  
— Марк, отвали. Али!  
  
Кто-то потряс ее за плечо, сначала осторожно. Али дернула рукой и закрыла глаза ладонью, в них словно песку насыпали, затылок тянуло, будто кто-то схватил ее за волосы.  
  
— Да ну что вам всем надо, — пробурчала она, принимая вертикальное положение и жмурясь от солнца, светящего через лобовое стекло прямо ей в лицо.  
  
— Приехали! Вставай, тебя ждут важные дела! — с наигранной радостью выпалил Неймар, оглядывая встрепанную Али.   
  
Она в ответ изобразила страдания и мучения, но жалеть ее никто, естественно, не стал.  
  
— Блин, у меня все тело затекло, надо срочно размяться. Давайте вылезем. Нам на семерку, кстати. И пообещайте мне не смеяться, я в кадре очень неуклюжая.  
  
— Мы все через это проходили, — Андрес по-отечески похлопал Али по плечу, — привыкнешь, если часто будешь попадать во всякие рекламные проекты. Это интересно, на самом деле, наше участие во всяких роликах привлекает молодежь в футбол, насмотрятся и сразу идут мяч гонять. Это я из своего опыта тебе говорю.  
  
— Верю. Пойдемте, мне еще переодеваться.  
  
Пресловутое «переодевание» заняло почти полчаса — Али увели в пустующую раздевалку второго состава, выдали новый комплект формы, ничем не отличающийся от ее обычной, к слову, опять женской, а потом снова усадили причесываться. На этот раз Мария, не мудрствуя лукаво, завязала ей обычный хвост, который из-за выпрямленных до этого волос смотрелся аккуратнее, чем она сама себе завязывала, а без того длинные волосы Али стали длиннее сантиметра на два.  
  
— Мария, мне нужно еще глаза смыть, а то смешно.   
  
Али посмотрелась в зеркало. И правда, глупый вид — помада яркая, чернющие ресницы чуть ли не до бровей.  
  
— Сейчас. Антонела этим займется. Даже жалко стирать ее труды.  
  
— Ага, мне тоже. Красиво. Мне идет, хотя я так не крашусь в жизни. Мой предел — стрелки, и то не всегда.  
  
— Неровные получаются? — полюбопытствовала Мария.  
  
— Не то слово!  
  
— Скотч прилепите под глаз, — ответила появившаяся в дверях раздевалки Нелла, — тогда получится ровно-ровно. Сначала на руку, а потом уже на лицо, чтобы не больно было отдирать.  
  
— Интересно, — пробормотала Али, усаживаясь на высокий стул и подставляя лицо рукам визажистки.   
  
Надо будет на заметку взять, а то иногда у нее впопыхах такой ужас выходит — вспомнить только туалетные сборы на «несвидание».  
  
Еще одна зарубка.  
  
Оказалось, что работать при «группе поддержки» намного веселее — парни столпились за ограждением и активно подбадривали Али, которой приходилось носиться туда-сюда, не меняя при этом сосредоточенного выражения лица. От нее требовалась предельная концентрация и внимание, причем смотреть под ноги было нельзя — «Вперед! Голову прямо!», — нельзя было сбиться со счета касаний газона — должно было быть пятнадцать, не меньше и не больше, причем на последнем нужно было ударить по мячу. Али все время тормозила, то добегая слишком рано и делая долгий замах, то опаздывала и чуть ли не допрыгивала последние два метра расстояния. Воспроизводить всю эту «арифметику» было намного приятнее, когда ей кричали «Давай!», а потом Андрес вообще предложил хором считать до пятнадцати, чтобы она не пропустила нужный момент, и с пятой попытки у них получилось. Камера запечатлела ее старательно сделанное одухотворенное выражение на лице, за которым, по сценарию, должна была последовать вставка из уже отснятого материала, где Али будто возвращается на землю и снова цокает каблуками по асфальту.  
  
— Отлично поработали! Спасибо, Али, все прекрасно! — режиссер пожал Али руку и повернулся к Хосе, который меланхолично жевал травинку, усевшись в складное кресло прямо рядом с одним из операторов, который заметно нервничал из-за присутствия агента. — Сеньор Мартин, на пару слов.  
  
— Так я могу ехать? — Али сначала не поверила, что мучения закончены и она наконец-то свободна.  
  
— Конечно! Готовый материал я передам с сеньором Мартином. Мне было очень приятно с вами работать.  
  
— Мне тоже, — рассеяно ответила она, оглядываясь на парней. Те сразу призывно замахали руками.  
  
— Хосе! Где мои шмотки?  
  
Мартин ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону выхода.  
  
— В машине. Езжай так, Антонио пусть вернется за мной, я тут пока порешаю кое-какие дела.  
  
— Я хотела… А, ладно.  
  
Али здраво рассудила, что проще уехать домой. Она зверски устала, а если ехать с парнями, то это неминуемо принесет домой гостей, которых после такого тяжелого дня она видеть не хотела. А парни нисколько не расстроятся, если она с ними не поедет. От нее все равно было бы мало толку — играть в покер она не умела совершенно, а учиться не было желания.  
  


***

  
  
Новость о том, что Али снялась в рекламе, моментально облетела Сьюдад Депортиво. О ее дебюте уже знали все, начиная с игроков первой команды и заканчивая техперсоналом базы и охранниками. Последние, встретившие Али на проходной рано утром, не постеснялись спросить, когда можно будет увидеть видео. Альварес только плечами пожала — Хосе так и не уточнил, когда ролик увидит свет, но, скорее всего, нескоро — предстояла еще большая работа по монтажу и спецэффектам. Но если ей сулили видео не хуже, чем было у Лионеля, то можно было и потерпеть.  
  
Попрощавшись со словоохотливыми охранниками, Али шла в раздевалку, до боли сжимая пальцами ремень спортивной сумки, впивавшийся в плечо. Каждый шаг давался ей так трудно, словно она нацепила на ноги утяжелители, килограммов по пять на каждую. На парковке она видела машину Лео — последнее время он часто ездил на своем внедорожнике, который среди машин футболистов Барселоны выделялся словно танк — огромный и блестящий. Еще и пугающий, как сам Лео, но так считала только Али. Наткнувшись взглядом на его авто, она поежилась от пробежавшей по спине дрожи. Значит, он уже переодевается. Они не виделись после «несвидания», и прошло всего два дня, учитывая сегодняшний, который даже начаться толком не успел, и Али понятия не имела, как себя вести. Да и был ли кто-то в курсе, что они провели вечер вместе? Когда они ушли с парковки, там никого не было, а поздно вечером Али добиралась домой самостоятельно, решительно отказавшись от предложения Лионеля ее подвезти. Еще не хватало находиться с ним в машине за закрытыми дверями, дышать фактически одним воздухом. Нет уж, пусть это останется несбывшейся мечтой, может быть, когда-нибудь она созреет...  
  
Вот только не факт, что такой момент еще появится, но теперь уже поздно об этом задумываться.  
  
Но судьба решила преподнести Али небольшой сюрприз: в раздевалке был только Лионель, сосредоточенно шнурующий ярко-зеленые бутсы. Лионель и больше никого. Вообще.  
  
— Привет, — вежливо произнес Месси, отрываясь от своего занятия и поднимая голову. — Рад тебя видеть.  
  
 _«Ох, а уж я как рада…»._  
  
— Привет-привет. А ты чего тут? — как можно беззаботнее спросила Али, плюхаясь на скамейку и начиная нервно дергать опять заклинившую молнию на сумке.  
  
— Приехал пораньше, хочу поразминаться один, — Лионель так четко голосом выделил «один», что Али стало не по себе.  
  
Черт.  
  
— А, ну это хорошее дело. Я тогда… переоденусь, — сконфужено сказала она, — вот только расстегну эту чертову сумку и переоденусь.  
  
Месси какое-то время наблюдал за ее попытками. Али понять не могла — она не может расстегнуть молнию, потому что ее правда заело, или чужой, прямо физически ощутимый взгляд был виноват в том, что ее руки перестали слушаться.  
  
Лионель чуть слышно вздохнул — так, будто его все крайне задолбало, поднялся со скамейки и двинулся в сторону Али, которая от ужаса потеряла дар речи и перестала дышать.  
  
— Давай, — требовательно сказал он.  
  
Она не могла не подчиниться. Да если б он сказал «давай, иди отсюда», она бы молча закрыла за собой дверь. Полная и безоговорочная капитуляция, а белая футболка на ней — тот же белый флаг. Она сдавалась, даже не пытаясь бороться, да Лео и не вел войну… Он просто хотел ей помочь, а она уже достала ружье с гнутым дулом и ржавыми пулями.  
  
— На, — Али напряглась и сунула ему сумку.   
  
Лионель опустился рядом и начал методично ковырять замок. Али, не зная, куда себя деть, сняла кроссовки и ногой затолкала их под скамейку.  
  
— Кстати, я хотел спросить… — молния наконец поддалась, зубчики соединились, и Лео стал медленно ее расстегивать. — У тебя же нет татуировок?  
  
— Нет, — быстро ответила Али. С языка так и рвалось дебильное «а надо?», но она смогла промолчать.  
  
— А почему? Боли боишься?  
  
Это был просто выстрел в упор.  
  
— Нет. Не приходило в голову.  
  
— Если вдруг захочешь, дам тебе номер моего мастера. Он лучший в Барселоне. Все, держи, — Лео сунул ей сумку, которая была уже Али нахрен не нужна. — В другой раз так не дергай. Я на поле, если что.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Лео вышел, оставив Альварес сидеть в ступоре и смотреть на стопку его вещей, аккуратно сложенных на лавке. Нельзя было представить Месси, который будет вещи раскидывать, куда попало, он даже носки сворачивал, чтобы в суматохе не потерялись. Перфекционист во всем. Идеальный. Недостижимый, как Плутон.  
  
Не человек, а ее, Али, собственный раскаленный докрасна Ад.  
  
 _Бух! Бух!_  — разносилось по полю. Здоровые гимнастические мячи летали туда-сюда, превращая футбол в замедленную съемку, как на повторах во время трансляции, не хватало только перекошенных лиц и заторможенных движений, а так — ну точно видеоповтор для зрителей, над которыми только ленивый не смеялся. Али приняла «мяч» на стопу, два раза его набила, черканув себе по носу, и аккуратно передала его Ивану, который пару раз его подкинул и перепасовал Рамиресу. Со стороны могло показаться, что они занимаются какой-то ерундой, но пресловутые «инновации» Энрике обсуждению не подлежали, только молча выполнялись под пристальными взглядами тренерского состава. Для того чтобы поработать над концентрацией и точностью, Лучо избрал такой странный метод, который успешно работал — удержать эту махину на месте было трудно, а уже передать другому без того, чтобы мяч коснулся газона — вообще невозможно. За каждую проваленную попытку — лишняя пятерка отжиманий. Али за час насобирала уже тридцать, а Пике и того больше, все шестьдесят. Один Суарес радостно подпрыгивал на месте, ожидая своей очереди — он пока что не проштрафился.  
  
— Давайте еще круг! — бросил Унсуэ, проходя мимо одной из групп. — Потом побегаете по двое, только не переусердствуйте, матч на носу.  
  
Матч. Первая для Альварес игра в Лиге Чемпионов в составе сине-гранатовых, хорошо хоть дома. Энрике, сверкающий своими фирменными очками, был настроен позитивно, но отчасти слишком серьезно. Команда только входила в ритм, готовилась к сезону, а он предлагал все новые и новые идеи — то американский футбол, то вот это накидывание мяча а-ля «мы тут все тормоза», то на камеру снимал их кросс, потом разбирая каждого футболиста по отдельности — Али, к слову, тоже получила свою порцию замечаний за «излишне напряженные ноги». А говорить о тактическом занятии, которое в этот раз последовало сразу за тренировкой, а не до, как обычно, вообще было не нужно.  
  
— Так, на носу семнадцатое число, — Лучо повертел в руке свой неизменный потрепанный блокнот, подбирая правильные слова. — Я прекрасно знаю, что вы ознакомились со ставками букмекеров, но не будем забывать, что футбол — штука непредсказуемая, нос не стоит задирать. Приведу вам живой пример, как раз таки касающийся АПОЭЛ. Во-первых, пять лет назад они двадцатый раз взяли золото Кипрской Лиги. Да, там четырнадцать команд. Да, чемпионат откровенно слабый, но! — Луис наставительно поднял указательный палец, испачканный синим маркером. — Это не отменяет того, что это золото. Клуб успешно выступил в Лиге Чемпионов в сезоне двенадцатого. Они были конкретными аутсайдерами — это не мои слова, не надо так укоряющее смотреть, Андрес! Но, несмотря на это, они обыграли Зенит и Порту, плюс сыграли в ничью с донецким Шахтером, и в итоге вышли с первого места. Потом был Лион и серия пенальти и, «добрый вечер», Реал Мадрид в четвертьфинале. В этом сезоне в квалификации они обошли финский ХИК и четыре мяча всадили Ольборгу. Так что перспективы не очень радужные, но это отчасти. Замечу, предстоит игра не с киприотской командой, а с микс-командой из бразильцев и португальцев. Это живой пример развития бизнеса параллельно с футболом. Клубом покупаются игроки, потом он пытается в Лиге чемпионов чего-то добиться и за счет этого заработать определенные суммы. Я специально делаю эту ремарку, чтобы вы представляли: нас ждет очень сложная игра. Наш соперник — организованный коллектив с хорошим тренером во главе. Стиль игры этой команды схож с нашим — специфический футбол для латиноамериканцев и испанцев, базирующийся на хорошем контроле мяча и технике, то есть, на хороших индивидуальных качествах футболистов АПОЭЛ. У них есть игроки с большим опытом — тридцатилетние, даже тридцатипятилетние. Да и остальные тоже не юноши, а они играют в центре поля. Эти исполнители имеют богатый опыт выступлений в португальском чемпионате. К ним приходят футболисты, у которых в других клубах заканчиваются контракты, большую часть из них ожидает закат карьеры через пару-тройку лет. Топ-клубы на них не рассчитывают, а берут молодых, чтобы воспитывать и затем выгодно продать. Поэтому они переходят в чемпионат Кипра, где отличный климат, пляжи. Они работают спокойно, без давления. Но, как профессионалы, делают это на самом высоком уровне. Дело в том, что эта команда считается пока что аутсайдером в группе — почитайте сводки. Но их первичная задача — это показать хорошую игру и проявить себя как единое целое, как настоящая команда. АПОЭЛ — хорошая команда, которая демонстрирует качественный футбол. Участие в Лиге чемпионов для них — возможность это доказать.  
  
  
— Все, перерыв пять минут! Потом по двое! Но сначала отжимаемся! Луис, ты отдыхаешь.  
  
Али со вздохом приняла упор лежа и стала отсчитывать про себя. Краем глаза она смотрела на Месси, который мрачно сверлил глазами газон — то, что ему накапало целых десять отжиманий, его вообще не радовало, если не сказать злило. Если бы Энрике стоял сейчас рядом, Лео бы точно ему нагрубил, с него станется…  
  
— Жерар, не филонь, я все вижу!  
  
— Да не филоню я!  
  
Пике отжимался на кулаках, переставая шевелиться, когда Лучо отворачивался и вроде бы его не видел, но у тренера точно были глаза на затылке.  
  
Отработав положенную «норму», Али оглядела поле, высматривая Неймара, с которым собиралась побегать. Они часто тренировались вдвоем, особенно в районе штрафной, но сегодня Джуниор почему-то выбрал себе в партнеры Мунира. Али какое-то время понаблюдала за ними, не решаясь влезть и все испортить. Ладно уж, пускай занимаются, она пока с кем-нибудь…  
  
— Ты чего без дела стоишь? — раздался за спиной сердитый голос.   
  
Али испуганно отскочила, будто бы могла кому-то помешать, стоя чуть в стороне от всех, и чуть не подавилась воздухом. Манера Месси подкрадываться к ней сзади уже начинала напрягать.  
  
— Я? Я думаю, — нашлась она. — Думаю, с кем играть.  
  
— Давай со мной. Неймар все равно Моро захапал, не стоять же нам теперь, все уже почти разделились.  
  
Али заторможено кивнула и подняла бесхозный мяч, прижимая его к себе так, будто пыталась защититься. Она так мечтала о том, что они потренируются вместе, но сейчас ей хотелось только отшвырнуть проклятый мяч и свалить в кусты, желательно навсегда.  
  
— Ладно. Пойдем.  
  
Лео почему-то пошел куда-то в другой конец поля. Али беспомощно оглянулась на команду, но из двадцати с лишним человек на нее вообще никто не обращал внимания и не собирался спасать от этого «болота», которое снизошло до нее и предложило позаниматься. Ничего не оставалось, как пойти утопнуть с головой и всеми потрохами.  
  
— Так, давай сразу определимся — играем до пяти отборов, потом — пару минут перерыв, а то выдохнемся быстро.  
  
— Ладно...   
  
 _«Заладила, блин, ладно-ладно. А если с крыши предложит прыгнуть, тоже «ладно»?_  
  
Лео носком бутсы неспешно перекатывал мяч. Али неотрывно следила, чтобы вовремя дернуться в нужном направлении — она как свои пять пальцев знала, что Лео всегда уводит корпус в сторону, противоположную траектории его движения, это был его фирменный стиль, который весь мир знал, но соперники все равно велись и не успевали.  
  
А она не соперник.  
  
— Поехали! — бросил Лео, выключаясь из реального мира, погружаясь с головой в игру.  
  
Али, недолго думая, нырнула следом, не успев как следует вдохнуть.  
  


***

  
  
 _«Альварес и Месси борются за мяч на тренировке»._  
  
Антонела со вздохом закрыла вкладку в браузере и напоследок громко хлопнула крышкой ноутбука. Она несколько минут сверлила глазами превью к новому ролику, только что выложенному на официальном канале Барселоны, но так и не смогла себя заставить нажать на кнопку воспроизведения. Она успокаивала себя тем, что Тьяго уснул на диване в гостиной, а наушников у нее не при себе не было, и включить звук означало сразу разбудить сына, который и так не хотел засыпать в свой положенный послеобеденный тихий час. А тут он так удачно засмотрелся на мелькающую в телевизоре рекламу, что его сморило, и Антонела уже целых десять минут сидела в полной тишине.  
  
 _«Альварес и Месси»_.  
  
Антонела почти не знала эту девушку, в нынешнем сезоне присоединившуюся к команде. Они виделись всего один раз, на спонсорской встрече Nike, и перекинулись лишь парой слов, и то потому что Лионель сам выказал желание их познакомить. Али сперва показалась Анто очень зажатой и скромной, совсем не такой, как ее описывал Лео — «смелая, сильная, как мужик в юбке, помешанная на футболе и тренировках». Как и множество женщин, Антонела сразу обратила внимание на внешний вид девушки: светлое платье ей откровенно не шло, открывая слишком накачанные ноги и плечи. Она явно не очень умела ходить на каблуках, но держалась вполне сносно, только чуть неуверенно, но тут нужна практика, а Али, скорее всего, постоянно носила кроссовки. Антонела при первой встрече сама не знала, как себя вести, руку протянула, чтобы поздороваться — странно вышло, неженственно совсем. Но Али в понятие «обычная девушка» совершено не вписывалась — несмотря на определенную скромность, в ней был стержень, который невозможно было не ощутить, и Антонела поняла это, как только Альварес ответила на ее рукопожатие, сдавив ладонь, уверенно и твердо. У самой Рокуццо такого стержня не было, потому что рядом с Месси невозможно было быть сильной — он тебя задавит и не заметит, как. Именно поэтому они так долго были вместе — Антонела была очень мягкой и покладистой, не позволяла себе лишних глупых выходок и ревности. А Али невозможно было представить в отношениях вообще, не говоря уже о том, чтобы представить ее рядом с…  
  
Живое воображение Антонелы нарисовало яркую картину: Лионель, неловко обнимающий Али. Неловко, потому что Альварес была выше его. Википедия радостно подсказала рост нападающей — на пять сантиметров больше, чем у Лео. Они бы глупо смотрелись. Точно, глупо, все бы смеялись.  
  
Антонела поморщилась и сердито посмотрела на ноутбук, лежащий на столе. Он коварно поблескивал крышкой, словно призывая: «Открой, посмотри, чего тебе стоит… А звук можно выключить».  
  
Видео длилось всего две минуты: две минуты пасов и единоборства, кажется, это так называется — Али вертелась, как волчок, Лионель хватал ее за футболку, толкал, подставлял подножки, но без толку — она подпрыгивала, каким-то магическим образом придерживая мяч. Антонела поймала себя на мысли, что она бессовестно засматривается на пластику Альварес, на ее отточенные движения, больше напоминающие танец, чем борьбу за мяч. Это было… красиво.  
  
Хлопнула входная дверь. Антонела резко закрыла ноутбук, прерывая видео почти в самом конце. Ее вдруг сковал необъяснимый страх перед мужем. Он же если и увидит, что она смотрела ролик с тренировки, то сразу начнет задавать вопросы, ведь она никогда этим не интересовалась, разве что совсем редко. А тут такое странное стечение обстоятельств.  
  
— Привет, — Лионель зашел в гостиную, еле слышно ступая по полу, чтобы не разбудить сына.   
  
Анто заулыбалась — как же здорово, Лео прямо чувствует Тьяго.  
  
— Привет, — она поцеловала мужа и прижалась к его плечу. От Лионеля пахло гелем для душа и чем-то сладким, таким родным, что у девушки сердце сжалось от непередаваемой нежности.  
  
— Как прошла тренировка?  
  
— Неплохо, только я очень устал. Матч на носу, все силы выжали. И Энрике еще…  
  
— А что с ним не так?  
  
— Нет, ничего. Не бери в голову. Как вы тут без меня?  
  
— Тьяго меня замучил сегодня, никак спать не хотел, пришлось телевизор включать, так что оставила его на диване. Ты голодный?  
  
Лео оглянулся на сына и покачал головой.  
  
— Нет, мы в кафетерии перекусили. Дай-ка мне ноут, посмотрю кое-что,— Лео потянулся к компьютеру, а у Анто внутри все оборвалось.  
  
— Давай не сейчас, ты же только… — она даже договорить не успела, как Лионель ловко открыл крышку и недоуменно уставился на видео.  
  
— Что это? Ты смотрела тренировку?  
  
— Нет. То есть да, — Антонела покраснела, через плечо мужа посматривая на сына — вдруг проснется, и будет весомый повод сбежать.  
  
— И зачем? — нахмурился Лионель. — С каких пор тебе стали интересны тренировки?  
  
— Я… Лео, можно я тебе один вопрос задам, только пообещай не злиться.  
  
Он обернулся, выражение его лица не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
  
— Какой вопрос? Если ты сейчас спросишь, какие отношения меня связывают с Альварес, то я…  
  
— Ты всегда заранее знаешь, что я скажу… — рассмеялась Антонела, но смех вышел натянутый и какой-то показной, а Лионель даже не улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты серьезно? Ты ревнуешь меня к Али?  
  
В его голосе чувствовался металл, от которого мурашки побежали — мурашки, размером с бильярдные шары.  
  
— Нет, просто… Говорят, что у вас с ней достаточно близкие отношения. Меня это немного…  
  
— Кто говорит? — неожиданно резко спросил Лео. — Я сколько раз тебя просил не читать весь этот бред в интернете. У нас с Альварес сугубо дружеские отношения, она для меня одноклубник — не более того.  
  
— Но ты же с ней разминался сегодня… — еле слышно произнесла Антонела.   
  
Она чувствовала, что перегибает палку, но во всей этой ситуации ее что-то напрягало, в том числе и странно агрессивная реакция мужа.  
  
— И? Все вопросы к Энрике. Это он нас с ней в пару поставил. Ей жизненно необходимо ассимилироваться в команде, я по себе знаю, как важна помощь тех, кто с тобой рядом играет. Сам проходил, раньше мне Рональдиньо посильную помощь оказывал, теперь моя очередь.  
  
 _«В прошлом году был Неймар, теперь всем будешь руку помощи протягивать, с каких это пор?»,_ — подумала Антонела, с огромным усилием растягивая губы в улыбке. Нужно было срочно сгладить ситуацию.  
  
— Ты у меня молодец, — сказала она, интонацией выделяя «у меня», чтобы звучало повесомее. — Извини, что-то я напридумывала всякой ерунды… Пойду, чайник поставлю. Присмотри за Тьяго, чтобы он во сне не навернулся с дивана.  
  
Лионель проводил взглядом жену и ткнул пальцем на кнопку воспроизведения. Перед глазами замелькали кадры, лицо Али, раскрасневшееся от напряжения, его лицо — сердитое, сосредоточенное. Мельтешенье ног, мяч, который перескакивал, прокручивался в ногах, подпрыгивая на цветных бутсах… Оператор выхватил глаза Альварес, горящие сумасшедшим блеском, потом напряженную руку Лионеля, крепко держащую край ее розовой футболки. На мгновение Лионель засмотрелся на этот яркий калейдоскоп, словно его загипнотизировало, но потом решительно закрыл ноутбук. Бред все это, долбанный бред.  
  


***

  
  
Если бы Али спросили, с каким ароматом у нее ассоциируется счастье, она бы не задумываясь ответила, что для нее это запах черники. Еще в детстве отец привозил ей откуда-то издалека несколько банок, доверху заполненных большими синими круглыми ягодами, которые пачкали язык и пальцы. Она объедалась ими до отвала, перемазывалась с ног до ушей, но остановиться не могла никак. И сейчас это сравнение подходило как нельзя кстати.  
  
Запах. Этот кружащий голову запах, насквозь пропитавший ее тело и одежду, словно она попала под дождь имени Лионеля Месси. Пахли руки, словно Али окунула ладони в чан со смесью дезодоранта, чуть приторной туалетной воды, травы, теплого солнца и… собственного запаха Лионеля, того самого, черничного. Чуть кисловатого — когда он вредничал во время разминки, не желая отжиматься, сладкого — когда предложил погонять мяч вдвоем. Или горького — когда он нахмурился, стоило Али успешно выбить мяч у него из-под ног. Но Али больше всего нравился терпкий, словно вино, запах и вкус его присутствия — почти всегда дурящий голову, нравился настолько, что она была готова употреблять этот вид наркотика ежедневно, не боясь подсесть.  
  
Она даже себе не могла признаться, что мысли о Лео причиняли ей боль, но за то время, пока они играли в одной команде, переодевались в одной раздевалке, изредка разговаривали, Али успела превратиться в садомазохиста, получая извращенное удовольствие даже от того, что он ее игнорировал, не здоровался, не поздравлял с забитыми мячами, как все. В такие моменты ей с лихвой хватало его присутствия, ей хватало нахлынувших чувств, когда он просто мимо проходил, даже не смотря на нее.  
  
Хотя… Не будь сегодняшней тренировки и его просьбы (или даже приказа), она бы начала переживать так, словно они переспали, а он ей после не перезвонил.  
  
От мелькнувшего в голове «они переспали» Али опять прошило насквозь. Это была самая страшная мысль, которую следовало засунуть куда подальше, не вытаскивать наружу вообще никогда, не думать, даже не пытаться представлять, каково это, чувствовать его… так.  _Там._  
  
Утонув в своем личном аду, созданном специально для таких вечеров, как сегодняшний, Али не сразу услышала, что где-то в недрах квартиры надрывается телефон. Песня, стоящая на звонке, резанула по нервам,  _«but this carnival of rust»_  отозвалось ноющим уколом в сердце. Она понятия не имела, кто ей звонит, но эта музыка, пробирающая до костей, как мертвенный холод, сейчас была тем самым ледяным душем, который мог привести кошмар в голове в относительный порядок.  
  
Когда припев пошел по второму кругу, Али все же пошла искать мобильный.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Привет, это Денис!  
  
Али про себя чертыхнулась, причем трижды. Очень, блядь, вовремя, Денис. Очень.  
  
—Узнала, так что богатым не будешь. Как дела?  
  
— Нормально все, решил узнать, как там ты. Скоро АПОЭЛ, да? Волнуешься?  
  
— Нет, у нас такая решительная установка от Лучо, что о волнении нет никакой речи. Я видела вашу игру с Астаной (4), кстати, забыла в прошлый раз сказать. Отлично просто, молодцы. Можно вас поздравить с выходом!  
  
— Спасибо… — по голосу было слышно, что Денис смутился. — Все равно, несмотря на счет, было трудно. Морено в перерыве из себя вышел из-за фола в самом начале.  
  
— Да, там никакой игры в мяч не было, но тут без толку уже, арбитр ушами хлопал. Зато Виетто почти сразу отыгрался, удачный подбор, а потом еще и второй.  
  
— Он вообще разошелся, потом скакал, как лось в раздевалке. Ну, это все хорошо, конечно, но у нас впереди Менхенгладбах.  
  
— Да, тут радости мало… Мы с ними, тьфу, Бавария то есть, как только не играли — и вничью, и проигрывали… Непредсказуемая и сильная команда. Но я в вас верю.  
  
— Спасибо… Ты к нам не собираешься, кстати?  
  
Али растерялась, не зная, что ответить.  
  
— Эм, не знаю. У меня все расписано пока что, даже не могу точно сказать.  
  
— Ну да, у тебя съемки же. Бэкстейдж уже в интернете есть, я смотрел. Круто, тебя твои приезжали поддержать?  
  
— Я не ждала, они сами приперлись, но это помогло. Я не могла сообразить, что от меня хотят, еще и жара эта проклятая… Хочется в море утопиться, ей-Богу…  
  
— Я тут думал рвануть в Барселону, если время появится, — вдруг сказал Денис. — Буду рад встретиться.  
  
— Конечно! Ты только предупреди, чтобы я все дела отменила.  
  
— Покажешь мне город?  
  
— Я тебе могу только Лабиринт Орта показать, потому что я там только и была.  
  
— Пойдет. Какая разница, где мы будем гулять… Ладно, не буду мешать, ты же с тренировки. А мне как раз ехать уже пора. Я еще наберу тебя?  
  
— Не задавай глупые вопросы. Я всегда буду рада.  
  
— Счастливо, Али! Был рад поболтать.  
  
— Я тоже, давай!  
  
Денис отключился, а Али еще минуту пялилась на телефон, с экранной заставки которого на нее смотрел Месси — остальные, сидящие рядом, были словно в каком-то тумане, она видела только его лицо. В этот раз оно было укоряющее и злое, будто бы Лео со снимка подслушал их с Черышевым разговор и теперь ревновал. Али и сама себя чувствовала так, будто бы кому-то изменила, договорившись о встрече с Денисом.  
  
Кажется, это измена самой себе, нет?  
  


***

  
  
Денис позвонил ей еще раз почти перед самым матчем семнадцатого сентября, озаглавленным газетчиками «дебютом Луиса Энрике в Лиге Чемпионов», но разговор вышел скомканный, потому что Али нужно было бежать на тренировку. О том, что дебют предстоял еще и некоторым игрокам (пусть даже косвенный, ведь Али уже это проходила, а Иван играл в Лиге Европы), пресса предпочла умолчать, вынося на первый план тренерскую работу длиной всего пару месяцев. Весь чертов мир интересовало, что предложит Энрике киприотам, ведь ни на один матч этого сезона он не выставлял такой же состав, как и на другие. За эти «эксперименты», вынесенные далеко за пределы Сьюдад Депортиво да и тренировочного процесса в целом, на Лучо уже начинали косо смотреть даже игроки. Это не обсуждалось, но красноречивый обмен взглядами после оглашения состава на игру с киприотами был показателен. Второй раз на поле должен был выйти тер Штеген, который был безумно этому рад и весь сиял. Сампер выходил третьим полузащитником — вот чего-чего, а этого никто не ожидал, даже сам Серхи, а Ракитич изо всех сил пытался держать лицо, ведь ему места в стартовом составе в этот раз не нашлось. Зато нашлось место Али рядом с Лионелем и Неймаром, причем ей было дано поручение помогать Серхи и чаще спускаться глубже к центру, отрабатывая еще и кусок позиции полузащитника. Али это очень удивило, но эта мысль Энрике была повешена на большие яркие прищепки под названием «помогать Самперу, если нужно».  
  
  
Когда Али трудилась под началом Гвардиолы, она очень любила, когда он устраивал командные посиделки после тренировок — те, у кого было свободное время, собирались в кафетерии, пили сок и говорили о всякой ерунде: о прошедших играх, да хоть о перспективах Герты в этом сезоне или о том, кто сменит Арсена Венгера, если его все-таки попросят на выход. Пеп на все имел свое собственное мнение, которым охотно делился со своими футболистами. Именно на очередном таком вот междусобойчике он произнес фразу, которая сразу стала для Али сакральной — она даже распечатала ее и повесила над письменным столом дома, так она ее зацепила:  
  
 _«Никогда не разделяйте матчи на важные и не очень — это прерогатива тренера, и то только в пределах его собственной головы»._  
  
Эти слова помогли ей понять, что в футболе все всегда одинаково (да еще и циклично, вспомнить только проклятие Спартака с его сезонными «кругами ада»). Неважно, играешь ты проходной матч Кубка с условной Уэской или борешься за ушастый кубок с мадридским Реалом в финале — ответственность одинаковая. И пусть говорят, что некоторые матчи «ничего не решают», да, по очкам и количеству доппоказателей — очень может быть, но для человека, который выходит на поле с одной целью — выиграть, они решают все. Али за три года в Баварии стала именно таким футболистом, зацикленным на победах и положительном результате, расстраиваясь даже из-за результативных ничьих с откровенно слабыми командами, ведь всякое бывало.  
  
Так было и сейчас. Стоя с отвратительно прямой спиной, в своих фирменных блестящих черных бутсах и с тугой резинкой в волосах, Али слушала гимн Лиги Чемпионов, от которого у нее всегда сжималось сердце от гордости за команду и за себя — главный клубный турнир Европы, и они здесь, пришли побеждать и брать чертов кубок, даря своим болельщикам дозу невероятного счастья и бешеных по своему накалу эмоций.  
  
Девочка, стоящая впереди Али, задрала голову и в упор на нее посмотрела, так широко улыбаясь, что Али не сдержалась и хитро подмигнула.  
  
Гимн закончился, стадион зааплодировал, а отголоски музыки все еще звучали у Али в ушах, словно она забыла наушники вытащить. Она тряхнула головой и направилась на свой фланг мимо Месси, даже головы не повернув в его сторону — еще чего. Теперь ее очередь показательных выступлений и демонстративного «я тебя не вижу». Только вот Лео было на это как-то наплевать — он покачивался на пятках, о чем-то сосредоточенно размышляя, и даже не видел, что Али на него не смотрит.  
  
Ну и ладно. Мы в футбол пришли играть, что нам до гениальных нападающих, правильно?  
  
Стартовал первый для Барселоны матч группового этапа, откуда команде очень хотелось выйти с первого места. Трибуны взорвались.  
  
А дальше начался ад.  
  
Игра не шла. С первых минут Али на своей шкуре ощутила проклятую несыгранность — Серхи, девятнадцатилетний дебютант Лиги Чемпионов, казалось, совершенно не понимал, какого черта от него хочет Хави, который отчаянно махал рукой, пытаясь объяснить парню, что нужно играть кучнее, иначе сквозь полузащиту не то, что киприоты — вагон пролетит со свистом. АПОЭЛ явственно чувствовал это слабое место, дергая именно Сампера, Али до последнего пыталась делать то, что от нее просил Лучо — закрывала, смещалась глубже, но предотвратить прорыв она не смогла. Спас Андриано, который тоже был чуть не в своей тарелке, но смог сообразить, что нужно делать.  
  
Напряжение возрастало, Барселона заводилась медленно, словно ей не хватало бензина. Да, черт возьми, не хватало банальных частых перепасовок — из-за откровенной дыры в центре передачи растягивались, как резиновые, рвались полузащитниками и не в меру активными нападающими соперника.  
  
Не получалось. Мать его, не получалось ничего.  
  
АПОЭЛ подряд запорол два угловых — Барселона ответила тем же, причем к ним еще добавился нереализованный штрафной, Али угодила в защитников и грязно выругалась, но рот прикрыла. Лучо с бровки кричал «быстрее!», и стоило Барселоне прибавить в скорости, защита киприотов начала ползти по швам. Неймару даже удалось один раз пробить в створ, но слишком сильно.  
  
До Лионеля мяч не доходил вообще. У него было такое лицо, будто бы еще минута — и он молча уйдет с поля; терпеть не клеющуюся игру было невозможно, трибуны недовольно гудели, Морено на бровке был чернее тучи, а Донис радостно пользовался дырами в построениях соперника, подгоняя своих.  
  
Для Али шанс отличиться выпал на штрафном — до ворот было бессовестно   
далеко, но защитники так удачно растеклись по линии, что выпрыгнуть было делом пары секунд — Пике головой отправил посланный Али мяч в ворота Пардо и счастливый свалился на газон, зарываясь лицом в траву.  
  
Эйфория от первого гола прошла почти моментально — Лучо не дал даже как следует отпраздновать, громко крича: «Хватит! Играем!». Али пробежала мимо Месси, почувствовав его злость, которая распространялась, как удушливый вонючий дым — играть в такой атмосфере было невыносимо, потому что настрой полетел к фигам, как перегоревшая микросхема у робота-андроида. Али и сама была как робот — механически выполняла то, что от нее требовалось, но поймать кураж у нее не выходило.  
  
Ни черта не выходило.  
  
В перерыве в раздевалке разозленный неудачным таймом Неймар сцепился с Марком Бартрой, который и так по спине получил довольно болезненный удар, но в глазах бразильца это не умаляло допущенной защитником ошибки, чуть не приведшей к голу. Они оба надсажали глотки, ругались так, что пришлось их растаскивать. Али прижалась к своему шкафчику, впервые видя Марка таким психованным. В раздевалке отчетливо пахло потом, травой, медикаментами и паникой на грани истерики. Приход тренера ситуацию не улучшил, а только усугубил.  
  
Его замечания команда выслушивала молча, так тихо, что было слышно, как тикают висящие на стене здоровенные часы.  
  
— Соберитесь, — бросил Хави, первым выходя из раздевалки сразу за Энрике. Команда тем же составом двинулась следом — ни одной замены с начала второго тайма не планировалось, судя по всему.  
  
Но они так и не собрались. Единственный гол Жерара все же смог вывести Барселону вперед, а в это же самое время Аякс не смог обыграть ПСЖ, добившись лишь ничьей. Наверное, впервые в своей жизни Али не чувствовала радости от победы. Она вообще ничего не чувствовала, кроме ужасной усталости, еле переставляла ноги, возвращаясь обратно в раздевалку.  
  
— Али! — окликнул ее знакомый голос. Она обернулась, встречаясь с холодным взглядом Луиса Энрике.  
  
— На пару слов, — сказал он, а потом зачем-то добавил. — Живо.  
  


***

  
  
Али четвертый день не могла взять себя в руки. После злосчастной игры она не открывала ноутбук и вообще не заходила в Интернет — читать о том, что Барселона сама на себя была не похожа, было ужасно. К тому же, в прессу таки просочилась информация о том, что Энрике устроил Альварес разнос — по словам Хосе, об этом только ленивый не написал. Конечно, выносить на первый план противостояние нападающей и тренера было редким идиотизмом, но ведь Али прекрасно понимала — заслужено.  
  
А заслужила она пиздюли за едва не привезенный пенальти, и только чудо спасло команду от точки, а Али — от удаления. Таких отвратительных подкатов ей еще не удавалось сделать, никакой игры в мяч, ноги влетели аккурат в чужую голень — самое оно для красной карточки и всех прелестей тройного наказания. Но главный судья Айтекин не отследил всю ситуацию, а на провокационные махания руками игроков АПОЭЛа не повелся, ограничившись предупреждением и штрафным.  
  
Неизвестно, что вообще бы было, если бы они получили точку, гол и ничью. Так что атмосфера в раздевалке была сродни атмосфере в прессе — мрачность, недовольство тренерскими решениями, переизбыток глупых косяков и тяжелое ожидание следующей игры с Леванте, которая для Али была шансом реабилитироваться.  
  
Изрядно потрепанная своими переживаниями, Али приехала на базу одной из последних — она надеялась, что к тому времени, как она ввалится в дверь раздевалки, команда уже уйдет на поле, и ей не придется находится с ними в замкнутом пространстве. Но они все будто ждали ее появления, не хватало фанфар.  
  
— Зачем ты налетел на нее! Ей от Лучо досталось, а потом ты еще!  
  
— Я откуда знал, что он с ней разговаривал?  
  
— Ты капитан, ты все обязан знать.  
  
— Вот не надо тут козырять моим статусом, не в тему абсолютно…  
  
Тут громко хлопнула дверь. Хави и Иньеста, активно спорившие прямо посреди раздевалки, быстро обернулись и замерли. Али прошла мимо них, сдержанно поздоровавшись, изо всех сил делая вид, что она ничего не слышала. Пока она переодевалась, то и дело ловя на себе то грустные, то почти злые взгляды, она упорно пыталась себя убедить, что разговор капитана и вице-капитана ей почудился, да и говорили они совсем не о ней.  
  


***

  
  
Уже стоя в подтрибунном помещении Сьюдад де Валенсии Али почувствовала, что у нее болит голова. Сначала боль была слабая, почти не ощутимая, только немного тянуло в затылке. Она списала это на нервозность, но поводов, на самом деле, не было — несмотря на обстановку в раздевалке, тренировки прошли хорошо, Али попала в заявку, в стартовый состав, что после ее «провала» в матче с АПОЭЛом было настоящим сюрпризом. Тогда Лучо даже не остановило то, что она отдала голевую на Жерара — за чуть не привезенный пеналь по голове не погладят, скорее, треснут со всей дури, что тренер, по сути, и сделал, а Хави… При всех, прямо когда все переодевались. Ей было стыдно, но не потому, что на нее полкоманды пялилось, пока капитан ей выговаривал, а потому, что среди них стоял Месси, который показательно на нее не смотрел.  
  
Не смотрел, но даже мимолетные взгляды ощущались так, словно у Али на плече лежала тяжелая каменная рука какой-нибудь статуи. Когда они сегодня столкнулись в дверях гостевой раздевалки стадиона Леванте, он всего лишь едва заметно кивнул. Этот кивок был единственным знаком внимания от Лео не только Али, но и всем остальным. Месси молча шнуровал бутсы, не поднимая головы. Али украдкой посматривала в сторону аргентинца, перекладывая вещи со скамейки в сумку и обратно чисто механически. Было обидно и противно, она даже думала подойти, но ее опередил Маске, который наклонился прямо к уху Месси и что-то ему сказал. Лео вскинулся, зло глядя на Хавьера, что-то ответил, не меняя выражения лица. Маскерано тут же сделал шаг назад — Али никогда не видела на лице защитника такого затравленного выражения. Всю ее решимость как ветром сдуло.  
  
А потом Лео обернулся — как почувствовал, что Али на него уставилась. Именно в тот момент у нее кольнуло в затылке, но она не придала этому значения.  
  
Теперь она стояла, облокотившись на стену, и едва сдерживалась, чтобы не потереть затылок — это бы точно не укрылось от внимания Лучо, который прохаживался туда-сюда вместе с хмурым Унсуэ. Али оглядела строй, выискивая взглядом Хави или Иньесту — пожалуй, только им она могла спокойно сказать, что с ней что-то не так, несмотря даже на этот дурацкий разговор в раздевалке. Лучо, скорее всего, не стал бы заморачиваться, выпустил бы ее на поле на минут пять, если вообще дал бы поиграть, а потом спокойно заменил ее на Рамиреса. А Али совсем не хотелось сидеть на скамейке, пусть даже не с начала матча — это ж Леванте, первая команда с конца таблицы. Весомый шанс отличиться, грех его упускать…  
  
Боль переползла на виски, и Али не сдержалась, осторожно потирая их пальцами. От внимания Андреса это не укрылось.  
  
— Ты чего? — спросил он, подходя почти вплотную и внимательно рассматривая сгорбленную фигуру Альварес.  
  
— Ты только Лучо не говори… Голова болит, — тихо ответила Али, превозмогая ворочающуюся в голове боль. — Нестрашно, пройдет.  
  
— Черт. Ты играть сможешь?  
  
— Да, там свежий воздух, полегчает…  
  
— Ты не из-за киприотов расстроилась так? — поинтересовался Иньеста, облокачиваясь на стену рядом с Али, задевая ее плечом. — Не бери в голову, со всеми бывает. Пенальти же не назначили.  
  
— Ни при чем тут киприоты, — пробормотала Альварес, начиная краснеть. — Уже четыре дня прошло. Я переварила, лечебный пропиздон Энрике прекрасно сработал, я мотивирована на Леванте выше крышки.  
  
— Ну смотри… Если что, сразу скажи мне.  
  
— Давай сменим тему. Ты в Валенсии когда-нибудь был? Ну, вне игр.  
  
— Да, пару раз, — кивнул Андрес. — Мы с Анной и Валерией ездили в Океанографик, это такой здоровенный океанариум. И на Масклете (5) были в марте. Валерия тогда так испугалась всех этих взрывов, что теперь для нее все фейерверки — дикий стресс. Я и сам на одно ухо оглох, но было здорово. Тебе обязательно нужно съездить, можем тебя с собой захватить на следующий год.  
  
— Спасибо за предложение, интересная мысль, — Али почему-то подумала о Денисе.  
  
— Али, черт побери, прекрати стоять с таким лицом, будто ты хомяка похоронила! — перед ней возник Неймар, с ходу начавший ее трясти, как погремушку.   
  
Многострадальная голова Али чуть не взорвалась от такого варварского обращения.  
  
— Отстань от меня, паразит!   
  
Она безуспешно попыталась отбиться, но от бразильца просто так было не отделаться, нужно было максимум усилий приложить, а Али была не в состоянии сопротивляться.  
  
— Сама ты паразит, улыбнись, тебе не идет хмурое лицо! Морщины будут, — Неймар чмокнул Али в щеку и потрепал по волосам, затянутым в тугой хвост.  
  
— Улыбаюсь, доволен? — Али растянула губы в улыбке и скосила глаза к носу.   
  
Джуниор в ответ фыркнул и наконец-то отстал, концентрируя внимание на тер Штегене, который стоял чуть поодаль, изо всех сил прикидываясь незаметным.  
  
Голова болела, а до начала матча осталось меньше пяти минут.  
  
Али не бегала, а будто плавала в каком-то мутном киселе — туда-сюда, от центра в края, с мячом, без него, с защитником за спиной, в двумя, с тремя… Игра вокруг неслась просто в бешеном темпе, а Альварес будто была в каком-то пузыре, где время шло в обратную сторону. Она прекрасно понимала, что это плохо, что нужно срочно просить замену, но для этого было нужно добежать до бровки, как-то объяснить Лучо происходящий с ней пиздец, но сил не было, язык был точно разваренный пельмень, а ноги — ватные, две тумбы, которые было невозможно переставить с места на место. Али получила мяч в свое распоряжение лишь на тридцатой минуте, но доставить его до Месси, который выбежал вперед, не смогла — Винтра со всей силы пнул ее под колено, и она кубарем покатилась по газону, сильно ударившись головой о землю. В глазах потемнело, до лежащей на газоне Альварес долетали чьи-то вопли, судья вторил возмущенному Неймару, которого за шкирку держал злющий Маскерано, Али расслышала слово «точка». Так, хорошо, заработала пенальти… Теперь бы встать.  
  
— Али, твою мать, ты жива? — над ней склонился Хави, она поняла это только по голосу, глаза не открывались.  
  
— Ага, — прохрипела она, переворачиваясь на спину.   
  
В голове звенело так, что она с трудом разбирала, что ей говорят. Капитан подхватил ее за руки и поставил ногами на газон. Али покачнулась, мир вокруг дернулся, пошел бурунами и все же принял нормальное положение.  
  
— Все нормально, черт. Винтра меня чуть не убил.  
  
Эрнандес чуть приобнял ее и сказал на ухо: «Лучо заметил, уходи на скамейку». Али обернулась и посмотрела на нахмуренного тренера, подозвавшего к себе Рамиреса, который активно разминался. Превозмогая тяжесть в затылке, Али все-таки дошла до бровки.  
  
— Али, с тобой все в порядке? — Унсуэ сунул ей пакет со льдом, но она отмахнулась.  
  
— Дайте мне доиграть хотя бы до конца тайма, пять минут осталось.  
  
Энрике посмотрел на Рамиреса и ничего не сказал, только погрозил Али кулаком.  
  
— Получишь. Иди. Живо!  
  
— Она на вопрос не ответила, — Унсуэ проводил Али взглядом и посмотрел на Сандро, который от нетерпения переминался с ноги на ногу.  
  
— Я слышал, — голосом Луиса можно было пытать людей.  
  
Возле ворот Фернандеса — картина маслом. Лионель у точки, рядом с ним Неймар, что-то ему выговаривающий с такой дикой скоростью, что никто в мире не смог бы прочитать по губам. Месси толком не слушал, напряженно вглядываясь в мяч, словно пытался его запрограммировать на нужную траекторию — никто бы нисколько не удивился, потому что у аргентинца с мячами была настоящая телепатическая связь…  
  
Которая в этот раз подвела — он не смог забить, левой ногой отправив мяч здороваться с трибунами.  
  
Али замерла в нескольких шагах от Месси, шокированная произошедшим. Это выглядело… страшно.Как будто смотришь фильм ужасов в режиме реального времени, заставляющий тебя покрываться мурашками и прятаться под одеяло с головой, боясь даже ногу высунуть. Лионель сжал кулаки, скулы на его лице словно очертились кистью злого художника, который намерено хотел исказить его черты. Али стало просто жутко, захотелось исчезнуть, испариться. Ведь не свались она на траву, никакого пенальти бы не было, и Лео бы не… Лео бы…  
  
Он поравнялся с ней, заглядывая в самую душу своими бешеными потемневшими глазами, вынуждая Али склонить голову — казалось, что Месси давит ей на затылок своей чертовой тяжелой рукой. Что он с ней творил — одному Богу известно, или даже самому Дьяволу.  
  
— Лионель, я…  
  
— Проехали. Играем, — отрывисто бросил Лионель, возвращаясь обратно в центр.   
  
Али попятилась на свой правый фланг, запинаясь о выдранную с корнем траву. Скорее бы этот ад закончился. Пусть они только один мяч забили, хватит, это н-е-в-ы-н-о-с-и-м-о.  
  
Но на сорок третьей минуте забил Иван — в свой любимый дальний угол, в одно касание. Типичный по красивости гол для хорватского полузащитника был встречен бурными овациями немногочисленных болельщиков Барселоны, не поленившихся приехать в Валенсию. Али хлопнула Ракитича по плечу, движение колоколом отозвалось в мозгу. Ни о каком активном шевелении на поле речи теперь не было — Али про себя отсчитывала секунды до свистка. Арбитр Гонсалес будто бы услышал ее молитвы и добавил всего одну минуту, но даже она тянулась, как струна, и, наконец, лопнула.  
  
Перерыв.  
  
Али лежала на скамейке, накрыв лоб влажным полотенцем. Вокруг суетились медики Барселоны, взволнованный Хави уже пять минут стоял рядом, держа стакан с водой, но Альварес даже пошевелиться не могла.  
  
— Такое чувство, что ты на солнце перегрелась, — проговорил он, глядя, как врач меняет Али повязку на еще более холодную. — Не тошнит?  
  
— Нет, — с трудом ворочая языком прошептала Али, ее почти не было слышно. — Голова болит, просто ужас. Хоть домой езжай прямо сейчас.  
  
— Али, никаких домой, — сердито сказала медсестра. — Отлежишься до конца игры, а потом автобус, и пусть тебя кто-нибудь отвезет, тебе за руль нельзя в таком состоянии.  
  
— Я не вожу машину… Отведите меня туда, где тихо, — попросила Али.   
  
От шума в раздевалке ей становилось еще хуже, перед глазами все расплывалось, и фокусировать зрение становилось сложнее с каждой минутой. Хави помог ей встать и потихоньку повел в сторону медицинских кабинетов, придерживая за талию, вполголоса разговаривая с клубным врачом. Али оперлась о плечо капитана, отдавая все силы на то, чтобы добраться до кабинета и улечься на кушетку.  
  
— Ну что ж ты так… — грустно сказал Хави, когда они добрались до кабинета, где их ждала еще одна медсестра, теперь уже из медицинского штаба Леванте. — У тебя давление зашкаливает, почему не сказала?  
  
— Я Андресу сказала, попросила не говорить никому.  
  
— Блин! Я ему в лоб дам.  
  
— Не надо, — невнятно пробормотала Альварес, вытягиваясь на кушетке во весь рост.   
  
От холодной кожи под спиной стало чуть легче, но не настолько, чтобы соображать и говорить погромче.  
  
— Чего не надо?  
  
— Я думала, обойдется. Не психуй на него, не надо. Ты иди, скоро игра…  
  
— Тогда лежи и не вздумай вставать. Проследите, пожалуйста, а то она слиняет, вы даже не заметите, как, — обратился к медсестре капитан сине-гранатовых. Девушка кивнула и вежливо проводила его до двери.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, ей сделали укол, должно быстро полегчать. Но тесты все равно придется сделать, лучше как можно быстрее. Ваши врачи в курсе, но я и вам напомню, что за сеньоритой Альварес нужно приглядывать теперь.  
  
Хави ушел, оставляя Али наедине с медсестрой.  
  
— Я вас закрою ширмой, вы не против? У вас есть сорок пять минут, так что можете вздремнуть, давление должно снизиться.  
  
— Хорошо, — непослушным языком проговорила Али, почти сразу же погружаясь в зыбкую дрему, никак не похожую на здоровый сон.  
  
Ей снилось, что она бежит по полю, а вокруг — соперники в кроваво-красной форме, человек пять, окружили ее и не дают выбраться. Али несколько раз пыталась прорваться, выбежать вперед, но каждый раз ее останавливали защитники, у которых были страшные одинаковые пластиковые лица. Они наступали на нее, сжимали круг все уже и уже, неотрывно смотря на Али, но не делая попыток забрать у нее мяч, просто шли, давили и напирали. Али оглянулась, ища поддержки, но внезапно поняла, что на огромном поле она совершенно одна.   
  
Али поперхнулась мгновенно сгустившимся воздухом и открыла глаза.  
  
За ширму заглянула встревоженная медсестра, видимо, услышала, как Али шебуршится.  
  
— Как вы? Вам лучше?  
  
— Да… Кажется. Ох… Мне снилась какая-то муть, видимо, это от того, что на голову давило… Как игра?  
  
— Недавно закончилась. Пять ноль, мои поздравления! Давайте померим давление и, если все в порядке, я вас отпущу, а если нет, то найду вам сопровождающего.  
  
— Я сама дойду, все в порядке, — Али дала нацепить себе на руку рукав тонометра и бездумно уставилась в потолок, слушая, как гудит аппарат, сжимая ее предплечье. Ощущение сдавливающего голову металлического обруча исчезло, будто бы его и не было, хотя всего лишь час назад Али лежала в медкабинете практически без сознания.  
  
— Сто двадцать на семьдесят два, все отлично, — медсестра освободила ее руку. — Но как приедете в Барселону — покажитесь врачу. Хотя, вам не дадут домой уехать без осмотра, ваши врачи по очереди в кабинет заглядывали каждые минут пятнадцать. Не спешите, команда в автобусе, скорее всего, но они вас подождут.  
  
Али несколько раз поблагодарила вежливую медсестру и вышла в коридор, тут же натыкаясь на слоняющегося там Хауме Муниля с таким позеленевшим лицом, будто это не Али, а он мучился от подскочившего давления. Несмотря на активное сопротивление со стороны Альварес, физиотерапевт довел ее почти до самой раздевалки и одновременно — до ручки, дав минут десять на сборы — команда и правда уже была в автобусе, ожидая, пока она вернется.  
  
Оставшись одна, Али пригладила рукой растрепавшиеся от долгого лежания волосы и взялась за ручку двери, надеясь, что в раздевалке уже никого нет, но даже через дверь она услышала, что там кто-то разговаривает на повышенных тонах — резко, нагло, громко, не стесняясь стен чужого стадиона. И выражений тоже не стесняясь — Али отчетливо расслышала «блядь», потом стало тихо. Пугающе тихо, даже дрожь пробежала по спине, а ладони стали влажными, сердце застучало где-то в горле. Нужно было забить на одежду и вещи, уйти как можно быстрее, а не стоять здесь, прислушиваясь, но ноги словно приварились к полу, ощущение двух огромных тяжелых тумб снова вернулось. От нехорошего предчувствия свело желудок.  
  
Али с опаской потянула дверь, внутренне сжимаясь — вдруг заскрипит и выдаст ее с потрохами. В щели между косяком и дверью было видно только несколько металлических шкафчиков и Луиса Энрике — со спины. Перед тренером кто-то стоял, но разглядеть, кто, без возможности быть обнаруженной, было никак нельзя.  
  
— Ты забываешься, — твердо произнес Лучо. — Держи себя в руках.  
  
— Это вы забываетесь, Энрике.  
  
Али до ломоты в пальцах вцепилась в дверную ручку.  
  
Лионель.  
  
Это его голос.  
  
Боже.  
  
Больше ни слова произнесено не было, напряжение в воздухе только усилилось, разлилось горячим воском, выжигающими каплями отпечатываясь на полу и стенах душной раздевалки. Аргентинец сделал шаг по направлению к Луису, и Али, наконец, смогла увидеть его лицо — оно не выражало вообще ничего, будто бы Лионель говорил о погоде, но что самое странное — Месси казался выше тренера почти что на две головы, словно заполнял собой все пространство раздевалки, расползаясь по стенам, как черная густая смола. От него даже на расстоянии чувствовалась мрачная и тяжелая энергетика, прочно отпечатывающаяся на всех, кто имел неосторожность подойти слишком близко к нему. Али почему-то вспомнила тысячи фотографий в интернете, где Месси запечатлен как примерный семьянин. Сейчас казалось, что все это бессовестная ложь, потому что человек, которого пресса представляет добрым и порядочным, не может быть таким. От его присутствия не могут трястись колени, потому что он не внушает животного ужаса своими брошенными острыми фразами или даже гробовым молчанием. Он не может так улыбаться, чтобы потом с каменным выражением лица заявлять свои права — на клуб, на свое важное для команды место, на чертову землю, в конце концов. Лео Месси не мог за такое короткое мгновение превратиться в Лионеля, заставив язык Али прилипнуть к небу, если она еще хоть раз попробует обратиться к нему «Лео». Больше никакого Лео, он растворился, исчез, будто бы его никогда и не существовало, Али себе придумала этого доброжелательного парня со светящимися глазами и бессменным мячом в ногах.  
  
То, что она теперь видела, изменило все.  
  
— Лионель, помни о том, что Барселона — это команда, а не Месси и его футболисты.  
  
— Предлагаете поспорить на эту тему?  
  
— Ты знал, что пенальти должен был бить Неймар.  
  
— Пенальти бил я.  
  
Вот так просто — «я», как выстрел из пистолета без глушителя. «Я» взорвалось тысячей осколков, часть шрапнелью застряла у Али в груди. Ей еще больше захотелось исчезнуть, испариться, но она только вглядывалась в лицо Месси, понимая, что все, что она думала, знала о нем, представляла себе, оставаясь за закрытыми дверями своего дома… Все это наносное, ненужное, ненастоящее. Маска. Сколько их у него? Десятки, сотни? Кто-нибудь вообще видел его настоящего? Господи, как он уживается сам с собой, если он способен разрушить даже самое дорогое — команду?  
  
— Лионель, тебя заносит. Притормозим?  
  
Все страшное всегда притягивает взгляд. Ты внутренне содрогаешься от отвращения, завтрак так и просится наружу, а ты все равно смотришь, морщишься, вздрагиваешь, но… смотришь. Так и Али смотрела, как идеальное красивое лицо Месси превращается в маску — уродливую настолько, что Альварес на шаг отступила, съежилась, как будто появившийся монстр может ее увидеть и достать своими длинными щупальцами. Месси больше не казался ей недостижимым идеалом, от него хотелось убежать как можно дальше…  
  
— Разговор окончен, — обрубил Лионель.   
  
Спина Энрике напряглась, будто бы он ждал удара — словесную пощечину он уже получил, дело было за настоящим ударом. Под дых, в солнечное сплетение, в лицо, неважно — такой Лионель смог бы, замахнулся, ударил бы наотмашь. Если бы мог. Если б ему было позволено применить силу, не силу убеждения, а силу физическую.  
  
Но вместо удара последовала тянущая тишина, которая давила на уши, как километровая толща ледяной воды. Энрике едва заметно повел плечом, словно сгонял наваждение, стряхивал его с себя, как тяжелый плащ. А Али просто смотрела на это, понимая — она так не сможет, не упадет с ее плеч эта ноша, знание того, какой Лионель на самом деле.  
  
Теперь для нее все стало хуже в разы — Али перестала понимать, в кого она влюбилась. Лионель Месси был очень многогранным человеком, и в тот день она познакомилась с одной из самых темных его граней, но, черт побери, даже это не могло окончательно ее отпугнуть. Ведь она так жаждала хотя бы толику его внимания, даже прекрасно зная — цена может оказаться заоблачной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Джанни Инфантино — швейцарский спортивный функционер, президент ФИФА с 2016 года  
> (2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnroRs03jSc  
> (3) http://irbarcelona.org/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/passeigdelborn-704x340.jpg  
> (4) Лига Европы, Вильярреал 4:0 Астана, 28 августа 2014 г., первый матч закончился победой Субмарины со счетом 3:0  
> (5) Масклета (произносится масклетА, с ударением на последнем слоге) — необычное звуковое пиротехническое шоу, проходящее с 1 по 19 марта в Валенсии


	11. Dancing underneath the skies of lust

Ничья в футболе — это что-то странное. Вы вроде не проиграли, заработали одно очко, не дали распечатать ворота или обменялись одинаковым количеством мячей с соперником. Ничья — это не поражение, можно ведь не расстраиваться… Только вот понять, что было сделано не так, намного сложнее.  
  
Если вы проиграли, то все ясно — тактика не сработала, не шли передачи, появились лишние бессмысленные фолы, расстановка оказалась неудачной, отсутствовало взаимопонимание на поле, или другая команда была объективно сильнее. А ничья, еще и нулевая? Где прокололись? Кто виноват, кому достанется на послематчевом разборе, неизменно сопровождающем все восстановительные тренировки?  
  
Такие матчи всегда оставляют в душе противный осадок, похожий на грязную взвесь на дне стакана, в котором тонешь сам, даже если ты не сделал ничего такого на поле, а если и сделал — тем более уходишь под воду с головой.  
  
После игры с «анчоусами» в гостевой раздевалке стадиона Малаги стояла зыбкая и какая-то неуверенная тишина, нарушаемая лишь еле слышимым шарканьем бутс по полу — Неймар, так и не снявший форму, медленно ходил от одной стены к другой, будто раздражающий маятник. Методичные движения бразильца гипнотизировали, и Али против воли подумала о том, что именно этой точности и четкости им не хватило на поле полчаса назад, но сейчас оставалось только голову пеплом посыпать, признавая вполне заслуженное «почти поражение». Ничья, потерянные на пятом круге очки, которые вполне могут аукнуться в последнем туре. Да откровенно говоря, не наиграла команда на победу, а единственный опасный момент так и вовсе создали хозяева у ворот Клаудио на девятой минуте. Затем за нереализованным штрафным Месси  _(а как красиво закрученный мяч летел в дальнюю девятку, жаль, что перемахнул ворота!)_  последовал неудачно разыгранный угловой, оставшийся уже на совести Али — она с подачи Джуниора попыталась отдать проникающую передачу хоть на кого-нибудь, но угодила мячом прямо в ноги защитника Санчеса, который не преминул воспользоваться ситуацией и развернул атаку Барселоны в сторону ее же ворот, но Иван и Серхио были начеку. Несмотря на все мелочи, Малага на «отлично справилась» с задачей не пропустить быстрый гол, краеугольный камень «философии» Энрике, из-за чего сине-гранатовые подрастерялись, а Али и вовсе выпала из обоймы, курсируя между центром и штрафной, путаясь под ногами у полузащиты. Естественно, стерпеть от нее такой глупости во время игры Лучо не смог, и на шестьдесят пятой минуте Али заменили на Мунира. Неймара тоже усадили на скамейку, чем он был крайне возмущен — на его счету было несколько отличных моментов за первый тайм, да и второй он начал довольно бодро, но Лучо, судя по всему, было виднее. А дальше последовала короткая, но весьма пламенная тирада для Альварес от Унсуэ: «Что за дела, собраться не получается? Тогда и не надо…». Али кивала, стыдливо опустив глаза, признавая свою вину. Хуан Карлос чуть смягчился, заметив, что она расстроена, даже по волосам потрепал, добавив тихо: «Просто не твой день, отдохни». Али уселась рядом с Джуниором, мрачно взирая на то, как едва коснувшийся газона Сандро магическим образом заработал угловой. Неймар обратил внимание на то, как сердито Али смотрит на поле, и чуть сжал ее плечо.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Ничья будет, сейчас темп спадет. Главное не пропустить, у нас пока ворота не распечатаны с первого тура.  
  
— Типун тебе сам знаешь куда! — отмахнулась Али от назойливых пальцев, сдавивших плечо. — Сейчас накаркаешь, молчи лучше.  
  
Бразилец обиженно засопел и отвернулся, приставая к Серхи Роберто с какой-то ерундой — они заговорили о заменах, и Али сразу перестала слушать, чтобы лишний раз не портить себе настроение. Фанаты Малаги за спиной сидящих в запасе футболистов вошли в раж и начали скандировать имена своих игроков просто оглушающе громко. Ощущение было такое, что «анчоусы» не засели в обороне на последние минут пятнадцать, а ведут уже со счетом пять-ноль и все еще рвутся в атаку. Немногочисленные болельщики сине-гранатовых тоже отвечали кричалками, но их почти не было слышно.  
  
Голос фанаты Барселоны повысили почти в самом конце второго тайма, когда Велингтон совершенно бесцеремонно схватил Лионеля за лицо и грубо отпихнул от себя. Энрике тут же сорвался с места и бросился куда-то к боковому арбитру, матерясь в сторону спешащего за ним Роберта Морено. Боковой лайнсмен рвения общаться с раздраконенным тренером не проявил и, дождавшись выданной Велингтону желтой, что-то отрывисто сказал Лучо — Энрике еще больше помрачнел и вернулся на лавку, беспрестанно одергивая на себе узкий пиджак. Со стороны казалось, что от напряжения Энрике себе сейчас пальцы сломает, вся его фигура казалась какой-то острой, неограненной, с торчащими углами, о которые можно было порезаться.  
  
Тем временем желтую получил еще и Пике, не в меру активно защищавший все еще лежащего на газоне Лео. Если бы Али не знала Месси (хотя, это с какой стороны посмотреть, «знала»), то подумала бы, что он симулирует — слишком долго лежал, а от простого контакта настолько больно быть не может. Когда Лео встал, шум уже утих, игроки расступились, недовольно ворча и возвращаясь на свои позиции. Велингтон, проходя мимо Месси, бросил ему что-то едкое, при этом ехидно посмеиваясь… Дальнейшее напоминало просто фильм ужасов — Лионель молниеносно обернулся, почти незаметно цепляя защитника плечом, выстреливая фразами как очередями автомата, резко, грубо — весь подобрался, напрягся, словно собирался вцепиться Велингтону в глотку и вырвать с мясом трахею, да Лионель мог бы, без сомнений... Защитник отвечать не стал, только шаг ускорил, чтобы не стоять близко к разозленному донельзя Месси. Было отчетливо видно, что аргентинец отчаянно пытался прийти в себя, кулаки сжал, успокаиваясь, наверное, про себя отсчитывал секунды, чтобы мозги встали на место и перестали кипеть, как вода в чайнике, но Али даже с такого приличного расстояния видела, что ярость клокочет, ищет выход и, не находя, бурлит внутри, сжирая Месси изнутри, как червь яблоко.  
  
Если финальный свисток и можно сравнить с контрольным выстрелом, то это был именно он. Судья Эрнандес закончил игру после добавленных четырех минут, стадион облегченно выдохнул, радуясь нулям на табло. Али сидела под прозрачным козырьком на скамейке, вцепившись руками в бутылку с водой, словно в спасательный круг, не разделяя всеобщего облегчения — наоборот, еще сильнее напряглась. Мимо прошел Месси — он двинулся к подтрибунке первым, даже головы не поднял, но от него веяло таким холодом, что даже Тихий океан бы замерз, не иначе. Али проследила за Лионелем глазами, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что у нее ноги стали каменными — знакомое чувство, с которым она все еще не умела как следует справляться. Перед глазами мелькнула подсмотренная в раздевалке Леванте картина — темная, беспросветная и пугающая до сих пор, даже по прошествии четырех дней. Али снова почувствовала на языке горький привкус смолы.  
  
Идущий прямо за Лионелем Лучо выглядел ничуть не лучше — казалось, что из него весь воздух выкачали, кожа ссохлась и задеревенела, пальцем коснись — по швам поползет. Да никто бы не рискнул этого сделать — трогать сейчас Энрике было себе дороже.  
  
Никто, кроме Месси.  
  
Они столкнулись в микст-зоне, где Лео, держащий в руках бутылку с водой, общался с журналистами, а Али уже собиралась уходить в раздевалку, ответив на вопросы прессы. Только появившись в поле зрения прессы, Лучо сразу переключил все внимание на себя, выцепил взглядом нескольких журналистов и снисходительно стал отвечать на их вопросы, полностью игнорируя ледяной взгляд Месси. Аргентинец сжал бутылку так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, а пластик жалобно хрустнул. Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Али видела, как Лионель окончательно упустил контроль и практически вышел из себя. На ее памяти он никогда себе этого не позволял, а стычки на поле ему были несвойственны, их можно было пересчитать по пальцам, а в сети найти всего пару-тройку видеороликов. На поле Лионель злился по-особенному — не кричал, не бил кулаками стены в подтрибунке, как многие чересчур эмоциональные футболисты вроде Ибрагимовича с его черным поясом по тхэквондо, или Эшли Коула с поясом по идиотизму, или слегка двинутого Джои Бартона. Месси просто начинал говорить — неважно, кто перед ним стоял, он мог одним словом пригвоздить тебя к полу. Иногда казалось, что Лео может только своим присутствием задавать тон общения в любом месте, куда приходит, будь то спонсорская вечеринка, тренировка или пресс-конференция. Он был как радиация — встретишься с ним, когда он в плохом настроении, и потом весь день излучаешь только его, его фразы, его эмоции, точно так же кривишь губы, повторяешь каждое движение. Ты заражаешься им, но тебе это нравится. Настолько, что перестать думать о нем невозможно.  
  
— Али, ты идешь? — спросил у нее Иньеста, едва не врезавшийся ей в спину. Али обернулась, непонимающе глядя на капитана «затонувшего» судна.  
  
 _«Нет, Андрес, я тону, а мой спасательный круг порван»._  
  
Месси торчал рядом с журналистами, а в раздевалке тем временем начались самые настоящие «волнения».  
  
— Вся эта ситуация из колеи выбивает, — Хави задумчиво почесал затылок, неудачно врезаясь локтем в железный шкафчик за спиной. — Нам нужно что-то решать, только вот что — одному Богу известно.  
  
— Ты же сам все видел… — произнес Иньеста, не удосужившись закончить предложение. Да в этом не было нужды — все было ясно без слов.  
  
— Надо было не разыгрывать на пятнадцатой, — подала голос Али. Она пока отмалчивалась, ожидая, когда все желающие выскажутся — не знала, с какой стороны подойти к проблеме, острым ребром вставшей после визита на негостеприимный Ла-Росаледа, серый и мрачный, совсем не соответствующий своему названию — никакими розами там и близко не пахло (1). Пахло отчаянием и горечью неудачи, особенно от гостевой раздевалки.  
  
— Да причем тут это! — отмахнулся Эрнандес, усаживаясь рядом с Али. — Не в штрафном дело. Анчоусы плотно играли, не пролезешь. Да и с точностью сегодня было ужасно, столько запоротых передач, Лучо нам…  
  
— А что Лучо? — голос Жорди доносился как из бочки — он ковырялся в шкафчике, даже не повернулся, когда начал говорить. — Даже не зашел после игры. Завтра разнос устроит, а мог бы не с претензий начинать.  
  
— Скажи спасибо сам знаешь кому, — фыркнула Али, но тут же прикусила язык: Хави зыркнул на нее, словно нож воткнул. Не любил он таких грубых недоговорок, ох как не любил.  
  
— Давайте не будем это обсуждать. Лучше предлагайте, что делать с Энрике и этой прекрасной во всех отношениях ситуацией — с заменами. И с Лео, но тут я вообще не знаю, с какой стороны подойти.  
  
Али рот разинула от удивления — Хави предлагает делать… что? С тренером? С Месси? Какого черта?  
  
— В смысле? — спросила она, с трудом сдержав желание дернуть капитана за рукав футболки — нет, ей точно послышалось. — Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Здесь палка о двух концах, — подумав, сказал Иньеста. Его лицо выражало крайнюю степень озабоченности, что, впрочем, было для него обычным состоянием. — Поддержим Лео — начнутся разговоры в прессе, чего нам нельзя допускать совсем. А если Энрике — Лео не простит никому.  
  
Альварес осторожно ткнула Эрнандеса в бок — реакции ноль.  
  
— И что с того? — сердито отозвался Хави, проигнорировав попытки Али воззвать к его совести. — Команда должна быть на первом месте, нам ни к чему дрязги.  
  
— А если не выбрать сторону, так и будешь болтаться посередине, — возразил Маскерано. — Нам все равно нужно решать, кто здесь прав, а кому голову сносить.  
  
— Попробуй снести голову Энрике.  
  
— Попробуй снести голову Лео.  
  
После последних слов Хави снова воцарилась тишина. За дверями раздевалки бурлила жизнь, а здесь время пошло в обратную сторону, как сломанные часы, с громким тиканьем, будто бомба, готовая вот-вот взорваться. Напряжение сгустилось, стальным обручем сжимая игроков, сидящих на жестких скамейках чужой раздевалки.  
  
— Пока подождем, может, уляжется, — наконец подытожил капитан.  
  
Иньеста так громко вздохнул, что почти все повернулись в его сторону.  
  
— Зная Лео… Вряд ли. Давайте собираться, что толку… Автобус ждет.  
  
Автобус и правда ждал уже минут десять, а они даже не переоделись, сидели, мусолили непонятно что. Али стянула форму и бросила ее на лавку. Футболка тут же стекла на пол, как сине-гранатовая лужа, со стороны казавшаяся липкой и неприятной. Такой же неприятной, как и вся эта ситуация.  
  
Хлопнула дверь — вошел Лионель. По раздевалке пронесся еле слышный выдох, и помещение сразу наполнилось голосами и звуками — музыкой в наушниках Неймара, шелестом разматываемых тейпов Клаудио, монотонным бормотаньем Ивана и Марка, треском клавиш телефона Бускетса, строчившего смс жене. Иньеста громко стукнул по шкафчику пряжкой ремня, вытаскивая джинсы.  
  
Али быстро оценила масштабы бедствия, бросив на Месси аккуратный взгляд:  _«пришел, живой, целый, все хорошо»_. Только глаза аргентинца были злые-злые. А внешне — спокойствие, до отвращения холодное, до тошноты сдержанное. Такое  _лионельское_ , что горит в груди, словно тебя туда ударили.  
  


***

  
  
Бывший нападающий Барселоны Златан Ибрагимович, ныне защищающий цвета Пари Сен-Жермен, писал в своей биографии:  _«Я с детства мечтал играть в Барселоне. Моя карьера в этом клубе началась хорошо, но затем Месси захотел играть на позиции центрального нападающего, а не на фланге. Я же стал жертвой его желаний, лишился свободы на поле. Я говорил Пепу, что меня используют неправильно. Казалось, что он меня понял, но потом началось что-то странное. Гвардиола просто игнорировал меня. Он приветствовал каждого игрока, но не обращал внимания на меня. Футболисты Барселоны похожи на школьников, которые делают всё, что скажет им тренер»._  
  
Златан и не подозревал, насколько он был прав, рассуждая о Барселоне, целиком и полностью зависевшей от Лионеля, ведь с годами ничего не изменилось. А в этом сезоне в стане сине-гранатовых самый примерный школьник решил пойти на бунт и делать всё, что ему вздумается. Гвардиола, не говоря уже о Виланове или земляке Лео, Мартино, выказывал вожаку Барселоны больше почтения, чем сейчас делал Энрике. Пеп с пониманием относился к желанию своей примы проводить на поле максимум возможного времени. Конечно, это не касалось других игроков, но недовольство Лионеля иногда распространялось на, по его мнению, необъективные и ненужные замены. Нетрудно догадаться, какой взрыв негодования у Месси вызвал выговор за нереализованный пенальти, усаженные на банку Али и Неймар, пусть даже Альварес, откровенно говоря, была не очень успешна в этой игре.  
  
Всю дорогу до дома Али терзалась попеременно то чувством вины, то жалостью к Лионелю, которому ее невысказанное сожаление не вперлось совершенно. Мысли раздирали ее голову на куски, хотелось только как можно быстрее доползти до кровати и уснуть беспробудным сном, чтобы никто не трогал — хотя бы до утра.  
  
Но как только Али переступила порог своей квартиры, руки тут же потянулись к ноутбуку. Интернет был гостеприимен и по единственной фамилии в строке гугл-поиска радостно выдал последние новости:  _«Месси не реализовал штрафной в матче с Малагой», «ничья на Ла-Росаледа», «так ли хороша ротация?», «что с Барселоной: конфликт главной звезды и тренера?»_. От последнего вопроса Али захотелось выпить, желательно чего-нибудь покрепче. Смешно, журналисты пытаются понять, что происходит в раздевалке, а команда сама еще не въезжает. Но прессе виднее, так всегда было, и с годами, несмотря на открытость тренерского штаба любого клуба и прозрачность происходящего в стенах тренировочных баз, лучше не становилось — диванные аналитики всегда были во всеоружии, подкарауливая очередную сенсацию. А уж не говорить о намечающемся противостоянии новоиспеченного тренера Барселоны и ее Золотого мальчика Интернет не мог — сразу после игры запестрел яркими заголовками, сталкивая лбами две основные составляющие сине-гранатовой машины. По своей сути — непримиримых соперников, если дело касалось главенства в команде.  
  
Альварес, работавшая под началом Гвардиолы в Мюнхене, прекрасно знала, что Пеп никому не даст поставить себя выше команды, субординация была очень четкой, да и никто на рожон, собственно, не лез — еще в Барселоне Гвардиола преподал зарвавшимся Роналдиньо и ЭтоʼО знатный урок, закончившийся их вынужденным уходом из команды; видимо, поэтому тогда Лионель прямо заявить о своих «правах» не мог, делая все аккуратно, исподтишка, и вполне успешно — Ибрагимович ушел из клуба при первой же возможности, а пресса вынесла на первый план не противостояние шведа с аргентинцем, а конфликт Златана с тренером. Но как только Гвардиола сам освободил своё место, Лео понял, что настало его время. А по прошествии нескольких бесславных для Барселоны лет появился Энрике.  
  
Али села на диван и пощелкала пультом по каналам, перепрыгивая с музыкального на новости спорта, так и не решив, что же все-таки включить для фона. Вдруг на экране мелькнуло недовольное лицо Лионеля, проходящего мимо Лучо, который на своего игрока показательно не смотрел. И Энрике изображал равнодушие так искусно, что ни у кого не должно было возникнуть ни капли сомнения, разве что у Али — единственного свидетеля того жуткого разговора.  
  
Месси, без сомнения, личность легендарная, несмотря на то, что ему всего двадцать семь. Но слава, несчетное количество побитых рекордов и Золотые мячи оказали на аргентинца весьма тлетворное влияние. Человек, которого пресса любит преподносить как скромного, очень замкнутого и неспособного даже муху обидеть, мог сам решать, с кем ему работать, выбирать на пост главного тренера впоследствии провалившегося Херардо Мартино, сдвигать на фланг несговорчивого нападающего или указывать Энрике, кто должен бить пенальти. Казалось, что Месси замышляет настоящий переворот по снятию нового тренера с поста. По его интонации, которая в обычной жизни практически никогда не проскальзывала, за редким исключением, читалась возведенная в абсолют уверенность в своей непогрешимости. Он уже сам понимал, что может сколь угодно манипулировать клубом — все вокруг все равно будут говорить, что он гений.  
  


***

  
  
— Привет. Не разбудил?  
  
Али прижала телефон к уху и приподнялась на подушке, осоловело щурясь в сторону висящих над телевизором часов, стрелки которых застыли под прямым углом, минута в минуту. Черт, в кои-то веки решила поспать до десяти, так нет же, обязательно найдется тот, кому приспичит позвонить.  
  
— Да все равно уже, — проворчала Али, переворачиваясь на живот и с наслаждением потягиваясь. — Доброе утро, Марк. Куда тебя бить сегодня?  
  
— Эй! Я думал, что ты встала давно! Но извини на всякий случай, — тер Штеген постарался вложить в свою интонацию максимум сожаления, но не прокатило.  
  
— Два раза извиню, а потом еще раз. Тренировку перенесли, что ли?  
  
— Нет, вроде, — удивился Марк. — С чего бы?  
  
— Откуда я знаю! Ты же звонишь мне в такую рань не на завтрак меня пригласить?  
  
— Я вообще по другому поводу, но к кофе близко. Ты вчера заикалась про магазины…  
  
— Ага, но это было до вчерашнего кошмара, — Али выбралась из кровати и пошлепала на кухню за вожделенной чашкой кофе. — Теперь я не знаю, куда себя девать. Вся в предвкушении пиздюлей от Лучо.  
  
— Не одна ты, — грустно сказал тер Штеген, чем-то громко шебурша прямо в динамик телефона, будто шоколадку разворачивал.  
  
— Так в чем дело-то?  
  
— Ты пойдешь куда-нибудь сегодня?  
  
— Допустим. Ты решил мне компанию составить?  
  
— Не я, а Дани. Она в душ ушла, я решил сразу тебе позвонить…  
  
— Марк, — вздохнула Али, — думаю, что Даниэла сама разберется, куда и когда ей идти. Что ты с ней возишься. Ей это не понравится.  
  
— Знаю. Прости, что выдернул… что такое? — спросил Марк куда-то в сторону, ему вторил высокий женский голос: Дани вышла из душа.  
  
— Стоять! — воскликнула Али, чуть не перевернув кофеварку от переизбытка эмоций. — Дай мне ее.  
  
— А?  
  
— Марк, блин, не тяни резину. Давай мне Дани, мы сами разберемся.  
  
— Ладно, — обескуражено сказал Марк.   
  
В трубке сначала воцарилась тишина, за время которой Али успела засунуть капсулу в кофемашину, щелкнуть тумблером и с чистой совестью вернуться обратно в постель. Затем послышалось робкое «да?».  
  
 _«Ничто женское нам не чуждо, правда?»_ , — подумала Али, кусая губу от волнения. И чего она так тряслась — Дани такая же девушка, как и она сама.  
  
— Привет, Дани, — после короткой заминки произнесла она, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно дружелюбнее. — Я Али, Марк тебе рассказывал, наверное.  
  
— Да, конечно… Очень приятно, — неуверенно ответила Даниэла. Было прекрасно слышно, что все эти проводимые Марком манипуляции ей не по душе, поэтому Али пришлось быстро выкручиваться, да так, чтобы сохранить голову тер Штегена целой и невредимой.  
  
— Я тут собираюсь прошвырнуться по местным магазинам, а в выборе одежды я полный ноль. Попросить некого, поэтому я решила позвонить Марку и одолжить у него тебя в качестве консультанта-профессионала.  
  
Фраза вышла совершенно не в стиле Али и отдавала каким-то канцеляритом, но Дани только рассмеялась. Натянутость, возникшая было между ними, тут же сошла на нет, и даже стало легче дышать.  
  
— Окей, вызов принят! Где встретимся?  
  
— Давай где-нибудь на Пассаж де Грасиа, там можно полдня бродить.  
  
— Тогда возле Тиффани, например, в час?  
  
— Идет, — радостно согласилась Али.   
  
От вполне приятных планов на день и аромата кофе, как в рекламе распространившегося по кухне, у нее сразу поднялось настроение. Дани, судя по голосу, тоже чутка повеселела.  
  
— Возьми у Марка мой номер, если потеряемся — звони. И скажи этому немецкому говнюку, что он говнюк.  
  
— Передам, — рассмеялась Дани, а тер Штеген на заднем плане что-то возмущенно заворчал по-немецки. — До скорого, увидимся.  
  
— Мда, — сказала Али сама себе, разглядывая экран телефона. На этот раз Месси смотрел ехидно, будто не верил, что она способна выбрать в дорогущих магазинах каталонской Пятой авеню что-то приличное.  
  
— Ну, посмотрим, кто из нас больший модник, Лионель, — Али показала фотографии язык, швырнула телефон на одеяло и сунула голову под подушку. Можно было выпить кофе и полежать еще хотя бы часа два.  
  
Естественно, где два часа, там и три, поэтому Али чудом проснулась без пятнадцати двенадцать, подскочила как ошпаренная и бросилась одеваться. Ноги не попадали в штанины, кофе остыл и на вкус был как дерьмо, а телефон почти разрядился. По традиции Али в спешке ткнула себе в глаз карандашом для глаз и не смогла найти бальзам для губ, опять накрасилась яркой помадой, которая валялась на зеркале в прихожей. Кое-как собрав волосы в хвост, Али выскочила из квартиры, попутно названивая черт знает куда провалившемуся Хосе — не хотелось брать такси.  
  
Антонио приехал довольно быстро, всего за какие-то тридцать минут, большую часть которых Али промаялась на скамейке возле парадной, ковыряясь в отчаянно пищащем телефоне. За прошедшую ночь напряжение в сети не спало, наоборот — статей о конфликте в команде стало чуть ли не в два раза больше, плюс добавились переиначенные трактовки послематчевых комментариев игроков. Даже слова Али о том, что «в команде отличный микроклимат, и случившаяся неудача никак не повлияет на отношения в клубе» расшифровали как «все наши другие проблемы всегда переворачивают все с ног на голову, а это фигня, переживем». Это ее так сильно взбесило, что Али едва не настрочила под постом длинный обличающий прессу комментарий, но вовремя себя остановила: к чему бисер перед свиньями метать, можно подумать, эти размусоливания сразу прекратятся, стоит ей прийти с карающим мечом ко всем интересующимся. Да и честно сказать, интернет-воин из нее никакущий.  
  
— Куда едем? — поинтересовался Тони, как только Али расположилась на заднем сидении, блаженно вытянув ноги в своих любимых джинсах и потрепанных кедах.  
  
— Пассаж де Грасиа, а дальше я сама. Можно будет меня потом забрать? Часа через три-четыре.  
  
— Я сообщу сеньору Хосе, — отрапортовал водитель, прибавляя газу.   
  
Али удовлетворенно улыбнулась и расслабилась, понимая, что успевает — на часах была уже половина первого, но времени было предостаточно, так что Дани не придется ждать слишком долго.  
  
— Сожалею о вчерашней игре, — подчеркнуто вежливо сказал Антонио, по обыкновению не отрывая взгляда от дороги. — Вы достойно сражались.  
  
Али сосчитала про себя до десяти.  
  
— Спасибо, — ответила она, но голос все равно предательски задрожал. — Ты игру смотрел?  
  
— Да, но не всю. Сеньор Хосе был на переговорах допоздна, поэтому смог поглядеть только второй тайм.  
  
— Первый был не лучше, — проворчала Али. — А что за переговоры?  
  
— Увы, я не могу вам сказать, это дела сеньора Мартина, — Тони аккуратно выкрутил руль, сворачивая по кольцу мимо похожего на дирижабль здания торгового дома Эль Корте Инглес и сбрасывая скорость. В черте города он ездил просто с ювелирной точностью.  
  
— Как скучно. А с Торресом есть подвижки?  
  
Послышался печальный вздох.  
  
— Это тоже вам лучше спросить у самого сеньора Хосе. Сеньорита, я не могу с вами это обсуждать.  
  
— Ну и ладно, — Али обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу, спиной вжимаясь в сиденье. Антонио посмотрел на нее через зеркало заднего вида и улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы очень веселая, пожалуй, веселее всех клиентов сеньора Хосе. Обычно он серьезен, а с вами совсем другой.  
  
— Чего? Этот старый дамский угодник умеет быть серьезным? — делано удивилась Альварес.  
  
Тони охотно кивнул.  
  
— Конечно! Если нужно, сеньор Мартин всегда соберется и будет решать все вопросы с максимальной сосредоточенностью. В такие моменты он сам на себя не похож, больше отмалчивается.  
  
— Капец какой, никогда таким его не видела, — потрясенно протянула Али. — Это из-за меня он становится таким придурком?  
  
— Не придурком, а довольным и расслабленным человеком. Могу сказать, что вы самый беспроблемный клиент на моей памяти, а я работаю у сеньора Хосе без малого десять лет.  
  
— Ужас, десять лет… А у тебя есть семья?  
  
Услышав слово «семья», Антонио заулыбался.  
  
— Да, жена и две дочки, пять и восемь лет. Я нечасто их вижу, во время трансферного окна очень много разъездов, приходится сопровождать сеньора Хосе почти везде — он предпочитает ездить на любых машинах, но с личным водителем.  
  
— Знаю, — кивнула Али. — Он как-то рассказывал, что пару лет назад чуть в аварию не попал где-то под Лондоном, теперь никому не доверяет себя возить, кроме тебя. Видимо, мне не судьба тебя переманить к себе на работу.  
  
— Простите, но нет, — Тони в меру возможностей развел руками. — Я всецело предан сеньору Хосе. Но если вам нужен будет водитель, то я с радостью найду вам подходящую кандидатуру.  
  
— Еще скажи, что ты учился в специальной академии для водителей дорогущих внедорожников и прочего дерьма, — рассмеялась Али.   
  
Антонио ответил ей вежливой улыбкой, пусть и слегка натянутой.  
  
— Мы приехали. Наденьте головной убор, на улице жарковато. И отвечая на ваш вопрос — нет, я заканчивал только курсы вождения и вождения в экстремальных ситуациях.  
  
— Вот последнее — крайне необходимо, — заметила Али, выбираясь из машины. — Никогда не знаешь, куда Хосе занесет.  
  
— Вы полностью правы. Приятного дня, я жду вашего звонка.  
  
Если говорить о шоппинге в Барселоне, точнее, о более дорогой и брендовой его разновидности, то пятикилометровая Пассаж де Грасиа — идеальное место. Красочные путеводители по городу обещают не только привлекательные цены даже в самых дорогих бутиках вроде Версаче или Картье, но приятную прогулку по пешеходным улочкам старого города. На Пассаж де Грасиа шикарные стеклянные витрины соседствуют с поистине впечатляющими творениями великого Гауди, чередуются с маленькими уличными кафе и фешенебельными дорогими заведениями вроде ресторана молекулярной кухни. Здесь можно встретить и туристов со всех уголков мира, и футбольных звезд, чинно прогуливающихся по улице вместе с охраной, нагруженной пакетами, целые семьи, восседающие за столиками кофеен в ожидании своих заказов. Улица не очень шумная, со стороны может даже показаться, что слишком тихая. Пассаж де Грасиа для многих жителей Барселоны считается скорее музеем под открытым небом, нежели местом для траты заботливо отложенных денег — в некоторых магазинах пара ботинок стоит как месячная зарплата какого-нибудь служащего или рабочего.  
  
Али не привыкла к дорогим вещам. С того момента, как она переехала в Мюнхен, ее гардероб не сильно изменился, и даже попытки ее предыдущего агента привить ей вкус в одежде с посильной помощью стилистов не увенчались успехом, и затея была благополучно забыта. Али до сих пор предпочитала джинсы, кроссовки или кеды, просторные футболки и очень редко — платья, желательно не в обтяжку и не очень короткие. На цвет и ткань ей было в общем-то наплевать, лишь бы не кололо и не чесалось потом. Цены и бренд ее тоже особо не волновали, она могла спокойно купить джинсы в каком-нибудь Guess и в пару к ним выбрать блузку от Gucci за бешеные тысячи евро и ко всему этому набору надеть свои любимые конверсы — важнее было то, чтобы вещи были удобными.  
  
Подходя к Тиффани, Али думала, как донести до Даниэлы свои скромные пожелания, но девушка Марка на поверку оказалась отличной собеседницей и не менее отличным помощником.  
  
— Привет! — Дани лучезарно улыбнулась и чмкокнула растерявшуюся Али в щеку. — Мне тут точно стоять нельзя, я уже все витрины облизала, хочу вон тот кулон с каплей, мозги от жары вообще набекрень!  
  
— Так давай купим, — заторможенно предложила Али.  
  
Даниэла покачала головой, с явным усилием отводя глаза от яркой витрины с украшениями.  
  
— Мне и так некуда складывать всю эту красоту! Слушай, как же хорошо, что ты знаешь немецкий, а то я уже забывать его начинаю, ведь постоянно с разговорником испанским хожу, не могу даже в магазин выйти без шпаргалки.  
  
— А я так же мучилась, как приехала, пусть испанский и мой родной язык, — для поддержки беседы Али пришлось чуть-чуть покривить душой. — Обходилась, конечно, без шпаргалок, но отдельные слова напрочь забывала, даже сейчас могу затупить и не понимать, чего от меня хотят. На тренировках в такие моменты сущий ад.  
  
— Как тебе играть с такой командой? — поинтересовалась Дани, выделяя слово  _такой_ , чтобы Али точно поняла, о чем речь.  
  
— Ух, это весело. Знаешь, какие они шумные? А Марку достается часто, он как-то Жерару в лоб зарядил пачкой чипсов, так до сих пор забыть не можем, намекаем на «меткость».  
  
— Вот оно что! — Дани чуть ли руками не всплеснула от радости. — А я все понять не могла, зачем вы ему их в сумку пихаете, у нас дома уже штуки четыре валяется.  
  
— Это только начало! — хихикнула Али. — Ладно, куда пойдем сначала?  
  
— Тебе что хочется? — спросила Дани. — Платье, джинсы?  
  
— Футболку, хотя мне их тоже складывать уже некуда.  
  
— Это всегда так, а в итоге надеть нечего. Давай в Carolina Herrera зайдем, померим что-нибудь, — предложила Даниэла.   
  
Али с радостью согласилась, хотя понятия не имела, что именно ей нужно.  
  
Дани оказалась отличным консультантом по выбору одежды — им даже не понадобилась помощь продавцов. В первом бутике Дани нахватала огромную кучу разнообразных маек, футболок, коротких топиков всех цветов и моделей. С такой горой вещей они с трудом втиснулись в примерочную. Сотрудники бутика Али узнали сразу, заискивающе улыбались и каждые десять минут предлагали кофе или шампанское, да так настойчиво, что Али сдалась, но ограничилась одной чашкой, в отличие от Дани, которая выпила целых три, пока Альварес мерила одежду.  
  
— Тебе не идет черный! — констатировала Даниэла, когда Али в очередной раз отдернула занавеску и продемонстрировала девушке удлиненную футболку без рукавов. — Нужно что-то поярче. Возьми ту красную с буквой спереди.  
  
— Красный слишком яркий! — уперлась Али, вертясь перед зеркалом, чтобы рассмотреть себя со спины. — И почему не идет-то?  
  
— Ты бледная как покойник в нем, волосы темные — полный набор. Тебе нужно подчеркнуть цвет волос, лучше чем-то желтым, красным, ярко-синим… Можно еще кофе? — Дани сунула продавцу пустую чашку. Али закатила глаза и одним махом сняла футболку, думая, что уж эту мрачную она точно возьмет, что бы Дани ни говорила.  
  
В итоге Али выбрала шесть футболок и одну блузку и поцапалась у кассы с Дани, которая не давала ей схватить еще две простые черные майки, мотивируя тем, что Али в них теряется. Альварес до последнего отбивалась, но в конце концов плюнула и сдалась на милость профессионала.  
  
— Тебе нужны туфли, — решительно возвестила Дани, таща Али вниз по улице. — Что за ужас на тебе был на последнем вечере?  
  
— Это не ужас! — возмутилась Альварес, вставая на защиту своих единственных приличных босоножек. — Они удобные, там каблук небольшой, а то с моим ростом на шпильках я как дерево раскидистое.  
  
— Ой, не надо тут! — рассмеялась Дани. — Ты со своим ростом можешь носить совершенно любой каблук.  
  
— Нифига, это Марк тебя выше, тебе можно и даже нужно, а у меня другая ситуация.  
  
Дани резко остановилась, и Али влетела ей в спину.  
  
— Какая такая ситуация? — ехидно спросила девушка.   
  
Альварес тут же осеклась и покраснела, до боли сжимая зубы.  
  
Блядство, длинный язык.  
  
— Никакая, — как можно увереннее отмахнулась Али.   
  
По спине у нее тут же побежали ручейки холодного пота, ладони стали влажными, отчего пакеты с покупками чуть не выскользнули из рук.  
  
Дани прищурилась и внимательно посмотрела на смущенную Али, видимо, делая про себя одной ей понятные выводы.  
  
— Потом об этом поговорим, нас ждут туфли от Miu Miu за сотни евро, а это важнее любой личной жизни. Вперед!  
  
Когда Али примеряла черт знает какие по счету босоножки, ценник которых упорно стремился все выше с каждой парой, где-то в недрах ее сумки запел Марко Сааресто. Дани недоуменно огляделась, оторвавшись от примерки ярко-зеленых ботильонов на танкетке, ища источник громкого звука.  
  
— Какая песня красивая, — заметила она.   
  
Али пронеслась мимо, на ходу бросив: «эти боты просто ужасны», и выудила мобильный.  
  
— Привет, дорогая, где ходишь? — спросил с другого конца провода Хосе. Связь была плохая, будто бы Мартин ехал в подземке.  
  
— Не поверишь, в Miu Miu. Сейчас стою в самых неприличных босоножках, которые я только видела!   
  
Али скептически посмотрела на свои ноги. Она была похожа на лошадь — каблук высотой в двенадцать сантиметров лоска ей не придавал. Дани, наблюдая, как Али качается из стороны в сторону, словно дерево на ветру, издевательски ухмылялась. Зеленые ботильоны были решительно оставлены в сторону, вместо них Даниэла надела такие же синие.  
  
— Каким ветром тебя туда занесло? — удивился Хосе. — Надеюсь, что попутным. У меня к тебе дело, и раз уж ты в магазине… Наверное, тебе понадобится приличное платье, у тебя через пару дней встреча.  
  
— С кем? — вздохнула Али, ни капли ни удивляясь.  
  
— Имя Джули Уилшир (2) тебе о чем-нибудь говорит?  
  
— Погоди секунду… — Али отвлеклась и поцокала языком в ответ на принесенную пару черных лодочек. — Уилшир? Из Манчестера? Которая не родственница Уилшира из Арсенала?  
  
— Она самая. Я недавно встречался с ее агентшей — на редкость неприятная женщина, а хватка — как у акулы. Такая сожрет и не заметит, самка, блядь, богомола.  
  
— Ближе к делу, блин! Я вообще-то занята!  
  
— Подождут твои бабские делишки! — недовольно фыркнул Мартин. — Короче, Джеки мне сказала, что у них на Туманном Альбионе сейчас неспокойно, шиза, точнее, травмы, косят их ряды. Так что Уилшир вполне себе звездит, пока все остальные отлеживаются. Еще и Ди Мария, почему я не его агент, такие деньги уплыли неизвестно кому… (3)  
  
— Долбаный жлоб! — не сдержалась Али.   
  
Персонал магазина тут же повернулся в ее сторону, а Дани сдавлено захихикала.  
  
— За словами следи, а то потом будут разгромные статьи о том, что ты только матом способна изъясняться.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что ты все проблемы разрулишь, — парировала Альварес.  
  
— Обязательно. В общем, мы подумали, что пиару ради вам будет полезно встретится за ужином, можно даже деловым.  
  
— Потрясающе, — пробормотала Али. — Без меня меня опять женили.  
  
— Найдете общий язык, хоть о бутсах поговорите, хоть о степени сексуальности Уэйна Руни. Все, я тебе сообщу, как дело до дела дойдет, и Джеки договорится о приезде Джули в Барселону.  
  
— А наоборот нельзя?  
  
— Нельзя. Все, до скорого. Купи себе приличные трусы. Я отзвонюсь.  
  
— Нет, ты слышала? — Али доковыляла до кресла и стянула ужасно натирающие босоножки. — Беспредельщик, никогда его не волнуют мои собственные планы. Хосе сказал — Альварес побежала, теряя тапки. Вот эти, — она ткнула пальцем в чертовы «испанские сапоги», с невинным видом лежащие рядом. — Не возьму — красота хоть и требует жертв, но не таких.  
  
— Это твой агент был?  
  
— Ага, и агент, и папа, и мама, — Али проигнорировала, что последнее слово отозвалось у нее ноющим чувством в груди. — Мне кажется, что моя жизнь — это сценарий, написанный рукой Хосе, от первых минут моего рождения до вот этого самого момента. Он еще и поправки вносит постоянно, стикеры прилепляет на поля, чтобы не забыть, в какой день дать мне ногой под зад, чтобы не расслаблялась.  
  
— Можно нам вон те? Нет, которые на шпильке. Спасибо! На, померь и отвлекись, ты преувеличиваешь.  
  
— Да я преуменьшаю, блин! Давай сюда, что там ты выбрала?  
  
Дани сунула Али красные открытые туфли, на поверку оказавшиеся почти что удобными. Али покрутилась возле зеркала, отметая последние сомнения — красной обуви у нее еще не было, если не считать единственной пары кроссовок.  
  
— Вот эти ничего, — сообщила она. — Только мне их не с чем носить. У меня одно платье белое, а второе, вроде, зеленое.  
  
— «Вроде», — писклявым голосом передразнила ее Даниэла. — Давай найдем тебе чернильного цвета, раз черный тебе ни к лицу. Не могу поверить, что у тебя нет простейшего темного платья! Это же миллион проблем решает! Срочно идем в Dolce&Gabbana, тут через дорогу.  
  
Али сконфуженно отвернулась. Ноги у нее уже начали ныть, а предстояло еще искать чертово платье, а потом ехать на тренировку… А Дани просто так не отступится теперь, упрямая… Все, как Марк говорил.  
  
— Мне туфли брать эти? — Али выразительно потрясла парой лакированного безобразия на шпильке.   
  
Даниэла кивнула, сгребая в кучу ворох разбросанной возле кресла обуви.  
  
— Я тут тоже выбрала, подожди немного.  
  
Продавцы бутика, порядком замученные двумя неугомонными девушками, радостно потащили к кассе коробки, явно мечтая побыстрее отделаться от покупательниц и убрать устроенный ими бедлам. Подумать только, разворотили Miu Miu, кошмар.  
  
В Dolce&Gabbana Али было неуютно, в отличие от Даниэлы, которая чувствовала себя здесь как рыба в воде, мило общаясь с вышколенным персоналом, услужливо бегающим за ней от стойки к стойке. Весь бутик почему-то напоминал Али гроб — снаружи огромные темные двери, а внутри все какое-то вычурное, цветное вперемешку с черными витринами и громоздкими украшениями, больше похожими на кандалы. Несмотря на свой рост, Али почувствовала себя маленькой и незначительной, забилась в кресло, вцепившись в крошечную чашку с кофе, которую ей тут же принесли, стоило только заикнуться.  
  
— Простите пожалуйста, можно ваш автограф? — попросила скромно одетая девушка, видимо, ассистент продавца или стажер, потому что ее сразу приставили к Али, а по магазину особо шататься не разрешали.  
  
— Можно, — охотно согласилась Альварес, размашисто расписываясь на протянутом листочке.   
  
Стоящий чуть поодаль администратор, высоченный парень в сером жилете и смешной розовой рубашке, нахмурился, глядя, как девушка стыдливо сжала в кулаке листок, словно мечтала сквозь землю провалиться.  
  
— Я ему скажу, чтобы вас не трогал, — доверительно прошептала Али, отпивая кофе, который оказался слишком сладким даже для нее. — Чего он у вас такой серьезный, уже и автограф попросить нельзя, что ли?  
  
Девушка многозначительно промолчала, продолжая вежливо улыбаться — выдавали ее только чуть подрагивающие от волнения руки, сцепленные в замок. Али пришлось отвернуться, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию, да и Даниэла как раз вернулась вместе с нагруженными одеждой продавцами.  
  
— Ну, что, отдохнула? — весело спросила она. — Я нашла кое-что интересное, тебе должно понравиться.  
  
— А себе ты выбрала? — с трудом выбираясь из удобного кресла поинтересовалась Альварес.  
  
— Да, но это потом. Сначала примерь вот это!  
  
У Али отвисла челюсть в буквальном смысле — Дани держала на вешалке черное с фиолетовым отливом платье длиной примерно чуть ниже колена. Никаких кружев, никаких камней и страз — ничего, только темная ткань.  
  
— Это из коллекции «Очаровательная Сицилия». Немного несвойственно для бренда, видишь — ключей и цветов нет, — пояснила Дани. Но Али слова «ключи и цветы» ни о чем не говорили, что она не преминула продемонстрировать через выразительно поднятые брови.  
  
— Так, марш в примерочную! — скомандовала Даниэла.   
  
Али безропотно прошла в ярко освещенную комнату и стала стаскивать с себя футболку. Платье мрачно висело рядом, контрастно выделяясь на фоне белой, как мел, стены. Оставшись в одном белье, Али аккуратно сняла платье с вешалки — ткань приятно скользила между пальцев, прозрачно намекая, как одежда будет сидеть, облегая фигуру почти как вторая кожа.  
  
Она никогда такого не чувствовала, ни одна вещь так не прилегала к телу, не подчеркивала немногочисленные достоинства, умело скрывая недостатки — рукава спрятали слишком широкие плечи, неглубокий вырез не подчеркивал маленькую грудь, а если надеть бюстгальтер, а не спортивное бра, и вовсе создастся иллюзия, что под лифом платья скрывается шикарный бюст. Али разгладила юбку и зачем-то стянула резинку с хвоста — волосы рассыпались по плечам, но даже они, вечно пушистые и взъерошенные, сейчас легли мягкими волнами. Али больше не чувствовала себя собой — это было что-то странное, словно чертово платье открыло в ней какую-то другую сторону, темную, прямо в тон поблескивающей ткани.  
  
Али смотрела в зеркало на себя и в то же время — не на себя.  
  
— Ну как? Или побольше нужно? — спросили снаружи.   
  
Али выдохнула и отдернула занавеску, ожидая восхищенных возгласов и чуть ли не аплодисментов, потому что, черт подери, она выглядела круто и совсем по-другому, нежели в джинсах и простецкой футболке.  
  
Но ожидаемого «ах!» не прозвучало — никого, кроме Дани, возле примерочной обнаружено не было. Али даже сникла от растерянности, но быстро взяла себя в руки — не красоваться пришла ведь!  
  
Зато Даниэла дала волю эмоциям.  
  
— Вот это да! — она аж присвистнула от восторга. — Совсем другое дело!  
  
— Это же почти черный! — хмыкнула Али, вертясь перед девушкой. — А ты сама сказала, что мне не…  
  
— Забудь, что я сказала! — отмахнулась Даниэла. — У тебя даже лицо изменилось, ты похожа на эту… как ее…  
  
— Монику Беллуччи, если позволите, — подсказал улыбающийся администратор бутика, как по волшебству материализовавшийся рядом с примерочной. — Могу я предложить вам аксессуары к платью? Может быть, клатч?  
  
— Выберу сама что-нибудь, — сказала Али Даниэле, которая уже подпрыгивала от нетерпения в ожидании примерки выбранной горы вещей.   
  
Но она даже не успела подойти к стойке — зазвонил будильник, недвусмысленно намекнувший, что пора сворачивать веселье и ехать домой — собираться на тренировку.  
  
Гадство.  
  


***

  
  
Напоровшись на Малагу, Барселона совершила первую ошибку в чемпионате в этом сезоне, но в то же время отметилась и событием со знаком «плюс» — команда Луиса Энрике не пропустила в первых шести официальных встречах в Примере, благодаря чему Лучо уже вписал свое имя в историю Барселоны, ведь до него такого еще не случалось. Но так же Энрике стал первым тренером со времен Райкарда, при котором команда не нанесла за матч вообще ни одного удара в створ ворот соперников, не говоря уже о забитых мячах. Таким образом, Ла-Росаледу каталонцы во главе с Иньестой покидали со смешанными чувствами, а Али вообще была как в воду опущенная, учитывая тот факт, что ей тоже придется решать, на чьей стороне быть.  
  
С одной стороны, вроде бы команда потеряла очки и умудрилась ни разу не ударить по воротам, с другой же — повторила солидный рекорд. Но все исторические и не очень достижения будут оцениваться уже после окончания сезона, а пока же было жизненно необходимо выносить на первый план совсем другие вопросы, касающиеся, в первую очередь, игры в атаке против соперников, которые обороняются большими силами и делают это грамотно. Ведь Барселоне и дальше придется регулярно играть против «автобусов» — Лучо абсолютно прав, говоря о том, что команде не нужно искать отговорки, а необходимо находить пути решения.  
  
Шестой тур был ознаменован встречей с Гранадой на Камп Ноу, но назвать эту игру полноценной «работой над ошибками» было нельзя. Хоть Энрике и надавил на команду, заставив работать последние дни в полную силу, то нещадно гоняя футболистов по лестницам базы, засекая время, то бесконечно переигрывая возможные моменты матча. Тренировали даже вброс из-за боковой, проблем с которым вообще никогда не было, но все было не то. Во-первых, команда играла дома, а родные стены всегда помогают. Во-вторых (что, собственно, напрягало Али больше всего), Энрике намеревался продолжить свои эксперименты с составом, а последняя встреча с Малагой, напротив, показала, что необходимо наигрывать команду в оптимальной сборке, а не менять местами детали каждый раз. Но все это было только у Али в мыслях, а открыто высказывать тренеру свои претензии… Нет уж, помня пример Ибрагимовича, который в ее голове уже несколько раз за последнее время всплывал, Али благоразумно молчала, надеясь, что ротация состава себя оправдает в полной мере. Да и вообще, последняя встреча с андалусийцами в прошлом сезоне, по словам Хави, закончилась сенсационной победой Гранады (4), так что требовалось срочно брать быка за рога и давать бой. Если же говорить об успехах Гранады, то команда набрала приличный ход, забрав в свою копилку восемь очков за пять туров, но недавно неожиданно уступила на своём поле Леванте.  
  
Игра выдалась достаточно легкой — по меркам Али и чемпионата вообще. Учитывая настроения в раздевалке, команда выходила на поле своего родного стадиона в подавленном состоянии, но, к вящему облегчению тренерского штаба, это никак не отразилось на слаженной работе футболистов. В этот раз Лучо не стал рисковать — нападение и полузащита были представлены в оптимальном составе (включая и Альварес), который был отчасти уже сыгран. А вот с защитой опять пошли казусы, но в итоге Дани, Жереми, Маске и ошалевший от счастья Андриано все же сыгрались, а во втором тайме Энрике и вовсе выпустил Марка Бартру в полузащиту вместо Серхио Бускетса, который этой замены не понял.  
  
Сначала Барселона заводилась — медленно и мучительно, словно шестеренки, то бишь костяк состава, заржавели, но к концу первой четверти тайма случился гол местной легенды — Месси. Трибуны радостно подскочили, аж земля под ногами Али вздрогнула, но арбитр зафиксировал офсайд. Месси даже спорить не стал — сам понял, что выбежал вперед слишком рано, не посмотрев по сторонам. Он и странно растерянный Хави обменялись несколькими репликами с невыносимо серьезными лицами — это скорее пугало, чем воодушевляло.  
  
Каталонская торсида встречала аплодисментами каждое удачное действие своих игроков — Али прокинула мяч между ног Эль-Араби, за что получила свою порцию оваций, пусть и не такую громкую, как заработал спустя несколько секунд Неймар, удачно разобравшись с Юсте, один на один обыграв голкипера Гранады Бабина — мяч отскочил от ноги вратаря, чуть подпортив впечатление от красивого прохода бразильца; вышел почти автогол.  
  
Но Барселоне в тот момент было все равно — команда кинулась обнимать довольного Джуниора, а Али, ощутив прилив непонятных сил, чмокнула его в щеку — точнее, целилась она в щеку, а угодила куда-то в ухо, потому что ее в спину толкал Альба. Или не Альба, хрен его знает — Али не оборачивалась, потому что ее взгляд приклеился к Лионелю. Она чувствовала себя полной идиоткой — прижималась к Неймару, а смотрела на Лео, прямо в его потемневшие глаза, засасывающие, как чертов омут.  
  
Что-то кольнуло в груди, предчувствием чего-то нехорошего заволокло радость от забитого гола, словно вот-вот должно было случиться нечто, что непременно ее убьет, размажет, в лепешку превратит. Али с усилием отводила взгляд, смотря куда угодно — на грязные бутсы Алвеса, на потную спину Маскерано, на неприлично задранную футболку примерного семьянина Ракитича, которого на газон свалили… Но это слабо помогало, если не сказать, что вообще было бесполезным. Как мотылька тянет на яркий плящущий огонек, так и Али неудержимо тянуло туда, где ее неминуемо испепелит.  
  
Гранада была бита с разгромным счетом — гейм, сет, матч, шесть-ноль. Али успела поучаствовать в одном мяче, отдав голевую на Ивана, и сама вколотила дубль, празднование которого вызвало логичное здоровое любопытство — чертова нехитрая комбинация (плюс ко всему еще и совершенно ясная) превратилась в настоящий камень преткновения. К уставшей после интенсивной беготни Али пристал Алвес, желающий сию секунду узнать «что это за растопырки такие, а?». Али уперлась как баран, не желая сдаваться, а когда к бразильцу добавился его партнер по сборной, такой же настырный, ей и вовсе захотелось выйти в окно, лишь бы отстали.  
  
Но провидение решило Али пожалеть, «самураи» (5) отцепились от нее, стоило только Хави мрачно зыркнуть в их сторону. Али удостоилась не только поздравлений команды и лучезарной улыбки Бартомеу, который спустился из ложи, чтобы лично пожать ей руку. Но подарок, подготовленный ей судьбой, был самым желанным и порочным во всем своем великолепии. От него дух захватывало, а ладони моментально становились мокрыми — да и не только ладони.  
  
«Дарителем», сам того не зная, выступил развеселившийся после матча Жорди, который сначала скакал по раздевалке, брызгая на всех водой из бутылки, а после крепкой затрещины Жереми, которому он облил чистую футболку, переключился на хватание чужой собственности.  
  
— Полотенце чье, а? — дурашливо кривляясь, спросил Альба, раскручивая схваченную вещь над головой на манер лассо. — Последний раз спрашиваю, сейчас себе заграбастаю!  
  
— Это Лео. Он в душ ушел, забыл, — Иван попытался отобрать у Жорди трофей, но не тут-то было. — Эй, дай я ему закину, а то будет тут задницей сверкать.  
  
— Хрен тебе! — Жорди отпрыгнул подальше и высунул язык. — Надо внимательнее за вещами своими следить.  
  
Али отвлеклась от шнурования кроссовок и прислушалась к болтовне неуемного Жорди. Тот пару раз прошелся по раздевалке, но никто из порядком уставшей команды не проявил желания с ним общаться. Наконец, защитник добрался до Али.  
  
— Тебе-то нужно полотенце? Самого Месси! Один раз предлагаю! — хитро сощурился Альба, помахивая полотенцем.   
  
Али в ответ мотнула головой, с трудом соображая — руки так и тянулись, но это бы выглядело уж слишком очевидно. Да что очевидно — по-идиотски просто, еще алтарь не хватало сделать, как Хельга Патаки, и начинать утро с молитвы Святому Месси! Безгрешному, блядь, хотя за свой внешний вид он точно должен гореть известно где.  
  
А судьба была не прочь саму Али затащить на самое днище, потому что дверь душевой открылась, и оттуда высунулась взъерошенная голова Лионеля.  
  
— Народ, я полотенце забыл, киньте, на лавке лежит, — попросил Месси.   
  
Но стоявший рядом Клаудио почему-то сделал вид, что он внезапно оглох. Матье тут же последовал его примеру, перестав понимать испанский, который он вполне успешно изучал.  
  
— Эй, вы чего? — недоуменно спросил Лионель.   
  
Из-за двери показалось его мокрое плечо, и Али тут же стало жарко. Она дернулась, собираясь встать и отнести ему свое полотенце, но вовремя вспомнила — Лео не пользуется чужими вещами, даже телефон позвонить не берет, если свой не может найти.  
  
Тут Лионель углядел, что Альба бессовестно стащил его полотенце.  
  
— Жорди! Дай сюда! — прикрикнул Лео.   
  
Но на защитника это не возымело никакого действия — он просто начал что-то насвистывать, разглядывая лампы на потолке, словно ему до постепенно раздражающегося Месси не было никакого дела. Неймар переглянулся с Дани, и оба бразильца синхронно заржали.  
  
— Чего ты там стесняешься? — ехидно пропел Пике. — Все свои! А Али не смущается, правда, Али?  
  
Вопрос застал ее врасплох — слова тут же вылетели из головы, и Альварес смогла только промычать что-то нечленораздельное.  
  
— Видишь, — подытожил Жерар, приняв ее бормотание за согласие. — Не ссы, шуруй давай!  
  
Месси мрачно осмотрел раздевалку, взглядом проскальзывая по лицу Али, словно она была дверцей шкафчика. А Али слилась со стеной — от страха выдать свои зашкаливающие эмоции и не в силах даже на секунду отвести глаз от разыгрывающейся прямо перед ней сцены. Ей одновременно хотелось и скорее отвернуться, и смотреть до рези в глазах, чтобы не упустить ничего…  
  
— Хуй с тобой, — веско сказал Лео, решительно распахивая дверь, выпуская наружу клубы пара — он всегда мылся чуть ли не в кипятке.  
  
Если бы небо сейчас разверзлось и начался бы апокалипсис — Али бы не заметила, танцевала бы, словно сумасшедший предсказатель конца света, знающий все. Реальность вокруг вскипела — стены раздевалки поползли вниз, будто оплавленные, а скамейка под задницей Али просела почти до самого пола. Альварес бросило в жар еще сильнее, ей показалось, что от нее самой будто бы пар пошел. Голова вскипела, а увиденное прочно отпечаталось на подкорке мозга как самая невероятно прекрасная картина, которую Али только доводилось видеть за свою не такую уж долгую жизнь.  
  
Он был безупречен. Нет, не просто безупречен — идеален настолько, что любая античная статуя рядом с Месси казалась бы неуклюжим колченогим уродцем. Мышцы его ног были как будто стальными, так четко очерченными, что Лео выглядел как долбанное пособие по человеческой анатомии или модель для художника — Али даже на секунду пожалела, что не умеет рисовать. Пальцы закололо от желания прочертить выступающие тазовые кости, обрисовать линии пресса, да и лучше б не руками…  
  
Месси был не просто красив — он был преступно красив. Его нужно было посадить в тюрьму за такой внешний вид, быть таким — преступление против морали. Его внешность — землетрясение или наводнение, от которого практически нет спасения. Месси — ядовитый газ, который достанет тебя везде. От него не спрятаться, как от кислотного дождя, разъедающего глаза. Лионель как небесная кара, которая неминуемо тебя настигнет…  
  
Глубину своего грехопадения Али ощутила моментально, как только ее взгляд скользнул вдоль по телу Лионеля, покрытому мелкими каплями воды. Скользнул туда, куда смотреть было нельзя без риска быть замеченной. Но Али посмотрела и почувствовала, как между ног у нее все сжалось в тугой комок, чувствительность обострилась в разы, в десятки раз. По спине табуном пробежали мурашки, концентрируясь в низу живота, проклятый улей внутри мерно загудел, посылая чуть теплые волны по всему ее телу.  
  
Али его хотела. Это было ясно, как то, что сейчас они сидят в раздевалке Камп Ноу и только что закончили играть с Гранадой. Хотела так, что ей пришлось ноги скрестить, чтобы унять дрожь. Внутри все горело адским огнем — впервые в жизни Али не просто хотелось близости, ей хотелось  _трахнуться_  с ним. По-животному, на одних инстинктах, без всякой романтики…  
  
Лионель дошел до своей скамейки и завернулся в полотенце. Али попыталась выдохнуть, чтобы Лео, насквозь пропитавший ее измученное игрой тело, вместе с воздухом вышел наружу, но с таким же успехом она могла бы пытаться остановить свое сердце.  
  
Оскар Уайльд говорил, что в жизни есть две трагедии: не получить желаемое и получить его. Сегодня Али получила еще один крошечный кусочек своего «пирога», и теперь еще сильнее захотела съесть его целиком.  
  


***

  
  
Ночью, когда Али уже собиралась спать, ей позвонил Хосе и с ходу начал кидать претензии. Альварес сначала понять не могла, чего агент вообще хочет от нее в половине первого ночи, но после пять раз повторенного слова «Инстаграм» до нее, наконец, дошло, о чем речь.  
  
— …хотя бы фотку раз в неделю, тебе сложно? Мои парни не могут постоянно постить твои фейсы с игр и тренировок, народ начнет подозревать, что ты сама страницу не ведешь нихрена, а я не хочу потом оправдываться перед…  
  
— Так, стоп, ты серьезно? Хочешь из меня сделать звезду Инстаграма?  
  
— Звезду? Ха-ха! У тебя не получится, ты слишком зажатая, чтобы выкладывать сиськи на всеобщее обозрение, но для твоей популярности это было бы кстати.  
  
Али подавилась чаем с ромашкой, который с недавних пор приучилась пить   
перед сном — помогало успокоиться.  
  
— Когда найдешь у меня сиськи — позвони.  
  
— Язва ты моя, — рассмеялся Хосе.  
  
— Я вообще-то серьезно говорю. Ты в курсе, что любой человек, выкладывающий свою личную жизнь на обсуждение всем желающим и не очень, крепко себя подставляет?  
  
— Интересно, чем?  
  
— Тем, что светить своими тачками и именными трусами — неспортивно и вообще попахивает идиотизмом.  
  
— У тебя нет тачки, даже самой завалящейся. Так что аргумент не аргумент.  
  
— Хорошо, — задумчиво протянула Али, подбирая правильные слова, чтобы донести до неуступчивого агента свои мысли. — Послушай меня…  
  
— Нет, давай ты меня послушаешь. Али, я не заставляю тебя покупать себе бриллиантовые серьги размером с кулак или ходить в самые дорогие рестораны, чтобы нафоткать еду. И о крутых тачках не я сказал, заметь. Ненормально, если ты играешь, как кусок дерьма, завернутый в футболку с эмблемой Реала или Арсенала, не забиваешь с метра и губишь верные моменты, при этом матом ругаясь в сторону орущих на тебя болельщиков. Это — ненормально, это — неспортивно, когда после отвратительных игр ты покупаешь себе Мазерати и рассказываешь об этом всему миру, болт кладя на мнение окружающих. Я не этого от тебя хочу, я прошу просто быть ближе к людям. Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты лишний раз сфотографируешься с кем-то из команды, да с тем же Месси, — услышав фамилию аргентинца, Али крепче сжала телефон. И зубы сцепила, аж до скрежета, — или сделаешь селфи дома, сидя на диване и пялясь в телевизор или крутя педали тренажера. Лишний раз порадуешь людей — у тебя рост подписчиков застрял после фотки с Черышевым, кстати, хороший кадр вышел, веселый.  
  
— Спасибо, — Али покрутила опустевший за время тирады Хосе стакан с соком и отставила его в сторону. — Ты отслеживаешь статистику? Зачем?  
  
Хосе демонстративно вздохнул.  
  
— Ты иногда такой тормоз, мне аж страшно становится! Я даже задумываюсь, у тебя вообще был агент в Мюнхене? С кем тогда я решал все вопросы о твоем переходе — и в Барсу, и ко мне в лапы?  
  
— Не мели чушь! Просто он был молод, я его первым клиентом была. Может, он еще не разобрался во всех тонкостях. А может, ты просто слишком доебистый.  
  
— Альварес…  
  
— Все, проехали. Я тебя поняла, постараюсь исправиться. Ты мне тогда кое-что пообещай.  
— Умница. Я готов выслушать твои предложения.  
  
— Это не предложение! Давай ты прекратишь тогда постить без моего ведома фотки? Меня это начинает напрягать уже.  
  
— Да? — искренне удивился Хосе. — А что ж ты молчала? Вообще-то, это обычная практика, посмотри профиль Роналду, он же не сам его ведет. У Бензема вообще личный фотограф есть, который везде с ним таскается.  
  
— Меня это не очень устраивает. Давай ты хотя бы будешь меня в известность ставить?  
  
— Буду, — легко согласился Хосе. — А ты давай, активничай. Народу интересна твоя жизнь!  
  
— Народу больше делать нечего, — проворчала Али.  
  
— У тебя почти полтора миллиона подписчиков. Им всем нечего делать? — ехидно спросил Хосе.  
  
— Иди ты. Ладно, я хочу отдохнуть. Созвонимся позже.  
  
— Давай. Готовься к ПСЖ, я в тебя верю. Поздравления с дублем и все такое. Заранее спокойной ночи.  
  
Палец Али скользнул по экрану телефона, цепляя подушечкой иконку Инстаграма — приложения, которым сейчас только ленивый не пользуется, забивая свою ленту фотографиями завтрака, ужина, еды из Макдональдса и стаканами кофе из Старбакса, брендовыми шмотками, машинами и всем остальным. Али до последнего не хотела присоединяться к сообществу инстаграмозависимых, но практически перед самым переездом в Испанию поняла, что все же созрела — у нее было достаточно подписчиков в Твиттере, большая часть которых постоянно писала ей: «Али, давай в Инстаграм! Давай!», в итоге она сломалась и зарегистрировалась — это был конец сезона тринадцать-четырнадцать. Ее тогдашний агент моментально дернул свою пресс-службу, раскидав ссылки на ее профиль везде, где нужно и не нужно. За первые сутки существования страницы, тогда еще девственно чистой, на нее подписалось почти сто тысяч человек, от чего у Альварес глаза на лоб полезли — она не привыкла к такому вниманию, но дороги назад уже не было.  
  
Али задумчиво пролистала свой профиль — всего пятнадцать фотографий, включая идиотский снимок ее псевдодиетического завтрака и проклятого кофейного стакана с небрежной надписью «Али».  
  
Самой первой Али выложила фотографию новых бутс — Томас тогда как раз выпустил новую модель, и Али, не имея своей собственной линейки, хвостом за ним ходила дня три, пока не выклянчила себе пару. Получив вожделенную коробку, она тут же запечатлела эту красоту, прямо скажем, похвасталась, пусть даже это выглядело позерством.  
  
Следующая фотография — первое селфи, блестящее лицо после интенсивной тренировки в домашнем спортзале. На Али был смешной красный костюм с эмблемой Баварии и зеленые резинки в волосах, заплетенных в две косички. Этот снимок на целую неделю стал предметом шуток в команде, Гвардиола под истерический смех в раздевалке подарил Али красные резинки, «чтобы с костюмом сочетались». Резинки она не носила — хранила вместе с подаренными в Спартаке бутсами как трофей. Сейчас все это богатство лежало в коробке прямо в гостиной, на почетном месте возле телевизора.  
  
Смешно, но постов со времен Мюнхена было всего три, не считая еще одной фотографии Али в форме Баварии — еще с конца прошлого сезона, со слезливым постом о том, что она покидает клуб. Ее первый агент, чье имя вообще не стоит упоминать, не считал нужным влезать во взаимоотношения Али и социальных сетей, чего никак нельзя сказать о Хосе, с первого дня взявшего ее виртуальную жизнь под тотальный контроль. Поэтому как минимум четыре фотографии в ее профиле были выложены ассистентами Мартина — Али на тренировке, перепрыгивающая через барьер, Али и Хави, что-то бурно обсуждающие — из-за микротравмы на Альварес надет черный жилет, контролирующий давление и пульс. Еще одна фотография с презентации, где Али подписывает контракт — президент Бартомеу сидит рядом с невозмутимым видом, а сам Хосе, цветом похожий на вареного рака, стоит за ее спиной, будто телохранитель. Но самым любимым снимком, одобренным Хосе, было изображение Али под дождем, прямо в тот момент, когда она отправила мяч в ворота в другом конце поля. У нее самой дух захватывало — столько силы, концентрации и собранности сразу у нее практически никогда не бывало, а в тот самый момент ноги горели, это чувствовалось даже сейчас.  
  
А фотография с плейером? Снимок ее пожеванной «молью и временем» техники вызвал в сети бурные обсуждения — то, что в меру известная футболистка носит с собой чудо прогресса, если не сказать регресса, явно прошедшее огонь, воду и медные трубы, причем не единожды, никак не укладывалось в рамки ее известности, это вообще не укладывалось ни в какие рамки. Плейер был поцарапанный, гнутый, но от этого менее любимым не становился, потому что Али очень привязывалась к вещам и вряд ли могла с плейером расстаться по доброй воле. Ее старенький Walkman хранил воспоминания о последнем сезоне в дубле красно-белых, о первых месяцах в Германии, о ее знакомстве с музыкой Poets Of The Fall, а теперь еще и о Барселоне и Месси. Это была маленькая «коробка памяти», в которой двенадцатилетние девочки хранят записки, засушенные цветочки и прочую милую чепуху, а Али любовно собирала там песни, которые были связаны с яркими моментами ее жизни. Когда Лионель спросил ее о татуировках, у Али в голове кометой пронеслась строчка, но эту мысль она смогла поймать, только оставшись одна. Поэтому сейчас она твердо знала — если и начинать забиваться, то только со слов песни, но пока это была просто идея. Да и если б не Лео…  
  
Али уставилась на фотку с тренировки, первый и пока что последний совместный снимок с Лионелем, сделанный на ее телефон. Пара фотографий на странице Джуниора не в счет, Али не стала уж совсем позориться и постоянно делать перепосты, ограничившись одним — ей постоянно казалось, что мир догадается о ее одержимости, стоит только потерять бдительность. Хотя, Лионелем одержим весь мир, и никто нисколько этого не стыдится...  
  
Посиделки вышли зачетными, чего нельзя сказать о фотографии — у Али было такое лицо, будто она съела ежа и он ворочается у нее в желудке, иголками царапая стенки — на фоне улыбающихся и спокойных парней она выглядела жалко. Хорошо, что никто, кроме нее, этого не замечал.  
  
Еще одна фотография бутс, теперь уже ее собственных, красивых, с блестящей на солнце подошвой, переливающейся красным и желтым, словно ее подожгли, и она тлела вместе с обгоревшим до змеиной кожи верхом. Несмотря на яркость снимка, от него веяло каким-то мраком, словно бутсы открывали всем истинную сущность Али, сжиравшей себя изнутри практически ежедневно. Такая обувь вполне могла подойти Лионелю.  
  
Опять тренировка, Али, сидящая на газоне в обнимку с гимнастическим мячом — фото было сделано Неймаром, который в конце занятия не знал, куда себя девать, и под аккомпанемент постепенно повышающего голос Лучо бегал по полю, фотографируя всех подряд. Али выпросила у него фотку, приложив не меньше усилий, чем когда клянчила бутсы у Томаса, и запостила ее себе, в подписи обозвав бразильца «фотографом недоделанным», посоветовав ему поменять амплуа. Джуниор тогда ответил ей у себя на странице фотографией, на которой Али убегает от вошедшего в раж Жереми, который собирался закинуть Али на плечо и унести прочь — она его всю тренировку провоцировала, подкалывая его на испанском, и он все-таки сорвался.  
  
Али безумно любила фотографию мяча с автографами, который занял бы не менее почетное место на ее будущей каминной полке, словно Золотой мяч или Кубок Мира. Хосе буквально уговаривал Али разместить пост после той игры, а она мялась, бормотала в трубку что-то вроде «зачем, да ну, кому это надо…», но в итоге согласилась и потом с улыбкой до ушей читала комментарии с поздравлениями — все гадости, которые, естественно, там были, молниеносно исчезали под бдительным оком «мальчиков для битья» ее неутомимого агента.  
  
С последней фотографии на Альварес смотрел Денис, обнимающий ее за талию — солнечный, горячий, но не обжигающий, скорее теплый, улыбающийся так, что щеки вот-вот треснут, в своей желтой форме похожий на цыпленка-переростка, но такого милого, что невозможно хотя бы не ухмыльнуться.  
  
Телефон пикнул, сообщая о почти разряженной батарее, экран потемнел. Али пришлось перевернуться на живот, чтобы достать из прикроватной тумбочки завязанный в узел провод зарядки, но распутывать его было лень, поэтому она воткнула штекер в розетку прямо так, откидываясь обратно на измятые подушки.  
  
Последней здравой мыслью за сегодня было написать в Твиттер хоть полслова, а то Хосе еще и к этому прицепится, с него станется копать под все ее аккаунты, хорошо хоть на Фейсбуке он взял страницу Али на себя — для нее эта соцсеть была китайской грамотой, начиная от регистрации и заканчивая банальными новостями на стене.  
  
 _«Подумала тут, что нужно постить больше фото в Инстаграм, надо заняться этим вопросом»._  
  
И как можно активнее.  
  


***

  
  
Первый матч групповой стадии Лиги Чемпионов для Барселоны не выдался легким, Али до сих пор ощущала противное послевкусие той победы, пресной и бледной — такие матчи не скоро забываются, а уж если ты сама лажаешь, то точно будешь терзаться чувством вины. Страшно представить, что было бы, если бы Пике тогда не забил… Ничья, да еще и в первом матче группы. С киприотами. Бр-р-р-р.  
  
Чуть более года назад судьба свела Барселону и Пари Сен-Жермен на стадии ¼ финала Лиги чемпионов. Тогда Барселона оказалась сильнее французов только за счёт большего количества голов забитых на выезде. С того матча прошло много времени, ПСЖ оставался единоличным лидером Лиги 1, в то время как Барселона была свергнута с «трона» мадридцами, причем и в родном чемпионате, и в борьбе за «ушастый» кубок. Если говорить объективно, команда Лучо подходила к этой игре на Парк де Пренс в статусе фаворита, несмотря на откровенно проваленный матч с АПОЭЛом. ПСЖ сыграл вничью с Аяксом, а в чемпионате Франции парижане и вовсе пока шли четвертыми.  
  
Все это не могло не воодушевить Энрике, который практически перед самым выездом сообщил команде, что Ибрагимович все-таки участия в игре не примет — из-за травмы пятки. Новость очень развеселила Пике, видимо, считавшего, что шарахнуться пяткой надо умудриться. Конечно, присутствуй швед здесь, Жерар вряд ли бы рискнул так пошутить. Так что «дуэль Месси и несговорчивого Златана» откладывалась до следующей встречи уже на Камп Ноу.  
  
Помимо шведа в составе парижан отсутствовал и Лавесси, а в перспективе мог не появиться и Тьяго Силва. А у Барселоны, в свою очередь, все игроки были в строю, поэтому количество футболистов, способных выйти на поле, оставляло приличный простор для воображения, главным образом, для воображения Луиса Энрике.  
  
Али всегда считала, что глупо приехать в город и просто отыграть матч, чтобы потом дрыхнуть на заднем сидении автобуса, везущего тебя в закрытую часть аэропорта. Ей всегда хотелось проникнуться атмосферой, посмотреть на людей, на простых жителей, а не увешанных символикой клубов болельщиков. Но в этот раз никто не дал ей и рта раскрыть — когда самолет приземлился в аэропорту Шарль-де-Голль, а в иллюминаторах засияли огни Парижа, Морено быстро загнал команду в автобус, постоянно повторяя: «игра, главное игра, не стоим, идем, не спать». Да никто и не думал спать, но напряжение можно было потрогать руками — пока автобус ехал по улицам Парижа прямо к стадиону Парк де Пренс, никто даже и слова не произнес, только Энрике что-то бормотал себе под нос, черкая в блокноте.   
  
Али сначала таращилась в окно, но потом ее быстро сморил сон — дорога длилась почти полтора часа, причем это еще практически без пробок. Альварес устроилась на плече у Клаудио Браво, вполуха слушая, как он шепотом читает аналитику предстоящей игры в Интернете. Шансов выйти на поле у чилийца было немного — во время игр в Европейском чемпионате и Кубке Испании Лучо предпочитал Клаудио Марка.  
  
— Риццоли… — проворчал Клаудио, пальцем прокручивая страницу какого-то сайта. — Лео, интересно, в курсе?  
  
— О чем ты? — сонно переспросила Али, ворочаясь и затылком отдавливая голкиперу плечо.  
  
— Главный арбитр сегодня. Который судил финал эти летом, — пояснил Браво. — Чует мое сердце, Эль Нано будет не очень доволен.  
  
— А что он должен сделать, загрызть его?  
  
— Да ну тебя. Просто лишние напоминания… Он болезненно воспринимает все, что связано с чемпионатом. Не зря же мы об этом не говорим никогда при нем.  
  
— И без него тоже не говорим, особо нечем там гордиться, — как-то расстроено сказала Али, потирая слезящиеся глаза.  
  
— Просыпайся, — чуть пихнул ее Клаудио, закрывая чехол планшета. — Приедем уже сейчас.  
  
На стадионе Лучо оставил команду на попечении Унсуэ, а сам удалился в зал для пресс-конференций. Каталонцы нестройным рядом прошли мимо журналистов, натянуто улыбаясь, а Неймар и вовсе делал вид, что смертельно устал от всего, даже рожу никому не скорчил по своему обыкновению. Али вновь одолело нехорошее предчувствие — словно впереди был какой-то темный коридор, из которого не было выхода, и будущее казалось таким туманным, что предположить, чем кончится сегодняшний матч, было невозможно.  
  
— Али! Альварес! — звали ее со всех сторон.   
  
Прессе не терпелось урвать хоть кусочек ее внимания, но без разрешения тренерского штаба она не имела права ничего говорить, хорошо хоть дышать разрешали, злыдни.  
  
Когда Али дошла до Хуана Карлоса, он легонько пихнул ее в бок, подталкивая прямо к прессе. Альварес на секунду растерялась, но тут же взяла себя в руки и улыбнулась, готовясь отвечать на вопросы.  
  
— Али, как ваш настрой?  
  
— Я готова к игре полностью, готовлюсь к настоящей битве.  
  
— Вы будете играть с первых минут?  
  
— Все зависит от решения тренера.  
  
Под нос Али сунули еще один микрофон. Она вся подобралась, продолжая терпеливо улыбаться, но внутренне готовилась, прекрасно понимая, что последует дальше.  
  
— Команда не чувствует себя разобщенной из-за конфликта Месси и Луиса Энрике?  
  
Али задержала дыхание, чтобы голос не дрожал — ей было по-настоящему страшно: любое не так сказанное слово — и все, баста.  
  
— У нас нет никакого конфликта, команда сконцентрирована на предстоящей игре.  
  
Естественно, ей никто не поверил, но главное Али сделала — высказалась. Может быть, случится чудо, и ее слова истрактуют правильно, не вывернут швами наружу, рассказав всему миру, что в Барселоне творится черт знает что. Хотелось бы верить, но пресса — это пресса…  
  
— А кто ваш любимый футболист?  
  
От нетактичности вопроса Али опешила, чуть ли не в открытую отшатнувшись от въедливого журналиста. В голове у нее был просто шквал мыслей — сказать, что Месси? Правду? Да кому она нужна? Кого назвать, черт… Нужно было сообразить прямо на месте, а она растеряла все слова разом, испугалась настойчивости, камер и микрофонов, направленных на нее. Молчание затягивалось, поэтому ей пришлось ухватиться за единственную адекватную мысль. Ну, или не совсем адекватную.  
  
— Ибрагимович, — выдала Али, пугаясь самой себя. — Который Златан.  
  
 _Можно подумать, есть еще какие-то Ибрагимовичи._  
  
Где-то впереди раздалось такое ржание, что Али моментально покрылась от стыда красными пятнами, и быстро рванула следом за Унсуэ, который ждал ее у выхода. Лицо Хуана было невозмутимым, но только до того момента, пока Али не приблизилась — он не выдержал и громко фыркнул.  
  
— Ну не надо, — заныла она.   
  
Унсуэ обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Я ничего и не говорил!  
  
Али повесила нос, мечтая целиком забраться в свой рюкзак. Все, теперь ей долго не дадут забыть это «интервью», черт ее дернул вообще Хуана послушать — надо было свалить оттуда как можно быстрее.  
  
На пресс-конференции накануне матча тренер парижан Лоран Блан весьма восторженно отозвался о сопернике, назвав Барселону своей любимой командой, походя отметив уникальную футбольную философию сине-гранатовых. Сегодня Луис Энрике, отвечая на вопросы, был более сдержан, всего лишь выразил сожаление, что форвард ПСЖ Ибрагимович будет смотреть на игру своей команды с трибун. Али видела это интервью, пока команда переодевалась — Дани включил трансляцию на телефоне, и несколько человек сгрудились вокруг него, чтобы посмотреть. Месси демонстративно надел наушники и уселся в самом углу раздевалки — дескать, мне ваши видосики не интересны, я лучше посижу в удобном кресле. Один из богатейших клубов мира явно неплохо вложился в свой стадион, Али даже пришлось с недовольством признать, что раздевалка на Камп Ноу проигрывала парижской по функциональности, а по удобству скамеек так еще больше лажала.  
  
Но Альварес уже начинала эту раздевалку ненавидеть — стоило ей появиться в дверях, как все парни издевательски зааплодировали, усугубляя и без того подпорченное настроение Али. Она молча показала им средний палец и швырнула рюкзак на свое кресло, не собираясь общаться ни с кем из этих придурков, но когда Дани позвал всех желающих посмотреть видео, не смогла устоять.  
  
Просмотр закончился. Игроки разбрелись по углам, ожидая, пока Лучо придет выдать последние наставления. Али уселась как можно дальше от всех, собираясь перешнуровать бутсы — уселась в опасной близости от мрачного Месси.  
  
— Златан, значит? — вдруг спросил он.  
  
Али второй раз за день потеряла дар речи, поэтому смогла лишь кивнуть. Судорожно, панически.  
  
— Хм… — проронил Лионель, снова возвращаясь к своему телефону, мгновенно потеряв к Али всяческий интерес.   
  
Холодный душ со всей своей мощью окатил Али с ног до головы, но погрузиться с головой в свои ощущения она не успела — пришел Энрике.  
  
— Так, давайте все сюда, быстрее, — позвал он.   
  
Команда нехотя собралась вокруг тренера. Месси с места не сдвинулся.  
  
— Ситуация такая — Златан, — раздались смешки, — отсутствует. Вместо него концентрируемся на Кавани. Жереми и Жерар, он целиком и полностью ваш. Лукас Моура лично у меня опасений после матча с Аяксом не вызывает, но не будем забывать, что с его скоростными открываниями, подвижностью он чистой воды козырь Блана при игре на контратаках. Пасторе, скорее всего, будет на позиции Лавесси, оттянется на фланг или будет играть под Кавани. Остальное разбирали. Вопросы?  
  
— Нет вопросов, — ответил за всех Иньеста.  
  
Но капитан покривил душой, вопрос был — справятся ли они с этим ПСЖ, получится ли использовать слабости соперника, возникшие в отсутствие Ибрагимовича?  
  
Не получилось, не срослось — иначе не сказать. Хоть каталонцы с первых минут прибрали мяч под свой контроль, но вся борьба шла в центре поля. Парижане отлично действовали на отборах, заработали на первых минутах штрафной — Барселона чудом отбилась, кое-кто чуть не перекрестился, еще б чуть-чуть и был бы гол. Но дальше случилось то, что случилось — штрафной, Давид Луис, один-ноль, добрый вечер. Хорошо, что тройке нападения сине-гранатовых хватило сил мобилизоваться — Али, Лео и Неймар разыграли идеальную трехходовую комбинацию, отработанную на тренировках миллионы раз — два паса и в касание, красиво, чисто, а главное — результативно!  
  
Если бы на этом матч закончился — никто бы не расстроился, особенно Барселона. Парижане давили так, будто на поле их было не десять (за исключением вратаря, естественно), а все двадцать. Они, как многорукий — в данном случае, многоногий — бог Шива, успевали везде, косили передачи, обступали Месси, не давая ему выполнить фирменные проходы, удачно играли на перехватах — особенно старались Маркиньос и Верратти. Марко Веррати, на тридцатой минуте удвоивший преимущество парижан.  
  
Команда начала уставать — это стало видно по заметно спавшим скоростям, по огромным разрывам между игроками в центре, куда охотно вклинивались полузащитники ПСЖ. Жорди Альба, почувствовав, что Барселона не справляется, удачно свалился на газон, выбивая короткую паузу. Али потопталась возле него, старательно изображая на лице озабоченность, но провести Риццоли было не так то просто — он быстро просек, что они тянут время, и пригрозил горчичником.  
  
Второй тайм Али вообще мечтала забыть, как страшный сон, потому что после второго мяча, который забил Неймар, парижане довольно быстро снова отметились голом, а потом просто напросто засели в глухую, непробиваемую оборону, продержавшись так аккурат до финального свистка.  
  
ПСЖ на своём поле обыграл Барселону со счётом три-два. Как бы горько ни было это признавать, но подопечные Лорана Блана провели отличный матч — даже в отсутствие своей главной звезды они действовали очень самоотверженно, боролись за каждый мяч и заслуженно одержали победу.  
  
После игры Али чувствовала себя совершенно разбитой — всю дорогу до Барселоны она просидела в кресле самолета, засунув в уши наушники, которые словно в мозг воткнулись, мелодиями любимых песен высверливая горечь поражения, но, к сожалению, практически безуспешно. Стало чуть легче, но не столько, чтобы улыбаться при встрече с журналистами в аэропорту Эль Прат. Плохое настроение, буквально преследовавшее Али сразу после приземления в Париже, усугубилось стократно — команда практически не разговаривала, все обсуждения стихли еще в автобусе, везущем расстроенных каталонцев к трапу самолета, а после взлета и вовсе наступила гнетущая тишина, такая, что Али слышала биение собственного сердца. Али сама себе не могла признаться, что проигрыш, да еще и с таким счетом, был вполне ожидаем с самого начала. Последнее время у них как-то не складывалось, проклятая Малага внесла сумбур в и так взбаламученную назревающим конфликтом раздевалку сине-гранатовых. Если бы встреча с парижанами состоялась хотя бы на неделю раньше, все могло бы быть по-другому, но теперь назад уже не повернешь. Факт оставался фактом — они проиграли, налажали… Но в запасе еще оставалась вторая игра, на которую им хотелось надеяться, как бы Энрике ни ругал их за это.  
  
— Али? — сидящий рядом Иван пихнул ее локтем прямо под ребра. — У тебя телефон надрывается. Тут вообще-то нельзя.  
  
— Знаю я, — шепотом ответила Али, пальцем черкая по экрану.  
  
Денис.  
  
 _Мне очень жаль. Вы достойно сражались._  
  
Али прочла смс и уставилась в пространство. Хотелось ли ей отвечать Черышеву сейчас, когда она была в таком раздрае? С одной стороны, нет, желания общаться не было вообще, но с другой… Кто, как не солнечный Денис мог поднять ей настроение?  
  
Поколебавшись, Али все же нажала «ответить».  
 _Спасибо. Если честно, это пиздец, не знаю, как выразиться цензурно._  
  
Ответ пришел почти сразу же, что подтвердило догадки Али — Денис правда переживал за нее.  
  
 _Можешь ругаться:) Не переживай только.  
  
Я б выругалась в три этажа, но тут Ракитич под боком.  
  
По лбу надает?  
  
Нет, просто ворчать будет. По лбу даст Андрес, а Хави добавит.  
  
Сурово у вас с руганью!  
  
Это со мной сурово, остальные не так матерятся.  
  
Отвыкай, а то будешь в лоб получать каждый раз:)_  
  
Али глупо заулыбалась, перечитывая текст на экране. Дурачок какой, просто прелесть. Нельзя быть таким милым, вот нельзя, провоцирует же…  
  
 _Ты меня тоже будешь ругать? :)  
  
Обязательно;)_  
  
Ей показалось, что смайлик в конце и правда подмигнул, лукаво так, с подтекстом. У Али тут же созрел остроумный ответ, но набрать текст она не успела — телефон в руках затрясся, высвечивая на экране номер, который Али не привыкла видеть в списке звонков.  
  
— Что такое? — прижавшись боком к иллюминатору проговорила она. На том конце провода раздался смешок.  
  
— Хотел узнать, как тебе Париж, — Криштиану прокашлялся. — Ты под впечатлением?  
  
— Иди ты, — зашипела Али.   
  
Иван заинтересованно повернулся в ее сторону, поэтому пришлось прикрыть динамик рукой. — Я вся горю, мне нужен огнетушитель, точно тебе говорю.  
  
— Я тебе вышлю, только адрес скажи.  
  
— Инкрустированный бриллиантами?  
  
— Целой тонной. Фиг с ним, как ты после всего?  
  
Али затихла, глядя в темное небо за стеклом, снова переживая все моменты матча, но Криштиану довольно быстро выдернул ее из ступора.  
  
— Эй, не пропадай. Хандрить не надо, вы отлично держались. Отыграетесь еще.  
  
— Скажи это болельщикам. От Лучо ждут свершений, как и от всех нас.  
  
— Они всегда ждут, но без поражений побед не бывает.  
  
— Патетично.  
  
Криштиану рассмеялся, но так тихо, что Али решила — послышалось.  
  
— Я полон сюрпризов. У тебя есть планы на вечер?  
  
— Мда, точно, сюрпризы… — пробормотала Али. — Нет, собираюсь спать. А что?  
  
— Созвонимся по Facetime (6)? Ты есть там?  
  
— Нет, но разберусь. Я напишу, как мы прилетим. И… — Али замялась. — Тебя не напрягает, что мы так сразу, как друзья?  
  
— Неа. Ты прикольная, так что не парься, я видов на тебя не имею. Мне Жорже откусит голову, если я заикнусь, что мы продолжили общаться, так что полную конспирацию гарантирую.  
  
— Тогда не названивай мне, раз гарантируешь, — беззлобно огрызнулась Али. — Я вешаю трубку, окей?  
  
— Давай, ждать буду, если не вырублюсь.  
  
— Родители? — понимающе спросил Иван, когда Али закончила разговор.   
  
Альварес помотала головой, но тут же спохватилась — надо было сказать, что отец звонил, а то будут тут лишние вопросы.  
  
— Нет… друг, — туманно пояснила она, не успев как следует подумать.— Спрашивал, как мы после всего.  
  
— Эх… А я так телефон и не включил, — вконец расстроенным голосом сказал Иван. — Ракель позвонит сразу же, а мне что-то не хочется ни с кем обсуждать игру. Так бы и остался спать на базе или вообще в автобусе.  
  
— Нам еще предстоит пережить завтра, — вклинился Пике, сидящий сзади. — Так что разговоры с женами — еще не самое худшее.  
  
— Не сыпь соль на рану, — скривился Иван. — Никуда не сыпь ничего, и так тошно…  
  
Ракитич был прав — тошно было всем. Хави вполголоса переговаривался с Иньестой — они как обычно сидели вместе, близко склонив головы, чтобы их разговора никто не услышал. Во время матчей со стороны казалось, что они — одно целое, четырехрукий монстр «Фурия Роха», способный снести все на своем пути, а видеть их такими притихшими после поражения было странно и немного жутковато. Особенно Али запомнился момент, когда после финального свистка Хави сразу направился к Иньесте — снять капитанскую повязку. Андрес с какой-то обреченностью отдал ее своему другу, после чего они обнялись. Своеобразный ритуал, после неудачных игр они всегда так делали, но в Париже между ними двумя сквозило еще что-то, причем видно было, что Иньеста чувствует это сильнее, чем Хави, словно капитан прячется сам от себя, и лишь Андресу позволено заглядывать туда, куда сам Эрнандес не смотрит. Очень мутно все было, расплывчато, но Али всегда умела подмечать мелочи, которые потом оказывались безумно важными, причем не только для нее самой.  
  
Али откинулась обратно на кресло и уставилась в иллюминатор, вновь переживая неудачные моменты игры. Кажется, личный разговор хоть с кем-нибудь ей жизненно необходим. И если судьбе угодно, то пусть это будет Роналду.  
  
— Хэй! — от улыбки Криштиану у Али моментально глаза заболели, настолько она сияла и отдавала «голливудщиной», будто у Роналду было не тридцать два зуба, а шестьдесят в два ряда.  
  
— Привет, — кивнула она, устраиваясь в кресле.   
  
Ноутбук (вообще, это был макбук, но какая разница, как его называть?) Али предусмотрительно поставила на кофейный столик. — Я только прилетела.  
  
— Я так и понял. Как добрались?  
  
— Нормально. Слушай, — Али замялась. — Меня все-таки малость напрягает… ну… что ты вот так вот незнакомому человеку звонишь.  
  
— Почему незнакомому? — удивился Криштиану. В эту секунду связь дернулась, и голова Роналду стала похожа на батон. — Я о тебе много слышал, и ты обо мне, думаю, тоже.  
  
— Не то слово, — проворчала Али. — Из каждого холодильника доносится «Роналду». А вдруг тебя заслали выведать что-нибудь? Перес решил вызнать о противнике все, и теперь ты будешь под Барселону копать.  
  
Криштиану издевательски рассмеялся, отчего Али пошла красными пятнами — непривычно было видеть Роналду таким ехидным. Да вообще, непривычно было видеть его лицо на экране ноутбука.  
  
— Ты такая мнительная, — со смехом в голосе произнес Роналду. Али раздраженно закатила глаза.  
  
— Ага, как же. Если бы не пестрящий статьями Интернет, то я бы спокойно отнеслась.  
  
— Статьями? — заинтересовался Криштиану.  
  
— Большими такими, о том, что ты девушек клеишь через соцсети. Кто там был, модель, модель и… модель?  
  
— У меня вообще-то есть постоянная партнерша! — с видом оскорбленной невинности выдал Роналду. — А это все слухи, не более. Она в курсе, что я решил общаться с тобой.  
  
— Слава Богу, — Али делано воздела руки к небу. — Не хочу быть причиной скандалов.  
  
— Тогда давай эту тему закроем, а то тебя так это парит, я аж напрягся.  
  
— Не бери в голову. Просто я не привыкла иметь друзей.  
  
— В смысле не привыкла? — переспросил Криштиану.   
  
Али неопределенно пожала плечами — ей не хотелось объяснять.  
  
— Ну как-то не складывалось у меня. Необязательно брататься с командой для того, чтобы что-то выигрывать. Можно поддерживать сугубо деловые отношения. Вот я раньше такой тактики и придерживалась.  
  
— А теперь что?  
  
— А теперь Барселона. Там семья, а я как… — Али пощелкала пальцами, подбирая нужные слова. — Как собаке пятый хвост. Ну, ты понял, в общем.  
  
— Понял, — кивнул Криш. — Я проходил это в Англии. Ты такая же зацикленная, как и я был тогда, тоже почти ни с кем не общался вне поля. Но это здорово помогает не отвлекаться от работы.  
  
— Проблема в том, что я дичаю, — посетовала Али. — Даже на тебя чуть ли не набросилась с обвинениями. Хотя я все еще настороже, ну, это тебе для справки.  
  
— Зануда, — беззлобно огрызнулся Роналду. — Давай сменим тему, а то ты вообще помрешь от страха, что я на тебя накинусь прямо через экран.  
  
— На что сменим, есть идеи?  
  
— Есть. Ибрагимович правда твой любимый футболист?  
  
На лице Криштиану было такое выражение, что Али немедленно схватила со стола початую бутылку коньяка и стакан — привет от Хосе — и налила себе порцию, чтобы привести мозги в порядок.  
  
— Э! Кто пьет перед тренировкой! — тут же возмутился поборник здорового образа жизни по ту сторону экрана.   
  
Али сделала вид, что чокнулась с дисплеем, получилось, что со лбом Криштиану.  
  
— Тот, у кого Златан в фаворитах. Мне теперь век не забудут, мои уже достать успели. Я просто ляпнула первое, что в голову пришло! Думала только про предстоящую игру, и вот… Не виновата я, в общем.  
  
— А кого бы ты назвала, если б не Ибрагимович, свет очей твоих?  
  
 _«Лионель Андрес Месси, знаешь такого?»_  
  
— Да прекрати ты! Не знаю, — Али задумчиво повертела в руках стакан. — Правда, не знаю. Бэкхем?  
  
— Бинго! — воскликнул Криштиану. — Я так и подумал, почему-то.  
  
— Черт, не люблю быть предсказуемой.  
  
— Надо было назвать Криштиану Роналду. Вы знакомы?  
  
— Понятия не имею, кто этот хрен! — кисло произнесла Али. — Знакомиться с ним не хочу, слышала что он на редкость неприятный тип.  
  
— Язва, — довольно улыбнулся Криштиану. — Стакан убери, а, ну бесит же.  
  
— Все-то ему не нравится! — возмутилась Альварес. — Знакомы без году неделя, а уже качает права. Я про тебя все расскажу, вот увидишь. Точнее, услышишь.  
  
— Боюсь-боюсь. Тебе спать-то не пора? А то у тебя вид, будто тебя из задницы достали.  
  
— Из твоей, что ли? — парировала Али, но на Криша это не произвело никакого эффекта. — Но ты прав, пора. Завтра вечером получим по полной.  
  
— Когда будешь готова обсудить игру — велком, вижу, что сейчас тебе не до того… — многозначительно протянул Роналду.   
  
Али вздрогнула — кажется, Криштиану, сам того не подозревая, понимал ее лучше, чем она сама.  
  
— Спасибо. И я больше не буду поднимать тему про дружеское общение…  
  
— Да ты достала! — напоследок громко фыркнул Криш. — Гуд найт!  
  
Связь оборвалась. Али бездумно уставилась в открытое приложение Facetime, где на черном фоне белел значок, подписанный CR7. Ну да, как же еще…  
  
Странный тип. Странный день. Странное все.  
  


***

  
  
На восстановительной тренировке в спортзале, последовавшей за разбором матча с парижанами, Иньестой была озвучена мысль организовать ужин для всей команды, чтобы поднять угасающий боевой дух. Энрике молча выслушал предложение вице-капитана и поддержавшего его Серхио Бускетса и пообещал обсудить этот вопрос со всем тренерским штабом. Никакие возлияния или нечто подобное без одобрения руководства во время сезона не допускались, а система штрафов, придуманная Лучо, была такой суровой, что нарываться никто не хотел — мало приятного в том, чтобы платить деньги или играть с резервом.  
  
Али была уверена, что Энрике будет против — парни высказали пожелание пойти в караоке-бар, а там без выпивки точно не обойтись, петь не все умеют, большей части команды просто медведь на ухо наступил. Но когда Лучо вернулся, переговорив со своей тренерской братией, стало ясно, что вечер состоится.  
  
— Я к вам тоже присоединюсь, может быть, — улыбнулся Энрике, а Али от этой ухмылки стало жутко.   
  
Энрике всегда улыбался так, будто бы хотел сожрать собеседника целиком. Словно сейчас голову откусит, прожует и пойдет себе дальше.  
  
— Вы? — переспросил Хави, стараясь скрыть удивление. — Э-э-э, ну мы не против.  
  
— Как будто он у нас спрашивает, — тихонько пробормотал Мунир, который мялся рядом с Али, собираясь что-то спросить.   
  
Но Альварес его толком не замечала, растерявшись от перспектив провести второй в ее жизни вечер в компании команды и тренерского штаба.  
  
Ровно в девять вечера Али приехала ко входу в Touch Music, одного из самых приличных караоке-баров Барселоны. Для команды не составило труда арендовать все помещение, потому что народу туда набилось прилично — почти все были парами, за исключением Неймара, Али и, почему-то, Месси. Увидев, что Лионель приехал один, Али едва смогла справиться с дрожью в коленях — для нее это был шанс попробовать подсесть к нему и заговорить первой, хотя бы о каких-то малозначимых вещах.  
  
Но ее мечтам не суждено было осуществиться — Пике, быстро обнаруживший, что Месси один, ангажировал его к себе за столик, где его терпеливо ждала жена — вообще-то, Шакира была его девушкой, но пресса имела на все свое мнение. Али пришлось сесть вместе с Джуниором, который был настроен весь вечер ее развлекать — Али даже на секунду показалось, что он решил к ней подкатить, но благодушное выражение лица бразильца и отсутствие каких-либо попыток взять ее за руку и сделать прочие глупости быстро выбило эти мысли у нее из головы.  
  
— Али! Эй!   
  
В зал вошли Марк и Дани, девушка тут же призывно замахала рукой и потащила своего оторопевшего суженого за столик в глубине зала. Как Даниэла вообще разглядела в этих потемках Альварес, облачившуюся в то самое черное платье — большой вопрос.  
  
— Привет, Дани, как я рада!  
  
Они обнялись и начали наперебой нахваливать наряды друг друга. На Даниэле было узкое платье и белые туфли, которые она купила в тот день, когда они вместе гуляли по Пассаж де Грасиа.  
  
— Отлично выглядишь, Моника Беллучи, ни дать ни взять, — улыбнулась Дани, оглядывая Али с головы до ног.   
  
Девушка Марка была единственной, кто вообще заметил, что Али сегодня прилично одета. В баре было темно, по стенам бегали огоньки цветомузыки, поэтому толком рассмотреть тех, кто пришел, было почти невозможно. Ну, кроме, Лионеля, естественно — он был в белой футболке, которая из-за мелькающих стробоскопов казалась флуоресцентной.  
  
— Тебе спасибо! — ответила на комплимент Али. — Ты тоже сегодня звезда. Давайте закажем что-нибудь.  
  
Они душевно полистали меню, угорая над названиями коктейлей — Дани сразу выбрала себе «Голубые замшевые туфли», а кривляющийся Неймар — «Брачный вопль тропической жабы», при этом идиотски квакая, когда к их столику подошел официант.  
  
— Нам с Али виски, правильно? — обратился к ней Марк. — Тебе с чем?  
  
— С колой. Колы побольше. А то я на пьяную голову пою еще хуже, чем на   
трезвую.  
  
— Ой, Али, а давай вместе споем! — тут же уцепилась Дани. — На немецком.  
  
— Раммштайн! — радостно предложил Неймар, из-за чего все засмеялись.   
  
Али скорчила страшную рожу и проорала «Du hast!» прямо в ухо бразильцу.  
  
— Нет уж, давай что-нибудь повеселее, а то вы всех напугаете. Попсу какую-нибудь, — подхватил Марк.  
  
— Так и вижу, как тер Штеген завывает голосом Бритни Спирс. Зато я знаю, что будет петь Неймар, Balada Boa, ага, — рассмеялась Али, пихая насупившегося Джуниора в бок. У него был печальный сценический опыт на пару с Густаво Лима, исполнителем этой приставучей песни — над тем «выступлением» только ленивый не поржал.  
  
— Фиг тебе, ты первая и пойдешь! — обиженно буркнул Неймар, отбрыкивающийся от щипков Альварес.  
  
Но мечтам Неймара было не суждено сбыться — первым на сцену полез Пике, который спел одну из песен Шакиры. Гогот стоял такой, что даже официанты сползли под барную стойку — голоса у Жерара не было от слова совсем, но это не помешало ему сорвать овации, причем грандиозные. После всего лишь одной песни Пике был невежливо спихнут со сцены Алвесом, который напялил на голову две шляпы сразу и где-то взял гитару, исполнив пару похабных песен собственного сочинения. Пришедшая с ним Таиша чуть под стол не спряталась от стыда, а Неймар тут же понесся снимать происходящее для своего Инстаграма.  
  
— И после этого ты предлагаешь нам петь, да? — Али обернулась к смеющейся Даниэле.  
  
— Мы сорвем аплодисменты! На общем фоне так точно, пойдем!  
  
Но Али уперлась, как баран, поэтому компанию рвущейся к славе Дани пришлось составлять Марку. И все бы ничего, если бы после этой вошедшей в раж пары на сцену не вытолкали Лионеля.  
  
У Али в буквальном смысле остановилось сердце. Она изо всех сил вцепилась в стакан, даже не чувствуя, что тонкие стенки могут хрустнуть. Лионель выглядел просто как Бог, если Бог может с таким достоинством носить джинсы и простую футболку. Он смущенно улыбнулся, и от этой улыбки у Али мурашки побежали по спине. Она смотрела на Месси во все глаза, абсолютно выключившись из реальности, утонув в своих фантазиях, своих мечтах, буквально в открытую истекая слюнями по нему. А когда он обнял пальцами микрофон, на это нехитрое действие наложились недавние воспоминания о происшествии в раздевалке… и у Али окончательно сгорели в пепел все предохранители, а стакан в руках мгновенно опустел.  
  
— Я… — непослушным языком произнесла Али, обращаясь к Неймару, который уже успел вернуться, а теперь сосредоточено ковырялся в телефоне — поющего Алвеса грузил на свою страницу, не иначе. — Я к бару. Стакан пустой…  
  
— Давай принесу, — Джуниор с готовностью схватил стакан, но Али покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, я сама…  
  
 _Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón // Твои глаза — мой свет, а твое сияние — мое сердце._  
  
Господи, только не это.  
  
 _Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir // Если бы не стремление к тебе, я не смог бы жить_  (7)  
  
Нужно было встать. Принять вертикальное положение и дойти до чертовой барной стойки, при этом не растеряв ни капли приличия. Али казалось, что ее развезло только лишь от одного стакана. Появилась какая-то мутная решимость — идти, сесть на высоченный стул, чтобы видеть его, смотреть, если угодно — облизывать глазами. С ума сходить, представлять, что песня посвящается ей… Что он не просто повторяет бегущие по экрану строчки, а поет — про нее, для нее. И пусть зал полон народу, пускай все хлопают, лыбятся, но только она одна знает, что именно он поет, о чем думает, точнее, о ком думает…  
  
 _En el vacío de estos días de no saber // В пустоте этих дней безызвестности.  
Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz // Если бы не стремление к тебе, я не был бы счастлив._  
  
Лионель пел так же, как играл в футбол — четко, красиво, невероятно сексуально —  _и-д-е-а-л-ь-н-о_. До мурашек, искренне, с душой, завораживающе, сногсшибающе, доводя до блаженного оцепенения кого угодно. Это было похоже на смерть — его голос, вплетающийся в спокойную мелодию, на контрасте вызывающий взрыв сверхновой в голове. Это было невероятно, пусть и смысл песни был простой, как тапок — любая сидящая в зале девушка могла примерить эти слова на себя, но это было нужно только Али, намертво прилепившейся к барной стойке, до которой она дошла, как в тумане.  
  
 _Y no me quiero morir // И я не хочу умирать,  
Sin poder otra vez // Не сумев еще раз  
Volverte a ver // Увидеть тебя._  
  
Ей показалось, что сердце перестало биться еще с первых нот — в груди было до странного пусто и тихо. Народ, сидящий в зале, аплодировал шутливо раскланивающемуся Лионелю, никто и не почувствовал даже капли того, что довелось пережить Али за эти три минуты. Голос Месси все еще звучал у нее в голове, словно повелевал ей, говорил, куда идти, что делать…  
  
— Ты чего тут зависла? — спросил голос.   
  
Али с чувством выдохнула, отгоняя от себя наваждение, но оно никуда не исчезло, трансформируясь в Лионеля Месси. Живого, настоящего, стоявшего прямо напротив нее. Смотрящего на нее. Говорящего с ней.  
  
— Я пью, — спокойно пояснила Али.   
  
Внутри у нее все переворачивалось, словно она была внутри смерча, а снаружи — непроницаемая маска. Только руки предательски тряслись, но если вцепиться руками в стойку, этого будет не видно.  
  
— Можно мне то же, что и ей, — попросил Лионель у растерявшегося бармена — тот явно не ожидал, что легенда мирового футбола снизойдет до стойки и закажет спиртное не через снующих туда-сюда официантов.  
  
Перед Лео как из воздуха материализовался стакан. Он отхлебнул чутка и скривился.  
  
— Сладость какая, ужас. Лучше бы чистый виски пила, а не это извращение. Так, я не буду, я за рулем.  
  
 _«Да лучше бы о футболе думала, а не о всяких извращениях!»,_ — орало сознание Али, но она промолчала, не желая комментировать слова Месси.  
  
— Как я выступил? — ухмыльнувшись, спросил Лионель.   
  
Али по-прежнему не могла найти нужных слов, продолжая бездумно смотреть куда-то сквозь Лео.  
  
— Будем считать, что неплохо, — расценив ее молчание как одобрение, Лионель вернулся к своему столику, где Пике жаждал его внимания — совсем как в прошлый раз.  
  
Вечеринка закончилась после полуночи. Расходилась команда долго, потому что возле входа в бар образовалась приличных размеров толпа, жаждущая запечатлеть футболистов Барселоны либо в компрометирующих ситуациях (если говорить о журналистах), либо заполучить селфи и пару автографов. Пришлось ехать домой группами, человек по пять, да еще и через черный ход — Али по неудачному стечению обстоятельств не попала в группу с Марком и Дани, которые обещали ее отвезти, а по удачному — в одну группу с Месси. Его голос все еще звучал где-то внутри, эхом отдаваясь в голове, словно заевшая пластинка — приятная и ласкающая слух пластинка. Отделаться от мысли, что Лионель идеален во всем, у Али теперь вообще не получалось — оказывается, он еще и петь умеет, черт побери. Наверное, и готовит он, как шеф-повар самого крутого ресторана. Жаль, что ей это узнать точно не суждено вообще никогда, разве что Иньеста в следующий раз устроит кулинарный поединок, а не караоке, тьфу на нее, вечеринку.  
  
На улице моросил противный дождик. Али натянула на голову капюшон ветровки, старательно расправляя его — не хватало еще, чтобы тушь потекла ручьями. У нее после такого бурного вечера и так был не очень презентабельный вид, да еще и сочетание кислотного цвета ветровки и строгого платья наверняка вызывало у всех здравомыслящих людей истерическое хихиканье. Ну не было у нее красивого длинного пальто, что ж тут поделать.  
  
— Ты чего тут мерзнешь? — к Али незаметно присоединился Жереми.   
  
Лицо у него было уставшее и серое, словно он не развлекался, а работал на каком-нибудь заводе. Матье порылся в карманах и достал сигареты. Али нервно оглянулась — коридор был пуст, голоса доносились только с кухни, и никого из команды на горизонте видно не было.  
  
— А где остальные? — спросила она, ладонью прикрываясь от капель, летящих в лицо.   
  
Жереми пожал плечами и щелкнул зажигалкой. Запахло мятой.  
  
— Ментоловые, что ли?  
  
— Ага, — Матье с наслаждением затянулся и выпустил дым из носа, как дракон. — Я себе позволяю иногда, но редко. Лучо узнает — голову оторвет.  
  
— Естественно. Так что ты не спались, встал тут, прямо перед клубом, и дымишь, — недовольно проговорила Али, мысленно ставя себя на место Матье.   
  
Ей тоже ужасно хотелось курить, но она знала, что по закону подлости стоит ей попросить хотя бы одну затяжку, пусть даже противных ментоловых сигарет, кто-нибудь обязательно вырулит из-за угла.  
  
— Будешь? — вдруг спросил Жереми.   
  
Перед лицом Али появился тлеющий огонек, в нос ударил запах мяты, а в горле тут же пересохло.  
  
— Фу, нет, — она неуверенно отстранила руку защитника и отвернулась, чтобы не дышать дымом. Почему-то ее ужасно раздражал запах, идущий от курящих людей, хоть она и сама периодически злоупотребляла этой дрянью.  
  
— Как хочешь, — Матье посмотрел в небо, капли радостно застучали по его лицу, расчерчивая его прозрачными узорами. — Хороший вечер. А ты чего не пела?  
  
— Не хотелось, — смущенно пробормотала Альварес. — Я не умею, если честно. Шакира пыталась меня вытащить, но я уперлась.  
  
— Да, они с Пикетоном отличная пара, она упрямая, но все же не такая, как он. Жери приставучий. Они друг друга уравновешивают.  
  
— Угу. Повезло им, отличная пара вышла.   
  
В голосе Али прозвучала ничем не прикрытая зависть. Жерар смотрел на свою жену так, как никто никогда не смотрел на нее.  
  
Вышел Месси, и разговор пришлось прекратить. Лионель смерил меланхоличного Матье с сигаретой недовольным взглядом, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Али, тебя подвезти? — предложил он голосом, не приемлющим отказа.   
  
Конечно, Али это только показалось, но все может быть. Как же ему отказать-то?  
  
— Меня подкинешь? — попросил Жереми, выбрасывая наполовину докуренную сигарету. — Я за руль не сяду.  
  
— Окей, тогда пойдем, погода отстой.   
  
Месси не стал ждать, пока Али выйдет из ступора, и двинулся в сторону своей машины. Сегодня он приехал на Рэнж Ровере, вид которого напомнил Али о том вечере в парке. Столько времени прошло, и все так изменилось...  
  
Они с Матье молча забрались на заднее сиденье. Жереми уткнулся в телефон, а Али, у которой мобильный сдох еще час назад, пришлось таращиться в окно — Месси не особо хотел разговаривать с кем бы то ни было, сосредоточенно смотря вперед, на дорогу. Они так и ехали до дома Матье в полном молчании, даже без музыки. Защитник ковырялся в телефоне, Лео выворачивал руль, а Али изнывала от желания как можно быстрее оказаться в стенах своей квартиры, где никакой Месси не был ей страшен.  
  
— Приехали, — Лео остановился возле ворот и обернулся, чтобы пожать руку Матье.   
  
Тот отвлекся от игрушки в телефоне, улыбнулся напоследок и вышел из машины. Али дернулась, чтобы выбежать следом, даже ручку дверную крепче сжала, не боясь вырвать ее с мясом — сил бы точно хватило.  
  
— Едем? — спросил Месси.   
  
Али недоуменно посмотрела на его затылок.  
  
— Ну да, — ответила она, толком не понимая, что Лео имеет в виду.   
  
Месси вздохнул, заводя мотор. Али стало неуютно. Она что-то не то сказала? Надо было выйти вместе с Жереми, или что?  
  
Они в тишине проехали несколько километров, единственным аккомпанементом их движению по шоссе был непрекращающийся дождь. Али пальцем провела по запотевшему стеклу. Получившаяся линия напомнила ей сцену из фильма «Титаник», ту самую, в которой «секс без секса». Да, ее взгляды на Лионеля тоже можно отнести к такого рода «разврату».  
  
Вдруг машина дернулась и Али качнуло вперед.  
  
— В чем дело?   
  
Она вытянула шею, вглядываясь в совершенно непроницаемый профиль Месси, по которому вообще было невозможно понять, о чем аргентинец думает в данную секунду — о семье, о футболе (хотя, о футболе он думает всегда), о прошедшем вечере…  
  
— Пересаживайся.  
  
Али замерла. Сердце дернулось, словно в него выстрелили, кровь зашумела в ушах, заглушая шум дождя за стеклом. Лео сказал еще что-то, но это было похоже на кино без звука — Али смотрела на него во все глаза и ни черта не понимала.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Вперед, на пассажирское, — терпеливо повторил он, будто бы в машине было куда пересесть с заднего сидения, кроме как вперед.   
  
Али даже не шелохнулась, приклеившись к кожаным сидениям.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Пересаживайся.  
  
Это не звучало как просьба. И как приглашение тоже не звучало. Это был чистой воды приказ — Лео не волновало, что на улице холодно, там дождь и промозглый ветер, ему было абсолютно все равно. Пересаживайся и все. Он так сказал. И нельзя не последовать этому приказу.  
  
Али молча открыла двери и чуть было не сбежала куда-то в ближайшие кусты, даже ноги дернулись в нужном направлении, настолько ей было не по себе. Страшно даже, будто за рулем не Месси, а какой-то маньяк. Она юркнула обратно, неуклюже подгибая ноги в проклятом узком платье. Лионель скользнул взглядом по ее голым коленям, и Али показалось, что их облили крутым кипятком.  
  
— Дверь закрой.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Машина медленно покатилась вдоль домов, очертания которых расплывались за мокрыми стеклами. Али уставилась в окно, не решаясь даже повернуться в сторону водительского сиденья, где будто не Лео сидел, а просто пламя полыхало, горячущее, обжигающее. Но ее тянуло на это пламя, словно глупого мотылька с наполовину опаленными крыльями.  
  
— Ты чего не пела? — бросил Лионель, резко выкручивая руль, но машина настолько его слушалась, что Али даже толком не почувствовала этого рывка.  
  
— Не хотелось. У тебя отличный голос, — вежливо сказала Али, так и не оборачиваясь. — Ты меня удивил.  
  
Месси на это признание ничего не ответил. Али поджала губы — конечно, ему это по сто раз на дню говорят, причем все, от болельщиков до Энрике.  
  
Фамилия тренера вызвала в Али бурю воспоминаний о недавнем подслушанном разговоре в раздевалке. В тот раз лицо Лионеля было точно такое же, как сейчас — беспристрастное и безымоциональное. Как будто ему было плевать на все, что происходит вокруг него, хотя неуверенность Али наверняка можно было физически ощутить. Дышать с ним одним воздухом в огромном салоне автомобиля, который стал вдруг ощущаться просто микроскопическим, было невыносимо. Лионель отравлял, выжигал, высверливал, лишал ее последних возможностей соображать.  
  
На самом деле, он просто смотрел на дорогу, не замечая, что Али потихоньку сходит с ума, скрючившись на переднем сидении его машины.  
  
— Устала? — спросил Лео, но вопрос прозвучал как дежурный. Правду говорить было совсем не обязательно.  
  
— Нет, нет. Могу еще горы свернуть, — криво улыбнулась Али.   
  
Лионель ответил коротким ледяным смешком.  
  
— Не надо, прибереги силы для ответки с парижанами.  
  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — ответила Али, не покривив душой.   
  
Повинуюсь, слушаюсь и голову склоняю, можешь отрубить к чертовой матери.  
  
— Вот и молодец.  
  
Едва начавшийся разговор иссяк. Дождь с удвоенной силой забарабанил в стекло, выстукивая ритм заполошно бьющегося сердца Али. Не зная, куда девать руки, она сцепила их в замок до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Это помогало сосредоточиться, но не помогало перестать нервничать. Черт, это последний раз, когда она согласилась сесть с Месси в одну машину. Лучше уж тащиться до дома пешком, хоть под снегом и ураганным ветром, нервные клетки дороже.  
  
— Слышал, ты с Джули встречаешься завтра? — поинтересовался Месси.   
  
Тут уже было не ясно — для проформы или серьезно. Али сначала кивнула, а потом спохватилась и пробормотала «угу». Откуда он знает?  
  
— Андрес сказал, — ответил Лео на незаданный вопрос. — Откуда ты ее знаешь?  
  
— Я ее не знаю, нас Хосе свел. Он почему-то решил, что нам будет полезно пообщаться лично. Все же она тоже в основе играет, а с адаптацией бывает трудно, сам знаешь.  
  
— Да ну, — хмыкнул Лионель. — Я бы не сказал, что тебе трудно в команде. Наоборот, мы всячески тебе помогаем.  
  
— Мне-то да, а вот Джули… — Али поежилась, ноги в тонких колготках стали мерзнуть. — Говорят, что у нее не очень складывается.  
  
— Это Англия, там все не так, как у нас. Но не нам судить. Ты замерзла что ли, чего ерзаешь?  
  
— Я не ерзаю, — нахмурилась Али. — Просто сидеть неудобно.  
  
— Там сбоку кнопка, включи обогрев, — Лео был непреклонен, словно понимал Али лучше, чем она сама.   
  
Альварес нащупала кнопку, откидываясь на быстро нагревающуюся спинку сидения. От тепла и выпитых коктейлей ее начало клонить в сон.  
  
— А говоришь, что не замерзла, — по интонации Месси Али поняла, что он улыбается, но смотреть на него все равно боялась.  
  
— Не замерзла я!   
  
Она упорно настаивала на своем, словно пыталась Лео убедить, что она тоже бывает права, хоть изредка. Ну хотя бы совсем редко, но бывает.  
  
— Ладно, ладно. Почти приехали.  
  
 _«Да слава Богу»_ , — пронеслось у Али в голове. У нее уже спина начинала ныть, потому что привычно растечься по сидению она себе позволить не могла — Лионель, сам того не подозревая, держал ее в напряжении с того момента, как они остались вдвоем. Черт бы побрал Матье. Надо же было сначала его отвезти, а потом уже…  
  
Рэнж Ровер остановился напротив дома Али, достаточно близко к парадной. Месси зачем-то заглушил двигатель и повернулся, глазами впериваясь куда-то Али в висок, а она упорно продолжала смотреть на свои сложенные руки, как провинившаяся школьница.  
  
— Вот и приехали, — зачем-то сказал Лионель, будто бы без его пояснения до Альварес бы не дошло.   
  
Она кивнула и расцепила руки, которые тут же начали мелко подрагивать, но не от холода.  
  
— Спасибо, что подвез. А то такой дождина… — прозвучало так, будто никто из Барселоны не согласился бы доставить Али до дома, словно жила она не в самом фешенебельном районе, а где-то у черта на рогах.  
  
— Не за что.  
  
Али, наконец, наскребла остатки сил и самообладания и подняла голову, смотря Месси прямо в лицо. Не в глаза, а куда-то в переносицу, но взгляд предательски соскользнул на его губы. Лео не шелохнулся. Но надо быть совсем идиотом, чтобы не понять ее красноречивых глаз, изучающих его лицо, хотя бы по частям, если не целиком.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — проговорил Месси.   
  
Его глаза не выражали вообще ничего. Потемневшие, засасывающие, как болото, притягивающие к себе, словно гигантский магнит.  
  
Казалось, что Лионель чего-то ждет. Какого-то слова, жеста, мимолетного намека, но это все было только у Али в голове. На деле же он мог просто смотреть, не имея в виду никакого подтекста, кроме того что Альварес уже пора свалить. Но дождь, головокружительный запах Месси и собственные холодные колени не давали Али даже пошевелиться.  
  
— И тебе спокойной, — очень тихо сказала Али, коротко выдыхая.   
  
Вдохнуть полной грудью она сможет только если как можно быстрее выйдет на свежий воздух, пусть там мокро и противно. А пока воздуха по-прежнему не хватает. Сил не хватает, мозгов не хватает.  
  
Месси моргнул, легким движением рассеивая эти странные чары. Момент прошел, Лео снова откинулся на сиденье, и Али поняла — можно уходить.  
  
Оказавшись в темной и пустой квартире, Али сползла по стене вниз, заливая дождевой водой, стекавшей с туфель, чистый пол прихожей. В груди что-то клокотало, кипело, почти взрывалось, нужно было срочно найти выход переполняющим эмоциям, дать напряжению высвободиться. И Али не нашла ничего лучше, чем просто расплакаться, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Порыв ветра из приоткрытого окна холодно хлестнул ее по щекам, приводя в чувство. Али вся продрогла, но пошевелиться не могла. Хотелось замерзнуть, превратиться в ледяную статую, но страх простыть и пропустить тренировки был сильнее.  
  
Энергетический вампир Лионель Месси мог собой гордиться — он выпил ее без остатка. Всю, до самого дна.  
  


***

  
  
Утро после «грандиозной» караоке-вечеринки было ознаменовано подготовкой к обещанной Хосе встрече с Джули Уилшир. Помимо попыток смыть с волос вчерашний шик вперемешку с пенкой для укладки, Али потратила значительную часть времени на борьбу с головной болью, причем привычный Нолотил помогать никак не хотел, потому что боль была скорее психосоматическая. Али почти час просидела на полу в прихожей, изнывая от жалости к себе, со слезами выплескивая накопившееся напряжение, после чего ей стало чуть легче — тугой узел в груди ослаб, давая возможность дышать, но до конца избавиться от ощущения давящего на плечи пресса не получилось.   
  
Встреча была назначена в Abac Restaurant, двухзвездном заведении с огромной террасой, садом, раздражающе белыми скатертями на столах, тысячей винных бутылок в погребе и минимальным счетом на несколько сотен евро с человека. Хосе был в своем репертуаре — явно стремился приобщить Али к миру богатых и знаменитых, что получалось с переменным успехом. Али, не зная, куда ее везут, надела джинсы и тонкий свитер, совершенно не подходящие для такого фешенебельного заведения. Но метрдотель ни слова ей не сказал, только учтиво улыбнулся и жестом пригласил следовать за ним. Али то и дело глазела по сторонам — часы показывали время обеденного перерыва, ресторан был заполнен бизнесменами, женщинами в строгих костюмах, в общем, людьми, которые дорожили своим временем, предпочитая одновременно дегустировать ягненка в маринаде и отвечать на электронную почту. Среди такой серьезной публики Али, одетая в простенькую одежду, да еще и с наушником в ухе, чувствовала себя дурочкой с переулочка, пусть даже и играющей за один из лучших клубов мира. Надо было все-таки послушать Хосе и платье надеть.  
  
Метрдотель привел ее на широкую террасу, где на мягком бежевом диване сидела скучающая Джули. Али когда-то видела ее по телевизору, но в живую Уилшир оказалась намного ниже нее, чуть ли не на целую голову. У Уилшир была короткая стрижка, светлые волосы, сбритый почти под ноль висок и здоровая татуировка от плеча до самого запястья. Девушки чопорно поздоровались друг с другом, Али даже руку протянула, получив в ответ жесткое рукопожатие.  
  
— Я очень рада познакомиться. Но не совсем понимаю, какого черта Джеки все это затеяла, мы бы и сами справились, я думаю,— честно сказала Джули, тыча пальцем в меню и переспрашивая каждое слово.   
  
Али заказала салат из тунца, потому что это было единственное блюдо в меню, которое ей было можно. Чертова диета.  
  
— Наши агенты считают, что это все пиара ради, — пояснила Альварес. — Только мне это кажется глупостью. Я много о тебе слышала, так что мы бы и так пересеклись, рано или поздно.  
  
— Главное, чтобы не на матчах, — фыркнула Джули. — Мне тоже самое, что и ей. Ты там что выбрала?  
  
— Рыбу. У меня диета, ничего нельзя. Вчера еще выпила, так что сегодня сухой закон.  
  
— Тоска, — протянула Джули. — У нас с Ван Галом точно так же, никакого спиртного в рабочие дни. Если вспомнить, как народ отжигал при сэре Алексе, то мы вообще святые и безгрешные.  
  
— Раньше трава была зеленее, а на тренировки приходилось ездить на автобусе с тремя пересадками. Как по мне, это было лучше, чем сейчас, когда молодежку развозят по домам.  
  
Уилшир отпила воду и посмотрела на Али поверх стакана.  
  
— Я тоже самое могу сказать про Манчестер. С годами все очень изменилось, я за ними пристально следила с того дня, как попала в академию, мечтала играть в первой команде, знала о них все. Теперь я игрок основы, а все так поменялось… И могло же измениться еще, когда решались вопросы с Атлетико…  
  
Чтобы не выглядеть дурой, Али перед встречей прочла на Википедии статью о Джули, откуда и узнала, что Уилшир, будучи на грани перехода в первую команду Юнайтед, едва не улетела в Мадрид, но что-то не сложилось, и она осталась в Англии.  
  
— Как начало сезона? — поинтересовалась Али.   
  
Джули неопределенно пожала плечами.  
  
— Как сказать… Потихоньку. Народ привыкает к нашему голландцу, я новенькая, мне чуть проще. До сих пор переживаю из-за Гиггза, мы общались немного, пока я носилась на полях с молодежкой, а тут бах — конец карьеры. Он остался, конечно, но не видеть его на тренировках в форме как минимум странно. Ну, для меня.  
  
— Но у вас и веселья хватает. Что думаешь насчет Фалькао?(8)  
  
Джули прыснула, лукаво глядя на Али и прищуриваясь.  
  
— Ничего не думаю, я смеюсь. Меня больше Анхель волнует.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— У вас вот есть люди, которые откровенно не вписываются?  
  
— Да, — согласно кивнула Али. — Есть. Новенькие по большей части. Томас, например, который из Арсенала, я все время забываю его фамилию…  
  
— Вермален. Вот у нас, кажется, такая же история с Анхелем. Загадывать не буду, а то мало ли…  
  
Тут появились официанты с заказами. Один из них принес поднос с двумя замудреными шоколадными пирожными, мол, «комплимент от нашего шеф-повара Жорди Круса», но девушки, занятые разговором, знак внимания бессовестно проигнорировали.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, у вас был вполне успешный предсезон, — заметила Али. — Гэлэкси, обыгранный семью мячами, кубок Шевроле… — на последней фразе Уилшир подавилась и закашлялась.  
  
— Да ну тебя! Кубок Шевроле, смеешься? Это как ваша игра с Леоном. Предсезон такой предсезон.  
  
— А международник?  
  
— А мы все матчи предсезона выиграли, — заулыбалась Джули. — Это важнее всех кубков, как по мне.  
  
— Не скажи это вашему капитану, — серьезно сказала Али, вызвав у Уилшир очередные смешки.  
  
— Может, все-таки закажем вина?..  
  
После третьего бокала белого вина встреча окончательно перестала быть деловой и превратилась в обычную беседу двух подруг, которые давно не виделись, да почти что всю жизнь. Али беззастенчиво смеялась над остроумными шутками Джули, пыталась припомнить какие-то смешные эпизоды из жизни своей команды, старательно обходя тему личной жизни. Но разговор издевательски полз в ненужном направлении, они обе спотыкались о какие-то факты своих биографий, о которых в интервью все нормальные спортсмены умалчивают. А иногда так хочется заорать на весь мир о том, что тебя гложет, выкричать, выплакать. Но тебе нельзя, а в такие вот моменты, когда напротив тебя сидит человек, почему-то вдруг кажущийся тебе таким понимающим, сочувствующим, молчать уже сил нет.  
  
— …а потом Луи нас построил и отчитывал. Лицо Гиггза не забуду никогда — высовывался из-за плеча Луи и строил страшные рожи. Нас чуть не разорвало на куски, но нужно было держать лицо. Никогда больше не поддамся на эти чертовы провокации, все эти «испытания» уже давно покрылись плесенью. Так никто не делает.  
  
— Не скажи, — протянула Али, припоминая Спартак и то, как ее закрыли в душевой на полночи, пока ее не обнаружил уборщик. — Кое-где это еще процветает. С одной стороны, это воспитывает в тебе силу духа, способность не сломаться даже в самых трудных условиях, но с другой…  
  
У Джули вдруг изменилось лицо — она словно увидела перед собой привидение или еще кого похуже, побледнела, а руки, сцепленные в замок, видимо затряслись.  
  
— Ты чего? — у Али пробежал по спине холодок, исчезнувший где-то в районе поясницы. — Я что-то не то сказала?  
  
— Нет, — неожиданно хрипло ответила Джули, в четвертый раз за вечер до краев наполняя свой бокал приторно-сладким вином. — Все нормально, это я что-то… Ты сейчас сказала точно так же, как говорил он.  
  
— Он?  
  
— Да, он… Думаю, что сегодня можно обойтись без имен. Ты же тоже не скажешь мне, так ведь?  
  
От пронизывающего взгляда Джули у Али закоченели руки. Как же она сразу не заметила этого льда в глазах Уилшир? С самого начала он был где-то глубоко внутри нее, запрятанный от чужих глаз, но стоило прозвучать лишь нескольким словам, случилось что-то непонятное.  
  
— Я не понимаю, о чем ты, — как можно спокойнее сказала Али, на что Джули только надтреснуто рассмеялась.  
  
— Все ты понимаешь. Мы обе так старательно обходили сегодня тему личной жизни, что только совсем тупой не догадается, что у нас обеих там не все гладко. Хвастаться нечем.  
  
— Нечем, — капитулировала Али, чувствуя стыд — вроде бы ничего не случилось экстраординарного, но тема все-таки съехала в неудобное русло, из которого уже не выбраться.  
  
— Иногда приходится выбирать, — Джули посмотрела в сад, где ветер шевелил кроны высоких деревьев. — Выбирать страну, клуб… Свой путь. А бывает так, что ты не можешь сделать этот долбанный выбор, потому что есть отягчающие обстоятельства. И правильное решение ведь на ладони, перед тобой все двери открыты, а ты… Ты остаешься, надеешься, хоть и знаешь — ничего не будет. А назад уже не повернуть.  
  
 _«Она говорит о своем несостоявшемся переходе в Атлетико_ , — тут же сообразила Али, —  _все сорвалось в последний момент, так писали в прессе»._  
  
— Всегда есть дорога в обход, — в тон Джули вставила Али. — Другой путь, сложный, извилистый, но непременно ведущий к победе.  
  
— А победе ли? — задала риторический вопрос Уилшир, отпивая из бокала. — Что если я все равно сдаюсь ему?  
  
Ему.  
  
— Мне кажется, что со всеми нами это рано или поздно происходит. Сначала ты встречаешь человека, который когда-то давно перевернул твое мировосприятие. Показал тебе, что такое настоящая преданность любимому делу — футболу. Ты ловишь себя на мысли, что ты восхищаешься его талантом, учишься многому, чуть ли не в рот ему глядишь… А потом в один прекрасный день понимаешь, что восхищаешься уже не его игрой… А им самим.  
  
— Он знает? — чуть слышно спросила Али, заранее зная ответ.  
  
Джули криво улыбнулась и помотала головой.  
  
— Нет. Я бы не посмела. Мы редко видимся, он уже давно не играет. Приезжает изредка, Олд Траффорд его дом. Мне порой кажется, что он бы остался там жить, спал бы на тренерской скамейке под крышей, укрываясь форменной курткой Юнайтед. Он как-то сказал мне: «Ты правильно сделала, что не ушла». А я смотрела ему в спину и думала, что, отказавшись от Мадрида, я совершила самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни. Я позволила себе надеяться.  
  
— Значит, не в проблемах с контрактом было дело?  
  
Джули демонстративно закатила глаза, показывая этим нехитрым движением всю тупость заданного вопроса.  
  
— Какой там… Спасло то, что Джеки взяла все на себя. Я же могла только в одну точку смотреть, сидя в отеле Мадрида, ненавидя сама себя. Я просто не смогла, понимала, что мы вообще больше не увидимся. А так у меня есть мизерный шанс, хоть раз в полгода. Смешно, он ведь никогда меня не выделял, относился безразлично, словно я — кусок стены. Один раз только улыбнулся и похвалил за что-то, не помню. Я тогда плохо соображала. Его слова были похожи на расцвет Римской Империи в моем сердце, не иначе, а он был Императором всего этого цирка. Но, думаю, что ты прекрасно помнишь, что случилось с Римом дальше...  
  
— Джули, мне жаль, — Али протянула руку и неловко сжала ладонь Джули. — Ты сильная, ты справишься со всем этим. Хоть я и мало тебя знаю, но в тебе есть стержень.  
  
— В тебе он тоже есть, — изо всех сил попыталась улыбнуться Уилшир, но вышло не очень удачно. — Не потеряй его. Не дай этим чувствам сожрать тебя. Как только поймешь, что тебя затянуло, что это все мешает игре — уходи. Куда угодно, приезжай в Англию, обратно в Германию… Только не оставайся!  
  
Али хотела сказать, что у нее все совсем не так, что никакого «затянуло» у нее не будет, но язык не слушался, а слова застряли в горле. Она могла только смотреть на белое лицо Джули и сжимать ее руку, словно разделяя весь этот кошмар на двоих.  
  
— Когда-нибудь меня вызовут в сборную, когда-нибудь это точно случится. Тогда я буду рядом с ним хоть несколько недель. И… мне и этого хватит. Я все сделаю, чтобы он понял, что я есть. Попробую. И речь не о футболе, — Уилшир скомкала салфетку и бросила ее на тарелку с остатками салата.  
  
Они с Али снова встретились взглядами. В глазах Джули было что-то знакомое. То самое, что Али видела каждый день, каждое утро.  
  
В зеркале.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) «Ла-Росаледа» или «Росаледа» (исп. Estadio La Rosaleda — «розарий, розовая аллея») — стадион в Малаге, домашняя арена футбольного клуба «Малага».  
> (2) Джулия Патрисия Уилшир (1994 года рождения, Манчестер, Англия) — полузащитник "Манчестер Юнайтед", воспитанница академии "красных", в 2014 году перешла в первую команду. По причине большого количества травмированных игроков, в начале сезона выходила на поле практически в каждом матче.
> 
> (3) 26 августа 2014 года Ди Мария подписал пятилетний контракт с «Манчестер Юнайтед». Сумма трансфера составила 59,7 миллиона фунтов стерлингов, что стало трансферным рекордом для английских клубов.  
> (4) Сезон 14/13, 33-й тур Чемпионата, 12 апреля, Гранада – Барселона, 1:0  
> (5) "Самураями" Неймар и Дани называют друг друга (видео к "ЗМ" тому подтверждение)  
> (6) Facetime — Приложение для устройств Apple, вроде скайпа.  
> (7) песня Juanes — Volverte a ver  
> (8) Радамель Фалькао перешел в МЮ в 2014 году из Монако на правах аренды, это трансфера, если честно, никто не понял — он был после травмы, играл мало, и в Англии ничего не изменилось. Зачем Ван Гал его взял в аренду – загадка.


	12. Yeah feed the rain

— Ногу прямее! — прикрикнул на уставшую, как черт, Али Рафель Поль.   
  
Она посмотрела на тренера по физподготовке так, будто видела его в первый и, дай Боже, в последний гребаный раз. Его самого хватало только на короткие замечания, он прогуливался среди гимнастических ковриков с таким видом, будто вся команда, и еще пара человек из молодежки, были несмышлеными детьми. Пусть Поль и был отличным тренером, но эта его гадская черта знатно бесила. Он воспитывал своих подопечных не хуже Энрике — из-за этих двоих, плюс вечно серьезный Морено минус улыбающийся и порой слишком добрый Унсуэ, весь тренерский штаб, по скромному мнению Али, превращался в самое противное на свете начальство.  
  
— Ты смотри, отчитал, — пропыхтела Али, вытягивая носок и еще сильнее облокачиваясь ногой на плечо Суареса, который вызвался ей помочь с растяжкой. — Я ему эту ногу знаешь куда засуну?  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, что засунешь, работай давай, — подбодрил ее Луис.   
  
Мимо прошел Пике — у него явно чесалось в известном месте, он не мог не отпустить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий, но напряженное лицо Али, судя по всему, его впечатлило.  
  
— Пиздец ты пугаешь! — сообщил Жери, на что Суарес прошипел: «Сгинь!», и Пике пришлось убраться восвояси.   
  
Луис снова надавил ей на голень, так сильно, что Али приглушенно взвизгнула, но тут же терпеливо сцепила зубы.  
  
— Так, все, перерыв! — все же решил Луис, отпуская многострадальную конечность Альварес на мягкий коврик, а сам развалился прямо на газоне, раскинув руки в стороны.  
  
— Спасибо, я без сил и хочу умереть, — поблагодарила уругвайца Али.   
  
Он в ответ дернул плечом и закрыл глаза.  
  
— Дай мне пять минут, можем потом с мячом поработать.  
  
Али что-то промычала в ответ и перевернулась на живот. Вдоль бровки ходил туда-сюда недовольный Энрике — последнее время это было его перманентным состоянием, — а Хави упрямо пытался ему что-то объяснить. Эта сцена длилась минуты две, Лучо не слушал, а капитан Барселоны начинал терять терпение. Ситуацию предсказуемо спас Иньеста, появившись в свойственной ему манере из ниоткуда, и, схватив Хави за рукав толстовки, утащил сопротивляющегося Эрнандеса куда-то в сторону, подальше от Лучо, от команды — от всех. Но Али досмотреть «сериал» не успела — кто-то не просто заслонил ей всю картину, но и варварски закрыл собою солнце.  
  
Месси. Кто же еще.  
  
Он ничего не сказал — только глянул, мельком, вскользь, но у Али моментально вспотела спина. Месси не собирался обращать на нее внимание, а самой Али их положение показалось весьма символичным — она сейчас находилась на том самом уровне, куда с грохотом и шумом валилась ее самооценка и самоконтроль, стоило Лео просто появиться в поле зрения — на самой земле. У его ног. Охуенно красивых ног…  
  
Кто-то позвал его, кажется, Неймар — Лионель тут же вскинул голову, в ответ прокричав: «Кури бамбучело, тощий! Сейчас иду». Али даже рассмеяться не смогла, вперившись взглядом в его бутсы. Бутсы ушли, унеся с собой остатки ее настроения.  
  
Хоть было слово сказал, а.  
  
—…в целом. Как думаешь, кто будет третьим? — спросил у нее Суарес, стоило Месси отойти.   
  
Али, все еще оглушенная кратковременной вспышкой присутствия Лионеля, моргнула раз, другой.  
  
— Не знаю… А должен быть третий?  
  
Судя по лицу Суареса, он понял, что Али его не расслышала.  
  
— Какая-то ты рассеянная, — укоряющее заметил он, а Али стало стыдно и неловко.   
  
Месси и правда оказывал на нее тлетворное влияние: она выпадала из действительности, зависала, всячески пытаясь делать вид, что все нормально, отчего ее поведение выглядело еще более смешным. Воистину, от влюбленности люди тупеют.  
  
Али встала и отряхнула шорты.  
  
— О чем ты спросил, я задумалась, — она попыталась сгладить неловкий момент.   
  
Суарес подозрительно покосился на нее, но отвлекся на подкатившийся к его ногам мяч.  
  
— Я про Золотой мяч. Кто будет третьим, по-твоему?  
  
Али сказала бы, что он сам. Сказала бы, но, боясь его возможной реакции (чертова ФИФА вышибла Суареса из всех возможных списков и номинаций на премии), стала перебирать в голове имена, но вдруг остановилась.  
  
— А кто первые два?  
  
Суарес глупо улыбнулся и начал набивать мяч с таким видом, будто Али сморозила какую-то ерунду.  
  
— Угадай! У тебя единственная попытка, да и ты не ошибешься.  
  
— Ну да, конечно. Роналду и Лео. Наверное, когда они оба закончат карьеру, весь футбольный мир сначала зарыдает, заламывая руки, а потом сквозь слезы вздохнет спокойно. Я утрирую, но ты меня понял.  
  
— Понял, — хитро прищурился Луис. — Так все-таки?  
  
— Мануэль, — не задумываясь, ответила Али. — Я больше, чем уверена, что он. Или Арьен. Или Мюллер. Точно кто-то из немцев.  
  
— И всех своих назвала, ха-ха! Теперь знаю, на кого ставки делать, — Луис сильным ударом отправил мяч куда-то в небеса, словно вложил в замах все накопившееся за дни сидения на лавке раздражение. — Пойдем?  
  
Али кивнула, обдумывая ненароком брошенное Суаресом «свои». Свои.  
  
За три сезона Али пережила год под эгидой второго места, год «золотого дубля» и единственного поражения в чемпионате, а потом, в своем последнем сезоне, вылет от Реал Мадрида, снова золото Бундеслиги и статус лучшего бомбардира чемпионата. Вот только «своими» мюнхенцы ей так и не стали, как бы ни было грустно это признавать. А из уст Суареса это вообще звучало как издевательство.  
  
По сравнению с тем, что творилось в душе Альварес, происходящее на тренировке, казалось, опережало цирк Дю Солей — Пике развел бурную деятельность, решив укрепить пресловутый командный дух: воткнул в землю две жерди и натянул между ними ленту, параллельно размахивая руками и привлекая всех желающих с целью выбрать самого легкого и коллективно пронести его на руках, и первым под раздачу попал Жорди — под всеобщее улюлюканье его закинули на плечи и вчетвером потащили к ленте, намереваясь как можно аккуратнее пронести хохочущего во весь голос Альбу.  
  
— Эй, осторожнее! Ногу держи! — кричал Жерару Неймар.  
  
— Сам держи, блин! Выше, выше!  
  
— Давайте, ну!  
  
— Жери, твою мать!  
  
— Я все слышу! — крикнул Энрике и полушутливо погрозил парням пальцем.  
  
— Извиняюсь! — проорал в ответ Рафинья, отмахиваясь от ноги Жорди.   
  
Операция завершилась успешно — Альба приземлился на обе ноги, а Алькантара и Дани Алвес от радости обнялись.  
  
— Эй, кто следующий? — Жерар прищурился, высматривая новую жертву; Али благоразумно спряталась за спину Суареса, но от неминуемой участи ее это не спасло — Пике ее заметил.  
  
— Али, давай к нам!  
  
Альварес высунулась из-за плеча Луиса и скорчила рожу. Но улыбалась она недолго — к расшалившимся футболистам подошел Лионель. От его снисходительного выражения лица у нее холодок пробежал по спине. Неужели он тоже хочет во всем этом шапито поучаствовать? Если да, то какого черта она тут стоит и смотрит?  
  
— Ты идешь? — Али посмотрела на Луиса, но он покачал головой, погруженный в свои мысли.   
  
На секунду Альварес замерла — стоило ли сейчас так бессовестно сбегать, оставляя Суареса? — но Луисито, заметив ее метания, улыбнулся и кивнул, мол, иди, чего стоишь.  
  
Али чуть ли вприпрыжку не припустила, но вовремя замедлила шаг и уже не спеша приблизилась к парням.  
  
— Ты как черепаха, — буркнул Пике. — Мы тут уже все скисли.  
  
— Хватит прохлаждаться, погнали уже! — подбодрил всех Неймар и ущипнул Али за руку.   
  
Альварес краем глаза заметила, что Месси проследил это движение, и ее как током ударило: ей то ли показалось, то ли у Лионеля и правда уголок губ дернулся.  
  
— Закидывайте его! — воскликнул Жорди, а парни тут же вцепились в Месси.   
  
Какого-то странно безразличного Месси, непривычно тихого, так контрастно выделяющегося среди смеющихся парней — отстраненного, холодного… Интересно, и на ощупь тоже?  
  
Али, которую поставили к правому плечу Лионеля, сама того не желая, получила возможность дотронуться до него, украдкой провести по волосам, почувствовать под пальцами жесткий ершик отросшей стрижки, подушечками пальцев аккуратно, почти ювелирно и неощутимо коснуться затылка, не боясь, что он заметит, что она позволила себе лишнее. Реальность потонула в суматохе и громком смехе, а Али ничего не слышала, наслаждаясь прикосновениями к его волосам и плечу. В ушах будто образовался вакуум, благословенная тишина отрезала Али от внешнего мира, оставляя их с Лионелем наедине — как в тот день, когда была презентация. Вот только коснуться его  _так_  она тогда бы не рискнула, а сейчас почему-то обнаглела до неприличия.  
  
Мгновение оборвалось, как хлипкая веревка — под всеобщий гвалт Месси благополучно перенесли через ленту, и Али вновь попала под его взгляд, окативший ее привычным ледяным душем. Она даже подумала, что он почувствовал… Но нет. Снова обретя почву под ногами, улыбающийся Лионель просто отошел в сторону, а его место занял Неймар. Участвовать в продолжении веселья Али уже не хотела, еще и справиться с дрожащими руками не могла, а только судорожно искала повод сбежать. Но ее окликнул Суарес, и проблема отпала сама собой.  
  
Али и Луис медленно двинулись к бровке, где их ждал Унсуэ, раздававший указания тем, кто отработал положенные упражнения. Он критически их оглядел и милостиво кивнул, отпуская тренироваться дальше. Энрике, стоявший чуть поодаль, даже головы не повернул.  
  
— Лу, можно спросить? — внезапно поинтересовалась Али.  
  
Суарес поднял с газона мяч — так непривычно, когда кто-то на тренировке касается мяча руками — и согласно кивнул. От его доброжелательного выражения лица Али осмелела.  
  
— Вот со мной все ясно… Я из Баварии не ушла, меня «ушли». Я не стесняюсь, могу об этом спокойно говорить. А почему ты… ушел из Ливерпуля?  
  
Луис замер, а Али прикусила себе язык.  
  
— Хм… — озадаченно пробормотал Суарес, которого вопрос явно поставил в тупик. — Я не думал, что ты именно это спросишь.  
  
— Можешь не отвечать, — Али тут же пошла на попятный, жалея, что вообще завела эту тему.   
  
Было отчетливо видно, что Суаресу не очень хотелось мусолить причины своего перехода. Блин, надо было в сети почитать, а не накидываться вот так.  
  
— Нет, все нормально, — Луис уселся на траву и поманил ее к себе. — Раз уж начали… Тебе правда интересно?  
  
— Очень, — заверила его Али.   
  
Ей действительно хотелось узнать, почему Лу решил сменить клубную прописку, особенно после Чемпионата Мира. Да и чего греха таить, Суарес все еще просиживал матчи на трибунах, ожидая, пока закончится дисквалификация, и на тренировках почти всегда был понурым и серьезным, что ему категорически не шло, и Али просто хотелось его слегка подбодрить, пусть даже таким дурацким способом.  
  
— Помню, как мне в голову стукнуло «хочу уйти». Устал как черт от всех этих дрязг, от прессы… А тогда как раз клубу сделали предложение канониры. Мне вообще еще за год до этого обещали трансфер, если в Лигу Чемпионов не выйдем. Только я дурак был, на слово поверил, а в контракте это прописано не было. Пере (1) проглядел, а я сам в этом плане совершенно не подкованный.  
  
— В тринадцатом тебя вроде бы к нам в Баварию сватали, — вдруг вспомнила Али. — Я слышала где-то, не помню уже.  
  
— Было, — кивнул Луис. — Отказались из-за отступных. Я и не пожалел, я мало что знал о мюнхенском клубе. Ливерпуль с ними всего шесть раз встречался, в бородатых годах, а переходить абы куда мне не очень хотелось. Пере хоть и мутил воду, но я умом понимал, что без толку… Так, что-то я не о том говорю. В общем, я все силы положил в прошлом сезоне, но этого оказалось недостаточно, чтобы финишировать в четвёрке. Я больше от команды ничего не хотел, кроме того, чтобы меня отпустили. У меня было обещание клуба, контракт… Пере давил на меня, хотел довести дело до руководства Премьер-лиги, которое и вынесло бы окончательное решение. Но это была ненужная крайность.  
  
— Такое чувство, что Ливерпуль тебя предал…  
  
— Нет, я не о том. Мне просто дали обещание… Из-за этого я и решил остаться, помочь команде квалифицироваться. Но ничего не вышло, а я хотел бороться за кубок, и был клуб, который мог дать мне такую возможность, меня же звали в Арсенал.  
  
— А отношение болельщиков тебя не напрягало?  
  
— Я не сомневался, что меня поймут. Войдут в мое положение, в конце концов, клуб на моей продаже должен был неплохо заработать. Знаешь, преданность — все-таки палка о двух концах, да и мое решение было исключительно профессиональным. Я не думал, что фанаты разозлятся, думал, что поймут, что для игрока на первом месте всегда его амбиции, его желание побеждать…  
  
— Мда… — пробормотала Али, выдергивая травинки из газона.   
  
Суарес сосредоточенно смотрел куда-то вперед, словно вспоминал конец сезона, переживая заново все то, что в конечном итоге привело его в Испанию.  
  
— Ливерпуль был всегда особенным местом для меня, для Софии, для мелких… Но я понял, что время пришло, еще перед поездкой в Бразилию. А после того, что случилось, — Луис выразительно потер широкой ладонью шею, — я решил: все, баста. Хвала Господу, Пере не стал артачиться, быстро порешал все проблемы, договорился, нашел жилье здесь, а то ты знаешь, как бывает трудно с этим.  
  
— Не понаслышке знаю, — кивнула Али, а Луисито продолжил:  
  
— Мне иногда казалось, что пресса в Англии воюет только со мной, хотя, с точки зрения инфоповодов, до того же Джои (2) мне было далековато. Все, что со мной происходило на поле или вне его, выворачивалось, перекручивалось, превращалось в страшные истории о двинувшемся крышей футболисте мерсисайдцев, — Суарес выразительно сплюнул на газон, а лицо его посерьезнело. — То эта дебильная история с Эвра, то Иванович (3)… Теперь я ушел, а они все никак не могут успокоиться и закрыть рты, моя дисква им и сейчас покоя не дает. Не знаю, может, это какая-то кампания в английской прессе против меня, но, похоже, они по мне скучают.  
  
— Стоит тебе начать играть, вся эта говорильня закончится, помяни мое слово.  
  
— Хотелось бы верить… — рассеянно произнес Луис.   
  
Али похлопала его по плечу, а он в ответ накрыл ее ладонь и легонько сжал. Его обручальное кольцо оставило след на ее руке как свидетельство второго в их дружбе личного разговора.  
  


***

  
  
В дверь позвонили уже в третий раз. Али лежала в кресле, задрав ноги на подлокотник, и листала ленту новостей на планшете. Одно ухо у нее было заткнуто наушником, в котором Бейонсе сообщала всему миру о том, что она «безупречна, когда просыпается утром». Али, конечно, не была  _flawless_  после интенсивной тренировки, но спустя несколько часов, после душа, могла спокойно  _узнавать новости_  и при этом быть  _идеальной_. Идеальной в своем пофигизме — ее даже не волновало то, что за входными дверями стоит незваный гость (4).  
  
Но когда звонок брякнул в четвертый раз, изображать из себя насмерть оглохшую хозяйку квартиры было уже нельзя — пришлось слезть с насиженного места.  
  
Если бы Али заранее знала, кто стоит за дверью, она ни за что бы не пошевелилась, наоборот, воткнула бы второй наушник себе прямо в мозг.  
  
— Вот не хватало мне надоедливых бразильцев на пороге! — воскликнула она, распахивая дверь и встречаясь взглядом с улыбающимся Неймаром.   
  
Джуниора ее «гостеприимство» ни разу не задело.  
  
— Привет! Я мимо проезжал, решил, что ты напоишь меня чаем. Или кофе. Или соком. Или что у тебя есть дома, — завыстреливал очередью из слов бразилец.  
  
— Заваливайся, сейчас сообразим.   
  
Али пропустила гостя в прихожую и захлопнула дверь, не сразу заметив, что у Неймара в руках ящик с ручкой, как у чемодана. Довольно странный ящик, похожий на переноску для животных.  
  
— Ты живность завел? — поинтересовалась Али.  
  
Неймар хитро улыбнулся и поставил ящик на пуфик у входа — это и правда оказалась переноска. Из-за решетки показался нос и длинные усы, сверкнули блестящие глаза.  
  
— Это кошка, у нее пока нет имени, — Джуниор распахнул дверцу, и черное как смоль животное спрыгнуло на пол, судорожно огляделось и сразу начало истерично вылизываться.  
  
— Поздравляю, я кошек люблю, — поделилась Али, аккуратно поглаживая живность по спине.   
  
Кошка потыкалась влажным носом ей в ладонь и тут же отвернулась, уделяя внимание своему длинному хвосту.  
  
— Отлично! Тогда вы точно подружитесь! — радостно подытожил Неймар, но Али его энтузиазма не разделяла совершенно.  
  
— В каком смысле? — медленно переспросила она, но больше для проформы: до Али сразу же дошло, к чему клонит этот гад.  
  
— Я тебе ее привез. Теперь тебе не будет тут скучно!  
  
— Мне и не было скучно! — воскликнула Али, хватаясь за голову. — Блин, ты спятил? Мне только кошки тут не хватало, и так времени ни на что нет!  
  
Неймар бросил взгляд через ее плечо, замечая плед, свесившийся с кресла, планшет на полу и огромную тарелку с вишней.  
  
— Да я смотрю, ты вся в делах, — издевательски протянул он, за что Али стукнула Джуниора в плечо.  
  
— Не твое дело! Вообще-то, такие вопросы обсуждаются. Вдруг у меня аллергия?  
  
Неймар опять заулыбался.  
— Не-а, я у Рамона узнавал. Поэтому и привез ее тебе. Животному нужен дом, а то у нас ее только гоняют из угла в угол.  
  
Тут Али поняла, почему эта усатая морда ей знакома.  
  
— Это то самое чудо? С Эльче?  
  
Кошка словно услышала знакомое слово и вспомнила о том, как выскочила на поле, дернула ухом, но от вылизывания шерсти не отвлеклась.  
  
— Она самая, — улыбнулся Джуниор и присел, чтобы погладить животное между ушей.   
  
Если поползновения Али кошка восприняла нормально, то рука Неймара ей явно пришлась не по душе — она ощерилась и зашипела.  
  
— Эй! Да ну тебя, — обиженно протянул Неймар. — Я ей жизнь спасаю, а она…  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что она оценила похищение как спасение жизни, — хмыкнула Али, обмениваясь понимающим взглядом с кошкой, которая тут же перестала вылизываться. — Мы с ней сами разберемся, сок в холодильнике возьми.  
  
Неймар, не потрудившись снять кеды, ушел на кухню. Али поставила на пол переноску и уселась на пуфик. Кошка настороженно следила за каждым ее движением, чуть прищурив большие зеленые глазища, заинтересованно дергая усами.  
  
— Ну и что мне с тобой делать? — спросила Али, разглядывая свою новую соседку. — Дружить будем?  
  
Кошка не собиралась дружить, ее больше заинтересовал пушистый тапок Али, к которому был прицеплен здоровенный помпон. Животному явно показалось классной идея воткнуть когти прямо новоявленной хозяйке в ногу.  
  
— Блядь! — взвыла Альварес, выдергивая ногу из тапка.   
  
Но кошка даже ухом не повела, сосредоточенно мутузя лапами лохматый синий шарик. И сердитый взгляд хозяйки ей тоже был семь раз по бороде.  
  
— Послушай меня, а? — сдавлено попросила Али. — Если ты хочешь жить здесь, а не носиться по стадиону, то ты должна запомнить кое-какие правила, идет?  
  
Кошка снова подняла глаза — ни единого проблеска мысли, ведь рядом лежит такой соблазнительный помпон, а эта странная сидит и пытается что-то объяснять — да кому это нужно!  
  
— Кошка, больше не таскай мои вещи! Я куплю тебе всякие штуки, какие тебе нужны, только прошу тебя не трогать ни тапки, ни другую обувь. Идет?  
  
Глаза кошки подозрительно блеснули.  
  
— Идет? — переспросила Али, чувствуя себя полной идиоткой.  
  
— Ты с ней разговариваешь? — раздался голос Неймара из коридора — Джуниор стоял в дверном проеме, держа в руках высокий стакан. — С кошкой. Серьезно?  
  
— Блядь, вот не лезь! — огрызнулась Али. — Она меня за ногу цапнула и тапок изуродовала.  
  
— В таком случае вы точно подружитесь! — подытожил Неймар, залпом допивая сок. — Фу, кислятина какая. Лимонный, что ли?  
  
— Ты вообще обнаглел, то кошку притащил, то сок ему не нравится! — возмутилась Али, и кошка почему-то ее поддержала, громко мявкнув. — Давай, шуруй! Я устала, как черт.  
  
— Все-все, я сваливаю! — нервно отозвался Неймар, пихая опустевший стакан на какую-то полку и чмокая Али в щеку; она попыталась увернуться, но не вышло.  
  
Они снова остались с кошкой наедине. Животное потеряло интерес к разодранному помпону и улеглось на пол, вытягивая лапы, сворачивая хвост колечком.  
  
— Тебе купить автоматическую миску для корма? — спросила Али, присев рядом.   
  
Шерстка у животного была не очень длинная, мягкая, в противовес серьезной и сосредоточенной на чем-то морде. На прикосновение своей новой хозяйки кошка никак не прореагировала, только глаза прикрыла.  
  
— Будем считать, что тебя такой вариант устроит, — Али уселась прямо на пол и смело взяла кошку на руки. — Я вообще-то футболист, играю там, где ты носилась. Так что буду часто отсутствовать, а кормить тебя будет некому. Пойдет такая миска?  
  
Кошке было все равно — она вытянула шею, позволяя себя почесать, подергала лапами, будто не решаясь полностью расслабиться, а потом все-таки устроилась у Али на руках и задремала.  
  
Али просидела так почти полчаса, поглаживая кошку и слушая, как тикают часы, висящие над входной дверью. Пол противно холодил задницу, ноги затекли, но вставать не хотелось. Ощущение теплой шерсти под пальцами по странной ассоциации (которая у Али вызвала истерический смешок) напомнило ей утреннюю тренировку и свои собственные пальцы, зарывшиеся в волосы Месси. Непозволительное, доселе запрещенное действие, принесшее почти что оргазм прямо на месте. Эдакое чувство вседозволенности и всемогущества. Прямо как у Лорда Волан-Де-Морта.  
  
В голове начал клубиться туман. Помимо вернувшегося ощущения собственной никем не замеченной наглости Али вспомнила, как Лионель смотрит на нее — изредка, но такие моменты навсегда отпечатывались в ее памяти. Вот в чем была разница: когда Альварес (да и кто угодно мог быть на ее месте) смотрела на игру Лео, будь то двусторонка или матч со скамейки, она не могла отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за ним, иногда даже толком не понимая, что и как он делает. Его лицо было всегда сосредоточено, меняясь только в момент празднования забитого мяча, и то всего на несколько секунд. Али бессовестно тащилась от каждого его движения, от касаний мяча, от линии нахмуренных бровей, от сжатых кулаков… А потом она заметила, как наблюдает он — Лео не просто смотрит, он анализирует. Анализирует все, что она делает на поле, ее быстрый дриблинг, ее любимые финты, ее манеру вести мяч, которую в газетах называли «танцем». Лионель, как бы она ни старалась, никогда не будет любоваться ее игрой. Он всегда разбирает ее по кирпичикам, видит все недостатки, изредка позволяя себе не держать выводы в голове, а озвучить ей.  
  
Кошка вздрогнула во сне, а Али тут же вернулась с небес на землю и, прижимая живность к себе, побрела в гостиную, обратно в удобное кресло, собираясь завернуться в плед и снова бездумно ковыряться в Интернете. Но кошка решила, что ей кресло нужнее, и резво спрыгнула, занимая добрую половину сиденья.  
  
— Деловая, — проворчала Али, но спорить не стала.   
  
Кошка выглядела такой милой и безмятежной, что Альварес не могла не запечатлеть эту сонную красоту и не загрузить ее в Инстаграм, подписав фотографию:  _«Принесли мне вот такое чудо, спасибо @neymarjr. Как мне ее назвать?»._    
  
Оставалось теперь в срочном порядке вызвонить Хосе.  
  
Просьба на ночь глядя привезти кошачий лоток, миску и корм вызвала у Хосе очень бурную и разнообразную реакцию — он сначала обалдел и долго молчал, потом спросил, в своем ли она уме, после чего по второму телефону вызвонил Антонио. Али было ужасно неудобно вечером дергать водителя, причем еще и не своего, но выходить из дома и шариться по городу в поисках зоомагазина хотелось еще меньше. Если ты футболист, да еще играешь за Барселону, живя в этой самой Барселоне, выйти на улицу без риска быть узнанным и атакованным болельщиками невозможно в принципе. Али, конечно, везло — на нее нечасто обращали внимание, да она и не выходила из дома без особой надобности. Кстати, в Мюнхене, до первого в ее жизни финала Лиги Чемпионов Али вообще передвигалась по городу абсолютно спокойно. За первые два сезона у нее всего раз пять просили автограф, а после забитого с передачи Арьена мяча на нее обрушилось просто огромное количество фанатов, которые не сколько радовали, сколько пугали до полусмерти.  
  
Антонио приехал довольно быстро, привез ярко-зеленый кошачий лоток, красную миску, здоровенный пакет кошачьего корма и несколько игрушек вроде плюшевой мышки и резинового мячика на веревочке. Кошка, увидев чужого в уже «ее» квартире, недовольно зевнула, делая вид, что ее ничего не колышет. Она даже не проявила интереса к игрушке, которую Али сунула ей под нос: понюхала пластмассовую мышку и снова закрыла глаза, собираясь еще вздремнуть.  
  
— Спасибо, Тони. Извини, что я тебя сдернула.   
  
Али смущенно потупила взгляд, но водитель Хосе был совершенно не расстроен тем, что ему пришлось ехать в какие-то магазины вместо того, чтобы проводить время с семьей.  
  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулся Антонио, — это не заняло много времени. Я привез все, что просил сеньор Хосе. Завтра, насколько я помню, у вас выходной?  
  
Али молча кивнула, ей все еще было неудобно.  
  
— Звоните, если что-то понадобится. Спокойной вам ночи, — привычно вежливо попрощался Антонио.   
  
Дверь за ним закрылась, а Али все еще продолжала стоять на одном месте, сжимая в руках пакет с кошачьей едой, таращась на часы, показывающие половину двенадцатого.  
  
Кошка мяукнула, сообщая, что она хочет есть. Али спохватилась и понеслась на кухню, где пристроила миску возле пустой стены. Стоило ей только разорвать упаковку с кормом, как послышался мерный стук когтей по полу.  
  
— Ты еще мне пол царапать начни, — проворчала Али.   
  
Кошка сунула нос в миску и тут же заурчала, принимаясь громко хрустеть едой.  
  
Это было непривычно — теперь помимо музыки, утренней тишины и одиночества в жизни Али появился персонаж, который будет шуметь, оставлять везде шерсть, драть (Боже упаси!) диван в гостиной и спать на небрежно брошенной одежде. Будет встречать ее с тренировок, надсадно мявкать, прося еду, таскать в зубах искалеченный помпон от тапка, смотреть своими зелеными глазищами и ластиться, прося погладить. Будет каждый день ждать ее домой.  
  
Из размышлений Али выдернул звук пришедшего сообщения, оказавшегося поздравлением от Джули.  
  
 _Поздравляю, живность — это хорошо! Удачи перед грядущим дерби. Кошке привет:)_  
  
— Тебе привет из Манчестера, слышала? — сказала Али занятой ужином кошке, которая, естественно, не отозвалась.  
  
 _Она в восторге. Порвите Челси двадцать пятого!_  
  
Телефон грохнулся на обеденный стол, а Али снова уставилась в пространство. Экран мобильного все еще светился, показывая сегодняшнюю дату: первое октября. Осталось двадцать четыре дня.  
  
Барселона против мадридского Реала. Произнесите эту фразу вслух, медленно, с расстановкой — вы сразу ощутите предвкушение, возбуждение, трепет. Всех, кто только задумывается об этом вековом противостоянии, начинает буквально лихорадить и трясти, и все вышеописанные чувства можно назвать лишь одним словом — Эль Класико.  
  
Его смотрят везде — само собой в Испании, в России, в Германии, в Англии, в любой стране, где более-менее развит футбол, но, скорее всего, даже в каком-нибудь Мозамбике на пыльном телевизоре единственный спортивный канал будет показывать этот матч. Более значимым футбольным событием является разве что финал Лиги Чемпионов.   
  
Конечно, эти испанские клубы не всегда были известны всему миру, и далеко не каждый любитель футбола знает историю их соперничества.  
  
Их знаменитое противостояние началось в начале двадцатого века, когда Реал Мадрид только появился на свет (да и Реалом он не был, назывался просто Мадридский футбольный клуб), а Барселоне было уже три года, и самая первая их встреча закончилась победой Реала, положив начало их борьбе, в которой практически никогда нельзя предугадать победителя.  
  
Большое влияние на клубы оказала политика, без которой в те годы футбол, да и жизнь людей в целом, был немыслим (конечно, не в том ключе, в котором политика существует в современном обществе). В годы правления каудильо Испании Франко и его тоталитарного режима (5) соперничество команд приобрело совсем другу окраску. Реал был любимым клубом диктатора, а Барселона олицетворяла несгибаемый дух каталонского народа, ведь именно Барселона сопротивлялась установленному в те годы в Испании режиму дольше всего, и команда была единственным светлым пятном для Каталонии. Все это превратило обычные футбольные матчи между сине-гранатовыми и «сливочными» в настоящую битву за независимость, битву Каталонии против Мадрида, поэтому отношения между клубами испортились окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
С покупкой Ди Стефано у Реала начался по-настоящему золотой период (в истории с приобретением этого аргентинско-испанского нападающего есть темные пятна, ведь Барселона также имела на него свои виды) (6), продлившийся до начала семидесятых. Судьба столкнула двух испанских грандов и в Лиге Чемпионов, где Реал в обоих полуфиналах обыграл Барселону, после чего на пятилетний срок утвердился на Европейском Олимпе, будучи бессменным обладателем Европейского кубка чемпионов. А дальше гегемония Реала закончилась, потому что в Барселону пришел Йохан Кройф, тогда еще в качестве высококлассного игрока, и сине-гранатовые снова смогли дать бой Реалу, впервые за четырнадцать лет став чемпионами Испании.  
  
Масла в огонь знатно подливали редкие межклубные трансферы, нечастые, но от этого не менее шокирующие. Каждый такой переход сопровождался огромным скандалом. Микаель Лаудруп стал первопроходцем, сменив клубную прописку на мадридскую, после чего на его первом Эль Класико в сливочной футболке не смог доиграть даже до конца матча. Вторым стал Луис Энрике, совершивший смену белой футболки на двухцветную (а сейчас еще и встав у руля Барселоны).  
  
Но два этих трансфера не шли ни в какое сравнение с тем резонансом, который вызвал переход капитана сине-гранатовых Луиша Фигу в Реал. Скандал разразился страшный, и до сих пор ходят слухи, что тогдашние президенты клубов после этого подписали между собой договор — не приобретать друг у друга футболистов. Больше подобных громких событий в истории двух именитых испанских команд не было.  
  
Фигу на своей шкуре прочувствовал, что значит быть ненавидимым почти целым стадионом — он толком не мог подать угловой: приходилось ждать, пока болельщики угомонятся. В него летели бутылки, зажигалки, а один раз даже свиная голова, на долгие годы запомнившаяся всем болельщикам как символ настоящей мести за футбольное предательство.  
  
Сегодня Реал невозможно представить без Барселоны и наоборот. Успехи одного из этих клубов моментально мотивируют другой. А фанаты этих клубов давно ненавидят друг друга, причем с годами эта ненависть трансформировалась в нечто большее: в противостояние с равнозначным про многим параметрам соперником. Но все же о первопричинах сейчас мало кто помнит, они стали чем-то романтично-далеким, выводя на первый план скорее следствие, но нельзя сказать, что это плохо, ведь других таких матчей, которые смотрит буквально весь мир, больше нет, и ни одно дерби ни в одной стране не имеет такого резонанса.  
  
Естественно, если говорить о сборных, к примеру, в Красной Фурии большая часть игроков — это футболисты Реала и Барселоны, все обстоит иначе, ведь там вы должны быть командой, а все дрязги нужно оставлять за дверью раздевалки. Томас как-то рассказывал Али, что в их сборной практически никак не ощущается пресловутая клубная разобщенность — все общаются, проводят вместе время. Имена парней из Боруссии, Вольфсбурга и других команд часто всплывали в раздевалке Баварии, конечно, это никогда не достигало ушей руководства, ведь хоть тресни — внефутбольное общение с конкурентами не поощряется. Разрешается, но не поощряется. А в Испании ситуация была еще хуже — Барселона всегда сдержано поздравляла Реал с чемпионством и наоборот, президенты жали друг другу руки (процентов восемьдесят вероятности, что оба потом брезгливо вытирали ладони, но все должно быть прилично, поэтому это никогда не попадало в телетрансляцию), футболисты здоровались перед игрой, но упаси Господь оказаться где-нибудь вместе игроку Барселоны и игроку Реала вне сборных. Случись такое, это бы произвело эффект разорвавшейся бомбы, причем обоих футболистов прибило бы осколками.   
  
Телефон опять звякнул. По странному стечению обстоятельств, это была еще одна смс-ка, на этот раз от Криштиану. Он как будто почувствовал, что Али задумалась о грядущем матче со «сливочными». От этого Али стало не по себе, словно за ней следят.  
  
 _Если это кот, то Криштиану.  
  
Это кошка.  
  
Тогда у меня нет вариантов:(  
  
Спасибо за участие._  
  
Али покрутила в руках телефон, а когда поняла, что ответа не будет, отложила в сторону и позвала Кошку, которая перестала грызть корм, а теперь лакала воду, разбрызгивая ее во все стороны.  
  
— Ну ты и свинтус!   
  
Али дождалась, пока животное напьется, и схватила его поперек спины, собираясь отнести в спальню, где для него была приготовлена лежанка, а по пути закинуть телефон на консоль в прихожей. Естественно, кошка не собиралась спать в отведенном ей месте, и, стоило Али забраться в постель, она запрыгнула на одеяло и устроилась у нее в ногах.  
  
— Только на лицо не ползи, — предупредила ее Али, погасив свет. Кошка глубокомысленно промолчала, в темноте сверкнув глазами, что, скорее всего, означало «я подумаю».  
  
Экран лежащего в прихожей телефона снова загорелся, высвечивая сообщение от Хосе.  
  


***

  
  
 _«Это не утро, а ебаный день сурка!»_  — раздраженно подумала Али, проснувшись от звонка в дверь. Опять Неймар приперся, привез ей собаку, игуану, крокодила, целый, блин, зоопарк! Сейчас она встанет, и этому гаду мало не покажется!  
  
Разозленная донельзя, Али выбралась из постели, варварски спихнув с соседней подушки кошку, которая ответила ей громким возмущенным воплем, но Альварес было все равно — ей не терпелось дать в лоб надоедливому бразильцу, который почему-то вздумал второй день подряд нарушать ее уединение. У нее даже мыслей не было, что за дверью может стоять кто-то другой. Именно поэтому Али не потрудилась надеть халат, который и так валялся неизвестно где, а оттягивать момент мести было уже невмоготу. И она прямо в пижаме выскочила в коридор, нацепив по пути тапочки, один из которых был еще больше пожеван, чем вчера.  
  
— Какого хера тебе опять… — конец фразы застрял у Али в горле, а лицо тут же вспыхнуло.  
  
Это был не Неймар, это был Денис.  
  
Какое-то время они пялились друг на друга, Денис — восторженно, а Али удивленно, слишком удивленно для человека, который был бы рад приезду неожиданного гостя.  
  
— Привет! Я тебя не разбудил? — не прекращая улыбаться, спросил Черышев.   
  
В квартиру он заходить не спешил.  
  
— Ну, вообще-то разбудил, — сконфуженно пробормотала Али, смущаясь своей смешной пижамы с желтыми смайликами.   
  
Ей этот ужас кто-то подарил сто лет назад и, несмотря на несколько приличных футболок и даже целый один кружевной пеньюар, она предпочитала спать в этом неудачном произведении китайской текстильной промышленности, потому что оно было до ужаса удобным, пусть и страшноватым на вид.  
  
— Прости, я что-то не подумал, что ты сегодня отсыпаешься. Я зайду?  
  
Али спохватилась и пропустила Дениса. Черышев не без труда затащил в квартиру спортивную сумку. Было такое чувство, что он приехал насовсем, с вещами. Того и гляди сейчас сообщит, что решил оставить Вильярреал и переехать в Барселону.  
  
— Ты как тут оказался? — ожидая, пока Денис разуется, Али уселась на пуфик и подогнула под себя ноги, как йог. — Ехал на тренировку, а потом раз — и очутился возле моей двери?  
  
— Вроде того, — фыркнул Денис, справляясь с перепутанными шнурками. — Я увидел пост в твоем Инстаграме, про кошку. Кстати, ты придумала, как ее назвать?  
  
— Не-а. Столько вариантов понаписали, я и половины не прочла. Так что пусть будет просто кошка.  
  
Просто кошка как раз вышла из спальни, зевая во всю пасть, и остановилась, заинтересованно глядя на замершего Черышева.  
  
— Вот и познакомились, — констатировала Али. — Денис, это кошка, кошка, это Денис. Его обувь не грызи.  
  
Кошка медленно приблизилась к Черышеву и обнюхала его носок. Денис не рисковал гладить животное, терпеливо стоя на коленях, ожидая, пока осмотр объекта закончится. В этот раз гость пришелся кошке вполне по душе, она потерлась о его ногу, мазнула ему по джинсам хвостом и ушла в сторону кухни, где загрохотала миской.  
  
— Симпатичная. На тебя похожа, — заметил Денис, очищая джинсы от шерсти.  
  
Али встряхнула распущенными волосами, которые вчера она забыла убрать в хвост. Теперь они все перепутались и напоминали воронье гнездо.  
  
— Повышенной волосатостью если только.  
  
Денис укоризненно посмотрел Али, очевидно, не поддерживая ее самоиронии, порой граничащей с откровенным садомазохизмом.  
  
— Глупости не говори.  
  
— Сам ты глупости несешь, — Али проказливо высунула язык. — Так все-таки, как ты сюда попал?  
  
— Я же говорю, увидел пост в Инстаграме, решил, что тебе тут непривычно будет с животным, вот и приехал. С отцом договорился, чтобы он мне билет на самолет взял, терпеть не могу на улицах светиться. И вот, — Денис дурашливо развел руками. — Я здесь. Твой агент был не против.  
  
— Сумасшедший ты, блин, а вдруг бы меня дома не… так, стоп, — Али осеклась и недоуменно посмотрела на свой телефон, лежащий в прихожей. — Ты хочешь сказать, что говорил с Хосе?  
  
— Э-э-э, не я, а отец, — Денис сразу как-то стушевался, снова схватил сумку, будто бы хотел защититься от вмиг помрачневшей Али. — Я же вот так, с бухты-барахты не мог… Нужно было предупредить.  
  
Али молча взяла телефон и пальцем провела по экрану, встречаясь взглядом с Месси. Лионель смотрел абсолютно безразлично, а его улыбка почему-то вызывала раздражение. Улыбается тут, сидит такой довольный. Аж бесит. Как будто ему все равно, что к Али приехал другой мужчина, а она сидит перед ним в одной пижаме.  
  
Кстати, о пижаме…  
  
— Ты проходи в гостиную, — Али кое-как встала с пуфика, разминая затекшие от неудобного сидения мышцы. — Я переоденусь пока.  
  
Ее улыбка была настолько показной, что Денис поспешил покивать и уйти в комнату, оставив Али кипятиться в одиночестве.  
  
Захлопнув дверь спальни, Али стала вызванивать Хосе. От злости она не могла попасть по кнопкам на экране, поэтому найти в записной книжке номер агента она смогла только с третьей попытки.  
  
— Ты вообще охренел, да? — зашипела она, стоило Хосе ответить. — Можно хоть что-нибудь в своей жизни я сама решу, а? Ты меня решил под Черышева подложить?  
  
— Ты чего там курнула? — опешил Хосе, и его голос аж завибрировал. — Я тебя вчера не хотел будить, сообщение прислал! Мне его отец звонил, я что, должен был его нахуй послать? Человек тебя порадовать хотел, а ты сразу как хер знает кто себя ведешь! Если тебя мои методы работы не устраивают, то можем попрощаться.  
  
Али очень хотела швырнуть телефон, обложить Хосе трехэтажным высокохудожественным и найти себе нормального агента, который не будет лезть в ее дела. Но вместо этого она продолжала упрямо молчать в трубку, выслушивая его тираду, хотя собиралась орать на него сама.  
  
— Ты абсолютно оторвана от жизни, в Германии ты вообще была в команде как ни от мира сего, а здесь я пытаюсь работать и над твоим имиджем. Я не дам тебе снова выстроить вокруг себя стену из кирпича, закрыться ото всех и делать вид, что тебе на все про все класть! Иначе все тем же самым и кончится.  
  
Что «тоже самое» Хосе имел ввиду, Али даже не стала переспрашивать, потому что до нее сразу дошло. Злость испарилась, уступив место жгучему стыду.  
  
— Я смс не видела, — плаксиво сказала она, пытаясь таким образом Хосе присмирить.   
  
Это помогло, он перестал ворчать и возмущаться, только выругался куда-то в сторону, а потом продолжил.  
  
— Ладно, я тоже накосячил. Нужно было позвонить. Извини меня.  
  
— Нет, это ты извини, я налетела как коршун, надо было сначала все выяснить. Да и не случилось ничего, просто Денис меня из постели выдернул.  
  
— Вообще-то, я думал, что у него цель тебя туда положить, — противно захихикал Хосе. — Ладно, развлекайтесь там. Если нужно чего, я на связи. Завтра ночью улетаю в Ливерпуль, но это на пару дней.  
  
— Следи лучше, куда кладут твою Эстер, — сострила Али. — Удачи на переговорах, или куда тебя там понесло.  
  
 _Завтра к тебе приедет в гости Черышев, побрей ноги. И не только ноги_ , — гласила отправленная в полночь смс-ка. Чертов Хосе, чертовы мобильные операторы. Али захотелось расколотить телефон о стену, но здравый смысл все-таки возобладал, и она стянула пижаму через голову, намереваясь переодеться как можно быстрее.  
  
Когда она вышла, Денис чинно сидел в гостиной, обмениваясь серьезными взглядами с кошкой, которая устроилась в кресле напротив, знатно там нашерстив.  
  
— Я вам не мешаю? — со смешком спросила Али.  
  
— Нет, — покачал головой Черышев, не отрывая взгляда от кошки. — Она мне на что-то явно намекает…  
  
— Она просто жрать хочет, ты ей до фени. Эй, пойдем на кухню, кс-кс-кс!  
  
Кошка резво соскочила с кресла и стремглав понеслась на кухню следом за Али, оставив Дениса обиженно сидеть в одиночестве.  
  
— Какие у нас планы? — прокричала Альварес, насыпая корм в миску.   
  
Денис промычал что-то невнятное, и, судя по доносящемуся из гостиной шороху, решил все-таки встать.  
  
— Прогуляемся, может быть?  
  
— Можно, но ты забыл, что я заблужусь в трех соснах, — язвительно заметила Али. — Как там погода?  
  
— Отличная! — радостно провозгласил Денис, дергая жалюзи, чтобы подтвердить свои слова, и тут за окном угрожающе загрохотал гром.  
  
— Эм-м-м, — протянула Али, с сомнением выглядывая из-за плеча Черышева. — У нас с тобой разные понятия об отличной погоде, друг мой.  
  
— Было солнечно... Черт, — Денис помрачнел, прямо как небо, затянутое тучами.  
  
— Тогда останемся дома и будем смотреть телик. Все что угодно, но только не футбол!  
  
— Идет, — засмеялся Денис. — Тогда нужно в магазин сходить, наверное.  
  
— Ты сумку целую приволок, там что, нет еды?  
  
Черышев смущенно развел руками.  
  
— Там для кошки всякая ерунда — игрушки там, дом. О, дом! Там два этажа, он прикольный, думаю, ей понравится. Только его собрать нужно.  
  
— Соберу как-нибудь, — сказала Али, закрывая жалюзи, чтобы не смотреть на начинающийся ливень. — Помоги мне лучше что-нибудь из еды сообразить.  
  
День прошел до странного весело. Они попридурялись на кухне, соорудив пиццу из того, что смогли найти у Али в холодильнике — Денис нацепил фартук, а Али завязала волосы косынкой, получилось нечто вроде «Адской кухни», причем и в прямом и в переносном смысле. Они устроили жуткий бедлам, напугали до полусмерти кошку, мирно дремавшую на подоконнике, с диким грохотом уронив на пол противень. Пицца вышла пересоленной, но Али и Денис радостно запили свой не очень вкусный кулинарный шедевр сладким соком, чокнувшись за успешное завершение дела. Денис предложил посмотреть несколько серий «Секретных материалов», и Али поддержала идею — она в детстве очень любила этот сериал, хоть и боялась некоторых жутких моментов, закрывая ладонями глаза.  
  
Перед телевизором они просидели почти до ночи, забыв про то, что нужно было потренироваться, и про дом для кошки тоже забыли. За окном безостановочно лил дождь, сверкали молнии, а они с Денисом замотались в пледы и пили сваренное Черышевым какао, которое непонятно как обнаружилось в глубине кухонных шкафов. Какао вышло очень вкусным, и Али даже на мгновение показалось, что на улице идет снег, совсем как в Москве зимой, а они с Денисом счастливы вместе фиг знает сколько лет. Али мельком глянула на Черышева, поглощенного происходящим на экране, и решила поделиться с ним своей мыслью, вогнав тем самым парня в краску.  
  
— Как тебе это в голову пришло? — красный, как рак, Денис попытался улыбнуться, не зная, куда деваться от смущения.  
  
— Это не я, а обстановка. Спасибо, что приехал, день вышел классный и ленивый, как раз то, чего не хватало, — в ответ расплылась в улыбке Али.  
  
— Я рад, — коротко ответил Денис. — Мы ж еще позаниматься хотели… Или уже не хотим?  
  
— Не хотим! — Али озорно прищурилась. — Я больше спать хочу, уже поздно… Я тебе постелю в гостевой, тут диван неудобный, окей?  
  
— Идет. А душ…  
  
— Душ у меня один. И смотри, чтобы кошка не зашла, потом все в шерсти будет.  
  
Денис поднял руку — рукав его белой кофты был усеян мелкими волосинками.  
  
— Я думаю, что хуже уже не станет, — фыркнул он. — Показывай, где у тебя ванная.  
  


***

  
  
Они поднимались куда-то на лифте. Яркий свет отражался от зеркальных стенок, бессовестно бил в глаза, но Али настойчиво держала их открытыми — казалось, что стоит только один раз взмахнуть ресницами, и Лионель пропадет из поля зрения, и все происходящее будет казаться выдумкой. А выдумывать такие вещи — смерти подобно. Это подобно гибели и перерождению, после этого ты никогда не будешь такой, как раньше.  
  
Али об этом не думала — только отдавалась этим волнующим непрерывным поцелуям целиком. Лео прижал ее к стене, рядом с панелью, рискуя локтем ненароком остановить движение кабины, но Али только об этом и мечтала, втайне жалея — были бы силы, нащупала бы кнопку «стоп». А так… Какие силы, если она не может остановить его…  
  
— Лео, — выдохнула она. — Не надо…  
  
Слова противоречили действиям — она выгнулась всем телом, вжимаясь в него, желая раствориться, отдать всю себя без остатка прямо здесь. Одежда мешалась, казалась жесткой и кусачей. Лионель ощущал эту ненужную преграду точно так же, но лишь у него хватило сил грубо дернуть молнию на ее джинсах, но за этим движением ничего не последовало — лифт звякнул и остановился.  
  
— Не надо, — вслух повторил Лионель, глядя на Али и сыто облизываясь.   
  
В его взгляде было что-то такое хищное, что Али моментально почувствовала себя зеброй, за которой гонится лев. Глупой зеброй, которая засмотрелась на грациозные движения сильного зверя, и теперь неминуемо будет сожрана, просто обглодана для костей, а потом брошена на доедание стервятникам.  
  
Лео сжал ее ладонь так, что Али пискнула от боли — чуть сильнее, и он бы просто переломал ей пальцы. Но Месси это слабо волновало — он решительно вышел из лифта, а Али безмолвно шла за ним, ощущая, что на глазах от боли выступили слезы. Сейчас она чувствовала себя такой дурой... Но бежать было поздно, да она бы не смогла сдвинуться с места без его разрешения. Сердце стучало, как ненормальное, Али казалось — еще немного, и грудь не выдержит, и оно выскочит наружу.  
  
В квартире была какая-то мебель, какие-то картины… Но Али не успела ничего рассмотреть — сильные руки снова прижали ее к стене, и грехопадение продолжилось с утроенной скоростью.  
  
Он взял ее руку в свою и медленно облизал каждый палец, глядя прямо в ее глаза. Он смотрел в самую суть, в самую глубину, в душу, которую готовился вырвать из тела, в чем Али не сомневалась, но с готовностью застонала, заскулила от безысходности — Лео словно издевался, играя языком с ее пальцами, при этом не разрешая касаться себя, прижимая вторую руку Али к стене.  
  
Но это не могло продолжаться долго, они слишком хотели друг друга.  
  
Лионель притянул ее к себе за затылок, вцепившись в волосы, и глубоко поцеловал, опуская Али прямо на пол. Она, нисколько не стесняясь, простонала ему в губы и неловкими движениями пыталась освободиться от проклятых джинсов. Лионель сдавил ее руки, заставляя отдать бразды правления ему.  
  
— Ты так много на себя надеваешь… — тихо выдохнул он, аккуратно стягивая с нее одежду.   
  
Али сама сняла с себя белье, потеряв весь стыд, и похабно раздвинула ноги, позволяя шершавой ткани его брюк проехаться по обнаженной коже, причиняя почему-то нужный сейчас дискомфорт. Али хотела бы вернуть голову на место, но если и боль не отрезвляла… Спасения уже не было.  
  
Али помогла ему освободиться от рубашки, давясь восхищенным воплем, и тут же вцепилась ему в плечи. Господи, торс Иисуса с картины «Кровь Иисуса Христа» Рубенса. Только у Лионеля было еще несколько татуировок, ярких, похожих на палитру гениального художника. Таких, что сдержаться и не провести по ним языком Али не смогла бы под страхом самых страшных пыток. Ее не пугало даже то, что Лео может ее оттолкнуть за излишнюю самодеятельность, но он только чуть выпрямил руку, позволяя ей беззастенчиво водить языком по его плечу — и когда он успел посетить тату-салон?  
  
Али одновременно пыталась справиться с молнией на его брюках, но пальцы безбожно свело, как в дешевых бульварных романах, но именно в ту секунду она поняла стопроцентную правдивость всех когда-то прочитанных дешевых книжек — и пальцы сводит, и орать хочется, и между ног все просто горит адским пламенем так, что только дай волю — она трахнет его сама.  
  
Наконец, Лионель все сделал сам. Али лежала под ним абсолютно обнаженная, чувствовала его приятную тяжесть, причем он давил не только своим невероятным телом, а еще и мысленно, словно Энигма, считывал ее мысли, расшифровывал все, что Али сама не могла понять, принимал к сведению, искал новые возможности использовать эти знания…  
  
— Кажется, ты увлеклась — хрипло сказал Лионель, и Али почувствовала его горячие ладони на своих бедрах.   
  
Он притянул ее к себе ближе, практически вжал в себя… И в следующую секунду Али застонала позорно жалобно. Это было так приятно и хорошо — ощущать его всем телом, ощущать его внутри, ощущать его кожу, его дыхание на своем лице, его пальцы, ласкающие грудь. Али как безумная целовала его, все, до чего могла дотянуться: глаза, нос, щеки, губы, шею. Хриплые, отрывистые звуки, которые слетали с его губ, были лучше любой музыки, прекраснее любой песни. Али что-то сбивчиво шептала, какие-то обрывки фраз, его имя много раз: «Лионель, Лео, Лео…». Иногда их взгляды встречались, а потом он отводил взгляд, набирая в легкие воздуха, как будто пытаясь оттянуть приближавшееся наслаждение. Темп нарастал. Али цеплялась за него, царапала, пыталась хоть как-то избавиться от разрывавшего ее тело напряжения. А потом он потерял контроль. У Лео было очень сильное животное начало, и оно взяло над ним верх. Их взгляды снова встретились, и в его глазах Али увидела только черную пустоту. Он замер. На мгновение. Всего лишь на короткую долю секунды. А потом сделал резкое движение бедрами и опять замер. И еще одно. И еще. Все быстрее и резче…  
  
— Нет, нет, не надо!.. — вскрикнула Али и как в бреду замотала головой.  
  
— Мне остановиться? — хладнокровно спросил он хриплым голосом, улучив секунду между движениями.   
  
Он знал, что она хотела, чтобы он продолжал, а Али знала, что он уже не остановится. Совсем скоро его натянутое, как струна, тело, вздрогнуло, потом еще и еще, а затем Али увидела его лицо — в момент наивысшего наслаждения Лионель был таким красивым!  
  
  
Али открыла глаза, отчаянно стуча зубами — то ли от холода, то ли от страха. Ее всю трясло, как будто она подхватила лихорадку, в груди горело, между ног тянуло, словно там… Господи, как ей вообще могло такое присниться?!  
  
Али с трудом смогла спустить ноги с постели и набросила на плечи халат, в кармане которого лежали сигареты. Она не курила уже несколько дней, но сейчас было самое время, иначе она просто сойдет с ума…  
  
Вдруг у нее за спиной раздался какой-то шорох; Али подскочила, как ужаленная, увидев в дверях растерянного Дениса.  
  
— Ты чего? — сипло спросила она, пятясь в сторону кровати.   
  
Ей показалось, что Денис прямо сию секунду увидит, что с ней только что произошло.  
  
— Ты плакала? — озабоченно спросил Черышев, опасаясь переступить порог чужой спальни. — Я слышал странные звуки...  
  
— Кошмар приснился.  
  
— Ты уверена, что тебе не нужно… ну, чтобы я побыл с тобой? — в голосе Дениса сквозила неуверенность в своих словах.   
  
Он смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, видимо замерз стоять в одних трусах. В другой раз его забавный внешний вид и неуклюжие попытки переступить тонкую грань дружбы вызвали бы у Али умиление, но сейчас, когда она была заведена до предела, они только раздражали. Бесили, выводили из себя. Месси в ее мозгу, еще не пришедшем в себя после сна, диктовал ей, что делать, приказывал, вынуждал выставить Дениса обратно за дверь, чтобы снова вольготно раскинуться у Али в мыслях.  
  
— Уверена. Иди спать, Ден. Я покурю и тоже лягу.  
  
В подтверждение своих слов Али щелкнула зажигалкой. Черышев проследил ее судорожное движение и заметно напрягся, теперь уже не от холода.  
  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, — слегка недовольно произнес он.   
  
Но Али было плевать. Будь на его месте Лео, она бы, не задумываясь, отшвырнула сигареты куда подальше, но сейчас…  
  
— Теперь знаешь, — проговорила Альварес.   
  
Ей было настолько плохо, что она даже не смогла найти в себе силы, чтобы открыть чертов балкон, закурила прямо посреди спальни, выпуская дым под потолок. Майка неприятно касалась все еще возбужденных сосков, отчего спина Али тут же покрылась противными мелкими мурашками, а внизу живота неприятно заныло. Взбесившееся либидо, черт его дери.  
  
— Курить вредно, не надо этого делать, — наставительно сказал Черышев.   
  
Али чертыхнулась про себя, некрасиво сморщилась и отвернулась, чтобы не смотреть на назойливого гостя.  
  
Ей стало противно. Дались ему эти сигареты! Денис был у нее в гостях, причем до сего момента все шло прекрасно, она даже поймала себя на мысли, что за вечер ни разу не вспомнила о Лионеле. Ни разу вообще! Но ее подсознание, похоже, совершенно не было заинтересовано в том, чтобы дать своей хозяйке отдых. Оно было полностью подчинено Месси, он мог вертеть ее внутренним «я» как ему только вздумается.  
  
Али крепко затянулась и так же крепко задумалась. Денис был настолько хорошим, что это раздражало. И вся эта ситуация откровенно попахивала бразильскими, или какими там еще, сериалами — есть Он, Она и еще один Он. Он номер раз порочен и прекрасен, Он номер два — сама простота, идеальность в самом плохом смысле и отличный спутник жизни сам по себе. И давайте же узнаем, кого выберет Она? Бинго! Возьмите с полки пирожок, а лучше бутылку чего-нибудь крепкого, ибо не совсем красавица выбрала самое страшное чудовище из всех возможных. Прекрасный принц сиротливо стоит в углу, утирая глаза напудренным париком, а дьявол утаскивает свою добычу себе в берлогу или куда там еще. И хэппи энд!  
  
Али курила, стряхивая пепел в чашку, забытую на комоде еще дня два назад. На дне чернели остатки кофе, а пепел закручивался на поверхности в причудливые узоры. Присутствие Месси в ее жизни выглядело точно таким же — черным нефтяным пятном на поверхности моря. Моря, которое ей уже не переплыть.  
  
— Тебе не холодно? — вдруг тихо спросил Денис.   
  
Голос у него был хриплый, словно ему в горле что-то мешало. А Али настолько глубоко погрузилась в свои мысли, что не сразу расслышала. Да к чему душой кривить, ей все равно было, что он там бормочет.  
  
Все еще было противно.  
  
— Нет.   
  
Вопреки своим словам она поежилась, запахивая халат. В комнате было довольно прохладно, но фраза Дениса могла быть всего лишь поводом. Они друг на друга весь вечер смотрели, а теперешняя ситуация становилась своего рода катализатором, двигающим события рычагом.  
  
Али прикрыла глаза, последний раз затягиваясь. Пальцам было горячо, а в груди горело еще сильнее. Никотин слабо помог погасить возбуждение, колени все еще предательски дрожали, а пальцы сводило. Черт, да лучше бы она не просыпалась, а сон дошел бы до кульминации. Оргазмы от своих бесконтрольных фантазий — это, конечно, позорно, но кто бы об этом узнал… А теперь оставалось мучиться от отсутствия разрядки, ведь если она посреди ночи ломанется в душ, Денис решит, что Альварес крышей тронулась.  
  
— Али?  
  
Голос прозвучал совсем рядом, можно сказать, в опасной близости, а открывать глаза не хотелось. Поэтому робкое прикосновение Али не увидела, а почувствовала. Кожу как опалило, а пальцы Дениса причиняли просто невыносимую боль, будто это были не пальцы, а острые шипы, воткнувшиеся ей в предплечье.  
  
— Что?  
  
Он стоял совсем рядом, Али чувствовала запах своего собственного геля для душа, что казалось каким-то парадоксом, но отчасти даже помогало — она почти не ощущала присутствия чужого человека в своем личном пространстве. Чужого, ненужного, мешающего настолько, что хотелось оттолкнуть его и убежать. Но она стояла, держа руки по швам, пальцами нервно скручивая фильтр докуренной сигареты. Касание все еще казалось чужеродным, совсем не таким, как точно такое же действие Лионеля тогда, на тренировке.  
  
От воспоминания о пенальти у нее снова дрожь побежала по спине, а волоски на руках встали дыбом.  
  
— Все в порядке? — проговорил Денис.   
  
Али чуть пошевелила рукой, желая высвободится, но не вышло. Пришлось открыть глаза и в упор посмотреть на Черышева, который выглядел так, будто «Оскар» получил, несмотря на настороженный взгляд. Между ними практически не было расстояния, лишь гребаная пара сантиметров.  
  
— Да, — шепотом ответила Али, вглядываясь Денису в лицо.   
  
Напряжение между ними достигло апогея, заклокотало, словно лава в жерле вулкана, грозя вот-вот вырваться наружу — Али с трудом держала себя в руках. Она смотрела на Черышева, в глазах двоилось, и чертово подсознание совмещало лицо Дениса с лицом Месси, и от этого бешеного калейдоскопа у нее заболела голова.  
  
Рука Дениса скользнула ей на талию, явно не решаясь на большее. Он ждал разрешения, ждал, что Али подаст ему хоть какой-нибудь знак, что можно двигаться дальше, позволит снести к чертовой матери стену дружбы между ними. Али нервно сглотнула, цепляясь за остатки здравых мыслей, стремительно покидающих ее голову. Нельзя было, она умом понимала, что нельзя, что в ней сейчас говорит не влечение к Денису, а к, черт его раздери, Лионелю Месси. И если что-то произойдет, то встанет вполне резонный вопрос — кто кого использовал? Денис этого не заслужил.  
  
— Я буду спать, — хрипло произнесла Али.   
  
Наверное, это прозвучало, как железобетонный вердикт — пальцы Дениса разжались вместе с тисками, сжимавшими сердце Али. Лионель в ее голове гордо фыркнул, празднуя победу. Ей захотелось засунуть голову под подушку, чтобы не слышать этого едкого смеха, похожего на шипение змеи.  
  
— Хорошо, — очень тихо сказал Черышев. — Мне отец позвонил, завтра самолет… уже сегодня. В семь, я не буду тебя будить, ладно?  
  
— Ты чего, не думай даже, я тебя провожу…  
  
— Нет, — твердо сказал Денис, делая шаг по направлению к двери. — У тебя тренировка, а у меня еще один свободный день, так что спи и ни о чем не беспокойся. Спокойной ночи.  
  
Денис ушел, а Али рассеяно потерла предплечье, словно там могли остаться следы, как от ожога — такими горячими были пальцы Дениса. Вот она, их принципиальная разница с Лионелем — от Дениса было тепло. А от Лео почти больно. Денис не решился ее поцеловать, а будь на его месте Месси, то он не стал бы медлить, и никакое сопротивление бы ему не помешало. Денису хотелось улыбаться, а Лионелю хотелось немедленно подчиниться, сдаться, а потом и вовсе отдаться.  
  
Никакой футбол Али в голову не лез совершенно. Ничего не лезло, кроме Месси.  
  


***

  
  
К седьмому кругу Барселона, несмотря на ничью с Малагой, гордо возглавила турнирную таблицу, имея в активе шестнадцать очков, и команде предстояло встретиться с Райо Вальекано, которые успели накопить вполовину меньше очков и шли на десятом месте. Барселона подошла к этой игре на выезде весьма спокойно — последняя встреча с Райо закончилась с разгромным счетом — сине-гранатовые всадили шесть безответных мячей, и в этот раз не особо напрягались, ведь самый важный матч только предстоял. Так что игра с этим мадридским клубом воспринималась как тренировка перед Эль Класико.  
  
И все было бы ничего, если б не стычка во время перерыва, в которой Али, сама того не желая, приняла непосредственное участие.  
  
Она вышла только в первом тайме, отбегав положенные сорок минут и не отметившись никакими особо результативными действиями, кроме удачного прохода, завершившегося угловым, с которого забил Неймар, и короткого столкновения с Ба Абдулайе, защитником Райо, который снес ее, когда она вышла один на один с голкипером. Вообще, арбитр мог давать красную, но почему-то решил ограничиться горчичником, что вызвало взрыв негодования Барселоны, а Маскерано чуть ли из штанов не выпрыгнул, пытаясь добиться справедливости.  
  
В подтрибунке Энрике заменил Али на Мунира, поэтому она спокойно нацепила толстовку, сунула нос в воротник и встала в конце строя, чуть поодаль от эмоционально общавшихся Маске и Месси. И все бы ничего, но чертов Абдулайе вдруг решил выяснить отношения.  
  
— Только и умеете, что выпрашивать штрафные, — прошипел Ба, как бы невзначай цепляя Али плечом.   
  
Он говорил по-английски, но с жутким акцентом, таким, что Али не разобрала и половины слов. Она попятилась, пробормотав «что?», но Ба ее не слышал.  
  
— Хороши вы, с телкой в составе!   
  
Он сверкнул глазами, и Али стало страшно. Рядом с почти двухметровым защитником, еще и чернокожим и от того даже более внушительным и пугающим, она почувствовала себя лилипутом.  
  
Но тут, как бог из машины, появился Лионель.  
  
— У тебя проблемы? — четко проговаривая каждое слово произнес Месси, пусть и Ба его не понимал, потому что он почти не знал испанского.   
  
Защитник брезгливо скривился, но не отошел.  
  
— Мы вас порвем, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Абдулайе, оглядываясь на стоящего недалеко от них главного арбитра.  
  
— Ага, разбежался, — хамски ответила Али. — Уже два вам всадили, если будет надо — всадим еще.  
  
Ба сделал один шаг, но Месси тут же встал перед Али, закрывая ее собой.  
  
— Проблемы у тебя какие-то? — зло повторил Лионель, на что Абдулайе только мотнул головой, отворачиваясь и уходя к своей команде.  
  
Али замерла за спиной Месси, в паре сантиметров от его плеча. Теперь она испугалась еще больше.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — не сдвигаясь с места спросил Лео. Али сначала кивнула, а потом пискнула «да».  
  
— Вот гандон, нашел кого трогать, — скрипнул зубами Лео, его кулаки сжались. — А наши все стоят, как истуканы.  
  
— Я бы и сама могла… — храбро начала Али, но внезапно замолкла, проклиная себя за свой длинный язык.   
  
Черт, нужно было промолчать, пусть бы Лео почувствовал себя героем… Хотя ему вряд ли это было бы нужно.  
  
— Сама, — передразнил ее Месси, но в его глазах не было ни намека на смех.  
  
После матча, в котором Барселона больше не смогла поразить ворота соперника, остановившись на двух забитых Месси и Неймаром мячах, причем Райо еще и доигрывали вдевятером, Али сидела уже полностью переодевшаяся, но выходить одна побаивалась — черт знает, что взбредет в голову разозленным футболистам «великанов». Месси шуршал рядом, упаковывая мусор в пакет — у него был своеобразный ритуал: не оставлять никакого сора ни в гостевых, ни в своей раздевалке на Камп Ноу.  
  
Али глубоко вдохнула воздух и прочистила горло.  
  
— Лео, — имя вышло каким-то хриплым, словно у нее что-то застряло в районе трахеи, возможно, смущение.  
  
— М-м-м? — Месси даже не отвлекся от своих дел, но дал понять, что слышит.  
  
— Я не сказала спасибо, — промямлила Али.   
  
Лионель улыбнулся краешком рта, сложил форму в стопку и только тогда повернулся к Альварес лицом.  
  
— Не за что. Ты ж и сама могла, — ехидно произнес он, глядя на Али снизу вверх.   
  
Альварес смутилась, не в силах смотреть на его лицо, ища, куда перевести взгляд. Прямо перед ее носом был его пах, в голову снова полезли воспоминания о недавнем сне. И о Денисе, который упрямо звонил ей каждый вечер, расспрашивал о тренировках, предстоящих играх и, естественно, звал в Вильярреаль в гости.  
  
Если у Али до этого момента и были сомнения, ехать или нет, то сейчас ей стало абсолютно плевать.  
  
 _Альварес, ты дура, отвернись._  
  
— Могла, но ты принял посильное участие, — сказала она, исподлобья глядя на Месси — пришлось все же смотреть ему в лицо.  
  
— Если что, я всегда рядом, — вдруг улыбнулся Лео, и Али показалось, что мир вокруг стал ярче в десять тысяч раз.  
  
 _Я всегда рядом._  
  
Следующий матч с Эйбаром Али провела в запасе, но ничуть по этому поводу не сожалела — видеть со стороны, как играет Лионель, было чуть ли не в разы лучше, чем играть рядом с ним. Это зрелище напоминало оскароносный фильм, лучшую картину всех времен, и она была готова пожертвовать игровым временем ради того, чтобы наблюдать за гениальной игрой лучшего нападающего в истории футбола.  
  
После игры к Али приехал Хосе, принеся в ее тихую квартиру, где они с кошкой молча пили — Али кофе, а кошка молоко из миски — вихрь слов, эмоций и истеричности.  
  
Он нагло открыл дверь своим ключом — Али подавилась и забрызгала кофе диван, глядя на то, как бесцеремонно агент вваливается в ее квартиру, лучезарно улыбаясь и держа букет цветов в руках.  
  
— Привет, дорогая! — Хосе наградил ее поцелуем в лоб и сунул ей шуршащий веник. — Я принес тебе цветы! Можешь сфоткать для Инстаграма!  
  
— Обязательно, ты мне лучше скажи, откуда у тебя ключи от моего дома? — сердито спросила Али, пихая цветы на диван.   
  
Кошка, услышав громкое шебуршание, бросила пить молоко и накинулась на цветной целлофан, когтями разрывая его на куски. Возмущенный Хосе тут же отвесил ей пинок и схватил ее за шкирку. Кошка оскалилась, но трогать его не стала, вися в его руках, как мешок, раздраженно помахивая хвостом.  
  
— Животное надо воспитывать, чего она у тебя творит?  
  
Али безразлично пожала плечами — меньше всего ее интересовало поведение кошки, они, вроде как, нашли общий язык, не трогали друг друга, вежливо здоровались с утра — все, что нужно для комфортного сосуществования.  
  
— Оставь ее в покое, она тебе глаза выцарапает.  
  
— Бр-р-р, — Хосе опустил кошку на ковер, но она снова запрыгнула на диван, вцепляясь когтями в цветы. — Как твои дела? Я успел соскучиться, пока торчал в Ливерпуле.  
  
— Тебе там медом намазано, да? Нормально все, отдыхаю. Не вышла вчера, расстроилась. И что с ключами?  
  
— Не все коту сметану жрать, — едко заметил Хосе, усаживаясь в кресло. — Я ненадолго, дома еще не был, сразу к тебе из аэропорта. Ключи запасные, отстань. Как с Денисом?  
  
Али чуть слышно выдохнула, чтобы тут же не покусать агента за такой провокационный вопрос.  
  
— Хорошо все, кино смотрели весь день, погода была отвратительная. Он хороший парень.  
  
— Но?  
  
— Почему должно быть «но»?  
  
— «Хорошие парни» обычно никому не нужны. И ты не исключение, согласись?  
  
— Не наговаривай на меня. — возразила Али. — Он мне нравится.  
  
 _«Он же мне нравится, так ведь?»_  
  
— Тогда я рад, опустим детали. Общайтесь, дети мои.  
  
— А где благословение? — скривилась Али.  
  
— Оно тебе нужно? — искренне удивился Хосе.  
  
— Нет. Обойдемся. А если серьезно, то день прошел хорошо, с Денисом интересно.  
  
— К тому же, тебя никто не изобьет ногами, если ты будешь крутить роман с игроком из Вильярреала.  
  
Али не стала говорить, что не собирается крутить романы, но промолчала — толку с ним спорить.  
  
— Вот если бы на месте Черышева был кто-то из Мадрида… Тебя бы поимели.  
  
 _«Эх, Хосе, ты меня бы сам убил и поимел, если б знал, что я общаюсь с Криштиану»_ , — подумала Али, а вслух сказала:  
  
— Я себя прилично веду, не надо.  
  
— В любом случае, я всегда на твоей стороне, — Хосе понизил голос. — И если что, я тебя прикрою.  
  
Али от его тона поежилась, было такое чувство, что Мартин что-то знает. Хотя обычно он знал абсолютно все, разве что в голову к ней залезть не мог, а, наверное, очень хотел.  
  
— Спасибо, — искренне сказала она, заталкивая свои мысли подальше. — Ты чего приехал-то?  
  
— А, черт! Забыл совсем. Мне тут Тони обмолвился, что ты часто одну группу слушаешь, как она называется?  
  
— Тебе это зачем? — подозрительно спросила Али.  
  
— Заценить хочу, зачем же еще.  
  
— Poets Of The Fall, это финская группа. Тебе вряд ли понравится.  
  
— Хорошо, — Хосе потер руки, отчего сделался похожим на наглую муху. — Вопросов больше не имею. Разрешите свалить домой, принимать ванну с пеной и Эстер.  
  
— Я тебя не держу, — отмахнулась Альварес.   
  
Кошка залезла ей на колени и начала мурлыкать, требуя внимания.  
  
Мартин встал и потянулся, нещадно коверкая силуэт своего дорогущего синего пиджака.  
  
— Ладно, отдыхай. И не расстраивайся, ты свои голы еще забьешь.  
  
— Спасибо. Сам закрой, мне лень вставать, собираюсь еще потренироваться перед сном.  
  
— Не перетруждайся, дорогая.  
  
За агентом захлопнулась дверь, и дома снова воцарилась тишина, нарушаемая только еле слышным мурчанием кошки.  
  


***

  
  
Лионель щелкнул кнопкой чайника и все пять минут, пока закипала вода, таращился на стеклянные бока как загипнотизированный. В голове кипело не меньше, чертов Абдулайе и его смог зацепить своим свинским поведением, а уж что об Али говорить. Прошло уже несколько дней после матча с Эйбаром, а Лионель все никак не мог выкинуть из головы эпизод из подтрибунки. Альварес тоже хороша — смотрела на этого здорового амбала, как кролик, вся тряслась, аж позеленела.  
  
А он сам-то! Вообще красавец — вылез, стал права качать. С каких это пор, интересно, он участвует в межкомандных дрязгах? Да еще и заступается за всех подряд?  
  
 _Или Али уже не «все подряд»?_  
  
Лионель налил себе чай и уселся на стул, решительно выкидывая из головы ненужные мысли. Он дома, сейчас спустится Анто, они вместе поужинают и будут смотреть фильм...  
  
Телефон, лежащий перед ним, мигнул, высвечивая улыбающееся лицо Куна.   
  
Меньше всего сейчас хотелось с кем бы то ни было разговаривать, а проигнорировать звонок означало последующее за ним неминуемое ворчание. Серхио был иногда очень приставуч.  
  
— Привет, чувак, как твое ничего? — раздался в трубке веселый голос Агуэро.  
  
— Нормально. Бывало и лучше, — Лионель задумчиво вырисовывал на листке бумаги какие-то загогулины. — Как сам?  
  
— Теперь прекрасно. Слышал, мы надрали задницу шпорам!  
  
— Слышал. И про твой незабитый слышал.  
  
— Вообще-то я наколотил на хет-трик, — обижно сказал Кун. — Мог бы и поздравить.  
  
— Искренне рад, — заверил друга Лионель. — Но насиловать Тоттенхем много ума не надо. У нас вон Класико на носу.  
  
— Чего ты ноешь, сам же знаешь, что все будет окей.  
  
— Я так не думаю. Давай сменим тему.  
  
— Сменим. На Альварес сменим, — ехидно сказал Агуэро.  
  
От его наглого тона Месси чуть не сломал ручку пополам.  
  
— Причем тут Али?  
  
— А при том. Интересная картина вырисовывается — ты с ней на тренировках разминаешься, потом на поле обнимания дурацкие… Антонела не ревнует?  
  
— И ты туда же! — раздраженно буркнул Лео. — Тоже будешь сцены закатывать?  
  
— О-о-о, — воодушевленно протянул Кун. — Таки тебе влетело? Оправдания придумал?  
  
— Какие, к чертям, оправдания?  
  
— Те самые. Скажи честно, ты на нее запал?  
  
Ручка жалобно треснула — стержень вылетел, а пружинка радостно запрыгала по полу. Лионель скрипнул зубами, сохраняя остатки самообладания.  
  
— Хватит пороть чушь, нагибатель аутсайдеров.  
  
— Шпоры нихрена не аутсайдер!  
  
— Да класть мне на вашу таблицу! Не беси своими придирками. Али просто друг, и все.  
  
— Друг, — насмешливо протянул Серхио. — У нас в перспективе тоже кое-кто с сиськами должен придти после трансферного зимой, так с ней много кто уже хочет «подружиться».  
  
— Блядун, — фыркнул Лионель, борясь с желанием послать Агуэро куда подальше и бросить трубку.  
  
На «блядуна» Кун предсказуемо не обиделся.  
  
— Да ну тебя. Карина бы тебе между глаз заехала, если б услышала.  
  
— Проверим при встрече. Вы к нам не собираетесь? Тьяго скучает по Бенджи, неплохо бы им повидаться.  
  
— Не уходи от темы, — насмешливо протянул Кун. — Я тебя не первый день знаю. Ну согласись, есть в этой Альварес что-то, от чего в штанах происходит шевеленье, хоть и бессмысленное. Я не про внешность, в ней чувствуется огонь. От нее горит, правда?  
  
«Не отстанет ведь», — подумал Лионель, устало облокачиваясь на барную стойку. Со второго этажа раздался звонкий голос Антонелы, но даже он не смог вырвать его из размышлений над словами Серхио. В Али и правда чувствовалась сила, а от того самого огня, про который говорил Кун, действительно жгло. Только в команде этого никто не замечал, воспринимая Али всего лишь как игрока Барселоны.  
  
— Вот тут соглашусь. Но это не значит, что я хочу затащить ее в койку. В конце концов, я женат.  
  
— Да я ничего такого не предлагал! Ты сам это сказал, чувак, — рассмеялся Серхио, но тут же посерьезнел. — Я тебя понял, я могила.  
  
— Кун, твою мать…  
  
— Все, ни слова больше! Мне пора, буду готовиться нахлобучивать Вест Хэм.  
  
— Нахлобучивалку не забудь отрастить, дебил, — напоследок огрызнулся Лионель, перед тем как отключиться.  
  
Огонь. Ну надо же придумать такую хрень, а?  
  


***

  
  
Перед Эль Класико Али пребывала в мрачном расположении духа — несмотря на забитый мяч, окончательно похоронивший амстердамский Аякс в групповом этапе Лиги Чемпионов, прошедший домашний матч оставил какое-то неприятное чувство неудовлетворенности — вроде бы трахались-трахались, все свое получили, а в итоге все не так, как должно быть. Игра была скучной, да такой, что даже газетчики не особо жаждали мусолить эту тему — да, Барселона забила три безответных, да, Аякс так и не смог создать у ворот хозяев поля хоть один мало-мальски приличный момент, но это все не стоило обсуждения, ведь на первых полосах всех бумажных изданий и на главных страниц всех интернет-газет было только предстоящее противостояние Мадрида и Барселоны.  
  
После игры с голландцами Месси был мрачен и неразговорчив, и на предложение Неймара собраться и на следующий день посидеть расслабиться отозвался сердитым «об игре лучше бы думал», и уехал с Камп Ноу одним из первых. Али проводила его задумчивым взглядом и тоже отказалась принимать участие в веселье. Конечно, дело было не только в отсутствии Лионеля, пусть остальные причины были менее значимыми, ведь Месси все же был прав — Класико порой становится важнее даже лигочемпионских матчей. И для того, чтобы игра была успешной, нужно настраиваться и готовиться не день и не два.  
  
Матч против мадридского Реал состоялся через четыре дня после встречи с голландцами дома, и все эти дни команда усиленно тренировалась — разбирала тактику Анчелотти на примере игр с Атлетико и Вильярреалом. Лучо упорно выискивал слабые стороны, тыкал пальцем в тактическую доску, указывая на провисающие края и иногда продырявленный центр, акцентировал внимание на психологическом состоянии лидера «сливочных», который, между прочим, придумал ежевечерний ритуал — стебать Али по телефону или названивать ей по Facetime, если она психовала и не брала трубку. С Криштиану они обсуждали все на свете, аккуратно обходя тему предстоящего противостояния, которое вполне могло внести сумятицу в их недавно зародившуюся дружбу. Али даже познакомилась с Ириной, когда Кришу пришлось срочно отлучиться, чтобы принять важный звонок. Они поболтали всего минут пятнадцать, пока не вернулся Роналду, но Али успела нажаловаться девушке на приставучего португальца, а в ответ получила веселую историю о том, как Криш жарил яичницу сыну, и его блюдо в процессе приготовления приобрело совсем уж неприличную форму. Криш-младший попытку отца оценил, а потом еще пару дней доставал его выученным словом «член», доводя Криштиану до белого каления. Али история понравилась, после чего к Роналду прилипло придуманное ей прозвище «яичницоеб», на которое Криш только злился, не в силах придумать что-то интересное в отместку.  
  
Но все это веселье не умаляло напряженности, которая царила на Сьюдад Депортиво эти четверо суток перед игрой, а двадцать пятого октября и вовсе приобрела поистине угрожающие масштабы. Команда ехала в аэропорт сосредоточенная донельзя. Али, предвкушавшая первую встречу с Реалом в футболке Барселоны и встречу с Криштиану в частности, была не в меру улыбчивой и многих своим лицом чуть ли не раздражала. Но всеобщее волнение в итоге передалось и ей — когда клубный самолет приземлился в аэропорту Мадрида, Али перестала смеяться и тоже стала глубокомысленно молчать.  
  
Ее мучило странное предчувствие. Али смотрела на Луиса Энрике, который выглядел настолько ссохшимся от напряжения, что был похож на осенний лист. Сидящий рядом Морено тоже не внушал уверенности — второй тренер был бледен, как снег, а Унсуэ совсем перестал улыбаться.  
  
Сантьяго Бернабеу встретил их сиянием белых огней, толпой болельщиков у входа, где остановился автобус, и вычищенной до блеска раздевалкой. Али всунула в уши наушники и с каменным лицом вылезла из автобуса следом за Месси, который всем своим видом излучал раздражение. Они шли друг за другом, и Альварес сверлила взглядом его затылок, и, пользуясь разницей в росте, заглядывала ему через плечо, пытаясь рассмотреть его лицо. Но Месси был непроницаем, как скала, от него веяло злобой, почему — непонятно. Но еще на базе Али обратила внимание, что Лионель как-то странно идет — приступает у лестницы, незаметно (как ему казалось) потирает бедро и изредка морщится. Али до последнего держала это в себе, но в конце концов сказала о своем наблюдении Хави, который тут же доложил Энрике. И уже на Сантьяго Бернабеу Лионеля окружили врачи и, как он ни отмахивался, утащили аргентинца на осмотр. Лео вернулся еще более мрачный, чем до этого, и вполголоса сказал капитану, что ему сделали обезболивающий укол и сейчас все в порядке. Хави с недоверием покосился на форварда, на которого сегодня возлагались просто гигантские надежды, но ничего не сказал, только кивнул. Али, видя эту сцену, выдохнула и окончательно успокоилась.  
  
И вот, стоя в подтрибунке стадиона «сливочных», Али от нетерпения едва ли не подпрыгивала на месте, постоянно вертя головой, ища Криштиану. Ей было ужасно интересно, как они будут себя вести, как сложится игра, рискнет ли Роналду подойти поздороваться или будет отмораживаться. Конечно, логичнее было бы сделать вид, что они не знакомы, но это Криштиану — в Реале, будучи главной звездой, он мог позволить себе многое, чего об Али уж никак сказать нельзя.  
  
Криштиану рискнул — стоило только Реалу под предводительством Икера Касильяса спуститься в подтрибунку, Роналду засиял, как начищенный медяк, завидев Али, стоящую почти в самом конце строя, ближе к выходу. Проходя мимо, он шлепнул ее по плечу и лукаво подмигнул. Стоящий впереди Неймар обернулся, недоуменно глядя на разыгрываемую миниатюру «мы друзья, но как бы нет». Али исподтишка показала Криштиану средний палец и высунула кончик языка. Идущий следом за Роналду небритый Рамос поднял брови и ткнул Криша в спину, но тот не отреагировал, продолжая нагло улыбаться, все еще оглядываясь на Альварес. Али закатила глаза, внутренне истерически хихикая. Блин, он все-таки до жути предсказуем, чем, собственно, и интересен.  
  
— Пять минут осталось, — шепнул ей на ухо Джуниор, делая вид, что только что ничего особенного не случилось.  
  
Али прислонилась к холодной стене Сантьяго Бернабеу и закрыла глаза.  
  
  
Это сон. Это замедленная съемка, рапид. Вокруг все становится сначала красным, а потом белым — эта простынная белизна заливает глаза, лезет в уши и нос, не дает дышать. Грохот трибун в первые секунды матча превращает стадион в арену в Древнем Риме, топот десятков тысяч ног похож на звук мчащихся колесниц, которые норовят сшибить тебя, а ты знаешь, что падать нельзя. За падением последует неминуемая смерть, нужно держаться самому.  
  
У Али влажные ладони, она брезгливо вытирает их о шорты, но лучше не становится — с неба льет чертов водопад, который и не думает прекращаться. Но ладони мокрые не от дождя, а от страха. Мяч скользкий, трава тоже, футболисты врезаются друг в друга, и любое касание причиняет боль — она не фантомная, а настоящая, от нее тут же проступают синяки, которые останутся напоминанием об игре, неважно, с каким она будет финалом.  
  
Трибуны, сине-гранатовые островки на них, начинают петь — орут, слов разобрать невозможно, но сквозь заливающий уши дождь Али слышит «у нас одно имя, которое знают все», и ей хочется голосить вместе с болельщиками, кричать изо всех сил, чтобы переорать Мадрид, перекричать весь город целиком, чтобы было слышно в Андалусии, но вода не дает произнести ни слова, заставляет только хрипеть и кашлять.  
  
Ее бутсы касается мяч — передача Иньесты, мельтешенье ног, Хамес врезается ей в бок, пытаясь выбить этот мяч, а кругом вода — море, океан, и зеленая трава похожа на илистое дно. Али едва не поскальзывается, цепляясь за футболку Родригеса, но момент упущен. Мяч уже где-то дальше, его окружает белый туман — это Марсело, которого сменяет Иско, и Дани бестолково утюжит свой правый фланг. Мяч летит сквозь частокол ног барселонских защитников прямо в руки Клаудио Браво.  
  
Выдохнуть и снова вдохнуть. Бежать, быстрее. Дышать нечем, воздуха нет. Мяч пролетает над газоном с подачи Суареса — Али не моргает, смотрит до рези в глазах, принимает на правую — четко, ровно, словно вокруг нет мокрого ледяного ада. Рядом — Карвахаль, у него злое, страшное лицо, но она уходит от него в сторону, туда, где на нее скалится Пепе, но она обходит и его…  
  
Тут все обрывается, перед ней — пусто, Касильяс как струна — натянут, напряжен, а выражение лица спокойное, но сосредоточенное — на ней, на мяче. Он прыгает — время расползается, капли дождя, похожего на кисель, мешают видеть, прицеливаться, и Али бьет почти не глядя, в пустоту.  
  
Туда, куда Касильяс не дотягивается.  
  
Теперь просыпаться не хочется.  
  
Она буквально вгрызается лицом в газон — трава царапает щеки, а сверху кто-то наваливается, вдавливает ее в землю, истошно орет в ее и без того ничего не слышащие уши. Трибуны ревут, радостные выкрики примешиваются к стону разочарования. Кто-то свистит — и Али знает, в чей адрес.  
  
Касильяс смотрит на нее, у него больные глаза. Свистят ему, свои же свистят — самое страшное, что может быть с бессменным стражем ворот Мадрида. Али в ответ чуть вскидывает кулак, пытаясь подбодрить его. Икер ничего не делает, невидящим взглядом смотрит на Альварес — она ежится то ли от просверливающих насквозь глаз, то ли от холода.  
  
Дождь не прекращается, Барселона ведет уже к четвертой минуте.  
  
Но расслабляться нельзя, ведь мяч у Криштиану — от его фирменного дриблинга рябит в глазах так, что больно, Пике не выдерживает и нагло сбивает португальца с ног — штрафной, опасный штрафной. Клаудио машет руками, выстраивает команду в плотную стенку, сам прижимается к штанге, кричит «Левее!», его почти не слышно.   
  
Криштиану бьет точно в стенку, мяч рикошетом отлетает прямо в ноги Карвахалю, через Марсело пас идет на Бензема, но Браво на месте — монолитен, спокоен, дотягивается до мяча, отправляя его мимо рамки ворот.  
  
Выдохнуть, снова вдохнуть.  
  
Месси получает по ногам — Али не видит, от кого, все залило дождем. Она бежит к арбитру, вскидывает руки, кричит, рядом — возмущенный Пике, его отпихивает Хави, угрожая чуть ли не убить высоченного защитника. Еще один штрафной, Господи, такие матчи нужно транслировать на весь мир, в космос, на гребанный Марс!  
  
Стенка. Все еще льет, словно кто-то на небе решил к чертям утопить Сантьяго Бернабеу.  
  
Контратака Реала, нужно снова нестись вперед, Али выцепляет мяч, оставляя Карвахаля с носом,  _это все сон, нужно проснуться, как холодно, господи_ , сбоку Месси, но они не успевают распасоваться — Лионель отпускает мяч вперед и врезается в ногу Тони Крооса. Оглушительный свисток режет барабанные перепонки, в глазах мелькает желтое пятно, а руки начинают деревенеть.  
  
Бензема бьет головой — крестовина, на добивании он же — снова крестовина. Али дрожащей рукой машет моментально побледневшему Клаудио, который быстро перемещается в арке ворот, чтобы не замерзнуть.  
  
Али получает мяч от Бускетса и стремглав бежит вперед, чувствуя, что пальцы ног начинает колоть. Вдруг резкая боль сшибает ее с ног, и она кубарем летит по газону — трава знакомо впечатывается в лицо.  
  
Руки обледенели почти до самых локтей.  
  
Карвахаль спорит с судьей, пока Али с помощью Иньесты поднимается с газона, трясет головой, но мир никак не хочет принимать четкие очертания — все сумбурно, путано, а долгожданный желтый огонек над головой Карвахаля все не зажигается. Али ненавидяще глядит на защитника, а он только пожимает плечами. Ей хочется вцепиться ему в горло, нервы накалены до предела, и за пятнадцать минут израсходованы почти все силы.  
  
Барселона группируется, перестраиваясь на новую атаку — Али отдает мяч Хави, сбрасывая с себя злость вместе с пасом, мяч летит к Суаресу, который на идеальном подборе играет на Иньесту. Снова Али, попытка пробросить из-под себя, но ничего не выходит — защита Реала на месте.  
  
Али зло плюет на газон.  
  
Много движения — нужно согреться, Барселона играет в пас, но все как-то неудачно: Мадрид иглами впивается в и без того расплывчатый рисунок игры, и выйти на чужую половину поля не получается.  
  
В игре снова Браво — Альварес мотает головой, сквозь потоки воды видя, что голкипер держит мяч, а Кроос прячет лицо в ладонях. Мяч снова на половине поля Реала, теперь все происходит с такой бешеной скоростью, что попытка отвернуться равносильна пропущенному голу.  
  
Хави неудачно подает угловой, и Али впервые за матч слышит голос Энрике, который тонет в недовольных вскриках трибун. Угловой превращается в очередную контратаку, подошва бутс липнет к газону, скользко, неудобно, ужасно тяжело двигаться, но Али успевает увидеть, как Роналду с линии штрафной бьет прямо в Клаудио, который слишком много раз принимает участие в игре. Защита играет плохо. Да все они играют плохо, еще и этот проклятый дождь…  
  
Но тут появляется Месси — как черт из табакерки, как джин из бутылки — четко бьет с линии штрафной, но прямо в руки Касильясу, трибуны кричат, вопли перемешиваются с пронзительным свистом. Икер прижимает мяч к себе так, будто готов его раздавить.  
  
Али кажется, что в руках Касильяса не мяч, а ее голова.  
  
Дани прерывает очередную контратаку, которую с центра поля начал Модрич. Али бежит на опережение, но поскальзывается и проезжается по газону — Тони Кроос, висевший у нее на ногах, теряет равновесие и влетает Али в колено.  
  
Боль такая, что Али воет, уткнувшись лицом в мокрую траву. Ей стыдно за то, что она не может сдержаться —  _как проснуться, нужно проснуться,_  — назначают штрафной, Хави машет рукой, что-то показывает, и Али только внутренним чутьем понимает — разыгрываем.  
  
Ничего не выходит, мяч перехвачен Пепе — Реал поездом несется в штрафную, Пике прилепляется к Роналду, и Али со всей силы кусает губу в страхе — Криштиану летит носом вперед, но арбитр всего лишь фиксирует фол. Роналду возмущен, поднимается с газона, размахивает руками, но на рядом стоящую Али не смотрит.  
  
Аут слева вбрасывает чертов Карвахаль — при всего лишь одном взгляде на него у Али начинает саднить в желудке. Иньеста бросается в отбор, отдает на Хави — они даже не смотрят друг на друга, движутся лишь на одном ощущении — это гениально. Матье на подборе, дальше на Месси, снова Матье — чужая нога и угловой как итог.  
  
Роналду головой выносит мяч прямо на Алвеса — рикошет, но Касильяс на месте. Снова Карвахаль, атака Реала — прострел, Пике отбивает мяч даже лежа на газоне, споткнувшись на ровном месте.  
  
Отбивает рукой. Желтая. Пенальти. Время перестает существовать, а руки обледенели до плеч.  
  
 _Мне нужно проснуться, мне нужно проснуться!_  
  
Криштиану бьет в левый угол, а Клаудио бросается в правый. Один-один.  
  
Первый тайм близится к концу, дышать нечем, кругом вода, море воды, целый океан — Али бежит, а в бутсах хлюпает. Волосы прилипли к лицу, фигуры на поле давно превратились в нечеткие пятна. Али по-прежнему уверена — это сон и нужно проснуться как можно быстрее, пока эта неправильная реальность ее не засосала, но впереди Андрес —  _Андрес!_ — зарабатывает желтую, жестко налетев на Модрича.   
  
Кошмар продолжается — Хамес бьет головой с подачи Марсело, но неудачно, мяч пролетает совсем рядом со штангой. У Али окончательно перестают шевелиться руки.  
  
Свисток разрывает застывшее время, Али обессилено валится на траву, не слыша, что ее зовут.  
  
Ее трясут за плечи, кажется, Суарес, но она не может встать, примагниченная к земле. Ее отдирают от газона, куда-то ведут, что-то говорят, но у нее пропал голос. Али может только сипеть «разбудите», но никто ее не понимает.  
  
Единственное, что она осознает — это стоящий перед ней Неймар, которому она шепчет на ухо: «Замени меня, я не могу больше». Неймар согласно кивает, пусть это и не ему решать, обнимает ее, согревая своим телом, Али вцепляется в него, глухо плачет, рыдает —  _без единой слезинки,_  — ее выкручивает и ломает, она продрогла и устала.  
  
В раздевалку входит вымокший до нитки Энрике, и моментально воцаряется пугающая мертвая тишина.  
  
Второй тайм Али смотрит со скамейки. Это немое кино — фильм ужасов с Барселоной в главной роли. Команду рвут на куски, на это невозможно смотреть — Али закрывает глаза, но их тут же как будто разъедает кислотой. Нельзя, она должна все это видеть, пережить сама, пропустить через себя каждый удар — штрафной Месси, ужасающий подбор Бензема, попытки Алвеса вынести мяч, угловой Крооса и гол. Пепе. Два — один.  
  
Али изо всех сил бьется головой о жесткое сиденье. Тер Штеген рядом похож на восковую фигуру — непроницаемое лицо, а в глазах ужас. Он весь мокрый, с волос стекает вода — наверное, выскакивал из-под козырька. Али кутается в куртку, руки никак не хотят оттаивать.  
  
— Что происходит? — шепчет Марк на немецком.   
  
Али читает по его губам, фраза похожа на вопль без звука.  
  
Клаудио ловит мяч, посланный Роналду, Альварес пальцами сдавливает виски.  
  
— Разбудите меня...   
  
Она едва шевелит губами, не отрываясь, глядя на поле — Матье не забивает. Энрике выводит на поле Ракитича вместо Хави. Но Иван не успевает сделать абсолютно ничего — Иско выигрывает борьбу, дальше какая-то путаница, из-за дождя ничего не видно, а потом трибуны Мадрида взрываются счастливым воплем. Три — один.  
  
Дальнейшие двадцать минут тают под ливнем — Али невидяще смотрит на поле через пелену дождя, вцепившись в руку сидящего рядом Жорди. Все похоже на адский калейдоскоп, карусель событий, которые просто невозможно понять. Мутно, расплывчато, туманно, грязно от земли и травы — Али с трудом моргает. Ее клонит в сон, больше похожий на кому. Три — один. Уснуть и никогда не проснуться. Но ей не страшно — ведь сон во сне неминуемо приведет тебя в реальность, где не будет всего этого кошмара, проигрыша, трех мячей, пенальти, орущего Энрике, гула трибун, чужого стадиона.  
  
Али откидывается на сидение и закрывает глаза, размерено дыша. Раз. Два. Три.  
  
Уснуть. Уснуть, чтобы проснуться.  
  
Звучит свисток. Али глубоко втягивает воздух в легкие, выдыхает и открывает глаза.  
  
Дождь не кончился.  
  
И это не сон.  
  
  
— Али, стой, — сказал кто-то сзади.   
  
Альварес, мокрая до ушей, злая до чертей, остановилась как вкопанная, моментально узнав голос, до этого слышимый только в телефоне или в наушниках.  
  
Криштиану.  
  
Али захотелось его убить. Изо всех сил заехать ему между ног, а потом треснуть по спине, чтобы он сложился пополам, рухнул на пол, как карточный домик. Она злилась так, что здравый смысл поспешил отойти на задний план, уступив место обиде и ярости из-за поражения своей команды. А Криштиану с его расстроенным выражением лица — Али не сомневалась, что это было показное сожаление — просто просил сделать ему больно.  
  
— Что тебе? — процедила Али, глядя на подходящего к ней Роналду из-под занавеси влажных перепутанных волос.  
  
— Эй, ты не злись на меня, а, — Криштиану вскинул руки в защитном жесте. Али мрачно посмотрела на его пальцы, мечтая их сломать. — У тебя такое лицо, будто ты хочешь меня придушить.  
  
— Ты абсолютно прав, — не меняя выражения лица произнесла Али, вкладывая в свои слова как можно больше весомости.  
  
— Я так и думал, что если мы выиграем, ты меня возненавидишь. Блин, это футбол, это наша работа, какого черта ты так бесишься?  
  
— Не бешусь я, — огрызнулась Али, натягивая на пальцы рукава влажной толстовки. — Давай потом поговорим.  
  
Криштиану бегло осмотрел почти опустевший коридор и внезапно притянул Али к себе, прижимая сопротивляющуюся девушку к своей груди с такой силой, что вырваться она никак не могла, только молча колотила его кулаками по спине.  
  
— Все, тихо, тихо, успокойся, — бормотал Криштиану, пока Али затихала под его теплыми руками, переставая трястись как осиновый лист. — Все хорошо, ты слышишь?  
  
— Ага, — Али всхлипнула, давая волю слезам и рвущейся наружу истерике. — Ненавижу, блин, тебя, скотина. Не буду больше с тобой играть, какого черта я так реагирую?  
  
— Это вечная битва, а ты просто первый раз. Привыкнешь, — успокаивающе проговорил Криштиану.   
  
Али отстранилась, вытирая нос рукавом.  
  
— Вечная... Ладно, я пойду, а то меня потеряют.   
  
Али неуклюже махнула рукой на прощание и медленно потащилась в сторону раздевалки, зябко кутаясь в толстовку. Ей хотелось уснуть и не просыпаться никогда.  
  
Али пришла в себя уже дома, когда швырнула сумку на пол, а сама сползла вниз по стене, оставляя на полу грязные разводы от кроссовок. В голове шумело, словно чертов дождь прилетел из Мадрида вместе с ней и планировал навсегда застрять в ее мозгу как блядская заноза. Али вцепилась в виски, пытаясь выдавить разочарование и обиду, но стало только хуже: по щекам потекли слезы, перемешиваясь с уличной пылью, а на сердце словно повис тяжелый свинцовый замок.  
  
Поражение в Класико воткнулось в грудь, как острая пика, и малейшее движение причиняло ужасную боль. Еще и счет был разгромным, разница даже в два мяча казалась ужасной. Ощущение было такое, что они проиграли разом все — чемпионат, Лигу Чемпионов, Кубок — все, а дальше была только беспросветная мрачная тьма.  
  
Али содрала с себя мокрую куртку — ливень таки добрался и до Барселоны — и с отвращением отшвырнула ее от себя, угодив прямо в притаившуюся возле шкафа кошку, которая уловила настроение своей хозяйки и терпеливо пережидала бурю.  
  
— Иди сюда, — всхлипнула Али, протягивая замерзшие руки. — Иди, пожалуйста.  
  
Кошка повела носом, принюхиваясь — от хозяйки пахло сигаретами, страхом и паникой — но не испугалась, а смело вышла навстречу, забралась к ней на колени и свернулась калачиком, согревая своим теплом.  
  
Теперь можно было дать волю слезам. Али зашлась в рыданиях, прижимая к себе обалдевшую от такого стечения обстоятельств кошку, давилась слезами, кашляла, почти задыхалась. Недостаток воздуха, который преследовал ее весь матч, дал о себе знать — будто вырвал трахею, и теперь Али могла только надрывно всхлипывать, ища, что вдохнуть, но выдохнуть уже не могла.  
  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, но у нее не было никаких сил — шевелиться, отвечать или тыкать пальцем в кнопку сброса — никаких совершенно. Но кто-то упорно пытался до Али дозвониться, поэтому пришлось неслушающимися пальцами полезть в карман, достать мобильный, который, словно издеваясь, высвечивал номер отца.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Али? — раздался в трубке встревоженный голос отца.   
  
Али всхлипнула, окончательно переставая бороться с собой.  
  
— Али, ты плачешь?  
  
— Пап…  
  
— Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?  
  
— Я сама себя обидела, пап. Сама… — Али вытерла слезы рукавом, еще больше размазывая грязь по лицу.  
  
— Я видел игру, ничего страшного не произошло! Кто-то после матча тебе что-то сказал?  
  
Матео Альварес был как всегда в своем репертуаре: пытался выяснить очевидные вещи.  
  
— Нет… Мы проиграли, пап.  
  
— Ты из-за этого так переживаешь? — было отчетливо слышно, как он выдохнул, видимо, представлял себе другие причины. — Не плачь, со всеми бывает! Еще только начало сезона, отыграетесь.  
  
— Отыг… раемся, — задыхаясь, проговорила Али, — обязательно… Но сейчас я хочу поплакать. Я могу позволить себе слезы, в конце концов?!  
  
На другом конце провода повисла тишина.  
  
— Можешь, — наконец, отозвался отец. — Только ты почти никогда не плачешь… Али, если тебе нужно поговорить…  
  
— Нет, не нужно, — обрубила Альварес, — не надо. Серьезно. Мне нужно побыть одной, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — обескуражено произнес Матео.   
  
Али услышала в трубке отдаленный женский голос — такой знакомый голос, что сердце болезненно екнуло.   
  
— Ты все равно была лучшей, мы смотрели игру вместе с мамой, она говорит, что ты…  
  
— И почему же она не может сказать ничего мне?!   
  
Али колотило, руки тряслись, и она не сразу смогла нажать на сброс, швыряя телефон в другой конец коридора — слава противоударному прорезиненному корпусу, телефон не разлетелся на куски.  
  
 _Блядь, за что? За какие грехи?_  
  
Али спихнула кошку и скрючилась на полу, подтянув колени к груди. Никто и никогда не видел ее в таком состоянии. Впервые в жизни Али позволила своим эмоциям взять верх, дала волю истерике и слезам. Всегда предпочитая выплескивать накопившееся раздражение в спортзале, возле боксерской груши, да где угодно, сейчас, лежа на полу, Али подумала, что еще ни разу в жизни ей не было настолько плохо. Даже прошлогодний вылет из Лиги Чемпионов не был таким болезненным.   
  
Эль Класико казался ей матчем всех матчей, битвой не на жизнь, а на смерть, самым трудным препятствием, которое ей только приходилось преодолевать… Но ничего не вышло, не получилось, не срослось, не сложилось. И все, что у нее осталось, это только возможность валяться на холодном полу и захлебываться слезами.  
  
Они проиграли.  _П-р-о-и-г-р-а-л-и._  
  
Она так и заснула — на полу в прихожей вместе с кошкой, которая улеглась прямо перед ее лицом. Истерика взяла свое, забрала остатки сил, и Али не смогла даже дойти до спальни.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что утром станет чуточку легче.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Касаемо Ирины: допускаю, что в октябре они с Криштиану еще были вместе.
> 
> (1) Пере Гвардиола — младший брат тренера Баварии Хосепа Гвардиолы и агент Луиса Суареса.  
> (2) Джои Бартон — главный хулиган Чемпионата Англии (хотя, в 2014 году он все еще играл в Олимпике (Марсель), его вряд ли болельщики могли забыть, слишком уж колоритный персонаж).  
> (3) Ивановича Луис укусил за руку, а с Эвра они сцепились на расистской почве.  
> (4) Речь идет о песне Beyoncé — Flawless (видимо, эта певица Али очень нравится).  
> (5) Не буду вдаваться в политику, но желающие могут почитать о националистском режиме Франко в Википедии.  
> (6) Ди Стефано предлагали чередовать — год за Реал, год за Барселону, но Альфредо в итоге выбрал стан "сливочных". Помимо этого, он играл за сборные Испании, Аргентины и Каталонии.


	13. Cos without your love my life

Типичное утро в рекламных роликах всегда начинается с лучей солнца, заглядывающих в спальню сквозь шторы. Герой таких видео всегда полон энергии и сил, готов к новым свершениям — стоит ему только встать с постели и надеть домашние тапки. Попивая кофе из ярко-красной кружки, он с наслаждением вдыхает свежий воздух из распахнутого окна и настраивается на активный рабочий день. И даже если герой вчера всю ночь куролесил и развлекался, утром он все равно бодр и заряжен положительными эмоциями.  
  
Вот если бы еще в жизни было бы так же.  
  
Реальность такова, что стоит тебе лишь открыть один глаз, всего на секунду подумать: «О, я, кажется, выспалась», понадеяться, что сегодня все будет хорошо, как вся тяжесть вчерашних событий свалится тебе прямо на спину и намертво пригвоздит к кровати, вдавит лицом в матрас. Ты будешь лежать целый час, находясь где-то между ужасным «вчера» и не менее отвратительным «сегодня».  
  
Залезая в постель поздно вечером, Али настраивалась, что утром ей станет чуть лучше, но мечты о пробуждении в хорошем настроении канули в Лету. Она даже проснуться толком не успела, как воспоминания волной смыли зачатки положительных эмоций, а сунувшаяся Али в лицо кошка не смогла привнести даже толику позитива. Ветровка, которую Альварес содрала с себя в коридоре, лежала теперь в дверях спальни, похожая на большой пыльный мешок — видимо, кошка притащила, собрав по дороге всю грязь, которую только смогла найти. Теперь животное забралось на одеяло и влажным носом тыкалось хозяйке в лицо. Это действовало лучше любого будильника, но утро не становилось приятнее.  
  
Али перевернулась на живот — в голове тут же слабо колыхнулась боль: вчерашняя истерика даром не прошла, превратившись из потока слез в мигрень. Пришлось некоторое время лежать неподвижно под мерное урчание кошки, которая явно поняла, что Али плохо себя чувствует, и, вместо того, чтобы просить есть, улеглась ей под бок и замурчала, успокаивающе и усыпляюще.  
  
Мигрень явно не собиралась отступать, пульсируя то в висках, то переползая на лоб и давя на глаза так сильно, что они практически не открывались. Альварес глухо застонала, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а потом попыталась сползти с постели, свесив сначала руку, потом ногу, а дальше с трудом приняла вертикальное положение.  
  
Кажется, у нее голова разболелась из-за мыслей. И какова вероятность, что таблетка «Ибупрофена» расслабит стальной обруч, сжимающийся все туже и туже? Сначала нужно перестать переваривать игру, по крайней мере, оставить все на послематчевый разбор, грозивший перерасти в грандиозную головомойку от Энрике со товарищи.  
  
Али зачем-то вспомнила лицо Месси и вздрогнула — после игры он был мрачнее тучи, грубил тем, кто под руку попадался. Последнее время такое с ним случалось частенько: сказывалось напряжение между ним и тренером, которое передавалось и команде. Не это ли было причиной их поражения? Может, дело вовсе не в правильной тактике Анчелотти, который разобрал модель игры соперника по кирпичикам, а в том, что главная звезда Барселоны затеяла бунт?  
Плюс ко всему, сказалось и то, что Лионель играл на обезболивающих. Али вспомнила матч с Леванте, когда ей пришлось замениться во втором тайме — она была на месте Месси, но, в отличие от него, сдалась, хотя, черт побери, кто в ее состоянии вообще на поле решит выйти? Без нее матч не стал хуже, а Месси заметно сдал во время Класико, что и привело к плачевному результату.  
  
«Я обвиняю Лео в проигрыше», — рассеяно подумала Али и тут же замерла, с трудом осознавая, что она только что откопала у себя в голове. Нет, даже думать о таком нельзя. И это не ее мысли, это все чертова мигрень.  
  
Никогда нельзя винить одного, они все были хороши — игра была грубой, Реал провоцировал, Барселона велась, Пике… Господи, бедный Жерар, привезший пенальти. Сегодня ему достанется… Да всем им достанется, Энрике только дай волю.  
  
Али посмотрела на себя в зеркало и вздохнула, прогоняя непонятно откуда возникшую жалость. Жалеть нельзя, случившееся — уже история, теперь нужно только сделать правильные выводы, а не страдать, говоря о том, как все плохо. Проигрыши учат, показывают все ваши слабые места, и команда после поражения должна стать сильнее.  
  
Но, как оказалось, проигранное Эль-Класико стало для Али не единственной головной болью. В дверях раздевалки на Сьюдад Депортиво она столкнулась с Морено, который сообщил, что ее вызывает к себе Президент.  
  


***

  
  
Али поняла, что что-то тут не так, когда Президент Бартомеу предложил ей жесткий стул вместо удобного кресла, стоявшего чуть левее письменного стола. Она уселась на предложенное место и тут же почувствовала себя школьницей, которую вызвали к директору на ковер. Когда-то давно ей довелось побывать в кабинете главы школы, где она училась, из-за того, что она прогуляла два учебных дня. Родители уезжали на работу рано утром, а Али, уставшая после вечерней игры в футбол, решила, что школа подождет, и проспала до полудня. Ей так понравилось высыпаться, что она и на следующий день устроила диверсию. Но от пристального внимания администрации школы это не укрылось, ее родителям сообщили о прогулах, а саму Али вызвали к директору. Ей тогда было одиннадцать лет, а в таком возрасте подобные эксцессы вызывают панический страх. Конечно, на нее никто не орал, но пожурили знатно, так что школу она больше не прогуливала. И на ковер ее больше никогда в жизни не вызывали.  
  
До этого момента.  
  
— Чай, кофе? — светским тоном осведомился Бартомеу, но Али помотала головой. От нехороших предчувствий у нее едва ли глоток мог пролезть в горло.  
  
— Ну, мое дело предложить. Как твои дела?  
  
Али в ответ пожала плечами.  
  
— Вроде бы все хорошо.  
  
— Со всеми нашла общий язык?  
  
Скрипнула дверь — вошла секретарь с подносом и какой-то красной папкой под мышкой. Бартомеу поблагодарил ее за кофе и снова повернулся к Али. Принесенная папка лежала на краю стола, и Альварес это слегка напрягло — наверное, разговор предстоит серьезный, раз Президент даже не удосужился поинтересоваться, что это за документы.  
  
— Да, никаких проблем, — после некоторого молчания ответила Али. — Меня мистер Энрике спрашивал об этом, но с тех пор ничего не изменилось.  
  
— Я очень рад, — коротко ответил Президент, отпивая кофе. — Очень важно, чтобы у тебя появились  _здесь_  друзья.  
  
Это «здесь» резануло ножом, и Али моментально поняла намек. Поняла и позеленела от страха.  
  
— Спасибо, что волнуетесь за меня, — сдержано ответила она, сцепляя пальцы в замок, чтобы хоть куда-то деть руки, начинающие мелко подрагивать от напряжения.  
  
Бартомеу тяжело вздохнул и снял очки, отчего его лицо не стало менее серьезным, наоборот, пристальный взгляд холодил кожу, словно тающий лед.  
  
— Али, я думаю, ты понимаешь, почему я тебя пригласил, — начал он. — Конечно, поражение в Класико всегда тяжелый удар и для команды, и для отдельных игроков. Каждый переживает его по своему, за годы руководства клубом я привык к любым неожиданным ситуациям. Я умею находить выход даже из запертой комнаты, у нас прекрасная команда пресс-атташе, которые могут решить любую проблему с прессой, с лишними репликами в интервью, с нежелательными фотографиями после поражений. Но согласись, что гораздо лучше, когда у них нет такого вида работы.  
  
Али кивнула, примерзая к стулу, словно превратилась в ту маленькую одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, которую отчитывали за пропущенные уроки. Но, в отличие от безобидных прогулов, масштабы теперешней проблемы были просто шокирующе огромными.  
  
— Не знаю, как так вышло, но пресса вас заснять не успела, не иначе как чудо.  
  
— А откуда вы…  
  
— Карлес (1) вас видел.  
  
 _«Пуйоль, Господи, какой позор»._  
  
— Я его не… черт, — еле слышно пробормотала Али, начиная краснеть. Ну, как всегда, самое время превратиться в помидор, показать, что ты соглашаешься со всеми этими «обвинениями».  
  
Бартомеу помолчал, и потом взял телефон и пальцем провел по экрану.  
  
— Скоро подъедет сеньор Мартин, так что…  
  
— Не надо, — остановила она Президента.  
  
— Да? — Бартомеу удивленно поднял брови. — Обычно такие вопросы решаются через личного менеджера.  
  
— Может, лучше сначала поговорим тет-а-тет, а потом можно и с Хосе обсудить. Все же ему может быть не до меня… — неуверенно начала Али, но попытка не вмешивать своего менеджера в этот странный разговор с треском провалилась.  
  
Потому что Хосе вошел в кабинет, громко хлопнув дверью.  
  
— Мое почтение, сеньор Бартомеу, — отчеканил агент, усаживаясь в то самое кресло слева, усугубляя ощущения своей несчастной подопечной — теперь точно, как в школе. И «родитель» на месте, и «директор».  
  
— Спасибо, что приехали, — елейно ответил Президент, снова надевая очки. — Дело не терпит отлагательств.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — в том же тоне отозвался Хосе, показательно не смотря на Али. — Приступим?  
  
Возвращаясь обратно на тренировку, Альварес прокручивала в голове разговор агента и Президента, позволяя себе снабдить все их реплики своими нецензурными комментариями. На протяжении всей беседы Али казалось, что она в суде, а Хосе — ее адвокат, который, как назло, был подкуплен, и больше напоминал злого обвинителя, нежели защитника ее прав.  
  
Мартин полностью согласился с тем, что ее «поступок» был «вопиющим непрофессионализмом», и нужно было всего лишь сдержанно пожать Криштиану руку, а не демонстрировать свои «привязанности» на людях, в окружении журналистов, пусть даже аккредитованных клубом. Он принял во внимание и замечание Бартомеу, что дело не столько в том, что это был Криштиану, а скорее в том, что он игрок мадридского Реала. Али попыталась привести в пример Касильяса и Хави, которые вполне себе дружили вне поля, но ее быстро поставили на место резким «не сравнивай!». Али закрыла рот и до конца разговора не проронила ни звука, терпеливо снося то, что о ней говорят в третьем лице.  
  
Итогом беседы стало обещание Али больше не афишировать свою дружбу с Криштиану, а Хосе, в свою очередь, убедил Президента, что теперь будет тщательнее контролировать этот аспект жизни Альварес, и таких эпизодов больше не будет.  
  
— Предупреждал же… — мрачно произнес Хосе, когда они с Али вышли из администраторского корпуса и направились в сторону парковки. — Головы у тебя нет, зачем нарываешься?  
  
— Я была не в себе, — парировала Альварес, оглядываясь на людей за ограждением — болельщики, фотографы и просто зеваки загалдели и зашумели, стоило им с агентом появиться в их поле зрения.  
  
— Ага, — проворчал Хосе. — Я заметил.  
  
— Слушай, — Али взяла агента за рукав и заглянула ему в лицо. — Что значило это «не сравнивай»?  
  
Мартин исподлобья посмотрел на Альварес и демонстративно высвободился, одергивая пиджак.  
  
— А ты не поняла? Голову опусти, что видишь? Сиськи. Вот тебе и причина. Будь на твоем месте любой другой футболист, такого кипиша бы не устроили.  
  
Али захотелось кого-нибудь покусать.  
  
— У нас с ним ничего нет, мы вживую-то увиделись первый раз.  
  
— А то я не в курсе! — фыркнул Хосе. — Слушай, наше дело маленькое — не попадаться. Я всегда на связи, не пытайся решить такие проблемы самостоятельно, ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
  
— Не попадаться? — возмутилась Альварес. — А чего ты перед Президентом меня дурой выставлял? Непрофессионализм и все такое?  
  
— А я душой не кривил. Если ты знаешь, что такие вещи в клубе не оценят, то не делай глупостей. Спалиться — это и есть непрофессионализм, дорогая.  
  
Али замерла, как громом пораженная.  
  
— Ты что, врал ему в лицо?  
  
— Я просто не сказал всей правды. Все, мне пора ехать, у тебя уже и тренировка закончилась. Помни, что я держу руку на пульсе.  
  
Не сказав больше ни слова и даже не попрощавшись, Хосе сел в машину и уехал, оставив растерянную Али стоять посреди парковки.  
  


***

  
  
Накануне Класико Карло Анчелотти обещал сюрпризы в составе, стопроцентно гарантируя Барселоне проблемы, но в результате ничего подобного не произошло. Состав Мадрида был сбалансирован и вполне ожидаем, что можно было сказать и о Барселоне, за некоторым исключением.  
Выставить в основу Суареса, который никогда в жизни еще не сталкивался с битвой под названием «испанское дерби», да еще и не игравшего целых четыре месяца, было довольно рискованным шагом, но Луис надежды тренера оправдал. Выбор в пользу Али был тоже логичным, как ее последующая замена во второй половине матча, когда все стало совсем плохо, и Энрике решил выпустить Неймара.  
  
На послематчевом разборе тренер сине-гранатовых был угрюм и неразговорчив, отдав бразды правления Роберту Морено, который с готовностью принял пост. В этот раз игру разбирали поминутно, а не отчитывали каждого игрока в отдельности, указывая на ошибки. Причем начали с удачных моментов: Суареса похвалили за удачный перевод на Неймара, который завершился голом на третьей минуте, потом — Клаудио, который стоически перенес обстрел своих ворот, организованный Каримом Бензема. Но на этом практически все положительные эпизоды матча закончились, а разбирать косяки начал уже сам Лучо, не решившийся доверить такое важное дело своему помощнику.  
  
Он сухо обратился к необычайно тихому Пике, ткнув его в заработанный пенальти, на что Жерар только покивал, прекрасно осознавая, к чему привела его ошибка, и пообещал принять посильное участие в запланированной тут же, прямо на месте, тренировке по выбиванию мяча из штрафной. Унсуэ сразу же застрочил в блокноте, вполголоса переговариваясь с Робертом — видимо, тут же начали расписывать план будущего занятия.  
  
За заработанные в первом тайме карточки нападающим тоже досталось — Неймару, который «отличился» во втором, также перепало. Али с трудом смогла вспомнить, что в ее адрес арбитр ограничился только предупреждением — все воспоминания об игре дождем залило, и вычленить что-то разумное оттуда было практически невозможно.  
  
Про Месси Энрике говорил сквозь зубы, хоть и пытался скрыть недовольство, но его все же можно было прочесть, как открытую книгу. Лионель выслушал замечания с непроницаемым лицом и никак не прореагировал, только сидящий рядом Суарес неловко заерзал, когда Лучо упомянул его удачный прострел, который Месси, прямо скажем, загубил на корню.  
  
Тренер указал на не в меру активные действия Али во время столкновения с Марсело, на Бускетса, который слишком рьяно блокировал Роналду. Альварес тоже кивнула, молча уткнувшись носом в свой листок с отчетом ТТД (2), красноречиво говорившем, что Реал был сильнее — как ни крути. Пусть и определенное количество ТТД не может гарантировать положительный исход матча, но сейчас цифры были на стороне Мадрида.  
  
Чертовы цифры.  
  
По ним Энрике тоже прошелся, тыча длинной указкой в таблицу. Конечно, он комментировал не все, потому что иначе бы игроки уснули, но очевидные «проблемные» места выделил, например, разницу в количестве удачных действий — Реал по этому показателю обошел Барселону почти на три сотни. Из ста двадцати единоборств Барселона выиграла чуть больше половины, что вызвало у команды нестройное возмущение, будто бы это не они были на поле, а кто-то другой. Барселона заработала целых девять угловых, в три раза больше Реала, но все они были безрезультатными. Как и преимущество во владении мячом, которое будто бы состояло из сплошных внутрикомандных передач, количество которых зашкаливало за триста, даже при двадцати процентах брака, словно Барселона играла в футбол сама с собой, периодически упуская мяч.  
  
Покончив с технико-тактическими действиями, Лучо положил на стол планшет, хотя тут больше подошло бы слово «швырнул», и вернулся к разбору второго тайма, снова проскрипев что-то про Месси, точнее, про его не забитый с подачи Суареса стандарт. Уругваец сложил руки на груди, силясь сохранить спокойное выражение лица, в то время как для Месси это вообще не составляло никакого труда.  
  
Защитников отчитали за Пепе, которого они прозевали возле своих ворот. У Жерара Пике было такое лицо, будто он до сих пор не понимает, каким образом защитник оказался рядом с Клаудио и смог забить второй гол. Восемь туров Барса   
не пропускала, а тут получила два мяча за час.  
  
Матье и Маскерано терпеливо выслушали, что им не нужно было расслабляться при встрече с Иско и зевать, когда Марсело бил вроде бы в пустоту, а оказалось, что удар превратился в атаку, а потом и в третий забитый в ворота Браво мяч.  
  
Но, как отметил Энрике, Барселона не была бы Барселоной, оставь она попытки спасти игру. Они все до последнего очень старались, хоть движения и были лихорадочными, а удары — редкими и неточными. Реал грамотно оборонялся в последнюю четверть часа и одержал пятую победу подряд. А это значит, что непобедимых в Примере больше не осталось. Теперь Барселону и Реал разделяло всего одно-единственное очко.  
  
Помимо послемадридских страданий, тренировочный день был ознаменован объявлением списка претендентов на Золотой мяч. По традиции, которая сформировалась в команде еще задолго до прихода Али, объявление лучших из лучших (субьективщина, конечно, но суть не в этом) смотрели в комнате отдыха всем скопом — присутствовал даже тренерский штаб почти в полном составе, за исключением Унсуэ, которого Лучо отослал куда-то в сторону медицинских кабинетов, видимо, узнавать по поводу Иньесты. Андрес с раннего утра торчал на процедурах и обследованиях, икроножная мышца, которая внезапно дала о себе знать после Класико, все-таки его подвела — приехав на базу, полузащитник сразу же пожаловался на ноющую боль, чем несказанно расстроил всех, особенно Хави. Даже Энрике не переживал так, как он. Вылезая из такси, Али увидела, что Эрнандес прогуливается возле медицинского центра, как цепной пес, поглядывает на часы и поводит плечами — нервничает. Но стоило Хави завидеть Альварес, которая неловко подняла руку, собираясь ему помахать, как он тут же исчез из ее поля зрения, причем так молниеносно, что Али подумала, что у нее начались глюки, и никакого капитана возле дверей медцентра и вовсе не стояло.  
  
После «работы над ошибками» команда расположилась в комнате отдыха на диванах — Али заняла самый дальний, утащив с собой Суареса, потому что их обоих список номинантов не особо волновал. Альварес уже читала статьи, в которых перечисляли тех, кто может попасть в топ, и ее фамилия там почти не встречалась, а с Луисом и так все было ясно (3).  
  
— Мне кажется, что наших будет не так много, — вполголоса проговорил Суарес, оглядывая толкущихся в дверях Жерара и Жорди, которые никак не могли поделить проход. — Скорее больше мадридцев.  
  
— И немцев, — добавила Али, от волнения начиная грызть ноготь на большом пальце, — я за всех трясусь, кроме себя самой.  
  
— Да ты точно в топ войдешь, гарантирую. В прошлом году же ты там была?  
  
Али покачала головой, нехотя вспоминая «золотой» сезон в Баварии — ее последний год был совсем не таким удачным.  
  
— Нет, я была в двенадцатом-тринадцатом, потому что тогда случился требл и гол в финале. А в этом сезоне еще ничего не произошло, а в прошлом и подавно.  
  
— Все равно буду ставить на тебя, — улыбнулся Луис и потрепал Али по волосам.  
  
Она благодарно улыбнулась ему — блин, какой же он парень хороший и как незаслуженно сейчас сидит здесь, а не нервничает перед экраном в ожидании своей фамилии в списке.  
  
— Проиграть не боишься? — подколола она Суареса. — Есть более вероятные кандидаты, помимо топ-три, о которых мы с тобой в прошлый раз говорили.  
  
— Кто, например?  
  
— Ну, если помимо Нойера, то… — Али задумчиво потерла лоб, на котором почему-то выступила испарина. Кажется, кто-то забыл включить кондиционер. — Арьен… или Мюллер, учитывая Чемпионат мира, но проблема в том, что он слишком командный игрок…  
  
— Это удел всех, кто может играть на разных позициях, ты автоматически привязываешься к тем, кто рядом с тобой, — согласился Луис.  
  
— Спасибо за замечание, я на своей шкуре это чувствую, — слегка недовольно продолжила Али. — И это, кстати, одна из причин моего возможного отсутствия в списке.  
  
— Возможного? — прищурился Луис, ехидно улыбаясь. — Значит, ты рассматриваешь вариант, что…  
  
— Вернемся к нашим баранам, — Али укоризненно поджала губы и вся подобралась, не зная, куда деваться от смущения.  
  
Ну, серьезно, кто же не хочет оказаться в претендентах за главную награду в футбольном сообществе? Да даже если у тебя и шансов-то нет, все равно — приятно, черт побери! Какое-никакое, но признание твоих заслуг.  
  
— Кто следующий баран?  
  
— Мне кажется, что Бэйл, не в обиду ему сказано. Все же Реал взял ушастый, так что их будет много среди претендентов.  
  
— У Жери будет разрыв сердца, — со смешком проговорил Луис, но Али отмахнулась от его предположения.  
  
— Лучо ему яйца отрежет, если он будет так дальше палкой в сторону Мадрида махать. А не тренер, так Президент, ему тоже палец в рот не клади.  
  
— Я не заметил, Бартомеу мне добродушным показался. Свой мужик.  
  
Али недоверчиво посмотрела на удивленного донельзя Суареса и скукожилась еще пуще прежнего, вспоминая точные и резкие фразы, которые были высказаны за дверями кабинета Президента Барселоны. После этого разговора Альварес подумала, что теперь от каждого присланного сообщения у нее будет дергаться глаз. Еще и изображать радушие по отношению к отчитавшему ее ни за что Бартомеу не получится от слова совсем. Как говорится: «ну что ты начинаешь, нормально же общались»… Нормально, даже больше — отлично. А теперь она будет глаза отводить каждый раз при встрече — отчитал как школьницу, которая пришла без формы. Тьфу.  
  
— Ты опять зависла? — Луис щелкнул у нее перед носом пальцами и снова улыбнулся.  
  
Улыбка у Суареса была донельзя заразительной, прямо его фишка, которую можно было бы запатентовать, если бы Лу не обижался на шутки касательно его выразительной челюсти.  
  
— Ага, задумалась. Не бери в голову. Про нас, кажется, все забыли, — Али кивком головы указала на собравшихся парней, окруживших телевизор так, что им с Суаресом было вообще не видно, что происходит на экране.  
  
— Мы ворчим, как будто нам по девяносто, — хмыкнул Луис. — Может, все же сядем поближе?  
  
Али вяло улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  
— Не хочу, ты иди, я тут пока посижу. И что вообще за глупость, ведь уже в интернете все есть, зачем ждать новостей?  
  
— Что б ты понимала! — Неймар возник за спиной Али и нагло улегся на соседнее кресло, угрожающе размахивая ногой у Альварес прямо перед лицом. — Есть такое слово, тимбилдинг!  
  
— И как оно связано с просмотром телевизора? — скептически спросила Али, отпихивая мешающие бразильские конечности. — Уберись, блин! Все дело в том, что мы смотрим всем коллективом?  
  
— Ага, и болеем друг за друга. Это реально традиция, а ты мало того, что сюда уползла, так еще и Луиса утащила! Пойдем, сейчас начнется уже.  
  
— Идите, — Али упрямо стояла на своем. — Не хочу.  
  
Неймар возмущенно цокнул языком и сполз с кресла, мгновенно переключая свое внимание на Суареса.  
  
— Луис, друг мой, не соблаговолишь ли ты пойти со мной, а эту угрюмую мадам мы оставим в гордом одиночестве?  
  
Луис рассмеялся и покосился на безразличную Али, ковыряющую нитки, торчащие из швов на кресле.  
  
— Али, ты точно не…  
  
— Да валите уже, ну! — буркнула Альварес.  
  
Суарес резко перестал смеяться, а Неймар тут же потянул его за руку, уводя к остальной команде. Али наконец-то осталась одна, но это не принесло ей желаемого облегчения. Наоборот, вся тяжесть разговора с президентом неподъемной ношей легла ей на плечи, отчего позвоночник жалобно хрустнул, едва не разламываясь на две половины. Так хотелось выговориться, поделиться с кем-нибудь, кто поймет и встанет на ее сторону, пожалеет, подберет нужные слова, чтобы ей стало немного легче примиряться с тем, что она не имеет права делать то, что ей хочется. Но кто поймет и осуждать не будет? Блин, блин! А еще Криштиану… Вот как ей с ним теперь разговаривать? Он был так добр после чертового Класико, а она ему еще и нахамила, кажется — Али не помнила точно, слишком плохо соображала. А она теперь должна ему сказать: «Слушай, чувак, мне тут сказали, что нужно поддерживать репутацию команды, а то у руководства наших клубов терки уже лет сто, а мы тут с тобой дружить решили, причем вне сборных, да еще и обнимаемся у всех на виду. Так что иди-ка ты нахрен со своей дружбой, я буду общаться только с одобренными Президентом людьми».  
  
Али раздраженно скрипнула зубами и вцепилась пальцами в волосы, чтобы хоть как-то прийти в себя и не заводиться, а то того и гляди что-нибудь расколошматит от злости. Хотя и не злость это вовсе, обида, скорее, и непонимание. Но понять-то и некому: подойдешь к Хави — получишь порцию нотаций, рассказов про дружбу в сборных, и «президент прав, Али». Андрес, в принципе, повторит тоже самое, даже, может, теми же словами. Про Энрике лучше вообще не вспоминать, а Хосе только лишний раз распсихуется — у него и без этого проблем и забот хватает, а ей очень не хотелось его нагружать, утром хватило.  
  
Вот твою же мать, другие футболисты своих агентов чихвостят в хвост и в гриву, а она своему даже поныть не может, чтобы он всех тут на место поставил, сраное Мартиновское воспитание и привычка все делать исподтишка. Кто кому деньги платит вообще? Пусть вот он и разбирается с тем, что ее учат, как жить…  
  
Али завелась так сильно, что не с первого раза смогла вытащить из джинсов мобильный, чуть не сломав едва отросшие ногти о край кармана. У нее был едва ли не припадок от острой потребности позвонить Хосе, пожаловаться, в конце концов, чтобы он…  
  
А дальше все вдруг смешалось в кучу — на Али кто-то налетел, вжал в кресло и начал душить в объятиях, кругом поднялась суматоха, кто-то смеялся, кричал, на заднем фоне чей-то голос тараторил список знакомых Али фамилий, среди которых она разобрала несколько имен своих бывших одноклубников, но потом все опять потонуло в шуме. Альварес осоловело покрутила головой, высвобождаясь из рук, как оказалось, Жорди, который буквально весь светился, как ночной фонарь.  
  
— Поздравляю! — искренне сказал он, схватив Али за руку и начиная ее энергично трясти — видимо, понял, что объятия Альварес не оценила. — Наших целых пять! Мы Реал почти догнали, у них шесть человек.  
  
— Отлично, — заторможено произнесла Али, у которой никак не получалось включить мозг на полную мощность, — я очень рада за нас и за Реал.  
  
— Пойду поздравлю еще Андреса, а то он там сидит и ничего не знает, наверное, — Жорди, наконец, отпустил руку Али и ушел, оставив Альварес в растрепанных чувствах сидеть в кресле. В голове будто мартышки в барабаны стучали, как в цирке, а на лице отражалась просто крайняя степень тупости.  
  
— Альварес, молодец! — рядом плюхнулся Дани, от присутствия которого у Али частенько голова начинала болеть, поэтому она старалась вне поля с ним поменьше пересекаться, но тут уже ничего не попишешь — тимбилдинг, что бы это ни значило в понимании тренерского штаба.  
  
— Чего это я молодец? — тщательно проговорила Али, будто бы жвачку пережевывала медленно и методично, а не слова произносила. — Только не говори мне, что…  
  
— Ага, — придурочно улыбнулся Алвес, которого ошарашенное лицо Альварес еще больше раззадорило, — ты в списке! Распечатай и повесь себе в шкафчик!  
  
«Кто там что говорил пятнадцать минут назад? Кому нужен этот список?» — внутренний голос Али был почему-то похож на голос Суареса.  
  
— Круто, ага, — нетвердо подытожила Али, стремясь как можно быстрее свернуть беседу с бразильцем, — мне нужно… в туалет, да. Прямо сейчас.  
  
Оказавшись на улице, Али глубоко вздохнула и побрела в сторону ближайшего поля — там обычно молодежка тренировалась, и газон был искусственный. Но ей было все равно на чем сидеть и куда идти. Только находиться в помещении, забитом галдящими футболистами, было невыносимо, словно весь воздух оттуда выкачали и заполнили веселящим, блин, газом. Учитывая то, что один из футболистов основы — Иньеста — был на грани того, чтобы сломаться, эта всеобщая радость почему-то казалась Али чуть ли не пиром во время чумы.  
Вот интересно, Бартомеу такое одобряет или нет?  
  
Вспомнив про Президента, Али опять скисла и бесформенной амебой стекла с ограждения на газон, растягиваясь во весь рост и впериваясь взглядом в небо. Было часов шесть, солнце еще только собиралось заходить, а пока что просто пряталось за пушистыми облаками.  
  
Али поймала себя на мысли, что последнее время она почти что не видит солнце с утра — тренировки в девять выматывают так, что ты вообще не замечаешь, какое время суток сейчас, только вечером можно улучить свободную минутку и задрать голову, разглядывая небо.  
  
А еще можно узнать о том, что ты в чертовом списке, и тоже вот так вот таращиться в небеса. Так себе затея, сказать честно.  
  
От тяжелых дум Али отвлекла чья-то фигура, нагло загородившая свет. Альварес потерла слезящиеся глаза и с удивлением поняла, что рядом с ней стоит Хави.  
  
— Вечером лежать на холодном газоне, — сердито произнес он, одним движением подхватывая Али и ставя ее на ноги. — Ноябрь на дворе, ты чего удумала?  
  
— Отдохнуть удумала, — развела руками Али, делая как можно более несчастное лицо. — Чего-то я вымоталась. Как Андрес?  
  
Хави чуть помрачнел, но через силу смог улыбнуться.  
  
— Все почти что нормально, — отрывисто сказал он, присаживаясь на ограждение поля. — Но настроение у него, конечно…  
  
— А номинация положение не улучшает?  
  
— Как по мне, она его только усугубляет. Кстати, мои поздравления, рад за тебя.  
  
Али хмыкнула и засунула руки в карманы, словно собиралась залезть туда целиком.  
  
— Достиженьице так себе, конечно, но спасибо. Я к таким вещам спокойно отношусь.  
  
— Оно и правильно, — одобрительно сказал Хави. — Зацикливаться на индивидуальных наградах плохо, командный дух это ничуть не укрепляет, мы должны работать все вместе. Стоит только одному «винтику» выпасть, то есть, переключиться на режим эгоиста — машина остановится и дальше не пойдет. Тоже самое бывает, когда кто-то важный внезапно ломается… Хоть и говорят, что незаменимых нет. Есть.  
  
«Он про Андреса говорит», — подумала Али, но вслух не решилась произнести, а зачем-то призналась, словно меняя тему:  
  
— А меня Бартомеу отчитал.  
  
Хави никакого удивления не выказал, даже бровью не повел, продолжая рассматривать что-то вдалеке.  
  
— Я в курсе, — негромко произнес он, — был в его кабинете до тебя.  
  
— Можно проваливаться сквозь землю, или подождать? — в тон капитану спросила Али, до боли сжимая кулак. Кто ее за язык-то тянул?  
  
Хави вдруг повернулся и взял ее за плечи. Лицо у него было серьезное, прямо как у президента. Кажется, кому-то предстояло сейчас выслушать новую порцию нотаций, хотя в исполнении Хави они всегда звучали как-то по-отечески, что ли. Бартомеу же внушал скорее ужас, нежели уважение, а сначала тоже казался «папашей».  
  
— Послушай меня. Я не собираюсь говорить тебе, что общаться с Криштиану тебе нельзя. Понимаю, что Президент таких вещей не одобряет, но это можно делать, не вынося на всеобщее обозрение вашу дружбу. Если это окажется в прессе, то пресс-атташе команды тебя за это по головке не погладит, ему потом все это и разгребать. Да и подумай об Энрике, ему сейчас несладко, весь этот треп в газетах и в интернете, наши поражения…  
  
Хави говорил что-то еще, но Али практически перестала воспринимать речь, только смотрела на капитана исподлобья. Капитан бы не был капитаном, если бы не знал все «болевые точки» своей команды, на которые он мастерски давил, когда была такая необходимость.  
  
У Альварес такой точкой был страх стать помехой на пути Барселоны (да и не только Барсы, это касалось всех команд, за которые она успела поиграть) к желанным трофеям. Конечно, не только из-за своей теоретически возможной плохой игры, но и из-за инфоповодов, будь то неудачные высказывания во время интервью, участие в сомнительных вечеринках или общение с «неподходящими» людьми, которое может ее скомпрометировать.  
  
Али поморщилась от своих мыслей, что от внимания Хави не укрылось.  
  
— Ты чего? — спросил он, пристально глядя Альварес прямо в глаза — как в душу заглядывал. Такое ощущение, что ее окружают люди, которые в самую суть смотрят, сами того не желая.  
  
— Думаю какими-то кривыми канцеляризмами, — Али отвела взгляд. — Я тебя поняла. Постараюсь… не делать глупостей.  
  
Хави прерывисто вздохнул и сжал ее плечо — сильно, словно хотел вернуть на бренную землю из мечтаний о том, что где-то в параллельной вселенной мир интересует только футбол, а не дрязги между клубами.  
  
— Пообещай мне, что если что-то пойдет не так, ты сначала поговоришь со мной. Я всегда тебя поддержу… Мне важно, чтобы микроклимат в команде был наилучшим.  
  
— А я еще говорю о канцеляризмах, — Али расплылась в глупой улыбке и немного расслабилась, больше даже внутренне, чем внешне. — Ты отличный капитан, у нас не может быть другого.  
  
— Да перестань! Подлизываешься, — довольно протянул Хави. — Пойдем назад, пока там все с ума не сошли с этим Золотым мячом.  
  


***

  
  
Али сидела на кровати и смотрела на гудящий мобильный, как на змею, не решаясь не то что ответить, даже пошевелиться. Она включила телефон полчаса назад, получила порцию поздравительных сообщений — от отца, от Хосе, который не преминул написать что-то вроде  _«ха-ха, ты должна увеличить мне гонорар, потому что работать с претендентом на ЗМ — совсем другое дело!»_ , вежливое и приправленное поцелуйчиками  _«очень рад за тебя, поздравляю!»_  от Дениса и…  
  
Да, конечно. От Лионеля.  
  
Когда они всей честной компанией сидели в комнате отдыха, Лионель даже головы в ее сторону не повернул, делал вид, что Альварес вообще здесь нет, да она и не напрашивалась — если выбирать из двух вариантов, общение с Луисом было гораздо менее нервозным, нежели натянутый разговор с Месси. А теперь SMS-ка. Несколько дней он ее практически игнорировал, а тут сообщение.  
  
 _«Поздравляю, очень рад за тебя»._  
  
Ага, как же.  
  
Знак внимания, если его можно так назвать, выбил у Али почву из-под ног, и теперь она упорно игнорировала звонки, даже не глядя на дисплей — ощущение было такое, что после SMS-ки от Месси нет вообще ничего — беспросветность. И все те, кто упорно пытался до нее дозвониться, не имели никакого значения, только мешали. Глупо, конечно, но разговаривать было просто невозможно, язык словно онемел, а все языки, которые знала Али, перемешались и теперь напоминали одну большую кучу непонятно чего.  
  
В дверях показалась встрепанная зевающая кошка, неся на спине здоровенный клок пыли. Али с недовольством отметила, что кое-кто сто лет не убирался дома. Совесть подняла голову, намекая, что дизайнерская мебель в квартире не заслуживает такого варварского обращения, но Альварес тут же дала ей леща — у нее есть отмазка в виде тренировок и проигранного матча с Реалом.  
  
Стоило подумать о «сливочных», как телефон, который затих на какое-то время, опять загудел, будто бы еще громче, чем раньше, издевательски замигал, задергался, а лицо Криштиану во весь экран смотрело на Али красноречиво, мол, так и будешь отсиживаться?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Нет, — раздраженно отозвался Роналду. — Тебя там что, кошка твоя сожрала?  
  
— Нет, я просто устала, как черт, вот и не отвечала никому, — отмазалась Али, не чувствуя никаких угрызений совести (конечно, кроме неубранной квартиры) — почти ведь не покривила душой.  
  
— Я звоню, чтобы тебя поздравить!  
  
— Так давай, чего тянешь.  
  
— Поздравляю, — искренне сказал Криш, но смешка сдержать не смог. — Не могу сказать, что ты заслужила, но когда голосование за ЗМ было справедливым…  
  
— Пошел ты! — делано оскорбилась Али. — Засунь себе свои мячи знаешь куда? Вместе с номинациями.  
  
Криш тут же пошел на попятный.  
  
— Ладно, я переборщил. Я правда рад.  
  
— Спасибо, я за тебя тоже рада. Ты заслужил этот проклятый мяч как никто другой.  
  
— О-о-о, — протянул Криштиану, — игрок Барсы говорит мне такие слова, мне, футболисту Реала. Это ж сенсация!  
  
— Ага, журналисты мира из-за нее подерутся, — буркнула Али.  
  
И почему он такой? Простой, как тапок, всегда на позитиве — ну, по крайней мере, когда с Али разговаривает, будто бы не боится ничего. Даже странно, ведь люди, прошедшие такое трудное становление от забитого мальчика с плохим прикусом до звезды мирового масштаба, обычно или «оторви и брось» или закрытые, замкнутые, все в себе. А Криш где-то посередине. С годами он явно привык получать то, что хочет — если ему нужна самая красивая девушка, она тут же будет с ним. Если Роналду внезапно возжелает перейти в какой-нибудь Андерлехт, Мендеш ему тут же постелет красную ковровую дорожку прямо до самой Бельгии. И если ему вдруг захотелось дружить с новой нападающей Барселоны — он дружит, не спрашивая никого.  
  
Наверное, разница в том, что у них с Али был разный жизненный путь — Криша, пусть он и приложил все возможные силы, чтобы добраться до самой верхушки футбольной элиты, все же так не мотыляло, как Али, которая зубами вцеплялась в каждую свою команду, не имея таких гениальных футбольных навыков. И даже сейчас, стоя практически на самой вершине, Криштиану боролся в основном с самим собой (ну еще и с Лео, куда ж без этого). А Али боролась со стереотипами, которые до сегодняшнего утра молчали, а теперь дали о себе знать.  
  
Роналду уже получил от жизни все, поимел Вселенную несколько десятков раз, а Али наоборот до сих пор боялась, что мироздание снова повернется к ней задницей, как было полгода назад.  
  


***

  
  
Разговор с Криштиану не дал практически никакого результата — Али так и не смогла рассказать ему о беседе с Президентом, за что корила себя несколько дней. Но самоедство все же дало какие-никакие плоды — теперь Али относилась к своей дружбе с Кришем осторожнее, лишний раз удаляла из телефона звонки и сообщения, чувствуя себя при этом едва ли не шпионом из разведки.  
Последний раз они созвонились аккурат перед матчами десятого тура — Барселона принимала у себя дома Сельту, а Реал собирался на выезде издеваться над Гранадой, это, конечно, со слов Криштиану. У Али уверенности в легкой победе не было — футбольный клуб из Виго весь прошлый сезон работал под руководством Луиса Энрике, и вероятность того, что все его методы и привычные тактические действия на поле новый тренер Эдуардо Бериссо уже знал и прекрасно понимал, что и как будет работать против сине-гранатовых, была весьма велика.  
  
Статистика встреч, напротив, красноречиво говорила о том, что у Барселоны не должно возникнуть никаких проблем — из двадцати трех матчей они обыгрывали галисийский клуб семнадцать раз. Но все же поражение от принципиального соперника команду Энрике здорово подкосило, настроения перед игрой были так себе, в воздухе словно были разлиты остатки отчаяния, предчувствия чего-то нехорошего. Лионель по-прежнему старался лишний раз с тренером не разговаривать, и от царящего между ними напряжения портилось настроение у всех остальных. Хави безуспешно метался между двух огней, но всерьез не пытался что-либо сделать, прекрасно понимая — они должны сами разобраться.  
  
Но, как считала Али, естественно, не делясь своими размышлениями ни с кем, кроме кошки, два лидера комфортно существовать в команде не могут, и может статься так, что кому-то придется уйти, и вряд ли это будет Месси.  
  
Газеты тоже подливали масла в огонь — AS разразилась серией статей, в которых приводила комментарии неизвестных инсайдеров и нескольких игроков Барселоны, которые якобы были чуть ли не свидетелями противостояния главной звезды и тренера. Узнав о происках журналистов, Бартомеу тут же вызвал к себе Маскерано и Матье, якобы дававших интервью, и долго разбирался с их агентами и замученным пресс-атташе команды, которому и так последнее время доставалось. Следить за всеми возможными публикациями было нереально сложно, особенно что касалось Интернета, но пресс-центр продолжал активно мониторить происходящее, следя за тем, чтобы ничего лишнего или угрожающего репутации команды не задерживалось на новостных порталах.  
  
Видимо, если бы и существовали какие-то снимки, запечатлевшие Али и Криштиану после матча, то они точно утонули в потоке изобличающих статей и заметок с размышлениями на тему конфликта в стане сине-гранатовых.  
  
Возможно, именно из-за этого игра против Сельты откровенно не удалась. Али в глубине души даже радовалась, что ее выпустили лишь на последние пятнадцать минут, предварительно как следует внушив, что если она попадет в каркас ворот — получит в лоб, причем с ноги.  
  
В каркас она не попала, тем самым установив итоговое количество загубленных моментов где-то на уровне «очень плохо», не дав опуститься до «полная безнадега и кошмар».  
  
Ворота Сельты были словно заколдованные — игроки Барселоны четыре раза попали в перекладину, создали ещё немало отличных моментов, но как минимум пять потрясающих сэйвов выполнил однофамилец Али Серхио Альварес — он вытаскивал мячи из самых углов и девяток. Каждый из нападающих Барселоны имел несколько прекрасных шансов забить, но всё время чего-то не хватало.  
  
Самым активным в команде был Неймар — сначала попытался обыграть защитника, потом пробил головой со штрафного, но все безрезультатно. Подачу с углового Барселона тоже не смогла разыграть, как и провести точную передачу в свободную зону на Альбу — он не успел догнать мяч.  
  
Пожалуй, единственным ярким эпизодом в первом тайме был пушечный выстрел Месси — в девятку, из пределов штрафной, и если бы не гениальная игра Альвареса, то момент завершился бы прекрасным голом. Обидно, но, если говорить объективно, вратарь Сельты был лучшим игроком матча, причем и за второй тайм тоже.  
  
Через десять минут после начала второго тайма Нолито из-за неуклюжих действий защитников сине-гранатовых получил мяч около штрафной, обработал, затем пяткой отдал его на Ларривея, который с пятнадцати метров точно пробил низом в ближний угол. Отлично всё разыграли игроки Сельты, трибуны разочарованно загудели, а Али сжалась на скамейке, пережидая внутреннюю бурю, но Лучо тут же отправил ее разминаться, не дав даже секунды на то, чтобы морально подготовиться. Команда проигрывала с минимальным счетом, и времени на то, чтобы въехать головой в игру, уже не было. Нужно было выходить и забивать.  
  
С первых минут Али попыталась включиться в игру — ловко обвела вокруг пальца защиту, сделав вид, что собирается пробить, а на самом деле отдала пас Суаресу, который попал точно в руки вратарю Сельты. Потом мяч встретился с перекладиной еще несколько раз, а свисток судьи после добавленных трех минут врезался в барабанные перепонки, ознаменовав второе подряд поражение Барселоны и спуск на гребаное четвертое место, тогда как на первое восходил Реал, обыгравший Гранаду с разгромным счетом четыре-ноль.  
  
Но это было еще полбеды — самое ужасное случилось уже после финального свистка: Али брела к выходу с поля, низко опустив голову, когда мимо нее пронеслась бригада врачей во главе с физиотерапевтом, у которого было донельзя взволнованное лицо. Альварес обернулась, всеми фибрами души надеясь, что ничего страшного не произошло, но увидела, что Андрес сидит на газоне и болезненно морщится, потирая ногу и что-то отвечая Хави, присевшему рядом. Сердце Али пропустило удар, но она не рискнула подойти, боялась помешать, поэтому просто понуро ушла в раздевалку, где в полной тишине переоделась и, даже не приняв душ, уехала домой в одиночестве, вызвав такси, не дожидаясь предложения Марка подбросить ее до дома.  
  
Оказавшись за спасительными стенами квартиры, Али по-быстрому приняла душ, накормила кошку и уселась на балконе, решив, что сегодня она точно заслужила выкурить одну сигарету — Али не прикасалась к пачке больше недели, стоически перенося никотиновую ломку. На улице была безветренная тихая погода, дым причудливо закручивался к потолку балкона, превращаясь в диковинный узор.  
  
Мозг Али вдруг составил странный ассоциативный ряд, и она на автомате потянулась к планшету, открывая один из фотобанков, который размещал фотографии Барселоны с тренировок и матчей, и новая порция снимков с матча с Сельтой как раз подоспела.  
  
Альварес открыла одну фотографию Месси и задумчиво посмотрела на его ногу, прослеживая контур татуировки не только глазами, но и пальцем. Красиво. Али любила татуировки, ей нравился Лео, а вместе это все составляло гремучую смесь, настоящий коктейль Молотова.  
  
Но это никак не улучшило противное настроение, которое теперь усугубилось одиночеством — Али даже пожалела, что уехала домой одна, сейчас бы поговорить с кем-нибудь…  
  
Но, несмотря на свои мысли, на загудевший в кармане халата телефон Али не отреагировала, заранее зная, кто звонит. Или не зная, но человек, чей голос в трубке был бы сейчас идеальным завершением отвратительного дня, она точно не услышит, поэтому к черту мобильники.  
  
Али чиркнула пальцем, увеличивая снимок и разглядывая набитый на ноге Лионеля рисунок — маленькие ручки его сына, имя «Тьяго», обведенное в смешное сердечко с крылышками, словно из мультика. Вот если бы у нее была татуировка, то это было бы что-то поистине невероятное…  
  
Кажется, ввиду последних событий, кому-то срочно требуются перемены. Хотя бы какие-то.  
  


***

  
  
Али промучилась несколько дней — висела на телефоне, обсуждая с Хосе возможные варианты будущей татуировки, потом созванивалась с Криштиану. От португальца она получила нагоняй и лекцию о том, что все эти «художества» адски вредны для организма, и еще «отвратительны и безвкусны», но в итоге от своего плана не отступилась. Али лет с шестнадцати хотела сделать татуировку, но все как-то откладывала — недосуг было отвлекаться на всякие глупости, поэтому мечта так и осталась мечтой.  
  
Успокоив Хосе, что набивать свой номер во всю спину она не будет, Али задумчиво листала картинки в Сети. Тату — это на всю жизнь, и так просто, поковырявшись в Интернете, рисунок не выбирают, но в голову ей ничего не лезло, кроме собственной решимости набить хоть что-нибудь, хоть ботинок, хоть ведро, хоть купола золотые.  
  
Поначитавшись разных статеек, которые ей подсунул Хосе, говоривших о том, что подходить к выбору татуировки нужно с толком, с расстановкой, Али пришла к выводу — будем бить надпись. Большую такую, красивую, чтобы прямо за километр было видно, к чему делать тоненькие узорные буквы с завитушками, если можно разойтись как следует?  
  
За советом насчет хорошего татуировщика в Барселоне Али решила обратиться к Неймару как к одному из самых «разрисованных» футболистов в команде. Он ее вопрос воспринял с энтузиазмом, и тут же, прямо во время тренировки, несмотря на довольно промозглую погоду (начало ноября все-таки) содрал с себя майку и начал показывать Али свои тату — не только Али, но и всем желающим.  
  
— Вот, смотри, на плече, «Life is a joke», нравится? Ну Рафу ты видела, ее все видели. А Рафа деловая, я ей показываю готовый рисунок, а она такая: «Это я». А я ей: «И все?» — ничего не сказала даже, а это сюрприз был! — закончив тараторить, Неймар с несчастным видом вздохнул.  
  
— Она просто не знала, как отреагировать, я бы тоже сразу не оценила, — Али скептически покосилась на плечо бразильца и прикинула в уме, каково девушкам заниматься с ним сексом. Вот трахаетесь себе, а вдруг на тебя бац — и чьи-то глаза смотрят. Жутковато.  
  
Но своими размышлениями Али с Неймаром делиться, естественно, не стала.  
  
— У меня еще вот есть, — он повернулся, показывая шею, — «Все пройдет», мой девиз по жизни, как и про шутку.  
  
— У людей обычно один девиз по жизни, — попыталась возразить Али, но Джуниор отмахнулся:  
  
— Может быть, но у меня — два. Да хоть десять! У тебя вот есть девиз по жизни?  
  
— Честно — нет.  
  
— Ну, а фраза какая-нибудь? Которая всегда с тобой, где бы ты ни была? Не может быть, что нет.  
  
— Знаешь что? — Али цапнула Неймара за руку и заглянула ему в лицо. — Вот ты иногда такую редкую чушь несешь, а иногда — точно в цель. Спасибо.  
  
— Не за что, — непонимающе сказал Джуниор, не обращая внимания на шпильку. — Я тебе номер Мигеля могу дать, если у него места есть… Или давай я договорюсь?  
  
Али краем глаза заметила Лео, который двигался явно в их направлении, отпустила Неймара и покачала головой.  
  
— Нет, я сама.  
  
— Что за стриптиз? — непривычно веселым голосом спросил Лионель, подходя ближе.  
  
Неймар при виде Месси тут же натянул футболку обратно, но не ушел, продолжая стоять рядом с Али, которая — естественно, как же иначе — опять забыла испанский язык.  
  
— Он мне татуировки показывал. Я созрела, — как можно спокойнее сообщила Али. — Вот, собираюсь ехать на консультацию.  
  
— Здорово, — одобрил Лео, щурясь на заходящее солнце, — это красиво. Я, кстати, завтра собираюсь в салон, у меня тоже идея есть.  
  
— Ты новую решил? — полюбопытствовал Неймар. — А где?  
  
— А вот это секрет, тебе тоже захочется, — улыбнулся Лео. — Могу взять тебя с собой.  
  
Али, залипнув на его улыбку, подумала, что он обращается к бразильцу.  
  
— А?  
  
— Говорю, поедешь завтра с утра? Я могу тебя забрать. Роберто классный парень, у него много идей. Ты что хочешь?  
  
— Надпись хочу, не знаю пока, какую. Но мысли есть.  
  
— Определись, потом фиг сведешь. Тогда я завтра заеду, да? Часов в одиннадцать.  
  
— Хорошо, — Али лучезарно улыбнулась, несмотря на то, что ее изрядно потряхивало от волнения.  
  
Сам предложил! Заехать! Черт побери, мечты сбываются, когда не ждешь.  
  
Лионель ушел, а Али с Неймаром посмотрели друг на друга. У Джуниора было такое лицо, что Альварес стало нехорошо; подозрительное лицо, слишком знающее.  
  
— Что ты так на меня смотришь? — небрежно спросила Али, ловя подлетевший к ее ногам мяч.  
  
— Ничего, — в тон ей ответил Джуниор, но подозрительные нотки из его голоса никуда не делись. — Ты подумай над текстом, тату — это на всю жизнь, вряд ли решишься потом свести.  
  
— Подумаю, — кивнула Али. — Пойдем, а то наш перерыв слегка затянулся.  
  
Всю оставшуюся часть тренировки Али то и дело косилась на Лионеля — ей постоянно чудилось, что он на нее смотрит, причем пристально, будто изучает. Но стоило ей повернуться, она неизменно упиралась взглядом в его затылок.  
  
Утро выдалось на редкость отвратительным. Али не спала до шести, вертелась, липкие простыни противно обвивали ноги, а в спальне было ужасно жарко. В отсутствие хозяйки кошка куда-то задевала пульт от кондиционера, а доползти до батарей и сообразить, как их закрыть, Али, у которой глаза закрывались от усталости, не смогла, свалилась кулем на кровать и вырубилась на два часа. Проснувшись, она едва не сверзилась с постели — кошка улеглась прямо перед ее носом, вытянув лапы и демонстративно заняв половину подушки.  
  
— Гадство, чего ты меня пугаешь? — сварливо произнесла Али, затаскивая животное под простынь.  
  
Кошка протестующе мяукнула и вырвалась, напоследок гордо махнув хвостом. Часы показывали половину второго, а сна у Альварес было ни в одном глазу. Замученное тренировками тело никак не хотело расслабляться, а в голове был полный раскардаш — Месси, его чертова улыбка, дрожь в коленях, мурашки по спине. Ни один человек в мире не вызывал у нее такого крышесносного чувства. У нее ноги подкашивались и немел язык, когда он оказывался в поле зрения. Месси отодвигал все на второй план, раздражал и лез без спроса в ее мысли. А выгнать его оттуда можно было только путем простреливания головы навылет, и то не факт, что поможет.  
  
Али какое-то время лежала, глядя в потолок, будто там фильм какой показывают, а потом все же вылезла из постели и направилась в ванную, чтобы залезть под слой пены и попытаться расслабиться.  
  
Но вместо чистой и пустой головы Али получила новую порцию сомнений. Мозг никак не хотел успокаиваться, подсовывая ей то картинки с последнего матча (чертов Мадрид), то лицо Луиса Энрике после Класико, то опять Месси — почему-то в пиджаке и галстуке, топ двадцать пять и SMS-ка от Месси (чертов Золотой Мяч). Да чертово все, Лионель…  
  
— Сделай ебаное одолжение! — громко произнесла Али в пустоту, от всей души надеясь, что Месси внемлет ее словам. Это уже ни в какие ворота не лезло, а утром ей еще предстоит…  
  
Али застонала и с головой ушла под воду, просидев так, пока воздух не закончился в легких. Нырок чуть отрезвил, взбодрил, вода смыла остатки сна, и Альварес почувствовала себя окончательно проснувшейся. И ни капли ни готовой к совместной поезде в салон к неведомому Роберто.  
  
Закутавшись в халат, Али устроилась в гостиной и включила музыку — по странному стечению обстоятельств запела Рита Ора, и Али целую минуту подпевала песне Poison. Каждая строчка отдавалась дрожью, волной пробегающей по спине.  
  
 _Я выбрала свой наркотик, и это — ты.  
  
Ничто не может подкосить меня так, как ты._  
  
Не дослушав песню до конца, Али щелкнула пультом — все эти намеки мироздания начали порядком доставать.  
  
Из колонок раздалась до боли знакомая гитарная партия — если бы Али умела перебирать струны, то точно бы смогла сыграть эту песню. Впервые она услышала Carnival Of Rust в далеком две тысячи девятом, будучи футболистом второй команды красно-белых. Этот трек был из тех, которые никогда не надоедят, даже если ты будешь гонять его по кругу несколько лет подряд, как и делала Али. Было в этой музыке что-то такое, что заставляло из всего огромного плейлиста выбирать именно ее и именно в те моменты, когда Али было особенно хреново и больно.  
  
Вот сейчас — самое время.  
  
Подпевая голосу солиста Poets Of The Fall, Али дотянулась до планшета и включила клип — темные, пугающие улицы, облупившиеся железные ворота и ржавые, давно остановившиеся аттракционы. Безликая девушка, однорукие музыканты, глотатели огня, сломанный Золтар, два барабанщика, странные работники парка и огромный леденец. Бессмысленный карнавал тлена.  
  
Али некоторое время завороженно смотрела на экран, но на припеве ее взгляд зацепился за два ярких пятна по обеим сторонам от солиста группы Марко Сааресто, играющего роль куклы в обшарпанном автомате с предсказаниями. Альварес отмотала назад и нажала на паузу (4).  
  
Черт, как она раньше не замечала, это же карты Таро!  
  
Кто вообще разбирается в картах?.. Хорошо, что Гугл знает все.  
  
Просмотрев клип несколько раз, Али выписала на листок все мелькнувшие карты — одна повторялась два раза, и еще одна была какой-то невнятной, не похожей на остальные. По мере того, как она сравнивала свой список с найденной в Интернете информацией, у Али мороз шел по коже. Ей несколько раз казалось, что за ее спиной кто-то стоит, она вздрагивала, испуганно оборачивалась, но ничего не видела, даже кошка не высовывалась из кресла. Но ощущение чьего-то незримого присутствия ее не отпускало.  
  
Когда-то давно Али видела странный фильм о человеке, живущем скучной однообразной жизнью, который вдруг стал слышать голос у себя в голове, комментирующий все его действия. В итоге он узнал, что существует писательница, которая пишет трагедию и собирается убить главного героя, то есть его самого. Фильм шел ночью, Али с трудом помнила половину, но сам сюжет отпечатался у нее в памяти, чтобы всплыть в голове именно сейчас (5).  
  
Ведь все карты Таро, мелькавшие в кадрах клипа, пугающе точно описывали ее собственную жизнь.  
  
Нет, естественно, автор песни не имел к ней никакого отношения, но это совпадение было… слишком странным. И слишком точным. Наверное, если ты слушаешь песню и автоматически примеряешь слова на себя, восхищаешься тем, как идеально она описывает все твои переживания, страдания, боль или, наоборот, безграничное счастье, то это песня на века.  
  
Звезда, появившаяся в самом начале видео, а потом в самом конце, символизировала попытку человека обрести гармонию с окружающим миром, столкновение с жестокой реальностью, осознание, что все, что у него есть, никому не нужно. Все, что было у Али в двенадцать лет — она сама, ее желание развиваться, двигаться вперед, преодолевать любые трудности. Но ее энтузиазм быстро угас, ведь она всегда была на вторых ролях, никто ее не слушал, не хотел давать шанс, все вокруг твердили «подожди», и она ждала.  
  
Девятка Мечей загорелась яркой вспышкой с первых строчек припева, говоря о том, что жизнь превращается в кошмар. Первая в жизни Али взрослая команда, постоянные насмешки, грубые обидные подколы, но все только за спинами тренера — чтобы никто не видел, не сделал замечание, в академии за такое строго наказывали, но там, в команде, у Али был только один выбор — держать язык за зубами.  
  
Третья карта была странной — совсем как второй год Али в дубле Спартака — роза, крест и луна, по отдельности символизирующие реальность, лишенную заблуждений, и преодоление своих страхов. Но в клипе (и в ее жизни тоже) все было наоборот: крошечный крест и огромная роза как символ того, что иллюзии берут верх над истиной — несмотря на свой довольно трудный путь наверх, Али верила, что когда-нибудь ее заметит какой-нибудь клуб из Европы и ее позовут туда, хотя никаких предпосылок для этого практически не было, кроме ее дурацких мечтаний. В результате Али смогла с собой справиться, ткнувшись носом в очередную преграду: с глаз спала пелена, и она стала гораздо трезвее смотреть на происходящее вокруг себя. И тут, по закону непонятно чего, случилось предложение из Мюнхена.  
  
Первый сезон в Баварии прошел, как теперь выяснилось, под эгидой Восьмерки Кубков — конечно, такого количества трофеев не было, но Али упорно казалось, что ей все время чего-то не хватает. У нее было все, чтобы почувствовать себя полностью счастливой, но она все равно этого не ощущала.  
  
К началу третьего сезона Али была подавлена, о чем прямо говорила карта Девять Жезлов. Она чувствовала, что, несмотря на успешное завершение сезона, в Баварии от нее больше ничего не ждут. Финал оказался для нее слишком трудным боем, и даже психологи не смогли поставить ее мозги на место.  
  
Туз Жезлов, мелькнувший в конце второго припева, символизировал рост, жизненную силу, не только осознанные смелые желания, но и возможности для их выполнения. Тогда Али получила предложение от Барселоны и, не задумываясь, согласилась.  
  
После карты Мага Марко поёт «Donʼt walk away…», что символизирует начало какого-то нового периода жизни, когда еще ничего не решено, и пока что не сделано никаких ошибок. Все в твоих руках, главное — принять правильное решение, а дальше все пойдет само собой. Главное — не свернуть с дороги, не спасовать перед трудностями, которые поджидают Али именно сейчас — да и сколько всего уже случилось…  
  
Дальше должно было быть что-то вроде «свершения, победы, кубки и титулы», но нет: последние карты символизировали только чувства, полное погружение в любовь, страсть… Все самое мешающее, отвлекающее, но такое нужное… Связанное лишь с одним человеком.  
  
Али снова прокрутила ролик до конца и посмотрела, как взрывается Туз Кубков, а девушка опускает руки с куклой, которая ей больше не нужна — она чувствует, что потеряла что-то более важное. Поскольку масть Кубков главным образом отвечает за любовные переживания, выпавший Туз — знак того, что вскоре в жизнь войдет большое чувство. Туз Кубков — символ радости и счастья, которые вскоре осветят душу, подобно лучам солнца, и прогонят прочь тревожные мысли и сомнения. Казалось бы, девушка из клипа сейчас передумает и вернётся…  
  
Но девушка останавливается в задумчивости, однако не возвращается. Кукла болтается в её безвольной руке. Смысл карты символизирует перемены, начало нового жизненного пути, желание показать себе и другим, на что ты способна. А в самом конце появляется карта Силы, которая говорит о человеке, в личном плане не считающимся с чувствами других. Он идёт на всё ради достижения своей цели, потому за его спиной остается сплошной мрак и тлен.  
  
 _Карнавал тлена._  
  
Али посмотрела на свое левое предплечье, провела пальцем по чистой коже и представила там иссиня-черные буквы с красными проблесками, надпись от запястья от локтя. А если она рискнет, то… все будет прямо так, как в песне?   
  
Черт, какая глупость, такого не бывает. Это просто песня. Просто, мать ее, песня, написанная финской группой, которая и не подозревает о существовании футболистки Барселоны, чью жизнь они так красочно расписали в тридцати строчках, наложив их на музыку, пробирающую до самых костей.  
  
 _Cos without your love my life // Потому что без твоей любви  
  
Ainʼt nothing but this carnival of rust // Моя жизнь — ничто, лишь карнавал тлена._  
  
В тот самый момент, сидя в своей гостиной посреди ночи, Али приняла, возможно, одно из самых важных решений в жизни, ведь когда ты собираешься сделать татуировку, пусть многие и считают это пустой блажью и бессмысленным украшательством, ты можешь тем самым изменить свою судьбу.  
  
К одиннадцати часам Али была полностью готова — переоделась в джинсы и свежую футболку, убрала волосы в пучок и теперь нервно цедила кофе, устроившись за барной стойкой. Кошка крутилась вокруг, требуя внимания — она уже получила свой завтрак и теперь хотела ласки.  
  
— Ну, чего ты тут ходишь, запрыгивай! — Али похлопала по коленям, но кошка проигнорировала ее и демонстративно забралась на высокий стул и уставилась на хозяйку своими огромными зелеными глазищами.  
  
— Странная ты женщина, я тебя зову, а ты так села, словно поговорить хочешь.  
  
Кошка дернула ухом, но взгляда не отвела.  
  
— Ладно, — с сомнением протянула Али, — давай поговорим. Можно я тебе пожалуюсь, да? У тебя-то все нормально, спишь целыми днями да тапки мои мусолишь. Не жизнь — малина! А у меня все через жопу последнее время, то Реал этот дурацкий, то эти поганые статейки в AS!.. Блин, я думала, я привыкла к таким вещам, так нет же… А еще я позорно пускаю слюни на Лионеля, выглядя при этом, как распоследняя дебилка! У меня при нем начинается просто неконтролируемое слюноотделение, этот аргентинский… лишает меня всяческого самообладания и последних крох адекватности!.. И, что самое ужасное, я не могу ничего с этим поделать. Но, с другой стороны, это неплохо мотивирует, ты так не считаешь?  
  
Кошка зевнула, широко разевая пасть — видимо, согласилась со сказанным.  
  
— Вот, точно. Мне не хочется облажаться, поэтому я работаю над собой с утроенной энергией, не хочется ударить в грязь лицом. Кто-то говорил, что когда ты влюблен, ты играешь лучше. Влюбленность вдохновляет, подталкивает тебя в спину, если ты устала и хочешь постоять на месте, заставляет шевелить булками…  
  
Али тоскливо посмотрела на молчавший мобильный.  
  
— Что-то Лионель так-его-растак Месси не звонит мне, видимо, забыл, что предложил поехать вместе. А вообще-то, он женат, а я дурью маюсь. Но никто же не запрещает мне бессовестно сохнуть по лучшему нападающему современности? Только ты никому не рассказывай, это секрет.  
  
Кошка глубокомысленно промолчала, а Али почувствовала себя идиоткой.  
  
— Отлично, я опять с кошкой разговариваю… Совсем крышей тронулась. Где его черти носят, блин!..  
  
Как только Альварес взяла телефон, он тут же затрясся в ее руках.  
  
SMS от Месси была донельзя лаконичной:  _«Выходи»_. Али три раза перечитала одно единственное слово, злясь про себя.  
  
 _«Мог бы и смайлик поставить, серьезный ты наш»._  
  
В машине Лионеля пахло им самим — Али едва сдержала рвущийся наружу вопрос «какой туалетной водой ты пользуешься? Я буду пить ее вместо виски по праздникам!» и молча забралась на переднее сиденье, смешно задирая ноги — даже для ее роста Рэнж Ровер с красивым названием Vogue был высоковат, поэтому сесть элегантно и красиво она при всем желании бы не смогла.  
  
На Лионеле была простая белая футболка, в которой он выглядел как скромная кинозвезда. Али помимо воли сравнила его с Криштиану — ее португальский друг, как бы странно это ни звучало, проигрывал Месси по всем альваресопараметрам, пусть Криш и выглядел, как модель. Из Лео модель была так себе, но только от него у Али сбивалось дыхание и потели ладони, Роналду же вызывал у нее только истерических смех, когда пытался делать томное лицо во время их разговоров по Facetime.  
  
— Как спалось? — дружелюбно спросил Лионель, вдавливая педаль в пол.  
  
Али откинулась на удобном сиденье и вытянула ноги.  
  
— Нормально для человека, команду которого полоскают во всех газетах, — съязвила она, стараясь держаться как можно непринужденнее. Совсем не так, как было после вечеринки в караоке-баре.  
  
— Ты все паришься? Я думал, что тебя больше волнует топ двадцать пять.  
  
У Али чуть глаза на лоб не полезли от такого заявления.  
  
— Вот уж не надо, меньше всего меня интересуют какие-то призы, — проворчала она. — У меня даже полки под них нет, и моя кошка их свалит.  
  
— У тебя появилась кошка? — удивленно переспросил Лионель. — Не знал.  
  
Али обиженно выпятила нижнюю губу, глядя на едущие по встречной машины.  
  
 _«Еще б ты знал, даже на мой Инстаграм не подписался»._  
  
— Мне Джуниор привез, теперь пытаюсь найти с ней общий язык. Она наглая и шерстяная, все кругом в волосах.  
  
— Да ладно тебе, — улыбнулся Лео, — кошки — это классно, хоть я и собак больше люблю. Надо будет заехать посмотреть на нее.  
  
— Я тебе могу фотки показать, — вырвалось у Али, и она тут же захотела откусить себе язык — он же в гости хотел, блин! Вот она овца.  
  
— Хорошо. А я пса хочу завести, но Анто пока артачится. Говорит, что ей самой придется с ним гулять, и моим он будет только номинально.  
  
— С кошкой проще, я ей купила автоматическую миску, так что она трапезничает самостоятельно, мне нужно только корм не забывать насыпать.  
  
— А ты забываешь?  
  
— Регулярно, но она умеет напоминать — сядет у двери, хрен пройдешь, — прыснула Али. — Будет таращиться и мяукать, пока я не пойму, что ей надо. Умная, зараза.  
  
Лионель отреагировал на «хрен пройдешь» внезапно серьезно.  
  
— Не ругайся, пожалуйста, — попросил он.  
  
Али тут же стушевалась и тихо пробормотала «извини», начиная краснеть. Черт, у него даже в машине свои порядки. Страшный человек, спасите-помогите, серьезно.  
  
— Ты решила насчет рисунка? Я вот весь вечер рисовал, но художник из меня так себе, это в детстве я что-нибудь красиво изобразить мог, а сейчас моими художествами только Тьяго пугать, если он спать не хочет.  
  
Али сдержанно улыбнулась и поерзала на сиденье, не решаясь рассказать, что она хочет набить — вдруг он из вежливости спрашивает? А она тут начнет распыляться попусту. Но Лионель развеял ее сомнения, сунув ей в руки листок бумаги, свернутый вчетверо.  
  
— На левой ноге будет, зацени, — попросил он, не отвлекаясь от дороги — движение стало оживленнее, и на светофоре они встали в пробке.  
  
Али развернула листок. Меч, роза, мяч и десятый номер. Странный выбор. Нет, смысл понятен, опасность, футбол, но… Альварес большего ожидала, при всем уважении. Хотя на его гениальной левой все что угодно будет смотреться потрясающе.  
  
— Здорово, — одобрила Али, возвращая Лео рисунок, стараясь не задеть его руку, но не вышло.  
  
Невинное касание не вызвало внутри нее бурю — скорее, просто ветер поднялся, ее не затрясло, и дрожь по пальцам не пробежала. Все еще не отрывая взгляда от его руки, Али на мгновение подивилась своему спокойствию — наверное, невозмутимость Месси и ей передалась, воздушно-капельным путем.  
  
Но когда она подняла голову, весь ее самоконтроль полетел к чертям. Прямиком в ад, без единой остановки.  
  
Лионель смотрел прямо на нее и улыбался. Улыбался так, будто бы знал все ее самые страшные и постыдные тайны (вроде того, что она думает о нем по ночам, перелистывает его фотографии и вообще, на самом деле не футболистка с неплохими навыками, а влюбленная школьница, маниакально обожающая своего кумира). Улыбался так, что если небо за его спиной рухнет, он даже не шелохнется. Так, что если ему сейчас дадут Золотой мяч, он не обратит на это никакого внимания, потому что «самый ценный приз» сидел сейчас перед ним и даже дышать боялась.  
  
У страха глаза велики, есть такая пословица русская. А у влюбленности глаза вообще размером с НЛО, еще и с возможностями микроскопа — все видится каким-то громадным и донельзя преувеличенным. Да ничего такого Лионель не имел в виду, просто смотрел.  
  
Но так смотреть только он умеет. Чтобы до мурашек. Мурашки, шли бы вы отсюда…  
  
Внезапно ожило радио — откуда-то из приборной панели запела Бритни Спирс:  
  
 _'Cause Mama Iʼm in love with a criminal  
And this type of love isnʼt rational,  
Itʼs physical._  
  
Это было до смешного в тему, но Али никак не отреагировала, лишь чувствовала, что эти слишком точные строчки песни ввинчиваются ей в мозг. Лионель не отводил взгляда, и недосказанность, повисшую между ними, можно было резать ножом.  
  
Красоту момента разрушил пронзительный гудок, мгновенно отрезвивший их обоих.  
  
— Черт! — Лео дернул рычаг, и машина сорвалась с места. — Чуть не прозевали!  
  
Али все никак не могла стереть с лица обалдевшее выражение, таращилась на дорогу не хуже своей кошки. Что это было? Ей показалось?  
  
Растерявшись окончательно, Али весь оставшийся путь молчала, как партизан, да и Лионель был не особо расположен разговаривать, напряженно следил за движением и поглядывал на навигатор. За окном мелькнуло какое-то огромное белое здание, похожее на штаб-квартиру какой-нибудь секретной организации из фильмов про супергероев.  
  
— Это что там такое?.. — сама себя спросила Альварес, но Лионель решил, что вопрос адресован ему.  
  
— Музей Современного искусства. Похож на Центр Жоржа Помпиду в Париже, только очень отдаленно. И да, я ни разу не был ни в том, ни в другом.  
  
— Серьезно? Ты живешь в Барселоне с тринадцати лет и не дошел до музея?  
  
— Мне не нравится современное искусство, — Лионель выкрутил руль и свернул на парковку. — Мне больше по душе что-то классическое. Так, давай я не буду занудствовать на эту тему, тебя вряд ли интересно.  
  
— Мне очень и очень интересно, — заверила его Али, — обязательно обсудим искусство, современное или нет, как только я перестану трястись от страха.  
  
— Ты волнуешься? — переспросил Лео, отстегивая ремень и выбираясь из машины. — Да ладно тебе, ничего ж страшного нет, это совсем не больно.  
  
— Совсем? — недоверчиво переспросила Али, надевая куртку.  
  
На улице было довольно-таки прохладно, логично же, ноябрь как-никак, еще и дождь собирался — тучи сгустились, солнце спряталось окончательно. Еще и переулок, куда они с Лионелем направились, был темный и мрачный — высокие дома нависали над извилистой улицей, сочетание старых построек и кривого граффити смотрелось странновато и даже пугающе, словно здесь остановилось время, а потом какой-то вандал снова запустил часы, и теперь улица с дикой скоростью наверстывала упущенное время, обрастая «наскальной живописью двадцать первого века», современными магазинами с яркими вывесками, которые все равно казались тусклыми. Странное место — такую Барселону Али еще не видела, да и не сунулась бы сюда одна ни за что.  
  
— Как тут жутко, — пожаловалась она, надевая капюшон на голову.   
Лионель невозмутимо шагал рядом, всем своим видом внушая Али спокойствие.  
  
— Ага, я Роберто уже сто раз предлагал переехать ближе к центру, так нет, его как заклинило. Он уже лет десять здесь, начинал с крошечного кабинета, а теперь выкупил соседние помещения, расширился, штат собрал. LWT — один из самых известных салонов в городе, несмотря на такое дурацкое расположение. Нам туда.  
  
Али покорно прошла за Лионелем через большие темные двери, поеживаясь от неуверенности. Почему-то она думала, что в тату-салоне будет темно, как у черта в заднице, и кругом будут бородатые мужики, с ног до головы в рисунках, как книжки с картинками. А на входе — пирсингованная донельзя неформалка с дредами. Мозги у Альварес были забиты стереотипами.  
  
На деле же все оказалось совсем не так — на ресепшене их встретила миловидная девушка, которая при виде Месси не выказала никакого удивления, предложила им обоим присесть и выпить кофе — Роберто был еще занят. Али устроилась на стуле с чашкой ароматного напитка и глазела по сторонам, рассматривая фотографии на стенах. Где-то в отдалении что-то мерно жужжало, раздавался тихий смех и разговоры, играла еле слышная музыка. Все было как-то камерно, прилично и аккуратно. Али даже трястись перестала, немного расслабилась, внушая себе, что она пришла в салон красоты, а не на добровольную экзекуцию с помощью чернил и иголки, или как там делают татуировки.  
  
— Так это правда не больно? — спросила она у Месси, который листал каталог, лежащий на столике рядом. Лионель в ответ неопределенно пожал плечами.  
  
— Ну да. В первый раз, конечно, больновато, но потом привыкнешь. Затягивает даже.  
  
— Это я в курсе… — Али рассеянно потерла предплечье, что не укрылось от внимания Месси.  
  
— На руке, значит? — со знанием дела спросил он. — Я почему-то так и подумал. Или нога или рука.  
  
— Это настолько очевидно?  
  
— Многие с этого начинают, это самое простое.  
  
— Я не начинаю! — нервно возразила Али. — Я на этом и закончу.  
  
Лионель прищурился, недоверчиво косясь в ее сторону — опять этот чертов взгляд «ну что ты прикидываешься, я же все про тебя знаю»! Никуда от него не денешься.  
  
— Все так говорят, сама не заметишь, как втянешься.  
  
У Али так и рвалось с языка едкое «я уже втянулась, не подскажешь, как вылезти из этого болота в бело-голубую полоску?», но она каким-то чудом сдержалась, лишь оскалилась, выдав это за доброжелательную улыбку.  
  
Какой-то странный у них сегодня разговор выходит, перескакивают с темы на тему, ни на одной не задерживаются. И непонятно, кто сворачивает в сторону — она теряется, или Месси быстро надоедает та чепуха, которую она несет, как флагшток с развевающимся полотнищем «Альварес дура».  
  
Дверь напротив них открылась, и оттуда вышла бледная, как полотно, девушка, за ней следом — высокий мужчина в черной футболке с черепом, видимо, татуировщик (все же в этом салоне было хоть что-то, отвечающее представлениям Али).  
  
— Сара, рассчитай, пожалуйста, и запиши девушку на следующую неделю, на вечер, — мужчина обернулся и заметил Лионеля. — О, Лео! Здравствуй! Прости, что заставил ждать.  
  
— Ничего, — Месси пожал протянутую руку и оглянулся на притихшую Альварес. — Это Али, и она очень боится.  
  
— Да не боюсь я! — возмутилась Али, но своим возгласом вызвала лишь смех. — Хватит меня подкалывать, я первая буду вообще.  
  
— Да пожалуйста, — Лео шутливо поклонился и пропустил ее первой.   
  
Альварес прошла вперед, нарочито громко топая. Наверное, со стороны это выглядело совсем уж смешно, но Али было наплевать — Лео вел себя так, как ей не могло присниться даже в самых прекрасных снах. Он шутил, улыбался, был дружелюбен, причем совсем иначе, нежели на поле. Он был… другим. Каким-то более живым, похожим на человека, а не на инопланетянина. Таким он нравился ей еще больше, хотя куда уже больше…  
  
Рука ныла так, что впору было на стенку лезть. Али закусила губу, съеживаясь в неудобном кресле — в холле сидения были намного лучше. Кожа саднила, будто бы Альварес проехалась локтем по асфальту и содрала все в мясо. Хоть Роберто ее и успокоил, что через полчаса болезненные ощущения пройдут, легче не становилось. Али поправила полупрозрачную полиэтиленовую повязку на руке — у нее прямо чесалось в известном месте, так хотелось посмотреть, что же в итоге получилось, но материал искажал все контуры. Она старалась вообще не смотреть на то, как иголка прорисовывает контур букв, ее и без этого мутило от мысли, что прямо в эту секунду в ее руку тычется какая-то хрень с чернилами, поэтому Али слабо представляла получившийся рисунок. Но Лионель, который занял ее место в кресле Роберто, заверил ее, что вышло один в один прямо как она хотела.  
  
Роберто оказался очень дружелюбным парнем, помог выбрать шрифт, даже почеркал чем-то у Али на предплечье, но она старалась под руку не лезть, отвернулась, и всего два раза рискнула посмотреть на результаты работы — стоило ей увидеть первое слово, «Carnival», как у нее холодок пробежал по спине. Вот, все, она сама себе «приговор» подписала, теперь никуда не денешься.  
  
Набивать татуировку оказалось и правда почти не больно — спустя минут десять Али вполне привыкла к не очень приятным ощущениям. Совсем кошмарно было когда игла проходила рядом к костью, вот тогда ей хотелось буквально завыть в голос. Но присутствие Лео, меланхолично листающего журнал, заставляло ее сцепить зубы и терпеть изо всех сил.  
  
Когда добровольная пытка подходила к концу, Лионель вдруг достал телефон и пересел поближе к Али, точнее, устроился прямо на полу.  
  
— Ты чего? — Али недоуменно покосилась на аргентинца, вольготно расположившегося почти возле ее ног.  
  
Роберто ощутимо напрягся — звезде футбола явно не пристало сидеть на холодном кафеле, пусть и идеально чистом.  
  
— Давай сфоткаемся, — предложил Лео, вытягивая руку настолько далеко, насколько было возможно.  
  
Гудение иглы прекратилось, потому что Роберто тоже попал в кадр — видимо, решил, что лишняя реклама ему не повредит.  
  
— Молодцы, — похвалил Лео, тыча пальцем в экран айфона.  
  
У него даже телефон был идеально чистым, не то что у Али — дисплей ее любимого Samsung был весь в мелких царапинах, потому что она таскала его в кармане вместе с ключами.  
  
«Вопиющая безответственность», как сказал бы Хосе.  
  
— Ты в Инстаграм, что ли? — спохватилась Али. Лео согласно кивнул и под мерный гул иглы продемонстрировал ей снимок, оказавшийся вполне удачным.  
  
— Я тут очень ничего вышла, — хмыкнула она, еле сдерживая гримасу — игла прошлась как раз рядом с косточкой на запястье. — Не так страхолюдно, как обычно.  
  
— Кто-то прибедняется, — подколол ее Месси, вроде по делу, но прозвучало так, будто он не считает, что Али не получается на фотографиях.  
  
Али бы покраснела, но она и так была как помидор, потому что Роберто водил иглой по одному и тому же месту, и ей было больно.  
  
Теперь же Али терпеливо ждала, пока Роберто закончит работать с Лионелем, нарисует контур будущей татуировки на его левой ноге. Татуировщик даже не стал спорить с банальным рисунком, только предложил на выбор несколько вариантов расположения символов — Али сначала слушала, но потом уставилась в телефон, где ее ждало два сообщения: одно от Дениса, а второе от Криштиану, которому она забыла позвонить.  
  
 _Как дела? Чем занимаешься?_ — интересовался Черышев, на что Али напечатала:  _«Все нормально, потом расскажу:)_ », коротко и ясно, сугубо по делу. Почему-то дома писать SMS Денису ей было легче, присутствие Лионеля превращало ее пальцы в кисель, да и стремно было — вдруг заметит, что она тут строчит кому-то?  
  
Собственно говоря, Лионелю было все равно — он тихо переговаривался с Роберто, изредка кидая на Али непонятные взгляды. После их общей фотографии он никакого конкретного внимания к ней не проявлял.  
  
— Спасибо, что взял меня с собой.  
  
Лионель выключил двигатель и повернулся — будто бы ждал чего-то, но Али смогла только смутиться и чуть отодвинуться ближе к двери, готовя пути к отступлению. Его глаза прожигали насквозь, а деланное спокойствие было больше похоже на тлеющий вулкан, как бы Месси ни прикидывался невозмутимым. Мелкие мурашки пробежали по спине Альварес, но Али сжала кулаки. Ногти впились в ладони, это немного отрезвило, вернуло на грешную землю, и взгляд Лео перестал казаться двусмысленным.  
  
— Я рад, что все прошло хорошо. Я могу взглянуть?  
  
Ручка двери показалась Али ледяной, как расколотый лед, даже такой же острой.  
  
Что он только что сказал? Ей не показалось? Лео попросил… Что?  
  
— К-куда? Взглянуть куда?  
  
Он и так уже смотрел Али прямо в душу.  
  
— На рисунок. Проверю, все ли нормально… Не бойся.  
  
Она не просто боялась, а буквально умирала от страха, протягивая ему левую руку, замотанную в шуршащий полиэтилен. Пальцы Лионеля пробежали по контуру, прочертили каждую букву, аккуратно обвели все завитки, все точки. Али замерла, прислушиваясь к его мерному дыханию. Собственное сердцебиение заглушало практически все, но Лионеля она все-таки слышала. Али казалось, что, коснувшись ее руки, Лео стал дышать чуть быстрее. Своим присутствием он сводил ее с ума, касание жгло подобно жидкому металлу, неловкие паузы были буквально наполнены проклятой двусмысленностью, которая таковой казалась лишь ей самой.  
  
— Очень красиво, — необычайно тихо сказал Лионель, все еще не выпуская ее руки. — Что это значит?  
  
— Название одной песни. Она… для меня очень важна, — ответ вышел сумбурным, но Месси он полностью удовлетворил.  
  
Он снова провел по рисунку, а потом его пальцы сжались на запястье Альварес. Лео поднял взгляд, окативший Али холодной волной, которая тут же стала горячей, словно крутой кипяток.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга, ситуация накалилась до предела, воздух стал вязким и тяжелым, дышать было невозможно. У Али кровь грохотала в ушах, резкими толчками проходила через сердце, закручивалась болезненными узлами где-то в артериях. Лионель сверлил ее взглядом так, что хотелось и исчезнуть без следа, и остаться здесь, в его машине, на веки вечные. Все отдать, лишь бы он продолжал смотреть и держать ее за руку, горячими пальцами чуть ли не оставляя ожог, охватывающий ее запястье.  
  
Сейчас Лео не был гениальным спортсменом, а Альварес не была подающей надежды футболисткой. Они были просто мужчиной и женщиной, между которыми вместо кирпичной стены теперь было только тонкое стекло, которое могло рухнуть от малейшего движения. Стекло дребезжало от дыхания Али, которая уже занесла одну ногу над обрывом, готовясь прыгнуть вниз очертя голову, плюнув на все — на последствия, на то, что она обязательно пожалеет. Мир вокруг стал ярким, словно до этого момента Али видела все в градациях серого. Теперь она знала, что глаза у Лионеля карие, футболка белая, а на линии роста волос у него маленькое родимое пятно. Раньше она видела его целиком, не позволяя себе отмечать детали, казавшиеся слишком личными.  
  
Если бы сейчас появился джинн, предложивший исполнить три любых ее желания, Али выбрала бы только одно — пусть Лео сделает первый шаг, пусть это тяжелое молчание нарушиться не пожеланием спокойной ночи, а тем, чего она так сильно хотела прямо сейчас. Она больше не могла обманывать сама себя, думая, что это иллюзия — между ними что-то было. Что-то нечеткое, мутное, дрожащее, как желе, липкое, пристающее к пальцам, не слепое обожание и страх перед ним — у Али, и не снисходительные улыбки и натянутая, как кожа на барабан, дружба с ней — у Лео.  
  
 _«Почти что» и «недо-»_  — вот что. Одно ясно точно — без него, без его присутствия в жизни Али, все летит в тартарары.  
  
— Вечером будь аккуратнее, — чуть слышно произнес Лионель.  
  
Его палец прочертил линию вдоль большого пальца Али, обвел косточку на запястье. Там точно должны были остаться ожоги. Следы, которые не сойдут никогда, будут напоминать об этом дне не хуже татуировки. Татуировка заживет, останется всего лишь рисунком, значение которого будет известно только Али. А эти полосы, красные, заметные, будут словно клеймо, говорящее всем вокруг: «Она — его». Даже если Лео сам об этом не знает.  
  
Очарование момента было разрушено всего лишь одной фразой.  
  
— Постараюсь… — в тон ему прошептала Али, отпуская подло выдающий ее мысли взгляд. — Я пойду, увидимся на тренировке.  
  
Лео последний раз взглянул Альварес в лицо и отпустил ее руку — Али чуть было не схватилась за его ладонь в безотчетном желании не разрывать такой болезненный, но такой нужный сейчас физический контакт. В голове у нее буквально стучало: «Удержи меня, не отпускай, не дай мне уйти, пожалуйста-пожалуйста…».  
  
— До вечера, — медленно произнес Месси, заводя машину.  
  
Двигатель мерно загудел, и в этом звуке Али четко услышала «иди».  
  
Она вылезла из машины — совсем неженственно, как кракозябра, — стянула с сидения рюкзак и последний раз оглянулась на Лео, встретилась с ним взглядом и понуро двинулась к дому, таща на своих плечах очередную порцию нереализованных мечт.  
  
Ну, зато у нее теперь есть татуировка.  
  
Татуировка, в символы которой вписано имя Лионеля Месси.  
  


***

  
  
Погрузившись с головой в переживания по поводу внезапно возникшей заинтересованности Месси, которую Али преувеличивала, придумывая новые трактовки его обжигающих взглядов, она не заметила, как наступил день ответного матча с Аяксом. Команды встречались две недели назад на Камп Ноу, и тогда каталонцы обыграли голландцев со счетом три-один. Успех Барселоны в ответной игре позволял сине-гранатовым полностью решить вопрос с выходом из группы, а на декабрьский матч с Пари Сен-Жермен оставалась задача — выйти с первого места.  
  
Год назад Барселона впервые гостила в Амстердаме в рамках групповой стадии и потерпела поражение. Команда Франка де Бура сумела выиграть, проведя почти целый тайм в меньшинстве. На сей раз какой-то недооценки соперника со стороны гостей быть не могло, и сложно было представить, что Барселона потеряет очки. Важным событием, конечно, стало появление на Амстердам-Арене Луиса Суареса, который до две тысячи одиннадцатого года выступал именно за Аякс.  
  
Главный тренер Аякса Франк де Бур перед встречей с Барселоной рассказал о том, как его команда планирует справиться с Лионелем Месси. Голландцы собирались не отпускать форварда далеко от себя, действуя при этом всей командой, так как Лео всегда ищет свободное пространство, и за ним практически невозможно уследить.  
  
Также де Бур высказался и насчет игры Барселоны, чем очень зацепил Лучо, который смотрел интервью, пока команда ехала из аэропорта на стадион.  
  
— Философия игры Барселоны не умерла, — рассуждал тренер Аякса. — В матче с Сельтой команда не показала своей лучшей игры и ей не сопутствовала удача. В игре с мадридским Реалом они начали неплохо, но затем сдали. Реал играет хорошо и по уровню своей игры близок к Барселоне. Мы с нетерпением ждем начала матча. Барселона проиграла два матча кряду и, несомненно, хочет оправдаться перед своими болельщиками. В прошлом году мы смогли добиться положительного результата, которого от нас никто не ждал. Да, на Камп Ноу в прошлом туре мы проиграли, но это никак не скажется на предстоящей игре.  
  
К ноябрю все участники плей-офф уже практически определились, и мечты Али о том, что Бавария не встретится на пути Барселоны к заветному кубку, пошли прахом — в третьем туре Бавария знатно поиздевалась над Ромой, всадив в ворота римлян семь мячей, к тому же не проиграв ни одному из своих соперников. Они уверенно шли на первой строчке, тем самым практически гарантируя своей бывшей нападающей знатную нервотрепку во время предстоящей жеребьевки.  
  
  
Но пока не наступил этот проклятый день, Али сконцентрировалась на предстоящем матче, тем более Энрике никому отлынивать не позволял. На одной из тренировок они отрабатывали контратаки, где практиковались в ограничении игрового пространства для соперников, останавливали их атаку и создавали для них неудобные ситуации, тренировались распознавать сигналы для начала прессинга.  
  
Али такой вид занятий очень импонировал, потому что работа велась сразу над несколькими способами организации контратак, и она могла проявить практически все свои способности: вести мяч, делать передачи в свободную зону для открывающегося игрока, пытаться убежать с мячом или создавать контратаку за счет быстрой игры в пас. Лучо использовал поочередно три варианта упражнений на трех разметках, меняя и игроков, и количество участников. За долгое выматывающее занятие Али удалось даже в защите поиграть, не говоря уже о том, что от беготни и прессинга у нее язык на плечо свешивался, а ноги гудели — она точно пробежала километров двадцать за это время.  
  
Вишенкой на торте после тренировки стало объявление, что на предстоящую пресс-конференцию на Амстердам-Арене собирались вызвать Али и, естественно, Суареса. Луис, услышав свою фамилию, чуть сник, но виду постарался не подать. Эта короткая заминка, после которой Энрике перешел к расстановке, снова всколыхнула в ней волнение — а ведь может быть Бавария.  
  
Чертова Бавария. Ну и что ей тогда делать?  
  
«Надо будет с Робертом поговорить, если уж случится», — подумала Али, рассеяно выдергивая травинки из газона. Она никогда особо не дружила с Левандовски, он ей казался каким-то себе на уме и совсем не отличался благосклонностью в ее адрес. Но на данный момент он был единственным, к кому Али могла обратиться с таким вопросом, все же со времен Аякса и Суареса прошло достаточно лет.  
  
Нелюбовь Али к интервью распространялась и на предматчевые брифинги. Если после выигранного матча, потная и грязная, но счастливая, она могла сказать хотя бы два-три связных предложения и ответить на вопросы (со скрипом, конечно, но не суть), то перед игрой Али частенько была в каком-то трансе, который гордо именовался «настроем на победу» еще со времен Мюнхена. А сидение перед камерами и ответы на вопросы в стиле «что вы можете сказать о взаимодействии с одноклубниками?» и набившем уже оскомину «что вы ждете от игры?» сбивали и перемешивали мысли в голове. Но никуда от решения тренерского штаба и пресс-атташе клуба не денешься, как бы не хотелось, поэтому Али безрадостно вошла в пресс-центр Амстердам-Арены следом за Энрике и воодушевленным Суаресом, который чувствовал себя прекрасно в знакомых голландских кущах.  
  
Для Альварес опыт брифингов перед еврокубками ограничивался всего лишь одной встречей — тогда на нее никто особо внимания не обращал, адресовывая вопросы в основном Хайкенсу. В этот раз ситуация была идентичной — оба Луиса общались с журналистами, а Али меланхолично жевала жвачку и улыбалась на камеру. Пару раз ее спросили про настрой перед игрой, про сыгранность нападения, а потом оставили в покое. Али уже было расслабилась, но тут ситуация приняла неожиданно интересный оборот.  
  
— Али, как вы считаете, у вас получится сегодня забить?  
  
Наушник в ухе ожил, зачем-то переводя вопрос с английского на испанский. Али терпеливо дослушала и пожала плечами:  
  
— Не знаю, но очень бы хотелось. Каждый гол важен, и не так уж важно, кто именно будет его забивать, но я приложу все силы.  
  
Энрике рядом странно хихикнул. Али покосилась на него и, чуть отклонившись от микрофона, прошипела: «Что смешного, тренер?».  
  
— А мне кажется, что у сеньориты Альварес сегодня не получится распечатать ворота Аякса, — сказал Лучо в микрофон.  
  
По залу прокатился смешок, а Али покраснела. Журналисты могли расценить этот подкол как теоретическое отсутствие Али в заявке, но она уже знала, что играть будет.  
  
— Вы меня недооцениваете, — в тон тренеру ответила Альварес. — Я могу прямо здесь пообещать, что забью.  
  
— Да ну? — Лучо вопросительно изогнул бровь и снова ухмыльнулся. — Может, поспорим? Внесем, так сказать, разнообразие.  
  
Журналисты снова засмеялись, а камеры как по команде повернулись в сторону Али, которая сидела красная как рак и сжимала кулаки под столом.   
Какого черта происходит вообще?  
  
— А давайте, — сквозь зубы улыбнулась она. — Если выйду на поле — забью. А если не выйду, то… будем считать, что вы сдались добровольно.  
  
— Рискуешь, — под одобрительный гул зала протянул Энрике. — Обещаю, что буду честен! По рукам. Если не получится — дашь интервью нашему телеканалу, большое такое интервью.  
  
«Ну конечно, что же еще, — пронеслось в голове у Али, но она только пожала протянутую руку тренера, гаденько ухмыляясь. — Посмотрим, кто кого, мистер  _Я все время сижу на мяче_ ».  
  
Всю дорогу до раздевалки Али молчала, как партизан, мрачно скрестив руки на груди и не реагируя на осторожные вопросы Суареса. Энрике исчез сразу же после пресс-конференции, не дав Альварес даже возможности сказать ему хоть полслова, видимо, стыдно стало за этот дурацкий прикол. Но где стыд, а где, блин, Лучо?  
  
— Здорово вышло, — сказал Суарес, пытаясь Али подбодрить, — веселенько. Неплохая мотивация.  
  
— Так-то оно так, — криво улыбнувшись, ответила Али. — Но интервью давать я не хочу от слова совсем. Терпеть не могу. Ненавижу просто.  
  
— Я тоже не фанат бесед на камеру, но от этого никуда не денешься.  
  
— А если у меня не будет шанса?  
  
— Тогда придется…  
  
— Фиг вам, индейская народная изба, забью, — пробормотала Али по-русски, нахохливаясь, словно замерзшая птица.  
  
Суарес бросил на нее непонимающий взгляд и распахнул дверь раздевалки, пропуская ее вперед.  
  
Луис  _последний гад_  Энрике обещание свое сдержал — Али вышла с первых минут, все еще толком не решив, какого ж черта ей делать. Подставляться и не забивать чревато проигрышем, потом сиди и страдай на потеху тренеру и одноклубникам, которых новость о споре взбодрила настолько, что они не могли перестать ржать, хихикая даже в забитой людьми подтрибунке. Слава Богу, им хватило ума не создавать проблем, пытаясь специально пасовать только на Али — спор спором, но футбол никто не отменял. Черт подери, это почти концовка группового этапа, а Лучо развлекается, как дурак. Али хотелось или самой на тренера накинуться, или кого-нибудь на него натравить.  
  
Но, как бы она ни злилась, игра не дала ей возможности думать о чем-то, кроме футбола. Матч выматывающим не был, но сил пришлось приложить немало. Барселона почти сразу же завладела центром поля и прощупывала оборону противника. Аякс изредка огрызался, пытаясь прорваться по флангам, но ни к чему путному это ни приводило: Дани, Марк, Маске и Жорди демонстрировали свое мастерство во всей красе. Но Бартра оступился первым и дал голландцам пробить — неудачно вывел мяч из своей штрафной, угодив прямо в ногу футболисту Аякса, но мяч прошел выше ворот, тер Штегену даже не пришлось высоко выпрыгивать. Этот момент весьма воодушевил голландцев, и они разразились серией атак на ворота Барселоны, к вящему облегчению, неудачных.  
  
Сине-гранатовые ответили незамедлительно, и как раз тогда случился первый для Али взаправду важный момент — после штрафного каталонцы продолжили свою атаку, создав большую напряженность у чужих ворот, и после скидки Али Месси с близкого расстояния переправил мяч в сетку ворот. Радуясь вместе с командой, Али в глубине души понимала, что и сама была близка к тому, чтобы забить — если бы не отдала пас, а чуть придержала мяч и обыграла бы выскочившего ей наперерез защитника, то неминуемая кара в виде интервью точно бы ее не настигла.  
  
Но шансы еще были, шла только тридцатая минута.  
  
В перерыве Али ожидала, что Лучо скажет ей какую-нибудь колкость, ведь за первый тайм у нее был всего лишь единственный момент. Но Энрике только сдержано ей улыбнулся и похвалил за удачный голевой пас. Али исподлобья зыркнула на тренера и тут же отвернулась, натыкаясь на нечитаемый взгляд Месси. Он смотрел на нее, усевшись в углу раздевалки, буквально сверлил глазами, но стоило ей это заметить, как он сразу же улыбнулся, хотя его взгляд и выражение лица по-прежнему были непонятными.  
  
— Смотрю, кто-то прямо жаждет выступить на ТВ, — ехидно пропел Дани, усаживаясь рядом с Али.   
  
Она закатила глаза, отодвигаясь от приставучего бразильца.  
  
— Иди в лес. Еще не вечер, я вам тут всем покажу, — Али дурашливо высунула язык. — Порву на британский флаг тут все.  
  
Дани в ответ издевательски заржал.  
  
— Нет, народ, вы слышите? Кажется, кто-то набрался от своего кумира уверенности в себе. Как на счет голов через себя?  
  
Дальше глаза Али уже закатиться не могли, поэтому она только треснула себя ладонью по лбу, демонстрируя, насколько Алвес туп, но ее порыв никто не оценил.  
  
Кажется, Златана ей век не забудут. А еще с ПСЖ играть, вашу мать. И не играть, а отыгрываться, и Златана в этом матче просто не может не быть.  
  
— Так, у меня объявление! — громко произнес Морено, заглядывая в свои записи. — Следующий забитый мяч будет тысячным голом Барселоны в еврокубках, так что в ваших интересах работать активнее, давайте впишем сегодняшний матч в историю. Понеслась, живее!  
  
После слов помощника тренера для Али ситуация ухудшилась в разы. Ответственность тяжелым прессом легла ей на плечи, и до восемьдесят девятой минуты у Альварес ни черта не выходило, ее то с ног сбивали, то блокировали и отбирали мяч, то она просто не успевала, едва ли не начиная паниковать, что время неумолимо уходит.  
  
Но судьба вдруг повернулась к ней лицом, позволила собраться, дала шанс забить, войти в историю и поставить точку в этом глупом споре: Лионель начал разгонять атаку с центра, Али бежала чуть позади, готовая подстраховать, если потребуется, но Месси прекрасно справлялся сам, одного за другим блестяще обводя игроков Аякса, но в штрафной замешкался и отдал пас назад, прямо Альварес в ноги. Она тут же взорвалась и рванула, выискивая, как ищейка, свободную зону, анализируя и оценивая расположение соперников. Лео успел добежать до ворот, открылся, и Али тут же поняла — это их шанс. Перед ней — пусто, она может забить сама и все кончится, они выиграют матч, а Лучо останется с носом. Вот так просто.  
  
Всего пара секунд отделяла Али от решения, золотая ручка была уже занесена, судьба готовилась вписать имя Альварес в историю клуба как автора тысячного гола сине-гранатовых. Али подняла глаза, посмотрела на Месси, и тут все смазалось, завертелось, понеслось куда-то, разлетелось на миллионы мелких частиц.  
  
Лишь когда Лионель сгреб ее в охапку, прижал к себе изо всех сил и сбивчиво произнес, точнее, прокричал: «спасибо, черт подери!», Али поняла, что отдала этот гол ему.  
  


***

  
  
Не бывает везде хорошо. Если у тебя все прекрасно и безоблачно в личной жизни, в работе объективно стоит ждать проблем, и наоборот. Эта мудрость была для Али своего рода жизненным кредо, накладывающим здоровенный отпечаток на ее существование. Такое ощущение, что, придя в Барселону, Али притащила свой «крест» с собой — в Лиге Чемпионов, несмотря на поражение от ПСЖ (еще не вечер, сине-гранатовые обязательно отыграются!), каталонцы шли уверенно. А вот в чемпионате Испании все было вверх тормашками и через одно место. Два невнятных поражения подряд, вторая строчка и отставание от Реала на два очка. И все бы ничего, но предстоящий матч с Альмерией мало что мог решить, ведь главные конкуренты Барселоны в одиннадцатом туре еще не сыграли — Валенсия, мадридские Реал и Атлетико. И если произвести нехитрые расчеты, даже в случае победы Барселона наберет двадцать пять очков и пробудет на первом месте лишь до игр соперников.  
  
Али было стыдно признаться самой себе, что положение в турнирной таблице волновало ее в последнюю очередь. Эпизод с мячом, подаренным ею Месси, спровоцировал в голове настоящий ядерный взрыв из воспоминаний — поездка в тату-салон, точнее, многозначительное разглядывание друг друга в машине, после чего Али две ночи снился Лионель, неотрывно смотрящий на нее, пугающий до чертиков. Она просыпалась в холодном поту и с трясущимися руками, выпивала целый стакан воды и снова валилась в кровать, чтобы через полчаса опять увидеть тот же самый сон — Месси и его сумасшедшие глаза. Его руки и губы, его волосы…  
  
Если бы в третью ночь Али не сорвалась и не позвонила Криштиану, она бы точно тронулась умом. Криш проявил чудеса тактичности, выслушал ее сбивчивые объяснения про кошмар и своим спокойным и умиротворяющим голосом сказал ей идти в кровать и включить телефон на громкую связь. Али подчинилась, залезла под одеяло и положила телефон на соседнюю подушку. Криш очень долго что-то рассказывал — про тренировки, про шутника Марсело и кого-то, кто отомстил неугомонному бразильцу за приколы, сунув жвачку ему в волосы. Потом он жаловался на своего агента, который что-то там напортачил с условиями нового рекламного контракта. Будь Али в состоянии говорить, она бы поспорила, ведь представить Мендеша, который что-то упустил из виду, было невозможно, но язык у нее уже не ворочался, а от тихого размеренного тона Криштиану закрывались глаза.  
  
Проснувшись утром после сна совершенно без сновидений, Али написала Криштиану благодарную SMS-ку и приняла бодрящий душ. Ей действительно стало легче, стальной обруч, тисками сжимающий голову, исчез, и теперь она была готова свернуть горы.  
  
Но терзания Альварес не укрылись от пристального внимания тренера, поэтому перед матчем с Альмерией ее отправили в медицинский центр, проверить физическое состояние организма. Идя по залитой недоброжелательным ноябрьским солнцем парковке, Али понимала, что в заявке на игру ее не будет — ее физическая форма сейчас была не самой лучшей, а времени на восстановление было всего ничего, поэтому особо она не расстраивалась.  
  
Тест Купера (6) подтвердил, что из-за бессонницы Али изрядно сдала — она пробежала чуть больше двух километров за положенные двенадцать минут, после чего сразу же выдохлась, оперлась о поручни беговой дорожки, стараясь выровнять сбившееся дыхание. Организм ее подводил, а Лионель в ее голове радостно потирал руки, будто бы хотел усадить ее на скамейку без возможности выйти на поле.  
  
— Али, я тебя не допускаю до игры, — Рамон Каналь покачал головой, глядя на листок, испещренный цифрами. — Давай-ка еще раз измерим давление, мне не нравится то, что я вижу. У тебя есть жалобы? И не смотри так на меня, если что-то беспокоит — говори.  
  
Али печально вздохнула, устраиваясь на неудобном стуле, и рассказала врачу о своей бессоннице, после чего ей выдали упаковку каких-то таблеток и наказали принимать по одной перед сном. Али посмотрела на яркую коробочку, всеми фибрами души надеясь, что это поможет ей придти в себя.  
  
Ее разрывало изнутри от желания хоть с кем-то поделиться тем, что ее гложет, но пойти было не к кому, поэтому, вернувшись домой после осмотра, Али зачем-то уселась перед зеркалом и целый час таращилась на заживающую татуировку. Когда она пришла на тренировку после поездки в салон, то сразу отхватила порцию комплиментов — народ оценил рисунок, Хави даже поинтересовался, кто исполняет эту песню, чтобы послушать на досуге. Али очень смутили вопросы, но она старалась выглядеть небрежно спокойной. Татуировка заживала не быстро, поэтому на разминке и двусторонках Али старалась заниматься в олимпийке, а рисунок закрывала пленкой, как ее научил Роберто. Ни в коем случае нельзя было сдирать выпирающий на коже контур, иначе цвет станет блеклым, а у Али прямо руки чесались, из-за этого она даже дома носила полиэтилен. А что уж говорить о неуклюжих попытках вымыться в ванной при помощи одной руки. Просто цирк с конями. Точнее, с наблюдающей за Али кошкой.  
  
Проведя весь день в праздном безделье, к вечеру Али была совершенно никакая — главный врач команды как в воду глядел, говоря, что ей нужно отдохнуть, поэтому, как бы ей ни хотелось, она решила на игру не ездить, позвонила Марку и предупредила, чтобы он за ней не заезжал. Тер Штеген раз пять спросил, все ли нормально, Али заверила его, что так и есть. Немец сделал вид, что поверил, наверное, решил, что из нее правду сейчас можно только клещами вытянуть и пока этого делать не нужно.  
  
Вообще, Али не собиралась смотреть игру, слишком тяжелая была голова, но стоило только увидеть в Сети состав на матч, как у нее буквально сердце ухнуло в пятки: Лео в основе не было, его фамилия была под чертой, в списке запасных. Это было настоящим шоком, потому что Лучо еще ни разу не оставлял Месси на скамейке, тем более в игре, которая имела принципиальное значение для команды — при отрыве от первого места всего в пару очков каждый выигранный матч ценился на вес золота, да и к тому же Энрике прекрасно знал, как дорого обходятся ему перемены в составе.  
  
Когда игра началась, Али уселась на пол перед телевизором и начала методично грызть ногти. Каждое неловкое движение на поле, каждый упущенный момент отдавался совсем не фантомной болью где-то в области затылка, а когда к концу первого тайма Альмерия неожиданно повела в счете, Али прокусила кожу на пальце до крови, но даже не почувствовала, вперившись взглядом в экран, где показывали Лионеля. Мрачного Лионеля, который сидел на скамейке, надвинув на глаза капюшон толстовки. Со стороны казалось, что он вообще не присутствует на поле, только его оболочка что-то забыла на Камп Ноу, а мысли Лео далеко от футбола и стадиона, если такое вообще могло быть возможным.  
  
Месси смотрел на поле так, будто ненавидел весь мир.  
  
Камера выхватила озабоченное лицо Бускетса, но Али уже перестала понимать, кого она перед собой видит, в горле пересохло, а по спине потек холодный пот. То, что она видела, было очень и очень плохо, тут даже совсем идиот сделает правильные выводы — Месси злился. Злился на тренера за то, что он оставил его в запасе. Складывалось ощущение, что Энрике вообще ничего и никого не боится, и все эти газетные инсинуации ему как с гуся вода. А Али, несмотря на свою дикую и не поддающуюся никакой существующей логике влюбленность в Лионеля, понимала — если он захочет, то все будет так, как он решил, если нужно будет сдвинуть с поста тренера, Месси с легкостью это сделает. Казалось, что он прямо сейчас готов встать и вцепиться Энрике в горло, настолько явно клокотала ярость на дне его карих глаз — Али заметила эти вспышки даже за несколько секунд беглого взгляда на экран телевизора.  
  
Второй тайм она не видела — позвонил Хосе, который радостно сообщил, что договорился с BarcaTV насчет интервью, и Али пришлось приложить все усилия, чтобы изобразить радость от грядущей встречи с клубными журналистами. Наверное, если бы ей не было так плохо, Хосе точно стал бы докапываться.  
  
— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — участливо спросил он. — Что врачи говорят?  
  
— Это просто бессонница, мне выписали какие-то лекарства, от которых я должна спать как убитая. Конечно, от тренировок пользы больше, чем от «колес», но я завалила тест на двенадцать, поэтому теперь только медикаментозное лечение.  
  
— Ишь как мы заговорили.  _Медикоматозное_  лечение, дорогая моя, у тебя голоса нет вообще, — сострил Хосе, но у Али не хватило сил даже улыбнуться. — Шла бы ты спать, скоро ведь матчи сборных, отдохни.  
  
— Это удар в печень, — сердито отбрила Мартина Али. — Зачем ты масла в огонь подливаешь, знаешь ведь, что не вызовут, даже если это товарняки, я уж молчу про отбор на Евро!  
  
— Не будь пессимисткой, чудеса бывают, — фыркнул Хосе. — Все, отчаливаю, спать ложись, бегом!  
  
Али осклабилась в сторону выключенного телевизора и забралась в постель.  
  
Утром она из новостей узнала, что Барселона обыграла эту чертову Альмерию, а Месси на поле так и не вышел.  
  


***

  
  
Интервью снимали в раздевалке Барселоны Б, вечером, когда база команды опустела. Али прицепили микрофон на футболку, усадили на лавку, а за ее спиной установили манекен, на который надели футболку с седьмым номером на спине. Сидя перед журналистом Barca TV, Али чувствовала себя странно — вроде бы не волновалась, но нервно крутила в руках какую-то бумажку, пытаясь угомонить расшалившиеся эмоции. Черт бы побрал Луиса Энрике и ее саму, точнее, ее длинный язык — кто ее просил так глупо шутить? «Если не забью — пожалуйста!». Сначала ляпнула, а потом уже подумала — классно, проигрывать матч Лиги Чемпионов только потому, что ей не хочется сидеть перед камерой? Ну уж нет. Теперь вот сиди и отдувайся, остальные-то языками впустую не чесали, и интервью другие футболисты Барселоны дают гораздо охотнее. Али всего раз пять сталкивалась с журналистами один на один, причем два из них — после презентации, где никто тебе под шкуру не полезет. А тут могут что угодно спросить, вплоть до личной жизни, если только Хосе не озаботился — Али ему звонила, но агент был занят на каких-то переговорах, поэтому «проблему» пришлось изложить буквально в двух словах. Оставалось надеяться, что здесь Мартин проявит свойственную ему прыть во всей красе.  
  
— Али, — обратился к ней журналист, до этого занятый перелистыванием каких-то листов. — Сеньор Мартин вчера связался с нами, передал список нежелательных тем, так что тебе не о чем волноваться, все будет в рамках… в общем, в рамках.  
  
— Ага, — кивнула Альварес, мысленно посылая Хосе лучи добра. — Я не волнуюсь, с чего бы?  
  
Бумажка в ее руках уже в труху превратилась, настолько сильно Али была «уверена в себе».  
  
— Тогда все в порядке, можем начинать? — вопрос был адресован операторам за камерами и суетившимся вокруг двум осветителям, устанавливающим здоровенные софтбоксы.  
  
Получив утвердительный ответ, журналист отложил листки и сел ровнее. Али тоже вся подобралась.  
  
— Здравствуйте, в эфире программа «Promeses» на канале Barca TV. Сегодня мы на Сьюдад Депортиво Жоан Гампер, и вместе с нами — Али Альварес, нападающая первой команды Барселоны, которая проводит в клубе свой первый сезон. Али, большое спасибо, что ты согласилась встретиться с нами.  
  
Альварес улыбнулась, да так натянуто, что щеки затрещали. От внимательного взгляда журналиста у нее предательски засосало под ложечкой. Но он смотрел так… вежливо что-ли, не ожидая от нее каких-то откровений и излишних эмоций. Али чуть приободрилась и коротко выдохнула:  
  
— Спасибо вам, что приняли меня. Неожиданно вышло, честно.  
  
У нее с трудом получилось произнести эти два предложения и не начать заикаться через букву.  
  
— Да, все видели пресс-конференцию перед недавней игрой с Аяксом. Мы и сами не ожидали, ведь ты не очень любишь давать интервью.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Али. — Признаюсь честно, это не мое. Но, рано или поздно, это все равно случилось бы, так почему же не сейчас?  
  
— Давай поговорим немного о твоей жизни до Барселоны. Ты ведь родилась в Мадриде, верно?  
  
— В Мадриде, но мы там почти не жили, так что мадридцем я себя считать не могу. Как и стопроцентной испанкой, кстати, ведь большую часть жизни я прожила в России.  
  
— Никогда не тянуло на родину?  
  
— Почему же, — Али склонила голову к плечу, вспоминая свое детство и рассказы матери. — Мне казалось, что Испания так далека от меня, будто это Атлантида какая-то. Когда я была маленькой, и меня спрашивали, кем я хочу быть, еще до моего прихода в футбол вообще, я всегда говорила, что хочу жить в Испании, причем не предполагая, чем хочу заниматься. Меня всегда сюда тянуло, поэтому как только появилась возможность, я, не задумываясь, сменила прописку.  
  
— Ты рано начала заниматься футболом?  
  
Вот на эту тему Али, как оказалось, могла говорить вечность и еще один день.  
  
— Мне было пять, когда мой отец впервые купил мне футбольный мяч. Естественно, моя мама не оценила такого щедрого подарка, думала, что я только раздеру коленки и заработаю синяки. Но, как выяснилось, гонять по двору для меня было гораздо интереснее, чем кукол наряжать. Поэтому меня достаточно рано отдали в местный спортивный центр, где я тренировалась в команде с девочками. Потом была академия — в тот год как раз вышла пресловутая резолюция, но об этом вы знаете гораздо больше меня.  
  
— Как вы восприняли открывшиеся перед вами возможности?  
  
— Для меня это был шок. Представьте — я возвращаюсь с тренировки, усталая, измученная, а меня встречает отец, который тискает меня, как котенка, машет руками, а я, одиннадцатилетняя девочка, стою столбом и ничего не понимаю, — рассмеялась Али, припоминая тот день. — Потом до меня уже дошло, что я могу попробовать поступить в академию, нужно только пройти просмотр. Но я почему-то была уверена — я смогу.  
  
— И вы смогли.  
  
— Да, причем с первой попытки. Я даже не волновалась, потому что знала — такой шанс был дан мне не зря. Мне нужно было цепляться за эту возможность, и я зубами держалась. Выложилась на двести процентов, и меня взяли в академию, на самую первую ступень.  
  
— Вы прошли весь путь от начинающего футболиста до выпускника с путевкой во вторую команду. Какой была адаптация? Как вас приняли?  
  
— После раздевалки в академии меня уже ничего не пугало, — Али грустно улыбнулась прямо в камеру. — Все же возраст от четырнадцати до семнадцати самый сложный, ты считаешь, что ты все в этой жизни видел и пробовал, и теперь имеешь право на… многие вещи. Я не хочу говорить, что было плохо, что меня обижали, нет, просто… Было тяжело. Действительно тяжело. Наверное, я многих вещей не понимала, это приходит с возрастом — оглядываться на других людей нельзя, слушать нужно только тренера, только он видит все твои возможности и талант, понимает, как тебя использовать на поле, куда тебе двигаться, с кем лучше всего взаимодействовать, в какую сторону развиваться. Если в раздевалке ты не имеешь особого веса, то необязательно также будет и на газоне.  
  
— У вас не было друзей во времена академии?  
  
— Не сказала бы… Скорее, это были близкие знакомые. Конечно, старшие ребята не всегда стремятся помогать новеньким, молодым. Я не буду сильно углубляться в эту тему, скажу только, что Гари Невилл в своей автобиографии, в первых главах весьма ярко описал весь процесс адаптации. Конечно, сейчас чуть легче, таких ужасов, естественно нет, но когда тебе двенадцать-тринадцать лет, с этим справиться довольно сложно (7).  
  
— А то, что вы девушка, и резолюция только была подписана, сказывалось?  
  
— Конечно, — кивнула Али. — Сейчас там есть и отдельные раздевалки, и прочие прелести жизни, мы же пришли туда на то, что было.  
  
— «Мы»?  
  
— Да, нас было несколько, пятеро, если я правильно помню. Сейчас мы, к сожалению, не общаемся, наши пути разошлись. Знаю, что кроме меня еще две девушки уехали играть в Европу. Жаль, что все контакты потерялись. Но в те годы мы были очень сплоченные. Волей-неволей научишься защищаться, если вокруг тебя парни, которые тебе не друзья, а прямые конкуренты. А когда я попала во вторую команду… — Али громко фыркнула, улыбаясь до ушей. — Страшная штука зависть. Я же просто работала над собой, и это принесло свои плоды.  
— Что было самым сложным в ваш первый сезон в дубле?  
  
— Наверное, не столько пресловутая адаптация, сколько физические нагрузки. Все же это была настоящая команда, в тот год еще не было фарм-клуба. Второй состав был очень даже неплох, я даже пару раз вышла в старте с основой — на кубковую игру с Краснодаром, например, мы тогда выиграли два-один, я выложилась на двести процентов, очень хотелось впечатлить Валерия Георгиевича. Он мне после той игры бутсы подарил, до сих пор храню их как самый главный трофей, — Али довольно зажмурилась и продолжила. — А после этого все как-то тянулось, ползло. Я много занималась, меня наигрывали на позицию чистого нападающего, иногда даже ставили в центр, но, если честно, это было чуть не мое. Я любила играть на фланге, когда сзади тебя нет свободной зоны, или даже в полузащите, но как-то боялась сказать об этом нашему тренеру — думала, что вообще задвинут куда подальше.  
  
— Но в Баварии вы рискнули?  
  
— Да, и не прогадала. Для меня это вообще было полной неожиданностью, да что я говорю, настоящим шоком, на грани истерики. Причем сказали мне об этом как-то буднично, словно ничего «такого» не случилось, просто сообщили, что «тобой интересовалась Бавария, мы свяжемся с твоим агентом», а потом отправили обратно на поле.  
  
— И как вы пережили эту новость?  
  
— Помню, что споткнулась о газон. И что постоянно посылала мяч в небеса, когда мы тренировали штрафные. У меня было странное ощущение, будто я — это больше не я. Удивляюсь, как вообще футболисты, которые стремятся выбраться в лиги выше, воспринимают свои возможные трансферы. Тут впору из штанов выпрыгнуть, а большинство такие спокойные…  
  
— Но вы — не большинство.  
  
— Не говорите так, — чуть скривилась Альварес. — В футболе индивидуальность заканчивается за пределами тренировочного поля. Во время матчей вы должны действовать как единый организм, иначе ничего путного из этого не выйдет.  
  
— И в дубле у вас не выходило?  
  
— Не сказала бы, — Али пожала плечами, дескать, кто его знает. — В школах и академиях, несмотря на то, что вы отрабатываете и взаимодействие в группе, и в команде в целом, все же на первый план выходит индивидуальное мастерство. Я могу быть не права, конечно, но я сама это проходила. Вы проводите огромное количество времени вместе, общаетесь, даже дружите, но когда вас просматривает тренер первой команды, ты, помимо своих навыков работы в коллективе, демонстрируешь все свои личные качества. Это здоровая конкуренция, и это совершенно нормально. Никто не говорит о том, что нужно выбивать мяч из-под ног и не давать пас, к примеру, но в первую очередь важно показать, на что ты способен. Видимо, в один из таких дней меня и заметили скауты из Мюнхена, благо существует Интернет.  
  
— Вы переехали в Мюнхен, когда вам было девятнадцать лет, правильно?  
  
— Да, мы подписали контракт спустя несколько дней после моего дня рождения, наверное, это был самый лучший подарок в моей жизни. Пусть я до конца и не могла поверить, что моя карьера так быстро взмыла вверх. Не знаю, что во мне такого было, но Юпп Хайнкес видел мой потенциал, поэтому в первый год все прошло весьма успешно.  
  
— В сезоне 2011/2012 Бавария снова заняла второе место в Чемпионате Германии, а для вас это был первый опыт выступления на европейской футбольной арене. Можете ли вы назвать тот сезон удачным?  
  
— Для меня все сложилось как нельзя лучше, но для Баварии… Мы почти пятнадцать туров шли на первом месте, а потом включилась Боруссия. Но это было здорово, первый сезон всегда остается в памяти как самый яркий, даже если вы не выиграли всех трофеев. Да даже если ни одного не выиграли — все равно. В Лиге Чемпионов мне тогда играть не довелось, но смотреть на матчи с Реалом, Марселем и Челси в финале для меня было сродни настоящему чуду. Я ведь раньше видела их только по телевизору. Кстати, я тогда впервые увидела Барселону вживую, я летала в Лондон на вторую игру, сразу после нашего выхода в финал. И, честно признаюсь, наблюдать за игрой Лионеля Месси вживую, это… Это как стоять лицом к лицу со смерчем, наверное, можно вот так сказать.  
  
Журналист широко улыбнулся — для него такие заявления были явно в порядке вещей. Говоря о Барселоне, нельзя было никак не пройтись по Лионелю, хотя это было даже не пройтись, а аккуратненько пробежать на носочках.  
  
Али замерла, неловко комкая край тренировочных шорт — волнение снова вернулось, язык ее все же подвел, а брошенная фраза про Месси прозвучала как слепое поклонение, что было просто донельзя глупо. Но журналист заметил ее замешательство (главное, чтобы он не понял истинную причину, Боже упаси) и ловко перевел разговор в другое русло:  
  
— Давайте вернемся к Германии. В ваш первый сезон Бавария проиграла в финале Лиги Чемпионов в серии пенальти.  
  
— Да, но я плохо помню тот вечер, скорее даже почти ночь, потому что такие болезненные воспоминания стираются, это как защитная реакция мозга — ты вроде вот сидишь, смотришь, как Бастиан не забивает пенальти, а в следующий миг ты уже дома одна, а на телефоне несколько сочувствующих сообщений, хоть ты сама и на поле не выходила. Это странно, но иногда хорошо, что так происходит. Переизбыток эмоции и нервов сменяется полным штилем в голове.  
  
— Второй сезон был более успешным и для вас, и для команды, но нельзя не отметить, что это был последний сезон Юппа Хайнкеса у руля Баварии, и весьма удачный сезон.  
  
— Да, требл, — снова улыбнулась Али. — Такое не забывается. Тот сезон я уже начала не на скамейке, а сразу в старте, и, наверное, именно это меня и мотивировало на всей дистанции до финала на Уэмбли. В Чемпионате мы гарантировали себе первое место еще в двадцать восьмом туре, что было просто невероятным успехом по сравнению с прошлым сезоном. Побито было много рекордов Бундеслиги, и я счастлива, что смогла приложить к этому руку… Или ногу, как правильнее сказать. Финал в Лондоне стал для меня отправной точкой как для футболиста, не имеющего активной жизни вне поля, потому что до того момента, переломного в моей карьере, я была просто игроком средней руки, и особое внимание прессы и другие не менее важные в карьере игрока вещи обходили меня стороной. Наверное, поэтому для меня сейчас трудно давать интервью, опыта у меня не так много, как хотелось бы.  
  
— Вы сказали про переломный момент, вы говорите о голе в финале?  
  
— «Том самом голе», я иначе не могу его называть. После него все буквально смешалось в одну кучу, в одно яркое пятно, похожее на взрыв Сверхновой, на бесконечный салют. Знаете, я такой человек… Я живу сегодняшним днем. Наверное, мне так легче, не знаю, я стараюсь переживать какие-то важные эпизоды здесь и сейчас, а потом просто переворачиваю страницу и иду дальше. Конечно, это не всегда срабатывает, признаюсь честно, но вот с какими-то восторженными моментами я стараюсь поступать именно так. Чаще всего ты учишься именно на ошибках, а когда все удается — ты не развиваешься, и эта стагнация может тебя убить. Прозвучит банально, но без побед не бывает поражений.  
  
— После потрясающего сезона 2012/2013 в Баварии сменился тренер — клуб возглавил Хосеп Гвардиола, прекрасно знакомый всем болельщикам Барселоны. Вам довелось поработать с обоими коучами, и в чем была основная разница между ними?  
  
— Ну, мне довольно тяжело судить, — Али поерзала на жесткой лавке. — Гвардиола требует от футболистов быть тактически дисциплинированными, а сильные стороны Хайнкеса заключались в том, что он обращал внимание на психологическую подготовку игроков и общение с ними. С ним у нас также были тактические схемы, это логично, однако на них не делалось сильного акцента. У нас тогда было чуть больше свободы. Хайнкес прочувствовал меня как игрока целиком и полностью, он довольно четко выявил мои сильные стороны, понял, что меня можно использовать и в нападении, и в полузащите одинаково эффективно. А Гвардиола уже взялся за меня всерьез.  
  
— А Луис Энрике?  
  
— Сеньор Энрике очень часто сидит на мяче — это все, что я могу вам сказать, — не удержалась Али, но тут же посерьезнела. — Это мы вырежем, да? Хорошо, тогда… Скажу, что он экспериментатор — если бы не он, я б тут не сидела. Для меня важно, что Луис Энрике — один из тех, кто поверил в меня и дал мне шанс проявить себя. Раньше я и мечтать не могла, что окажусь в Барселоне, но теперь, выходя на газон Камп Ноу, я понимаю — дело не в мечтах, а в тебе самом. И в тех, кто в тебя верит.  
  
— Я думаю, что в команде в тебя тоже верят. У нас есть короткий ролик, который твои одноклубники сняли специально для этого интервью, — журналист протянул ей планшет, с экрана которого на Али смотрел непривычно широко улыбающийся Хави.  
  
— Привет, Али, нас попросили записать пару слов, чтобы подбодрить тебя перед грядущим интервью. Я хотел бы сказать, что мы все мысленно тебя поддерживаем, и обязательно посмотрим выпуск «Promeses», как только он…  
  
Изображение дернулось и потемнело, раздался какой-то шум.  
  
— Не ляпни ничего лишнего!  
  
— А то кое-кто тебе гетры на голову натянет, да?  
  
— Я буду в первых рядах!  
  
— Придурок, Али, не слушай его.  
  
Камера уехала в бок, показав край чьих-то шорт и сидящего на траве Бускетса. Серхио радостно помахал рукой, а потом на экране резко появилось лицо Месси — его снимали снизу, ощущение было такое, будто он Гулливер с огромной головой и ногами.  
  
Али сидела как громом пораженная, в лучших традициях охеренения и шока. Вот чего-чего, а этого она уж никак не ожидала, но было… приятно. Особенно видеть Лионеля.  
  
— Привет, удачи на интервью, — сказал Лео прямо в камеру, и смешно взмахнул рукой, будто бы собирался взлететь.  
  
Рядом появился Неймар, напевающий какую-то песню и тут же повисший у Месси на плече. Изображение снова мигнуло и сменилось на ухмыляющееся лицо Дани Алвеса, который показал поднятые вверх большие пальцы и лучезарно улыбнулся.  
  
— Блесни, Альварес! — произнес он. — Миру нужно твое интервью.  
  
— Ну, как всегда, — немного натянуто рассмеялась Али, когда ролик закончился. — У нас явно своя атмосфера. Барселона — это семья, я очень рада быть частью этого безумия. Жаль, что сейчас начнутся матчи сборных, и нас останется мало.  
  
— Тебя не вызвали?  
  
— Нет, но я и не ожидала, честно говоря. Не думаю, что я готова выйти играть за страну, как бы мне этого ни хотелось. Я стараюсь трезво оценивать свои возможности, но если прикладывать много усилий, то в будущем я смогу добиться многого. Как я уже говорила на презентации несколько месяцев назад, я пришла сюда, чтобы помочь лучшему клубу в мире завоевать все возможные трофеи, и я не отступлюсь, пока не подниму кубок над головой.  
  
— Мы очень благодарны тебе за общение и надеемся, что ты придешь в нашу студию снова. С нами была Али Альварес, нападающая первого состава Барселоны.  
  


***

  
  
Слова Али о том, что в сборную ее не вызовут, оказались пророческими. Она не знала, из-за чего больше расстраивается — из-за махнувшей крыльями на прощание Красной Фурии, или из-за отъезда большинства одноклубников.  
  
Ладно, из-за одного конкретного одноклубника.  
  
Без Лионеля все потеряло цвет. Мир стал казаться каким-то монохромным и невыносимо скучным, как долгий заумный фильм — вроде бы нужно досмотреть, чтобы потом этим козырять к месту и не к месту, а с другой стороны уже челюсть от зевания болит и глаза закрываются. Али терпеливо продолжала разминаться, бегать, отжиматься, слушала указания Энрике, который не переставал подкалывать Альварес на тему проигранного спора, обсуждала с Рафелем новый комплекс упражнений — ее, наконец, освободили от диеты, несколько лишних килограммов исчезли, оставив как напоминание о себе только крошечную полоску растяжки на бедре. Но Али, обычно склонная к тому, чтобы пренебрегать рекомендациям врачей, упрямо продолжала пить смузи вместо обеда, боясь, что вес опять вернется, на самом деле в этом не было никакой нужды — сейчас она могла позволить себе хоть пиццу съесть, всю целиком. Стоило только Месси уехать на сборы, у Али почти полностью пропал аппетит, ей приходилось буквально заставлять себя силой хотя бы завтракать, ведь если Лучо услышит, что у нее на тренировке урчит живот, то неминуемо даст ей бодрящий пинок под зад по направлению к диетологам. Черт, кусок в горло не лез… Словно уезжая в Англию, Лионель утащил с собой не только чемодан с вещами, но и аппетит Али, вместе с ее настроением и желанием хоть как-то активничать.  
  
Вспомнив про Туманный Альбион, Али на автомате потянулась к телефону, собираясь позвонить Джули — они обменялись номерами, но так ни разу и не разговаривали, только сообщениями пару раз перекинулись, а у Манчестера тоже сейчас был перерыв в играх, и Уилшир, как и Али, не была вызвана в сборную.  
  
Джули ответила не сразу, Али успела в узел завязать шнуровку на домашних брюках, отпихиваясь от счастливо прыгающей вокруг кошки.  
  
В трубке раздалась громкая музыка, но она быстро сменилась нецензурной руганью и непонятным грохотом.  
  
— Твою ж… привет!  
  
— Ты там перестановку затеяла?  
  
Джули в ответ расхохоталась настолько истерично, что Али решила — англичанка тронулась умом.  
  
— Нет, я собираюсь. Потеряла кед, весь дом вверх дном, мрак, а времени в обрез.  
  
— Тут я должна спросить, куда ты намылилась? — поинтересовалась Али, подыгрывая веселому тону Джули.  
  
— Спрашивай, я с радостью поору по этому поводу, а то меня никто не хочет слушать.  
  
— Скажи мне, куда тебя несет сегодня? — пафосно вопросила Альварес.  
  
— В Лондон, на Уэмбли. Сегодня отборочный на Евро, наши играют со Словенией, — Уилшир снова чем-то загрохотала. — О, нашла! Черт, я жуткая свинья. Я, естественно, вне заявки, но не в этом дело.  
  
Али припомнила их разговор в ресторане, не решаясь спросить, кто из тренерского штаба, ассистентов или кого-то еще вызывал у Джули настоящий припадок от счастья.  
  
— Ты про него, — все же нашлась Али.  
  
Уилшир фыркнула и замурлыкала себе под нос какую-то песню.  
  
— Про него. Он там будет. Обязательно будет. Если смогу — перекинусь с ним парой слов после игры. Сделаю вид, что пришла поддержать своих, Евро же…  
  
— И почему мне кажется, Евро тебя вообще не колышет, пусть и с перспективой вызова, если Ходжсон сподобится? — со вздохом спросила Али. — Ты держи себя в руках, ладно?  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — насмешливо протянула Джули. — У тебя такой голос, словно ты любимого хомячка похоронила.  
  
— Эй, у меня в детстве был хомяк, не надо тут!  
  
— Да я не про это. Он уехал на сборы, да?  
  
— Угу, — буркнула Али, радуясь, что они с Джули тогда решили обойтись без имен — да и большая часть Барселоны была вызвана, так что догадаться, о ком идет речь, практически невозможно.  
  
— Переставай хандрить. Это всего пара недель. Если будешь сидеть и страдать, время будет тянуться, как резиновое. Хотя… — Джули на секунду задумалась, а потом добавила. — Тебе и так должно быть неплохо, в компании этого, как его…  
  
— Кого? — обеспокоено переспросила Али.  
  
— Дениса.  
  
Альварес опешила.  
  
— Чего? Какого Дениса?  
  
— У тебя так много мужиков, и всех их зовут Денисами? — злорадно показала зубы Джули. — Не дрейфь, я наткнулась в Интернете на заметку, что Черышева, или как там его, видели в аэропорту Барселоны. И, мне кажется, после фотки в твоем Инстаграме только ленивый не догадается, что он прилетал к тебе.  
  
— Так, я позвонила узнать, как твои дела, а ты на меня вывалила гору ненужной информации, — попыталась защититься от шпильки Али, но это не помогло, Джули явно за словами в карман не лезла.  
  
— Слушай, мне кажется, что он хороший парень, — Уилшир проигнорировала возмущение Альварес и продолжала гнуть свою линию. — Вдруг у вас что выйдет!  
  
— Не верю, что вокруг тебя нет столь же хороших парней, — недовольно сказала Али. — Ты же не на Луне живешь.  
  
— Один-один, — капитулировала Уилшир. — Попытка вразумить несговорчивую Али Альварес провалилась с треском. Джули дело недоделала, Джули грустно уходит в туман.  
  
— Ну тебя. Удачи! Голову не забудь, — добродушно посоветовала Али.  
  
Уилшир попрощалась, пообещав после матча прислать сообщение с подробностями. Видимо, ей и вправду было не с кем поделиться своими переживаниями. Наверное, когда Али мучила бессонница, нужно было ей звонить, а не Криштиану доставать. Не то чтобы он был против, но все же.  
  
Али посидела пару минут, буравя взглядом мяч с автографами одноклубников, не зная, за что хвататься сначала — звонить Хосе или лезть в Интернет. Но желание удовлетворить любопытство пересилило — Али открыла ноутбук и неуверенно ввела в поисковую строку «Денис Черышев, новости».  
  
Заметка нашлась не сразу, Али пришлось достаточно долго ковыряться сначала в испаноязычном поисковике, а потом в англоязычном, но в итоге ее любопытство сменилось разочарованием — снимок был нечеткий, с трудом можно было понять, что это Черышев, стоящий возле стойки в аэропорту, а не какой-то левый парень. Али еще какое-то время поприглядывалась, а потом снова схватилась за телефон.  
  
Выслушав ее короткую, но уверенную тираду, Хосе вдруг засмеялся — прямо как Джули.  
  
— Чего ты ржешь? — оскорбилась Али, не понимая, чего смешного она ему сказала.  
  
— Дорогая, научись пользоваться почтой. Рабочей почтой! Она тебе зачем?  
  
— Туда приходит всякая муть от пресс-центра клуба, плюс и от тренерского штаба, я нечасто туда лазаю, — призналась Али.  
  
— Да будет тебе известно, что мои мальчики для битья отлавливают в Сети любую информацию о тебе и всем, что касается непосредственно твоей жизни. Так что заметку про вашего мальчика Дениску я прислал тебе еще вчера. Будет время — потрудись прочесть письма, чтобы быть в курсе своей же жизни.  
  
— Если тебе неймется, то отправляй на мою личную почту, — огрызнулась Альварес, пальцем тыча в заглючивший тачпад ноутбука. — Там я точно все увижу.  
  
— Окей. Ты не парься, ничего страшного не произошло.  
  
— Джули не с потолка взяла, что он ко мне прилетал. Додумалась ведь.  
  
— Не все такие умные, как Уилшир.  
  
— Хотелось бы верить, — пробормотала Али. — Ладно, спасибо за вклад в мою личную жизнь.  
  
— Обращайся, — добродушно отозвался Хосе.  
  
Али шарилась по кухне в поисках чего-нибудь погрызть, когда раздался сигнал, что ей кто-то звонит по Facetime. Альварес чертыхнулась, от неожиданности выронив найденный пакет с орехами кешью, и рысью побежала в спальню. Клавиатура была оккупирована кошкой, которая даже ухом не повела, услышав посторонний звук, раздававшийся из динамика, прикрытого ее хвостом.  
  
— Брысь! — фыркнула Али, шлепая недовольное животное по пятой точке. — Разлеглась тут! Брысь, кому говорю!  
  
Кошка уперлась и ни в какую не хотела покидать насиженное место, протестующе шипя на свою хозяйку, поэтому Али пришлось ухватить ее за загривок и оттащить от ноутбука, напоследок погрозив пальцем.  
  
Звонившим оказался Денис. Прямо как по заказу!  
  
Али до сих пор был стыдно за тот случай у нее дома, и она старалась лишний раз с Черышевым не пересекаться, но чертовы социальные сети рушили все ее планы — Денис писал ей в директ Инстаграма, оставил пару сообщений на странице Фейсбука, с завидным упорством пытаясь обратить на себя внимание Али, которая упиралась, как баран.  
  
— Привет! Я нашел Интернет! — радостно сообщил он, стоило Али сесть перед глазком камеры ноутбука.  
  
— У вас перебои, что ли?  
  
— Нет, я в Вене, в гостинице. Хотел тебе написать, но забегался, решил сразу позвонить, как появилась возможность.  
  
— Лучше бы отдохнул тогда уж, — упрекнула Черышева Али.  
  
Денис сегодня рано утром улетел на отборочный матч с Австрией, куда его по счастливому стечению обстоятельств вызвали и даже записали в старт, об этом Али узнала из новостей.  
  
— Нас тут затаскали, пока доехали до гостиницы, пока заселились… Я уже без ног, а вечером играть еще, — грустно улыбнулся Денис. — Как твои дела?  
  
— Нормально, — отмахнулась Али, вытягиваясь на кровати. — Отдыхаю, пришла недавно. Когда добрая половина состава отсутствует, тренировки кажутся резиновыми. Скукотища такая, а мне еще и индивидуальную зафигачили — моя диета кончилась, теперь поменяли нагрузки. Я как лошадка Савраска, свободного времени нет вообще. Дома тоска, погода какая-то…  
  
— Тут тоже ни разу не лето, — фыркнул Черышев, оглядываясь назад, на окно. — Дождь поливает, ветер противный, приехали, блин, на отборочный.  
  
— Я бы и под дождем поиграла, а то каждый день одно и тоже, ближайший матч в двадцатых числах, еще минимум неделю куковать, — вяло улыбнулась Али.  
  
Кошка запрыгнула обратно на кровать и заинтересованно заглянула в камеру, хвостом касаясь лица своей хозяйки. В нос моментально попала шерсть и Али громко чихнула.  
  
— Будь здорова! — раздалось из динамика. — Кошка, привет, кис-кис!  
  
— Вот что мне с ней делать? — риторически вопросила Али, отодвигаясь, чтобы дать кошке улечься рядом с ноутбуком. — Она меня вообще не слушается.  
  
— Я же говорил, что вы с ней похожи.  
  
— А я еще раз повторю, что только шерстью, — рассмеялась Альварес, идиотски краснея.  
  
— А я соскучился, — Денис смущенно зажмурился. — Думал о тебе, пока мы летели.  
  
 _«Господи боже»._  
  
— Мне… Приятно это слышать, спасибо.  
  
— За такое не благодарят, вообще-то.  
  
— Ты меня смущаешь, перестань, — честно призналась Али.  
  
Теперь у нее даже уши покраснели. Денис поставил ее в дурацкое положение: он ждал от нее ответного хода, а Али в буквальном смысле чувствовала, что карты в ее руках бессовестно крапленые. С буквой «М» на самом краешке.  
  
— Ладно. Я просто хотел сказать. А вы с кем играете после перерыва?  
  
— С Севильей. Они сейчас пятые, и в неплохой форме.  
  
— Ага, они нас обыграли в девятом туре, на Писхуане, — недовольно произнес Денис, морща лоб. — Дебильный пенальти Бакка на девяностой.  
  
— Я только кусок видела, — вспомнила Али. — А потом еще и по ТВ обзор.  
  
— А, ну да. Мы же после Класико играли… — протянул Денис.  
  
«Класико» штопором ввинтилось под лопатку, и Али не смогла держать лицо — губы задрожали, а в горле зачесалось.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? — взволнованно спросил Черышев.  
  
Али кашлянула пару раз — ощущение было такое, будто у нее во рту застряли куски дерна. Или дерьма — та игра стойко ассоциировалась с ним.  
  
— Блин… Прошло уже больше двух недель, столько всего случилось — номинация, Аякс, мое интервью. А я все еще не могу выкинуть этот чертов проигрыш из головы. Уже все разобрали, обсосали косяки со всех сторон, а я…  
  
— Главное, что сделана работа над ошибками. Ты близко к сердцу принимаешь, это игра, лотерея…  
  
— Нет, — возразила Али, — не лотерея. Это плохая тактика, прекрасная работа Анчелотти и дождь. Хотя погодные условия в расчет не беру. Наверное, я смогу это пережить, если мы весной отыграемся.  
  
— Как бы ужасно это ни звучало, я буду за вас болеть, — Денис постарался скрыть улыбку. — Надеюсь, Реал не будет на меня в обиде. У тебя телефон мигает, я даже отсюда вижу.  
  
— Кого там принесло, — проворчала Али, дотягиваясь до мобильного свободной правой рукой — на левой лежала кошка, не собирающаяся шевелиться.  
  
Блокировка никак не хотела сниматься — экран пошел волнами, упорно не желая показывать ей адресата сообщения. Альварес чертыхнулась и с силой провела пальцем, оставляя на поверхности телефона разводы.  
  
Сначала она не обратила внимания на строчку вверху экрана, Али больше интересовал почему-то текст SMS: _«Включи TV3, там про тебя говорят»_.  
  
— И чего? — пробормотала она, кидая телефон на покрывало. Но тут же застыла, как соляной столб, невидяще глядя на лицо Дениса на экране ноутбука — если до этого момента Черышев для нее был почти живым человеком, а сейчас превратился в бессмысленный набор пикселей.  
  
В адресной строке была фамилия. Знакомые до боли буквы, которые сначала выглядели бессмыслицей, а потом, после нескольких секунд тупого вглядывания в символы, сложились в фамилию.  
  
 _Месси._  Да, Али не смогла позволить себе записать его по имени, это казалось уж слишком фамильярным, словно она с ним прямо задружилась с первых дней. Иногда ей казалось, что «Сеньор Месси» подошло бы гораздо больше… И, между прочим, номер он ей сам дал (сам!), пусть в и порядке общей очереди, когда Али собирала телефоны всех одноклубников, кто находился в ее поле зрения. Она не рискнула подойти первой, а Лионель заметил, что она мнется, поэтому сделал первый шаг.  
  
А сейчас и вовсе написал сообщение.  
  
Да Боже мой…  
  
— Али, ты в порядке? — донеслось из динамиков.  
  
Альварес была настолько шокирована, что напрочь забыла про пиксельного Дениса, наблюдающего за сменой выражений на ее лице, но ей даже не было стыдно.  
  
Лео написал ей сам, на этот раз без повода! Черт побери, написал, что ее по телику показывают, какое тут вообще может быть «в порядке»? В полнейшем херовом беспорядище!  
  
— Да, я просто… — она неопределенно махнула рукой, задевая кошкин хвост, дергающийся из стороны в сторону.  
  
— А?  
  
— Это самое… — неопределенно произнесла Али, пытаясь придумать, как отделаться от Дениса побыстрее. О том, что она еще несколько минут назад улыбалась ему и смущалась в ответ на признание, Али напрочь забыла — мозг моментально заполнился Лионелем, причем безвозвратно. Месси выпнул Черышева (в ее мыслях он был одет в форму сборной России, а на Лео были только джинсы), закрыл за ним дверь и с привычным видом победителя удалился куда-то в глубь ее головы.  
  
Порядки свои пошел устанавливать, не иначе.  
  
— Слушай, я скоро прилечу уже… Если возможность есть, может ты… Да, чего? — изображение дернулось и лицо Дениса сменилось на кровать и торчащий уголок подушки. — Куда? Сейчас? Блин, ладно, подожди.  
  
Али облегченно выдохнула, понимая, что Денису нужно бежать. Хоть выкручиваться самой не придется, слава Богу.  
  
— Мне пора, нас Фабио собирает.  
  
— Ага, — пробормотала Али, все еще косясь на экран мобильного. — Удачи тебе!  
  
Связь прервалась, но Альварес продолжала лежать перед ноутбуком, лихорадочно соображая — стоит ли Лионелю отвечать, и если отвечать, то что? Ей и в голову не пришло дотянуться до пульта, чтобы включить телевизор и узнать, что же такое там говорят о ней.  
  
На ее скромное и донельзя глупое «спасибо» Месси ничего не ответил.  
  


***

  
  
Из расположений сборных футболисты вернулись с диаметрально противоположными настроениями. Неймар был на позитиве, потому что бразильцы обыграли и турков, и австрийцев, причем сам Джуниор отметился дублем в ворота турецкой сборной. Суарес же, напротив, был недоволен, хоть и пытался спрятать свое плохое настроение за неизменной улыбкой, из-за скрытых эмоций больше похожей на оскал — выигранному матчу против Чили предшествовала тяжелая игра с Коста-Рикой, завершившаяся победой Уругвая в серии пенальти. Луис был так измотан костариканцами, что даже не попал в заявку на игру с чилийцами, что его весьма расстроило, именно поэтому улыбка уругвайца была действительно вымученной.  
  
Веселой приехала испанская часть команды — несмотря на проигранный товарищеский матч с Германией, квалификацию на Евро Фурия Роха все же выиграла, разгромив Беларусь. Иван и Ален Халилович столкнулись с Месси и Маске в товарищеском матче в Лондоне — это была единственная игра, которую Али удосужилась посмотреть, пропустив даже матч родной страны. Альварес так штырило после игры, что она выперлась посреди ночи на задний двор дома, где была детская площадка, и целый час набивала мяч, чтобы успокоиться и хоть как-то выплеснуть накопившееся напряжение. Помимо рассматривания лица Лионеля, тщательно замаскированного даже от себя самой под изучение манеры игры (будто бы она была до сих пор не в курсе, как он ведет мяч), Али строчила сообщения Джули, умирая от зависти — восемнадцатого ноября Аргентина играла с Португалией на Олд Траффорд, и у Уилшир была прекрасная возможность понаблюдать за игрой Лионеля вживую. Но Джули перспективу смотреть на Месси точно не оценила — после поездки в Лондон она была совершенно невменяемая, говорила только о своих делах и Али не слушала в принципе. Альварес все понимала и не жаловалась — ведь этот словесный поток прервется, стоит только войти в привычную колею, и Уилшир опять заморозится, и до ее мыслей в голове можно будет добраться разве что на ледоколе.  
  
В день, когда команда собралась в полном составе, Али приехала самой последней — не хотелось нервничать на скамейке, ожидая, пока в дверях покажется Лионель, поэтому она не придумала ничего лучше, чем ввалиться, запыхаясь, за пять минут до выхода на поле, готовясь получить втык от Хави.  
  
Но капитан опоздавшую Альварес проигнорировал — он стоял в стороне, тихо переговариваясь с Андресом, который присутствовал на тренировке лишь номинально, потому что приезжал каждый день на восстановительные процедуры. Они оба выглядели очень странно, будто бы готовились организовать заговор, а то и государственный переворот. Иньеста жестом подозвал к себе Бускетса, и теперь уже они втроем что-то активно обсуждали, не повышая голосов. Все капитаны сине-гранатовых, за исключением Месси, сбились в кучу с таким видом, будто решали проблемы мирового масштаба.  
  
Хм, интересно, к чему это все? И почему вообще без Лионеля?  
  
Али так увлеклась разглядыванием «собрания» в углу, что не сразу сообразила — Месси вообще не присутствовал в раздевалке, его шкафчик был закрыт, в то время как остальные выглядели как после побоища, что, впрочем, было нормой, разве что Хави иногда пробивало на монотонный бубнеж о бардаке в раздевалке, но никто особо за порядком не следил (Лео, конечно, не в счет).  
  
Вечное исключение из всевозможных правил.  
  
И где его черти носят?  
  
Али бросила сумку на скамейку и начала переодеваться в ярко-розовую тренировочную форму. Как по заказу, сидящий рядом Иван поинтересовался у Маске, куда девался Лионель. Аргентинец в ответ пожал плечами.  
  
— А я почем знаю, я ему не мамка родная. Опаздывает, наверное.  
  
— Ладно, я просто спросил, — обескуражено произнес Ракитич, обмениваясь с Али непонимающим взглядом. — Чего наезжать-то?  
  
— Я не наезжаю, ты просто пятый за последние полчаса, — еле сдержал готовое вот-вот выплеснуться раздражение Маскерано. — И эти там еще в кучу сбились, шушукаются, что происходит вообще?  
  
— Они про Лео и говорят, — внезапно появившийся Мунир не преминул поделиться подслушанной информацией. — Андрес сказал, что он на тренировку не приедет… Ай, блин!  
  
Маске схватил парня за ухо и наставительно произнес «подслушивать нехорошо!». Мунир сдавлено хмыкнул и попытался вывернуться, за что получил куда-то под ребра тычок, переросший в щекотку.  
  
— Эй, блин, отпусти! — заверещал Эль-Хаддади, привлекая лишнее внимание — Хави тут же обернулся, кисло глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ним драму с Моро на подмостках, Маскерано же исполнял роль карающего меча правосудия.  
  
— Маске, что вы там устроили?!  
  
— А вы? — парировал Хавьер, прижимая к себе сопротивляющегося Мунира. — Мы ждем команды капитана, а у нас даже его заместители удалились на совещание, и кого же нам слушаться?  
  
— Тренера слушайтесь, — раздраженно подал голос Бускетс. — Сейчас придем.  
  
Команда двинулась в сторону поля, а Али была крайне раздражена — мало того, что Лео неизвестно где, так еще капитанская верхушка в курсе, а говорить не говорит!  
  
— Эй, Моро, — зашипела она, поравнявшись с Муниром. — Чего ты там подслушал-то?  
  
— Ага, вот тебе интересно! — с видом оскорбленной невинности заявил Мунир. — А когда надо мной издевались, ты даже не заступилась! Фиг тебе, не скажу ничего.  
  
— Ну Моро, блин, хватит прикидываться, я же вижу, что тебе не терпится поделиться, — подзуживая марокканца, сказала Али, но Эль-Хаддади был непреклонен.  
  
— Не-а, даже не пытайся. Сама иди узнавай, моя тайна умрет со мной.  
  
Дальнейшие попытки пришлось прервать — Али быстро удалилась, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку вышедшего на поле Энрике. У тренера было то самое настроение, при котором огрести могли все, даже те, кто ничего плохого не сделал.  
  
Нахохлившийся от холода Лучо мрачно оглядел команду, которая зачем-то выстроилась в линию — Альварес поспешила встать в самом конце строя — и что-то веско сказал Морено. Улыбающийся Роберт тут же изменился в лице, словно туча набежала, посерел и опустил глаза, будто прячась от замороженного Лучо.  
  
Каждый тренер выражает эмоции по своему — Гвардиола рвет штаны и выпучивает глаза, Клопп орет и разбивает очки, Раньери монолитно спокоен и улыбчив, Симеоне даже крича выглядит, как дон Корлеоне, Анчелотти серьезен и в костюме… А Лучо радуется так, что все вокруг заражаются его весельем, как наркотиком. Но если он злится, то смотрит исподлобья, обещая взглядом все кары небесные. Вот прямо, как сейчас.  
  
Главному тренеру Барселоны было плевать, что матч предстоял априори легкий, потому что Севилья, с которой предстояло играть через пару дней, сейчас была откровенно плоха, он воспринимал каждую игру как войну — против забетонированного насмерть Атлетико или контролирующей все на свете Баварии, даже если выставлял на газон половину игроков второго состава. Он любил повторять, что «игра не выиграна, пока не прозвучит финальный свисток», это был его девиз, который впору выбить на стене стадиона кроваво-красными буквами.  
  
— Все в сборе? — с нажимом спросил тренер.  
  
Хави ответил за всех (и когда они только успели прибежать?), а потом вдруг сказал:  
  
— Тренер, можно с вами переговорить?  
  
Энрике прищурился и еле заметно кивнул, словно понял,  _что_ будет предметом разговора. Вместе с Хави ушли и Иньеста с Бускетсом — прямо следом за тренером, который шел к бровке, заложив руки за спину.  
  
У Али от этого жеста мурашки по спине побежали. Она прикусила губу, искренне жалея, что сейчас ничего не услышит и не поймет.  
  
Альварес терпеть не могла недостатка информации.  
  
Когда их разделили на группы и раздали цветные коврики, к Али, которая усердно растягивалась, растопырившись, как каракатица, подошел Мунир.  
  
— Тайна сдохла… в страшных муках? — поинтересовалась Али, дотягиваясь кончиками пальцев до носков кроссовок.  
  
Эль-Хаддади фыркнул и смущенно кашлянул, явно пытаясь на что-то намекнуть.  
  
— Расскажу, если обещаешь молчать, — поделился он, усаживаясь рядом с ковриком. — Информация конфиденциальная и разглашению не подлежит.  
  
— То-то ты при всех собирался своей информацией делиться, — снисходительно произнесла Али. — Но так и быть, слушаю.  
  
Мунир заговорщицки улыбнулся, что вкупе с его вечно взъерошенными волосами и большими губами, выдававшими его марокканское происхождение, смотрелось просто уморительно, и наклонился ближе, чтобы лишние уши не принимали участия в «разглашении секретной информации».  
  
— Короче… Я слышал, как Хави разговаривал с Энрике про Лионеля, — при произнесении заветного имени Моро едва заметно повел плечами, словно это причиняло ему дискомфорт (да и не только ему, если честно). — Тот, в смысле Месси, утром звонил нашему капитану и сказал, что на тренировку не приедет. Лучо взбеленился, и, как я понял, собирался объявить Лионелю публичный выговор за прогул.  
  
— А вдруг что-то случилось? — нахмурилась Али, не веря во внезапную безалаберность Лео.  
  
— Не знаю, что там случилось, что Месси сказал, что у него приступ гастроэнтерита.  
  
— Это разве не повод?  
  
— Он к врачам не обращался, так что… Теперь капитанская верхушка уговаривает тренера не объявлять выговор…  
— Из-за чего это все?  
  
Моро пожал плечами, тоже принимаясь за растяжку — ноги вытянул и почти пополам сложился, отчего его голос стал звучать немного хрипло.  
  
— Из-за последней игры, нет?  
  
Али припомнила матч с Альмерией, оба тайма которого Лео провел на скамейке запасных, а сама Альварес — дома на диване. Сказать, что Месси был недоволен, это ничего не сказать, но ведь Альварес могло показаться, Лионель мог быть не в настроении по каким-то своим причинам. Только вот после слов Моро картинка, до этого будто разорванная на несколько частей, собралась воедино. Да, ту игру они выиграли, переиграв Альмерию во втором тайме, пропустив при этом нелепый гол на сороковой минуте в первом.  
  
Но Луис и Неймар, Педро и даже Моро на поле вышли. А Лео — нет. Главная прима осталась без премьеры, и теперь собиралась засунуть режиссеру в ботинки битое стекло и подложить кнопку под зад.  
  
— Дела… — протянула Али, скручиваясь чуть ли не узлом, внутренности от этого разговора тоже завернулись в букву «зю». — Спасибо, что рассказал.  
  
— Да все равно все узнают, — меланхолично произнес Моро. — Надеюсь, что эта проблема разрешится.  
  
— Мне кажется, что разрешится она только перед следующей игрой. Когда Лионель выйдет на поле. С Севильей.  
  
— Хави обязательно все разрулит! Это же наш капитан! — в голосе Мунира послышались восторженные нотки, которые практически всегда сопровождали любые его реплики, которые касались ветеранов команды.  
  
Можно было посчитать такое благоговение стереотипным, но от этого никуда не денешься, это неотъемлемая часть любой футбольной команды. Субординация в Барселоне соблюдалась, но со стороны молодежи это было больше похоже на чрезмерное поклонение. Старшее поколение относилось к этому с юмором — вспомнить только то, как по-отечески Маскерано оттаскал за ухо болтающего языком Мунира.  
  
— Угу, — невпопад ответила Али, отводя взгляд от столпившихся вокруг тренера капитана и вице-капитанов. — Очень надеюсь, что все будет нормально.  
  
Но у судьбы и Али были совершенно разные понятия о нормальности, потому что после двух следующих матчей случился декабрь, который изменил абсолютно все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Карлес Пуйоль в 2014 году был назначен помощником спортивного директора Барселоны, но ввиду его частой занятости Али с ним еще не встречалась лично.  
> (2) Технико-тактические действия — статистика, которую получают на руки тренерский штаб, футбольные скауты и др. после завершения матча. Включает в себя суммарный показатель того, что игроки выполняют на поле: передачи, единоборства, подборы, перехваты, удары и т. д. При этом большинство технико-тактических действий приходится на передачи и единоборства.  
> Минимальный командный уровень каталонского клуба составляет 900 ТТД при допустимом браке 14%.  
> (3) Из-за дисквалификации, Луис лишился номинаций на всевозможные футбольные награды.  
> (4) Просто посмотрите, насколько это прекрасно: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKk1u5RMTn4  
> (5) Речь идет о фильме Марка Форстера "Персонаж" (2006 г.)  
> (6) Смысл бегового теста Купера очень прост: необходимо пробежать как можно большее расстояние за 12 минут, по количеству преодоленных км определяют физическое состояние организма (автор пробовала сама, выводы неутешительны:D)  
> (7) В первых главах своей автобиографии Гари рассказывал о том, как старшие ребята проверяют молодежь на прочность, и это не для слабонервных. Подробнее: http://www.sports.ru/tribuna/blogs/gneville_red/243559.html
> 
> Эпизод с прогулянной тренировкой сознательно перенесен с января на ноябрь, в угоду сюжету, так сказать.


	14. Ain't nothing but this carnival of rust

Матч Барселона — Севилья был центральной, приковывающей к себе внимание большей части испанских болельщиков игрой двенадцатого тура чемпионата. Бой между Эйбаром и Реалом не вызвал такого ажиотажа, как противостояние обладателя трофея Лиги Европы и перспективной Барселоны Луиса Энрике, к тому же их разделяло всего два очка, и победа той или другой стороны гарантировала командам перемещение по строчкам турнирной таблицы поближе к главенствующему там мадридскому клубу (1).  
  
Год назад команды уже встречались в рамках Примеры, и в обеих встречах победа оставалась за Барселоной, забившей в ворота нервионцев (2) сначала три, а в следующей игре и четыре мяча. Поэтому команда Унаи Эмери жаждала реванша, собираясь с первых же минут идти в атаку, а не «ставить автобус» возле своих ворот, о чем красноречиво свидетельствовал боевой настрой их тренера на предматчевой пресс-конференции. Барселона за время перерыва на игры национальных сборных «выписала» из лазарета Иньесту, Рафинью и Матье и, можно сказать, была готова дать отпор команде из Андалусии.  
  
Всю неделю перед игрой газетные заголовки давили на больную мозоль сине-гранатовых, причем одинаково сильно действуя на нервы как тренеру, так и главной звезде. После тренировки, на которую Месси не явился, Лучо долго обсуждал сложившуюся ситуацию со своими помощниками. Али, уезжая с базы одной из последних, потому что задержалась на контрольном взвешивании, видела, как мрачный Энрике идет к своей машине, не реагируя на приветственные выкрики толпы болельщиков за ограждением парковки. Представить страшно, что сейчас творилось в тренерском штабе, ведь любое решение, любое лишнее движение в ту или иную сторону могло привести к неминуемой катастрофе, но рано или поздно конфликт должен был разрешиться. Если ставить себя на место тренера (да Боже упаси, на самом деле), Али бы обязательно включила Лионеля в состав на ближайший матч во избежание накала страстей, только делать это после его демонстративного непоявления на тренировке было бы весьма опрометчиво, еще хуже — опять сажать его на скамейку. Газеты наперебой гудели о том, что кто-то должен отступить, но Месси был настоящим символом Барселоны, а значит жертвой, павшей под натиском обстоятельств, должен был неминуемо стать Луис Энрике.  
  
В раздевалке эта тема стала запретной. После тренировки Хави привлек внимание всей команды и с пугающе суровой интонацией в голосе поставил всех в известность — с этого момента конфликт Месси и Лучо здесь больше не обсуждается. Хотите сплетен — за дверь, никакой болтовни в стенах стадиона или базы. По тону, не допускающему никаких возражений, было ясно, что самого Эрнандеса происходящее здорово достало, ведь это ему пришлось убеждать тренера не наказывать Месси за пропуск тренировки, хотя остальные прогульщики и опоздуны всегда попадали в немилость, к примеру, тот же Неймар или Жерар Пике.  
  
Естественно, словам капитана команда вняла практически сразу же: шепотки, неизменно сопровождавшие последние несколько тренировок, стихли, а к матчу с Севильей так и вовсе прекратились, разве что газеты продолжали гудеть, а промадридская AS разразилась статьей о «диктатуре Месси», причем слово «диктатура» было написано в кавычках. Но Али, замечая, каким тяжелым взглядом Лионель сверлит своих одноклубников, как резко отвечает, натянуто улыбается и смеется так, будто каждый звук ему приходится из себя буквально выплевывать, задумалась, так ли нужны были в заголовке статьи эти самые кавычки.  
  
Настроение Месси воздушно-капельным путем передалось почти всем, просочилось за двери раздевалки, и теперь воздух Сьюдад Депортиво был буквально пропитан унынием.  
  
Второе место в таблице еще больше вгоняло в депрессию, несмотря на то, что после десятого тура Барселона и вовсе сползла на четвертое, в то время как Реал гордо возглавлял таблицу. После злосчастной Альмерии, которая с трудом, но была повержена, ситуация немного выправилась, и Барселона уверенно закрепилась на второй строчке, и теоретически возможная победа над Севильей могла бы упрочить позиции, а если вдруг команда Анчелотти не сможет одолеть неуступчивую Малагу, Барселона так и вовсе поднимется на самый верх. Но надеяться сине-гранатовые могли только лишь на свои собственные силы, стараясь не отвлекаться ни на слухи, витавшие вокруг Камп Ноу, словно противные навозные мухи, ни на конфликт интересов, ни на что-либо другое, и особенно — на чужие успехи и поражения.  
  
Именно эти слова Луис Энрике твердил как заведенный, перед игрой расхаживая по раздевалке Камп Ноу туда-сюда, периодически бросая какие-то еле слышимые фразы своим помощникам. Бледный Морено, держащий в руках ворох каких-то бумаг, стоял рядом с Хави, выглядевшим непривычно потерянным — Андреса допустили до индивидуальных тренировок, но о том, чтобы включить его в состав на сегодняшний матч, и речи не шло, хотя он всю неделю был весьма оптимистично настроен, усиленно занимаясь на тренажерах. Поэтому капитану приходилось сегодня справляться с напряжением в раздевалке практически самостоятельно, рассчитывая только на помощь Бускетса (про Месси, естественно, никто и не думал).  
  
— Обращаем внимание на треугольник из центральной оси полузащитников, — напомнил Лучо, указывая на доску с расстановкой Севильи и красным маркером выделяя полузащиту несколькими прямыми линиями. — Не даем им делать распасовки, закрывать мяч между тройкой хавбеков — на этом будет строиться игра Севильи. В этой зоне у них всегда высокая плотность. При активном движении этот треугольник превращается в ромб — я вам уже рисовал возможные варианты развития событий, фланги — фланговый защитник, а в центре — атакующий. Тем самым у игрока с мячом есть три потенциальных варианта для передачи, плюс увеличивается точность. Как правило, точность пасов троицы хавбеков реже опускается ниже восьмидесяти, что обеспечивает уверенный контроль мяча на нашей половине поля. Ну и как обычно: быстрый гол решает множество проблем, — подытожил Энрике, обводя взглядом притихшую раздевалку. — Готовность — десять минут!  
  
После этой игры Али как никогда стало понятно выражение «зверя выпустили из клетки». Севилью просто раскатали, как тесто скалкой, и она сама тоже приложила к этому «ногу», забив во втором тайме с подачи Суареса. Но это никакого особого значения не имело, потому что к этому времени Барселона вела уже со счетом четыре-один. Один — потому что Жорди умудрился забить в собственные ворота, посему после матча не стал разговаривать с журналистами и уехал домой донельзя удрученным, хоть Хави и пытался его подбодрить тем, что Севилье не так обидно покидать Камп Ноу, не всухую же проиграли, пусть и не сами забили. Но Али разделяла чувства расстроенного Жорди — автоголы всегда изрядно треплют нервы ошибившимся футболистам, особенно неприятно находить эти свои ляпсусы в видеоподборках на Ютубе, посвященных таким же глупым косякам других спортсменов. Тем более, Альба за последнее время уже второй мяч в свои ворота забил, что еще больше вгоняло его в тоску.  
  
Но в прошедшей игре были и положительные моменты: в целом матч получился динамичным, несмотря на довольно вялое начало. Первые минут пять на поле ничего толком и не происходило, Али даже зевать начала, поудобнее устраиваясь на скамейке запасных: весь первый тайм и почти до конца второго она провела в запасе, но по этому поводу особо не расстраивалась — наблюдать за Неймаром, Суаресом и, прости Господи, Лионелем со стороны было здорово. Их взаимодействие казалось отточенным, словно они были трезубцем, способным к чертовой матери разорвать оборону абсолютно любого клуба (Альварес в этом трио могла быть лишь исполнителем вторых ролей). Команды оживились, когда Эмери начал что-то активно показывать руками, обращаясь к тому самому пресловутому «треугольнику» в полузащите, который мгновенно перестроился в ромб и начал наступление на ворота Барселоны, удерживая мяч. Прочувствовав ослабление левого фланга Севильи из-за смещения ее полузащитников ближе к правой бровке, Барселона ворвалась в чужую штрафную, и Ракитич, получив мяч, нанес первый удар, который заблокировала защита. Стадион огорченно вздохнул — звук был похож на грохочущий где-то вдали гром. Али поежилась, закутываясь в выданный пуховик, доходивший ей почти до колен (почувствуй себя Арсеном Венгером, называется), глядя, как Месси воспользовался тем, что в штрафной началась какая-то неразбериха, и исподтишка пробил прямо в руки вратаря. Почему-то каждый раз, когда Лео касался мяча, желудок Али совершал невероятный кульбит, из-за чего она искренне радовалась, что сейчас сидит на лавке — прыгающие органы на поле точно бы не дали ей нормально выполнять свою работу.  
  
Следующим отличился Неймар, удар которого тоже заблокировали — на сей раз это была спина выпрыгнувшего Коке. Джуниор попытался сыграть на добивание, но его прострел к воротам остался без ответа: никто из одноклубников добежать не успел. Отсутствие помощи вызвало у Неймара взрыв негодования в адрес команды — он что-то прокричал по-португальски и махнул взвывшей от обиды трибуне, болельщики же андалусийцев разразились издевательскими аплодисментами, явно предназначенными бразильцу.  
  
Вот тебе еще одна нелицеприятная сторона футбола во всей красе.  
  
Али откинулась на кресле и задрала голову, через прозрачный козырек рассматривая переполненную трибуну. Ей сразу же замахали болельщики, она в ответ широко улыбнулась, но улыбка сползла с ее лица, когда она увидела сидящего недалеко от скамейки Пуйоля, который перехватил ее взгляд. На Альварес жгучей волной накатил стыд, и она поспешила сесть нормально, делая вид, что ее крайне интересует, как Месси несется через центр поля, обыгрывая футболистов Севильи как детей, явно собираясь забить самостоятельно. Али быстро оценила обстановку, забывая напрочь про Пуйоля — в такой ситуации она бы точно отдала пас Джуниору, потому что он был ближе всего, а потом ушла бы ближе к воротам, чтобы забить вплотную к вратарю. Но Месси был Месси, поэтому мяч взлетел над полем, бешено закрутился в воздухе и влетел в ворота впритирку со штангой — у Бету не было ни единого шанса.  
  
Барселона повела в счете, забив почти что быстрый гол на двадцатой минуте, а до звания лучшего бомбардира Примеры Лионелю остался всего один мяч.  
  
Так странно, она первый год в клубе, а на ее глазах творится история — уже второй раз Месси вписывает свое имя в книгу рекордов Барселоны: сначала тысячный гол (который, вообще-то, должен был принадлежать Али, но у нее зато был ассист! Только кто их вообще будет считать…), теперь двести пятьдесят один мяч, а следующий станет рекордным в Ла Лиге.  
  
После гола Лео Барселона воодушевилась и начала с удвоенной энергией давить на ворота Бету, желая забить второй, но Севилья не была бы Севильей без своего тренера Эмери, который руководил с бровки, перемещаясь вдоль линии едва ли не быстрее собственных игроков. Он своим внешним видом очень напоминал графа Дракулу, наверное, из-за этого команда его и беспрекословно слушалась, а то не дай Боже в раздевалке всю кровь выпьет за пропущенные мячи. Именно поэтому гости собрались и поднажали: Денис Суарес заработал угловой, скамейка Барселоны ощутимо подобралась, а Али вцепилась замерзшими пальцами в сиденье, но полузащитник свой момент не реализовал не без помощи подоспевшего Дани Алвеса, выбившего мяч далеко за пределы штрафной. Проваленная подача будто вдохнула в Севилью новые силы — они отвоевали позиции в центре поля, не пуская Барселону дальше центрального круга, собираясь последние десять минут игры катать мяч туда-сюда. Вспыльчивый Джуниор, не любивший стагнацию в игровом процессе, попробовал выбить мяч, за что тут же получил по ногам от Коке, которого арбитр встречи моментально отметил «горчичником». Хави и Иван заработали по угловому, которые команда реализовать не могла — оба раза помешала защита.  
  
После этих эпизодов Севилья окончательно растеряла оптимизм и теперь вхолостую гоняла мяч, не подбираясь к воротам соперника. Барселона с готовностью втянулась в эти бессмысленные распасовки, дожидаясь свистка арбитра на перерыв.  
  
Пусть в раздевалке сине-гранатовые были бодрыми и оптимистично настроенными, начало второго тайма перевернуло ход игры буквально с первой минуты — заварушка возле ворот Клаудио вылилась в прострел Витоло, который был адресован Бакке, который до мяча не достал, и тут как раз из ниоткуда появился Жорди, вколотивший мяч в собственные ворота.  
  
Али в нетерпении вскочила со скамейки, едва не уронив лежащий на коленях плед на газон, но Марк дернул ее за толстовку, силой усаживая обратно.  
  
— Сиди! — шикнул Марк, когда она снова завернулась в плед, недовольно ворча. — Что ты как заведенная?  
  
— Ничего, — буркнула она, с трудом отворачиваясь — Лионель остановился возле скамейки и присел, чтобы поправить шнурки, а потом оглянулся через плечо, безразлично скользнув взглядом по запасным, задерживаясь на Али, но лишь на секунду — это было больше похоже на кратковременное наваждение.  
  
— Жорди волосы на себе рвать будет, — вставил Марк, теперь уже Бартра. Али не сдержалась и фыркнула.  
  
— Что-то вокруг меня слишком много Марков на квадратный сантиметр Камп Ноу, — съязвила она. — С кем не бывает, дерьмо случается.  
  
— Это из «Форреста Гампа»? — полюбопытствовал тер Штеген, явно меняя тему.   
  
На поле тем временем развернулась нешуточная борьба: Пареха получил желтую, а Барселона заработала штрафной и обступила ворота Бету. Хави просто блестяще реализовал стандарт — мяч, несмотря на то, что летел по довольно-таки кривой траектории, почти что пересек линию ворот, голкипер Севильи сыграл на высоте, если бы не ловко подпрыгнувший Неймар, всадивший мяч в ворота головой!  
  
— Второй! — обрадовано воскликнула Али, снова вскакивая на ноги, чтобы обнять несущегося к скамейке Джуниора, который жаждал поделиться своей радостью с теми, кто сегодня просиживал штаны.   
  
Они дружно обнялись и так бы и прыгали, если бы не требовательный голос Лучо — смешно, вроде бы взрослые парни (и Альварес, ага), а напрочь забыли о том, что идет матч, но на самом деле лишь на долю секунды. Эйфория от забитых голов проходит почти моментально — это как… секс, наверное. Спустя несколько минут после оргазма ты забываешь, что полчаса назад стонала, бесстыдно раздвинув ноги, потому что дымка рассеивается, остается лишь колючая реальность.  
  
Али, вцепившись в свои плечи, несколько раз тряхнула головой, все еще натянуто улыбаясь, но наваждение не отпускало. Наваждение, Месси и… реальность, бросившаяся в лицо холодным ноябрьским воздухом и резанувшая по глазам ярко-зеленым газоном.  
  
Команды отыграли от начала второго тайма всего десять минут, но этот отрезок времени вместил в себя чуть ли не в два раза больше событий, чем весь первый тайм. Жереми решил добавить в феерию движения еще один элемент от себя и прямо возле бровки сбил с ног зазевавшегося Карлоса Бакку. Боковой арбитр сразу зафиксировал фол, трибуны загудели, но больше для порядка, потому что нарушение было слишком очевидным, чтобы оспаривать выданный французу «горчичник».  
  
Затем на ворота Севильи посыпался просто град ударов — сначала Иван пробил из-за пределов штрафной, но промазал (его фирменный стиль включал в себя два элемента — голы из непосредственной близости к воротам или косячные удары издали, по всему этому хорвата можно было узнать на поле даже в безымянной футболке или в парике). Дальше уже Севилья бросилась в атаку: Пике заблокировал удар Витоло, но команда Эмери не отступилась, еще пару раз попытавшись пальнуть по воротам Браво — наверное, тренер в перерыве нашел нужные слова и направил движение Севильи в нужное русло, под правильным углом и с необходимой мотивацией.  
  
Суарес на скорости получил мяч в штрафной, притормозил и сделал ювелирную передачу, которую в касание ударом головой замкнул Ракитич, решивший реабилитироваться за упущенный момент. Барселона заработала преимущество в два мяча, чем вызвала неподдельный восторг трибун — у Али от песни, которую затянули радостные болельщики, уши заложило. А когда почти сразу же после блестящей реализации момента Иваном Лионель своей бесценной левой навсегда вписал себя в историю футбола как чертового лучшего бомбардира в истории Примеры, стадион и вовсе запел так, что Альварес и все сидящие с ней рядом оглохли. Шокированная, она повернулась к Марку, но того и след простыл, только куртка сиротливо висела на спинке пластикового кресла. Альварес недоуменно покрутила головой, выискивая провалившегося неизвестно куда тер Штегена, поэтому не сразу услышала требовательный голос Роберта Морено, который звал ее по имени, судя по раздраженному тону уже не в первый и даже не во второй раз.  
  
— Альварес! Живо сюда!  
  
Али подпрыгнула и, одним махом расстегнув пуховик, со всех ног кинулась к тренеру — отброшенная куртка приземлилась на голову Марку Бартре, который таким раскладом был недоволен и возмущенно что-то проорал вслед Альварес.  
  
Получив пинок от помощника тренера, она резво побежала вдоль бровки, разогреваясь и разгоняя по венам застоявшуюся кровь; манишка запаса неприятно натирала шею, потом там точно останется красный след, но Али готовилась выйти на поле, больше ничего ее не волновало в данную конкретную минуту. Это потом она будет вспоминать, как гарцевала вдоль линии, мысленно оценивая обстановку на поле, задней частью мозга думая о том, что сейчас выйдет на поле вместе с Месси, который, судя по его быстрым перемещениям в районе чужой штрафной, явно собирался сделать хет-трик. На табло зажглась шестерка, и Хави под аплодисменты болельщиков покинул поле, уступая место Али, которая с первых шагов по газону почувствовала всю тяжесть этой замены — выходить вместо бессменного капитана всегда сложно. Не то чтобы она переживала — последние дни Лучо частенько наигрывал ее на позиции полузащитника, выпуская побегать вместе с «трезубцем», и они сработались довольно хорошо. Но счет на табло еще не был разгромным, чтобы так рисковать — очевидно, Лучо в нее верил.  
  
От своих мыслей Али приободрилась и быстро включилась в игру, с разбега взяв бешеный темп, и это принесло свои плоды довольно скоро — холодный ветер свистел в ушах, трибуны гудели, Энрике кого-то звал, а Али бежала с мячом, обходя полузащиту, ища пространство; Неймар выскочил под удар, получил от нее мяч и отдал его Лионелю, который почему-то бить не стал — рванул вперед, а потом, почти в самой штрафной, отдал пас назад, снова Али — слишком «вдруг» решение, непонятное обывателям, знакомое только тем, кто играет с ним бок о бок. Али, черт побери, неплохой распасовщик, сообразила, крутанулась, выходя из-под активного прессинга, оттянула пару защитников на себя и снова отдала мяч Лионелю, который довел счет до разгромного, с размаху засадив в нижний угол ворот.  
  
До конца тайма осталось всего десять минут, когда Али вынырнула из кучи, устроенной одноклубниками, и снова вернулась на свой фланг, на ходу одергивая перекрутившуюся футболку. Хави со скамейки показал ей поднятый большой палец, она улыбнулась и ответила тем же, чувствуя необычайный прилив энергии, даже слишком сильный для последних минут игры, в которой, собственно, оставалась только одна интрига — забьет ли Лионель еще один мяч?  
  
Барселона использовала свою последнюю замену — на поле вышел Адриано, тут же попытавшийся забить из-за пределов штрафной, но не смог, предоставив шанс Неймару, который пальнул во вратаря. В итоге до последних минут игры ничего сверхъестественного на поле так и не произошло — Севилья один раз забралась в офсайд, Крыховяк с острого угла послал мяч в сторону ворот, но его попытка успехом не увенчалась. Барселона на своем поле с крупным счетом переиграла Севилью, а Лионель Месси стал лучшим бомбардиром Примеры всех времен — на его счету теперь было двести пятьдесят три забитых мяча.  
  
  
Дома Али первым делом проверила проклятую рабочую почту — после давнего пинка от Хосе Али установила напоминание в телефоне, иначе это бы точно вылетело из головы. Одно дело на автопилоте проверять соцсети, иногда даже толком не проснувшись, а совсем другое — методично пролистывать горы сообщений. Мальчики Хосе присылали ей любые мало-мальски важные заметки в прессе, какие-то фотографии (после одной такой подборки Али выяснила, что ей действительно не идет оранжевый, и это была вовсе не блажь), разборы матчей, где аналитики подробно останавливались на ее игре. Не сказать, что ей это как-то помогало, но трезвый взгляд со стороны всегда полезен.   
В этот раз Альварес нашла в почте письмо лично от агента с прикрепленным к нему архивом, издевательской подписью «наслаждайся, модель» и ехидно подмигивающими смайликами. Прежде чем открыть сообщение, Али отхлебнула травяной чай, который ей всучил диетолог на последнем медосмотре, чтобы организм лучше адаптировался ко сну и отдыху после завершения приема «волшебных» таблеток, которые ей выписали перед матчем с Альмерией, когда ей из-за своей бессонницы пришлось ровно сидеть на заднице в стенах своей квартиры. Чай на вкус напоминал компост, приправленный жасмином, а в довесок еще и пах почти как валерьянка, чем привлек внимание кошки, лежавшей на спинке дивана и смешно растопырившей задние лапы.  
  
Али на всякий случай переставила чашку подальше от края стола и щелкнула по тачпаду, скачивая архив.  
  
После распаковки выяснилось, что Хосе прислал ей фотографии с предсезонной фотосессии — в конце октября в один из немногих солнечных дней команда по традиции собралась на Камп Ноу, чтобы сняться в официальной фотосессии. Такие съемки всегда проходили непринужденно — можно было поржать и поприкалываться, не боясь получить от Лучо нагоняй за лишнее веселье, чем команда с удовольствием пользовалась, вытанцовывая в новых костюмах и форме (да, для таких съемок одежда всегда была только из упаковок, рубашки хрустели от чистоты, отчего у Али всегда появлялось раздражение на спине). Коллективное наведение марафета вызывало у Альварес истерические смешки еще со времен Баварии — где это видано, чтобы взрослые лбы торчали у зеркала, толкаясь и ругаясь, пытаясь привести свои прически в приличный вид!  
  
Когда Али еще в Мюнхене наконец добиралась до вожделенного зеркала и причесывалась, кто-нибудь из одноклубников походя всегда старался растрепать ее и так не очень ровную косу, поэтому на своей последней фотосессии с Баварией Али и вовсе волосы распустила, из-за чего на общем снимке смотрелась довольно странно. Естественно, вся мужская часть команды была в брюках, а Али специально выдавали невозможно узкую юбку-карандаш, почти такую же, в которой она снималась для рекламы. В первый раз ее усадили на лавку впереди, но ее голые коленки, пусть и затянутые в капрон, смотрелись не очень прилично на фоне чинно сидящих рядом футболистов в костюмах, поэтому ее быстро переставили в задний ряд, на лавку, но забираться туда в юбке было так себе удовольствием.  
  
Поэтому перед своей первой фотосессией в Барселоне Али заранее позаботилась о том, чтобы ей приготовили обычные брюки, пусть они на ней и сидели как на корове седло из-за того, что у нее были слишком узкие бедра и почти отсутствовала талия. Такой малопривлекательный «багаж» скрыть можно было лишь джинсами, но ей никто не дал бы напялить их на съемки, так что пришлось влезать в штаны.  
  
Али переодевалась, забившись в угол, предпочитая переждать, пока толкотня возле зеркала закончится. Она поправила лямку лифчика — в этот раз не спортивного, а обычного, но без всяких изысков в виде кружев. Почему-то носить красивое белье на тренировки она стеснялась, даже если приезжала в блузке, что бывало довольно редко — не особо удобно рассекать в красивом шифоне, если тебе после бега и тренажеров хочется лежать пластом, а не быть женщиной во всех смыслах этого слова. Али казалось, что если она наденет что-то чересчур женственное, то ее одноклубники моментально начнут прикалываться, что она, видите ли, пришла кого-то кадрить. Конечно, в здравом уме никто бы так шутить не стал (за исключением Дани, но ему были простительны любые пошлые шутки, такой уж он был человек), но она сама себя поедом ела, думая, что все догадаются о ее одержимости Лионелем и спишут ее слишком женственный прикид на влюбленность. Да, у нее развивалась паранойя, да, это маразм в последней стадии, но ничего с собой Али поделать не могла, в очередной раз утром натягивая на себя бесформенный свитер и джинсы.  
  
Как назло, сегодня она устроилась на лавке рядом с зеркалом, поэтому то и дело бросала взгляды на свое отражение. Собственная фигура всегда казалась Али нескладной, а здесь, под ярким светом дневных ламп, ситуация лишь усугублялась. Полумрак квартиры мог сделать незаметными слишком широкие плечи, почти прямую талию и развитые мышцы ног, из-за которых Али не могла позволить себе надеть мини, хоть она и не очень любила такую не слишком приличную одежду. И без того маленькая грудь, стянутая бюстгальтером, в котором почти не было пуш-апа, на фоне мощного пресса и косых мышц живота и вовсе будто исчезала.  
  
Не женщина, блин, а доска.  
  
Конечно, Али себя любила, потому что слишком много сил вкладывала в поддержку своего тела в оптимальном для футбола состоянии, но иногда собственная внешность ее здорово раздражала. Наверное, у каждого человека, не важно, женщины или мужчины, бывает такое странное состояние — утром подходишь к зеркалу и думаешь: «Что, блин, за урод на меня смотрит?» Самое смешное, что на следующий день все может быть диаметрально противоположным, но чувство собственной ужасности нужно как-то пережить.  
  
Али выдохнула и принялась застегивать рубашку. Ткань неприятно похрустывала, будто кто-то рядом жевал яблоко, крошечные пуговицы не пролезали в плохо расшитые петли, но Альварес смогла справиться с неподдающимся предметом одежды, одернула помявшиеся полы и надела пиджак, тут же по привычке закатывая рукава, превращая манжеты рубашки в черт знает что. Хави, который что-то искал в соседнем шкафчике, отвлекся от своего занятия и схватил Али за плечо, разворачивая ее лицом к себе.  
  
— И что ты тут наделала? — спросил он тоном отца, отчитывающего сына-двоечника. — Все рукава помяла.  
  
— Не ругайся, пап, — парировала Али, неловко улыбаясь и позволяя Эрнандесу вернуть пиджак в первоначальное состояние.   
  
Хави вытащил манжеты ее рубашки и застегнул пуговицы. Али вытянула руки по швам, замирая, как солдат, по стойке «смирно».  
— Да перестань, — добродушно ухмыльнулся капитан, потрепав Али по макушке. — Поторопись, все почти собрались.  
  
Али оглянулась на разбредшуюся по раздевалке команду, среди которой мелькал персонал клуба в розовых футболках — один из мужчин по-отечески поправил Луису Суаресу загнувшийся воротник. Луис в ответ улыбнулся и двинулся куда-то в сторону скамеек, на ходу попивая свой бессменный мате, за который его часто подкалывали, намекая, что уругваец употребляет свой личный сорт допинга.  
  
Донельзя серьезный Ракитич завязывал галстук Клаудио, который выглядел весьма довольным — он вполне мог справиться сам, но зачем-то решил напрячь Ивана. Рядом с ними Неймар с кислым лицом стоял у зеркала, а оператор рядом снимал процесс застегивания рубашки. Было видно, что Джуниору не очень нравилось, что ему под нос тычут камеру, но он терпеливо выдержал съемочный процесс и дурашливо замотал на шее галстук на потеху Дани, который уже собрался и теперь доставал всех, кто не посылал его на три буквы, хватая парней за бока и пританцовывая на месте. Али дождалась, пока у зеркала освободится хоть немного места, и достала из пакета синюю ленту галстука, который она завязывать не умела, а просить не хотелось — она привыкла многое делать сама.   
  
Альварес достала мобильный и украдкой набрала в строке поиска «как завязать галстук». Картинки не особо прояснили ситуацию, стало понятно, что нужно было практиковаться раньше, дома, только теперь уже было поздновато посыпать голову пеплом (3).  
  
Решив все-таки попробовать сделать все самостоятельно, Али перекинула галстук через плечо, напоследок еще раз пристально вглядевшись в картинку на экране, и направилась в сторону зеркал, где уже никого не было.  
  
Но стоило ей подойти ближе и положить расческу рядом с умывальником, как из ниоткуда возник Месси.  
  
Рубашка сидела на нем просто идеально, она будто на него была сшита у лучшего портного Барселоны. Ремень его брюк был расстегнут и свободно болтался из стороны в сторону, гипнотизируя и притягивая взгляд Али, словно магнит. Она с большим трудом заставила себя посмотреть на свое отражение и нервно сглотнула, дергая резинку в волосах, которая, как назло, застряла и ни в какую не хотела выпутываться. Али раздраженно зашипела и дернула пряди изо всех сил, вытаскивая вместе с резинкой приличный клок волос.  
  
— Ты облысеть не боишься? — спросил Лионель, включая воду.   
  
Али пустым взглядом посмотрела на то, как вода облизывает его пальцы и помотала головой. Меньше всего ее сейчас волновало количество волосин на собственной голове.  
  
— У меня шерсти на еще одну Альварес хватит, — пошутила Али, чтобы хоть немного разрядить обстановку — с ее стороны воздух был наэлектризован, а со стороны Лионеля — полнейший штиль, так что заботиться нужно было лишь о себе.  
  
Лео влажными пальцами пригладил топорщащиеся волосы на висках. Али последовала его примеру и расплела остатки косы, позволяя волосам рассыпаться по плечам; под действием статического электричества короткие волоски у лба тут же встали дыбом.  
  
— Муравей Энтц, — констатировала Али, разглядывая свое отражение.   
  
Лионель рядом хмыкнул.  
  
— Больше похоже на тараканьи усы, — пошутил он, а Альварес тут же залилась краской, ладонью пытаясь пригладить весь этот торчащий ужас, но Месси ее опередил.  
  
Это было так… странно, когда его холодная ладонь коснулась ее лба, осторожно, будто боясь причинить боль, капля воды сорвалась с фаланги пальца Месси и шлепнулась Али прямо на нос, но это не помогло ей перестать смотреть на него с немым ожиданием в глазах. Теперь уже искрило и рядом с Лионелем.  
  
— А ты чего волосы распущенными не носишь? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил он, вытирая ладони о полотенце. — Тебе так лучше.  
  
— А как… с ними бегать? — Али быстро отмерла и даже смогла нормально говорить. — Они же мешают. Обрезать не могу, привыкла, да и мне не идут короткие стрижки.  
  
— Не стригись, — улыбнулся Лео. — С длинными волосами красиво. Тебе помочь с галстуком, или сама завяжешь?  
  
 _«Лучше помоги мне не сойти с ума в твоем присутствии, я еле сдерживаюсь, чтобы не снять с тебя штаны прямо здесь»._  
  
— Помоги, пожалуйста, — расхрабрилась Али, суя Лионелю галстук: ее рука почти впечаталась ему в грудь, лента галстука скользнула по шее и сползла вниз — слишком пошло, двусмысленно, но красиво до невозможности. Он стояли так близко, что она могла почувствовать, как одуряюще от него пахнет, увидеть складки на идеальной белой рубашке, упрямый торчащий вихор над правым ухом, с которым не справилась вода. Вне игр и тренировок его присутствие всегда ощущалось иначе, не мотивировало и не вдохновляло, а наоборот, вносило сумбур и смешивало все карты. И, черт побери, Али это нравилось. Она наслаждалась творящимся с ней безумием, этим болезненным возбуждением, от которого покалывало кончики пальцев, а внизу живота закручивался тугой горячий узел предвкушения. Чистой воды садомазохизм, ломка и передоз одновременно. Извержение вулкана и ледяная буря.  
  
Лео окинул Али внимательным взглядом и петлей набросил ей на шею галстук, тут же ловко перекидывая его кончики, мастерски затягивая узел под самым воротником ее рубашки. Это было технично, прямо как голы на футбольном поле — он не мешкал, не сомневался, прекрасно зная, что и как делать. Узел коснулся яремной ямки на шее, Али прерывисто вздохнула и отстранилась, отважно посмотрев Месси в лицо.  
  
Его карие глаза смеялись.  
  
— Вот, — произнес Лео, поправляя рубашку. — Теперь ты готова. Идем?   
  
Его рука коснулась ее плеча, и Али чуть было не отпрянула, испугавшись — холод его пальцев обжигал прямо через плотную ткань пиджака.  
  
Ни хрена Али была не готова — скорее была словно разбита изнутри, взволнована, испугана и еще несколько десятков чувств разом. Но стоять и смотреть на Лионеля было едва ли не хуже, чем двинуться к выходу из раздевалки под пристальные взгляды одноклубников. Они вышли под октябрьское послеполуденное солнце вместе, будто бы никакой команды и грядущей фотосессии не существовало. Мир вокруг Али был яркий и цветной, а Месси рядом, живой, настоящий, только руку протяни — и тут же умрешь от переизбытка адреналина; наверное, именно так действует на людей всякая психотропная дрянь.  
  
Раньше Али казалось, что лишь футболу под силу вызывать у нее такие всепоглощающие эмоции, но Месси был Месси, человеком, бьющим один рекорд за другим, перепрыгивающим каждый раз через одну ступеньку, поднимаясь все выше и выше, и ему, этому явлению, оказалось под силу заглушать даже футбольную эйфорию.  
  
Скамейка под ногами была шаткой и неудобной, солнце било прямо в глаза, но Али мужественно перенесла десятиминутное стояние рядом с Хосе Рамоном, лысым, как колено, тренером вратарей, который беспрестанно шмыгал носом, видимо, подхватил простуду во время одной из тренировок, когда он упрямо гонял Клаудио, Марка и Жорди под моросящим дождем. Теперь он усердно отворачивался, стараясь шмыгать куда-нибудь в сторону, что при стоящей рядом Али с одной стороны и еще одного помощника Лучо Жоана Барбэры с другой было почти невыполнимой миссией. Али безразлично таращилась в объектив фотографа, улыбаясь только тогда, когда говорили — эмоции все еще были слишком сильны, а макушка Лео, сидящего впереди, и чертов так и не уложенный на место вихор лишь подливали масла в тлеющий огонь, разжигая просто адское пламя. Ей хотелось протянуть руку, зарыться пальцами в его волосы, потянуть за них, чтобы голова Лионеля запрокинулась назад, провести языком по его шее, услышать, как его дыхание, всегда четкое и с выверенными интервалами, сбивается с ритма…  
  
Черт, как же хотелось. Прямо сейчас.  
  
— Улыбаемся, снимаю!  
  
Еще одна вспышка добавила уставшим глазам Али порцию неприятных ощущений, и их, наконец, отпустили переодеваться — предстояло еще сниматься в футболках.  
  


***

  
  
Матч пятого тура группового этапа Лиги Чемпионов для Барселоны был ознаменован второй встречей с АПОЭЛом. Первый их матч Али хотелось забыть как один из самых страшных кошмаров, потому что она отличилась в самом плохом смысле этого слова — чуть не привезла пенальти, за что знатно огребла от Луиса Энрике, который зажал ее в углу и долго распинался о «халатном отношении к работе на поле» и о том, чтобы «такого больше не повторялось», а потом еще и Хави добавил, отчитав ее, не постеснявшись забитой раздевалки. Али до сих помнила, как ее щеки заливала краска, а жгучий стыд хтоническим рычащим чудовищем ворочался где-то в кишках. Из-за всех этих событий предстоящая игра на выезде не обещала доставить желаемое удовольствие от футбола.  
  
В квартете F к концу ноября уже были определены команды, которые продолжат борьбу в турнире весной — ПСЖ и Барселона сражались за первое место, АПОЭЛ и Аякс — за третье. В первой игре сине-гранатовых и киприотов исход матча решил единственный гол Пике, так что болельщики жаждали увидеть более зрелищную игру, особенно в атаке, а не ту сонную Барсу, которая в прошлый раз с несчастным видом пылесосила газон собственного стадиона. Теперь предстояло освоить родной стадион кипрской команды — ГСП (4), крупнейшую футбольную арену Кипра. Али видела ее на фотографиях, опробовать газон в Никосии ей еще не доводилось. Арена выглядела как диковинный космический корабль, с крышей в виде волны и развитой инфраструктурой — даже тот же Камп Ноу не мог похвастаться таким количеством помещений, будучи ориентированным по большей части на футбольную команду Барселоны, в то время как ГСП был домом не только для АПОЭЛа, но и для таких команд, как Олимпиакос-Никосия и Омония, пристанищем для легкоатлетов — у них был свой собственный стадион, тоже находящийся под крышей ГСП-арены. При большом желании Али могла бы слинять с матча и броситься бежать с препятствиями, если дела пойдут уж совсем плохо.  
  
Не мысли, а какая-то уродская утопия.  
  
Погода в Никосии в ноябре оказалась средней паршивости. Самолет Барселоны приземлился в аэропорту Эркан во время проливного дождя, который по прогнозам должен был закончиться ближе к завтрашнему вечеру, что само по себе звучало ужасно — нет ничего хуже, чем носиться по полю в дождь, да еще и рамках лигочемпионских матчей. Перелет длился больше тринадцати часов, с пересадкой в Стамбуле, поэтому на кипрской земле команда оказалась под утро. Али терпеть не могла такие длинные путешествия с ночевками в гостиницах, но выбирать, естественно, не приходилось — не предъявлять же претензии к жеребьевке, главное, чтобы можно было выспаться.  
  
Судьбе было угодно, чтобы номер Али оказался одноместным. Остановилась команда в отеле с дурацким названием Золотой Тюльпан, поразительно не сочетавшимся с самим зданием, которому больше бы подошло что-то вроде Титаника, потому что отель выглядел, как оторванная от круизного лайнера труба. Когда команда пересекала просторный холл, Неймар, известный любить азартных игр, вдруг заприметил казино, расположенное на первом этаже, но порадоваться он не успел, потому что недремлющий капитан тут же пребольно ткнул бразильца в спину. Джуниор пискнул и обижено показал Хави язык, разводя еще больший детский сад, нежели обычно.  
  
— Время уже почти восемь, — проворчал Бускетс, поравнявшись с Али, которая рассеянно посматривала по сторонам, таща за собой свой маленький пластиковый чемодан на двух колесиках, облепленный стикерами. — Лучше бы выспался, а то в казино он намылился!  
  
— Не ворчи ты, — одернула вице-капитана Али. — Никуда он не потащится, помечтать парню не даешь.  
  
Бускетс сердито глянул в ее сторону и что-то тихо буркнул себе под нос — Альварес не расслышала, уходя вперед и обгоняя треплющихся Ивана и тер Штегена. Ей не терпелось свалиться в постель и поспать — сон в самолете оказался так себе удовольствием, потому что большую часть пути в салоне стоял гул, что-то падало, а сидящий рядом с ней Джуниор постоянно требовал какой-то активности, еще и свою приставку пару раз совал ей под нос. У него с недавних пор появилось увлечение старыми игровыми консолями, он даже Нинтендо где-то откопал, очевидно, не за горами был и тетрис. Так что, учитывая все эти факторы, к которым примешивалось еще и волнение, Али толком не поспала, то погружаясь в нервную дремоту, то вздрагивая и просыпаясь — даже маска на глазах не спасала положение, а пользоваться берушами Альварес еще со времен Баварии так и не научилась.  
  
Захлопнув дверь номера, Али в изнеможении сползла вниз по стене, прижимая к себе промокшую куртку, кое-как сдирая с ног мокрые кроссовки и носки. Пока они бежали несколько метров от трапа самолета до входа в аэропорт, она успела изрядно вымокнуть, и теперь продрогшее тело требовало горячего душа и чая, и только потом — крепкого здорового сна. Она просидела на полу несколько минут, почему-то вспомнив Эль Класико, отчего на душе резко стало погано, захотелось напиться. Али со вздохом вытащила мобильный — перспектив продегустировать что-нибудь горячительное в ближайшее время не предвиделось, потому что, блин, нельзя — и установила беззвучный режим, собираясь провести время, выделенное на отдых перед матчем, в гордом одиночестве. Но ее скромные планы были бесцеремонно нарушены — в дверь постучали.  
  
— Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое! — обращаясь ко всем богам сразу, взмолилась Али, поднимаясь на ноги и швыряя куртку куда-то в угол. — Не хватало мне еще гостей!  
  
Она рывком распахнула дверь, надеясь, что это кто-то из обслуживающего персонала отеля решил принести ей полотенца или, на худой конец, просто спросить, как она устроилась, но за дверью стоял Месси.  
  
— Привет еще раз, — сказал Лео, заглядывая через ее плечо в темноту гостиничного номера. — У тебя есть зарядка для телефона? Я забыл.  
  
— Конечно, проходи, — Али пропустила его в комнату и зачем-то защелкнула замок, звук которого в тишине показался едва ли не взрывом тротиловой бомбы.   
  
Месси прошел по маленькому коридору и остановился недалеко от кровати, с сомнением оглядывая небольшую комнату.  
  
— Что-то у тебя номер, как склеп, — пошутил он. — Не скажешь даже, что отель пятизвездочный.  
  
— Нормально, — отмахнулась Али, вжикая молнией сумки. — Мне все равно тут только спать, я специально попросила попроще, не люблю вычурность. Мне по вкусу спартанские условия, как у меня дома.  
  
— Я это сразу почему-то понял, — заметил Лео, усаживаясь на край кровати. — Потому что ты живешь в квартире.  
  
— Для меня одной целого дома слишком много. А кошке отдельная комната не нужна, — сострила Альварес, выуживая длинный белый провод и протягивая его Лионелю. — Вот, держи, завтра отдашь, мне все равно без надобности.  
  
— Спать будешь?   
  
Пальцы Месси скользнули вдоль провода, перехватили штекер и аккуратно очертили его пластиковый корпус, почти лаская, поглаживая. Али уставилась на его руки со смесью удивления и восхищения, краска бросилась ей в лицо и хлестнула по щекам. Зачем он это делает? А к черту, пусть делает…  
  
— Али? — Лео поднял глаза, и Альварес ощутила всю странность их положения — он все еще сидел на кровати, а она стояла рядом, почти касаясь коленом, обтянутым влажными джинсами, его вытянутой вперед ноги. Ее рука непроизвольно дернулась, словно собираясь совершенно безрассудно коснуться его встрепанных волос. Али не могла держать себя в рамках, выдержка разваливалась на куски, все стены сносило, как тогда, в машине, голову заволакивало густым туманом вожделения, желанием быть ближе к Лионелю, который так глупо и доверчиво пришел к ней в номер. Али никогда не умела проявлять инициативу, в отношениях всегда отдавая бразды правления мужчине, попросту не заморачивалась, когда не находилось времени для встреч, не стремилась вперед сама, но сейчас с ней происходило что-то невообразимое и пугающее. Собственная смелость наступила на горло здравому смыслу, впилась под ребра — точно чертов Купидон выстрелил в нее не стрелами, а свинцовыми пулями, в груди разлилась давящая тяжесть, а дыхание замедлилось от нехватки воздуха, которая неожиданно ощутилась как никогда сильно.  
  
Не понимая, что происходит — не желая понимать, — Али оперлась коленом о кровать и всем телом подалась вперед, зная, что он ее оттолкнет, ему это ничего не стоило, ведь в глазах Месси не было ни капли понимания, лишь засасывающая тьма и холод. Ее рука скользнула по его затылку, точно так же, как несколько секунд назад пальцы Лео касались зарядного устройства, ладонь кольнуло как от удара током, но Али упрямо, превозмогая собственный страх, погладила сначала его затылок, а потом пальцами спустилась к шее, задевая крохотную родинку рядом с мочкой левого уха.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Лионель, не отводя взгляда, дырявящего ее насквозь. — Ты… — пальцы Али прошлись по уху, Лео резко закрыл глаза и тяжело вдохнул… поддаваясь ей. Позволяя гладить его волосы, ласкать горящими от ощущений пальцами прохладную кожу шеи, невесомо скользить по линии челюсти, наслаждаться его немного шершавой от щетины щекой. Месси был как радиация. Али стояла рядом с ним, касалась его лица и теперь твердо понимала — стоит однажды оказаться слишком близко, позволить себе чересчур много, и всю оставшуюся жизнь ты будешь излучать только его, его привычки, фразы, будешь повторять его движения, впитаешь абсолютно все. Он прорастет внутрь тебя, сам того не желая (или желая), ты будешь заражена, но тебе это понравится. Ты будто летишь вниз головой с высотного здания, ветер свистит в ушах, а тебе не страшно разбиться — смерть неминуема, но оно того стоит.  
  
— Али, — снова позвал ее Лионель, и Альварес будто очнулась ото сна: потрясенно уставилась на него, задрожала всем телом и отпрянула, словно он и правда был радиацией. Животный ужас скрутил желудок так, что он сжался до размера спичечного коробка.  
  
 _Господи, что она наделала… Как он позволил ей это?!_  
  
— Прости, — пробормотала она, отступая, отодвигаясь от Месси как можно дальше, но убежать от его взгляда было некуда. — Не знаю, что на меня нашло… Наверное, это переутомление, не ведаю, что творю.   
  
Али попробовала улыбнуться, но губы только напряженно дернулись, выдавая ее волнение. Лионель молча поднялся и в один шаг сократил расстояние между ними, она точно зря старалась. Его рука скользнула по ее плечу, одновременно успокаивая и дразня, обещая и разбивая призрачные надежды.  
  
— Я пойду, — тихо сказал Месси, не прекращая поглаживаний. Плечо Альварес покрылось мелкими мурашками, но он будто бы этого не замечал. — Приятных снов.  
  
— Угу, и тебе, — хриплым голосом ответила Али, чуть было не потянувшись за оборвавшимся прикосновением.   
  
Она смотрела, как он уходит, внутренне умирая прямо на месте, превращаясь в расплавленное нечто, увязая ногами в паркете по самые колени. Случившееся было самым прекрасным и самым ужасным поступком в ее жизни. Карнавал тлена снова расправлял за спиной Али свои уродливые кожистые крылья, приглашал на сцену страшных клоунов и разгонял ржавые карусели, а она могла только стоять, смотря на весь этот ад, и наслаждаться собственной гибелью и лишней патетикой, сквозившей в каждой мысли.  
  
Уже открыв двери, Лионель вдруг обернулся, впиваясь в замершую, как статуя, Альварес внимательным колким взглядом.  
  
— И тебе не за что извиняться, — произнес он без тени улыбки на лице. — Ложись спать.  
  
Дверь захлопнулась, и Али явственно услышала, как трещит разгорающийся огонь ее личного сумасшествия.  
  
Проведя ночь в тяжелых раздумьях, Али пришла к выводу, что она больше никогда не сможет смотреть Лионелю в глаза — даже просто рядом стоять, делая вид, что ничего крамольного не произошло. Она была уверена, что стоит ей покинуть пределы своего крошечного гостиничного номера и спуститься на первый этаж, где будет толпиться команда, она неминуемо сгорит от стыда, не успев сказать и двух слов, воспламенится и превратится в сиротливую кучку пепла, которую сметут в совок вышколенные горничные Золотого Тюльпана. Али могла заняться самосожжением еще в кровати, когда старалась уснуть, но мысли в голове напоминали взбесившийся хоровод. От риторических вопросов тошнило, а сомнения проели в ее груди здоровенную дырищу, через которую со свистом улетела ее совесть, спавшая мертвецким сном тогда, когда пальцы Али путались в темных волосах Месси.  
  
Как она вообще могла сотворить такое? Нет, даже не так — как Лионель мог ей позволить? Или он думал, что случившееся ничем не отличается от привычных объятий во время игр и дружеских хлопков по плечам перед тем, как они разъезжались по домам? Он в своем уме? А она сама? Да и кто это начал, Месси — своим настороженным прожигающим взглядом, или Али — своим сорвавшимся с цепи либидо и дергающимися руками? Она прекрасно осознавала, что сама виновата, а Лео просто слишком воспитан и не позволил себе откровенно ее оттолкнуть.  
  
Ага, она нагло запустила пальцы в его волосы, а он вежливый и мужественно терпел «пытку». Что за бред вообще? Ему же нравилось. Черт, ему точно нравилось — полузакрытые глаза и в раз потяжелевшее горячее дыхание говорили об этом слишком уж красноречиво и откровенно.  
  
Это все не просто так. Али видела в Лионеле огонь, который разгорался все сильнее. Раньше, в первые недели их знакомства, она придумывала себе перед сном красивые истории о том, что он берет ее за руку, целует или еще хлеще… Но просыпаясь утром, решительно выкидывала из головы весь этот мусор, потому что в поведении Лионеля не было ничего, что могло бы дать Альварес хоть крошечный намек на то, что между ними что-то возможно. Она твердила себе: «Ничего не может быть» — от этих слов сжималось сердце, но слишком много в них было правды. Али настолько свыклась с этим «ничего», что теперь, когда Лионель дал ей понять, что… Что?  
  
Проснувшись от звонка будильника, Али совершенно не помнила, как уснула и что видела во сне. Только она открыла глаза, как снова увидела перед собой встрепанную шевелюру Лионеля и свои побелевшие пальцы.  
  
На поверку оказалось, что Али тряслась зря — когда они с Месси встретились на завтраке, он не выказал совершенно никакой подозрительной реакции — вежливо улыбнулся, пожелал всем доброго утра и уселся за стол. Плюхнувшись на стул и безразлично уставившись в тарелку с тягучей овсянкой, Али прикинула в уме — может, ей вчерашний вечер приснился в страшном (или не очень) сне? Но все еще горячие кончики собственных пальцев говорили об обратном. Альварес вяло переговаривалась с сидящим рядом Жорди, жевала завтрак, не чувствуя вкуса еды и запаха свежезаваренного кофе, надеясь, что к сегодняшней игре в ее голове установится относительный порядок.  
  
Но иногда жизнь устраивает ничего не ожидающей тебе очень странные сюрпризы — ты очень ждешь какого-то события, планомерно готовишься, собираешься, настраиваешься, но вдруг на твоем пути возникает непредвиденное нечто, смешивающее все карты. Ты прожевываешь это самое нечто, пусть не очень мастерски и не особо играючи, но идешь дальше, доходишь до своей заветной цели, а она на поверку оказывается чем-то до обидного элементарным и скучным. И то, что случайно встретилось тебе по дороге, оказывается намного важнее, чем эта чертова пресловутая цель. Не сказать, что обидно, но приятного тут мало.  
  
Так и случилось с игрой, которую Али ждала с замиранием сердца, собираясь сжать зубы и реабилитироваться не столько в глазах болельщиков и тренера, сколько в своих собственных. На деле оказалось, что в очередной раз все лавры забрал себе Лионель — и на поле, и в ее жизни, — оставив Альварес на тарелке только маленький кусочек пирога, почти одни крошки в виде двух организованных ею ассистов, причем один из них приходился на гол Луиса Суареса.  
  
Игра вышла легкой — дождь закончился, газон быстро высох, потому что солнце ярко светило до самого заката, так что бегать по свежей зеленой траве, расчерченной белым, было одно удовольствие. Али наслаждалась размеренным темпом игры на полную катушку, что после драйвового матча с Севильей и сумасшедшего момента с Лео вчера ночью было бальзамом для ее измученной души. Барселона неспешно катала мяч, иногда заползая в чужую штрафную — сначала Суарес попробовал свои силы, потом и Месси включился, перетянув на половину поля соперника всю Барселону полным составом, за исключением скучающего в рамке ворот тер Штегена, до которого все полевое действо никак не докатывалось, так что ему приходилось развлекать себя самому. Когда Барселона разыгрывала очередной угловой, Али отвлеклась, бросила взгляд на Марка и прыснула: он присел на корточки и ковырялся в газоне, выдергивая травинки с таким видом, будто это все, что его интересует в жизни.  
  
Защита АПОЭЛа неуверенно отразила угловой, и команды вернулись ближе к центру поля — киприоты упрямо держались, но их оборона начинала трещать под натиском сине-гранатовых, воодушевленных успешным началом матча, и к двадцатой минуте в копилке Барселоны было как минимум пять удачных моментов, которые благодаря уверенным действиям голкипера Пардо и двух центральных защитников Жоао и Карпао так и не завершились голами. Но сдаваться Барселона не собиралась — Али получила мяч, аккуратно довела его до штрафной, прямо по линеечке, ловко перепрыгнув подставленную ногу защитника Антониадеса, и отдала длинный пас на тридцать метров прямо в ноги Луису Суаресу, который красиво убрал защитника корпусом и ударил четким обводящим ударом в дальний правый угол, забив свой первый гол за Барсу и тем самым положив начало разгрому кипрской команды.  
  
Потом вдруг активизировались судьи, и на обе команды градом посыпались желтые карточки: Карлао огреб за то, что грохнулся на Месси всей своей массой, при этом «задев» сегодняшнего капитана Барсы ногой по голове. Дани Алвес следом за ним напросился на карточку, видимо, мстил на ушибленный затылок Месси — на бразильце сфолили, и он кулем свалился на газон, случайно загребая рукой мяч под себя, так что «мстя» не удалась в полной мере. Рафинья следующим заплел ноги сопернику и тоже получил «горчичник». Энрике, глядя на весь это цыплячий цирк, надрывно закричал с бровки, Али разобрала что-то про «оторвать», и речь сто процентов шла не о ногах, она даже мысленно порадовалась, что она девушка. Но разъяренного Лучо такие вещи вряд ли могли остановить — количество желтых карточек всегда строго контролировалось тренерским штабом, чтобы к принципиально важным играм команда вдруг не осталась без основных игроков. Это общая практика всех тренеров, бывает и такое, что футболисту ставят задачу специально заработать желтую, если он и так висит на предупреждении, чтобы пропустить малозначимый (вслух не говорим!) матч и к супер-гипер-важной игре быть «чистым». Конечно, это делается не в открытую, но почему бы и нет?  
  
Али повезло обойтись без желтых (пока на ее счету была всего одна карточка за этот сезон), так что она чувствовала себя уверенно, энергично перемещаясь по полю в районе ворот соперника. Пардо внимательно следил за ее движениями, и к тому моменту, как до нее дошел мяч, успел согнать защитников, повисших на ее ногах, поэтому она решила просто бить — прямо в створ, сквозь разноцветную смесь футболистов АПОЭЛа и своей команды, деливших «сферы влияния» в штрафной. Но на пути мяча возник Лионель, ловко подставивший ногу и изменивший траекторию движения снаряда так, что он перелетел через выпрыгнувшего вратаря и забился в сетке.  
  
Месси под натиском одноклубников свалился на газон, Али не стала стоять в стороне и тоже кинулась в кучу малу, прижимаясь к мокрой спине Рафиньи, который колотил Лионеля, впечатанного лицом в траву, по плечу, обтянутому футболкой. Оглушенная, она таращилась на растрепанный затылок Лео, снова взрываясь изнутри только лишь от того, что находилась так близко.  
  
Прекрасная штука — футбол.  
  
Второй тайм начался с сильного удара Суареса, который жаждал отличиться еще раз. Но АПОЭЛ тут же перехватил инициативу — Густаво пробил левой ногой, но мяч пролетел мимо, не потревожив повеселевшего тер Штегена, до которого наконец-то докатилась игра. Потом и Али уцепилась за мяч, который ровнехонько в ее сторону послал Лео, но тоже промазала. Игра набирала обороты, Иван снова в своем фирменном стиле ударил изо всех сил, но попал прямо в руки вратарю, который рухнул на газон, закрывая мяч — Али, кинувшаяся на теоретически возможное добивание, если бы мяч отскочил от рук голкипера, чуть не перелетела через его голову и вмазалась в сетку. Пардо галантно помог ей вернуться в вертикальное положение, и Альварес побежала обратно на свой фланг, посмеиваясь над собственной неуклюжестью.  
  
Второй гол назревал и не заставил себя долго ждать — Алвес из глубины отдал пас метров на двадцать, Месси без труда принял мяч левой, а уже правой забил: голкипер успел выйти, но не смог сложиться и защитить ворота. Второй гол Лионеля поломал слегка выровнявшуюся игру киприотов: они стали много ошибаться на радость тренерскому штабу Барселоны — Лучо почти светился, активно тасуя состав и выпуская на замену Хави и Адриано. Тренер же АПОЭЛа был мрачнее тучи: его футболисты от бессилия начали много фолить, все шло к тому, что они сейчас доиграются до удаления, что и случилось — Гильерме, до этого получивший «горчичник» за фол на Суаресе, встречая Али, не успел к мячу и попал ей в ногу. АПОЭЛ к концу матча все-таки остался в меньшинстве, так что Барса получила весомый карт-бланш для четвертого мяча, но Рафинья, который после матча был злой, как стая бродячих собак, переборщил с активностью в районе ног соперника и тоже получил красную, попрощавшись с Лигой Чемпионов до весны.  
  
Несмотря на то, что каталонцы тоже остались без одного футболиста, напоследок состоялся и четвертый гол, подаривший Барселоне заслуженные очки — Маскерано, казалось, отдавал на Месси, но аргентинец был в офсайде, поэтому даже не дернулся. Мяч подобрал Суарес, на которого и выбежал голкипер, а уругваец вывел Месси на пустые ворота, разыграв комбинацию как по нотам — «до, ре, ми, фа, соль, ля, си, гол!» Почти сразу после этого притихший стадион огласил резкий финальный свисток, подытоживая результаты матча: хет-трик Месси, первый мяч Суареса, два удаления и два ассиста Альварес. Барселона сыграла уверенно, не дав сопернику ни единого шанса, набрала двенадцать очков и осталась второй в группе. Теперь предстояло второй раз встретиться с ПСЖ и сразиться за первое место.  
  
  
— Больше, чем клуб! — проорал Дани, когда вымотанная команда загружалась в автобус.   
  
Идущий следом за веселым бразильцем Маскерано закатил глаза и покрутил пальцем у виска, что от внимания Алвеса не укрылось — он обернулся и пихнул Хавьера под ребра.  
  
— Почти первые! — громко воскликнул Неймар, забираясь по лестнице в автобус. — Верной дорогой идем на Берлин!  
  
— Дорога длинная предстоит, — философски заметил Суарес, устроившийся на задних рядах и тихонько потягивающий свой неизменный мате. — Конец ноября, еще пилить и пилить.  
  
— Главное не начать за здравие, а дальше сами знаете, — добавила Али, просовывая руку между креслами, чтобы попросить у Луиса попить. Тот с готовностью протянул ей калабас — мате приятно горчил на языке. Али зажмурилась, делая глоток, и не заметила, что Лионель как раз проходил между рядов, выискивая место. Когда она открыла глаза, то сразу наткнулась взглядом на него — Месси приостановился возле соседнего свободного кресла, дернулся, зачем-то поправляя лямку от рюкзака на плече, хотя она и так была на месте. Али подобралась, глупо приоткрывая рот, собираясь сказать «садись», но лишь кашлянула и замерла в ожидании, и момент был испорчен — чертов лохматый Неймар вскочил со своего места и повис у Лео на плече, что-то активно шепча ему на ухо. Лицо Лионеля на мгновение исказила гримаса недовольства, но он согласно кивнул с таким видом, будто у него вовсе не было никакого выбора, и бросил сумку на кресло рядом с Джуниором.  
  
Али едва сдержала разочарованный вздох и улыбнулась сердитому Рафинье, который пролез мимо Месси и без разрешения уселся в кресло рядом с ней.  
  


***

  
  
Али с самого детства любила футбол не только потому, что это прекрасное красочное шоу. Этот вид спорта никогда не был просто игрой — в первую очередь, это искусство, приковывающее взгляды тысяч людей, которые приходят посмотреть матч на стадионе или усаживаются перед телевизором после работы, желая насладиться выступлением любимой команды. Точно такое же искусство, как живопись, скульптура или архитектура, здесь тоже есть свои гении, мастера и подмастерья. Зачастую техника финтов того или иного футболиста, если, конечно, он оставил свой след в истории, превращается в комбинацию движений, которую стремятся повторить все без исключения — от дворовых мальчишек до профессиональных игроков, которые хотят сделать свою игру ярче для болельщиков или всего лишь спровоцировать соперника.  
  
Если вспоминать футболистов, чьими именами названы самые известные финты, первым на ум приходит Антонин Паненка, игрок сборной Чехословакии, который в серии послематчевых пенальти в финале Чемпионата Европы отправил мяч в ворота соперника «черпаком», прямо по центру ворот. Но это скорее удар, нежели финт, так что о нем скажут разве что профессионалы. Финт Кройффа, который основан на убирании мяча под себя, настолько плотно вошел в футбол, что мало кто из современных защитников на него ведется. Ложный удар весьма зрелищный — его первым стал использовать Анри, но никто этот финт его именем не называет — и тоже эффективный. Марадона привнес в футбол финт под названием «рулетка» — неожиданный оборот вокруг своей оси — мгновенно разлетевшийся по всему миру, а позже этот трюк применял Зидан. Самый простой трюк — «панна», проброс между ног, но он малоэффективен, потому что защитники всегда начеку и не позволяют так над собой издеваться. Наверное, самый популярный финт — «рабона», впервые примененный Джованни Рокотелли — навес с правого фланга левой ногой с использованием элемента аргентинского танго рабоны (5).  
  
У главных звезд современного футбола тоже есть собственные фишки — удар «рабоной» от Ибрагимовича, фирменный шаг Месси (им так же пользуется Азар), проброс скрещиванием и «перешаг» от Криштиану (Али пару раз замечала, что Неймар тоже так финтит). Джуниор, кстати, часто делает один из самых зрелищных финтов — «сомбреро», чем несказанно бесит соперников практически из любой команды, как и «радугу» — закатывание мяча по ноге вверх для того, чтобы сделать перекидку через свою голову и, как часто бывает, через голову соперника (6).  
  
Финты эволюционировали в тактическую опцию не так давно, в большей степени оставаясь ненужным «мусором», который тренеры старались тщательно вычищать из игры своих подопечных, если их действия, конечно, не приносили положительного результата — лишнее махание ногами и выпендреж никогда не были в «кассу», их чаще воспринимали как попытку унизить соперника. Сейчас уже многие тренеры использовали дриблинг как основу для построения рисунка игры — например, Гвардиола, с которым довелось поработать Али, был как раз одним из тех, кто вовсю пользовался финтами при подготовке к матчам Бундеслиги и не только. Первоочередной задачей для его команды являлось создание численного преимущества на одной части поля, чтобы соперник был вынужден перестраивать свою оборону, следовательно, ослабляя другой фланг, что позволяло команде Гвардиолы активно атаковать после перевода мяча. Именно для этого он и использовал свою фирменную тики-таку, которой сейчас не брезговал и Луис Энрике, работая с Барселоной.  
  
Но если отойти от дриблинга как от тактической основы построения игры, то станет ясно, что многие футболисты воспринимают финты как способ «показать себя», что на деле чаще всего вызывает раздражение и ругань на поле, потому что соперники, смотрящие на то, как их одноклубников ловкими и эффектными перекидками обводит игрок другой команды, не потерпят, чтобы из них делали клоунов-неумех. Да и чего греха таить, часто бывает так, что и партнеры не оценивают твои попытки финтить — Фил Невилл и его история с «перешагом» яркий тому пример, ему тогда знатно досталось за лишние движения на поле, смеялись даже свои. Эффектность эффектностью, но далеко не в каждом футболисте скрывается дриблер от Бога, Рональдиньо и иже с ним.  
  
Али относила себя к тому числу футболистов, которые на поле особыми вариациями дриблинга не отличались — ее работа ногами всегда была слишком простой, но от этого не страдала эффективность, потому что Альварес как игрок была технична и собрана, не разменивалась на приемы, призванные впечатлить трибуны. В Баварии Роббен бы ей голову откусил за попытку дриблить для красоты, а в Барселоне и без нее хватало своих художников, например, тот же Джуниор. Но, несмотря на это, Али не теряла надежды когда-нибудь попробовать на поле что-то особенное, втихую тренируясь по видеоурокам на Ютубе и поглядывая на своих одноклубников, чаще всего на Неймара, который сам тащился от того, когда на тренировках ему удавалось сделать «радугу». И это принесло свои плоды, за которые Альварес нехило так огребла во время матча с Валенсией, который состоялся после поездки на Кипр.  
  
Первым человеком, не имеющим отношения к Барселоне, с которым заговорила Али после игры на Месталье, оказался Денис. Стоило только Альварес войти в квартиру и зло швырнуть ключи на тумбочку, пугая кошку, которая выскочила встретить свою хозяйку, как телефон, лежащий в недрах сумки, затрясся.  
  
— Мои поздравления, — радостно сказал Денис, чуть не урча в динамик. — Распечатали ворота мышей!  
  
— Иди ты! — Али раздраженно пнула пустую коробку, валяющуюся посреди гостиной. — Ты игру-то видел вообще?  
  
— Часть да, — признался Черышев, судя по интонации, не переставая улыбаться, несмотря на недовольный тон Али, — мы к одиннадцати только закончили с Кордовой, так что гол Бускетса я застал.  
  
— Еще б ты не застал, в дополнительное-то! Черт, что это вообще было? Вместо нападения — осторожная разведка. А потом пять карточек за полчаса! Судьи задрали! — кипятилась Али, выплескивая накопившееся негодование, не заботясь о том, что Денис не видел игры и не понимает, о чем она говорит. — Жорди чуть было не поломался, нам Андреса хватило в прошлый раз! А на меня-то чего налетели, я же…  
  
— Так, стоп! — решительно прервал поток возмущений Черышев. — Альба меня мало интересует, что значит «налетели»?  
  
Али коротко выдохнула, снимая с ноги носок и кидая его в сторону кошки, устроившейся на соседнем кресле.  
  
— «Радуга», — сказала она, снова краснея, прямо как на поле, когда рассвирепевший Парехо оттеснил ее к бровке, а Алькасер и Негредо подскочили следом, нецензурно ругаясь и обзывая ее «позершей». Али ничего толком понять не успела, только услышала, как за спиной загудели трибуны, а игроки Валенсии, до этого боровшиеся с ней за мяч, мгновенное переменились в лицах и кинулись чуть ли не на газон ее заваливать — она кое-как удержалась на ногах. Хорошо, что Иван был поблизости и вступился, а Хави и вовсе прикрыл ее своим телом, уводя в сторону и громко говоря на ухо «все нормально, спокойно», потому что Месталья от ее выходки как с ума сошла, свистела и топала ногами. Али хотелось сквозь землю провалиться или хотя бы замениться прямо сию секунду. Матч закончился с минимальным счетом, но команда Луиса Энрике так сильно вымоталась, борясь с неуступчивой Валенсией, что в раздевалке никто даже выяснять не стал, кто виноват — не до того было, тяжесть этих трех очков придавливала их к земле будто каменная плита.  
  
— Ух ты! — присвистнул Денис. — Я и не знал, что ты умеешь такое.  
  
— Спасибо, блин, — огрызнулась Альварес. — Утешил.  
  
— Не обижайся! Просто ты никогда подобным не отличалась… и в Германии тоже.  
  
— Ты следил за моей карьерой? Хо-хо, это льстит.  
  
— Какая-то ты после игры колючая. Непривычно.  
  
— Дэн, мы с трудом вырвали победу, но это не дало никакого толку. Все равно третье место!  
  
— Кому ты про место говоришь, а! Давай сменим тему, раз у тебя так кипит мозг, не хочу, чтобы ты злилась и расстраивалась.  
  
— Спасибо, мне сейчас лучше говорить про что угодно, кроме футбола. Как погода у вас?  
  
— Я играл в перчатках, — посетовал Черышев. — Мечтал о пуховике Арсена Венгера, согрелся только после отданной голевой и желтой карточки.  
  
— Умеешь быть плохим парнем? — двусмысленно сострила Али, но в тот момент ей было все равно — слишком отстойным было ее настроение и слишком дружелюбным был Денис, так и хотелось его уколоть. — А еще что-то про мои финты говоришь.  
  
— Так, мы опять про футбол. Сама же хотела тему сменить, — многозначительно произнес Черышев. — Или не хотела?  
  
— Не знаю, — Али тяжело вздохнула и потрогала царапину на локте — след неловкого приземления на газон. — Какие планы на Рождество?  
  
— Хочу провести время с семьей. Последние месяцы я безвылазно торчу тут, а отец в Павлодаре вместе с мамой, если тебе это о чем-то говорит.  
  
— Даже не шепчет, но я сделаю вид, что поняла. Скучаешь по родителям?  
  
Денис помолчал, давая понять, что, да, скучает, но говорить об этом ему трудновато.  
  
— Я привык уже один тут… Но иногда хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то близкий, и я не о команде сейчас говорю.  
  
Али поняла намек и почувствовала, что в комнате вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, как в июле, когда солнце шпарит так сильно, что хочется или сдохнуть, или залезть в ледяную ванну.  
  
— Я бы хотел тебя увидеть, — смущенно кашлянув, продолжил Денис. — После того вечера у тебя дома я много думал, и вот… Может, приедешь после праздников? Или ты полетишь домой?  
  
— Сейчас думаю только о футболе… — завела Альварес привычную пластинку, но Денис не дал ей договорить.  
— Ты робот! Черт, тебя так надолго не хватит, Али!  
  
— Нормально. Расслаблюсь после последней игры в группе… А потом можно и организовать путешествие в Вильярреаль. Я же никогда там не была…  
  
— Обещаешь? Я буду очень ждать.  
  
Али посмотрела на свое отражение в телевизоре. Лицо у нее было ужасно неуверенное, а сомнения ощущались так остро, что она едва ли не взяла свои слова обратно. Что лучше — удобная и хорошая синица в руках или прекрасный в своей порочности журавль, который не то что в небе, но еще и свалить за горизонт может в любой момент? И даже не просто за горизонт, а в гнездо…  
  
— Да, приеду, постараюсь, — взвесив все за и против, ответила Али. Никто же ее не заставляет, верно? Да и обижать Дениса не хочется, он такой хороший парень. — Все зависит от того, как игра…  
  
— Али, ты жить собираешься?  
  
— Блин, Дэн, и ты еще меня называешь странной?  
  
— Ты или очень непонятливая, или так после матча устала… — Денис коротко хохотнул. — Отдохни, я буду болеть за тебя. Спокойной ночи, буду ждать звонка.  
  
Али стекла с кресла на пол и застонала, закрыв лицо руками. Крыша ехала, а самообладание полностью отказывалось сотрудничать. Ее буквально разрывало на куски — одна часть, еще адекватная, кричала, что нужно перестать мечтать и смотреть на вещи через розовые очки, нужно попробовать стать нормальной девушкой, которая ходит на свидания, а не страдает по своему недоступному и недостижимому одноклубнику, к тому же еще и прочно связанному счастливыми семейными узами. Но другая часть, свихнувшаяся окончательно, хотела послать к чертовой матери здравый смысл и продолжать сходить с ума по Лионелю. Словно у Али на плечах сидели ангел и черт, нашептывающие ей в уши.  
  
Али потерла лицо ладонями и про себя сосчитала до пяти. Так, если в ближайшее время не случиться чего-то из ряда вон выходящего относительно Лео, то после той игры она обязательно встретится с Денисом и выведет их «отношения» за рамки телефонных разговоров, сломав систему «френдзоны» и дурацких бразильских мелодрам. И будь что будет.  
  


***

  
  
В свой заслуженный выходной Али собиралась разгрести накопившиеся дела. Во-первых, нужно было разрулить вопросы с Криштиану, с которым они никак не могли состыковать расписания и встретиться. Это с Денисом все было просто — сказала Хосе, села в самолет и привет, Вильярреаль. Для того, чтобы встретиться с Роналду вживую, уже как друзья, а не как соперники на футбольном поле, Али после истории с вызовом на ковер к Президенту нужно было чуть ли не фильмы про шпионов пересматривать, чтобы как следует изучить матчасть по маскировке и шифрованию, так что ее визит в Мадрид пока откладывался на неопределенный срок. Да и вообще, Криштиану был последнее время какой-то странный. После того, как Али позвонила ему ночью, мучаясь от бессонницы, он будто бы потерял волю к жизни — на поле этого видно не было, Али специально посмотрела встречу Реала и Малаги, которая закончилась победой сливочных, но сам Криш результативными действиями не отметился, хотя отыграл неплохо, причем если б на его месте был любой другой футболист, сказали бы, что гениально отыграл. Его команда по-прежнему шла на первом месте, так что Альварес старалась во время разговоров сдерживаться и не ляпнуть лишнего, хотя на языке так и вертелись всякие колкости и глупости. Пару раз она попыталась «закинуть удочку» и спросить, что, собственно, происходит, но Криш решительно ответил «все нормально» и разговор свернул, причем после этого они достаточно долго не разговаривали, учитывая, что хотя бы раз в два дня всегда обменивались глупыми сообщениями в директе Инстаграма, который Али не забывала тщательно подчищать после таких переписок. Наверное, у Роналду были какие-то проблемы дома — он пусть и был почти небожителем, банальные семейные проблемы не могли обойти его стороной. Если ты можешь накачать себе прессуху и выровнять зубы, это не значит, что в твоей личной жизни по мановению волшебной палочки все станет прекрасно.  
  
Еще Али собиралась наконец-то сделать уборку, разложить по местам раскиданные вещи, выделить место для кошачьего плюшевого домика, привезенного Черышевым, но у Альварес руки до его сборки так и не дошли. Помимо этого крайне необходимо было развесить вещи на вешалки в большом платяном шкафу — большая часть барахла все еще была затолкана в чемодан, который в раскрытом виде лежал посреди гардеробной, потому что Али так было удобно, рядом стояла корзина для грязного белья, которую она периодически таскала к стиральной машине. Конечно, привычной схемой смены одежды придется пожертвовать в пользу порядка и чистоты.  
  
Но мечтам Али о прибранной квартире не суждено было сбыться, как и грезам кошки о собственном домике в углу спальни, потому что ровно в полдень раздался телефонный звонок, не предвещавший ничего хорошего. Альварес оторвалась от чистки глянцевых дверц кухонных шкафов и руками, липкими от средства для отмывания пятен, схватилась за мобильный. Наверное, когда-нибудь она научится пользоваться резиновыми перчатками, но явно не сегодня.  
  
Звонившим оказался Суарес.  
  
— Привет! Я тебя не отвлекаю? — радостно спросил он, будто уверенный в том, что Али в потолок плюет в свой редкий выходной.  
  
Али расстроенно посмотрела на лежащую на столе губку и ответила отрицательно. Суарес еще больше приободрился, расспрашивая ее о планах на день.  
  
— У меня уборка, потому что я свинья, — со вздохом честно призналась Али. — Пытаюсь стать нормальным человеком, и, наверное, поэтому у меня всего лишь квартира. Не представляю, как твоя жена убирает такое огромное помещение.  
  
— У нее помощники есть, — рассмеялся Луис. — Так что не все так страшно. Найми и себе, у тебя и так времени ни на что нет, а тут еще и убираться.  
  
— Нет уж, мой дом — моя крепость, — отшутилась Альварес, снова беря в руки влажную губку и принимаясь тереть дверцу, мысленно ругаясь на дизайнеров, которые выбрали в качестве покрытия кухонной мебели глянец, на котором постоянно остаются отпечатки от пальцев. — Ты чего хотел-то?  
  
— А, точно, — вспомнил Суарес. — Мы тут собраться хотели часа в три, посмотреть объявление тройки. Присоединишься?  
  
Черт, Золотой Мяч. Али и забыла, что сегодня должны были огласить имена лучших из лучших, потому что она не рассчитывала оказаться в этом коротеньком списке, с нее с лихвой хватило топ-двадцати, так что узнавать новости она собиралась исключительно из Интернета, а не из телевизора.  
  
— А еще разве не известно? — спросила она, отпихивая кошку, которая настырно прыгала по кухонному столу, привлекая внимание хозяйки.  
  
— Нет, я же говорю, в три, — терпеливо повторил Суарес. — Так тебя ждать?  
  
— А кто будет? — с замиранием сердца поинтересовалась Али, естественно, думая только об одном человеке.   
  
Ее терзали сомнения, и Луис ее опасения подтвердил.  
  
— Тощий будет точно, Маске обещал, Андрес приедет… Иван с Ракель, вроде бы все, ну и ты, если согласишься, — перечислил уругваец. — Так что давай, доделывай дела, мы тебя ждем!  
  
— Окей, приеду, — Али сдержала грустный вздох, попрощалась с Суаресом и отложила телефон в сторону.   
  
Если бы прозвучала фамилия Месси, она бы ни минуты не сомневалась, ехать или нет. И никакой Золотой Мяч тут не был в приоритетах.  
  
Али бесила собственная одержимость, остро граничащая с сумасшествием, желание постоянно быть возле Месси или хотя бы в пределах видимости. Многие девушки так делают, стараясь как можно чаще появляться рядом с предметом своих грез, потряхивая волосами и обворожительно улыбаясь. Это неслабо повышает самооценку, когда ты ловишь на себе заинтересованные взгляды своего визави. А если их нет, никто не запрещает вообразить, что он смотрит, и наслаждаться процессом по полной программе. Али по своему обыкновению в присутствии Лео вела себя странновато, движения становились неловкими и дергаными, улыбка — натянутой и слишком искусственной, а о красивом вскидывании волос и речи быть не могло. Лионель просто лишал ее тело возможности функционировать как единый организм, в голове гулял ветер, но когда он смотрел на нее, мир взаправду становился ярче.  
  
Антонио привез Али в Кастельдефельс, пригород Барселоны, известный своим пляжем, протянувшимся вдоль Средиземного моря, где можно безмятежно загорать, плавать или заниматься всеми возможными видами водного спорта. Суарес жил достаточно далеко от побережья, в элитном районе, и его большой дом выделялся на фоне окружающих его построек, которые были значительно ниже. Антонио по просьбе Али припарковался чуть дальше по улице — она хотела хоть немного пройтись пешком, чтобы размять ноги, да и просто поглазеть по сторонам. Денис был прав: она реально ничего, кроме стадиона и пары магазинов, не видела, а времени наверстать все никак не находилось (7).  
  
Али выбралась из машины и довольно потянулась. Ремень на ее плече угрожающе заскользил вниз, и сумка шлепнулась на теплый от солнца асфальт, в полете вытряхивая нехитрое содержимое: пачку сигарет, ручку и крошечное зеркальце, к которому был прицеплен брелок с эмблемой Баварии — провокационно, ну и фиг с ним, он был просто дорог как память. Альварес сконфуженно посмотрела на вывалившееся богатство и присела, чтобы собрать все обратно. Пальцы задержались на сигаретах, и она почувствовала тяжесть в животе и горьковатый привкус на языке — первые признаки никотинового голода, который в последнее время просыпался у нее, лишь когда курево попадалось на глаза.  
  
Али пошарила по карманам в поисках зажигалки — в конце концов, можно заныкаться в большом дворе Суареса и покурить, если сильно приспичит, но рисковать и дымить на улице она бы ни за что не стала — о месте жительства форварда Барселоны известно всем, так что велика вероятность встретить где-нибудь поблизости настырных журналюг с камерами наперевес, жаждущих наделать сенсационных фотографий.  
  
Зажигалка не нашлась, Али пришлось оставить затею с сигаретами и двинуться в сторону дома Луиса, меланхолично посматривая по сторонам. Ближайшие дома были огорожены высоченными заборами, а возле одних ворот так и вовсе стояла пара каменнолицых охранников, мимо которых Альварес прошла с опаской — вдруг примут за фанатку и, чего доброго, вообще пристрелят?  
  
Охранники никакого внимания на фланирующую по улице Али не обратили, она беспрепятственно прошла мимо, но, завидев впереди небольшую группку людей, едва сдержала мученический стон. Судя по разноцветным футболкам, это были болельщики Барселоны, некоторые из них были вооружены фотоаппаратами и мобильниками, наверное, караулили футболистов — в Кастельдефельсе жил еще кто-то из одноклубников Али, только она не помнила, кто именно. Бежать было некуда, разве что сигать через ближайший забор, но Альварес не обладала достаточными навыками для прыжков в высоту, поэтому она стиснула зубы и устремилась к тому дому, возле которого толклись фанаты.  
  
Естественно, ее сразу заметили — две девушки в футболках с десятым номером радостно взвизгнули и кинулись к растерявшейся Али, размахивая блокнотами.  
  
— Можно с вами сфотографироваться? Здравствуйте, вы классная! — наперебой заверещали они, толкая друг друга локтями.   
  
Али заулыбалась, с мнимой готовностью приобнимая болельщиц, к которым подскочил парень во вратарской форме тер Штегена и с фотоаппаратом в руках. Мелькнула вспышка, затем еще одна, но катавасия не прекращалась — вместо девушек к Али подошли два парня, протянувшие ей листочки с маркерами. Она размашисто расписалась, на автомате ставя свои каракули еще и на чьем-то журнале с собственной фотографией, на футболке почему-то с девяткой, на кепке и шарфе-розе, причем последняя роспись вышла не очень четкой, но получившему вожделенный автограф болельщику было все равно. Опустили ее минут через пять, когда Альварес осчастливила всех селфи и прозрачно намекнула, что ей пора — народ как ветром сдуло, и она перевела дух, даже вспотела за время этой чрезмерно бурной активности. За спиной снова раздались радостные возгласы и послышалось повторяемое «Месси», но Альварес поспешила списать это на свои глюки — немудрено, она так часто о нем думает, что его фамилия и имя слышатся даже в рекламе стирального порошка.  
  
Но вопли не прекращались, наоборот, стали вдруг громче и явственнее. Али, злясь сама на себя, повернулась, чтобы удостовериться, что ее крыша все еще в далеком и счастливом пути, но увидела Лионеля, который нес на руках сына, а за их спинами маячили те самые охранники, мимо которых Али проходила несколько минут назад.  
  
— Эй, привет! — Лео улыбнулся, что-то коротко отвечая секьюрити, ревностно оберегавшим покой аргентинской звезды. — Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить!  
  
— Я сама не ожидала, — бессовестно покривила душой Альварес, засовывая руки в задние карманы джинсов. — Луис позвонил, так что я все дела отложила и сорвалась.  
  
— А я сегодня свободен, — сказал Лионель, подходя ближе. Охрана благоразумно держалась чуть в стороне, а болельщики, не рисковавшие подходить близко к Месси, сбились в кучу и восторженно щелкали камерами. — У Анто гости, так что мы, — он качнул головой в сторону Тьяго, внимательно рассматривавшего Али, — решили сбежать, пока нас на замучили эти женщины. Тьяго, это Али, Али — Тьяго.  
  
Альварес не умела общаться с детьми от слова совсем, только кивнула, силясь улыбаться как можно приветливее, но ее попытки быть дружелюбной Тьяго совсем не впечатлили. Он обхватил шею отца и вздохнул, слишком горестно для маленького ребенка.  
  
— Ему жарко, — констатировал Лионель. — Позвони в дверь, пожалуйста, пусть Луис откроет.  
  
Али ткнула пальцем в кнопку, глядя в глазок видеозвонка, но никакой мелодии слышно не было.  
  
Она недоуменно посмотрела на Месси, которого вдруг осенило.  
  
— Блин, у них же систему оповещения в доме переделывают, наверное, не закончили. Звякни ему на мобильный, у меня тут непредвиденная тяжесть, — Лео усмехнулся, прижимая к себе сына.   
  
Али, глядя на разворачивающийся перед ней спектакль «Папа Лионель, акт первый, сцена первая», поперхнулась воздухом, но сообразила достать телефон. Который, твою мать, по закону подлости, полностью разрядился. Али для верности потыкала в темный экран и развела руками, признавая поражение.  
  
— Сел, — сказала она, помахивая мобильником. — Давай лучше ты.  
  
Лионель быстро оценил обстановку и ласково потрепал сына по макушке.  
  
— Эй, дружок, посиди немного у Али, ладно? Только не хулигань.  
  
Тьяго на предложение отца никакого возмущения не выказал, безропотно переползая на руки Али, у которой поджилки затряслись. Малыш тут же вцепился ей в шею, и чуть было не угодил затылком прямо ей в нос, но Альварес, пребывая в состоянии, близком к шизофазии, умудрилась увернуться, так что удар пришелся куда-то в нижнюю челюсть. Она глухо ойкнула, а Тьяго хихикнул, поглядывая на отца, возившегося с телефоном.  
  
— Ты ему нравишься, — заметил Лео, прижимая аппарат к уху. — Он обычно всех пинать начинает, а тут вон смирный какой.  
  
Али опасливо покосилась на Тьяго, который заинтересованно вертел браслет на ее руке — несколько сплетенных вместе кожаных шнурков с деревянными бусинами. Это чудо Хосе привез Али из Индии, когда летал туда по поводу трансфера какого-то своего подопечного в индийский чемпионат. Переговоры сорвались, так что Хосе вернулся без денег, но с кучей всякого индийского барахла, которым щедро осыпал всех своих близких знакомых. Привезенную полутораметровую статую Будды он так и не смог пристроить в добрые руки, а Али, хоть и умирала от любопытства, боялась интересоваться ее судьбой — инициатива всегда имеет инициатора в задний проход, а Альварес еще только Будды в квартире не хватало.  
  
— Алло, Лу, это мы! Открывай! — улыбаясь, проговорил Лионель, не переставая смотреть на Али и Тьяго, которые пришли к консенсусу — Альварес ребенка не доставала, терпеливо снося то, как он натягивает тонкие ремешки браслета, пытаясь его развязать, а Тьяго взамен не пинает ее ногами в крошечных полосатых кроссовках.  
  
— Твою мать! — раздалось из динамика телефона Месси.   
  
Лео прыснул, сбрасывая звонок.  
  
— Забыл, я так и думал. Интересно, остальные тоже тут топтались, пока Луисито вспоминал, что у них звонок не работает?  
  
— Держу пари, мы одни такие особенные, — Али поправила сбившуюся кепку на макушке Тьяго. — Он там долго, нет?  
  
— Не знаю… — задумчиво протянул Лео. — Думаю, что нет.  
  
В подтверждение его слов загрохотал замок и из-за приоткрытой двери показался взъерошенный Суарес, который оторопел, увидев Али, держащую на руках Тьяго.  
  
— Семейная, блин, идиллия у вас, — пошутил он, широко улыбаясь, распахивая двери и пропуская гостей. — Там уже все собрались.  
  
Али вошла следом за Лионелем, все так же продолжая держать Тьяго, но идти вперед не могла, от слов Суареса растеряв все свое с таким трудом собранное самообладание. Ноги не слушались, не упасть в обморок помогал только сын Лионеля, который залопотал что-то непонятное, привлекая внимание отца.  
  
— Эй, кто тут у нас! — воскликнул Лео, забирая улыбающегося Тьяго и усаживая его к себе на плечи. — Пойдем, не стой!  
  
Последняя фраза была адресована Али. Она кивнула и пошла по длинной подъездной дорожке следом за Луисом и Месси. Тьяго вертел головой, разглядывая разбросанные по двору игрушки и огромного надувного лебедя, который плавал в бассейне, хотя для купания уже был ни разу не сезон. Али же напротив ничего вокруг не замечала, сверля глазами спину Лионеля, четко обрисованную облегающей черной футболкой. Он выглядел слишком идеальным, чтобы быть с этой планеты, миллионы фанатов не могут ошибаться — Месси инопланетянин.  
  
Тьяго вдруг обернулся и показал Али язык, как бы подытоживая ее собственные мысли — кажется, зря она сюда притащилась. Ничего, кроме ноющего чувства в груди, в ближайший час она ощущать не будет.  
  
 _Семейная, блядь, идиллия._  
  
Чертова идиллия продолжилась и в доме Суаресов — Софи, жена Луиса, встретила гостей в просторной светлой прихожей, обняла Лионеля, поцеловала в обе щеки Тьяго, который смешно уворачивался от чужих прикосновений, и вежливо поздоровалась с Али, которая чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Ей почудилось, что Софи старается держаться поближе к ней — она три раза спросила, как у Али дела, потом легко позволила ей забраться в предложенное ей кресло с ногами, пусть Али и благоразумно спросила разрешения у Луиса. Али даже подумала, что перегнула палку со своей неловкой просьбой, но Луис выглядел совершенно спокойным и безмятежным, пожалуй слишком спокойным для человека, который не так уж давно лишился всех возможных шансов на любые премии. Казалось, это его ничуть не расстраивало — Суарес шутил, улыбался, наливал всем желающим сок и вообще был настоящей душой компании. Али смотрела на него украдкой, побаиваясь его жены, и втайне завидовала им — таким счастливым, все еще влюбленным друг в друга… Она перевела взгляд на Ивана и Ракель, держащихся за руки, на Маске, то и дело поглядывавшего на лежащий на подлокотнике кресла телефон, на Андреса, который усадил к себе на колени Дельфину, четырехлетнюю дочку Суаресов, одетую в смешное цветастое платье. Али посмотрела на Месси, который тетешкал заливающегося смехом Тьяго, и почувствовала себя совершенно лишней на этом празднике жизни.  
  
— Али, тебе налить чего-нибудь? — спросила Софи, отвлекая Альварес от тягостных раздумий.   
  
Она покачала головой, отказываясь — и напрягать жену Луиса не очень хотелось, да и в горле вроде бы не пересохло, разве что от вида Лионеля, но для Али в последнее время это было перманентное состояние.  
  
— Где пульт от телика? — Иван завертелся на диване, поднимая разноцветные подушки. — Уже шесть!  
  
— У меня пульт, — спокойно отозвался Иньеста. — Канал какой?  
  
Телевизор мигнул, и на экране появилась студия. Ведущая всех подобных церемоний британская журналистка Кейт Эбдо с широкой улыбкой поприветствовала телезрителей, но Альварес половины слов не расслышала, потому что у нее в ушах от волнения начало стрелять, будто она забралась на двадцатый этаж небоскреба, ноги сводило, словно перед прыжком вниз с огромной высоты. Кишки в животе завязались в тугой узел, а потом снова распрямились. Объявление должно было состояться с минуты на минуту. Али съежилась в кресле, цветом лица сравниваясь с его белоснежной спинкой, вдоль позвоночника пробежала волна неприятной дрожи, змеей закрутившаяся где-то в желудке, что напомнило Али ее первый день в Барселоне, когда такси везло ее навстречу новой жизни. Если бы она тогда знала, как все сложится… Рискнула бы или испугалась?  
  
Как известно, кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанское. Но Али терпеть не могла игристое вино, так что для нее риск скорее был благородным делом, нежели поводом выпить.  
  
— Надо было делать ставки, — рассмеялся Суарес, поглядывая на Альварес, которая пялилась в телевизор, но ее глаза упрямо отказывались фокусироваться на изображении. — Али, ты…  
  
— Тихо! — шикнула Софи, дергая мужа за рукав. — Не слышно же!  
  
— Молчу.   
  
Луис прижал палец губам, переглядываясь с улыбающимся Лионелем, который был очаровательно невозмутим, будто никакое вручение Золотого Мяча его совершенно не волнует, что тут такого-то? Он гораздо больше внимания уделял сыну, нежели голосу Кейт Эбдо, которая рассказывала о предстоящей церемонии награждения в Цюрихе, тем самым оттягивая ключевой момент передачи.  
  
 _«Привык, наверное, почивать на лаврах»_ , — подумала Али и почему-то жутко разозлилась, сжала кулаки и посмотрела в экран телевизора с нескрываемой ненавистью и раздражением, захлестнувшими ее с головой.  
  
И как по заказу, первым назвали имя Лионеля, отозвавшееся в ее голове ударом гонга. Али закрыла глаза, вдохнула воздух, пропитанный чужой радостью и восхищением, и постаралась изобразить улыбку. Время остановилось, движения людей вокруг замедлились, каждая попытка пошевелиться давалась с трудом.  
  
 _— Криштиану Роналду, Реал Мадрид._  
  
Али как в замедленной съемке наклонилась вперед, чтобы поздравить Месси — он заметил ее жест, улыбнулся и протянул руку, как ни в чем ни бывало глядя на нее широко распахнутыми глазами, полными нескрываемой радости с толикой обиды — его мысли читались, как открытая книга. Али могла почти точно сказать, что Лионель вспоминает финал Чемпионата мира и серебряную медаль, оттягивающую шею, как тяжеленое ярмо. Его мысли были похожи на густой туман, обволакивающий исключительно Альварес, которая сама в него ныряла, совершенно добровольно, не пытаясь барахтаться и спасаться. Их ладони соприкоснулись, и Али полностью погрузилась в тот самый «рапид Месси», который он включал во время игры, несясь к чужим воротам. Но если тогда он анализировал игровой эпизод, то сейчас он смотрел прямо на Али, разбирая по кусочкам ее тщательно выстроенную защитную стену под названием «ничего и никогда», взглядом сносил последние оплоты обороны, но и эти развалины еще позволяли ей держаться, не давая сорваться в пучину безумия и отдаться его власти целиком.  
  
— Поздравляю, Лео, — одними губами произнесла Али, сжимая его ледяные пальцы.   
  
Месси дернул уголком губ, будто отвечая, его язык скользнул по верхней губе, и Альварес неосознанно повторила это движение, только еще медленнее, чем позволяла почти замершая реальность вокруг них.  
  
 _— Али Альварес, Барселона._  
  
— И я тебя поздравляю, — ответил Лионель, тут же выпуская ее ладонь, тем самым возвращая миру нормальную скорость.  
  
Но было поздно, потому что мир Али с диким грохотом рухнул.  
  


***

  
  
Али сидела на чертовом кресле, смотрела в чертов телевизор, пожимала протянутые руки, на автомате отвечая «спасибо, да, спасибо», телефон в кармане — слава богу! — молчал, потому что сел и, как выяснилось, вовремя: в таком состоянии ей только звонков не хватало. Случившееся только что никак не хотело перевариваться, осело комком в желудке и теперь причиняло дискомфорт, сравнимый разве что с растяжением — точно так же ныло, дергало, мешало и раздражало.  
  
Золотой Мяч. Номинация.  
  
Она в тройке. Как это произошло? Чем она это заслужила?.. Ведь на ее месте должен был быть…  
  
Али прошиб холодный пот, когда она подумала о Мануэле. О Нойере, который должен был занять ее место, рядом с Криштиану (черт, еще и он!) и Месси. Черт.  
  
— Лу, можно у тебя зарядку попросить? — медленно произнесла Али, глупо запинаясь на слове «зарядка», натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд Лео и краснея до корней волос.   
  
Ее алые щеки сразу привлекли лишнее внимание — Иван рассмеялся и потрепал ее по затылку, а Ракель, которая почти не была с ней знакома, плюхнулась на мягкий подлокотник кресла, стиснула оторопевшую Али в объятиях и испачкала ей щеку липким блеском для губ.  
  
— Ты такая молодец! — восторженно сказала она. — Хочу запечатлеть этот чудесный момент, давай сфотографируемся?  
  
Али нашла в себе силы только кивнуть, приобнимая худенькую Ракель за талию. Иван, стоящий сзади, влез в кадр, корча смешную рожу, фотография вышла донельзя нелепая, а Альварес на ней была больше похожа на уставшего от тяжелой жизни мопса, чем на нормального человека.  
  
— Ты рада? — спросил Иван, когда Ракель оставила Али в покое и вернулась обратно на диван. — Судя по твоему лицу, не очень.  
  
— Не знаю, — Али откинула волосы назад (да, она сегодня пришла с распущенными — что она должна была делать после того, как Лео сказал, что ей идет?) и посмотрела на Ракитича с удивлением и какой-то обреченностью. — Не ожидала. Вот вообще никак не ожидала.  
  
— Так это ж здорово, — присоединился к их диалогу Иньеста, все еще держащий на руках Дельфину, которая никак не хотела слезать с него. — Эмоции совсем другие, чем когда ты заранее уверен в успехе.  
  
— Мда, — Али сползла по сидению кресла ниже, вытягивая ноги в цветных носках. — Мои эмоции сейчас напоминают ураган, пусть я и спокойна внешне как чертов динозавр.  
  
— Али! — зашипел Андрес, кивком головы указывая на дочку Луиса. — Тут же ребенок!  
  
Альварес захлопнула рот и моментально слетела с кресла, покраснев как рак.  
  
— Я выйду, — она махнула рукой куда-то в сторону большого окна, выходящего во двор. — Прогуляюсь. Лу, что там с зарядкой?  
  
  
— Вот розетка, можешь на качелях посидеть, только не сломай, — предупредил Суарес, проводя Али по зеленому газону вглубь дворика, где стояли большие ярко-красные детские качели.   
  
Али с сомнением покосилась на даже с виду устойчивую конструкцию и фыркнула.  
  
— Я не такая толстая, — обижено произнесла она, втыкая штекер в розетку и подключая телефон. — Но если будет угроза разрушения — сяду прямо на траву.  
  
— Молодец, — Луис ободряюще сжал ее плечо. — Точно все в порядке? Ты странная… Или это шок?  
  
— Шок, — подтвердила Альварес, что, в принципе, было истинной правдой. — Сейчас с агентом поговорю и позвоню родителям. Потом вернусь. И я бы что-нибудь сжевала.  
  
— Я подумаю над твоей просьбой, — Луис напоследок еще раз похлопал Али по спине и вернулся обратно в дом.  
  
Оставшись одна, Альварес уселась на качели и включила телефон, который тут же затрясся, показывая на экране одно сообщение за другим, буквально разрываясь от количества неприятных звонков. Но просмотреть список вызовов Али не успела, потому что Хосе, видимо, звонивший уже в тридцатый китайский раз, наконец, прорвался.  
  
— Куда ты провалилась? — недовольно осведомился агент, когда Али приняла вызов, бросая сердитое «алло».  
  
— Я в гостях, а телефон разрядился, — ответила она. — Что за шум, а драки нет?  
  
— А то не знаешь, — голос агента так и сочился ехидством. — Поздравить тебя хочу! Ты моя гордость, мой лучший клиент.  
  
— Не скажи это Торресу, — отшутилась Али, на самом деле начиная улыбаться от слов Хосе. — Спасибо. Сказать, что я в обмороке, это ничего не сказать. Почему я?  
  
— Про Фернандо я тебе потом расскажу всякие интересности, но не сейчас (8). Тебя серьезно волнует, почему ты? — удивился Хосе. — Мне кажется, что главнее свершившийся факт. Ты в тройке, Альварес! Весь мир празднует!  
  
— Отвали, старый интриган! — простонала Али, раскачиваясь на мерно поскрипывающей качели. — И миру наплевать. Ведь важнее, кто получит Золотой Мяч, какая разница, кто вошел в список лучших.  
  
— О-о-о, список лучших! — насмешливо пропел Хосе. — Как мы заговорили!  
  
— Еще раз говорю, отвали!  
  
— Утю-тю, грозная ты моя, — приторным голосом засюсюкал Мартин. — Так хочется мячик золотой получить моей лучшей из лучших?  
  
Али едва сдержалась, чтобы не швырнуть телефон в бассейн — очень хотелось попасть прямо в башку раздражающе белому надувному лебедю.  
  
— Я сейчас трубку положу, — как можно спокойнее ответила она. — Если ты так и дальше будешь издеваться надо мной.  
  
Хосе еще немного похихикал и снова посерьезнел.  
  
— Ладно, хватит веселиться. Церемония одиннадцатого января, так что времени на подготовку достаточно. Твой английский еще не совсем скатился до уровня «хау ду ю ду, Лондон из зе кэпитал оф Грейт Британ»?  
  
— Не дождешься, — парировала Али. — Разберусь. Ты про переводчика хотел спросить? Не нужен.  
  
— Я полечу с тобой прямо из Барселоны, — продолжил Хосе, громко щелкая клавишами ноутбука, наверное, вносил в свой планировщик полученную от Али информацию. — Всех стилистов-визажистов предоставляет организатор церемонии, так что если нет никаких просьб…  
  
— Помнишь Неллу? — вдруг осенило Али. — Я бы хотела поработать с ней.  
  
— Это кто?  
  
— Она меня готовила к съемкам рекламы, я обещала ей.  
  
— Ладно, — задумчиво протянул Хосе. — Позвоню, выясню, чего ты там ей обещала. Вопросы для пресс-конференции высылают заранее, когда ознакомлюсь — перешлю тебе, ответишь и дашь посмотреть, чтобы казусов не возникло.  
  
— Как все серьезно-то! — сострила Али.  
  
— А что думала, шутки шутить будем? — удивился агент. — Нет, дорогая, там все схвачено, так что никакой самодеятельности. Расписание будет позднее, так что я…  
  
— Хосе, притормози, — Али попыталась остановить начинавшееся словесное извержение — обычно если Хосе несло, заставить его заткнуться было вообще невыполнимой миссией. — Есть дела поважнее, чем Золотой Мяч и цвет трусов, которые я надену на церемонию.  
  
— Да? — скептически спросил Мартин. — И какие же?  
  
Али задумчиво поковыряла землю носом кроссовка.  
  
— У нас вон матч с парижанами на носу, — сказала она, не очень уверенная в своих словах, так как понять, что именно сейчас является для нее приоритетом — Лионель-сойти-с-ума-Месси или Лига Чемпионов — было практически невозможно.   
  
Али поежилась, отталкиваясь ногой от земли и раскачиваясь туда-сюда. Захотелось курить, просто нестерпимо, так что как только качели взмыли вверх, Али спрыгнула, с трудом удерживая равновесие, подхватила с газона удлиннитель и потащила его за собой, направляясь в глубину дворика, где в тени единственного на участке дерева стояла красивая резная скамейка.  
  
Номинация так сильно выбила ее из колеи, что она собиралась нагло закурить без разрешения, но высунувшийся из окна столовой Суарес не дал ей совершить непоправимую ошибку.  
  
— Эй, ты куда ушла? — крикнул он, свешиваясь вниз.   
  
Али чертыхнулась прямо в трубку, где Хосе параллельно решал какие-то вопросы по второму телефону, будто давая ей время спрятаться и достать сигареты.  
  
Черт, зажигалки же нет.  
  
— Я здесь! — Али высунулась из-за дерева и помахала рукой. — У тебя есть зажигалка?  
  
Луис недоуменно вскинул брови, но Альварес продолжала упорно сверлить его взглядом. Почти две недели без сигарет. Хватит, если она сейчас не закурит, то тронется умом.  
  
— Держи, — Луис высунул руку, протягивая Али неизвестно откуда добытую зажигалку.   
  
Она выдернула штекер зарядника, побежала к окну и благодарно улыбнулась Суаресу, игнорируя его недовольный взгляд.  
  
— Эх ты, так безалаберно относишься к своему здоровью, — посетовал Луис, закрывая одну створку окна. — Мы в гостиной, не задерживайся, номинантка ты наша. Пепельница под скамейкой, только смотри, чтобы пепел не просыпался, Софи убьет, если увидит, что на территории дома курили.  
  
Али перестала улыбаться и понуро вернулась к скамейке, втыкая зарядку обратно в телефон.  
  
Интересно, откуда во дворе Луиса пепельница?  
  
— Зажигалка? — донеслось из трубки.   
  
Али стушевалась и попробовала довольно неуклюже оправдаться:  
  
— Хочу поджечь листья.  
  
— Листья? — замогильным голосом переспросил Хосе. — Ты уверена? А если я скажу, что при встрече подожгу тебе задницу?  
  
— Тогда встречи не будет, — парировала Альварес, вытаскивая сигарету из пачки. Хорошо, что она додумалась прихватить с собой сумку. — Не ворчи на меня.  
  
— Не буду, — неожиданно мирно ответил Хосе. — Я тебя просто убью. Ладно, все, пока отдыхай, наслаждайся номинацией и всеми другими плюшками. Наберу, как будут новости. И не забывай проверять почту!  
  
— Слушаюсь, — бодро отрапортовала Али, сбрасывая звонок и вместе с этим чувствуя облегчение, будто с плеч свалилась знатного размера гора.   
  
Именно в этом и был главный плюс ее приставучего агента — он всегда мог ее подбодрить, практически в любой, даже в самой тяжелой и, казалось бы, безвыходной ситуации.  
  
Сообщения от Криштиану и Дениса Али бессовестно проигнорировала — сил придумывать остроумные ответы сейчас не было от слова совсем, так что она благоразумно закрыла окно с SMS-ками и пролистала список непринятых вызовов — отец, Денис, восемь попыток Хосе, два звонка от Джули…  
  
Телефон снова завибрировал — на этот раз звонил отец. Али какое-то время поразглядывала экран, а потом, сама от себя не ожидая, сбросила вызов и с неподдельным ужасом уставилась на телефон.  
  
Сейчас было точно не до разговоров с семьей, потому что… Да потому что. Прости, папа, сейчас не до поздравлений. Совесть подняла тяжелую голову, а Али сгорбилась, судорожно затягиваясь, почти кашляя от едкого дыма, который моментально впитывался в тонкую ткань футболки. Не помогало. Пальцы мелко подрагивали, пока Альварес отыскивала в записной книжке нужный номер, на языке появился знакомый металлический привкус, а мышцы ног едва ли не свело. Гудки мерно врезались в ухо — Али снова обхватила губами сигарету и поежилась: начинало холодать, а ее толстовка осталась в машине Антонио. Но возвращаться в дом она пока не хотела, в голове крутилось слишком много мыслей, требовавших срочного высвобождения.  
  
Гудение прекратилось, в трубке послышалась какая-то шумная возня и далекие голоса.  
  
— Да, слушаю, — наконец раздался знакомый до боли голос.  
  
Сердце сжалось и пропустило пару ударов — как в любовных романах, когда главная героиня впервые набирает номер любимого мужчины. Только эта ситуация была совсем другой.  
  
— Привет, — Али откашлялась, дым мешал говорить четко. — Это я.  
  
— Эм-м-м, привет, — ответили на том конце провода. — С кем имею честь?  
  
Такого развития событий Альварес предвидеть уж никак не могла, поэтому только выдохнула «это Али» и замолкла, ожидая какой угодно реакции.  
  
— Не узнал, — рассмеялся Мануэль (а кому она еще могла позвонить после всего этого?). — Рад тебя слышать.  
  
 _«Заметно, что рад»_ , — обиженно подумала Али, а вслух сказала:  
  
— Я хотела… Извиниться, прости, что так внезапно звоню.  
  
Фраза вышла скомканной, поэтому Нойер, естественно, ничего не понял.  
  
— Ты звонишь, чтобы извиниться за то, что ты… звонишь? — непонимающе переспросил он.  
  
— Нет, я… — Али еще раз крепко затянулась. — Золотой Мяч. Это должен был быть ты.  
  
Повисла тяжелая пауза — Ману размеренно дышал в трубку, а Альварес продолжала мусолить фильтр сигареты, превращая его в лохмотья. На заднем фоне раздались громкие голоса и смех, кто-то настойчиво звал «Ма-а-а-ну-у!» и чем-то призывно гремел.  
  
— Не бери в голову, — произнес Нойер с какой-то ранее незнакомой Али интонацией. — Мы оба знаем… — он снова притих, и это молчание Али очень не понравилось.  
  
— Знаем что? — с тревогой в голосе переспросила она, ожидая худшего.  
  
— Почему это именно ты, — неожиданно резко ответил Мануэль, тут же скомкано начиная прощаться. — Мне пора, там парни ждут… Ты береги себя, ладно?  
  
— Ладно, — растерянно ответила Али, не успев даже сказать «пока» — трубка пискнула и разговор оборвался.  
  
Она посмотрела на свои руки, не зная, куда их девать, сунула окурок в пепельницу, а телефон — в карман, и обхватила себя за плечи, мгновенно покрывшиеся гусиной кожей.  
  
Али Альварес была чужой не только на этом празднике жизни. Даже там, где совсем недавно была ее команда, почти что семья, хоть это и не совсем то слово, Альварес теперь была лишней. За своей одержимостью Месси она не заметила, как люди, еще недавно присылавшие ей фотографии в поддержку, теперь практически забыли о ее существовании. Не то чтобы она дружила со всей командой, но… все же какие-то хлипенькие узы между ними были, даже Томас и Фил звонили пару раз. Но до Али только сейчас дошло, что эти двое были единственными, кто удосужился набрать ее номер за последние четыре месяца.  
  
В горле пересохло. Али попробовала прокашляться, но стало только хуже, теперь еще и запершило. Она в изнеможении откинулась на спинку скамейки и покрутила в руках мобильный, на экране которого все еще высвечивался последний вызов. Мануэль ясно дал ей понять, что ее номинация — дань толерантности и равноправию, а вовсе не ее заслугам. Не более того.  
  
От обиды в глазах противно защипало — Али похлопала ресницами, прогоняя непрошенные слезы, которые так и норовили скатиться по щекам, портя ее нехитрый макияж, и решительно встала, суя в рот мятную жвачку. Да пусть оно все катиться к чертовой бабушке, не больно и хотелось! Она сама старалась свести общение с бывшими одноклубниками на нет, чтобы не было так больно из-за переезда, так что нефиг теперь жаловаться.  
  
Но слова Нойера все равно больно укололи ее, и стало понятно, что это лишь начало. Если в свой первый день в Барселоне Али задумывалась над тем, сколько еще настороженных взглядов ей предстоит выдержать, то теперь ее волновало совсем другое — как пережить грядущее информационное цунами?  
  
Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, стало совсем прохладно, и Али пришлось направиться обратно в дом, хотя ноги едва держали. Настроение окончательно испортилось, хотелось заползти под одеяло и носа не высовывать в реальность, кажущуюся откровенным дерьмом. Она сделала пару шагов и замерла, пустым взглядом уставившись на входную дверь, из-за которой доносились веселые голоса и незнакомая музыка. Праздник жизни был в самом разгаре, а Али торчала снаружи, абсолютно потерянная и разбитая, как в плохом сопливом фильме без всякого намека на счастливый конец, но пришлось взять себя в руки и войти.  
  
Альварес покрутилась в прихожей, рассматривая многочисленные фотографии на стенах в одинаковых белых рамках с золотым узором по краю. Снимки были подобраны явно с любовью, потому что это были не постановочные семейные фото, а моменты обычной жизни — Луис с разрисованным фломастерами лицом, Дельфина вместе со своим братом Бенхамином, которому, судя по торту на фотографии, как раз исполнился год, улыбающаяся счастливая Софи с огромным животом, снова Луис, на этот раз в футболке Ливерпуля, обнимающий жену. Али долго смотрела на их совместный снимок и снова почувствовала укус зависти — интересно, когда-нибудь у нее самой будет по-настоящему счастливая жизнь с детьми, любимым мужем, большим домом, лопоухой собакой-лабрадором и пикниками по выходным?  
  
Самое ужасное, что в роли этого пресловутого «любимого мужа» на данный момент Али виделся только один мужчина, который никогда в жизни не займет это место, как бы он ни держал ее за руку и с каким бы выражением лица на Али ни смотрел. Это утопия, от которой хотелось удавиться к чертовой матери.  
  
— Али? — в коридор выглянула Ракель. — Мы слышали, как ты вошла, пойдем, все уже собрались… Сигаретами откуда-то пахнет, что ли?  
  
— Понятия не имею, откуда, — сделав каменное лицо, Али прошлепала в столовую, где за большим столом расселись все гости, а ей самой было выделено место между Андресом и хозяином дома.  
  
— А где сегодня Анна? — спросил у Иньесты Маске, уже успевший отхватить кусок ветчины и сооружавший себе сэндвич под неодобрительным взглядом Суареса, который из-за своей склонности к полноте довольствовался салатными листьями.   
  
Али последовала примеру уругвайца и тоже положила в тарелку только зелень.  
  
— Дела, — туманно пояснил Андрес, осторожно отпивая холодный сок. — Они с Нурией что-то задумали, кажется, но меня никто в детали не посвещает…  
  
— У меня вообще такое чувство странно, будто наш капитан Хави лыжи куда-то навострил, — вдруг сказал Хавьер, понизив голос до шепота так, что услышали только те, кто сидел рядом — Али, Андрес и Луис: Месси был занят сыном, а Ракель суетилась на кухне вместе с Софи, они даже Ивана с собой утащили, так что он не мог принять участие в обсуждении судьбы Хави Эрнандеса.   
  
Если честно, Али тоже не особо горела желанием это обсуждать, привыкнув не сплетничать — призрак капитана словно витал над ней все время, глядя с безмолвным укором, стоило ей только заикнуться о слухах.  
  
— С чего ты это взял? — напряженным голосом спросил Андрес, откладывая в сторону вилку, будто у него внезапно пропал аппетит. — Не говори о том, чего не знаешь.  
  
— У меня просто предчувствие, — пожал плечами Маскерано. — А они меня редко обманывают…  
  
— А что твои предчувствия думают насчет матча с ПСЖ? — поинтересовалась Али, выковыривая из тарелки кусок огурца и окуная его в горчичный соус. — Что насчет Ибрагимовича, например?  
  
— А тебе неймется встретить своего кумира? — таким же ехидным тоном отбрил ее Хавьер.   
  
Все засмеялись, а Али густо покраснела — в который, блин, раз за вечер уже! — и в отместку высунула язык.  
  
— Что за шум? — спросил Месси, подходя к столу и усаживаясь аккурат напротив Али. — Чего веселитесь?  
  
— Али ратует за встречу со Златаном, — совершенно спокойно сказал Маске, не обращая внимания на то, что помидорного цвета Альварес пинает его под столом ногой. — Невзаимная любовь, м-м-м?  
  
Лионель наградил Али совершенно нечитаемым взглядом, который мог выражать злость, ревность и пофигизм в равной степени. Али удрученно уткнулась в тарелку, оставив в покое ногу Маскерано.  
  
— Шутники, — заметил Месси. — Лучше бы поздравили человека, первая номинация! Я очень рад за тебя, — искренне сказал он, а у Альварес в груди распустился целый ароматный цветочный сад — магнолии, розы, орхидеи… Боже.  
  
— Мне… спасибо, — Али потупила взгляд. — Для меня это все слишком неожиданно, чтобы я реагировала нормально.  
  
— Горячее кто-нибудь будет? — осведомилась Софи, проходя в столовую с подносом в руках. — Али, ты точно будешь! На фоне ребят тощая, как скелет, эти бугаи тебя на поле задавят!  
  
— Кто кого задавит, — проворчала Али, но от мяса не отказалась. Черт с ним, реально адски хочется есть.  
  
Ракель принесла большущий кувшин холодного чая — по обыкновению во время таких в большей степени семейных посиделкок редко пили алкоголь, жены ревностно следили за своими мужьями-футболистами, что на самом деле выглядело довольно смешно. Это привносило в такие сборища нотку какой-то особой ламповой прелести, которой не было в ленивых посиделках у бассейна, вроде тех, на которые когда-то пригласил Али Неймар.  
  
Али допила здоровенный стакан чая и устало улеглась головой на плечо Иньесты, который с улыбкой погладил ее по волосам, позволяя задремать. Она так объелась, что вряд ли могла шевелиться, от целого часа смеха болели губы, не привыкшие столько улыбаться. Они успели обсудить все — от грядущего матча с Уэской, с которой предстояло играть еще и в кубке, уже после Лиги Чемпионов, до таблицы чемпионата Англии. Али поделилась информацией, полученной от Джули, касаемо встающего на две ноги Манчестер Юнайтед — количество игроков в лазарете стремительно уменьшалось, многие уже приступили к тренировкам. Так что разговор в преимуществе своем тек в русле «а что, если Юнайтед — чемпион», хотя Суарес, при всей любви к Ливерпулю, ставил на Челси, который пока что шел первым. А вот бывшая команда Луиса сейчас вообще тащилась где-то в середине таблицы, что очень его расстраивало — он все еще переживал за Ливерпуль, хоть и старался это скрыть.  
  
Даже не собираясь говорить о футболе, они  _все равно_  говорили о футболе.  
  
Ближе к девяти вечера Али засобиралась домой — шок и паника от номинации, сменившиеся краткой эйфорией, отступили куда-то на десятый план. Теперь Альварес хотелось только спать, так что она с чистой совестью попрощалась со всеми, расцеловала в обе щеки Софи и Ракель и вышла из дома вместе с Луисом, который вызвался ее проводить.  
  
Неспешно переговариваясь, они дошли до ворот. Али беспрестанно зевала и мечтала скорее оказаться дома, думая, что пока Антонио будет рулить, она успеет уснуть еще в машине. Но ее мечты рассеялись как дым, когда из дома Луиса вышел Лионель, несущий на руках сонного Тьяго.  
  
— Мы домой, — сообщил он, проходя мимо замерших Али и Суареса. — Тебя подвезти? — вопрос был адресован точно не уругвайцу.  
  
— Эм-м-м… — Али запнулась на полуслове и заторможено кивнула, пока еще не до конца осознавая, что происходит в эту самую минуту.   
  
Лионель дошел до ворот и, бросив «подожди меня тут», скрылся за дверями. Петли глухо лязгнули, царапая резким звуком барабанные перепонки. Али поморщилась и поправила висящую на плече сумку, делая вид, что ничего экстраординарного не произошло, улыбнулась Луису, больно пристально разглядывавшему ее лицо для человека, который ничего не подозревает.  
  
Слишком, блядь, пристально.  
  
— Мы с тобой влились в коллектив, — Суарес по-дружески положил руку ей на плечо. — Рад за нас.  
  
— Я тоже… — пробормотала Али, неосознанно сжимаясь от чужого прикосновения, в момент ставшего неприятным — только что Лионель «потрогал» ее душу своей внезапной просьбой, и теперь спуститься с небес на землю было слишком сложно.  
  
— Лео здесь рядом живет? — зачем-то спросила она.   
  
Луис прищурился и согласно кивнул.  
  
— Да, мы поэтому часто вместе на тренировки приезжаем.  
  
— Повезло, — выдохнула Али, глядя на ворота с нескрываемым ожиданием. Суарес помолчал, а потом сжал ее предплечье и вкрадчиво спросил:  
  
— Кому?  
  
Ответить Али не успела — с улицы раздался автомобильный гудок, сигнализирующий, что машина Лионеля на месте. Альварес порывисто обняла Луиса и чуть ли не бегом кинулась к дверям.  
  
В тот момент ей действительно было плевать абсолютно на все.  
  
От нервного перенапряжения Али не могла и двух слов связать, поэтому молча забралась на переднее сидение и пристегнулась — Лионель следил за ее дергаными движениями подобно ястребу, высматривающему добычу, из-за этого Альварес старалась лишний раз не поворачивать голову влево, чтобы не наткнуться на его взгляд, сковывающий ее внутренности льдом. Лучше уж смотреть на пыльную серую дорогу, вдоль которой изредка пролетают скукоженные листья.  
  
Поездка длилась не так долго, как хотелось бы, но за эти полчаса они не произнесли больше десяти слов — Лео спросил, не нужно ли выключить кондиционер, а Али поинтересовалась, почему они свернули на другое шоссе, Месси ответил «пробки», и разговор иссяк окончательно, сменившись на стойкое ощущение чего-то нехорошего и неприятного. Али пошкрябала ногтями по коленям и сцепила руки в замок. Собственные пальцы были похожи на ледышки, но просить Месси прибавить температуру она не хотела — холод немного отрезвлял. Совсем немного.  
  
Бросив случайный взгляд на свою руку, она вспомнила тот самый вечер, когда они вместе возвращались домой из тату-салона, поэтому повисшее в воздухе молчание было знакомым —хоть и колючим, но в какой-то степени даже приятным. Тогда Али ждала, что Лионель сделает первый шаг, —  _о чем она думала вообще?!_  — умом все понимала, но сжимающееся сердце подсказывало, что такой сценарий теоретически возможен — с вероятностью в сотую долю процента, но возможен. Она сама его написала, в своей голове, и не дай Боже перенести свои мысли на бумагу.  
  
— Любуешься? — вдруг спросил Лео, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от дороги.   
  
Али уставилась на него со смесью ужаса и непонимания. Он что, умудрился прочитать ее мысли, да еще и не поворачивая головы? Что за черт?!  
  
Она больно впилась ногтями в собственные ноги.  
  
— Ты и правда выглядишь… неплохо, — коряво произнесла Али, глядя прямо в лобовое стекло, чувствуя, как краска приливает к щекам. — Грех не любоваться, знаешь ли, ха-ха, — ее смешок прозвучал довольно нервно.  
  
— Вообще-то… — надтреснутым голосом начал Месси, но тут же откашлялся. — Вообще-то я имел в виду твою татуировку, но твоя честность мне нравится.  
  
Впервые в жизни Али захотела попасть в аварию и врезаться в столб. Хороший день, чтобы умереть… от стыда.  
  
— Это шутка была, — попыталась оправдаться она, потому что ничего умнее в голову не пришло. — Надо посмеяться!  
  
— Ха, — выразительно бросил Лео, выкручивая руль и останавливаясь рядом с домом Али, но не напротив парадной, как в прошлый раз, а чуть дальше, будто прятался от кого-то.   
  
Альварес сидела ни живая ни мертвая, даже не пытаясь отстегнуть ремень безопасности, который сейчас выполнял свою прямую функцию — защищал от… необдуманных поступков.  
  
— Приехали, — непонятно, зачем констатировал Месси, отцепляя свой ремень и поворачиваясь к Али, опираясь рукой на спинку кресла. — Как тебе вечер?  
  
— Все хорошо, — Али нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. — Шок вроде бы прошел…  
  
Она напрочь забыла, что номинирована на самую престижную футбольную награду.  
  
— Отпустило, — фыркнул Лионель.  
  
Его рука вдруг соскользнула с сидения и замерла в опасной близости от бедра Али. Она уставилась на его ладонь, как на змею.  
  
— Лео, я…  
  
— Т-ш-ш-ш.  
  
Если бы в этот момент из-за поворота выскочила орава журналистов, вооруженных камерами и микрофонами, Альварес бы этого не заметила. Она вообще ничего не видела, кроме мягкого взгляда Лионеля, не чувствовала ничего, кроме теплой ладони, коснувшейся ее пальцев — осторожно, будто проверяя, спрашивая разрешения. На немой вопрос Али ответила утвердительно, как же иначе: чуть повернула кисть и ласково, почти невесомо, коснулась ребра его ладони. От ощущения шелковой кожи под подушечками пальцев пробежали искры. Али нервно облизнула губы, а Лео проследил за ее движением, насторожено и внимательно. Пугающе внимательно.  
  
Дальше все превратилось в бешеный калейдоскоп — воздух кончился, ее собственные руки дернулись, ловя ускользающее касание, когда Лео перехватил ее запястье и потянул на себя. Али поддавалась его движению нескончаемые секунды, такие долгие и мучительные, будто время остановилось окончательно, зависло, поломалось, оставив их двоих вне пространства и цифр, обозначающих часы. Губы Лионеля невесомо скользнули по ее руке — от запястья до чувствительных кончиков пальцев, его дыхание обжигало, оставляло еще более яркие следы, чем в прошлый раз.  
  
— Приятного вечера, Али, — его шепот горячей волной прокатился по ее руке, потом по плечам и спине.   
  
Лео поднял взгляд, в котором читалось все: обещание, просьба, даже злость — его перманентное состояние в последнее время. И сейчас, сидя напротив, сжимая ее ладонь, Месси продолжал внутри обугливаться и чернеть от клокочущей ярости. Али с усилием отняла руку, высвободилась, почти наяву видя тонкие чернильные нити, протянувшиеся между ними, медленно проникающие ей в грудь. Он отравлял ее, непонятно откуда взявшийся привкус миндаля на языке стал четче, словно ей в глотку засунули цианистый калий.  
  
— Твою же мать, — прошептала Али, совершенно не контролируя себя. — Лео…  
  
Он смотрел на нее с нескрываемым ожиданием, Альварес знала это точно так же, как собственное имя, чувствовала каждой клеточкой тела, от его проникновенного взгляда в груди возник болезненный комок, а между ног начало просто нестерпимо жечь — ее колени нервно дернулись, сжимаясь сильнее, что от внимания Лео не укрылось. Его взгляд скользнул ниже, вдоль груди, по сморщенной ткани футболки, и Али неосознанно подвинулась ближе к нему — почти незаметно, но расстояние между ними все равно казалось километровым.  
  
Она так ждала этого момента, пока еще не совсем ясного, не вполне четкого и осознаваемого, что теперь могла думать лишь об  _одном_.  
  
— Ты идешь… домой? — непривычно низким голосом спросил Лео.  
  
Эти слова словно развеяли какие-то чары — Али побледнела и схватилась за ремень сумки. Правая рука горела, будто она опустила ее в крутой кипяток.  
  
— Да, я что-то засиделась, — довольно резко ответила она, дергая ручку на двери так, что, наверное, могла бы ее оторвать, если бы приложила чуть больше усилий. — Спокойной ночи.  
  
Лионель ничего не ответил — в спину Али прилетел, почти впечатался, его тяжелый вздох, и если бы она не знала Месси, то подумала бы, что звук просто пропитан разочарованием.  
  
Бойтесь своих мечтаний — они имеют свойство сбываться. Бойтесь своих желаний — они неминуемо приведут вас к самому краю пропасти, а страховка, как назло, останется дома, и вам придется лететь вниз в свободном падении. Таком манящем падении в Ад.  
  


***

  
  
Первая тренировка после объявления номинантов на Золотой Мяч была больше похожа на филиал цирка на выезде — Али затискали в объятиях все, кто можно и нельзя — Лучо, его помощники, медицинский штаб, вся команда, включая даже особенно осмелевший второй состав. Охрана на входе Сьюдад Депортиво разразилась аплодисментами, когда Альварес выбралась из машины Антонио, который тоже ее «так себе достижение» не оставил без внимания и подарил ей здоровенную экологически чистую шоколадку (он, как выяснилось, был активным приверженцем здорового образа жизни). Али ощущала себя как на сцене театра (абсурда), где главная прима внезапно отказалась выступать, и Альварес выпихнули под софиты, не спрашивая ее согласия.  
  
Что касается «главной примы», то ситуация в прессе, как можно было догадаться, обстояла не очень хорошо, особенно в Германии. Появилось огромное множество экспертов, которые не считали ее номинацию обоснованной, почти требуя отдать лавры немецкому голкиперу, но спорить с ФИФА было себе дороже, все же голосование было объективным — ну, это так казалось, по крайней мере. Так что пытаться обжаловать выбор журналистов было совершенно бесполезным занятием, тем более, что разница в процентах между Али и Мануэлем была минимальной, какие-то десятые доли.  
  
После разговора с Нойером Али сделала то, что должна была, естественно, предварительно посоветовавшись с Хосе — расфрендила в Фейсбуке некоторых игроков Баварии и отписалась от их страниц в Инстаграме, что вызвало новую волную разговоров и дурацких статей, и теперь теоретическое столкновение с клубом из Мюнхена в Лиге Чемпионов вообще приобретало пугающие масштабы. А Мануэль так и вовсе отписался от нее сам, первый, из-за чего Али пыталась сильно не расстраиваться, но, глядя на его страницу в Фейсбуке, которая теперь не значилась в списке ее друзей, снова почувствовала обиду, от которой ужасно хотелось заплакать. Она на своей шкуре прочувствовала всю несправедливость футбольного мира и всю абсурдность ситуации — имени Али Альварес не должно было быть в списке, но убрать его оттуда и заменить на имя того, кто, по ее мнению, заслуживал быть третьим номинантом, Али никак не могла.  
  
На самом деле, включение Али в список претендентов на главную футбольную награду не было нонсенсом, но подобные случаи со времен выхода резолюции вызывали широкий общественный резонанс. За все время, пока женщины играли на одном поле с мужчинами, подобных номинаций было всего штуки три, но каждый раз это сопровождалось валом обличительных статей, рассказывающих о том, что ФИФА идет на поводу «феминизма и толерантности», забывая о том, что футбол, в первую очередь, это спорт. Блаттер на каждой пресс-конференции напоминал о том, что «футбол уже давно вышел за рамки привычного понимания», что «не стоит придавать такого внимания полу человека, забивающего голы», и его хоть и слушали, но вполуха, продолжая полоскать имена футболисток во всех газетах. Али никогда и не думала, что сама займет место этих «несчастных», но теперь, читая в Интернете все этим гадские статейки про то, что «все дело в том, что она женщина», мечтала кого-нибудь пристрелить из дробовика. Ежу понятно, что никакой Золотой Мяч ей не светит, только дурак отдаст свой голос за нее, когда есть Криштиану, выигравший все, что только можно и нельзя за один сезон, показывающий бешеный темп игры и адскую статистику, угнаться за которой по силам лишь Месси. Али честно признавалась себе, что готова была отдать свое место Мануэлю или любому другому футболисту, лишь бы ее имя перестали трепать на каждом углу. Хосе пытался ее убедить, что волна скоро схлынет и до января можно будет спать спокойно, но Али что-то не особо в это верилось.  
  
Четвертого декабря на голову порядком измученной Альварес и всей Барселоны свалился первый кубковый матч с Уэской, команды, лучшим результатом которой было одиннадцатое место в Сегунде примерно сезонов пять назад. Энрике предсказуемо включил в заявку много игроков «скамейки» и второго состава — основными были только капитан Иньеста, Марк на воротах, Иван и Жереми. Ни Рафинья, ни уж тем более Али не относили себя к игрокам первой линии, но это ничуть не мешало им активно готовиться к предстоящей встрече с оскенцами.  
  
Активность активностью, но устроенное на родном поле соперника избиение могло пройти в гораздо менее энергозатратном режиме — игроки Барселоны носились по газону как молнии, а кислотно-желтый цвет их формы заставлял соперника морщить нос и щуриться в попытках уследить за быстрыми передвижениями каталонцев. Первая же атака Барселоны могла завершиться результативно — после сильного прострела с левого края ногу подставлял Мунир, только мяч у него пошел в противоположную от ворот сторону, и это была всего-то вторая минута матча! Али сначала старалась держаться в стороне от штрафной, но как только выдалась возможность, сместилась в центр и пробила, правда, выше ворот.  
  
«Отличился» и Марк-Андре, здорово накосячивший — он выносил мяч ногой и попал в летевшего на него соперника. На счастье вратаря мяч в ворота не закатился, а ведь мог…  
  
Ворота Уэски расстреляли буквально за пару минут — штрафной, пробитый Иваном, завершился голом, как и шикарнейший удар Андреса, в его лучших традициях — Али с восхищением проследила за траекторией полета мяча, забыв, что она вообще-то тоже играет: мяч летел точно так же, как в ворота голландцев во время финала Евро. Оскенцы ответили только на тридцатой минуте, выстрелив в Марка, который мяч поймал. До этого они лишь огрызались, грязно фоля в чужой штрафной, причем в своих тихих водах они такого не делали. А Альварес, обидевшаяся, что ей прилетело в голень, получила мяч в штрафной слева, красиво ушла от защитника и с правой пробила в ближний. Вратарь пустил «бабочку», и мяч затрепыхался в сетке.  
  
А теперь можно было чуть сбавить обороты, хотя Барса и не особо напрягалась. Разница в классе была заметна невооруженным глазом — даже с таким количеством молодняка команда Энрике была на порядок сильнее соперника.  
  
Второй тайм особого изменения в рисунке игры и расстановке сил не выявил, Рафинья забил свой гол, так что Барселона практически могла считать себя вышедшей в одну восьмую Кубка Испании, потому как отыграть на Камп Ноу четыре мяча было для Уэски непосильной задачей.  
  
Заканчивалась первая неделя декабря, приближался последний матч в рамках группового этапа Лиги Чемпионов, во время которого Барселоне и ПСЖ предстояло выяснить, кто выйдет из группы с первого места, а кому придется довольствоваться вторыми ролями.  
  
На начало матча парижане лидировали в группе, но играть на выезде всегда сложнее — родной газон и многочисленные болельщики придают своей любимой команде небывалых сил (тут полезно вспомнить Энфилд — даже если Ливерпуль откровенно лажает, фанаты не прекращают петь, что не только невероятно красиво и захватывающе выглядит, но и изрядно выбивает из колеи соперников, которые от такой поддержки оппонентов начинают ошибаться). Каталонские фанаты с самого приезда на Камп Ноу оккупировали вход, ожидая команду, которая должна была прибыть на стадион на своем клубном автобусе — Али обожала такие поездки, прилеплялась к окну и рассматривала достопримечательности, пусть и знала дорогу от Сюдад Депортиво до Камп Ноу практически наизусть, а расположение домов вряд ли могло за это время поменяться. В этот раз она сидела рядом с Иваном, который всю дорогу пялился в телефон, улыбаясь, как кретин. Али один раз бросила взгляд на экран и, увидев в графе адресата «любимая», смущенно отвела взгляд. Непосредственность Ракитича в его личной жизни многим доставляла неудобства — чего только стоил его Инстаграм, который больше напоминал семейный альбом, очень личный семейный альбом. Учитывая внезапно изменившиеся отношения с Лионелем, который теперь почти постоянно бросал на Али странные нечитаемые взгляды, такие вот мелочи, вроде влюбленного Ракитича с его сообщениями жене, делали с Али что-то невероятное: она не то чтобы фантазировала, она практически жила в каком-то придуманном мире, от каждого мимолетного взгляда Месси сгорая заживо — уже со счета сбилась, сколько раз за последнее время она испепелилась.  
  
Она благоразумно старалась держаться от Месси как можно дальше — фантазии фантазиями, но Али по-настоящему начинала его бояться. Одно дело фантазировать и представлять, особенно по ночам (но об этом лучше не вспоминать, когда ты едешь в клубном автобусе), а совсем другое — поддаться соблазну.  
  
Али осторожно посмотрела вперед, поверх сидений, делая вид, что разглядывает стоящего возле лестницы тренера, но сама покосилась на макушку Лионеля, который снова сидел рядом с Неймаром, и мысленно возблагодарила свой здравый смысл и внутренние тормоза. Только это и спасало от окончательного падения, хотя Али грохнулась еще в тот день, когда позволила себе запустить руку в волосы Месси, ощущение мягкости которых преследовало ее до сих пор.  
  
— Ты там жирафа увидела? — Иван шутливо ткнул задумавшуюся Али в бок.   
  
Она сначала не поняла, чего он хочет, а потом сама заулыбалась.  
  
— Залипла на Лучо. Мистер Серьезность, — рассмеялась Альварес, плюхаясь обратно на сидение. — Наверное, думает про расстановку сил на сегодня. Жду не дождусь, люблю перемены.  
  
— Да ну? — осведомился Марк Бартра, высунувшийся с заднего сидения. Али отвечать не стала, молча пихнув полузащитника в лоб локтем.  
  
— А-а-а, ты же сегодня на нашей линии, здорово! — вспомнил Иван, посматривая в окно — мелькавшие огни Камп Ноу непрозрачно намекнули, что пора убирать телефоны.   
  
Али сунула в сумку мобильный, который вертела в руках почти с самого отъезда с базы — ждала так и не пришедшее сообщение от Криштиану, чья «дорога на Берлин» уже преодолела последний рубеж в виде когда-то обиженного Жераром Пике Лудогорца, которому Реал забил аж четыре безответных мяча. Да и вообще это было нечестно — «сливочные» успешно продвигались везде, в то время как Барселона спотыкалась на, казалось бы, ровной дороге.  
  
Ничего, сейчас ситуация точно выровняется. Они все равно уже в плей-офф.  
  
  
Али не зря вспомнила про Пике — он шел как раз за ней по проходу автобуса и настырно тыкал ее в спину ручкой. Альварес стоически перенесла пять или шесть тычков, а потом сердито зыркнула на Жерара, надеясь, что ее выражение лица достаточно свирепое.  
  
— Волнуешься? — мило улыбаясь, спросил Жерар, пролезая вперед и дурашливо, но галантно протягивая Али руку и помогая ей выбраться из автобуса под приветственные крики толпы.   
  
Альварес со вздохом приняла помощь, но глядеть на Пике с выражением «я тебе вмажу» не перестала. Они вместе двинулись ко входу в нижний уровень стадиона — Альварес чуть впереди, а Жери сзади, насвистывая себе под нос что-то, лишь очень отдаленно напоминающее гимн Лиги Чемпионов.  
  
— Ты на вопрос не ответила, — крикнул он Али в спину, как только они вошли в коридор, ведущий к раздевалкам. — Волнуешься?  
  
— Чего мне переживать? — не поняла Альварес, и в этом была ее главная ошибка — когда ты общаешься с Пике, ни в коем случае нельзя тупить, он с радостью ухватится за возможность удачно подколоть или, точнее, подъебать.  
  
— Ну… Ибрагимович, — Пике выразительно поиграл бровями, улыбаясь так, будто Джокера играл. — Твой любимый…  
  
— Кто? — раздался за их спинами чей-то бодрый возглас.   
  
Али закатила глаза и ускорилась, преодолевая расстояние до раздевалки чуть ли не бегом, мечтая спрятаться от придурочного Жери, севшего на своего любимого конька. Уж что-что, а шутить он умел как никто, ничего не боялся, никого не щадил. Альварес не переставала надеяться, что когда-нибудь ему воздаться за все его приколы, но это было слепой верой в чудо — та же история с «Пикетоном» мало на него повлияла.  
  
В раздевалку вошел Месси, и Али тут же отвернулась к своему шкафчику. Нахрен все. Футбол, Лига Чемпионов. Нужно сконцентрироваться.  
  
У Луиса Энрике были свои планы на сегодняшнюю игру — не зря в автобусе речь зашла о переменах. Свои слова о том, что первое место для команды не является приоритетным результатом, вскользь брошенные на одной из бесконечных пресс-конференций, наставник сегодняшних хозяев подтвердил кадровыми решениями: вместо Алвеса справа формально вышел Марк. При этом защитнику должна была активно помогать на фланге Али. Но при этом «тотальнофутбольная» схема игры каталонцев должна была трансформироваться в модель с тремя центрбеками и чистыми фланговиками в лице полузащитников.  
  
Али свое смещение на линию полузащиты восприняла абсолютно нормально — когда команда вышла в подтрибунку, Лучо подозвал к себе Альварес, Ивана и Иньесту и дал последние указания на счет линии хавов у ПСЖ. Он еще что-то сказал про Златана, но Али пропустила замечание мимо ушей из-за гнусного хихиканья Неймара, мельтешащего рядом с Лучо с видом «меня тут нет». Альварес исподтишка показала ему кулак, не решаясь изобразить более знакомую фигуру из пальцев, все же камеры на каждом шагу, и с разрешения тренера вернулась на свое место, куда-то в середину линии из выстроившихся вдоль стены игроков. Али сразу же устремила взгляд на газон, что всегда помогало ей настроиться на предстоящий матч, а эта игра была почти несоизмеримо важной, к тому же предпоследней перед праздниками…  
  
Блин, еще и Рождество на носу.  
  
Али не сразу поняла, что рядом с ней кто-то стоит, причем даже не просто рядом, а буквально возвышается над ней. Свет ярких ламп заслонило что-то темное — это было похоже на начало фильма про конец света или нашествие каких-нибудь монстров, не хватало лишь тревожной музыки, но ее с лихвой заменял гул трибун. Али скосила один глаз в сторону и увидела незнакомую бутсу — черт, какая она здоровая! — и гетр белого цвета, расчерченный эмблемой Nike. Обладатель всего этого богатства нетерпеливо притопнул ногой, Али чуть стушевалась, не замечая, что народ за спиной подозрительно притих.  
  
Она медленно —  _очень медленно_  — обернулась, встречаясь взглядом с эмблемой Пари Сен-Жермен на груди владельца белых гетр и больших бутс, который смотрел на нее с нескрываемым интересом. Так удав смотрит на кролика, прежде чем сожрать, наверное. Али почувствовала себя тем самым кроликом, «прижала уши» и подняла голову, чтобы хоть примерно представить, долго ли ее планируют жевать. Но лицо «ее любимого футболиста» не выражало ничего, что могло бы заставить Альварес сбежать, трусливо поджав дрожащий хвост.  
  
— Привет, — на английском поздоровался Златан. В его взгляде мелькнуло снисхождение — наверное, он понял, что Али его боится.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Голос у Ибрагимовича оказался совсем не такой, как Али себе представляла — спокойный, даже тихий, никакой резкости и наглости. И благослови, Боже, английский и почти отсутствующую в нем субординацию разговорной речи! А то бы она окончательно растерялась и запуталась в нескольких буквах слова «привет».  
  
Али неловко повела плечом — ей было чертовски не по себе, помимо стоящего почти вплотную Златана, на нее пялилась почти вся команда и особенно Неймар.  
  
— Всегда приятно встречать фанатов, — с улыбкой заметил Ибрагимович, делая шаг назад — от Али разве что пар не шел от смущения. — Желаю удачи.  
  
— И вам, — нашлась Альварес, не прекращая сжимать кулаки за спиной, так сильно, что ей аж больно стало, пальцы побелели и начали чуть ли не неметь.   
  
Златан на прощание оглядел ее с головы до ног — блин, только он умеет смотреть  _так_ , что ты чувствуешь себя букашкой-таракашкой.  
  
— Фанатка, блин, — тихонько рассмеялся Иньеста, который уже успел вернуться после разговора с Лучо и попал как раз на развернувшуюся перед всеми «встречу с кумиром».   
  
Ибрагимович с невозмутимым видом вернулся к своей команде, а Али осталась стоять на месте, рассматривая пол под ногами на предмет трещин — неплохо бы было прямо сейчас провалиться куда-нибудь под него.  
  
— Это никогда не кончится теперь? — страдальческим шепотом вопросила Али, обращаясь больше к провидению, нежели к Иньесте.   
  
Андрес приобнял ее за плечи и так же тихо сказал «не дождешься».   
  
Кажется, кто-то собирался думать о футболе, а теперь размышлял о какой-то нелепой фигне. Али переживала из-за того, что над ней будут глупо шутить одноклубники, но она даже представить себе не могла, что через несколько часов ее жизнь перевернется так, что это будет просто крошечной, ничего не значащей проблемой.  
  
С первых минут хозяева поля сразу же забрали себе мяч и начали играть в тотальный контроль — Али чувствовала себя весьма уверенно на своей позиции на фланге рядом с Серхи и Андресом, но по спине все равно полз холодок неприятного предчувствия. ПСЖ играл от обороны, что для команды под предводительством Златана было не слишком привычно, потому что и сине-гранатовые, и парижане пользовались одной расстановкой четыре-три-три, ориентированной на атакующий футбол и значительное преимущество во владении мячом, а две команды держать мяч одинаково долго не могут, это просто невозможно, кто-то должен уступить, и до пятнадцатой минуты владение было за Барселоной.  
  
Месси достаточно быстро нанес первый удар, но мяч черканул по перекладине, вратарю Пари Сен-Жермен Сиригу даже не пришлось напрягаться. Барселона откатилась назад, а болельщики затянули гимн — наверное, будь на месте Лучо Юрген Клопп, он бы непременно начал дирижировать их пением, но Энрике оставался серьезным, с мрачным видом стоял у самого края технической зоны, засунув руки в карманы брюк.  
  
После выстрела Лионеля на поле будто бы воцарилась тишина — какая-то гнетущая и напряженная.  
  
Команды перекатывали мяч, выжидая моменты, которые вообще-то сами по себе появиться не могли, но никто не рисковал соваться вперед. Все зарождающиеся атаки заканчивались передачами назад, Али пару раз обменялась пасами с защитниками и вернула мяч Бускетсу, который отдал его Суаресу, решившему в одиночку прорваться по правому флангу, но дорогу ему удачно преградил Давид Луис, грамотно подставивший корпус и отвоевавший мяч.  
Расстановка Луиса Энрике на деле выглядела весьма неоднозначной — Матье и Маскерано, отрабатывавшие на левом фланге, действовали совсем не так слаженно, как хотелось бы — все же уровень важности матча говорил сам за себя, — поэтому фланг начал постепенно провисать. Этим активно начал пользоваться ван дер Виль, классно кооперируясь с Моурой и регулярно доставляя мяч в чужую штрафную именно из этой зоны, что в итоге и привело к осечке Барселоны. Гол, который открыл счет, пришел именно с правого края атаки парижан — Матюиди после прострела справа скинул мяч на Ибрагимовича, и тот уверенным ударом пробил мимо тер Штегена.  
  
Впрочем, Барселона не собиралась раскисать: гол Златана команду хорошо встряхнул — Али буквально физически ощутила, как натянулись нервы ее команды, как по тонким, налаженным Энрике связям-проводкам пробежал электрический ток, направляя Барселону в нужное русло — каталонцы сумели довольно быстро отыграться. Маскерано забросил мяч вперед, а Суарес классно прострелил вдоль ворот, адресатом передачи выступил Лео Месси, с противоположного фланга поразивший ближний угол ворот.  
  
Можно было сказать, что, немного повозившись, команды решили выдать друг другу по знатной затрещине, чтобы игра стала поживее. Теперь розыгрыши Барсы стали чуть более опасными для ворот соперника, а парижане начали чаще прорываться в чужую штрафную, и матч становился все интереснее и интереснее.  
  
Лионель в одиночку протащил мяч до чужой штрафной зоны, но Верратти оказался расторопнее всех и мяч выбил, однако на подхвате оказался Суарес, который пробил с острого угла. Мяч попал в ногу защитнику и ушел на угловой, который отправился подавать инициатор этой атаки — Месси. С левого угла поля он навесил в штрафную и угодил точно в голову Бускетсу, но мяч вновь пролетел мимо ворот. Почти сразу же за этим последовала атака парижан — Матюиди чуть было не организовал еще один гол, прострелив с левого фланга на набежавшего Лукаса Моуру, но последний в касание пробил левее цели.  
  
Златан Ибрагимович принял мяч себе на ход и устремился к воротам — со стороны его движение казалось похожим на взбесившееся торнадо, сносящее все на своем пути. Последовала длинная передача на Кавани, эффектным ударом отправившего мяч прямо в тер Штегена, который прижал его к себе, пропахав при этом газон.  
  
Али прокинула мяч мимо защитника и устремилась на рандеву с Сиригу, высматривая адресата для передачи, если остальная линия защиты кинется на перехват — в ушах засвистел ветер, дыхание вырывалось из груди рваными хрипами из-за холодного воздуха, проникавшего в легкие. Она смогла довести мяч до ворот самостоятельно, но будто из-под земли выросший Давид Луис перегородил ей дорогу. Али запнулась, неловко обвела мяч вокруг его ног и все же смогла ударить, но голкипер гостей опередил ее, мяч даже не успел долететь до ворот.  
  
Время быстро заканчивалось, а счет на табло оставался неизменным, пусть и совершенно устраивавшим парижан. Барселона тоже могла бы довольствоваться ничьей, но как же хотелось выйти с первого места и отыграться за первый матч, закончившийся безоговорочной победой команды Лорана Блана!  
  
Наверное, больше всего запала было у Неймара, который сначала попробовал ударить издали, но, как оказалось, у Сиригу был чуть ли не иммунитет против подобных ударов, так что мяч он с готовностью сцапал. Бразилец поморщился и отступил, врезаясь в замешкавшегося Месси — они прикрыли рты и обменялись парой реплик, настороженно переглядываясь, и у Али в груди заныло от зависти, но мгновение резко оборвалось. Неймар отбежал назад, высматривая что-то, анализируя, взглядом находя Суареса, который понял его без слов — эпизод вышел настолько красивым, что Али, засмотревшись, вздрогнула, когда за ее спиной трибуны затянули «Барса, Барса!».  
  
«Трезубец» Барселоны понимал друг друга не то чтобы с полуслова, а вообще не произнося ни единого звука — они разыграли мяч между собой, после того, как Али перехватила его у кого-то из полузащиты и отдала вперед форвардам, Неймар прошел ближе к центру и невероятно шикарным и мощным ударом метров с двадцати послал мяч в самый угол ворот. Сиригу в отчаянном прыжке пытался спасти команду, но не дотянулся. Удар бразильца вышел просто великолепным, и важность этого гола недооценить было довольно сложно — он позволил Барселоне уйти на перерыв при победном счете на табло, что было очень важно с психологической точки зрения.  
  
В раздевалке Али содрала с себя насквозь пропотевшую футболку и попросила другую: она никогда не была приверженцем дурацких традиций вроде одной и той же формы на матчах или разного цвета носков в день игры — в конце концов, это просто шмотье, как оно может помочь доиграть до победного. Оказавшийся рядом Месси бросил на нее взгляд, полный недоумения и еще чего-то тягучего, тяжелого или даже горького. Али почувствовала на себе этой насквозь прожигающий взгляд и обернулась, но Лионель тут же начал разговор с повеселевшим Неймаром. Тем не менее Альварес прекрасно знала, что Месси только что смотрел именно на нее — между лопаткам горело так, как могло жечь лишь только от его взгляда.  
  
Предчувствие вновь скрутило внутренности, Али осторожно схватилась за живот, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания. В раздевалку вошел Лучо, и ей пришлось отодвинуться на самый край лавки, чтобы стать как можно незаметнее. Она не понимала, какого черта творится. Не могла думать об игре, хоть и изо всех сил настраивала себя на то, что нужно бежать, работать, прилагать максимальные усилия. Али и правда было страшно, и когда она услышала, что во втором тайме Энрике собирается воспользоваться заменами, то с облегчением выдохнула, а боль в животе отступила на второй план. Лучше уж скамейка, чем тупое бездействие на поле из-за собственных тараканов в голове.  
  
Забитый гол позволил каталонцам более размеренно начать второй тайм, лишний раз не форсировать события и не оголять тылы, провоцируя соперника на контратаки. К тому же сегодня вечером надежность тылов обеих команд оставляла желать лучшего. Неудивительно, что по такой игре первым на замену решился Лоран Блан, выпустивший вместо Верратти Пасторе, который должен был обострять ситуацию у ворот тер Штегена.  
  
Луис Энрике ответил своими заменами, с помощью которых удалось погасить атакующий запал соперника. Наставник Барселоны усилил среднюю линию, чтобы наладить контроль мяча в центре поля. Вскоре каталонцам удалось увеличить и преимущество в счете — Лионель отдал пас Луису, который добил мяч в ворота после того, как Сиригу отразил удар Неймара. «Трезубец» Барселоны вновь во всей своей красе продемонстрировал свою убийственную силу и слаженность действий.  
  
А началось все с того, что Барселона аккуратно ввела мяч в игру, а парижане замешкались, так что Али молнией пролетела по правому флангу до лицевой и прострелила в центр. Но мяч до обидного точно угодил в ногу ван дер Виля, который с готовностью выбил мяч и походя смерил Альварес скептическим взглядом, от которого она мгновенно вспыхнула — это была явная попытка вывести ее из себя. Она подобралась и сжала кулаки, стараясь держать лицо невозмутимым, но губы все равно дернулись — Али почувствовала, как уголки рта предательски поползли вниз, и отвернулась от ближайшей камеры, понимая, что ее изменившееся злое лицо все равно может попасть в трансляцию, но попытка не пытка.  
  
Мотта справа подал угловой — в штрафной Марка-Андре началась какая-то неразбериха, борьба за мяч обострилась до крайней точки, замельтешили ноги, и Златан с трудом смог дотянуться до мяча, да и то благодаря своему росту, но пробил выше ворот. Али попятилась назад, а Суарес схватил ее за футболку и громко сказал на ухо: «Ему стоило дать другим попробовать забить». Альварес в ответ кивнула и раздраженно фыркнула в сторону ехидно посматривающего на нее ван дер Вила. Это действительно начинало раздражать — из-за взглядов Лео Али казалось, что на нее смотрят чуть ли не все.  
  
Она обозлилась настолько, что не уступила мяч Неймару, задней мыслью понимая, что должна была отдать проникающий пас, попробовала забросить мяч «черпаком», но ее позиция на поле была реально неудобной для таких фортелей — мяч пролетел левее ворот под оглушительный свист трибун.  
  
Твою мать, Энрике ее убьет.  
  
Ее ошибка вышла Барселоне боком. Мяч тут же подхватили парижане, каталонцы опомниться не успели, как после отскока по воротам пробил Матюди, которому преподнесли мяч на блюдечке с голубой каемочкой сами же защитники Барселоны — Али не успела за мельтешением людей в штрафной разглядеть, кто именно. В этот раз Пике справился с ударом, удачно подставив спину, но на этом наскоки на ворота Марка-Андре не закончились — прошла скидка на Кавани, но тот тоже угодил в защитника, в сердцах цепанул Неймара и свалил его на газон. Джуниор упал, как подкошенный, а над головой уругвайца загорелась желтая карточка. Суарес походя сказал что-то своему партнеру по сборной, и Эдинсон хмуро глянул в его сторону, но ничего не ответил. Новая порция вытягивающего нервы напряжения разлилась по полю, заставляя Барселону собраться и сжать тиски вокруг парижан, постепенно оттесняя их к воротам Сиригу, который мелко подпрыгивал на месте. Команде Лорана Блана оставалось только контратаковать, и периодически это получалось весьма опасно.  
  
Но Али не суждено было добегать до конца второго тайма, защищая свои ворота и работая вместе с другими полузащитниками на линии (черт, ей и правда больше нравилось действовать на позиции хавбека, нежели в нападении, Энрике как в воду глядел, заставляя ее отрабатывать на тренировках распасовки). Первая замена состоялась — Али под аплодисменты болельщиков ушла с поля, обменялась в технической зоне рукопожатием с выходящим вместо нее Ракитичем и, устало плюхнувшись в кресло, сразу же закуталась в плед. Хуан Карлос Унсуэ протянул ей термос, но Али скривилась и отказалась, вместо этого она откинулась на спинку кресла, восстанавливая дыхание.  
  
— Устала? — спросил Унсуэ, пристально следя за тем, как Энрике дает последние указания Хави перед тем, как выпустить его на поле, очевидно, вместо Андреса.  
  
— Нормально, — ответила Али, почесывая затылок. — Что-то холодно сегодня, прямо зима.  
  
— Я же говорю, выпей, — помощник тренера снова сунул ей под нос термос, но Альварес была слишком упрямой. Почему-то вспомнилось, как она сидела в машине Лео и мерзла под холодным воздухом кондиционера. И под ледяным взглядом Месси тоже мерзла, и это не шло ни в какое сравнение с сегодняшней прохладной погодой.  
  
Одновременно гореть огнем и умирать от обморожения нельзя, так ведь? Наверное, то, что Лионель мог делать с ней такие ужасные вещи, лишний раз подтверждало, что он, вашу мать, не с этой планеты — издевательство изощренное. И Али сама позволяла ему эти двусмысленные горячечные взгляды, поцелуи — блядь — ее ладони. Позволяла на поле врываться не только штрафную соперника, но еще и в ее собственную голову.  
  
Но, несмотря на все факты, красноречиво говорящие о его интересе, вопрос «что дальше?» оставался открытым. Прямо как ее сердце, которое последнее время билось исключительно в сумасшедшем ритме. Али будто несло на скалы бешеным потоком воды, она знала, понимала, что разобьется, но плевать на это хотела.  
  
На поле Матюиди упал на газон — Маскерано, выбивая мяч, угодил ему прямо в лицо с пары метров. Блеза тут же обступили врачи, а Энрике, воспользовавшись короткой заминкой, подозвал к себе Лионеля, который отирался в районе технической зоны.  
  
Они разговаривали недолго, выражения лиц главной звезды и тренера оставались беспристрастными, потому что направленные на них камеры не давали возможности открыто демонстрировать свою нелюбовь друг к другу, но Али чувствовала распространявшееся вокруг Месси раздражение, подобно кипящей лаве, уничтожающей хорошее настроение всех, кто попадался на пути. Команда вела в счете, оставалось еще две замены, игроки по-прежнему были в хорошей форме, а вышедший свежий Ракитич мог стать катализатором назревавшего третьего гола, если бы Маскерано не вывел из строя Матюиди. Все шло нормально, но Лионель…  
  
Блядский Месси и его желтая десятка.  
  
Лео напоследок кивнул тренеру, с заметным напряжением окинул его взглядом, говорящим «ага, я вас понял, но сделаю все равно по-своему», и вдруг в упор посмотрел на Али, опешившую от такого откровенного разглядывания.  
Ее пригвоздило к креслу, размазало по пластику, расплющило и растянуло, как вот-вот грозящую лопнуть резину.  
  
Что. Ты. Делаешь. Лео?  
  
Что?..  
  
Али смело ответила ему таким же пронзительным взглядом — вскинула подбородок, улыбнулась, словно смотрела не на мужчину, которого хотела до дрожи в ослабевающих коленях, а на одноклубника вроде Джуниора или Суареса. Теперь все они казались какими-то плоскими и пластмассовыми — Месси заполнял собой все поле, черной тенью закрывая обзор, уменьшая, уничтожая к херам значимость сегодняшнего вечера. Али держала голову приподнятой, внутренне уже пять раз потеряв сознание.  
  
Рапид оборвался — Лео вернулся на поле, а Альварес продолжала скользить взглядом по его спине.  
  
Это были последние секунды ее нормальной жизни, потому что потом началось абсолютное безумие.  
  
Суарес забил третий мяч. Барселона вышла из группы с первого места. Но причина смены полюсов в жизни Али была совсем не в этом.  
  


***

  
  
Когда со стадиона уехали последние болельщики, Пике, который фотографировался со всеми желающими около трибун, вернулся в раздевалку и вдруг предложил устроить коллективное празднование прямо на стадионе. Али была в первых рядах среди поддержавших его, потому что домой возвращаться совершенно не хотела — она была слишком взбудоражена победой и, чего уж греха таить, близостью Месси.  
  
Хави идею Жерара не оценил, скептически выслушал предложение защитника и поинтересовался, как к его затее отнесется тренер.  
  
— Ну тебя, — недовольно отмахнулся Пике. — Только и думаешь, что о работе, развлекаться-то когда?  
  
— Вы так развлечетесь, потом последствия замучаемся разгребать, — присоединился к капитану Андрес.   
  
Теперь противоборствующая сторона стала сильнее, так что Жери оставалось только капитулировать, обиженно ворча.  
  
— Что разгребать? — спросил внезапно зашедший в раздевалку Лучо.   
  
Его щеки были красными от холода, а нос синим, тренер напоминал сине-гранатовый флаг команды. Али прыснула, разглядывая его лицо.  
  
— Да тут предложили отметить… — Хави взмахнул рукой, обводя раздевалку. — Прямо тут. Не очень хорошая идея…  
  
Лучо оглядел притихшую команду, явно ожидавшую вердикта.  
  
— А чего плохого? — вдруг спросил он у разом стушевавшегося капитана. — Давайте, оттянитесь, или как там… Только не разнесите стадион. Предупрежу охрану. Заслужили, в конце концов. Но чтобы к тренировке через два дня были как огурцы!  
  
Хави открыл и закрыл рот, не зная, что ответить. Такого развития событий мало кто ожидал — если честно, по всем правилам Лучо должен был отправить всех по домам, а уж никак не поощрять посиделки прямо на Камп Ноу.  
  
— Мы не долго! — заверил тренера повеселевший Пике. — Кто со мной за шампанским?  
  
— А домой мы как поедем? — влезла Али, но Жерар отмахнулся.  
  
— Разберемся. Машины оставим, завтра заберем. Не заморачивайся!  
  
Али проворчала что-то нечленораздельное. Ей-то какая разница, если что — вызовет такси. Не ее проблема.  
  
Вечеринка затянулась — Пике ангажировал Жорди, они привезли несколько бутылок шампанского и нехитрую закуску, рассадили всех прямо на газоне, где техперсонал приводил в порядок траву. Появление футболистов вызвало бурную радость, потому что выглядело это, откровенно говоря, смешно — обычно отмечают выигранные кубки, но не выходы в плей-офф. Но команда так умоталась за последние дни, что для укрепления командного духа это было самое то.  
  
Они расселись на трибунах и разлили шампанское по пластиковым стаканчикам. Хави взял слово и произнес пафосную речь, призванную наставить одноклубников на путь истинный, мотивировать их на дальнейшую работу и новые свершения. Али расчувствовалась, слушая капитана, и утерла глаза рукавом. Душа буквально пела от восторга — рядом сидел Лионель, с другой стороны — Жерар, постоянно подливавший «шипучку» ей в стакан, Жорди травил анекдоты, а тер Штеген предложил что-то спеть, включив песню на телефоне.  
  
Сейчас они были совсем не командой, а семьей. Настоящей дружной семьей.  
  
Али устроилась поудобнее на лавке, облокотившись о скамейку сзади, и вытянула ноги, наблюдая, как веселится народ, сама в развлекалове не принимая участия — она очень устала и ужасно хотела в душ, потому что не успела вымыться нормально, только ополоснулась, так что кожу неприятно стянуло, и она чесалась под толстовкой.  
  
— Эй, — Али коснулась плеча Хави, который что-то обсуждал с Андресом. — Я в душ, ладно? А то как свин.  
  
— Свин, — фыркнул Эрнандес. — Иди, мы пока тут посидим.  
  
Оказавшись в пустой раздевалке, Али с наслаждением содрала с себя одежду и голышом прошлепала в душ — обычно оно раздевалась полностью исключительно в кабинке, стараясь лишний раз не смущать парней, теперь же можно было сполна оторваться, рассекая по помещению с голой задницей.  
  
Она включила воду и подставила лицо горячим тугим струям, весело застучавшим по ее плечам и спине, смывающим усталость и странное липковатое ощущение, оставленное на коже взглядами Месси.  
  
Черт, что он хотел от нее? Почему вел себя так странно? Пока они сидели на трибунах и неспешно дегустировали шампанское, Лео будто лишний раз не хотел смотреть в ее сторону, хоть и сидел рядом. Стоило их взглядам пересечься, как он сразу же отворачивался. А на поле сверлил ее глазами. Чертовщина какая-то.  
  
Али крутанула вентиль, усиливая напор воды, которая зашумела так сильно, что заглушила звук открывающейся двери. Она не сразу поняла, что за спиной кто-то стоит — онемела, крепко сжимая в руках мочалку, боясь обернуться и умереть от стыда прямо так, обнаженной, смотрела на металлические трубы перед собой, видя в гладкой блестящей поверхности с трудом различимое отражение человека в сине-гранатовой футболке.  
  
Это был Месси. Лео, мать его, Месси.  
  
Воздух застрял в легких, и Али медленно обернулась.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга не отрываясь, и воздух вокруг буквально искрился. За пару секунд Али испытала всю гамму чувств — от страха и жгучего стыда до бешеного вожделения. Сердце колотилось так, что было почти больно, вода текла с волос, застилая обзор, но она продолжала смотреть, до рези в глазах вглядываясь в фигуру, застывшую в дверном проеме. Месси распространялся на все окружающее пространство — стены кабинки сжимались, воздух катастрофически быстро тяжелел, клубы пара причудливо оплетали ноги, поднимались выше, раздирали Али грудь, которая будто лишилась кожи. Она попыталась вздохнуть, но вместо этого из гортани вырвался грубый хрип.  
  
Месси вцепился пальцами в тонкую стенку кабинки — пластмасса хрустнула и зашаталась, и вместе с этим Али четко ощутила, как рушится ее самообладание. Под руками Лео она сама крошилась, рассыпалась как песок. Уверенность, заставляющая поднимать подбородок выше и держать спину прямее, с каждой секундой утекала, как вода, льющаяся с потолка подобно водопаду. Но и все сомнения в происходящем сейчас растворялись, таяли без следа.  
  
Больше никаких вопросов. Никакого ожидания. Сейчас или никогда.  
  
Если он не прикоснется к ней, то она умрет прямо здесь.  
  
Лионель шагнул вперед — вода обрушилась ему на голову, темные волосы мгновенно намокли, но Месси будто не замечал того, как одежда становится тяжелой и прилипает к телу. Мокрая футболка пошло обрисовывала кубики пресса и мышцы, шорты облепили ноги. Его глаза были почти черными — это пугало. То ли виной этому был тусклый свет в душевой, то ли что-то еще…  
  
Лео сделал еще один шаг. Али видела, как неуверенность, сквозившая в его взгляде с того момента, как он открыл дверь, будто не понимал, что делает, покидала его тело, сменяясь жаждой вожделения.  
  
Господи, он действительно  _хотел ее._  
  
Хотел  _ее_. Прижать к стене, раздвинуть ноги и трахнуть прямо здесь, в душевой, когда за стенами раздевалки команда празднует новое достижение. Но Али не слышала ничего, никаких голосов, никакого пьяного пения и смеха — не потому, что шумела вода, а потому, что от возбуждения у нее насмерть заложило уши, а руки, все еще сжимающие намыленную мочалку, онемели и не слушались.  
  
Еще шаг. Ближе. Уничтожая расстояние между ними. Осуществляя ее мечту.  
  
Али задохнулась от неправдоподобности происходящего, на нее удушливой волной накатил страх, смешанный с похотью — в нос ударил его запах, тот самый, черничный, преследовавший ее всюду, впитавшийся в тело. Тело, которое сейчас сотрясали неконтролируемые приступы дрожи.  
  
Между ними остался лишь метр — расстояние вытянутой руки, — вода стучала по кафелю, стекала по его лицу на грудь, ниже… Али опустила взгляд и четко увидела красноречивое подтверждение его желания. Лео проследил за ней, его губы искривила странная усмешка — он одним махом содрал с себя футболку и швырнул куда-то в сторону.  
  
Али отшатнулась, но осталась стоять на месте, боясь поскользнуться — ей было нечем прикрыться, мочалка в руке не сильно спасала положение. Наконец, Лео до минимума сократил расстояние между ними и притянул ее к себе. В тот самый момент вместе с мочалкой, выпавшей из ее руки, форты цитадели под названием «не трахаться с тем, с кем играешь в одной команде», рухнули, погребя под обломками остатки здравого смысла.  
  
За спиной Али взметнулись в воздух знакомые черные крылья, мир обуглился и начал загораться ярким пламенем, которое охватило их обоих.  
  
Она знала, что не выживет.  
  
Ну и что. Все равно, пусть. Пусть лишь один раз.  
  
Лео взял ее за подбородок, а второй рукой обнял за талию. Потом повел, как в танце, и через секунду Али была зажата между ним и шершавой стеной. Она оторопела от неожиданности и приоткрыла рот, чтобы высказать хоть какое-то мизерное возмущение, но чужие пальцы больно обхватили шею, сдавливая вены.   
  
Али громко застонала, но тут же прикусила губу, и этот жест вызвал у Лионеля жгучий смешок. Палец скользнул по губам, с силой надавил, заставляя ее еще больше открыть рот, и коснулся языка, огладил щеку изнутри, оставляя там рваные раны от нежных касаний. Али широко распахнула глаза, встречаясь с точно таким же шальным взглядом Месси, это заставило ее запрокинуть голову и удариться о твердую стену, выбивая из легких остатки воздуха. Она втянула его палец в рот и с готовностью обвила его языком, наслаждаясь острым вкусом, таким знакомым и в то же время чужим.  
  
Лионель не стал больше ждать — вжал ее в кафель и, наконец, поцеловал.  
  
Будто до этого она никогда в жизни не целовалась.  
  
Все это было дешевым суррогатом. Сахарозаменителем. Ширпотребом.  
  
Настоящим был только он. Его губы. Его язык. Его…  
  
Лионель целовал ее так, как целуют женщину, которую хотят больше всего на свете и не могут совладать с этим желанием. Женщину, ради которой только что убили сотню человек, уничтожили целую цивилизацию и предали свою страну. Все тело Али горело, как будто она была в аду. Абсолютно точно, в самом настоящем чертовом пекле, где жгло со всех сторон, превращая ее жизнь в грязное пепелище, безжалостно уничтожая в пыль все, что было до. Так жарко ей еще никогда не было. Сердце билось в горле, в груди, в животе, оно будто было везде, кровь стучала в висках. От одного только поцелуя.  
  
Пальцы все сильнее сжимали шею, и Али начала задыхаться, ее руки взметнулись вверх и стиснули его запястья. Только тогда Лео оторвался от ее губ и дал вздохнуть. Она замотала головой и попыталась оттолкнуть его от себя — слабая попытка, завершившая ничем. С каждой секундой сопротивление становилось все слабее, ноги едва держали. В ушах грохотал гром, внизу живота горячечное ощущение закрутилось тугой спиралью, ища выход, высвобождение. И спасение было лишь в Лионеле.  
  
Если бы ей сейчас дали в руки пистолет, она бы выстрелила, не думая. Не соображая.  
  
Лео снова прижался к ее губам, теперь целуя медленно, нежнее, будто успокаивая, Али поддалась, закрыла глаза, и на черноте век тут же заплясали яркие всполохи огня. Его огня.  
  
Она хотела ощутить его в себе —  _сейчас_.  
Хотелось позволить себе вольность, содрать с него эти чертовы шорты, которые своей мокрой тканью убивали воображение напрочь, бесстыдно выставляя напоказ вставший член. Али выдохнула ему в губы, осторожно скользя по обнаженной груди Месси все ниже, провела по резинке шорт, выжидая, прося разрешения. Лео только сильнее прижался к ней, но вдруг…  
  
Господи, нет, Боже…  _Да, да…_  
  
Али тихо застонала в его губы, не ощущая противного напряжения в шее из-за разницы в росте. Его пальцы аккуратно сжали ее ладонь и направили вниз.  
  
— Давай… — выдохнул Лео, и у Али в груди взорвалось сердце.  
  
Она сжала его член через влажную ткань шорт, обхватила подрагивающими пальцами головку, так странно нежно, будто боясь причинить боль.  
  
Голова захмелела от собственной смелости, когда Али другой рукой оттянула край шорт, вызывая у Лионеля резкий шумный выдох прямо возле ее уха, и позволила себе… позволила…  
  
Тонкая кожа натянулась под пальцами, которые несмело сомкнулись у основания, тонкие паховые волоски колюче коснулись ребра ладони, но от этого ощущения у Али дыхание застряло в груди, где искрило и замыкало. Если на крошечную долю секунды представить, как он погружается… туда, где скрутилась тугая, нервно вздрагивающая пружина… Она сжала зубы, чтобы не застонать слишком громко, но связки подвели, звук вышел бесстыдный, и по спине Али прокатилась горячая волна. В горле стало сухо, как в пустыне в самый жаркий день. Вода лилась с потолка, но ощущалась лишь раскаленными каплями лавы, будто где-то рядом извергался мощный вулкан.  
  
Теперь,  _Боже_ , теперь она знала, что если с силой провести по стволу выше, ослабляя хватку ближе к головке, а потом натянуть крайнюю плоть, резко, но не причиняя боли, Лионель вздрогнет всем телом, задышит чаще, прижмется ближе, хотя ближе просто некуда. Знала, что он… — ее губы скользнули по яремной ямке — любит, когда движения руки чередуются, меняясь с резких и быстрых на неспешные осторожные поглаживания…  
  
У нее язык закололо от желания ощутить, как влажная головка члена коснется ее нёба…  
  
Ноги подогнулись от мысли, что сейчас Али сможет получить мужчину, которого желала так долго и так сильно.  
  
— Пожалуйста… — она судорожно сгребла второй рукой край шорт так, что резинка впилась в его бедра. Лионель в ответ медленно провел ладонью по ее щеке, коснулся подбородка, чуть надавил большим пальцем на нижнюю губу и спросил:  
  
— Пожалуйста — что?  
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста…  
  
Но все ее тело орало: «Да!» Душа была вывернута наизнанку, выставлена напоказ, распахнута так, что было видно все мельчайшие черточки, буквально кричащие о ее одержимости, о желании наконец отдаться ему. Губы твердили «нет», оставляя Али маленький шанс на то, что потом она будет помнить, что все же сопротивлялась, а не складывала оружие без боя.  
  
Но имело ли это значение?..  
  
Тогда — нет. Потом — возможно.  
  
Лионель был из тех мужчин, которые хорошо разбираются в психологии женщин и знают, когда «нет» значит «нет», а когда «нет» значит «да». Да и что там было разбираться… Вместо ответа он снова поцеловал ее, но уже не так нежно — Али стукнулась спиной о стену. Наверное, ей было бы больно, если бы она могла хоть что-то понимать.   
  
Из медленных его движения превратились в нетерпеливые. Прежний Лео как будто испарился, и на его месте появился другой. Он больше не был другом… одноклубником, которого Али обнимала на поле после забитого мяча. Его темная дьявольская сторона, которую Али так боялась и одновременно восхищалась, скрыла хорошего мальчика Лео Месси, в его глазах сверкнуло что-то пугающее.  
  
Когда он окажется глубоко внутри, это ее прикончит.  
  
Это слишком, слишком… Ах… Черт… Боже…  
  
Глубокий поцелуй украл остатки разума, и последнее, что Али успела заметить, были его руки, стягивающие шорты… а потом началось сумасшествие. Нескончаемый поцелуй, его пальцы на ее шее, груди, потом на бедрах — он был везде. Потрясающая, стирающая любые грани приличия, химия между ними, от которой горело все тело, наконец нашла свой выход, обволокла их обоих ядовитым облаком, затащила в водоворот похоти и вожделения. Лео подхватил ее бедра, с силой вдавливая Али спиной в стену, она обхватила его ногами, прижимаясь так близко, как это возможно, чувствуя, как член задевает ее лоно, только касается, отчего спину выкручивает ломающей дрожью, а ее в раз охрипший голос срывается на фальцет.  
  
— Али… — прошептал Лионель, и в следующий миг он был в ней.  
  
Это был тот самый момент, когда Али Альварес умерла и переродилась заново. Она громко застонала и закрыла себе рот рукой. Он отнял ее руку и прошептал:  
  
— Не сдерживайся… все равно тебя никто не услышит, — обещание было пугающим, а голос глухим, как будто это вовсе был не Лео. Он замер глубоко в ней, не двигался, пристально глядел в ее раскрасневшееся лицо, залитое водой, ища в нем то, что и так лежало на поверхности — еще недавно он взял ее душу, а теперь забирал и тело. Его пальцы впились в ее бедра — Али умерла снова, переродилась еще раз. Как феникс. Из пепла прошлого.  
  
— Могу я?.. — тихо спросил Лионель, что резко контрастировало с только что высказанным обещанием. Али всмотрелась в потемневшие глаза напротив и сильнее сжала руки на шее Лео. Она боялась, что стоит ей издать хоть какой-то звук, момент исчезнет, растает под струями теплой воды, хлещущей по спине Месси. Она ответила ему одним лишь взглядом, неловко двинувшись в его руках… насаживаясь сама.  
  
— Ох, черт, — выдохнул Лионель, стискивая ее ноги еще сильнее. Али молчала, тяжело дыша, пока в расплывшийся от похоти мозг медленно вползало осознание. Понимание. Принятие.  
  
Она чувствовала его.  _Внутри, так глубоко, так горячо, так…_  Правильно. Нужно. Сердцем к сердцу. Кожа к коже, ритм в ритм.  
  
Ее мышцы так туго сжимали его... Голова кружилась от сумасшедших ощущений, от жара в низу живота.  
  
— Давай... — Али широко раскрыла глаза, встречаясь с невыносимо тяжелым взглядом Лео.  
  
Резкий хлопок кожи о кожу прорвал барабанные перепонки, Али вспыхнула, как чертова спичка. Мысли выстрелом шарахнули по натянутым нервам, когда Лео двинулся первый раз, все внутри будто огнем обожгло. Движения его бедер были свободными, он не в чем себя не ограничивал, ограничивалась только сама Али, боясь сорваться. До определенного момента Лионель удерживал ее, но потом вдруг отпустил, расслабил руки, и Али сама вцепилась в него, теперь уже не поглаживая спину, а царапая короткими ногтями за кожу, оставляя белые следы. Она не понимала, как он это делает, его пальцы будто были везде — сжимали ставшие болезненно чувствительными соски, сжимали грудь под заполошное биение сердца, ласкали набухший от перевозбуждения клитор, от прикосновений к которому Али вздрагивала так, что плечи врезались в стену. Невозможно было отделить одно ощущение от другого, все смешалось…  
  
Было жарко, очень жарко, будто из душа лился кипяток. Вода попадала в глаза, в рот, в нос, но откашляться не было сил. Али едва успевала жадно глотать воздух между собственными стонами и горячими поцелуями. Она была полностью в его власти, и это было лучшее ощущение во всей ее гребанной жизни.  
  
 _Это_  — грубый толчок глубже, внутрь, в нее.  _Больше_  — снова толчок.  _Никогда_ — еще один, медленный.  _Не_ — снова назад.  _Повторится_.  
  
Н-и-к-о-г-д-а.  
  
Спираль внутри сжалась так, что Али задрожала всем телом, неосознанно прихватила зубами губу Лионеля, вздернула бедрами, пытаясь еще чуть-чуть удержаться, не сорваться, продлить это чувство заполненности и абсолютного безумия, но внизу живота все…  
  
Слишком близко, слишком на краю.  
  
Громко и протяжно проскулив его имя, Али испытала сильнейшее удовольствие и безвольно повисла на руках у Месси. Но Лео не останавливался. Хотя ее болезненно чувствительное после оргазма тело не могло воспринимать его больше — слишком много для одного раза, слишком новые и слишком сильные ощущения — но Али понимала… Все понимала, поэтому позволила ему довести себя до пика. Лео двинулся еще несколько раз и замер, и несколько секунд прижимался к ней, вздрагивая и тяжело дыша.  
  
Кажется, они оба немного опешили от произошедшего. Они так долго ходили вокруг да около, так долго дружили, так долго Али твердила сама себе, что большее между ними невозможно. Она не знала, как реагировать, что сказать. Любые слова могли разбить то хрупкое понимание, что установилось между ними, как только Лео позволил себе рухнуть вниз, затащив несопротивляющуюся Али следом за собой.  
  
Практически синхронно они опустились на мокрый пол — Лео галантно поддержал Али за локоть. Соприкосновение голой пятой точки и кафеля было не из приятных, но Али было плевать. В углу кабинки валялась мокрая сине-гранатовая футболка — словно сорванный флаг, знаменующий долгожданное грехопадение, Альварес смущенно посмотрела на нее, подтягивая колени к груди. Лионель заметил, что она ерзает, и приобнял ее одной рукой. Вода по-прежнему лилась с потолка, но почему-то сейчас это было таким… необходимым. Приводящим мысли в порядок.  
  
— Хм… — немного озадаченно произнес Лионель, поглаживая Али по голому плечу. Она доверчиво прижалась к нему и тихо вздохнула. Бешеная страсть и вожделение отошли на второй план, уступая место какой-то сладостной неге, чувству единения с сидящим рядом Месси.  
  
— Не знаю, что сказать, — выдохнул Лео. — Растерял все слова… Пару минут назад.  
  
Али только фыркнула в ответ.  
  
— Тогда давай просто помолчим… — она на секунду задумалась, пытаясь более-менее трезво оценить обстановку. — Или лучше…  
  
Лео повернулся и взял ее лицо в ладони.  
  
— Что — лучше?  
  
Ощутив волнующее прикосновение к губам, Али зажмурилась и прерывисто вздохнула, прижимая руки к пальцам Лео.  
  
— Уходим по одному? — шутливо спросил Лео, прекращая нежный поцелуй. Али открыла глаза и с нескрываемым обожанием посмотрела на улыбающегося Месси.  
  
Еще совсем недавно он трахал ее, прижимая к стене душевой.  
  
Господи.  
  
— Да, здравая мысль, — согласилась Али. На самом деле, она бы просидела так вечность, прямо на холодном полу, рискуя отморозить зад и окончательно потерять связь с реальностью, которая, как оказалось, все еще буйствовала за стенами раздевалки.  
  
— Пойду переоденусь… — Лео напоследок прижался к ее щеке и встал, выключая воду. Сразу стало прохладно, будто в душевой задул ветер. — Ты тогда… через пару минут, хорошо?  
  
— Да, я… — Али осеклась, глядя на Месси снизу вверх, прокатывая языком застрявшие в горле слова. Из груди рвалось признание, основанное не только на случившемся сексе, но и на всех тех днях, когда она сходила по Лионелю с ума. Ей невыносимо сильно хотелось высказать, выплеснуть…  
  
Три слова. Десять букв.  
  
Али бросила взгляд на свое предплечье, разрисованное черной краской, на буквы, складывающиеся в название. Карнавал страсти. Карнавал похоти.  
  
 _Потому что без твоей любви  
Моя жизнь — ничто, лишь карнавал тлена._  
  
— Я подожду, — она улыбнулась, а сердце закололо иглой.  
  


***

  
  
На предматчевую тренировку Али ехала в состоянии, близком к помешательству. В голове постоянно крутились воспоминания о том самом дне, о долгожданной победе… Да, конечно, именно о выигранном матче, который поднял Барселону на первую строчку в группе. Али поймала себя на мысли, что она постоянно репетирует реплики, которые, возможно, скажет на ближайшей пресс-конференции: «я рада принести пользу команде», «вставьте-сюда-любое-имя — прекрасный игрок, вся команда гордится им», «мы стараемся работать на поле в полную силу, чтобы подарить болельщикам незабываемый праздник…»  
  
Да какого ж черта, ни о каких интервью всерьез она не думала. Все это было лишь ширмой для непотребных мыслей, которые окрашивали ее щеки в красный цвет, делая похожей на русскую матрешку.  
  
Что же она натворила… Как с ума сошла. И каким же прекрасным было это сумасшествие!  
  
После происшествия в душевой они с Лионелем не виделись всего два дня — заслуженный отдых после прекрасной победы в Лиге Чемпионов. Али лежала дома, рассматривая фотографии с фотосессий Месси, почему-то считая, что это поможет ей как-то привести свои разрозненные мысли в порядок. Конечно, снимки полуголого Лионеля этому никак не способствовали, но воспоминания о том, что совсем недавно она касалась этого прекрасного тела, были просто крышесносными.  
  
Самочувствие, не смотря на случившееся «чудо», у Али было так себе — здравый смысл, до последнего нагло ее предававший, вернулся, как только она приехала домой и свалилась в кровать, одурманенная внезапно (ага, конечно!) свалившимся на нее счастьем. Рано утром Альварес проснулась с чувством, что о чем-то забыла, но эмоции, нахлынувшие на нее, стоило только принять вертикальное положение и дойти до кухни, не сразу позволили вспомнить — они же не предохранялись! Об этом вообще и подумать было нельзя, когда Лео прижал ее к стене душевой — о-о-ох, зачем она опять об этом подумала, скажите на милость? Зато теперь ее тупость была совершенно очевидна.   
  
Будучи не обремененной постоянными отношениями, Альварес всегда держала в аптечке средство экстренной контрацепции. Да, это можно было воспринять как желание трахаться направо и налево, но на самом деле это была всего лишь банальная забота о своем здоровье и будущем, в которое незапланированные беременности не вписывались.  
  
Изрядно понервничав, Али приняла положенную таблетку, предварительно проконсультировавшись со своим личным врачом Паулой, которая отчитала ее по полной за такую безалаберность, хоть Али и пыталась ее уверить, что никаких проблем не возникнет. Паула вообще была дотошной, и именно это Альварес в ней и нравилось. Врач взяла с нее обещание, что в ближайшее время Али приедет на базу и первым делом заявится к ней в кабинет, все же гормоны — опасная штука, и такими таблетками лучше не злоупотреблять.  
  
Решив вопрос с безопасностью своего организма, Али с готовностью снова кинулась в объятия сумасшествия под названием «переспать с Лионелем Месси». Блин, она даже пару раз написала эту фразу на листочке, прочла вслух и сама засмеялась над собственной глупостью.  
  
 _Это_  случилось. Они так долго шли к этому, и вот теперь на странице ее жизни появилась жирная надпись «секс», подчеркнутая дважды. В это верилось с трудом, как и в то, что их отношения изменятся навсегда.  
  
И вот по прошествии пары дней, самых долгих в ее жизни, Али ехала в машине Антонио и тряслась, как осиновый, черт бы побрал эти привязчивые русские идиомы, лист. Перед встречей она целых полчаса репетировала отрешенное выражение лица перед зеркалом, всячески пучила глаза, сжимала губы, пытаясь выглядеть серьезной, но потом бросила это гиблое дело, потому что губы не слушались.  
  
Губы, которые до сих пор чувствовали его вкус.  
  
Блин. Вот же блин.  
  
Обстановка в раздевалке как всегда была на грани фола — еще на подходе к двери было слышно, как парни гогочут и пытаются друг друга перекричать, видимо, впечатления от последней игры до сих пор не улеглись. Али пришла одной из последних, упрямо пытаясь держать лицо серьезным. Но как только ее нога переступила порог, Альварес расплылась в самой глупой из своего арсенала улыбок.  
  
— Ты чего светишься вся? — не преминул подколоть ее Жерар.   
  
Али, все так же улыбаясь, показала защитнику средний палец и двинулась к своему шкафчику. Пике фыркнул и бросил ей вслед свернутые носки, угодившие Али прямехонько в затылок.  
  
— Надо же, молчит! Какая муха тебя укусила?  
  
— Муха счастья, — Али бросила сумку на скамейку и стянула свитер. — Самая счастливая муха на свете. Отстань, не порти мне карму своими приставаниями. И это забери! — она швырнула Пике носки, как бы продолжая словесную перепалку, потому что Жери крайне заинтересовался причинами ее улыбки. Она как бы невзначай оглядела раздевалку, но Лео не увидела.  
  
 _«Опаздывает»_ , — с непонятной нежностью подумала Али.  
  
Словно услышав ее, Лионель на всех парах ввалился в раздевалку. Его появление было встречено радостными приветствиями, но Али не стала здороваться вместе со всеми и отвернулась к шкафчику, вытаскивая оттуда одежду. Вместе с тренировочной формой оттуда вывалилась ее мятая сине-гранатовая футболка — прямо к ногам, вызвав непрошенные воспоминания.  
  
 _Хлещущая с потолка вода, мокрая скользкая стена за спиной, стальная хватка его рук, ощущения члена глубоко внутри, размеренные толчки, от которых внизу живота разливается горячая волна, поднимающаяся выше и сбивающая и без того рваное дыхание…_  
  
Месси прошелся по раздевалке, по очереди пожимая протянутые руки. Али в нетерпении ковырялась в сумке, делая вид, что нереально занята раскладыванием каких-то баночек. Черт, откуда у нее здесь скраб для лица?  
  
Она повернулась лишь тогда, когда в поле зрения появились его кроссовки. Даже они вызывали дрожь в руках. Глаза слезились, когда Али нарочито медленно поднимала голову, чтобы встретится с ним взглядом. Вся ее «подготовка» полетела к черту, как только она взглянула ему в лицо. Лео был спокоен и улыбчив, но глаза… Глаза выдавали его с головой. Он смотрел на Али одновременно с желанием, нежностью и восхищением.  
  
— Привет, — произнес он с деланным —  _она, блядь, знала это_  — равнодушием. Его рука взметнулась и коротко сжала ее предплечье в качестве приветствия или отражая желание вернуть Али на землю, но ее унесло в стратосферу еще в тот момент, когда Месси вошел в раздевалку.  
  
— Привет, — она улыбнулась, а Лео опустил руку и неожиданно положил сумку на скамейку рядом с ее шкафчиком. У Али сердце ухнуло в пятки, а в ушах застучало.  
  
— Ты не возражаешь? Там Иван завалил всю скамейку, не подобраться.  
  
Али только кивнула, внутренне приходя в абсолютный, ничем не прикрытый восторг. Как ребенок, получивший вожделенную шоколадку, но скрыть свою радость у Альварес вообще не получалось.  
  
Пока Лионель раздевался, Али пялилась на спину Маскерано, на Суареса, который где-то потерял бутсу и доставал всех расспросами. Смотрела на Неймара, пытавшегося сфотографироваться с пафосным выражением лица. Куда угодно смотрела, только не на Месси, жар тела которого ощущался, будто она вышла на сорокоградусную жару и плавится под солнцем.  
  
Она очухалась, когда Хави скомандовал «На поле!» — Али не успела даже снять джинсы. Спохватившись, она судорожно начала переодеваться и выскочила последней, получив от капитана несильную затрещину.  
  
На поле уже разминались ребята из Барсы Б, одетые в теплые толстовки и замотанные в шарфы до самых носов — они ходили друг за другом и под счет махали ногами. Энрике, коротко переговорив с Эусебио, отправил первую команду изображать стадо антилоп вместе с молодежкой. От душевного подъема и переизбытка эмоций Али едва ли не задирала ноги выше головы. Естественно, Лионелю было не до нее, он был полностью сосредоточен на тренировке, но Али почему-то хотелось выполнять все упражнения идеально, вдруг посмотрит…  
  
Взгляд, который она усиленно задерживала на чем угодно, лишь бы не на Лео, соскальзывал и неуправляемо стремился к нему, и ничего поделать с этим Али не могла — ее тело отзывалось на любое движение Месси, как скрипка на смычок умелого скрипача. Ее несло, будто в спину задувал ветер, заставляющий с каждым шагом подбираться к Лионелю все ближе.  
  
Когда ситуация стала почти критической, Али буквально заставила себя остановиться, чтобы поправить сползший шарф и отвлечься хоть на что-нибудь. На нее тут же налетел Джуниор.  
  
— Так все-таки, ты чего это такая счастливая? — спросил бразилец, помогая ей закрепить липучки на шее под волосами. — Тебя прямо распирает.  
  
— В плей-офф вышли, вот и радуюсь, — Али показала язык и убежала от Неймара вперед, туда, где рядом с Суаресом шагал Месси, одетый не по погоде в бриджи, демонстрирующие его красивые ноги.  
  
Ох, блядь, эти дурацкие ноги.  
  
Али захотелось снять шарф и начать танцевать ламбаду. Она чувствовала себя идиоткой, на всю голову больной идиоткой, у которой свербило в одном месте, но ее просто распирало, даже несмотря на то, что Лионель был занят разминкой и на Альварес внимания, в общем-то, не обращал.  
  
После махания ногами Энрике предложил сыграть матч — Али с энтузиазмом поддержала тренера и вызвалась первым капитаном, надеясь хоть где-то дать выход своим эмоциям.  
  
— Альварес, из тебя энергия так и прет сегодня, — заметил Энрике, вызывая вторым капитаном Иньесту. — Если такой эффект дал выход в плей-офф, то я не знаю, что с тобой будет, если мы возьмем ушастый кубок.  
  
— Я ебнусь, тренер, — брякнула Али, за что тут же получила воспитательный щелбан от Хави, стоявшего за ее спиной.  
  
— Поддержим Али в ее хорошем настроении и сыграем! Понимаю, все радостны и счастливы после победы, но у нас игра с Хетафе, просыпаемся и демонстрируем все свои таланты!  
  
Матч начался, и Альварес полностью включилась в игру, попутно раздавая указания. Лионель, к сожалению, играл против нее, но даже это не могло омрачить ее настроение. Али выбрала себе позицию вингера и пыталась прорваться к воротам Марка по левому флангу, безуспешно борясь с высоченным Матье. В очередной раз схлопотав болезненный пинок под колено, Али выругалась и отдала мяч Неймару, который тут же начал финтить, запутывая защитников.  
  
Когда откуда-то появился Месси, неизвестно как проскочивший мимо полузащиты, Али бросила свою позицию и ломанулась играть в латераля, пытаясь сбить Лионеля с ног. Энрике начал кричать, чтобы она вернулась куда надо, но Али настолько вошла в раж, что ничего не слышала.  
  
Ничего, кроме быстрого дыхания Лео, шелеста его бутс по хрустящему от легкого мороза газону. Не видела ничего, кроме его лица, хитрых глаз. Это было самое настоящее наваждение.  
  
Засмотревшись, Али едва не прозевала момент, когда он хотел пробросить ей мяч между ног, но вовремя очухалась и смогла остановить его знаменитый сольный проход. Они впечатались друг в друга, мяч под ногами закрутился юлой, перескакивая от одной бутсы к другой, подпрыгивая, будто пытаясь сбежать сразу от обоих. Не на шутку разыгравшуюся борьбу неожиданно прервал Неймар, успевший поймать выкатившийся ему прямо к ногам мяч и быстро убежавший с ним к чужим воротам, только яркая манишка мелькнула.  
  
Али остановилась, чтобы отдышаться и оглянулась на Лео, чувствуя его присутствие так же остро, как и гуляющий по полю промозглый ветер.  
  
— Жульничаешь? — неожиданно развеселился Месси. — Кто это у нас решил играть в защитника?  
  
— Я хотела просто попробовать, ха-ха! — прыснула Али. — И знаешь ли, у меня получилось!  
  
— А я не сомневался, — Лео похлопал ее по плечу, задержав руку чуть дольше положенного дружеского жеста.  
  
Али не могла не почувствовать той химии, которая была между ними, воздух буквально искрился и одуряюще пах озоном.  
  
Но никто вокруг этого не замечал.  
  


***

  
  
Матч с Хетафе окончился вполне ожидаемой ничьей. Команда была вымотана поединком с французами, а Энрике, очевидно, побоялся выпускать много молодежи, опасаясь очередной порции дерьма, которое летело в его адрес после ротаций состава. Плюс сказалась отвратительная погода — ледяной ливень, застилающий глаза — непонятно как, но Барселона обошлась без травм.  
Али, не отличившаяся в матче никакими результативными действиями, кроме удачного, но никем не замеченного падения в чужой штрафной, сидела в автобусе, уставившись в телефон, лелея надежду как можно быстрее оказаться дома. Но предстоял еще и перелет, пусть недлинный, но от этого не менее выматывающий.  
  
Самое противное, что пока они летели в Барселону, кое-кто, чье внимание Али теперь было не нужно от слова совсем, с завидным упорством продолжал названивать ей на мобильный. Если бы это был Криштиану, Али бы и бровью не повела — позвонила бы из дома, чтобы не палиться с разговором, как в прошлый раз, но Денис…  
  
Она прекрасно помнила свое обещание прилететь в Вильярреаль. Слова висели над ней дамокловым мечом, и теперь, после случившегося в душевой, она совершенно не представляла, как отвертеться. Уж чего-чего, а поездки в гости к Денису теперь не хотелось вообще. Когда Али узнала о своей номинации на Золотой Мяч, Черышев сначала пытался до нее дозвониться, а потом прислал сообщение с поздравлениями, утонувшее еще в десятках точно таких же вежливостей от всевозможных знакомых. Она перезвонила ему через день, сделав вид, была ужасно занята, но Черышев ни капли не обиделся.  
  
Денис был такой хороший и со всех сторон положительный, что Али ужасно хотелось сделать ему больно, сломать его и развалить на куски. Это крамольное желание появилось не сразу, а лишь после того, как Лео позволил ей лишнее на Кипре, впустил в ее душу темный туман своего существования, которым можно было отравить. Будто через его волосы эта дрянь передавалась, как там это дурацкое слово называется… inmessionante. Если по новому испаноязычному толковому словарю это слово обозначало или лучшего игрока всех времен, или же наилучший способ играть в футбол и неограниченную способность к самосовершенствованию, то у Али Альварес имелось свое собственное толкование — состояние, когда ты пропитана Месси насквозь, и любой человек, стоящий в непосредственной близости, сразу почувствует, как от тебя исходит его радиация, безошибочно определит, насколько высока степень заражения. Незнающий человек попробует тебя спасти (тут Али всегда думала о солнечном мальчике Денисе), вот только помочь уже нельзя, респираторы сломаны, а химзащита бракованная. Ярко-желтая такая химзащита, напоминающая цыплячью форму Вильярреала.  
  
Мысли буквально прогрызали мозги насквозь. Али поглубже затолкала телефон, поставленный на беззвучный режим, в рюкзак и сама забилась в хвост самолета вместе с невероятно уставшим Хави, который уже после первого тайма махнул рукой на подбадривание команды — не три очка, так хоть одно. На горизонте еще маячил очередной кубковый матч с Уэской, который после гостевых четыре-ноль особого значения не имел: вряд ли подопечные Луиса Гарсии Тевенета были способны отыграть пять мячей, — поэтому Али была уверена, что ротация состава будет продемонстрирована Энрике во всей красе, и газетчики в этот раз сочтут ее оправданной.  
  
 _Обложка журнала Sport №12.  
Барселона на своем поле обыграла Уэску в ответном матче 1/16 финала Кубка Испании. Встреча завершилась со счетом 8:1.  
— Самый результативный матч под руководством Лучо.  
— Альварес появилась, как молния, и забила гол головой.  
— Кубок Короля: Барселона 8:1 Уэска.  
— Альварес оформила хет-трик, а 5 голов из 8 были забиты воспитанниками Барселоны._  
  
Начала Уэска бодро, даже провела несколько впечатляющих атак, но потом как-то раскисла и позволила каталонцам вдоволь поиздеваться над своим вратарем. Первый мяч влетел в ворота Хименеса на двадцатой минуте — Мунир отдал просто шикарный, нет, шикарнейший пас, и Али в полете отправила мяч головой в створ, с такой передачи было грех не забить, и она не упустила эту возможность. Донельзя счастливый Эль Хаддади кинулся обнимать ее, подбежавший Иньеста свалил обоих нападающих на газон — стадион бушевал так, что металлические перекладины крыши, казалось, вот-вот рухнут от шума, разрывающего барабанные перепонки.  
  
Когда игра вернулась в нормальное рабочее русло, Али на кураже почти сразу попробовала пробить с дальней, но мяч просвистел над воротами и улетел на трибуны под неприятные выкрики немногочисленных фанатов Уэски. Али одними губами выругалась, пиная бутсой газон и раскидывая землю во все стороны. Это уже превращалось в не очень хорошую привычку.  
  
А что уж говорить о ее манере праздновать гол…  
  
Уже две минуты спустя Али с удовольствием продемонстрировала трибунам поднятый вверх указательный палец с отставленным в сторону большим, радостно несясь вдоль бровки в сторону скамеек, где Лучо задорно хлопнул по спине одного из ассистентов и теперь махал болельщикам. Но команда даже не успела как следует отпраздновать — пока Али и Андрес, который подошел поздравить ее последним, возвращались на свои позиции, у ворот Хименеса Серхи подставил ногу под передачу Андриано и забил третий мяч.  
  
Уэска окончательно сникла, а ведь в начале матча у них случались и просветления в виде голевых моментов. Но они их не реализовали и перестали верить в свои силы, отдавшись на волю Барселоны, которая явно намеревалась избить соперника до полусмерти, еще и получая при этом извращенное удовольствие. Али попятилась, пропуская вперед Рафинью, и врезалась в непонятно откуда взявшегося почти в центре поля Масипа, который сегодня был стражем ворот сине-гранатовых.  
  
— Жорди, твою налево! Ты что тут забыл? В Нойера решил поиграть?  
  
Фамилия Ману ножом воткнулась в спину.  
  
— А что мне делать в своей штрафной? Мне скучно!  
  
Альварес дернула вратаря за футболку, выпихивая обратно к воротам и ругая за разводимый детсад. Энрике заметил перепалку и закричал: «На место иди!» Жорди понуро вернулся и уселся на газон прямо по центру ворот, ожидая, пока игра докатится и до него.  
  
Смелый парень Кабесас пошел один на трех защитников Барселоны и почти прошел за счет скорости и удачи, но последнего немного не хватило — полузащитник даже до штрафной не успел добежать.  
  
Зато Иньеста успел: Мунир в очередной раз продемонстрировал талант неплохого плеймейкера и отдал передачу, завершившуюся голом. Четыре — ноль!  
Масип зевал, прислонившись к штанге, а Энрике ушел из технической зоны под козырьки, видя, что игра идет по накатанной, и от тренера не требуется ничего, кроме вежливых аплодисментов после очередного гола. К концу первого тайма Али довела счет до разгромного, всадив мяч с дальней дистанции прямо в «девятку», тем самым сделав свой первый хет-трик в составе Барсы. Тут уже гудел не только стадион, но и скамейка запасных.  
  
— Умница, — Энрике потрепал Альварес по голове, когда они шли в раздевалку. — Мяч после игры твой. А теперь отдохни, набегалась?  
  
— Угу, — Али распустила волосы и заправила пряди за уши, чтобы не лезли в лицо. — Может, предложить Прието закончить на этом? На парней смотреть страшно. И так все ясно, общий счет за две игры уже девять — ноль.  
  
— Так, игра не окончена, пока не прозвучал финальный свисток! Иди уже, досмотришь со скамейки.  
  
Энрике легко подтолкнул Али в спину. Она вошла в раздевалку, на ходу стягивая футболку, и сразу же попала в водоворот объятий и всеобщей радости. В Барселоне умели радоваться не только общим достижениями, но и индивидуальным.  
  
Звучит как заранее заготовленная цитата для какого-нибудь интервью.  
  
— Первый хет-трик! — Неймар сгреб ее в охапку и закружил по раздевалке — Али истошно верещала, хохоча и пытаясь вырваться, но с упрямым бразильцем мог справиться разве что бульдозер. — Поздравляю! А первый гол просто чума!  
  
— Иди ты! — когда ноги соприкоснулись с полом, она разлохматила волосы и без того взъерошенного Джуниора. — Это могли бы быть твои голы.  
  
— Ты заслужила! — теперь уже Ракитич дернул Альварес за плечо, награждая мокрым поцелуем в щеку. — Мы специально пришли поболеть за тебя.  
  
— Болейте за Уэску, это изнасилование.  
  
Али обернулась на голос, собираясь пошутить в своем дебильном стиле, но Лионель  _улыбался_. Улыбался так, что окружающий мир превращался в смазанное пятно, а то и вовсе растворялся без следа.  
  
— Ага, мне даже как-то жалко их. А где Мунир? Я собиралась задушить его в объятиях за восхитительные передачи!   
  
Али оглядела забитую раздевалку, куда затолкались все, от запасных до тех, кто в матче участия не принимал. Она качественно и умело делала вид, что Месси ее ничуть не волнует.  
  
Ага, десять раз, три тонны спокойствия и невозмутимости.  
  
— Он интервью дает, что и тебе нужно сделать, — подал голос Андрес. — Иди, пара минут у тебя есть.  
  
Али последний раз оглянулась на Лионеля, который не сводил с нее глаз, и это просто выводило из равновесия, и отправилась в микст-зону, понимая, что отвертеться не получится никак.  
  
Ее появление было встречено чуть ли не овациями — Али шутливо раскланялась, подходя ближе к журналистам. Чувство было такое, будто она овца на заклание, а пресса готова ее растерзать, несмотря на дружелюбные лица аккредитованных журналистов — кого попало в микст-зону не пускают, естественно.  
  
— Ваши впечатления от матча? — ей сунули под нос сразу три микрофона, и Али от волнения растерялась, не зная, в какой говорить.  
  
— Э-э-э… Это замечательная игра, я сделала хет-трик, для меня это очень… большое достижение. Мы полностью контролируем игру… Надеюсь, что во втором тайме Уэска сможет… отличиться, — да, интервью никогда не были ее коньком, Али сконфужено замолчала и неловко улыбнулась в камеру.  
  
— Ваш молодой человек поддерживает вас? — раздалось откуда-то слева, и Али тут же пожалела, что рядом нет Хосе.   
  
Из головы напрочь вылетело, что именно она должна отвечать на подобные вопросы. Черт, черт, они же все оговаривали! Когда же это было…  
  
— Эм-м-м…   
  
Она замялась, беспомощно оглядываясь на Мунира, который что-то рассказывал, активно жестикулируя. Его небось не спрашивают, с кем он спит. Блинский блин, что делать?   
  
Али лихорадочно соображала, продолжая улыбаться, и не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как проигнорировать не понравившийся вопрос. Хосе говорил, что так делать нельзя, потому что это вызовет еще больше пересудов, но выдавить хотя бы «без комментариев» Али не смогла, потому что внутренне вся сжалась от злости и обиды. Других не спрашивают о личном, а тут сразу после первого тайма пристали.  
  
Али постаралась как можно вежливее ответить на остальные вопросы — что-то про Энрике, про состав на матч, но она делала это совершенно механически, будто проговаривала заученный (так почти и было, потому что эти вещи заранее оговариваются перед любой игрой) текст. Как только Мунир двинулся в сторону раздевалок, Али быстро извинилась, поблагодарила представителей прессы и ринулась за Моро, желая поскорее скрыться где угодно, хоть в чертовом лесу.  
  
— Али, ваш молодой…   
  
Приставучего журналиста тут же оттеснила охрана, но осадок все равно остался. Его слова прилипли к спине Альварес как огромный жук, которого никак не получалось сбросить. Она вошла в раздевалку, нацепляя на лицо доброжелательное выражение и, схватив с ближайшего стола открытую бутылку с минералкой, вылила ее себе на голову, разбрызгивая воду во все стороны. Стало чуть легче, но внутри все равно поселился упрямый червяк сомнения.  
  
Али не собиралась думать об… этом. Не хотела обнадеживаться, понимая, что случившееся — просто страница в ее жизни. Да, между ними по-прежнему искрило, только это не меняло абсолютно ничего. Как бы ни хотелось думать иначе… Реальность била по лицу, напоминая, что за все в этой жизни приходится платить. За возможность прикоснуться к Лионелю именно так, как ей все это время мечталось, Али заплатила дорого — своим спокойствием. В глубине души она надеялась, что стоит ей только получить желаемое, эта бесконечная ломка по Лео прекратится, но, естественно, этого никогда бы не случилось.  
  
Ей вспомнилась мысль, посетившая ее многострадальную голову после того, как Лионель помог ей с пенальти, — Господи, как давно это было! — попробовав кусочек самого лучшего в мире десерта, ты точно будешь хотеть еще и еще, пока плохо не станет. Плохо еще не было, тошнота к горлу не подступала, но Али была на грани того, чтобы выплюнуть все это на газон.  
  
Остаток матча Али провела на скамейке, но игра ее мало интересовала — все силы были израсходованы еще в первом тайме, а остатки потрачены на встречу с журналистами, так что теперь Али могла только растечься по неудобному креслу и вытянуть ноги вперед, мешая сидевшему возле нее Лионелю. На короткое мгновение Лео положил руку ей на плечо, пытаясь достать до задних сидений, где Хави что-то эмоционально объяснял Матье, тыча пальцем на поле. Это прикосновение обожгло ледяным огнем — у Месси были холодные, ужасно холодные руки. Али поежилась, едва заметно отодвигаясь на край сиденья.  
  
— Эй, ты куда поползла? — Лионель плюхнулся обратно, держа в руках телефон.  
  
— У тебя руки как у лягушки, — поморщилась Али. Как он так мастерски делал вид, что между ними ничего не происходит? Похлеще Бермудского треугольника.  
  
— Перчатки не взял, в раздевалке остались, — Лео посмотрел на поле, где Монтойя в очередной раз запорол передачу. — Мартин лажает. Дуглас тоже. Без тебя атака явно начала хромать.  
  
— Не смеши, разберутся. Вон как Андриано несется! Видишь? Сейчас ка-а-ак…  
  
Гол!  
  
— Шестой! — заорал Энрике, снова вскакивая и выбегая к бровке, забыв надеть куртку. За ним тут же ломанулся Унсуэ, переживающий за здоровье тренера.  
  
— Это уже неприличный счет, — констатировал довольный Хави.  
  
Хуан Карлос не смог справиться с упрямым Лучо, вернулся под козырьки и раздал всем пледы: становилось прохладно. Али замоталась по самый нос и покосилась на Месси. Лионель тоже расправил плед и завернулся, как в кокон.   
Теперь их разделял не только подлокотник кресла, но и несколько слоев ткани, похожей по расцветке на персидский ковер.  
  
Тем временем Траоре вышел вместо Мунира, и Эль Хаддади под аплодисменты присоединился к запасным. А еще через пять минут счет стал катастрофическим для Уэски — вышедший Траоре не стал тянуть кота за хвост и прокинул мяч Хименесу между ног. А потом и Сандро отличился.  
  
Даже при таком счете игра Уэски оставляла приятные впечатления, достаточно было вспомнить два опасных момента в первом тайме. Смело начали, но Эснайдеру не хватило мастерства для локальной сенсации.  
  
В конечном итоге Уэска, надавив на расслабившуюся Барселону, смогла распечатать ворота Масипа, который не успел сориентироваться и пропустил, но никто не был против. При общем счете двенадцать — один и голе на выезде проигрыш выглядел не так унизительно.  
  
Барселона вышла в одну восьмую финала Кубка, даже не вышла, а ворвалась.  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись домой, Али с наслаждением растянулась на кровати, рукой нашаривая пульт и включая музыку. Почему-то сегодня ее выбор пал на испанскую певицу Thalia, а именно на песню Un Alma Sentenciada, музыку вполне под настроение.  
  
А оно было непонятным — с одной стороны, Лионель проявлял к ней внимание, которое — Боже упаси! — никто, кроме нее самой, не принимал за что-то большее, чем дружеское общение. Но Лео же сидел рядом с ней на скамейке, и Али с чего-то решила, что он должен был взять ее за руку. Вот как в мелодрамах, под пледом, чтобы никто не видел, поглаживать ее ладонь, при этом как ни в чем ни бывало разговаривая с кем-то из одноклубников. Потом бы посмотрел ей в глаза понимающим взглядом, полным нежности, улыбнулся так, как только он умеет…  
  
Али перевернулась на живот и сгребла одеяло, зарываясь лицом в мягкую ткань. Уши горели от стыда перед самой собой. Ее почему-то кидало из крайности в крайность — то она пугалась Месси, шарахалась, как черт от ладана, мысленно сравнивая его с самим дьяволом, а то вдруг начинала мечтать о том, чтобы подержаться с ним за ручки. Ну нормально вообще, нет?  
  
Их начинавшаяся история была похожа на что угодно, но не на кино. Скорее, на лотерею. Али повезло вытащить счастливый билет, но… у него был срок действия. И она прекрасно это знала.  
  
Размышления Али оборвала трель телефона.  
  
— Мои поздравления! — судя по голосу, Хосе был здорово подшофе.  
  
— Спасибо. А я все ждала, пока ты позвонишь. Ко мне пристали журналисты, и я хотела нажаловаться.  
  
— Я уже в курсе, соцсети — страшная вещь. Через пару дней приеду — разберусь.  
  
— А где ты? — удивилась Али.  
  
— А я в Мадриде, — ехидно ответил Хосе. — А что я там делаю, это большой-пребольшой секрет.  
  
— Окей, — Али не стала забивать себе голову, порылась одной рукой в сумке, ища минералку, и внезапно наткнулась взглядом на какую-то коробку.  
  
— Хосе, — медленно проговорила она, отползая в другой конец кровати, — у меня дома большой незнакомый мне ящик. Какого, прости, пожалуйста, хуя?  
  
— О, забыл совсем! — обрадованно воскликнул агент. — Антонио привез тебе игрушки для елки и всякую хрень, чтобы ты украсила дом. Я его сам просил. А в гостиной елка, ты не видела еще?  
  
— Хосе, ты мудак! Я чуть концы не отдала! И вообще, откуда у твоего шофера ключи от моей квартиры?  
  
— Ты все равно была на матче, — фыркнул Мартин. — Так что скажи спасибо.  
  
— Дебил! Спокойной, нахрен, ночи!   
  
Али швырнула телефон куда-то на кровать, злясь на весь свет. Никакой жизни нет, к ней домой вламываются в ее отсутствие! Беспредел.  
  
Но злилась она недолго. Проходя мимо окна, на котором были опущены жалюзи, Альварес решила их поднять, чтобы впустить в комнату немного света, хотя уже была ночь, положение спасали яркие фонари. Али выглянула в окно, раздвинув жалюзи пальцами, и увидела большую черную машину. Подозрительно знакомую, вот только номера были заляпаны, да и она бы ни за что не разглядела их с высоты третьего этажа. Она прижалась носом к стеклу, рассматривая автомобиль, не понимая, что хочет там увидеть.  
  
Али бы не обратила на машину никакого внимания, если бы не внезапно всколыхнувшееся чувство ожидания — вдруг…  
  
Полвторого ночи. С чего бы Лионелю приезжать?  
  
 _«Антонела же уехала в Росарио»,_  — зашептал довольный внутренний голос, словно черт на левом плече. Да, Лео вскользь упомянул о том, что его жена уже улетела на родину, и эти слова слишком прочно впечатались Али в мозг. Да скорее ад замерзнет, чем Лионель приедет к ней. Надо взять себя в руки, успокоиться и лечь, наконец, спать. Завтра тренировка, которую никто не отменял, несмотря на поздно закончившийся матч. Вечером Лучо с них три шкуры спустит, скоро же праздники…  
  
Дверной звонок пронзил голову, словно стрела. Али дернулась, зацепляя жалюзи рукавом, и едва не содрала всю конструкцию с окна. Яркая пластмасса угрожающе заскрежетала, грозя свалиться Альварес прямо на голову. Которая садовая, не иначе.  
  
— Твою ж…   
  
Она добралась до двери, по пути пребольно стукнувшись мизинцем о тумбочку, и кое-как повернула ключ, чудом попав в замок с первой попытки.  
  
Нет, она, конечно, мечтала об этом, но чтобы вот так вот просто ее самое горячечное желание сбылось… Наверное, на улице перевернулся грузовик с конфетами, или над домом прошел дождь из Феликс Фелицис, или Хоттабыч постриг бороду на ее ковер…  
  
Потому что за дверью обнаружился улыбающийся Лионель в своей знаменитой футболке с Мухаммедом Али (9).  
  
Альварес оторопела, вылупилась на него, как если бы встретила динозавра по дороге на тренировку, да и тому, наверное, удивилась бы меньше. Месси выглядел обворожительно спокойным и доброжелательным. На нем были мешковатые джинсы, которые он носил чаще всего, совершенно не подчеркивающие его подтянутую фигуру. Али снова вспомнила, как держалась ногами за его талию, когда он… Черт. Ладони в момент стали влажными, и она вытерла правую руку о край футболки, делая вид, что у нее внезапно зачесался бок. Левой рукой Али все еще держалась за ушибленную ногу.  
  
— Привет, пчелобабочка, — она отпрыгала в сторону, опираясь на консоль, чтобы не потерять равновесие, при этом выглядела Али как дура, но это было последним, что занимало ее мысли.  
  
— Пчелобабочка? Это что за зверь? — Лео облокотился о стену и начал снимать кроссовок. От вида того, как напряглись мышцы под этой чертовой футболкой, у Али мгновенно запылали щеки.  
  
— На футболке. У тебя странный вкус.  
  
— Ну вот, — делано огорчился Лео. — Я только пришел, а ты уже начинаешь меня критиковать.  
  
Али постаралась скрыть смущенную улыбку.  
  
— Я шучу. Ты как здесь?..  
  
Лео стянул второй кроссовок и бросил его на придверный коврик. Странно, но его обувь смотрелась так гармонично, вписываясь в цвета прихожей, будто специально заказанный элемент декора.  
  
— Мне не спалось что-то… — Лео посмотрелся в зеркало и пригладил встопорщенные волосы на затылке. — Я сначала к Неймару хотел, но этот говнюк уже спать завалился.  
  
Улыбка Али примерзла к губам. Так вот в чем подвох…  
  
— А потом я вспомнил, что ты после матча никогда не ложишься спать рано. Поэтому решил поехать к тебе, но дозвониться не смог.  
  
— Нет? — удивилась Али. — Странно, у меня все в порядке с телефоном.  
  
 _«Ты что думаешь, он звонил? Ха, он был уверен, что ты пустишь его, даже если спишь глубоким сном — вскочишь, как миленькая»._  
  
— Неважно… — Лео оглядел ее с головы до ног, задерживая взгляд на перекосившейся футболке.   
  
Али будто попала под рентгеновские лучи, которые, к тому же, еще и обжигали.  
  
— Ну… ты же не спать приехал… — Али запнулась и покраснела еще сильнее. — Как насчет кино? С попкорном, — предложила она, ежась под пристальным взглядом Лионеля. — У меня вроде диски какие-то завалялись. Хосе привозил…  
  
— Хосе это?.. — вопросительно начал Месси.   
  
Али вяло улыбнулась.  
  
— Хосе — это самый надоедливый человек из всех, кого я знаю. Это мой агент.  
  
— А-а-а… агент, — загадочно протянул Лео. — Ладно, оставим агенту его агентскую работу. Где у тебя тут можно присесть? А где кошка?  
  
Упомянутая кошка вышла из спальни и обнюхала ногу Месси. Он наклонился, чтобы погладить животное, но кошка вдруг ощерилась и зашипела, топорща усы. Лео тут же отдернул ладонь и с непониманием уставился на обомлевшую Али.  
  
— Первый раз вижу такую реакцию, — пробормотала она, поднимая недовольно помахивающую распушенным хвостом кошку за загривок. — Унесу ее от греха, пусть спит.  
  
Закрыв кошку в спальне (животное тут же запрыгнуло на кровать и с независимым видом устроилось на подушке), Али провела ночного гостя в гостиную и усадила на диван, всучив ему пульт, бумажку с паролем от роутера и инструкцию к домашнему кинотеатру — у нее все не было времени освоить это чудо техники, да и она предпочитала телевизору Интернет. Но радио включала по старинке, уж очень любила песни испанских и латиноамериканских исполнителей начала двухтысячных.  
  
— Какая у тебя тут древняя музыка… — удивился Лионель, прислушиваясь к голосу Thalia и чудесным строчкам: «Я слышу твой голос, я чувствую тебя рядом, я чувствую тебя повсюду», которые были до смешного в тему.  
  
— А мне нравится, — пожала плечами Али, убавляя громкость. — Современная долбежка не по мне. Особенно люблю старые альбомы Шакиры.  
  
— Скажи Жери, он сразу перестанет тебя подкалывать.  
  
— Да ну тебя, — фыркнула Али, собираясь ретироваться на кухню, чтобы сделать попкорн. Блин, хоть бы он был, а то Хосе в последний раз целую миску слопал, мог все ее нехитрые запасы уничтожить.  
  
— А у тебя попкорн с чем? — спросил Лео, меланхолично перелистывая инструкцию.  
  
— А с чем ты хочешь?  
  
— Сладкий хочу, карамельный, только немного, не будем нарушать режим. Я пока настрою тебе телевизор.  
  
Али кивнула, пятясь в сторону кухни, не в силах отвести взгляда от Лео. Месси сидит на ее диване. Месси просит у нее попкорн с карамелью. Месси настраивает ее телевизор. Этого просто не могло быть, сейчас она придет на кухню, и сон закончится. Это точно сон, греза, галлюцинация, если угодно. Наверное, ей что-то подмешали в напиток, который она пила, сидя на скамейке — все же Унсуэ смог всучить ей термос. Она сделала всего пару глотков, зато теперь расплачивалась за свою безалаберность конкретными глюками и поехавшей крышей.  
  
Убедив себя в том, что приход Лео ей привиделся, Али осторожно выглянула в коридор. Его белые кроссовки все еще стояли на коврике, как бы говоря: «Хрен тебе». Значит, это точно не сон.  
  
 _«Я идиотка»_ , — пронеслось у Али в голове, пока она раздирала упаковку попкорна. Хосе съел весь сырный, который она сама любила до потери пульса, но сейчас обижаться не хотелось. Наоборот, Али мечтала расцеловать своего приставучего агента за то, что к сладким пакетикам с вредной кукурузой он не притронулся.  
  
Али слушала, как мерно трещит кукуруза в микроволновке, и рассматривала свое отражение в металле вытяжки, благо рост позволял. Волосы вокруг лба встопорщились, пришлось торопливо пригладить их влажными ладонями. На щеке было маленькое красно пятнышко — наверное, след от одеяла. Али потрогала его пальцем, надеясь, что это не внезапно выскочивший прыщик. Сия участь ее миновала — на ощупь кожа была ровной.  
  
Альварес потерла глаза, радуясь, что не накрасила ресницы тушью, как-то не хотелось при Месси идти в ванную снимать косметику. Даешь естественную красоту!  
  
Она улыбнулась своему отражению — неровно выросший зуб тут же стал заметнее. Родители называли этот торчащий клык ее изюминкой, а Али — вампирской челюстью. Выправить этот ужас можно было лишь посредством брекетов, но идти на такие жертвы ради собственной внешности она не была готова, хватало механической чистки раз в три месяца.  
  
Кукуруза начала потрескивать все реже, Али чуть было не пропустила «момент истины», быстро выключила микроволновку и вытащила горячущий бумажный пакет. На всю кухню запахло карамелью — Али проглотила скопившуюся во рту слюну, понимая, насколько сильно проголодалась. Одной духовной пищей сыт не будешь.  
  
Вернувшись с огромной миской попкорна в гостиную, Али обнаружила, что Лео играючи смог разобраться с телевизором и теперь щелкал по списку фильмов. Инструкция лежала на кофейном столике, рядом с пустой вазой для фруктов.  
  
— Ты смотрела «Облачный атлас»? — спросил Месси, поднимаясь с дивана и забирая у Али еду.   
  
Она этот фильм видела раза четыре, если не больше, но почему-то помотала головой.  
  
— Отлично, тогда будем его смотреть, — подытожил Лионель, нажимая на воспроизведение. — Он длинный, но интересный.  
  
Али на мгновение задумалась, будут ли они вообще разговаривать, или сегодняшняя ночь ограничится лишь совместным просмотром потрясающего киношедевра?  
  
Они одновременно сели на диван на почтительном расстоянии друг от друга — Али поставила миску между ними, словно разделяя территорию. Придвигаться ближе к Лионелю она попросту боялась. На большом экране замелькали яркие кадры, и Альварес пришлось буквально заставить себя отвернуться к телевизору. Надо попробовать представить, что это не Месси сидит рядом, а… Криштиану, например. Наверное, они бы ржали как кони, кидались бы попкорном и комментировали происходящее на экране, соревнуясь в остроумии. Криштиану не вызывал желания посмотреть серьезное кино, с ним хотелось гоготать над какой-нибудь комедией. При всей своей нарочитой важности, Роналду был очень простым в общении, каким-то легким, а Лео… с Лео все было совсем иначе. Лишнего слова не скажешь, десять раз подумаешь, прежде чем что-то ляпнуть, хотя Али успешно пренебрегала этим правилом.  
  
Через полчаса Альварес поняла, что выбор фильма был абсолютно неправильный — сосредоточиться на шедевре братьев Вачовски было вообще невозможно, эпизоды перемешивались между собой, персонажи, как бы это смешно ни звучало в данном контексте, сливались в один, а присутствие Лео отвлекало. Он то грыз попкорн, то поводил плечами — каждое его действие Али боковым зрением прослеживала от начала до конца.  
  
В итоге у нее начали слипаться глаза.  
  
— Лео… — протянула Али, борясь со сном. Черт, усталость брала свое, на часах было уже больше четырех, и организм сопротивлялся ее желанию побыть с Месси еще чуть-чуть.  
  
— М-м-м? — Лео отвлекся от экрана и увидел, что она практически спит, уютно устроившись головой на подлокотнике дивана.  
  
— Я устала, как черт знает кто… Наверное, стоит лечь, иначе я усну прямо здесь…  
  
— Я не против, спи, — улыбнулся Лионель, протягивая руку и невесомо поглаживая Али по ноге.  
  
— Я привыкла спать в… кровати, — Али потерла глаза, неосознанно пододвигая ногу еще ближе к нему. Голова будто плавала в тумане. — Ты можешь ехать домой… захлопни дверь или…  
  
Месси щелкнул пультом, нажимая на паузу.  
  
— Или? — спросил он, поворачиваясь. Али затаила дыхание, боясь озвучить свою слишком наглую просьбу. Слова в голове судорожно перестраивались, составляя предложение, которое вполне возможно может прозвучать как приговор. Просить его… непозволительная роскошь. Нельзя, ни в коем случае.  
  
Но внутренний голос, пресыщенный присутствием Лионеля, липким приторным шепотом говорил, что приехал он не просто так. Что не в Неймаре дело, и не в пустом доме, где скучно бродить в одиночестве. Али поддалась голосу своего внутреннего «я», затягивающему ее в водоворот эмоций.  
  
— Или ты можешь переночевать в гостевой спальне, — выпалила она, внутренне сжимаясь.  
  
— Тогда покажи, где у тебя ванная, — Лео опять улыбнулся, и Али растаяла окончательно.  
  
Оказалось, что уснуть, когда за стенкой в твоей гостевой комнате спит Лионель Месси, было вообще невыполнимой задачей. У Али, которая всего несколько минут назад боролась с дремой, чтобы провести рядом с Лео хотя бы еще немного времени, откуда-то появилась неуемная энергия, бешеное желание и заниматься в спортзале, и кросс бежать прямо сию секунду, она смогла бы и целых девяносто минут отыграть против какого-нибудь топ-клуба, причем запала хватило бы и на последующее отмечание… непременно закончившееся бы чем-то вроде…  
  
Али перевернулась на спину и вздохнула, не открывая глаз. В голове всплыло вчерашнее предматчевое обещание Кришу — они хотели наконец-то созвониться и обсудить проклятый Золотой Мяч (Али до короткого разговора с Роналду думала, что про ее номинацию уже все забыли, но хрен). Но она так задолбалась после игры, хет-трик, мысли, раздирающие мозги, самобичевание относительно Черышева… А теперь еще и Лионель приехал…  
  
Интересно, что бы сказал Криштиану, если бы она сейчас набрала его номер — опустим брань из-за позднего звонка — и сообщила, что в ее квартире за стенкой спальни спит обладатель четырех Золотых Мячей? Наверное, Криш бы припомнил ее ночной звонок, когда у Али от недосыпа ехала крыша, поэтому списал бы ее слова на что-то подобное, причем приправил бы сказанное парой крепких словечек.  
  
Нет, нужно точно к нему слетать. Придется, наверное, Хосе рассказывать, если уж совсем не будет вариантов.  
  
Али предприняла еще одну бесплодную попытку уснуть — повозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее, но потом перевернулась на живот и прижалась щекой к прохладной подушке. Она даже овец принялась считать, силясь заснуть как можно быстрее. Но тут случилось что-то странное.  
  
Альварес услышала, как открывается дверь — сначала раздался тонкий скрип, почти что неслышимый, но в комнате стояла мертвая тишина, так что это не могло быть галлюцинацией. Кошка мирно спала на кресле, так что источником звука, точнее, тем, что заставляло двери поскрипывать, мог быть только один человек.  
  
Али сильнее зажмурилась и стала дышать размереннее, между вдохами и выдохами повторяя «Миссисипи», как ее учили еще на самых первых тренировках в двенадцать лет. Она так старательно делала вид, что спит, что совсем забыла про бешено колотящееся сердце, которое, наверное, будет слышно, если подойти ближе к кровати.  
  
За спиной Али раздался какой-то шорох, похожий на звук снимаемой — о, Господи, — одежды, а потом осторожные шаги по ковру сообщили о том, что Лионель идет к кровати. Между постелью и дверями было всего три-четыре шага, но Али насчитала целых шесть. Шесть очень осторожных и аккуратных шагов.  
  
Матрас прогнулся с противоположной стороны — приятный гул пружин коснулся ушей, Али чуть слышно выдохнула и поерзала на постели, комкая край простыни. Лео очень тихо забрался под одеяло. Али чувствовала его горячее тело даже на расстоянии, кровать была до обидного огромной, и, чтобы передвинуться ближе к Лео, ей пришлось бы ползти чуть ли не метр. Поэтому она решила предпринять «попытку не пытку» и перевернулась на бок, спиной к нему, в позу под названием «все так и было». Какое-то время они лежали молча, и Альварес медленно начала погружаться в сон.  
  
Но Месси вдруг сократил так мешающее им расстояние и обнял ее. Холодные руки коснулись ее груди, прикрытой тонкой футболкой, а свои ноги Лионель переплел с ее, заключая Али скорее даже не в объятия, а в кокон. Альварес тихо застонала, пытаясь выбраться из тяжелых пут сна, которые вдруг начали тащить ее за собой. Она сопротивлялась до последнего, но ситуация через несколько секунд приняла такой оборот, что лучше бы, блин, она уснула.  
  
— Лео?  
  
— Ты не возражаешь? В той спальне холодно, — бессовестная ложь, кондиционер можно было выключить одной кнопкой, пульт лежал на тумбочке. Это был всего лишь глупый предлог.  
  
— Нет. Кажется, мне не следовало просить тебя остаться, — Али повозилась, устраиваясь поудобнее.   
  
Ее бедра почти вплотную прижались к паху Лионеля, их тела соприкасались почти во всех возможных точках, что полностью убивало нервную систему. Али не могла пошевелиться без риска прижаться к горячему телу Месси еще сильнее.  
  
— Я бы все равно остался и без всяких просьб.   
  
Лео коснулся ее уха — не поцелуй, просто касание, сладкое, как мед. Сначала всего лишь губами, почти неощутимо, а потом вдруг прикусил мочку и оттянул ее, вызывая у Али нервную дрожь и постепенно нарастающее возбуждение. Она не могла поверить в происходящее, замерла в ожидании продолжения, почти не дыша. Но ничего не происходило. Только горячее дыхание позади и его тело, так близко…  
  
Его язык скользнул по ушной раковине, и тут уже Али не смогла сдержать стона и неконтролируемо дернула бедрами назад. От ощущения прижатого к ее ягодицам члена, скрытого лишь бельем, у нее мгновенно перестало фокусироваться зрение, перед глазами все поплыло, а изо рта вырвался болезненный всхлип.  
  
— Лео, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как его рука медленно поднимается от ее живота вверх, скручивая жгутом тонкую футболку. Соски мгновенно затвердели, причем Али сначала решила для себя, что все дело в ткани пижамы, внезапно ставшей грубой и царапающей кожу, но когда касание материала сменилось пальцами, она забыла, о чем думала — выгнула спину, упираясь затылком Лионелю в плечо, позволяя ему бесстыдно гладить ее тело, предающее свою хозяйку так, что ноги чуть ли не сами готовы были разъехаться, пустить его туда, где сейчас снова жгло, как тогда, в душе.  
  
Но Лео явно не спешил, осторожно сжал ее грудь, будто наслаждался хаотичными звуками, вырывающимися у Али откуда-то из самой глубины распаленной души.  
  
— Что? — наконец, сказал он, уже намного откровеннее целуя ее в шею, позволяя ей двигаться самой — теперь Али совсем перестала понимать, что делает, прижимаясь к нему все сильнее, почти до боли. Ее рука скользнула вверх и вцепилась в его пальцы, настойчиво дергая, заставляя опуститься ниже. Но Лео не повелся на ее бесстыдное предлагание себя, только хватка стала сильнее, а потом он внезапно толкнулся бедрами вперед, выбивая из Али весь воздух к чертовой матери.  
  
Она хотела спросить, что происходит, хотела отстраниться, отползти на другой край постели, на другой край города, на другой край планеты, но Лионель не дал ей ни секунды — он снова толкнулся бедрами, потом еще и еще, в его движениях было что-то звериное… желание обладать, но сдерживаемое — Лео продолжал сопротивляться сам себе, глухо рыча Али прямо в ухо. Она двигалась ему навстречу, позволяя сжимать свои бедра чуть ли не до синяков, снова закинула голову на его плечо, подставляя влажную шею под цепочку поцелуев.  
  
— Не хватает душа, — хрипло прошептал Лионель, зубами кусая тонкую кожу; Али простонала что-то бессвязное, отчаянно желая, чтобы Месси оставил на ней свою метку, чтобы потом смотреть на этот ярко-алый след и вспоминать… вспоминать.  
  
— Али… черт тебя подери… — он говорил так грубо, будто ненавидел ее. Презирал и хотел уничтожить, убить и растоптать. И сейчас Али с готовностью бы подставилась под его ноги.  
  
Десять раз умереть, но не променять этот момент ни на что другое.  
  
— Мать твою, — прорычал Лео, Али ответила ему задушенным стоном. Его рука сползла ниже и коснулась резинки пижамных шорт, просто задела, но Али уже вздрогнула, подставляясь — бедра дернулись вверх, ладонь Лионеля соскользнула, горячие пальцы задели лобок, но тут же вернулись выше, будто издеваясь.  
  
— Хочу тебя, — зло выдохнул он, а движения руки все равно расходились со словами. Касания стали совсем не ощутимыми, будто их не было вовсе.  
  
Али слепо потянулась куда-то, ища прикосновения, но услышала язвительный смех, колко прокатившийся по ее спине.   
  
— Али… — ее собственное имя из его уст звучало как грязное ругательство, — повернись, слышишь… черт… повернись…  
  
Лионель несколько раз повторил ее имя, говоря все тише и тише, будто его звучание успокаивало, помогало не потерять остатки разума, но это действовало лишь пока он не смотрел ей в глаза.  
  
Она перевернулась на другой бок — встрепанная, раскрасневшаяся, с маниакально блестящим взглядом, судорожно дышащая, сходящая с ума, отчаянно желающая большего, чем прикосновения… Когда Али потянулась к Лео за поцелуем, он выдохнул будто бы с облегчением, скользнул языком в ее рот, очерчивая кромку зубов, позволяя Али целовать его самой, подчиняясь движениям ее языка. Она целовала его слишком осторожно, слишком нежно, полностью растворившись в ощущениях, от которых кружилась голова.  
  
Когда он успел снять боксеры, Али понять не успела, очнулась лишь тогда, когда он бессовестно закинул ее ногу себе на бедро, отстранился, заглядывая ей в глаза с немым вопросом, коснулся ее щеки ладонью, осторожно поглаживая.  
  
— Р-резинка, — шепотом сказала Али, смотря куда-то Месси на ключицы. Кожа так туго обтягивала кости, что Али не смогла отказать себе в извращенном удовольствии коснуться ключиц сначала губами, а потом языком, напрочь забыв про только что сказанное слово.  
  
— Блядь, — с присвистом выдохнул Лео, резко отцепляя Али от себя, свешиваясь с кровати и шаря рукой по полу.  
  
 _«Он что, взял с собой презервативы?»_ — пронеслась в голове Альварес бешеная пугающая мысль. Она проглотила незаданный вопрос и попыталась осторожно снять мешающую пижаму, но тут Лео резко обернулся, сжимая в пальцах поблескивающий в темноте квадратик.  
  
Они смотрели друг на друга совсем не так, как в душевой. Тогда между ними горело и полыхало, а сейчас, прямо в эту секунду, страсть отступила на второй план, потому что… все было иначе.  
  
Осмысленно. Осознаваемо.  
  
Обдуманно. Ясно, как день и ночь, четко, как черное и белое.  
  
Сейчас они оба понимали,  _что_  делают. И больше не было никакой Барселоны, никакого Месси и никакой Альварес. Футбол тоже канул в Лету, мир вокруг взорвался и растворился в пустоте.  
  
Остались лишь Али и Лео.  
  
Два человека, только имена, голые ноги и руки, горячие губы и…  
  
И внезапно все кончилось.  
  
Лионель выдохнул, прерывисто и как-то грустно, провел по ее приоткрытым губам и кинул блестящий пакетик куда-то Али за спину. Он шлепнулся на пол, привлекая внимание проснувшейся кошки.  
  
Али замерла, непонимающе глядя на резко изменившееся лицо Лео. Он как будто что-то для себя решил прямо сию секунду, сделал какой-то вывод…  
  
Явно не очень хороший вывод.  
  
Возбуждение схлынуло, и Али стало холодно. Она подтащила одеяло к груди и завернулась в него, смотря на Лионеля нечитаемым взглядом, но, наверное, обиду он мог увидеть и почувствовать.  
  
— И что теперь? — шепотом спросила Али.   
  
Лео снова обнял ее.  
  
— Мы будем спать, — короткий поцелуй в шею, уже усталый и ленивый. — Я устал, да и тебе нужно отдохнуть… Это лишнее. Правда. Лучше выспимся.  
  
— Да, день был тяжелый. А матч просто пиздец как меня замотал.   
  
Али снова выругалась, хотя знала, что Лионель не любит, когда она матерится ни к месту. Она еще немного повозилась и повернулась к Лео спиной.  
  
— Как ужасно ты выражаешься, — раздался тихий дьявольский смех. — Спи, Али.  
  
Альварес зарылась носом в подушку, закрывая глаза, ожидая, что все равно будет мучиться бессонницей, но неожиданно для самой себя быстро уснула, буквально провалилась в сон без сновидений.  
  
Проснувшись утром после такой сумасшедшей ночи — она смогла проспать лишь шесть часов, — Али твердо поняла: она влюбилась. Теперь, после случившегося, это было яснее ясного. Али могла забыть название своей команды, но то, что она по уши влюбилась в своего одноклубника, она никогда не сможет стереть из памяти. И самое ужасное, что она не собиралась этому сопротивляться.  
  
Наверное, хорошо, что ночью ничего не случилось…  
  
Наверное.  
  
За окном занимался рассвет. Лео еще спал, уткнувшись носом куда-то ей в волосы. От него пахло ее шампунем и гелем для душа, отчего у Али все внутри перевернулось. То, что принимая душ, он пользовался тем, чем обычно моется она, казалось безумно романтичным. Теперь эти запахи будут стойко ассоциироваться с Лионелем.  
  
Али сильнее прижалась к нему спиной. Так не хотелось вылезать из его теплых объятий и тащиться на холодную кухню готовить завтрак, тем более что она понятия не имела, что Месси предпочитает есть с утра.  
  
Али провела пальцем по его правой руке, почему-то вдруг подумав, как красиво смотрелась бы на светлой коже яркая цветная татуировка, что-нибудь необычное, а не просто мяч и десятка. Ее скромная надпись ей нравилась, но с рисунком, украшавшим ногу Лео, пусть он и выглядел слишком прямолинейным для такого незаурядного человека, как Месси, она не шла ни в какое сравнение. То, что они украшали свои тела этим своеобразным искусством в одном салоне, у Роберто, слегка сближало их. Та поездка была таинством, несмотря на то, что Лео выложил их общую фотографию в Инстаграм. Все равно о том прекрасно проведенном дне знали лишь они двое. Скорее, даже только она одна. Вряд ли он придавал тому визиту в тату-салон какое-то двойственное значение.  
  
Али очертила контур его локтя ногтем, Лео завозился, пробормотав что-то сквозь сон, и прижал ее к себе так крепко, что она чуть не задохнулась — от счастья. Сердце билось, как ненормальное. Было до невозможности тепло, уютно, нарушать идиллию очень не хотелось. Но она собиралась приготовить завтрак на двоих, чтобы романтика продолжилась и на кухне тоже.  
  
Аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Лионеля, Али выбралась из кольца его рук и босиком прошлепала на кухню, по пути захватив из ванной красный шелковый халат, который никогда не надевала. Но сейчас был вполне подходящий случай.  
  
С тоской она заглянула в холодильник — листья салата, овощи и курица едва ли могли попасть под понятие «романтический» завтрак. Полбутылки белого вина — тем более. В глубине Али нашла банку пасты, которую решила намазать на тосты вместе с оливковым маслом, но без чеснока. Традиционный испанский хамон, естественно, тоже отсутствовал, Али старалась не есть мясо слишком часто.  
  
 _«Значит, будет диетический завтрак»,_  — решила она, заправляя кофемашину капсулами. Пока она доставала хлеб и наливала сок в высокие стаканы, по кухне поплыл запах свежесваренного кофе, от которого приятно кружилась голова.  
  
Некстати завибрировал телефон, опрометчиво оставленный на обеденном столе. Али бросила нож и сразу схватила трубку — Лео вполне мог проснуться от громкого звука.  
  
— Да!  
  
— Эй, утро доброе! — черт, Криштиану. Она совсем про него забыла.  
Да и не мудрено, на самом деле.  
  
О-о-ох, вот черт.  
  
— Привет-привет. Криш, я…  
  
— Знаю, забыла. Я звонил вчера, хотел сказать, что тоже буду вечером немного занят, кгхм. Чем — не буду говорить, — фыркнул Роналду. — Как твои дела?  
  
— Все хорошо. Завтрак готовлю, я зверски голодная, — Альварес взяла хлеб и громко зашуршала целлофаном.  
  
— Заранее приятного аппетита. Поздравляю с победой! И с первым хет-триком, — Криштиану осекся, видно, хотел сказать что-то еще, но потом снова включил свою привычную язвительную манеру. — А тебе не надоело забивать?  
  
— Завидуешь? — Али перехватила телефон левой рукой, ловко орудуя ножом.  
  
— Умираю просто, — съязвил Криш. — Пытаешься за мной угнаться?  
  
— У меня неплохо получается, к твоему сведению!  
  
— Да ну? Всего три мяча за вчера? Пффф, ты можешь больше.  
  
— Ты меня провоцируешь! Клятвенно обещаю всадить в ворота Кордовы больше трех мячей.  
  
— Ага, конечно, — заржал Криштиану.  
  
— Прекрати издеваться! — скривилась Али. — При встрече я тебе тресну по башке чем-нибудь очень тяжелым.  
  
— Жду с нетерпением! Кстати, ты обещала приехать. Мне надоело твое пиксельное лицо.  
  
— Криш, мне пора. Позже поговорим. У тебя когда тренировка?  
  
— Уже скоро, в девять. Тогда вечером?  
  
— Давай, я освобожусь к десяти, скорее всего, у нас вечерняя. Все, до созвона.   
  
Али собралась положить трубку, но не тут-то было.  
  
— Ты там что, не одна? С каких пор ты готовишь завтрак? — подозрительно спросил Криштиану.  
  
— Что значит «с каких пор»?  
  
— Ты обычно завтракаешь на базе, сама же говорила.  
  
Блин. Али проехалась ножом по доске, лезвие неприятно скрипнуло.  
  
— У меня свободное утро!  
  
— Ну-ну, будем считать, что я поверил. Счастливо оставаться, — ехидно пропел Роналду.   
  
Али не стала отвечать и наконец-то сбросила вызов, возвращаясь к готовке. Но за ее спиной раздались неспешные шаги.  
  
— Доброе утро, — Месси показался в дверном проеме, задумчиво почесывая отросшую щетину.   
  
На нем была только футболка и белье. Али расплылась в идиотской улыбке, пряча телефон за спину.  
  
— Доброе. Ты давно встал?  
  
— Да, но не мог найти кухню, — Лео уселся на барный стул, — у тебя квартира, как лабиринт. Пришлось идти на голос.  
  
— Кухня далековата от спальни, планировка дурацкая. Я тоже долго не могла привыкнуть. Кофе будешь?  
  
— С удовольствием.  
  
Али поставила перед Лео дымящуюся кружку с эмблемой Барселоны и тарелку с тостами.  
  
— О, еда! — обрадовано воскликнул Лионель. — Я голоден как волк.  
  
Али снова заулыбалась. До чего же он мил! Никто, кроме нее, никогда не видел Месси таким живым, несерьезным и веселым, таким домашним.  
  
 _«Никто, кроме его жены и сына»._  
  
— Очень вкусно, — Лео осторожно отпил горячий кофе и взял еще один тост. — Ты умеешь готовить.  
  
— Это вопрос? — поинтересовалась Али. — Это всего лишь хлеб с помидорами, кулинар из меня так себе.  
  
— Что ты прибедняешься? Правда, отличные тосты.  
  
— Ну хорошо, тогда спасибо.  
  
Лео замолк и продолжил жевать. Али посмотрела на свои торчащие из-под халата коленки, которые почему-то показались ей слишком большими. До встречи с Лео ее это не волновало.  
  
— Неплохо вчера сыграли, — пробормотала она. — Особенно ты.  
  
— А ты точно стала лучшим игроком матча. Кто-то уверенно пытается меня подвинуть!  
  
— Ни в коем разе! — Али неловко махнула рукой, чуть не опрокинув чашку с кофе.  
  
— Я шучу. Ты молодец.  
  
— У меня хорошие учителя! Особенно Хави и Андрес.   
  
Лионель заинтересованно поднял глаза.  
  
— А как же я?  
  
Али опешила.  
  
— Ты… Оу… Да, и ты, конечно, — конец предложения она договорила очень неуверенно: Лео очень странно улыбался, и Али это смущало.  
  
— Я тут вспомнил… Хотел тебе вчера кое-что показать, но из головы вылетело. Только телефон найду.   
  
Лео слез со стула и ушел куда-то в глубину квартиры, оставив Али сгорать от стыда в одиночестве, ладно хоть недолго.  
  
— Смотри, — вернувшись, он протянул Али телефон, но она взяла его с опаской, будто в нем заложена бомба. С экрана на нее смотрел Тьяго в огромной футболке Лионеля, в которую его можно было завернуть раза три.  
  
— Боже, он так похож на тебя! — восторженно воскликнула Али, рассматривая фотографию. — Просто копия!  
  
— На Тьяго все футболки так сидят, — улыбнулся Лео. — Как и на мне, маленький рост и все такое.  
  
Али хихикнула, протягивая Лионелю телефон. Их руки на секунду соприкоснулись, и она едва сдержала желание продлить это невинное прикосновение. Честное слово, этот мужчина кого угодно мог свести с ума, и она с радостью отдавалась этим безумным чувствам…  
  
Лео коротко вздохнул и притянул ее к себе.  
  
Они так и стояли посреди кухни с остывающими тостами и кофе — звезда мирового футбола и девочка, у которой снесло крышу от возможности украсть у «того самого» Месси пару часов его жизни.  
  
— Лео… — прошептала Али, снова опасаясь ляпнуть лишнего.  
  
— А?  
  
— Я хотела… Если ты не занят вечером… Скоро Рождество, а я так и не успела украсить дом.  
  
— Вечером?  
  
— Да… У меня есть вино и специи, можно сварить глинтвейн, но я не умею. И коробка украшений, которую прислал Хосе, и я понятия не имею, что в ней.  
  
— Ты предлагаешь заняться этим вместе? — Али нутром почувствовала, что он улыбается, и донельзя смутилась.  
  
— Э-м-м… да. Если ты не занят…  
  
— В восемь! Хорошо! — Лео отстранился, действительно улыбаясь.   
  
Он вел себя так, будто ночевать у одноклубницы, с которой он переспал, для него в порядке вещей.  
  
Второй раз ночевать, если позволите.  
  
— Ага… Ладно, — невпопад ответила Али, все еще сжимая телефон Лионеля, с трудом соображая, что аппарат надо бы вернуть.  
  
Когда за Месси наконец захлопнулась входная дверь, Али сползла вниз по стене, едва сдерживая рвущиеся наружу идиотские вопли восторга.  
  
Настоящее гребаное Рождественское чудо!  
  


***

  
  
Али вернулась с тренировки раньше обычного — пришлось с три короба наврать Энрике про дантиста, усиленно изображая зубную боль. Нытье Али так его достало, что он чуть ли не пинком под зад отправил ее домой. Антонио, приехавший по первому зову, не выказал никакого удивления поведением Али, которая с ногами забралась на сиденье, врубила музыку и начала невпопад горланить песни Juanes, запинаясь на каждом слове. У нее сердце пело , как никогда в жизни. Даже финал Лиги Чемпионов не мог сравниться с тем, что сегодня вечером…   
  
Боже, это просто невозможно!  
  
Приехав домой, Али бросилась в душ, на ходу раскидывая вещи по местам. У нее было всего час-полтора форы, а на голове был полный кавардак, не волосы, а мочало. Тот редкий момент, когда Али Альварес волновал ее внешний вид. Она вылетела из душа, чуть не убившись на скользком от воды полу, и схватила расческу. Так, быстро расчесаться, собрать все это непотребство в хвост и накрасить глаза хотя бы тушью, не говоря уже об остальных деталях макияжа.  
Потом рысью бежать в гардеробную и перетрясти полшкафа в поисках приличной футболки и штанов — не джинсов! Джинсы дома — моветон! Где она вообще это слово-то откопала!  
  
Али выудила длинные серые пижамные штаны из плюшевой ткани — вроде бы мама подарила на какой-то день рождения, но Али их так и ни разу не надела, даже этикетку не сняла. Смотрелись вроде бы прилично.  
  
Недолго думая, она натянула штаны и простую белую футболку — самое пристойное, что нашлось в шкафу. Не надевать же футболку с надписью «Fuck» на все сиськи, которых и так не особо видно, к чему лишнее внимание.  
  
Подумав секунду, Али расстегнула бюстгальтер и засунула его подальше на полку — к чему условности, правда?  
  
Теперь нужно было обшарить холодильник и полки.  
  
Али примчалась на кухню и вытрясла из шкафчиков все, что только могло пригодиться — печенье, какие-то шоколадки, фрукты.… Хорошо, что после ухода Лео она успела смотаться в ближайший супермаркет, но плохо, что там она почти не соображала и уже у касс вспомнила, что заикалась о проклятом глинтвейне, ингредиентов к которому у нее, естественно, не было. Поэтому выбор продуктов у нее был так себе. Единственное, что точно могло найтись в недрах ее кухни, так это красное сухое вино.  
  
Но ведь главное не еда, а атмосфера… Атмосфера маразма!  
  
Али прямо руками разорвала две упаковки с сыром, которые в обычной жизни ковыряла по целой минуте. А тут у нее вдруг проснулась недюжинная сила, оставалось еще вино открыть без помощи штопора.  
  
 _Дзынь! Дзынь-дызнь!_  
  
Али замерла с куском сыра в руке, быстро озираясь, ища компрометирующие детали — на глаза попались только сигареты, и она быстро засунула их в ящик со столовыми приборами. По пути к прихожей Али выключила телефон и сунула его в карман куртки.  
  
— Привет! — Лионель пришел не с пустыми руками, а с огромным пакетом. Али на секунду пожалела, что набрала в магазине всякой ерунды. Месси ведь воспитан до чертиков и придти просто так не смог бы.  
  
— Проходи, а я тут… сыр резала, — нашлась Али.   
  
Лео улыбнулся и по-хозяйски прошел прямо на кухню.  
  
— Я запомнил дорогу, — пошутил он, водружая шуршащий пакет на стол и начиная доставать продукты: две банки оливок, маленькую пиццу, бутылку белого вина, упаковку маршмеллоу…  
  
— Зефир, серьезно? — сказала Али вслух.  
  
— Я люблю, особенно расплавленный. Хотя он похож на клей, — Лео вытащил еще несколько неопознанных коробок без надписей.  
  
— А это что?  
  
— Помнишь еду из нашего китайского ресторана? — его глаза смеялись. — Я решил, что будет неплохо, и съездил туда.  
  
Али чуть не растеклась лужей вокруг стола. Он специально поехал в  _ИХ_  ресторан.  _ИХ_ , мать твою!  
  
— Здорово! Я часто вспоминала тот… ну… ужин, — выкрутилась она, предательски начиная краснеть, но Лионель даже ухом не повел.  
  
— Кстати, я переодел футболку, — лукаво произнес он, деловито включая плиту. — Не хочу, чтобы ты меня пчелобабочкой называла. Где у тебя ковшик какой-нибудь?  
  
— Ковшик, — заторможено сказала Али, глядя во все глаза, как Лео ловко управляется со штопором, не разбрызгав ни капли вина.  
  
— Ага, ковшик, лучше два. Глинтвейн. Али, прием! — он пощелкал пальцами перед ее лицом. Али встрепенулась, соображая, куда засунула посуду при переезде.  
  
— Вот! — вытащив на свет божий искомые емкости, Али сунула их Лионелю, который уже успел нарезать лимон.  
  
— Ты правда никогда не варила глинтвейн? — спросил он.   
  
Али помотала головой.  
  
— Не доводилось.  
  
— Могу научить. Может пригодиться в жизни. Смотри… Классический рецепт глинтвейна очень прост в приготовлении. Литр вина у нас есть. Самые распространенные специи — гвоздика, корица и мускатный орех. Я подумал, что последнее у тебя вряд ли найдется, поэтому купил сам, — в подтверждение своих слов Лео потряс пакетиком. — Чтобы придать вкус, возьмем яблоки, апельсины или лимоны, но я предпочитаю закинуть туда все фрукты, которые есть дома. Сначала варим специи, потом даем им настояться, — Лео быстро переставлял ковшики, Али едва успевала запоминать последовательность действий. — А пока нальем вино и подогреем. Нарежь яблоки, пожалуйста.  
  
Али шустро порезала красные яблоки, боясь, что от волнения оттяпает себе палец или вообще половину руки.  
  
— Так, теперь добавляем фрукты в вино, высыпаем сахар и вот эту вот жидкость со специями, — Лео загрузил все ингредиенты и с довольным видом помешал глинтвейн ложкой. — Главное следить, чтобы не закипело, иначе все полезные свойства пропадут, и получится просто горячее непонятно что.  
  
Али кивнула, жалея, что не предложила Лео надеть фартук: от такой картины у нее точно случился оргазм без всякого секса.  
  
— Вот, все элементарно! Запомнила? — Лионель убавил газ и облизал ложку.   
  
>Али проследила за движением его языка и схватилось рукой за столешницу, теряя и равновесие, и контроль над собой.  
  
 _«Издевается, он точно издевается»._  
  
— Все, готово, — не заметив ее реакции, Месси бросил ненужную ложку в раковину и выключил газ. — Бокалы, стаканы — что есть?  
  
— У меня есть крутые стаканы специально для глинтвейна, — опомнилась Али. — Мне Хосе на новоселье притащил.  
  
— Скажем ему спасибо, — Лео разлил дымящийся напиток по стаканам и отставил их в сторону. — Давай разберемся с едой.  
  
Следующие десять минут они методично нарезали и разогревали пиццу, раскрурочивали банку с оливками, которая никак не поддавалась — Лео постоянно пытался выдрать у Али банку из рук, что открыть самому. Она отпихивала его и смеялась. Со стороны они, наверное, выглядели как настоящая влюбленная пара. Но Лионель за это время не позволил себе ничего лишнего, хотя у Али руки чесались сделать хоть что-нибудь.  
  
Когда с приготовлением еды было покончено, Али оставила Месси на кухне и ушла в гостиную включать камин. Он имел приставку «био» и еще какие-то невероятные навороты, которые ей в красках расписывал риелтор, когда она смотрела квартиру. Если б она еще знала, как это достижение прогресса включается, было бы совсем замечательно.  
  
К счастью, она нашла пришпиленную инструкцию и специальную длинную зажигалку. Прищурив глаза и отодвинувшись на безопасное расстояние, Али щелкнула зажигалкой, в любую секунду ожидая, что вся конструкция рванет к чертям. Но перед ней только весело заплясало пламя, не хватало только звука горящих дров.  
  
Обследовав сторону с инструкцией, Али нашла тумблер, который включил звуковое сопровождение. Вот уж точно чудо техники.  
  
— Ничего себе! — раздалось сзади.   
  
Лионель аккуратно поставил тарелку с горячей пиццей на стол и присел возле Али.  
  
— Классная штука! Не видел никогда! — сказал он, разглядывая пламя.  
  
— Да? Он тут был, когда я въехала. Я вообще-то думала, что это муляж, но как видишь…  
  
— Дымохода ведь нет? Круто! — Лео был так восхищен, что стал похож на ребенка возле рождественской елки.  
  
Кстати о елке.  
  
— Лео, давай елку подвинем. Хосе ее сунул как попало, а мне одной никак, — посетовала Али.   
  
Месси с готовностью вскочил, направляясь к лохматой ели в самом углу гостиной.  
  
— Зачем тебе такая здоровая елка? — удивился он, пытаясь ухватиться за ствол, но ему мешали разлапистые ветки.  
  
— Это не я, это Хосе, блин. Хотел как лучше, а получилось видишь что, — Али наклонилась, рассматривая треногу, на которую был установлен ствол елки. — Может, снизу попробовать?  
  
— Отойди, я сейчас, — Лео напрягся, с трудом отодвигая мохнатое чудище от окна.   
  
Али замешкалась и получила веткой по лицу со всей силы.  
  
— Твою ж мать! — она попятилась и схватилась за нос. Лео тут же бросил елку, которая угрожающе зашаталась, и кинулся к ней.  
  
— Все в порядке, ты не поранилась? — Лео убрал ее руки и ощупал лицо.   
  
От нежных касаний его сильных ладоней Али сразу повело.  
  
— Да… Вроде бы не поцарапалась даже, — Али погрозила елке кулаком. — Давай покончим с ней. Коробка вон стоит.  
  
Необходимо было разрядить обстановку, градус ее желания повышался с каждой минутой.  
  
Лео покорно пошел за указанной коробкой, и они уселись на ковер возле стола, чтобы распаковать подарок Хосе.  
  
— Тут на две елки хватит, — Лео вытащил связку ярко-красных шаров, одновременно откусывая здоровенный кусок пиццы и запивая его глинтвейном.   
  
Али последовала его примеру, хотя есть не могла совершенно. А вот пить — самое то в такие моменты.  
  
— Постараемся повесить все. А это что за хрень? — Али выудила моток проводов, скрепленный скотчем.  
  
— Кажется, Хосе спер коробку от гирлянды. Она, надеюсь, не перепутана?  
  
Али размотала скотч и распрямила провод.  
  
— Нет, пойдет. На окно бы ее повесить.  
  
— Давай я, — предложил Месси, жуя пиццу.   
  
Али протянула ему гирлянду — их руки снова соприкоснулись, но на этот раз она не смогла отказать себе в удовольствии неуклюже пожать его ладонь — ну не расстреляет же он ее. Лео, ощутив касание, заулыбался и ответил на рукопожатие.  
  
— Ешь давай, я слежу! — он ушел к окну, а Али безвольной амебой стекла на ковер, мечтая, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался.   
  
Происходящее напоминало сказку — в жизни так не бывает, а если и бывает, то только в дурацких снах, которые снятся после просмотра мелодрам с хорошим концом. Но эта самая сказка, основанная на горячих мечтах Али, сбывалась прямо сейчас.   
  
Она залпом допила остатки глинтвейна, который тут же согрел все внутри, даря приятную слабость в мышцах. Наблюдение за Месси, который забрался на подоконник и держал в зубах кусок скотча, приклеивая гирлянду по периметру окна, опьяняло сильнее любого вина, да что там — сильнее трех стаканов виски. Али захотелось снять с Месси эти проклятые джинсы, чтобы воочию увидеть… О, Господи, о чем она думает?  
  
— Задумалась? — Лионель обернулся, ловя ее откровенный взгляд. Он явно все правильно понял.  
  
— Залипла. Можно вечно смотреть на три вещи: на огонь, на воду и на то, как другие работают, — меланхолично ответила Али, бессовестно его разглядывая.  
  
— Сейчас я присоединюсь к тебе и буду с упоением смотреть, как ты развешиваешь игрушки, — фыркнул Лео, прилепляя конец гирлянды и спрыгивая с подоконника. Он нажал на пульт и гирлянда засияла желтыми огоньками. Удовлетворенный Лионель оглядел дело своих рук и сел обратно на ковер.  
  
— Почему огни не сине-гранатовые?! — притворно возмутилась Али. — Хосе халтурит!  
  
— Главное, чтоб не белые, — съязвил Месси. — Почему ты не ешь?  
  
— Я пью. Невозможно вкусный глинтвейн, налей мне еще!  
  
— Не налегай. Его смаковать нужно, — Лионель разлил вино по стаканам. — Пойдем к елке.  
  
Украшение елки оказалось на редкость приятным занятием. Они вместе распаковывали разноцветные шары, пристраивали их на колючих ветках; Лео принес стул и развешивал новогодние ленты, которые казались Али чем-то диким: она прожила много лет в России и привыкла украшать елку мишурой.  
  
Али вытащила из коробки оленя с тупой мордой и зашлась в приступе дикого смеха.  
  
— Смотри, он похож на Маске, когда при нем говорят на английском, — Али сунула Лионелю игрушку, и он тоже рассмеялся.  
  
— Шедевр! Давай повесим его сюда, в центр, пусть его будет видно отовсюду!  
  
Все еще смеясь, Али достала искусственные ветки омелы, но тут же сунула их обратно — по традиции парень и девушка, оказавшиеся под омелой, обязательно должны поцеловаться, а это ее донельзя смутило.  
  
Когда с елкой было покончено, а пицца была доедена благодаря усилиям Лионеля — Али почему-то налегала на сыр — они вернулись к столу допить глинтвейн. Но оказалось, что за украшательством они не заметили, как кастрюлька опустела.  
  
— Блин. Жалко! — расстроенная Али плюхнулась обратно на ковер. — У меня больше нет вина.  
  
— Я же привез белое. Не глинтвейн, но пойдет.   
  
Лионель сходил на кухню и принес уже открытую бутылку и бокалы. Они разлили вино и молча чокнулись. Али отпила глоток и посмотрела на Лионеля сквозь стекло — он выглядел забавно, словно его сплющило прессом с двух сторон.  
  
— Иди сюда, — неожиданно позвал Лионель. Али ушам своим не поверила и с места не сдвинулась, решив, что у нее слуховые галлюцинации на почве алкоголя.  
  
— Пожалуйста? — Месси склонил голову к плечу, выжидающе глядя на растерянную Али.   
  
Она с опаской пододвинулась, стараясь не расплескать вино в бокале.  
  
— Повернись, — Али, словно робот, выполнила просьбу и тут же оказалась прижатой к широкой груди Лионеля.  
  
Сердце чуть не разорвалось пополам, не зная, замедлять ему биение или нестись вскачь. Сильные руки обвили плечи Али, а спиной она чувствовала его тело, согревающее не хуже любого вина. Хотелось закрыть глаза и отдаться этому волнующему чувству единения — Али смотрела на их отражение в зеркале, висящем над камином, словно старалась запечатлеть его в памяти.  
  
— Мне очень хорошо с тобой, — шепотом произнес Лео. Али издала звук, похожий на мурлыканье.  
  
— Мне тоже… очень.  
  
Они замолчали, не зная, что сказать. Никакие слова были не нужны, признания всегда все портят. А некоторая доля недосказанности прекрасна и вызывает удивительные чувства.  
  
Али медленно погружалась в какую-то странную дрему, нечто среднее между бодрствованием и сном. Руки Лео действовали на нее умиротворяющее, его запах кружил голову, практически въедаясь в ее тело и ее одежду.  
  
В это короткое мгновение они с Лео были одним целым.  
  
Она не смогла бы его отпустить, пусть бы мир рухнул к черту, пусть бы ее выгнали из Барселоны — все, что угодно, лишь бы не отпускать его. Держать его невыносимо теплые руки, чувствовать его дыхание, принадлежащее только ей одной…  
  
— Ты совсем спишь… — прошептал Месси, своим невероятным чуть хриплым голосом посылая мурашки бежать по спине Али. Она сонно что-то пробормотала, окончательно теряя связь с реальностью. Ей снилось, что она плывет по морю, и ее качает на ласковых волнах…  
  
Но это были не волны, а руки Лионеля.  
  
Лео прикрыл дверь спальни, оставляя Али спать глубоким спокойным сном, и вернулся в гостиную, чтобы убрать со стола и в одиночестве допить вино. Он механически сложил тарелки в раковину и застыл возле украшенного гирляндой окна с бутылкой в руке. Он даже не стал искать бокал и отпил прямо из горла, чего не делал практически никогда.  
  
Она была такая странная. Не поддавалась никакому адекватному объяснению, не вписывалась в его давно сформировавшееся понятие «красивая и сексуальная женщина» — Антонела была в десятки раз красивее Али и лицом, и фигурой. Но было в ней что-то, заставившее его в ту ночь отправиться на ее поиски, которые в итоге привели его в ее квартиру, где он сейчас глушит вино прямо из бутылки, а она спит, не подозревая, какую бурю устроила в его душе, не привыкшей к таким потрясениям.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Красотень к главе: https://pp.vk.me/c626521/v626521654/2c34f/049Gky20C0A.jpg
> 
> (1) Ознакомиться с движениями в турнирной таблице Ла Лиги сезона 14/15 можно вот тут:  
> http://news.sportbox.ru/Vidy_sporta/Futbol/Evropejskie_chempionaty/Ispaniya/fcbarcelona/turnir_10535  
> (2) Нервионцы — прозвище футболистов Севильи  
> (3) Подготовка к фотосессии: https://vk.com/video-22746750_170392672?list=bc2f5b57581f7741e7  
> (4) ГСП — стадион гимнастической ассоциации «Панкиприя», служит домашним стадионом для никосийских клубов «АПОЭЛ», «Олимпиакос» Никосия и ФК «Омония». Национальная сборная Кипра по футболу также ранее проводила на нём домашние игры. Рекомендуется произносить ГСП как «Га Си Пи».  
> (5) Хорошее наглядное видео про финты - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNl47nP0vH4  
> (6) "Радуга" в исполнении Неймара: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6FN22bBzD4  
> (7) Где живут футболисты Барселоны (Суарес переехал ближе к Месси в 2015 году, но в угоду сюжету опустим этот факт, надеюсь, что Луис не обидится): http://www.sports.ru/tribuna/blogs/catalan_solyan/1053441.html  
> (8) Прозрачные намеки на грядущие перемены в карьере Торреса,в которых Хосе сыграл не последнюю роль  
> (9)http://www.lavanguardia.com/r/GODO/LV/p3/WebSite/2016/06/04/Recortada/LAVANGUARDIA_G_19549132879-kQZG-U402286253826KV-992x558@LaVanguardia-Web.jpg


	15. It's all a game, avoiding failure

Едва проснувшись, Али сразу же поняла, что Лионеля рядом нет.  
  
Ей тут же перехотелось открывать глаза, несмотря на то, что ее тело окончательно проснулось. Нежась в легкой приятной дреме, Али снова переживала вчерашний поздний вечер, который она провела  _с самым потрясающим мужчиной планеты_. Конечно, Лионель о своем статусе был прекрасно осведомлен, и, наверное, подобные напоминания его здорово достали, но как же можно обижаться на правду…  
  
Али перевернулась на спину, потирая ощутимый отпечаток края подушки на щеке, но глаза так и не открыла. В собственных грезах было слишком хорошо, а мир за пределами кровати и теплого одеяла казался неприветливым и злым. Но мысли Али ярко контрастировали с погодой декабрьской Барселоны — сквозь задернутые шторы в спальню проникали солнечные лучи, намекая на то, что день будет замечательным. Особенно тренировка, а Али так  _любит_ утренние тренировки — влажная трава под ногами, сердитый Лучо, поющий песни Жорди, Дани, рассказывающий очередную историю из разряда «если вам меньше восемнадцати — закройте уши»…  
  
 _Хотя кому она врет, можно подумать, ей на данный момент есть дело до командного веселья._  
  
Али откинула одеяло, все также не открывая глаз, уселась на край постели и пошарила босой ногой по полу в поисках тапочка. Но глаза открыть ей все же пришлось, потому что пальцы левой ноги нащупали телефон.  
  
Странно.  
  
Обычно Али оставляла мобильный на тумбочке, потому что с недавних пор установила приложение, регулирующее ее сон, и теперь просыпалась практически без нецензурных слов в воздухе (режим режимом, но если ты сова, а на улице вступила в свои права зима, пусть и не снежная, как в России, то вставать иногда просто невыносимо). Но на этот раз мобильный валялся на полу.  
  
Али наклонилась и провела пальцем по экрану — половина восьмого. Тут же мерно зазвонил будильник, который должен был медленно вытащить Али из сна. Она отключила и его, какое-то время поразглядывала телефон, а потом со вздохом вышла из спальни, на ходу запахиваясь в тот же красный халат, что был на ней вчера вечером. Волосы, как всегда бывало после сна, спутались в моток шерсти на затылке, но Али было не до них — она спешила во вторую спальню, где, по ее мнению, должен был остаться Лионель. Ну не в гостиной же он спал!  
  
Али прислушалась, замерев возле двери. Не было слышно ни единого звука, и эта тишина ей не понравилась. Стало будто бы прохладно, словно подуло ветром — она обхватила себя руками и потерла в момент озябшие предплечья, покрывшиеся мелкими колючими мурашками.  
  
Сипло вздохнув, Али аккуратно нажала на ручку двери — та в тишине коридора лязгнула так громко, что Али чуть не присела от испуга, но все же сцепила зубы и осторожно, стараясь больше не производить шума, заглянула в комнату. Кровать была все так же была заправлена и прикрыта ярким пледом, шторы были раздернуты, солнце било в глаза так сильно, что Али пришлось прищуриться.  
  
Лионеля в комнате не было, и не изменившаяся ни на йоту обстановка говорила о том, что он вообще туда не заходил.  
  
Али растерянно замерла, оглядывая нежилую комнату (она туда редко заходила). В душе неприятно засвербили сомнения.  
  
Он что, уехал домой? Почему?  
  
Али захлопнула дверь гостевой и направилась в гостиную, по пути завернув на кухню, дабы удостовериться, что Лионеля нет и там. Кухня встретила ее все той же тишиной, вчерашняя посуда была сложена возле раковины аккуратной стопкой, блестящие на солнце бокалы для глинтвейна стояли рядом.  
  
Происходящее напоминало театр абсурда. Али перемещалась по собственной квартире как ниндзя или долбаный секретный агент. Не хватало еще музыки из фильма «Миссия невыполнима» и страховки с черным обтягивающим костюмом.  
  
В гостиной тоже оказалось пусто. Ну, как пусто — только спящая кошка, свернувшаяся калачиком в кресле, прикрывшая нос лапой. В остальном же все осталось так, как Али помнила — сложенный плед, пульт от камина, который Лионель оставил лежать на подлокотнике дивана, гирлянда мигала на окне, а елка насыпала порцию иголок на пол. От Месси не осталось даже запаха — Али старательно принюхалась, пытаясь почувствовать аромат его парфюма, но тщетно.  
Наверное, не будь воспоминания о вчерашнем вечере слишком свежими, она могла бы подумать, что ей все это приснилось — согревающий горло глинтвейн, объятия теплых и сильных рук Лионеля, его шепот, от которого внутри все замирало, а потом срывалось вниз, как на американских горках. Вчера Али прижималась к его груди, а теперь… теперь она ощущала нечто странное.  
  
Незнакомое.  
  
Предчувствие, что она еще настрадается из-за собственной глупости.  
  
В руке Али снова пискнул мобильный. Она мельком посмотрела на экран, где приложение подсказывало, что пора разминаться после сна, а потом сразу завтракать и собираться на утреннюю тренировку (плюс напоминало, что стоит одеться потеплее, несмотря на солнце, на улице с утра было довольно прохладно, хоть и декабрь совсем не был снежным). А потом вдруг ее взгляд зацепился за белый листок бумаги, лежащий на кофейном столике. Али опасливо приблизилась и взяла его в руки с таким чувством, будто это ядовитая змея. Ничего хорошего и приятного от этой записки — а это, несомненно, была записка от Месси, — она не ожидала.  
  
 _«Спасибо за вечер»._  
  
Она уставилась на ровные синие буквы. Наверное, стоило себя пожалеть, прямо сейчас, потому что непрошеные слезы обиды защипали глаза, но Али даже не шелохнулась, позволив тоненькой мокрой дорожке скользнуть по щеке. Сердце сбилось с четкого ровного ритма, заколотилось сильнее, а грудь сдавило спазмом сдерживаемого болезненного всхлипа.  
  
Как в плохих фильмах — фантом исчезает с рассветом.  
  
Блядь.  
  
Али обхватила щеки ладонями и с силой вдавила пальцы в скулы — они показались ей до того острыми, что она решила — наверное, похудела адски со всеми этими переживаниями и влюбленностью.  
  
Влюбленностью ли… Господи, об этом думать нельзя. Пусть все это называется влюбленностью, иначе другое слово ее просто добьет.  
  
Кошка подняла голову и сонно посмотрела на свою хозяйку, нелепо застывшую столбом посреди гостиной и сжимавшую уже смявшуюся записку. Али взглянула на нее в ответ и вдруг вспомнила, что кошки всегда чувствуют состояние и настроение своих хозяев. Конечно, ее животное вовсе не было таким уж эмпатичным, но почему-то сейчас кошка смотрела на Али так, будто все понимала, поэтому и не просила есть истошным воплем, как это бывало обычно.  
  
— Мяу, — тоскливо прошептала Али, окончательно уничтожая записку, сминая ее в кулаке.   
Кошка дернула ухом, заслышав знакомый шелест — уж очень она любила бумажки, которые можно гонять по всему дому, — но не пошевелилась, продолжая разглядывать Али и лениво помахивать хвостом.  
  
Али даже не заметила, как высохли слезы — просто лицо вдруг стянуло, сразу захотелось умыться ледяной водой и намазаться жирным увлажняющим кремом, что она и собиралась сделать. Только сначала снова посмотрела на экран мобильного.  
Молчавшего мобильного.  
  
В тот момент Али написала Лионелю первое сообщение — несколько корявых строчек, смысл которых было трудновато уловить после первого прочтения. Она какое-то время перечитывала их, гоняя по кругу два предложения, а потом решительно стерла. Из памяти телефона, но не из головы.  
  
Перед тем как отправиться в свой скромный спортзал, Али ткнула в музыкальный центр, который чихнул, чем-то лязгнул и запел голосом Thalia:  
  
 _Любовь — это ты, любить — это ты,  
Ночью твои глаза, словно отблески света,  
Я слышу твой голос, я чувствую тебя рядом,  
Я чувствую тебя повсюду._ (1)  
  
Она слушала ее, когда ад замерз — когда Лионель впервые приехал к ней домой.  
  
 _Я чувствую тебя повсюду._  
  


***

  
  
— Ты сейчас выйдешь на газон и будешь вести себя как обычно. Улыбнешься парням, поздороваешься с Лучо, может, даже пожмешь ему руку. А потом пройдешь мимо Месси. Сделаешь вид, будто тебе пофигу. Вот пофигу, и все. Ну и что, что он ушел. Какая разница! Пускай он задумается, почему ты такая холодная и отстраненная. А ты будешь сегодня самой лучшей. На высоте. На порядок выше. Поняла? — Али сурово уставилась на собственное отражение и сжала зубы, не позволяя себе улыбаться. Мантра «я делаю вид, что ничего не случилось», придуманная по дороге на тренировку и во время разминки дома, изначально казалась ей более привлекательной и обнадеживающей. Теперь же, когда Али замуровалась в уборной и старательно делала вид, что причесывается, хотя на самом деле бормотала мантру вперемешку с проклятиями, ее решимость таяла с каждой минутой. Приехав на базу и упаковавшись в толстовку, Али дождалась, пока приедет Лионель, и проскользнула в сторону уборных прежде, чем он ее заметил. Минут пять ушло на то, чтобы зачесать волосы в хвост, а еще десять — на почти что молчаливую истерику пополам с ненавистью, которая опутала ее своими паучьими лапами и уже начинала причинять Али настоящую физическую боль.  
  
Но тянуть больше было нельзя — отсиживаться до последнего, конечно, план хороший, но сколько можно оттягивать неизбежное.  
  
Али последний раз грустно взглянула на окошко под потолком уборной и мысленно похоронила идею разбить его, вылезти и бежать до канадской границы, а то и дальше, куда-нибудь на Аляску.  
  
 _Хотя, Лионель снаружи не менее ледяной, чем вечная мерзлота._  
  
Али выглянула наружу, почему-то вспомнив, как она утром бродила по дому в поисках Лео, с такой же опаской заглядывая в комнаты. Раздевалка была пустой. Нехороший признак, кажется, она получит по полной, если сейчас же не выйдет на поле.  
  
 _Я не хочу на поле. Не хочу._  
  
Блядь, Альварес, соберись. Хватит. Нельзя.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Али по-киношному медленно обернулась, тем самым придавая моменту внезапной встречи еще больше драматизма, и наткнулась взглядом на Лионеля. Он стоял вполоборота, держал в руках свою спортивную сумку, кажется, что-то искал. На Али он показательно не смотрел.  
  
Она снова начала замерзать, и теплая толстовка вряд ли могла бы спасти от обледенения ее измученную душу.  
  
Такое ощущение, что Лионель бросает ее из огня в ледяную воду. Сначала сжег ее в душевой, как бы дико не звучал этот оксюморон, а теперь поливает останки ее тела водой, близкой по температуре к водам Ледовитого океана.  
  
Али начало тошнить, а противный мокрый комок в горле не давал отвечать без надсадных хрипов.  
  
— Пр… привет, — выдавила она.  
  
И она правда думала, что ее самозабвенные попытки убедить себя в том, что она сможет не реагировать на его появление, принесут какие-то плоды?  
  
Чушь. Бастион уже сдан.  
  
Лионель молчал, продолжая неспешно копошиться в сумке.  
  
— Как дела? — с преувеличенной бодростью произнесла Али, с ужасом осознавая, как пискляво звучит ее собственный голос.   
Лионель опустил сумку на скамейку и повернулся, держа в руках шарф — выглядел он больше удивленно, чем совсем безразлично. Что-то внутри Альварес с треском оборвалось и рухнуло куда-то ему под ноги.  
  
Наверное, ее самооценка.  
  
— Ты не злишься из-за того, что я ушел? — прозвучало вместо ответа на простой, казалось бы, вопрос, как между делом, между наматыванием шарфа на шею и полубезразличным разглядыванием Али.  
  
— Нет, — в тон ему, тоже между делом, ответила она.  
  
И на нее опять накатила волна горячего тошнотворного страха, приставшего к коже как паутина. Как он проворачивал это? Даже не прикасался, толком не разговаривал, а пугал до чертей. Лионель сделал один шаг в ее сторону — Али несдержанно отшатнулась, отпрыгивая с его пути, отвернулась, делая вид, что ей срочно нужно достать из сумки дезодорант. Лионель, как ожидалось, за ней не пошел, а направился к зеркалу —  _наверное, проверить свою идеальность._  
  
У Али даже в такой нервный момент в голове не переставали рождаться дебильные шутки.  
  
Она склонилась над сумкой, которую в спешке свалили со скамейки, нащупала в боковом кармане дезодорант, который на самом деле вовсе не был ей нужен, но тут почувствовала, как сильные руки обхватывают ее за талию и тянут назад, вынуждая выпрямиться. Металлический флакон грохнулся на пол — звук был похож на выстрел из ружья. Лионель прижал ее к груди. Али чувствовала, как колотится собственное сердце и как тихо бьется сердце Месси. От испуга она коротко вздохнула, словно собиралась закашляться.  
  
— Боже… — вырвалось у Али, когда губы Лео невесомо коснулись ее затылка.  
  
— Нам пора на тренировку, — прошептал он, поглаживая Али по трясущимся от волнения плечам. — Ты разминалась с утра?  
  
 _Почему это звучало так неприлично?!_  
  
— Ага, — тоже шепотом ответила Али, бросая испуганные взгляды на приоткрытую дверь раздевалки.   
Форменное безумие, они и так уже опаздывали, кто угодно мог прямо сейчас распахнуть дверь и обнаружить их в таком двусмысленном положении.  
  
— Не надо, — с нажимом произнесла Али, поворачиваясь в его руках и встречаясь с холодным взглядом его карих глаз.   
Обычно карие глаза сравнивают с шоколадом, янтарным виски, бог его знает, с чем еще, но глаза Месси, невзирая на цвет, казались ледышками.  
  
Лионель даже не попробовал приблизиться к ней, просто смотрел своими долбаными черными дырами вместо глаз, а Али ощущала на губах фантом его поцелуя. Привкус черники поселился на ее языке, покалывая кончик своей кислотой. Глазам стало мокро.  
  
— Идем? — спросил Месси.   
  
Али проследила, как он сглотнул — как приподнялся и опустился его кадык, как натянулась тонкая кожа шеи. В голове кружились заготовленные фразы, которых было так много — отрепетированные, срежессированные, как театральная постановка. Она же готовилась с ним встретиться, но уж никак не собиралась снова оказаться в его руках, как кукла. Как конструктор, который Лионель разобрал, а теперь собирал так, как ему вздумается, и класть он хотел на то, что некоторые части не подходят друг другу. Он поставит и закрепит все так, как нужно. Пусть и через боль.  
  
— Да, — Али только тогда заметила, что судорожно вцепилась в его толстовку.   
Святотатство, нарушение личного пространства, карающееся смертной казнью прямо, блядь, сейчас.  
  
Лионель опустил взгляд, смотря прямо на ее сжатый кулак, на пальцы, комкающие ярко-розовую ткань. Али замерла, ощущая себя как под прицелом снайпера, у которого нет права на ошибку. Сейчас он ее просто убьет. Раздавит, как клопа.  
Но Лео только улыбнулся. Ради его улыбки Али могла простить ему все и готова тоже на все — быть игрушкой, пускать его домой по ночам без предварительных звонков, позволять издеваться над ней с помощью гробового молчания.  
  
— Давай, — улыбаясь, добавил Лионель, поглаживая Али большим пальцем по щеке.   
Она резко разжала кулак и отступила, делая два шага назад, а Лео на автомате протянул руку, словно хотел продлить прикосновение.  
  
Происходящее напоминало театр абсурда.  
  
Али попятилась к двери, с облегчением вываливаясь в коридор, но не отрывая взгляда от Лео. Он все так же продолжал стоять у скамейки. Тревожный звоночек, который ошарашенной происходящим Али уже казался набатом, напоминал ей, что нужно бежать как можно быстрее.  
  
Лионель отвернулся, с почти слышимым треском разрывая зрительный контакт. Али почувствовала, как напряжение и паника оставляют ее в покое, сползая с тела словно вторая кожа. Она прерывисто вдохнула, развернулась и направилась в сторону выхода на поле.  
  
 _«Я догоню»_ , напоследок брошенное Месси, воткнулось ей куда-то под лопатку.  
  
Али с головой нырнула в тренировочный процесс, не удосужившись даже осуществить свой изначальный план поздороваться с командой и тренерским штабом — просто сердито протопала мимо, невнятно то ли кивнув, то ли покачав головой, и встала чуть поодаль, чтобы не мешаться под ногами. Было зверски холодно, но, судя по довольно раздетым одноклубникам, мерзла только Али.  
Ей хотелось позволить себе слезы. Рыдания, такие прекрасные и облегчающие страдания. Не скупые полторы слезинки, которые она позволила себе утром, а настоящую полноценную истерику. Прямо сейчас. Сию минуту. Пусть исчезнет к чертовой матери вся команда — кто там на нее косится с подозрениями, Андрес? Что ж, пусть и он проваливается к дьяволу.  
  
Кстати, о дьяволе. Лионель появился на поле, а сразу же за ним шел Энрике, на ходу надевающий свои неизменные очки. Со стороны казалось, будто вся команда притихла, когда главная звезда и главный тренер ступили на газон. На самом деле, причиной тишины был Морено, показывающий Хави какие-то бумажки. Капитан сине-гранатовых подозвал к себе вице-капитанов, какое-то время они что-то бурно обсуждали, после чего тренировка наконец-то началась. Месси, что было в общем-то ожидаемо, не принял участия в капитанской беседе, но Али была уверена, что, к примеру, Серхио, обязательно донесет Лео всю информацию, если будет, конечно, необходимость. Лионель отлично фильтровал происходящее вокруг него.  
  
Хтоническое чудовище, уснувшее глубоко внутри Али после первого дня в Барселоне, глухо заворчало, просыпаясь и начиная прокладывать себе путь наверх.  
  
— Али, ты слышишь? — воззвал к ее совести Андрес — она же вроде его к дьяволу послала, нет?   
  
Али вдруг стало невыносимо стыдно за свои мысли.  
  
— Да, слышу. Что такое?  
  
— У нас перестановки, — ответил за Андреса Клаудио, который вхолостую подбрасывал мяч, то и дело перекидывая его тер Шетегену и Масипу, видимо, они ждали Хосе де ла Фуэнте, тренера вратарей, чтобы наконец начать работать. — Завтра Моро выйдет вместо тебя, с Луисом и Лео. Решение Лучо.  
  
За ней явно наблюдали — Али ощутила это кожей, но виду не подала.  
  
— Гм. Ладно. Хорошо. С Кордобой и без меня можно разобраться, — полушутливо заметила она, отходя в сторону.  
Ладони стали мокрыми, Али передернуло от омерзения — она ненавидела, когда у нее потели руки. А сейчас от волнения даже спина взмокла, и Альварес стало еще холоднее.  
  
На матч она не поедет. Хорошо, что в запас не поставили.  
  
Али не хотела его преследовать.  
  
Ей хотелось домой. В квартиру. Где все, блядь, все равно напоминает о нем.  
  
Лионель неотрывно следил за ее перемещениями по полю — естественно, кто бы мог на нее смотреть так, что горела верхняя часть спины? Али с усилием вспоминала придуманную мантру, считала выдохи, но все равно проигрывала по всем фронтам, стоило только бросить взгляд в его сторону. Он напоминал огромного хищника, готовящегося к прыжку — тело напряженное, глаза сужены, брови сведены, а каждая мышца едва не трещит от натуги. Али с замиранием сердца ждала, во что же выльется это рвущее жилы напряжение между ними, которое ощущалось едва ли не лучше жесткого газона под ногами.  
  
Ждала до последнего — в раздевалке собиралась дольше всех, тянула время, копаясь в сумке, но Лионель даже не посмотрел в ее сторону после окончания тренировки, ушел, переговариваясь с Неймаром, оставив Али сидеть на скамейке, приоткрыв рот от удивления. На такой поворот она не рассчитывала.  
  
Ночь она провела в раздумьях, разделив свои переживания с несколькими сигаретами. Но Лионель так и не приехал. Даже не прислал паршивого сообщения, не говоря уже о звонке.  
  
Конечно, она нашла ему оправдание — завтра ведь игра! Какие могут быть ночные визиты и разговоры, если на носу матч! Естественно, это же Лионель. Так что это не оправдание, а реальный факт. Незыблемый, как чертова константа.  
Но почему-то она совершенно в него не верила.  
  


***

  
  
Внезапному выходному Али не особо обрадовалась. Если уж ситуация складывалась не самым лучшим образом, она хотела сначала поехать на Камп Ноу, но в последний момент передумала. Лионель, который так и не объявился за весь показавшийся Али вечным вечер, само собой, изрядно повлиял на ее решение. Она чувствовала себя усталой и разбитой, будто всю ночь куролесила, танцуя на столах по всем барам Барселоны.  
  
Почему он уехал, а днем вел себя так, будто бы ничего крамольного не случилось? То, что он спросил, не обиделась ли она, совсем не тянуло на извинения, больше смахивало на издевку. Да еще эти чертовы объятия… Интересно, есть ли в мире мужчины, сложнее Лионеля Месси? Если раньше она сравнивала его с паззлом, в котором не сходились детали, то теперь она большую часть из них просто-напросто растеряла неизвестно где. Перед ним она была бессильна, настраивайся — не настраивайся, толку — ноль целых ноль десятых.  
  
Последнее время состояние собственной беспомощности грозило стать перманентным. Нужно было сделать хоть что-нибудь. Выпасть из мира, самоуничтожиться из реальности. Может, тогда, после матча — вряд ли уж до — Лионель вспомнит о ней, заметит ее отсутствие, позвонит или напишет… а у нее будет отключен телефон! Идеальное, блядь, преступление. Она сама ему перезвонит и невзначай скажет, что «была занята».  
  
Вопрос только, чем.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то собрать себя в кучу, Али отзвонилась Хосе, предупредив, что отключит мобильный на целые сутки, и буквально заставила себя пойти гулять по городу. Все же Барселона перед грядущим Рождеством — незабываемое зрелище.  
  
Прогулка, длинною в несколько часов, здорово взбодрила Али, она даже позабыла про отключенный мобильный. Но, что было предсказуемо, когда она включила телефон — затаила дыхание, и оператор оповестил ее о пропущенных звонках. Один был от тер Штегена, который вдогонку послал ей сообщение, вежливо напоминая, что они вроде как договаривались потусоваться вместе — точнее, договаривалась Даниэла, как впоследствии вспомнила Али, в непонятках таращась на строчки текста. Остальные звонки были от Хосе. Она отправила ему несколько слов и со вздохом отложила телефон.  
  
Жаль, что у нее вообще подключена эта чертова функция оповещения о звонках. Так можно было бы придумать, что Лео звонил, просто ее мобильный был выключен.  
  
Счет матча, который состоялся в шесть вечера, Али узнала из почтовой рассылки — пять безответных мячей и, конечно, не без участия голеадора всея Барселоны.  
  
Тьфу.  
  
Только это ни черта не помогло сине-гранатовым перебраться на строчку повыше, и на каникулы команда ушла второй, так и не сдвинув с первой строчки монолитный Реал Мадрид.  
  


***

  
  
— Бон Надаль! — сказала Али сама себе, глядя в потолок и натянуто улыбаясь во все тридцать зубов (два зуба мудрости у нее давно уже выдернули, но это другая история).   
Сегодня она проснулась непривычно рано — не в семь, а в шесть, причем сама, открыла глаза, отключила будильник и несколько минут, показавшихся ей до обидного короткими, повалялась в кровати, тиская сонную кошку, которой было лень даже шевелиться. Животное приятно мурчало, прижавшись теплой спиной к Али, подставляя пушистую шею под неспешные ласковые поглаживания. Али потрепала кошку за ушами, почесала подставленное белое пятнышко на шее, единственное светлое, что было в кошке. Ее наглость и бесцеремонность идеально подходили под ее внешний вид, но сейчас, едва продрав глаза, ленивая и разнеженная кошка выглядела просто одуванчиком, только черного цвета.  
  
— Вставать-то будем? — спросила Али у кошки. Та мурлыкнула и перевернулась на спину, задирая лапы, что вряд ли могло означать желание покидать теплую постель.  
  
— Ну тогда ты тут оставайся, а я на кухню. Легкий смузи, а потом — пробежка. Тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки. А вот ты совсем не занимаешься спортом, нехорошо, — легко пожурила кошку Али.   
Но нужно было оставить животное в покое и выбраться из кровати. Альварес с наслаждением потянулась, глядя в большое окно спальни на просыпающуюся Барселону. Хотя просыпающейся можно было назвать только саму Альварес, потому что город уже кипел — как-никак двадцать первое декабря на календаре. Барселона за первую неделю декабря словно перевоплощалась из тыквы в Золушку, если только можно применить к этому чудесному городу такое грубое сравнение. Город круглосуточно сиял огнями, кругом сновали люди, открывались фонтаны, особенно популярностью пользовался магический фонтан на Монжуике, возле Дворца искусств. Али как раз вчера ходила в одиночестве любоваться на пляшущие цветные струи, а еще успела заглянуть в Готический квартал, посмотреть на воплощение одной из самых древних традиций Испании — вертеп. Она смутно помнила, что в детстве у нее дома точно было нечто подобное, большая композиция, представляющая сцену рождения Христа, но с годами их семейный вертеп, особенно после переезда в Россию, где семья Али продолжала отмечать католическое Рождество, сменился на крошечный, который обычно стоял где-то в районе подоконника в гостиной. Так что Али очень впечатлилась огромным вертепом на площади Сант-Жауме. Если честно, она никогда себя не считала особо верующей, но в Рождество в ее голове всегда происходили какие-то странности, наверное, так на Али действовала царящая вокруг прекрасная добрая атмосфера. И теперь она твердо знала, что Рождество в Барселоне похоже на настоящую сказку.  
  
Конечно, куда в сказках без старого доброго злодея…  
  
Посвятив весь прошлый день прогулке по городу, сегодняшний Али решила потратить на шопинг. Нужно было как-то самой себя развлекать, чтобы постоянно не думать о «злодее» Лионеле и не проверять мобильный. Али быстро позавтракала, стараясь лишь вполглаза смотреть в бормочущий телевизор, дабы не наткнуться на очередной репортаж о Месси, засунула блендер, в котором сделала себе смузи, в посудомойку, переоделась в джинсы и вызвала такси.  
  
Купить подарки и всякую рождественскую атрибутику в Барселоне можно практически в любом уголке города, но самым популярным местом уже много десятков лет является Рождественский рынок Fira de Santa Llúcia, который открывается аккурат перед Рождеством в Готическом квартале возле Кафедрального собора. От аромата хвои, яркого света огней, блеска гирлянд и елочных игрушек у любого, даже самого искушенного туриста, может закружиться голова. Здесь можно приобрести все, что только пожелает душа — и сувениры, которые можно вручить друзьям, украшения для дома (на самом деле, игрушек именно для елок здесь продают не так уж много, каталонцы предпочитают украшать вертепы, но Али была слишком привязана к елке, которая для нее была основным символом Рождества). Еще здесь можно попробовать разнообразные рождественские угощения — от сладких турронов из меда и орехов, до канелонес с соусом бешамель. Али, выбираясь из такси у самого начала Готического квартала, сделала себе мысленную заметку — обязательно зайти куда-нибудь перекусить, а то от запахов, которые она чувствовала через приоткрытое окно такси, пока расплачивалась, у нее начало тянуть в животе, будто бы она и не завтракала вовсе (если фрукты вообще можно считать нормальным завтраком, особенно для Али).  
  
Пусть Али никогда и не любила ходить по магазинам, но бродить между празднично украшенными торговыми рядами ей понравилось до безумия. Конечно, она успела набросать список подарков, но удержаться и не купить какую-нибудь безделушку для дома она не смогла — схватила целую гроздь золоченых шишек, влюбившись в переливы блесток, как сорока, даже не подумав толком, куда их пристроить в квартире. В довесок к шишкам жизнерадостная девушка-продавец всучила ей горшок с пуанцеттией, традиционным рождественским цветком с красными и зелеными листьями. Али не стала спорить и решила вручить цветок кому-нибудь из друзей или, в крайнем случае, оставить себе (хотя это было рискованно — все же кошка до сих пор не отучилась жевать все подряд). Хосе она, не раздумывая, купила каганер — традиционную фигурку, изображающую человека, присевшего по большой нужде, в ее случае это был мужчина в форме Барселоны (но его лицо, к слову, ни одного из ее одноклубников не напоминало). Пока Али выбирала фигурку, с раскрасневшимся от смущения лицом рассматривая заставленные полки, ее взгляд пару раз натыкался на цифру десять, но смотреть на этот ужас дальше она просто не стала, нервы бы точно не выдержали.  
  
Родителям Али набрала огромный мешок разных сувениров — деревянных сов, небольших смешных поленьев в красных шапочках, красивых кружевных снежинок и прочих мелочей, которые точно порадуют ее родителей, из-за постоянной занятости уже очень давно не приезжавших на родину.  
  
Наткнувшись на прилавок с яркими красными шапочками Папы Ноэля, Али на автомате потянулась к одной — странной, с вшитой в нее сине-красной подсветкой и вышитой сбоку желтой десяткой, но потом отдернула руку, будто обжегшись. От мысли купить эту смешную шапку Лионелю ей почему-то стало не по себе.  
Наверное, если отмотать время назад, хотя бы на начало декабря, Али бы рискнула — вручила бы ему перед всеми, прямо перед праздниками, сагитировала бы Неймара и Луиса присоединиться к ней, устроили бы целый концерт из вручения этой дурацкой шапки.  
  
Али отвернулась от развешенных шапок и быстрым шагом перешла к другому прилавку, заваленному лентами и какими-то подвесками.  
  
Перебирая разноцветные ленточки, Али выцепила две полоски каталонских цветов и намотала их себе на палец. Продавец — мужчина лет пятидесяти, замотанный в шарф по самый нос, что-то проговорил на каталанском и протянул ей листок бумаги. Али разобрала только «очень хорошо», но намек вроде как поняла правильно — улыбнулась и неуклюже расписалась маркером, пририсовав к подписи семерку, после чего натянула кепку поглубже, чтобы не так бросаться в глаза прохожим.  
  
Ленточки желтого и красного цветов напомнили Али недавнее каталонское дерби с Эспаньолом. Тот матч седьмого декабря Али начинала со скамейки, так что вволю смогла понаблюдать за Лионелем. Это была последняя игра перед тем, как ее жизнь разделилась на до и после — матч с ПСЖ в расчет можно было не брать, тогда ее разрывало на куски от предчувствий. Сине-гранатовые были явными фаворитами, так говорили букмекерские конторы, да и чуйка, если честно. Али тогда еще могла думать исключительно о футболе, готовилась выйти в старте, но за пару дней Лучо остудил ее пыл, сказав, что она останется в запасе. Наверное, тот момент тоже можно было посчитать знаковым, потому что она почувствовала обиду, как и всегда бывало, но теперь… теперь скамейка казалась ей чем-то маловажным.  
Лионель просто перекрывал все.  
  
К концу первой недели декабря Барселона шла на третьем месте, дыша в затылок Атлетико, а Эспаньол болтался где-то в середине таблицы. Реал, конечно, несся впереди, но у команды Лучо все еще хватало амбиций обойти «сливочных» и взобраться на вершину испанского Олимпа. А Эспаньол проиграл пять раз кряду в последних матчах с Барселоной, не забив ни единого мяча. Так что игра предстояла не особо интересная, но, учитывая положение в таблице, все-таки напряженная.  
В итоге Барселоне помогли родные своды Камп Ноу — команда, пропустив в самом начале гол от Гарсии, потому что Бускетс заигрался и мячом и в итоге его лишился, все равно взяла свое, заколотив в ворота бело-синих шесть мячей в ответ.  
  
Суарес с первых же минут начал забираться в офсайд и каждый раз довольно эмоционально реагировал на флажки и свистки арбитра. Барселона планомерно растягивала оборону соперника, словно резину, но до удара дело никак не доходило, потому что защита Эспаньола скалила зубы и не подпускала Барселону к воротам, а пролезть в появляющиеся зазоры тоже не получалось. Игра шла быстрая, необходимо было двигаться на приличных скоростях, смотреть в оба и стискивать зубы. Али, сидящая на лавке, то и дело вскакивала на ноги, не обращая внимания на Рафинью, который дергал ее за толстовку, пытаясь усадить обратно. Но когда Эспаньол забил в ворота Клаудио, Али сама тюкнулась в кресло, но с такой силой, что чуть не отбила спину — зашипела сквозь зубы, но так, чтобы никто не услышал, еще не хватало получить по ушам за то, что она своими собственными усилиями могла травмироваться, да еще и сидя на заднице.  
  
Расслабляться команде было нельзя — Барселона перешла на забросы, пробуя доставить мяч в штрафную. До Неймара мяч все никак не докатывался, что изрядно заводило бразильца. Он не переставал кричать, но со стороны это выглядело так, будто он ругается сам на себя. Несмотря на тотальное владение мячом после гола бело-синих, у Барселоны ничего особо не получалось. Команда пасовалась между собой, выжидая, пока Эспаньол откроется, покажет свободную зону, куда можно отдать передачу, но соперник был упрям, плотно прижался к воротам и не пускал в штрафную, а потом и вовсе удачно атаковал, но Браво был на месте. Стадион рыкнул, как только Клаудио загреб мяч под себя, Али вздрогнула и прижалась плечом к Рафе, а потом и вовсе закрыла глаза в ужасе и задержала дыхание — Севилья выставил ногу под Месси, убегающего с мячом, и сбил нападающего с ног. Наверное, стадион заорал даже громче, чем во время успешного сейва Браво. Реакция на фолы на Месси всегда была однозначной — Камп Ноу громко возмущался, заглушая крики немногочисленных фанатов соперников. Даже выданная полузащитнику карточка не сразу утихомирила всеобщее недовольство.  
  
Лионель поднялся с газона, отмахнулся от взволнованных одноклубников, снова включаясь в игру. Энрике прокричал что-то в сторону Лео, балансируя на самом краю бровки. От Месси, который повернулся на голос тренера, повеяло раздражением, которое клубилось внутри него, словно черный туман в наглухо закрытой банке. Али подавилась испуганным вздохом — она не раз видела, как Лионель злится, но… как же это было красиво. Настолько, что даже хотелось отойти на безопасное расстояние, чтобы тебя не задела эта темнота, но —все равно смотреть. Но Али, как и все, знала — стоит Месси забить гол, морок злобы исчезнет.  
  
Точнее, затаится на время.  
  
Когда Лео наконец-то забил, с подачи Хави обыграв зазевавшегося в воротах Касилью (у которого от Икера был только лишь кусок фамилии, судя по всему), Али облегченно выдохнула, похлопывая Рафинью по плечу. Мимо скамейки прошагал Энрике, причем его лицо не выражало должной радости, и Али показалось, что дело было вовсе не в ничьей, красующейся на табло. Месси, по всей видимости, не прислушался к тому, что вопил с бровки Лучо. В подтверждение этой догадки к Лионелю подошел Хави, но разговора не вышло, потому что в защите Барселоны случился очередной провал, и Эспаньол убежал в контратаку, но зашился, а потом разрезавший напряжение свисток отправил команды на перерыв.  
  
Во втором тайме Али получила свою порцию футбола, выйдя на замену Суаресу, который со своими офсайдами заколебал сам себя. Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и Али коснулась бутсой газона, наслаждаясь привычным головокружением от происходящего безумия.  
  
Теперь она вспоминала это чувство с непонятной болью в груди. После случившегося она стала смотреть на мир иначе, под другим углом, что было довольно трудно объяснить — что-то вроде того, когда ты глядишь на какой-то объект, а обзор вдруг перекрывает чужая тень. Только в случае Али это была вполне различимая человеческая фигура. Ну, или не совсем человеческая, если принять за правду разговоры о том, что Лионель Месси — чертов инопланетянин.  
Еще до того как Али вышла на поле, в ворота Эспаньола влетело еще три мяча, а потом и она сама смогла добавить перцу с подачи Жорди. Конечно, забивать голы за свою команду всегда прекрасно, но… Али даже больше нравилось отдавать голевые. На Лео. Чтобы снова ощутить то, как он радостно ее обнимает — пусть не только ее, пусть целая орущая команда рядом, какая, нафиг, разница.  
  
В кармане куртки завибрировал мобильный. Али чертыхнулась, перекладывая ручки огромного шуршащего бумажного пакета из правой руки в левую, и вытащила телефон, который именем звонящего резко испортил ее настроение и погасил к чертям желание гулять дальше.  
  
Звонил Денис. Настойчиво звонил.  
  
Али держала в руке раскалившийся телефон и старалась подавить в себе желание «случайно» уронить его на асфальт, перешагнуть и гордо пошуровать дальше, сделав вид, что все так и было. Но Денис отступать, судя по всему, не планировал, продолжая терпеливо висеть на другом конце линии в ожидании ответа.  
  
Последний раз они перекинулись парой малозначимых слов после объявления тройки номинантов на Золотой мяч, а потом еще раз созвонились, уже после случившегося в душевой. Али тогда не особо хотела с ним разговаривать, но Денис засыпал ее сообщениями, так что отвертеться не вышло. Разговор толком не получился — Али невнятно мычала, Денис радостно рассказывал что-то про погоду в Вильярреале и свои планы на Рождество и Новый год, а потом и вовсе съехал на какие-то истории из жизни. Али слушала его веселый голос в трубке, вертела в пальцах зажигалку и тихо презирала себя за неспособность сказать Денису правду — каким бы хорошим он ни был, она не хочет продолжать общение, потому что Черышев явно рассчитывает не только на телефонно-фейстаймовую дружбу, но и на личные встречи со всеми вытекающими. Масла в огонь подливал и Хосе, который был всеми руками, ногами и другими частями тела «за» их общение и теоретические отношения. С точки зрения пиара и поддержки репутации, Денис был самым идеальным кандидатом.  
  
И от этой приторной идеальности и «хорошести» Али тошнило, как от несвежего молока.  
  
— Привет, — как можно вежливее поздоровалась она, прижимая телефон плечом.   
Мимо прошли два молодых человека в футболках Барселоны какого-то прошлого сезона, оглянулись на Али, замершую посреди дороги, и о чем-то зашептались.  
  
— Добрый тебе день! —  _У него вообще бывает плохое настроение?_  — Чем занимаешься? Выбралась из дома?  
  
— Выбралась, — Али пошла вперед, аккуратно обходя толпившихся у прилавков людей. — Купила подарки. Хосе будет счастлив.  
  
— Догадываюсь! — коротко хохотнул Денис. — Наверное, ты ему купила самый известный испанский сувенир.  
  
— Даже если он у него и есть, лишним не будет. В конце концов, он привез мне жалюзи, которые не подходят по цвету к моей кухне.  
  
— С его стороны это вообще-то мило, — заметил Денис. — Мне вот никто жалюзи не привозит просто так.  
  
— Это было на новоселье, — сдержано поправила Али. — Он еще притащил стаканы для…  
  
 _— Помнишь еду из нашего китайского ресторана? Я решил, что будет неплохо, и съездил туда.  
  
— Ты правда никогда не варила глинтвейн?  
  
— Иди сюда… Мне очень хорошо с тобой._  
  
— Али? — Обеспокоенный голос Дениса донесся до Али словно сквозь вату. Она крепко зажмурилась, а потом задержала дыхание, мысленно считая до пяти.  
  
 _Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох. Спокойно. Все хорошо. Это всего лишь воспоминания._  
  
— Прости, отвлеклась. Так о чем мы?  
  
— Я спрашивал про твои планы на праздники. Уже два раза спросил… Ты летишь к родителям?  
  
Али изогнулась в причудливую загогулину и почесала кончик носа, при этом едва не вытряхнув себе под ноги только что купленные шишки. Изрядная порция блесток из накренившегося пакета высыпалась ей прямо на черные джинсы.  
  
— Наверное. Мы еще не обсуждали с Хосе.  
  
— Так тут всего ничего осталось! — Денис был крайне изумлен ее пофигизмом.   
А сама Али не знала, почему до сих пор не продумала, когда брать билеты. Даже домой не позвонила, не предупредила о своих планах — потому что их попросту не было. Из-за Лионеля все покатилось в тартарары и даже не собиралось тормозить.  
  
— Знаю. Успею, — отчеканила она, наконец выбираясь к ближайшей кофейне, откуда тянуло ароматным горячим шоколадом и ванилью.   
Рот Али сразу наполнился слюной.  
  
— Спасибо, что позвонил, но мне нужно идти. Тут так пахнет едой, я умру сейчас просто! — Она постаралась говорить как можно более непринужденно и позитивно, вложив в интонацию толику грусти, мол, не хочется сворачивать беседу, но надо.  
  
— Понял, — обескуражено сказал Денис. — До скорого! Отпишись, если будешь свободна, мы же так и не погуляли…  
  
— Обязательно, — жизнерадостно пообещала Али, влетая в кофейню и с шумом запихивая свои пакеты в кресло. К ней тут же подскочил официант с меню, поэтому конец беседы с Денисом был очень кстати.  
  
Али даже не попрощалась, просто сбросила звонок и кинула телефон на стол.  
  
Уже после порции капучино и большой ванильной булочки до Али дошло, что она ведет себя с Денисом так же издевательски, как Месси — с ней.  
  
Привкус ванили на языке разом стал прогорклым. Али попросила воды и залпом опрокинула в себя стакан. Будто бы эти несчастные триста миллилитров могли погасить тлеющие внутри нее обугленные куски сердца.  
  
Лионель по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни.  
  


***

  
  
Уже сидя в машине Марка, который любезно предложил ей свои услуги в качестве таксиста (на самом деле, он отвозил Дани куда-то в гости и просто проезжал мимо), Али с телефона залезла на почту и пролистала клубную рассылку. Ничего интересного, кроме пары аналитических статей, которые сейчас точно Али не смогла бы утрамбовать себе в голову, она там не нашла, поэтому со вздохом вырубила Интернет и бросила мобильный в рюкзак, стоявший на полу автомобиля.  
  
Марк чуть повернулся в ее сторону, заметив ее странные телодвижения.  
  
— Ты какая-то дерганная. Я еще на прошлой тренировке заметил. Все нормально?  
  
— Кто-то мне говорил, что если у тебя все спрашивают, все ли нормально, то у тебя точно проблемы, — саркастически произнесла Али, бездумно таращась в окно, где мелькали цветные огни приодевшейся к праздникам Барселоны. — Скоро праздники. Не люблю это время. Вообще не люблю праздники. Даже день рождения, — она будто чеканила слова, а не просто вела миролюбивую беседу с тер Штегеном.  
  
— А когда у тебя день рождения? — как бы невзначай спросил Марк.  
  
— Пятого июня. Долго еще. Не хочу об этом думать.  
  
Ее трясло. Почти выкручивало от перенапряжения и волнения. Паника, граничащая с умопомешательством, не давала Али строить нормальный конструктивный диалог. Не давала думать, дышать, закрывать глаза без боязни снова начать думать о Лео.  
  
Веки сами собой опустились, и обессиленная Али откинулась в кресле, сдаваясь на милость потоку сознания, медленно, но верно становящемуся пыткой.  
  
Что ему сказать? Спросить, почему он молчит столько дней? Почему обнимал ее в раздевалке, а потом делал вид, что ни хрена не случилось? Что, зажимать среди шкафчиков своих одноклубников для него в порядке вещей? Вытрясти из него, что будет дальше? Выбить брезгливое «ты мне не нужна», которое, с одной, адекватной, стороны вернет Али с небес на землю, а с другой просто убьет.  
  
Какая же огромная пропасть была между тем, что Али хотела услышать, и тем, что должна была…  
  
— …занимаются отдельно, — закончил предложение Марк, сосредоточенный на автостраде и не заметивший, что Али его не слушает. — Говорят, что у них какая-то особая диета. Что-то вроде твоей.  
  
— А, ну да. Диета, — заторможено кивнула Али, борясь с соблазном переспросить, о чем Марк вообще вещал, точнее о ком.  
  
— Непривычно будет без Нея и Лео, — добавил Марк, выкручивая руль до упора.   
Али показалось, что тер Штеген в такой же манере, но только словами, а не руками сейчас переломил ей хребет.  
  
— В смысле? — медленно переспросила она, надеясь, что второе имя — это плод фантазии ее воспаленного мозга.   
Но Марк, бросивший на нее какой-то невнятный взгляд, повторил:  
  
— Ней и Лео. Диета. Тренируются отдельно. Ты меня слушаешь или витаешь где-то?  
  
Али не витала, а собиралась повеситься прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ясно, — проронила она, пытаясь проконтролировать свою мимику.   
Мышцы лица так и норовили сложиться в гримасу обиды, злости и разочарования. Но это бы точно ее выдало, проще было бы сразу сказать:  _«Я переспала с Месси, а теперь он странно себя ведет»._  
  
До базы оставалось минут пять езды, и это время Марк и Али провели в гробовом молчании. Ей было ужасно стыдно, но никак объяснить свое поведение она не могла, поэтому предпочла отсидеться тихо, чтобы потом выбраться из машины тер Штегена и убраться в раздевалку, в которую ноги вообще не несли. Марк, видимо, окончательно убедившийся в своих подозрениях относительно проблем Али, понуро пошел за ней. Оставалось надеяться, что у него хватает своих забот и он не станет думать о причинах ее странного поведения.  
  
Крышу Али сорвало уже после выматывающей тренировки — Энрике зверствовал как никогда, а отсутствие Месси хоть и немного остудило ее пыл и желание застрелиться из слаломной жерди, но помочь не делать кислую мину не смогло. Али была расстроена, обижена и недовольна — возникал вопрос, долго ли будет продолжаться это молчаливое непонятно что, сколько еще ей саму себя успокаивать, придумывая Лионелю одно оправдание за другим.  
  
Она прижалась спиной к шкафчику и внутренне застонала от бессилия, изо всех сил визуализируя спокойствие и уравновешенность. Собираться с мыслями в пустой раздевалке было намного проще, нежели скрываться от пристального взгляда Марка, который даже во время двусторонки не переставал за ней наблюдать. Али даже специально пару раз его подколола, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но не сработало.  
  
Ей казалось, что футбола в ее жизни больше не осталось. Все ее амбиции, желание выделиться, закрепиться в основной обойме Барселоны канули в Лету, потому что Али резко стало на все свои планы плевать.  
  
Али в ужасе распахнула глаза, ужасаясь собственному цинизму. Когда она потеряла самоконтроль? Наверное, когда он помог ей с пенальти, позволил прикоснуться к себе, а не только восхищенно смотреть со стороны. Она погрузилась в Лео, как в омут, нырнула на самое дно, водоросли чувств опутали ее тело, любовь, будто соленая вода, проникла в легкие, заполнила все клетки до отказа, и выбраться на поверхность было невозможно.  
  
Блядь, она же знала, что так будет. С самого начала.  
  
Рука сама нащупала телефон в кармане сумки. Толком не видя экрана перед собой, Али вслепую открыла окошко сообщения, напечатала несколько слов и, не успев поймать за хвост стремительно ускользающее «не надо!», отправила Лионелю  _«Привет, как тренировка?»._  
  
И за какие-то несколько секунд от всей ее выдержки не осталось и следа.  
  
Али выронила многострадальный мобильный и закрыла лицо ладонями, мысленно возблагодарила одноклубников, убравшихся из раздевалки раньше, и прокляла Лео, который сюда будто бы не заходил.  
  
Он ее избегает?  
  
А потом обнимает, рискуя быть пойманным.  
  
Нормально… Все нормально.  
  
 _Дзынь!_  
  
Она подскочила, хватая телефон трясущимися руками, сердце пойманной птицей затрепетало в груди.  
  
 _Нормально._  
  
Это было хуже пощечины.  
  
Словно Али хотела перевернуть страницу и начать все заново, но Месси своими руками выдрал этот испещренный текстом листок, смял и выкинул. Это его природа — оставлять после себя выжженное пепелище.  
  
В голове Али вспыхнула картинка — они с Лионелем сидят на полу в ее гостиной, вдыхают головокружительный аромат ели и специй. Потом ее взгляд снова упал на экран телефона, а воспоминание рассеялось, будто дым.  
  
Невыносимо захотелось курить.  
  
Али поднялась со скамейки, через силу заставляя себя шевелиться. Тело еще чувствовало, функционировало, но обида и тоска вгрызались в ее голову как голодные шакалы, поэтому любое движение причиняло почти физические страдания.  
  
Насколько же привычной в один момент стала боль где-то в груди.  
  


***

  
  
Следующий день должен был быть веселым и запоминающимся по всем прогнозам. Утром Али позвонил Хави и напомнил, что через два часа она должна подъехать на Камп Ноу, чтобы вместе с командой записать поздравление для болельщиков, которое будет загружено на официальный ютуб-канал Барселоны, а еще капитан напомнил, что вечером того же дня состоится традиционный командный ужин. Али молча выслушала разъяснения Хави, после чего нарочито жизнерадостно пообещала примчаться на всех парах. Хави не распознал в ее голосе сарказм, воспринял ее согласие спокойно, вежливо попрощался и повесил трубку.  
  
Али вцепилась в волосы, натягивая пряди до неприятной боли. Конечно, ни о какой поездке на Камп Ноу не могло быть и речи. Она не смогла бы себя заставить даже под страхом смертной казни, вернее, под страхом огрести звездюлей от тренера и тех, кто организовывал съемки. Смешно, а она ведь громче всех выражала свои восторги, когда речь зашла о записи видео. Правда это было так давно, что Али с трудом могла припомнить, кто при ее воплях присутствовал, но это не отменяло того, что раньше она была в первых рядах.  
  
Еще и ужин этот дурацкий…  
  
Как же хотелось забраться под одеяло и носа не высовывать.  
  
Откуда она могла знать, приедет Лео или нет? Больше всего на свете Али хотелось увидеть его, но столь же сильным было желание никогда больше с ним не встречаться. Ее буквально разрывало напополам от непонимания самой себя. Когда-то давно, встречаясь с Марко, она и подумать не могла, что способна на такие сильные всепоглощающие чувства, из-за которых ее карьера, с таким трудом взращенная в условиях тотального доминирования мужчин в футболе, и это несмотря на все попытки ИФАБ изменить ситуацию, ее карьера — все, к чему она когда-либо стремилась… потеряло всякий смысл.  
  
Господи, как же тяжело.  
  
Собралась она быстро, зачем-то второй раз вымыла голову, даже соорудила некоторое подобие прически — расчесала спутанные волосы, две пряди выпустила и заколола сзади. Она никогда не носила таких причесок, предпочитая что-то простенькое, как и в одежде, но сегодня Али почему-то захотелось перемен. Она нацепила свитер, взяла из шкафа какую-то куртку и выбралась на улицу, даже не подумав позвонить Хосе. Утро было прохладным — промозглый ветер задувал в спину так, что вдоль позвоночника поползли неприятные мурашки. Али поежилась, но с места не сдвинулась, продолжая торчать перед домом, не имея ни малейшего понятия, что делать. Ехать или нет? Она уже вышла, так что, видимо, несмотря на сомнения, ее мозг единогласно решил, что Али должна быть сегодня на Камп Ноу.  
  
Али медленно побрела вдоль улицы, дергая висящие на груди наушники, которые вытянулись из-под куртки и доставали ей почти что до талии, но так и не вставила их в уши. Почему-то сейчас ей нравилось слушать тишину. Точнее, не тишину, а шум утренней Барселоны, своего района, который только просыпался. Али шла по тротуару, серой змейкой тянувшемуся вдоль домов, глазела по сторонам и наслаждалась пустотой в голове, которая пришла на смену бушующему морю сомнений.  
  
То, что позади нее кто-то сигналит, она сообразила не сразу.  
  
Али обернулась на резкий звук, думая, что это какой-то обнаглевший фанат, решивший всю улицу оповестить о том, что футболистка Барселоны тащится пешком в такую рань.  
  
Но это оказался хоть и обнаглевший, но не фанат, а лучезарный Джуниор, высунувшийся из своего Порше. На его лице была такая широченная улыбка, что у Али начало резать глаза.  
  
— Привет! — воскликнул он, отчаянно размахивая рукой. — Забирайся!  
  
Али воздела глаза к небу и натянуто улыбнулась.  
  
— Ага.  
  
Она забралась на сидение, закрыла дверь с громким хлопком и пристегнулась. Неймар потыкал в аудиосистему и включил какую-то режущую уши музыку, вроде бы Канье Уэста, но Али в современном хип-хопе разбиралась плохо, так что даже не стала спрашивать.  
  
— И чего ты решила идти пешком? — осведомился Неймар, покачивая головой в такт песне.   
Он выглядел так нелепо, что Али не могла не фыркнуть от смеха, хотя и попыталась сдержать смешок.  
  
— Прогуляться решила. Что сегодня планируется?  
  
— Веселье! Будем веселиться. Обожаю такие съемки!  
  
— Ты сама непосредственность, — подколола Джуниора Али.   
Он в ответ пожал плечами.  
  
— А ты зануда, но, впрочем, это я тебе уже говорил и не раз. Какие планы на праздники? Затусим, когда я вернусь?  
  
— Куда-то едешь? — Али не знала, как ответить на его вопрос, потому что все еще не приняла окончательного решения (и чего тянула, черт знает!).  
  
— Ибица, наверное. Нет ничего лучше Рождества на пляже… Или с семьей, куда-то, где поспокойнее. Сегодня точно решу, — Неймар перестроился, чтобы повернуть в сторону Камп Ноу. — Хочешь с нами?  
  
 _И почему Лионель не может меня пригласить?.._ — с тоской подумала Али, но тут же себя одернула: эти мысли были лишними. И не только сейчас. Всегда лишними. У нее не было на них никакого права.  
  
— Нет, — ответили губы Али, пока она грызла сама себя изнутри. — Полечу домой, в Россию. Скучаю по родителям.  
  
— Я тоже… Ничего, времени всего ничего. Слушай, я собираюсь на машине на ужин ехать вечером, тебя захватить?  
  
— Пьяный за рулем? — уколола Али, но кивнула, соглашаясь на щедрое предложение. — Заезжай, буду ждать. Только позвони сначала.  
  
— Заметано. — Неймар помахал толпившимся возле общей парковки болельщикам, а потом повернул в сторону парковки для сотрудников клуба. — Тату зажила?  
  
— Сто лет как, — Али удивилась вопросу, махнула рукой, дабы подтвердить свои слова. Неймар остановил машину, пощелкал по панели, а потом повернулся к Альварес и преувеличенно внимательно начал разглядывать ее рисунок.  
  
— А почему «Carnival of rust»?  
  
 _Ух, как Али не любила обсуждать свою татуировку…_  
  
— Потому что, — в тон ему ответила Али, с недовольством убирая локоть. — Песня такая есть. Моя любимая. Решила увековечить. Карнавал тлена.  
  
— Пугает! — честно признался Джуниор. — Ты и «тлен», несовместимые вещи!  
  
 _Ох, как же ты ошибаешься, Ней… Ты даже не представляешь, насколько совместимые._  
  
Лионеля не будет.  
  
Али услышала это краем уха, уже стоя недалеко от камер, полностью облаченная в форму Барселоны. Еще когда она услышала от режиссера, что сниматься она будет вместе с Рафой и Неймаром, ее как иголкой кольнуло нехорошее предчувствие, а теперь оно оправдалось в полной мере.  
  
Али накрутила на палец кончик своего хвоста, завязанного слишком высоко. У местных стилистов было свое понятие о том, как Альварес следует выглядеть на видео, а ей было лень даже спорить, поэтому она добровольно сдала свою прическу на милость профессионалов.  
  
— Готова? — Рафинья радостно шлепнул ее по плечу. Али закатила глаза и в ответ стукнула его в живот, но рассчитав силу так, чтобы удар почувствовался как комариный укус. Завязалась потасовка, Алькантара щипнул Али за бок, дернул за волосы — она ответить толком не успела, только вхолостую махнула рукой. Появившийся Неймар сразу встал на сторону друга, так что Али осталась одна против дуэта бразильцев.  
  
— Двое на одного!   
Она обижено показала язык и пошлепала на съемочную площадку, где ассистенты расставляли пушистые елки. Две девушки прицепляли на Серхи и Клаудио гарнитуры для записи звука, а Жорди примерял новогодние шапки, перебирая все имеющиеся.  
  
— Привет! — поздоровался Альба, как только Али ступила под софиты. — Держи, надевай!  
  
Али улыбнулась и нацепила брошенную ей красную шапку. Из-за хвоста она смотрелась нелепо, Жорди посмотрел на нее и прыснул.  
  
— Распускай свой шедевр, у тебя голова как у инопланетянина выглядит.  
  
Али не успела решить проблему сама, к ней подскочила ассистентка и отвела к стилисту, который мгновенно привел ее голову в надлежащий вид. С распущенными волосами шапка смотрелась намного лучше.  
  
Али последний раз взглянула на себя в зеркало, собираясь встать, но вдруг увидела курчавую бороду на резинке, которая свешивалась с края стола, заставленного средствами для укладки. В голове Али мелькнула мысль — а что, если похулиганить? Раз уж Лионель (от имени в груди опять закололо) не приехал, то можно попытаться расслабиться, хотя бы немного!  
  
— Вы мне не поможете?..  
  
Али вернулась на опустевшую площадку с непроницаемым лицом — конечно, скрывать эмоции за бородой, почти закрывающей нос, было отлично, может ей и в жизни использовать такой метод?  
  
Возле елок она увидела Матье и Адриано, которые вместе развешивали елочные игрушки. Сначала они не обратили на Али никакого внимания, но она выразительно встряхнула бородой и вкрадчиво произнесла:  
  
— Хо-хо-хо, друзья.  
  
Жереми выронил шарик и засмеялся, Андриано почти сразу же последовал его примеру.  
  
— Ты так и будешь… блин, не могу ржать! — Матье вытер выступившие слезы и что-то пробормотал на французском. — Шикарно смотрится, со спины девушка, спереди дедушка.  
  
— Да, так и буду! — Али сама рассмеялась, а волосы от бороды тут же полезли ей в рот.  
  
Долго хихикать им не дали — режиссер ролика разделил их на группы по два и три человека, причем Али, Неймару и Рафинье пришлось сниматься первыми. Естественно, без селфи не обошлось — Али, размахивая бородой, пыталась сбежать из кадра, но Неймар сцапал ее за футболку и буквально заставил, мотивировав это тем, что он сам хотел надеть бороду, а Али его опередила.  
  
Произнести реплики они смогли только с двадцатой попытки. От Альварес требовалось сказать несколько слов на русском, а бразильцам так понравился язык, что они стали наперебой повторять слова и ржать, веселя съемочную группу и раздражая Али, которая мастерски скрывала свое недовольство за бородой.  
Когда съемки наконец подошли к концу, Али с облегчением стянула резинку и лица и пообещала себе этот дурацкий ролик не смотреть.  
  


***

  
  
Для проведения традиционного рождественского ужина руководство Барселоны арендовало необычный ресторан Sant Pau, расположенный в сорока пяти километрах от Барселоны, в крошечном городке Сан-Поль-де-Мар прямо на самом побережье. Вид оттуда открывался потрясающий, но еще более запоминающейся была кухня — специфическая, поражающая воображение, практически без традиционных блюд. Али этому решению не особо обрадовалась, потому как не была фанатом всяких кулинарных «извращений» вроде зеленого горошка в желе из морской воды или шоколада, залитого оливковым маслом, пусть и все эти шедевры были приготовлены поваром, благодаря которому ресторан, затерявшийся среди узких улочек пригорода, получил три звезды Мишлен.  
  
Приехали они первыми — в широком холле ресторана Али, Неймара и Дани встретил вышколенный метрдотель, который с Альварес поздоровался по-русски, чем изрядно ее развеселил, а «самураи» запомнили русское «добрый вечер» и пытались повторить его, хохоча на все лады. Альварес не стала принимать участия в веселье, украдкой спросила у метрдотеля, в каком зале будет банкет, и ретировалась туда, надеясь немного сосредоточиться и настроится на приятный вечер — а он был обязан таким быть.  
  
Что она чувствовала в тот момент? Усталость. Хотелось напиться. А еще она ждала Лионеля.  
  
Али посмотрела на себя в зеркало, протянувшееся почти вдоль всей стены, и сегодня она, пожалуй, впервые, себе понравилась. Из-за темного яркого макияжа Али выглядела старше. Ей хотелось, чтобы он пришел, увидел ее, такую красивую, не похожую на себя… Но она боялась этого. По-настоящему боялась.  
  
Единственное, что действительно радовало Али сегодня вечером — ее платье, черное с открытой спиной, которое она купила не так давно. Она не стала звать с собой Дани, из которой получился отличный консультант в прошлый их поход по магазина, а вполне удачно справилась сама, главным образом благодаря сотрудникам салона Веры Ванг, которые из огромного ассортимента шикарных коктейльных платьев выбрали ей самое простое, строгое и подчеркивающие немногие достоинства ее фигуры.   
  
Али даже досталась порция комплиментов от Неймара и Алвеса, которые сегодня выступили в роли ее таксистов-сопровождающих — они осыпали Али восторгами, несмотря на то, что в Порше Джуниора Али забралась как каракатица, потому что подол платья был достаточно узкий. Она покраснела, все еще толком не умея реагировать на комплименты и похвалу ее внешности, и поправила волосы, накрученные на крупную плойку. Со страху сделать все ужасно, Али, сама от себя не ожидая, умудрилась завить волосы нормально, даже можно сказать красиво, заколола макушку заколкой, которую прихватила в тот день, когда прогуливалась по рождественскому базару. Конечно, к дорогущему платью в пол заколка из какой-то лавки не очень подходила, но у Али к ней были какие-то сентиментальные чувства. Девушка-продавец была такой милой, что Али не удержалась и взяла какие-то безделушки: кулон на кожаном шнурке, который совсем не подходил к ее привычной одежде, пару сережек (учитывая, что у Али не было дырок в ушах, но сережки она собиралась подарить Дани) и заколку с черными цветами, лепестки которых были посеребрены.  
  
Эти цветы напоминали Али ее саму — где-то в глубине ее собственной черноты скрывались проблески серебристой надежды.  
  
Как патетично.  
  
Али бросила взгляд на длинный стол, сервированный по высшему разряду. От блеска начищенных вилок можно было ослепнуть, квадратные белые тарелки украшали причудливо сложенные салфетки и… таблички с именами.  
  
Али шустро подскочила к столу, обходя его почти бегом, выискивая свое имя. Ее карточка обнаружилась между местами Серхи Роберто и Суареса. Месси же сидел в другом конце стола — до обидного далеко.  
  
Али вконец расстроилась и повертела в руках золоченный кусочек плотного картона с выгравированным на нем «Али Альварес», не зная, как быть. Единственным разумным решением казалось смириться и покорно жевать салат из каких-нибудь морских гадов, заправленный соусом из клубники, вполуха слушая, как Суарес рассказывает сидящему рядом Ивану про свою дочь. Конечно, Али совсем не так планировала провести вечер в компании команды, она хотела попробовать перекинуться с Лионелем парой слов, хотя бы дать понять, что она все еще существует как личность, дышит, живет, разговаривает и ждет.  
  
Бросив карточку обратно на стол — она угодила на тарелку, но Али не стала поправлять — она развернулась, собираясь вернуться к парням, но замерла, пораженная собственной мыслью, воткнувшийся в мозг как стрела.  
  
В большом зале с красными стенами и приглушенным желтоватым светом Али была совершенно одна. Ни одного официанта, хотя еще минуту-другую назад они сновали вдоль столиков, расставленных ближе к стенам — руководство команды милостиво арендовало целое заведение, дабы команда смогла расслабиться перед новым рывком в середину сезона. Теперь же зал был совершенно пуст, обслуживающий персонал как ветром сдуло. Али не успела подумать, что официанты решили ей не мешать, мысленно их возблагодарив, но потом расслышала голоса в холле — судя по знакомым баритонам, приехала команда.  
Али решительно повернулась обратно к столу.  
  
Нет, она вовсе не собиралась этого делать! Это же за гранью добра и зла, такое поведение было совершенно неподобающим! Али Альварес еще не настолько растеряла остатки мозгов, чтобы так нагло и бесцеремонно хватать именные карточки на столах и переставлять их! Как можно было подумать о таком! Она же еще в своем уме!  
  
Была. Чуть меньше двух недель назад.  
  
Совершив диверсию в состоянии аффекта, Али попятилась от стола, вся трясясь от страха — а вдруг заметили? Вдруг здесь камеры, и как только команда соберется, ее опозорят перед всеми! Ведь теперь она будет сидеть между Лионелем и Андресом, никто, при всем уважении, и не подумает, что она решила пересесть ближе к Иньесте.  
  
Господи, какой же будет позор…  
  
Стараясь не думать о том, что будет дальше, Али под стук бешеного колотящегося сердца прошагала обратно к входным дверям. Уже схватившись за резную ручку, она краем глаза заметила паренька-официанта, который стоял в арке, ведущей в длинный темный коридор. Завидев неожиданную гостью, парень шутливо отдал честь, улыбнулся, а потом вернулся к протиранию вилок.  
  
Голову на отсечение — видел.  
  
Али поплохело. Голова закружилась, а в груди стало тесно. Она чуть было не рванула к столу, возвращать все как было, но замерла, запнулась и все же вывалилась в холл — испуганная, бледная, но в глубине души все еще решительная, восхищенная собственным безумным поступком.  
  
Только оказавшись за тяжелыми деревянными дверями, Али сразу же попала в водоворот объятий, восхищенных комплиментов, дружеских похлопываний по плечам… вот только столь нужного взгляда, ощущения от присутствия Лионеля не было — Али тщетно пыталась оглядеть зал, тонувший в полумраке, но не находила его. Она с ума сходила от желания увидеть его, беспрестанно вертела головой, будто потеряла направление движения, но все было впустую.  
  
Команда гурьбой прошла в зал, но рассаживаться никто не спешил — футболисты разбрелись по ресторану. Али помыкалась, да так и осталась стоять у дверей, делая вид, что не замечает официанта, поймавшего ее за совершением преступления.  
  
Она слишком хотела появления Лионеля. Слишком бессовестно для того, чтобы изображать дружеское общение с людьми, и слишком сильно для того, чтобы он появился. Но почему-то закон притяжения сработал.  
  
Али заметила Лионеля случайно. Незнакомый мужчина, вроде кто-то из членов правления клуба — Али особо не стала заострять внимание, — походя похвалил ее внешний вид. Али попыталась изобразить некое подобие веселья и отблагодарить за комплимент своим вниманием и общением. Разговор получился не таким уж плохим, но веселье все равно приходилось имитировать. Али потянулась к проходящему мимо официанту, когда ее взгляд упал на один из столиков на периферии. Зал был не очень большим, но довольно темным. Лионель наблюдал за ней. Она не знала, как долго это длилось. Они сцепились взглядами. Улыбку будто стерли с ее лица, а по коже побежали мурашки. Сердце заколотилось как бешеное, и она почувствовала себя очень плохо. В тот момент в ней смешалось все: радость от того, что он пришел, возбуждение, желание поскорее остаться с ним наедине и еще страх. Очень странный, сковывающий движения страх. Она не могла понять, почему она его чувствует. Лионель едва заметно кивнул, но улыбки на его лице так и не появилось. Али судорожно втянула воздух и, спустя минуту, под предлогом «отлучусь-ка в уборную» ушла в сторону гардероба. Идя по залу, она четко слышала шаги сзади — и знала, что это он. И она хотела, чтобы он шел за ней! Что же ее так пугало?  
  
Неожиданно для самой себя, Али ускорила шаг и практически вбежала в туалет, с громким хлопком закрывая дверь — странно, дверь была расположена по диагонали, и с первого раза открыть ее было сложновато, о чем предупреждал метрдотель. Но в Али от испуга проснулась сила атланта. Шаги приближались, а потом затихли. Али в панике заметалась по уборной, потом остановилась перед зеркалом и в ужасе уставилась на свое бледное лицо. Что с ней творилось? Почему она, нагло переставившая карточки на столе, так жаждущая встречи, короткого уединения, которое практически казалось неосуществимым здесь, в переполненном ресторане, прячется в туалете, как школьница, сбежавшая с урока из-за несделанного задания?  
  
Сейчас она выйдет и получит по башке толстым учебником.  
  
Перепуганная Али даже не заметила, сколько времени просидела за запертой дверью, пока не бросила мельком взгляд на часы — прошло точно не меньше семи минут и ее отсутствие точно должны были заметить. Она нервно огладила складки платья, поправила выбившуюся прядь волос и побелевшими пальцами взялась за ручку двери.  
  
Лионель стоял прямо за ней.  
  
Али глупо ахнула и чуть было не отступила обратно в спасительный, как бы смешно ни звучало, туалет.  
  
Он выглядел как Король. Как жених у алтаря. Нет, он был красивее любого короля. На Лионеле был идеально скроенный черный костюм и режущая глаза своей белизной рубашка. Глянцевые ботинки были начищены до блеска, как будто за секунду до того, как он вошел, кто-то прошелся по ним щеткой. Он был гладко выбрит. В позе Лионеля не было и намека на угрозу, наоборот, он казался слегка расслабленным — ворот рубашки был расстегнут, а руки он держал в карманах. Но несмотря на это, он излучал чистый аристократизм.  
  
Али почувствовала себя неуклюжей и нелепой в своем казавшемся подходящим ей платье.  
  
— Привет, — наконец выдавила она, нарушая зыбкую тишину отдаленного уголка ресторана (нашли, блядь, место для встречи, сортир!).   
Голос Али прозвучал неуверенно и тихо, она тут же возненавидела себя за бессилие.  
  
Она вцепилась в клатч, в котором хрустнула пачка сигарет — от звука Али тут же нестерпимо захотелось курить (как же часто это случалось последнее время…), на общем фоне происходящего кошмара, никотиновый голод был совсем крошечной проблемкой.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — ответил Лионель, оглядывая Али от мысков босоножек до чуть встрепанной макушки.   
Ее тут же как холодной водой окатило.  
  
В его голосе мелькнули знакомые шелковые интонации.  
  
Кажется, их встреча, толком не успев состояться, превратилась в игру, в которой Али должна была как можно больше продержаться в кругу, дабы не оказаться за бортом.  
  
— Почему ты убежала? — Лионель шагнул вперед.   
Али осталась стоять на месте, потому что ноги подкашивались.  
  
— Не знаю. Чего-то испугалась, — она небрежно повела плечом, ногтями подцепляя пряжку на клатче.  
  
Лионель удивленно приподнял брови и, боже, как же ему шло удивление!  
  
— Меня? — спросил он.   
Наверное, это должно было прозвучать игриво, но вышло совсем наоборот, скорее недовольно. Али поежилась.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ты очень красивая сегодня, — добавил Лионель, как припечатал.   
Али почему-то захотелось оправдаться — это платье, просто прическа удалась, что редко бывает, и глаза темнее накрашены. Она до сих пор не умела принимать комплименты, а уж от Месси и подавно.  
  
— Ты тоже… неплохо выглядишь. Очень даже.  
  
Лионель усмехнулся — дьявольской усмешкой, которая вызывала у всех нормальных людей желание как можно быстрее исчезнуть из его поля зрения. А потом вдруг сократил до минимума расстояние между ними — Али успела только ахнуть и вжаться спиной в холодную кафельную стену, с животным ужасом глядя не на Лионеля, а на дверной проем за ним, где в любую секунду мог появиться кто угодно.  
  
Господи, какой кошмар!  
  
— У тебя нитка на плече.   
Касание пальца Али показалось ожогом — только он, только Месси мог причинять физическую боль лишь прикосновением. Она втянула воздух в легкие и замерла. Его дорогущие туфли стояли совсем рядом с ее туфлями.  
  
— Лионель, я…   
Палец сменился ладонью, Али поперхнулась словами, глядя куда-то в сторону. Месси неотрывно следил за ее реакцией — как натуралист, изучающий муху под микроскопом.  
  
Мертвую муху.  
  
Али ужасно трясло, она с трудом понимала происходящее, ее сознание разрывалось на части. Неразумная часть хотела, чтобы он наконец поцеловал ее, перестал гипнотизировать своими ледяными глазами, а разумная часть желала отпрыгнуть в сторону, сбежать обратно в зал, к спасительным людям…  
  
Господи, они же и сидеть будут рядом… Что она наделала?  
  
Он гладил ее левое плечо, спустился ниже, легонько сжал локоть, а потом погладил иссиня-черный рисунок, который был практически такого же цвета, как платье.  
  
Черного. Нет, чернильного цвета. Почти как темная, отливающая синевой  _черника._  
  
Блядь.  
  
Как же она хотела понять его мотивацию. Понять причины, почему после секса в душевой он сначала был таким… искренним (насколько это вообще было возможно), разговорчивым (что на него не похоже) — другим. Али много раз возвращалась к их последней ночи, когда они украшали ее квартиру. Сравнивала того Лионеля и этого, задавалась вопросом, какой Месси настоящий?  
  
Конечно, ответ она прекрасно знала.  
  
— Уже в который раз нам приходится идти, — шепотом сказал Лионель, блестя глазами. Али втянула носом воздух, дыша его парфюмом — или так пахла его кожа? Слишком крышесносно для обычного человека.  
  
— Приходится, — тихо ответила она, боясь разрушить момент.   
Напряжение между ними было хрустальным, тонким-тонким, как леска — старая вытянувшаяся леска.  
  
— А-а-а-али!  
  
Громкий голос как стальными ножницами разрезал напряжение — они будто очнулись ото сна. Лионель дернул ворот рубашки, развернулся и быстрым шагом ушел обратно в сторону холла.  
  
Блядь, сейчас кто-нибудь точно заметит, что они вышли друг за другом.  
Недолго думая, Али заскочила в кабинку и закрыла дверь, прислонившись к ней с обратной стороны и тяжело дыша. Через несколько секунд в уборной раздались шаги.  
  
— Альварес?  
  
Черт, это Энрике.  
  
— Я здесь, — пропищала она, тыча пальцем в кнопку слива.   
Последнее, что она услышала, перед тем как зашумела вода, это сдержанное покашливание. Отряхнув платье от невидимых пылинок, Али щелкнула замком кабинки и выглянула из-за двери.  
  
— Простите, — пробормотала она, когда поняла, что Луис Энрике не смущен тем, что нашел ее возле унитаза, а смотрит строго и серьезно.  
  
— Хватит тут отсиживаться, — фыркнул он, цепко хватая Али за плечо и выводя в коридор.   
Она покорно переставляла ноги, совсем не представляя, что же будет дальше.  
  
В зале уже сновали официанты, а команда устраивалась за столом. Али пришлось обойти несколько мест, делая вид, что она ищет свое место. Лионель как раз стоял возле соседнего стула, оглянулся на нее и улыбнулся уголком рта, рукой указывая на соседнее место.  
  
Они сели за стол, Али изо всех сил старалась сохранить лицо бесстрастным, но сердце билось где-то в горле, изредка ныряя в пятки, в основном, когда Лионель невзначай бросал на нее взгляды. Никакого удивления тому, что они сидят рядом, он не выказал, но Али решила, что он, как и она, держит лицо. Слишком напряженной была ситуация — они рядом прямо перед целой командой, но, как выяснилось, веселящимся одноклубниками Али не было до этого «совпадения» никакого дела.  
  
Али поблагодарила официанта, который налил ей белого вина, на поверку оказавшемся очень приятным — бутылка, стоящая на столе неподалеку, судя по этикетке, была изготовлена на винодельне Андреса. Поэтому Али не преминула сообщить ему о том, насколько ей понравилось вино. Иньеста зарделся, начал сразу что-то рассказывать про сорта винограда, использовавшиеся для этого вина, Али внимательно слушала, толком не прикасаясь к еде. Лионель же разговаривал с Хуаном Карлосом Унсуэ, сидящим по другую руку от него, так что Али могла расслабиться на время, отвлечься и позабыть об их недавнем странном разговоре…  
До той поры, пока холодная ладонь не коснулась ее колена.  
  
Али чуть было не подскочила на целый метр, сжимая в руках бокал на длинной тонкой ножке — сжала бы сильнее, точно бы раскрошила к чертям. Иньеста воспринял ее реакцию как восхищение, воодушевился, втягивая в разговор о вине еще и Хави (кого же еще). Али натянуто улыбнулась, скорее даже оскалилась, и медленно повернулась в сторону Месси. Убийственно медленно.  
  
Али отчего-то сжала пальцами вилку, как будто она могла спасти положение. Спасти их, а если быть точной, то ее. Ведь никаких «их» не было.  
  
Лионель продолжал беседовать с Унсуэ.  
  
Прикосновение исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось.  
  
Али выпрямилась, опустошила бокал и попросила еще — господи, что если кто-то заметил? Обратил внимание, что рука Лионеля исчезла под столом?  
  
Она украдкой оглядела собравшихся, которые почему-то еще недавно были ее семьей, а сейчас в мгновение ока почему-то стали чужими людьми.  
Никто ничего не видел. Никто в сторону Месси даже не смотрел.  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись домой после ужина, который затянулся аж до позднего вечера, Али прямо в прихожей стащила с себя длинное платье, бросив клатч на консоль у двери — обычно там сидела кошка. Но на этот раз приход своей хозяйки животное проигнорировало, наверное, затаило обиду из-за того, что Али, впопыхах выбегая из дома, позабыла насыпать ей больше корма, все же вечер предстоял томный и достаточно длинный.  
  
Из непривычно пустой без кошки прихожей Али в одном нижнем белье прошлепала в гостиную и устало плюхнулась на диван, прикрытый пледом. Это была плохая идея, потому как уродские стринги впились между ягодиц как острый нож, Али взвизгнула и, ежась от неприятных ощущений, стянула трусы, зло швыряя их в другой конец дивана. Лучше уж сидеть так, голой задницей на шершавом покрывале, нежели мучиться от трусов, застрявших в заднице.  
  
Нахуй все. Кажется, Али высохла совсем, изнутри и снаружи. Левая рука все еще была горячей, пальцы Месси обжигающим миражом оставили свои следы прямо поверх тех, которые намертво прикипели к ее руке с набитой татуировкой. Черт, идея поддаться на его провокацию и позволить зажимать себя в углу при всем честном народе была лажей. Но еще большей лажей была идея переставить именные карточки. Блядь. И как у нее смелости-то хватило?  
  
Похожая на пергамент кожа Али вдруг покрылась бисеринками холодного пота — а вдруг кто-то видел? Она так быстро провернула свою супершпионскую операцию, что даже не позаботилась о безопасности, хорошо хоть у Серхи и Луиса, которые должны были сидеть рядом с ней, не возникло вопросов… Разве что у персонала ресторана. Тут уж процентов сто, кто-то же расставлял эти чертовы карточки с фамилиями и знал, что «Альварес» должна была сидеть на почтительном расстоянии от «Месси». Но такая «расстановка» шла вразрез с ее планами, так что… ну ведь не было другого выхода!  
  
Пока Али упивалась своими сомнениями, ежась на жестком диване, ее мобильный на протяжении нескольких минут попискивал в клатче, автоматически подключившись к сети и радостно заваливая Али оповещениями о новых постах в инстаграме (с недавних пор она включила себе уведомления на некоторые из своих подписок, конечно, Месси в этот список не входил, она еще не настолько сошла с ума, чтобы так бессовестно палиться). Али слышала надоедливые звуки, но продолжала лениво дергать ногой в такт, не планируя вставать ближайшее «никогда». Но на писк мобильного из спальни выбралась заспанная кошка, которая завидела хозяйку, привычно душераздирающе зевнула и протестующе мявкнула, требуя поздний ужин. Кошачье мяукание смогло пробудить в разленившейся Альварес чувство вины — она вздохнула и поднялась с дивана прямо так, в одном кружевном бюстгалтере, и переместилась на кухню, по пути захватив телефон, который не переставал трястись.  
  
Быстро пролистав уведомления, Али уже собиралась отложить аппарат в сторону, но тут ее внимание привлек снимок из профайла, подписанного как JulieWilshere — почти нечеткий профиль девушки, даже не похожий на саму владелицу аккаунта. И подпись «я никогда ни о чем не жалею». Али задумчиво покрутила телефон, не зная, куда рвануть — позвонить, написать в директ или сделать вид, что она ничего не видела? Но любопытство возобладало, она ткнула в экран, открывая список контактов в Viber.  
  
— Да.  
  
Джули ответила так быстро, что Али не успела соориентироваться и придумать правдоподобное оправдание своему позднему звонку. На часы она посмотрела только когда услышала в трубке недовольный голос Джули — половина второго, черт.  
  
— Прости, я тебя разбудила.  
  
— Констатация факта это или вопрос? — Джули откашлялась. — Я не сплю.  
  
— Вместо сна постишь в соцсети мутные фотки? — решилась Али, внутренне сжимаясь — а ну как бросит трубку? У нее самой свербило под лопаткой от волнения так, что она позабыла про Месси и их беспалевные обнимания в туалете. Позабыла, но ненадолго.  
  
Джули помолчала, а потом прерывисто вздохнула, словно воздухом подавилась.  
  
— Руки чесались. Правда подозрительно выглядит?  
  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько. Это ему адресовано?  
  
— У него нет инстаграма.  
  
 _Воу, у кого в наше время нет инстаграма?_  — подумала Али, но тут же отругала себя за такие глупые мысли. Не всем важно сидеть в соцсетях.  
  
— Слушай, что происходит?  
  
— Если бы я знала… — судя по звуку, Джули потерла ладонями лицо.   
Али почему-то представила ее — сонную, растрепанную, в старой длинной футболке Юнайтед, сидящую на развороченой липкой постели, мучащуюся бессонницей и собственными тягучими мыслями. Такое состояние было Али прекрасно знакомо, чего стоит только та ночь перед поездкой в тату-салон.  
  
— Расскажешь?  
  
— А стоит? — Джули будто бы спрашивала не Али, а саму себя. — Написала, что не жалею, а сама рыдала за закрытой дверью так, что чуть не лишилась рассудка.  
  
Али похолодела.  
  
— Рыдала? Ты что… ты с ним?..  
  
Нет, этого просто быть не могло. Это же Джули. У нее есть голова на плечах.  
Да, конечно, голова есть, после отказа от переезда в Испанию, и все ради мифических встреч с ним, которые могли и не состояться.  
  
Джули хрипло рассмеялась, в ее голосе явственно послышались слезы.  
  
— Смешно, ночь глубокая, и у меня, и у тебя… А ты вот так вот, с бухты-барахты звонишь, потому что пост увидела. Моя лучшая подруга Эбби не позвонила, а ты позвонила… Блин.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, почему я звоню, — Али побарабанила пальцами по столешнице, глядя, как кошка деловито раскидывает корм по чистому полу. — Потому что я тебя понимаю… пропускаю через себя.  
  
— Ты не настолько дура, — парировала Джули. — А я получила такую дозу, что теперь у меня передоз. Наверное, нужна скорая и промывание… души. Такое делают? Так что кто из нас дура — вопрос бессмысленный.  
  
Такого развития событий Али предположить уж никак не могла. Пока Джули выдерживала положенную паузу, давая переварить ее слова, Альварес натянула пушистый банный халат, зачем-то нацепила на макушку кепку и вышла на балкон, на ходу прикуривая сигарету. Сейчас иначе было просто нельзя.  
  
— Не знаю, как начать. Знаю, что нужно, но… как-то слова растеряла. Понимаешь? Хотя бы частично. Не могу складывать слова в ладные предложения. Всего несколько часов прошло.  
  
— Джули, — терпеливо произнесла Али, рассматривая тлеющий кончик сигареты и кружащийся вниз бледно-серый пепел. — Скажи как есть. Тебе нужно выговорится.  
  
— Все-то ты знаешь… — надтреснуто рассмеялась Уилшир. — У него есть кафе. Он своего рода бизнесменит после… смены деятельности. Любит это место, часто там бывает. Ну и меня после тренировки ноги понесли. Не думала, что встречу его, ни разу не попадала так, чтобы он заехал к своим работникам с внезапной проверкой. А тут пришла… а он сидит за столиком, бумагами обложившись.  
  
— И ты…  
  
— Я сама подошла. Как в тумане помню, просто как он глаза поднял, улыбнулся, потому что узнал, а я сама села напротив, без приглашения. Разговор завела, несла какую-то околесицу околофутбольную, а он слушал, даже комментарии вставлял. Причем не просто делал вид, что вежливо поддерживает эту неуклюжую беседу, а правда… сопереживает. Меня так понесло, что я даже пожаловаться успела, что зад снова начал болеть от скамейки, что Ван Гал не торопиться снова выпускать меня на поле…  
  
— Лазарет опустел?  
  
— Почти полностью. Он так слушал… я не могла даже паузу сделать, панически боялась неловкостей и заминок… — В трубке что-то звякнуло и зашипело, кажется, Джули открыла то ли шампанское, то ли какое-то пиво.  
  
— Ты там пьешь, что ли?  
  
— Дегустирую. Джин с тоником. Мы же в Англии. Только бармен из меня паршивый, потому что я все никак не могу научиться вымерять нужные пропорции. Так что у меня скорее тоник с несколькими долями джина.  
  
— Так даже лучше, завтра же тренировка. Или у вас выходной?  
  
— Нет, вечерняя. Утром у меня плановый осмотр. А я тут пьянствую.  
  
Али почему-то снова вспомнила Месси, только на этот раз в караоке-баре — от мыслей о его голосе, который звучал в ушах так же четко, как ощущался на коже захват его сильных пальцев, ее повело. Тогда она тоже пьянствовала, желая как можно скорее забыться и забыть. Его протяжное «Если бы не стремление к тебе, я не был бы счастлив», отпечатавшееся в подкорке мозга, как фраза, адресованная именно ей, снова всплыла в мозгу, и Али на какое-то время будто отключилась, перестав слушать Уилшир.  
  
— Ты меня слышишь? Или смотришь, как твой собственный Рим готовится к падению? — будто бы огрызнулась Джули.   
На самом деле ее голос звучал вполне дружелюбно, но Али, внезапно снова оказавшейся один на один со своими воспоминаниями и недавним происшествием в ресторане, показалось, что Уилшир разозлилась.  
  
— Мой Рим больше двенадцати веков простоит, — с максимальной ловкостью парировала Али, отчасти имея в виду еще и Тот самый день.   
Но, естественно, рассказывать Джули про случившееся она не собиралась. Пока знают лишь двое, то есть единственные участники, больше не будет знать никто. Секрет останется секретом.  
  
— Не зарекайся, — строго произнесла Джули. — Так, ладно, мы что-то отвлеклись.  
  
— Ага. Гораздо интереснее не падение Рима, а то, что будет делать Император.  
  
— Знал бы Тотти, что не один он носит такой титул, — неожиданно развеселилась Джули. — Император номер два. Первый номер определенно отдан ему, бьюсь об заклад. Ладно, ладно… Сама же заварила эту кашу, а теперь отказываюсь мешать. В общем, мы разговаривали. Долго. Я даже не заметила, как стало темнеть, отвлеклась всего пару раз, когда бармен приносил нам кофе и какую-то еду. Наверное, я бы даже какой-нибудь богомерзкий тофу съела или кусок акулы и не заметила бы.  
  
— Акула вообще-то деликатес, — не сдержалась Али, улучив секунду и затянувшись, морщась от едкого дыма — кажется, она успела отвыкнуть от сигарет.   
Все же ее внеплановая попытка (точнее, не попытка даже, а резкое решение) бросить принесла какие-то плоды.  
  
— Это тебе деликатес, я люблю что попроще. А вот он, наверное, любит всякое… если бы у него был инстаграм, то он точно постил бы туда фотки своей еды, я бы сделала какие-то выводы относительно этого…  
  
— И как бы тебе это помогло?  
  
— Понятия не имею. Зато теперь я точно знаю — он пьет кофе без молока. Вроде двойной эспрессо.  
  
— Это о чем-то говорит? — усомнилась Али. — Я вот предпочитаю американо.  
  
— Это говорит о том, что тебе лень пробовать что-то другое. И мы вообще не про тебя! — Джули нарочито громко фыркнула. — В общем, мой словесный поток довольно быстро иссяк, по причине того, что сложно находить слова, когда на тебя смотрят его внимательные карие глаза, а я себе еще придумала, что «в глубине их плещется понимание и симпатия».   
  
Сказав последнее, Джули громко высморкалась, чуть не оглушив Али, которая ненароком прижала телефон к уху.  
   
— И я, за неимением более приличных идей, начала задавать ему вопросы. Обо всем — о работе, о футболе, о кафе. Только тему семьи обходила, сама понимаешь.  
  
— Нет, — невпопад вставила Али. — Не понимаю…  
  
— У него две дочки, — Джули сказала как отрезала. — Две прекрасные девочки. Он показывал мне их снимки в телефоне, смешные такие, в одинаковых костюмах цветных. Я чудом не расплакалась, пока смотрела — на его лицо, он казался таким счастливым, от него будто свет исходил какой-то. А я… — из динамика донесся очередной хриплый всхлип. — А я обуглилась дочерна, пока сидела напротив него. Понимаешь, я сидела напротив мужчины, которого… люблю столько лет, а он рассказывал мне о своих дочках. О том, как младшая учится рисовать, а старшая любит кукурузу. О том, что они скоро поедут отдыхать в Тайланд, а его жена не очень любит Тайланд. Блядь, такое чувство, что ему не с кем было разговаривать. Он даже спросил меня, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь.  
  
— Господи…  
  
— Я тогда так же подумала, когда мои губы отвечали ему «нет», а внутри я вся сжалась — не понимала подоплеки вопроса… Слушай, вот ответь, может ли быть что-то хуже, чем когда мужчина, которого ты… услышав твое невнятное «нет, у меня сейчас никого нет», снисходительно улыбается и говорит, что нельзя сосредотачиваться только на футболе, иначе пропадает концентрация, мозги должны отдыхать и разгружаться, как и тело. Ты бледнеешь, с надеждой на него глядишь...  — Джули говорила так невнятно, что Али начала терять нить разговора. — А он улыбается шире, хлопает тебя по плечу и говорит, что ты обязательно встретишь кого-нибудь. Ты же симпатичная девушка. «Девушка». Оказывается, для него я ребенок.  
  
— Твои выводы беспочвенны. Мало ли, что он сказал! Не выдумывай. Он бы не стал с тобой разговаривать вот так, если бы не…  
  
— Да не надо всех этих душеспасительных подружкиных монологов! — процедила Джули, обрубая на корню изначально, как выяснилось, бесплодные попытки Али поднять ей настроение.   
Если честно, Альварес сама не верила в то, что говорила. Блядь, поведение этого загадочного мужчины было слишком уж красноречивым.  
Али на мгновение представила, что Лионель вместо того, чтобы решительно шагнуть в неизвестность — то есть под струи горячего душа в раздевалке — пожурил бы Али за то, что она ушла от команды, а после чего ушел бы восвояси. Али стало смешно и одновременно захотелось разреветься. От жалости к Джули и почему-то к самой себе.  
  
— Вот так вот в один момент все рухнуло. Все мои воздушные замки. Успокаивает одно… да кому я вру, не успокаивает, а только больше мучает…наверное теперь, зная все это, зная то, как дорога ему семья, то, как сильно он любит свой образ жизни… я бы ни за что не смогла разрушить все это. Даже ради самой себя. Да, мне больно так, что я дышать могу через раз, в груди ноет так, будто пробило легкое, но…  
  
— Ты не смогла бы, даже если бы он смог? — перебила ее Али.  
  
Джули помолчала, а потом невесело ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Нет. Все равно это ни к чему не привело бы. Одного раза мне было бы мало.  
  
— Но он бы был у тебя. Воспоминания бы были… а вдруг бы дальше…  
  
— Али, черт. Ты не понимаешь. Это как умирать от жажды и выпить стакан самого вкусного, а главное, сладкого сока — пару минут тебе будет хорошо-хорошо, а потом пить захочется еще больше. Так что я лучше выберу минералку.  
  
От приведенной аналогии Али замутило, а во рту поселился противный привкус чего-то знакомого.  
  
Блядской черники, не иначе.  
  
— Нельзя этого делать. Как бы ни хотелось. Теперь я понимаю это как никогда. Потому что у него есть семья. Дети. Люди, которых любит он, и черт с ним, что ты никогда не войдешь в этот список. Нужно учиться жить с этим… — Джули невесело рассмеялась. — Не верю, что говорю это. Будто бы я раз — и перестану думать о нем. Одно хорошо, что это был всего лишь разговор. Представить не могу, если бы я сотворила то, о чем ты говоришь. Нет, боже, такого допускать нельзя.  
  
Али не знала, что сказать — незажженная сигарета в ее пальцах сломалась, табак высыпался на ковер под ногами, но это было последнее, что Альварес сейчас волновало.  
  
 _Люди, которых любит он. Его семья. Родители, брат, сестра… Антонела. Тьяго. Его сын. Его жена. Список тех, кого любит Лионель Месси._  
  
Али так старалась задвинуть эти мысли подальше, что практически поверила в то, что Лео на данный момент принадлежит ей одной. Что его жена и сын — это что-то «не здесь», далекое, туманное и мало похожее на реальность. Что его реальность сейчас — она, ее квартира, елка, глинтвейн, чертов ресторан, и переставленные карточки, и возможность в любую минуту прикоснуться друг к другу во время тренировки...  
  
Для Али в ее мире не осталось больше ничего. А именно сейчас, после чудесного командного рождественского ужина она, окрыленная, с грохотом сверзилась с огромной высоты.  
  
— Али? Ты здесь?  
  
Али возненавидела себя за этот звонок, за свое желание проявить сочувствие. Оказывается, жалеть нужно было вовсе не Джули.  
  


***

  
  
Разговор с Джули Уилшир закончился на не совсем приятной ноте — Али скомкано попрощалась, нажелав подруге поскорее прийти в себя, отключилась и без сил свалилась кулем на смятую постель. После этого разговора Али не то что видеть кого-то, разговаривать не было никаких сил. Она до утра промаялась без сна, но в итоге вырубилась где-то к семи, провалившись в густую плотную дрему, из которой смогла выбраться только после того, как Хосе позвонил ей, наверное, в тысячный раз. Под голос Сааресто Али медленно открыла глаза, какое-то время поизучала глазами потолок, слушая «в этой игре нельзя потерпеть поражение», понимая задними умом, что проигрывает по всем фронтам, и только потом потянулась к лежащему на тумбочке мобильному.  
  
— Туристическая фирма «В один конец» слушает. Сегодня у нас скидки на гробы из красного дерева.  
  
— Отличное приветствие, — саркастически заявил в ответ Хосе. — Добрый день. Мне два гроба, пожалуйста. Какие цены на цветы в вашей чудной организации?  
— Назойливым агентам скидки до семидесяти процентов.  
  
— Ты проснулась?  
  
— Вот это смена полюсов. Да, только что. Если ты забыл, то у нас праздники. И я отсыпаюсь.  
  
— Режим. Али, я уже сто раз повторял. — Хосе вдруг стал непривычно серьезным. — Ты хоть слушаешь меня иногда?  
  
Али рывком села и откинула растрепавшиеся волосы со лба.  
  
— Слушаю. Режим. Я знаю. Время семь утра. Будильник у меня через три минуты зазвонит. Легкий завтрак, пробежка. Разнообразные тренировки. Хотела почитать кое-что из теории. Спортзал. Пробежка. Еще вопросы?  
  
— Али Альварес, ты издеваешься?  
  
— Ни в коем разе. Хосе, мне пора вставать. Что тебе нужно? Куда-то едем? Какие-то встречи?  
  
— Блядь, — раздалось на другом конце провода. — Али, на носу Рождество. Я ждал, что ты сама сообщишь, на какое время тебе брать билеты в Москву, но я ждал слишком долго, поэтому решил спросить сам. Так что, когда?  
  
Али зависла, глядя в пустоту. Шестеренки в голове двигались так медленно, будто за несколько дней без Лионеля заржавели и отказывались нормально работать — видимо, им требовалась смазка, то есть сам Месси. Но так как Али при всем желании не смогла бы предоставить мозгам требуемое, то им пришлось перезагружать соображалку самостоятельно.  
  
— Я пока не знаю. Еще два дня до двадцать пятого. Билеты что, закончатся за это время?  
  
— Специально полетишь лоукостом. Чтоб неповадно было, — огрызнулся Хосе. — Такие вопросы не решаются за пару часов. Мне нужно организовать сопровождение. Тони занят, так что нужна частная охрана.  
  
— Ты это серьезно?  
  
— Али, блин, вернись на землю. Что с тобой такое последнее время?  
  
 _Я переспала с мужчиной своей мечты. Это может считаться оправданием моей рассеянности?_  
  
Вместо крутящихся в мозгу фраз Али пробормотала что-то вроде «это все футбол». Хосе, естественно, не поверил.  
  
— Так, ладно. К вечеру сможешь решить? Мне нужно знать, когда ты планируешь полететь в Россию и когда вернешься. У тебя не больше двух-трех дней, сама понимаешь, не хуже меня.  
  
— Есть, — отрапортовала Али, внутренне содрогаясь от появившихся перспектив.   
Пока что, даже учитывая двадцать второе декабря на календаре, она понятия не имела, лететь ли домой к родителям. Все же Лионель уже покинул пределы Барселоны, о чем многократно написали все аргентинские таблоиды, приправляя куцые заметки одной и той же фоткой — Лео, держащий на руках Тьяго. Антонелы на снимках видно не было, что было своего рода бальзамом для израненной тоской души Али.  
  
— Я вечером тебе точно скажу, ладно? Семь уже, пора вставать. Меня на кухне ждет банан и киви, хочу смузи сделать перед пробежкой.  
  
— Умница! — похвалил ее Хосе. — Если это, конечно, правда. Тогда до связи.  
  
— Давай.  
  
Сбросив звонок, Али плюхнулась обратно на кровать и с наслаждением потянулась.  
  
Практически весь день Али провела дома в ворохе упаковочной бумаги и со стаканом безалкогольного глинтвейна, который она сварила из чая каркаде. По телевизору показывали «Дневник Бриджит Джонс», после — несколько мюзиклов, которые Али тоже с удовольствием посмотрела, пока заворачивала коробку с часами, которые решила подарить отцу (она не верила в приметы), и остальные подарки. Кошка с интересом наблюдала за шелестящей бумагой, пушила хвост и носилась за ленточками, даже чуть не снесла елку, но Али вовремя успела отвлечь ее очередным бумажным шариком. Телефон по-прежнему молчал, но Али была уже настолько вымотана ожиданием, что даже не смотрела в его сторону. Тем более, что стоило ей только бросить взгляд на мобильный, как в памяти всплывал разговор с Джули, которая, сама того не зная, вытащила из Али наружу все ее самые ужасные и постыдные тайны.  
  
Если бы не праздники, Али, наверное, призналась бы в том, что сделала. Рассказала бы как на духу, чтобы облегчить душу и не думать о Лионеле с такими мучениями. Не факт, что ей стало бы легче, но попробовать стоило. Но Джули была такой потерянной, такой обреченной, принявшей свою карму такой, какой она была, что Али не смогла бы рассказать ей правду.  
  
Хосе терпеливо ждал, пока она решит насчет поездки домой, поэтому Али скрепя сердце и со вздохом взяла телефон, чтобы написать ему, что готова завтра рано утром улететь в Москву. Но сообщение набрать она не успела, потому что телефон затрясся.  
  
Али, еще не видя отправителя сообщения, загадала (совсем как в первый день!), что, если сообщение от оператора, то Лионель ей позвонит.  
  
Гребаное рождественское чудо повторилось, но совсем с другим размахом.  
  
 _Привет. Как твои дела?_  
  
Али влила в себя порцию глинтвейна, чуть не подавившись куском лимона.  
  
 _Привет. Неплохо, пакую подарки. Как ты?_  
  
Ответ пришел почти сразу же. Сначала ей показалось, что буквы на экране почему-то начали расплываться и ползти в разные стороны. Она перечитывала и перечитывала предложение, что прислал ей Месси — Месси, который сейчас находится в Росарио со своей семьей, с женой, сыном… Он был дома, а Али сидела в серой Барселоне, выключив отопление в квартире и закутавшись в плед.  
Это было слишком похоже на плохое кино.  
  
 _Думал приехать в Барселону пораньше, сразу после Рождества._  
  
Что на это ответить? «О боже, да!», «ммм, и что?», «отличная новость»? Как же Али боялась ошибиться, сказать что-то не то, сделать что-то не то, слишком надавить или показаться чересчур холодной… Потому что общаться с Месси — это как ходить по минному полю.  
  
По ебучему минному полю.  
  
 _Было бы здорово!_  — написала она дрожащей рукой и уронила телефон куда-то в складки пледа. Предугадать реакцию Лионеля было совершенно невозможно, он мог вообще не ответить, сделать вид, что даже не писал ей — это же Месси, ему все можно.  
  
Это же Али, и она с ним переспала.  
  
И все же он ответил.  
  
 _Я напишу, когда приеду._  
  
Али от облегчения захотелось разрыдаться, побиться головой о стенку, но она сцепила зубы и буквально заставила себя вернуться к упаковке подарков, написав Лео только «буду ждать», которое ни на йоту не отображало ее реального настроения и желания.  
  
Она бы все отдала, чтобы сейчас прикоснуться к нему. Нет, не провести все праздники рядом с Месси, а всего лишь на мгновение снова увидеть его, взять за руку… Снова почувствовать на себе взгляд его карих глаз.  
  
Отчасти Али хотелось стать прежней Альварес. Той, которая еще не знала, как сходить с ума по мужчине. Но теперь, после того, как она вкусила этот чертов запретный плод — чужой плод! — она ни за что бы не отказалась от него.  
Из несуразных патетичных мыслей Али вырвал звонок телефона. Шальная мысль о том, что звонил Лео, мелькнула, не успев как следует оформиться.  
  
— Али, привет.   
  
Звонил отец. Али вся сжалась, вспоминая, что предстоит разговор с Хосе, которому нужно будет сказать, что она не собирается ехать домой.   
Вот только как сказать об этом семье?  
  
— Привет, пап, — со вздохом произнесла Али, усаживая на колени кошку, которая чуть не цапнула ее за палец. — А я тут… — она оглядела развал в гостиной. — Порядок навожу. Перед Рождеством.  
  
— Оно уже на носу, — пошутил отец. — Мы ждем тебя! Когда прилетает твой самолет?  
  
Али судорожно пыталась сообразить, что делать. Ехать или нет? А если Месси не приедет? Если все это какая-то уловка, глупая шутка, проверка, насколько она к нему привязана?  
  
А вдруг нет?  
  
По спине Али пополз холодный пот.  
  
— Пап, я… — В трубке раздался какой-то шорох, отдаленный голос, а потом…  
  
Господи.  
  
— Али, это мама, — она чуть не выронила телефон от испуга. — Мы с отцом видели твои последние игры… Поздравляем с выходом в… плей-фо?  
  
— Плей-офф, — машинально поправила Али, не веря своим ушам. — Спасибо, мам, я…  
  
— Ты большая молодец, — голос мамы звучал совсем не притворно. — Я бы многое хотела сказать, просто… Это не телефонный разговор. Все же скоро Рождество, я думаю, что когда ты приедешь, мы поговорим…   
  
Сюрреализм.  
  
— Мама, я не…  
  
— Когда тебя ждать?! — прокричал веселый отец, видимо, вплотную прижимаясь к плечу мамы.   
Али всхлипнула, глотая несуществующие слезы. Ее снова рвало на куски, разламывало на неровные части от невыносимых желаний, которые боролись со здравым смыслом.  
  
— Я не прилечу на праздники.  
  
На том конце провода воцарилась тишина. Али зажала рот ладонью, кусая себя за палец, силясь придумать правдоподобное оправдание своему решению.  
Ведь иных причин оставаться, кроме как ждать Лионеля, у нее не было.  
  
— Почему? — металлическим голосом спросила мама.   
Али залепетала что-то про тренировки сразу после праздников, про то, что она хочет провести время с друзьями (какими, блядь, друзьями?), что она уже взрослая (да что она несла, черт побери!). Мама молчала, а потом, судя по шуму, отдала трубку отцу. Даже не попрощалась.  
  
— Ты уверена? — спросил отец гораздо более мягким тоном. — Я все понимаю, но это же семейные праздники…  
  
— Да, пап. Уверена. Все хорошо, я не собираюсь сидеть тут дома! — Али изо всех сил изобразила веселье и делано засмеялась. — Не переживай за меня. И маме скажи, чтобы не злилась. У нас трудный сезон, нужно много сил и много тренировок, а дома я совсем разленюсь и размякну.  
  
— Твоя правда, — хмыкнул отец. — Ладно, я позвоню тебе в Рождество. Не скучай!  
  
Али отключилась и уставилась на лежащую на коленях кошку, все еще не веря в то, что сделала.  
  
— Ты понимаешь вообще, что ты наделала? — задала она вопрос сама себе.   
Отчасти Али сделала то, что должна была.  
  
Оставалось надеяться, что оно того стоит.  
  


***

  
  
Али выключила телевизор и бросила пульт на диван, заваленный подушками. До наступления Рождества оставались считанные минуты, а она даже не соизволила вытащить из холодильника жареную индейку, купленную в ближайшем магазине, не открыла шампанское, не сделала ничего, чтобы хоть как-то создать праздничное настроение. Огромная елка возле камина больше раздражала, чем радовала. Али повернула блестящий красный шар, пристраивая его между веток, разглядывая блики на боках игрушки. В них отражалась гирлянда, повешенная на окно руками Лео.  
  
Господи, забыть тот вечер просто выше всяких сил. Даже собственная квартира напоминает о Месси.  
  
Али судорожно вздохнула, сжимая кулаки — руки так и тянулись к телефону, набрать его номер и позвонить. Но она знала, что нельзя, ведь Лионель сейчас в Росарио. А она в своем доме, который кажется таким огромным и пустым, несмотря на все усилия, потраченные на украшения, елку, еду и прочую рождественскую чушь.  
  
Как же им с Лео было здорово в тот день: таскать коробки, развешивать гирлянды, ставить тяжеленную елку, которая засыпала иголками весь пол. А после в обнимку сидеть на ковре возле камина и в молчании пить глинтвейн, сваренный заботливым Лионелем.  
  
Тогда Али казалось, что волшебство этого момента не исчезнет никогда, что она будет сидеть, прижавшись к его широкой груди, чувствовать его умиротворяющее тепло и близость. И пусть они даже ни разу не поцеловались, это было абсолютно ненужным. Али все еще помнила, какими глазами Лионель смотрел на нее — будто бы она единственная женщина на всей планете. Самая лучшая, идеальная для него. Та, ради которой в тот самый момент Лионель был готов на все. И даже больше, чем на все.  
  
Али издала странный звук, похожий на всхлип. Все было до отвращения банальным — Лионель был именно тем мужчиной, которого природа создала именно для нее. Она чувствовала это каждой клеточкой тела, а тело не могло ошибаться. Эта химия между ними не была искусственной, эта одержимость не могла быть фантазией, и чувства к нему не могли быть простой похотью, а похоть не могла быть любовью к удовольствиям. Этих удовольствий Али жаждала лишь с одним мужчиной в мире — с Лионелем. Она была перед ним совершенно бессильной и слабой.  
  
Злые слезы обожгли щеки, но Али даже не заметила, что плачет, продолжая смотреть в засасывающую пустоту перед собой — вообще-то там стояло кресло, но из-за застилающих взор слез Али ничего не видела. От воспоминаний она плавно перешла к жалости к себе, отчего действительно разрыдалась не на шутку, не успокаиваясь очень долго. Когда поток слез иссяк, обессиленная Али опустилась на ковер и свернулась калачиком. Лицо противно стянуло от соленой влажности, а в горле больно пересохло.  
  
Было невыносимо. Хотелось кричать.  
  
Она прекрасно понимала, что он может и вовсе не приехать, он же не давал никаких обещаний, и это убивало. Не сразу, а медленно и со вкусом.  
  
Полежав на ковре, Али поняла, что от выплаканных слез ей не стало легче, с усилием поднялась и поплелась к бару, чтобы достать коньяк. К черту шампанское или как ее, каву — гадостный игристый напиток, который в Барселоне все пьют на Рождество.  
  
Первый глоток спиртного разнес по телу теплую волну, расслабляя мышцы. После второго и третьего Али значительно полегчало, хоть она и морщилась от сильного запаха спирта. Теперь можно и отметить праздник.  
  
Али за десять минут организовала себе несчастненький праздничный стол — порезала какую-то индейку, достала какой-то салат, какие-то фрукты… Все было непонятное, невеселое, как и ее настроение. Али первый раз подумала о том, что неплохо было бы все же улететь домой, к родителям.  
  
Но ее мама была слишком проницательной женщиной, а отвечать на вопросы о том, почему у Али так странно блестят глаза, не хотелось совершенно. Али предпочла расспросам одиночество, за что теперь расплачивалась по полной.  
  
 _Хоть бы кто-нибудь позвонил,_  — мысленно взмолилась Али, глядя на молчавшую трубку. Может, ее кто-то и поздравил в соцсетях, но она специально решила туда не заходить, почему-то глупо надеясь, что Лео увидит ее отсутствие и задумается, где она и с кем…  
  
Идиотизм.  
  
После второго стакана ее молитвы были услышаны, но, как водится, частично. Весьма частично, потому что на экране мобильного высветился номер Дениса. Али тоскливо взглянула на их совместную фотографию, что стояла в качестве фотографии контакта.  
  
Черт, на снимке она была такой счастливой, беззаботной, совсем не замороченной. Ее сезон в Барселоне только начинался, она едва успела узнать Лионеля ближе. Тогда еще в ее улыбке, адресованной Черышеву, не было вранья и притворства.  
  
Денис продолжал звонить. Али вздохнула и чиркнула пальцем по экрану. Что толку было откладывать неизбежное?..  
  
— Да?  
  
— Привет, счастливого Рождества! Желаю тебе всего самого замечательного и светлого! — прокричал Черышев сквозь шум и галдеж.   
Али снова почувствовала, как слезы подступили к глазам.  
  
— И тебя с Рождеством! Успехов и удачи! — она старалась ничем не выдать себя, но голос все равно дрожал.  
  
— Эй, у тебя все окей? — после некоторого молчания спросил Денис.   
Шум в трубке сменился едва слышным эхом, где-то вдалеке хлопнула дверь, отрезая Черышева от чужих голосов и веселья.  
  
— Да, все хорошо.  
  
 — Уверена?  
  
 _Нет! Мне так хуево, ты просто не представляешь! Я мечтаю снова вернуться к тренировкам, чтобы увидеть ЕГО, а не сидеть в одиночестве в этой блядской квартире, в которой каждый угол напоминает о Лео!_  
  
— Да, но спасибо за заботу, кха-кха. — Али подавилась слишком большой порцией коньяка, скорее не взаправду, а только для виду.   
Может, прокатило бы, и Денис решил бы, что она всего лишь простыла в праздники, а не страдает, лежа на полу в своей квартире, заливая глаза коньяком.  
  
— Я тут подумал… — Денис замялся, а потом вдохнул воздух с такой решительностью, что Али это услышала в трубке. — Я завтра-послезавтра свободен, могу приехать к тебе… Помнишь, мы хотели погулять по Барселоне?  
  
Али собиралась провести следующий день лежа в кровати и перепрыгивая с канала на канал, а под вечер потащиться заниматься на тренажерах, естественно, не выпуская из виду мобильный. Конечно, мысль о том, что Лионель может прилететь сразу на следующий день после Рожества появлялась где-то на задворках ее мыслей, но нужно было смотреть в глаза фактам — он же с семьей и не может так быстро вернуться в Барселону. Так что завтрашний день Али вполне могла посвятить себе. Естественно, приезд Дениса точно грозил растянуться на пару дней.  
  
— Даже не знаю… не хочется тебя напрягать. Рождество все-таки.  
  
— Брось, о чем ты!  
  
— Ден, у меня вроде как есть планы…  
  
— Ааааа… ну ладно, я просто предложил, — сразу погрустнел Денис.  
  
— Да… Извини, в другой раз.  
  
— Хорошо… Счастливого Рождества!  
  
— Ага, счастливого, — сообщила Али в пустоту, когда Денис отключился. — У всех праздник. Весь мир празднует, а я… Я разговариваю сама с собой...   
В голове сразу нарисовалась картина: Лео в кругу семьи, задумчивый и как всегда неразговорчивый, вместо того чтобы веселится, думает о ней…  
  
Телефон снова заорал, и Али сразу ответила, даже не глядя на номер.  
  
— При-вет, зве-зда, с Рождеством тебя! — пропел Криштиану на мотив песни «We wish you a Merry Christmas», звучало это совсем по-идиотски.  
  
— И тебя, Криш! Спасибо, что позвонил, я тут в гордом одиночестве.  
  
— Чего? — искренне удивился Роналду, — в Сочельник в одиночестве? Что за хрень!  
  
— Вот так вот, компанию найти не смогла, а домой не хотелось лететь.  
  
— Что за глупости? — он не поверил ни единому ее слову. — Не захотелось? Какая-то чушь. Но если уж так, то если б я знал — пригласил бы тебя к себе.  
  
— И мне бы яйца оторвали за эту поездку. Не бери в голову, мне и так неплохо.  
  
— Если будет скучно, собирай вещи и дуй ко мне в Мадрид. Обещаю развлекательную программу и отсутствие плохого настроения.  
  
— Ловлю на слове! Удачно отметить!  
  
— И тебе. Давай!  
  
В тишине пустой квартиры Али прислушалась к дыханию кошки, задремавшей на ее коленях, тяжело вздохнула и закрыла глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Дни тянулись медленно, очень медленно и однообразно. Они были похожи на главы романа, которые читатели по обыкновению пролистывают, сопровождая этот процесс комментариями вроде «Ну и скукота! Зачем автор уделил описанию этого куста полторы страницы?».  
  
После Рождества, проведенного в самокопании и тоске, Али решила заняться хоть чем-нибудь полезным, а не просто лежать, перебирая песни в плеере — например, уборкой, хотя размахивать тряпкой в период похмелья оказалось не самой лучшей идеей. Двадцать шестое декабря Али провела за наведением порядка — вымыла полы во всей квартире, попеременно прикладываясь то к швабре, то к бутылке с минералкой. Голова от коньяка болела просто нещадно, но Али упрямо драила углы в квартире, то и дело поглядывая на телефон. Потом разобрала вещи, все еще наполовину запиханные в чемоданы — в гардеробе висело только чернильное платье (первое, в котором Али ходила в караоке, лежало в каком-то пакете, чтобы не мозолить глаза). Али добавила к нему пару свитеров, футболку и тоскливо вздохнула. От платья пахло сигаретами, коктейлем из чужих парфюмов и… Лионелем. Его запах она могла бы узнать из миллиона. Закупорить бы его в бутылку и вдыхать…  
  
Кажется, она когда-то уже об этом думала.  
  
Не звонили даже друзья. Ни Хосе, ни бывшие одноклубники, даже Неймар, который звал ее на Ибицу, не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Будто Али в одно мгновение оказалась на необитаемом острове и теперь считала дни до возвращения на большую землю, то есть на Сьюдад Депортиво.  
  
О Лионеле она узнавала исключительно из его инстаграма. Через несколько дней после своего обещания приехать, он выложил фотографию со своим крестником. Али долго рассматривала его белую жилетку, светлую рубашку и в итоге пришла к выводу, что Месси не способен спрятать свое темное начало даже за кристально белой одеждой.  
  
Было так странно понимать, насколько Лионель тяжелый и пугающий мужчина, к тому же еще и занятый, но еще более дико было позволять себе влюбляться в него. Но, зайдя так далеко, Али оборачивалась, щурилась, глядя назад, но не видела там ничего, ни единого намека на возможность спастись и вырваться из добровольного плена. Остаться дома на все праздники было тем еще шагом в пропасть, но Али упрямо продолжала считать, что приняла правильное решение и упорно ждала.  
  
До самого Нового года.  
  
Вместо того чтобы сидеть в четырех стенах и мучиться от неизвестности, Али приняла приглашение Хосе и приехала к нему в гости. Там же была Эстер, в этот раз не в безумном розовом костюме, а в длинном красном платье. Хосе весь сиял, казался счастливым, влюбленным и совсем не замечал того, что Али была будто в воду опущенная — точнее, в коньяк, а в гостях у Хосе еще и в шампанское.  
Из подающей надежды футболистки Али превращалась в алкоголика и наркомана, зависящего только лишь от того, как будет вести себя Месси. А так как он продолжал молчать, Али была зла, встревожена и сердита.  
  
Он не звонил. Не писал. Никак не напоминал о себе. Терпение Али начинало заканчиваться, даже сидя у Хосе она то и дело дергалась, порываясь написать Лионелю, но всегда, даже будучи пьяной, останавливала себя, ведь телефон могла взять Антонела…  
  
Боже, Антонела, его жена. Какое все это дерьмо.  
  
У Месси есть семья, а у нее что? Горсть воспоминаний, испорченные праздники и бесконечное ожидание.  
  
Али уже ненавидела это слово. Всей душой.  
  
До самой первой тренировки Лионель так и не объявился. Собираясь на первое занятие после праздников, Али старалась заставить себя улыбаться, не нервничать — чтобы Лионель даже не заподозрил, что она все дни просидела возле телефона. Но как можно собраться, если части тебя раскиданы в радиусе километра?..  
  


***

  
  
Когда Лионель появился на поле, тренировка была в разгаре, его опоздание было согласовано с тренером — Али краем уха слышала разговор Унсуэ и Энрике, Месси отвозил родителей на самолет. Ей этот «родительский момент» показался душещипательным, но никак не помог начать думать о хорошем. Она еще день назад прочла в новостях, что Месси с женой и сыном вернулись в Барселону, аккурат ко второму января. С того дня, как Лионель пообещал появиться, прошло так много времени, что эта неделя, скорее, чуть больше, казалась Али доброй половиной ее существования на этой земле. Теперь она чувствовала себя иначе. Измученной, уставшей и… старой. Будто за эту неделю прожила еще одну жизнь.  
Лионель прошел мимо тренера с каменным лицом. Энрике отвлекся от разговора, окликнул Лео, да так громко, что стоящие неподалеку парни заинтересованно потянулись туда, где разворачивался спектакль.  
  
Месси сначала сделал вид, что не услышал — дошел до Суареса и тепло с ним поздоровался. Энрике позвал Лионеля еще раз, но реакции не последовало. Суарес смутился, попытался указать Месси за спину, в сторону Лучо, но Лео взял его за плечо и что-то проникновенно произнес. Луис разом сник, помрачнел и что-то веско сказал Месси, отходя в сторону, будто не хотел мешать.  
  
Лионелю пришлось обернуться. Они с Энрике уставились друг на друга. Повисла пауза, а потом вдруг кучковавшиеся в стороне футболисты загалдели — с подачи Бускетса, который также следил за происходящим, — схватили мяч и устремились на другую половину поля. Месси проводил их взглядом, повернулся к Лучо и развел руки в стороны, как бы говоря «ну и что?».  
  
— Дела… — пробормотал стоящий рядом Хави, явно привлекая внимание Али.   
Она посмотрела на капитана, который сжимал в руках мобильный, что на тренировках вообще-то не поощрялось.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросила она скорее из вежливости.   
Хави сначала не ответил ничего, только оглянулся на Энрике и нахмурился. Потом опять заглянул в телефон — складка между бровями Хави стала еще глубже.  
  
Али напряглась.  
  
— Что не так?  
  
— Все так, — бросил Хави, решительным жестом блокируя телефон. — Ненавижу сплетни. Пойду переговорю с Лучо. Не стой столбом.  
  
— Да подожди ты! — Али, сама того не ожидая, цапнула капитана за толстовку и потянула на себя, надеясь, что всегда понимающий и серьезный Хави сейчас назовет ее ребенком и наконец объяснит, что творится.  
  
Но что-то пошло не так.  
  
— Али, не до тебя сейчас! — едва ли не рявкнул Хави, выдергивая руку и решительно шагая к Лионелю.   
Тот скрестил руки на груди, терпеливо дождался капитана, выслушал его, а потом кивнул, отрывисто произнес пару слов и направился к воротам.  
  
Хави, казавшийся обескураженным, остался стоять на месте. К Лионелю никто подходить не спешил.  
  
Али рванула к Лионелю, мгновенно позабыв о том, что только что разговаривала с Хави, и получила нагоняй за приставучесть, и вообще должна была отрабатывать распасовку, но… черт...  
  
Лионель, его залитая январским холодным послеполуденным солнцем чуть встрепанная макушка… Вокруг него будто бы стиралась реальность, и этот вакуум отстранял от Месси всех окружавших его одноклубников.  
  
Али запнулась о газон, заулыбалась, внутренне замерла от предвкушения, сделала еще один шаг, причем совсем не чувствуя землю под ногами… но наткнулась на отсутствующий взгляд Лео.  
  
Он будто бы ударил ее наотмашь.  
  
Али кивнула ему, пытаясь улыбаться как можно безмятежнее. Но от пустых глаз, которые смотрели куда угодно, но только не на нее, в груди у Али что-то кольнуло, заледенело и с грохотом развалилось на мелкие острые куски, грудой свалившиеся к ее ногам, которые все так же не чувствовали землю, но теперь уже совсем по другим причинам.  
  
Первой мыслью было «бежать», бежать без оглядки, мимо раздевалки, прочь со Сьюдад Депортиво, подальше от этого взгляда, будто Месси смотрит на только что постриженный, хрустящий под ногами зеленый газон, а не на девушку, с которой переспал (почти два раза, и в этом случае «почти» как раз таки считается сполна). Вторая мысль была уже не такой сумасшедшей — отвернуться и сделать вид, что плевать. Подумаешь. Ну Лионель, ну Месси, ну поебались в душе, ну спали в одной постели, как будто это имеет для нее, для Али, мать ее, Альварес, какое-то сакральное значение… Три ха-ха, да ни разу, просто секс и только. Ничего, кроме секса, изредка футбол, все, работа и футбол, что равно между собой.  
Третья мысль была типично женской — заплакать от бессилия. Конечно, в здравом уме можно было решить, что Али надумала себе все эти ужасы, но Лионель будто специально своим равнодушием подтверждал предположения Альварес. Старался всем своим спокойным и уверенным видом показать — а ничего и нет, Али.  
И не было.  
  
Али прикрыла рот ладонью, чтобы скрыть от окружающих то, как позорно затряслись ее губы — от застрявших в глотке слез и слов, которые драли гортань, стремясь прорваться наружу, выкричаться истерикой, — и с нечеловеческим усилием заставила себя отвернуться. Уставилась на валяющуюся на газоне тренировочную лестницу, которая почему-то вызывала нехорошие ассоциации с виселицей и желанием прекратить свои мучения.  
  
Такое с ней происходило впервые. Конечно, мрачное равнодушие Месси было ей знакомо, чего только стоят первые месяцы, когда она с ума сходила лишь только столкнувшись с ним в пределах тренировочного поля… Но теперь… Теперь все изменилось, став не просто еще хуже — ситуация напоминала беспросветную тьму, тоннель, который не имеет конца, и никакого света не предвидится от слова «вообще никогда, забудь об этом». Она же знала, на что шла — даже в тот момент в душевой знала. Что потом пожалеет и будет себя терзать. Но если бы тогда, будучи прижатой к скользкой стене душа, ощущая на себе его горячие руки, Али знала, на секунду понимала, как будет больно потом, наверное она бы ни за что…  
  
… ни за что не сказала бы ему «нет».  
  
— Ты идешь?   
Голос сбоку принадлежал кому-то из команды, но Али, так глубоко погруженная в собственный шок, могла в тот момент различать голоса только Месси и не Месси, все остальные одноклубники превратились в одинаково безликие серые пятна.  
  
Она буркнула что-то нечленораздельное, продолжая буравить взглядом лестницу. Откуда-то налетел промозглый ветер, задувая под толстовку и пробирая до самых костей. В раздевалке Али натянула термобелье, но от этого было не легче — какая разница, насколько тепло ты оделась, если внутри все вымерзло. Всего лишь за пару долбаных минут.  
  
— Али. — Ее имя прозвучало не как вопрос или попытка воззвать к ее совести (все же «прохлаждаться» во всех смыслах на первой тренировке после перерыва совсем не дело). «Али» свалилось тяжелым камнем, словно суровый выговор. Альварес вздрогнула и повернулась.  
  
Андрес.  
  
— И? — Иньеста смотрел на нее с нескрываемым недоумением, ведь всего лишь десять минут назад Али козой скакала по полю, агитируя разленившихся в отсутствие Лучо одноклубников хотя бы начать разминаться.  
  
Али поежилась и сунула окоченевшие руки в оттянутый карман толстовки, куда до этого запихала шарф. Когда пальца нащупали мягкую ткань, Альварес захотелось забраться в карман целиком.  
  
— Я задумалась, — наконец сказала она.   
Вынести пристальный взгляд Иньесты — тот еще квест, и она, естественно, с треском его провалила. Месси маячил на заднем плане, и это точно не помогало собраться с мыслями или хотя бы вид сделать, что все нормально.  
  
Андрес помолчал, все еще буравя ее взглядом, а потом вдруг тяжело и грустно вздохнул, словно сделал для себя какие-то выводы относительно мрачной Али.  
  
— Пойдем, разогреемся, — решительно сказал он, цепко прихватывая Альварес за ледяное плечо — ей даже почудилось, как затрещала будто бы обледеневшая толстовка. — Хватит тут морозиться, во всех смыслах. Ты вся синяя.  
  
— Холод собачий, — пожаловалась Али, поддаваясь Иньесте и покорно маршируя за ним к команде, которая сбилась в кучу возле ворот.   
Наверное, делились впечатлениями от прошедших праздников. Взгляд Али наткнулся на сгорбленную спину Месси — он стоял вполоборота к Неймару и что-то быстро ему говорил, издалека по губам прочитать было нельзя. Али до боли прикусила губу и почувствовала металлический привкус крови. Снова захотелось плакать. Иньеста подозрительно глянул в ее сторону, но промолчал, и то потому что подошел Хави и поманил Андреса за собой.  
  
Али снова осталась лицом к лицу со своим ужасом. Борясь с желанием все-таки поддаться эмоциям и сбежать на другой конец света, она вытащила подрагивающие руки из карманов и натянула на пальцы рукава толстовки. Отросшие ногти воткнулись в ладони, резкая колкая боль отрезвила, но не более чем на мгновение. Месси отвернулся от Джуниора и, не глядя никуда, кроме как перед собой, отошел в сторону, подхватывая бесхозный мяч. Мозг Али закоротило — Лионель будто бы специально оказался в одиночестве, громко смеющаяся команда сместилась чуть в сторону, увлеченно заглядывая через головы друг друга в телефон Джуниора, который демонстрировал всем желающим какое-то смешное видео с сыном.  
Дыхание перехватило, сердце прыгнуло куда-то в стратосферу да там и осталось. Али сжала кулаки, чувствуя, как от лица отхлынула кровь, и направилась к Месси.  
Стоило ей сделать четыре шага (да, она считала!), Лео в упор посмотрел на нее. В его карих глазах не было ничего, да и что можно прочесть по глазам!  
  
Красноречивым, в каком-то смысле, было лишь выражение лица Лионеля, которое можно было охарактеризовать емким словом — «никакое». Так на знакомых (хотя бы даже шапочно!) не смотрят. Али поморщилась, но не сдалась.  
Последние два шага дались еще труднее первых.  
  
— Привет, — бросил Лео, сосредоточивая все внимание на мяче под ногами.   
Али опасливо покосилась на команду, но никто на них не смотрел, разве что на заднем плане маячил Унсуэ в ожидании Энрике — у него случились какие-то внезапные проблемы дома, поэтому он задерживался.  
  
— Привет, — вопреки собственным ожиданиям, Али ответила гораздо смелее, выпрямила спину, даже подбородок подняла выше. Но Лионель, несмотря на разницу в их росте в добрые пять сантиметров и совсем не в его пользу, все равно казался намного больше Али. И снова, как тогда, во время подслушанного ею разговора в раздевалке, заполнял своей чернильной темнотой все пространство. Если бы Али была чуть более патетичной, то точно бы сказала, что в ту самую секунду где-то в небе облака с оглушительным грохотом столкнулись между собой, после чего превратились в тяжелые свинцово-серые тучи.  
  
Али пожалела, что ее заиндевевший палец — не пистолет.  
  
— Как праздники прошли? — упрямо гнула она свою линию, проигнорировав его молчание.   
Лео гипнотизировал мяч, перепрыгивающий с одного мыска его ноги на другой, и ничего из происходящего вокруг его не интересовало. И Али Альварес в списке не стоящих внимания вещей стояла особняком. Точнее столбом стояла.  
  
— Нормально, — в тон ей ответил Месси.   
Мяч подскочил, крутанулся в воздухе и шлепнулся на газон. Бутса Лео приземлилась сверху, как гильотина. От резкого хлопка подошвы о поверхность мяча Али вздрогнула всем телом. Лео это заметил — на мгновение Али показалось, что в его по-прежнему пустых глазах мелькнула искра насмешки, но мираж рассеялся не успев обрести четкую форму.  
  
— У меня тоже, — процедила она, небрежно откидывая со лба воображаемые короткие волосинки.   
Будто бы этот бессмысленный жест мог помочь ей унять волнение и, чего греха таить, животный страх перед Лионелем.  
  
— Все сюда, полным составом! — донеслось откуда-то сзади. По омерзению, промелькнувшему на почти что непроницаемом лице Лео Али поняла, что Энрике решил наконец собрать команду вместе. Месси отступил, подбирая мяч, а потом прошел мимо Али, едва не задев ее плечом. Она так и осталась стоять возле ворот, глядя как Фуэнте пытается справится с треплющейся в воздухе сеткой, которая почему-то отвязалась.  
  
— Беги давай, — добродушно посоветовал Морено, заметив, что Али уставилась на него. — Лучо и так припозднился, сейчас всех будет гонять в три шеи.  
  
Али безотчетно потерла кожу на локте через толстовку — чернильное «Carnival of rust» вдруг начало жечь, как будто напоминало о себе.  
  
Сезон вот-вот должен был возобновиться после перерыва. До первого мачта с Реалом Сосьедадом оставалась всего лишь пара дней. Игра еще не началась, а Али Альварес уже терпела поражение по всем ебучим фронтам.  
  
Нет ничего хуже, чем выплескивать свои проблемы на работе. Есть такая фраза «нервы нужно оставлять дома», Али всегда учила себя руководствоваться именно этим принципом — семьи как таковой у нее не было, она привыкла жить одна, а уж наорать на свое отражение в зеркале, находясь в пустой квартире — идеальное завершение тяжелого дня.  
  
Но сейчас ее буквально трясло — от злости, обиды, страха, от всего сразу, а до возможности закрыться в четырех стенах и всласть помучить подушку кулаками было как минимум часа два. Поэтому Али молча кипела, изредка выкраивая минуту-другую, чтобы с усилием проглотить очередной застрявший в горле комок горечи — стоило Лео просто пройти в опасной близости, Али давилась воздухом, сдерживая слезы, отчего внутри гортани начинало драть до безумия больно. Ей казалось, что ее состояние видят все — то Неймар пробежит мимо, шутливо пихнув в плечо, но все равно заглянет в лицо с тревогой, то Клаудио позовет отработать дальние удары вместе — словно пытается отвлечь Али от ее собственной агонии. Хуже всего было, когда Энрике поставил ее в пару с Хави, растянул между ними ленту и заставил пасоваться так, чтобы мяч не съехал с белой полосы ни на сантиметр. Для этого упражнения нужна была ювелирная точность и сосредоточенность, чем сейчас Али уж точно не могла похвастаться. Но, как оказалось, ее выдержке мог бы позавидовать любой — Хави только лишь раз вежливо поинтересовался, как Али провела Рождество и Новый год. Да они оба, работая в паре, проявляли чудеса сдержанности. Чуть нервно отвечая «все было прекрасно», Али в голове, на самых задворках памяти, видела себя, лежащую на жестком ковре гостиной с телефоном в обнимку. Когда она ждала его звонка, которого так и не услышала.  
  
«Все прекрасно», конечно. Как же иначе.  
  
В конце концов всевидящий Лучо — кто же, как не он, пусть и с подачи Унсуэ, — обратил внимание на то, что Али странно себя ведет. Переговорив с Хуаном Карлосом, Энрике подозвал Али к ящикам, в которых хранилась минеральная вода — привычно место для тренерского штаба Барселоны во время тренировок.  
Али извинилась перед Хави и под взволнованным взглядом капитана, который даже пары слов не успел ей сказать, двинулась в сторону тренера. Приблизившись, Али обратила внимание, что Унсуэ сразу же ушел, оставив их с Лучо наедине.  
  
— Присаживайся, если хочешь, — Энрике приветливо похлопал по крышке одного из ящиков. — Ты так похудела за праздники, думаю, что точно не раздавишь клубный инструментарий.  
  
— Не смешно, — еле сдержала готовое выплеснуться раздражение Али, но все же осторожно присела, упираясь ногами в шершавый газон. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Это я у тебя хотел спросить. Понимаю, что мы не на приеме у психолога сейчас, но… — Лучо задумчиво оглядел тренировочное поле. — Я же все понимаю.  
  
— Я не понимаю.  
  
Энрике повернулся и вдруг взял Али за плечо. От этого странно теплого и отеческого жеста ей захотелось разреветься прямо сию секунду.  
  
Черт, как же она соскучилась по семье… Али только сейчас это поняла.  
  
— Всех своих футболистов я уважаю и… — Энрике чуть запнулся, но эта заминка была, как оказалось, вынужденой. — И по-своему люблю. Но к тебе у меня немного иное отношение.  
  
— Говорите прямо.  
  
— Говорю. Ты своего рода эксперимент для меня. Покупая в команду девушку-футболиста я шел на определенный риск, который, в случае если он себя не оправдает, мог бы выйти мне боком. Но я вижу, что ты выкладываешься на полную. Ты сама стремишься покорять новые вершины, и это похвально. Но если говорить начистоту…  
  
Али сглотнула и сжала онемевшие ладони в кулаки.  
  
— Что-то случилось во время перерыва, так? У тебя какие-то проблемы? Ты не думай, я не только к тебе пристаю, пусть и несу всякий бред про то, что ты якобы «особенная» для меня. Я всеми силами пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы никакого различия между вами, футболистами, не было. Вы должны функционировать как единый организм, иначе любая командная тактика пойдет прахом. Я знаю, что не у всех отдых прошел гладко, у кого-то заболел кто-то из близких, кто-то… решил немного изменить курс своего привычного движения...   
После этой фразы Лучо снова посмотрел на поле, но Али не смогла определить, на кого именно был направлен его пытливый взгляд.   
  
— Просто ты как в воду опущенная. Я чувствую такие вещи. Если тебе нужна помощь… — рука на плече Али сжалась сильнее, от пальцев тренера будто било током. — Не молчи. Здесь тебя всегда выслушают и поддержат.  
  
 _Тренер, знаете, что? Я занималась сексом с Лионелем Месси. Мать его, Месси, вашим форвардом, местной звездой, на которого все молиться готовы. Я раздвинула перед ним ноги, да что там, влюбилась, как полная идиотка, а теперь он делает вид, что меня не существует. А еще Рождество это чертово я провела одна дома в ожидании его звонка. Лежа на полу с бутылкой коньяка в обнимку. У меня даже кошка была некормлена целые сутки, не говоря уже о том, что я забыла про тренировки и ебучий режим. Такой ответ вас устроит, тренер? Или продолжим душеспасительную беседу?_  
  
Тяжело изображать спокойствие и доброжелательность, когда внутри тебя все разлетелось на кровавые ошметки. И от тебя прежней ничего не осталось. Совсем.  
  
— Немного тяжело войти в ритм, — изо рта Али полилась жалкая полуправда, от который свербило где-то внутри. — Если честно, я к черту сбила весь режим, а восстановиться не могу. Сплю плохо.  
  
Лучо огорченно вздохнул. Хватка на плече исчезла, и Али облегченно разжала кулаки — на ладонях остались четкие отпечатки полукружьев ногтей.  
  
— Ладно, — с какой-то тоской в голосе произнес Лучо. — Раз так… после тренировки — к Рамону. Это не дело. Кофе пьешь много?  
  
— Три чашки в день, — созналась Али, в уме вычитая из восьми кружек пять. — Спасибо. Мне правда стоит проконсультироваться с врачом.  
  
— Болезная какая, — встревоженно произнес вернувшийся Унсуэ. — Давай, марш разминаться, все почти разогрелись.   
Для пущей уверенности Хуан подтолкнул Али, вынуждая ее подняться с насиженного места.  
  
Нацепив на лицо добродушную улыбку, Али направилась к команде. Ей казалось, что ярко-розовая толстовка на ее груди покрыта страшными кровавыми пятнами, а вместо сердца в разодранной, будто взрывом, грудной клетке, теперь серый камень.  
  
На Лионеля она больше так и не взглянула.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день нарисовался Хосе, который после нового года как-то не жаждал встречаться с Али вне рабочего времени. Али и сама не напрашивалась, понимая, что подпортила ему и Эстер праздник своим кислым видом, но когда Мартин позвонил ей перед тренировкой и предложил подвезти, отказываться не стала.  
  
— Судя по твоему голосу, тебе не терпится поделиться новостями, — сказала Али, усаживаясь в машину. Сидящий на задних сидениях Хосе сиял, как начищенный таз — улыбался и даже не стал ее подкалывать, как делал обычно.  
  
— Да, хочу! И привет вообще-то.  
  
— Привет-привет. Тогда я слушаю.  
  
Хосе пожевал губами и загадочно ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Фернандо перешел в Атлетико.  
  
— Торрес? В Атлетико… Как ты это провернул?    
Али была так поражена, что не сразу сообразила, как начать разговор, ведь Хосе не распространялся на эту тему, а теперь вот так вот с места в карьер начал рассказывать… Но Мартина, судя по всему, распирало от самодовольства.  
  
— Я расскажу тебе небольшую забавную историю. Прошлым летом из Атлетико стройным рядом ушли Коста и Вилья, а Симеоне возжелал вернуть Фернандо, но провернуть его возвращение через трансфер Косты не вышло, поэтому Диего пришлось закусить удила и купить к Манджукичу итальянца Черчи. А Черчи очень хотели в Милан, но Торино за него просил восемнадцать миллионов — чушь просто! Но россонери не нашли денег, да и Галлиани не любит тратить деньги, поэтому взял в обойму Торреса, полирующего лавку в Лондоне, где после Косты и возвращения Дрогба необходимость в нем отпала вообще. Так что, сплавив Супер-Марио в Англию, Милан предложил аренду. Я был руками и ногами за, потому что на Фернандо сидение на скамейке начало пагубно влиять.  
  
— Пагубно? Откуда ты понабрался таких слов?  
  
Хосе раздраженно покосился на Альварес.  
  
— Отвали. Слушай дальше! Короче, у Фернандо и в Милане не сложилось, как и у Черчи тут. Я нашел контакты Федерико Пасторелло, его агента, мы быстро нашли общий язык и поняли, как можно провернуть операцию по перемене мест слагаемых. Сначала пришлось выкупить у Челси права на Фернандо, я мусолил это с Галлиани до морковкиного заговения, но разрулили. На самом деле Эль Ниньо не так уж был нужен Милану, просто другого способа провернуть сделку по обмену двух игроков не было: нельзя сдать в аренду футболиста, уже взятого в аренду.  
  
— И даже ты бы не смог? — скептически спросила Али, на что Хосе показал ей средний палец.  
  
— Даже я. Не остри тут! Теперь Торрес будет играть в Мадриде, но получать зарплату в Милане. И я тебе скажу, что Милану это выгоднее, чем отвалить сразу пятнадцать лямов за Черчи. Ему, кстати, будет платить Атлетико.  
  
— Вот это схема… — потрясенно выдохнула Али. — А что в итоге с этого поимел Челси? Никогда не поверю, что Абрамович так спокойно смотрел на все это трансферное безумие.  
  
— Они заработали три миллиона на продаже Фернандо, учитывая, что я умудрился продать его им почти за шестьдесят. С учетом того, что контракт был моими силами рассчитан еще на два года, за каждый из которых Фернандо причиталось около пяти миллионов, общий выигрыш Челси составил тринадцать миллионов. Тогда продать его не получилось… ну тут я тоже поспособствовал. Аренда в Милан на два года, позволявшая хотя бы не платить превратившемуся в балласт нападающему, уже была неплохим вариантом. Фиаско в Италии снизило стоимость Торреса до семи гребаных лямов! Я вообще думал, что не смогу устроить его, но… буду считать это рождественским чудом!  
  
— Наверное, я должна молиться за то, что ты мой агент. — Али сказала это совершенно искренне, и Хосе это почувствовал.  
  
— Спасибо, — он улыбнулся и сжал ее плечо. — Финансовый фэйр-плей заставляет крутиться и выворачиваться. Но в итоге все довольны! Так что Хосе молодец. Клубы ликуют…  
  
— А ты подсчитываешь дивиденты, — не смогла не подколоть Али. — Так, все, моя остановочка, а то сейчас увезешь меня неизвестно куда.  
  
— Иди отсюда, — недовольно буркнул Хосе, но не дал Али просто так выбраться из машины, а стиснул в своих медвежьих объятиях.   
Она уткнулась в его дорогой пиджак и прерывисто задышала.  
  
Снова хотелось заплакать. Рассказать все как на духу. Спросить совета, чтобы понять, куда двигаться дальше, как пережить тот факт, что каждую ночь ей хочется сдохнуть.  
  
Как же хотелось.  
  
— Увидимся, — Хосе решительно отстранил Али от себя и указал на дверь.   
Мгновение «Хосе Мартин, отец, Али Альварес — несмышленая дочь» рассеялось дымом.  
  
Али снова вдохнула и вылезла из машины прямо возле показавшейся ей неприветливой Сьюдад Депортиво.  
  
Как хорошо, что она приехала почти впритык к тренировке, есть вероятность избежать неловких разговоров.  
  


***

  
  
— В каком смысле? — Али произносила эту фразу так медленно, что со стороны могло показаться, что она забыла родной язык.   
Энрике, виновник ее странной реакции, невозмутимо развернулся и снова прошелся вдоль построившихся в линию футболистов Барселоны. Все, кроме Али, восприняли происходящее совершенно нормально.  
  
— Какое из двух слов тебе не понятно, Али? — обратился к ней Морено. — Тренировка. Симуляции. Никогда не слышала?  
  
Нет, конечно, она знала, что в некоторых клубах симуляции в буквальном смысле отрабатываются на тренировках, но об этом обычно никто в открытую не говорит, зачем рыть себе яму. Видимо, поэтому Лучо сегодня собрал команду в спортивном зале, да еще и выбрал время, когда никого, кроме первой команды, на базе не будет, даже столовая, а Али проходила мимо, была пустой.  
Удачно все подгадал тренер, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Команду поставили полукругом, каждому достался мат под спину, чтобы не грохаться со всего размаха на жесткий пол, а Лучо пообещал в следующий раз еще и отработку прямо на газоне. Наверное, глубокой ночью.  
  
— По свистку — бег на месте, после чего в ваших интересах как можно правдоподобнее свалиться на импровизированный газон за вами, — инструктировал Энрике, опять принимаясь ходить из стороны в сторону. — Старайтесь не переигрывать, думайте, анализируйте, куда вам прилетела чужая бутса. Не превращайтесь в актеров погорелого театра. Ваша главная задача — быстро ориентироваться в ситуации, чтобы на слишком уж пустом месте не создать себе «желтую» и не стать героем роликов в Интернете. Все ясно? Вопросы, предложения?  
Команда промолчала, тем самым полностью удовлетворив тренера. Али непонимающим взглядом оглядела парней, заметила, что Месси закатил глаза и будто бы отступил чуть назад, словно хотел свалить из этого бедлама.  
  
— Марш! — рявкнул Лучо, и команда оживилась. После целой минуты дурацких подпрыгиваний на месте, оглушительный свисток разорвал барабанные перепонки — парни повалились на маты, как подкошенные, а Али от шока не сообразила и осталась стоять на месте, глядя как рядом с ней по полу катается Неймар, держащийся за голень.  
  
— Альварес, чего застыла! Еще раз.  
  
Во второй раз Али все же последовала примеру остальных и тоже плюхнулась на мат, схватилась за колено, но чувствовала, что лицо горит от стыда. Чем они вообще занимались? Какого черта происходило?  
  
— Ты как будто не умеешь, — в шутку пожурил ее Матье.   
Он мастерски упал на мат, хватаясь за спину. Его лицо было красным и явно выражало крайнюю степень мучений.  
  
— Не умею, — неожиданно для себя призналась Али. — Я не умею, потому что переигрываю. Мне никто не поверит. Поэтому не симулирую. Я как Давид Луис в том матче с Манчестером, помнишь? Не могу сдержаться.  
  
— Тогда тренируйся дома! — прикрикнул на нее Морено. — Актеры же как-то плачут на съемках.  
  
— Так я не актер, а футболист.  
  
— Нужно уметь собирать от существующих профессий то, что можно использовать на поле, — назидательно произнес Неймар. Али закрыла глаза, чтобы не закатывать их слишком демонстративно. Уж кому-кому, а Неймару, который еще со времен Сантоса носил не очень гордое звание симулянта и «дельфина», не пристало рассуждать о том, что и как нужно делать.  
  
Но, вместо того чтобы подколоть Джуниора, Али проглотила шутку и постаралась сосредоточиться.  
  
С тренировки Али уехала чуть ли не самой первой — после спортзала команда отправилась на тактическое занятие, и Али специально заняла место у самого выхода из кабинета, чтобы как можно быстрее сбежать, благо она успела переодеться. Энрике сконцентрировался на грядущем матче с Атлетико, хотя до него было еще две недели с лишним, но тренеру было виднее.  
  
Практически все занятие Али делала вид, что внимательно слушает, но по правде говоря, запомнила слишком мало. Она пыталась себя настроить, вслушаться в слова Лучо, но затылок Месси, сидящего в первом ряду, здорово отвлекал. Благодаря своему хорошему зрению, Али видела чуть ли не каждый волосок его прически. Наверное, именно это наглое разглядывание и подстегнуло ее дома начать отрабатывать эти дурацкие симуляции, которые у нее так и не получились, за что Али было ужасно стыдно.  
  
Дома Али замуровалась в спорзале, расстелила на полу мат и тупо уставилась на синий прямоугольник, не зная, как начать. Здесь не было Лучо, который мог бы дать ей морального пинка, не было команды, которая могла бы заметить ее неудачи. Она была совершенно одна.  
  
В груди снова засвербило от этой мысли.  
  
А еще в голову полезли совсем ненужные сейчас воспоминания.  
  
 _— Ты что-то хотела? — и его бесцветные холодные глаза.  
Злой, поверженный Лионель, еще не переживший поражение.  
  
— Я хотела поздороваться…   
Али, совсем еще дурочка, не понимающая, что меньше чем через полгода будет считать этот день началом конца._  
  
— Блядь!  
И Али кулем свалилась на мат, таращась в потолок и держась за щиколотку.  
  
Глупо. Как же смешно.  
  
 _— Не расстраивайся, ты отыграешься еще, — сказал ей один из самых великих игроков мира, который отыграться так и не смог._  
  
На это раз Али сначала запнулась, а потом полетела носом вперед. Больно, до искр в глазах. Или это слезы? Обида? Боль?  
  
 _— Красивые бутсы. Интересный дизайн.  
И как же Али была счастлива увидеть в его глазах одобрение!_  
  
Она снова поднялась на ноги и сердито оглядела свое отражение. Глаза были красными, будто воспаленными.  
  
 _— Давай помогу. Вижу же, что у тебя не выходит.  
И его горячие руки, сильное тренированное тело, момент, показавшийся ей сном._  
  
— Ай!   
Кубарем по полу, да так, что Али едва не влетела головой в велотренажер.  
  
 _— А я тебя ищу повсюду. Ты куда потерялась?  
Фраза, что для Али имела совсем иной смысл. Тот, который она могла только воображать в мечтах._  
  
 _— … может, ты мне составишь компанию?  
Во что совсем не верилось, но воспоминания о траве под ногами, пряном запахе лапши и голосе Месси были настолько четкими, будто все это случилось вчера._  
  
Али снова попробовала изобразить падение из-за подката, но ее лицо абсолютно ничего не выражало, она видела это в зеркале.  
В отличие от глаз.  
  
 _— Это вы забываетесь.  
И первая встреча с его истинным лицом._  
  
Лицом об пол.  
Али вдруг стало страшно.  
  
 _— Если бы не стремление к тебе, я не был бы счастлив.  
Его невероятно красивый голос, мурашки по спине, виски с колой — слишком много виски, кружилась голова._  
  
Она почувствовала, что плачет. По-настоящему плачет, не от притворной боли, не от обиды за то, что ее якобы сбили с ног.  
  
 _— Потому что без твоей любви моя жизнь — ничто, лишь карнавал тлена._  
  
Вот почему.  
  
 _— Я могу взглянуть?  
И его приятно прохладные пальцы на покрасневшей коже. Чернильные буквы, выжженные не только на левой руке Али, но и на ее сердце._  
  
 _— Тебе помочь с галстуком?..  
Его мягкие каштановые волосы, чуть покалывающая кончики пальцев щетина. Полет вниз головой со свистом в ушах от собственной наглости._  
  
Ладоням стало больно. Али разжала кулак и с садистским удовольствием наблюдала, как медленно исчезают следы лунок от ногтей.  
  
 _— Пожалуйста что?  
  
— Не надо, пожалуйста…  
  
Но ее тело орало «да!»._  
  
 _— Давай просто помолчим.  
И ледяной кафельный пол, льющаяся сверху вода.  
Три слова. Десять букв._  
  
 _— Или ты можешь переночевать с гостевой спальне.  
  
— Я бы все равно остался, и без всяких просьб.  
  
— Мне очень хорошо с тобой…_  
  
Али в последний раз грохнулась на пол, сдирая с себя насквозь пропотевшую футболку. Слезы душили, драли глотку, в груди рождался не то хрип, не то животный рык, вопль отчаяния, больше похожий на звериный вой. Она вжалась лицом в пол, задыхаясь, ощущая, как силы покидают измученное ударами тело — Али словно сама себя избивала, издевалась над собой, мучила… получая от этого наслаждение как настоящий садист.  
  
Именно такое удовольствие получал Лионель, втаптывая Али лицом в грязь. В то, что осталось от их короткой сказочной истории, которая теперь превратилась в рваные серые лохмотья. В сказку, в ебаную сказку, ставшую ужастиком похлеще любых «Пунктов назначения».  
  
Али знала, отчего теперь ей предстоит сдохнуть, но все равно с ослиным упрямством неслась навстречу неизбежности.  
  
Как  _мотыльки_ на огонь. (2)  
  
 _Карнавал тлена._  
  


***

  
  
Первой игрой после перерыва, да и к тому же матчем, завершающим очередной тур чемпионата, был матч с Реалом Сосьедадом. Барселона нанесла визит на Аноэта(3), собираясь растерзать соперника, но в весьма печальном итоге провалилась по всем фронтам. Но в тот день воинственно настроенной была не только команда, но и кое-кто из нападающих.  
  
После своей истерики, которая привела не только к опухшему лицу и красным щекам, но и к некоторому, пусть и незначительному, переосмыслению, Али приняла решение не сдаваться без боя. Конечно, ее первым порывом было послать все подальше и закрыться дома, но она ухватилась за шанс выйти на поле и показать, на что она способна. В первую очередь себе, все еще упрямо думающей о Лионеле. Она пыталась больше не вспоминать о том, что даже короткие встречи с Месси превращали ее в безвольное молчаливое существо.  
  
Али отложила телефон, по которому беседовала с Суаресом, в сторону и распахнула гардеробную. Она отказалась ехать с Луисом, вместо этого написала Хосе и попросила прислать Тони, чтобы тот отвез ее на базу, откуда команда поедет в аэропорт. Значит, у нее будет какое-то время перед игрой, чтобы задрать нос как можно выше. Чтобы заставить Лионеля пожалеть о содеянном. Пожалеть о том, что он так явно выказывает свою холодность и безразличие, играет с ней и с ее нервами. Сделать больно ему.  
  
Али натянула свою самую черную из всех черных футболок и уставилась на себя в зеркало. Волосы хоть и были чистыми, но лезли в глаза, так что пришлось их полить лаком, что вообще-то не поощрялось. Ничего, весь этот дурно пахнущий ужас она вычешет в туалете Камп Ноу. Блядь, он еще узнает, с кем имел дело.  
  
 _Имел._  Альварес, хватит.  
  
Али причесалась и накрасила губы слишком ярким для дня блеском — все тем же, который валялся в ее рюкзаке со дня ее первого визита на Камп Ноу. Потом взяла когда-то подаренные ей Black Opium и облилась ими с ног до головы. Удушливый запах ванили и кофе проник в нос, Али чуть не чихнула, но сдержалась, прикрыв рот ладонью и некрасиво фыркнув. Любимые кроссовки были с решительно отставлены в сторону, а на замену им Али выбрала туфли, которые раньше терпеть не могла, но тут артачиться было нельзя.  
  
Спустя час машина Тони подъехала к базе. Парковка перед главным корпусом была пустой — видимо, остальные уже давно приехали и уже наверняка успели переодеться в толстовки или рубашки — форменную одежду для выездов (дурацкое правило, если честно). Али в очередной раз приехала одной из последних, но ее это лишь подбодрило — Сногсшибательной Альварес вот такое появление в самый последний момент было только на руку. Она с царственным видом кивнула Тони и вошла в холл, чеканя шаг, сдержано улыбнулась охране и двинулась вперед, стараясь держать спину максимально прямо, а подбородок максимально высоко. Остановившись возле двери раздевалки, Али поправила волосы и прислушалась к приглушенным голосам, а потом решительно взялась за дверную ручку, но тут дверь распахнулась перед ней — как и подобает, что уж тут! Но на такой поворот Альварес не расчитывала — позабыла про свою показную крутость и нелепо попятилась, а уже переодевшийся Месси чуть не налетел на нее, едва не сбив с ног. Как в тумане, Али отметила, что он небрит и весь какой-то растрепанный, что было весьма непривычно. Мыски туфель тут же больно сдавили пальцы ног Али, это отрезвило, но не настолько, чтобы окончательно собраться и взять себя в руки.  
Она была выше Лионеля и без каблуков, а тут и вовсе возвышалась над ним на добрые сантиметров десять.  
  
Наверное, Лео ожидал увидеть кого-то другого, потому что на ее молчаливое «а вот и я, блядь» отреагировал совсем не так, как она планировала.  
  
— Твою же мать.  
  
— И тебя я тоже рада видеть, — съязвила Али, с трудом даже не входя, а вползая в придуманный образ неприступной скалы.  
  
— Я испугался, — Лионель медленно обводил взглядом всю ее — от мысков туфель до вишневого блеска на губах.  
  
«И правильно сделал», — пронеслось в голове Али. Она выдавила ехидную улыбочку и совсем не по-королевски протиснулась мимо Лео в раздевалку, надеясь своей бесцеремонностью его задеть.  
  
Но такого твердокаменного мужчину, как Месси, зацепить такой ерундой оказалось невозможно.  
  
— Не ожидал просто.   
Лионель улыбнулся, а Али оторопела. Он улыбался так, будто бы между ними вообще ничего не было. Широко и радостно. Беззаботно. Если бы Али никогда не видела его истинного лица, то точно приняла бы Лионеля за самого нежного и милого парня, которого ей только приходилось встречать.  
  
— Была в гостях?  
  
Вопрос Али расстроил. Он был задан даже без толики любопытства или ревности. Ему было все равно. Он не скучал, не ревновал, не злился… его даже «королевский» внешний вид Али не зацепил.  
  
Она была перед ним совершенно бессильна.  
  
— Что-то… вроде, — промямлила она напоследок, быстро ретируясь к своему шкафчику.   
Сидящий неподалеку Иван приветливо улыбнулся, Али рассеянно ответила ему тем же. Как же ей хотелось ощутить хотя бы крошечную власть над Месси, разобраться в нем, понять, как его спровоцировать, вывести… Она стянула футболку и украдкой оглянулась, ища его фигуру.  
  
Но Лионель уже ушел из раздевалки.  
  
Да блядь.  
  
На стадионе Реала Сосьедада Барселона проиграла два матча подряд — видимо, Аноэте для сине-гранатовых был не самым удачным стадионом. Но больше терять очки Барселоне было нельзя, потому что перед началом тура она отставала от Реала на четыре балла, а Атлетико уже подпирал команду с третьей строчки. Но, несмотря на то, что за последние матчи Сосьедад набрал лишь три очка, по словам тренера Дэвида Моейеса, они собирались сделать все, чтобы игра закончилась в их пользу, а сан-себастьянцы на подобные игры имеют особый настрой, они способны положить на лопатки кого угодно.  
  
Так и случилось — уже на второй минуте хозяева разыграли угловой, последовала подача с правого фланга на ближнюю штангу, сразу два защитника Барселоны попытались прервать передачу, и Жорди это удалось. Он так красиво сыграл на опережение и... пробил в угол, а Клаудио Браво дотянуться до мяча при всем желании не успел бы.  
  
Сосьедад сбился в кучу, празднуя автогол Альбы, а Барселона растерянно зависла в своей штрафной. Али, которая не успела принять активного участия в попытках спасти ворота, сегодня играла справа, в центре был Луис, а слева активно работал Мунир. Месси и Неймар остались на скамейке.  
  
Всю игру Барселона нервничала и ошиблась — забитый на первых минутах автогол подкосил команду, чего случаться с таким профессионалами не должно по определению. Али, пробегая мимо скамейки заметила, что и там дела идут не особо хорошо — Неймар крутился и тряс Рафинью, а мрачный Месси неотрывно следил, но не за тем, что происходило на поле, а сверлил взглядом недовольного Энрике, который покачивался на каблуках на самой ленточке.  
  
Неприязнь между ними чувствовалась даже на расстоянии.  
  
К тому моменту, как Энрике решил сделать первую замену — Мунира на Лионеля — Али не смогла создать ничего путного, из-за чего раздражалась и начинала закипать. Выход Лионеля подстегнул ее сделать последнюю попытку — пробила издали, сильно, четко в нижний угол, но Рульи был на месте. Али во время замаха поскользнулась и шлепнулась на газон. Барселона была настолько расстроена и несобранна, что кое-кто из команды кинулся к Али обниматься, будто она забила гол. Али нервно расхохоталась, отпихивая от себя чьи-то руки и пытаясь встать, но тут кто-то толкнул в спину Месси.  
  
Лео был слишком близко, навалился на нее сверху, придавил, буквально впечатал в газон, его колючая щека прижималась к ее щеке, Али слышала его дыхание, которое было будто бы громче ревущего стадиона, кричащих одноклубников, она слышала лишь то, как Месси прямо над ее ухом ритмично втягивал воздух, шумно выдыхая. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть происходящего вокруг раздавленная в прямом и переносном смысле, отключившись, погрузившись в атмосферу своей любви, забыла обо всем.  
  
А если бы и вспомнила, то в тот момент вряд ли было бы важно, что у Лео семья, что прямо сейчас они играют с Сосьедадом, что все плохо, и Жорди сам забил в свои же ворота. Разве это теперь было важно? Ведь Лео был только ее, прижимался только к ней, обнимал ее, она чувствовала жар его сильного тела. Блядь, ради этого Али могла пожертвовать всем.  
  
Легкая боль привела ее в чувство — кто-то неудачно зацепил ее волосы, собранные в хвост.  
  
Али открыла глаза, громко и жадно втянула воздух в легкие, повернув голову в сторону, мазнув щекой по газону. Команда начала подниматься на ноги, а Лео… Лео был опасно близко. Он был чуть над ней и смотрел сверху (как и всегда), а она смотрела на его губы. Голова кружилась от его близости, от его запаха. Но ничего не происходило, блядь, да и не могло произойти — реальность оставалась реальностью, пусть Али и хотелось провалиться в собственные воспоминания, пропитанные запахом черники.  
  
— Молодец — выпалил Лионель, наконец поднимаясь с газона — почти с Али, как бы это ни звучало, боже, — и протянул руку ей, помогая встать.   
Али приняла помощь на автомате, если бы подумала — точно бы осталась лежать на траве. Нечитаемая маска с его лица исчезла, уступив место знакомому выражению отчуждения. Али судорожно вздохнула и потянула ворот футболки, которая начала ее душить. Его невероятные пальцы все еще сжимали ее предплечье. Этот дьявол вытягивал наружу самые неприглядные мысли, потаенные страхи, которые после Рождества стали слишком осязаемыми. Лионель улыбнулся, но Али сразу почувствовала, что эта улыбка не обещает ничего хорошего.  
  
После матча в гостевой раздевалке Аноэте единственным звуком был шелест одежды. Никто из команды не произнес ни слова с того момента, как весь состав, за исключением Жорди, вернулся в раздевалку. Али обменялась парой слов с Хави, когда они шагали в подтрибунку — капитан посетовал, что игра была блеклой, шанс взобраться на первую строчку таблицы упущен… Потом Хави вдруг сменил тему и вспомнил про номинацию Али на Золотой мяч, но она плавно ушла от разговора, потому что была не готова это обсуждать.  
  
Думать о том, что на праздничном вечере, пресс-конференции, ей придется быть бок о бок с Лео… ох, нет. Только не сейчас.  
  
Али ничего не понимала. Ответа на вопрос о причине столь резкой перемены не было ни в его тоне, ни в выражении лица. Ведь это было так хорошо! Определенно, между ними была химия, и она чувствовала это, и он должен был чувствовать… А не смотреть на нее абсолютно так же, как на остальных партнеров по команде. Куда-то исчезла одной ей понятная полуулыбка, прищуренные глаза и взгляд из-под ресниц.  
  
Что же случилось? Сложилось впечатление, что он просто издевается. Решил проверить свою безоговорочную мужскую силу. Его ведь любили миллионы. Мужчины подражали ему. А одна его улыбка вызывала у женской части аудитории бурные и однозначные эмоции.  
  
Тогда зачем он проделал это с ней? В чем был смысл того чертового вечера? Чтобы ее слепое обожание превратилось в одержимость?  
  
Али вдруг захотелось расплакаться, прямо тут, среди парней в раздевалке, заставляя Лионеля тем самым ее пожалеть. Но что-то подсказывало, что это не сработает.  
  
Она натянула толстовку, забыв, что сунула мобильный в карман. Он с грохотом приземлился на лавку, привлекая ненужное внимание, хотя после такой отвратительной игры мало кто из команды реагировал на такие мелочи. Али повертела в руках телефон. Роль безмолвной любовницы самого дьявола была слишком тяжелой для ее хрупкой души. И молчать, терпеливо снося все неопределенности, она не могла. Больше не могла.  
  
Пальцы пролетели по экрану, набирая самый важный вопрос. Едва успев допечатать, Али отправила сообщение, чтобы не передумать и не дать задний ход.  
  
— Ты одеваешься? — одернул ее Ракитич. — Зачем ты толстовку надела на форму?  
  
Она стушевалась, зачем-то извинилась, из-за чего Иван как-то странно на нее посмотрел, но никак ее поведение не прокомментировал.  
  
Натягивая джинсы, Али краем глаза наблюдала за Лионелем, который нахмурился и взял звякнувший в тишине раздевалки телефон. У Али сердце ушло в пятки, пока она смотрела, как Месси читает присланное ему «Что происходит?». Читает, а потом…  
  
Спокойно откладывает телефон в сторону, застегивает толстовку, поправляет взмокшие волосы, задумчиво смотрит на себя в зеркало, потом вдруг оборачивается и глядит куда-то сквозь Али. Словно ее и нет вовсе.  
  
Али приоткрыла рот, не зная, что сказать, в мыслях проклиная себя за несдержанность. Сухость в горле показалась ей благословением. Слезы были уже очень близко. Она не хотела плакать у него на глазах. Схватив сумку с вещами (странно, что она вообще о ней не забыла) и куртку, Али зашагала к двери, по пути налетев на Хави, который заходил в раздевалку с кем-то еще, мозг Али не смог распознать вроде как незнакомое лицо. Хави тут же заключил ее в отеческие объятия, снова говоря какие-то слова одобрения. Али захотелось разрыдаться на его плече, покаяться хотя бы ему, ей казалось, что бессменный капитан ее поймет. Но это было похоже на извращение — плакать на виду у всех, страдать, демонстрируя свою слабость — не команде, а Лионелю.  
  
Лео — именно тот, кто ей нужен. И это не ее фантазия или выдумка, а настоящая правдивая, бьющая по лицу реальность. Месси — чужой мужчина, выказавший ей толику внимания, а она теперь готова костьми лечь ради него и он — блядь! — видит это и прекрасно все понял, читая ее сообщение. Люди всегда получают в ответ на свои действия то, что заслуживают. Али переспала с ним — с человеком, на которого у нее не было никаких прав. И его поведение — расплата за ту ночь, за те украденные у него вечера.  
  
Перед тем как выйти из раздевалки, высвободившись из кольца рук Хави, который не заметил перемены в ее настроении, Али напоследок оглянулась, скользнув взглядом по пропахшему потом помещению. Лионель стоял спиной и не видел ее взгляда больной брошенной собаки. Никто не видел, как ее ломает и рвет на куски. Кажется, в ней умерла хорошая актриса.  
  
Али достала телефон и стерла сообщение. Будто бы удаление пиксельных букв сотрет из реальности сам факт отправки смс-ки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отъезд Лео в Росарио перенесен на пару дней в угоду сюжету.
> 
> (1) Thalia - Un Alma Sentenciada, послушайте, это невероятная песня.  
> (2) Кто понял отсылку к мотылькам - тот молодец;)  
> (3) Стадион Реал Сосьедада, кстати, команду в то время тренировал еще Дэвид Мойес.


	16. When true colors will bleed

Через два дня упрямство Али было повержено в неравной схватке с упорством Марка — тот целые сутки бомбардировал ее сообщениями, в которых сначала пробовал мирно пригласить ее к себе в гости, а потом перешел на откровенные «угрозы». Видимо, не смог никак забыть тот день, когда подвозил потерявшуюся в своих мыслях Али, которая таращилась в окно и реагировала только на упоминание фамилии Месси. Дани, девушка Марка, тоже подливала масла в огонь, но на ее сообщения Али хотя бы удосужилась ответить, даже мутно пообещала «заглянуть на днях». Тер Штеген, узнав ее ответ, тут же написал, что шестого вечером за ней заедет и никакие возражения не принимаются. Али ничего не оставалось как нехотя согласиться.  
  
Она не могла понять, что от нее нужно людям — ей хотелось только играть в футбол и перестать думать о Лионеле, закапывая себя в эти мысли, как в могилу. Али чувствовала себя застрявшей в земле на добрых метров пять, будто она смотрела в бледно-голубое небо и смахивала ладонью комья земли, летящие в лицо. Вылезти наружу хотелось, но не получалось. Да и, если честно, сил она почти не прикладывала.  
  
Месси, конечно же, никаких признаков жизни не подавал, даже в Инстаграме. Казалось, что он вообще решил не отсвечивать. В целом, это можно было посчитать вполне нормальным и обычным для него стечением обстоятельств, но… Али теперь везде видела двойное дно: считала, что он не хочет ее провоцировать или не хочет делать больно (ха, последнее так и вовсе казалось смехотворным, уж что-что, а моральное состояние Али Лео волновало в последнюю очередь). Но факт оставался фактом: Лео пропал буквально бесследно. Из жизни Али Альварес.  
  
Али со вздохом натянула свитер и выглянула в окно. Марк, обещавшийся приехать в шесть, запаздывал, часы показывали уже десять минут седьмого. Но она как-то не особо расстраивалась, а решила использовать внезапно появившиеся минуты рационально: позвонила Криштиану.  
  
— Привет, — вяло поздоровалась она, растягиваясь на диване. Роналду на том конце провода чем-то пошумел, потом попросил у кого-то воды и наконец ответил.  
  
— Привет. Как праздники?  
  
— Кончились, — фыркнула Али. — Я тебя не отвлекаю?  
  
— Немного, у меня съемки. Фотосессия. Ну как всегда, ты понимаешь, — Криш говорил отрывисто и резко, словно Али его чем-то обидела.  
  
После Месси она приобрела идиотскую привычку принимать любое недовольство на свой счет.  
  
— У тебя все в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовалась она. — Твой голос…  
  
— Я просто занят, — Криш вдруг измученно вздохнул, что было на него совсем не похоже. — У меня тут всякое… — договорить он не успел, в трубке стало шумно. Али подождала для приличия минуту, а потом отключилась. Роналду, естественно, не стал перезванивать — занят же.  
  
 _«Наверное, случилось чего»_ , — рассеянно подумалось Али. Она поочередно подняла ноги, посмотрела на свои полосатые носки, выдохнула через нос и поднялась с дивана, ощущая давящую на плечи усталость.  
  
Сильные чувства выматывают. Несчастливая любовь превращает тебя в вечно страдающее, измученное существо, неспособное на холодный расчет и рационализм, ты можешь лишь украдкой утирать слезы и бесцельно бродить по своей квартире (кстати, у Али осталась елка, которая методично засыпала пол иголками, остальные украшения она сняла сразу же после первого января — уж очень хотелось избавиться от лишних напоминаний о том самом вечере). И все это неправильно — любовь должна приносить только счастье. Если ты страдаешь — это уже болезнь и нужно как можно быстрее искать лекарство.  
  
Но Месси был как проказа. От него не было спасения.  
  
Али накинула куртку и вышла из дома. Марк написал, что в пути, но она решила не сидеть дома и не ждать. Лучше будет купить кофе и спрятать нос в шарфе, сунуть в уши наушники и молча идти по тротуару. Ветер задувал под куртку, холодя поясницу, кусал пальцы, торчащие из митенок, и обжигал уши. Али сильнее сжала стаканчик с горячим кортадо и, сама не ожидая от себя, шмыгнула носом. Не от перепада температур, а от жалости к себе.  
Ситуация изменилась: если раньше Али накрывало беспросветной тоской только дома, теперь и на улице стало сложно находиться.  
  
Совсем недавно рядом с домом Али открылась крошечная палатка с журналами и газетами, которая на фоне фешенебельных строений этого района казалась приклеенной шаловливым ребенком картинкой. Обычно Альварес туда не заглядывала, но сейчас будто ноги сами понесли ее на другую сторону дороги.  
  
И тут Али увидела  _его_. Гигантский портрет, напечатанный на обложке какого-то журнала. Где-то сзади на фото маячили изображения самой Али и Криша, но какое значение они имели вообще!  
  
Али тихонько простонала, прикрывая лицо стаканом с кофе, и, не в силах сопротивляться животному желанию, быстро зашагала к прилавку. Пальцы дрожали, но теперь уже не из-за холода. Лионель был таким красивым… дьявольски красивым, просто пугающим. В отличие от выбранного постановочного фото Криша, Лео был застигнут фотографом во время матча — серьезный, собранный, привычно злой. Погруженный в игру и не видящий вокруг ничего. Весь его вид будто кричал «не подходи!». Так должна смотреть на простых смертных рок-звезда, находящаяся на вершине славы.   
  
Заголовок на обложке гласил: «Главные претенденты на Золотой Мяч — Месси, Роналду, Альварес». Али захотелось открыть статью и прочесть ее. Грудь уже разрывало на части.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Вы хотите купить журнал?  
  
Голос продавца вырвал ее из мучительной борьбы с самой собой.  
  
— Нет, нет! — она отшвырнула журнал так, будто он был заражен проказой. Он соскользнул с прилавка и упал на асфальт.  
  
— О боже, простите… я не хотела… — Али залилась краской, подняла журнал и дрожащей рукой вернула его на место. На обложке были следы грязи. Прямо на лице Лионеля. — Давайте я заплачу…  
  
— Нет, что вы, не переживайте. С вами все в порядке? — заботливо спросил продавец. Видимо, напуганный и взволнованный вид Али обеспокоил его больше, чем испорченный журнал с королем футбола на обложке.  
  
— Все хорошо… я могу купить. Простите… у меня есть деньги… — Али суетливо полезла в карман джинсов, но закоченевшие пальцы не слушались.  
  
— Нет, нет. Не волнуйтесь. Мы всегда держим одну копию для покупателей. Не стоит волноваться.  
  
— Спасибо… — взгляд Али опять упал на красивого Лионеля, который смотрел так строго и пронзительно, что даже от фотографии по коже бежали мурашки. — Простите меня…  
  
— Все в порядке… — в который раз повторил продавец и улыбнулся. На ватных ногах Али пошла прочь, с трудом расслышав гудок припарковавшейся неподалеку машины Марка.  
  


***

  
  
Дом Марка и Дани оказался буквально пропитанным счастьем и спокойствием. Светлая мебель, большие окна в пол, широкий обеденный стол, дизайнерский минимализм и даже какая-то аскетичность, так подходившая немцам. Марк провел Али в прихожую, где она разулась, надела выданные ей синие тапочки и повесила куртку на вешалку, проигнорировав попытку Дани забрать у нее верхнюю одежду. Приятно пахло какой-то выпечкой и ванилью, Али втянула носом воздух и почувствовала, насколько проголодалась. Пообедать она опять забыла.  
  
— Я так рада тебя видеть! — воскликнула Дани, стискивая Альварес в объятиях так, что аж кости затрещали. — Я испекла пирог!  
  
— Мы выживем, обещаю, — добавил Марк, за что получил несильную затрещину, причем не от своей девушки, а от Альварес, которая показала ему язык.  
  
— Говнюк, — совсем незлобно бросила она, — не сомневаюсь в талантах Дани. А ты бы лучше меткость тренировал, вместо того, чтобы языком чесать.  
  
— Шутка смешнее, если повторять ее несколько ра-а-а-аз! — ехидно протянула Дани, уводя Али на кухню и оставляя опешившего Марка памятником торчать посреди коридора.  
  
На кухне едой запахло еще сильнее. У Али съежился желудок, но она постарался не подавать виду: чего доброго Марк сдаст ее диетологам, а из-за Лионеля у нее опять начались проблемы с аппетитом (и с желанием жить, да). Громко щебеча о чем-то своем, Дани полезла в духовку, сказав Али сесть на высокий барный стул и налить себе чаю. Али придвинула к себе пузатую керамическую кружку с собакой на боку и вместо чая потянулась за банкой растворимого кофе.  
  
— Может, тебе лучше сварить? — предложил появившийся на кухне тер Штеген, но Али помотала головой и насыпала себе две ложки с горкой.  
  
— Тебе один кусочек? — спросила Дани, не дав Али подумать над тем, сколько сахара класть в чашку.  
  
— Лучше два, — брякнула Али, а потом прикусила язык. Идиотка.  
  
— Хм… ты же вроде говорила, что ты на диете?  
  
— Что-то вроде. Но… я проголодалась.  
  
Посмотрев на поставленную перед ней тарелку с двумя кусочками вишневого пирога, Али почему-то вспомнила округлые формы Антонеллы и ее приличного размера грудь. На ее фоне Альварес выглядела как прямоугольная шпала без единых выпуклостей в нужных местах. Ей стало совсем тошно.  
  
— Люблю вишню, — зачем-то сказала она, отщипывая бисквит. — Спасибо, Дани.  
  
Они переместились в просторную гостиную. Али цедила кофе, Дани пила чай с мятой, а Марк какую-то бледно-зеленую бурду из высокого стакана. На вопросительный взгляд Али он ответил кивком в сторону своей девушки, дескать, она тут заправляет всем и следит за его питанием, по этой же причине Марку не перепало пирога.  
  
Разговор тек по точно такому же руслу, как и во время первой встречи Али и Дани: они обсуждали шмотки, Дани показывала какие-то фотографии на телефоне с недавней экскурсии. Потом они переключились на Джули, точнее, Дани переключилась, закидывая Али вопросами: ее крайне интересовало положение женщин в современном футбольном мире. Али с готовностью отвечала, но старалась не сказать лишнего. Последний разговор с Джули оставил гнетущее впечатление, после этого англичанка писала ей несколько раз, но Али отделалась лишь парой малозначимых сообщений, похожих друг на друга. И было чертовски страшно: вдруг Джули решит позвонить и по голосу поймет, что натворила Али… Она боялась не осуждения, нет, самой было достаточно самоуничижения, а скорее… жалости. Али не хотела себя жалеть, хотя это чувство так и норовило ее засосать в свои страшные пучины.  
  
— Дани, у тебя телефон надрывается, — вдруг заметил Марк, тыча пальцем в сторону коридора. Али напряглась, но не услышала ни звука, каким чудом тер Штеген заслышал мелодию, было неясно. Дани извинилась и бодрым шагом ушла в сторону спальни, судя по всему. Стоило ей скрыться из вида, Марк отставил на столик опустевший стакан, напоследок выразительно скривившись, а потом повернулся к Али.  
  
— Ты новости последние слышала? — неразборчивым шепотом затараторил он, то и дело поглядывая на вход в гостиную. — Про ФИФА. Охренительные новости.  
  
Али сначала недоуменно уставилась на него, а потом поперхнулась кофе.  
  
— Так это не слухи? Я читала в сети, в рассылке что-то тоже было, но полторы строчки… Почему нас держат в неведении?  
  
— В декабре пытались подать апелляцию, — вздохнул Марк, многозначительно побарабанив пальцами по дивану. — Которую, конечно же, отклонили, как же иначе. Ближайшие два трансферных окна — никаких новичков. Я думал, что обойдется, когда я переходил, была та же самая хрень, но в итоге апелляцию приняли, и мой переход состоялся.  
  
— Неужели ничего без нарушений сделать нельзя, — проворчала Али, одним махом допивая остывший кофе. — Руководство иногда такие странные вещи творит…  
  
— Да  _все_  мы иногда творим странные вещи, — вдруг произнес Марк.  
  
Повисло молчание. Али сверлила взглядом тарелку, надеясь, что вернется Дани и продолжения этой странной реплики не последует. Конечно, тер Штеген ничего знать не мог, наверное, имел в виду что-то совсем другое, но тем не менее. Холодный пот, струйкой пробежавший по спине Али, был уж слишком ощутим.  
  
— Я говорил уже тебе, — начал Марк, и Али едва удержалась от раздраженного выдоха, — что если тебе нужно поговорить, я всегда выслушаю…  
  
— Ты как школьница-подружка, — попробовала отшутиться Али, но стоило тер Штегену строго посмотреть на нее, притихла. — Марк, правда, все хорошо. Просто… были некоторые личные неурядицы. У меня, видимо, на лице написано, потому что ты уже десятый по счету, кто меня пытается вывести на откровения.  
  
— Такой разговор и у нас уже был, нет? — улыбнулся Марк. Али мотнула головой и закусила губу. Она понимала, что молчит слишком долго, что с каждым днем все труднее и труднее держать в себе все это безумие из чувств, боли и обиды. Этот проклятый, зверски болючий нарыв рано или поздно вскроется, когда будет совсем невмоготу. Рванет так, что только держись. Али знала это. Но была готова терпеть и сжимать зубы. Дохнуть одна в этом болоте.  
  
— Извините… — в проходе снова появилась Дани. Ее жизнерадостный вид мгновенно вернул общий душевный настрой.  
  
Али подогнула под себя ноги и, чувствуя на себе внимательный, почти пронизывающий взгляд Марка, включилась в ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Обсуждали они Золотой Мяч, ну конечно — тер Штеген не мог не поднять эту тему, хоть она уже успела набить оскомину. Каждое упоминание фамилии Али в прессе под соусом номинации вызывало у нее раздражающее чесание в горле. Она по-прежнему, несмотря на все увещевания Хосе, который был уверен в ней на все двести, в глубине души считала, что оказалась рядом с Месси и Роналду каким-то чудом (или, если уж быть честной до конца, не чудом, а равноправием — от этого слова тоже свербило, но уже не в горле, а где-то в душе).  
  
Конечно, Дани и Марк ее самоуничижения не разделяли.  
  
— Лично я была безумно рада, когда узнала о том, что ты вошла в финальную тройку. Не понимаю, почему ты так паришься. Это же самое что ни на есть признание твоих заслуг!  
  
— Дани, какие там мои заслуги… — пробормотала Али, покрываясь дурацкими красными пятнами. В груди у нее засвербило. — Я вообще не особо люблю такие церемонии, чувствую себя не в своей тарелке.  
  
— Я это еще в караоке заметила, — хмыкнула Дани. — И это странно! Ты же играешь в футбол, на тебя вечно направлены тысячи камер, журналисты кругом…  
  
— Спасибо, что напомнила, на ближайшем матче с Эльче я только не смогу сконцентрироваться, — сварливо буркнула Али, но тут же примирительно улыбнулась. — Шучу, конечно. Просто опять платье, опять всякая…  
  
— Платье — это хорошо, — оживилась Дани, деловито зыркая на Марка. — Повторим наш забег по магазинам!  
  
— Только чур без туфель, я не вынесу еще одно обчищение Миу Миу. Ты опять будешь мерить всякие ядрено-зеленые уродства обувной промышленности, а я — зевать от тоски.  
  
— Она врет, — злорадно фыркнула Дани. — Ей там нравилось!  
  
— И на тренировку я сбежала потому, что нравилось.  
  
— Именно!  
  
Они рассмеялись и почти синхронно встали, чтобы пойти на кухню за еще одной порцией чая и кофе. Марк еле заметно скривился, потому что ему предстояло выпить второй стакан бурды, которую Дани гордо именовала «смузи по ее фирменному рецепту».  
  


***

  
  
Домой Али благоразумно поехала на такси: звонить Хосе и просить прислать Тони было выше ее сил, потому что изображать радость она не могла; от радужной совместной (даже можно сказать семейной) жизни Марка и Дани ее тошнило чуть ли не больше, чем от семьи Суарес, на фото которых она любовалась в день объявления номинантов на главную футбольную награду года. Счастье других теперь вставало ей поперек горла. Наверное, впервые за всю свою жизнь Али захотела иметь рядом близкого человека — не друга, нет, с этим проблем не было (взять того же Марка или хоть Хосе). Хотелось взаимности, понимания, чувственности. Страсти, если угодно. Чтобы у нее были  _Отношения_  с большой буквы.  
  
Забравшись в такси, Али слепо уставилась в окно, назвала адрес, но за привычными наушниками в карман не полезла. Она где-то слышала, что если ты постоянно затыкаешь уши музыкой, то боишься остаться наедине с собственными мыслями, со своей головой. Такая трактовка влюбленности в музыку Али не особо нравилась, особенно если учесть то, что она пыталась держаться и быть нормальной, как все. Не демонстрировать всему миру, что она загибается от невзаимных чувств, а живет и радуется, улыбаясь совершенно искренне. Так что музыка осталась в телефоне, а Али на несколько десятков минут (спасибо пробкам) — наедине с самой собой.  
  
Лионель Месси — одна штука (и, слава богам, второго Лео планета просто не перенесет и разлетится на куски). Али Альварес — половина, примерно, может, даже одна треть. Футбол — присутствует. Общая команда, Барселона — в наличии. Проведенная вместе ночь — две штуки (полторы, Лео уехал после их недорождества). Секс — одна штука (могло быть два). Страдания — несчетное количество. Слезы — пока немного, спасибо инстинкту самосохранения и желанию не сойти с ума окончательно. Безразличие со стороны Месси — в ассортименте. Итак, внимание, вопрос: как все это сложить так, чтобы Али Альварес снова начала улыбаться?  
  
Али плотнее запахнула куртку и спрятала нос в шарф. Глазам стало мокро — неизбежное сопровождение самокопания, что тут скажешь. Решения этому набору переменных не было, как ни крути — никакая перемена мест слагаемых не приводила к положительному ответу. Какая могла быть причина такой резкой перемены в поведении Лионеля? Что такого случилось за проклятые праздники, что он вернулся совершенно другим человеком? Его там что, прокляли или сглазили?  
  
Да не верила Али во все эти сверхъестественные штуки.  
  
Признаваться себе в том, что ответ (не решение, а всего лишь ответ) лежит на поверхности, было невыносимо тоскливо. У Лео была семья. Была, есть и будет. Антонелла и Тьяго. Тьяго и Антонелла. Сколько бы Али не пыталась делать вид, что, когда Лео рядом с ней, то он лишь с ней — это было лишь кратковременной иллюзией, которая дымом рассеялась, стоило Месси провести выходные в кругу своих близких. Ах да, при этом пообещав Али прилететь побыстрее.  
  
От тех сообщений у Али до сих пор голова пухла — зачем он заставил ее остаться дома и пожертвовать, возможно, единственным шансом наладить отношения с матерью? Она могла бы…  
  
Стоп.  
  
Али выпрямилась и бессмысленно дернула замок на куртке. Видимо, у нее так сильно изменилось лицо, что водитель такси отвлекся от дороги и недоуменно посмотрел на нее в зеркало заднего вида. Али немного стушевалась и вжалась в сиденье. Блин, у нее что, такая красноречивая мимика? То Неймар на нее косится, то Суарес, то еще кто-то. Нужно в руках себя держать,  _сколько раз она себе это обещала._  
  
Усевшись так, чтобы водитель не видел ее лица, Али вытащила телефон и открыла сообщения. Пролистав до диалога с Месси, она с тоской посмотрела на дату последней смски — прямо перед Рождеством. Все остальное она стерла в порыве отчаянной злобы.  
 _«Я напишу, когда приеду»._  
  
Ну, правильно, Лео не приехал, поэтому и не написал. К чему тратить время на набирание текста, если и так все понятно? Да, это вполне подходило под оправдание, причем довольно качественное. Лионелю просто было некогда, не до нее — семья, куча родственников, нужно успеть всех повидать, ведь каникулы у команды не такие уж длинные. Он просто забегался и забыл.  
  
Али с присвистом выдохнула — в груди ныло чуть-чуть меньше, а в голове прояснилось, словно густой туман прорезали яркие солнечные лучи. Захотелось открыть окно, и она не стала сопротивляться своему желанию вдохнуть свежий воздух.  
  
Стекло опустилось, по щекам со всей силы хлестнул ледяной ветер. Али разом продрогла, но продолжала упрямо терпеть капли дождя, бьющие ее прямо в лицо. Одна, вторая, третья…  _он не звонил, потому что ты ему больше не нужна. Он не обращает внимания на тебя_ … четвертая, пятая, шестая… _он играет с тобой, то за веревочку тянет на себя, то отталкивает чуть ли не с пинка_. Седьмая, восьмая, девятая…  _а тебе только и остается, что терпеть и ждать, пока он в очередной раз позовет тебя, как собачонку, погладит по щеке, приласкает, а потом снова — тяжелым ботинком в живот._  
  
— У вас телефон звонит, сеньора, — обращаясь непонятно к кому, произнес водитель. Али его не слышала, давилась слезами, перемешанными с дождем. Боль, раздирающая на куски, накрыла ее, не давала вздохнуть, легкие словно льдом сковало, гортань раскрошило в мелкую колючую крошку.  
  
— Сеньора?  
  
Она с резким звуком закрыла окно и вытерла мокрую щеку. Телефон и правда гудел, но будто не лежал рядом с ногой Али, а находился где-то в параллельной реальности. Она перевернула мобильный кверху экраном и с удивлением встретилась с серьезным взглядом Хави.  
  
Как же ей в тот момент захотелось выкинуть телефон в окно. Но она его уже закрыла.  
  
— Да, привет, — голос подвел, будто съехал вниз. Али закашлялась, подавилась своим недовольным «привет», но повторять заново не стала.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровался Хави. Совсем не так бодро и оптимистично, как всегда. Он редко звонил Али просто так, видимо, что-то случилось.  
  
— Что-то произошло? — в свой вопрос Али постаралась вложить максимум любопытства, хотя было это невыносимо сложно.  
  
— Ты почту читаешь?  
  
— Почту? Сейчас? — такого начала разговора Али уж никак не ожидала. Никогда еще капитан команды не спрашивал у нее, разбирает ли она клубные рассылки, тут скорее волновался по этому поводу Хосе.  
  
— У нас больше нет спортивного директора. И помощника спортивного директора тоже нет, — Хави вздохнул, но скорее устало, чем сердито. — Вот такие вот новости. Я подумал, что тебе стоит знать. Я решил сообщить нашим сам, чтобы не из газет. В рассылках нет конкретной информации, только официальное заявление клуба. Не хочу на тренировке тратить время еще и на объяснения, и так забот полон рот.   
  
— Откуда ты это взял? — недовольно осведомилась Али, но больше для проформы. Делами команды она и правда интересовалась, не зря же на одной из тренировок Мунира трясла. Но сейчас вот совсем не до этого было, лицо стянуло от высохших слез и дождевых капель.  
  
— Али…  
  
— Да, я слушаю.  
  
— Субисарретту «ушли», — недовольно сказал Хави. — «Клуб благодарит Субисарретту за его вклад, самоотверженность и профессионализм на протяжении последних четырех лет», — как же непривычно было слышать кривляющегося капитана Барселоны. — Все дело в трансферах.  
  
— Это из-за Томаса и Дугласа, — догадалась Али. Несмотря на почти случившуюся истерику, ее мозг все же мог соображать. — Я читала об этом, AS писала. Но они же промадридская газета, я думала, что это все слухи.  
  
— В футбольном мире в каждом слухе есть доля правды и инсайдов из команды, — философски заметил Хави. — Но как мы теперь без Карлеса, я не представляю.  
  
— Да… — рассеянно протянула Али, теребя молнию на куртке. — Когда уходят мастодонты, всегда тяжело…  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Карлес,  _сам_. Барселона для него — все. Это как разом обеих ног лишиться. Не представляю, сколько сил нужно, чтобы решиться на такой поступок. Я так и не успел с ним переговорить, хотя надо бы. Не знаю, как подступиться. В руководстве последние недели такой бардак, и на кабриолете не подъедешь, — Хави глубокомысленно помолчал, и эту тишину в трубке Али расценила как побуждение к диалогу.  
  
— Хорошо, что не все уходят, — совсем неуклюже сказала Али, умом понимая, что ее реплика — вообще не в тему. Но хотелось подбодрить бессменного капитана блаугранас, хотя бы так, не совсем уместно.  
  
— Али, ты меня слушаешь вообще или я не с тобой разговариваю? — немного зло спросил Хави. Али словно воочию увидела, как изменилось выражение его лица: с грустного и немного расстроенного на злое.  
  
— Да, слушаю, прости. Просто голова кругом от новостей, — Али помолчала и вдруг почему-то добавила: — Да и от личных проблем тоже.  
  
— Я уже давно понял, что у тебя какие-то нелады. Только давай это не будет отражаться на том, что происходит в команде. Ты все время где-то витаешь. После Рождества тебя как подменили, — Хави не говорил, а буквально чеканил фразы. Али глотала жгучие слезы и слушала, глядя на запотевшее окно. — Али, соберись. Все, блядь, соберитесь, — ругательство резануло так, что у нее заложило уши, скорее от неожиданности, потому что Хави очень редко ругался. — Все, ладно, мне еще надо обзвонить народ. Увидимся на тренировке.  
  
Для пущего эффекта не хватало коротких гудков на том конце провода.  
  


***

  
  
Утром Али едва не проспала тренировку. Проклятый умный будильник на телефоне решил сумничать и вообще не прозвенеть, дескать, пускай хозяйка выспится. Али подскочила в половину девятого, судорожно подгребая под себя одеяло. На утренние упражнения времени совсем не оставалось, собраться за пять минут для нее было плевым делом — волосы в хвост, быстро в душ, перехватить бутерброд-другой, бросить в сумку шейкер с протеином и все, но до базы ехать было добрых полчаса. Али судорожно металась по квартире, одновременно причесываясь, жуя и натягивая спортивные штаны, умудряясь еще и вызывать такси.  
  
Уже в дверях ее нагнало сообщение. Али чертыхнулась, вынула мобильный, думая, что такси приехало уж слишком быстро, но оторопела: в графе с именем было написано «Тощий».  
  
 _Тренировка в десять. Совещание у капитанов. Спи мертвым сном;)_  
  
— Отлично, — процедила Али, засовывая телефон в карман и раздраженно дергая молнию на спортивном худи с эмблемой Барселоны. Неймар не мог раньше сообщить? Специально выждал? Чтобы Али тут чуть не убилась, спросонья нарезая круги по дому?  
  
Из кухни вышла кошка и вопросительно мяукнула. Али бросила на пол сумку, присела и погладила животное по пушистой спинке.  
  
Под приятное уху мурчание она довольно быстро успокоилась и взяла себя в руки. Вчерашний разговор с Хави, который Али анализировала в голове, пока не заснула, заставил ее посмотреть на свое текущее состояние под немного другим углом. Хави всегда был не в меру проницательным, поэтому моментально догадался о том, что ее что-то тревожит. Если прибавить сюда еще Марка, который уже давно все понял (не все, конечно, но его постоянных фраз «я всегда рядом и выслушаю» хватало с лихвой, чтобы понять ход его мыслей), Лучо и тот их разговор на тренировке, то получалось, что слишком много людей заметили, что с Али что-то неладно. С этим пора было заканчивать, как бы сложно ни было. Еще немного, и вопросы о том, что происходит, сменятся на «что происходит между тобой и Месси?».  
  
Конечно, Али и в голову не приходило, что в команде все настолько поглощены внутренними конфликтами, раздиравшими Барселону, что до нее им не было никакого дела, всего лишь элементарная вежливость. Да и полезно иногда с глобальных проблем переключаться на мелкие.  
  
Оставив в покое кошку и перестав впустую психовать из-за Неймара, так не вовремя сообщившего ей о переносе тренировки, Али поблагодарила его за информацию и вышла из квартиры, здраво рассудив, что дома делать все равно будет нечего, лучше поехать на Сьюдад Депортиво и позаниматься в тренажерном зале или побегать с мячом на газоне. По крайней мере, пресловутая беседа капитанов, о которой упомянул Джуниор, точно не будет происходить в окрестностях базы.  
  
Но лучшим другом Али Альварес всегда был закон подлости.  
  
Приехав на базу, она перекинулась парой слов с охраной, сделала «козу» пробегавшиму мимо нее «молодняку», причем не приосаниться при этом она просто не могла, а потом пришла в раздевалку, где сполна смогла насладиться одиночеством. Все шкафчики были заперты, полы блестели, а полотенца были сложены аккуратной стопкой. Было так хорошо и спокойно. Всегда бы так.  
  
Али опустилась на скамейку и закрыла глаза, считая вдохи и выдохи. Настраиваясь на отличную тренировку в полном и идеальном одиночестве. Сейчас она переоденется, не спеша пойдет на поле, подышит свежим зимним воздухом, погоняет мяч сама с собой, поучится пробивать треклятые пенальти… Сказка, а не обычный тренировочный день.  
Целый час Али провела на газоне — не совсем одна. Обслуживающий персонал команды занимался ремонтом ограждения, но Али только кивнула им: они все равно особо в ее сторону не смотрели, только поздоровались.  
  
После комплекса упражнений на разогрев, Али отработала ведение меча вдоль линии, старательно не слушая голос Месси, звучавший в голове и так и норовивший утащить ее мысли в ненужное русло — в воспоминания о пикнике в парке, который Али так сильно хотела забыть. Потому что это было давно, когда она еще была нормальной. Не страдала и не плакала по ночам, а молча и тихонечко восхищалась талантом Месси, его внешностью ангела и телом греческого бога…  
  
Как же, должно быть, хорошо быть его женщиной по-настоящему: ездить с ним на машине, чувствовать его объятия, заботу, а потом заниматься с ним любовью всю ночь напролет. Просыпаться с ним. Делать ему кофе. Готовить завтрак. Приносить завтрак в постель и не съедать его, взамен поддавшись порыву, и любить друг друга снова. Мыться с ним в душе. Наносить гель на его влажные волосы. Гладить для него рубашки. Ходить с ним за руку по парку. Чистить зубы, стоя рядом у раковины в ванной. Дурачиться на тренировках под возмущения Лучо. Выходить с ним в свет. Тихонько сидеть на кухне, разбирая почту, пока он со своим отцом обсуждает что-то важное в гостиной. Ездить вместе в путешествия. Любить друг друга под звездами на берегу моря.  _Ну почему этого не может быть в ее жизни?_  
  
Али вхолостую врезала по мячу и чуть не расплакалась от нахлынувших чувств и несправедливости. Мяч с грохотом влетел в ограждение, которое ремонтировали работники базы. Двое мужчин недоуменно оглянулись на нее, Али смутилась и развела руки в стороны, как бы извиняясь.  
  
Мяч подкатился ее ногам. Она опустила голову, изучая свои бутсы, и пропустила момент, когда ее почти одиночество было нарушено.  
  
— Ты как тут оказалась?  
  
 _Иньеста._  
  
— Приехала раньше, решила, что нет смысла сидеть дома, раз уж собралась. Неймар мне слишком поздно прислал сообщение, а у меня будильник не сработал вовремя, поэтому я… тут, — зачем-то оправдалась Али. Иньеста вздернул подбородок, недовольно посмотрел в сторону выходов из раздевалок, а потом потер лоб, причем очень устало, будто отзанимался несколько часов.  
  
— Эм… как прошло совещание? — невинно поинтересовалась Али, пробуя начать дружескую беседу с явно не расположенным к общению Андресом. Но фраза улетела в молоко — Иньеста весь подобрался и сложил руки на груди.  
  
— Никак. Лео не приехал, мы его час тут ждем, — отчеканил он, опять оглядываясь на раздевалку.  
  
— В смысле? — ляпнула Али, тут же прикусывая язык. Она опять лезла под горячую руку — сначала получила от Хави, который остался недовольным ее безразличием к переменам в клубе, теперь Андрес…  
  
Али почувствовала себя обиженным ребенком. Она прикусила внутреннюю сторону щеки и нервно сглотнула. Творилось что-то странное, и она совсем не хотела быть вовлеченной во все эти внутрикомандные интриги. Ну вот этого еще не хватало! Оказалась не в том месте не в то время.  
  
Иньеста не стал отвечать на ее идиотский вопрос, потому что на поле появился не менее недовольный Серхио. Он махнул рукой, подзывая к себе их двоих — точнее, Али так показалось, что их обоих, потому что стоило ей сделать шаг за Иньестой, Бускетс мрачно мотнул головой. Али запнулась и зависла, глядя на удаляющиеся спины капитанов.  
На кромке поля появился Хави, который выглядел чуть лучше своих коллег — более собранный и менее недовольный. Они коротко о чем-то переговорили и ушли. Али проводила их взглядом и подняла с газона мяч. Душевный подъем от самостоятельной тренировки канул в небытие, пришлось признать свою профнепригодность и вернуться в раздевалку, которая, слава всем богам, все еще была пустой.  
  
За исключением чертовски знакомой сумки, небрежной брошенной на самый край скамейки, будто ее обладатель швырнул вещи не глядя и тут же покинул раздевалку. Али застыла на пороге, сверля взглядом сумку Лионеля, не решаясь войти. Казалось, что сумка кинется на нее и сожрет, только кости останутся, а то и их перемелет своими огромными зубищами.   
  
Собрав остатки разума в кулак, Али вдохнула и прошла к своему шкафчику, но стоило ей открыть дверцу, как она забыла, зачем пришла.  
  
За прикрытой дверью раздался голос Месси. Сначала приглушенный, слышимый будто бы издалека, но с каждой секундой он все приближался и приближался. Али в ужасе заметалась по раздевалке и в последнюю секунду успела забежать в душевую, но не стала закрываться, а просто спряталась за дверью. Спасибо ее привычке убирать вещи в шкафчик, не бросать где попало! Так оставался шанс, что Лионель не знает о ее присутствии.  
  
 _«А вдруг он будет здесь отсиживаться, пока все не соберутся?»_  Али похолодела от этой мысли. Она вцепилась в карманы спортивок одной рукой, а другой зажала себе рот, чтобы не было слышно даже ее дыхания.  
  
Лионель вошел в раздевалку — хлопнула входная дверь. Али слышала его шаги, его тяжелое дыхание и шорох одежды. Он долго молчал, прежде чем заговорил снова:  
  
— Да, сегодня. Я не поехал. Не вижу смысла, пока не решим все вопросы с вами. Нет. Нет, это я обсуждать не буду. Хосеп, я еще раз повторяю: не буду. Нет, это не ультиматум. Пока еще нет.  
  
Али подавилась воздухом и засунула в рот костяшки пальцев, кусая себя так, что на глазах выступили слезы. Она еще никогда так не боялась быть пойманной. Лионель ее убьет. Разорвет на куски, даже не сомневаясь ни секунды, а потом выбросит в корзину для мусора. Ее затошнило, знакомая черная жижа, которую она представляла себе, застукав Лионеля за разговором с президентом в прошлый раз, полезла ей в горло, потекла по пищеводу, выжигая внутренности и причиняя невыносимую боль, совсем не сродни той, с которой она привыкла жить после той ночи в душевой. Это было в сотни раз хуже, потому что она стала свидетелем того, что не предназначалось для ее ушей.  
  
— Да, все. Договорились, встретимся сегодня у вас в кабинете. После восьми вечера.  
  
Разговор оборвался. Послышался скрип ножек скамейки о чистый пол. Али осторожно подвинулась, пытаясь в щель между дверными петлями и косяком разглядеть Лео, но видела только ровные ряды шкафчиков. Надежда на то, что он сейчас уйдет, и она сможет выбраться из своего укрытия, таяла с каждой секундой. В любой момент в раздевалку могли войти Андрес, Хави и Бускетс, которые точно будут требовать ответов от Месси. Господи, почему ей так не повезло, почему именно сегодня ее черт понес на базу, лучше было бы остаться дома и выжить. Черт, черт, черт…  
  
Скамейка снова скрипнула. Раздались четкие шаги, а потом наступила гробовая тишина, будто кто-то отрезал раздевалку от всего остального мира. Али не знала, что ей делать — то ли выйти, то ли продолжать вжиматься в стену. Было непонятно, ушел Месси или нет. Но стоять столбом вечно было нельзя. Али сжала зубы, для верности выждала еще десять секунд, после чего медленно вылезла из щели между стеной и дверью и выглянула в раздевалку, в которой никого не было. Сумки Лионеля на месте не было.  
  
Али прокралась к входной двери и высунулась наружу. Коридор был девственно пуст.  
  


***

  
  
Лионель не появлялся до самого начала тренировки. Али прогулялась до столовой с видом человека, который только что отлично позанимался и решил выпить свежевыжатого сока, а не прятался от капитана своей команды в душевой возле писсуаров. Усевшись за столик у окна, Али потягивала апельсиновый фреш и мысленно несчетное количество раз благодарила судьбу за то, что не попалась. Ее мозг услужливо рисовал страшные картины, которые неминуемо последовали бы за ее обнаружением: убийственный взгляд Месси, его сжатые кулаки и окаменевшее лицо… Али передернуло. Она сделала большой глоток, чтобы освежиться, но это слабо помогало. Несмотря на удачное спасение, ее все еще потряхивало от пережитого стресса. Так и спятить недолго.  
  
Когда настенные часы показали без пятнадцати одиннадцать, Али приняла волевое решение вернуться в раздевалку, где обнаружила почти всю команду, включая капитанов и исключая Лионеля. Сдержанно поздоровавшись, она открыла шкафчик, взяла оттуда чистую футболку и переоделась, старательно игнорируя свои трясущиеся руки, которые с первой попытки не смогли попасть в рукава. Переодевающийся рядом Иван сказал что-то смешное, отчего Марк и Дани, которые ошивались поблизости, расхохотались, и Али поспешила присоединиться к веселью, чтобы не выглядеть слишком подозрительно. Ее не отпускало чувство, что на нее пялятся абсолютно все, что каждый понимает, свидетелем чего она стала.  
  
— Лео так и не пришел? — спросил Маскерано у Хави, который немного нервно ходил туда-сюда перед дверью с телефоном в руках. Эрнандес отрицательно мотнул головой и многозначительно посмотрел на Иньесту, который, в свою очередь, перевел взгляд на Бускетса. Напряжение в раздевалке, нараставшее с каждой секундой, не спасали даже редкие шутки, и первым не выдержал Неймар.  
  
— Вы тут что, заговор организовали? — недовольно осведомился он, бросая шнуровать бутсы и выпрямляясь. — Народ, это подзаебало уже, вам не кажется? Мы имеем право знать, что за чертовщина происходит. Атмосфера в клубе и так нездоровая после ухода Карлеса и Субисарреты, еще и запрет этот херов… Что творится?  
  
— Ничего не творится, — отрезал Хави. — Не усугубляйте ситуацию.  
  
— Мы собирались поговорить с Лионелем о его конфликте с Лучо, — вдруг сказал Андрес, после чего Хави едва ли не испуганно уставился на него, будто хотел тут же прикрыть своему другу рот. — Не смотри так, все нормально. Мы правда хотели все обсудить узким кругом, но он не приехал. Я звонил ему, он сказал, что только сейчас подъезжает.  
  
У Али под ногами закружилась земля. Она опять закусила внутренюю сторону щеки и почувствовала на языке привкус крови, хотя это вполне могло быть металлическое ощущение паники. Она единственная, кто знал, что Лео сейчас где-то на базе. Знала, что тот собирался сегодня обсуждать свои проблемы с Лучо, но совсем не с капитанами Барселоны. И эта информация была сейчас ценнее любой тактики Реала перед Класико.  
Что ей делать? Рассказать все? Сказать при всех? Одному только Хави? Иньесте? Серхио? Кто из них ее не выдаст? А вдруг она расскажет, а потом те парни, которые чинили ограждение, донесут, что она была тут с самого утра? Месси точно догадается, что она пряталась в раздевалке, вряд ли он решит, что она просидела все время в кафетерии. Блядь. Ситуация со всех фронтов была патовой. В этой шахматной игре Али потерпела полнейшее поражение, оставшись с голой доской за несколько ходов. Что бы она ни сделала, Лионель узнает, что она была где-то на базе. И заподозрит…  
  
Но если она промолчит, Месси поговорит с президентом, и черт знает, чем это грозит команде. Лионель способен продавить кого угодно. Его слово против слово Лучо… твою мать. Твою же бога мать.  
  
— Андрес… — она не успела произнести и двух слов, как распахнулась дверь и появился запыхавшийся Лионель.  
  
— Прощу прощения, — он с неподдельной искренностью улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, будто все нормально. Просто очень лучезарно. Когда Месси улыбался, он выглядел как сама невинность. Если бы Али не знала, каким он иногда был, она бы приняла его за добродушного, мягкого мужчину, из которого можно вить веревки. Он был полон контрастов. Пугающих контрастов.  
  
— Мы тебя ждали, — совершенно спокойно произнес Хави, будто слегка журя нерадивого голеадора Барселоны. — Анто сказала, что ты неважно себя чувствуешь.  
  
— Да, что-то съел. Но сейчас все в норме. — Лео положил сумку на то же место, где Али увидела ее часом ранее. — Извините еще раз. Мы собирались обсудить… — Лео умолк, исподлобья поглядывая в сторону одноклубников, которые как по команде зашевелились, занимаясь своими делами. Али не успела сообразить, замешкалась, продолжая таращиться на капитанов, столпившихся у двери, и, сама того никак не желая, перехватила пустой и безразличный взгляд Лионеля.  
  
Она безуспешно попробовала взять себя в руки: взяла тейпы Марка и начала зачем-то наматывать их на пальцы под удивленным взглядом тер Штегена. Лео отвернулся, морок спал, и Альварес смогла дышать — она вдруг поняла, что не сделала ни единого вдоха.  
Она не помнила, как они вышли на газон. С трудом отделавшись от навязчивого голоса совести, Али вернулась в реальность и механически отрабатывала пасы с Муниром. Лучо, как выяснилось, об этой беседе не знал — он совершенно неподдельно удивился, когда Морено объяснил ему шепотом, что и как. Энрике заметно посерел, но виду не подал, оставаясь снаружи все тем же тренером сине-гранатовых.  
  
Хави появился последним, тут же быстрым шагом преодолел поле и, судя по его виноватому лицу, извинился перед Энрике, который выслушал его с совершенно непроницаемым, даже каким-то тупым, при всем к нему уважении, лицом. Другие капитаны уже разобрали манишки — судя по тому, что они вышли на поле с остальной командой, разговор было решено отложить. Али играла в одной команде с Лионелем. Они часто оказывались рядом, пасовались между собой, но не переглядывались. Али ни разу не почувствовала на себе его прожигающий насквозь взгляд, и это, несмотря на пережитый ужас и ноющую совесть, ее покоробило. Безрассудно и глупо было надеяться, что Месси хотя бы толику внимания способен уделить кому-то, кроме футбола, после случившегося. Но он так виртуозно врал, что Али посмела надеяться, что он хотя бы немного проявит к ней внимания.  
  
Месси был в ударе. Забив четыре мяча и снисходительно приняв поздравления одноклубников, он присел у бровки перешнуровать бутсу. Али решила воспользоваться моментом и подошла ближе. В голове тут же опустело, не осталось ничего, кроме обиды за неотвеченную смску. Ощущение внутреннего плачущего навзрыд ребенка вернулось с удвоенной силой.  
  
— Ты классно сегодня играл! — с искренним восхищением сказала Али. — Было круто!  
  
— Спасибо, ты тоже молодец, — сдержанно ответил Месси. Али в тот момент поняла, что ее собственные переживания немного отошли на второй план. Теперь она жалела не только себя, поддавшуюся на его гребаные чары, но еще и команду, которая страдала из-за своей главной звезды едва ли не больше самой Альварес.  
  
Лионель встал, переступил с ноги на ногу и… ушел. Али тупо смотрела ему в спину, чувствуя, как щеки постепенно заливает краска, а ноги становятся ватными. Он даже не обернулся. Альварес, не зная, куда себя деть, обессиленно села на траву и несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, не обращая внимания на крутившихся вокруг одноклубников. Она не понимала, что делать дальше и какие решения принимать, совесть буквально вопила внутри и колотилась о черепушку. Благо, почти сразу появился Неймар и вернул ее в серую реальность жизни, где единственным ярким пятном была его футболка.  
  
— А Лионель уже ушел? Он сегодня отжег… — и дальше последовал список примеров, как именно «отжигал» Месси. Судя по всем этим разговорам, Неймар выглядел платонически влюбленным в своего одноклубника, иначе назвать это восхищение просто язык не поворачивался. Оказывается, у них с Али был одинаковый вкус в отношении мужчин, только ее любовь выходила за рамки платонической. Да и вообще выходила за любые рамки.  
  
— Да. А ты жалеешь, что не попрощался с ним? — язвительно спросила Али. Их дружба была просто верхом абсурда: они оба обожали одного мужчину. Впрочем, Неймар успевал обожать еще с десяток человек, если быть до конца честным.  
  
— Да нет, просто хотел сказать ему, что сегодня он превзошел сам себя.  
  
Странно, она была готова петь дифирамбы Лионелю дни напролет, но когда его хвалили другие, Али это отчего-то раздражало. Особенно сейчас, когда она знала, какой Месси на самом деле диктатор и…  _лицемер_.  
  
— Уверена, ты ему каждый день это говоришь. По сто раз, — она поднялась с газона и отряхнула гетры от невидимых травинок.  
  
— Да что с тобой? — Неймар посмотрел на нее в недоумении.  
  
— В каком смысле?  
  
— Твой тон… ты говоришь так, будто тебе не нравится Лионель.  
  
— Ох, а это, наверное, нереальная ситуация? Думаешь, твой Лионель должен всем нравится? — ее не на шутку понесло. Она не могла устроить сцену с возмущениями этому самому Лионелю, потому что это было сродни самоубийству, поэтому отрывалась на ни в чем не повинном Джуниоре.  
  
— Нет… конечно нет! Не пойми меня неправильно, — начал оправдываться он, — я просто думал, что вы друзья… и… если честно, одно время я думал, что ты тоже им искренне восхищаешься…  
  
— Что? — Али дико покраснела от неожиданности и жгучего стыда — к счастью, кажется, Неймар это принял за румянец, разгоревшийся на щеках в пылу внезапной ссоры. — Не надо судить по себе, если ты обожаешь Месси, не значит, что другие тоже.  
  
— Али, успокойся. Прости… я просто не понял, почему ты так о нем…  
  
— А что я такого сказала? Ох, Тощий, мне иногда кажется, что ты переоцениваешь его значимость. Да, он талантливый, считай, твой учитель, но… зачем так слепо им восхищаться? — Али ругала Неймара за то, чем грешила сама. Воистину, мы обожаем в себе то, что ненавидим в других.  
  
— Я могу многому у него научиться. Точнее, я уже многому научился и продолжаю это делать.  
  
«Осталось научиться трахать своих коллег, можешь взять у этого примерного семьянина пару уроков», — пронеслось у Али в голове, и она ужаснулась собственному цинизму. Али схватилась за лицо и отчаянно посмотрела на Неймара.  
  
— Что случилось? — заботливо спросил он и взял ее за плечо, заглядывая в глаза. От его заботы Али стало еще хуже.  
  
— Мне надо выпить. Срочно.  
  
Неймар рассмеялся и похлопал ее по спине.  
  
—  _Воистину_ , ты чокнутая.  
  
Если бы он только знал, до какой степени, если бы он только знал… Бедный Неймар даже представить не мог, насколько был близок к истине — так же, как Али Альварес была близка к позорному провалу. Сегодняшний день был просто апофеозом неудачных стечений обстоятельств. Хорошо хоть, цапались они с Джуниром вполголоса и никто не обратил на них никакого внимания.  
  


***

  
  
Приехав домой, Али стянула куртку и кулем свалилась в кресло. Ее раздирали противоречивые эмоции, но больше всего убивало то, что она не знала, шаг в какую сторону будет наиболее безопасным. С одной стороны, она должна была хранить в секрете подслушанный разговор Лионеля с президентом, но с другой… получалось, что в ее руках были все карты, как бы она ни хотела от них избавиться. Попросить совета было не у кого: Джули была поглощена своими проблемами, Хосе точно всыплет Али по первое число, если она хотя бы заикнется о том, куда собирается влезть. Денису она звонить не хотела вообще, он опять начнет гнуть свою линию с приездом и вообще… позвонив, она даст ему ненужную надежду на…  
  
Криштиану!  
  
Али подпрыгнула на месте, напугав задремавшую на диване кошку. Точно, Криш! Вот с кем она может обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию, конечно, без упоминания имен. Вряд ли Роналду побежит делиться полученной от нее информацией с руководством Реала, но… Она все же не так хорошо его знала.  
  
Али решительно, чтобы не передумать, полезла за телефоном. Криштиану ответил почти сразу же.  
  
— Какие люди! — обрадованно воскликнул он. — Давно тебя не слышал. Как дела?  
  
— Нормально все, — отмахнулась Али, судорожно соображая, как же перевести разговор в нужное русло. Решила она начать с малого. — Как у тебя? Как сын?  
  
— Все отлично. Учится сын. А я только с тренировки. У вас тоже утренняя?  
  
— Ага. Слушай, я вообще-то по делу. Мне нужен… наверное, твой совет. У моего… друга не очень хорошая ситуация сложилась, патовая, я бы сказала. Я ничего путного для решения предложить ему не могу, поэтому хочу спросить у тебя.  
  
Роналду, судя по шагам, слышимым в трубке, и хлопку двери, сменил место дислокации.  
  
— Я слушаю. Выкладывай, помогу чем смогу.  
  
— В общем. Мой друг невольно стал свидетелем разговора, который… может повлиять на его коллег и начальство. На непосредственное начальство. Информация, которую он получил, может все кардинально изменить. Но есть проблема: если человек, чей разговор он подслушал, узнает, что этот мой друг рассказал все коллегам, то друг лишится всего, к чему долго шел, потому что этот человек… — Али замялась, не зная, каким словом лучше характеризовать Месси. — Он как рептилия. Жрет всех вокруг себя, его все боятся и уважают, включая начальство. Но если мой друг поделится полученной информацией, может случится так, что начальство уйдет, тогда ситуация будет еще хуже. Но есть еще главное начальство, и оно полностью продавлено рептилией…  
  
— Али! — прервал поток ее сознания недоуменный голос Криштиану. — Я понял. Наверное. То есть, существует главное начальство, начальство над коллегами твоего друга, коллеги и сам друг. И эта рептилия. Правильно?  
  
 _«Как же хреново звучит это бред»,_  — с горечью подумала Али. Но она никак не могла сказать Кришу все прямо. Лучше пусть он считает ее больной на всю голову.  
  
— Угу, — буркнула она. Криш какое-то время помолчал, а потом продолжил:  
  
— Я могу ошибаться, но… наверное, коллегам говорить не стоит, если уж существует вероятность гадостей от этой рептилии. А соль разговора в чем, ты в курсе?  
  
— Рептилия собирается напрямую решать проблемы с главным начальством. Думаю, она хочет убрать начальство. А коллеги назначали рептилии встречу, где хотели обсудить проблемы в коллективе, но рептилия не пришла.  
  
— А-а-а… — задумчиво протянул Криш. — Ясно. Тут один выход, на мой взгляд — пусть твой друг, как у него еще голова от всего этого не взорвалась, расскажет о разговоре начальству, которое непосредственное. И как можно быстрее. Начальство само разберется. Коллеги тут уже мало чем могут помочь, вряд ли рептилия их послушает.  
  
 _«А это мысль!_ — обрадовалась Али. —  _Если я расскажу Лучо, он может просто приехать к Бартомеу одновременно с Месси. А дальше… а там уже как карта ляжет»._  
  
— Здравая мысль! — сказала она вслух. — Криш, ты гений. И почему все считают тебя придурком?  
  
— Кто это все? — заметно оскорбился Роналду. — Ну-ка…  
  
— Забей, я так, утрирую, — Али обессиленно откинулась в кресле и рассеянно погладила кошку. — Я скажу ему. Пускай и правда пойдет к начальству. Блин, почему я сама не додумалась…  
  
— Потому что я умнее тебя, — скабрезно фыркнул Криш.  
  
— Бля, а я уж было решила, что ты все же не придурок, — со смешком парировала Али. — Ладно, огромное спасибо тебе. Я твоя должница!  
  
— Я запомню, — усмехнулся Криштиану. — Всегда приятно иметь в должниках соперника твоей команды.  
  
— Вы посмотрите на него, каков нахал! — с притворным ужасом воскликнула Али. — Все, я пойду. Надо в душ, а то я так и не разделась. Еще и кошку кормить.  
  
— Давай. Звони в любое время!  
  
— А вдруг ты с Ириной будет занят, а тут я, она ревновать не будет? — съязвила Али. На другом конце провода вдруг воцарилась подозрительная тишина. Альварес даже посмотрела на экран мобильного, вдруг связь прервалась. Но нет.  
  
— Криш?  
  
— Нет, не будет, — странным тоном ответил Роналду. — Ты же знаешь, она не ревнует к тебе. Да и она вообще не ревнивая, на самом деле.  
  
— Хорошо… — протянула Али. Голос Криша ей не понравился. — У тебя точно все нормально?  
  
— Да, — напряженно сказал Криштиану. — Давай, я тоже в душ пойду. Созвонимся.  
  
Али недоуменно посмотрела на замолчавший телефон. Странно. Повисшее молчание, кроме как демонстрацию того, что у Роналду и Ирины какие-то проблемы, характеризовать иначе было нельзя. Но Али и Криш особо никогда не откровенничали, Али больше делилась личным с Джули, хотя и ее подругой назвать не могла…  
  
Задумавшись о Крише, Али едва не забыла о том, что собиралась сделать. На это требовалась недюжинная смелость, которую Альварес решила почерпнуть у сигареты.  
Усевшись на балконе и завернувшись в плед, она выпустила тонкую струйку дыма и, прищурившись, посмотрела на раскинувшийся перед ней город. Барселона с каждым днем становилась ей все ближе, испанские корни давали о себе знать. Али чувствовала, что врастает в этот город, в узкие улочки самых неблагополучных районов, в просторные площади и фонтаны, в зеленые кусты и россыпь магазинов на длинных улицах в центре. Становится единым целым с архитектурой храма Святого семейства, пропитывается запахами Средиземного моря, вплетается в красоту и очарование Готического квартала. Будто Али становилась частью Барселоны так же, как стала частью команды. Команды, которую она просто обязана была спасти, даже если ее шаг был всего лишь крошечной каплей в море проблем, затопивших сине-гранатовой гнездо.  
  
Али затянулась и набрала номер Энрике — и то, и другое она сделала резко, чтобы не передумать и не дать заднюю. Сейчас или никогда, спасибо Кришу.  
  
— Али? — удивленно спросил Лучо. Она ему еще никогда не звонила, хотя номер тренера получила чуть ли не в первый день своего пребывания в Барселоне.  
  
— Здравствуйте. Мне нужно вам кое-что сказать, — выпалила Али, мучительно краснея и тиская пальцами фильтр тлеющей сигареты.  
  
— Говори, — медленно произнес Энрике, видимо, искренне удивленный ее напором.  
  
Али выложила ему все в трех предложениях, постаравшись не добавлять лишних деталей. Говорила она быстро, глотая слоги и запинаясь, но все равно уверенно: ведь от того, как она донесет до Лучо то, что подслушала, могло зависеть очень многое, и это чертовски пугало.  
  
Вопреки ее ожиданиям, после ее короткого, но меткого монолога не возникло паузы. Энрике почти сразу же отреагировал.  
  
— Али… почему ты решила мне рассказать об этом? — как-то устало спросил он. Али растерялась.  
  
— Эм… решила, что вы должны знать.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Потому что.  
  
— Исчерпывающий ответ, — хмыкнул Энрике. — Ситуацию это ни капли не прояснило. Но… спасибо.  
  
— Что вы будете делать? — несмело спросила Али, не надеясь на ответ.  
  
— А вот это уже мое дело. Обещаю, никто не узнает о том, что ты подслушала разговор Лионеля и Хосепа. Обещаю.  
  
— Я не подслушивала, это случайно вышло.  
  
— Не суть. Спасибо, Али. Кажется, правила игры следует немного поменять… — многозначительно произнес Энрике. — Счастливо, Али. Еще раз благодарю.  
  
— Ты слышала? — спросила Али у кошки, которая заинтересованно заглядывала на балкон. — Благодарит. Пиздец. Что я наделала…  
  
Оставалось надеятся, что Эрике воспользуется полученной от Али информацией грамотно. А то ничего не останется, как собирать вещи и бежать до канадской границы или куда глаза глядят. Хотя от гнева Лионеля Месси не спасет даже расстояние в десятки тысяч километров.  
  


***

  
  
О том, как прошла встреча Лионеля и президента, Али так и не узнала: ни одна живая душа не запечатлела Месси возле администрации клуба, что, в общем-то, было чудом, ведь репортеры преследовали его практически везде. Али старательно копалась в интернете, но безуспешно. Она даже думала позвонить Хосе, который знал все и всегда, но потом отмела эту дурацкую идею. Лучше уж оставаться в неведении, будто вовсе не она позвонила Лучо и сдала Лео с потрохами.  
  
Хоть ситуация и была нервной до чертиков, Али на какое-то время смогла отвлечься от своих личных переживаний. Это радовало, но не настолько, чтобы расслабляться. В конце концов Али смогла себя убедить, что Лионелю сейчас точно не до нее: у него хватало своих проблем, и Али Альварес не вписывалась в его картину мира на данный момент. Его бескомпромиссное лидерство пошатнулось, какие уж тут…  
  
Через день после того, как Али влезла в дела команды, должен был состояться кубковый матч с Эльче. В газетах писали, что Барселона подходит к очередной кубковой игре в весьма потерянном состоянии. Внутрикомандные распри, проигрыш Сосьедаду в последнем туре, увольнение спортивного директора и его помощника — все это, по мнению прессы, должно было подкосить Барселону так, что ей пришлось бы закусывать удила даже в игре с командой, которая занимала последнюю строчку. К тому же впереди был важный матч с мадридским Атлетико, который делил с Барсой вторую строчку, пока Реал единолично обосновался выше всех в турнирной таблице. Требовалось мобилизовать все силы, чтобы войти в новый сезон с высоко поднятой головой.  
  
И, несомотря на газетную войну, Барселона с честью выдержала это испытание, раскатав Эльче в блин, не без помощи своей недовольной текущим положением главной звезды.  
Перед матчем, который Али начинала на скамейке, она старалась не отсвечивать: на предматчевой тренировке безропотно выполняла упражнения и старалась не смотреть ни на кого. Энрике был сосредоточен и вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Капитанский состав Барселоны тоже будто бы позабыл о вчерашней «неурядице» с Месси. Команда сосредоточилась исключительно на игре. Конечно, не без проблем: после травмировавшегося Иньесты его место в лазарете занял Хави, что здорово подпортило настрой. Но Эрнандес, даже будучи вне заявки, продолжал поддерживать команду и даже приехал посмотреть игру.  
  
Что до Лионеля Месси, то он приехал на тренировку вовремя, вел себя сдержанно и вежливо. Али постаралась поздороваться с ним как можно спокойнее, хотя внутри нее все тряслось от напряжения. Но Лео скользнул по ней взглядом, улыбнулся и отошел к своему шкафчику. Никуда его безразличие по отношению к Али не делось.  
  
Когда прозвучал свисток, каталонцы с первых секунд ринулись в атаку, которую возглавил Лионель Месси, но его проход по правому флангу завершился неудачей. Лео сплюнул на газон — Али привычно вздрогнула, как всегда бывало, когда она видела его злость. Гости ответили своей атакой и даже заработали стандарт, но без толку.  
  
Жорди Альба после своей первой неудачной попытки разогнать атаку решил попробовать еще раз — мяч угодил прямо в руку одному из соперников. Но арбитр, несмотря на возмущенные вопли трибун, никак не прореагировал на спорный эпизод.  
  
— Даешь видеоповторы! — буркнул сидящий рядом с Али Иньеста, завернувшийся в шарф так, что торчали лишь макушка, глаза и нос. Было довольно холодно, почти вся скамейка мерзла и пила какую-то бурду из термоса, но Али сидела в одной куртке, потому что у нее внутри все еще тлела паника, которая теперь не оставляла ее ни на минуту. Али как ястреб следила за Лео и Лучо, ища в их взаимодействии хоть какие-то перемены, но тщетно.  
  
— Вы с Лео поговорили? — озвучил вдруг ее немой вопрос Мунир. Андрес утвердительно кивнул. Али похолодела. То есть… когда? Как они успели?  
  
— Вчера вечером, поздно. У нас дома. Все нормально, — отчеканил Иньеста. — Вообще все нормально.  
  
Али украдкой посмотрела на Андреса, но прочесть хоть что-то по его лицу было невозможно, не зря он так закутался — не поймешь, что у него на уме, по одному лишь носу.  
  
— Круто! — подытожил Мунир, который и половины происходящего, судя по его легкомысленному тону, не понял.  
  
Засвистели трибуны, разговор пришлось прервать. Оказалось, что Неймар свалился в чужой штрафной, но и на этот раз арбитр не зафиксировал нарушения. Лионель попытался исправить ситуацию контратакой, но мяч после его прохода улетел прямо в руки вратарю.  
Огромное преимущество у Барселоны во владении мячом было очевидным, но команде редко удавалось проникать в штрафную, да и дальними ударами Барселона пока что не радовала своего тренера, который стоял на бровке, пристально вглядываясь в поле. Лучо был непривычно спокоен, даже тих.  
  
Первый гол случился на тридцать пятой минуте, хотя Али показалось, что с начала игры прошло не чуть более получаса, а целая вечность. Автором гола стал Неймар, который получил пас от Суареса, разыгравшего его с Серхи и Лионелем. После открытия счета Барселона даже не подумала сбавить атакующий натиск и продолжила наседать на ворота соперников, за несколько минут до свистка усилиями Суареса забив второй раз.  
  
Трибунам было явно приятно наблюдать такую воодушевленную Барселону — они запели, заорали, тем самым подстегивая команду бежать быстрее, наседать все плотнее и давить, давить, давить на Эльче, которым все сложнее было обороняться.  
  
Все это привело к тому, что на последних секундах первого тайма Неймара снесли в штрафной, что привело к заработанному пенальти.  
  
И вот тут оживился Лучо. Он подозвал к себе Неймара, который не пострадал от удара о газон, хотя пытался изобразить совсем иной исход, и жестами что-то ему объяснил. Джуниор заулыбался, кивнул и вернулся обратно на поле. К нему сразу же подошел Месси, но на его лице не было написано уже знакомого Али недовольства. Обменявшись короткими репликами с Джуниором, Лео встал у точки.  
  
Али ухмыльнулась и попросила у Морено плед, глядя, как Лионель оставляет с носом Тытоня, сильным ударом направив мяч в противоположный угол ворот. Такая Барселона была похожа сама на себя. Они владели подавляющим территориальным преимуществоми и полностью контролировали ход поединка, по всей видимости, за один тайм решив судьбу путевки в четвертьфинал кубка Испании.  
  
Ничего не изменилось и в начале второго тайма. Каталонцы большими силами шли в атаку, не собираясь останавливаться на достигнутом и забить еще.  
  
Месси отличным проникающим пасом вскрыл оборону гостей, выведя Жорди один на один с вратарем — Альба первым касанием точно обработал мяч, а уже вторым нанес точный удар. Почти сразу же за четвертым голом последовал и пятый, ставший финальной точкой в противостоянии Барселоны и Эльче.  
  
Али тоже успела внести небольшой, но все же вклад в игру: она вышла на шестьдесят седьмой минуте и активно включилась в игру, создавая напряжение на левом фланге, правда ее попытки ни разу не увенчались забитыми мячами, но она даже не особо расстроилась. Барселона уверенно выиграла первый матч матч одной восьмой финала Кубка Испании и, как бы ни ругался на такие заявления Лучо, почти обеспечила себе путевку в четвертьфинал. Каталонцы своей качественной игрой показали, что дела внутри команды не так уж и плохи, как бы ни пыталась пресса убедить мир в обратном. Футболисты, выходившие на поле, сделали для победы абсолютно все, что могли.  
  
Али пришла в раздевалку одной из первых и, с наслаждением стянув футболку, осталась в одном лонгсливе. Хоть на поле она провела совсем немного времени, но вымоталась знатно: видимо, переживания сказывались на ней не только морально, но и физически. Достав телефон, она обнаружила там сообщение от Криша, который интересовался, как там дела у ее «друга». Ответив, что совет помог, Али бросила телефон на лавку и полезла в шкафчик за вещами, и как раз вовремя: в раздевалку шумной гурьбой ввалилась команда, а следом за ними вошли Лучо и Унсуэ.  
  
— Все молодцы, отличный матч, — поблагодарил повеселевшую команду Энрике. — Надеюсь, к матчу с Атлетико через три дня вы подойдете в такой же бодрой форме, как сегодня. Отдыхайте, набирайтесь сил, завтра — на тренировку. Одиннадцатого на Камп Ноу планируется открытая тренировка перед матчем, так что будьте готовы.  
  
Команда радостно загудела, Неймар повис на плече у Дани, размахивая телефоном и снимая происходящее в раздевалке. Али тут же отвернулась, чтобы не попасть в кадр, и оказалась лицом к лицу с Лионелем, который тоже решил избежать печальной участи попадания в Инстаграм неуемного бразильца.  
  
Они переглянулись и синхронно рассмеялись. Только оба по разному поводу.  
  
— Отличная игра, — сказала Али, чтобы разбавить обстановку, для убедительности подняв большой палец вверх. Она всеми фибрами души надеялась, что Лео ответит. Скажет спасибо, хотя бы что-нибудь. На секунду станет таким, как раньше, когда смотрел на ее этим своим взглядом, обещающим чуть ли не все тайны вселенной.  
  
— Ммм, — это грудное «ммм», которое он протянул Лео, было самым эротичным звуком, который Али когда-либо слышала. Разве что его хриплые стоны во время секса были более эротичны.  
  
Внутри у нее все оборвалось от обиды. Да, теперь она заслуживала только «ммм», как изощренного издевательства. «Ммм» вместо нормальных человеческих слов.  
  
— Лионель, — окликнул причину обид Али тренер. Месси убийственно медленно обернулся, шум в раздевалке стих так резко, будто кто-то нажал на пульте кнопку «mute». Главная звезда и главный тренер смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, пока Лучо не протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, на которое Лео… ответил.  
  
Али отвернулась и посмотрела вглубь шкафчика, будто искала там что-то. Глазам стало горячо от сдерживаемых слез, а губы сами по себе растянулись в улыбку. В горькую улыбку, полную невыказанной обиды.  
  
Кажется, она, сама того не ведая ( _или все же ведая?_ ), сделала для команды нечто важное.  
  


***

  
  
На неделе обе команды успешно сыграли свои первые матчи в одной восьмой финала Кубка Испании. Каталонцы доказали всем скептикам, что дела внутри команды совсем не так плохи, а временные неудачи были лишь случаем. Атлетико сделал весомую заявку на выход в четвертьфинал, победив дома лидера чемпионата. Последние пять матчей из шести между Барселоной и Атлетико закончились вничью, но последняя ничья, которая случилась в заключительном туре прошлого чемпионата, стала для матрасников по-настоящему золотой и принесла им чемпионство. Сегодня же подобный итог не устраивал ни одну из команд, потому что это будет на руку их основному конкуренту, ведь что и Барса, и Атлетико шли в таблице с одинаковым количеством очков.  
  
Но перед матчем предстояло пережить эту дурацкую открытую тренировку, которую Али так мечтала счесть за страшный сон. Она в каком-то туманном трансе натянула на себя форму, которая казалась ей колючей, жесткой настолько, будто могла содрать кожу, а потом присела, чтобы зашнуровать бутсы. Ее пессимистичный настрой никак не вписывался во всеобщую атмосферу здорового невроза и веселья: хоть игра предстояла тяжелая, но команда прилично так взбодрилась после кубковой игры, поэтому никому не позволено было киснуть и портить настрой на победу. Али же в очередной раз почувствовала себя лишней: словно Барселона, как уже знакомое Альварес хтоническое чудовище, отвергало ее, выплевывало, как какого-то паразита.  
  
Перед матчем каталонская пресса утверждала, что от результата игры зависит судьба Луиса Энрике и только победа позволит астурийскому тренеру сохранить свой пост. Всю неделю в центре внимания были различные демарши Лионеля Месси, демонстрировавшего свой протест против решения специалиста оставить аргентинца на скамейке запасных в прошлом туре, но, как теперь выяснилось, ситуацию урегулировали, хотя за пределы команды эта информация не вышла.  
  
Команда начала выздоравливать, внутриусобные распри будто бы встали на паузу. Лучо сдержанно вежливо общался с Лионелем, который больше не опаздывал на тренировки. Месси был учтив, здоровался с тренером за руку и вообще вел себя непривычно хорошо. Конечно, эту перемену в их отношениях заметили все, но благоразумно никто этот факт не комментировал — одноклубники Али теперь дули даже на воду. А то вдруг перемирие между Лучо и Лео, случившееся так внезапно, закончится, и снова начнется война за сферы влияния? А учитывая то, что шла вторая половина сезона, обострение конфликта было на руку Реалу, намертво засевшему на первом месте.  
  
Неймар, который не планировал избавляться от лавров штатного балагура, подскочил к Али с телефоном.  
  
— Улыбнись! — гаркнул он прямо ей в ухо. Али зашипела, выругалась, но покорно оскалила зубы: с надоедливым бразильцем всегда эта тактика работала.  
  
Но не в этот раз. Получив заветный снимок, Неймар присел рядом с Али на скамейку, явно не собираясь уходить.  
  
Посмотрев, как Джуниор сосредоточенно копается в своем айфоне, Али отвернулась к шкафчику, чтобы достать щитки.  
  
Неймар почему-то ее нервировал.  
  
— Смотри, — окликнул ее Джуниор. Али нехотя оглянулась, сжимая правый щиток, и наткнулась на фотографию, которую Неймар открыл в телефоне. Долбаный здоровенный экран айфона. Долбаное все.  
  
Со снимка на Али смотрел сам Неймар, его сын Лука и…  _Месси_ , держащий на руках Тьяго. По спине Али тонкой струйкой пополз ледяной пот, ладони стали влажными, она едва не выронила щиток, но отчаянно не хотела привлекать к себе внимание.  
  
— Очень круто, — ей было достаточно даже намека на присутствие Лео, чтобы химия включилась и дыхание начало сбиваться. Почему-то захотелось понюхать эту фотку прямо через экран, как будто она могла быть пропитана запахом ее любимого мужчины. Конечно, делать этого Али не стала.  
  
— Мы тут недавно у меня собирались, — похвастался Неймар. Али сглотнула и снова расплылась в улыбке. После случившего на тренировке, когда она не сдержала своих эмоций и налетела на Джуниора, она вообще старалась избегать его общества. Боялась, что он заподозрит что-то, да и не мудрено это было, после такой-то истерики.  
  
— Жери, видел? — Неймар позабыл об Али и переключился на Пике, который был только рад посмотреть фотографии.  
  
Али заткнула уши наушниками, включила первую попавшуюся песню, причем даже слов не разбирала, и принялась шнуровать бутсы. Затылком она почувствовала приход Лионеля, потому что именно в этот момент в висках у нее яркой вспышкой родилась боль.  
  
Она сделала себе мысленную заметку: не смотреть в его сторону. Взгляд Али останавливался на одноклубниках, которые крутились поблизости, и она лишь меняла улыбки, как маски: дружелюбная — друзьям или близко знакомым, приветливая — тем, с кем она общалась мало, уважительная — тренерскому составу. Вежливые «удачи!», пустые вопросы «как поживаешь?» и такие же пустые ответы «спасибо, у меня все замечательно». И горечь, горечь, горечь. Зачем вообще она посмотрела эту проклятущую фотографию? Ведь только что, совсем недавно, ее голова держалась вверх, спина была ровной, а сердце билось в ровном ритме. И всего лишь фото, а потом его присутствие — и все покатилось в задницу Дьяволу.  
  
Когда стало совсем невыносимо, Али захотелось выйти из переполненой раздевалки на газон, вдохнуть свежий январский воздух и заодно прийти в чувство. Она выскользнула в коридор никем незамеченной. Со спины будто сняли невидимый груз — не видя Месси, она будто просыпалась, выбиралась из липкого кошмара и чувстовала себя живой.  
  
Она чувствовала свое сердце, которое гулко билось внутри так, что звенело в ушах. Али будто покрылась льдом… нет, не льдом. Это было пламя, которое сжигало изнутри; ей так хотелось, чтобы от нее ничего не осталось, только бы не возвращаться обратно в свою жизнь, где она совершила непоправимую ошибку и теперь будет расплачиваться за нее до конца своих дней. Али схватилась за какую-то трубу, повернулась и… увидела его. Коридор подтрибунки был переполнен, команда тоже потянулась к выходу на поле, но она видела только  _его_. Смотрела, смотрела, смотрела не отрываясь. Поглощала взглядом идеально сидящую форму, темные волосы, красивые черты лица… Лео ее не видел, стоял вполоборота, но этого было достаточно.  _«Постой так, еще немного»_ , — это было единственное, о чем молила Али в ту минуту. Нет, он не был королем, главной звездой Барселоны и тем, кого газеты называли инопланетянином. Он был тем, ради кого Али жила. Кого природа создала, чтобы уничтожить ее жизнь. И только Лео, никто другой, заставлял ее чувствовать себя живой. Она видела, как двигаются его губы — те самые, которые Али целовала вечность назад.  
  
У нее подкосились ноги. Она навалилась на стену возле фотографа, который мирно пил минералку из бутылки. Ее улыбка будто приклеилась к губам, когда мужчина не удержал равновесие и выронил бутылку, которая грохнулась на пол, подняв тучу брызг. Лионель повернулся, Али видела это как в рапиде. Но их взгляды даже не успели встретится, потому что она развернулась и со всех ног припустила к выходу на поле, туда, куда нестройной вереницей шла команда.  
  
Как прошла открытая тренировка, Али не помнила.  
  


***

  
  
Наверное, Луису Энрике стоило отдать должное: он будто шестым чувством понимал, что от Али Альварес толку на поле сегодня не будет, поэтому она опять отсиживалась на скамейке в запасе без всяких перспектив выйти на поле. Пока команда слушала гимны, Али украдкой вытащила мобильный: ей написал Хосе.  
  
 _Завтра совещаемся у тебя. Привезу ужин. Почему номинант на ЗМ на лавке?_  
  
Али застонала, забыв, что вслух — сидящий рядом Марк тут же навострил уши.  
  
— Что такое? — громким шепотом, больше похожим на крик, сказал он Али на ухо.  
  
— Хосе, — Али показала Марку сообщение. — Как всегда.  
  
— Так это нормально, он же твой агент. Кому понравится такое…  
  
— Марк, давай без этого… — Али посмотрела на Серхи Роберто, который сидел по правую руку от нее, и зачем-то перешла на немецкий. — Я даже думать забыла про этот чертов Золотой мяч.  
  
— Самое время начать думать. Дани уже спрашивала, когда ты будешь выбирать платье. Жаждет дать тебе профессиональную консультацию.  
  
Если бы отмотать время назад, Али бы наверняка обрадовалась перспективе провести еще один приятный день с Дани, хоть бы и в магазинах, ведь она могла быть купить платье, чтобы произвести впечатление на…, а теперь максимум, чего ей хотелось, так это завернуться в саван и ползти в заданном направлении.  
  
— Я сама справлюсь, — вяло ответила Али. — Какая, собственно, разница, в чем я буду.  
  
— И то верно, — вздохнул Марк, — а на Хосе своего не злись. Он хороший агент, я о нем много слышал.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — пробурчала Али, отворачиваясь от тер Штегена и всматриваясь в происходящее на поле.  
  
А там было на что посмотреть. Али едва успела перевести взгляд на половину поля соперника, как увидела, что Неймар с близкого расстояния расстрелял ворота Мойи и открыл счет. Трибурны взорвались, Суарес и Лионель кинулись на Джуниора с объятиями.  
  
— Все пропустили за разговорами, — с укором заметил проходящий мимо скамейки Морено, по-отечески сурово посмотрев на Али. Она не сдержалась и высунула язык, пообещав себе внимательнее смотреть на поле.  
  
Но сосредоточится никак не получалось, мысли разбегались, как испуганные тараканы. Наблюдая за тем, как Неймара уносят на бровку, чтобы оказать первую помощь — в его влетел Хименес, стык был до того страшным, что было неясно, сможет ли бразилец продолжить игру, — Али вновь подумала про грядущее награждение. Интересно, есть ли возможность избежать этой церемонии? Прикинуться больной? Хосе ни в жизни не поверит, если она будет изображать простуду. Месячные тоже не подойдут — хоть у нее из-за принятой в декабре таблетки немного поехал цикл, болями Али никогда не страдала, так что этот вариант тоже не прокатит. На прямое «не хочу» Хосе ответит не менее прямым «мне плевать».  
  
Неймар вернулся на поле, и Али вдруг поняла, что почти все время его отсутствия не дышала: боялась, что сейчас его заменят и… ну уж нет, сегодня на поле она точно не хотела выходить.  
  
Надо же, как усугубилась ситуация: личная драма влияет на работу, на футбол, на качество игры. И что с этим делать, Али не имела ни малейшего понятия. Ее раздирало противоречиями: хотелось доказать всем и вся свою состоятельность как футболиста (она для этого в Барселону и пришла!) или наоборот — спрятаться на лавке и носа не высовывать.  
  
Но судьба в этот день решила за Али: она так и не вышла на поле. Барселона раскатала Атлетико, забив три мяча, на которые матрасники огрызнулись лишь одним. В первые сорок пять минут Барселона, по словам Морено, который в перерыве хвалил команду, провела один из лучших таймов за весь сезон. У Симеоне был перерыв для того, чтобы внести коррективы в действия своих подопечных и хотя бы не допустить крупного поражения, которое по такой игре было вполне вероятным.  
  
Но Барселона добилась заслуженной победы. В целом игра выдалась напряженной, эмоциональной, с большим числом нарушений. Атлетико второй тайм провел на равных, но этого не хватило для победы. Месси выдал гениальный матч и точно заработал самые высокие оценки за игру. Лео, Суарес и Неймар забили по голу. Именно в том матче были сделаны уже знаменитые фотографии, ставшие для сине-гранатовых символом не только всего сезона, но и новой эры в развитии клуба: бегущее Золотое Трио, празднующее гол.  
  


***

  
  
Неотвратимость приближающейся церемонии вручения Золотого мяча давила на голову, как пресс. Али чувствовала, что еще немного — и она окончательно спятит от количества упоминаний своей фамилии в средствах массовой информации и интернете. Миньоны Хосе старательно присылали ей наиболее интересные заметки, которые неизменно отправлялись в корзину — Али не собиралась их читать, главным образом потому, что рядом с фамилией Альварес неизменно упоминался Месси.  
  
В преддверии награждения Хосе вплотную занялся подготовкой. Во-первых, он нашел стилистов, которые должны были сопровождать Али в Цюрих, причем просьбу Али позвать Неллу он выполнил, что не могло не радовать. Во-вторых, он просмотрел (вряд ли сам) пресс-конференции номинантов за предыдущие годы, подготовил варианты возможных вопросов (что тоже точно делал не самостоятельно) и клятвенно заверил Али, что она будет готова ко всему. Альварес только кивала головой, как китайский болванчик, когда Хосе за день до отлета в Цюрих приехал к ней с ужином и списком деталей для уточнения.  
  
— Стилисты подготовили тебе несколько платьев: Дольче, Вера Ванг, Живанши и еще какое-то, — деловито провозгласил Хосе, устраиваясь в кресле с коробкой китайской лапши. Али невидящим взглядом посмотрела на знакомую коробку, и ее затошнило. Нагулянный за день аппетит пропал напрочь.  
  
— Я сама себе купила платье, — нехотя сказала она, отставляя в сторону лапшу. — И я в нем хочу пойти.  
  
— Чего-о-о? — Хосе поперхнулся овощами и вытаращил на нее глаза. — Ты? Платье?  
  
— Ага, — Али гадко улыбнулась, хотя на душе у нее кошки скребли. Хосе столько сил приложил, чтобы этот день ей запомнился, а она даже не могла сделать вид, что рада. Даже платье выбрала сама, а ему не сказала и полслова.  
  
— Заказала на Амазоне, — созналась она и, не дожидаясь реакции враз осатаневшего Хосе, шмыгнула в спальню, откуда принесла нечто, упакованное в пакет.  
  
— Надеюсь, что это труп, — рассвирепел Хосе. Он так разозлился, что даже не заметил, что заляпал соусом штанину. — Платье. С Амазона. Где таких платьев хоть жопой ешь!  
  
— Да какая разница… — протянула Али, вытряхивая платье из пакета и прикладывая к себе. Оно было черным, удлиненным сзади, с кружевным верхом. Плечи были открыты только наполовину, чтобы скрыть мышцы, которые платье на бретельках только подчеркнуло бы (1).  
  
— Ну вот, — она выразительно встряхнула вешалкой. — Что-то вроде.  
  
— Кто дизайнер? — мрачно спросил Хосе, созерцая платье с таким видом, будто ему показывают дохлую мышь.  
  
Али пожала плечами.  
  
— Не знаю. Оно мне просто понравилось. Вот я и заказала. Прости, что не сказала. Завертелась, вылетело из головы.  
  
— Забей, — отмахнулся Хосе. — Оно же ужасное, Али. Никакое. Ты в нем будешь блеклая и серая.  
  
— Я буду черная, — отшутилась Али. — Слушай, меня оно устраивает. У меня даже туфли есть! — она опять убежала в спальню и принесла оттуда коробку.  
  
— Ну, хотя бы обувь нормальная, — проворчал Хосе, разглядывая коробку Маноло Бланик — решив сэкономить на платье, Али потратилась на нормальную обувь, но тоже купила те, что померила вторыми, особо не выбирая. — Садись давай, ешь.  
  
— У меня что-то аппетита нет, — буркнула Али, с ногами забираясь в кресло. Хосе пожал плечами и поставил коробку с туфлями на пол.  
  
— Ладно, не хочешь — не ешь, мне больше достанется. Давай по вопросам.  
  
Али вяло кивнула и улеглась поперек кресла.  
  
— Кто из тренеров оказал на вас наибольшее влияние в достижении того результата, который у вас есть сейчас?  
  
— Все мои тренеры оказали на меня одинаковое влияние, здесь трудно выделить кого-то одного, — монотонным голосом произнесла Али. Этот текст она уже вызубрила наизусть, как и все вопросы, которые ей задавал Хосе.  
  
— Молодец, без «я не могу», забудь эту фразу вообще. Едем дальше… — Хосе деловито полистал свои записи, — про Мундиаль тебя не спросят, только Криштиану и Лионеля, — _«Лионель» воткнулось лезвием под лопатку._  — Хотя нет, если спросят, то скажешь, что «с удовольствием приняла бы участие в следующем чемпионате мира и не сомневаюсь, что он будет не менее впечатляющим, чем в Бразилии».  
  
— Дерьмо какое-то, — скривилась Али.  
  
— Я тебе дам дерьмо! — огрызнулся Хосе. — Дальше поехали. С кем из самых известных и величайших футболистов прошлого вы бы хотели играть в одной команде?  
  
— Златан Ибрагимович.  
  
— А если серьезно?  
  
— А если серьезно, то мне сложно выделить кого-то одного, все по-своему талантливы, у всех можно чему-то научиться. Кажется, я уже точно так же отвечала на вопрос про тренеров.  
  
— А в какой команде? В каком клубе? — Хосе выразительно поиграл бровями. — Например?  
  
— В команде, которая добивается успеха и выигрывает трофеи, — фыркнула Али. — Дурацкий вопрос.  
  
— Какие у вас ожидания от футбольного 2015 года?  
  
 _«Мои ожидания не оправдались»_ , — вгрызлась в мозг Али свинцовая мысль, словно пуля. Она поежилась, поправила футболку и постаралась ответить как можно более взвешенно.  
  
— Это важный год, впереди много важных игр, больших шагов вперед. Для меня это вызов, возможность достичь новых высот, преодолеть новые планки.  
  
— Про планки лишнее, — отчеканил Хосе, черкая на листочке.  
  
—…новых высот без планок. Тогда все.  
  
— Нормально, пойдет. Только побольше эмоциональности, а то ты говоришь, как робот.  
  
— Так ты меня тут программируешь, — обиженно парировала Али чуть ли не со слезой в голосе. — Хватит, я очень тебя прошу. Лучше поругай меня за платье, а. Пожалуйста.  
  
Хосе бросил листки на пол и зачем-то пересел на диван, поближе к Али.  
  
— Что тебя грызет, а? — спросил он, внимательно разглядывая ее лицо. — Я же вижу. Понимаю все. Я твой агент, никто тебя не знает так, как я. Ни один твой гребаный одноклубник или подружки, коих у тебя почти нет. Али, ты можешь рассказать мне все. Я пойму. Осуждать не буду, если будет за что. Я многое в жизни повидал, меня не удивить. Что произошло? Ты с начала декабря просто сама не своя, я даже пометку в ежедневнике сделал, что тебя как подменили. Что случилось? Это с Денисом как-то связано?  
  
— Да причем тут Денис… — Али опустила взгляд и смаргнула выступившие слезы. Стало совсем тошно, язык не слушался, голову будто заполнили ватой, уши не слышали. Она сглотнула, но мокрый комок в горле не исчез, только застрял сильнее.  
  
Она не могла рассказать Хосе правду. Не могла. Он не поймет. Никто не должен знать о случившемся, ни одна живая душа. Да, она сдохнет, если не выскажется, да, тайна будет отравлять ее изнутри прямо так же, как сейчас ее отравляет Месси. Но поступить иначе она просто не могла.  
  
— Ничего, Хосе. Я просто уже давно нервничаю из-за церемонии, — выдавила из себя Али, с заметным усилием поднимая голову и глядя на Хосе. — Правда, все нормально. Просто нервы.  
  
Хосе помолчал, изучая ее лицо, а потом вздохнул, поднимаясь с дивана.  
  
— Ладно. Поверю тебе на слово. Давай отложим все обсуждения, завтра еще будет время. Включай кино какое-нибудь.  
  
Али бесцветным взглядом посмотрела в сторону телевизора, а потом ее голос, кажущийся чужим, произнес:  
  
— Давай  _Облачный атлас_  посмотрим.  
  


***

  
  
В этом году количество делегатов от Барселоны, отправившихся на вручение Золотого Мяча составляло всего три человека: Месси, Иньеста и Али, — а все потому, что руководство сине-гранатового клуба встало в позу после санкций, наложенных ФИФА. Даже президент Бартомеу отказался вылетать в Цюрих. Отчасти Али от этой информации стало чуть легче: меньше народу, больше кислороду, к тому же, Хосе должен был составить вполне приятную компанию — всяко лучше, чем таращится на затылок Лионеля.  
  
О том, что Лео поедет вместе с Антонелой, Али старалась не думать, хотя получалось это из рук вон плохо.  
  
Рано утром Али разбудил будильник, а потом, во второй раз, — уже Хосе, настойчиво трезвонивший, да так, что Али пришлось вылезти из душа, где она пыталась проснуться, и ответить на звонок.  
  
— Да встала я! — сварливо гаркнула она, заливая водой динамик телефона. Хосе на том конце провода что-то проворчал и отключился. Али выругалась, бросила мобильный на полотенце и задвинула дверцу кабинки.  
  
Прохладный душ довольно быстро привел ее в чувство и поставил мозги на место. Только высушив волосы, переодевшись и заварив себе кофе, Али заметила, что у нее трясутся руки.  
  
Взяв кружку, она закуталась в плед и вышла на балкон, чтобы выкурить последнюю на сегодняшний день сигарету. Струйку дыма тут же унесло ветром, погода в Барселоне совсем не радовала. Солнце пряталось за серыми тучами, накрапывал мелкий противный дождик. Али поежилась и отпила кофе, который обжег горло.  
  
Она жутко боялась. Не толп людей, не фотовспышек, не интервью и не своего провала (если верить слухам, а они в случае Золотого Мяча почти всегда были правдивы, награду получит Роналду, сиречь тот, кто провел крутой сезон). Она боялась Лео. Тех редких моментов, когда они окажутся рядом друг с другом. Боялась увидеть Лионеля вместе с Антонелой и сыном. Страшилась испытать неизбежную боль от его улыбок, адресованных не ей. Снова почувствовать на себе его колкое безразличие и демонстративное незамечание. И Али не представляла, как под гнетом обстоятельств ей удастся сохранить остаток рассудка.  
  
Когда Али допивала вторую чашку кофе, в дверь вежливо постучали. Это оказался Антонио — в своем привычном пиджаке, похожий на Кевина Коснера из фильма Телохранитель.  
  
— Доброе утро, — поздоровался он, входя в квартиру и сразу же поднимая стоящий у двери чемодан. — Сеньор Хосе внизу. Нам пора.  
  
Али напоследок окинула взглядом квартиру. Почему-то казалось, что домой она вернется другим человеком. Добитым окончательно, без права на выздоровление.  
  
Хосе сидел в машине и цедил кофе из большого стакана. Али молча забралась на свое место и уныло посмотрела на своего агента.  
  
— Готова? — спросил Хосе. В его глазах читалась настороженность. Альварес кивнула.  
  
— Врешь, — констатировал Хосе. — Как у вас с Денисом?  
  
Тони за рулем сдавлено хмыкнул, чем заслужил недовольный взгляд своего работодателя. Али поспешила сгладить ситуацию.  
  
— Все тип-топ. Общаемся, порывается приехать.  
  
— Я тебе очень советую не отказываться. Тебе нужно поднимать свои рейтинги. Количество запросов с твоей фамилией снизилось по сравнению с осенью на двадцать процентов.  
  
— Ты даже это отслеживаешь? — недоуменно спросила Али. — Мне и в голову не приходило себя гуглить.  
  
— Я все отслеживаю, — отмахнулся Хосе. — Нужно быть во всеоружии. А статистику даже номинация не спасла.  
  
— Это важно?  
  
— Конечно важно. Это твоя репутация. Отношение фанатов, которые следят за твоей жизнью. Кстати, чтобы сегодня была фотография в Инстаграме. Лучше с кем-нибудь.  
  
Али представила, как выкладывает фотографию с Роналду, и рассмеялась.  
  
— Можно с победителем будет сфоткаться? — хитро спросила она. Хосе, естественно, понял, что вопрос с подвохом, и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Только посмей. Забыла, что Бартомеу сказал?  
  
— А откуда ты знаешь, кто возьмет Золотой мяч, что так бурчишь?  
  
Хосе пошел красными пятнами и отвернулся к окну. Али для приличия похихикала, но потом хлопнула агента по плечу.  
  
— Забей. Все и так все понимают. Мне не светит ничего, кроме топ-одиннадцать. Наверное.  
  
— Ты не расстраивайся, если останешься без наград, — неожиданно сказал Хосе, резко поворачиваясь к Али лицом. — Оно того не стоит.  
  
Али растерялась. Она и не собиралась переживать, хватало поводов, но после слов Хосе почему-то напряглась.  
  
— В смысле? — медленно переспросила она, сверля агента взглядом. — Ты знаешь что-то, чего не знаю я?  
  
— Нет, просто на всякий случай, — Хосе пожал плечами. — Просто получай удовольствие от церемонии. Это ж круто, главное событие года. И я наконец поприсутствую, а то все никак.  
  
— Скажи спасибо мне, — Али показала язык и нацепила наушники, показывая, что хочет побыть наедине с самой собой. Перед тем, как машина остановится на парковке возле аэропорта и дорога назад буквально обвалится в тартарары.  
  


***

  
  
Вид знакомого до боли аэропорта Эль Прат накрыл Али волной ностальгии, от которой подкосились ноги. Вылезая из машины, Али взялась за протянутую руку Хосе, чтобы сохранить хоть какую-то связь с окружающим миром. С каждым шагом, приближавшим ее к белоснежному клубному самолету, Али все больше и больше теряла связь с реальностью. Она не могла понять, почему у нее мокрые щеки: то ли дождь виноват, то ли это слезы. Слизнув капельку, она почувствовала соль.  
  
Блядь.  
  
— Привет! Али! — позвал ее Андрес, который стоял рядом с трапом. Анны нигде не было видно, наверное, она уже успела взойти на борт. Лионеля и Антонелы тоже не было.  
  
— Привет, — Али пожала руку Иньесты и нервно оглянулась на Хосе, который отдал ее вещи носильщику, который унес их в багажное отделение самолета. — Все в сборе?  
  
— Да, Анна уже в самолете, Лео и Анто тоже, — Андрес поздоровался с Хосе, который поднялся по трапу, сосредоточенно смотря на экран телефона. — Давай, я тебя ждал, не будем мерзнуть.  
  
Али взошла по трапу, как Мария Антуаннета на эшафот, даже наступила Андресу на ногу, извинилась, хотя хотела возопить нецензурные слова прямо в свинцовые небеса.  
  
— Выпьете что-нибудь? — снахрапу предложил ей стюард. Али попросила кофе (еще кофе, больше кофе!), чуть было не попросив плеснуть туда коньяку. Ничего, сегодня будет законный повод залиться чем покрепче.  
  
В салоне самолета было пусто — впереди сидела Анна, чуть дальше устроился Хосе, оставив у окна место для Али. Макушка Лионеля виднелась сразу же за сидением, которое выбрал агент Альварес.  
  
«Нашел, блядь, место», — пронеслось в голове Али, пока она двигалась по проходу, постоянно теребя цветную тесемку на рюкзаке.  
  
Лионель поднял голову, когда она оказалась совсем рядом с ним. Али улыбнулась ему так широко, что заныли щеки. Ее счастливая улыбка не предназначалась сидящей рядом с Лео Антонеле даже одной сотой процента.  
  
— Здравствуй, очень рада тебя видеть! — доброжелательно воскликнула Анто. Али вдруг окатил жгучий стыд. Самолет будто опустел: фон стал серым, остались лишь Лионель, его жена и Али, на лбу которой горела неоновая надпись «тварь».  
  
Она себя возненавидела в ту секунду. Возненавидела так сильно, что была готова спрыгнуть с самолета без парашюта и разбиться к чертовой матери. Какая же она идиотка. Влезла в чужую семью.  
  
А каково Месси? Идеальному во всех отношениях Месси, сидящему и… господи, держащему за руку жену, которой он изменил? Он хоть что-нибудь чувствует? Его совесть дает ему спокойно спать по ночам?  
  
Али внезапно осознала, что стоит возле своего места и пялится на Лео, ни слова не произнеся.  
  
— Привет, я тоже рада, — наконец отозвался голос Али. Сама она не чувствовала, что открывает рот. — Приятного вам полета.  
  
Покраснев до корней волос и ругая себя на все лады, Али плюхнулась у окна и дернула шторку так, что та жалобно лязгнула. Хосе многозначительно хмыкнул и сунул ей листки с вопросами, которые Али уже успели остопиздить.  
  
Принесли кофе, который, как можно было предположить с самого начала, оказался отвратительным. Хотя вряд ли местная кофемашина была в этом виновата. Просто горечь, прилипшая к языку Али, могла испортить абсолютно любой вкус.  
  


***

  
  
Цюрих встретил клубный самолет Барселоны проливным дождем, плюсовой температурой, едва перебравшейся через отметку ноль, и гигантской толпой журналистов, которых не спугнула плохая погода. Али вышла из самолета первой вместе с Хосе, который сам вызвался нести ее вещи, отказавшись от помощи носильщиков. Этот по-отцовски добрый жест вызвал у Али волну благодарности к ее вредному и порой такому противному агенту.  
Дорога до отеля тянулась медленно и однообразно. После полета до Цюриха Али окончательно потеряла интерес к происходящему вокруг. Все, что она могла делать, это думать о Лионеле и о том, как же ей теперь держать лицо, ведь церемония чертовски длинная… адски длинная, будто пытка.  
  
Али не имела права смотреть на него, разговаривать с ним в присутствии Антонелы и выражать какое-либо недовольство игнорированием. Шестое чувство любезно подсказывало ей, что присутствие Али на вручении главной футбольной награды мира — дар Судьбы, призванный вправить ей мозги, в очередной раз ткнуть носом в то, что у Лео была семья, а Али не имела никакого морального права даже пальцем прикасаться к его жизни.  
Забившись в самый угол заднего сидения, Али угрюмо глазела в окно, за которым достопримечательности Старого города сливались в одно расплывчатое пятно. Погода была под стать ее настроению, и ничто на всей этой чертовой планете не могло исправить положение и заставить ее улыбнуться. Она впервые в жизни приехала в Цюрих, город точного времени и состоятельных людей, но совсем не хотела пользоваться своим любимым принципом «глупо приехать в город ради футбола, нужно прочувствовать его атмосферу, окунуться в текучку жизни хотя бы на несколько часов».  
  
— Куда мы едем? — больше для проформы спросила она у Хосе, который залипал в планшет. — Оттуда далеко до Дворца Конгрессов (2)?  
  
— Пара минут, не больше. Едем в «Savoy» (3), час отдохнешь, и начнется веселье. Нелла приведет тебя в порядок, а приглашенный парикмахер займется волосами. И переоденься, — Хосе бросил выразительный взгляд на ее джинсы и неприметный свитерок.  
  
— А как по мне — нормально, — огрызнулась Али, вытаскивая телефон, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Она увидела на экране пропущенный звонок от отца и сообщение от Криштиану.  
  
 _Я уже в Цюрихе. Увидимся на пресс-конференции!_  
  
 _«Я тоже, ага»_ , — отписалась Али, поразмыслив и решив не звонить родителям, чтобы лишний раз не тревожиться — поводов для волнения и так хватало.  
  
— Расслабься, — вполголоса произнес Хосе, не отрывая взгляда от планшета, на котором весело бежали разноцветные графики. — Все будет хорошо.  
  
Али фыркнула и закусила губу, глядя на вырастающий из-за горизонта отель, похожий на белый свадебный торт. Неизменная толпа журналистов и зевак выстроилась вокруг входа, а охрана пыталась оттеснить людей, чтобы дать место для одинаково черных паркующихся машин.  
  
Хосе убрал планшет и нахмурил брови.   
  
— Улыбнись. Я понимаю, что ты волнуешься. Давай, выше нос, — для пущей верности он щелкнул Али по упомянутому носу. Она натянуто улыбнулась и кивнула, готовясь выйти под яркие фотовспышки.  
  
Раздать автографы Хосе ей не дал, мастерски оттеснил ее от протянутых рук фанатов и увел в просторный холл отеля, который отчего-то напомнил Али «Pierre & Vacances», где она жила сразу по приезду в Барселону. Она опять вспомнила то время, когда была почти беззаботной и точно счастливой, и враз побледнела, крепче вцепившись в лямки своего рюкзака, и сердито затопала следом за Хосе, который взял карточку на ресепшене и поманил Али за собой.  
  
— Нелла приехала, поднимется сейчас, займитесь сразу делом, поедешь в Дворец Конгрессов без меня, — инструктировал ее Хосе, пока они поднимались на третий этаж. — Негоже болтаться с агентом, будто ты маленький ребенок. Я передам тебя в руки организаторам, дальнейшее — на их совести. Потом вернешься в отель перед церемонией, часа за три, поужинаешь в номере, а девочки тобой займутся. Платье где?  
  
— Тут, — Али хлопнула по рюкзаку, а Хосе скривился.  
  
— Скажу, чтобы погладили, ну ты даешь вообще. Так, дальше едем. На пресс-конференции я буду в зале, так что смотри на меня. Не бойся шутить, но в рамках, знаю я твой ебучий — Хосе так и сказал, «ебучий» — юмор. На личном интервью — полная свобода действий, там вырежут все лишнее, так то не бойся думать над вопросами. На фотосессии расслабься и получай удовольствие. В видео для номинантов покажут пару твоих одноклубников, у них брали интервью, а еще кусок из рекламы. Я лично отсмотрел, неожиданностей не будет, но больше ничего не скажу, чтобы ты выглядела искренне удивленной.  
  
— Стоп, — оборвала его Али. У нее от этих инструкций уже голова загудела. — Хосе, теперь я спрошу, что с тобой?  
  
— Много дел, — отмахнулся Хосе. — Не успеваю ничего.  
  
Они оба вели себя странно. Али притворялась, что она — нормальный человек, а Хосе… делал вид, что он вовсе не Хосе. Будто пытался заговорить ей зубы. Словно… знал что-то, что Али было недоступно.  
  
Пропустив Али в номер, Хосе еще раз предупредил ее, что уходит, а затем захлопнул дверь, оставив Али в одиночестве. Она сняла кроссовки, бросила рюкзак на пол и огляделась. В светлом просторном номере с немного вычурными креслами, столиком с резными ножками и огромной двуспальной кроватью Али в черных джинсах и таком же черном свитере смотрелась, как грязное пятно. Вздохнув, она, стянув одежду, осталась в одном спортивном белье и завернулась в пушистый белый халат. Забравшись на диван и подогнув под себя ноги, она с грустью подумала о том, что сигарета в ближайшие несколько бесконечно долгих часов ей не светит, так что никотиновый голод придется удовлетворять едой.  
  
Заказав себе легкий завтрак из омлета с салатом из рукколы и овощей, Али включила первый попавшийся канал. Показывали новости. Она бездумно посмотрела несколько сюжетов про швейцарские банки, а потом услышала, как кто-то робко стучится в дверь.  
Это оказалась Нелла, высокий светловолосый парень, с виду ровесник Али, и еще одна невысокая темненькая девушка.  
  
— Добрый день, — Нелла улыбнулась так, что Али едва не ослепило от белизны ее зубов. — Мы по просьбе сеньора Мартина!  
  
— Проходите, — Али пропустила гостей и захлопнула дверь. — У меня час на то, чтобы поесть и переодеться…  
  
— Да, сеньор Хосе нам все объяснил, — кивнула девушка, у которой на бейджике было написано Сара. — Я Сара, а это Пауло, он стилист. Я займусь вашей прической, сейчас и перед гала-вечером.  
  
— Спасибо. Давайте к окну сядем.  
  
Али принесла стул и раздвинула светлые шторы побольше, чтобы пустить свет, хотя толку от этого было мало, потому что дождь так и не прекратился.  
  
— Я подобрал вам одежду, — Пауло достал из своего чемодана темные джинсы со светлой строчкой и белое в полоску худи на молнии. — Одобрено сеньором Хосе.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнула Али, покорно закрывая глаза и отдаваясь в умелые руки Сары, которая начала выпрямлять ей волосы. Нелла достала кейс с косметикой.  
  
Когда принесли завтрак, Али была почти готова: переоделась в новую одежду, была причесана, а ее лицо привели в человеческий вид. У Сары нашлись какие-то волшебные патчи под глаза, которые как по мановению волшебной палочки убрали синяки под глазами и мешки. Мельком глянув на себя в зеркало перед тем, как наконец поесть, Али отметила про себя: косметика косметикой, но ни за какими красками не скроешь плохое настроение.  
  
Пообещав вернуться прямо к ее приезду с пресс-конференции, команда из Сары, Неллы и Пауло удалилась, отказавшись присоединиться к ее скромной трапезе. Оставшись одна, Али сжевала омлет, запивая его кофе, и мрачно пролистывала новости в соцсетях. Не наткнуться на упоминания Золотого Мяча было невозможно. Интернет пестрел статистикой, забитыми голами и фотографиями номинантов. Лицо Месси Али старалась пролистывать как можно быстрее, но его глаза неотступно преследовали ее, даже если она случайно открывала какую-нибудь ерунду, вроде «10 причин пойти в спортзал прямо сейчас». Месси заразил ее жизнь и распространялся, как чума, пожирая все, что видел на своем пути. В голове Али это выглядело, как черное пятно чернил, расплывающееся в кристально чистой воде. Пугающе и красиво одновременно.  
  
Терпения дождаться положенного времени не хватило. Али допила кофе, надела чистые кроссовки и высунулась в коридор, где толпились организаторы пресс-конференции и гала-вечера в частности. Завидев Али, они тут же гурьбой кинулись к ней, оттесняя фотографов и двух видеографов, таскавших на плечах тяжеленные камеры.  
  
Али приветливо кивнула, отчиталась о том, что готова, но замешкалась возле двери соседнего номера, запнувшись о длинный ковер. Не успела она отойти, как дверь распахнулась…  
  
 _Антонела._  
  
Али хоть и отвела взгляд, но успела заметить, что бедра у нее идеальные, а не такие толстые, как у нее. «Блядь!» — пронеслось в голове у Альварес. Она отошла в сторону, и следом за Анто в дверях возник Лео. Сцена была замечательной: красная, как рак, Али, успевшая за мгновение вспомнить все свои недостатки, сравнить себя с Антонелой и проиграть эту битву, потеряв тем самым остатки самоуважения. Красавица Рокуццо с идеальными округлыми бедрами и невероятный, великолепный Лионель в синих джинсах и белом худи с логотипом Адидас. Видимо, Анто собиралась остаться в номере, а Лео уже спешил на пресс-конференцию.  
  
Али чуть не завыла от досады.  
  
— Привет, Али, — Лионель улыбнулся как ни в чем не бывало. — Давно не виделись, — он еще и подмигнул, будто издевался.  
  
— Да, — Али выдавила из себя улыбку, стараясь быть максимально приветливой и дружелюбной. Антонела тепло кивнула ей и повернулась к Лео.  
  
— Удачи, любимый.  
  
И тут они поцеловались. Они сделали это прямо в присутствии Али. Великолепный мужчина и дорогая красивая женщина. Кадр, достойный обложек журналов. Али не могла описать свои чувства, потому что ее била крупная дрожь. Она понимала: это нормально. Так и должно быть. Они просто целуются, они же… пара. Счастливая любящая пара. А появления Али никто не ожидал.  
  
Сказать, что она была лишней — не сказать вообще ничего. Собаке пятая нога. Пятое колесо. Не пришей кобыле хвост.  
  
— Давай, пойдем, — сказал Лионель, Али даже не сразу поняла, что он к ней обращается.  
  
Все было как в тумане, ее как будто ударили пыльным мешком по голове. Они молча пошли по коридору к лифту, охрана, организаторы, фотографы хоть и шли за ними по пятам, но находились будто бы за сотни километров. Лионель так решительно шагал вперед, что Али ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Месси видел ее бледное лицо, заметил ее дрожь, но вел себя так, будто ничего странного не произошло. Впрочем, так оно и было. Лионель не собирался продолжать их отношения. Разве у Али было моральное право что-то от него требовать?  
  
— Как дела? — спросил Месси, когда они вошли в первый лифт, оставив остальных снаружи дожидаться приезда второго.  
  
— Нервничаю… — пробормотала Али, глядя на их отражение в зеркальных стенках лифта. Рядом с Лео она смотрелась чужеродно — они совершенно друг другу не подходили, хотя все существо Али тянулось к нему и умоляло хотя бы о толике внимания.  
  
— Да ладно, чего тут нервничать, — Лео вдруг улыбнулся, и от его улыбки повеяло холодом и ледяным спокойствием. — Ты обычно собранная, такая… рациональная вся.  
  
 _«Я?! Я рациональная? О, Лионель… уж кому как не тебе знать, что границы моего рационализма кончаются там, где есть ты! Если я и не говорю все открыто или смущаюсь, то лишь потому, что я такой человек. Прости, прости, что я не такая соблазнительная и преданная, как твоя Антонелла! Все люди разные. Но в любом случае, я вовсе не холодная, и ты это знаешь!»_  
  
Внутри нее голосило подсознание, орало, билось в конвульсиях от его близости, а внешне Али казалась спокойной. Казалась — ключевое слово. Не заметить того, как у нее схлынула краска с лица, было невозможно. Зеркала вокруг только усугубляли положение.  
Лифт ехал чертовски долго. Будто не на первый этаж, а в саму преисподнюю.  
  
Двери распахнулись, звоном сигнала разбивая хрупкую тишину в кабине. Лионель вышел первым, триумфально вышел, неся себя, как самый главный и самый желанный приз. Али сгорбилась и поплелась следом, пытаясь стереть из памяти картинку поцелуя Лионеля и его жены.  
  


***

  
  
Дальнейшее смешалось в какой-то тошнотворный золотисто-серый (стены Дворца Конгрессов плюс толпа и асфальт на улице) комок. Али монотонно выполняла все, что говорили делать приставленые к ней организаторы — пожалуйста, сюда, садитесь, вот вам софтбоксы прямо в лицо, не щурьтесь, улыбку, теперь серьезное лицо, ответы на вопросы, пожалуйста, теперь пройдемьте в другой зал, подпишите эту футболку, потом вот эту, встаньте здесь, улыбайтесь, снимаем, отлично, пройдемьте дальше… Али после двадцатого указания перестала соображать вообще. Она не чувствовала, что душой находится в Цюрихе. Тело функционировало, двигалось, шло куда-то, даже с кем-то разговаривало, но окружающая обстановка превратилась в плесень. Али попеременно то тошнило, то бросало в жар. Она настолько ничего не понимала, что даже когда со всего размаху врезалась в кого-то, когда попыталась выйти на воздух в первую попавшуюся дверь.  
  
— Твою же…  
  
— Простите…  
  
Они заговорили одновременно. Али подняла голову, прищурилась и… подумала, что мироздание совсем потеряло рассудок.  
  
Перед ней стоял  _Мануэль_. Он был выше ее на две головы, но сейчас — на все десять. Его руки и без вратарских перчаток казались огромными, как лапы Кинг Конга. Али втянула голову в плечи. На Нойере была форма сборной Германии, в руках он держал мяч, и где-то между ладонями ухитрился зажать самооценку своей бывшей одноклубницы.  
  
— Привет, — бесцветным голосом поздоровался Ману, не утруждая себя хотя бы намеками на вежливый тон. Али испуганно пробормотала что-то вроде приветствия и поспешила убраться подальше. Нойер не собирался продолжать разговор, просто пошел себе дальше, будто в него никто и не врезался. Али проводила его взглядом, потом отвернулась и вцепилась в балконные перила. Внизу толпа зевак плотной волной обступила Дворец Конгрессов, но Альварес никто не видел. Она даже прикинула в уме, не получится ли у нее перекурить, но тут к ней как ошпаренный подскочил один из ее сопровождающих.  
  
— Сеньорита! Мы сбились с ног, вы просто неуловимы! Стоило отвернуться, как вас и след простыл!  
  
Али тысячу раз извинилась и покороно пошла в сторону зала для пресс-конференций, но почти у самой двери в боковые кулисы она остановилась, твердо понимая — она ни шагу больше не сделает. Ни за что. Сидеть с ним на сцене рядом целый час. Нет. Она этого просто не перенесет.  
  
— Идите, я сейчас, мне… нужно передохнуть, — сквозь зубы пробормотала она, но тут же спохватилась. — Найдите моего агента. Хосе Антонио. Пожалуйста, — последнее слово прозвучало совсем уж жалобно.  
  
Долго ждать не пришлось, потому что Хосе появился из ниоткуда, как джин из бутылки. Он не успел произнести и слова, как Али вцепилась в его пиджак и глухо произнесла:  
  
— Я столкнулась с Мануэлем. Он со мной разговаривать не стал.  
  
— Подумаешь! — искренне проговорил Хосе, обнимая свою горемычную подопечную за плечи. — Прямо печаль какая. Ну и черт с ним. Говорил же тебе. Хватит жить прошлым, Али. Твое от тебя не уйдет.  
  
 _Твое от тебя не уйдет. Потому что и не приходило._  
  
— Вытри сопли, — укоризненно покачал головой Хосе, шершавой ладонью поглаживая Али по мокрой щеке. — Тушь потечет. Давай, не заставляй народ ждать. Это твой вечер. Иди и будь звездой.  
  
— Ты недавно говорил, чтобы я не расстраивалась, если уйду с пустыми руками, — Али шмыгнула носом, — а теперь звездой быть.  
  
— Да, звездой. Тебя номинировали. Ты уже звезда. Ты — герой вечера, пусть и с двумя этими придурками вместе, — Хосе поправил молнию на ее худи. — Все, я в зал. Готовность — пять минут. Или десять. В общем, шагом марш за кулисы. Впереди чертовски длинный вечер.  
  
Стиснув Али в объятиях, Хосе быстро ушел обратно в зал. Али пару раз глубоко вдохнула, стиснула кулаки и вошла за кулисы, где уже стояли Лионель и Криштиану.  
  
Месси выглядел довольным — Али не могла этого не отметить. Криш явно только что отмочил какую-то шутку или что-то в этом роде, потому как тоже улыбался. Али опять замешкалась, но, помятуя, в какую дебильную ситуацию попала в коридоре отеля, ускорила шаг.  
  
Криш заметил ее первым и не стал терять времени: двинулся ей навстречу и, невзирая на видеооператора, который крутился рядом с ними, заключил ее в крепкие объятья, похожие на самые теплые в мире тиски.  
  
Когда Али отстранилась, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не отряхнуться (в последнее время ей было дико тяжело обнимать кого бы то ни было), она увидела лицо Лео. От прежней лучезарной улыбки самого доброго на свете мужчины ничего не осталось. Он смотрел на нее, приподняв одну бровь, будто в безмолвном вопросе: «Серьезно?» Али вздрогнула и отвернулась. Перемена, хоть и практически незаметная, была разительной и странной. Лионель не звонил ей, не писал, но сейчас, кажется, начал ревновать. К Криштиану. Нонсенс.  
  
Она чувствовала, что он издевается. Ему было неприятно. Кажется, она добилась своего, и Криш ей в этом помог, сам того не ведая. Али вдруг ощутила необычайный прилив сил. Сегодня, еще до церемонии и подведения итогов она победила. Взяла верх над самим Лионелем Месси.  
  
До чего ж смешно, господи.  
  
— Как настроение? — как можно небрежнее спросил Криштиану, видя, что на них нацелился объектив камеры. После такого бурного приветствия его по-светски вежливый вопрос звучал чертовски смешно.  
  
— Самое что ни на есть хорошее, — заверила его Али, немного расслабляясь и стараясь не смотреть в сторону Месси. Рядом с Криштиану, который будто бы уже готовился принимать поздравления, все ощущалось не так остро. Роналду сглаживал любые углы.  
  
— Две минуты! Али, твое место — в середине, — напомнил заглянувший к ним режиссер. Али отряхнула с джинсов невидимые пылинки и выпрямилась, глядя на три кресла, стоящих посереди сцены.  
  
Наступил один из двух моментов, которых Али боялась. Теперь оставалось лишь набрать побольше воздуха в легкие и пережить первый.  
  
— Эфир!  
  


***

  
  
Очнулась Али где-то ближе к середине интервью, когда ей задали один из вопросов, которые предполагал Хосе. Основное внимание журналистов было сосредоточено на Криштиану, Лео и недавнем Мундиале. Было заметно, что Месси эти вопросы не особо по нраву, отвечал он сквозь зубы, хоть и пытался казаться доброжелательным. Но Али так хорошо изучила его поведение в моменты, когда его все раздражало, что как орешки щелкала его притворство.  
  
Криштиану балагурил как мог, в очередной раз разряжая обстановку. Началось с того, что он невольно развеселил присутствующих, когда один из журналистов поинтересовался мнением Роналду относительно подающего надежды Мартина Эдегора, который вот-вот должен был стать игроком Реал Мадрида. Об этом писали почти во всех спортивных изданиях, но Криш, видимо, не разобравший сложной по произношению фамилии норвежца, без обиняков спросил у журналиста:  
  
— Кого?  
  
Али поперхнулась, Месси заулыбался, а в зале раздались смешки. Покрасневший до корней волос журналист повторил вопрос, Криш мастерски отвесил пару дежурных комплиментов новичку, пообещал ему всяческую поддержку и довольным видом откинулся в кресле. Али украдкой посмотрела него — Криш заметил это и почти незаметно подмигнул. Они вели себя как два заправских шпиона, только разве что едва не спалились, обнимаясь за кулисами. Но ради реакции Месси стоило рискнуть. Хосе вопросы с видео, которое после церемонии появится на официальном ютуб канале ФИФА, точно решит, ничего лишнего в эфир не пойдет.  
  
Месси в очередной раз спросили насчет двух его команд, в которых ему довелось играть. Лионель, естественно, не мог удержаться от подливания масла в огонь.  
  
— Никто не знает, что будет завтра. Конечно, мне бы хотелось закончить карьеру в Барселоне, но будущее изменчиво. Сейчас я играю в Барселоне и всем доволен.  
  
Али перекосило. Она стиснула зубы, представляя, каково сейчас Луису Энрике, который точно смотрел пресс-конференцию. Какой же Месси все-таки…  
  
Лионель улыбнулся, и Али забыла додумать конец предложения.  
  
— Спасибо номинантам, мы желаем вам успехов сегодня. А теперь давайте сделаем еще несколько ваших совместных фотографий.  
  
Криш и Лео поднялись со своих мест. У Али ноги враз стали ватными. Почувствовав, что на нее смотрят, она с огромным трудом встала и сделала неувернный шаг вперед. Криш и Лео обняли ее с двух сторон — будто она очутилась между Сциллой и Харибдой.  
  
Али готовилась ощутить его руку. Его ледяные пальцы, которые будут жечь прямо черех тонкую ткань худи. Готовилась к тому, что через секунду ее сердце ухнет прямо в желудок, а легкие сведет от недостатка воздуха.  
  
Но ничего из этого не случилось. Тяжелую руку Криша Али почувствовала сразу — сложно было не заметить, потому что он ущипнул ее за бок.  
  
Лионель к ней  _даже_ не прикоснулся. Не тронул даже пальцем. Просто поднес руку к ее талии, будто боялся. Или брезговал. Или все сразу. Но ясно было одно: он не хотел ее касаться.  
  
Вспышки напоминали выстрелы. Али терпеливо сносила блеск камер, смотрела прямо в объективны, успокаивая себя тем, что еще чуть-чуть — и это закончится. Она снова окажется за спасительной дверью номера.  
  
С Кришем они не успели обменятся и парой слов. Хосе неуловимым фокусником проскочил за кулисы и увел Али к машине, по дороге обсыпав комплиментами с ног до головы.  
  
— Ты отлично держалась! — восхищенно восклицал он, пока машина неслась к отелю. — Вся в себе, серьезная такая, блеск! Отлично я тебя натаскал.  
  
— Не можешь себя не похвалить, — шутливо погрозив агенту пальцем, сказала Али. — Но правда, все оказалось не так уж и страшно.  
  
— Я же говорил, — довольно улыбнулся Хосе. — Эстер написала, что ты умничка. Мы оба тобой гордимся!  
  
— Я польщена, — фыркнула Али, но не удержалась и расхохоталась. Негатив и нервозность выходили из нее приступами неконтролируемого веселья. Ей вдруг захотелось снова обнять Хосе, но она побоялась, что расплачется от нахлынувшего водоворота чувств.  
  
— Теперь будь королевой, — подмигнул ей Хосе. — Даже в дешевом платье. Заткни всех за пояс. Волосы распустить не забудь.  
  
 _— А ты чего волосы распущенными не носишь? Тебе так лучше.  
  
— А как… с ними бегать? Они же мешают. Обрезать не могу, привыкла, да и мне не идут короткие стрижки.  
  
— Не стригись. С длинными волосами красиво. Тебе помочь с галстуком, или сама завяжешь?_  
  
Она моргнула несколько раз, прогоняя наваждение. Все веселье будто ветром сдуло.  
  
— Посмотрим, — неловко, а оттого и невпопад ответила Али, неуклюже вываливаясь из машины, которая так вовремя подъехала к главному входу в отель, который по-прежнему осаждала толпа. Али прошла внутрь, не поднимая головы, и только в лифте поняла, что Хосе за ней не пошел.  
  
Ввалившись в номер, Али стянула с себя худи и кинулась к зеркалу, по пути сбив стул и поставив под коленом здоровенный синяк. От боли она закусила губу, но не заплакала, сдержалась. Только глухо и сипло завыла, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале в ванной. Волосы, заботливо уложенные Сарой, выглядели как из рекламы дорогого шампуня — блестели, струились по плечам.  
  
Али сгребла волосы в ладонь и дернула изо всех сил. Из глаз брызнули слезы от боли, но Али упрямо тянула пряди вниз, будто хотела оторвать и выбросить вместе с воспоминания о том, что Лео нравятся ее распущенные волосы.  
  
Услышав стук в дверь, Али кое-как утерла слезы салфетками, швырнула их в унитаз и нажала на слив. Жаль только, что мысли нельзя вот так просто смысть в канализацию и избавиться от них навсегда.  
  
Перед тем как Али усадили на стул перед большим зеркалом, она выудила плейер из недр рюкзака, чтобы включить музыку. Пальцы сами нашли нужную песню. Под голос Марка Сааресто она села и вновь посмотрела на свое отражение. Волосы все так же лежали на плечах, немного растрепались у правого виска.  
  
— Предлагаю сделать голливудскую волну, — скромно предложила Сара, берясь за расческу. Нелла и Пауло не принимали участия в приготовлениях, потому что занялись платьем, которое требовалось погладить и подобрать к нему аксессуары.  
  
Али оглянулась на платье, лежащее на кровати, а потом снова посмотрела на себя. Внезапно ей стало казаться, что ее лицо совершенно не подходит под выбранный для церемонии наряд. Волосы не подходят. Мешают.  
  
— Подстригите меня, — вполголоса попросила Али. Сара то ли не услышала, то ли сделала вид.  
  
— Подстригите, — чуть громче и настойчивее повторила Альварес. — Волосы мне. Обрежьте.  
  
— Вы имеете в виду подровнять? — удивленно переспросила Сара. Али покачала головой и ткнула пальцем куда-то в середину шеи.  
  
— Вот так. Обрежьте.  
  
Сара тупо моргнула и беспомощно оглянулась на Неллу и Пауло. Али, понимая, что ничего уговорами не добьется, повернулась и взяла девушку за руку.  
  
— Сара, я прошу вас меня подстричь. Не нужно звонить Хосе. Я взрослый человек и за свои поступки отвечаю, — Али постаралась сделать лицо как можно более серьезным, дабы подтвердить уверенность в своих словах. — Я хочу короткую стрижку.  
  
— Давайте… давайте хотя бы сделаем так, чтобы волосы можно было собрать в хвост, — слабым голосом предложила Сара: видимо, Али-таки напугала ее своим напором. — Неудобно же вам будет.  
  
— Ладно, но не ниже плеч, — Али последний раз оглядела свое отражение в зеркале и попросила посадить ее так, чтобы она не видела своего лица.  
  
Отрезанные пряди волос темными мокрыми кольцами завивались на полу. Али пустым взглядом смотрела, как они соскальзывают с парикмахерской накидки, но никакого сожаления не чувствовала. Она четыре года отращивала гриву, чтобы не мучится с волосами, мыть их раз-два в неделю и постоянно носить хвост, не заморачиваясь с укладкой. Теперь волосы, словно змеиная кожа, покидали ее, как нечто важное, оставшееся у нее от прошлой жизни. Этот груз, помнивший струи душа в раздевалке и пальцы Лионеля, требовалось сбросить, избавиться раз и навсегда. Пусть она совсем не была к этому готова. Пускай еще вчера не думала стричься.  
  
Зато теперь она точно не будет нравится Месси. Маленький бунт на маленьком прохудившемся со временем баркасе.  
  
— Думаю, вы можете посмотреть, — с опаской сказала Сара, откладывая в сторону ножницы. Али выдохнула, потерла ладони и повернулась.  
  
Она была…  _другой_. Выглядела старше, а когда встала, то ей показалось, что еще и выше. Лицо стало строгим, хоть глаза и остались больными, с ними ничего поделать было нельзя, да Али и не пыталась. Она вплотную подошла к зеркалу. Правду говорят, в любой непонятной ситуации делай каре, а на праздничный вечер сделай из него кудри. Это решает половину проблем.  
  
— Отлично, — не оборачиваясь, констатировала Али. — Сара, у вас золотые руки, мне чертовски повезло. Не думала, что мне идут короткие кудри. Спасибо. Огромное.  
  
— Али, у нас поджимает время, — напомнила Нелла. — Макияж — процесс долгий.  
  
— Я готова, — Али покорно села обратно на стул, отдаваясь в талантливые руки Неллы, которая за час сделала все, что могла.  
  
Теперь уставшие и тусклые глаза Али были подведены черным, а искусанные губы — красным. Али с трудом влезла в туфли и выпрямилась. Восхищенные лица стилистов говорили о том, что образ удался на все двести процентов. Али поочередно обняла их всех, еще раз поблагодарила Сару и попросила их дать ей побыть одной, настроиться на церемонию.  
  
Оставшиеся полчаса Али просидела в номере в гробовой тишине.  
  


***

  
  
По телевизору вручение Золотого Мяча всегда казалось Али чем-то неземным — прекрасные девушки в длинных вечерних платьях, футболисты, одетые в дизайнерские костюмы с иголочки, руководство клубов, делавшее вид, что радуется встречам со старыми врагами. Красная дорожка, как на вручении Оскара, огромный богатый зал с лепниной на потолке, изысканные закуски и дорогое шампанское. И фанаты, фанаты, фанаты. Праздник футбола.  
А на деле все оказалось куда прозаичнее. Не сказать, что скучнее, но прозаичнее.   
  
Довольно забавно было наблюдать за реакцией фанатов на появление футбольных звезд. Подъезжая на специально заказаной черной машине, Али слышала, как толпа выкрикивала имена еще идущих по дорожке Рамоса и Дель Пьеро, а потом и сама ступила ногой в черных Маноло Бланик на красное покрытие, так похожее на кровь. В голове сами собой всплыли указания Хосе, поэтому Али делала все строго по инструкции: остановилась, дав фотографам вволю себя поснимать, потом приблизилась к ближайшему ограждению и расписалась в нескольких блокнотах и на протянутой футболке. Дальше — снова по дорожке, опять встать, покрасоваться — и к другому ограждению. Потом снова повторить и так до дверей.  
  
Расписываясь на очередной сине-гранатовой футболке, Али вдруг услышала вопли, прямо с самого начала толпы несущиеся ближе к ней. Задержав дыхание, она бросила взгляд через плечо, чтобы убедиться в правоте своих блядских выводов.  
  
Это был  _он_. Пусть сегодня и не коронованный, но все равно — Король. В темно-винном костюме-тройке, блестящих ботинках и с идеальной прической. Он выглядел так, будто сошел с обложки какого-нибудь Вог, сбежал с вручения Оскара и заглянул в Цюрих на огонек. Антонела рядом с ним была воплощением самой чудесной на свете wag: милая улыбка, неброский макияж, темное платье в пол и глубоким декольте. Они подходили друг другу, как две частички одного дорогого пазла.  
  
Лионель отошел к фанатам для того, чтобы дать автографы, а Антонела все ближе и ближе подходила к Али, застывшей с маркером в руках. Будто очнувшись, Али для приличия расписалась на чьей-то протянутой футболке и только потом увидела расплывающйся перед глазами желтый десятый номер, который уродливо перечеркивала ее черная подпись.  
  
Этого вынести она уже не могла — решительно зашагала внутрь, лишь бы уйти быстрее, чем Антонела ее догонит. Али удалось ускользнуть: она влетела в зал со шведским столом на всех парах и сразу же ухватила у официанта бокал с ледяным шампанским. Даже толком не оглядевшись, она почти залпом выпила его, поперхнулась пузырьками и закашлялась.  
  
Откуда-то сбоку возник Иньеста, который, по закону подлости, заметил ее эскападу.  
  
— Ты чего алкоголь хлещешь? — с укором спросил он, выхватывая из дрожащих пальцев Али опустевший бокал.  
  
— Я немного, — слабым голосом ответила Али, глазами ища в толпе одинаковых черных костюмов Хосе.  
  
— Пойдем присядем, скоро начало, ты хоть перекуси, — Иньеста решил, что у Али такой потерянный взгляд потому, что она проголодалась.  
  
Хосе махнул ей рукой с противоположного конца зала, Али тут же распрощалась с Иньестой и пробралась к своему агенту.  
  
— Можно в зал пойти? — спросила она, ежась от чужих взглядов. Хосе оглядел ее с головы до ног и улыбнулся.  
  
— Потрясающе выглядишь, покрутись тут, пообщайся.  
  
— Не хочу, — буркнула Али. — У меня голова уже болит от всей этой суматохи. Где выход?  
  
За ее спиной раздались радостные возгласы, которые безошибочно указали на то, что в зале появился Месси. Али раздраженно закатила глаза и дернула Хосе за рукав пиджака.  
  
— Выход, — потребовала она. — Послушай меня хотя бы раз. Пожалуйста… — последнее «пожалуйста» прозвучало настолько несчастно, что Хосе не смог устоять.  
  
— Вон, там охрана, тебя пропустят.  
  
Али с облегчением выдохнула и убралась из зала, по дороге схватив еще один бокал шампанского. Помпезный зал Дворца Конгрессов ввел ее в какую-то тоску: кругом был праздник, а Али Альварес на этом празднике была совершенно чужой.  
  
Побродив туда-сюда, поздоровавшись с безликими людьми, которых ее мозг отказывался воспринимать, Али решила сесть на свое место в первом ряду. Организаторы засуетились вокруг нее, привели к креслам, убрали табличку с ее именем.  
  
Месси должен был сидеть по левую руку от нее.  
  
Али закрыла глаза и стала про себя отсчитывать секунды. Когда она дошла до тридцати, справа снова затрещали голоса. Она приоткрыла один глаз и увидела Криша и Ирину, которые пробрались к своим местам. Шейк доброжелательно улыбнулась Али, а Криш не стал отделываться одной лишь вежливой улыбкой.  
  
— Ты сегодня… — договорить он не успел, потому что появились Лионель и Антонела. Али почувствовала их присутствие затылком, который начало нестерпимо жечь. Она смотрела на сцену, пока его голос все приближался и приближался, становясь все громче, будто заглушал остальные звуки. Али будто враз оглохла, слыша лишь его смех. Остальные чувства отключились. Она ничего не видела, не хотела видеть.  
  
Лео сел справа от нее, и Али вдруг поняла, что она —  _единственный номинант без пары._  
  
— Взбодрись, — вдруг шепнул ей Кришиану. Она расслышала это какой-то задней частью мозга, все в том же тумане, застилавшем окружающий мир вокруг Али уже несколько часов.  
Она не поняла, когда началось награждение. Будто смотрела его по телевизору. Шло представление участников, хотя в нем они особо не нуждались. Вспоминали успехи и достижения за прошедший год, оценивали шансы каждого из трех футболистов; когда показали ролик, посвященный Али, она опустила взгляд на свои руки и не поднимала головы до тех пор, пока видео не кончилось.  
  
На сцену поднялся Алессандро Дель Пьеро, который объявил команду года. Али немного приободрилась, настроившись на то, что сейчас поднимется на сцену. Главное — не сводить глаз с Хосе. Важно показать, что она спокойна и сдержана, благодарна ФИФА за оказанную ей честь быть в топ-одиннадцать, ведь список попавших туда футболистов будут обсуждать едва ли не больше обладателя Золотого Мяча…  
  
Криштиану и Лионель вдруг поднялись со своих мест и ушли за кулисы в сопровождении организаторов. Али осталась сидеть между двумя пустыми креслами и недоуменно оглянулась, ища Хосе. Тот сидел через два ряда от нее, и его мрачное лицо не выражало ничего хорошего.  
  
Ее фамилию не назвали.  _Она не вошла в топ-одиннадцать._  
  
Али беспомощно обхватила себя руками, надеясь, что все камеры в зале сейчас направлены на сцену. Что никто не видит, как ей обидно. Ведь… так не бывает. Тот, кто в тройке номинантов, не может не попасть в этот проклятый список. Так не бывает, черт! Черт!  
  
Она обрывисто задышала и сжала кулаки, комкая подол платья и борясь с подступающими слезами. Она чувствовала на себе посторонние взгляды, колючие, острые взгляды людей, которые понимали, почему ее номинировали.  _Мануэль был кругом прав._  
  
Лионель и Криштиану вернулись на свои места. На сцену вышел Оттмар Хитцфельд, который объявлял лучшего тренера, но Али уже не видела этого. Не видела ничего. Только сглатывала стоящие комком в горле слезы. На сегодняшний день она плакала столько, сколько еще никогда в своей гребаной жизни.  
  
Как же все было предсказуемо. Ее номинация — чистая формальность. Ее связь с Лионелем — фикция. Две самые важные вещи в ее жизни — футбол и Лионель — в мгновение ока превратились в дерьмо.  
  
Когда на сцену поднялся Тьерри Анри, который должен был объявить обладателя Золотого Мяча, Али поняла, что больше выносить все это не может. Антонела взяла Лео за руку — он тут же улыбнулся ей, показывая, что не переживает, Ирина выпрямилась, Криш приосанился. Али вжалась в кресло, моля все высшие силы дать ей еще одно мгновение. И как только открыли конверт и зал взорвался аплодисментами, она встала и покинула проклятый зал.  
  
Время будто остановилось. Жизнь перестала переливаться красками, никакой эйфории больше не было. Золотой мяч, Цюрих, суматоха перед церемонией — все осталось где-то далеко позади. Волшебство момента куда-то пропало, и, честно говоря, Али уже не было до этого дела. Теперь она отчетливо видела каждую неприятную деталь того, что ее окружало: направленные на нее объективы, словно дула ружей, отдаленный шум зала, настойчивый голос Хосе, на корявом английском пытавшегося что-то объяснить секьюрити. И сам ее позорный побег.  
  
Наступило долгожданное отрезвление. Розовые очки были разбиты, и Али видела мир таким, каким он был на самом деле. Все стало предельно ясно: она по-настоящему полюбила того, кто не любил ее, кто попользовался ее телом, а потом выкинул за ненадобностью. Того, у кого была семья, настолько счастливая, что сахар на зубах скрипел. Весь гребаный день эмоции были натянуты до предела, и от вида улыбающегося Лео, держащего жену за руку, струна лопнула.  
  
Более странных и больных отношений, чем ее отношения с Лионелем, и придумать было нельзя. Да и можно ли все это назвать отношениями? То самое большое чувство наконец пришло, это были эмоции, о которых Али даже мечтать не могла. Но почему же все так плохо? Почему же все тело буквально ломит от боли и хочется выть?!  
  
Али всхлипнула. Черт, что с ней стало?! Она никогда не была такой. Никогда не была беспринципной и идущей на все ради похоти женщиной. Женщиной, способной влезть в чужую семью. В тот самый момент своей жизни, целуясь с ним в душевой, она хотела обмануть себя и назвать то, что чувствовала к Лионелю, просто похотью, блядским желанием. Но по прошествии времени она поняла, что это ложь. Просто так было легче забыть его. Убедить саму себя, что все это просто секс. Ха, она не смогла бы забыть декабрь даже под страхом смертной казни. Ее обожание превратилось в одержимость, которая жрала ее изнутри. Она безгранично его любила — даже после того, как он с ней поступил.  
  
Али настолько погрузилась в свои страдания, что чье-то прикосновение к ее плечу показалось ей выстрелом в спину.  
  
— Мать твою! — она подскочила, будто ужаленная. Роналду уставился на нее ничего не понимающим взглядом и обезоруживающе поднял руки.  
  
— Спокойно, это всего лишь я!  
  
Али смерила Криштиану уничижительным взглядом и отвернулась. Еще этой футбольной звезды тут не хватало.  
  
— Эй, что случилось-то? Куда тебя унесло?  
  
— Взяло и унесло. Мои поздравления. Иди звезди дальше.  
  
Криштиану не нашелся, что ответить. Али стало неуютно.  
  
— Иди. Толку от тебя тут сейчас…  
  
— Не-а, я без тебя не уйду. Что случилось?  
  
Криштиану смотрел на нее так жалостливо, что было невозможно сдержаться. Али почувствовала, что слезы снова подступают к глазам. Она снова попыталась отвернуться, но Роналду схватил ее за плечи.  
  
— Ну-ну, хватит сопли разводить! Это ж надо было так расчувствоваться. Ты так расстроилась из-за проигрыша?  
  
— Конечно, — пробормотала Али, уткнувшись носом в плечо Криштиану и размазывая тушь по лацкану его дорого пиджака. Он покосился на оставленные разводы, но ничего не сказал.  
  
— Альварес, ты ж вроде сильная женщина. Какого хера ты стоишь тут, как пальма в пустыне, и маешься ерундой?  
  
— Я с таким лицом обратно не пойду, — хриплый голос Али звучал глухо из-за заложенного носа. Она будто бы осипла, хоть и не кричала. Хотя лучше бы было выкричаться, а не давиться слезами.  
  
— Тогда успокаивайся. Держи, — Криштиану протянул ей скомканную салфетку. Али попыталась стереть потеки со щек, но, судя по скептическому взгляду Роналду, результата это не принесло.  
  
— Дай я, — Криштиану послюнявил салфетку и начал тереть ей лицо.  
  
— Ай! — Али отскочила, как ошпаренная, — ты чего творишь? Противно же! Или у тебя даже слюна золотая?!  
  
— Гордись, не каждый удостаивается такой чести, — засмеялся Роналду, но ей было отнюдь не до веселья.  
  
— Иди нахер. Черт, я похожа на чудовище, — скривилась Али.  
  
— Полностью согласен.  
  
Али сердито посмотрела на португальского вингера, понимая, что выхода нет.  
  
— Давай, если уж начал, заканчивай.  
  
Роналду иронически поднял бровь и снова стал вытирать ей щеки. Али терпеливо стояла, закрыв глаза.  
  
— Представляю фотографии в газетах, — Криштиану последний раз провел салфеткой под ее глазом, — тут не оттирается, пятно осталось.  
  
— Плевать. Меньше всего меня волнует мое лицо, — высвободившись из его рук, Али отряхнула брюки и с несчастным видом посмотрела на двери. Секюрити упрямо делали вид, что ничего не видят.  
  
— Али, — позвал ее Роналду, — ты так и не сказала, что случилось.  
  
— Ты сам на свой вопрос ответил. Я расстроилась, перенервничала. Вот и разревелась. Фу, позорище какое. Хосе меня убьет, а Энрике ему с радостью поможет.  
  
— С кем не бывает, ничего страшного. Пойдем? — то ли Криш действительно поверил, то ли качественно сделал вид. Али едва слышно выдохнула от облегчения. Если бы он сам не предположил, почему она вылетела из зала в слезах, она б не смогла придумать нормального оправдания. В голове был сплошной сумбур, мысли путались, но одна стояла особняком: «Я хочу домой».  
  
— Ты иди. Ты сегодня победитель, тебя ждут.  
  
— Уверена?  
  
— Нет. Но вернуться все равно придется.  
  
— Победитель утешил проигравшего и покидает здание, — ухмыльнувшись, Роналду последний раз внимательно посмотрел на нее и ушел, оставив Альварес доедать себя в не очень гордом одиночестве.  
  
Али постояла еще минуту, сверля взглядом двери, теша себя глупой надеждой, что про нее забудут, что Месси уже ушел через какой-нибудь запасной выход и она не увидит его снова. Не провалится в омут его карих глаз…  
  
 _«Глаза цвета дерьма, блядь»_ , — истерика сменилась бессильной злобой.  
  
Секюрити распахнули перед ней двери. Как выяснилось, никто, кроме ее агента, не заметил ее исчезновения. Разве что пришлось кое-как объясниться с Иньестой, который по ее мокрым щекам все понял и не стал задавать вопросов, только крепко обнял Али и отпустил, позволив ей уйти. По дороге Али наткнулась на стоящих в обнимку Антонелу и Лео, но теперь эта идилическая картинка не значила ровным счетом ничего. Больнее, чем сейчас, уже никогда не будет.  
  


***

  
  
Ни на какую афтепати она не пошла — позорно сбежала в отель, откуда, прямо не переодеваясь, в самолет. Хосе не стал никак комментировать происходящее, молча сопроводил ее в аэропорт, усадил в кресло, пристегнул и налил в бокал коньяк. Али залпом выпила и откинулась на спинку кресла.  
  
— Разговаривать будем потом, — резюмировал Хосе. — Отлежись день. Обсудим любые вопросы, которые у тебя возникли. Я понимаю, ты расстроена, но…  
  
— Ты сказал, что мы не будем разговаривать, — вполголоса напомнила Али. — Оставь меня в покое, бога ради.  
  
Наверное, в том, что ее номинация оказалась шита белыми нитками, были своего рода плюсы: она могла прикрыться этим, вволю пострадать, не дав Хосе повода усомниться в природе ее и слез.  
  
Еще полгода назад она бы горевала и мучилась от обиды на ФИФА, тех, кто голосовал не за нее… но теперь… все потеряло смысл. Абсолютно все.  
  


***

  
  
Вернувшись из Цюриха в Барселону, в темную, пустую квартиру, Али стянула заиндевевшие перчатки и зашлась рыданиями на холодной кухне, умоляя Бога, Дьявола, все святое и темное позволить ей забыть его и все, что было. Сделать так, чтобы воспоминания стерлись, словно кто-то провел по ним ластиком. Она хотела больше никогда не представлять, как все могло бы быть, если бы Лионель не был таким… Лионелем.  
Перчатки оттаяли, Али согрелась, но ее припадок бессилия остался без ответа. Она вернулась в Барселону, а ее сердце так не перестало быть куском льда.  
  
Ученые выяснили, что самка богомола убивает самца после спаривания, а простые люди добавили: убивает, чтобы не переживать, позвонит он ей после секса или нет. Но нападающая-универсал футбольного клуба Барселона была не самкой богомола, а наивной девушкой двадцати с хвостиком лет. Ее уделом было страдать и ждать. Сжимать в руке влажный мобильный. Полдня Али кое-как протянула, все еще мучительно надеясь, что Лионель напишет (она сама не знала почему) или позвонит, мониторила его инстраграм, страницу Анто, но без толку. В какой-то момент, стоя в безмолвной ванной, Али была на грани написать ему. Прямо сейчас. И для чего, господи. Она ведь понимала: он получил свое и потерял к ней интерес. Да и был ли тот интерес… Она по-прежнему не понимала, почему искра, вспыхнувшая между ними, разгорелась в пламя. Почему он захотел ее, почему вел себя так, будто она не была ему безразлична? Ведь судя по тому, что Али видела на вручении Золотого Мяча Криштиану Роналду, между Лео и Антонелой не было никаких намеков на напряжение. Они были идеальной парой, причем именно были, а не казались. Лео смотрел на жену взглядом, о котором Али могла лишь мечтать. У них все было прекрасно, так почему же Лионель сделал то, что сделал?  
  
Вопросы без ответов измучили Али настолько, что следующие сутки после возвращения из Швейцарии она провела, ничком лежа на кровати и бездумно переключая каналы. Ни одна передача или фильм не задерживались у нее в мозгу, сливались в одну кучу, актеры и ведущие были похожи один на другого. Ближе к вечеру она смогла оторвать себя от кровати, приняла душ, натянула бейсболку на голову и вышла из дома в поисках какой-нибудь еды. Конечно, можно было заказать домой все, чего душа пожелает, но ей требовалось пройтись, выкурить сигарету, причем подальше от дома.  
  
Ноги принесли ее в магазин за несколько километров от дома. Потерянно бродя среди стеллажей, Али сваливала в тележку все, на что падал глаз — замороженную пиццу, листья салата, помидоры черри, две коробки дешевого и наверняка мерзкого сока, апельсины, упаковку пшеничных лепешек, какое-то печенье… Уже у самой кассы Али взяла бутылку дешевой Сангрии и, даже не прочитав этикетку, швырнула ее поверх остальных покупок.  
  
— Пачку Мальборо Лайт, — гнусавым голосом попросила она, закрыв лицо козырьком бейсболки. Но кассиру было индифферентно, кто перед ним стоит — она пробила покупки, Али сгрузила еду в тележку и стала раскладывать все по пакетам.  
  
Убирая упаковку клубники, Али в очередной раз расплакалась, вытирая слезы рукавом куртки.  
  


***

  
  
В это самое время от ее дома отъехал черный Рэнж Ровер, который десять минут простоял под окнами ее квартиры.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Платье, которая Али заказала на Амазоне - https://pp.userapi.com/c830409/v830409355/cf734/7Stpgl1z9K8.jpg
> 
> 2) Отель Savoy Baur en Ville находится на площади Парадеплатц, в самом центре Цюриха. https://www.booking.com/hotel/ch/savoy-baur-en-ville.ru.html
> 
> 3) Дворец конгрессов, где проводятся различные конференции и мероприятия.  
> https://m.myswitzerland.com/ru-ru/meetings/congress/service-providers-swiss-convention-centres/kongresshaus-zuerich.html


	17. All in the name оf misbehavior

Девятнадцатый тур Чемпионата Испании завершился матчем между Севильей и Малагой, в котором нервионцы одержали победу, забив в ворота Малаги два безответных мяча. Таким образом Севилья закрепилась на четвертой строчке, наступая на пятки Атлетико, который опережал красно-белых всего лишь на один выигранный матч, то есть на три очка. Первую и вторую строчку традиционно занимали Барселона и Реал. Сливочные привычно легко разделались с Хетафе, а Барселона обыграла Депортиво.   
  
Али удалось принять участие в том матче, несмотря на то, что изначально Энрике не поставил ее в стартовый состав, но после кубковой игры с Эльче, в которой номинанты не принимали участия, решил дать ей шанс выйти на поле. Али тренера не подвела: вышла на замену Неймару во втором тайме и поучаствовала, хотя и не шибко хотела, в одном из трех голов самой яркой звезды сине-гранатовых, то есть Месси. Она даже умудрилась пережить коллективное празднование, благо никто особо не обнимался, так что неизбежной встречи с Лионелем лоб в лоб ей удалось избежать. Четвертый мяч Депортиво принес в свои ворота самостоятельно с помощью автогола, тем самым оставшись в опасной зоне вылета, а Барселона, получив три заветных очка, еще немного приблизилась к Реалу, но так как сливочные тоже выиграли свой матч, разрыв остался прежним — четыре очка. Валенсия и Вильярреал продолжали пытаться нагнать Севилью, поэтому старательно обыграли своих соперников. Так что к двадцатому туру положение команд в таблице не особо изменилось.  
  
Чего нельзя было сказать об Али. После матча с Депортиво ее положение стремительно развернулось на сто восемьдесят градусов, потому что она умудрилась заболеть, заработав простуду из-за своей же собственной глупости.  
  
Она еще до начала игры чувствовала себя разбитой. Дни после Цюриха тянулись, как старая резинка из трусов: никакого напряжения и собранности Али не чувствовала, потому что все еще не могла собрать себя в кучу. Казалось, что прошла не неделя, а все пять, до того дни были долгими и тошнотворно похожими друг на друга. Единственный день, хотя бы на каплю отличавшийся от всех остальных, был тот, когда она выползла из дома и дошла до магазина. Вернувшись, она снова погрузилась в пучину тоски, только теперь уже с холодильником, забитым продуктами. Хосе благоразумно оставил ее в покое, пообещав обязательно поговорить, как только у Альварес возникнет такое желание (оно возникало пару раз, после особенно гадких тренировок, на которых Лионель веселился с одноклубниками и прикалывался над Неймаром, а Али старательно изображала активную жизнь), но агенту она так и не позвонила: стоило оказаться дома, как все желание общаться сдувало ветром; она предпочитала в это время разговаривать с людьми посредством мессенджеров. Али была благодарна Хосе за понимание и после тренировок отсиживалась дома.   
  
Целую неделю она жила по маршруту база-дом-база, стеклянными глазами глядя на реальность вокруг себя. Она не смогла забыть свою истерику, которая случилась по возвращении из Цюриха. В качестве напоминания о собственных разбитых очках Али остался след от ее кроссовка на полу, который не отмывался абсолютно ничем. Этот проклятый след каждое утро напоминал ей, насколько же дерьмова ее жизнь, не считая футбола.  
  
Прожив несколько бесконечных дней сурка, совершенно никакая Али полетела в Ла-Корунью, откуда вернулась со шмыгающим носом. Она попыталась высмаркиваться украдкой, но Энрике фактически поймал ее за руку, прижал ладонь к ее лбу и констатировал (нет, не смерть, хотя состояние Али было вполне близко к кончине) температуру. Али тут же позвонила Хосе, который прислал за ней Тони, добравшегося до аэропорта со скоростью ветра. Так Альварес оказалась дома и рухнула в постель.  
Утром она проснулась с окончательно заложенным носом, температурой, больным горлом и опухшим, как с похмелья, лицом. А также с похороненными надеждами на свое участие в кубковой игре с Атлетико Мадрид, на которую она так надеялась.  
  


***

  
  
Днем Али по старой и уже набившей оскомину традиции разбудил звонок телефона. Она со стоном перевернулась на живот и помутневшим взглядом уставилась на белый потолок гостиной. Проснувшись с утра, она ползком добралась до кухни, вытряхнула аптечку и выпила порошок, который должен был сбить температуру. Она даже стояла с трудом, держалась за кухонный стол и покачивалась из стороны в сторону. Кое-как справившись с приступом головокружения, она насыпала кошке корм, причем половину попросту не в миску, а на пол, что кошке совершенно не понравилось, а потом медленно, по стеночке, стала продвигаться обратно в спальню. Но добраться до комнаты ей было не суждено: как только в поле зрения появился диван, Али поняла, что большее расстояние она просто не силах преодолеть. Улегшись на жесткие подушки, она накрылась пледом, стуча зубами, и попробовала заснуть. Получилось не с первой попытки, промучилась она добрых полчаса, но наконец простуда взяла над ней верх и Али бессовестно отрубилась.  
  
Любимая песня, стоявшая на звонке, показалась Али едва ли не атомным взрывом, отдававшимся от стенок черепа с грохотом, сравнимым с гулом беснующихся трибун. Полежав немного на спине, Али свесила руку и нашарила орущий мобильный, который почему-то лежал в тапке.  
  
— Алло, — прохрипела она, даже не посмотрев на имя звонившего.  
  
— Ты жива? — спросил с того конца провода взволнованный голос Хосе.  
  
— Больше нет, чем да, — Али попыталась сесть, но потерпела фиаско и с воем стекла обратно на подушку, от которой у нее начала ныть шея. — Я заболела.  
  
— Я со вчерашнего вечера в курсе, — сухо сказал Хосе. — Паула приедет, ты до двери дойдешь?  
  
— Конечно, я ж не со сломанной ногой, — кисло ответила Али, щурясь на окно, из которого зверски ярко светило солнце. — Полная задница. Больничный. Пиздец.  
  
— Он самый, — охотно согласился Хосе. — Когда ближайший матч?  
  
— Двадцать первого, выезд, кубок. Мне не светит точно. Мрак, — констатировала Али. Кошка, до этого дремавшая на подлокотнике дивана, грациозно прошла по спинке и улеглась Али прямо на грудь. — Меня лечит моя животинка, зачем мне Паула?  
  
— Чтобы поставить диагноз и назначить лечение. Забудь про футбол, твоя задача — как можно быстрее встать на ноги. Ты давно болела последний раз?  
  
— Простывала еще в Мюнхене, слишком давно, чтобы помнить, я редко болею, — Али вдруг подумала: в Барселоне проблем со здоровьем у нее стало больше. Микрорастяжение, переутомления, теперь вот простуда… Дальше что, начнутся переломы? Это ей совсем не нравилось.  
  
— Запоздалая акклиматизация, или как там ее, — недовольно хмыкнул Хосе. — Отдыхай. Паула мне позвонит сама. Она будет в течение часа.  
  
— Спасибо, — со всей возможность искренностью поблагодарила своего агента Али. — Ты просто мировой чувак.  
  
—  _Чува-а-ак_ , — со смешком протянул Хосе. — Скажешь тоже. Выздоравливай.  
  
  
Паула приехала даже раньше, чем обещал Хосе. Она деловито прошла в гостиную, предусмотрительно разувшись, устроилась в кресле и начала долгий, показавшийся Али вечным, осмотр.  
  
— Обычная простуда, — подытожила Паула, убирая в свой кейс аппарат для измерения давления. — Ничего сверхъестественного. Побольше пей, отдыхай, пей вот эти и эти таблетки, я написала тебе, как принимать. Капли в нос вот эти, но не злоупотребляй. Никаких порошков, который ты выпила утром, не трави организм. Тебе некуда спешить, отлеживайся и береги здоровье. Если что — я на связи. Антибиотики оставлю, но это уже на крайний случай, если решишь, что ничего не помогает, то прежде, чем пить, позвони мне.  
  
— Слушаюсь, — понуро отозвалась Али, заворачиваясь в плед, потому что ее начал колотить озноб. — Это надолго?  
  
— Не могу сказать точно. У тебя достаточно крепкий иммунитет, есть вероятность, что ты довольно быстро встанешь на ноги, если будешь соблюдать рекомендации. Бывают чудеса, может, ты завтра проснешься почти здоровой.  
  
— Мне бы ваш оптимизм, — буркнула Альварес. — Спасибо большое.  
  
— Что с циклом? — видимо, Паула решила убить разом двух зайцев: не только назначить Али лечение, но и провести стандартный осмотр, который ей организовывали раз в неделю.  
  
— Наладился, — Али было неудобно об этом говорить: воспоминания о том, как Паула отчитала ее за прием экстренной контрацепции были еще слишком свежи. К тому же, эти мысли вызывали непрошеную тоску, с готовностью вгрызающуюся в сердце — нельзя было говорить о той таблетке и не вспоминать о том, из-за кого ей пришлось ее принять. Кстати, Лионель даже не полюбопытствовал, пьет ли Али противозачаточные. Этот вопрос, как и многие другие, связанные с Лео, остался без ответа и, скорее всего, будет таковым  _всегда_.  
  
— Отлично. Через неделю — на осмотр, как и всегда. Вот, выпей, — Паула протянула Али красную круглую таблетку. — Собьет температуру, ты сможешь поспать.  
  
Проводив врача, Али благоразумно вернулась в спальню и забралась под одеяло. На этот раз сон сморил ее практически моментально — прекрасный сон без сновидений.  
  
Паула оказалась права. Проснувшись вечером скорее не из-за заложенного носа, а от голода, Али почувствовала себя немного лучше: голова уже не кружилась, а горло каким-то чудом перестало так сильно саднить. Приободрившись, Али пришла на кухню и вытащила из холодильника все оставшиеся там фрукты: киви, манго, два банана и клубнику — и сделала себе здоровенный стакан смузи, вышло даже полтора. Устроившись на барном стуле, Али сунула в рот трубочку и, с удовольствием потягивая получившийся коктейль, принялась листать ленту инстаграма. Пальцы сами собой ткнули в поиске на ник  _@leomessi_ , Али даже не стала сопротивляться желаниям.  
  
Последнее фото, что она помнила, было выложено двенадцатого января, во время и после долбанного Цюриха. Лео тогда активно постил свои селфи с Антонелой, чем едва не довел Али до нервного срыва. Она до сих пор помнила (и даже  _чувствовала_ ), как болезненно и мучительно екнуло сердце, когда она хотела выложить свою фотку, но по привычке сначала зашла на страницу Лео, где и увидела крайний снимок: Лео и Антонела в салоне самолета. За их спинами виден силуэт Хосе, Али в тот момент еще со своего места не встала, да и слава богу. Лучше сдохнуть, чем засветиться в инстаграме Месси на фотке с ним и его женой.  
  
Стоило только подумать об этом, как Али передернуло. Она со вздохом открыла вторую фотографию, из раздевалки. На ней Суарес, Лео и Маскерано — Хавьер тогда отжал у Луиса калабас и наслаждался мате. Али поднесла телефон к глазам, изучая картинку до мельчайших деталей. Сначала ей показалось, что черно-розовые кроссовки, которые торчали из самого края снимка, принадлежат ей, но потом до нее дошло, что это обувь Алвеса, потому что Маске и Луис сидели возле его шкафчика.  
  
У Али начиналась паранойя. Она панически боялась попасть под объективы камер вместе с Лионелем, будто таким образом он будет высасывать из нее жизненные силы, что, в принципе, делал с успехом, хоть сам того и не понимал. Надо сказать, что папарацци работали из рук вон плохо, если рассуждать с позиции Али: в сети их с Лео совместных фотографий было мало, в основном с вручения Золотого мяча, но даже несмотря на, что прошла уже неделя с того проклятого дня, она так и не посмотрела ни одной фотоподборки, хотя Хосе и присылал ей несколько штук на почту в архивах. Это было выше ее сил — переживать заново тот вечер. Поэтому она и не собиралась обсуждать со своим агентом случившееся: это означало снова плакать и грызть себя. Нет уж, спасибо.  _Достаточно_. Она уже наелась болью по самое не хочу.  
  
Али заблокировала телефон и бросила его на стол. Приятно кислый смузи стал вдруг горьким, в горле запершило. Когда телефон вдруг ожил, Альварес даже не сразу расслышала звонок.  
  
— Слушаю.  
  
— Чего так недовольно? — весело спросил Криштиану (а это оказался именно он, кто ж еще). — Болеешь?  
  
— Ага, — Али показательно высморкалась. — Не так все плохо. Простуда. Со мной редко такое бывает.  
  
— Все болеют, — меланхолично произнес Криштиану. — Какие планы на вынужденный больничный?  
  
— Странный вопрос. Болеть, вестимо.  
  
— Уверена?  
  
Али убрала телефон от уха и недоуменно посмотрела на экран.  
  
— В смысле?  
  
— Ну мало ли, вдруг тебе поступят более  _интересные_  предложения.  
  
— Криш, не юли. Что за хрень ты несешь?  
  
— Я просто прикалываюсь, — прыснул Криштиану, — издеваюсь. Ты болеешь, а я нет, ха-ха!  
  
— Говнюк, — больше весело, чем обиженно сказала Али. — Все, мне пора спать. Я весь день дрыхла, но после этой дурацкой таблетки закрываются глаза.  
  
— Выздоравливай скорее! — добродушно пожелал Роналду.  
  
Али не соврала: после таблетки у нее и правда поплыла голова, а в глаза словно кто-то насыпал песок, килограмма по два. Она прикончила смузи, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса, и вернулась в постель, чтобы выспаться. Разговор с Кришем из головы никак не шел. И ежу было понятно, что он на что-то намекает, но копаться в чужих тараканах Али не хотела, слишком измучилась от  _болезни_. И речь вовсе не о простуде.  
  


***

  
  
В дверь постучали — звонок по-прежнему не работал. Али гостей не ждала, поэтому не шелохнулась, продолжая лежать на кровати и бессмысленно щелкать по каналам, периодически поглядывая на открытый на планшете аккаунт в фейсбуке — ни одна живая душа ей так и не написала. В преддверии матча с Атлетико вся Барселона была с головой погружена в подготовку. Конечно, команде не было никакого дела до болеющей Али, дежурными пожеланиями побыстрее поправиться они отделались в первый день ее больничного, когда информация о нем дошла до тренерского штаба, так что теперь все с чистой совестью сконцентрировались на грядущей игре.  
  
Стук повторился, на этот раз настойчивее и громче. Али недовольно проворчала что-то про «тупых людей, которые приходят без приглашения», накинула махровый халат, спереди заляпанный джемом, и поплелась открывать.  
  
— Сеньорита Альварес? — деловито осведомился парень в красно-серой куртке с логотипом ServiFlora, местной доставки цветов. Али оторопело уставилась на него и даже не сразу кивнула.  
  
— Вам цветы и корзина, распишитесь здесь, — парень протянул ей планшет. Али поставила закорючку в табличке и зависла, глядя, как ей в квартиру заносят букет из голубых гортензий и плетеную корзину с фруктами — последним тут же заинтересовалась кошка.  
  
— Всего доброго, — лучезарно улыбнулся парень из доставки, который, судя по всему, Али не узнал или вид сделал. Но Альварес не особо хотелось обращать на это внимание: она была поглощена изучением внезапного презента и прекрасным чувством где-то в животе, похожем на рой взбесившихся бабочек. Она ведь не знала, от кого этот подарок, даже предположить не могла, поэтому позволила себе обмануться на несколько чудесных минут, пока она не достанет из букета открытку — вдруг это Лео? Ну вдруг? Правда, бывают ведь чудеса.  
  
Али закрыла глаза и представила, как  _Месси, одетый в неприметную темную одежду и с низко надвинутой на глаза кепкой приходит под покровом ночи в магазин ServiFlora и заказывает ей цветы, пишет несколько слов на открытке, прячась за темными очками, боясь, что его узнают шушукающиеся девушки-флористки…_  
  
Али утонула в своих мечтах, стоя в прихожей и прижимая к груди упакованный в крафтовую бумагу букет небесно-голубых гортензий. Цветы почти не пахли, но сознание Али дорисовало головокружительную картину Лионеля, который держит букет в руках, пальцами разглаживает бумагу, прикасается к округлым лепесткам и…  _думает о ней_. Мысли были до того соблазнительными, что Али едва не позабыла про открытку. Нащупав прямоугольный листок, сложенный вдвое, она вытащила его, стараясь не задеть цветы, и с замираем сердца раскрыла.  
  
_Выздоравливай, Али! Ждем тебя на поле!_  
  
Она обескуражено таращилась на буквы добрые минуты три — текст расплывался, а подписи внизу слились в одно сплошное мутное пятно. Но Али продолжала читать и перечитывать шесть слов, которые она, в принципе, ожидала увидеть, но подспудно надеялась, что…  
  
Надеялась на человечность своего дьявола, конечно же.  
  
Голубые гортензии вдруг разом потеряли всю свою привлекательность (корзина с фруктами не обладала ею изначально, разве что кошка была в восторге и обгрызала киви). Али даже выудила из задворок памяти значение гортензий — вера и надежда, что как нельзя кстати подходило к текущей ситуации. Только вот разум услужливо напомнил, что у букета гортензий есть другая трактовка —  _холодность и безразличие._  
  
Теперь Али точно не смогла бы отделаться от мысли, что ебаные цветы выбрал Лионель: уж очень это было на него похоже. Вроде бы приятное сделал, но в то же время подгадил. Интересно, он вообще осознает, когда делает людям больно, или для него это нечто само собой разумеющееся?  
  
Али вдруг поняла, что злится и давится своей злобой, словно в горле что-то застряло. Злится на Месси, который, что вполне возможно, никакого отношения к подарку не имел. Ощущение было такое, что незримое присутствие Лионеля мерещилось ей повсюду.  
Али еще раз вернулась к открытке, варварски сунув букет подмышку. Подписей было несколько: Хави, Андрес, кто-то неузнаваемый, Неймар, Жери, Дани, Маске, Иван, Марк… да где же…  
  
_Вот_. В самом углу. Знакомый черный росчерк с тремя буквами  _L, E, O_  под почти прямой линией. Подпись стояла у края открытки, там почти не было места, видимо, Месси расписывался последним. Тот, кто придумал эту затею с подарком, наверняка методично обходил всех присутствующих в раздевалке, прося оставить автограф в открытке, и Лео оказался последним — или специально отсиживался у своего шкафчика, чтобы его обошли стороной с этими дебильными формальностями, потому что Али и моральная поддержка были ему до фонаря. Но он все же расписался, неуклюже (он вообще способен что-то делать неловко?) прижав открытку к колену, а потом отдал ее вместе с черной ручкой.  _Отдал и тут же забыл._  
  
Али раздраженно швырнула открытку на пол, подхватила корзину и утащила все богатство на кухню, куда за ней радостно побежала кошка. Пока Альварес разбирала фрукты, раскладывая их то в холодильник, то в большое блюдо, которое раньше без дела стояло на верхней полке кухонного шкафа, кошка нарезала круги вокруг стола, а потом, улучив минуту, когда Али отвернулась, запрыгнула на стол и стащила недогрызенную киви.  
Али проводила убегающее животное взглядом и фыркнула.  
  
— Больная на всю голову, киви ест. Миска полная, а она…  
  
Додумать она не успела: в спальне заорал мобильный. Чертыхнувшись, Али оставила в покое упаковку от корзины, сунула цветы в вазу и побежала за телефоном. Звонил Хосе, а учитывая позднее время, его звонок не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
— Не спишь? — поинтересовался агент. Его голос был до того самодовольным, что Али невольно расслабилась: вряд ли эта важная птица принесла ей плохие новости.  
  
— Не-а. Парни прислали мне подарки, разбираю. Цветы вот в вазу поставила, — отчиталась Али, закидывая в рот леденцы от боли в горле, которые нашлись в кармане халата. — Что случилось?  
  
— Скажи мне, кто самый лучший в мире футбольный агент, м-м-м? — спросил Хосе. Али сделала вид, что задумалась, а потом…  
  
— Агент Роналду, Жорже Мендеш.  
  
— Да шла бы ты, — оскорбился Хосе. — Вот к нему и обращайся в следующий раз…  
  
— Притормози, я шучу! — Али тут же пошла на попятный. — Не хотела тебя обидеть! Прости-прости, просто настроение отвратное.  
  
— Подарок от твоих не понравился?  
  
— Да нет, — соврала Али, глядя в прихожую, где все еще валялась открытка, аккурат возле ее кроссовок. — Просто Атлетико на носу. Кубок, первый матч четвертьфинала, а я тут в соплях и тоске.  
  
— Тоске? — невинно осведомился Хосе.  
  
Да, они ведь так не поговорили.  
  
— Не будем об этом, — твердо сказал Али. — Так что я переживаю из-за того, что не на скамейке, а дома в четырех стенах.  
  
— Я по этому поводу и звоню. Тебе лучше?  
  
— Намного. Горло слегка першит и насморк остался. Температуры нет со вчерашнего дня. Паула…  
  
— С Паулой я разговаривал, — оборвал ее Хосе. — Она не против.  
  
Али уселась на кровать и подогнула под себя ноги, настраиваясь на этот стандартный для Хосе Антонио Мартина разговор — кажется, он опять что-то там решил, а Али в известность забыл поставить.  
  
— Ты опять? — возмутилась Али, решив не сдерживать праведного гнева. — Сколько можно? Я не ребенок маленький, чтобы ты за меня решал все. Я ничего из того, что ты там придумал, делать не собираюсь, хоть застрели меня.  
  
Хосе встретил ее вполне законное недовольство многозначительным молчанием.  
  
— Все сказала? — осведомился он, когда Али притихла в ожидании его реакции. — Теперь послушай. Ты, конечно, можешь выпендриваться и говорить, что никуда не поедешь, но я уже все организовал, так что будь добра…  
  
— Куда я поеду, я на больничном.  
  
— Ты дослушать можешь, нет? — почти рявкнул Хосе. — Я для тебя старался, между прочим, скажи спасибо!  
  
— Спасибо, — заторможено проговорила Али, окончательно переставая понимать, что происходит.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — Хосе опять помолчал. — Короче, вчера со мной связался «самый крутой футбольный агент в мире» по твоим словам. В общем, завтра рано утром, считай ночью, ты летишь в Мадрид.  
  
Наконец-то части пазла встали на место. До Али дошло, почему во время их вчерашнего разговора Криштиану напускал столько туману — он уже тогда мутил планы по поводу ее приезда. Если честно, эта информация Али немного подбодрила: несмотря на простуду и расстройство из-за пропуска важной игры, она была совсем не прочь передохнуть и наконец-то повидаться к Кришем. Вот только эта поездка грозила превратиться в секретную операцию уровня ЦРУ.  
  
— Ух ты! — искренне обрадовалась Али. — Это классно. Вот только боюсь, что руководство Барселоны меня по головке не погладит за такой нахальный побег в стан врага под прикрытием больничного.  
  
— Не ссы, — отмахнулся Хосе. — Все продумано. В пять за тобой приедет Тони, отвезет тебя в аэропорт, где тебя будет ждать частный самолет.  
  
— Самолет Роналду?  
  
— Я похож на дебила? Конечно, нет. Так вот, приземлишься — мигом в машину, тебя привезут к дому Криштиану, у него выходной. Носа не высовывай, побудешь там денек, отзвонишься, организуем вынос тела обратно в Барселону.  
  
— Ты гениальный стратег, — восхитилась Али. — Это ж все так муторно.  
  
— Любой каприз за ваши деньги, — злорадно усмехнулся Хосе. — Паула сказала, что ты нормально перенесешь полет, только нос закапай. Двадцать четвертого у вас выезд, так что ты должна присутствовать хотя бы на трибунах номинально. У Криштиану в этот же день игра, так что у вас сутки-двое, не больше. Лучше меньше. Это экспериментальное путешествие.  
  
— Пиздец, — резюмировала Али, ежась от пробежавших по спине мурашек. — А если кто-то спалит? И сфотографирует?  
  
— Да ну, нет. Я спокоен. Дорога будет чистой. Главное сама не спались, у дома Роналду не крутись слишком долго, заходи внутрь.  
  
— Будет сделано — фыркнула Али, довольно щурясь. Кажется, ее внезапная болезнь принесла свои плоды: теперь у нее появилась возможность передохнуть, переключить голову и наконец-то повидаться к Криштиану без камер и без экрана телефона, то бишь лицом к лицу. Конечно, Али не могла не думать о том, что Криш будет задавать неудобные вопросы, но это можно было пережить. В конце концов, он просто хотела развеяться и повидаться с другом — а Криша вполне можно было считать близким другом, учитывая то, что именно он вытирал ей сопли в Цюрихе.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда я соберу рюкзак и посплю пару часов. Пусть Тони меня наберет, когда соберется ехать.  
  
— Окей, спокойной ночи. Будут вопросы — звони, я буду на связи, пока ты не доберешься до Мадрида, — заключил Хосе и тут же повесил трубку.  
  
Али покрутила телефон в руках и все же решилась отправить сообщение Кришу, где написала, что не ожидала такого поворота событий, но очень рада. Роналду ответил россыпью смайликов, видимо, он был рад не меньше.  
  
Грядущий день обещал быть веселым. Али была довольна, особенно тем, что собиралась провести какое-то время вдали от проклятущих голубых гортензий и автографа Лионеля Месси.  
  


***

  
  
Жилище Криша представляло собой новый, построенный с учетом сохранения окружающей среды дом в районе Ла-Финка за десять километров от Мадрида. Али не сразу поняла, какой из практически одинаковых высоких заборов, расположенных вдоль дороги, принадлежит Кришу, сообразила только когда машина подъехала к воротам. Роналду уже стоял на улице, точнее сказать, высовывался из-за двери, изучающе оглядывая улицу. Но журналистов поблизости не было, так что Али совершенно спокойно выбралась из такси, сняла бейсболку и сунула ее в висевший на плече потрепанный рюкзак. Собиралась она впопыхах, толком не взяла никакой приличной одежды, но ее этот факт вообще не волновал: она не рассчитывала высовывать нос из дома Криштиану и вообще светиться на людях. Иначе Хосе за такие фортели ей попросту отгрыз бы нос.  
  
— Здравствуй, — лучезарно улыбнулся Криш. На нем были черные шорты и просторная белая футболка, но даже в такой простой одежде он смотрелся как модель с обложки. — Заходи, я очень рад, что ты наконец приехала. Будешь кофе?  
  
— Привет, Криштиану… да, пожалуй, буду. Я пончики купила по дороге сюда, — точнее не она сама, а ангажированный усилиями Хосе таксист.   
  
— Ты ешь пончики? — удивился Криштиану, закрывая за ней железную дверь и нажимая какие-то кнопки на боковой панели. Мда, наверное, он питается только органической пищей по разработанной самыми крутыми диетологами диете. А Али сдуру притащила жирные пончики.  
  
— Да… А ты нет? Они же вкусные. Особенно с сырным кремом.  
  
— Хм… ты же говорила, что ты на диете? — задумчиво припомнил Криштиану. Али только отмахнулась.  
  
— Что-то вроде. Но сейчас я хочу пончиков, — Али вспомнила округлые формы Антонелы и ее приличного размера грудь. На ее фоне Альварес выглядела как прямоугольная шпала без единых выпуклостей в нужных местах. Ей стало совсем тошно, но пончиков все равно хотелось.  
  
— Может, лучше нормальной еды? Марта приготовила что-то…  
  
— Марта? — переспросила Али.  
  
— Ну да. Моя домработница.  
  
Али криво улыбнулась. Ну да, домработница. Явно же Криштиану не убирал свой огромный дом самостоятельно. Красиво жить не запретишь, но… он ведь это заслужил.  
  
— Спасибо, но я все же откажусь. Пончики, — она выразительно потрясла коробкой и шмыгнула носом. Насморк продолжал ее терзать, а после самолета стало только хуже.  
  
Дом Криша представлял собой здание, больше похожее на космический корабль. Роналду с готовностью посвятил Али в детали его постройки, рассказал о том, как намучилась архитектурная студия A-cero и непосредственный автор проекта архитектор Хоакин Торрес. Казалось, что по мере того, как ты движешься по территории, дом меняется и превращается из одного в другое, словно диковинный экспонат из музея современного искусства. Центральный вход вел сразу на второй этаж, а затем в бесстыдно роскошный холл. Главным помещением второго этажа была гигантская, по меркам Али, гостиная. Помимо нее на втором этаже были расположены хозяйская спальня и ванная, гардеробная комната, спортзал и бассейн.  
  
Али со скепсисом разглядывала чудеса современного искусства, расставленные по всем углам: непонятные скульптуры, похожие на красные куски дерева, кусок колонны на постаменте, о который она чуть не запнулась, но вовремя уцепилась за руку Криштиану, светящиеся панели, режущую взгляд белизной кожаную мебель. Стены были увешаны полотнами современных испанских художников, отчего дом Криша обладал характерным для Испании экспрессивным настроением. Трудно было представить, что среди всех этих дизайнерских чудес носится Криштиану-младший.  
  
Криш унес рюкзак Али в специально выделенную ей гостевую спальню, после чего они устроились в гостиной на противных белых диванах. Криштиану налил себе сок с большим количеством льда, а Али пила чай с мятой, хотя на самом деле ей хотелось выпить чего-нибудь покрепче, но она не решилась спрашивать. В конце концов, был полдень, нормальные люди не пьют раньше шести. Да и Криш был убежденным трезвенником, а его осуждающий взгляд Али бы точно не смогла сейчас вынести.  
  
— А где Криштиану? — спросила Али, отхлебывая чай и засовывая в рот почти половину пончика. Роналду от предложенной ему части привезенного Али презента отказался, что было, в общем-то, ожидаемо.  
  
— У мамы. Я сказал, что у меня гости, так что мы тут одни до завтрашнего вечера. У тебя ведь самолет в девять?  
  
Али покивала, методично жуя пончик.  
  
— Ага. А кто-нибудь в курсе, что я здесь? Ну, кроме Хосе и твоего агента, как его там…  
  
— Жорже, — кивнул Криш. — Нет. Это все страшная и тайная операция. Если кто-то узнает, нам несдобровать, причем скорее тебе прилетит, чем мне.  
  
— Ну да, — хохотнула Али, кроша пончиком на сиденье под собой. — Ты ж у нас звезда, что тебе будет.  
  
— Дурочка, — по-доброму огрызнулся Криштиану. — Просто это ты вместо карантина решила навострить ласты ко мне. Представь, что будет, если узнает руководство Барселоны? Тебя съедят, одни бутсы останутся.  
  
— Не-а, — отмахнулась Али. — Все будет нормально. Хосе пообещал все уладить, а я выключила телефон. Вся связь через него. У меня свой врач, поэтому все должно пройти без сучка и задоринки. Ну, я на это надеюсь. Но если что, то я сделаю все, чтобы тебе тоже прилетело.  
  
Криш высунул язык и закинул ноги на белую оттоманку.  
  
— А где Золотой мяч? — спросила Али, зачем-то озираясь. Почему-то ей казалось, что у Роналду дома должен быть целый алтарь из его футбольных наград, да еще и украшенный его портретом в золотой рамке. Наверное, эта мысль была навеяна слухами и образом Криша, который рисовали все местные и не местные издания.  
  
— Передан в музей, — ответил Криш. — Ты думала, что у меня тут дома выставка моих достижений?  
  
— Ты прочел мои мысли, — фыркнула Али. — У меня вот мяч с первого хет-трика в Барселоне стоит на самом видом месте.  
  
— Если я буду все выставлять дома, места не хватит, — показал зубы Криш. — А если серьезно, то я это не шибко люблю. Награды наградами, но не они главное.  
  
— Будем считать, что я тебе поверила, — рассмеялась Али, глядя на невинное лицо Криштиану, который делал вид, что он самый святой человек на земле. — Можно задать тебе один вопрос?  
  
Кришт посмотрел на нее с непонятным подозрением. Он явно думал, что от «дурочки» можно ожидать чего угодно. Как-то раз он сказал, что Али ведет себя непредсказуемо и странно, но ему это нравится. Комплимент, который должна стереотипно оценить любая девушка, но Али это тогда почему-то покоробило, будто бы Роналду считал, что она совсем «без царя в голове», как говорится.  
  
— Задавай, не нужно спрашивать разрешения. Или вопрос очень личный?  
  
— Нет, не думаю… Почему… почему ты общаешься со мной?  
  
Криш недоуменно посмотрел на нее поверх почти пустого стакана с оранжевым соком.  
  
— Даже не знаю… — он развел руками. — Мне с тобой спокойно и весело… Но дело не только в этом. Я не очень общительный человек, хотя, наверное, кажется иначе. Но в то же время полное и постоянное одиночество не по мне. А общаясь с тобой, я чувствую, что вроде бы и не один, но в то же время и не напрягаюсь. Вот ты сейчас приехала, и мое умиротворенное чувство от нахождения дома никуда не делось.  
  
— То есть, я пустое место? — попыталась подвести итог Али. Его слова немного ее зацепили. Может, Лионель относится к ней так же? И ее присутствие никак не меняет его мироощущение? Но если Кришу это простительно, то от мысли о том, что Месси воспринимает ее как предмет интерьера, у Али противно засосало под ложечкой. Она попыталась приободриться и увести разговор в более веселое русло, жалея, что вообще это ляпнула. Она сама не понимала, как вопрос сорвался с языка и зачем.  
  
— Нет. Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Просто мне спокойно в твоем присутствии. И ты забавная.  
  
Забавная. Как шут или клоун.  
  
— Забавная? Что это значит? — Али, несмотря на внутренние протесты здравого смысла, попыталась получить больше информации.  
  
— Это значит, что мне еще не хочется выставить тебя за дверь, — съязвил Криштиану. — Что за странный разговор? Или ты пытаешься через меня понять, как к тебе относится…  _кто-нибудь другой_?  
  
Вопрос застал Али врасплох. Она прикрылась чашкой с чаем, но сейчас спрятать ее пунцовое лицо не мог бы и слон.  
  
— Нет, это я так… — промямлила она. — Просто…  
  
— Да ничего не просто. Думаешь, я такой придурок, что ничего не вижу? — Криш отставил стакан и строго посмотрел на Али. — Если окружающие тебя люди слепые, то я не знаю. Я третий раз в жизни вижу тебя вне поля, да и то заметил перемены. А про Цюрих я вообще молчу. Что с тобой там творилось?  
  
Али во все глаза смотрела на Кришатину и с бешеной скоростью составляла в голове предложения. Она умом понимала, что Роналду не такой тупой и зацикленный на себе, как его рисовали в газетах. За несколько месяцев их телефонной дружбы она успела составить о нем вполне удобоваримое впечатление. Криш был понимающим и сочувствующим человеком, который мог искренне сопереживать и поддерживать, если была такая необходимость. Но пересилить себя и в первый же их дружеский вечер признаться в самом своем страшном грехе она просто не могла. Язык не поворачивался, буквально занемел.  
  
— Я расстроилась из-за проигрыша, правда, — наконец сказала Али, чувствуя себя донельзя глупо. — Меня не было в топ-одиннадцать. Ты читал, что пишут в интернете? Что моя номинация — фикция и попытка угодить женскому сообществу. Понимаешь, фикция, — Али сама не поняла, как в ее голосе зазвенели слезы. — Блядь, мне еще Мануэль об этом говорил. На моем месте должен был быть он, понимаешь? О какой объективности и честности может идти речь, если номинант из тройки не попал в команду года? Зачем вообще меня впихнули? Чтобы опозорить? Я…  
  
Криш не дал ей договорить, пересел на ее диван и обнял Али за плечи. Она уткнулась ему в футболку — совсем как на вручении Золотого мяча, — и продолжила всхлипывать.  
  
— Сделаю вид, что я поверил, — многозначительно произнес Криштиану. — Все это ясно, но страдаешь ты совсем не по этой причине. Тебя кто-то обидел, и очень сильно. Скажи кто, и я выбью ему глаз.  
  
Али представила, как рассвирепевший Роналду врывается на поле Сьюдад Депортиво и бросается не остолбеневшего Месси, и громко фыркнула. Фырк перерос в стон, потому что у нее снова потек нос.  
  
— Дай салфетки, — прогнусавила она, отпихивая участливого Криша от себя.  
  
— Потоп устроила, — шутливо проворчал он, вручая ей не пойми откуда взявшуюся коробку. — Вытирай сопли. Пойдем все же поедим. Марта же не зря старалась.  
  
Али высморкалась от души и надуто посмотрела на Криша.  
  
— У меня пончики есть.  
  
— Да к хуям твои пончики! Там лазанья специально для тебя. Сейчас ешь, а потом передохнем и пойдем в тренажерный зал. Надо позаниматься. Тебе же можно уже?  
  
Али кивнула и сунула мятую салфетку в карман джинсов. Ей вдруг страшно захотелось есть, поэтому она встала и вслед за Кришем пошлепала на кухню. Забытые пончики остались сиротливо лежать на кофейном столике рядом с россыпью одинаковых белых свечей.  
  


***

  
  
До выделенной ей спальни Али так и не добралась, потому что уснула на диване. Они к Кришем под вечер уселись в гостиной смотреть Одиннадцать друзей Оушена, и измученная Али не поняла, как отключилась прямо у Роналду на плече. Он совершенно по-джентельменски прикрыл ее пушистым пледом и ушел в свою спальню. Утром он встал рано —  _ответственный ведь, как еб твою мать_ , — и рысью помчался на пробежку, что Али наблюдала, все так же растянувшись на диване и полуприкрыв глаза, из огромных окон. Криш методично нарезал круги вокруг дома, что казалось странным, ведь у него в доме целый арсенал тренажеров для различных групп мышц, а беговых дорожек так и вовсе штуки четыре, если Али правильно помнила.  
  
Так что внезапное желание Криша проветрить голову действительно было странным. С ним вообще явно было что-то не то, слишком уж всегда открытый с Али Криш замкнулся в себе. Ни одной личной темы, касающейся его, кроме сына, они за весь вчерашний день так и не подняли, до одного момента. Обсуждали тренировки, настроение в командах — Али не сдержалась и поделилась порцией своих переживаний последнего времени, касающихся обстановки в раздевалке.  
  
— Ты бы не лезла туда, — посоветовал ей Криш, меланхолично жуя румяное яблоко. — Я так понимаю, что тот твой загадочный «друг», это ты сама?  
  
— Нет, конечно, — попробовала отбиться Али, но куда там — проницательности Криштиану можно было позавидовать… ну или ее собственной тупизне, что куда более вероятно. — Ладно, черт с тобой. Я о себе говорила. Это я услышала разговор.  
  
— Чей? — Криш не отводил от нее глаз. Али стало неуютно и почему-то холодно.  
  
_Она не могла произнести его фамилию. Нет, только не в гостеприимном доме Криша, где все было наполнено спокойствием и приятным теплом. Стоит только сказать пять проклятых букв, как эта блядская чернота, похожая на Венома из комиксов Марвел, заползет внутрь и все уничтожит. Ничего никогда не будет как прежде, если она назовет его фамилию или имя. Криш сразу же поймет. Он догадается. Нельзя этого делать, ни за что. Нет, нужно соврать что-нибудь, да, точно, пусть якобы Али подслушала разговор Президента и…_  
  
— Али? — голос Криша звучал откровенно недоуменно. Альварес спустилась с небес на землю и поняла, что молчит целую минуту и сверлит взглядом пространство. Она моргнула, открыла рот и…  
  
— Месси, что ли? — совершенно бесстрастно спросил Роналду. Али как будто пощечину дали — она ощутимо и очень заметно вздрогнула и поежилась, украдкой оглядывая белую гостиную. Ждала черную грязь, которая должна была вот-вот полезть через окна.  
  
Но ничего не случилось. Криш продолжал все так же спокойно полулежать на диване. Его лицо было совершенно нормальным. Будто для него не в новинку произносить фамилию своего главного конкурента у себя в доме. Али же было неловко. И отчасти даже страшно: она могла выдать себя в любой момент.  
  
— Угу, — кивнула она. — Это так очевидно?  
  
Роналду пожал плечами и хмыкнул, бросая на Али оценивающий взгляд.  
  
— Ну а кто еще. Не могу представить, чтобы Хави Эрнандес или Андрес Иньеста в такой форме качали права. К тому же, я читаю новости, Али, представь себе.  
  
— Ты умеешь читать? — попробовала сострить Альварес, но стушевалась под колючим взглядом Криша. — Неудачная шутка, прости.  
  
— Ты вообще шутишь хреново, — как можно небрежнее отозвался Криш. — Да про ваши распри весь мир судачит. Но, судя по тому, что пишут сейчас, у вас временное перемирие Месси  _(Али снова передернуло)_  и вашего тренера? Да чего тебя трясет-то?  
  
— Ничего, — быстро бросила Али, подгибая ноги под себя. На ней были широкие спортивные штаны, принадлежащие Кришу — про одежду она как-то не подумала, взяла только футболку, поэтому пришлось трясти обширный гардероб Криштиану. Мягкие серые спортивки держались на ней на честном слове, естественно.  
  
— Температуры нет? — заботливо спросил Роналду. — Давай я принесу тебе чай. С лимоном?  
  
— Спасибо, — отозвалась Али. — Я пока проверю телефон.  
  
Криш удалился изображать радушного хозяина, а Али уткнулась в экран мобильного. Хосе интересовался, все ли нормально и напоминал про вечерний рейс обратно в Барселону — как же хорошо, что ей самой не приходилось думать о том, как вернуться в город и не засветиться на страницах таблоидов. Два раза звонил Марк — ему Али написала сообщение, сказала, что спит и все с ней в порядке, скоро будет на ногах. Ну и на закуску объявился Черышев, который желал ей как можно быстрее выздороветь и в очередной раз интересовался, смогут ли они в ближайшее время увидеться. Али чуть не застонала в голос, но вовремя спохватилась, вспомнив про Криша, который как раз вернулся с большой чашкой чая.  
  
— Держи. Чего недовольная такая? — он сел на свое место и сам отхлебнул чай. — Случилось что-то?  
  
Уж об этом Али могла с ним поговорить. Хотя бы часть своих переживаний выплеснуть.  
  
— Случился один человек, который настойчиво проявляет ко мне внимание… он очень хороший парень. Нам интересно вместе, он приезжал ко мне в Барселону… — Али, что было естественно, вспомнила тот отвратительно прекрасный сон, который ей приснился, когда Денис остался у нее. Мысли тут же поползли в разные стороны, но она усилием воли смогла собрать их в кучу. — И мы…  
  
— Опять ты «он», «человек», — недовольно фыркнул Криштиану. — Давай-ка с именами, если ты хочешь моего совета. А то я чувствую себя кретином, как в тот раз, когда ты позвонила. Я же не буду писать этому загадочному парню в директ Инстаграма и спрашивать про тебя, мы не в начальной школе.  
  
— Гад ты, — огрызнулась Али. — Это Денис Черышев. Ваш, который играет в Вильярреале сейчас вашими стараниями. Все, легче стало?  
  
Криш сначала нахмурился, а потом рассмеялся, тыча Али в плечо. Она поморщилась и едва ли не отодвинулась от него.  
  
— Чего ржешь? Лучше выскажись по делу.  
  
— Дэн? Странная из вас пара получится, если честно, — охотно подал голос Роналду, перестав кретински светить белыми ровными зубами. — Он для тебя слишком хороший.  
  
— Какими еще словами тебя надо обозвать, чтобы ты перестал меня какашками закидывать? — укоризненно произнесла Али. — Опять двадцать пять.  
  
— Вообще-то я и не думал об этом, — возразил Криштиану. — Вы и правда друг другу не слишком подходите. Тебе нужен человек, обладающий лидерским качествами, чтобы вы были на равных, ну, мне так кажется. Или тебе удобнее продавливать и вести?  
  
— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Али. Она и правда не знала. Так привыкла страдать за эти полгода, что теперь представить не могла, как это — строить что-то адекватное и нормальное, которое можно назвать отношениями без всякого натяга ослиной шкуры на барабан. — Я не хочу никого тащить, и чтобы меня тащили тоже не хочу.  
  
— Ну дак понятно. Тебе нужен партнер, который будет с тобой на одном уровне. Только чтобы отношения не превращались в бесплатный розовый цирк с шариками, как у этого вашего Ракитича.  
  
— Пошел ты нахер! — строго сказала Али, теперь уже сама пихая Криша в бок. — Не смешно. У Ивана и Ракель отличная семья. Я по-доброму завидую.  
  
— Ладно, тогда другой пример…  
  
— Ты и Ирина, — наконец дошло до Али. — Вы отличная пара. Оба добились определенных успехов, красивые, стильные, вместе круто смотритесь… вас любит пресса, — она так увлеклась, что не сразу заметила, как изменилось лицо Криштиану. Несмотря на загар, он вдруг стал каким-то серым на лицо, поджал губы, отвел взгляд, вцепился в кружку, которую так Али и не отдал. Она закрыла рот, заметив перемену, осеклась и молча уставилась на него.  
  
Мгновение они сверлили друг друга взглядами в полной тишине. Али наконец получила подтверждение того, что крутилось у нее в голове уже довольно давно: у Криша какие-то проблемы с личной жизнью, то бишь с Ириной.  
  
— Теперь твоя очередь рассказывать, — со всей возможной дружелюбностью сказала она, стараясь расположить отмораживающегося от нее Криша к доверительной беседе. — Если ты, конечно…  
  
— Ты смотрела фильмы про друзей Оушена?  
  
Али зависла.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Одиннадцать друзей Оушена, смотрела?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Давай сейчас посмотрим, а потом спать. Уже поздно! — Криш сунул Али чай и едва ли не галопом двинулся к широкой плазме. — Классное кино, тебе понравится!  
  
Али подняла брови, но ничего не сказала вслух, оставив свое недоумение при себе. Ладно. Раз уж Криш не хочет вести бесед о личном, настаивать она не будет.  
  
_«А так друзья поступают? Сдаются, видя, что близкому человеку трудно? Может, он как и ты мучается, потому что не может никому рассказать о том, что его гложет?»_ , — внутренний голос Али был намного более честным, чем она с самой собой.  
  
Она отмахнулась от лишних мыслей и отпила чай, оказавшийся кислым.  
  
Через полчаса после начала фильма, которые прошли в приятной, но все же тишине, Али уснула, прижавшись к плечу Криштиану.  
  
  
Теперь она валялась на диване, глазела на то появляющегося, то исчезающего хозяина дома и прислушивалась к себе. Вроде бы состояние улучшилось: нос больше не шмыгал, а горло не чесалось, — так что можно было сказать, что ее поездка в Мадрид была своего рода лечением. Значит, совсем скоро ее выпустят из заточения и она сможет вернуться на поле.  
  
Хлопнула входная дверь — вернулся Криш. Али притворилась спящей, не хотелось пока с ним разговаривать: вчерашнее гнетущее впечатление после резкой концовки их разговора еще никуда не исчезло.  
  
Криш заглянул ей в лицо, проверяя, проснулась ли она. Али старательно держала глаза закрытыми, а дыхание мерным. Удостоверившись, что его гостья видит десятый сон, Роналду отошел куда-то вглубь гостиной и, судя по звукам, кому-то позвонил.  
  
— Да, сейчас есть время. Али спит, пока можем переговорить. Ты подъехал?  
  
Али напряглась, но тут же расслабилась. Вряд ли Криш кому-то рассказал о ее приезде, он, может быть, иногда и ведет себя как придурок, но не в таких серьезных вещах.  
  
Роналду спустился на первый этаж, оставив ее одну. Али для вида полежала минут двадцать, глядя на мерно тикающие часы, а потом встала, подтянула штаны и осторожно, чтобы не издавать лишних звуков, подкралась к лестнице.  
  
Снизу доносился недовольный голос Криша и резкий, похожий на воронье карканье, голос кого-то незнакомого. Али спустилась на несколько ступеней ниже, стараясь, чтобы ее не заметили, и прислушалась.  
  
—…отвратительно. Когда уже мы сделаем заявление для прессы? После награждения прошло достаточно времени.  
  
— Знаю! — ответил Кришу каркающий голос. — Придется потерпеть. Я уже не раз тебе объяснял, что на такой случай у меня просчитаны все ходы. Пока тебе ничего не мешает вести привычный образ жизни. Пресса гудит, да, но нам это на руку. Пусть разговоры немного утихнут, тогда и сделаем официальное заявление. Мы все согласовали. Возьми себя в руки. Не веди себя как…  
  
— Закрой лучше рот, — буркнул Криштиану. — Я уже на пределе. Нервы сдают. Али вчера чуть не поймала меня за жопу, по моей же глупости.  
  
— Альварес твоя — не самое страшное. Ты помнишь, что осталось потерпеть пару дней. Соберись. Лучше на игре сосредоточься, больше толку будет. Все, я поеду. Держи себя в руках, Криштиану. Для твоего же блага.  
  
— Постараюсь, — отозвался Роналду. Разговор, судя по всему, подошел к закономерному концу. Али все так же на цыпочках вернулась обратно в гостиную и улеглась на диван. Конечно, она поняла, что гостем Криша был его агент Жорже Мендеш. Но вот тема разговора…  
  
Али задумчиво погрызла ноготь большого пальца и потянулась за остывшим за ночь чаем. От того, что она специально следила за своим другом, ей стало противно. Вряд ли Криш устроил бы сцену, если б заметил ее, но все равно это было некрасиво. Друзья так не поступают. Так что, несмотря на жгучее желание докопаться до правды, Али выкинула из головы то, что ей удалось подслушать, и понадеялась, что она через два дня все узнает, как обещал Кришу Жорже.  
  
— Доброе утро! — преувеличено радостно крикнул Криштиану, входя в гостиную. Али изобразила зевок и улыбнулась.  
  
— Доброе. Хорошо меня вырубило, завтракать будем?  
  
— Будем! — отрапортовал Роналду. — Яичницу будешь? Жаль, что тебе скоро уезжать, я успел к тебе привыкнуть… — он подошел к Али и вдруг стиснул ее в объятиях, едва ли не задушив. Али оценила такой порыв и обняла Криша в ответ. Он был таким спокойным и веселым, что Али на секунду подумала, что подслушанный разговор ей приснился. И почему она так не умеет? Надо будет потом обязательно взять у Криша пару уроков о том, как держать лицо. Конечно, вчера вечером он позорно себя выдал, но у кого не бывает проколов?  
  


***

  
  
Несмотря на не слишком удачную попытку пооткровенничать с Кришем, в Барселону Али вернулась в приподнятом настроении, диаметрально противоположном тому, с которым она покидала казавшийся негостеприимным город. В самолете она слушала альбом Бейонсе, жевала какие-то снеки и таращилась в иллюминатор. Ощущения были доселе ей незнакомыми, Али будто оставила весь груз своих проблем в Мадриде, передала его Кришу, нагрузив его больше, чем следовало бы. Но ей и правда стало легче. Она почувствовала себя живой, поняла, что способна улыбаться, хотя бы немного. Может разговаривать с людьми и не шарахаться (только если никто в обозримом пространстве не упоминает имя Лео). У Криштиану ей было хорошо, этого не отнять, его дом напомнил ей квартиру родителей — несмотря на их довольно натянутые отношения, Али все равно тянуло домой, хотя теперь она и представить не могла, как в ближайшее время покажется на глаза своей семье.  
  
В Барселону Али прилетела поздним вечером, сразу же загрузилась в машину Тони и отзвонилась Хосе, предупредив его о своем возвращении. Тот, судя по его довольному голосу, успел уже переговорить с Жорже Мендешем и был в курсе того, как прошли короткие выходные Али в Мадриде.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Хосе после того, как Али в очередной раз поблагодарила его за содействие: без него она бы никогда не рискнула мотануться в Мадрид.  
  
— Если ты про физическое здоровье, то да. Если про моральное… тоже да. Я думаю, что… — Али замялась, но взяла себя в руки. — Что нам не стоит с тобой обсуждать Золотой мяч. Это пройденный этап. Все нормально.  
  
— С Криштиану поговорили на эту тему?  
  
— Нет. Просто… сменила приоритеты, — пояснила Али. — Буду двигаться дальше. Докажу всем, что я не пальцем деланая.  
  
— Вот такой разговор мне нравится, — удовлетворенно рассмеялся Хосе. — Роналду на тебя хорошо влияет. И какого хера твое руководство так против вашего общения…  
  
— Ты сам все понимаешь, — вздохнула Али. — Я бы еще раз к нему смоталась потом, если будет возможно.  
  
— Не знаю, — тут же посерьезнел Хосе. — Все зависит от того, сойдутся ли у вас расписания и получится ли с самолетом. Ты же на частнике Криша полететь не можешь. А найти того, кто не продаст твою шкуру с потрохами, сложно. Буду думать, дашь знать.  
  
— Окей. Спасибо, я уже почти дома, хочу спать просто зверски, утром на медосмотр, буду надеяться, что меня допустят до тренировки и ближайшей игры. А то что-то счет последнего матча с Атлетико меня не особо впечатлил.  
  
— Не ной, выиграли же. Все, давай, до связи, — подытожил Хосе как раз вовремя: машина остановилась возле дома Али. Она сунула телефон в карман и выбралась наружу, поправив рюкзак за спиной. Ну вот, она снова дома. На несколько секунд Али вдруг окунулась в тот день, когда она вернулась из Цюриха — раздавленная, высохшая изнутри. Но теперь она чувствовала себя иначе — глубоко дышащей. Живой.  
  
Готовой завтра встретиться с Месси лицом к лицу.  
  


***

  
  
Хоть Али и ощущала себя по-новому, страх перед встречей с Лионелем никуда не делся. Собираясь на медосмотр, Али хорохорилась возле зеркала, накрасила губы поярче, даже попробовала уложить волосы, чтобы они не торчали как хотели, но, только выйдя на балкон в поисках зажигалки, поняла, что ее пальцы мелко подрагивают от перенапряжения и волнения.  
  
Она не видела его несколько дней, но за это время приободрилась, причем вполне успешно. То ли дело было в Крише, от которого веяло умиротворением, несмотря на его личные неурядицы, то ли от его дома, то ли от того, что Али была в другом городе, где о Лео не напоминало ничего. В любом случае, причины не были особо важны, ведь теперь у Али появились силы. Простуда явно пошла ей на пользу в плане морального здоровья — конечно, ее положение в команде слегка пошатнулось, но тут уже ничего не попишешь. Раньше бы Али точно выбрала футбол, а не себя, но теперь, после Лионеля, приоритеты поменялись диаметрально. Лучше быть живой и здоровой, ведь без трезвой головы ты играть все равно не сможешь.  
  
Сунув в уши наушники, в которых грохотали Three days grace, Али добралась до базы в рекордно короткие сроки, причем пешком: уж очень хотелось проветриться после долгого сидения сначала дома, а потом у Криша. В раздевалке она, будучи готовой ко всему, столкнулась с первым испытанием — с Неймаром.  
  
— Приве-е-ет! — бразилец обрадованно кинулся ей на шею и расцеловал в обе щеки. Али не стала противиться, расхохоталась и покраснела от удовольствия. Все же по этому говнюку она здорово соскучилась.  
  
— Я почти вернулась, — улыбнулась она, когда Джуниор усадил ее на скамейку, чтобы нормально поговорить. — Сейчас меня осмотрят, там будет видно, когда я снова смогу играть.  
  
— Угораздило тебя простыть! — пожурил ее Неймар. — Пропустила Атлетико! Игра была просто звездецовая, если бы не Лео…  
  
Али прямо почувствовала, как трещит маска на ее лице.  
  
— Он… молодец, — после паузы сказала она, мастерски продолжая скалиться в улыбке. — Я видела по телику тот матч.  
  
Бессовестное вранье, она в тот день была у Криша и ни за каким матчем не следила.  
Хорошо, что Неймар не стал заострять на этом внимание.  
  
— У нас тут все зашибись. Атмосфера здоровая, — сказал Неймар, понизив голос. — Никаких вроде бы разборок больше не предвидится. Сама-знаешь-кто и Лучо нашли общий язык.  
  
— Поразительно, — фыркнула Али от такого нелепого сравнения Месси с Волан-де-Мортом. — Но это не может не радовать.  
  
— Ты чем занималась весь больничный? Ну, кроме того, что болела, — полюбопытствовал Неймар. Али прикусила язык, боясь ляпнуть лишнее.  
  
— Ну… лечилась. Кино смотрела. М-м-м… обычный скучный досуг простывшего человека, — осторожно сказала она, тщательно подбирая слова, чтобы Неймар не дай боже не заподозрил чего лишнего. Конечно, она именно своим идиотским тоном самого тормознутого в мире человека и спалилась.  
  
— Темнишь, — лукаво ухмыльнулся бразилец, после чего Али вся пошла красными пятнами. — Ладно, иди давай, а то опоздаешь — твоя Паула с тебя шкуру спустит.  
  
— Ничего она не спустит, — фыркнула Али, но все пошла обратно к выходу из раздевалки. В этот момент у нее в кармане завибрировал телефон, который в последнее время был самым частым ее собеседником, если учесть количество звонков в день.  
  
— Привет! — бодро поздоровался с ней Денис. — Я знаю, что ты почти выписалась с больничного, так что жди меня в гости!  
  
_«Да блядь»_ , — пронеслось в голове у Али.  
  
— Привет! Ты за нас двоих все решил? Может, у меня планы какие есть.  
  
— А я ненадолго, — не отставал Черышев. — У меня тут выдалось немного свободного времени, хочу развеяться и подбодрить тебя после болезни и… всяких других событий. Я…  
  
Дальше Али его не слышала, но не потому, что разозлилась, а потом что увидела Лионеля. Они были в коридоре у раздевалки совершенно одни, вообще. Ни одной живой души, только Али и Лео со спортивно сумкой через плечо. Завидев ее, Месси заметно замедлил шаг — Али же наоборот прибавила темп и сильнее прижала телефон к уху. Сердце свалилось в пятки, да там и осталось. В груди что-то завозилось, а глаза начало резать, будто с базы исчезла крыша, оставив Али под палящим солнцем, хотя сейчас была ни разу не весна.  
  
Она сунула другую руку в карман и сжала кулак, чтобы себя контролировать. Удавалось с трудом — щебетание Дениса доносилось до Али как сквозь толщу воды, кроме тяжелого взгляда Лео она ничего не видела. Он смотрел так, будто что-то знал. И был на сто процентов уверен в этом.  
  
— Ты согласна? — кое-как разобрала Али.  
  
Если бы Денис сейчас предложил ей руку и сердце, она бы точно согласилась, ведь динамик ее телефона был охренительно громкий, как и довольный голос Черышева.  
  
— Конечно! — Али так широко улыбнулась, что наверняка впечатлила Лео, но тот и виду не подал. — Я соскучилась, будет здорово! У тебя есть планы, куда мы можем тут сходить? Конечно, я обещала тебе экскурсию, но ты  _сам_  знаешь, какой из меня гид.  
  
Ей показалось, или…  
  
Она специально сделала акцент на слове  _сам_. Чтобы он понял, что говорит она с мужчиной. По которому соскучилась и которого ждет. Выкуси, Месси!  
  
Али чуть было не показала ему язык.  
  
Они поравнялись. Денис продолжал радостно трепаться в трубку, Али улыбалась, а Лео нечитаемым взглядом скользнул по ее лицу, так хлестко, что Альварес почти почувствовала эту мысленную пощечину. В груди потяжелело.  
  
— Привет, — поздоровалась она, не прекращая держать оборону. Хлипкие стены трещали, от Дениса гудела голова. Месси улыбнулся уголком рта.  
  
— Тебя выписали? — походя осведомился он и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил: — Я рад.  
  
Али не успела ничего ответить: Лионель ускорился и исчез за дверью раздевалки.  
  
Оставшись одна в оглушительной тишине, Али закрыла глаза и про себя сосчитала до пяти. Денис все еще висел на телефоне, но ей было плевать. Хотелось сначала заплакать, а потом дать себе по шее. На что она подписалась, господи.  
  
— Али! Что-то со связью? — вопросил Денис, не понимая, что говорит с пустотой. Али набрала побольше воздуха в легкие и поднесла телефон к уху.  
  
— Да, отключилось что-то. Так когда тебя ждать?  
  
Они проговорили еще минут пять: Денис проверял расписание. Первого февраля Барселона должна была принимать Вильяерреал, так что у них с Денисом была лишь одна возможность встретиться: уже после матча, да и то ненадолго. Али очень хотелось сдать назад, но выбора не было — после такой жизнерадостной реакции на предложение Дениса она не могла резко передумать.  
  


***

  
  
Двадцать четвертого января Барселона на выезде разгромила Эльче со счётом шесть-ноль. По дублю в свой актив записали Месси и Неймар, ещё по одному голу забили Пике и Серхи. Каталонцы уверенно провели весь матч, полностью переиграв своего соперника. У Эльче за всю игру было лишь несколько моментов. А во втором тайме оборона хозяев рассыпалась, позволив сопернику пять раз поразить ворота Тытоня.  
  
Али смотрела матч с трибуны, потому что Паула не дала ей разрешения на игру, хотя до последнего не могла решить, стоит ли ехать: встреча с Лионелем до медосмотра и его пронизывающий до самых костей взгляд довольно сильно ее встряхнули. Но отсиживаться дома она не могла — хватит уже, пора вперед двигаться. К тому же, сегодня был день рождения Луиса Суареса, который после бурных поздравлений в раздевалке отсиживался запасным на скамейке: тренер решил дать ему передышку. Суарес планировал отметить день рождения в узком кругу, так что Али не получила приглашения, что ее порадовало: несмотря на то, как давно она последний раз была в гостях у Суаресов, воспоминания о том дне все еще причиняли боль, ведь они были связаны с Золотым Мячом. Поэтому Али убралась из раздевалки и поднялась на свое место на трибунах, чтобы погрузиться в игру.  
  
Почти в самом конце матча она вдруг услышала какие-то непонятные шепотки за спиной. Потом эти шепотки превратились в смешки и откровенный хохот. Али уже не могла больше сосредотачиваться на происходящем на поле, оглянулась и прислушалась.  
  
— Роналду… Эдимар…  _красная_ , — смогла разобрать она в потоке чьей-то болтовни и нецензурной брани и тут же похолодела.  
  
Твою же мать. Что произошло?  
  
— Простите, — скомкано извинилась Али, тут же поднимаясь со своего места и собираясь покинуть трибуну, чтобы… она зависла, рассеянно глядя на поле, но потом плюхнулась обратно на сиденье. Так, стоп, нужно думать здраво. Нужно досидеть до конца матча, она все равно никуда не сможет убежать, потому что предстоял еще полет обратно в Барселону. Звонить Кришу все равно будет бесполезно, по крайней мере, до завтрашнего утра.  
  
Господи, что он натворил?  
  
Весь полет до дома Али просидела как на иголках — постоянно вздрагивала, покрывалась пятнами, а когда Пике начал громогласно зачитывать новость из интернета, при этом нахально хихикая и не обращая внимания на укоряющий взгляд стоящего рядом с ним Бускетса, захотела выйти в гребаный иллюминатор.  
  
— Форвард Реала Криштиану Роналду был удален на восемьдесят третьей минуте во время матча с Кордобой за неспортивное поведение. В концовке игры Роналду пнул по ноге защитника Эдимара, а потом ударил по лицу Хосе Креспо. Ух, кому-то грозит дисква матча эдак на четы-ы-ре! — ехидно пропел Жерар. — Лео! Лионель!  
  
— Что? — нехотя отозвался Месси, погруженный в изучение своего телефона.  
  
— У тебя все шансы наступить ему на горло… или на пятки, — тут же исправился Пике, потому что Хави сделал страшные глаза. — Реал без своей главной звезды! Почему никто не радуется?  
  
— Все радуются, — заверил Пике Дани Алвес. — Охуели просто. Сядь уже!  
  
Мрачная Али отвернулась к окну, радуясь, что сидит она в одиночестве. Было противно, просто мерзейше. Никто в этом самолете не знал, что она дружит к Кришем, что была у него во время своего короткого больничного. Что сейчас, когда они приземлятся в Барселоне, она приедет к себе домой и позвонит Роналду, чтобы из первых уст узнать, что случилось.  
Она вздохнула и проверила телефон — ни одного сообщения не было. Значит, первый шаг ей придется делать самой, а это сложно, как передвигаться по тонкому льду. Она старательно складывала в голове поступок Криша, подслушанный ею разговор, его странная реакция на упоминание Ирины… Вывод был только один.  
  
Али устало потерла глаза и понуро оглядела салон самолета. Парни выглядели уставшими, хоть и радовались удачной игре. Пике по-прежнему светился от новостей о дисквалификации Криштиану, Марк и Иван слушали музыку в одних наушниках… А Лионель смотрел на Али.  
  
Она наткнулась на его взгляд, как на внезапное препятствие. Месси, вопреки ее ожиданиям, не отвернулся, только прищурился, словно пытался разглядеть в лице Али что-то, залезть ей в голову, в мысли. Снова оккупировать ее разум, выкинуть оттуда переживания за Криштиану, волнение перед грядущей встречей с Денисом. Лионель смотрел на нее так, словно она принадлежала ему, а теперь взбунтовалась и пыталась сбежать. Его взгляд пригвоздил Али к месту. Она вызывающе подняла подбородок, сжала зубы до боли в челюстях. Борьба взглядов длилась доли секунды, показавшиеся Али бесконечными. Неймар дернул Месси за рукав, и туман резко рассеялся. Лео моргнул и повернулся к бразильцу. Али снова уставилась в окно и украдкой посмотрела на свои руки, на которых снова появились черные разводы, видимые только ей. Лионель тянул ее обратно. Она не могла сопротивляться, хотя пыталась. Из последних сил.  
  


***

  
  
Она набрала Криша, как только зашла в квартиру, даже не раздеваясь и не посмотрев на часы.  
  
— Я даже боюсь спрашивать, что пошло не так, — начала Али, как ей казалось, издалека. — Ты… потерял контроль?  
  
— Я бы так не сказал, — бесцветно сказал Криштиану. Разговор явно давался ему с огромным трудом, не зря он ответил после седьмого гудка. — Просто слегка… переборщил.  
  
— Ты пнул Эдимара ногой, — без обиняков заявила Али. — А потом врезал этому, второму. Получил красную. Так не перебарщивают.  
  
— А у меня вот получилось. У тебя какие-то вопросы? — голос Криша был больше похож на шелест, будто ему было сложно вообще воспроизводить какие-то звуки.  
  
— Расскажи мне правду. Я волнуюсь за тебя. Пожалуйста.  
  
Криш молчал. Тишина в трубке была давящей, словно Али летела в самолете и у нее заложило уши от перепадов давления. Она вздохнула, окончательно запутавшись, стоит ей продолжать настаивать или лучше будет оставить Криштиану в покое. Его и так сейчас тыкали все: одноклубники, пресса (чтоб она сгорела), руководство Реала, которому такое поведение их главной звезды было костью в горле, болельщики, которые костерили Криша на чем свет стоит. И Али тут еще со своими вопросами.  
  
— Ну если ты так просишь… — нехотя протянул Криш, — то я мог бы предложить тебе почитать новости в сети, но… лучше я и правда скажу тебе сам. За сутки до вручения Золотого мяча Ирина от меня ушла.  
  
Теперь была очередь Али хранить молчание. Охреневшее до предела молчание. За сутки? Она же была с ним в Цюрихе, какого черта?  
  
— Почему ты не сказал? Когда я была у тебя, почему? Почему она поехала на Золотой мяч?  
  
— Потому что мы были связаны договоренностями, ей пришлось ехать. Мы на тот момент уже разошлись. Это была адская пытка. Я не собирался никому говорить, пока Жорже не подготовит официальное заявление. Оно вышло прямо перед игрой. Из-за каких-то несостыковок, должно было выйти еще вчера днем, но… это здорово мне подгадило. Поэтому я сорвался. Знаешь, когда ты — это просто ты, обычный человек, которого не узнают на улицах, то всем плевать на твою личную жизнь. А я… я будто под прожекторами.  
  
— Ты привыкнуть должен был, за столько-то лет.  
  
— К такому дерьму привыкнуть нельзя. Меня бросили, что бы там ни писали про «обоюдное решение». Она ушла. А я ничего не мог сделать. И рассказать никому не мог.  
  
— Криш, как никому, а я? Я твой друг… — Али, сама того не ожидая, всхлипнула. — Если б я знала, не стала бы грузить тебя всем этим дерьмом у тебя дома. Прости меня, я бесчувственная мразота, я ведь пыталась достучаться до тебя, но… сдалась. Надо было настоять. Тебе бы стало легче. Нужно выговариваться.  
  
_«Нужно. Когда выговоришься ты?»_  
  
— Ты просто мразота, я тебя за это и люблю.  
  
Али не стала спорить или обижаться — в этом был весь Криш. Его экранный образ иногда просачивался в его реальный облик, что здорово бесило, на самом деле. Но только ней сейчас.  
  
— Мразота хочет знать, что именно случилось.  
  
— Просто позвонила и поставила перед фактом. Я спорить не стал, пожелал всего хорошего и чуть не раздолбал телефон. Ну серьезно, «нам нужно прекратить отношения, прости». Как будто мы месяц встречались. Пять долбаных лет!  
  
— Криш, она тебя не заслуживает.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — осклабился Роналду. — Понимаю, что не все было радужно, но блядь…  
  
— Тебе не поздоровится в ближайшее время. Тем более, после сегодняшней твоей выходки.  
  
— Я знаю. Жорже уже успел меня застращать. Главное — не давать никаких комментариев и не позволять выводить себя на эмоции. Сегодня я сорвался сам, по своей вине. Я едва держусь, чтобы кого-нибудь не убить. Это Месси можно есть младенцев и ему это сойдет с рук, — в этот момент Али обрадовалась, что они говорят не по видеосвязи. — Если я снова выдам хоть толику своих чувств, меня сожрут и не подавятся.  
  
— Она мне никогда не нравилась, если честно, — призналась Али, но Криш ее честность не оценил.  
  
— Ой, не пизди. Вы с ней прекрасно нашли общий язык. Но спасибо за солидарность.  
  
— Ха-ха.  
  
— Ладно, давай отложим этот разговор. Я устал. Мне светит дисквалификация, так что после решения я дня два-три я смогу пожить спокойно в своих четырех стенах.  
  
— Если захочешь — мои двери открыты, — с грустной улыбкой сказала Али. — Не знаю, как это осуществить, но… приезжай. Моя очередь быть дружеским плечом.  
  
— Спасибо, что позвонила. Я это ценю.  
  
— Пока, — попрощалась Али, убирая телефон в задний карман джинсов. От всего этого разговора у нее свело где-то в груди, а в горле свербило. Честность Криштиану ее убила. Представить невозможно, чего ему стоило рассказать ей правду. Кто знает о том, что Ирина его бросила сама? Мать Криша да Жорже. Говорить кому-то еще опасно, никогда не знаешь, кто сдаст тебя прессе или чьи уши появятся рядом, когда ты вдруг решишь излить душу.  
  
Али посмотрела на себя в зеркало и поняла, что должна рассказать Криштиану правду. Иначе это приведет к тому же, что случилось сегодня с Роналду в матче с Кордобой.  
  


***

  
  
Первая встреча в рамках Кубка Испании завершилась в пользу Барселоны, однако даже победа в первом матче не дает каталонцам никаких гарантий, если мыслить по заветам Луиса Энрике, который формально был прав. Не стоит забывать, что Атлетико выбил из турнира мадридский Реал еще в одной восьмой финала.  
  
Как противостоять Барселоне команда Диего Симеоне знала прекрасно: в прошлом сезоне, по неохотным рассказом одноклубников Али, сине-гранатовые не знали побед в шести матчах с матрасниками подряд. Более того, вылетели от них в Лиге чемпионов, а в последнем туре, сыграв вничью, принесли Атлетико долгожданный чемпионский титул. В нынешнем сезоне проклятие вроде бы уже было снято, однако Луис Энрике продолжал в раздевалке предостерегать свою команду:  
  
— Мы ни в коем случае не должны считать себя фаворитами! Расслабляться нельзя. Симеоне сделает все, чтобы воспользоваться минимальной разницей в счете после первой игры. И еще: мы преодолели довольно тяжелый кризис, — Лучо оглядел притихшую команду и демонстративно не посмотрел в сторону Лионеля, притаившегося в углу. — Так что нужно выйти сегодня на поле и еще один раз подтвердить свой статус команды, идущей на первом месте в Ла Лиге. Давайте сделаем последний рывок и выйдем в полуфинал Кубка.  
  
Но «рывок» не задался с первых минут, как команда Луиса Энрике, облаченная в салатовую форму, ступила на газон Винсенте Кальдерон под улюлюканье болельщиков. Потому что в первую же минуту после свистка Торрес получил пас на линии штрафной Барселоны, обработал мяч и засадил точно в нижний угол из-под Маскерано без шансов для Тер Штегена. Стадион задрожал от топота и крика. Каталонцы молча вернулись в центр поля, поджав хвосты: не получилось традиционно начать с быстрого гола, на этот раз Атлетико решили не упускать своего шанса с первых минут игры. Еще не остыла в памяти болельщиков игра Фернандо Торреса в одной восьмой финала Кубка. Дважды он умудрился поразить ворота мадридского «Реала» и оба раза сделал это на первой минуте тайма. Сначала первого, потом второго. И сегодня повторяет свое достижение наполовину.  
  
Ракитич со штрафного с левого фланга сильно подал в центр — Торрес вернулся в оборону и выиграл борьбу на втором этаже. Сразу после этого Хуанфран откровенно завалил на газон Али на левом краю поля — арбитр обошелся без предупреждения, однако фол зафиксировал. Альварес с помощью Ивана поднялась на ноги и потерла ушибленное колено, внутренне начиная заводиться. И ее злость через несколько минут принесла свои плоды — Месси справа начал контратаку, пробросив мяч между ног у Марио Суареса. Мяч перешел к Луису, который сразу по центру вывел один на один Али, которая в стиле Неймара уложила мяч под Облаком.  
  
Погребенная под телами одноклубников, Али вжалась лицом в газон, истерически вопя от радости. Девятая минута — и тут же гол, сразу после не долгого, но пусть перерыва! Она доказала в первую очередь самой себе: она способна выебать тут всех и вся! Не успел Атлетико перестроиться на игру вторым номером, как Али сравняла счет, тем самым упрочив позиции свой команды, ведь дополнительного времени не будет. Слишком быстро соперники обменялись голами. Такой результат не устраивал хозяев: однозначно, им нужно идти атаковать большими силами.  
  
Рауль Гарсия слишком грубо пошёл в подкат против Альбы и схлопотал первую в матче жёлтую карточку. Жорди, конечно, был еще тем актером, однако сейчас и правда получил по ногам как следует. Первый горчичник положил начало безумному водопаду из карточек, который не прекращался до финального свистка.  
  
Невысокий Гризманн талантливо погонял Маскерано и Пике: Миранда удачно вынес мяч со своей половины, и французский форвард здорово поборолся с защитниками, заработав угловой, который завершился точным ударом прямо в руки Марка.  
  
После этого Тер Штеген выбил от ворот точно на ход Али, которая реализовала выход один в один, однако после свистка арбитры разглядели офсайд. Альварес смачно сплюнула на газон, но не стала лезть на рожон: у нее было нехорошее предчувствие, что она может нарваться на карточку. Но вместо спора через какое-то время у ворот Барселоны началась заварушка, и Маске, зацепив Хуанфрана, получил желтую. Арбитр указал на точку под довольные вопли трибун, болельщиков Барселоны вообще не было слышно. Восьмой номер Атлетико Гарсия без проблем реализовал полученный шанс — хозяева повели в счете. Ситуация накалилась. Барселона начала жать, назревал гол. Али металась в штрафной, зацепила мяч и отпасовала его Ивану, который подал с угла поля прямо на Бускетса — мяч зацепил Миранду и затрепыхался в сетке.  
  
После очередной порции объятий Али услышала свой номер: у бровки подпрыгивал на месте готовый к сражениям Неймар. Ей пришлось понуро удалиться на скамейку. Лучо потрепал ее по плечу и отечески приобнял.  
  
— Отдохни, умница. Давай, садись.  
  
Али покорно накрылась пледом и потерла лицо. Почему-то начал ныть затылок, наверное, пока она валялась на газоне, кто-то заехал ей локтем. Она вытянула ноги и стала наблюдать за последними минутами первого тайма, которые были больше похожи на побоище.  
  
Неймар почти сразу же включился в игру и после шикарной быстрой контратаки Месси забил почти в пустые, вызвав у Габи волну возмущений. Матрасники обступили арбитра, громко споря и перекрикивая друг друга. Али во все глаза смотрела на проходящего мимо них Лионеля — тот после того, как поздравил Неймара с голом, изо всех сил саданул по мячу, скривившись, когда арбитр показал карточку прямо ему в лоб. Такое поведение Месси напомнило его недавние эскапады в раздевалке — Али украдкой глянула на Лучо, но тот что-то обсуждал с Унсуэ и особо никак не прореагировал.  
  
В итоге зрелищный тайм завершился со счетом два-три в пользу гостей, но это было далеко не все. У самой подтрибунки завязалась потасовка: Торрес начал толкаться с соперниками, Бургос рявкнул на Маскерано, получив от того порцию возмущений. Арбитр со всех ног кинулся разнимать футболистов, но по итогу красную заработал Габи, который первым начал пререкаться, и горчичником отделался Торрес. На поле команды вернулись в дурном расположении духа, это было заметно по недовольным лицам и особо взбешенному Симеоне, который прошел мимо Луиса Энрике, даже не повернув головы в его сторону. За тренером сине-гранатовых выскочил возмущенный Неймар, которого за руку держал Суарес. У бразильца было такое лицо, будто его в подтрибунке лишили сладкого на месяц — Али сначала не хотела к нему соваться, но любопытство возобладало. Но стоило ей подойти ближе, как рядом с Джуниором и Луисом нарисовался Месси, который оттеснил Альварес к стене.  
  
— Что с Тощим? — нервно спросила Али. Плечо Лео, касающееся ее плеча, чертовски отвлекало. Месси посмотрел на нее своими черными дырами вместо глаз и издал какой-то звук, похожий на рык.  
  
— Габи ему врезал. Тебя вообще где носило, раз не видела? — его голос был злым. Али почувствовала себя виноватой, хотя причин, в общем-то, не было: она задержалась на скамейке и все пропустила. Но это же не повод к ней цепляться.  
  
Хотя… Это же  _Месси_.  
  
Второй тайм начался с еще одной желтой, на этот раз Турану: тот после фола, который зафиксировал арбитр, возмутился и швырнул бутсу за пределы поля. Али закатила глаза, а сидящий рядом с ней Рафинья откровенно заржал.  
  
— В следующий раз шорты снимет, — отсмеявшись, сказал он после того, как на поле вышли несколько замененных игроков Атлетико, включая Кани, который заменил Турана. — Кажется, Симеоне смирился с тем, что дальше машина не пойдет.  
  
— Не говори под руку, — посоветовала Али. — Еще ничего не ясно. Лучо услышит, опять будет высказываться про лишний треп до свистка.  
  
— Молчу-молчу, — деловито хмыкнул Рафа. Лучо выпустил его на поле на семидесятой минуте сразу же после того, как очередной карточкой наградили Марио Суареса.  
  
Творилась какая-то жесть, арбитр явно потерял нить игры и показывал карточки уже всем подряд. За пять минут прилетело еще две, по одной каждой команде. За последние десять минут до финального свистка Атлетико перепало еще три желтые. Али мысленно перекрестилась, когда матч наконец закончился. Барселона прошла дальше в полуфинал Кубка Испании, где теперь являлась главным претендентом на победу. Отличный шанс не остаться без трофея на тот случай, если в Лиге чемпионов и чемпионате страны дела не сложатся. Атлетико бился, был верен себе, однако многие футболисты просто потеряли самообладание.  
  


***

  
  
Через пару дней после матча с Атлетико Али проводила вечер в компании кошки за проматыванием сериала Секс в большом городе — она его смотрела довольно давненько, успела все забыть, но залипать на несколько суток не хотелось, лучше промотать и посмотреть только любимые моменты.  
  
Теперь любовные перипетии между Кэрри и мистером Бигом не казались Али такой уж сложной, но прекрасной историей любви. Мужчина Кэри был тем еще козлом, который пользовался женщинами как хотел, издевался и обижал главную героиню сериала и разваливал ее отношения с другими мужчинами. Нарцисс как он есть. И кого-то он чертовски ей напоминал.  
  
— У тебя замечательная жена, Хаббл, — с невыносимо грустной улыбкой сказала Кэри. Али выдохнула и шлепнула основанием ладони на паузу: хватит на сегодня. Она опять начала думать лишнее. Фантазировать лишнее. Представлять лишнее.  
  
Вспомнив о том, что Лионель слышал ее разговор с Денисом, Али ощутила садистское удовольствие. Было приятно видеть его недовольное лицо. Хотя она вполне могла выдавать желаемое за действительное: какое ему дело до того, как она проводит свое свободное время и с кем?  
  
Ей в голову опять полезли вопросы, на которые не было ответов. Да и боялась она услышать эти самые ответы, если уж смотреть правде в глаза. Лучше уж ничего не знать, чем на свое вымученное «почему ты так поступил со мной?» услышать «я просто тебя трахнул и все, не драматизируй». Черт, это не было в природе Лионеля, он никогда не изменял…  
  
Али дошла до ванной и нехотя посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Трудно было представить, что шикарный и всемирно известный футболист Лионель Месси изменил своей чудесной жене Антонелле Рокуццо с… этим. Она содрала с себя футболку и шорты и осталась в одном белье. Как же она себе не нравилась. Мощные ноги, широкие плечи, почти прямая талия, грудь едва ли первого размера… Случившееся в душевой казалось дурным сном. Кто вообще мог ее захотеть?  
  
— Я никому не нужна  _такая_ , — сухо сказала Али, глядя на свой нос. Верно говорят, когда мы плачемся, что «нас никто не любит и не ценит», мы имеем в виду одного конкретного человека. Который, вероятнее всего, использовал нас, бросил, переступил и пошел дальше. Будто бы ничего и не было — может, и правда, приснилось?  
  
Она была нужна Денису, который собирался приехать в начале февраля. В жизни Али Черышев был чем-то, напоминающим хроническую болезнь: вроде как оно тебе не надо, можно легко вылечиться, приняв необходимые таблетки и пройдя курс лечения, но так неохота… И есть повод себя пожалеть и отлынивать от работы под предлогом обострения. Из Дениса выходило отличное прикрытие. И если б Али таким образом могла позлить Месси, то было бы совсем хорошо. Но она почти никогда не замечала, чтобы он проявлял к ней сторону какие-то запредельные эмоции — те редкие моменты наедине не в счет, он почти не выходил из образа футбольной звезды. Али так и не успела узнать Лионеля настоящего. Так что черт его знает, задел ли его тот услышанный разговор или нет.  
  
Вернувшись в гостиную, Али включила музыку: наугад ткнула в список песен и попала на Милен Фармер Fuck Them All. Будучи подростком, Али жутко боялась этого клипа — страшных пугал с головами как у чумного доктора, которых Милен разрубала катаной. Но слова ей все же нравились, одни конкретные.  
  
_Fuck them all! // К черту их всех!_  
  
Решив не одеваться, Али в одном нижнем белье вернулась в гостиную, под нос бурча слова песни: Fuck them all…. Fuck them all, — потому что кроме них она не разбирала текста. Три слова въелись в мозг, Али взяла со столика бокал с белым вином, сделала два больших глотка и легла на диван, продолжая шептать, и закрыла глаза.  
  
Когда заорал телефон, она даже не пошевелилась. То ли песня так повлияла, то ли неприятное предчувствие, тянущее где-то в области поясницы — все ее существо намекало, что не стоит плестись в комнату за мобильным, потому что никаких хороших новостей Али не услышит.  
  
Когда Марко запел в третий раз, Али чертыхнулась и, закатив глаза от досады, сползла с дивана и по пути выключила музыку. Как оказалось, не зря.  
  
— Ты дома? — без всякого приветствия спросил Дани Алвес — его резкий и порой грубый тон голоса Али узнала бы из тысячи. Номер был незнакомый.  
  
— Нет, — выпалила Али на всякий случай. Уж гостей ей точно не хотелось видеть.  
  
— А где? — полюбопытствовал Дани. — Когда вернешься?  
  
Али пожевала прядь волос, попавшую в рот, и начала на ходу сочинять:  
  
— Я в гостях. Буду поздно, может, завтра. И вообще, я занята сейчас очень, ты хотел чего-то конкретного?  
  
— Да бля, мы тут собрались… — Дани отвлекся и, судя по шуму, убрал телефон от уха. — Да? Уже? Блин, надо было… пиздец, ладно. Али! Мы к тебе отправили Андреса, чтобы он тебя забрал. Ему разворачиваться?  
  
Тут Али услышала стук в дверь и похолодела. Вот же блядь.  
  
— Я это… короче… — она понизила голос до шепота и на цыпочках побежала в спальню, где с облегчением прикрыла дверь и присела у кровати. — Я сегодня точно не могу. А по какому поводу сбор?  
  
— Лу решил отметить день рождения, что-то вроде, — пояснил Дани. — Так что, Андресу разворачиваться?  
  
— Да, передай ему мои извинения, пожалуйста, — изобразив раскаяние, ответила Али. Алвес буркнул что-то маловразумительное и отключился.  
  
Али примерзла к полу и продолжила сидеть в неудобной позе, боясь пошевелиться, несколько долгих минут. Она даже дышала через раз, тряслась, что Андрес через двери услышит ее и поймет, что она наврала Дани. Она сама не понимала, почему сказала, что отсутствует дома. Да, она не особо хотела видеть своих друзей, настроение было преотвратным, но… в настроении ли дело? Предчувствие ее не обмануло: Суарес праздновал день рождения, конечно, собрал всех. Куда же без Месси-то. И Али в нагрузку. Чтобы ее добить.  
  
Прошло десять минут. Она решилась встать и аккуратно высунулась в коридор, разведать обстановку. Из прихожей не доносилось ни звука. Кошка сидела на придверном коврике и с интересом поглядывала на дверь. Али прикинула, не значило ли это то, что там все еще кто-то трется? Решив, что кошка просто пришла, когда услышала стук, Али прокралась к двери и прижалась к ней ухом.  
  
Тишина. Ничего не слышно. Видно, Иньесте позвонил Дани и предупредил, пускай не сильно вовремя, но все же. Можно считать, что пронесло. Али покрутилась возле двери, чтобы удостовериться, но все равно боялась, что ее услышат, хотя и некому было. Кошка за компанию с ней караулила незваных гостей, сидя на коврике, обернув лапы хвостом.  
Дабы точно проверить, Али повернула замок и приоткрыла дверь, сделав крошечную щелку.  
  
Иньесты в коридоре не оказалось. Это было прекрасно. А ужасным было другое.  
  
Там стоял Лионель.  
  
— Здравствуй, можно войти? — спросил он, глядя на ошарашенную Али через пространство между косяком и дверью. На Лео была черная футболка и широкие светлые джинсы, которые зрительно делали его еще ниже ростом, Али не могла этого не заметить. Ей вдруг так захотелось разорвать в клочья сначала его одежду, а потом его самого. Как он посмел… и как же она ждала.  
  
Он приехал. К ней. Вот они, ответы на все вопросы. Руку протяни.  
  
Они опять смотрели друг в другу в глаза. Али вспомнила, как в газетах ее, только перешедшую в Барселону, называли «девочкой с глазами солнца». А теперь она потухла из-за него, человека, набравшегося наглости (нет, не смелости —  _наглости_ ) прийти к ней домой. Стоять здесь и дышать с ней одним воздухом на двоих.  
  
— Может, пустишь меня? Соседи увидят, — неловко (неловко!) поерзав, спросил Лионель. Голос у него был хриплый, будто он только что на кого-то надрывно кричал. Али опять покрылась холодным потом. Ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как открыть дверь пошире — забыв о том, что на ней только поношенное нижнее белье.  
  
Лионель никак не прокомментировал ее внешний вид — молча вошел в прихожую и сам захлопнул дверь. Али отступила на несколько шагов и уперлась спиной в стену, чтобы чувствовать хотя бы какую-то опору: пол под ногами предательски качался.  
  
— Я думал, тебя нет дома, — медленно, тщательно проговаривая каждое слово, сказал Лионель. Али нашла в себе силы только неопределенно пожать плечами. — Андрес приезжал? Я видел его машину.  
  
Али снова повела плечом. Ей стало холодно-холодно. Кошка, крутившаяся возле ее ног, приблизилась к Месси, понюхала его кроссовок и сдавленно зашипела.  
  
— Чужих не любит, — заметил Лео. Али вспомнила, что к Денису кошка отнеслась равнодушно, но терпимо. Так и вертелось на языке едкое «тебя она не любит».  
  
Что он здесь вообще делает? Какой черт его сюда принес? Игнорировал ее так долго, а теперь что, извиняться пришел?  
  
Али открыла рот, но оттуда не вырвалось ни единого звука.  
  
— Я хотел… — договорить Лео не успел, потому что его отвлек мобильный. Али вцепилась пальцами в косяк. Он достал телефон, и на его лице вдруг появилось неподдельное изумление, а потом…  
  
Страх.  
  
— Да, любимая? — после короткой заминки ответил Лионель. — Что случилось?  
  
Али стояла ни живая, ни мертвая, едва сдерживая безумный калейдоскоп желаний, раздиравший ее изнутри: хотелось вмазать ему, заорать, что он тварь и изменил жене, выставить его с пинка за двери, но больше всего хотелось заплакать. Сейчас он унизил ее еще сильнее. При ней, при женщине, с которой переспал, разговаривал с женой и называл ее «любимая».  
  
Али не успела понять, когда Лео отнял трубку от уха, потому что оглохла от шока и не могла вдохнуть.  
  
—…ди… — слабым голосом произнесла она, едва слыша собственную речь. Лео нахмурился и попытался подойти к ней ближе. Али вжалась в стену так, что стало больно позвонкам.  
— Уходи, — уже тверже сказала она. — Я не хочу ни о чем… уходи.  
  
Он не мог скрыть недоумение, только замер на половине шага, не отводя взгляда от Али. Кошка резко прыгнула между ними и вздыбила шерсть, громко и утробно рыча, прямо как маленький тигр. Это была последняя капля, Али приободрилась, но слезы сдерживала с трудом.  
  
— Уходи из моего дома, — громко, резко, как выстрелила Али, глядя на Лионеля, приподняв подбородок. — Уходи… — с лица Лионеля словно сняли маску. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию и зло прищурил глаза. — Пожалуйста… — голос Али сорвался, она всхлипнула, подняла дрожащую руку и указала ему на дверь.  
  
Это выглядело как сцена из дешевого любовного романа из развала в книжном. По всем правилам таких историй Месси должен был схватить сопротивляющуюся Али, прижать к груди и признаться в пламенных чувствах.  
  
Но они были не в книжке. И не в кино. А в дерьмовой реальности, где Лионель женат, а Али полная дура.  
  
— Ладно… — небрежно произнес Лионель. Квартиру Али он покинул за считанные секунды, так быстро, будто бы его и не было. Даже его запаха —  _долбаной черники_  — не осталось.   
  
Он просто исчез.  
  
Али молча стояла возле приоткрытой двери, глотая соленые слезы. Кошка улеглась возле ее ног, и самой Али хотелось точно так же лечь на пол, свернуться калачиком и сдохнуть.


	18. And the things we don't need

Как бы Али не хотелось отсидеться дома на следующий день, тренировка есть тренировка, никуда от нее не денешься. Впереди был очередной домашний матч чемпионата с Вильярреалом, на который она рассчитывала, воспринимая игру как возможность снова втянуться в футбол и почувствовать почву под ногами. Хотя после вчерашнего искать почву было точно таким же бесполезным делом, как пытаться Денисом Черышевым соперничать с Криштиану Роналду за место в основе Реала (почему-то факт одинаковых позиций Дениса и Криша Али чертовски веселил). Конечно, она пожалела. Как только за Лионелем закрылась дверь (в это до сих пор не верилось!), Али провалилась в пучину ненависти к себе. Один бог знал, какое количество сил ей понадобилось, чтобы не броситься за ним, не потребовать объяснений сию секунду, не схватить его за плечи и не начать трясти. Черт, она же столько времени мучилась неизвестностью, а тут, получив карты в руки, в ужасе отбросила их от себя, будто это были не карты, а змеи.  
  
Лежа в кровати без сна, Али задавалась вопросом: если бы не звонок Антонелы, они с Лео… поговорили бы? Ей бы стало легче? Она смогла бы заснуть, услышав от него… нет, об этом даже подумать страшно. Пока она не знает правды, не понимает, почему он так резко изменился, есть еще шанс додумать и представить, что все не так уж плохо. Что у Лео личные неурядицы. Но после этого звонка… все у него хорошо. А Али просто дура.  
Перед тренировкой Али сама позвонила Суаресу и попросила ее подвезти до базы. Луис отреагировал с присущей ему доброжелательностью, передал большой привет от Софии и пообещал появиться аккурат за час до тренировки. Али повесила трубку и уставилась в пространство, гоняя ногой туда-сюда свернутые носки. Что теперь делать? Виски начинало ломить от одной только мысли, что ей придется смотреть на Лионеля и делать вид, якобы между ними ничего не было _(да, наконец она начинала позволять себе употреблять в прошедшем времени глаголы, связанные с Лео — не было, не разговаривал, не смотрел, не писал)_. Тем более Али прекрасно знала — сколько не придумывай себе планы, не репетируй разговоры и улыбку перед зеркалом, когда окажешься лицом к лицу с главным героем твоих кошмаров, забудешь даже свое имя, не говоря уже о том, что ты так хотела услышать эту чертову правду.  
  
Она устало потерла переносицу и поморщилась. Лицо стянуло так, будто она проревела целую ночь. На самом деле, это было недалеко от истины, правда часов пять Али умудрилась проспать, но как только прозвенел будильник, она открыла глаза, несколько секунд поразглядывала потолок, медленно и тяжко вспоминая, что же такого случилось вчера, раз сейчас у нее противно и гадко сосет под ложечкой. А когда вспомнила, то остановиться уже не смогла — слезы сами покатились по щекам, и Али позволила себе слабость, коих в последнее время накопилось слишком много для женщины, кровью и потом пробивавшей себе путь из низов на футбольный Олимп. Такие люди, положившие на алтарь своей карьеры все, не должны просыпаться с тяжелым и сердцем и рыдать от боли. Но как же ей в тот момент хотелось выть и прижимать к себе пропитанную слезами подушку… Али думала, что станет легче.  
  
Не стало.  
  
Хрипло вздохнув, Али поплелась собираться на тренировку. Любимая музыка из колонок, чашка ароматного кофе, сытный завтрак, половина сигареты — ничего не приносило желаемого удовлетворения, поганый привкус чего-то кислого поселился во рту — наверное, таково на вкус ожидание неизбежного падения в пропасть, особенно если ты сознательно туда сама и собираешься свалиться. Избавиться от кислоты на языке не помогла даже зверски мятная зубная паста. Али механически елозила щеткой по зубам и смотрела на свое отражение в зеркале — глаза покраснели (даже капли не спасли), возле носа шелушилась кожа, нижняя губа треснула, и ранка сочилась кровью. Вид у Али был слишком красноречивый, стоит Лионелю бросить на нее хоть один взгляд, ему все станет ясно. Он поймет, как сильно она жалеет о том, что выгнала его. И, может быть, тогда он сам…  
  
— Хватит! — рявкнула на себя Али, разбрызгивая белые капельки пасты на зеркало. Зубная щетка выпала у нее из рук и грохнулась в раковину. — Послушай свой разум хоть раз в жизни. Ничего твой несчастный вид не изменит. Ничего. Возьми себя в руки…  _пожалуйста_ … — последнее «пожалуйста» было так похоже на вчерашнюю мольбу, произнесенную в лицо своему главному страху, что Али опять почувствовала, как по щекам текут слезы, смешиваясь с зубной пастой. В гостиной запела Бритни Спирс, от ее Everytime на душе стало еще гаже. На строчке «без моих крыльев я чувствую себя такой крошечной» Али захотелось выключить телефон, залезть под одеяло и больше никогда, никогда оттуда не вылезать. Остаться в своих мучениях, провалиться туда, утонуть и захлебнуться. Все это — лучше, чем встретиться с Лионелем лицом к лицу.  
  
Она не стала даже заканчивать с водными процедурами, оставила щетку валяться в раковине, наскоро вытерлась полотенцем, которое швырнула туда же — все равно стирать, — схватила с полки какой-то крем для лица и вернулась в гостиную, где саданула по музыкальному центру, который крякнул и выдал из всего тысячного списка Carnival of rust. Али постояла возле колонок, покачиваясь в такт песне, и вдруг вспомнила про карты Таро. Что они там говорили в клипе? В конце? Перемены, начало нового жизненного пути?.. И как долго ждать этого самого пути? Сил-то у Али хватит, вынести все это?  
  
 _А в самом конце появляется карта Силы, которая говорит о человеке, в личном плане не считающимся с чувствами других. Он идёт на всё ради достижения своей цели, потому за его спиной остается сплошной мрак и тлен._  
  
Теперь Али казалось, что дело не в том, что она видит перед собой только спину Месси, а вокруг темноту и беспросветность бытия, а в том, что она сама пропустила его вперед и дала себя растоптать. А когда он хотел объясниться, то она…  
  
—  _Хватит_ , — снова сказала Али в пустоту, но теперь в ее голосе не было твердости, которая звучала там несколько минут назад. Только безысходность. Бороться с собой не получалось. Она никак не сможет сделать вид, что все в порядке, да и смысл… вряд ли Лионеля это как-то заденет. Ну, увидит, да и черт с ним.  
  
Сказать легко, а вот сделать…  
  
Она медленно расчесала спутавшиеся после мытья волосы, нанесла сыворотку, которую ей когда-то дала Нелла, и даже вытащила фен и попыталась высушить голову так, чтобы волосы не торчали во все стороны. Получилось вполне сносно, но все еще непривычно. Самым обидным было то, что никто — вообще никто — не обратил внимания на то, что Али резко решила сменить имидж. Даже Хосе никак ее перевоплощение, если его можно назвать таковым, не прокомментировал. Али было обидно, особенно потому, что ее эскапада была призвана привлечь внимание одного конкретного человека — она до сих пор не понимала зачем.  
  
Волосы стали короче, да, но вот сама Али Альварес осталась прежней. И от этого никуда не денешься.  
  
Справившись с волосами, она вытрясла на стол косметичку и вооружилась корректором, чтобы замазать круги под глазами, а потом выудила самую яркую помаду, что у нее была — совершенно новая матовая хрень цвета сгустившейся крови. На бледном лице Али это выглядело устрашающе, причем не то слово, насколько. Словно она обмазалась стейком с кровью вместо того, чтобы съесть его как нормальные люди ножом и вилкой. Али уныло посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале и поплелась переодеваться.  
  
Когда она шнуровала кроссовки, позвонил Суарес, который приехал раньше на целых пятнадцать минут. Али сказала ему, что готова и сейчас спустится. Взглянув на себя в зеркало последний раз, Али погладила кошку, сидевшую у двери, достала ключи и оглянулась, уже стоя в проеме. Загаженная квартира производила поистине жуткое зрелище, хорошо, что Луис решил не подниматься. Пускать людей в такой хлев просто-напросто стыдно. Али за вчерашний день умудрилась развести просто неприличного размаха бардак, который сегодня после утренней тренировки нужно будет обязательно убрать.  
  
Сидящий на водительском сиденье Суарес выглядел на все сто — сверкал своей слегка устрашающей белозубой улыбкой, барабанил по рулю и подпевал завывающей из колонок Шакире (складывалось впечатление, что все в Барселоне слушают песни, которые исполняет жена Пике). Но как только недовольная Али забралась на выделенное ей место впереди (перекрестившись мысленно, потому что Суарес открыл в машине все окна и сразу дал понять, что на заднем сидении не притаился никакой Лионель Месси), Луис сразу же перестал напевать и улыбаться.  
  
— Привет, мы знакомы? — подозрительно спросил он, выразительно глядя на губы Али. Она скорчила рожу и потянулась к проводу, чтобы подключить свой телефон.  
  
— Али, ты уж прости, но… ты выглядишь  _странно_ , — честно и без обиняков заявил Суарес, мучительно краснея. — Никогда тебя такой не видел, тебе идет, конечно, но очень непривычно.  
  
— Да не юли, я знаю, что пиздец, — отмахнулась Али, роясь в плейлисте своего телефона и внутренне содрогаясь, заметив Everytime. — Просто решила попробовать, а она не отмывается, времени ковыряться уже не было. Надеюсь, Энрике меня не отправит умываться.  
  
— Это вряд ли, — усмехнулся Луис, заводя машину. — Скорее посмеется. Ты похожа на вампира, особенно с такой длиной волос.  
  
— У вампиров какие-то особые волосы? — Али чуть было не поперхнулась смешком. — Я скорее похожа на потрепанную женщину с пониженной социальной ответственностью, при всем уважении.  
  
— Если бы я тебя не знал, то решил бы, что ты напрашиваешься на комплимент, — рассмеялся Суарес. — А если серьезно, тебе очень идет. София видела твои фотографии с Золотого мяча и… — Луис, следя за дорогой, как-то умудрился заметить, как у Али изменилось выражение лица. — Упс, прости. Не стоило поднимать эту тему. Я все понимаю. Когда-то давно и ты вошла в мое положение. — Суарес намекал на их первый личный разговор, когда Лионель ушел за Неймаром, а Али и Луис обсуждали Чемпионат Мира. Как же давно это было… — Так что еще раз извини.  
  
Конечно, Суарес не совсем понимал, почему Али так дернулась при упоминании церемонии. Да никто не понимал, на самом деле, она ведь так и не решилась рассказать хоть кому-то о том, что ей пришлось пережить, сидя рядом с Лионелем и его женой.  
  
Али вспомнила свою поездку к Кришу и вздохнула.  
  
— Спасибо, что понимаешь, — сказала она. Голос звучал как чужой. — Не хочу вспоминать даже. Давай лучше о чем-нибудь хорошем поговорим.  
  
Под не слишком бодрые песни группы Rasmus, которую Луис, как выяснилось, никогда и не слышал, они добрались до базы, по дороге обсуждая все, что не касалось футбола. Луис рассказал про то, как классно провел Рождество с семьей в Сальто, подоставал Али расспросами, почему она не поехала отмечать его день рождения. Али успешно отбилась, наврав про страшную головную боль и кучу дел, вроде визита к своему агенту для дружеских посиделок и обсуждения каких-то там хитровыдуманных деталей контракта. Суарес сделал вид, что поверил, а Али сделала вид, что ее это ни капли не волнует. Но ладони все равно стали противно мокрыми, она даже чуть телефон из рук не выронила. Вовремя машина остановилась на парковке — Суарес, занятый рулем, этого не заметил.  
  
Они вышли из машины, причем Луис галантно забрал у Али рюкзак и совсем не галантно отказался его возвращать, пока они не дойдут до раздевалки. Али, не будь она в таком раздрае, могла бы заспорить, но промолчала, только посмеялась. И улыбалась до тех пор, пока не наткнулась взглядом на знакомый до боли под ребрами Рэнж Ровер. Как она не потеряла равновесие и не навернулась на ровном месте до перелома плюсневой кости — вопрос на миллион. Сохраняя непроницаемое выражение лица, Али двинулась вслед за Луисом, который продолжал рассказывать про то, как на его день рождения Дани Алвес принес огромный пакет замороженной вишни и настоятельно требовал у Софии поставить его в центр стола как главное блюдо. Рассказывал Луис в лицах, но Али толком не могла смеяться. Боялась, что застывшая на губах страшная помада потрескается, как черепица, и ее ранка на губе снова начнет кровоточить.  
  
 _Но лучше уж губа, чем сердце._  
  
Они неспешно добрались до раздевалки, но Али этот путь показался длинною всего в пять секунд. Она даже понять не успела, как они оказались у дверей. Луис вошел первым, но судьба решила подарить Али Альварес пару минут передышки — у нее зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Алло, да, я слушаю, — нервно, а оттого пискляво, сказала Али в трубку.  
  
— Привет! Ты на тренировке? — от загадочности Хосе уже блевать хотелось, если честно. — У меня для тебя сюрприз. Когда освободишься?  
  
— Я только приехала, не знаю, часа три-четыре. Потом еще вечером ехать. А что за сюрприз? — с наигранным любопытством спросила Али, отходя от раздевалки на безопасное расстояние, будто оттуда на нее могут кинуться львы.  
  
— Тогда я привезу его к тебе домой, как вернешься, увидишь. Интри-и-и-иги! — издевательски протянул Хосе. — Удачной тренировки!  
  
— Хосе, блин! — проорала Али в уже замолчавший телефон. Ее агент был в своем репертуаре, оставалось надеяться, что елку он ей не притащит.  
  
Больше тянуть было нельзя. Пока Али отиралась в коридоре, в раздевалку, пританцовывая, зашел Неймар, а сразу следом за ним Рафа, который тоже разговаривал по телефону. Али глубоко вздохнула, обтерла потные ладони о джинсы и решительно распахнула дверь  _(ведущую в ад, ни больше, ни меньше)._  
  
Остальные одноклубники сразу же слились в одно ярко-розовое пятно. Али поджала кровавые губы и прошла к своему шкафчику. Лионель копался в сумке, и как только она вошла, поднял голову. Лицо у него было… типичным лицом Лионеля Месси. Серьезным. Собранным. Непроницаемым. Будто перед ним была не Али, а полевое ограждение или ярко оранжевый конус. Вещь, а не человек.  
  
Но все вдруг изменилось — внезапно и слишком быстро. Али растерялась и едва не поставила сумку мимо скамейки.  
  
 _Жалость_.  
  
Она видела, как изогнулись его брови, как в глубине глаз цвета черного кофе мелькнула жалость. Он прочитал Али как неинтересную книгу, которую держат в уборной. Сразу же увидел, насколько сильно она сожалеет о вчерашнем. Тут же понял, что она готова рвануть к нему, несмотря на то, что раздевалка полна народу. Он был слишком проницательным — другим лидер Барселоны и быть не может. А Али была слишком собой, чтобы пытаться скрыть эмоции. С таким же успехом можно было руками переловить мыльные пузыри.  
  
Али изо всех сил постаралась отвернуться. Взглядом ее как примагнитило к смотрящему на нее в упор Лионелю. Он не сводил с нее глаз, она чувствовала это, но со стороны казалось, что он просто залип, задумался. Посторонний человек никогда бы не понял, куда именно смотрит Лео, потому что он не дал бы этого понять. Так и вышло: Неймар шлепнул Месси по плечу, подколол его, дескать, чего уставился в пространство. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, что смотрит он на Али. На Али, которая сгорала заживо в переполненной раздевалке.  
  
Дальнейшее смешалось — пришел Хави, который быстро переоделся, погнал всех на поле, подгоняя зазевавшегося Ивана, который ковырялся в телефоне. Али, как обычно, поспешила к выходу одной из последней. Лионель, заметив, что она собралась, двинулся сразу же за ней.  
  
Господи, Али была ни жива, ни мертва, пока шла к дверям. Спина окаменела, а лицо застыло маской из театра кабуки. Она не могла улыбаться, потому что внутренне умирала от страха.  
  
— Али, я… — раздалось за спиной. Она обернулась, слишком резко, чтобы выглядеть невозмутимой, но…  
  
— Али, Лионель, потом поговорите, Энрике ждет! — Хави слишком уж бесцеремонно вытолкал их из раздевалки и вышел следом. Он не отставал, шел прямо за ними по пятам, и Али и Лионелю ничего не оставалось, как просто переглядываться и хранить молчание, которое никто из них не мог нарушить.  
  
Тренировка превратилась в ад. У Али, теперь уже взаправду, а не как в истории, рассказанной Суаресу, начала болеть голова. Сначала виски, потом затылок, а к исходу четвертого часа уже вся голова была будто сжата стальным обручем. Но Али держалась — иначе было нельзя. Про сюрприз Хосе она забыла напрочь, стоило бутсе коснуться зеленого газона.  
  
Энрике ожидаемо не прокомментировал ни единым словом ее вызывающую помаду, только блеснул своими дурацкими зеркальными очками, пряча глаза. Было заметно, что ему смешно. Одноклубники, как было в случае с внезапной переменой прически Али, тоже ничего не сказали, но ей, на самом деле, не было до них никакого дела вообще.  
  
Али не видела мяча и цветных манишек. Она видела только Лионеля, который первые два часа упорно пытался остаться рядом с ней, чтобы перекинуться парой слов. В первый раз он подошел к Али, когда она занималась растяжкой, но и слова сказать не успел, как его позвал Энрике. Потом двусторонка, и Али, естественно, оказалась ни в одной команде с Лео, а во время игры ни о каких разговорах не могло быть и речи. Творилось какое-то безумие: как только Али оставалась одна, и Лионель бросал хотя бы взгляд в ее сторону, она сразу же оказывалась кому-то нужна. Ей все время казалось, что на них все смотрят и видят, что между ними происходит что-то странное. Все видят и молчат, потому что произнести правду вслух равнозначно самоубийству. Лучше не признавать, что между двумя игроками Барселоны творится какая-то хрень. Барселона и так едва очухалась после перипетий между Месси и тренером. Хватит потрясений.  
  
Энрике объявил очередной перерыв. Али присела у бровки, скрестив ноги, и с наслаждением отпила воду из бутылки. Но на этот раз Лионель, крутившийся неподалеку, не стал пытаться подойти, а ушел в раздевалку. Али проводила его непонимающим взглядом и постаралась не показывать недовольства. До конца занятия было еще два часа, времени полно.  
  
Она была уверена, что несмотря на то, что вчера вечером она его оттолкнула, Лео доведет дело до конца. Будучи совсем не готовой, Али все равно этого хотела. Будто самоубийца, мечтающий, чтобы его сбила машина.  
  
В голове у нее была полнейшая каша, и как навести в ней порядок, Али не знала.  
  
Месси вышел из раздевалки, и Али сразу же поняла — что-то не так. У него изменилось лицо, в ее сторону он больше не смотрел, прошел мимо, несмотря на то, что Али так и сидела совершенно одна, только в компании бутылки. Лео шел прямо к Энрике, который листал какие-то записи. При виде главного форварда команды лицо Лучо будто озарилось пониманием. Он, не дав Лионелю сказать и двух слов, закивал и улыбнулся. Они как бы без слов поняли друг друга. Месси обменялся с Энрике рукопожатием, а потом быстрым шагом ушел с поля. Никто в команде не выразил ни малейшего удивления.  
  
Али неожиданно почувствовала себя точно так же, как дома у Суаресов, когда они смотрели объявление номинантов на чертов Золотой Мяч — чужой на этом «празднике жизни». Словно все знали, куда и зачем так внезапно ушел Лионель, все, кроме нее.  
  
— Хватит прохлаждаться, работаем! — позвал команду Лучо. Али встала с газона и в сердцах швырнула бутылку на траву.  
  
Голова болела просто нещадно.  
  
  
Али едва успела завернуться в полотенце, когда услышала, что в раздевалке надрывается ее мобильный. Чертыхнувшись, она распахнула дверь, выпуская наружу клубы пара. К этому моменту команда уже успела расползтись по домам, в раздевалке торчали только Неймар и Рафинья, которые смотрели какое-то видео на планшете. Али галопом пробежала мимо них, придерживая полотенце, покопалась в сумке и вытащила мобильный.  
  
Звонил Хосе.  
  
— У тебя полчаса на… давай…булками, быстрее… подъедет, Тони… пока, — Хосе тараторил, проглатывая слова, так что Али половины не разобрала.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Давай, все!  
  
Телефон угрожающе замолк. Али вздохнула так, будто на ее плече легла многовековая тяжесть истории. Хосе со своими фортелями начал ее задалбывать. Нет бы по-человечески объяснить, какой такой сюрприз ждет ее дома.  
  
— Случилось чего? — Неймар отвлекся от планшета, из которого доносились звуки выстрелов. Али помотала головой, взяла одежду и ушла обратно в душевую, чтобы надеть белье.  
  
Про Лионеля она пыталась не думать. Пыталась, но даже натягивая спортивное бра все равно думала.  
  
Но что толку ломать голову над загадкой, которую ты никогда не сможешь решить?  
  


***

  
  
Али как ошалелая вывалилась из такси и заозиралась. Улица в это время была довольно людной, мимо то и дело проезжали машины, проходили мамочки с колясками или семейные пары. Али в очередной раз почувствовала себя обделенной судьбой, но тут же взяла себя в руки и твердо зашагала в сторону дома, где ее должен был ждать сюрприз от Хосе. Зная ее агента, можно было предположить, что там очередная елка или новая порция дизайнерских решений вроде подушки в форме задницы — от него всего можно было ожидать.  
  
С опаской открыв дверь квартиры, Али заглянула в прихожую. Никаких неопознанных объектов там обнаружено не было, нужно было продолжать исследование. Кошка не появилась, что было довольно странно. Али осторожно защелкнула замок и разулась — как ниндзя, не производя ни капли лишнего шума, чтобы не…  
  
— Сюрприз!  
  
— ТВОЮ МАТЬ! — Али заорала так, что у самой уши заложило, подпрыгнула на добрых полметра, выронив спортивную сумку. Лучезарно улыбающийся Криштиану даже не поморщился, только продолжал нагло стоять посреди коридора и прижимать к груди несопротивляющуюся кошку.  
  
— Что ты здесь забыл?! — сипло спросила Али, подбирая сумку и вывалившиеся из нее вещи. Криш меланхолично погладил кошку между ушей и ухмыльнулся.  
  
— Приехал с ответным визитом. Ты не рада?  
  
— Рада, конечно, но нужно предупреждать! Как ты вообще сюда попал?  
  
Криш широко улыбнулся, подмигнул, дескать, секрет, и на вопрос отвечать не стал. Али закатила глаза и пошлепала в гостиную, где стянула джинсы, оставшись в одной белой футболке. Незваный гость, естественно, поспешил следом за ней, так и не выпустив из рук своенравную кошку, которая сейчас почему-то молчала и не дергалась.  
  
— Чем будем заниматься? — полюбопытствовал Криш, никак не прокомментировав снятые джинсы.  
  
Али растерялась и замерла, держа в руках штаны. Последний их разговор с Криштиану закончился на грустной и тяжелой ноте, а теперь Роналду вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Не было никакой дисквалификации, расставания с Ириной — ничего не было. Такая разительная перемена пугала, поэтому Али решила не скрывать своих эмоций по этому поводу.  
  
— Ты… еще совсем недавно был… как бы это сказать… — Али замялась.  
  
— Разбитый? — совершенно спокойно подсказал Криш.  
  
— Да, именно. А сейчас…  
  
— Если бы тебя так встряхнуло, как меня после матча, то ты бы тоже стала адекватнее, — фыркнул Роналду. — Серьезно, когда тебя полощут на каждом углу, включая даже журналы по садоводству и сайты, продающие посуду, волей-неволей переосмыслишь свое поведение. Я не ребенок, Али, чтобы продолжать биться головой об стену. Я дал слабину, признаюсь, но надо двигаться дальше.  
  
— И быть умнее.  
  
— Именно.  
  
Они посмотрели друг на друга. Криш гладил кошку, а Али бросила джинсы на спинку дивана. Нужно было быть гостеприимной хозяйкой, предложить гостю перекусить и по-быстрому прибрать весь этот хаос в квартире. Боже, как стыдно…  
  
— Я помыл твою посуду, — неожиданно улыбнулся Криштиану, заметив, что Али оглядывает бардак в гостиной. — Я прилетел час назад, нечем было заняться. У тебя всегда такой хаос дома?  
  
— Времени нет на уборку, извини, — пробормотала Али, бочком продвигаясь в сторону спальни. Оказавшись за спасительной дверью, она наконец переоделась в домашние лосины и футболку, отчего почувствовала себя намного комфортнее. Как-то неловко было стоять перед другом в одних трусах. Будто она голая — причем не только в физическом плане, но и душой.  
  
Али попыталась кое-как оттереть влажной салфеткой помаду, но сделала только хуже — рот теперь напоминал рваную рану. Но она надеялась, что Криштиану все же будет джентльменом и не обратит внимания на ее не слишком приличный внешний вид.  
  
Выйдя из спальни, Али обнаружила Роналду в гостиной. Он устроился в кресле, включил телевизор, где по Multifutbol 1 показывали выпуск новостей, в котором обсуждался крайний матч Атлетико и Барселоны, тот самый, в котором Хиль Мансано направо и налево разбрасывался желтыми карточками, а Торрес наконец вышел на поле после трансфера обратно в Мадрид. Али замерла в дверях, глядя на свое собственное вспотевшее лицо, продемонстрированное на весь экран. Ее глаза, в которых будто отражалось сине-гранатовое море гостевой трибуны Винсенте Кальдерон, были просто переполнены счастьем — она как раз поучаствовала в голе на девятой минуте и только встала с газона, отряхивая салатовую форму. Воспринимать свое лицо в телевизоре Али до сих пор было… странно, наверное, она не то чтобы стеснялась — на разборах послематчевых косяков, на которых Лучо частенько включал записи матчей и тыкал маркером прямо в экран, она постоянно видела себя, — просто никак не могла уложить в своей голове тот факт, что она играет в Барселоне. Была в этом какая-то магия.  
  
— Говорят, вы Турана из Атлетико покупать собираетесь в перспективе, — мягко усмехнулся Криштиану, не отводя взгляда от экрана, где лицо Али сменилось сосредоточенным лицом Энрике. Али пожала плечами и плюхнулась на диван.  
  
— Не слышала об этом. Откуда информация из стана врага?  
  
— Ха-ха-ха, — вяло рассмеялся Криштиану. — Секрет.  
  
— Как и твой приезд?  
  
Роналду хитрюще прищурился и поиграл бровями, но опять промолчал.   
  
— Ладно, все, не буду больше допытываться, захочешь, сам расскажешь. Давай канал переключим… — Али потянулась за пультом, но в эту самую секунду на экране появился Лионель.  
  
Это был как удар под дых.  
  
— Я хочу тебе кое-что рассказать, уже очень давно, но не знаю, как начать, — Али сказала это так тихо, что Криштиану пришлось повернуться, отпустить кошку и пересесть к ней ближе. От его взволнованного и крайне озабоченного выражения лица Али замутило.  
  
Но сдавать назад было поздно. Чертов телевизор, чертово… все.  
  
— Хм, окей, видать, тебя здорово прижало, раз ты вот так с наскока. Начни сначала, — посоветовал Криштиану. — Что-то серьезное случилось?  
  
— Черт… Я ношу это в себе несколько месяцев, уже голова взрывается. А сейчас не могу даже предложение составить. Столько всего… Это просто пиздец.  
  
Теперь отступать было нельзя — сказал «а», говори «б», как говорится. Али знала, что Криш едва ли не единственный человек на всей планете Земля, которому она может доверить свою самую постыдную тайну, но все равно не могла подобрать слова, дабы объяснить ему, в какой заднице она оказалась по своей же собственной воле. А учитывая добропорядочность Криша… мог ли он адекватно и непредвзято воспринять то, что Али переспала с женатым? Сколько бы ни писали в газетах о том, что Роналду бабник, Али знала его с совершенно другой стороны. И вряд ли человек, который еще день назад так переживал из-за разрыва с девушкой, способен не осуждать ее поступок.  
  
— Эй, ты меня пугаешь, — Криш взял ее за руку, и Али сразу же почувствовала, какие у нее мокрые ладони. Мерзко мокрые.  
  
— Я сама себя пугаю, — призналась она. — Пообещай мне, что после того, что я скажу, ты меня не возненавидишь.  
  
Это прозвучало как удар гонга в мертвой тишине. Лицо Криштиану приобрело пугающий оттенок паники.  
  
— Обещаю, — медленно произнес он. — Что ты натворила?  
  
— В декабре, после выхода в плей-офф кое-что случилось… между мной и еще одним… человеком. Я не могу объяснить даже сама себе, почему это произошло. Точнее могу, но не хочу. Я сама уже ничего не понимаю, все слишком усложнилось, и я не могу никак догнать, в чем причина такой резкой перемены… блин, я несу какую-то чушь. Ты можешь как-нибудь сам додумать? — последние слова Али почти простонала, пряча лицо в гадко влажных ладонях. Криштиану какое-то время хранил молчание, обдумывая ее бессвязные слова, а потом сказал то, что должен был.  
  
— Ты переспала с кем-то из команды, — И это был вовсе не вопрос. Половина признания была озвучена не ее ртом, что не могло не подбодрить.  
  
— Думаю, кивать бессмысленно, — невесело ухмыльнулась Али. — Да. Так и есть.  
  
— И теперь методом перебора я должен угадать, с кем. Или… — Криш сощурился, рассматривая сгорбившуюся на диване Али. — Сама рассказать не хочешь?  
  
Али нашла в себе силы только покачать головой —  _ну уж нет_. Рассказывая Криштиану о подслушанном разговоре, она не смогла произнести его имя, теперь же было еще мучительнее. Ее пополам разорвет, и не в буквальном смысле.  
  
— Хорошо… — протянул Криш. — Теперь я буду произносить фамилии твоих одноклубников, и все это будет выглядеть как крайняя тупизна.  
  
— Криш… — почти провыла Али, — хватит, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ладно, давай серьезно, — Роналду сел ровнее, теперь его большая широкая ладонь переместилась на ее плечо. — Если вот так вот с наскоку, то… не думаю, что ты стала крутить амуры с тем, у кого есть семья. А из неженатых у вас…  
  
Признание не своими словами грозило затянуться на целую вечность. У Али не было столько времени. У нее вообще больше ничего не было. Только горечь в горле и мокрый мерзкий комок стыда в груди.  
  
— Это Лионель, — она физически ощутила, как рвется пополам ее измученная душа. — Месси, мать его… Криш, я намного большее дерьмо, чем ты себе рисуешь.  
  
—  _Месси?_  — замогильным голосом переспросил Криш, глядя на Али так, будто у нее выросла вторая голова — Али повернулась к нему, в ужасе ожидая увидеть отвращение и пренебрежение, но ничего, кроме растерянности, не обнаружила.  
  
— Как так… — Криш запнулся. — Получилось? Вышло? Не знаю, как сказать даже… правильно, хотя что тут правильного…  
  
— В общем, он… никогда на меня не обращал особого внимания. Да, мы вроде как дружили, но вне поля пересекались всего пару раз. Ведь он… слишком зациклен на игре…  
  
— Али, — Криш стиснул ее плечо второй рукой, проникновенно заглядывая не просто в ее глаза, а в самое нутро. — Он не на игре зациклен, а на своей семье. Ты хоть понимаешь?..  
  
— Я не осуждения от тебя хотела! — Али стало до слез обидно. — Я понимаю, все понимаю, до единого своего действия. Но от этого не легче! Я не могу уже носить это в себе… меня разрывает, изнутри ломает… почему он так себя ведет? Почему пришел тогда ко мне? Почему остался? Почему  _теперь_ …  _теперь_  он… — голос сорвался, Али всхлипнула раз, другой, а потом позорно разрыдалась, с подвыванием, уткнулась Кришу в светлую футболку, хлюпая носом и задыхаясь. Ей казалось, что она умирает, сейчас превратится в слезы и выльется прямо на Криштиану, исчезнет без следа, впитается в светлый ковер своей гостиной. Боль впивалась в ее сердце миллионами тонких иголок. Она так давно хотела выплакаться, рассказать хоть кому-то о том, что произошло, что теперь, наконец произнеся вслух то, что так мучило, все еще не верила, что теперь на планете тех, кто знает о ее страшной ошибке, не двое, а трое.  _Она, Лионель и Криштиану_. Тройка номинантов на Золотой мяч. Как же иронично.  
  
— Успокоилась? — тихо спросил Криш, прижимая шмыгающую носом Али к груди. Она сипло вздохнула, втягивая носом аромат ванили и сандала.  
  
— Да. У тебя мерзейшие духи, — фыркнула она. Роналду измученно вздохнул, но не стал возмущаться, видно, понял, что Али сейчас не до его замечаний по поводу его очередного детища.  
  
— Тогда давай ты закончишь реветь, — предложил он. — Только пообещай, что плакать не будешь. Не могу видеть тебя в слезах. Сразу забываю, что мы соперники.  
  
— Жопошник, — Али зловредно показала Кришу язык и вытерла нос. — Ладно. Короче, мы отмечали выход в плей-офф. Напились прямо на стадионе, Энрике впервые на моей памяти вышел из образа папаши и стал нормальным человеком, и все как-то расслабились… Я тогда была уставшая, как мул, решила в душ сходить. Предупредила Хави и свалила. А там уже…  
  
— Ну?  
  
— Не торопи меня! Я и так с трудом об этом говорю. Короче, я была в душе и тут он зашел… Я с трудом помню, как так вышло. Лео был мертвецки пьян или мне показалось… Не знаю, — Али запустила руки в волосы и уставилась в пол. — Это было…  
  
— Круто? Охуенно? Плохо?  
  
Али на секунду задумалась.  
  
—  _Странно_. Вот, точно, странно. Будто это были не мы. Просто я и просто…  _он_. Без имен. Потом он ушел обратно, а осталась в душе. Когда вышла, то поняла, что он уехал домой, — Али потерла покрасневший нос. — Мы виделись потом на тренировке. Криш, между нами  _так горело!_  Я боялась, что кто-то увидит. Ну нельзя было так притворяться. Он потом еще и ко мне приезжал…  
  
— Вы рисковые… — пробормотал Роналду.  
  
— Я об этом даже не думала. Вот не поверишь, когда к тебе поехала, то парилась и пряталась. А когда он посреди ночи заявился, да еще и машину возле моего дома оставил… я разве могла переживать? Ведь он был рядом.  
  
— У меня в голове не укладывается, — Криштиану _(Роналду!)_ выглядел обескураженным. — Ты рассказываешь, а я не могу представить, что ты и Месси…  
  
Али его не слушала. Слова лились непрерывным потоком — она так долго копила их, держала в себе, что теперь остановить ее словесную истерику мог только асфальтовый каток.  
  
— Мы провели два вечера вместе. Два самых прекрасных вечера. Да, у нас больше ничего не было, но… мы ночевали вместе…  
  
— Стоп, — вдруг оборвал ее Криш. —  _Две_  ночи? И никакого секса? Вы спали один раз? Так не бывает.  
  
— Чего? — Али вытаращила глаза.  
  
— Не бывает, — уверенно продолжил он. — Мужчина и женщина, у которых уже была близость, не могут спать в одной постели и не заниматься сексом.  
  
— Могут! Мы почти… но Лео… он… он передумал, — как же трудно было мысленно возвращаться в ту ночь. — В последний момент. Потянулся за презервативом и…  
  
— Избавь меня от подробностей! — воскликнул Криш. — Давай дальше. После тех двух ночей вы общались?  
  
— Он пообещал приехать сразу после Рождества. Помнишь, ты звонил мне… я тогда осталась в Барселоне, ждала его. А он не приехал. Пообещал, но не приехал.  
  
— Вы созванивались?  
  
Али помотала головой и пошевелила пальцами.  
  
— Сообщения.  
  
— А, ну да… он же был не в городе. А дальше?  
  
— А дальше он… ну, во-первых, после второй ночи он уехал, даже не остался ночевать. Я тогда уснула очень рано, думала, что на тренировке мы хотя бы поговорим нормально, ведь у меня было такое чувство, что он просто сбежал и все… разговора не получилось. Потом было еще много всего, но я даже вспоминать не хочу. Он перестал со мной разговаривать после Рождества. Криш, его как подменили. Он ведет себя так, будто ничего не случилось. Будто… — Али в очередной раз запнулась. —  _Будто то, что было между нами, не имеет для него никакого значения._  
  
И наконец она произнесла то, что и так лежало на поверхности.  
  
— Вот, я это сказала, — признала Али. — Обмозговывала-обмозговывала, а правда — вот она.  
  
— Дела… — пробормотал Роналду, растягиваясь на диване. Али так и осталась сидеть у него в ногах и даже не попыталась пересесть хотя бы на кресло. — А можно вопрос? На что ты рассчитывала? Если бы… Месси не вел себя безразлично, то… что он должен был делать?  
  
Этот вопрос Али себе, кажется, не задавала ни разу.  
  
 _И правда: если не молчание, то... что?_  
  
— Ты думала, что вы будете встречаться? — продолжал сыпать на больную мозоль Криштиану. — За спиной его жены, сына… боже, это ужасно. Ты прости, но я в таком шоке, что до сих пор не могу это осознать.  
  
— Вообще-то слышать от тебя такое странно, — вполголоса произнесла Али (хотя в тот момент больше говорила ее обида). — Столько слухов ходило про тебя, Ирину и твои романы.  
  
— Али, твою мать, и ты туда же? — ситуация принимала очень некрасивый оборот. Разговор шел на грани фола. — Думаешь, имей я за спиной грязные похождения, то стал бы… все это вот так… — Криш растерял оставшиеся слова и потянулся за стаканом, стоящим на кофейном столике. — Принеси сок, пожалуйста, в горле пересохло. Ну, или воды.  
  
— Может, сразу цианистый калий? — не могла не огрызнуться Али.  
  
— Если только тебе, — не остался в долгу Роналду.  
  
Они с ненавистью уставились друг на друга. Али внутри вся кипела от обиды. Ей не нужно было его осуждение, какого черта? Она могла довериться лишь ему, во всем этом гребаном мире, а он…  
  
— Али, прости, — Криш первым пошел на попятный, видимо, флюиды злости Али доконали его окончательно. — Я действительно не ожидал такого поворота, такое трудно осмыслить, вот я и несу всякую чушь вместо того, чтобы тебя поддержать и посочувствовать. — Он сел и протянул руку, хватая ее за запястье. — Обещаю, с этого момента я буду беспристрастен. Неважно, кто он, важно, что это случилось с тобой и тебе плохо. А я своих в беде не бросаю.  
  
— С этим можно жить, — Али вытерла нос и попыталась улыбнуться. — Как думаешь… почему он  _такой_? Почему-то отталкивает меня, то подходит так близко, что у меня просто нет ни единого шанса сбежать?  
  
— Он сомневается, — изрек Роналду после короткой заминки. —  _В Рождество_  что-то случилось, что-то, в корне поменявшее его отношение к тебе и вашему… ну, тому вечеру.  
Али похолодела и уставилась на свои ладони, которые покрылись испариной.  
  
— Ты думаешь?  
  
— Похоже на то. Я не думаю, что для него  _это_  ничего не значило, ведь после того, как вы…  _переспали_ , он продолжал поддерживать с тобой контакты, приезжал… нет, изначально все было иначе. А потом случилось Рождество, он все переосмыслил и наверняка с чьей-нибудь помощью.  
  
Али закрыла лицо ладонями, чтобы не видеть такого, блядь, проницательного Криштиану, который вот так просто резал правду-матку, от которой она бежала со всех ног с декабря. Все было просто как дважды два. Лионель провел время с семьей и понял, что она ему не нужна. Нет, нет, это никак не укладывалось в голове!  _Слишком просто, слишком, слишком!_  
  
— Мне не хочется жить, — прошептала Али, борясь с желанием снова броситься с рыданиями Кришу на грудь. — Понимаешь? Не хочу. Я устала. У меня нет больше сил. Я не могу смотреть на него, не могу с ним разговаривать. Вот и вчера, когда он пришел…  
  
— Стоп, что?  
  
— Он приезжал, хотел поговорить, наверное, я не знаю. Я его выгнала, — Али вспомнила, как дрожащей рукой указывала Месси на дверь и рвано вздохнула. — Не стала слушать. Не хотела его гребаных извинений. А сегодня на тренировке я ясно видела, что он хочет подойти, но не вышло… будто все было против нас двоих. А потом он опять уехал… он всегда уезжает, всегда. Но я сейчас понимаю, что умерла бы на месте, если бы этот разговор все-таки состоялся.  
  
— Ты боялась услышать правду, что он расскажет тебе о причинах своего поведения и окончательно тебя добьет этим, — продолжил Криштиану. Али смогла только еле заметно кивнуть.  
  
— Легче ломать голову и заливаться слезами, чем получить кулаком в лицо, — сказала она. — Я устала сходить с ума, но и правду услышать не готова. Или готова, иногда я так уверена в том, что выслушаю его, что готова бежать за ним сама. А иногда хочу оглохнуть и ослепнуть. Я веду себя как полная идиотка?  
  
— Нет, ты просто…  _влюбилась_. Это все объясняет, — Криш наконец притянул Али к себе, крепко обнимая. — Хватит самобичевания. Я рад, что ты рассказала мне обо всем. Хоть ты и плачешь сейчас, но теперь тебе будет легче. Я сохраню твой секрет и всегда буду рад тебя выслушать. Советы нужны?  
  
— Нет, — подумав, сказала Али. — Никаких советов. Я все равно ничего сделать не могу, а предложения «выкинуть его из головы и жить дальше» тут не помогут. Так что… — Она отстранилась и посмотрела Роналду в глаза. — Огромное тебе спасибо. Пусть я реву, но мне и правда стало спокойнее. Носить это в себе было невыносимо.  
  
— Давай выпьем соку, — улыбнулся Криш. — Или тебе можно чего покрепче?  
  
— Нет, тренировка еще. Мне тоже сок. И я покурю наконец.  
  
— Фу! — Криш отпихнул ее от себя и отполз на другой конец дивана. — Гадость какая.  
  
— Сам ты гадость, — Али показала ему язык и ушла к балкону, но не стала выходить, а устроилась в дверях. — Мне помогает успокоиться.  
  
Они помолчали. Али курила, выпуская дым на улицу, а Криш сходил за соком на кухню и снова сел на диван.  
  
— А в Цюрихе ты тоже не из-за номинации парилась? — поинтересовался он.  
  
Али затянулась и кивнула.  
  
— Не могла на него смотреть. Они с Антонелой выглядели такими счастливыми, что я почувствовала себя ненужной. Поэтому сбежала и не поехала ни на какую вечеринку. Хотя теперь я думаю, что надо было остаться, доказать ему. Доказать, что я жива. Что я тоже, как и он, ничего не чувствую.  
  
— Иди давай сюда, — позвал ее Криш, как только Али затушила даже наполовину недокуренную сигарету. — Ложись.  
  
Али покорно улеглась на диван возле него, прижавшись спиной к его груди. Ощущения были довольно забавными — она никогда еще не находилась в такой ситуации с мужчиной, который не вызывал у нее сексуального интереса.  
  
— Поспи, — вполголоса попросил ее Роналду. — Тебе нужно отдохнуть. До вечерней тренировки еще есть время, так что отдыхай. Я побуду рядом.  
  
— Ты очень хороший друг, правда, — пробормотала Али, мысленно радуясь, что у нее такой огромный диван.  
  
— Месси полный идиот. Ты слишком хороша для него, — шепотом сказал Роналду, видя, что Али перестала бороться со сном и закрыла глаза.  
  


***

  
  
— Криштиану! Криш, блять!  
  
Роналду сонно потянулся, прищуриваясь и вытягивая длинные ноги, словно здоровенный кот. Али, уже полностью проснувшаяся, сердито смотрела на него через плечо.  
  
— Чего ты орешь? Доброе утро… то есть, день. Или почти вечер, сколько времени?  
  
— Я тебе дам почти вечер! Четыре часа уже. Но меня не это волнует.  _Что_  мне уперлось в спину, позволь спросить?  
  
Криш продемонстрировал свои идеальные зубы, зевнув во весь рот.  
  
— Мой член. Знаешь ли, у мужчин есть член между ног. Может, для тебя это и открытие, но…  
  
— Иди нахер!  
  
— Ну чего ты от меня хочешь? — обиженно проныл Криш, но с места не сдвинулся, что взбесило Али еще больше.  
  
— От тебя — ничего! А от твоего члена — чтобы он не тыкался мне в поясницу!  
  
— Ну уж прости, когда я спросонья, он всегда так делает.  
  
—  _Мать твою!_  — Али перелезла через Роналду и сунула ноги в тапки, все еще злясь про себя.  
  
Криштиану проводил ее взглядом и перевернулся на бок, намереваясь подремать еще чуть-чуть. Она не стала его дергать, в конце концов, это ей сейчас на тренировку — вечерние занятия в дни, когда тренировки двойные, всегда более интенсивные, чем утренние, но зато короче, так что дольше двух часов она на базе точно не проторчит. Завтра игра, так что Энрике не будет выжимать из своих футболистов все соки.  
  
На кухне Али на автопилоте заправила кофемашину, достала хлеб, чтобы сделать тосты, две большие кружки и… зависла.  
  
 _— Тьяго очень похож на тебя.  
  
— …Вечером?  
  
— …Рождество.  
  
— …Вместе?  
  
— В восемь…_  
  
Кружки надсадно звякнули о столешицу, разрезая тишину на кухне. Али почувствовала, как по спине побежал табун мелких мурашек, противных, заставляющих до боли сжать кулаки. Отогнать ненужные воспоминания, затуманившие мозг, уже было невозможно. Оставалось только кулем свалиться на пол, как в то блядское Рождество, и начать рыдать, держа себя за многострадальную голову.  
  
Отдаться страданиям Али не успела — ее отвлек грохот и нецензурная брань, раздавшиеся из гостиной. Видимо, Криштиану соизволил посмотреть на часы.  
  
— Ты решила оставить меня без ужина и душа? Я планировал режим не сбивать и у тебя дома позаниматься, пока ты на тренировке, — Роналду появился в дверях, лохматый и заспанный. У Али снова екнуло сердце и воображение нарисовало в проеме _совсем другую фигуру…_  
  
— Я думала, ты будильник завел. Давай, шуруй в душ. Кстати, я первая, кто видит тебя таким растрепанным?  
  
— Нет, не первая, не гордись, — Криш пригладил непривычно кудрявые без геля волосы и потянулся, — я в душ, с тебя здоровая еда. И я не пью кофе.  
  
Али молча показала в спину Роналду средний палец, но Криш каким-то шестым чувством понял это и ответил тем же.  
  
Пока Криш был занят водными процедурами, Али заварила ему фруктовый чай, вытащила из холодильника все, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало еду, а себе сделала тосты с джемом. Кусок в горло не лез совершенно, голова опять начала болеть, но таблетку Али есть не хотела, подспудно понимая, что причина боли вовсе не физическая усталость. После признания она так вымоталась, будто пробежала длиннющий кросс, поэтому и уснула. Криш опять же на каком-то ментальном уровне понял, что ей нужно отдохнуть и позволил Али поспать хотя бы пару часов. Но желаемой бодрости организму кратковременная дрема не подарила. Теперь Али была не только в растрепанных чувствах, но и растрепана физически.  
  
Роналду вернулся из душа в одних трусах и уселся за стол. Али молча подвинула ему чай и уткнулась носом в свой стакан со смузи, который сделала себе вместо кофе (капсулы для капучино так и остались внутри кофеварки).  
  
— Как ты? — спросил Криш, тонкими ломтиками нарезая ветчину. — Вижу, что не очень. Не пожалела о том, что рассказала мне?  
  
— Даже если бы и пожалела, у тебя что, есть машина времени или стиратель память из Людей в черном? — с тоской в голосе сказала Али. — Нет, на самом деле. Но мне теперь страшно. Ведь раньше знали только мы двое, а теперь еще ты…  
  
— Я по-твоему что, пойду в интернет сливать подробности твоей личной жизни? — недовольно спросил Криш, сооружая себе сэндвич. — Я — могила. Я никому ничего не расскажу, пусть меня пытают. Только главное, чтобы не щекоткой.  
  
Али фыркнула, выплевывая остатки смузи прямо в стакан. Криш мстительно рассмеялся и налил себе чай, от которого по кухне поплыл приятный запах тропических фруктов.  
  
— Я на тренировку буду собираться, ты найдешь, чем заняться? — спросила Али, поглаживая запрыгнувшую к ней на колени кошку.  
  
— Позанимаюсь, отдохну. Кино посмотрю.  
  
—  _Облачный атлас_  посмотри, — невесело рассмеялась Али. — Мы с ним его смотрели. Я соврала что не видела.  
  
— Зачем? — озадаченно спросил Роналду.  
  
— Дура потому что. Фильм хороший.  
  
— Я его видел, так что найду что-то другое. Ты давай в душ иди, а то опоздаешь. — Звучало так, будто Криш ее выпроваживает из ее же собственной квартиры. Али показала ему язык и запихала в рот почти половину тоста, который камнем осела в желудке. Как ехать на тренировку, она не представляла — стало вдруг не по себе, и тост был тут вовсе не причем.  
  
 _А вдруг кто-то видел, что Криштиану к ней приехал?  
  
Блядь, почему они вообще об этом не подумали?_  
  
Заместив, что Али как-то сбледнула с лица, Криш отставил чашку.  
  
— Что опять? — осведомился он с таким видом, будто Али чрезмерно его утомила.  
  
— Я подумала, что, если спалят, что ты приехал в Барселону, да еще и после дисквалификации, нас расстреляют и даже не посмотрят на заслуги, особенно на твои. Ты же помнишь, что было в прошлый раз…  
  
— Да, ты рассказывала, — кивнул Криштиану. — Но мы с тобой не зря платим деньги нашим агентам. Они и не такие ситуации разруливали в своей жизни. Насчет твоего Хосе сказать точно не могу, но Жорже хлебнул дерьма.  
  
— Потому что работает  _с тобой,_  поэтому и хлебнул, — невесело усмехнулась Али. — Шучу, ладно, из меня черный юмор попер. Как теперь вообще на тренировку ехать, не представляю.  
  
— Из-за него?  
  
— Угу. Блин, теперь  _все_  наши разговоры будут съезжать на него? Я не переживу… — Али закрыла глаза и с несчастным видом сползла со стула. — Ладно, раз ты говоришь, что относительно твоего появления «в стане врага» все на мази, тогда я пойду в душ. Постарайся у окон не отсвечивать, пока меня нет, на всякий случай.  
  
Криш кивнул, снова принимаясь за сэндвич.  
  
Прохладный душ отрезвил Али, но не настолько, насколько хотелось бы. Она переоделась в привычные джинсы, футболку и олимпийку, назло Криштиану выбрав ту, что с эмблемой Барселоны, уж очень хотелось ей его побесить. Но, как и ожидалось, Роналду только нахально фыркнул, когда Али вышла из спальни со спортивной сумкой в руке (в очередной раз без рюкзака).  
  
— Все, я поехала, такси вызвала, так что сиди тут. Кстати, как ты добрался до моего дома и тебя никто не заметил? Я не прошу деталей, но хоть чуть-чуть, — полюбопытствовала Али, зашнуровывая кроссовки. — Кстати, покорми кошку.  
  
— Покормлю, — кивнул Криш. — Меня привез шофер твоего агента, Тони или как его. Хороший мужик.  
  
— Святой мужик, — рассмеялась Али. — Он и меня возит. Прикинь, у него даже семья есть, удивляюсь, когда он успел, они с Хосе работают уже лет десять. И почти двадцать четыре на семь!  
  
— Давай иди, а то за опоздание получишь, двадцать четыре на семь, — подколол ее Криш.  
Али наконец закончила со шнурками, захлопнула дверь и резво сбежала по ступенькам.  
  


***

  
  
— Куда несешься? Дома  _гости_  ждут? — Неймар дернул Али за футболку так сильно, что Альварес едва не свалилась на газон. Тренировка была в самом разгаре — они отрабатывали техничность и точность ударов. Так как до матча с Вильярреалом оставался всего день, тренироваться на силу было нельзя, так как на восстановление связок нужно достаточное количество времени. В основном, работали в парах, пасуя мяч друг другу в одно касание с обязательным ускорением с трех шагов. Али работала с Муниром, Неймар же совсем недалеко от нее катал мяч вместе с Лионелем.  
  
— Какие гости, ха-ха! — испуганно, а оттого и писклявым голосом ответила Али, улыбаясь так, что ранка в губе чуть не начала кровоточить. Дотошный бразилец не мог знать о том, что к ней приехал Криш, но его внезапное «гости ждут» напугало ее так, что она моментально упустила мяч, резво укатившийся за бровку.  
  
— Ну, а вдруг! — Неймар загадочно поиграл бровями, а потом приобнял Али за спину, не больно щипая бок. — Поспешишь — Реал Мадрид насмешишь.  
  
Это уже невозможно было выносить. Али треснула Джуниора и отпихнула его от себя, ворча что-то невнятное про «приставучих лохматых…». Неймар показал язык и вернулся к Лео, который отошел выпить воды. Они снова занялись работой, но у Али никак не получалось сконцентрироваться. Она несколько раз неловко упустила мяч, прежде чем Энрике крикнул, чтобы они поменялись партнерами. Сориентироваться Али не успела, поэтому оказалась прямо перед Лионелем без всякой защиты.  
  
Они переглянулись. Это поганое напряжение мешало сосредоточиться им обоим, но все же реальность, давившая на плечи, заставила их начать работать. Неймар и Мунир терлись совсем рядом, поэтому, что естественно, никакого разговора и состояться не могло — в очередной раз.  
  
Али сделала три шага назад — разбег, удар. Снова шаги, снова разбег. Месси следил за мячом и почти не поднимал глаз. Казалось, что он так занят отработкой ударов, что появись на месте Али стена — не заметил бы.  
  
Альварес в очередной раз угодила мячом в ограждение и выдохнула — за полчаса она вымоталась так, будто отбегала кросс.  
  
— Не мажь, — посоветовал Месси совершенно непроницаемым голосом. — Точнее целься, я не успеваю дотягиваться.  
  
Это прозвучало как издевка. Али вскинулась, собираясь сказать, что это он не может вовремя перехватить мяч, а не она промазывает, потому что он мешает ей своим присутствием, но наткнулась на темные глаза Лео и умолкла. У него прямо на лице было написано: «Лучше молчи».  
  
Али поджала губы и забрала мяч, подкатившийся к ее ногам. Стало противно, но как же она привыкла к тому, что Лионель постоянно обливает ее ледяной водой...  
  
Невыносимо захотелось к Криштиану, сесть, поплакать, посмотреть в его добрые глаза, а не стоять тут, под колючим взглядом Месси. Оказаться бы сейчас дома. Родные стены лечат, наконец-то Али стала чувствовать себя в своей квартире как в крепости, убрав все, то напоминало о Рождестве и том вечере.  
  
Видимо, от воспоминаний у нее изменилось лицо. Лионель опять прочитал ее как потрепанный журнал: его губы дрогнули, глаза прищурились. Он весь как-то подобрался, словно приготовился к прыжку. Сейчас, блядь, в горло ей вцепится.  
  
— Давай работать, — отрывисто произнесла Али, старательно не глядя на Месси, ограждение и сваленные за ним горой разделительные брусья привлекали ее гораздо больше. Лионель кивнул, и Али сделала три положенных шага назад.  
  
В горле першило.  
  
  
В раздевалку Али вернулась последней, по дороге чуть не сбив с ног кого-то из обслуживающего персонала клуба — засмотрелась в телефон, где высветилось сообщение от Криша. Португалец изнывал от тоски и после тренировки, о которой он говорил, пока Али собиралась на базу, и не знал, куда себя деть. Он прислал ей несколько жалобных сообщений, а потом и фото. В тот момент Али уже была в дверях раздевалки. С фотографии на нее смотрел несчастный Криштиану, развалившийся на ее постели в джинсах. У него было такое лицо, будто его бросили все — не только Ирина  _(плохая шутка!)_ , а команда, семья и домработница вместе взятые.  
  
 _Не ной, я скоро преу!_  — написала Али, сделав две ошибки в слове «приеду». Роналду ответил только грустным смайликом. Она закрыла диалог, но фотка предательски развернулась на весь экран.  
  
Али открыла шкафчик и бросила мешающий телефон на скамейку, предварительно заблокировав. Рядом копошился Иван, который что-то не мог найти в своем шкафчике. На пол полетели чистые носки, какие-то пакетики и гель для душа. Али мельком глянула на бедлам и потянулась к верхней полке за толстовкой.  
  
— Блин, куда он девался… — озадаченно произнес Иван, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Потом он чем-то пошуршал и…  
  
— Али, можно я позвоню?  
  
Она выглянула из-за дверцы шкафчика и похолодела — Ракитич держал в руках ее телефон. Телефон, в котором была открыта фотография _Криштиану Роналду, валяющегося на ее кровати в компании кошки._  В тот момент собственный потрепанный смартфон показался Али настоящей бомбой, начиненной шрапнелью.  
  
Как в замедленной съемке она смотрела, как палец Ивана медленно приближается к кнопке разблокировки, а потом также аккуратно нажимает на нее. Экран ожил, и Ракитичу осталось только черкануть по глянцевой поверхности, чтобы бомба наконец взорвалась.  
  
—  _НЕЛЬЗЯ!_  — не своим голосом гаркнула Али, молниеносно выскакивая из-за шкафчика, перепрыгивая скамейку и выхватывая у обалдевшего Ивана телефон. В мерно гудящей разговорами раздевалке будто выкрутили звук на минимум. Все взгляды были обращены к Али, как идиотской молодежной комедии, когда главная героиня делает какую-нибудь глупость, и на нее смотрят все, включая уборщиков школьных коридоров.   
  
Ощущения были отвратительными. Али почувствовала, как горят сначала щеки, а потом шея. Хотелось умереть от стыда или провалиться сквозь пол, чтобы не видеть этих откровенно недоуменных взглядов. Ей стало дурно, голова закружилась, а во рту появился привкус кислой желчи.  
  
Она вернулась обратно к шкафчику, спина горела от чужих взглядов. Растерянный Иван развел руками и вполголоса попросил телефон у Маскерано.  
  
Ее трясло как в бреду. Али перебирала вещи, не понимая, что ищет. Руки не слушались, от страха свело желудок. Еще бы секунда и все. Нельзя этого допустить, ни в коем случае, никак и никогда. Никто не должен знать. Никому нельзя рассказывать о том, что связывает ее с Криштиану Роналду. Руководство клуба ее убьет, а команда поможет.  
  
А что подумает Лионель, и представить страшно.  
  
Али затрясло еще сильнее. Она кое-как покидала барахло в сумку, нацепила толстовку прямо на футболку, сунула ноги в кроссовки и стремглав вылетела из раздевалки, не сказав никому ни единого слова.  
  


***

  
  
— Кусок кретина! — завопила Али, изо всех сил шарахая дверью. От оглушительного «мяу!» испугавшейся до полусмерти кошки, которая до ее громогласного появления мирно дремала в углу, заложило уши. Криштиану в ответ на ее вопль не издал ни звука.  
  
Не разуваясь, Али прошла в гостиную, где и нашла Роналду лежащим на диване. Он был без футболки, видимо, вылез из душа, и смотрел новости.  
  
— Ты  _совсем_  охренел? — уже тише осведомилась она, швыряя в Криша сумкой, которая приземлилась ему на живот. — Ракитич взял мой телефон и чуть не спалил меня!  
  
— А пароль ставить или блокировку нормальную не учили? — недовольно спросил Криштиану, спихивая сумку на пол. Она оказалась расстегнута, и на пол вывалились бутсы. Али пнула обувь ногой и уселась в кресло.  
  
— Как прошло? — многозначительно спросил Роналду, имея в виду вовсе не тренировку.  
  
— Не знаю… — Али почесала за ухом и собрала волосы в коротенький хвостик. — Мы не поговорили. Да он и не собирался. Как и я. Говорила же, что не хочу.  
  
— И что хочешь  _тоже_  говорила, — подколол ее Криш. — Понимаю, у тебя в голове полнейшая каша. Давай отвлечемся, поедим что-нибудь и посмотрим телевизор? Не хочу сегодня никакого интернета и работы.  
  
— Да, я тоже хочу переключиться, — вполголоса произнесла Али. — Мне кажется, что стоит мне оказаться рядом с ним, я начинаю сходить с ума и вести себя неадекватно. Представляешь, сегодня один или два раза упустила мяч, так он заявил, что я «неточно целюсь». Еще и смотрит так…  
  
— Как?  
  
— Будто я что-то ему сделала.  
  
Роналду прищурился.  
  
— А ты  _не_  сделала?  
  
— Да ну тебя, — отмахнулась Али. — Давай сменим тему, не могу уже о нем говорить. И так постоянно думаю, думаю, мысли по кругу гоняю.  
  
— Ты сама начала, — пожурил ее Криш. — Тебе нужно переключить внимание и сосредоточиться на чем-нибудь другом.  
  
Али обвела взглядом гостиную и вдруг вспомнила о початой бутылке красного вина, которая сейчас была бы очень кстати.  
  
— Отличная идея. Сосредоточусь на вине.  
  
— Фу! — Криштиану выразительно скривился. — Ненавижу. Ты пить собралась? Послезавтра игра. И ты в заявке!  
  
— Да плевать. Я имею право на отдых.  
  
— Отдых — это _не бухло_ , — проворчал португалец. — Гадость какая.  
  
Али показала ему язык и резво сбегала за бокалом и бутылкой, в которой вина было чуть больше половины. Терпкий алкоголь уколол язык и приятным теплом распространился в желудке. Она вздохнула и откинулась в кресле, показавшемся ей чертовски удобным.  
Криш продолжал лежать на диване и сверлить взглядом пространство.  
  
— Я подумываю сказать Денису, чтобы он все же приехал… — протянула Али, разглядывая алое вино в бокале. — Что толку сидеть и убиваться. Вдруг что-то получится… что бы ты ни говорил насчет этого. Я помню, что ты считаешь, что мы не пара.  
  
— Не считаю я так, — фыркнул Криш. — Но это не мое дело так-то. Если хочешь — приглашай его. Но…  
  
—  _Но?_  
  
— Если тебе так интересно мое мнение, то ты собираешься им воспользоваться. Чтобы выкинуть из головы Месси, — Странно было слышать, как Роналду произносит имя своего главного соперника. — А это не есть хорошо. Это отвратительно, если хочешь правды. Денис — хороший парень, честный и открытый.  _Нельзя так.  
_  
Криштиану ее осуждал. Опять. У Али на глаза навернулись злые слезы.  
  
— Отстань, а, — Она залпом допила вино и налила еще. — Я хочу двигаться дальше! А не топтаться на месте.  
  
— Мне врешь, себе-то не ври, — скривился Криш, глядя на то, как Али расправляется с бутылкой. — Ты сама не знаешь, чего хочешь. Привяжешь парня к себе, а мы в ответе за тех, кого приручили, не забывай об этом. К тому же, нет ничего противнее ощущения, что твои отношения — фикция. Думаешь, не будет такого? Если у него и есть к тебе чувства, то у тебя их  _нет_. И это не изменится, пока не пройдет достаточно времени, и ты не забудешь про вашу с Месси историю как страшный сон.  
  
Али молча выслушала тираду Криша, допивая второй бокал. От вина начинала плыть голова, но организм будто слетел с катушек, требуя еще. Голова хотела отключиться. Разум уже вымотался настолько, что Али не могла связно думать.  
  
— Ты кругом прав, — наконец сказала она. — И я все это прекрасно понимаю. Денис… он как скучная мозаика с минимумом деталей. И мне нужно будет еще выпить.  
  
Криш закатил глаза, но махнул рукой в сторону кухни.  
  
— Прошу.  
  
— Ты тут как хозяин, обжиться успел, — рассмеялась Али, поднимаясь с кресла.  
  
Оказалось, что в глубине кухонного шкафа притаилась еще одна бутылка вина и почему-то текила. Прикончив красное вино, Али принялась за белое. В итоге, закончив обсуждения Дениса, они с Криштиану все-таки перешли на футбол. До хрипоты спорили о том, перейдет ли Ройс в Баварию, о том, какие перспективы у Хамеса, получившего Пушкаша в этом году, в новом клубе, сиречь Реал Мадриде. Потом они переключились на Барселону, и Али получила порцию подколок относительно собственного шаткого положения из-за ее же глупости. Обижаться на Роналду не хотелось, Али выпила достаточно, чтобы расслабиться и не цепляться к мелочам.  
  
Когда бутылка опустела, Али прогулялась до ванной, пока Криш разговаривал по телефону с сыном. Вернулась она когда от уже повесил трубку и снова включил телевизор, который они вырубили в середине разговора.  
  
Али подошла к дивану и обняла Криша со спины, уткнувшись ему в затылок.  
  
— Все-таки ты хороший друг… — прошептала она, шмыгнув носом. В голове клубился туман, ухватить хотя бы одну мысль за хвост не получалось.  
  
Неожиданно ее руки, скользнувшие на его грудь, были жестко перехвачены и остановлены самим Криштиану.  
  
— Немедленно прекрати, — сердито сказал он, и, потянув Али за руки, заставил сесть на диван рядом с ним.  
  
— Я тебе не нравлюсь? — прямо спросила Али, выкручиваясь из захвата и хватая со стола бокал, — Мне так хреново, Криш, я никому не нужна, — чуть не плача выдавила она, видимо, пытаясь вызвать в нем жалость и не позволить тем самым ответить «нет» на свой вопрос.  
  
Сомнения не настигли ее даже после полутора бутылок вина.  
  
— Вот именно, тебе хреново! — Криштиану был до отвращения трезв. — Ты мой друг! Да что с тобой вообще такое?  
  
—  _Я тебя хочу._  
  
— Ты совсем ебанулась? — Криш смешно вытаращил глаза. Али зафыркала и снова полезла обниматься, но он снова оттолкнул ее. Али совсем неженственно съехала прямо на ковер, чудом не расплескав вино.  
  
— Нет, ты не понимаешь… Мне это нужно… пожалуйста.  
  
Криштиану решительно забрал у нее бокал и поставил на стол, оставляя на идеально чистом стекле мокрый след.  
  
— Ты выпила лишнего. Успокойся, пожалуйста!  
  
— Да нет же! — опять возмутилась Али. Ей так хотелось обычных человеческих эмоций, секса в конце концов! Почему он не может ей этого дать?!  
  
— Али, уймись!  
  
— Нет, — она вцепилась в руку Роналду и потянула его на себя. Но Криштиану все равно был сильнее.  
  
— Послушай меня. Во-первых, ты пьяна в стельку. Во-вторых, ты расстроена и зла, и перепихон с лучшим другом не приведет ни к чему хорошему!  
  
Али отпихнула руки Криша, кое-как встала и отошла в сторону с крайне обиженным видом.  
Роналду улыбнулся.  
  
— Не дуйся… У меня кончились аргументы. Я не хочу больше спорить и хватать тебя за руки. Мы друзья, и пользоваться твоим состоянием я не собираюсь. Это как-то чересчур, ты не находишь?  
  
— Не думала, что ты такой моралист… — отозвалась Альварес, покачиваясь возле окна и изо всех сил пытаясь стоять более-менее ровно. Как и у него, у нее закончились аргументы.  
  
— Господи, мне еще никто и никогда в такой манере не предлагал себя. Надеюсь, утром ты ничего не вспомнишь.  
  
 _Я предлагаю себя. Единственный человек, которому я доверяю, теперь невесть что подумает обо мне, точнее, уже думает._  
  
— Мне просто плохо, — тихо промямлила Али, пытаясь оправдаться.  
  
— Так, давай выйдем на свежий воздух, — Криштиану встал с дивана и направился во двор. Пошатываясь, Али пошла за ним, по пути схватив из шкафчика бутылку текилы, которую ненавидела, хорошо хоть там плескалось на дне. Но сейчас ей было все равно, что пить.  
  
  
Потом были остатки текилы. Они помирились, Али поплакала у Роналду на плече, он ее развеселил, они даже танцевали без музыки. А утром Али проснулась на диване в гостиной, заботливо накрытая пледом. С трудом вспомнив, что она вчера наговорила Кришу, Али застонала от стыда. Приставала, предлагала себя. А что было потом? Ничего, в голове пусто. Какой позор! .  
  
Жила была Али, веселилась, играла в футбол, а потом влюбилась в Лионеля Месси.  
  
После часа бесплотных попыток обрести внутреннюю гармонию, Али вылезла из-под пледа и, держась за многострадальную голову, направилась в свой крошечный спортзал.   
  
Криштиану занимался на беговой дорожке и смотрел новости.  
  
— Привет. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — тон Криша был уж слишком елейным, и Али прекрасно понимала, малейшая ошибка — и он начнет издеваться. Если бы она помнила, что ему вчера наговорила! Голова раскалывалась на части.  
  
— Отвратительно. Хочется умереть, — Али все еще едва стояла на ногах, поэтому ей пришлось схватиться за дверной косяк, чтобы не упасть, — Я пришла извиниться. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Мне очень стыдно.  
  
— Не волнуйся. Мы забудем обо всем.  
  
— Обо всем? И о том, что я чуть не раздвинула перед тобой ноги?  
  
— Али! Успокойся, проехали.  
  
— Спасибо, — она почувствовала облегчение.  
  
— У тебя нет причин стыдиться, ты ничего такого вчера не сделала. Я все понимаю, на то я и твой друг. Не бери в голову. Это алкоголь.  
  
— Да, да… — быстро проговорила Али, отводя глаза.  
  
— Ты будешь заниматься?  
  
— Нет, ты что. Я сдохну с перепоя. Пойду еще посплю.  
  
— На кухне апельсиновый сок. А вообще, твое состояние — это расплата за слизывание соли с моей руки! Кстати, я не верю, что пить текилу таким образом вкуснее.  
  
Али не помнила этого.  _Она лизала его руку_? Ох, блять, и как он позволил ей это? Черт, как она могла о таком забыть?  
  
— Я ничего такого не делала!  
  
— Да, да, конечно… — иронично согласился Криштиану.  
  
— А если и делала… я просто была пьяна.  
  
— Так делала или нет? — он не прекращал издевательств и намеков.  
  
— Нет… я не помню. Но даже если и делала. Ты же сам предложил забыть обо всем!  
  
— Больше не буду, обещаю, — Криштиану жестом закрыл свой рот на замок. В этот момент он выглядел, как хитрый пятнадцатилетний мальчишка.  
  
— Я пойду.  
  
— Как скажешь! Отдыхай, набирайся сил. У меня сегодня самолет. Радуйся, что тренировка у тебя вечером, помнишь?  
  
— Забудешь тут, — проворчала Али. Она добрела до дивана и закуталась в плед.  
  
Настроение было отвратительным, но состояние еще хуже.  
  


***

  
  
Ближе к обеду появился главный виновник позора Али —  _Хосе Антонио Мартин_. Он блистал новыми ботинками, белыми зубами и хорошим настроением. Несмотря на то, что с момента пробуждения прошло несколько часов, Али все равно чувствовала себя разбитой — голова болела, а настроение было хуже некуда. Ей казалось, что от стыда она никогда теперь не отмоется. Криштиану вел себя как джентльмен, но за обедом бросал на Али такие красноречивые взгляды, что ей хотелось утопиться в стакане с апельсиновым соком.  
  
— Привет футбольным звездам, — пророкотал Хосе, распахивая дверь в квартиру. Али в очередной раз отругала себя за то, что забыла забрать у своего агента ключи от квартиры.  
  
— Значит, вот так ты ко мне попал? — спросила она у Криштиану, который варил ей очередную чашку кофе. Роналду кивнул, не отвлекаясь от текущей из кофемашины струйки.  
  
— Здороваться не надо? — Хосе вошел на кухню прямо в обуви, но у Али не было никаких сил возмущаться и качать права.  
  
— Добрый день, — вежливо кивнул Криштиану. — Будете кофе?  
  
— Ага, — добродушно крякнул Хосе, усаживаясь на барный стул рядом с Али. Она мрачно покосилась на него, но здороваться не стала, не до того было. Ее гораздо больше интересовал сок и стремительно заканчивающееся время до тренировки. Оставалось три часа. А ей не полегчало ни на йоту.  
  
— Как время провели? Спасибо, — Хосе придвинул к себе чашку, которая предназначалась Али. Криш виновато посмотрел на Альварес и развел руками. Хосе заметил их переглядки и пододвинул кофе своей страдающей подопечной.  
  
— Ты в курсе, что женский алкоголизм не излечим? — съязвил агент. — С такими темпами мне придется лечить тебя в рехабе. Я знаю хорошее местечко…  
  
— Прибереги для себя, — огрызнулась Али. — Я просто перебрала, это одноразовая акция, так что отстань, будь другом.  
  
— Али правда выпила совсем немного, — встрял Криштиану. — Пару бокалов вина.  
  
Хосе сначала кивнул, а потом демонстративно ткнул пальцем в стоящие на полу три пустые бутылки.  
  
— Пару, но не бокалов. Ты как на тренировку поедешь?  
  
Али дернула плечом и промолчала. Большое дело, сейчас еще раз душ, больше витамина С. И никакой Хосе не помеха.  
  
— Кстати, хотел вас поздравить с удачной сделкой, — сказал Криш, усаживаясь за стол напротив Али и Хосе с двумя чашками. В одной был кофе для Хосе, а в другой зеленый чай. — Пятнадцатого числа ваш Торрес нам два мяча засадил. Из Кубка нас выбил.  
  
— А то, — довольно улыбнулся Хосе, щедро насыпая в чашку сахар. Али хотела сказать что-нибудь про сахарный диабет или жирный зад, но Хосе застучал по краям чашки ложкой, и Али ничего не оставалось, как заткнуть уши — звук отдавался в мозгу настоящими вувузелами.  
  
— Жорже говорил, что у вас ничего не получится, если честно, — мстительно добавил Криштиану, чем заставил Хосе перестать улыбаться. — Он тот еще жук. Наверное, жалел, что не смог провернуть такую крутую сделку своими руками.  
  
— Лапы прочь, Фернандо — мой целиком и полностью. А твой продавец дисков и диджей по совместительству молчал бы. Монополизировал португальский рынок, протащил Жозе в Челси, продал Фергюсону этого придурка Бебе и наварился миллионов на семь.  
  
— Что бы ни говорили, Жорже — честный агент. Никогда не требует лишних денег и довольствуется агентскими выплатами.  
  
— В отличие от Райолы, — скривился Хосе. — Даю голову на отсечение, он через год продаст Златана за неадекватные деньги куда-нибудь в Англию.  
  
— Не неси пургу, с чего бы англичанам покупать Ибру из Парижа? — Али все же пришла в себя и тоже влезла в разговор.  
  
— Да, к тому же, в Англии Райола уже пария — вы не забыли, как он Погба продал в Ювентус за такую маленькую сумму, за которую Ибрагимович бы даже со стула не встал?  
  
— И с Полем он что-нибудь придумает. Вы же видели, как он играет? Интересно посмотреть, как вы встретитесь с ним в финале Лиги Чемпионов в этом сезоне. Ну, кто-то из вас.  
  
Али закатила глаза и сползла со стула.  
  
— Я в душ. А вы тут дальше можете продолжать меряться писюнами и осведомленностью в трансферной кухне. У меня от вас уже голова болит.  
  
— Не от нас, а с похмелья! — прокричал ей в спину Хосе.  
  
Когда Али вышла из ванной с тюрбаном на голове, ее агент уже инструктировал Криштиану, который полностью оделся и сидел на диване в гостиной. Али довелось застать только последнюю часть разговора.  
  
— …никаких автографов. Пулей в машину, кепку на глаза пониже. В той части аэропорта, конечно, нет никаких журналистов, но лучше поберечь задницу, мало ли какие проныры будут ошиваться поблизости. Все ясно?  
  
— Ясно, — кивнул Криштиану. — Но меня Жорже предупреждал. Он обещал прилететь за мной, к слову.  
  
— Я в курсе, — Хосе сморщил нос, будто ему дерьмо на тарелке принесли вместо омаров. — Но я ему не доверяю.  
  
— Как вы вообще умудряетесь договариваться, — хмыкнул Криштиану. — Мне кажется, если вас закрыть в одной комнате, вы сожрете друг друга.  
  
— Друг мой, если нас с сеньором Мендешем закрыть в одной комнате и принести туда хороший скотч и сигары, то никто никого жрать не будет. Мы чудесно проведем время, и никто не пострадает.  
  
— Буду иметь в виду, — вяло пошутил Криштиану, заметив Али, которая зевала, стоя в дверном проеме. — О, тебе полегчало?  
  
— Жить буду, — Али стянула с головы полотенце и плотнее запахнула халат. — Ты уже все что ли?  
  
— Да, самолет уже ждет, так что пора ехать. Пока до аэропорта доберемся… — Криш развел руками. — Но мы еще увидимся?  
  
Он все равно вел себя странно. То ли присутствие Хосе его напрягало, то ли выходка Али впечатлила настолько, что Криш теперь не знал, как с ней разговаривать. Али себя возненавидела, но пересилила стыд: подошла к Криштиану и обняла его, уткнувшись носом куда-то ему в ворот свитера.  
  
— Спасибо, что приехал, — вполголоса сказала она. — Мне по-прежнему очень и очень стыдно. Я такая идиотка, каких свет не видывал.  
  
Криштиану хмыкнул, дождался, пока до Хосе дойдет, что надо бы выйти, и шепотом сказал Али на ухо:  
  
— Я не обижаюсь.  _Но стебать тебя буду до конца дней твоих._  
  
У Али камень упал с души, когда она услышала уже ставшие родными подколки. Значит, главную португальскую звезду всего лишь смущало присутствие Хосе. Надо же,  _Криштиану Роналду умеет смущаться._  
  
— Приезжай ко мне как сможешь. Понимаю, что тебе сейчас трудно, так что я всегда рад помочь, — Криш потрепал Али по влажным волосам. — Успешной тебе тренировки.  
  
Когда за Роналду и Хосе захлопнулась дверь, Али стянула халат и поплелась в гостевую спальню, чтобы навести там хотя бы какое-то подобие порядка. Часы показывали половину второго, так что до тренировки оставалось два с лишним часа, которые можно было спокойно потратить на уборку и сборы. Эх, завтра игра, наконец-то у нее будет шанс проявить себя...  
  
Али застелила кровать пледом (спасибо Криштиану, который почти заправил за собой постель), взбила подушки и зачем-то улеглась. Просто полежать. Просто на пару минуток.  
  
Телефон остался лежать в гостиной. Будильник она, естественно, не завела.


	19. I lust for «after»

_Голова все еще болит,_ — поняла Али, с трудом разлепив глаза. В комнате было светло, солнце резало глаза сквозь распахнутые шторы, отчего мозгу было только хуже. Она осторожно приподняла голову, но тут же застонала и свалилась обратно на подушку, комната продолжала качаться, будто Али продолжала заливать в глотку все подряд, а не проспала беспокойным сном несколько часов.  
  
 _Несколько часов…_  
  
В момент заледеневшие внутренности тут же подсказали, что нужно как можно быстрее найти телефон. Али свесилась с кровати, игнорируя бешено вращающуюся реальность, пошарила по полу и нащупала мобильный. Часы показали почти шесть вечера. А экран высветил десяток пропущенных вызовов. И значок «без звука» в самом верху.  
  
Дрожащим пальцем Али разблокировала телефон и уставилась на три пропущенных вызова от Хосе, два от Хави, один от Маскерано и несколько от…  _Энрике_.  
  
 _Господи Иисусе._  
  
Никогда в жизни Али так быстро не собиралась. В момент слетела с постели, впрыгнула в джинсы и толстовку, завязала волосы, умылась как попало, запихала в рот три жвачки и, уже затягивая шнурки на кедах, заказывала себе такси. Ее мутило так, что уже стоя в дверях и вызвав машину, она закачалась, схватилась за косяк и ринулась в туалет, где ее вывернуло буквально наизнанку. Желудок конвульсивно содрогался от спазмов, горло словно ободрали кошки, а кафель под ногами кружился взбесившейся каруселью. Али снова вцепилась в стульчак унитаза от нового приступа рвоты. Хотелось сдохнуть, прямо сейчас, не ехать ни на какую тренировку — боже, она опоздала на два часа. ДВА! — но остатки здравого смысла подстегивали ее встать, хватаясь за все подряд, и вывалиться в коридор.  
  
Уже в машине Али снова засунула в рот жвачку и принялась лихорадочно жевать, чтобы убрать изо рта мерзкий привкус рвоты и перегара. Темнокожий таксист недоверчиво поглядывал на нее в зеркало заднего вида, и она тут же пожалела, что забыла нацепить кепку. Даже перед незнакомым человеком ей было стыдно до невозможности.  
  
Али попыталась набрать номер Хосе, но поговорила только с автоответчиком, оставила сообщение, полное сбивчивых объяснений и мольбы сделать хоть что-то, если ее решат выгнать с позором из команды или подвесить на дизайнерском позорном столбе возле Камп Ноу. Никакое лихорадочное обдумывание вариантов лжи не могло здесь помочь, потому что Энрике наверняка знает, почему она не приехала. Это же Лучо, черт его дери, ему известно все.  
  
Сунув деньги таксисту, Али вытряхнулась из машины и бегом припустила к Сьюдад Депортиво, несколько раз запнувшись по пути из-за развязавшегося шнурка. Охрана не сказала ей ни слова, но ей показалось, что их осуждение было физически ощутимым — мать твою,  _все знали_. Даже охрана. Знали, что Али не жилец, ни больше, ни меньше. Сейчас она выйдет на поле последний раз, после чего ее уничтожат, как таракана. А Хосе им поможет, потому что начерта ему нужна такая безалаберная и проблемная клиентка.  
  
В голове так и не прояснилось. Ввалившись в безмолвную раздевалку, Али схватила чью-то бутылку с водой и жадно присосалась к ней — блядь, нельзя же с похмелья так заливать в себя жидкость, нужно маленькими порциями! Но в такой момент думать было невозможно. Затем она сбросила одежду, которая словно пропиталась запахом текилы и вина, переоделась, то и дело теряя равновесие, а потом замерла, уставившись на дверь. Она с такой дикой для ее состояния скоростью неслась из дома на тренировку, что теперь, уже перед самой встречей лицом к лицу с тренером, внезапно зависла, будто отключилась, как андроид. Ноги отказывались переставляться, тело налилось тяжестью, глаза щипало, а в горле снова появился комок, явственно намекавший на то, что Али вот-вот опять стошнит.  
  
Она сглотнула, потерла щеки, убрала растрепавшиеся волосы за уши, покачнулась и взялась за ручку двери.  
  
Она шла на поле словно на эшафот — склонив голову и покорно смиряясь с судьбой. Каждый звук, каждый шаг отдавались в затылке гонгом. Еще десять таких ударов в черепной коробке — и Али наконец окажется перед своим палачом. Десятком палачей, которые отрубят ей голову, ни капли не сомневаясь в своем решении прикончить ее. Черт возьми, она это заслужила.  
  
На поле тренировка была в самом разгаре — первая команда занималась с тренером по физической подготовке — Рафель Поль помогал Муниру, оставшемуся без пары, растянуться. Али нерешительно замерла у бровки, глядя на слаженные действия команды. В ее замученном мозгу всплыла фраза из какой-то газеты «сине-гранатовая машина». Барселона даже во время легкой разминки выглядела как единый механизм с огромными железными челюстями, который на своем пути сожрет любого, хоть Реал Мадрид, хоть Баварию. И никому не позволено выпадать из обоймы, если ты вылетел по своей собственной глупости (привет, Ибрагимович, который не смог найти общего языка с Пепом, хотя здесь нужно читать скорее «с Месси») — все, тебе крышка. Так и останешься валяться на обочине ненужным винтиком — именно так Али ощущала себя, бестолково утюжа бровку и не решаясь ступить на газон.  
  
Судьбе было угодно, чтобы ее мучения прервал именно Энрике — главный палач всех присутствующих. Щурясь на яркое дневное солнце, он приподнял очки и посмотрел в сторону Али. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то Альварес полегла бы на месте. В тот момент ей захотелось, чтобы мучительная головная боль с похмелья была единственной ее проблемой. Пусть лучше она будет два дня умирать и периодически обниматься с унитазом, чем…  
  
— Посмотрите, кто явился! — первым нарушил тишину Унсуэ, сидящий рядом с Энрике на ящике с напитками. — Решила все же почтить нас своим присутствием?  
  
— Хуан, сделай одолжение, — осадил помощника Энрике, поднимаясь с насиженного места. — Продолжайте заниматься. Али, поговорим.  
  
Она под пристальными взглядами одноклубников дождалась, пока главный тренер Барселоны окажется рядом с ней, и пошла в сторону раздевалок. В голове начало стучать еще сильнее. Али украдкой проверила дыхание — у нее изо рта пахло ядреной перечной мятой, значит, был шанс не попасться на том, что она напилась.  
  
 _Конечно, да, она собиралась не спалиться перед Энрике. Большего идиотизма и придумать было нельзя._  
  
— Будь ты моей дочерью — отхлестал бы ремнем, — без обиняков заявил Лучо, как только они с Али оказались в пустом коридоре. — Тебе все звонили, начиная от твоего агента, заканчивая…  
  
— Да, я знаю, я…  
  
— Не перебивай. Это возмутительно, — Энрике делано потянул носом, принюхиваясь. — Давай, скажи, что ты простыла, я сделаю вид, что поверил. Ведь именно это мне сказал твой агент. И врать он не умеет.  
  
 _«Умеет, хотел бы соврать — соврал бы»_ , — злобно подумала Али, сцепляя руки в замок. От жгучего стыда ей хотелось провалиться сквозь землю и поджариться на адской сковородке. Лишь бы не видеть разочарования в глазах тренера. Тренера, который в нее поверил.  
  
— Али, я приложил много сил, чтобы ты оказалась здесь, — Лучо взял ее за плечи, и Али покачнулась, земля стремительно поплыла под ногами. — Но ты сама роешь себе яму. Ты напилась и не пришла на тренировку. Я не идиот. Это недопустимо, будут последствия, ты понимаешь?  _Понимаешь_?  
  
Как бы Али хотелось, чтобы Лучо журил ее. По-отечески, по-доброму. Просто отчитывал, а не… все вот это. Не эта злость, разочарование, даже какая-то жалость. Она не могла дать отпор, сделать вид, что не понимает, что значит «напилась», не была способна придумать тысячу и одну отговорку, дескать, заболела — голова, живот, задница… или сердце, что и так было правдой. Помимо мигрени Али изнутри жрало отчаяние.  
  
Она украдкой посмотрела через плечо Лучо на поле, видневшееся в конце коридора. Ни один человек из первой команды даже головы не поднял, каждый занимался своим делом и не обращал внимание на то, как ее чихвостит тренер. Если сначала ее наградили тонной осуждающих взглядов, то теперь все качественно делали вид, что происходящее в коридоре (Лучо как специально не потащил ее дальше, с поля прекрасно было видно, что происходит в полутемном помещении) линчевание их не касается.  
  
 _Все, кроме одного человека._  
  
— Простите меня, — невнятно пробормотала Али, с усилием переводя взгляд на суровое лицо Энрике, покрытое загаром (в феврале, подумать только). — Я очень виновата, но…  
  
— Мне не нужны твои извинения, — отрезал Энрике. — Ты знаешь систему штрафов и прекрасно понимала, что нарываешься. И нарвалась.  
  
— Послушайте…  
  
— Али, хватит! — гневно сверкнул глазами тренер. — Обсуждать это я больше не намерен. Штраф. Исключение из состава вплоть до матча с Вильярреалом. И чтобы на матче я тебя не видел и близко. Тренироваться будешь в гордом одиночестве. Сегодня сообщу твоему агенту и пресс-лужбе, пусть подготовят информацию, чтобы не было сплетен. А теперь развернулась и пошла с газона в раздевалку. Иди, приходи в себя. И чтобы это было в первый и последний раз.  
  
Впору было завыть в голос, но Али из последних сил держалась, сжала кулаки, закусила губу до неприятной боли. Происходящее было слишком очевидным. Лучо не только приучал команду к новым, более суровым требованиями во время тренировок, но и ввел иной свод правил внутрикомандного поведения. Нормы не были строгими, как писали в газетах, просто не нужно было их нарушать, чтобы не вляпаться в неприятности. А Али разом убила нескольких зайцев: опоздала на тренировку, и не на пять минут, и нажралась как свинья. И вынужденное исключение из состава на ближайший матч и лишение возможности тренироваться с командой было закономерным результатом. Она это заслужила.  
  
Али покорно опустила голову, не в силах смотреть на Лучо. Он был разочарован, и это — самое худшее. Человек, который в нее первым поверил, теперь считал ее неудачницей, которая своими руками копает себе могилу.  
  
— Для номинанта на Золотой Мяч это недопустимое поведение, — припечатал напоследок откуда-то возникший рядом с ними Морено. — Тебе должно быть стыдно.  
  
— Ей и так стыдно, — процедил Лучо, прячась за очками. — Все, надо работать. Первый полуфинал Кубка на носу.  
  
Они развернулись и ушли, оставив Али глазеть на бровку из темноты. Белая линия на зеленой траве казалась ограждением, разделяющим ее и команду, которое она переступить не смела. Будто теперь она никакого отношения к Барселоне не имела, ее выкинули за борт как ненужный хлам. Ничего не оставалось, кроме как наконец уйти, сгорая от унижения.  
  
Али сгорбилась и поплелась в раздевалку, надеясь, что ей дадут хотя бы пять минут на переодевание, а не вытолкают с базы взашей прямо в тренировочной форме.  
  
Да лучше бы вытолкали, как выяснилось позднее. Али думала, что хуже уже не будет — куда уж, — но нет.  
  
Конечно же.  
  
— Али, на пару слов, — прозвучало откуда-то сзади. Али сначала подумала, что ей показалось: пустая раздевалка, чьи-то кроссовки, брошенные возле кулера, пустые брендовые сумки и рюкзаки. Все на поле, тишина просто мертвая. И чей-то голос. По ощущениям он был больше похож на скример посреди фильма ужасов, когда вокруг тишина, а обстановка нагнетается мрачностью и тенями в углах.  
  
Али вздрогнула, но продолжала упрямо и твердо смотреть на дверцу своего шкафчика. Собственная фамилия, написанная лимонно-желтыми буквами, расплывалась перед глазами, то ли от слез обиды, то ли от остатков похмелья. Она мотнула головой, но лучше не стало, наоборот, противно застучало в висках, заныло, а где-то в затылке захныкало.  
  
— Тут вообще-то никого нет, кроме н… — она запнулась и уже не таким уверенным голосом продолжила. — Тебя и меня, — и как она могла сказать « _нас_ », если не было никаких « _их_ ».  _Никогда_ не было.  
  
— Издеваешься? — спокойно осведомился голос, будто констатировал очевидное. — Повернись.  
  
Али закрыла глаза и про себя сосчитала до трех. Потом до пяти. Но все равно стояла спиной, ноги будто бы к полу приросли. Не могла она повернуться. Да и не хотела.  
  
— Мать твою, — прорычал за спиной голос, раздались торопливые грубые шаги, и через пару невыносимых секунд Али оказалась лицом к лицу с героем своих кошмаров. И самых сладких снов. С человеком, который измучил ее, выпил до дна одним своим существованием.  
  
— Что? — заторможено, а оттого и сипло спросила она, глядя прямо в пустые кофейные глаза. В голове шумело, а к горлу подступила тошнота. Еще не хватало, сейчас ее вырвет прямо на кислотно-розовую футболку, от которой мутило не меньше, чем от присутствия ее обладателя.  
  
— Долго это будет продолжаться? — осведомился Лионель, не скрывая отвращения. Его красивое лицо исказила такая неприятная гримаса, что Али попятилась бы, если б могла стоять ровно — каждое лишнее движение отзывалось колющей болью в затылке. Поэтому ей пришлось стоять столбом и стоически сносить присутствие самого страшного и одновременно желанного мужчины в ее жизни.  
  
 _Нельзя так, любить до потери пульса, бояться до обморока и ненавидеть до жгучего желания убить._  
  
Или можно?  
  
Вопрос, как и сотни таких же до него, оставался без ответа.  
  
— Что будет? — ответила она, наконец найдя хоть какие-то слова, отдаленно похожие на связную речь. Месси скривился еще больше, будто это его мучило жесточайшее похмелье.  
  
— Твои  _романы_ , которые отражаются на работе. Или ты забыла, зачем ты здесь, и теперь думаешь только про этого парня из Вильярреала? — если бы словами можно было пристрелить, Али бы давно уже нашли, изрешеченную пулями и залитую кровью. Господи, он вспомнил тот разговор, которому невольно стал свидетелем. — Что за безалаберность? Я не Хави и не Андрес, миндальничать не буду.  
  
— Причем тут…  
  
— Я не договорил. О чем твоя голова думает? Напилась, проспала тренировку — нет, не делай вид, что ты заболела, меня ты не проведешь. Потом приперлась, не стоя на ногах. Тебе не стыдно?  
  
Лионель отчитывал Али как ребенка. А ей оставалось только глотать слезы и давиться словами, застрявшими в горле. Он был неправ, кругом неправ, «романы» (романом считается один несчастный неудавшийся вечер у нее дома?) здесь были ни при чем! Какое паскудство! Как же ей хотелось заорать, что виноват не Денис, не солнечный мальчик, рядом с которым до тошноты тепло и спокойно, а он,  _Лионель чертов Месси_ , возле которого замерзает даже огонь! И он, он! Имеет наглость отчитывать ее? После всего того… после того, как ее спина врезалась в кафельную стену, пока он, Лионель, трахал ее так, что у Али закатывались глаза? После того, как он приехал к ней, привез еду из «их ресторана»? А потом остался перед Рождеством, подарил сказку, а потом забрал все, даже то, чего у Али не было?!  
  
— Мне не стыдно! — прошептала она, а потом повторила уже громче. — Не стыдно! Потому что Денис тут ни при чем! Ты все не так понял!  
  
Последнее было явно лишним — Лионель осекся, и неприязненное выражение на его лице сменилось отвращением, будто имя «Денис» ассоциировалось у него с чем-то мерзким и тошнотворным. Али прикусила язык и опустила глаза. Короткий, но яркий выпад забрал у нее последние силы.  
  
—  _Не так понял_ , — многозначительно протянул Месси, складывая руки на груди. Али следила за его движениями исподлобья, но не решалась поднять голову. Будто он ее ударит. Словами. Снова.  
  
— Да, — Али сама себя ненавидела за эту мерзкую кротость. Не знакомую доселе покорность. Лионель будто выжрал у нее все силы сопротивляться. Ей невыносимо хотелось спать, но теперь похмелье отошло на второй, если не на десятый план. — Не в Денисе дело, просто…  
  
Все. И тут она заплакала.  
  
Будто прорвало на честном слове держащуюся плотину. Али всхлипнула, раз, другой, третий, сжала до побелевших костяшек кулаки, но ничего не помогало. Глаза будто жили своей жизнью и хотели сделать все, чтобы Лионель увидел, как ей больно. Как сильно ее ранит его пустая и бессмысленная злость. Такая же бессмысленная, как их недоотношения.  
  
— Черт… — всхлипнула Али, закрывая лицо ладонями и начиная плакать уже совсем не скрываясь. В груди рвалось наружу больное сердце, которое иррационально тянулось к Лионелю, стоявшему столбом, будто он никогда в своей жизни не видел женских слез. Его лицо выражало лишь недоумение и растерянность, которые совершенно не пристало показывать королю футбольных полей.  
  
Али с такой силой вжала кончики пальцев в лоб, что почувствовала тупую боль, распространившуюся к вискам. Это на мгновение привело ее в чувство, но стоило только поднять глаза и сквозь пальцы посмотреть на непроницаемое лицо Месси, как ее накрыла новая волна слез, которые невозможно было сдержать.  
  
— Я не… — всхлипнула Али, почти провыла, — Я ничего не… Денис… я не…  
  
И он обнял ее. В три шага преодолел расстояние, больше похожее на пропасть, и прижал к себе.  
  
— Все хорошо, — пробормотал Лионель. Его ледяные ладони коснулись спины Али где-то в пояснице — кожу под тренировочной футболкой тут же захолодило. Али вздрогнула и неосознанно прижалась еще ближе к нему.  
  
— Да, — она смотрела в одну точку куда-то за его плечо, в сторону входной двери.  
  
— Али, все хорошо. Прости, я погорячился.  
  
— Угу, — ей не хотелось смотреть ему в лицо, а по щекам опять потекли соленые слезы. Погорячился? Какое он вообще имеет право попрекать ее? Какое ему дело до того, чем она занимается в свободное…  
  
— Посмотри на меня, — раздался у ее уха срывающийся шепот. — Пожалуйста.  
  
Али отстранилась. Внутри нее все будто вывернули наизнанку. Было больно. Страшно. Невыносимо больно и до привкуса паники страшно. И этот его взгляд…  
  
Али поняла, что никогда его не забудет. Нежность, сожаление. Сожаление, черт его подери.  
  
— Не плачь.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, почему я плачу?  
  
Лео не ответил, только продолжал смотреть на Али высасывающими душу темными глазами. Дороги назад не было. Али любила его, он был мужчиной всей ее жизни, и она все бы отдала, чтобы сделать его счастливым (если б только он этого хотел). А он отчитывал ее, игнорировал, а потом вдруг становился ласковым и начинал жалеть (хотя сам же и довел до этих проклятых слез!). В то время как Денис был готов терпеть все ее закидоны, стоически переносить унижения и ее самодурство. Почему судьба такая стерва? Почему все участники этой сюрреалистичной истории влюбляются не в тех?..  
  
— Да.  
  
Это было последнее, что Али услышала от Лионеля. Мгновение их странной и ненужной близости, о которой она могла лишь мечтать (и уж точно не в таких обстоятельствах) рассеялось сигаретным дымом.  
  
Потому что дверь раздевалки распахнулась, и на пороге возник встрепанный Неймар, на ходу стягивающий футболку.  
  
Немая сцена. Лионель продолжал придерживать Али за спину, а она заметила остолбеневшего в дверях бразильца только краем глаза, потому что не могла отвести взгляда от лица Месси — слишком давно она не оказывалась с ним так близко. Под кончиками пальцев закололо — Лео напрягся так сильно, что это можно было почувствовать физически. Ощутить поднимающуюся под кожей злобу, напоминающую смертоносное цунами. Он убийственно медленно повернулся в сторону Неймара с совершенно непроницаемым выражением лица, словно ничего необычного не происходило. А Джуниор, если и хотел задать явно вертящиеся на языке вопросы о том, что тут, собственно, творится, то сцепил зубы и промолчал — он слишком давно поклонялся (и это не фигура речи) Лионелю Месси, чтобы не выучить все его взгляды назубок.  
  
— Ты на поле идешь? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросил Неймар слегка дрогнувшим голосом. — Энрике обыскался уже.  
  
— Иду, — отчеканил Лео. — Сейчас. Пару минут, — он продолжал сверлить бразильца взглядом, делая все, чтобы ему стало неловко, неудобно и еще десяток разных «не». Али в тот момент будто очнулась ото сна — высвободилась из кольца рук Лионеля, который теперь уставился на нее, и попятилась к своему шкафчику, наткнувшись на него спиной с неприлично громким грохотом, привлекая внимание Неймара, который показательно не смотрел в ее сторону. Взгляд бразильца тут же метнулся к ее лицу — пустой, но не скрывающий непонимания. Осуждающий, мать его, взгляд. Но стоило Месси повернуться к Джуниору, бразилец тут же нацепил на лицо дружелюбную маску.  _«Он боится, »_  — осенило Али. —  _«Боится его реакции. Он ничего никому не скажет»._  
  
— Тогда я пошел, — преувеличенно бодро выдавил Неймар, одним махом надевая чистую футболку и бочком пробираясь к двери под пристальным взглядом главной звезды Барселоны. Дверь наконец хлопнула, оставляя их одних. Али нервно рассмеялась и пригладила волосы, выбившиеся из неаккуратного хвоста. Ситуация и так была до чертей абсурдной, а появление незваного гостя добавило адреналина, который и так зашкаливал. По крайней мере, у нее.  
  
— Езжай домой, — вполголоса сказал Лео, отворачиваясь от Али, впечатавшейся в шкафчик. Больше он не сказал ни слова, напоследок припечатал дверью о косяк и ушел.  
  
Али, сама того не ожидая, громко всхлипнула — звук эхом отскочил от стен раздевалки. Сил хватило только на то, чтобы присесть на скамейку и обхватить голову руками — мигрень вернулась, сдавила виски, а в желудке заколыхалась тошнота. Ей снова стало плохо, нет, в десятки раз хуже, и к мучению от похмелья и ноющему голосу совести прибавилось чувство полнейшей раздавленности и страха. Черт. Али не понимала, что напугало ее больше — поведение Лионеля или застукавший их Неймар.  _Застукавший_. Будто они занимались чем-то непотребным или неприличным.  
  
Черт, черт, черт! Что теперь делать, что? Он видел их и все понял. Нельзя было не понять — заплаканная Али, Лионель, его руки на ее спине, пустая безмолвная раздевалка. Друзья так обниматься не будут.  
  
Али поняла, что никогда в своей гребаной жизни больше не сможет заговорить с Неймаром. Да что там заговорить, даже посмотреть ему в глаза не сможет.  
  


***

  
  
Проведя две индивидуальные тренировки без команды, Али приняла волевое решение вообще никак не касаться матча с Вильярреалом. Несмотря на то, что запрет Энрике распространялся исключительно на участие в игре, Али не могла себе позволить даже включить телевизор и найти нужный канал, совесть жрала ее так качественно, что просто опускались руки. Одиннадцатого февраля, отбегав вечером положенные часы на базе, Али вернулась домой, залезла на диван и методично поглощала виноград, который не особо-то и любила. Это помогало сосредоточиться на жевании, а не на жужжащих в голове мыслях о том, что она натворила и как долго будет расхлебывать последствия.  
  
Естественно, от Хосе она тоже получила, но по сравнению с тем, как отчитал ее Лучо, нотации агента показались Али просто песней Аллилуйя. Он вообще любил сперва наехать, а потом включить заботливого папашу, обожал выносить мозг по любому, даже самому мелкому и не важному поводу, чуть ли не из-за того, что Али не надела шапку перед выходом из дома. В этот раз, как и в тот день, когда Али вызвали на ковер к президенту, Хосе сначала высказал ей все, что думает о таком безалаберном поведении, а потом и сам повинился, дескать, надо было самому приехать или Тони отправить, раз уж Али не брала трубку. Но будучи занятым очередными переговорами насчет финансов и Фернандо, он попросту замотался и забыл, Криша ведь отправили домой, так что Мартин имел полное право переключиться на других своих клиентов. Кстати, Криштиану ей не звонил, не писал даже. Али не стала обижаться — после такого приключения, как поездка к ней, причем так, чтобы не попасться в лапы  _вездессущей_ (и это не опечатка!) прессе, он имел право на отдых. К тому же, ей попросту было стыдно признаваться ему в том, что она так и не протрезвела с момента его отъезда. Да и после признания Али все же было не по себе. Лучше какое-то время подержать дистанцию, пока у них обоих все не устаканится.  
  
Где-то в половине второго Али спала мертвецким сном, а кошка устроилась рядом (последнее время ей мало перепадало хозяйской ласки, поэтому она стала более спокойная и даже иногда ластилась). В окно лупил дождь, и от мерного стука Али спалось намного лучше, и все было бы прекрасно (даже не смотря на пережитый позор), но именно в тот момент судьбе было угодно, чтобы в дверь постучали несколько раз.  
  
Али спросонья не поняла, что происходит, но вопросительно мяукнувшая кошка, которая тут же слетела с постели и ломанулась в прихожую, ясно дала понять, что стук Али не приснился. Сонно шатаясь, она кое-как нащупала тапки, вытряхнула из них телефон и, бросив полный безысходности взгляд на часы, поплелась открывать.  
  
Если бы за дверью обнаружился динозавр, Али бы и то удивилась меньше. Но нет, там стоял никто иной, как Денис. Судьба над ней просто издевалась.  
  
— П-привет! — улыбаясь во все тридцать два, заявил ночной гость. Али не сразу обратила внимание на то, что Денис мокрый до ушей, текло даже с носа. Но его, казалось, не волновали такие мелочи. А Али волновало только то, зачем он вообще притащился к ней.  
  
— Привет, — медленно произнесла она, отступая в квартиру и будто все еще не веря своим глазам. — Ты как здесь?..  
  
— Я соскучился! Обещал же, что мы увидимя, что я приеду, ты забыла? Хоть ненадолго, но все же! После игры приехал, договорился, завтра у нас выходной! У вас тоже? — затараторил Черышев. Али качнула головой.  
  
— Завтра послематчевый разбор и тактическое занятие, потом легкая тренировка. Меня пустят уже.  
  
Денис непонимающе нахмурился, с его носа сорвалась огромная дождевая капля и плюхнулась ему прямо на кроссовок.  
  
— А почему пустят? Тебе что, не разрешали заниматься? И на матче тебя поэтому не было? Писали же, что у тебя что-то с мышцей правого бедра.  
  
 _«Твою мать, хоть бы предупредили»_ , — пронеслось у Али в голове. Она широко улыбнулась и демонстративно потерла указанную ногу.  
  
— Ага. Именно. Вот я и говорю, что уже пустят. Я индивидуально занималась. Вот. И на матче меня поэтому не было. Ага.  
  
Денис или сделал вид, что поверил, или поверил действительно. Али решительно затащила его в квартиру, чтобы отвлечь от вопросов, выдала одеяло и усадила на диван в гостиной.  
  
— Как игра? — делано спокойно спросила она, притащив из кухни две чашки чая.  
  
— Ты м-матч не смотрела? — недоуменно спросил завернутый в одеяло Денис. У него зуб на зуб не попадал, но не выразить свое удивление не мог. Али пожала плечами и сморщила нос.  
  
— Мне запретили играть. Я решила, что еще и следить за матчем не буду. Буду выздоравливать по всем фронтам, — никогда еще Али так позорно не отмазывалась и не врала.  _Стыд-то какой, господи._  
  
— Это ты зря! — выдохнул Денис. — Матч был просто огонь! Хоть мы и проиграли.  
  
— И поэтому ты специально вымок, чтобы потушить горящий зад, — съязвила Али, не сдержавшись. — А какой счет?  
  
— Три — один, — Денис заметно повесил нос. — Шансов нет. Два мяча нам уже не отыграть.  
  
— Лучо нас всегда учит, что игра заканчивается после свистка арбитра, а если игр две, то после второго свистка. Так что все еще можно перевернуть. Вспомни стамбульский финал, бывают чудеса.  
  
— Ты меня так утешаешь, будто сама играешь не в Барселоне, — подколол ее Денис, но тут же посерьезнел. — Но ты права, мы отыграемся.  
  
— Кто из ваших забил? — спросила Али. — И из наших.  
  
— Ману, — с готовностью ответил Денис. — А из твоих Пике, Иньеста и Месси.  
  
Последняя фамилия врезалась в мозг шальной пулей. Черышев заметил, что у Али изменилось лицо, и напрягся.  
  
— Что-то не так? — настороженно спросил он. Его чертова рука высунулась из-под одеяла, пробежала по дивану и погладила побелевшие костяшки пальцев Али — по ощущениям было похоже на прикосновение кошачьей лапки. Али хоть и поежилась, но руку не убрала.  
  
— Нет, я просто из-за игры расстраиваюсь. Рассказывай давай. — Она натянуто улыбнулась и взглядом указала Денису на чашку. — Пей, а то простынешь.  
  
Черышев радостно присосался к чаю, а потом поплотнее завернулся в плед. Его рука продолжала сжимать онемевшие пальцы Али.  
  
— Первые минут пять владение было исключительно вашим, а потом Алвес свалился, Виетта его снес, но вроде обошлось. Ваши давили так, что мы едва обороняться успевали. Я первые хоть какие-то движения сделал минут через пятнадцать, да и то в пустую. Сначала Рафинья помешал, а потом просто тупо некому было отдать передачу. Честно скажу, мы в оборону засели, Марселино на бровке чуть из штанов не выпрыгнул, пока пытался докричатся. Потом вроде Маскерано снесли, и все без желтых, представляешь! Потом чуть Месси не забил, чудом мяч пролетел над верхней штангой. — Али стоически перенесла очередное упоминание фамилии, но все же тело ее предало: пальцы дернулись, но Денис расценил движение как поощрение и крепче обхватил ее руку. — Потом кэпа заменили, ваши начали давить и в итоге додавили до гола, Муссакио ошибся и вот… — Денис невесело рассмеялся и свободной рукой почесал кончик носа. — Потом Суарес умудрился мне между ног прокинуть, позорище какое, я в раздевалке получил за то, что зазевался. На последних минутах мы едва не забили, вратарь ваш спас. Но блин, красиво же было, Виетто замкнул мою передачу, в одно касание! Но в начале второго тайма мы отыгрались, — довольно продолжил Денис. — Тренер потом назвал ошибки Барселоны комедией, там все коллективно опростоволосились, даже смешно. Было до того, как Иньеста забил со штрафной. Тогда я сразу перестал улыбаться….  
  
Денис продолжал говорить, но Али почти не слушала, смотрела на его мокрое лицо и растрепанные волосы, пронзительно голубые глаза. Искала в Денисе хоть что-то, способное растопить ее сердце. При всей своей внешней симпатичности, в Черышеве была нотка непокорности и бунтарства, она чувствовалась в его движениях, в яркой улыбке, в голосе. То ли Али придумала себе эту нотку, то ли она действительно в нем была, было неясно. Одно Али понимала четко — ее сердце  _молчит_. Оно ныло во время нотаций Энрике, заходилось истерикой и ужасом в раздевалке, а теперь заглохло, словно перестало стучать. И это убивало. С каждой минутой.  
  
Денис не был тем мужчиной, который был ей нужен. А она тщетно пыталась заставить себя думать иначе.  
  
— …третий гол, — понуро продолжал Денис. — Третий, блин, гол! Со углового, Пике забил, головой, он же всегда так забивает, да? — Али заторможенно кивнула, глядя Денису на губы. — И Месси…  
  
Али переползла к Денису ближе, взяла его за подбородок и поцеловала.  
  
Поцелуй длился несколько мгновений — Черышев закрыл глаза, а Али продолжала смотреть на него, смотрела, но ничего не видела. Только белую пелену, туман. В голове было пусто. Сердце слабо трепыхалось в груди, она прислушивалась к его стуку, чтобы окончательно не сойти с ума. С таким же успехом можно было поцеловать кого угодно — Криштиану, любого из не обремененных отношениями одноклубников из Барселоны. Она почувствовала бы то же самое: неловкость, стыд, сожаление.  
  
 _Ненависть к самой себе._  
  
 _К Лионелю._  
  
Али отстранилась, и Денис сразу же открыл глаза — от того, как сиял его взгляд, Альварес едва не ослепла.  
  
— Я так скучно рассказываю, что ты решила прервать меня вот таким вот способом? — лукаво улыбнулся Черышев, поглаживая ее руку. — Но я не против, если честно.  
  
Али покраснела и нервно выдернула ладонь, тут же пряча ее под плед.  
  
— Ты отличный рассказчик, но нам лучше лечь спать и продолжить завтра. Уже два часа ночи, мне рано вставать на тренировку. А опаздывать нельзя.  
  
Денис перестал улыбаться и кивнул, украдкой косясь в сторону коридора. Али проследила его взгляд и прикусила язык. Черт.  
  
— Эм… давай спать, — согласился Черышев. — У тебя?  
  
Али захотелось или закатить глаза, или выйти в окно, только бы не смотреть на лицо Дениса, который явно не понимал, что с ней происходит. Или, блин, не хотел понимать, да чтоб его! Нельзя же быть таким наивным, пусть и очаровательно наивным.  
  
— Ты меня боишься? — вкрадчиво спросил он, заглядывая своими голубыми глазищами Али в самое сердце. — Или… у тебя кто-то есть?  
  
Ну вот что, что ей нужно было ответить, а? Признаться в том, что она подыхает от невзаимной любви? Придумать себе долгие и прочные отношения с мужчиной, которого в природе не существует? Сделать вид, что она оглохла или забыла испанский язык? Из всех возможных вариантов Али выбрала самый адекватный: полуправду.  
  
— Нет. Просто… мне неловко, — она поежилась для вида. — Не привыкла я… просто…  
  
Денис выудил из-под пледа ее руку и нежно поцеловал кончики пальцев. Взгляд Али упал на ее татуировку. Господи, скорее бы наступило завтра. Она уедет на базу, а Денис отправиться в свой проклятый Вильярреаль, и все это кончится, не успев начаться.  
  
— Я лучше лягу в гостевой, только душ приму сначала, — выразительно произнес Денис, всем своим видом демонстрируя джентльменское поведение и воспитанность. — Я все понимаю, и второй раз обещаю, что не буду тебя торопить.  
  
Глядя, как Черышев исчезает в темном коридоре, Али вытерла губы ладонью, пытаясь стереть вкус поцелуя. Не помогло.  
  
Ничего не помогало.  
  


***

  
  
Утром, как бы Али не сопротивлялась, неуемный Черышев забрался вместе с ней в такси, аргументировав это тем, что ему все равно нужно ехать в аэропорт. Али поворчала для видимости недовольства, но в итоге смирилась, воткнула наушник в одно ухо, а второй протянула Денису. Дорога до Сьюдад Депортиво прошла в молчании — Али смотрела в окно, Денис смотрел на Али, а Тони периодически смотрел на них через зеркало заднего вида. Она физически чувствовала, что ее рассматривают и изучают, и никак не могла сосредоточиться песнях Nickelback, которые одну за одной выдавал ее плеер.  
  
Прошедший вечер оставил Али в смятении, с ним она заснула и с ним же проснулась, только утром к сомнениям добавился еще и жгучий стыд. Мало того, что ей, совершенно запутавшейся, предстояло встретиться лицом к лицу с Неймаром (Лионелю Джуниор точно не сказал и двух слов насчет случившегося в раздевалке), так еще и Черышев, которого Али вчера вечером…  
  
Господи, зачем? Вопрос был риторическим, но Али подсознательно чувствовала, что все как в Секретных Материалах — истина где-то рядом. Не в силах уснуть, Али копалась у себя в мозгу, ворочалась и пыталась понять, зачем она это сделала. Зачем поцеловала его. Искала в себе искру чувств? Бред, никакой искры и не было никогда. Хотела выкинуть из головы Лео? Ха, сама эта формулировка совершенно иррациональна. Хотела себя переубедить, перенастроить на одну с Денисом волну? Смешно, черт, как же это глупо и… низко. Она использовала его, не добилась никакого результата, а теперь ждала момента, когда уж очень любящий сюрпризы Денис наконец улетит из Барселоны, и она сможет вздохнуть спокойно.  
  
И Али все еще не понимала, почему Денис не видит ее метаний. Или не хочет видеть?  
Пора было прекращать этот фарс. Ладно она над собой издевалась, но Денис этого не заслуживал. Он заслуживал кого-то лучшего, чем женщину, чье сердце давно уже отдано мужчине, которому оно не нужно в принципе.  
  
Али вытащила наушник из уха.  
  
— Денис, нам…  
  
Песня кончилась, и Али услышала, как из упавшего на колени наушника раздались первые аккорды _Carnival of rust._  
  
— О, я люблю эту песню! — заявил Денис, не замечая, как у Али изменилось лицо — окаменело нахрен. — Сделай погромче.  
  
Али механически прибавила звук, запихала наушник обратно и уставилась в окно на утренние барселонские пробки. Денис теперь смотрел куда-то вперед и едва слышно подпевал.  
  
В тот момент Али снова захотелось, чтобы этот проклятый день закончился побыстрее и наступило завтра, где не будет Дениса и ее самокопания, а только тренировки, тренировки и еще раз тренировки.  
  
— Ты что-то хотела сказать? — спросил Черышев в перерыве между беззвучным бормотанием строчек песни. Али молча помотала головой. Слова застряли где-то на подступах к связкам, повисли на них оборванными лохмотьями. Момент был упущен, решимость испарилась.  
  
— Скоро приедем, — деликатно кашлянув, сообщил Тони, выруливая на дорогу, ведущую к парковке базы Барселоны. Али выпрямилась, поправила куртку и тут увидела, что у выхода с парковки столпились парни из команды — Маске, Жери, Жорди и, мать его божья, Неймар. Альварес похолодела и приросла к сиденью. Денис, тоже заметивший парней, никакого волнения не выказал, продолжал напевать Carnival of rust, чем несказанно Али взбесил. Ей захотелось схватить его за плечи, тряхнуть как следует и проорать прямо в лицо, что он не имеет права даже названия этой песни произносить!  _Это ее песня! Это их песня…_  
  
Тони припарковался совсем рядом с парнями, которые заметили машину и явно ждали Альварес — они знали, что на тренировки иногда ее привозит шофер Хосе. Али посмотрела на Дениса с выражением, явно намекающим на то, что ему лучше остаться в машине, но хрен там был — лучезарно улыбающийся Черышев резво вылез и хлопнул дверью. Али осталась кипеть от злости за тонированными стеклами и злобно смотрела, как вытягивается лицо Неймара, остальные же были более чем дружелюбными и с готовностью пожали руку Денису. Пике даже сказал ему что-то, судя по всеобщему смеху, веселое.  
  
— Ха-ха, — мрачно процедила Али себе под нос, выбираясь из машины. Тони напоследок так сочувствующе посмотрел на нее, будто понял, насколько она устала от всего этого цирка.  
  
— Здорово! — Жери замахал рукой так яростно, будто Али не меньше месяца не появлялась на тренировках, а ведь прошло всего лишь несколько дней. — Давай сюда!  
  
— А куда ж еще-то… — пробурчала Али, вытаскивая с заднего сиденья сумку. Денис тут же позабыл про барселонскую гвардию и кинулся ей помогать. Вышло донельзя смешно — Али вцепилась в ручки, Денис потянул сумку на себя, и они несколько секунд, из-за своей идиотии похожих на минуты, дергали ее туда-сюда. Али не уступала, а Денис не хотел сдаваться.  
  
— Не подеритесь там, голубки! — заржал Пике, вгоняя Али в краску. Она тут же разжала пальцы, но не вовремя — Денис тоже дернулся из-за нелепого выкрика, и в итоге сумка шлепнулась на асфальт прямо в лужу.  
  
Театр абсурда.  
  
Черышев со смешком подобрал ее и повесил на локоть. Али мрачно уставилась на него, даже не пытаясь скрыть раздражения, хотя злилась она вовсе не на Дениса, а на дебилов-одноклубников, в частности, на Жери. Маске и Жорди улыбались, а на Неймара Али предпочитала не смотреть вообще.  
  
— Мне пора… тактическое занятие, — расплывчато сказала она Черышеву. — Так что с вещами я сама справлюсь.  
  
— Мне несложно, — улыбнулся Денис, ни в какую не желая просто так расставаться с сумкой, влюбился он в нее, что ли?! В сумку, в смысле.  
  
— Прошу прощения, мы опоздаем на самолет! — вдруг раздался голос Тони, точно бог из машины. Али мысленно возблагодарила понимающего водителя. Денис сник, кивнул, покорно отдал сумку и вдруг поцеловал Али в щеку. Просто так, при всех, но хорошо хоть в щеку! Покраснеть сильнее было нельзя, но Али, чувствующая себя школьницей, смогла сделать это с блеском.  
  
— Я позвоню, — Денис будто не видел ее стыда. — Хорошей тренировки! Надеюсь, встретимся на ответном матче! И мы вас сделаем! — последняя реплика была адресована парням. Они засмеялись, а Али поежилась — блядь, зачем Денис вообще напомнил про матч? Она и так еще в себя не пришла после того, как получила по шапке за опоздание и за… так, хватит. Надо взять себя в руки.  
  
Черышев забрался в машину и наконец покинул гостеприимную парковку. Али нехотя повернулась к парням, расправила ремень сумки и повесила ее на плечо.  
  
— Идем, что ли? — она прошла мимо парней, стараясь делать вид, что все нормально. Но от ледяного взгляда Неймара у нее тряслись поджилки. Он никогда еще ни на кого так убийственно не смотрел.  
  
— Вы хорошая пара, — вполне убедительно сказал Жорди, нагоняя несущуюся вперед Али. — И смущаетесь как подростки, это мило.  
  
Али захотелось его чем-нибудь треснуть.  
  
— И давно у вас все это? — совершенно искренне поинтересовался Маске. Пике и Неймар плелись сзади, оставалось надеяться, что Джуниор не осмелел настолько, чтобы делиться с Жери подробностями личной жизни Али.  
  
— Что это? — безнадежно уточнила Али, чтобы потянуть время и придумать качественную отмазку.  
  
— Это, — Маске поиграл бровями и рассмеялся. — Ты как маленькая.  
  
Динамит в маленьких коробочках хранят, — захотелось съязвить Али, но вкупе с ее ростом и фигурой это звучало бы идиотски, поэтому она глубокомысленно промолчала и сделала вид, что стесняется.  
  
— Ла-а-адно, не доставайте ее! — неожиданно встрял Пике. — Теперь ясно, почему ты тогда опоздала на тренировку! А то все с чего-то решили, что ты повредила бедро. Дома, блин! Травма, ага.  
  
Али не стала его разубеждать, видимо, официальное заявление клуба всем вокруг запудрило мозги. Пускай думают, что хотят, лишь бы отстали и не задавали неловких вопросов.  
  
В культурном молчании они добрались до раздевалки, Али пропустила парней вперед и присела завязать кроссовок. Вдруг из-за закрытой двери раздались какие-то вопли, то ли радостные, то ли испуганные, кто-то даже запел, кажется Неймар, но Али не знала португальский, поэтому не разобрала ни слова.  
  
Предчувствие чего-то нехорошего кольнуло ее в сердце, как только рука коснулась ручки двери. Али сглотнула и почувствовала, как першит в горле.  
  
Войдя в раздевалку, она сразу же врезалась в Иньесту, который стоял у самой двери.  
  
— Что происходит?! — заорала Али прямо в ухо Андреса, искренне не понимая, по какому поводу раздевалка содрогается от радостных воплей. Иньеста от неожиданности подпрыгнул.  
  
— Напугала! Лео второй раз будет отцом!  
  
Андрес улыбнулся во все тридцать два. Али по инерции ответила тем же, чувствуя, как холод ползет вверх по ногам и ледяными объятиями сковывает внутренности. Сначала замерз желудок, потом — легкие… А потом и сердце. Вопящая толпа расступилась, и Али наконец увидела Лионеля — он стоял, прислонившись к своему шкафчику, обнимался с Суаресом и что-то быстро говорил, размахивая зажатой в руке футболкой. Али уставилась на Месси пустым взглядом, который не выражал ничего — ни радости, ни злости. Только черноту. Боль. Невыносимый страх. Нападающий словно почувствовал, что на него пристально смотрят, и поднял голову, встречаясь с Али глазами. Этого Альварес вынести уже не могла.  
  
Она тут же отошла к скамейке, склонилась над сумкой и трясущимися руками судорожно начала перекладывать одежду из одного кармана в другой. Лежащий рядом телефон высветил на экране сообщение от Криштиану.  
  
 _У тебя все окей?_  
  
Али поднесла телефон к глазам, вглядываясь в расплывающиеся от слез буквы — она не собиралась плакать, нет, но как справиться с этим ранее незнакомым чувством, когда на тебя с грохотом падает огромная бетонная плита, придавливающая тебя к полу раздевалки, в момент ставшей чужой и неприветливой? Зато все мгновенно стало ясно, даже яснее, чем было после долбаного Цюриха. Все перемены в настроении Лионеля, все те непонятные взгляды и отговорки… Теперь все обрело смысл.  
  
Али мучила Дениса и мучилась сама.  _А у Лео будет ребенок._  Которого он наверняка ждал так же, как когда-то мечтал о появлении на свет малыша Тьяго.  
  
Теперь Али захотелось не то что заплакать, а завыть дурным голосом. Прямо на всю раздевалку.  
  
 _Что она сделала со своей жизнью? И как выкарабкаться из всего этого?_  
  
— Али?  
  
Далекий, доносящийся словно за сотню миль, голос Марка, вывел Али из транса. Она пробормотала: «Чего?», не оборачиваясь. Еще не хватало утешений.  
  
— Что такое? — спросил Марк, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. Настырности голкиперу было не занимать, и он умудрился увидеть в ее глазах так тщательно скрываемые слезы.  
  
— Ты чего? Энрике опять довел? — ничего не понимающий тер Штеген взял Али за дергающееся плечо, стремясь успокоить. Али невольно всхлипнула — слишком громко, привлекая к себе ненужное внимание.  
  
— Нет… — ногти больно впились в ладони, сердце пропустило пару ударов. В голове стремительно мутнело, будто она залпом выпила бутылку водки. Ноги подкашивались, и ей пришлось сесть на скамейку, чтобы удержать равновесие и не свалиться на мокрый пол.  
Едва ли расспросы чрезмерно дружелюбного вратаря могли ее успокоить, наоборот.  
  
Все еще пребывая в состоянии, похожем на невесомость, Али отодвинула сумку и принялась методично разворачивать тренировочную форму. Марк все еще стоял рядом, не зная, куда деваться и как свернуть разговор. Утешитель из него был так себе.  
  
— Ты уверена, что тебе ничего не нужно? Я могу помочь, если…  
  
— Уверена, Марк.  
  
— Все будет хорошо, Али. Если ты захочешь поговорить, я всегда выслушаю.  
— Угу… — Али смотрела в одну точку впереди себя, методично разбирая вещи — этой точкой были чьи-то бутсы, валяющиеся в центре раздевалки.  
  
— Али, все в порядке? — не отставал тер Штеген.  
  
— Угу, — она не оборачивалась. По щекам все-таки потекли проклятые слезы — Али вытерла их рукой, костяшками пальцев проезжаясь по царапине, непонятно откуда взявшейся на шеке. Кожу защипало, но это не помогло прийти в себя. Боль в области сердца была такой сильной, что напоминала инфаркт — тянуло, горело, ныло и дергало.  
  
В порядке? Что может быть в порядке?  
  
 _Я спала с человеком, которого сегодня все поздравляют с тем, что у него скоро будет ребенок._  
  
— Посмотри на меня… — тихо попросил Марк. — Пожалуйста. Что случилось?  
  
Али подняла голову, понимая, что невыразимую тоску, гложущую внутренности, скрыть не получится. Ее как будто вывернули наизнанку. Было больно и страшно. Страшно, что меньше чем через час она останется со всем этим дерьмом наедине.  
  
Ответный взгляд Марка был полон сожаления.  
  
— Не плачь. Все будет хорошо, — слова утешения звучали глупо, ведь Марк понятия не имел, почему Али плачет.  
  
— Спасибо за поддержку, — Али оставила сумку в покое, — у меня просто… плохие вести из дома. Пойду проветрюсь. — Фраза вышла скомканной, но все равно пресекла на корню все мысли тер Штегена.  
  
Али прошла по раздевалке к выходу, не поднимая головы. На нее, кроме Марка, никто не обращал внимания… никто, кроме него. Спина Лионеля напоминала скалу — он все еще обнимался с Луисом, но Али чувствовала, нутром, блядь, чувствовала, что он заметил ее уход. Заметил и не обернулся, даже не кинул взгляда через плечо.  
  
Она вышла из раздевалки и прижалась спиной к холодной стене.  
  
Все, это конец.  
  
Да и на что она, собственно, рассчитывала?  
  
Неосознанным движением Али втянула голову в плечи, съежилась, как брошенный котенок под проливным дождем. Она почти ничего не видела — слёзы, застилающие глаза, превращали все в смазанный рисунок акварелью. Ноги дрожали, Али попыталась опуститься на пол, но потеряла равновесие и не села, а свалилась. Чертовы слезы мешали ей сделать единственно, что ей хотелось теперь от жизни — сесть и закрыть лицо руками.  
  
Быстрым движением Али размазала слезы по щеке, но они все равно текли ручьем — кто бы мог подумать, что слез бывает так много? Она давилась ими, кашляла, задыхалась, но продолжала плакать и захлебываться.  
  
Ледяной пол под ногами. Мрачный пустой коридор. И Лео. Лионель, его имя, карие глаза, голос, который звучал в ушах набатом. Их короткая, больная история, похожая на рев дьявольского огня, уничтожившего все вокруг. Спалившего ее жизнь.  
  
Али кое-как встала и сделала несколько нетвердых шагов в сторону выхода, но не понимала, туда ли идет. Оглянулась на дверь раздевалки, в упрямой надежде, что Лео выйдет, догонит, скажет, что…  
  
Что?  
  
Наверное, это было последнее, что она помнила — Лионель и узкий мрачный коридор.  
Тело двигалось по инерции, подчиняясь оставшимся рефлексам — идти, дышать (правда чисто инстинктивно, вдох, выдох, задержать дыхание, задержать дыхание, задержать…). Но мозг уже отключился, будто усох и свернулся до размера грецкого ореха. Али забыла, кто она и где находится.  
  
Ноги подкосились, и Али опять упала, до синяков врезаясь коленями в бетонный пол. Голове это было безразлично. Если бы Али чувствовала себя живой, то, наверное, думала бы о том, что нужно встать и убраться с базы, чтобы никто ее не увидел. Но у нее не было мыслей. В ней самой больше ничего не было.  
  
Время замерло. Откуда-то доносились счастливые крики, громкий смех, шаги, звук проезжающей по полу швабры. А Али по-прежнему полулежала посреди коридора, упиваясь болью, раздирающей все ее существо на неровные куски.  
  
Она не могла заметить, что с другого конца коридора к ней спешит встревоженный Энрике — это его шаги она слышала.  
  
— Али? Ты чего тут… — тренер осекся, видимо заметив выражение ее лица.  
  
— Я… Мне нехорошо, — Али прикрыла глаза, размеренно дыша. Но желанное спокойствие не приходило. Тело не слушалось, руки стали похожи на мокрую вату, висели плетьми по бокам неживого тела. Али не чувствовала себя.  
  
— Я вижу. Пойдем со мной, — Али попыталась отмахнуться, но ее зашатало, — так, пойдем-пойдем…  
  
Энрике взял ее за плечи и не спеша повел в сторону медицинских кабинетов, шепча на ухо что-то успокаивающее. Али едва понимала и половину слов, механически переставляла ноги и молчала, боясь расплакаться еще сильнее. Слезы все не кончались, будто копились в ней не меньше целого года, и казалось, что теперь они никогда не сможет успокоиться и все будет видеть через пелену соленых слез.  
  
— Давай, еще немного, совсем чуть-чуть… — бормотал Энрике, придерживая Али за спину. Его пальцы впились в бок с такой силой, что Али задним умом поняла — останутся синяки, которые добавятся к уродливым лиловым следам на коленях. И все это будет напоминать о том, что…  
  
В грудь будто воткнули длинный острый шип. Али закашлялась, потеряла равновесие и всем телом повисла на Энрике. Как тренер дотащил ее до кабинета, она не помнила, очухалась, когда холодная рука Паулы взяла ее за ослабевшее запястье, чтобы проверить пульс.  
  
Под спиной была жесткая кушетка, перед глазами — болезненно яркий светильник, а в голове — голос Андреса.  
  
 _Лионель второй раз станет отцом!_  
  
Какой раз уже ее жизнь делится на до и после? И долго это будет продолжаться?  
  
— Рамон, у нас проблемы… мы можем… Али… — голос Энрике доносился до нее как будто через толщу мутной воды. Главный врач команды и тренер удалились за дверь, Али осталась наедине со своим личным врачом. Паула выглядела какой-то нервной, насколько она могла судить по ее недовольному и напряженному лицу. Отложив записи, Паула села напротив своей пациентки, с трудом подающей признаки жизни. Али отвернулась и инстинктивно положила руку на левую грудь.  
  
Казалось, что и сердцебиения было не слышно.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Не знаю, — собственный голос был совершенно чужим и хриплым, будто после долгого крика. — Голова стала тяжелая, плохо.  
  
— Ты не переутомлялась последние дни?  
  
 _Скандал на тренировке, ссора с Лионелем, застукавший их Неймар, отстранение от тренировок и матчей, Денис, снова Лионель, раздевалка…  
_  
— Нет вроде, — хрипло ответила Али, так и не повернув головы. Паула, естественно, не поверила — бледной лицо Альварес было чрезвычайно красноречивым.  
  
— Да, особенно когда тебя выгнали с тренировки, — добавил появившийся в дверях Рамон Каналь, главный врач Барселоны. Али съежилась на кушетке и сглотнула вязкую слюну, ожидая новой порции упреков. Но Энрике на этот раз повел себя совсем иначе, чем когда Али позорно опоздала на целых два часа.  
  
— Рамон, не надо. Ей и так досталось. Али, извини меня, — Энрике присел на стул напротив кушетки. — Я перегнул палку, не думал, что ты воспримешь все так серьезно. Просто я не ожидал от тебя такого поведения. Впредь будь…  
  
Но Али не слушала. Ей было все равно. На тренера, на его извинения. На футбол как таковой. Она закрыла глаза и сделала вид, что засыпает. И сама не поняла, как действительно погрузилась в зыбкую дрему, продлившуюся около получаса.  
  
В реальность из такого желанного забытья ее выдернул знакомый резковатый голос, похожий на вороний крик. Али поморгала, но от яркого света слезились глаза — или она снова плакала? Громкий настойчивый голос продолжал что-то требовать, а кто-то более спокойный пытался возражать, но безуспешно.  
  
— Сеньор Мартин, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Лучше отвести Али в больницу и оставить под наблюдением.  
  
— Вы же сказали, что это простое переутомление. Я отвезу ее к себе, там она будет в безопасности и под присмотром. Сон, здоровая еда и никакого интернета. Гарантирую, все будет в ажуре.  
  
— Сеньор Мартин… — Рамон Каналь начинал терять терпение. — Али нуждается…  
  
— Все хорошо… — прошелестела Али, мгновенно обращая внимания спорящих на себя. — Все нормально. Мне лучше. Я поживу у Хосе, буду отчитываться, если нужно. Пара дней, и я приду в норму. Я перенервничала из-за штрафа и…  
  
 _Лионель второй раз станет отцом._  
  
— Ладно… — протянул Энрике, переглядываясь с врачом. — Тогда…  
  
Пока Хосе получал указания, Али с помощью Паулы сползла с кушетки и вытерла лицо противно пахнущей влажной салфеткой.  
  
— У тебя пониженное давление, — сказала Паула, пока Али сосредоточенно чесала встрепанный затылок. — Постарайся больше спать, выключи все телефоны. Переутомление — штука нехорошая, но лечить медикаметозно мы тебя не будем, главное — отдых. Мы очень надеемся на сеньора Хосе.  
  
Али кивнула — слова закончились, когда она попросила дать ей отдых. Теперь осталась снова она — пустота. Внутри — в сердце, на голосовых связках, в голове. Не такое уж блаженное ничто.  
  
Когда с формальностями было покончено, Хосе под руки вывел Али из медкабинета. К тому моменту прошло уже около полутора часов с момента, когда Андрес произнес ту самую фразу. Полтора часа длились для Али как целые гребаные сутки. Она в очередной раз прожила целую жизнь за чуть более шестьдесят минут.  
  
— Давай, держись, дорогая, через неделю будешь как новенькая! — приговаривал Хосе, ведя Али к машине. Тони дежурил снаружи, и как только увидел Али и Хосе, сразу распахнул заднюю дверь. Альварес забралась за сидение без посторонней помощи и уставилась в окно.  
  
Ехали они в полной тишине, Тони даже не включил музыку. Хосе сосредоточенно читал что-то в планшете, параллельно строча кому-то сообщения. Али, убедившись, что агент не смотрит в ее сторону, полезла за своим телефоном.  
  
Конечно, пропущенные звонки. Сам Хосе — один. Хави — два. Марк — четыре. Прочитанное сообщение от Криштиану.  
  
Криштиану. Как же хотелось позвонить ему и спрятаться ото всех. Его дом казался ей спасительной бухтой, где ее никто не достанет, не будет задавать вопросов и вытряхивать душу.  
  
Али поразмыслила остатками мозга и написала сообщение Кришу.  
  
 _Я хочу приехать. Мне плохо. Из-за него._  
  
Роналду ответил через десять секунд, будто ждал возле телефона.  
  
 _Хорошо. Сейчас скажу Жорже._  
  
— Хосе, — слабым голосом позвала Али. Агент тут же отложил телефон и повернулся. — Я хочу…  
  
— Нет, — отрезал он. — С ума сошла? Даже не думай, — последнее прозвучало довольно угрожающе. Али съежилась и недовольно сказала:  
  
— Ты мне в голову залез?  
  
— Именно! — рявкнул Хосе. — Я по твоим глазам вижу, что ты собралась в Мадрид. Тебя на части разорвут, если узнают. И так огребла недавно, не хватило? Я перед прессой еле твой зад прикрыл, скажи спасибо пресс-атташе вашей сраной команды!  
  
— Не хватило может! — огрызнулась Али. — Хосе, пожалуйста. Мне нужен отдых. А у тебя дома я только бесполезно разлагаться буду перед телевизором.  
  
— Телевизор тебе тоже нельзя, — парировал Хосе. — И не разлагаться, а отдыхать и набираться сил, чтобы я мог отчитываться о твоем состоянии вашему руководству-рукоблудству. Так что закрой рот и хватит меня подставлять под удар, а то я охрану заставлю дежурить, чтобы ты не… — телефон Хосе затрясся и противно засигналил. — Да, мой не очень дорогой друг. Я сейчас неимоверно занят, так что будь добр… — уверенный голос на том конце провода принадлежал Жорже Мендешу, орущий динамик телефона Хосе не оставлял простора воображению. — Вы сговорились что ли? — Хосе подозрительно покосился на Али, которая с безразличным видом растеклась по заднему сиденью. — Ладно, ладно… что ты предлагаешь? Как мы это провернем и сколько это будет стоить этим двум ослам, точнее ослу и ослихе?  
  
Через три часа Али сидела в первом классе скоростного поезда «Барселона — Мадрид», засунув в уши наушники и нацепив очки в пол лица.  
  


***

  
  
Подавляющему большинству людей, которые переживают депрессию, снятся кошмары или серая, неприятная муть, от которой просыпаешься подавленным, усталым и весь день ходишь, словно стукнутый пыльным мешком. А Али снился улыбающийся и счастливый Лео вместе со своей семьей. Она просыпалась совершенно разбитая, хлебала воду, плакала в тишине темной гостевой спальни Криштиану, измучившись, проваливалась в дремоту и снова видела одну и ту же картину. Это был ее личный кошмар.  
  
Али сходила с ума.  
  
Криштиану был так добр, что даже не напоминал ей о случившемся. После ее ночной истерики, которая случилась сразу после того, как заказанная наглухо тонированная машина привезла ее в дом Криша (сын Роналду проводил время у бабушки), и закончилась только ближе к полудню, он взял с нее обещание, что она больше никогда не будет писать Месси и общаться с ним вне тренировок, матчей и спонсорских встреч. Имя Лионеля стало запрещенным словом в доме Криштиану, где Али провела все дни своего вынужденного отпуска. Криш собственноручно стер из ее телефона «его» номер.  
  
Как жаль, что нельзя было так же просто стереть память.  
  
Когда Али на короткое время возвращалась в реальный мир, то все равно вспоминала Его, и ей казалось, будто невидимая рука сжимает ее шею, она начинала задыхаться, да и рада бы была задохнуться, но это никак не получалось. Она видела его каждый день во сне, нет, не видела, а слышала и чувствовала. Просыпаясь посреди дня, Али думала, что где-то в Барселоне просыпается и он. Перед сном, слушая мерное тиканье часов, она представляла, как он лежит в спальне, смотрит в потолок и закрывает глаза. В ее воображении он лежал один, и он всегда тяжело вздыхал. Но это не могло быть правдой. Его постель грела его беременная жена.  
  
За эти мысли Али презирала себя, мечтая хоть один день провести без комка в горле и полузадушенных хрипов, выдаваемых за смех.  
  
Все эти дни Роналду безуспешно пытался вернуть Али к жизни. Время, выделенное на восстановление, неумолимо заканчивалось, но попытки были тщетны. Вместе с Кришем Али по вечерам готовила ужин. Каждое утро они бегали по несколько километров на беговых дорожках, усиленно занимались на тренажерах, гоняли мяч, при всем при этом Роналду умудрялся ездить на тренировки. Пару раз они даже смотрели в кино — Криш сделал ей ведро ее любимого попкорна, но Али не могла ему признаться, что больше не чувствовала его вкуса. Все в ее мире стало каким-то несоленым и пресным. Серым.  
  
Она больше не чувствовала себя собой. Будто футболистка Барселоны Али Альварес канула в Лету, и на ее месте появилась бестелесная блеклая тень, которая тихо передвигалась из одного угла дома в другой, толком не потребляя воздуха. Криштиану ежедневно послушно отправлял Хосе отчеты о состоянии «тени», чтобы тот пересылал их руководству Барселоны. Пару раз Али даже звонил главный врач, и у нее так отлично получилось сымитировать бодрый голос, что она сама себе едва ли не поверила, но стоило бросить взгляд в зеркало, как ее наносная бодрость испарилась без следа.  
  
Из дома Криштиану им строго настрого было запрещено высовывать нос. Как-то раз, возвращаясь с тренировки, Криш обнаружил двух папарацци, сидящих в засаде с фотоаппаратами наперевес. После этого Жорже прислал двух угрожающего вида охранников, которые посменно патрулировали дом и близлежащую территорию. Али не особо хотелось выбираться куда-то за пределы гостевой спальни или гигантского тренажерного зала, но Криштиану уже изнывал в четырех стенах, все же неделя вынужденного сидения дома давалась ему с трудом как человеку непомерно деятельному и активному, причем тренировки и футбол в список активностей не входили, потому что у Криша работа текла в венах заместо крови. В итоге Криштиану уболтал Жорже и Хосе организовать пассивной Али выход в свет, то есть, в частный ресторан где-то на окраине Мадрида. Ресторан держал близкий друг Мендеша, что означало, что о безопасности не придется беспокоиться. Но Хосе все равно настоял на отдельных машинах и тонированных стеклах. Если бы Али умела радоваться жизни в тот момент, то наверняка бы сказала, что они в крутом шпионском боевике снимаются. Но она могла лишь криво улыбаться и кивать. Ей было все равно. Абсолютно. На все.  
  
В тот вечер Криштиану вернулся домой с пакетом. Али все время, пока он занимался на Вальдебебас, пролежала ничком на диване, доедая остатки попкорна, все еще не чувствуя вкуса. По телевизору крутили обзор матча Барселоны с Леванте чуть ли не по всем каналам, поэтому Али, потыкав в пульт, решила выполнить предписание Хосе и больше не прикасаться к телевизору.  
  
— Привет, — как-то укоризненно поздоровался Криштиану, входя в гостиную. Али махнула рукой и снова уставилась в пространство. — Ты вообще вставала?  
  
— Поход в туалет считается? — вздохнула она. — Если да, то считай вставала. Тебя всего четыре часа не было плюс дорога. Зачем вставать…  
  
— Господи ты боже мой… — пробормотал Криш, присаживаясь на край дивана. Али выдернула из-под его задницы плед и замоталась в него по самый нос. Несмотря на то, что дома у Роналду было тепло как в Египте в разгар лета, Али почему-то все время мерзла и куталась во что только можно. — Али, пожалуйста, хватит. Я не могу смотреть на тебя такую. Мне… — Криш запнулся, — больно. Правда. Больно потому, что я ничего сделать не могу. Пытаюсь, стараюсь, но не получается.  
  
— Потому что я сама ничего не могу сделать, — огорченно вздохнула Али. — Очень хочу. Хотя бы улыбаться. Но вот тут, — она ткнула себе в грудь, — ничего. Пусто. Все…  
  
— Умерло?  
  
— Что мертво, умереть не может, — невесело усмехнулась она. — Криш, все в норме. Относительно в норме, могло быть и хуже, если бы я осталась в Барселоне и видела бы… — палец Роналду впечатался ей в губы. — М-м-м, ладно! Ладно! Я помню наш уговор. Прости. Не говорить об этом легче, чем не думать.  
  
— Поговорим, когда я пойму, что ты готова, — Криштиану нахмурился. — Пока я этого не вижу. Но у меня есть идея.  
  
Он протянул замершей Али пакет. Только теперь она увидела, что на простом черном пакете белыми буквами было написано Dolce & Gabbana. Иисусе.  
  
— Что это? — голос Али задрожал. Ни один мужчина никогда не дарил ей даже мелочи из бутика Dolce & Gabbana, да и из какого-либо другого бутика тоже. Али всегда была равнодушной к такого рода вещам, сама не покупала и, что греха таить, жалела на все это денег, покупая только необходимый минимум плюс редкие вылазки на шопинг с Дани.  
  
— Платье. Ресторан, в который мы пойдем, классный, я подумал… что ты захочешь переодеться. Ты же не любишь магазины, вот я и решил сам…  
  
Али потеряла дар речи.  
  
— О, Боже… Криш… я… — да, как и у любой девушки, не привыкшей к дорогим подаркам, у Али на языке крутилось «я не могу это принять», но разум был категорически против отказа. Она не могла обидеть Криша. — Спасибо. Я…. Я не знаю, что сказать. Спасибо!  
  
— Меня рано благодарить, — улыбнулся Роналду, — я вполне мог не угадать с размером.  
  
Но он угадал. Али не знала, как ему это удалось, но платье село как влитое. Платье было очень приталенное, темно-красного, почти винного цвета. Али не узнала себя в зеркале, прежнюю Альварес выдавали только глаза — пустые, как высохший колодец.  
  
— О, Али… ты замечательно выглядишь! И нас уже ждут машины, ты едешь после меня! — Глаза Криша светились неподдельным восхищением, от которого Али захотелось завыть во всю мощь своих легких. Криш был так дружелюбен, что ее тошнило.  
  
— Это все благодаря тебе! Пойдем! — с показным воодушевлением проговорила она, потянув Криша за рукав идеально сидящего пиджака. Ей хотелось как можно быстрее покончить со всеми формальностями, забиться в угол и напиться.  
  
Но, как оказалось, алкоголь не лез ей в горло. Криштиану по обыкновению пил свежевыжатый сок, мило общался с вышколенными официантами, полюбезничал с хозяином ресторана по имени Пабло, который, судя по его довольному лицу, был безмерно рад заработать на закрытом для остальных посетителей ресторане. Али цедила красное вино, невольно сравнивая его вкус Божоле Иньеста, и опять начинала думать о нем. Нельзя было произносить имя. Оно камнем сидело в сердце, хотелось выкричать его, выреветь. Но она обещала Криштиану. Если уж обещание, данное себе, она сдержать не могла, то уж клятву лучшему другу была просто обязана.  
  
Ужин прошел мимо и больше напоминал изнасилование вкусовых рецепторов. Али методично запихивала в себя еду, невпопад отвечала на вопросы Криштиану, старалась в нужных местах смеяться и даже умудрилась рассказать пару занимательных историй из быта Барселоны, выпитое вино развязало ей язык, но не настолько, чтобы снова стать самой собой.  
  
На следующий день Али должна была уезжать домой. И она понятия не имела, что будет делать дальше, когда самолет приземлится в Барселоне. Но проведя прекрасную неделю в гостеприимном доме Криша заиндевевшая изнутри Али вспомнила и переиначила чью-то фразу:  _жизнь — это она и Месси в одном помещении. А все остальное — существование._


	20. No disaster can touch, touch us anymore

Обратно в Барселону Али возвращалась все на том же поезде. Криштиану не поехал ее провожать, да оно и понятно — светиться перед камерами лишний раз ему не хотелось, а Али и не настаивала. Уезжала она с тяжелым сердцем, конечно, на йоту стало легче, но… сколько же было разных  _но_.  
  
Но ситуация не изменилась. И ее восприятие — тоже. У Лео все равно будет ребенок. Но Али по-прежнему любила его. Бесполезно, бессмысленно, бестолково. Но Криштиану, как бы не старался, ничего сделать не смог. Али была безмерно благодарна ему за все попытки вернуть ей хорошее расположение духа, но толку было мало — комок в горле как был, так и остался. И вряд ли куда-то исчезнет.  
  
Выбравшись из вокзала Сантс, где она едва не заблудилась в потоке пассажиров и мудреной схеме расположения входов и выходов на платформы, Али вышла на забитую черно-желтыми жуками-такси парковку и внезапно замерла, пораженная тем, что в Барселоне…  _выпал снег._  
  
Все вокруг было белым — крыши машин, грязно-серый асфальт, снующие туда-сюда люди. Али подняла руку, и на ее черную перчатку приземлились две узорные снежинки, которые почти сразу же растаяли. Что-то в этом было до того символичное, что Али закрыла глаза, пережидая нахлынувшие слезы, от которых защипало в носу.  _Она вернулась домой_. Где все было по-прежнему плохо. Только снегом засыпало, да разве это поможет…  
  
— Али, здравствуй.  
  
Она нехотя открыла глаза — перед ней стоял Тони, у которого воротник пальто был весь в снегу. Он был похож на телохранителя, как и раньше. И тело, которое ему предстояло охранять, не слушалось и не хотело никуда идти.  
  
— Привет, Тони, — поздоровалась Али, натягивая на нос воротник своего черного пуховика. Будто они оба на похороны собрались. Черная одежда, темно-серый асфальт и белый снег.  
  
У китайцев белый — цвет скорби. Не зря.  
  
— Вы замерзли? — осведомился Тони, забирая у Али сумку с вещами. Она отдала все безропотно, но продолжала стоять на месте, как приклеенная, словно вросла ногами в парковку. — Может, хотите кофе?  
  
Али покачала головой. Ей хотелось водки, а не кофе. И сигарету. И снова водки, чтобы до беспамятства.  
  
— Пойдемте, — Тони аккуратно подхватил Али за локоть и повел к машине. Она шла механически, потому что не чувствовала ног. Боже, как же она заледенела внутри, какой тут кофе…  
  
Забравшись на заднее сиденье, Али почувствовала себя немного лучше — наверное, взбодрилась в какой-то степени. В машине пахло мужским парфюмом с бергамотом, немного ароматизатором с ароматом кофе и корицы. Запахи окутали Али и совсем чуть-то растопили ее сердце.  
  
— Домой? — поинтересовался Тони, пристегиваясь и заводя двигатель. Али не стала отвечать, только кивнула — боялась, что расплачется, как только откроет рот.  
  
Машина вырулила на дорогу. Али откинулась на сиденье, пошарила по карманам в поисках наушников, но в последний момент передумала. Хотелось тишины, благо Тони даже радио не включил.  
  
Некоторое время они ехали молча. Тони изредка поглядывал на свою пассажирку через зеркало заднего вида, а Али старательно делала вид, что не видит этого. От запаха кофе слабо кружилась голова, и она вдруг почувствовала, что и правда не отказалась бы от дозы кофеина, несмотря на то, что уже был вечер.  
  
— Тони, — голос был хриплым, — давай заедем в ближайший Старбакс или еще куда… и правда, хочу кофе.  
  
— Хорошо, тут недалеко. Вы можете не выходить, я принесу. Что будете?  
  
— Моккачино, — поразмыслив, ответила Али. — С мятой. Большой стакан.  
  
Старбакс, как по заказу, оказался совсем недалеко от железнодорожного вокзала. Тони ювелирно припарковался, оставив свою пассажирку отсиживаться на заднем сиденье, и юркнул в кофейню. Али устало посмотрела в окно на стоящую возле Старбакса группу людей — студентов, судя по всему. Три девушки и четыре парня — улыбчивые, смешливые, со стаканами кофе в руках. От них почему-то веяло Рождеством, простым беззаботным счастьем. Беспроблемной жизнью. Свежим воздухом.  
  
Она представила себе Лионеля. Свободного, не обремененного семьей  _(как же ужасно это звучало у нее в голове)_. Просто лучшего в мире футболиста Лионеля Месси, который живет футболом, не строит ни с кем отношений… а потом в Барселону приезжает Али. Как… как бы это было? Проскочила бы между ними искра?  
  
Али позволила себе с головой утонуть в запретной, даже страшной фантазии — они встречаются в тот день на тренировке, когда Лео вернулся с отпуска. Перебрасываются парой слов, играют вместе… потом он учит ее пробивать пенальти, его ледяные руки оставляют ожоги на ее коже. Лео смотрит ей в глаза, и она чувствует, как их тянет друг к другу. Они бегают по полю рядом, во время матча будто на подсознании понимают друг друга, а после игр Лео обнимает ее, благодаря за очередной ассист, но задерживает руку на ее спине дольше положенного. Они вместе бьют татуировки. Лео держит ее за руку в машине, Али ждет поцелуя, но они оба боятся сделать первый шаг и разрушить зыбкую дружбу. Но потом случается празднование выхода в плей-офф и из душевой они выходят вместе. Лионель держит ее за руку. Больше они не скрываются. Как бы ругался Хосе — представить страшно, кричал бы, что о футболе надо думать, а украдкой улыбался и поднимал вверх большие пальцы. Они бы засыпали вместе — в большом доме Лионеля, в котором… больше не было пусто. Ездили бы вместе на тренировки, забирали по дороге вечно веселого Неймара, пели всякие идиотские песни, смотрели друг на друга, сходя с ума от желания пропустить тренировку и провести целый день в постели. На Рождество Лионель отвез бы ее к своей семье в Росарио, Али бы смущалась, краснела и крепче сжимала его руку. Она бы всегда держалась за него. Боясь потерять этого… самого лучшего мужчину на всей чертовой планете.  
  
Али попыталась вдохнуть, но легкие как тисками сдавило. Будто ее придавило к сиденью приступом клаустрофобии. Срочно понадобился воздух — она пониже натянула капюшон и вылезла из машины, как раз аккурат к тому, как из кофейни вышел Тони с большим стаканом в руке.  
  
— Али? — недоуменно спросил он, направляясь к ней и по пути перешагивая небольшой сугроб на бордюре. — Что-то случилось?  
  
— Мне… мне нужно в туалет, я быстро, — буркнула Али, быстрым шагом направляясь в сторону кофейни. Конечно, никуда ей было не надо, но от вида этой веселой компании ее замутило, срочно захотелось подавить тошноту уединением, хотя бы среди умывальников.  
  
Ужом проскользнув внутрь помещения, Али заозиралась, в толпе пытаясь разглядеть дверь в уборную. Глаза скользили по чужим разноцветным куртками и пальто, по смешным шапкам с помпонами, а потом Али увидела  _его_ лицо.  
  
_Лицо Лионеля._  
  
Нет, не вживую — на фотографии. Большой фотографии с автографом, висящей в рамке на центральной стене кофейни. Лионель со стаканом кофе — улыбающийся. В черном свитере и темных джинсах. Самоуверенный. Чуть-чуть нахальный. Довольный собой.  
  
Кто-то зацепил Али плечом — капюшон чуть не слетел с ее головы, благо она вовремя успела придержать завязки. Оторвать глаза от Лионеля было невозможно в принципе — да и хотелось ли?  
  
Своего рода незапланированную проверку на вшивость и выдержку Али Альварес провалила с треском. Ее снова затошнило, но на этот раз взаправду. Горло сдавило, желудок рванул вверх, во рту стало кисло. Лионель продолжал смотреть на Али, высасывать остатки души взглядом темных глаз. Этого вынести она уже не смогла — бросилась в сторону туалета, который успела нашарить взглядом, прикрывая рот рукой.  
  
Колени стукнулись о ледяной белый кафель пола. Два-три пустых спазма — и Али вывернуло одной желчью, желудок ведь был пуст, она за день выпила только чашку чая.  
  
Какая же дрянь. Али оторвала кусок туалетной бумаги и брезгливо вытерла губы.  
  
Она сама себе была противна.  _Омерзительна_. Словно Лионель вживую видел, как ее выворачивает от одного его вида. Как от хтонической злобы и не утихающей ярости организм хочет выплюнуть все внутренние органы.  
  
За дверью кабинки была гробовая тишина, довольно странно, учитывая забитую людьми кофейню. Али выбралась наружу, держась за стены, умылась прохладной водой, чтобы хоть как-то привести себя в чувство. Из зеркала на нее смотрела измученная, бледная, как полотно она сама — плохо узнаваемая, но все же Али. Она попыталась улыбнуться своему отражению в зеркале, оскал вышел вымученным. Словно к лицу Али приклеили чей-то рот, вырезанный из журнала. Стало еще отвратительнее.  
  
Спрятавшись за капюшоном, Али быстрым шагом, но слегка шатаясь, пробралась через зал и вышла на улицу, от свежего воздуха в глотке зачесалось. Компания уже успела разойтись, теперь на их месте стояли мать с ребенком, которые кого-то ждали. Али отвернулась от них, слишком резво для человека, который только что блевал, перепрыгнула сугроб и забралась обратно в машину. Тони молча указал ей на стакан моккачино.  
  
_Можно было ехать домой._  
  
Кажется, она уже мысленно произносила эту фразу. Вот только когда… а, точно.  
  
Спонсорская вечеринка. Сыр. Шампанское. Лионель и Антонела.  
  
Блядь. Как же омерзительно.  


***

  
  
Утро застало Али врасплох — она спала плохо, постоянно вздрагивала, просыпалась, таращилась в потолок, пугаясь каждой тени в темных углах. Комната казалась сжатой до пределов собственной вспотевшей ладони. Али плотнее заворачивалась в одеяло, утыкалась носом в подушку и засыпала, чтобы через час снова подпрыгнуть и судорожно ловить ртом воздух. Ночь была бесконечной, но внезапно оборвалась заглянувшим сквозь задернутые шторы солнцем. Али в очередной раз открыла глаза и выдохнула, в груди болело, а затылок тянуло от недосыпа. Было паршиво. Точно так же, как до отъезда в Мадрид. Разве что чуточку легче, где-то в глубине души. Если она еще осталась.  
  
Несмотря на ужасную ночь, Али довольно быстро собралась и вызвала такси, параллельно дожевывая нехитрый завтрак, хотя кусок в горло ей не лез. Соскучившаяся кошка, которую во время отсутствия Али кормил Хосе, мешалась под ногами, но гладить ее не было времени — ноги сами вынесли Али на улицу, а руки совершенно самостоятельно воткнули в рот сигарету.  
  
Запрыгнув в такси, Али вытащила телефон и набрала номер Криштиану, смутно помня задним умом, что у него вроде бы тоже утренняя тренировка. Хотя она вышла из дома раньше положенного времени, потому что планировался медосмотр, который Али надеялась пройти без проволочек.  
  
— Доброе утро! — бодро отозвался Криштиану, что-то энергично жующий прямо в динамик телефона. — На ногах уже спозаранку? Думал, ты отоспишься.  
  
— У меня медосмотр. Хотела сказать еще раз спасибо за поддержку, — Али покосилась на водителя, который меланхолично покачивал головой в такт музыке и будто бы нарочно сделал радио чуть погромче. — Конечно, не сказать, что все наладилось, но мне лучше. Спасибо.  
  
— Я только рад, — слишком серьезно сказал Криштиану. — Но… ты же понимаешь, что вы встретитесь сейчас? Вот прямо через… — он помолчал, — ну полчаса максимум. Ты уверена, что не стоило продлить твой… скажем так  _вынужденный_ отпуск?  
  
Али прекрасно понимала, что встреча с Лионелем незбежна — только тупорогий бы этого не понял, — но почему-то слова Криша вмазались в нее словно грузовик. Она потерла глаза ладонью и тихо выдохнула: «уверена».  
  
— Ну, смотри… — слегка раздосадованно фыркнул Криштиану. — Я бы на твоем месте…  
  
— Боже упаси тебе быть на моем месте, — довольно резко оборвала его Али, тут же пожалев о своей грубости. — Черт, прости. Прости, я сама не понимаю, что несу.  
  
— Все в порядке. Я не обращаю на такие эскапады внимания. Ты имеешь право злиться и срываться, пусть твоих воплей и ругани заслуживаю вовсе не я.  
  
— Я тебя не заслуживаю, — в тон ему сказала Али как можно тише. Таксист почему-то ее напрягал. — Черт. Можно я позвоню после тренировки? Ты когда освободишься?  
  
— У меня встреча сразу после, с рекламщиками, так что не знаю… часа в четыре. Если не отвечу, то перезвоню сам. И глупостей не делай.  
  
— Каких глупостей? — удивленно переспросила Али, но Криштиану уже повесил трубку.  
  
Она недовольно уставилась на его имя, белеющее на экране, но перезванивать не стала. Кажется, у нее закончились слова.  
  
Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Али вытащила из сумки плеер, после порции нецензурной брани про себя распутала наушники и уже собиралась нажать на кнопку воспроизведения, как вдруг подумала:  _«вот какая песня заиграет, так и будет дальше»._  
  
Судьбе было угодно, не иначе.  
  
_Because of you // Из-за тебя  
  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk // Я научилась не сворачивать с верного пути.  
  
Because of you// Из-за тебя  
  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt // Я научилась оберегать себя от страданий.  
  
Because of you // Из-за тебя  
  
I find it hard to trust not only me, // Я разучилась доверять не только самой себе,  
  
But everyone around me //Но и людям вокруг.  
  
Because of you I am afraid // Из-за тебя мне страшно._  
  
Будучи в каком-то трансе от голоса Келли Кларксон, Али дослушала песню и на автомате ткнула в кнопку повтора.  _«Из-за тебя»_  стучало об черепную коробку, отдаваясь эхом в мозгу. Слез не было, они кончились еще в Мадриде, даже нет, раньше, еще в раздевалке, когда Али стояла рядом с Андресом. Теперь она могла лишь бесцветным взглядом смотреть в пустоту перед собой и ничего не видеть.  
  
— Мы почти приехали, — больше себе, чем ей сказал таксист, видимо, заметив, что Али выпала из реальности в какие-то свои параллельные миры. Она кивнула, услышав отголоски его голоса, накинула ремень сумки на плечо, все еще не высовывая наушники из ушей. Песня пошла по четвертому кругу, но Али не могла найти в себе сил нажать на кнопку и прекратить эту пытку. Слова будто бы ее загипнотизировали. И попадали в точку каждой строчкой — это ведь все из-за него. Из-за того, кого Али сейчас придется увидеть. Встретиться лицом к лицу без возможности сбежать — другой конец поля не считается. И по логике вещей, чтобы заработать возможность выйти на поле в ближайшем матче Лиги Чемпионов или хотя бы в запас попасть для поездки в Манчестер, Али должна будет выложиться на все двести процентов, а самое главное показать, что она полностью здорова.  
Отличный план. А как скрыть то, что ты уже к чертовой матери сгнила изнутри?  
  
Такси остановилось на парковке Сьюдад Депортиво. Али вылезла наружу и вдохнула утренний воздух, который каким-то чудом мгновенно ее взбодрил. Парковка в это время была еще пустой, до тренировки было больше полутора часов, так что было вполне возможно, что это время Али проведет в относительном спокойствии. Подтянув ремень сумки и выключив наконец проклятую песню (которая упорно повторялась в голове, будь она неладна), Али решительно зашагала ко входу, где поздоровалась с охраной, отделавшись парой дежурных фраз о своем здоровье, и прошла по путанным коридорам в раздевалку, решив сначала переодеться, а потом уже накинуть форменную ветровку и идти в медкорпус на съедение врачам.  
  
Дверь раздевалки Али открывала со страхом, несмотря на то, что на парковке машины Лионеля не было — животный ужас сковал внутренности так, что она справилась с ручкой лишь с третьей попытки. Внутри оказалось пусто. Али с заметным облегчением швырнула сумку на пол, содрала с себя вещи и замерла посереди раздевалки в одном белье. Голова сама по себе повернулась в сторону его шкафчика. Закрытого. Как и его сердце. И его проклятая жизнь. Для Али, само собой.  
  
От собственной киношной сопливости Али затошнило. Она вытерла губы от несуществующей слюны, взяла из стопки чистый комплект тренировочной формы своего размера и как можно быстрее переоделась. Футболка была до того холодной, что Али сразу натянула толстовку. Взгляд упал на рукав, а после него сразу на предплечье — на татуировку. Дышать стало нечем.  
  
Али зажмурилась так, что перед глазами запрыгали мушки. Простояв так целую минуту (она считала), она осторожно открыла глаза, в очередной раз бросила взгляд на шкафчик Лионеля и вышла из раздевалки, забыв про вещи, кучей сваленные на полу.  
  
До медкорпуса она почти бежала, потому что забыла про ветровку, так сильно хотелось убежать от раздевалки подальше. Ноги сами принесли ее под крыло Рамона Каналя и Хауме Муниля, которые уже ее ждали. По дороге Али наткнулась на Вальдеса, штатного психолога Барселоны, но испугано шарахнулась за ближайшие облезлые и присыпанные снегом кусты. Если он ее и видел, то никак не отреагировал, хотя должен был. Али все равно была уверена, что ее рано или поздно отправят к нему на «допрос», если так будет продолжаться дальше.  
  
С грехом пополам Али добралась до медицинского корпуса, где ее встретили медсестры. Из-за активного копошения вокруг себя Али почувствовала, что сейчас расплачется. Она отвыкла от такой заботы — Криштиану не в счет, это совсем другое, — ее усадили в кресло, принесли чай, дали заполнить какие-то бумаги, которые она даже читать не стала.  
  
Осматривал ее сам Рамон Каналь. С привычным ему цоканьем языка и слегка недовольным взглядом.  
  
— Ты похудела, — отметил главный врач Барселоны, критически глядя на показатели весов. — Молодец. Давление в норме, ты хорошо отдохнула?  
  
Али кивнула, не в силах отвечать. Каналь перевернул листы в планшете и взглядом указал Али на беговую дорожку.  
  
— Давай на тест, посмотрим, что у тебя с выносливостью.  
  
Бегать в тишине, да и к тому же облепленной датчиками, было тем еще удовольствием, целых двенадцать минут. Али постаралась максимально сосредоточиться и ни о чем не думать, только смотреть в стену и мысленно отсчитывать секунды. Она прекрасно понимала, что если пробежит плохо, то никакая Лига Чемпионов ей не светит, оставалось или кусать локти, ненавидя  _сама-знаешь-кого за то_ , что она растеряла всю физическую форму, несмотря на совместные с Кришем тренировки, или приложить все силы, если они еще остались.  
  
Организм Али не подвел — она справилась с двенадцатиминутным бегом, одолев две тысячи двести метров, чуток не дотянув до превосходного результата. Каналь в очередной раз цокнул языком, но теперь уже одобрительно.  
  
— Умница, — похвалил он улыбающуюся Али. — Ты полностью готова к тренировкам. Отдых пошел тебе на пользу. Придерживайся диеты и все равно не перетруждайся, до ближайшей игры еще есть время. Приходи через два дня, проведем еще пару тестов, чтобы удостовериться, что ты полностью восстановилась.  
  
Али улыбнулась и снова надела толстовку. После слов врача и появившейся надежды на грядущую игру она вдруг почувствовала необычайный подъем, желание почти что горы свернуть. Оставшиеся полчаса до тренировки вдруг расстроили — Али горела энтузиазмом прямо сейчас нестись на поле и показывать всем и вся, что у нее еще есть не только порох в пороховницах, но и ягоды в ягодицах, или как там говорят.  
  
Но черт дери судьбу-стерву. Стоя в дверях кабинета физиодиагностики, Али и думать забыла о Лионеле Месси. Который шел прямо ей навстречу.  
  
Заложило уши. Закололо под ребрами. Стало холодно. Футболка прилипла к спине. Ладони вспотели. Самоуверенность рухнула обломками прямо на пол. Она словно видела Лионеля впервые, и, в то же время, будто они последний раз пересекались вчера или вовсе час назад.  
  
Он шел привычной уверенной походкой, смотрел в телефон и не видел Али, замершую в дверях. На мгновение ей показалось, что он либо вовсе ее не заметит, либо заденет плечом, толкнет, причинит физическую боль. Раздавит одним своим нахождением рядом.  
  
Али стало дурно от собственных мыслей. Она заставила себя сделать шаг, еще один, еще, еще, дальше от него, дальше от врачей, мысленно — дальше от базы, футбола, Барселоны. В гребаный космос. Лишь бы не видеть его. Не дышать это инопланетной заразой, отравляющей ее организм. Не чувствовать его запах, преследующий за сотни тысяч километров. Удушливую чернику, которую нужно как можно быстрее выблевать прямо на глянцевые полы Сьюдад Депортиво.  
  
Лео прошел мимо.  
  
Конец света не наступил.  
  
_Он видел ее._  Али спиной чувствовала, что он обернулся. Чувствовала прожженную дыру на толстовке и канувшую в Лету уверенность в себе. Понимала, что неделя у Криштиану была проведена зря — ничего не изменилось. Ее все так же трясло. А Лионель все так же ее не видел. Потому что она пустое место. Плевок на грязно-сером асфальте, припорошенным снегом — прямо таким, какой Али увидела, выйдя на парковку железнодорожного вокзала Сантс. И стоя чуть дальше по коридору возле кабинета физиодиагностики и никак даже не пытаясь собрать себя заново, Али в очередной раз поняла, что излечить от этой болезни может только смерть. И забрать эта старуха с косой должна вовсе не счастливого папашу Лионеля Месси.  
  
Али приплелась в раздевалку, еле переставляя ноги. Помялась ради приличия целую минуту у двери, прислушиваясь к знакомым голосам, а потом вошла. Что толку было откладывать неизбежное — прячься, не прячься, а заниматься нужно. Все же поехать в Манчестер Али хотела всеми фибрами души, как и вернуться на поле в качестве адекватного и полезного игрока.  
  
В раздевалке народу было немного — Али сразу заметила Суареса, который разговаривал по телефону, Маске и Жорди, сидящих рядом и что-то негромко обсуждающих. Хави и Иньеста стояли в самом дальнем углу, лица у них были недовольные, точнее Андрес выглядел каким-то обескураженным, а Хави — слегка виноватым, как проштрафившийся школьник. Видеть таким сурового капитана Барселоны было непривычно, это даже немного пугало. Али нерешительно шагнула через порог, приковывая к себе всеобщее внимание. Мунир, стоявший к ней ближе всех, высунулся из-за шкафчика и приветливо улыбнулся.  
  
— С возвращением! — радостно воскликнул марокканец. — Народ, Али приехала!  
  
Она неловко улыбнулась, пожала протянутую руку Мунира и пошла по раздевалке, здороваясь со всеми. Сколько же приятных слов она услышала, парни были и правда рады ее возвращению, по очереди спрашивали, как здоровье, как прошла эта неделя вынужденного отпуска. Али отвечала заученными фразами про Хосе, тишину и спокойствие. Чертовски страшно было проговориться о том, что она провела больше недели дома у Криштиану. Представить страшно, какая была бы реакция.  
  
— Что новенького? — спросила Али, когда наконец приветствия закончились, и она смогла сесть на скамейку — ее вещи, которые она свалила кучей, теперь лежали на скамейке аккуратной стопкой. Стало стыдно. — Что я пропустила?  
  
— Мы продули Малаге вчера, — отозвался Неймар. От его голоса Али стало не по себе, слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, что бразилец застукал их с Лионелем. — Если бы выиграли, то залезли бы наверх таблицы.  
  
— На один день, — недовольно вставил Бускетс. — Смысл-то какой…  
  
— Да ладно вам, отыграемся! Это же Малага! — фыркнул Суарес, закончивший говорить по телефону. — Она проклята, не иначе.  
  
— Дело не в отыгрыше, — сердито добавил Хави, игнорируя все еще странно смотрящего на него Андреса. — Мы на игру не настроились, так что проиграли вполне заслужено. Впереди Манчестер. И Лучо с нас не слезет.  
  
— Само собой. И мы не против, — от лица всей команды сказала Али. — Блин. Я даже не видела обзор, у меня телевизоры были под запретом всю неделю. Никаких новостей, полный информационный вакуум.  
  
— Сейчас просвещу тебя, — влез Жерар. — Смотри, мы продули Малаге. Малага обыграла Эспаньол, нам должно быть стыдно, и нам  _очень_ стыдно! — он выделил голосом слово «очень», выразительно глядя на Хави. — Но мы обыграли Леванте, забили пять, так что стыдно чуть меньше.  
  
— Жери!  
  
— Да шучу я! Сельта сделала матрасников, а Реал — Депортиво, — Али чуть было не ляпнула: «я знаю, Криш же был на матче!», но вовремя прикусила язык, только кивнула. — И как бы больше ничего особо интересного. Лучо прессует перед Сити, сегодня получим по шапке за вчерашние желтые, которыми можно половину раздевалки облепить, но это я утрирую, само собой. Так что ничего особо интересного ты не пропустила. Как настрой?  
  
— Боевой, — хмыкнула Али, плотнее затягивая бутсы. — Я только с медосмотра, сказали, что я готова на сто процентов.  
  
— Супер! — Пике потрепал ее по волосам. — Блин, такие короткие, я никак не могу привыкнуть…  
  
Али открыла рот, чтобы разразиться тирадой о том, что короткие волосы — это классно, удобно и вообще ей идет, что б Жерар понимал, но тут открылась дверь и появился Лионель.  
  
Сама того не ожидая, Али тут же метнула взгляд в сторону Неймара, который, черт бы его побрал, сразу же посмотрел на нее, словно ждал какой-то реакции. Но хоть внутри у нее разорвалась бомба, внешне Али оставалась совершенно спокойной.  
  
Со всех сторон раздались приветствия, на которые Лионель ответил легким небрежным кивком. Как король, приветствующий подданных, не больше, не меньше. Али скривилась, делая вид, что морщится из-за никак не поддающегося шнурка на бутсе. Лео прошел мимо нее, обдав ее спину мертвенным холодом. Который никто, кроме нее, не чувствовал.  
  
— Али, привет, — прилетело ей в затылок. Собрав все невозможные силы, Али выпрямилась, подняла голову, в упор посмотрев на Лионеля, и ответила ему точно таким же царственным кивком, словно пародировала его. Сбоку раздался смешок — Мунир понял, что она передразнивает Месси.  
  
Самоубийца.  
  
Комментировать нахальное ребячество Али было ниже достоинства Лионеля. Он даже взглядом ее не удостоил, прошел к своему шкафчику и демонстративно (или Али так показалось), загремел дверцей. Команда рассредоточилась по раздевалке, на Али больше никто не обращал внимания.  
  
Кроме Неймара.  
  
Она спиной ощущала его пристальный взгляд, понимая, что смотрит он то на нее, то на Месси. Ищет намеки? Изучает их поведение по отношению друг к другу? А если Али это только кажется? Она даже разговаривать с Неймаром на прямую боялась — что скажет? Как будет себя вести? Господи боже, сколько вопросов…  
  
Дождавшись, пока парни начнут подтягиваться на поле, Али набралась храбрости неизвестно откуда и направилась к Неймару. Прихватила его за рукав яркой олимпийки и потянула на себя.  
  
— Ней, на пару слов, — руки тряслись, а ладони стали противно мокрыми.  
  
Джуниор недоуменно оглянулся на нее, но остался. Пришлось ждать, пока остальные уйдут на поле, чтобы наконец Али и Неймар остались одни.  
  
— Ты что-то хотела? — бесцветным голосом спросил бразилец, облокачиваясь спиной о ровный ряд шкафчиков. Али представилось вдруг, что она невиновный на суде. Но судья не поверит ни единой ее попытке оправдаться.  
  
— Да, я… — Али была той еще трусихой, храбриться получалось плохо. — Как у тебя дела? — прозвучало настолько позорно, что Али захотелось провалиться сквозь пол к самому Дьяволу (нет, к обычному Дьяволу, а не к ее личному, еще его не хватало). Неймар пожал плечами, продолжая с нескрываемым ожиданием смотреть на Али.  
  
— Али, тебе что нужно? — не слишком дружелюбно спросил он.  
  
— Я просто хотела спросить, как жизнь. Как Лука? — она попыталась съехать на тему сына, чтобы хоть как-то сгладить странную ситуацию. Но на Неймара это не произвело никакого впечатления.  
  
— Нормально. Али, если ты переживаешь по поводу… я ничего не видел. Это не мое дело, — отрывисто произнес Неймар, на Али при этом он даже не взглянул, уставился куда-то ей за плечо. Именно в то место, где в тот раз застукал Али и Лионеля вместе. — Я никому не скажу, не надо вот этого вот всего.  
  
Али стало дурно. Еще совсем недавно Неймар фоткался с ней для его инстаграма, смеялся, шутил, подкалывал ее, выбивал мяч из-под ног во время тренировок, а теперь… между ними словно стена выросла, толщиной с трибуны Камп Ноу. И Али билась об эту стену, но Неймар даже не пытался ее разрушить, лишь докладывал сверху новую порцию кирпичей. Она сама все испортила. Лионель испортил — но с чертовым Месси Джуниор общался как ни в чем не бывало! И это было нечестно. До слез несправедливо.  
  
— Ну и черт с ним, — мрачно отозвалась Али, окончательно забивая на попытку найти общий язык с непонятно почему обидевшимся бразильцем. — Пошли на поле, хватит время терять.  
  
На газон они шли молча. Али сунула озябшие руки в карманы олимпийки, а Неймар по пути нацеплял на голову повязку, чтобы не замерзли уши. Друг на друга они даже не смотрели, но почти у самого выхода Неймар вдруг схватил Али за рукав.  
  
— Не злись, а, — примирительно сказал он, хотя улыбка на его лице явно была притворной. — Я просто… не надо передо мной заискивать. Я — могила. И вопросов задавать не буду, обещаю!  
  
Али смотрела в блестящие глаза Джуниора, но немой вопрос в них видела. На самом деле он хотел знать правду. О том, что видел — подоплеку, почему и зачем, хотя, судя по его реакции, прекрасно все понял, только не озвучил. Неймар был ее хорошим другом, не таким, конечно, как Криштиану, но все же. И он имел право знать, какого хрена перед ним тогда происходило из первых уст. Но Али не могла открыть рот и просто так рассказать все. Страшнее было только остаться с Месси наедине в запертой комнате — от этой мысли Али бросило сначала в жар, а потом в холод. Нет, боже упаси.  
  
Али снова почувствовала удушливый, всепоглощающий стыд из-за Неймара, такого понимающего, черт, он не дурак, способен сложить два и два. Чувство вины вдруг разом сделало из Али паиньку. Джуниор, смотрящий на нее с улыбкой, пусть и не совсем настоящей, казался почти святым. Али была тварью, влезшей в чужую семью, а Лионель — изменником. И Джуниор, который должен был ее наказать, высказать, взять, скажем, на понт фразой «я все понял, как ты могла?!», обругать, отчитать за содеянное (конечно, с Месси такой номер бы не прокатил), обещал молчать и не задавать вопросов.  
  
— Проехали, — преодолев желание расплакаться, сказала Али, порывисто хватая Неймара за руку. — Пойдем на поле, а то сейчас нам прилетит по головам за опоздание.  
  
Неймар хитрюще улыбнулся и ткнул Али в бок.  
  
— Наперегонки? — предложил он, подпрыгивая на месте. Альварес на мгновение почувствовала, как в ней просыпается былой футбольный задор.  
  
— Кто последний до ворот, тот… — она не успела договорить и сорвалась с места. Бразилец с улюканьем понесся за ней. Они вылетели на газон друг за другом, заливисто хохоча, Неймар пытался догнать Али, а она неслась вперед, то и дело оборачиваясь и высовывая язык. Конечно, до противоположного конца поля она успела первой, Неймар отстал на пару секунд. Они почти синхронно повалились на мокрый газон, хватая ртами воздух и продолжая веселиться.  
  
— Али, Неймар! Решили сами организовать разминку? — возмущено крикнул Энрике с другого конца поля, где собралась команда. — Что за дела? Сюда идите!  
  
— Ой, началось, — простонал Неймар, утыкаясь носом в искусственную траву — сегодня тренировка проходила не на самом большом поле Сьюдад Депортиво, а на поле без трибун, с ненатуральным газоном. Али перевернулась на спину и, тяжело дыша, уставилось в свинцовое небо. — Вставай, ты выиграла. С меня кола после тренировки, идет?  
  
Али махнула рукой, дескать, сойдет, поднялась, отряхнулась и вместе с Джуниором направилась к ждущей их команде и недовольному Энрике, рядом с которым стоял не менее недовольный Морено.  
  
— А теперь радостно бежим десять минут все вместе, — скомандовал Лучо, как только Али и Джуниор наконец присоединились к остальным. — Жоан, принеси бумаги мои, пожалуйста. — Просьба была адресована к помощник тренера, с которым Али пересекалась редко, Барбара вообще предпочитал не отсвечивать еще со времен Барселоны Б, где тоже работал вместе с Лучо. — После кросса — все в зал, кроме Али, Марка, который Бартра, Хави, Адриано…  
  
— Я все еще не могу…  
  
— Ты должен, рано или…  
  
Али не дослушала, отвлеклась на разговор — сначала она не поняла, чьи это голоса, осторожно покосилась куда-то в бок, сделав вид, что ее ужасно интересуют бутылки с водой на бровке, и наконец заметила, что Андрес и упомянутый Лучо Хави отошли на несколько шагов от собравшейся в кружок команды и что-то обсуждали. Точно с такими же непонятными лицами, как в раздевалке. Со стороны могло показаться, что они ругаются, как старые супруги, каким бы смешным ни было это сравнение. Андрес поджимал губы, становясь с каждой репликой Хави все смурнее, а сам Эрнандес разводил руками и отводил взгляд, продолжая будто бы талдычить одно и то же.  
  
Андрес первым заметил, что Али на них смотрит, ткнул Хави в бок — они тут же замолкли. Основной капитан Барселоны в упор посмотрел на Альварес и сделал страшные глаза. Она резко отвернулась и мазанула волосами по лицу стоящего рядом Клаудио, который зачем-то наклонился вперед, повисая на тер Штегене.  
  
— Ау, — фыркнул чилиец. — Я сейчас твоих волос наемся.  
  
— Извини, — сконфужено сказала Али, снова пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что говорил Лучо, но наткнулась на испепеляющий взгляд Месси.  
  
Спину пронзило болезненной дрожью, но… Лео смотрел не на нее, а на Хави с Андресом. Оборачиваться на них еще раз Али не рискнула, только сделала шаг в сторону, ближе к Браво, чтобы на пути убийственного взгляда Месси не стоять.  
  
Происходила какая-то чертовщина.  
  
С тренировки Али уходила почти последней — после матчей команда восстанавливалась в спортзале, а ей и еще нескольким футболистам было уготовано набирать форму под чутким руководством Унсуэ и Морено. Али вымоталась до такой степени, что едва стояла на ногах, тренеры ее не щадили, потому что Лучо был настроен выпустить ее на поле на матч с Манчестером, по его словам, так что оставалось лишь работать, работать и еще раз, черт побери, работать.  
  
Задержавшись на газоне, чтобы еще немного погонять мяч, Али лениво поплелась в раздевалку. На самом деле торчала она на поле, продуваемом всеми ветрами, не потому что хотела как можно быстрее вернуться в строй (хотя не без этого), а потом что не хотела снова в лоб сталкиваться с парнями, в частности, с Лионелем. Хорошо, что команда почти в полном составе ушла в тренажерный зал, где с ними работал Поль — находиться в непосредственной близости от Лео было невыносимо.  
  
Подгадала Али удачно — в раздевалке не было никого, кроме Суареса, который тоже уже был одной ногой на парковке, но, заметив Али, опустил набитую вещами сумку обратно на скамейку.  
  
— Ты чего тут трешься? — со смешком спросила Али, стаскивая пропотевшую олимпийку и небрежно кидая ее в корзину для грязной формы. — Меня ждешь?  
  
— Ага, — улыбнулся Суарес до того заразительно, что Али не удержалась и прыснула, шутливо поклонившись.  
  
— Я польщена. Сейчас, я быстро.  
  
Она мигом метнулась в душ, быстро сполоснулась, завязав волосы, чтобы не намочить, и натянула джинсы и свитер. Странно, Луис был единственным из золотого трио Барселоны, с кем на данный момент Али было легко общаться. Неймар… недосказанность все равно никуда от них двоих не делась, несмотря на веселье, а Лео был просто  _Лео_. Можно было даже не пытаться. Оставался Суарес — всегда улыбчивый, довольный, похожий на большого увальня-медведя, не зря в команде его дразнили Толстый — с подачи Месси, само собой.  
  
Когда Али вышла из душевой, на ходу застегивая джинсы, Луис сидел на скамейке и копался в телефоне.  
  
— Слушай, мы тут планируем устроить сабантуй, где-то после Манчестера, — сказал он, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. — У Нея, скорее всего. Присоединишься?  
  
— Не рано ли праздновать? — осведомилась Али, влезая в кроссовки. — Мы еще не победили.  
  
— А мы в любом случае соберемся. Неважно, как сыграем. После последних событий… — Суарес неопределенно махнул в воздухе рукой, но Али поняла, что он имеет в виду. — Нам не помешает маленькая акция по сплочению команды.  
  
— Тогда и Лучо нужно пригласить, раз «сплочение», — Али нагло высунула язык. Суарес прыснул.  
  
— Боже упаси. Ты готова? Пора ехать, меня дети дома ждут, я обещал сегодня урок рисования.  
  
— Рисования?  
  
— Тебе лучше этого не видеть никогда, поверь, — со смешком пояснил Луис, забирая у Али сумку с вещами. — Пойдем.  
  
На практически пустой парковке из основного состава Барселоны тусовались только Иван и Марк. Завидев Али, последний скорчил недовольную мину и замахал руками.  
  
— Я ее тут жду, а она… предательница! — громко крикнул Марк. — Вот теперь пусть Лу тебя и возит!  
  
— Как же страшно, боже мой, — рассмеялась Али, поравнявшись с Иваном. — Я думала, ты уже уехал давно. Не обидишься?  
  
— Да ладно, я шучу, — Марк почти отечески потрепал ее по затылку. — Ты в норме? Как здоровье?  
  
— Как у быка, — заверила его Али, хотя не верила ни единому своему слову. Наверное, поэтому она почувствовала облегчение, когда увидела в раздевалке Луиса — он точно не будет задавать лишних вопросов, в отличие от Марка, который прекрасно видел, как ей стало плохо, после…  
  
_Так, не надо. Не надо. Хватит._  
  
Отлично. Теперь к Месси и Неймару прибавился еще и тер Штеген. Дойдет до того, что она будет ото всех своих одноклубников шарахаться в кусты. И как прикажете играть, в таком случае?  
  
— Пошли, — Луис будто заметил ее замешательство и схватил Али за рукав, утягивая к машине. — До завтра, парни!  
  
Али залезла на переднее сиденье и проверила телефон — ни одного звонка или сообщения. Да оно и хорошо, разговаривать сейчас с кем-то, кроме одноклубников, не хотелось совершенно. И Суарес был идеальным кандидатом для ни к чему не обязывающей беседы.  
  
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — заметил Луис, заводя машину. — Отдых пошел на пользу, да?  
  
— Да-а-а, — протянула Али, разваливаясь на жестком сиденье. — Спала, ела, снова спала и снова ела. Представляешь, никакого телевизора. Интернета. Новостей. Ничего!  
  
— С ума сойти можно, — посочувствовал Луис, но в его голосе буквально плясали смешинки. — Ладно, давай сменим тему. Как настрой перед поездкой в Манчестер?  
  
Али поежилась.  
  
— Так себе. Мы в Баварии пересекались раз пять, если я правильно помню, и последняя наша встреча в Лиге Чемпионов была не особо удачной. Мы сначала в группе столкнулись, первый матч мы выиграли, а второй уже они. Причем во второй раз мы забили на первых минутах, а потом получили аж три мяча, да один, к тому же, с точки, гадство какое, — Али сморщила нос. — Хотя все равно никто из нас до финала не дошел, так что считай честно.  
  
— Да, я вообще думаю, что Сити вполне может претендовать на финал, — от себя сказал Луис. — Может, со стороны так и не кажется, но они все же титул чемпиона Англии защищают, да и парни у них там… ну, ты понимаешь. У них атака сильная, но защита местами провисает, поверь, я же играл против Сити в Ливерпуле. Хотя знаешь… — Луис задумчиво посмотрел куда-то вперед. — Это другое. Когда клуб меняешь — все другое.  
  
Али мысленно представила, как во время жеребьевки Барселоне выпадает Бавария, и внутренне содрогнулась. С каждым матчем и новой ступенькой вверх вероятность такого расклада была все ближе и ближе.  
  
Она как раз собиралась спросить у Луиса, каково его мнение на этот счет, как их ниочемный футбольный диалог прервал звонящий телефон. Али вытащила мобильный, собираясь скинуть звонок не глядя, но взгляд сам упал на дисплей.  
  
Она похолодела.  
  
Денис.  
  
— Отвечай, — кивнул Суарес, — Потом продолжим.  
  
Но Али не хотела отвечать. Хотела открыть окно и вышвырнуть телефон прямо на проезжую часть, чтобы по нему проехался чей-нибудь автомобиль, лучше фура, да побольше. Денис продолжал настойчиво звонить, телефон трясся, а потом вдруг умолк. Али выдохнула, украдкой покосившись на Луиса, и уже собиралась убрать телефон в сумку, как он загудел снова.  
  
— Кто-то очень настойчив, — не преминул подколоть ее Суарес. — Ответь уже, вдруг чего срочное.  
  
Али как под гипнозом дрожащим пальцем провела по экрану.  
  
— Привет! — громкий голос Черышева впился ей прямо в подкорку мозга. Она сразу заметила, что Луис прислушался. Черт. — Как дела твои? Ты выздоровела?  
  
— Да, я… Мне уже лучше, спасибо. Как сам?  
  
— Все тип-топ, жду не дождусь кубковой игры четвертого! Я хочу пригласить тебя в гости, если получится и тренерский штаб не будет против, все же ты после болезни. Соскучился я.  
  
Али покраснела до корней волос — Суарес хитро ухмыльнулся и сделал вид, что внимательно рассматривает светофор — они как раз встали на перекрестке. Альварес не знала, куда деваться от стыда и позора — громкость телефона, выставленная на максимум, давала Луису прекрасный шанс слышать каждое слово.  
  
— Э… посмотрим, я пока не могу сказать точно. Слушай, Денис, я тут еду домой…  
  
— Отлично, давай вечером созвонимся? У меня полно новостей, я…  
  
— Денис, я устала, — оборвала его Али, тут же пожалев о своей резкости. Денис будто разом потух.  
  
— Ладно, извини, я не подумал, что ты с тренировки. Ты ведь с тренировки?  
  
— Да, — слегка заторможено отозвалась Али. Уточнение было неожиданным. — Давай лучше я тебе… напишу, когда будет время, хорошо? Чтобы не по три минуты трепаться.  
  
— Буду ждать! — в голос Дениса вернулась толика былого энтузиазма. — До скорого.  
  
— Пока, — Али сбросила вызов, запихала телефон как можно глубже в сумку и с непроницаемым лицом уставилась на дорогу, чернеющею за лобовым стеклом.  
Некоторое время они ехали молча, но выносить эту тишину было невозможно — Али потянулась, чтобы включить музыку. Заиграло какое-то невнятное попсовое радио, но ситуацию это ни капли не улучшило.  
  
— Можно спросить? — аккуратно поинтересовался Луис. Весь его вид выражал крайнюю заинтересованность и в то же время боязнь сказать что-то не так, как надо. Али устало посмотрела на него и кивнула. Куда тут денешься…  
  
— Как у вас складывается с… Денисом? Вы вроде неплохая пара. Парни говорили, что вы вместе приехали на тренировку недавно. После травмы, — звучало полнейшим бредом, но Суарес и ухом не повел.  
  
— Угу, — буркнула Али, заворачиваясь в свой пуховик по самый нос, хотя в машине было жарко, как в адском пекле. Ей просто хотелось спрятаться. — Нормально. Денис тогда ко мне в гости заезжал, потом сразу поехал на самолет.  
  
_«А потом я узнала, что Лео снова будет отцом»._  
  
— Вы хорошая пара, — мягко заметил Суарес. — Мне Софи еще говорила, когда увидела вашу фотографию вместе, помнишь, на первой игре с субмариной в сезоне? Сказала, что вы неплохо смотритесь.  
  
Али опять ощутила липкий мерзкий комок в горле.  
  
— Спасибо, Лу, — она не нашла, что еще на это сказать. — Не знаю, что из этого выйдет, у меня сейчас нет времени на то, чтобы строить нормальные отношения. Да и желания особого нет. Хочу сконцентрироваться на футболе.  
  
— Али, Али… — протянул Луис тоном воспитывающего непослушных детей отца. — Футбол никуда не денется. Любовь — это прекрасно. Не лишай себя возможности испытать это чувство.  
  
— Тебе будто девяносто, а мне пять, — недовольно проворчала она. — Все меня норовят поучать, что это за манеры такие…  
  
— Просто о тебе хочется заботиться, — вдруг заявил Суарес без тени улыбки на лице. — Поддерживать. Помогать. Хоть ты и сильная, не спорь! Мы же команда. Одна семья.  
«Семья».  
  
Али через силу улыбнулась, поблагодарила Луиса за заботу и, сославшись на начинающуюся головную боль, оставшуюся часть дороги полулежала на сиденье, уткнувшись лбом в окно.  
  
Любовь — прекрасное чувство. Но что делать, если ты влюбилась не в того?  


***

  
  
Двадцать четвертое февраля наступило молниеносно быстро. Все дни до одной восьмой финала розыгрыша Лиги Чемпионов Барселона провела в интенсивных тренировках, коротких передышках и снова тренировках. Али старалась выкладываться на полную катушку, полностью абстрагируясь от собственных переживаний. Лучо принял решение дать ей шанс с первых минут, потому она была намерена не упустить наконец-то подвернувшийся шанс. Хотя маячившие перед носом горожане выглядели довольно устрашающе. Они не первый год стремились выиграть в Европе что-то существенное, к тому же, к матчу они подходили в хорошей форме, обыграв Сток Сити и Ньюкасл. В отличие от Барселоны, которая за время отсутствия Али уступила Малаге на своей же территории, хотя Энрике малодушно списал поражение на чрезмерно интенсивную концентрацию на грядущей еврокубковой игре, что для него было вообще не в характере. В прошлом Барселона и Сити уже встречались на этой же стадии турнира, тогда удача улыбнулась сине-гранатовым, поэтому пресса кипела от возбуждения, горя желанием узнать, извлекли ли подопечные Пеллегрини уроки из тех двух поражений.  
  
Али одернула темно-вишневую олимпийку и устало откинулась на сиденье автобуса, везущего команду в аэропорт. Она встала в такую несусветную рань, что до сих пор не могла проснуться, поэтому забралась на самые дальние места и не участвовала в общем бурном обсуждении. Даже слушать эту болтовню не хотелось, в голову словно ваты набили. Ее совершенно никакое состояние заметил Хави, который стоял неподалеку, держась за поручни и меланхолично смотря в окно — в болтовне он тоже не участвовал.  
  
— Грустишь? — спросил он, садясь рядом на жесткое сиденье. — Где же твой боевой настрой? Взял и вышел?  
  
— Подкол засчитан, — фыркнула Али. Она и правда всю неделю перед игрой пахала, как ломовая лошадь, видимо, запал слегка потух, но главное, чтобы загорелся снова непосредственно перед матчем. — Это я так настраиваюсь. К семи буду на подъеме. Отчасти… — Али неловко поерзала на сиденье и высунула из уха наушник, из которого доносился визгливый голос Ники Минаж, которая с недавних пор начала ей нравиться (но признаваться было стыдно). — Если мы выйдем, то… можем встретиться с Баварией. Мы недавно говорили об этом с Лу.  
  
— Они сыграли в ничью с Шахтером, — заметил Хави. — Не хорошо так говорить, но… они еще могут не выйти, если следующая игра будет не в их пользу.  
  
— Я даже не знаю, что лучше, — пробормотала Али, натягивая на пальцы рукава олимпийки. Почему-то винный цвет ее раздражал — наверное, потому что Лионель, стоявший в другом конце автобуса, в такой одежде выглядел как кинозвезда. Наверняка ему и тюремная роба пошла бы.  
  
Хави ласково потрепал ее по плечу и тепло улыбнулся.  
  
— Лучше будет сосредоточиться на матче с горожанами. И оставить все на потом. Лучше решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И не смотри на меня так, я тебя не лечу, а настраиваю на игру, — добавил Хави слегка недовольно и уж очень по капитански, заметив, как у Али изменилось лицо. Она тут же поморщилась и почесала кончик носа, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть смущение.  
  
— Я очень хочу сегодня отличиться, так что можешь не тратить на меня красноречие, — заставив себя улыбнуться, сказала Али. — А то занудствуешь, будь здоров!  
  
Хави хмыкнул, но отстал, переключившись на скучающего Бускетса. Али запихала наушники обратно. Телефон вывалился из кармана толстовки прямо на соседнее кресло — на экране мигала иконка нового сообщения.  
  
Писала Джули, которая интересовалась, в каком отеле остановится Барселона, и получится ли им пересечься– матч начинался без пятнадцати семь, а Лучо принял решение прилететь раньше, чтобы дать команде собраться, пообедать всем месте, а у самого тренера и Пике еще была назначена предматчевая пресс-конференция. У остальных футболистов оставалось немного времени передохнуть после почти трехчасового перелета в Англию. Али отписалась, что позвонит, когда они приземлятся в Манчестере, вылезла из своего кресла и пробралась через толпу футболистов к Лучо, который сидел на передних сиденьях.  
  
— У меня вопрос, — она повисла на поручне прямо над головой тренера. — Я могу повидаться с подругой, когда мы приедем в отель?  
  
Нахмурившийся Лучо поднял голову от своих записей и переглянулся с сидящим рядом с ним Морено, который меланхолично пожал плечами.  
  
— Ты из-за вчерашней вечеринки Пике и сопричастных спрашиваешь? — поинтересовался Лучо. — Хвалю. И я не против, только чтобы без эксцессов. Без идиотских фотографий в прессе и размусоливания.  
  
Али кивнула и поспешно убралась с глаз тренера, мысленно похихикивая по поводу реплики про «Пике и сопричастных». Вчера днем в Барселону из Лондона приехал Цеск Фабрегас, который организовал небольшой сабантуй в ресторане для Лео и Жерара. Естественно, фотографии просочились в прессу, приправленные заголовками в стиле «звезды Барселоны перед важной игрой прохлаждаются в баре». Пока что этот случай не обсуждался непосредственно с тренером, но, учитывая грядущую пресс-конференцию было ясно, что эта тема перед игрой всплывет еще не раз, несмотря на то, что ужин прошел вполне мирно, и ни Лионель, ни Жерар не выглядели уставшими или не выспавшимися. Но пресса она и в Африке пресса.  
  
Все три часа пути до Манчестера Али проспала, забившись в самый угол самолета. Рядом с ней устроился не менее сонный Маскерано, который почти всегда без задних ног дрых, если полет занимал больше часа. Вообще с момента, как ноги Али коснулись асфальта аэропорта, она планировала сесть возле Неймара, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться продолжать налаживать с ним контакт, но затея, как и обычно, провалилась с оглушительно громким треском — Алвес ловко утащил Джуниора за собой, оставив Али молча кипеть от обиды. Поэтому она прошла в самый конец салона, завернулась в принесенный стюардессой плед и весь путь провела в ленивой дреме, изредка выныривая в реальность, отпивая невкусный зеленый чай и снова вырубаясь. Оставалось надеяться, что к восемнадцати сорока пяти ее организм будет в полной боевой готовности.  
  
Отель, в который должна была заселиться команда сине-гранатовых, располагался почти в самом центре Манчестера, в восьми минутах езды от стадиона Этихад и в десяти от Олд Траффорда. Он назывался Principal, и самым интересным в нем Али показался контраст между викторианским стилем здания отеля и современными номерами, которые будто были прилеплены поверх витых колонн и золоченых вензелей на стенах. Али был выделен одноместный номер с белыми стенами и темно-коричневыми полами, из окон которого открывался вид на Дворцовый театр. Она мысленно порадовалась своему одиночеству — после довольно длительного полета хотелось немного перевести дух, а не чесать языками с одноклубниками. Лучше было бы поговорить с Джули, раз уж она изъявила желание приехать. Али сразу же отписалась ей, как только самолет приземлился в Манчестере, Джули сразу же ответила, что уже едет к отелю и очень надеется, что охрана ее не сожрет с потрохами еще на подступах к гостям горожан.  
  
По коридору третьего этажа Барселона шла гурьбой, таща за собой сумки и чемоданы. Али на этот раз ограничилась рюкзаком и уныло тащилась самой последней. То ли организм еще не проснулся до конца, то ли вид веселого и улыбающегося во все тридцать два зуба Месси вызывал тошноту. Или так ее тело реагировало на обещание позвонить Денису, как будет время. Она не могла перестать об этом думать, тем самым еще глубже закапывая себя в эти недоотношения с человеком, который… ей изначально не подходил. А разорвать этот порочный круг Али никак не могла. Денис хоть и звонил порой слишком часто, было в нем что-то успокаивающее.  
  
_Да, а еще нудное, упрямое и дотошное не в меру._  
  
Али поджала губы и распахнула дверь в свой номер. По обыкновению, ее поселили одну, и, в отличие от ситуации с раздевалкой, это ее радовало. Перед важной игрой на выезде одиночество шло Али на пользу, она расслаблялась, отложив в сторону телефон, пользуясь короткой передышкой перед обедом, делала дыхательные упражнения, которым ее когда-то научил Криштиану прямо по видеосвязи. Но на этот раз она не чувствовала привычного желания полежать на кровати, потому что слишком нервничала перед встречей с Джули.  
  
Они не так давно разговаривали, но Джули и словом не обмолвилась о том, как сейчас обстоят ее дела на личном фронте. Про своего загадочного «Гари» она не упоминала с тех пор, как рассказала Али про тот злополучный разговор в кафе, словно мужчины никогда и не было. Али, хоть и не могла сказать этого вслух, завидовала подруге, ведь у нее так просто получалось делать вид, что ничего не произошло. Что она не страдает от безответного, жрущего изнутри чувства так долго.  
  
Но разница между ними была ощутимой — Али совершила непоправимую ошибку, а Джули — нет. После того разговора в кафе, она наверняка устояла бы перед соблазном попробовать чертов запретный плод, а Али оказалась слишком слабой, чтобы противостоять своим желаниям. Джули смогла сдаться и отказаться от борьбы, которая рано или поздно развернулась бы, а Али, прекрасно понимая, что ничего не получит, все равно мотыльком счастливо полетела на этот пожирающий все вокруг огонь.  
  
В дверь постучали. Али нехотя сползла с кровати и распахнула дверь, за которой обнаружилась улыбающаяся Джули Уилшир.  
  
— Хэй! — воскликнула она, тут же кидаясь Али на шею. — Ты еще жива?  
  
Али отпихнула от себя Джули и щелкнула ее по носу.  
  
— Ага, а ты надеешься на другой исход? Болеешь за Сити с недавних пор? Проходи, у меня не так много времени.  
  
— Я знаю! — отмахнулась Джули, стягивая кеды и швыряя их на белоснежный придверный коврик. — Ваш тренер, как его там, а, Энрике, меня предупредил, что через час меня выгонит, потому что тебе нужно отдохнуть и пообедать.  
  
— Интересно, как он собирается тебя выгонять, если уедет на пресс-конференцию перед игрой, — фыркнула Али. — Сегодня пресса на ушах стоит, ты слышала про Пике?  
  
Джули кивнула, по-хозяйски обходя номер и наконец усаживаясь в большое темно-вишневое кресло.  
  
— Ага. Твою же мать, как можно быть такими безалаберными? Тренер, наверное, с них три шкуры спустил, когда фотографии появились в интернете.  
  
Али отмахнулась.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но нет. Наоборот, он нам в автобусе лекцию прочитал о том, что пресса всегда раздувает слона из мухи, хотя Жерар и иже с ним повинились, но они не пили и домой вернулись вовремя, режим не нарушили. А теперь пишут о том, что всех нахлобучат, что чуть ли Жери и…  _Лео_ от игры не отстранили. Желаемое, блин, за действительное.  
  
— А я думала, что ваш тренер — злая собака, — Джули показала язык.  
  
— Еще какая! Меня вот совершенно спокойно отстранил, даже ухом не повел, но меня было за что, — повинилась Али. Джули тут же осеклась и недоуменно вскинула брови.  
  
— В смысле? У тебя же травма была. Я читала пресс-релиз. Бедро вроде.  
  
Али прикусила язык и с невозмутимым видом уставилась в телевизор, по которому как раз показывали пресс-конференцию Барселоны и непосредственно Пике.  
  
— Это моя личная жизнь. Друг из Лондона приехал к нам прошлой ночью, и мы хорошо провели время, — отчитывался Пике, с легкой улыбкой поглядывая то на журналистов, забивших зал, то на сидящего чуть поодаль Лучо.  
  
— Мистер Энрике, ваше отношение к…  
  
— Меня интересует исключительно футбол, а не сплетни, — отрезал Лучо. — Следующий вопрос. Да? Нет, в матче с Малагой мы не расслабились, а были хорошо готовы. Мы никогда бы не стали подходить к игре Примеры с мыслями о Лиге Чемпионов. Нам просто не удалось взломать оборону соперника. В футболе такое случается, но сегодня у нас матч в другом турнире.  
  
— Врет и не краснеет! — возмутилась Али, радуясь возможности перевести тему. — Парни говорили, что реально к матчу с Малагой были вымотаны подготовкой к Лиге Чемпионов. Так вообще можно делать?  
  
— Ты мне тут тему не переводи, — Джули прищурилась. — Что значит «было за что»? Ты на тренировку опоздала что ли?  
  
Али понимала — стоит начать распутывать перед Уилшир этот тугой клубок проблем, она непременно расскажет о том, что случилось в декабре. И о том, что у Лионеля… — нет, она даже мысленно не могла этого произнести. Придется рассказать про Криша, про ее вынужденный побег из Барселоны в стан главного врага сине-гранатовых. Нет уж, лучше сразу застрелиться.  
  
— Али.  
  
— М-м-м?  
  
— Ты расскажешь или нет? — Джули недовольно заерзала в кресле и задрала ноги на подлокотник. На ней были носки ярко-красного цвета с эмблемой Манчестера. Если бы Али могла, она бы рассмеялась. Но губы словно занемели, а язык отнялся.  
  
— Да, я… я напилась, — она решила попробовать быть аккуратной со словами. — Бессовестно надралась и проспала тренировку. Вот и вся история. Мне до сих пор стыдно, и я буду очень благодарна, если ты меня позорить не будешь.  
  
Джули странно посмотрела на нее и поджала губы.  
  
— Во время тренировок? Ты серьезно?  
  
— Сказала та, которая фигачила джин без тоника, — парировала Али, украдкой потирая враз ставшие мокрыми ладони. — Да, мне было плохо. Думала, что поможет. Не помогло вообще. Лучо отстранил меня от матчей, я тренировалась одна. Спасибо моему агенту, что до прессы эта информация дошла в исправленном виде.  
  
— Ладно… — с расстановкой произнесла Джули. — Хотя мне странно это слышать. На тебя не похоже.  
  
— Я сама на себя не похожа последнее время, — неожиданно для себя выпалила Али. — Черт. Я… я не могу тебе сказать. Очень хочу, но… не могу. Кое-что случилось. Я… у меня был нервный срыв, или что-то вроде этого. Ты наверное читала. Я почти десять дней отдыхала, спала, занималась, но все это в полнейшей изоляции дома у Хосе. Уже прошло время, а я никак не могу собрать себя в кучу. Пожалуйста, не вытягивай из меня подробности. Я… пока не готова. И не знаю, буду ли. Но одно могу тебе сказать: мне очень и очень хреново.  
  
Джули вдруг пересела с кресла на диван, где устроилась Али, и порывисто обняла ее. От Уилшир пахло свежим парфюмом и стиральным порошком — почему-то это сочетание напомнило Али о доме. О доме, которого у нее уже давно не было.  
  
— Я не буду задавать лишних вопросов, — вполголоса сказала Джули. — И всегда готова тебя выслушать. В конце концов, ты меня не расспрашивала, хотя могла бы.  
  
Али не стала говорить, что Джули с каждым разговором выбалтывала все больше и больше: теперь Али знала, что его зовут Гари, ему чуть за сорок, он часто приезжает на матчи, у него две дочки и жена. А еще он считает Уилшир хорошей девушкой. Вот последнее звучало просто омерзительно.  
  
— Спасибо, — гнусаво произнесла Али, уткнувшись носом в плечо Джули. — За понимание.  
  
Они просидели так некоторое время, Джули вздыхала, а Али чувствовала, что подруга странно напряжена, словно ее что-то гложет. И дело было не только в загадочном Гари, ведь она о нем почти не говорила последнее время.  
  
— Давай сменим тему, — отстранившись, предложила Джули. — У меня есть одна новость, но пообещай меня не осуждать. Не хотела говорить по телефону. И это хорошая новость! — быстро пояснила она, заметив, как у Али вытянулось лицо. — У меня… есть кое-кто. Но тут тоже не без сюрпризов.  
  
Али была рада возможности поговорить о чем-то хорошем, несмотря на поддержку от подруги, на душе у нее по-прежнему выли облезлые коты.  
  
— И кто же он? — спросила Али, стараясь выглядеть как можно более заинтригованной.  
— Мы… познакомились во время тренировки. Он тоже из Манчестера, только из молодежки. Я приехала раньше, разминалась, он сам подошел. Сказал, что следит за моей карьерой! — Джули расхохоталась. — Прикинь, следит! Я чуть в осадок не выпала. Его зовут  _Маркус (1)_. Мы ужинали пару раз, все было довольно мило. Пока далеко не зашло, но я думаю, что из этого может что-то выйти.  
  
Али мысленно сложила два и два. Потом еще раз. И еще. Картинка никак не хотела собираться. Молодежка Юнайтед. Джули в основном составе. Получается, что…  
  
— Уилшир, сколько ему лет? — строго, словно учительница, спросила Али. — Ему хоть есть двадцать один?  
  
— Ему семнадцать! — Джули опустила взгляд и пошла красными пятнами. — Не смотри на меня так, черт! Мы просто общаемся, ничего не было и не будет!  
  
— Рассказывай, ага, — рассмеялась Али. — Но я рада за тебя. Вот честно, я сразу почувствовала, что у тебя какие-то положительные перемены. Новые люди в жизни — это всегда прекрасно.  
  
Улыбающаяся Джули вдруг резко помрачнела, будто вспомнила что-то нехорошее. Дерьмовое.  
  
И Али не понравилась эта перемена.  
  
— Кстати, о новых людях… Мне нужно тебе кое-что показать. Я, собственно, поэтому и пришла.  
  
Джули достала телефон, потыкала в экран — Али видела, что она листает какие-то фотографии, — а потом отдала телефон ей. С совершенно непроницаемым лицом.  
  
— Я помню, что ты отдыхала у Хосе.  _По твоим словам._  Меня мало волнует правда, но вот это… это показала мне Джеки. Я упросила ее перекинуть фотки мне. На всякий случай. Я же знала, что ты приедешь, хотела показать тебе лично. Пересылать слишком рискованно. Я сейчас их удалю, когда ты… рассмотришь. Они пока есть у моего агента и у меня. Я подумала, что тебе стоит знать. А то вдруг твой Хосе на тебя вывалит информацию, как ведро снега. Облысеешь.  
  
Али сидела ни живая, ни мертвая, иначе не скажешь. Руки тряслись, голова стала тяжелой, словно ее набили мокрой ватой. Ноги онемели, а сердце колошматилось о грудную клетку. На экране телефона Али отчетливо видела Криштиану в костюме и… девушку рядом с ним. В платье. И черной куртке сверху. В капюшоне, из-под которого виднелись волосы.  
Это была она.  _Али Альварес. Рядом с Криштиану Роналду. В ебучем Мадриде. Возле ресторана._  
  
Али выронила телефон и в ужасе закрыла лицо ладонями. На нее разом накатила смертельная усталость, будто она весь путь до Манчестера из Барселоны пробежала бегом без передышек. Господи. Что скажет Президент? А парни? Можно только представить лицо Неймара, Дани и всех остальных.  
  
А Лео? Лионель? Который зажал ее в пустой раздевалке и высказывал свое неудовольствие ее «отношениями» с Денисом? Черт, лучше было сдохнуть и не дожидаться небесной кары.  
  
— Откуда она у твоего агента? — едва слышно спросила Али, не отнимая ладоней от лица. — Где она их взяла?  
  
— У Джеки свои каналы, но я тебя уверяю, еще никто их не видел. Пока что. Рано или поздно… ты же понимаешь, пресса… — Джули растеряла остатки слов и утешающе погладила Али по плечу. — Извини. Я не подумала вообще, у тебя же матч на носу.  
  
— Если бы они должны были всплыть перед матчем, то наверняка всплыли бы, — отмахнулась Али, беря со столика свой телефон. — Я позвоню Хосе, он должен быть в курсе, должен что-то сделать…  
  
Но как только Али взяла телефон, тот зазвонил — Хосе.  
  
— Привет, я видела, это ужасно, что теперь… — затараторила Али, проглатывая слоги, но Хосе тут же прервал ее стенания.  
  
— Стоп. Спокойно. У тебя матч через несколько часов. Забудь. Я держу руку на пульсе, их опубликуют через несколько дней, пять — шесть, может, больше. Я сделал все, что мог, Джеки — просто убийственная сила. Жорже в курсе, думаю, что Криштиану тоже. Но скажу тебе, что если не знать сразу, что на фото ты — хрен поймешь, кого Роналду тащит в ресторан. Расслабься. Будем все отрицать, я завтра научу тебя, что говорить в случае наездов и вопросов. Пока что можешь не думать об этом, ладно?  
  
— Хосе…  
  
— Ладно? — с нажимом переспросил агент. Али согласно проворчала, и Хосе тут же повесил трубку.  
  
Джули с сожалением смотрела на нее — Али во время разговора сама не поняла, как вскочила на ноги и убежала в другой конец комнаты.  
  
— Пиздец, — резюмировала Альварес, плюхаясь обратно на диван. — Еще этого не хватало. Да, я была у Криша. Представь, если бы я осталось у Хосе после случившегося… я бы свихнулась.  
  
Джули молчала, только ее лицо стало еще более грустным. Видимо, она жалела о том, что показала Али эту злосчастную фотографию.  
  
Али вдруг нестерпимо захотелось рассказать Джули все, как есть.  
  
— Джули, я хочу…  
  
В дверь постучали. Они обе как по команде вскочили со своих мест. В проеме показался встрепанный помощник тренера Жоан.  
  
— Лучо просил передать, что время вышло, — пародируя командирский голос тренера, сказал он. — Скоро обед.  
  
Упираться Али не стала, обняла Джули, напоследок еще раз поблагодарив ее за визит и за фотографии — последнее было сказано тихим-тихим шепотом. Уилшир точно так же тихо в очередной раз извинилась и ушла. Али уставилась на закрытую дверь, чувствуя себя заключенным в тюрьме, у которого только что выпроводили редкого посетителя.  
  
Казалось, что мир вокруг продолжает постепенно разваливаться на куски, и чем обернется эта история со злополучной фотографией, Али даже представить боялась.  


***

  
  
От созерцания невыносимо прекрасного Манчестера ее отвлек настойчивый стук в дверь. Али мужественно сносила противный мерный звук в течение целой минуты, надеясь, что незваный гость подумает, как следует, решит, что ее сейчас нет в номере, и уйдет. Она наелась, наконец улеглась, чтобы передохнуть, а какая-то зараза пытается лишить ее законного часового перерыва!  
  
Но стук не прекращался — то звучал как мерная дробь, то становился громче. Недовольная Али швырнула на стол так и не открытую пачку сигарет, с края которой свисала пленка, и затопала к двери, собираясь высказать все знакомые ей непечатные выражения в лицо тому, кто решил потревожить ее покой перед важнейшим матчем.  
  
Но когда она открыла дверь, предварительно нацепив на лицо максимально недовольное выражение, все колкости застряли в горле. Гостем оказался Лионель. На нем была уже знакомая Альварес белая футболка с фотографией боксера Мохаммеда Али и широкие синие шорты. Он выглядел как серфингист с прибрежья Майами. Только обычно такие парни сверкают белозубыми улыбками и флиртуют напропалую, а не угрюмо смотрят в пол.  
Этот Лионель кардинально отличался от того, с которым Али довелось столкнуться после ее возвращения в Барселону. Пусть она сейчас и чувствовала себя разбитым зеркалом, после разговора с Джули Али даже стало тяжелее думать. Мысли ворочались в голове с шарнирным скрипом, соображалка отключилась. Она могла лишь смотреть на Лионеля и задним умом недоумевать, какого черта он пришел в ее номер.  
  
— Привет… — Лео почесал затылок, неловко улыбаясь. От этой улыбки, такой с виду дружелюбной, Али стало тошно. Воспоминания нахлынули удушливой волной, облепившей грудную клетку и не дающий сделать и вдоха. Руки враз озябли, Али обхватила себя руками и отошла в сторону, молча пропуская Лионеля в номер. Язык прилип к небу, а горло превратилось в пустыню Сахару.  
  
— Я не хотел тебе мешать, просто… — Лео умолк, дошел до столика возле кровати и зачем-то взял в руки стакан для воды. Али проследила за его движениями, повернула дверной замок и уселась на постель как можно дальше от незваного гостя.  
  
_«Между нами больше не искрит»,_  — внезапно поняла она, глядя, как Лионель крутит в руках стакан. Остались лишь гадкие, мерзкие недомолвки, теперь не хрупкая, а огромной толщины тишина, которую никто из них не решался нарушить.  
  
Али сглотнула, чувствуя, что вот-вот закашляется, видимо, так на нее влияла вода в высоком графине, который стоял на низком столике, возле которого завис Лионель. Но она предпочла бы сдохнуть от обезвоживания или поперхнуться воздухом, но уж точно не подходить близко к нему. Радиационный фон был слишком высоким, а Али едва-едва начала выздоравливать. Мадридотерапия пошла ей на пользу.  _Частично. Совсем немного. Капельку._  
  
— Просто что? — набравшись храбрости, спросила Али, глядя куда-то в стену, причем вообще не в сторону Лео, а туда, где чернело распахнутое окно.  
  
— Спросить хотел, — почему-то резко ответил он. — Можно?  
  
— Смотря о чем, — металл неприкрыто звенел в ее мгновенно охрипшем голосе, но она не стала утруждать тебя деликатным покашливанием. Эта хриплость, напоминающая голос Бейонсе, почему-то придавала Али сил.  
  
— Про фотографию.  
  
Али вскинула брови, все еще не глядя на Лионеля.  
  
— Какую?  
  
Раздался едва слышный выдох, словно кто-то смертельно устал. Лионель вдруг возник у Али прямо перед носом. Теперь их разделяла всего пара злосчастных метров.  
  
— Ты знаешь, какую. Фотографию, — произнеся последнее слово, он еле заметно скривился, но не заметить это было нельзя. Али слишком пристально следила за ним с первой встречи, поэтому могла уловить крошечные перемены в его настроении. Уловить да, но понять причины — увольте, эта миссия не то что невыполнима, а заведомо обречена на провал.  
  
— Фотография, — повторила Али, рассматривая белую стену у Лионеля за плечом. — Какой вопрос-то? — она перевела взгляд обратно на Лео. Он сложил руки на груди, но продолжал почему-то сжимать стакан. Али на секунду показалось, что если она скажет то, что ему не понравится, стакан прилетит ей прямо в лоб. Он не мог знать. Хосе сказал, что держит руку на пульсе, контролирует все возможные утечки информации…  
  
— Про тебя и Роналду, — вопреки поджигающим задницы фанатам газетчикам, Лео произнес фамилию своего главного соперника совершенно безэмоционально.  
  
Али держала маску так, как еще никогда в своей жизни. Отпираться было бесполезно, но черт подери, Джули же сказала… она клялась, что никто не увидит эту чертову фотку! Обещала! Твою же мать! Вот как так…  
  
— Мне Кун сказал, — добавил Лионель, изучая бесстрастное лицо Али. — А ему — его агент. Я знаю, что в прессе ее нет. Это чисто… кулуары, — туманно пояснил он. — Ты и Роналду.  
  
Услышав фамилию португальца второй раз, Али поняла, что отпираться бесполезно.  
  
— Фотография как фотография, — нервно и одновременно небрежно ответила она. Внутри все клокотало от желания рявкнуть, крикнуть что-то вроде: «у тебя ребенок будет, а ты стоишь тут и допросы ведешь! Какое право ты имеешь!», только вот… Али по-прежнему где-то в глубине своего кое-как склеенного сердца считала, что Лионель это чертово право имел.  
  
— Так это правда? Вы с ним… — он запнулся. Запнулся посередине фразы, отвел взгляд, будто стыдился. Сложно было представить, что Лионель Месси вообще способен испытывать чувство стыда.  
  
— Что мы с ним? — спросила Али, чувствуя, что начинает заводиться. — Встречаемся? Дружим? Трахаемся?  
  
Последнее слово повисло в воздухе дамокловым мечом. Лионель опасно прищурился.  
  
— Даже так? — это звучало как вызов, он будто бросил Али в лицо свою реплику. Слова хлестнули Али по щекам, отрезвляя. Снова кольнуло в груди от воспоминаний о раздевалке, где ее морально раздавила новость о грядущем пополнении в семье Месси.  
  
— Не мели чушь. Ты же знаешь желтушников. Мало ли что там за фотографии и кто на них изображен, блядь, — расплывчато пояснила Али, ежась и шаря рукой по пушистому пледу на диване, в которое так неудержимо сильно хотелось завернуться, чтобы спрятаться от этого колючего взгляда, оставляющего на теле раны, хотя там и так не было живого места.  
  
— Не матерись, — бросил Лео, гремя стаканом и наливая себе воды. — Я просто хотел узнать. Из первых уст, так сказать.  
  
Услышав последнюю фразу, Али с трудом сдержала едкий смешок.  
  
— Иди к Бартомеу. О моей личной жизни он осведомлен намного лучше меня, может, получишь премию за новость, — кисло сказала она, вставая и направляясь к окну. Все-таки нужно пользоваться возможностью полюбоваться прекрасным видом. Завтра команда уже вернется в Барселону, и кто знает, когда еще выдастся возможность приехать в Англию.  
  
Плазма в углу заиграла сопливую песню, и Али поморщилась. Бритни Спирс, отлично. Розовых лепестков не хватает для пущей романтики.  
  
— Али… — обескураженно произнес Лионель, но она не повернулась. Широко распахнув огромные гостиничные окна, Али вдохнула прохладный воздух и вцепилась руками в подоконник.  
  
Как же ей не хотелось молчать. Хотелось заорать, разбить стакан о гениальную голову Месси, выкричать всю ту боль, которую она стоически пыталась перенести в течение последних недель… Но Али сцепила зубы и таращилась в пустоту, на сияющие огнями небоскребы Манчестера.  
  
— Ты правда все это время провела у него? — тихо спросил Лионель. Али выдержала положенную паузу и медленно кивнула. Какой смысл отрицать очевидное? Пусть она и не ответила прямо, пыталась уклониться от ответа, да что толку… он видел ее насквозь. Джули не осуждала, наоборот, а вот Лионель… Да, конечно же, он имел право, спрашивать все, что ему заблагорассудится.  
  
_«Давай, проваливай теперь. Ты меня сломал, доволен? Еще скажи, что тебе не плевать. Пришел, сцены ревности устраивает. Иди к жене»,_  — у Али чесался язык сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Но поддаваться на провокации Лео было нельзя. Да похоже это и не были провокации, судя по его спокойному тону он просто хотел узнать…  
  
— А я думал, что это Кун прикалывается. Пока фото не увидел, — голос Лионеля едва слышался из-за шума вечернего города. Али закрыла глаза, чтобы успокоиться и дождаться того момента, пока до Месси дойдет, что пора свалить и оставить ее в покое.  
  
Несмотря на все то, что случилось, она не хотела, чтобы он ушел. Но под расстрелом бы не сказала этого вслух.  
  
— _Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь улететь, я падаю без своих крыльев_ , — завывала Бритни Спирс из динамиков.  
  
— И думал бы так, а не доставал меня расспросами, — Али совершенно не следила за языком. Она так завелась из-а фотографии, а тут еще и Лионель подливал масла в огонь.  
  
Али сжала кулаки. В ту же секунду в ней все перевернулось — она почувствовала, как Лео подходит к ней и осторожно берет за плечо. Она дернула рукой, пытаясь высвободиться, но его пальцы лишь крепче сжали ее локоть, Лео дернул ее руку на себя, Али ахнула и оказалась в его объятиях. Так близко. Она почувствовала его запах, колени задрожали. Она полностью обмякла в его руках.  
  
Али практически неощутимо вздохнула, сдаваясь на милость победителя, позволив себе эту крошечную слабость. Право же, как только он оказывался рядом, вся ненависть куда-то исчезала.  
  
— Сегодняшний день может изменить все, — произнес Лео, размеренно дыша прямо возле ее уха, — мы должны…  
  
— У нас в запасе еще один матч.  
  
— Нет никакого запаса. Мы должны выиграть, — в голосе Месси сквозила едва заметная злость, — мы приехали в чертов Манчестер для того, чтобы выйти в одну четвертую.  
  
— Мы справимся, слышишь? — Али поерзала в его руках, обдумывая свои дальнейшие слова, — мы сильная команда.  
  
— Знаю. Но каждый матч для меня, как первый, — шепотом сказал Месси, сильнее прижимая Али к своей груди.  
  
Али позволила себе вольность и провела пальцем по его татуировке на руке — Лионель со свистом втянул воздух от этого незамысловатого жеста.  
  
— Я так хочу, чтобы скорее наступило семь, — продолжил он, — быстрее бы. Ожидание убивает.  
  
— А я так этого не хочу, — Али произнесла фразу, практически не выдавив ни звука. Лионель ее не услышал, но она этого и добивалась.  
  
Просто нужно было сказать. Необходимо.  
  
Бритни Спирс закончила петь, и из колонок донесся противный резкий голос диджея, тут же разрушивший мимолетное единение двух ставших чужими людей. Лео отпустил ее, и Али тут же почувствовала дикое желание повернуться и поцеловать его. Такое с ног сбивающее желание, что единственным возможным исходом было обойти Лионеля и взять с кровати сигареты.  
  
— Сигареты? — недовольно сказал Лионель, глядя, как Али воюет с никак не поддающейся пачкой. — Ты куришь? Перед матчем?  
  
Али замерла с сигаретой в руке.  
  
— Ладно. Если ты настаиваешь… — пробормотала она, — тогда не буду.  
  
— Вот и хорошо. Я пойду, увидимся внизу. Не опаздывай.  
  
Али обернулась и увидела, что Лионель идет к входной двери. Первой мыслью было попросить его остаться, но ее взгляд упал на левую ногу Месси, непривычно голую без гетр.  
  
На ту ногу, на которой красовался рисунок маленьких рук Тьяго.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответила Али, когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, потоком воздуха вынеся из комнаты всю атмосферу минутной слабости двух нападающих Барселоны.  


***

  
  
Несмотря на полнейший раскардаш, Али была просто обязана взять себя руки и показать все, на что способна. Лионель, видимо, прочувствовав ее одержимое желание забить и провести отличную игру, не подавал никаких признаков «жизни» — в автобусе сел подальше, а в раздевалке вел себя совершенно неприметно, будто не вваливался к Али в комнату несколькими часами ранее. Она молча приняла правила его игры — ничего иного Али просто не могла сделать, — и настроилась на первый матч одной восьмой Лиги Чемпионов.  
  
Продли Барселона свою победную серию в субботу, глядишь, и позволила бы себе толику вальяжности в Манчестере, но оскорбительное, если не сказать позорное, да еще и домашнее — поражение от Малаги спустило гранатово-синих с небес на землю прямо лицом об траву.  
  
Луис Энрике принял решение бросить в бой, пожалуй, лучшую на данный момент десятку полевых игроков. Даже Дани Алвес после кошмарной результативной ошибки на Камп Ноу в матче с Малагой сохранил место в основе. Лишь во вратарском вопросе принцип ротации тренер Барселоны был непреклонен: стражем ворот двадцать четвертого февраля на Этихад был тер Штеген.  
  
Мануэлю Пеллегрини пришлось обойтись без дисквалифицированного Туре. Заодно он заменил и второго центрального полузащитника — Фернандиньо. Каталонской троице Бускетс — Иньеста — Ракитич наставник горожан противопоставил Фернандо и Милнера. Замысел Пеллегрини был достаточно ясным: пересидеть бурю, если таковая последует, на своей половине поля и ловить противника на контратаках. Но разъяренная Барса не собиралась миндальничать с соперником и незамедлительно взяла соперника в оборот.  
  
Но поначалу игра началась неспешно. Каталонцы разыграли мяч на своей половине поля, но в атаку рваться не спешили. Горожане тоже не особо активно шли в отбор в прессинге. Али на своем фланге аккуратно придерживалась одной линии с Месси, поэтому довольно скоро получила от него мяч, но вмешался Компани, который ловко выбил мяч на угловой. Али чертыхнулась, но оглядываться на Лео не стала — Ракитич рысью пробежал до флажка, мяч Барселона разыграла. Естественно, будучи озверевшей из-за недавнего поражения, команда Лучо довольно скоро в своей излюбленной манере взяла под контроль центр поля и начала давить на ворота Сити, охраняемые высоченным, как шпала Джо Хартом. Поэтому горожане первые минуты матча провели без мяча, чтоб было довольно предсказуемо. А Барселона, в свою очередь, первой нарушила правила — Маскерано попытался выбить мяч из-под ног Джеко, но свалил его с ног. Арбитр свистнул, Маске спорить не стал — потому что за дело. После этого Сити огрызнулись попыткой ударить из штрафной, удар был блокирован, но Милнер удачно забросил мяч прямо на ход Джеко, но на его пути внезапно вырос Пике. Попытка провалилась.  
  
Жорди попытался перепасовать мяч со своей половины поля, но очень неудачно угодил Джеко прямо ниже пояса, будто доведя попытку Маскерано свалить его с ног до логической концовки. Пока свалившегося на газон парня осматривали врачи, у Барселоны была минута отдышаться — Энрике резво заскакал по бровке, размахивая руками. Али отвернулась от него и вдруг услышала какой-то гул. Оказалось, что Суарес взял мяч, на что болельщики горожан отреагировали недовольными воплями. Воспользовавшись паузой, Али за несколько больших шагов преодолела расстояние до уругвайца.  
  
— Чего это они? — громко спросила она, прикрывая рот рукой — чертовы камеры беззастенчиво снимали их прямо в лоб.  
  
— Помнят Ливерпуль, — хмыкнул Суарес, катая мяч по газону. — Детский сад.  
  
Джеко вернулся на поле, и игра возобновилась.  
  
На половине поля Барселоны Агуэро обвел зазевавшуюся Али, из-за чего у Маскерано не осталось выбора, кроме как нагло сфолить на своем коллеге по сборной в нескольких метрах от штрафной. Барселона выстроилась в стенку, Али уткнулась носом прямо Лео в затылок. Пахнуло черникой, болью и разочарованием, но она титаническим усилием взяла себя в руки, даже сделала пару шагов в сторону, но Пике пихнул ее в спину, отправляя на место. Милнер метров с двадцати двух пробил низом точно в стенку, но на этом атака не завершилась, Агуэро получил мяч на правом фланге, но не смог прострелить. Таким образом на короткое время вырисовалось небольшое преимущество горожан, но лишь на время.  
  
Али включилась в игру и на выходе из штрафной легко разобралась с Сабалетой, отдала красивый пас прямо на ход несущемуся, как торпеда Месси, который нанес опасный удар, но Демикелис успел броситься на мяч, принимая его на себя. Али переглянулась с Лионелем, который поднял вверх большой палец, после чего тут же отвернулся, переключаясь на Суареса. Альварес прошибло холодным потом от его прохладного взгляда, привычно обдало ведром ледяной воды, промораживая насквозь. Но отвлекаться было нельзя — трибуны снова загудели, потому что мяч перехватил Суарес, за которым несся Компани, который не дал ему пробить, Луису пришлось отдавать пас Ракитичу, но передача не прошла, мяч снова вернулся Суаресу, который с ходу пальнул мимо ворот Харта.  
Но в итоге Сити пришлось поплатиться за первые робкие минуты матча — на пятнадцатой минуте Али, которую лишь раззадоривал гул трибун, сопровождавший каждое касание мяча Суаресом, подкараулила отскок от Компани, сориентировавшись и метко отправив его в дальний угол ворот.  
  
Болельщики Барселоны, занимавшие всю гостевую трибуну, взорвались воплями, Али повалилась на мокрый хрустящий газон, восторженно вереща прямо в траву, уткнувшись в нее носом и вцепившись руками. Сердце вылетало из груди, на спину ней навалились грудой одноклубники, но она не чувствовала веса — смогла! Забила! Отличилась! После такого долгого перерыва! Лучшего исхода и представить было нельзя!  
  
Только поднявшись и привычно вскинув руку вверх, устремляя два пальца в небо, адресуя свой гол тому, кому это было нужно не больше, чем снег зимой, Али поняла, что пас получила именно от него. От Лионеля. Мать его ети.  
  
Она не могла о нем не думать. Даже несясь по полю, стараясь удержаться на скользкой траве, смахивая пот со лба и лезущие в глаза волосы, внимательно глядя на действия свой одноклубников, анализируя, сопоставляя, планируя — Али все равно шестым чувством ощущала присутствие Месси. Его темную энергетику. Его тяжелый взгляд. Это мешало сосредоточиться. Мешало, но Али пыталась. Изо всех сил.  
  
Каталонцы оживились, начали выжимать соперника по всей ширине поля. Горожане обязаны были оживиться, дома проигрывать они явно не были намерены, об этом красноречиво свидетельствовало недовольное лицо Мануэля Пеллегрини.  
  
Джеко смело один на один пошел на Маскерано прямо на подступах к штрафной площади, но аргентинец стоял стеной, отобрав у боснийца мяч. Джеко выругался, прокричал что-то, но Маскерано не удосужился обернуться, вместо этого отдал пас Алвесу, который с правого фланга подал на Суареса, однако мяч отскочил от ноги защитника Сити, так что шанс был упущен. Игра быстро перетекла на половину поля Барселоны, и в этот раз Эдин Джеко воспользовался шансом сравнять счет — ударил головой, выиграв борьбу у Пике и Маскерано, но мяч пролетел немного левее ворот.  
  
Борьбы было много, команды сравнялись, атаки следовали одна за другой, но ни одна больше не увенчалась успехом. Али чувствовала, что начинает уставать — влажная футболка липла к спине, рукава лонгслива неприятно облепили локти. Но отыграли они всего двадцать минут.  
  
Лионель попытался с правого фланга забросить на Ракитича, но Иван понял, что находится в оффсайде, поэтому даже не стал бежать на мяч. Зато Али пулей сорвалась с места, как только подвернулась возможность: играючи вскрыла оборону, отдавая передачу Суаресу, однако Луис в ближнем бою не смог переиграть Джо Харта.  
  
Затем через пару минут Давид Сильва навешал с углового, но опять же вхолостую — второй этаж Барселоны сыграл на опережение. В этой игре явно работы больше доставалось Харту, нежели Марку, который был рад хотя бы какой-то активности в своей штрафной.  
  
Барселоне не на шутку взъерепенилась. Али прочувствовала эту внутреннюю злость всем своим существом, кровь забурлила в венах, как лава в проснувшемся вулкане. Неистово кричащий стадион подгонял — фанаты сине-гранатовых заглушили бесплотные попытки местной публики затянуть гимн Сити почти сразу, не давали им и слова-выкрика вставить. Это заставляло взрываться, действовать активнее, на последнем издыхании рваться за мячом, успевая отдышаться лишь за долю секунды. И уже во второй раз Али сумела вовремя броситься в атаку — Жорди получил пас от Месси, влетел в штрафную с левого фланга, выдержал короткую паузу, выискивая адресата, и направил мяч четко в ногу Али, которая прямо с линии вратарской заколотила мяч в ворота.  
  
Все смешалось — Али вмазалась в чью-то грудь, истерически вопя от восторга, кто-то схватил ее за шею, потянул на себя, она попятилась, напоролась на прибежавшего из своей штрафной Маскерано и развалилась прямо на нем, облокотившись спиной и раскинув руки в стороны. Эмоций было слишком много, они сбивали с ног, размазывали паштетом, заливали, словно цунами. Али пыталась хватать ртом воздух, но легкие по-прежнему жгло. Она сделала чересчур много для первых тридцати минут. Много, но в то же время чертовски мало.  
  
— Давайте, бегом, бегом! — Иньеста пытался разогнать команду, но сине-гранатовые не хотели слушаться своего капитана, продолжали кричать, обнимать вконец осоловевшую Али и праздновать, праздновать, праздновать. Два-ноль. К концу первого тайма!  
  
— Да черти вас дери! — не сдержался Андрес, оттаскивая парней, как котят. — Поехали, все-все! Рано радоваться!  
  
Али широко улыбнулась Иньесте и подумала, что Хави, который пока восстанавливался после травмы и сидел на трибунах, наверняка бы оценил свое влияние на всегда спокойного друга — Андрес словно впитывал от Хави, который во время матчей становился из спокойного довольно импульсивным капитаном, его эмоциональный фон и настрой. Было в этом что-то магическое. Али невольно залюбовалась возмущением на лице Иньесты, но тут же спохватилась. Самое странное, что коллективные обнимания заняли не больше минуты, а казалось, что едва ли не десяток.  
  
Реальность мотанулась вокруг, и Али снова вернулась в игру и попыталась сразу же забить головой на кураже, но вовремя подоспел Компани, который не дал свершиться третьему голу.  
  
До конца матча оставалось десять минут — Али успевала урывками смотреть на табло, — Манчестер Сити откровенно сдался, отдал Барселоне так много свободы, сколько она не получала в матчах Чемпионата Испании со слабыми соперниками, конечно, каталонцы не преминули использовать пространство так, как им заблагорассудится. Лишь на последних минутах горожане попытались хоть что-то сообразить — Джеко нанес хлесткий удар, но мяч отскочил обратно к нему, угодив в руку. Игроки Барселоны попытались апеллировать к судье, но тот проигнорировал их крики. Видимо, Ракитича слишком сильно задел этот игровой эпизод, потому что он почти сразу же схлопотал желтую за грубость в центре поля. Энрике тут же сорвался с места, с энтузиазмом размахивая руками, подгоняя своих подопечных. Дани Алвес в ответ что-то изобразил, отдаленно похожее на идиотского вида книксен, после чего мастерски попытался выполнить передачу на Али, но мяч свалился с его ноги и едва не влетел в ворота, но в итоге впечатался в перекладину и улетел за пределы поля. Алвес не стал изображать вселенскую обиду, лишь посмеялся, подмигнув Али и дружески хлопнув ее по плечу, пробегая мимо. До конца тайма Барселона не сумела изобразить ничего путного, а Манчестер Сити поднажал — Насри из-за пределов штрафной пробил, но тер Штеген выручил своих.  
  
После свистка арбитра Али почувствовала, будто из нее разом выкачали весь воздух. Все тело заныло от непривычных нагрузок и усталости, но сдаваться так просто она не собиралась. Но у Лучо были на нее совсем иные планы.  
  
— Молодец, гордимся тобой, — тепло улыбнулся тренер. Команда рассредоточилась по раздевалке, а Энрике придержал Али за плечо. — Наше преимущество и твоя огромная заслуга тоже. Передохни, набирайся сил, пора Неймару размяться и показать себя. В следующем тайме не сбавляем темпа! — теперь он уже обращался ко всем остальным. — Сити не будут отсиживаться, Пеллегрини наверняка выпустит Бони, так что будьте на стреме, держите Агуэро.  
  
Али, получив карт-бланш на отдых, с удовольствием растеклась по скамейке, лениво улыбаясь одноклубниками, которые то и дело смотрели в ее сторону и улыбались. Изнутри ее распирало гордостью, чувство собственной важности едва ли из ушей не лезло, но Али этим наслаждалась. От души наслаждалась, особенно тем, что все сделала сама. Конечно, не без помощи команды, но черт побери, как же хорошо было иногда побыть эгоисткой хотя бы у себя в голове. Ведь кому-то это простительно, причем даже озвучивать это вслух разрешается.  
  
Али украдкой посмотрела на самого главного «эгоиста» и тут же поперхнулась воздухом, потому что Лео смотрел прямо на нее. Нет, не на Неймара, сидящего неподалеку и подпрыгивающего от нетерпения, нет,  _именно на нее._  
  
Ей в глаза. В самое сердце. Не прожигая привычно глазами. Он просто смотрел. Словно… видел ее отчетливо, а не так, как раньше — как пустое место.  
  
Али разом захотелось ослепнуть, лишь бы не видеть его взгляда. И не искать в нем обещаний.  
  
Она отвернулась, но тело, несмотря на усталость, тянулось, рвалось с цепи, дергалось и дрожало — молило о том, что побыть рядом с Лео хоть секунду. Короткую секунду, чтобы почувствовать его.  
  
Али противилась, понимая, что сдается. Спорила сама с собой, когда вставала со скамейки, накидывала бордовую олимпийку поверх салатовой формы, прихватывала с собой бутылку Gatorade.  
  
Спорила, спорила, спорила…  
  
И задержалась, сделала вид, что перешнуровывает бутсы, опустилась на одно колено, краем глаза пристально наблюдая за передвижениями Лионеля. Он не спеша пересек раздевалку, перекинулся парой слов с Иньестой, а потом поравнялся с Али… и замедлил шаг. Словно ждал, пока она встанет.  
  
Али поднялась на ноги. Хоть она и была выше Лионеля, сейчас она явно уменьшилась в росте.  
  
Лео улыбнулся уголком рта и неловко (как такое вообще было возможно?) потер плечи.  
  
— Ты… молодец, — как-то невнятно сказал он. Али занервничала и оглянулась на остальных парней, которые по очереди выходили из раздевалки. Никто не обращал внимания на то, что они с Лео разговаривают, в этом, по факту-то, не было ничего необычного.  
  
Но происходила какая-то фантасмагория. У Али из груди рвались вопросы, срочно требующие разъяснений его непонятного, необъяснимого поведения, но вместо того, чтобы открыть рот и сказать хоть что-то вразумительное, она натянуто улыбнулась (аж губы затрещали).  
  
Они вместе вышли на поле, только Лионель пошел в сторону ворот, а Али села на скамейку, готовясь наблюдать второй тайм. Конечно, все попытки сконцентрироваться на игре проваливались одна за другой — она опять, как было до того, как она попробовала самый запретный плод из всех возможных. Она даже не заметила, что Неймар, чуть подзадерзавшийся у выхода на поле, сцепился с болельщиком Сити, который отсыпал ему порцию оскорблений. Бразилец не отреагировал, поулыбался и резво поскакал на поле, а вот незадачливому болельщику пришлось покинуть трибуны. Али проводила его и охрану в оранжевых жилетах пустым взглядом и снова вперилась взглядом в Лионеля. Яркая салатовая форма удивительно шла ему, как и вся одежда в принципе. Наверное, надень Месси мешок для мусора — все равно был бы самым сексуальным мужчиной на свете — в глазах Али, само собой. В реальности это место прочно занимал Роналду.  
  
Вспомнив португальца, Али поежилась, опять возвращаясь мыслями к фотографии. Она украдкой оглядела сидящих рядом парней, ища на их лицах хоть какие-то признаки того, что они знали правду — ни одного намека. Все были сконцентрированы на игре, на Али вообще перестали обращать внимание. Но это было ей на руку, потому что… потому что Лионель.  
  
На поле что-то происходило, но Али слабо понимала, какой счет, какой матч и какой турнир вообще идет, видимо, выдохлась, выложившись на полную катушку и оставив половину себя на промерзшем газоне Этихад Стэдиум. Вроде преимущество было на стороне Манчестера, что, в общем-то, было вполне ожидаемо. Иван попробовал пробить из штрафной (Али почему-то вспомнила Модрича в тот момент), потом горожане снова начали давить и в итоге получили свое — стадион взорвался, Агуэро побежал к трибунам, а стоящий неподалеку Дани смачно сплюнул на газон и вытер губы. Шла шестьдесят пятая минута. Через какое-то время Энрике заменил Ракитича, которому угодили по ноги, видимо, решил поберечь хорвата и выпустит Жереми. Али все еще смотрела на Лионеля, даже усевшемуся рядом Ивану ничего не сказала, потому что, блин, не видела его вообще. Месси попробовал пробить из штрафной из-под ноги кого-то из англичан, Али не разглядела, кого именно, но Харт мяч взял, хотя мог и не дотянуться. Али вздрогнула, понимая, что Лео опять начинает заводиться. Он еще не забил, но было видно, что очень хотел. Он не мог не хотеть. И Лионель Месси привык получать то, что хочет, будь то мячи, трофеи, индивидуальные награды или футболистки мелкого пошиба, вроде Али Альварес. Он всегда брал, что хотел. Не спрашивая.  
  
Было видно, что англичане начали уставать, да и сама Барселона отодвинула игру от своих ворот, концентрируя ее в районе середины поля. Но Лео все же забил, но из офсайда — заспорил было, но потом кивнул и молча отошел от арбитра, которого обступили каталонцы, упрямо настаивающие на том, что судья в глаза долбится и видит то, чего нет. Лео оттащил Неймара от арбитра и сделал ему внушение, после чего взялся за Пике. Команда быстро вернулась на свои места — Али следила за этими короткими переговорами почти с благоговением, была в том, как Лео включал капитана, какая-то особая магия. Ему невозможно было не подчиняться. И она тоже сдалась перед ним. Была бессильна. Только утром еще ненавидела до трясущихся коленей, а теперь не могла оторвать от него глаз. Как так можно? Это вообще законно? Реально? Утром желать ему сдохнуть, а через десять часов стоять с ним в обнимку возле окна в чужом городе? Это явно магия Манчестера, туманы просто застлали Али мозг. Он должна была держаться от Лео подальше, а сама добровольно складывала оружие. В очередной раз. Уже получив ответ на свой самый главный вопрос — все равно сдавалась ему. И не знала, как прекратить этот кошмар.  
  
В компенсированное время назначили пенальти — Сабалета сбил Месси с ног. Пока арбитр отбивался от недовольных таким положением вещей англичан и сине-гранатовых, которые упрямо настаивали на том, что все честно, Лионель забрал мяч и подошел к точке. Оглянулся по сторонам, и Али вдруг почувствовала, даже с такого большого расстояния, что он смотрит на нее. Не на тренера, от холода прыгающего вдоль бровки, не на парней под навесом на скамейке, а именно на нее. Посмотреть в ответ у нее не вышло — лицу стало жарко, Али потерла щеки холодными ладонями и отвернулась. То ли чтобы не видеть, как Лионель бьет, потому что переживала и надеялась, то ли чтобы просто не видеть его.  
  
Лионель пенальти не забил. Игра закончилась со счетом два-один. Первый матч одной восьмой Барселона выиграла, переиграв Манчестер по всем показателям и обеспечив себе довольно весомое преимущество перед ответной игрой на Камп Ноу.  


***

  
  
До самолета Али добралась в каком-то трансе. Как только команда вышла из отеля и загрузилась в автобус, она тут же прилепилась к стеклу и провожала взглядом тонущий в ночных огнях Манчестер. Ее терзали противоречивые эмоции — радость от победы и двух забитых мячей, стыд и животный ужас из-за фотографии, растерянность и полнейшее непонимание из-за поведения Лионеля.   
  
Он ушел от нее в другой конец автобуса, точнее, это Али так решила, что от нее, на самом деле, Суарес утащил Лео с собой обсудить грядущие посиделки, которые планировались у Неймара, сначала они хотели собраться сразу после игры с Манчестером, то есть завтра, но устали так, что коллективный опрос показал, что парням хочется побыть дома с семьями, особенно ратовал за домашние узы Пике, у которого не так давно родился сын — самое смешное, что Жерара с такими почестями никто не встречал, как Лео, вот вам и разница между талантливым футболистом и символом команды, значившим едва ли не столько же, сколько эмблема или гимн. Встречу решено было перенести на начало марта, примерно после матча с Вильярреалом, что означало где-то пятое-шестое марта. Али идею поддержала без особого энтузиазма, потому что была погружена в свои мысли. Семьи у нее не было, так что дата сборища ее не особо волновала, не завтра, так потом, какая разница.  
  
— Сядешь со мной? — спросил у Али Суарес, когда они поднимались по трапу самолета. Она кивнула без особого энтузиазма, но в глубине души была рада, что будет сидеть с Луисом, он не будет доставать разговорами, потому как сам вымотался до чертей. Но когда они добрались до своих мест, Суарес вдруг оглянулся, перекинулся с кем-то парой слов и, бросив на Али извиняющийся взгляд, сел на сиденье впереди вместе с Рафой. Али недоуменно обернулась, собираясь спросить, в чем дело, но наткнулась на…  
  
Лионеля.  
  
Вот черт.  
  
— Я сяду? — как бы невзначай спросил он, бросая сумку на сиденье, уступив Али место у окна. Она заторможено кивнула, плюхнулась на сиденье и невидяще уставилась в окно. Присутствие Месси тяготило ее. Напрягало. Можно даже сказать мучило. Но она не стала ничего говорить. Она даже не чувствовала ненависти или злости. Лишь бессильный гнев. Али просто чертовски устала бороться. С ним и самой собой.  
  
Самолет набрал высоту, Али какое-то время помучилась от закладывающих ушей, а потом закрыла глаза и откинулась на сиденье, собираясь поспать. От неудобной позы ныла шея, от присутствия Месси, который не сказал ей ни слова, болело сердце, но Али стоически терпела, то и дело вздрагивая и поднимая голову, снова прижимаясь затылком к спинке.  
  
— Эй… — сквозь сон услышала она тихий голос. А потом почувствовала, как к ее плечу прижимается чужая рука. — Ложись.  
  
— М-м-м… — сонно протянула Али, не понимая, чего и кто от нее хочет, но послушно устроила голову на чьем-то плече и наконец крепко заснула.  
  
Ей снился огромный зеленый лес, высокие деревья и кусты иссиня-черной черники.  


***

  
  
Дни после матча с Манчестером были посвящены тренировкам и подготовке к грядущей кубковой игре. Ни на что другое Али старалась не отвлекаться. За день до выезда в Вильярреаль Хосе позвонил ей и предупредил, что фотография будет опубликована сегодня. Али встретила эту новость уже без ужаса и паники, потому что с Кришем они уже несколько раз успели обсудить случившееся, Роналду убедил ее, что если никто не знает о ее поездке, то никто и не поймет, что на фото рядом с ним она.  _«Если не знать, то можно предположить что угодно»_ , — меланхолично говорил Криштиану, который так привык к тому, что пресса полощет его имя, что ни капли не напрягался, в отличие от Али — она с трудом перенесла свое имя на первых полосах после номинации на Золотой Мяч, а теперь еще и это. Хосе научил ее отрицать все до последнего, даже если тебя ловят за руку —  _нет, не я, ничего не знаю_. Он даже составил расписание, основанное на отчетах о здоровье Али, которые они отправляли в Барселону, пока она отсиживалась у Криша, а все думали, что у Хосе — дотошность ее агента в такие моменты шла на пользу. Али разговаривала даже с Мендешем, агентом Криштиану, который позвонил ей поздно вечером и с нахрапу стал расспрашивать про ее вынужденный перерыв в тренировках, сказав, что бы она представила, что говорит с назойливым журналистом. Али прошла проверку с блеском, поэтому старалась не нервничать и лишний раз не думать о случившемся.  
  
Фотография появилась в прессе через два часа после звонка Хосе. Это время Али провела в тренажерном зале дома, а когда вышла, задолбавшись на беговой дорожке, сразу с опаской проверила интернет.  
  
Все оказалось не так страшно. Стандартные заголовки в стиле «Новая пассия Криштиану Роналду?» плюс размытая фотография, Али в платье и черном пуховике (который пришлось ликвидировать по первому приказу Хосе, теперь Али носила темно-синий, абсолютной той же модели, что и раньше, на случай непредвиденных ситуаций).  
  
Несмотря на щекотливость ситуации, это помогло Али отвлечься от мыслей о Лионеле. После возвращения из Манчестера он не проявлял к ней внимания, вел себя точно так же, как и с остальными одноклубниками, и, если честно, Али была ему благодарна хотя бы за это. То, что Лео подставил ей плечо в самолете, он тоже никак не прокомментировал, но Али не задавала вопросов. Боялась еще больше запутаться. Вот так всегда, думаешь, что сложила пазл, а потом появляется какая-то сволочь и все руинит, приходится начинать сначала. С Лионелем было так же — только Али убедилась в том, что все поняла и получила ответы на все вопросы, началась какая-то чертовщина, не поддающаяся никакому путному объяснению.  
  
Но она и подумать не могла, что вроде бы известный Лионелю факт про фотографии подольет масла в огонь и ситуация поменяется кардинально буквально за несколько минут.  
  
Это случилось в перерыве матча с Вильярреалом. Барселона силами Неймара и Лионеля открыла счет с первых минут, после чего расслабилась и усиленно отбивалась от игроков желтой субмарины, которые выжали один гол. Команды ушли на перерыв, Вильярреал — за поддержкой от тренера Гарсии, а Барселона — за внушением от Лучо, который не скрывал своего недовольства.  
  
Пока команда внимала наставлениям тренера, Пике вдруг откуда-то вытащил телефон и начал пихать его всем под нос, привлекая внимание.  
  
— Видал? — заговорщицкий прошептал он, показывая стоящему рядом с Али Иньесте фотографию на телефоне. Лионель, сидевший впереди, заинтересованно оглянулся, Пике с радостью показал снимок и ему. — Али, ты видела? На тебя похожа!  
  
Али похолодела и за спиной стиснула кулаки так, что ногти впились в ладони. В тот момент у нее в прямом смысле перед глазами пронеслась вся жизнь, которую сопровождал убийственный взгляд Лионеля, смотрящего теперь не на Пике, а на нее. Али постаралась максимально дружелюбно рассмеяться, радуясь, что с ними не было Хави, он стоял в другом конце раздевалки — она помнила их разговор про дружбу с игроками Реала, наверняка он бы все понял.  
  
Али подумала, что раз так, то и Андрес должен сразу раскусить ее, но тот снова смотрел на Лучо, фотография его не особо интересовала. Иньеста, как и многие старожилы Барселоны, не любил сплетни.  
  
— А мне кажется, что на тебя в платье, — фыркнула Али. — Ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?  
  
Пике ответить не успел — в открытой двери раздевалки мелькнул Денис, который явно ждал Али. Она совершенно механически улыбнулась ему, чувствуя, как Лео прослеживает ее взгляд. С Черышевым она не успела и парой слов перекинуться перед игрой, так что было совершенно ясно, что он просто так теперь не отстанет.  
  
Жерар тоже его заметил и тут же позабыл про снимок (но чутье подсказывало Али, что ненадолго).  
  
— М-м-м, пришел твой дружочек, — с идиотским влюбленным выражением лица протянул он. Али закатила глаза. Месси не переставал на них смотреть, даже сел в пол-оборота. — Лео, давай поздороваемся!  
  
_«Придурок!»,_  — пронеслось у Али в голове, а руки на автомате схватили Пике за плечо и пребольно ущипнули.  
  
— Заткнись, а! — прошипела она, трясясь от волнения. Лионель не отворачивался, Али хотелось его пнуть.  
  
— Давай, — елейным голосом отозвался Месси. — Али, отпусти его.  
  
— Хватит! — она уже начинала повышать голос.  
  
— Да уймитесь вы! — влез Бускетс. — Развели тут!  
  
— Особое внимание на Томаса Пину, полузащита…  
  
— Дени-и-и-с!  
  
— Жери, блядь! — прорычала Али, которую пытался придержать Иньеста. — Замолкни!  
  
Творящуюся неразбериху и пререкания прекратил Энрике, который закончил свои наставления, время перерыва вышло. Али первой вылетела из раздевалки, пронеслась мимо Дениса, бросив что-то вроде: «потом поговорим», притормозив только у выхода на газон. Ее всю колотило от ярости и ненависти. Злость захлестывала ее, перекрывала кислород, не давала трезво смотреть на мир.  
  
Это ее и подвело. Она так сильно рассвирепела, что перестала себя контролировать, послав подальше свое обещание держать эмоции и личные переживания подальше от поля. Ей казалось, что Пике продолжает смеяться над ней, что Месси издевается, глядя на нее со своей позиции в центре. В итоге Али не увидела несущегося к ней Пина и кубарем свалилась на газон, воя от дикой боли в колене. Над Томасом зажегся красный, но ничего не соображающей Али этого было мало. Она подорвалась с места, подволакивая ушибленную ногу, и заорала:  
  
— Совсем охренел?! — были бы силы, то пихнула бы Пину в грудь. Тут же подлетели сине-гранатовые, обступая ее плотным кольцом, оттесняя подальше. Арбитр показал ей желтую, но Али было плевать. Она отмахивалась от помощи врачей, потому что хотела играть дальше. Но ее насильно отправили с поля. Лучо разве что ее за шкирку не схватил, но лицо у него было такое, будто руки чешутся дать ей подзатыльник.  
  
Остаток матча Али просидела в раздевалке с привязанным к ноге льдом, вокруг нее суетились врачи, но она в их сторону даже не смотрела. Команда через полчаса пришла с хорошими новостями — они забили еще два мяча, тем самым установив такой же счет, который был в первом матче. Али попыталась порадоваться, но тяжелый взгляд Месси пригвоздил ее к месту.  
  
Время было позднее, так что собирались все быстро, даже Неймар, который обычно таскался по раздевалке и тянул резину, начиная переодеваться самым последним, на этот раз спешил. Али все еще сидела на лавке, отказавшись от помощи. Ее словно заключили в огромный пузырь, внутри не было слышно ни звука, а картинка окружающего мира была размытой. Лионеля она тоже не видела и не хотела видеть.  
  
Последним остался Дани Алвес, по крайней мере, Али так казалось. Он накинул на плечо сумку и повернулся к ней.  
  
— Может, тебе правда помочь? Ты идти сможешь?  
  
— Да, — кивнула Али, — не сильно болит. Я переоделась почти, сейчас приду.  
  
— Тогда ждем вас в автобусе, шевелитесь, — у Дани было какое-то странное лицо. Он смотрел куда-то Али за спину, а потом вышел, Али не успела спросить, кого это «вас».  
  
Потому что сразу поняла.  
  
Когда Алвес ушел, и они остались одни, в первые десять секунд царила тяжелая, давящая тишина. А потом Месси со всей силы ударил кулаком в стену и выругался. Али тихо вскрикнула от неожиданности.  
  
Он был в ярости. Это было страшно. Его красивое лицо исказила гримаса злобы, как маска из театра кабуки. Лео практические никогда не употреблял нецензурных слов, его нужно было сильно вывести… И у нее это невольно получилось.  
  
— Али, — ее имя звучало в его устах, как ругательство, — что у вас с ним?  
  
У Али даже не возникло желания возмутиться и сказать ему, что это не его собачье дело.  
  
— С кем  _именно_?  
  
— Что значит, с кем именно? Ты издеваешься? — на его шее ходили желваки, он говорил тихо, но разъяренно. Али никогда не видела его таким, не знала, как вести себя, и испуганно сжалась, вцепившись руками в скамейку.  
  
Какого черта?  
  
— Почему тебя волнует моя личная жизнь? — вопреки страху, который сковал все внутренности, Али говорила довольно резко. — Никого не волнует, а тебя волнует?!  
  
Лионель закатил глаза.  
  
— Интересно, ты способна ответить на вопрос вразумительно? — издевательски спросил он. Его негодование и ярость были буквально физически ощутимы.  
  
— А ты способен не лезть не в свое дело?  
  
— Вполне! — огрызнулся Лео.  
  
— Тогда нехрен меня доставать!  
  
— Нехрен так нехрен, прости за беспокойство! — рявкнул Лионель, хватая сумку и дергая ручку двери. Али тупо уставилась в открытый проем, всеми фибрами души надеясь, что Месси сейчас вернется. Но ситуация приняла совсем уж нежелательный оборот.  
  
В раздевалку заглянул Денис.  
  
— Эй, я не вовремя? — Черышев с опаской переступил порог раздевалки гостенй — по негласному правилу это отнюдь не поощрялось.  
  
— Нет… Все в порядке. Остальные уже ушли, извини, что не поговорила с тобой в перерыве, — Али устало потерла виски — у нее начиналась мигрень. Как ее еще не вырвало от всего это безумия — хороший вопрос.  
  
— Не извиняйся. Поздравляю с победой, — Денис присел на скамейку и осторожно похлопал Али по плечу.  
  
— Вы хорошо сражались. Нам было нелегко.  
  
— Вы свинтусы, такой гол быстрый мы прозевали! Сориано нас чуть не убил в перерыве.  
  
Али улыбнулась.  
  
— У него было такое лицо, будто бы он вас по скамейкам размажет и скажет, что так и было.  
  
— Да так и было, в общем-то Как твоя нога?  
  
Тут Али вспомнила про ногу. Сцена негодования Месси выбила ее из колеи и она совсем забыла про лед и возможную травму.  
  
— Наверное, синяк будет. Кажется, не болит.  
  
—  _«Кажется, наверное»_ , — перездразнил ее Денис, — давай посмотрю.  
  
В следующие пять минут любой, кто мог зайти в раздевалку сине-гранатовых, мог увидеть очень странную картину — Али сидела, вытянув вперед левую ногу, а на коленях перед ней стоял Денис, медленно разматывающий бинт, стягивающий пакет со льдом. Казалось, что Черышев получает удовольствие от этого процесса, настолько медленно он освобождал ногу Али от повязки. Когда все было снято, Денис провел пальцем по синяку, тянувшемуся от колена до икроножной мышцы, и стал расшнуровывать бутсу.  
  
— Ты зачем так крепко шнуруешь? Нога у тебя и так синяя, — с укором сказал он, снимая за бутсой вымазанную в земле и траве гетру.  
  
— Мне надо, чтобы бутса намертво держалась, — неуверенно сказала Али, рассматривая светлую макушку Дениса.  
  
— Нужен размер поменьше, или поуже. Больше их не надевай.  
  
— Слушаю и повинуюсь.  
  
Денис слишком долго держал ее ногу и Али стало неуютно. Она поерзала, пытаясь дать понять, что пора заканчивать этот сеанс доморощенной мануальной терапии. Но Денис не спешил.  
  
— Денис, дай я переоденусь, мой запах способен свалить лошадь.  
  
Молчание.  
  
— Денис, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Черышев поднял голову и посмотрел Али прямо в глаза.  
  
— Я  _вас_ слышал.  
  
Али похолодела.  
  
— О чем ты?   
  
Денис отпустил ее ногу, и Али сразу почувствовала легкую боль, которая грозила перерасти в сильную. В ноге боль, а не в сердце.  
  
— Тебя и Лионеля. Как вы ссорились. Я не собирался подслушивать, просто как раз подошел к раздевалке.  
  
У Али затряслись руки. Одно дело рассказать Криштиану, а совсем другое — когда кто-то, пусть даже милый и добрый Денис, узнает об… этом.  
  
— Мы не ссорились, просто Лионель… Его иногда заносит. Он бывает не прав.  
  
— Али, — мягко начал Денис, — я же не дурак.  
  
_«Сомневаюсь… Не был бы дураком, не пришел бы сюда, а понял бы все давным давно»._  
  
— У вас что-то есть? С ним.  
  
— Нет у нас ничего, — поспешно, даже слишком поспешно. Денис отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ясно. Почему ты сразу не сказала? Я бы все понял, а ты не сказала, — Денис выглядел настолько расстроеным и обескураженным, что Али сразу расхотелось закрываться в глухую оборону и отрицать все до последнего.  
  
— Тут нечего говорить, Денис. Правда, нечего, — в противовес своим словам Али вцепилась руками в волосы и уставилась в пол.  
  
— Мда… — протянул Черышев, поднимаясь с колен, — Прости, не стоило задавать вопросы…  
  
— Наверное, — пробормотала Али, пряча лицо в ладонях. Денис был такой хороший, такой понимающий, добрый… Всегда мог помочь, поддержать… А Лионель даже не спросил, нет ли у нее травмы после столкновения с Томасом — наорал и хлопнул дверью. Очень по-мужски. Очень по-человечески.  
  
— Эй, ты чего? Давай-ка без слез, — Денис отвел волосы с лица Али. Она устало посмотрела на ярко-желтую форму Вильярреала, от которой резало глаза.  
  
— Не собираюсь я рыдать. Я просто устала. От всего. Еще и форма твоя цыплячья, — Денис рассмеялся и неожиданно обнял Али. Крепко прижал к себе, и она при всем желании не смогла бы высвободиться.  
  
От этого спонтанного проявления нежности Али действительно захотелось зареветь.  
  
— Чего ты, перестань, — пробубнила она, обнимая Дениса в ответ. Они просидели так некоторое время. Али закрыла глаза, отдаваясь нахлынувшему на нее давно забытому чувству умиротворения и спокойствия. От Дениса пахло не лучше, чем от нее, но это не смущало, как и то, что Черышев уткнулся носом в ее грязные волосы.  
  
— Тебе лучше? — спросил Денис, неохотно отстраняясь, но все еще держа ее за плечи.  
Али кивнула.  
  
— Прости, я в полном раздрае. Мне нужно доехать до Барселоны, добраться домой, принять ванну и уснуть. А еще лучше — уснуть в ванной.  
  
— Мне тоже пора, а то автобус уедет без меня. Я и так переодеться уже не успею. Давай я тебя провожу?  
  
— Не надо. Все в порядке.  
  
Али понимала, что отпустить его сейчас будет просто огромнейшей ошибкой, один раз она уже ее совершала, но ее взгляд натолкнулся на валяющуюся на скамейке футболку Месси — как символ того, что избавиться от наваждения просто так ей не удастся. От вида скомканного куска ткани Али прошиб холодный пот. Но теплая ладонь Дениса словно возвращала ее на бренную землю, не давая застрять головой в воспоминаниях.  
  
— Ну, увидимся... как-нибудь, — сказал Денис, поднимаясь со скамейки. — Счастливо.  
  
Он протянул Али руку. Она слегка пожала ладонь Черышева, прежде чем окончательно его отпустить. Напоследок Денис оглянулся, будто хотел что-то сказать, но все же ушел молча.  
  
И Али прекрасно понимала, что навсегда.


End file.
